


Nicht nur ein Granger

by AleaThoron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-compliant incl. HBP, Drama, F/M, German version of "Not only a Granger" by ferporcel, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 274,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleaThoron/pseuds/AleaThoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges findet sich Hermione in einer heiklen Situation wieder, als ihr einziger Sohn nach Hogwarts geht und ihr am strengsten gehütetes Geheimnis gefährdet: Dass er nicht nur ein Granger ist, sondern auch ein Snape!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Brief aus der magischen Welt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Only a Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373655) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **The Wizarding Letter**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Elf Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges findet sich Hermione in einer heiklen Situation wieder, als ihr einziger Sohn nach Hogwarts geht und ihr am strengsten gehütetes Geheimnis gefährdet: Dass er nicht nur ein Granger ist, sondern auch ein Snape!

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Alles gehört J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, AleaThoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und haley

 **A/N** : (Bemerkungen des Autors) Ich hoffe, Ihr genießt das Lesen der Geschichte genauso, wie ich das Schreiben genieße! Es ist mein erster Schreibversuch, und ich würde mich über jegliches Feedback freuen. Ich möchte auch darauf hinweisen, dass Englisch nicht meine Muttersprache ist, aber dank meiner wundervollen Beta-Leserin SnarkyRoxy werdet Ihr nicht zu viel leiden müssen, also seid nett mit den Reviews ...

ferporcel

 **T/N** : Dies ist nun die deutsche Übersetzung des Originals "Not only a Granger" durch Primax und ihren Beta Reader Sabine. Vielen Dank :0)

 **A/Ü:** Vor einiger Zeit habe ich die Übersetzung mit Erlaubnis von ferporcel und Primax übernommen. Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, aber nun sind alle bisher veröffentlichten Kapitel (36) fertig übersetzt. Ich habe die ersten 12 von Primax übersetzten Kapitel ein wenig überarbeitet und an meine Art der Übersetzung angepasst. Grundlage der Übersetzung sind das portugiesische Original "Mais Que Um Granger", sowie die englische Übersetzung "Not Only a Granger" von ferporcel, beide auf AOO3.

 

"Mais Que Um Granger" <http://archiveofourown.org/works/383101>

"Not Only a Granger"      <http://archiveofourown.org/works/373655>

 

Es gibt wunderschöne Bilder von Nathan, der Hauptfigur, die ferporcel selbst gezeichnet hat. Ihr findet diese unter diesem Link:

 

http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=ferporcel

 

Und nun wünsche ich Euch viel Vergnügen bei einer der schönsten HG/SS-Geschichten, die ich kenne.

Alea Thoron

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

****

**Kapitel 01: Der Brief aus der magischen Welt**

Hermione Granger saß am Tisch und genoss das Frühstück an einem Sonntag Morgen, als eine Eule durch das linke Fenster ihres Apartments flog. Obwohl sie bereits mehr als elf Jahre in der Muggel-Welt lebte, stand sie nach wie vor in Kontakt mit einigen ihrer Freunde aus der magischen Welt. Aber dies war keine ihr bekannte Eule; weder von Harry und Ginny, noch von Ron oder einem anderen der Weasleys.

Sie nahm dem Vogel den Brief ab und bot ihm ein Stück Toast an. Die Eule akzeptierte die Leckerei und flog aus dem gleichen Fenster wieder davon, durch das sie gekommen war. Hermione schaute auf das Pergament in ihren Händen und erkannte das Symbol auf dem Siegelwachs. Es war ein Brief aus Hogwarts.

Sie starrte den Brief minutenlang wie hypnotisiert an. > _Ein Brief aus Hogwarts_ … _Wer schickt Briefe aus Hogwarts? Ich war sorgsam darauf bedacht, jeglichen Kontakt dorthin zu vermeiden, seit … Das ist ein offizieller Brief, Hermione! <,_ warnte sie sich in Gedanken.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend, drehte sie den Brief in ihren Händen herum, las den Namen darauf und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte diesem Tag entgegengesehen, doch ganz tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie noch eine gewisse Hoffnung gehegt, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen würde. Seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr hatte er magische Fähigkeiten gezeigt, und doch hatte sie entgegen aller logischen Überlegungen immer noch gehofft, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen möge. Selbst wenn sie wusste, dass ihre Hoffnungen unbegründet und unlogisch waren, hatte sie doch auch jetzt noch gehofft, dass dieser Brief sie niemals erreichen würde.

Sie legte den gefürchteten Brief auf den Tisch und nippte an dem Tee in ihrer Tasse. Als sie die Augen öffnete, war der Brief immer noch da. Sie starrte auf das gelbliche Pergament, das vor ihr lag, und versuchte nachzudenken. Es war ein verlorener Kampf, wie sie wusste. Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, seit er geboren worden war, und hatte doch nie eine Antwort gefunden, die dieses Problem lösen konnte. Sie seufzte, hob ihren Blick von dem Brief und traf auf tiefschwarze Augen, die sie anstarrten.

»Guten Morgen, Mum«, begrüßte sie ihr Sohn und nahm auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz. »Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?«

»Nein, es ist nichts«, entgegnete sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Eiern auf ihrem Teller zu. »Warum sollte irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sein?«

»Du hast auf diesen Brief aus der Zauberer-Welt gestarrt, seit ich in den Raum kam. Hat fast eine Minute gedauert, bis du meine Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkt hast«, sagte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. »Ist er von Onkel Harry oder Onkel Ron?«

 _> Warum muss er auf diese Art spöttisch lächeln?<_ _,_ dachte sie und seufzte erneut.  > _Er erinnert bemerkenswert stark an seinen Vater, wenn er_ _spöttisch lächelt ... oder das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzieht, oder ... <_Sie wurde durch die Stimme ihres Sohnes aus ihren umherschweifenden Gedanken gerissen.

»Mum! Hör auf, mich anzustarren!«, ermahnte er sie mit kräftiger Stimme und verzog das Gesicht. »Bist du okay? Du siehst heute Morgen ein wenig … verloren aus. Ist es der Brief aus der magischen Welt?«, fragte er, und noch bevor seine Mutter seine Handlungen vorhersehen konnte, nahm er den Brief vom Tisch. Sie versuchte, ihm den Brief wegzunehmen, aber es war bereits zu spät – er hatte ihn sich bereits geschnappt.

Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Brief, konnte aber weder den Namen des Absenders finden, noch erkannte er das Symbol auf dem Siegel wieder. Mit einer intuitiven Bewegung drehte er den Brief um und seine Augen weiteten sich im selben Moment, als seine Mutter ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht schlug.

**_Mr. Nathan Granger_ ** ****_  
Wingfield_ **_Court_ ** ****_, E14 2DR  
Virginia Quay  
London_

»Mum, der ist für mich! Wer würde mir einen magischen Brief schicken? Er ist nicht von Onkel Harry oder Onkel Ron, und ich kenne keinen anderen Zauberer«, sagte er, während er weiterhin auf das Pergament in seinen Händen starrte. Er drehte den Brief um und brach das Siegel, während er ein weiteres Seufzen seiner Mutter hörte. Den Brief auseinander faltend, begann er zu lesen.

**HOGWARTS SCHULE  
für Hexerei und Zauberei**

**Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall  
Mitglied des Zaubergamots**

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Granger,**

**Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beiliegend finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.**

**Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule bis spätestens 31. Juli.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Filius Flitwick  
Stellvertretender Schulleiter**

Hermione nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht, als sie hörte, wie er den Brief entfaltete. Sie wusste ganz genau, welche Worte dort geschrieben standen. Sie beobachtete, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte: Von dem Stirnrunzeln, das in seinem Gesicht stand, als er das Pergament entfaltete, zu einem Ausdruck der Überraschung, als er las, dass der Brief aus Hogwarts war, und letztendlich zu einem breiten Grinsen, nachdem er die letzte Zeile gelesen hatte und wieder seine Mutter ansah.

»Ich bin ein Zauberer!«, verkündete er mit Selbstzufriedenheit in seiner Stimme.

Sie konnte sich der Woge von Stolz und Freude, die in ihr aufwallte, nicht erwehren. Sein breites Grinsen war ansteckend, und sie erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie sie ihn ebenfalls anlächelte, die Tränen ignorierend, die über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie hatte aus Verzweiflung und Verlust geweint, als er das Siegelwachs des Briefes brach, aber jetzt … sie schaffte es nicht, ihre Gefühle zu ergründen. > _Bin ich darüber nun glücklich oder traurig? <,_ ertappte sich selbst beim Nachdenken. _> Ich bin definitiv stolz auf ihn. Er scheint wirklich glücklich darüber zu sein, herausgefunden zu haben, dass auch er ein Zauberer ist. Aber … keine Aber, Hermione!<,_ mahnte sie sich innerlich. > _Lass ihn selbst entscheiden, so, wie es auch deine Eltern bei dir gemacht haben. <_ __

»Mum, hast du irgendwas von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?«, fragte Nathan.

»Tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Was hast du gesagt?«, fragte sie und wandte ihm wieder ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu.

»Ich habe gefragt, wann du Zeit haben wirst, damit wir die Bücher und die Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die ich brauchen werde, kaufen gehen können. Und außerdem müssen wir so bald wie möglich eine Eule schicken, um zu bestätigen, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehen werde!«, sagte er mit demselben Enthusiasmus, den seine Mutter von sich selbst wiedererkannte, wenn sie voller Erwartung vor einer neuen aufregenden Herausforderung stand.

Dies machte es überflüssig, die Frage laut auszusprechen, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lag. > _Aus seinen Reaktionen und Worten geht mehr als eindeutig hervor,_ _dass er eine magische Ausbildung einer Ausbildung nach Muggel-Art vorzieht. Er wird nach Hogwarts gehen. Oh Gott! Er geht nach Hogwarts! <_ _,_ dachte sie und ihr Lächeln verschwand genau in dem Moment aus ihrem Gesicht, in dem sie sich an ihr Problem erinnerte. Sie musste ihn ohnehin fragen, und so erkundigte sie sich, ein Wunder ersehnend: »Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du auf eine Schule für Zauberei gehen willst, Nathan? Es wird sich wirklich sehr stark von der Schule unterscheiden, die du jetzt besuchst, und deine Freunde werden nicht mit dir nach Hogwarts gehen können«, gab sie ihm gegenüber mit hoffnungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck zu bedenken.

Er betrachtete sie für einen Moment aufmerksam, bevor er fragte: »Möchtest du nicht, dass ich gehe? Ich dachte, du wärest stolz darauf, dass ich ein Zauberer bin«, sagte er leise.

»Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Nathan. Ich frage dich nur, ob das wirklich das ist, was du willst. Möchtest du ein Zauberer sein, Nathan?« Entgegen allen Erwartungen hoffte sie auf eine negative Antwort, doch die auf ihre Worte folgende Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Nathan war aufgesprungen, kaum dass sie ihre letzte Frage beendet hatte, einen gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht. »Du möchtest nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin? Warum? Du bist doch eine Hexe! Und mein Vater war ein Zauberer, richtig? Du sprichst nie über ihn, aber ich weiß, dass er einer war! Und ich werde – verdammt noch mal – auch ein Zauberer sein. Ich gehe nach Hogwarts!« Und damit verließ er die Küche und ließ seine besorgte Mutter auf die Wohnzimmertür starrend zurück.

Sie seufzte schwer und vergrub einmal mehr ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. _> Warum musste er seinen Vater in die Sache hineinziehen? Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass er ein Zauberer war, woher hat er nur diese Vorstellung?<_ Niemals hatte sie die Identität von Nathans Vater enthüllt. Nicht Nathan, nicht einmal seinem Vater gegenüber. Es war eine Entscheidung, die sie bereits vor seiner Geburt getroffen hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass die Leute niemals danach fragten. Nathan fragte einmal im Jahr, immer an seinem Geburtstag. Ihre Antwort war grundsätzlich immer die gleiche: »Der Name deines Vaters ist nicht wichtig, Nathan. Wir haben einander und das ist, was wichtig ist!« Er war natürlich nicht glücklich mit ihrer Antwort, und die Frage wurde zu einer Geburtstagstradition. Nathan war so starrköpfig und zielstrebig, dass es schwierig war zu erkennen, von wem er diese Eigenschaften geerbt hatte – von seiner Mutter oder von seinem Vater, am wahrscheinlichsten aber doch von beiden. Hermione änderte ihre Antwort allerdings nie. Sie verteidigte ihr Geheimnis mit aller Macht, selbst wenn dies zu einer Auseinandersetzung führte.

An seinem achten Geburtstag war Nathan derartig fest entschlossen, die Identität seines Vaters herauszufinden, dass er den ganzen Tag über nichts aß und sich weigerte, auch nur ein einziges Geschenk zu öffnen. Nach einer Woche gab er seinen Widerstand auf, aber Hermione war zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch sein Verhalten wirklich beunruhigt. Sie litt unter jeder Mahlzeit, die er ablehnte, unter jedem hasserfüllten Blick, den er auf sie richtete. Sogar Harry, der sie bei besonderen Terminen wie Geburtstagen oder Feiertagen besuchte, war in jenem Jahr erschüttert, und kam am nächsten Tag noch einmal zurück, um nach ihnen zu sehen.

»Warum beendest du dieses verdammte Mysterium nicht ein für alle mal, Hermione? Es ist okay, 'Mione. Ich werde nicht über dich urteilen, noch werde ich böse auf dich sein. Nicht nach acht Jahren, noch nicht einmal, wenn es Snape ist«, sagte Harry in jenem Jahr. Es war lange her, seit er das Thema zwischen ihnen zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Mit großer Sicherheit hatte Harry die offensichtlichen physischen Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Severus Snape und Nathan bemerkt, hatte jedoch Hermione niemals direkt danach gefragt, und sie bestritt seinen Verdacht niemals, noch bestätigte sie ihn. »Ich werde dich nicht fragen, Hermione, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du das Gefühl hast, du brauchst jemanden, mit dem du darüber reden kannst. Und ich denke wirklich, Nathan sollte wissen, wer sein Vater ist.« Das war das letzte Mal, dass sie darüber gesprochen hatten.

Sie wusste von Harry und Ron, dass Severus Snape zurück in Hogwarts war und Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Nach dem Ende des Krieges war sein Name durch all das Beweismaterial reingewaschen worden, das Albus Dumbledore hintergelassen hatte, um seine Unschuld und Loyalität zu beweisen. Nun, er wurde noch immer von Vielen für seine Handlungen in jener Nacht gehasst, in welcher der frühere Schulleiter starb – und für seine Verbindungen zu Voldemort. Er hatte niemals den _Avada_ _Kedavra_ geleugnet, mit dem er Dumbledore belegt hatte, dennoch wurde er durch den Zaubergamot freigesprochen, nachdem der Hohe Rat Dumbledores Erinnerungen und Briefe analysiert hatte, die die Gespräche und Hintergründe wiedergaben, die maßgeblich zu Professor Snapes Handlungen in jener Nacht geführt hatten.

Hermione war eine der Wenigen, die nach dem Tod des Schulleiters ihre Hoffnungen hinsichtlich der Loyalität des Spions aufrechterhielt. Sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass der große Albus Dumbledore sich über einen derartig langen Zeitraum hinweg hätte irren können, und versuchte selbst dann noch Beweise zu finden, dass Snape dem Orden loyal ergeben war, nachdem sie gehört hatte, was Harry darüber sagte, was Snape getan habe. Und von den vielen Theorien, auf die sie stieß, war eine die Richtige, und sie fanden die Erinnerungen und Briefe, die Dumbledore ihnen hintergelassen hatte, und die bewiesen, dass Professor Snape ihn auf seinen Befehl hin getötet hatte.

Danach war Severus Snape wieder in seiner Rolle als Spion für den Orden zurück, und sein Beitrag war ausschlaggebend für ihren Sieg im Krieg. Er hatte viele Leben gerettet, einschließlich ihres eigenen, als sie während eines Gefechts zwischen Todessern und dem Orden des Phönix gefangen genommen worden war. Es war nur noch ein Horcrux übrig, und sie standen kurz vor Ende des Krieges, als sie von den Todessern gefangen genommen wurde. Sie blieb für die neun Tage in deren Gewalt, neun Tage, die Harry benötigte, um das Artefakt und Voldemort selbst zu vernichten, und blieb dank Snape praktisch unversehrt. Er beschützte sie vor den anderen Todessern – so gut er konnte – ohne sich einem Verdacht auszusetzen, der seine Tarnung hätte auffliegen lassen können, und Hermione war ihm dankbar dafür.

Das war einer der Hauptgründe dafür, warum sie niemandem sagte, dass er Nathans Vater war. Sie konnte ihm das nicht antun, nicht nach der Qual, von der sie wusste, dass er sie fühlte, für das, was er hatte tun müssen, um sie zu beschützen. Nein, sie würde niemals irgendjemandem erzählen, dass Severus Snape der Vater ihres Sohnes war. Nicht einmal Nathan oder Severus.

Andererseits würde Nathan ab September in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Sie konnte ihm das nicht verweigern. Sie konnte Nathan nicht verbieten, Hogwarts zu besuchen, wenn sie selbst sehr genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, diesen Brief in Empfang zu nehmen. Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Sie würde sich – so gut sie konnte – mit den Konsequenzen auseinandersetzen. Schließlich war sie nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor gewesen, oder?

Sie verließ den Tisch mit einem erneuten Seufzer und machte sich auf den Weg, um Nathan zu suchen. Sie fand seine Schlafzimmertür geschlossen und klopfte deshalb dreimal leicht an. Als sie sich gerade zum Gehen wandte, um im Wohnzimmer zu warten, bis er bereit war, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, flog die Zimmertür mit einem Knall auf. Nathan saß bereits wieder auf seinem Bett, seinen Brief umklammernd, mit hocherhobenem Kinn und einem trotzigen Blick in seinen Augen. Sie seufzte und betrat den Raum.

»Nathan, ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass du eingeladen wurdest, in Hogwarts zu lernen – wirklich. Ich bin nur traurig, weil das bedeutet, dass du dein Zuhause verlassen wirst … mich verlassen wirst …« > _und deinem Vater begegnest <_, ergänzt sie in Gedanken. Es stimmte. Ein Teil ihrer Traurigkeit war darin begründet, dass sie ihren kleinen Jungen – ihr Baby – würde gehen lassen müssen. »Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, dass du so weit weg von mir lebst …«

Nathan stand von seinem Bett auf und umschloss seine Mutter in einer engen Umarmung. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken, die schon wieder ihre Wangen herunterzulaufen drohten. Ihr Sohn war wirklich ein ganz besonderer junger Mann. Sie wusste, dass er für Hogwarts bereit war.

Irgendwann beendeten sie ihre Umarmung, und Hermione zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie schaute Nathan an und sagte: »Wir gehen nächstes Wochenende in die Winkelgasse, um deine Bücher und die Ausrüstung zu besorgen. Von dort aus können wir eine Eule nach Hogwarts schicken.«

»Oh, Mum! Danke! Du wirst schon sehen, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde der beste Zauberer sein, der jemals seinen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt hat!«, sagte er und umarmte sie erneut.

Sie lachte über seine großspurigen Worte. So überzeugt und leidenschaftlich, entschlossen, sein Bestes zu geben, um sie stolz zu machen. Ganz so wie sie in seinem Alter …

Sie streichelte über sein glänzendes kohlrabenschwarzes Haar und neckte ihn: »Du bist ein sehr ehrgeiziger junger Mann, wenn du glaubst, du würdest der beste Zauberer werden, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Du weißt, Harry Potter war auch dort, nicht wahr?«

Nathan war schon immer von den Geschichten fasziniert gewesen, die ihm Ron, Harry und seine Mutter jedes Mal zu erzählen pflegten, wenn sie sich trafen. Er grinste sie an und sagte: »Diesen Typ von Voldemort zu besiegen war keine so großartige Sache. Und außerdem war das schon vor zehn Jahren.«

Sie lachte in sich hinein und gab amüsiert zurück: »Du denkst also, das ist nichts, ja? Oh, wie gern würde ich erleben, wie du eines Tages mit ihm über das Thema debattierst, oder auch mit Ron.«

»Onkel Ron würde nie eine Diskussion gegen mich gewinnen!«, meinte er abfällig, bevor er dann hinzufügte: »Und außerdem glaubt auch Onkel Harry nicht, dass es so eine großartige Sache war.«

»Nun ja, ich muss dir zustimmen, dass eine von Harrys nobelsten Eigenschaften seine Bescheidenheit ist. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass das, was er getan hat, außergewöhnlich war«, sagte sie ganz in Erinnerungen versunken, um ihren Sohn dann von oben herab zu betrachten. »Du solltest von ihm lernen, du kleiner arroganter Bengel!« Und darüber lachten sie gemeinsam.

»Also, es ist wirklich in Ordnung für dich, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe, Mum?« Auf ihr zustimmendes Nicken hin, fügte er hinzu: »Ich werde dir jeden Tag eine Eule schicken, ich verspreche es!« Seine Mutter anstrahlend, nahm er ihre Hand und drängte sie, ihm zu seinem Bett zu folgen. »Möchtest du die Liste der Bücher sehen, die ich benutzen werde?«

»Ja, lass mich sehen, welche Bücher du benutzen wirst, Nathan«, sagte sie, während sie sich mit dem Handrücken ihrer freien Hand die letzten Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

Sie saßen auf seinem Bett, um gemeinsam die für ihn bestimmte Bücherliste zu lesen, und unterhielten sich über Hogwarts, was Hermione normalerweise nur machte, wenn Harry, Ginny oder Ron zu Besuch kamen. Ihr Baby war erwachsen geworden, und es wurde Zeit für ihn, all jene faszinierenden und beunruhigenden Dinge zu erleben, die die Welt der Zauberei bieten konnte. Seinen Vater inklusive …

* * *

 

 **A/N:** So, das war es! Ich habe endlich den Mut gefunden, dies zu veröffentlichen!

ferporcel ****

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Hermione und Nathan gehen in die Winkelgasse und treffen dort nette und weniger nette Bekannte.

 


	2. Winkelgasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Nathan gehen in die Winkelgasse und treffen dort nette und weniger nette Bekannte …

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Diagon Alley**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY** **:** Hermione and Nathan gehen in die Winkelgasse und treffen dort nette und weniger nette Bekannte …

 **DISCLAIMER** : Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** : Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** : SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, AleaThoron

 **GERMAN BETA** **:** Sabine und haley

 **A/N** : Das zweite Kapitel meiner kleinen Geschichte, wie surreal das für mich ist :0) – Lasst uns Nathan der Zaubererweltvorstellen, sollen wir?

ferporcel

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 02: Winkelgasse**

Am nächsten Samstag, nachdem der Brief aus Hogwarts eingetroffen war, machten sich Hermione und Nathan auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Es war das erste Mal, dass Nathan die magische Gasse besuchen würde, da seine Mutter nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß dorthin gesetzt hatte, nachdem sie vor elf Jahren die Welt der Zauberer verlassen hatte. Sie hatte Harry und Ginny kontaktiert, die wiederum Ron benachrichtigt hatten, und sie alle würden sich im 'Tropfenden Kessel' treffen, um sie zu begleiten.

Als sie den Pub betraten, fühlte Hermione sofort eine Woge aus Nostalgie über sich hereinbrechen. Der 'Tropfende Kessel' hatte sich im letzten Jahrzehnt kein bisschen verändert. Nun, sie sollte darüber nicht überrascht sein. Die magische Welt entwickelte sich nicht in derselben Geschwindigkeit wie die Muggel-Welt. Schließlich benutzten sie noch immer Federkiele und Pergamentrollen – unter anderem.

Sie überflog mit den Augen die Tische, suchte nach den vertrauten Gesichtern ihrer Freunde und entdeckte sie an einem der Tische im hinteren Teil des Pubs, umgeben von vielen Kindern, die den berühmten Hüter der Chudley Cannons und den Jungen-der-überlebte-um-Du-weißt-schon-wen-zu-besiegen kennenlernen wollten. Ron unterhielt sich lebhaft mit seinen kleinen Fans – sehr zu Harrys Verdruss. Harry hatte immer noch Probleme mit seinem Ruhm – selbst nach all diesen Jahren.

Freudig schickte er die Kinder weg, als er Hermione und Nathan in der Tür des Pubs entdeckte. »'Mione, Nathan! Schön, euch zu sehen«, rief er schon von weitem.

»Hallo, Harry!«, antwortete sie und legte die kurze Strecke zu ihm hinüber zurück, um ihn zu umarmen. »Wie geht's dir, Ginny? Wo sind die kleine Lily und Sirius?«, erkundigte sie sich, während sie Harrys Frau umarmte.

»Sie sind bei Fred und George im Zauberscherze-Laden«, antwortete Ginny. »Hallo, Nathan. Bereit, nach Hogwarts zu gehen?«, setzte sie hinzu und strich dem Jungen über den Kopf.

»Sicher, ich bin bereit. Ich weiß bereits alles darüber«, antwortete er.

»Lass mich raten – deine Mutter hat dir ihr Exemplar _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ geliehen«, sagte Harry und warf Hermione einen vielsagenden Blick zu. »Damit bist du die zweite Person in der langen Geschichte Hogwarts', die das gelesen hat«, meinte er mit einem albernen Grinsen.

»Oh, hör mit der Frotzelei auf, Harry!«, schimpfte Hermione und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. »Du weißt, wie viele wichtige Informationen ich aus diesem Buch beschafft habe. Du hättest es ebenfalls lesen sollen.«

»Stimmt! Aber warum sollten wir uns die Mühe machen, wenn du uns alle wichtigen Informationen erzählen konntest«, meinte Ron, der endlich frei von seinen kleinen Fans war und sich nun an dem Gespräch beteiligte. »Hi, Nathan! Bist du bereit, deinen neuen Besen zu kaufen?«, sagte er, während er Hermiones mörderischen Blick ignorierte.

»Ich weiß nicht. In dem Brief, den ich bekommen habe, steht geschrieben, dass Erstklässler keinen eigenen Besen haben dürfen«, war Nathans Antwort.

»Nee! Harry war schon in seinem ersten Schuljahr der Sucher von Gryffindor. Natürlich brauchst du einen Besen!«, wischte er Nathans Bedenken beiseite.

»Kein Quidditch während des ersten Jahres, Ron. Das sind die Regeln! Harry war eine Ausnahme!«, sagte Hermione und warf einen wütenden Blick in Rons Richtung.

»Lasst uns dann in die Winkelgasse gehen?«, meinte Harry und kam ihm damit zu Hilfe.

Hermione und Ron waren nach ihrem sechsten Schuljahr für etwa sechs Monate miteinander gegangen, aber es war ein totales Desaster gewesen. Alles, was sie taten, war, über jede Kleinigkeit verschiedener Meinung zu sein, bis sie sich schließlich darüber einig waren, sich zu trennen, als sie erkannten, dass sie viel besser miteinander auskamen, wenn sie nur Freunde waren. Ron hatte niemals geheiratet, schien sich jedoch damit sehr wohl zu fühlen. Eine seiner größten Befürchtungen – neben Spinnen – war es, wie sein Vater zu werden.

»Ja, lasst uns gehen«, antwortete Nathan, »bevor meine Mum noch entscheidet, dass es an der Zeit ist, diesen ihren Zauberstab an Onkel Ron auszuprobieren.«

Und damit verließen sie den Pub in Richtung des kleinen Hinterhofes, der in die Winkelgasse führte. Harry tippte die Ziegelsteine mit seinem Zauberstab an, der Durchgang öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf die Winkelgasse frei, die genauso überfüllt war, wie vor ihrem eigenen ersten Schuljahr, fast zwanzig Jahre zuvor. Jetzt, da Voldemort seit mehr als einer Dekade tot war, war auch die magische Welt wieder zu ihrem normalen Rhythmus zurückgekehrt. Ohne Anlass, sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, abgesehen davon, an Schaufenstern entlang zu bummeln, waren die Straßen mit Familien, ihren Stimmen und Gelächter gefüllt.

Nathan saugte alles mit seinen neugierigen schwarzen Augen in sich auf. Er hatte schon so oft von der Winkelgasse gehört, aber seine Vorstellungsgabe wurde der Wirklichkeit nicht gerecht. Es war so viel mehr, als er erwartet hatte. All diese Leute, die Roben in so vielen Farben trugen, und überall Funken von Magie. Der Geruch von Kräutern und irgendetwas, das er nicht zuordnen konnte, hing in der Nähe der Apotheke in der Luft, an der sie vorbeigingen, und forderte seine Sinne heraus.

Ihr erster Anlaufpunkt musste Gringotts sein. Natürlich hatte er auch von der Zauberer-Bank gehört. Sie mussten ihr Muggel-Geld gegen das Äquivalent der Zauberer tauschen. Nathan fand die Kobolde ein bisschen gruselig, doch sehr effizient. Sie wechselten genügend Geld für ihre Einkäufe und verließen die Bank.

Nathan versuchte, alles auf einmal in sich aufzunehmen; die Geschäfte, die Menschen, die Dinge … Hermione beobachtete jede seiner Reaktion und grinste wie verrückt. Sie wusste, wie es war, diesen Ort zum ersten Mal zu entdecken.

»Okay, lass uns bei Madam Malkin's beginnen, danach können wir zu Flourish & Blotts gehen, um die Bücher zu besorgen«, sagte Hermione zu ihrem Sohn und fügte mit leiser Stimme mehr zu sich selbst hinzu, »bevor dich diese beiden hier in den Quidditch-Shop und den Zauberscherze-Laden schleifen.« Und so zogen sie los.

Nathan war wirklich glücklich, als sie den Buchladen erreichten. Er liebte Bücher! Er hatte seine Liebe zu Büchern von seiner Mutter geerbt; an so manch einem Abend saß er still mit ihr zusammen, um zu lesen und zu entspannen.

Sie waren, wie es sich anfühlte, seit Stunden in dem Buchladen, und Hermione fühlte sich, als wäre sie wirklich zuhause angekommen. > _Alles ist mehr als perfekt! <_ _,_ war ihr Gedanke, bis sie Nathans ansichtig wurde, der sich mit einem blonden Jungen unterhielt und über ein Buch diskutierte. Sie hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass es sich um einen Malfoy handelte und tatsächlich tauchte niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy hinter dem Jungen auf.

In Sekundenschnelle war sie an der Seite ihres Sohnes, legte aus einer instinktiven Reaktion heraus ihre Hand auf Nathans Arm und versuchte, ihn aus Dracos Reichweite zu ziehen, ohne selbst erkannt zu werden. »Komm, Nathan! Wir haben vor dem Mittagessen noch andere Dinge zu tun.« Doch es war kein erfolgreicher Versuch.

»Granger? Du lebst!«, war alles, was er herausbrachte, so überrascht war er, ihr nach all den Jahren zu begegnen.

»Malfoy«, war ihre kurze Erwiderung.

»Ah, Nathan, sagtest du?«, fragte er den Jungen. »Du hast gesagt, du wirst dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen?«

»Ja, Sir, werde ich«, antwortete er höflich.

»Nun, wie ich sehe, werdet ihr, du und mein Sohn, Devon, dann gemeinsam im ersten Schuljahr sein«, fügte er mit einem maliziösen Lächeln in Richtung Hermione hinzu.

»Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden gute Freunde«, erwiderte sie herausfordernd und, sich zu ihrem Sohn zuwendend, sagte sie: »Lass uns gehen, Nathan, wir müssen noch in andere Geschäfte, und es wird schon spät.«

»Es war nett, dich gesund und lebendig zu sehen, Granger! Ich vermute, dass du in deine Muggel-Welt zurückgekehrt bist, nachdem der Krieg beendet war?«, kommentierte er ätzend.

»Ja, ich bin gegangen. Ich habe nur versucht, Leuten wie dir aus dem Wege zu gehen, Malfoy!« Und damit fasste sie Nathan am Arm und zog ihn zur Kasse, um ihre Bücher zu bezahlen. Bald darauf standen sie wieder auf der Straße.

»Mum, warum warst du so unhöflich zu Devons Vater?« Nathan war das Temperament seiner Mutter und ihre scharfe Zunge gewohnt, aber nur selten erlebte er sie ohne schwerwiegende Provokation derartig erbost. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Mister Malfoy gesagt hatte, um sie dermaßen wütend zu machen.

»Die Malfoys sind keine guten Menschen, Nathan! Draco, Devons Vater, hat zu viele Probleme verursacht, als wir gemeinsam Hogwarts besucht haben, und ich denke nicht, dass er sich sehr verändert hat.«

»Also kann ich nicht mit Devon befreundet sein? Er scheint mir ein netter Kerl zu sein.«

»Du kannst mit jedem Freundschaft schließen. Ich bitte dich nur, vorsichtig zu sein, wenn es um die Malfoys geht.«

»Werde ich.« Nathan wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, noch weiter nachzubohren. > _Was war denn überhaupt so schrecklich an den Malfoys? Ich werde Onkel Harry fragen müssen ... <_,dachte er.

Bald beendeten sie den Einkauf seiner Schulmaterialien und machten sich auf den Weg zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, dem Zauberscherze-Laden, den Rons Brüder besaßen. Nathan hatte vor einigen Jahren alle Weasleys während einer Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau kennengelernt. Er hatte jede Sekunde ihres Aufenthaltes dort genossen. Die Zwillinge waren sehr lustig, und seit seine Mutter beschlossen hatte, dass sie dieses Wochenende in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen würden, konnte Nathan sich nicht mehr bremsen, an deren Zauberscherze-Laden zu denken.

Das Geschäft war überfüllt. Es gab dort so viele Dinge in den Regalen, dass es schwer fiel zu entscheiden, wohin man zuerst schauen sollte. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Lily, Harrys Tochter, kam und Nathan bei der Hand nahm, um ihn im Laden herumzuführen; Hermione blieb sich selbst überlassen allein zurück.

Sie nahm sich die Zeit, um mit Harry über Malfoy zu sprechen. »Harry, was weißt du über die Malfoys heutzutage?«

Diese Frage überrumpelte Harry völlig. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich Hermione nach all diesen Jahren für Draco interessierte. »Warum fragst du?«

»Ich hatte gerade das Missvergnügen, Draco und seinem Sohn im Buchladen zu begegnen. Ich möchte wissen, wie gefährlich der Junge ist. Er wird dieses Jahr ebenfalls in Hogwarts beginnen, und ich möchte mich vergewissern, dass Nathan nicht irgendwelche Probleme mit ihm bekommen wird«, informierte sie ihren Freund.

»Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Malfoy-Bengel im selben Alter wie Nathan ist«, sagte er mit ehrlicher Überraschung. »Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Problem darstellt, 'Mione. Die Malfoys verloren mit dem Sturz von Voldemort den größten Teil ihres Einflusses.« Und nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens fügte er hinzu: »Aber ich würde mich mit denen trotzdem nicht anlegen. Ich werde sehen, was ich über den Bengel herausfinden kann und werde es dich wissen lassen. In der Zwischenzeit solltest du Nathan sagen, er solle in seiner Nähe vorsichtig sein.«

»Das habe ich bereits«, meinte sie zustimmend.

Als er sah, dass die Besorgnis seiner Freundin nicht abgeklungen war, versicherte Harry ihr: »Es wird ihm gut gehen, Hermione. Er ist ein starker junger Mann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand ihn schikanieren und damit davonkommen wird. Er ist viel zu sehr wie du in seinem Alter, wenn nicht noch stärker.«

»Ich weiß, Harry, es ist nur …« Sie verstummte allmählich, da sie ihre Sorgen über den Fortgang ihres Sohnes nach Hogwarts nicht zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. Sie konnte Harry nicht erzählen, wie beunruhigt sie darüber war, dass Nathan seinem Vater dort zum ersten Mal begegnen würde. Und jetzt würde auch noch ein Malfoy dort sein. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ihr Sohn nicht wusste ... nicht verstand ...

»Es wird ihm gut gehen«, versicherte ihr Harry einmal mehr. »Nicht einmal Snape wird es schaffen, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er zurückweicht, ganz zu schweigen von einem Malfoy-Bengel!«, sagte er sachlich.

 _> Snape ... Wie wird Severus Snape mit Nathan umgehen?<_ _,_ dachte sie. > _Was ist, wenn er ihn schlechter als die anderen Schüler behandelt, weil er mein Sohn ist? Schließlich weiß er nicht, dass Nathan auch **sein** Sohn ist. < _Hermione wurde durch Nathans Rufen vom anderen Ende des Ladens von ihren Überlegungen abgelenkt.

»Mum! Das musst du sehen! Die sehen aus wie einfache Murmeln, aber wenn du sie fester drückst, dehnen sie sich aus und explodieren, und der Rauch hat unterschiedliche Farben und Gerüche. Sind die nicht cool?« Nathan war von all den magischen Gegenständen im Geschäft richtig in den Bann gezogen worden. Hermione hatte die Magie an sich niemals komplett aufgegeben, aber sie hatte nur sehr wenige magische Gegenstände in ihrer beider Zuhause stehen. Sie hatte sich entschieden, Nathan in der Muggel-Welt aufzuziehen, und war nicht so töricht, ihr Apartment mit magischen Objekten vollzustopfen.

Einige Zeit später hatten sie den Zauberscherze-Laden mit mehr Sachen verlassen, als nach Hermiones Meinung für Erstklässler zuträglich waren, doch die meisten davon waren Geschenke von Nathans vielen 'Onkeln', und sie konnte ihm das Vergnügen nicht verweigern. Ihr letzter Halt war an der Eulenpost, um den Brief abzuschicken, der bestätigte, dass Nathan ab nächsten September Hogwarts besuchen würde. Sobald die Eule unterwegs war, verließen sie die Winkelgasse und den 'Tropfenden Kessel' und kehrten in das London der Muggel zurück, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Es war nur noch wenig mehr als ein Monat bis zum 1. September, bis Nathan sein Zuhause – und seine Mutter – verlassen würde, um in Hogwarts sein Leben als Zauberer zu beginnen. Das war genügend Zeit für Hermione, ihn auf die Herausforderungen eines Zauberer-Daseins vorzubereiten, und ganz oben auf ihrer Liste standen Warnungen vor einem gewissen Meister der Zaubertränke. Sie musste versuchen, jeglicher Gehässigkeit zwischen ihnen vorzubeugen, ohne jedoch die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Es war keine einfache Aufgabe, aber Hermione war nicht wegen der einfachen Aufgaben berühmt, die sie vollbrachte. Sie war berühmt wegen ihrer geistigen Arbeit hinsichtlich jenen, was andere Leute 'hoffnungslose Fälle' nannten, und dies war genau das Ausmaß an Arbeitsaufwand, den sie auch bei der vorliegenden Aufgabe zur Anwendung bringen würde.

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan kommt nach Hogwarts und erregt die Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen Zaubertränkemeisters.


	3. Das Begrüßungsfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan kommt nach Hogwarts und bringt einen gewissen Zaubertränkemeister durcheinander.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **The Welcoming Feast**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Nathan kommt nach Hogwarts und bringt einen gewissen Zaubertränkemeister durcheinander.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, AleaThoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und haley

 **A/N** : Das dritte Kapitel, wir sind endlich in Hogwarts! Was wird ein gewisser Zaubertranklehrer über unseren Granger denken?

ferporcel

 

* * *

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

 

**Kapitel 03: Das Begrüßungsfest**

Der September kam schneller, als Hermione hatte voraussehen können. Bevor sie sich versah, war es Zeit, Nathan zum Bahnhof King's Cross zu bringen, damit er den Hogwarts-Express vom Gleis Neundreiviertel nehmen konnte.

»Beeil dich, Mum! Ich möchte nicht zu spät zum Zug kommen!«, jammerte Nathan von der Wohnungstür aus.

»Ich komme ja schon, und wir werden nicht zu spät kommen! Bist du dermaßen froh, mich loszuwerden?«, fragte sie mit einer schmerzerfüllten Stimme.

»Oh, Mum! Hör' auf damit! Ich werde dir jedes Wochenende schreiben; das haben wir doch schon abgesprochen«, sagte er für wie es schien das tausendste Mal.

»Ich weiß, ich weiß!«, sagte sie, nahm ihren Mantel und half ihm mit dem Schrankkoffer.

*-*-*-*

Binnen kurzem waren sie am Bahnsteig, und Hermione umarmte Nathan zum zwanzigsten Mal. »Mum, ich kann nicht atmen!«, protestierte er durch ihren Mantel hindurch, dort, wo sein Kopf in ihrer Schulter vergraben war. »Und außerdem blamierst du mich auch«, fügte er hinzu.

»Oh, entschuldige!«, war alles, was sie unter Schluchzen hervorbringen konnte. »Dann ist es besser, wenn du jetzt in den Zug steigst«, sagte sie und wischte mit dem Handrücken einige Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. »Pass auf dich auf! Erinnere dich an alles, was ich dir gesagt habe, und es wird dir gut gehen. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, schick mir eine Eule, und ich werde sofort dort sein!«

»Ich werde aufpassen, Mum. Und ich werde dir gleich morgen früh eine Eule schicken«, versicherte er ihr, dann nahm er den Griff seines Schrankkoffers und bestieg den Zug. Binnen kurzem fand er ein freies Abteil und ging zum Fenster, um seiner Mutter zum Abschied zu winken, als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte.

»Ich liebe dich«, formten ihre Lippen lautlos die Worte, und er schickte ihr einen Kuss als Erwiderung.

Als er sich vom Fenster abdrehte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür, und zwei Jungen standen in der Türöffnung. »Ist hier noch Platz frei für zwei?«, fragte einer von ihnen.

»Sicher, ich bin allein hier«, antwortete Nathan. Nachdem die Jungs ihre Sachen verstaut und es sich bequem gemacht hatten, fragte er: »Seid ihr auch Erstklässler?«

»Ja, ich bin Kevin Brown«, sagte der Junge mit dem hellbraunen Haar und den blauen Augen.

»Und ich bin Anderson Wood, aber du kannst Andy zu mir sagen«, sagte der andere Junge, der schwarzes glattes Haar und honigbraune Augen hatte.

»Ich bin Nathan Granger, nett, euch kennenzulernen.«

»Granger? Bist du verwandt mit Hermione Granger, der Hexe, die Harry Potter half, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu vernichten?«, fragte Brown.

»Ja, sie ist meine Mutter«, sagte er und war überrascht, dass sie sie kannten. Das war etwas Neues für ihn. Er hatte sein ganzes bisheriges Leben in der Muggel-Welt verbracht, und trotz allem, was ihm seine Mutter über ihre eigene und die Berühmtheit seiner beiden Onkel erzählt hatte, wurde ihm erst jetzt, nach der Reaktion der Jungen auf seine Antwort, deren ganzes Ausmaß bewusst.

»Wow!«, rief Andy aus, »Sie ist deine Mutter! Wie cool ist das denn!?«

Nathan hatte gerade seinen Mund geöffnet, um zu sagen, was er darüber dachte, als er schon mit einer weiteren Frage bombardiert wurde.

»Kennst du dann auch Harry Potter?«, fragte der erste Junge.

»Ja, ich kenne Harry. Er ist mein Patenonkel, genau genommen.«

»Wow!«, riefen beide aus, was Nathan ein wenig zurückweichen ließ.

»Du willst sagen, [dass](http://www.dict.cc/deutsch-englisch/dass.html) DER Harry Potter dein Pate ist?«, fragte ein völlig verblüffter Andy.

»Ja, Harry und Ginny sind meine Paten«, fügte Nathan hinzu und warte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf einen weiteren Ausruf seiner neuen Freunde, aber dieses Mal starrten sie ihn einfach nur mit offenen Mündern an.

Er begann gerade sich ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen, als Kevin schließlich seinen Kopf schüttelte und seine Stimme wiederfand. »Wie ist er so? Ich meine, erzählt er dir Geschichten über Du-weißt-schon-wen?«

Und Andy ergänzte: »Lässt er dich mit seinem Besen fliegen?«

Harry war nicht nur für seinen Sieg über Voldemort berühmt. Nachdem er den gefürchteten Zauberer getötet hatte, nahm er sich – wie er es gerne nannte – 'einen Urlaub' von all den beunruhigenden Dingen und wurde für eine Weile professioneller Quidditch-Spieler, bevor er seine Ausbildung zum Auror begann.

»Wir sehen uns nicht oft, da ich mit meiner Mutter in der Muggel-Welt lebe, aber er besucht uns zu besonderen Anlässen«, antwortete er. »Er spricht nicht gern über Voldemort …«, er stockte, als er sah, wie die Jungen bei dem Namen zurückzuckten, und fuhr dann fort: »… und außerdem hab ich keinen Hofraum an unserem Haus, deshalb bringt er seinen Besen nie mit«, erklärte er abschließend.

»Oh!«, sagte Kevin, der enttäuscht zu sein schien. Dann schaute er Nathan ernst an. »Warum sprichst du seinen Namen aus?«

»Wessen Name? Voldemorts?«, fragte er, und die Jungen zuckten erneut zurück. Er verdrehte nur die Augen.

»Ja …«, wagte Kevin ganz leise zu sagen.

»Also, er ist tot, und meine Mutter nannte ihn immer bei seinem Namen, sogar, als er noch lebte. Onkel Harry sagt, einen Namen zu fürchten bedeutet, auch den Zauberer selbst zu fürchten. Da ich Voldemort nicht fürchte, macht es mir nichts aus, ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen?«, erläuterte er und ignorierte ein weiteres Zusammenzucken der beiden bei der Erwähnung des Namens des Dunklen Lords.

»Du bist äußerst mutig, wenn du ihn nicht fürchtest! Mein Vater erzählte mir, dass Er ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer war, der eine Menge Leute getötet hat, und dass Er sogar einmal von den Toten zurückgekehrt ist. Hast du keine Angst davor, dass Er noch einmal zurückkommen könnte?«, fragte Kevin.

»Oh, nein! Onkel Harry erklärte mir, dass sie dieses Mal all seine Seelenstücke zerstört hätten, bevor sie ihn töteten. Es blieb nichts davon übrig!«, sagte er überzeugt.

»Wenn du das sagst«, war alles, was er von Kevin als Antwort bekam.

Der Rest der Reise verging schnell, während die Jungen über Quidditch diskutierten und einander näher kennenlernten. Nathan mochte beide wirklich gern. Zumindest eine seiner Befürchtungen hinsichtlich des Verlassens seiner Muggel-Schule erwies sich als unbegründet; er würde gute Freunde in Hogwarts finden. Wenn er wählen könnte, würde er gern mit Kevin und Andy im selben Haus sein. > _Gryffindor <_ _,_ fügte er gedanklich dazu.

Als Hogsmeade näher rückte, zogen sie ihre Schuluniformen an und warteten, dass der Zug am Bahnhof anhielt. Sobald er zum Stillstand kam, nahmen sie ihre Schrankkoffer und zogen los.

Kaum auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen, hörte Nathan eine laute Stimme rufen: »Erstklässler! Erstklässler, hier 'rüber!«

Kein Zweifel, das war Hagrid! Seine Mutter hatte ihm alles über den Halbriesen erzählt. Er näherte sich der riesigen Gestalt und fragte: »Sie sind Hagrid, nicht wahr?«

Der Halbriese blickte auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen hinunter und antwortete: »Yeah, und du musst ein Erstklässler sein. Kenn' ich dich, Kleiner?«

»Nein, aber ich habe eine Menge über Sie von meiner Mutter gehört«, sagte der Junge.

»Wer ist denn deine Mutter?«, fragte Hagrid neugierig.

»Hermione Granger«, gab Nathan zurück, und ein breites Lächeln erfüllte das haarige Gesicht des Halbriesen.

»Willkommen in Hogwarts ...?« Hagrid stockte mit einem fragenden Unterton in seiner Stimme.

»Nathan, Sir. Nathan Granger«, lieferte der Junge nach.

»Nathan«, beendete Hagrid seinen letzten Satz. »Grüß deine Mutter von mir.«

Nathan lächelte den Halbriesen an und sagte: »Das werde ich.«

Kurze Zeit später waren alle Erstklässler um Hagrid versammelt, und sie steuerten auf die Boote zu, um den See zu überqueren und das Schloss zu erreichen.

*-*-*-*

Als sie die gewaltigen Eichenholz-Doppeltüren des Eingangsportals erreichten, versammelten sich alle Erstklässler an dem Stufen und die Tür flog auf, um den Blick auf einen kleinen Zauberer freizugeben.

»Die Erstklässler, Professor Flitwick.«

»Oh, danke, Hagrid«, quiekte der kleine Zauberer.

Die Erstklässler folgten Professor Flitwick durch die riesige Doppeltür und wurden in einen kleinen Raum geführt, wo sie sich in alphabetischer Reihenfolge ihres Nachnamens aufgestellten. Nach einigen Minuten sagte der kleine Zauberer: »Die Auswahlzeremonie wird jetzt beginnen. Bitte folgen Sie mir!«

Sie folgten dem winzigen Professor in die Große Halle, während sie sich voller Erfurcht in dem gewaltigen Raum umsahen. Auf einem Hocker vor dem Lehrertisch ruhte ein schmutziger Hut, der binnen kurzem sein alljährliches Lied zu singen begann. Sobald er geendet hatte, begann Professor Flitwick, die Schüler nach vorn zu rufen. »Artcher, Duncan!« Der Junge ging zu dem Hocker hinüber und setzte den Hut auf. Einen Moment später ...

»HUFFLEPUFF!«, rief der Hut.

Der Junge nahm den Hut von seinem Kopf, legte ihn zurück auf den Hocker und steuerte dann auf den Hufflepuff-Tisch zu, wo er mit Applaus empfangen wurde.

Einer nach dem anderen setzten die Erstklässler den Hut auf und warteten darauf, dass er einen Haus-Namen ausrief. Kevin Brown wurde nach Gryffindor geschickt, und kurze Zeit später war Nathan an der Reihe, den Hut aufzusetzen.

Professor Flitwick rief: »Granger, Nathan.«

Nathan ging zu dem Hocker und setzte den Hut auf seinen Kopf. Er nahm den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer nicht wahr, der ihn genau seit dem Moment ins Auge gefasst hatte, in dem sein Name bekanntgegeben worden war.

Sobald der Hut auf seinem Kopf saß, konnte Nathan dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf hören: »Hmm, du bist einer der schwieriger Fälle. Brillanter Verstand, wie ich sehe. Ein großes Herz und jede Menge Mut, das kann ich fühlen. Du bist obendrein sehr talentiert. Oh, und ehrgeizig … Sehr schwierig.«

Die ganze Zeit, während der Hut innerhalb seines Kopfes sprach, dachte er an seine Mutter, Harry und Ron, und bat unbewusst darum, nach Gryffindor geschickt zu werden. Der Hut schien den Appellen seines Unterbewusstseins Gehör zu schenken.

»Gryffindor, wirklich? Bist du dir sicher? Du könntest es in Slytherin weit bringen, mit deinem Ehrgeiz ... wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, GRYFFINDOR!«

Nathan ließ den Hut auf dem Hocker zurück und startete zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Applaus begrüßte ihn, als er sich hinsetzte. Er war erleichtert, nicht nach Slytherin einsortiert worden zu sein. Alle anderen drei Häuser waren in Ordnung, aber er war dem Besten zugeteilt worden: Gryffindor! Genauso wie seine Mutter und ihre Freunde.

Vom Gryffindor-Tisch aus beobachtete er, wie Devon Malfoy nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurde und ein nervöser Andy Wood als letzter Gryffindor dieser Nacht sich zu ihnen gesellte.

Die Schulleiterin begrüßte die Schüler und verkündete den Beginn des Festes. Genau in diesem Moment spürte Nathan ein Paar Augen auf seinen Rücken starren und drehte sich herum, um ihnen zu begegnen. Für einen Augenblick hielten Professor Snape und Nathan Augenkontakt und der Junge lächelte. Die Erwiderung des Professors war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, gefolgt von einem Verziehen des Gesichts zu einer Grimasse, und Nathan widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, wobei er das Lächeln jedoch niemals verlor.

»Worüber lächelst du?«, fragte Andy.

»Nichts Besonderes«, tat er ab. »Ich hab nur an etwas gedacht, das mir meine Mutter erzählt hat. Das ist alles. Das Essen ist wirklich köstlich!«

*-*-*-*

Am Lehrertisch stocherte ein missmutiger Meister der Zaubertränke in seinem Essen herum und versuchte zu verstehen, warum ihn der Granger-Junge angelächelt hatte. > _Erstklässler lächeln mich nicht an, wenn ich sie anstarre – im Gegenteil, sie laufen weinend davon! Was stimmt nicht mit diesem Jungen? Weiß er nicht, wer ich bin? <_ _,_ dachte er und verzog das Gesicht. Die Reaktion des Jungens auf seinen Einschüchterungsversuch war zur gleichen Zeit empörend und verblüffend.

Seit ihn der Professor für Zauberkunst als einen Granger bekanntgegeben hatte, konnte Severus an nichts anderes denken. Nicht einmal der Malfoy-Junge hatte ihn ablenken können. > _Granger <_ _,_ dachte er. _> Ist er mit ihr verwandt? Vielleicht ein Neffe?< _Das war alles, was er seinem Verstand zu vermuten erlaubte.

Er hob seinen Kopf, um den Jungen einmal mehr zu beobachten. > _Er hat nicht dieses buschige Haar, aber es ist auch nicht glatt, und nicht braun von der Farbe her, sondern kohlschwarz. Der Junge ist auch nicht klein. Genau genommen gibt er eine gute Figur ab <_ _,_ überlegte er, neugierig, weil er im körperlichen Erscheinungsbild des Jungen keine besondere Ähnlichkeit zu Hermione Granger erkennen konnte, er ihn aber trotzdem gleichzeitig an sie erinnerte – irgendwie jedenfalls.

Mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein drehte sich der Junge erneut in seine Richtung um. Dieses Mal funkelte ihn Severus ohne zu zögern mit seinem persönlichen Markenzeichen, dem charakteristischen spöttischen Lächeln, an, und erhielt im Gegenzug eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von dem Jungen. Severus verengte sichtbar wütend die Augen. > _Wer glaubt der Junge eigentlich, der er ist? <_,dachte er. Ein tiefes Knurren formte sich in seiner Kehle, und McGonagall drehte sich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck in seine Richtung. Als er sie ignorierte, folgte sie seinem Blick zu den Erstklässlern am Gryffindor-Tisch und runzelte die Stirn.

»Wo liegt dein Problem, Severus? Hast du bereits jetzt einen neuen Gryffindor auserkoren, den du drangsalieren kannst?«, erkundigte sie sich. »Du solltest zumindest bis zum ersten Unterrichtstag warten und den anderen Häusern auch eine Chance geben«, setzte sie hinzu.

»Was weißt du über den Granger-Jungen?«, fragte er. »Ist er mit dieser unerträglichen Besserwisserin verwandt, die du gewöhnlich in Schutz zu nehmen pflegtest, Minerva?«

»Ah, also das ist es, worüber du brütest!«, sagte sie und Severus verengte einmal mehr seine Augen. »Ich glaube, er ist ihr Sohn, wie mir Potter berichtet hat.«

»Sohn?«, schaffte er herauszubringen, ohne seine Überraschung zu zeigen, und fügte dann mit einem spöttischen Lächeln hinzu: »Also habe ich mein Fingerspitzengefühl bei der Auswahl meiner 'Lieblingsschüler' am Ende doch noch nicht verloren.«

»Ach, Severus, gib dem Jungen doch eine Chance!«, mahnte die Schulleiterin. »Du kennst ihn ja noch nicht einmal! Nur, weil du seine Mutter nicht mochtest, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du auch ihn ablehnen musst. Begehe nicht dieselben Fehler, die du bei Potter gemacht hast, Severus!«, fügte sie mit einem warnenden Blick hinzu.

Severus widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, stellte jedoch fest, dass er nicht mehr hungrig war. Er blickte ein weiteres Mal in Richtung des Jungens und konnte den Erinnerungen nicht entrinnen, die in seine Gedanken eindrangen. > _Hermione Grangers Sohn. Hermione ... Das Mädchen, das für mich in den sechs Jahren die reinste Qual war, in denen ich ihr Lehrer war, und doch … <_ _,_ Er konnte seine wahren Gefühlsregungen nicht unterdrücken, die die Erinnerung an sie immer mit sich brachten, und verengte die Augen. Sie war eine lebendige Mahnung an Dinge, die er zu vergessen suchte; Dinge, die er während des Krieges gegen Voldemort gezwungen war zu tun. Oh, wie sehr er es hasste, diese Gefühle zu haben!

Sobald das Fest endete und alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren, waren seine Pflichten als Hauslehrer erfüllt, und er konnte in die friedliche Stille seiner privaten Räume zurückkehren, um sich auf den folgenden Tag vorzubereiten. Oh, wie sehr er den ersten Schultag hasste!

*-*-*-*

Nach dieser Demonstration des Zaubertränke-Professors wandte Nathan seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden zu. > _Warum ist er so wütend? Er ist derjenige, der mich anstarrt <_ _,_ dachte er. Aber sehr schnell erinnerte er sich daran, was ihm seine Mutter über den Mann erzählt hatte und tat dessen offene Zurschaustellung von Zorn mit einem Achselzucken ab, sich einmal mehr auf seine neuen Freunde konzentrierend.

Die Nachspeise war serviert worden, und das Fest ging seinem Ende zu, jedoch nicht, bevor die Schulleiterin noch einige Warnungen bezüglich des Verbotenen Waldes aussprach und ein paar Empfehlungen vom Hausmeister, Mister Filch, weitergab.

Bald darauf wurden die Erstklässler von einem der Vertrauensschüler zusammengerufen und zum Gryffindor-Turm geleitet. Nathan war von all den Dingen im Schloss fasziniert. Er hatte über das meiste davon gehört oder gelesen, doch es war so viel mehr als das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war ... magisch!

Vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame, die sie nach dem Passwort fragte, blieben sie stehen.

»Schokofrosch«, sagte der Vertrauensschüler und die Fette Dame bewegte ihr Portrait zur Seite, um den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu enthüllen.

Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurden zu ihren Schlafsälen geführt, wo sie ihre Schrankkoffer neben den Vierpfosten-Betten vorfanden. Nathan zog seinen Pyjama an und kletterte in sein Bett. Er musste noch den Brief schreiben, den er seiner Mutter versprochen hatte, damit er ihn als Erstes morgen früh absenden konnte. Danach schlief er ein und träumte davon, wie sein erster Unterrichtstag sein würde.

*-*-*-*

Es war drei Uhr morgens als Severus sich schlussendlich ins Bett zurückzog. Er konnte den Geistern nicht entrinnen, die seine Gedanken heimsuchten ... Erinnerungen an Tage, die er mit aller Gewalt zu vergessen suchte, Tage voller Hass und Qualen ... Erinnerungen, zurückgebracht in sein Bewusstsein durch Professor Flitwicks Aufrufen eines einzigen Namens. > _Granger_. <

Hermione Granger war Teil einer Zeit seines Lebens voller schlechter Erinnerungen, den schlimmsten davon, um genau zu sein. Erinnerungen an Geschehnisse, die er fürchtete; Vorkommnisse, die in dem verdammten Jahr stattgefunden hatten, in dem Albus Dumbledore durch seinen Zauberstab gestorben war. Es spielte für ihn keine Rolle, dass der verstorbene Schulleiter von ihm verlangt hatte, ihn zu töten; es änderte nichts daran, was er gefühlt hatte, als er den Fluch aussprach, der das Leben des alten Mann gefordert hatte, das Leben des einzigen Mannes, der ihm jemals wirklich vertraut hatte, was ihn allein zurückließ, um seinem Schicksal entgegenzusehen. Und dann ...

Und dann … Dann hatte ausgerechnet Hermione Granger ihm vertraut, nach all dem, was er getan hatte. Sogar nach den Ereignissen, die sich auf dem Astronomieturm zugetragen hatten, nachdem er Dumbledore getötet hatte. > _Ich werde nie verstehen, warum sie ihr Vertrauen in mich aufrechterhielt <_ _,_ grübelte er. Er hatte viele Stunden, während vieler Nächte zuvor, damit verbracht zu versuchen, das Rätsel, das Hermione Granger hieß, zu entschlüsseln. Dieses Mädchen leistete gegen alles und jeden Widerstand, um seine Loyalität gegenüber Albus und die wahren Gründe für sein Handeln zu beweisen. Nein, er würde Hermione Granger niemals verstehen.

 _> Und ich habe sie verraten_.< Er schloss seine Augen in einer schmerzerfüllten Geste. > _Was ich tun musste, um sie aus den Klauen des Dunklen Lords zu retten ... <_Er konnte nicht vergessen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben.

Severus Snape wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum und schlief letztendlich ein. Es war nicht die Art von erholsamem Schlaf, der ihn auf den ersten Unterrichtstag vorbereiten würde, sondern ein ruheloser Schlaf voller Alpträume von längst vergangen Tagen.

 

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Der erste Unterrichtstag, inklusive Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.


	4. Der erste Unterricht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für Nathan beginnt heute endlich der Unterricht in Hogwarts. Sein erster Tag beinhaltet Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **The First Classes**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

****

**SUMMARY:** Für Nathan beginnt heute endlich der Unterricht in Hogwarts. Sein erster Tag beinhaltet Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, AleaThoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und haley

 **A/N:** Das vierte Kapitel, wow! Der heutige Unterricht beinhaltet Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Lasst uns sehen, was für ein Schüler Nathan ist …

ferporcel

 

 

* * *

****

****

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

****

**Kapitel 04: Der erste Unterricht**

Nathan betrat die Große Halle ein wenig zu spät für das Frühstück, nachdem er in dem Korridor, der von der Eulerei zurückführte, eine falsche Abzweigung genommen hatte. Er erspähte seine Freunde und ging zu ihnen hinüber, um sich neben sie zu setzen. Das dunkle Paar Augen, das jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete, war ihm nicht bewusst.

»Hey, Nathan! Wo warst du? Du bist spät dran!«, fragte Kevin in dem Moment, als er sich zu ihnen setzte.

»Ich war in der Eulerei, um einen Brief an meine Mutter zu schicken und hab' mich ein wenig verlaufen.«

»Wie hast du die Eulerei _gefunden_?«, fragte Josephina, eine weitere Erstklässlerin mit langen schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen.

»Oh, ich habe einen Drittklässler gefragt«, antwortete er. »Ich kann mich aber nicht mehr an seinen Namen erinnern.«

Er bediente sich an den Eiern und butterte seine Scheibe Toast. »Kannst du mir bitte den Saft 'rübergeben?«, fragte er Kevin und dankte ihm, bevor er sich selbst einen Becher voll einschenkte.

Für eine Weile unterhielten sie sich lebhaft, bevor Professor Lupin, ihr Hauslehrer und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, mit ihren Stundenplänen erschien.

»Der ist für Sie, Nathan«, sagte er und reichte ihm das Pergament.

»Danke, Professor!«, antwortete Nathan mit einem Lächeln.

Als er jünger war, hatte er viele Geschichten über Remus Lupin gehört. Er wusste, der Lehrer war ein Werwolf und ein guter Freund von Harry. Er war ebenfalls ein Kriegsheld aufgrund seiner Rolle, die er während des Kampfes gegen Voldemort im Orden des Phönix' gespielt hatte. Nathan hatte Lupin schon einmal getroffen, als er Harry am Geburtstag seines Patenonkels besucht hatte.

Ihr erster Unterricht war eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und binnen kurzem wandte sich das Gespräch um ihn herum Professor Snape zu.

»Ich habe gehört, dass er wirklich fies zu Gryffindors ist«, kommentierte ein Mädchen.

»Mein Bruder sagte, er habe einen Schüler getötet, weil dieser im Unterricht einen Kessel explodieren ließ. Er war ein Todesser, wisst ihr ...«, fügte ein anderes Mädchen hinzu, und all die Schüler, die ihr zugehört hatten, machten große Augen. Alle, mit Ausnahme von einem – Nathan – der zu lachen begann.

Einer der Drittklässler, der ihrem Gespräch ebenfalls zugehört hatte, sah Nathan fassungslos an. »Denkst du, das ist lustig?«, fragte er mit rügender Stimme. »Ich weiß nichts über den Schüler, der einen Kessel explodieren ließ, aber er hat definitiv den früheren Schulleiter getötet.«

»Oh, das weiß ich!«, versicherte Nathan ihnen und widmete sich gleichgültig wieder seinem Frühstück, als wäre nichts geschehen. Als er spürte, dass ihn die anderen Schüler immer noch fassungslos anstarrten, hob er eine Augenbraue und fragte: »Was?«

»Was?«, wiederholte Kevin. »Du weißt, dass wir Unterricht bei einem Mörder haben, und du findest das komisch?«

»Nun, er ist nicht wirklich ein Mörder«, sagte Nathan.

»Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich möchte auf keinen Fall zu spät in seinen Unterricht kommen. Bist du fertig, Nathan?«, sagte Andy und stand vom Tisch auf.

»Fast«, war Nathans Antwort, schob noch einen letzten Bissen seines Butter-Toasts in den Mund und stand ebenfalls auf.

Die Gruppe steuerte in Richtung der Kerker, wo der Unterricht in Zaubertränke abgehalten wurde. Sie betraten den Klassenraum und fanden einige Slytherins vor, die bereits anwesend waren. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und warteten.

Minuten später betrat Professor Snape das Klassenzimmer, und die Tür knallte laut, was einige Schüler schreckhaft auf ihren Stühlen zusammenzucken ließ. Seine schwarzen Roben wogten hinter ihm, als er zu seinem Schreibtisch an vorderster Front des Raumes ging und dahinter Platz nahm. Ohne einen Blick auf irgendeinen der Schüler zu werfen, begann er, die Namen aufzurufen, um innezuhalten, als er Nathans Namen las, und den Jungen anzusehen, so, wie er aus dem selben Grund auch bei Malfoys Namen verfuhr. Snape beendete die Anwesenheitskontrolle und blickte schließlich auf die gesamte Klasse.

»Ihr seid hier, um die subtile Wissenschaft und die exakte Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens zu erlernen«, begann er. »Ich habe meine Hoffnung aufgegeben – nach dreißig Jahren mit Klassen voller Dummköpfe – dass auch nur ein einziger Schüler, ganz zu Schweigen von einer ganzen Klasse, die Schönheit eines siedenden Kessels und die ihm innewohnende Magieverstehen wird.«

Nachdem er seine Rede beendet hatte, herrschte Totenstille im Raum. Nicht ein einziger Schüler hatte seine Augen vom Meister der Zaubertränke abgewandt, und ihre Blicke folgten ihm, als er vom Schreibtisch aufstand und begann, zwischen den Arbeitstischen umherzuwandern.

»Granger!«, sagte er unvermittelt. »Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Doxy-Eiern und den Eiern der Beißfee?«

»Keiner, Sir. Doxies und Beißfeen sind dieselben Geschöpfe. Sie können in magischen Wäldern gefunden werden, und ihr Biss ist schwach giftig. Ihre Eier sind Bestandteil des Gegenmittels«, erklärte Nathan einer erstaunten Klasse gegenüber. Der Einzige, der von der Antwort unbeeindruckt schien, war Professor Snape.

»Aha, Sie sind also auch so ein unerträglicher Besserwisser, genau wie Ihre Mutter!«, kommentierte er. »Ich kann wohl annehmen, dass Sie bereits das Lehrbuch von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite gelesen haben?«

»Zweimal, Sir.«

 _> Dieser Rotzlöffel!<_ _,_ dachte er, dann lächelte er zynisch und sagte laut: »Nun, dann muss ich Sie jedoch warnen, dass trotz aller Kenntnisse, die Sie aus dem Buch _auswendig gelernt_ haben, dies für Ihren Erfolg in meinem Unterricht nicht genügen wird, Mr. Granger.«

Nathan lächelte ihn an und antwortete gelassen: »Das weiß ich, Sir.«

Snape starrte mit argwöhnisch zusammengekniffenen Augen den lächelnden Jungen vor sich an. > _Was stimmt nicht mit diesem Bengel? <_, fragte er sich, um sich dann an die gesamte Klasse zu wenden.

»Öffnen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite sechzehn und bereiten Sie alles vor, um den Zaubertrank zu brauen. Am Ende der Stunde möchte ich eine Phiole mit einer Probe des Desasters, das Sie kreiert haben, auf meinem Schreibtisch vorfinden.«

Während die Schüler sich anschickten, ihre Zutaten vorzubereiten und eine nach der anderen ihren Kesseln hinzuzufügen, gab er noch einige Informationen über den Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln, den sie herstellen sollten. Snape strich durch den Raum, wobei er jede Bewegung genau überwachte und jeden Schüler mit seiner finsteren, strengen Präsenz einschüchterte. Er kritisierte jeden – selbst die Slytherins – zog jedoch nur Gryffindors Punkte ab.

Der Einzige, der den Unterricht zu genießen schien, war Nathan – sehr zu Snapes Verdruss. Er blieb hinter dem Gryffindor stehen und beobachtete ihn länger, als er dies bei den anderen Schülern getan hatte. Kein Zurückweichen, keine zitternde Hand, keinerlei Zögern, als er sich räusperte ... nur ein Lächeln und ... Gekicher?

 _> Er kichert!<_Snape konnte sich des missbilligenden Stirnrunzelns nicht enthalten, das seine Stirn in Falten legte. > _Was untersteht er sich! <_

»Ist irgendetwas hinsichtlich Ihres Zaubertrankes amüsant, Mr. Granger?«, knurrte er.

»Nein, Sir.«

»Also machen Sie sich demzufolge über mich lustig?«, sagte er leise in seinem gefährlichsten Tonfall.

 _> Oh, oh!<_Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. »Niemals, Sir. Ich hab' mich nur gerade an etwas Lustiges erinnert und ...«, brachte er hervor, bevor er unterbrochen wurde.

»Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für den Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit beim Brauen, Mr. Granger!«, zischte Snape, noch bevor der Junge seine Entschuldigung beendigen konnte. »Und der Rest von euch – zurück an die Arbeit!«, schnauzte Snape die Anderen an, die ihre Arbeiten unterbrochen hatten, um dem Wortwechsel zu lauschen.

Die Klasse war danach äußerst still. Kein anderer wollte die Wut des Meisters der Zaubertränke auf sich ziehen. Am Ende der Stunde lieferten sie ihre Phiolen ab und verließen die Kerker so schnell wie möglich – mit Ausnahme von Nathan, der sich nicht wirklich beeilte, seine Sachen einzusammeln. Snape hatte den Blick unverwandt auf den Rücken des Gryffindors geheftet, mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, bis dieser schließlich den Klassenraum verließ.

Auf den Korridoren unterhielten sich die Erstklässler über ihre Eindrücke von ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränke, während sie den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ansteuerten.

»Der Mann ist ein Terrorist!«, sagte Andy. »Er schleicht herum wie eine zum Angriff bereite Kobra, jederzeit bereit, sich auf dich zu stürzen und zuzuschlagen.«

»Er ist unheimlich!«, ergänzte Josephina leise.

Das war der Moment, in dem Nathan sie einholte. Kevin blickte ihn neugierig an.

»Und überhaupt, worüber hast du gelacht?«, fragte er.

»Über gar nichts, wirklich, ich hab' mich nur an etwas Lustiges erinnert, was mir meine Mutter einst gesagt hat«, antwortete Nathan und konnte ein Schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken daran nicht unterdrücken.

»Du bist manchmal wirklich sonderbar«, bekannte Kevin.

Die Wahrheit war, dass Nathan wirklich über Snape gelacht _hatte_ , oder, besser gesagt, über das, was ihm seine Mutter einst über Snape erzählt hatte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte all das getan, von dem sie gesagt hatte, das er es tun würde: Er hatte eine schwierige Frage gestellt, Nathan für die richtige Antwort gerügt, sich in seiner Nähe herumgetrieben und versucht, ihn einzuschüchtern und zu verunsichern, und war zornig geworden, als ihm dies nicht gelang. Das war einfach zu viel, um nicht darüber zu lachen.

Allerdings hatte er den Unterricht wirklich genossen. Das Brauen von Zaubertränken war eines der wenigen magischen Dinge, die ihm seine Mutter beigebracht hatte, und er liebte es, gemeinsam mit ihr an den Erfindungen für Heiltränke zu brauen. Alles, was Professor Snape gesagt hatte, war äußerst faszinierend.

Einige verkehrte Korridore und magisch sich in die falsche Richtung ändernde Treppen später erreichte die Gruppe das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gerade noch rechtzeitig für den Beginn des Unterrichts. Professor Lupin war bereits in vorderster Front des Raumes und wartete darauf, dass auch die letzten Schüler ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Der Professor schwang seinen Zauberstab, und sein Name erschien an der Wandtafel. Dann sagte er: »Guten Morgen, Klasse! Ich bin Professor Lupin und werde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten.«

An die Stirnseite seines Schreibtisches tretend, fuhr Professor Lupin fort: »Wir sollten damit beginnen zu bestimmen, was als den Dunklen Künsten zugehörig erachtet wird und was nicht. Wer kann mir den Namen eines Dunklen Fluches sagen?«

Seit Voldemorts Untergang vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt, waren die Dunklen Künste kein Gesprächsthema mehr, das man auf den Korridoren diskutierte, und nur noch Wenige wussten überhaupt noch etwas über Dunkle Flüche. Folglich meldete sich niemand freiwillig für eine Antwort. Letztendlich fragte Professor Lupin: »Nathan?«

»Der _Cruciatus_ -Fluch, Sir«, bot er als Antwort an.

»Korrekt! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor«, sagte Lupin. Und dann fragte er ihn: »Warum ist das ein Dunkler Fluch, Nathan?«

»Es ist einer der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Er zielt auf das Nervensystem des Opfers, verursacht massive Schmerzen und letztendlich eine irreversible Gehirnschädigung. Außerdem verlangt er von demjenigen, der den Fluch wirft, dass er den Wunsch verspürt, seinem Opfer wirklich Schmerzen zufügen zu wollen«, fügte er abschließend hinzu.

»Sehr gut, Nathan. Weitere fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Das Gefühl hinter diesem Fluch ist es, was ihn zu den Dunklen Künsten zählen lässt«, erklärte er. »Weiß irgendjemand sonst noch einen weiteren?«

Devon Malfoy betrachtete Nathan nun mit gönnerhaftem Interesse. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Junge irgendetwas über die Dunklen Künste wissen würde. Sein Vater hatte ihm einiges darüber beigebracht, und auch er wusste alles über die Unverzeihlichen. Devon hob seine Hand.

»Ja, Devon«, sagte Lupin.

»Der _Imperius_ -Fluch, Sir«, sagte er und fügte, ohne darauf zu warten, gefragt zu werden, hinzu, »und das ist ebenfalls einer der Unverzeihlichen.«

»Korrekt! Fünf Punkte für Slytherin«, sagte Lupin. »Der _Imperius_ -Fluch wird verwendet, um dem Opfer zu befehlen, alles zu machen, was derjenige verlangt, der den Fluch wirft. Der letzte Unverzeihliche Fluch – da wir schon darüber sprechen – ist der Todesfluch. Die ersten beiden erwähnten Flüche können gekontert werden, der Todesfluch jedoch nicht«, ergänzte er.

Eine Hand schoss in die Luft, und Professor Lupin wandte sich an deren Eigentümerin: »Ja, Josephina?«

»Wenn der Todesfluch nicht abgewehrt werden kann, wie hat dann Harry Potter den Angriff von Du-weißt-schon-wem überlebt?«, fragte sie.

»Nun, Harry Potter war durch die Liebe seiner Mutter geschützt, weil sie gestorben ist, um ihn zu retten. Das war ein ganz spezieller Fall«, antwortete er.

Sie setzen ihre Diskussion darüber fort, was zu Dunklen Künsten zählte und was nicht, und binnen kurzem war die Stunde vorbei. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Professor Lupin und gingen zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch hatten sich die Erstklässler zusammengesetzt und unterhielten sich über den Unterricht, den sie bis jetzt besucht hatten.

»Wie kannst du alle Antworten auf die Fragen der Lehrer wissen?«, drängte Kevin, während er sich ein Sandwich von einer großen Servierplatte nahm.

»Ja, und wo hast du all diese Dinge über Dunkle Flüche gelernt?«, ergänzte Andy.

»Oh, das ist eigentlich gar nichts. Ich muss darüber in einem Buch gelesen haben oder so«, sagte er abwinkend, doch dann hielt er inne und fügte hinzu: »Nein, ich glaube, meine Mutter hat mir über diese Flüche erzählt ... oder Onkel Harry, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern.«

»Oh, natürlich! Du wurdest ja von Helden großgezogen!«, machte Andy sich über ihn lustig.

»Was ist mit diesem Slytherin … Malfoy?«, fragte Adam, ein muggelgeborener Erstklässler. »Er wusste ebenfalls eine Menge über die Dunklen Künste.«

»Nun, seine Familie ist für ihre Verstrickung mit den Dunklen Künsten bekannt«, sagte Andy. »Sie sind eine sehr altehrwürdige Zaubererfamilie. Reinblüter.«

»Wenn jedermann weiß, dass sie die Dunklen Künste ausüben, warum sperrt man sie dann nicht ein?«, fragte Adam.

»Weil niemand es jemals beweisen konnte«, sagte Nathan. »Aber es ist nichts Schlimmes daran, über die Dunklen Künste Bescheid zu wissen, solange du sie nicht anwendest. Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy jemals einen Dunklen Fluch ausgesprochen hat«, setzte er hinzu.

Sie beendeten ihr Essen und verließen das Schloss Richtung Gewächshaus Eins, wo sie ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde in Kräuterkunde haben würden.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht war spannend, mit Ausnahme von Geschichte der Zauberei. Obwohl das Unterrichtsfach interessant war, war ihr Lehrer, Professor Binns – ein Geist – wirklich langweilig.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Nathan und die anderen Jungen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo sie sich auf die Stühle neben den offenen Kamin setzten. Einige Jungen spielten Zauberschach, andere Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp, und einige führten leise Gespräche.

Nach einiger Zeit und mit schweren Augenlidern wünschte Nathan seinen Freunden gute Nacht und kletterte die gewundene Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf. Er zog seinen Pyjama an, legte sich ins Bett und war im Nu eingeschlafen. Sein erster Unterrichtstag war sowohl aufregend, als auch ermüdend gewesen, und es war der erste Tag von vielen anderen, die noch kommen würden, denn vor dem Tag seines Schulabschlusses lagen noch sieben Jahre vor ihm.

 

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, Ihr mochtet den Unterricht. Nathan hat er auf jeden Fall gefallen, doch bei Snape bin ich mir nicht so sicher!

ferporcel

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Hermione erhält einen Brief und Nathan hat einiges in der Bibliothek zu erledigen, wo er jedoch in unerwünschte Gesellschaft gerät.

 


	5. Ein Vorfall in der Bibliothek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione erhält einen Brief und Nathan hat einiges in der Bibliothek zu erledigen, wo er jedoch in unerwünschte Gesellschaft gerät.

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Incident in the Library**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Hermione erhält einen Brief und Nathan hat einiges in der Bibliothek zu erledigen, wo er jedoch in unerwünschte Gesellschaft gerät.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, Alea Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und haley

 **A/N** **:** Ok Leute, hier das 5. Kapitel. :0) Es werden ein paar Briefe zwischen Mutter und Sohn ausgetauscht, und es gibt einige verwirrende Vorfälle in der Bibliothek...

* * *

  
  


**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 05: Ein Vorfall in der Bibliothek**

Der erste Samstag Morgen nach Nathans Abreise nach Hogwarts erlebte eine unruhig im Wohnzimmer ihres Appartements einen Graben in den Teppich laufende Hermione. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass er ihr jedes Wochenende einen Brief schicken würde, und sie konnte sich der gespannten Erwartung, die sie empfand, nicht entziehen.

 _> Wo bleibt nur die Eule, wo ist sie?<,_ fragte sie sich, als sie durch den Raum tigerte. Gedanken darüber, was während der ganzen Woche alles geschehen sein könnte, die ihr Sohn in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, hatten sie heimgesucht. > _Geht es ihm gut? Hat er sich bereits an die Zaubererwelt gewöhnt? Hat er bereits Freundschaften geschlossen? Sind sie gute Freunde? < _Bei diesem Gedanken erinnerte sie sich an den Malfoy-Jungen, setzte sich auf die Couch und runzelte leicht ihre Stirn. > _Ich hoffe, er nimmt sich bei Malfoy in Acht, wie ich es ihm gesagt habe. <_

Dann schauderte sie, als ihre wirklichen Befürchtungen aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche drangen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und seufzte. > _Was denkt Severus über Nathan? Bemerkt er ihn überhaupt? Behandelt er ihn so, wie er mich behandelt hat, als ich eine Erstklässlerin war? <_ _,_ grübelte sie.

»Ich hoffe, sie hassen einander nicht«, sprach sie laut in den Raum hinein und stand vom Sofa auf, als eine braune Eule erschien, die mit den Flügeln schlug, als sie in ihrer Nähe landete.

Ungeduldig nahm sie dem Vogel den Brief ab und ging zu einem Stuhl in der Nähe des Fensters, wobei sie die Eule sehr zu deren Verdruss ignorierte. Sie riss den Umschlag auf und zog das darin steckende gefaltete Pergament heraus.

**_Liebe Mum,_ **

**_meine erste Woche in Hogwarts war großartig! Die anderen Gryffindors sind echte Freunde, besonders Kevin und Andy. Die Professoren sind sehr gut und ich liebe den Zauberunterricht. In Zauberkunst habe ich sogar bereits meinen Zauberstab benutzt, und es hat tatsächlich funktioniert! Es schaut so aus, als wäre der Zauberstab eine wirklich gute Wahl für mich gewesen. Wir mussten eine Feder schweben lassen, und ich war der Erste, der es geschafft hat. Professor Flitwick sagte, dass ich ein Naturtalent bin, und gab mir Hauspunkte! Ich glaube, ich bin wirklich gut in Zauberkunst._ **

_> Dieser großspurige kleine Angeber!<_, dachte sie mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war stolz auf den Erfolg ihres Sohnes in Zauberkunst. Sie fuhr mit dem Lesen fort ...

**_Aber mein Lieblingsfach ist Zaubertränke. Wir haben eigenständig ein Heilmittel für Furunkel brauen müssen. Das war die beste Stunde in der ganzen Woche, und das, obwohl Professor Snape mir Punkte für den Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit beim Brauen abzog ..._ **

Sie runzelte die Stirn. > _Na ja, dann ist er also noch immer sein altes garstiges Selbst. Wird er sich jemals ändern? <_ _,_ fragte sie sich in Gedanken und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief ...

**_… Ich schwöre, dass ich aufmerksam war! Er trieb sich hinter mir herum, und ich habe nur versucht, nicht über seine Bemühungen zu lachen, mich bei den Zutaten zögern zu lassen, die ich hinzufügen wollte. Er tat genau das, was du gesagt hast, das er tun würde. Ich glaube, dass er mich gehört hat, und er fragte mich, ob ich den Zaubertrank lustig fände. Ich sagte, dass ich über etwas lache, an das ich mich gerade erinnert hätte, aber die Punkte hat er trotzdem abgezogen._ **

Ihr Mund klappte nach diesen Worten auf. > _Nathan hat über ihn gelacht? Oh mein Gott! Das muss ihn wütend gemacht haben <_ _,_ dachte sie und fügte dann mit einem schadenfrohen Schmunzeln laut hinzu: »Geschieht ihm recht! Auf diese Art lernt er, gar nicht erst zu versuchen, Nathan durcheinander zu bringen.«

**_Er ist wirklich garstig zu den Schülern, aber sein Unterricht gefiel mir am besten. Die anderen Schüler hatten richtig Angst vor ihm, und das schon vor der ersten Stunde. Sie haben alle darüber geredet, dass er ein Todesser war, und sie sagten, dass er den alten Schulleiter umgebracht hat. Aber ich habe keine Angst vor ihm! Du hast mir erzählt, was er getan hat und die Gründe dafür, und ich glaube dir._ **

Sie spürte einen Anflug von Mitgefühl in ihrer Magengegend. > _Armer Severus! Die Leute werden all die Dinge, die er tun musste, und seine Entscheidungen, die er treffen musste, niemals verstehen <_, dachte sie seufzend. Hermione war sich der Art der Dinge sehr wohl bewusst, die er hatte tun müssen, und kannte auch die Entscheidungen, die Severus während seines Lebens hatte treffen müssen. Eine dieser schwierigen Entscheidungen hatte ihr einst das Leben gerettet, und für diesen Mut und seine Stärke respektierte sie ihn. > _Ich darf nicht vergessen, Nathan zu erzählen, wie tapfer Severus während des Krieges war. Er wird vielleicht in der Lage sein, die Meinung der Anderen über ihren Lehrer zu ändern. <_

**_Abgesehen davon habe ich gelernt, in Verwandlung ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln, habe in Verteidigung über dunkle Flüche, in Kräuterkunde über Bodeneigenschaften, in Astronomie über die Sternbilder, und in Geschichte über die Kobold-Aufstände erfahren. Professor Binns ist der schlimmste Lehrer, aber alle anderen sind echt cool!_ **

**_Es wird schon spät, und ich denke, dass ich jetzt schlafen sollte. Ich muss morgen richtig früh aufstehen, damit ich dir diesen Brief schicken kann. Ich weiß, du wirst ihn_ ** **_gleich als erstes morgen früh erwarten._ **

**_Ich hoffe, es geht dir zu Hause gut. Ich vermisse dich sehr, und ich weiß, dass du mich auch vermisst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du traurig bist, also finde bitte etwas, das du während der Wochenenden machen kannst. Geh doch Onkel Harry besuchen!_ **

**_Ich hab dich lieb,_ **

**_Nathan_ **

»Ich liebe dich auch, mein Sohn!«, sagte sie mit einem leisen Wispern und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an. Sie vermisste ihn wirklich sehr.

Sie seufzte und faltete den Brief zusammen. > _Wenigstens hat er Malfoy nicht erwähnt <_ _,_ dachte sie, als sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer hinüberging, um dort nach Papier und einem Stift zu suchen, um ihrem Sohn zu antworten. 

*-*-*-* 

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Nathan in die Bibliothek, um dort nach ein paar Literaturverweisen zu suchen, die er seiner Zaubertrank-Hausaufgabe hinzufügen würde. Die anderen Jungen begaben sich auf die Ländereien, um ein wenig in der Sonne zu spielen, doch Nathan zog es vor, zuerst seine Schulaufsätze zu erledigen und danach zu spielen. Er nahm seine schulischen Verpflichtungen sehr ernst, etwas, das er von seiner Mutter gelernt hatte.

Als er die Bibliothek betrat, suchte er rasch nach einem nicht besetzten Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Raumes. Er mochte keine Geräusche, wenn er lernte. Er legte seine Büchertasche auf den Tisch und ging in Richtung des Zaubertränke-Bereichs, erreichte ihn jedoch nie.

Ein Geräusch, das vom Ende eines dunklen Ganges zwischen zwei Regalen kam, lenkte ihn ab. Er hörte einen schrillen Schrei. Solch ein Geräusch zu ignorieren, war gegen seine wissbegierige Veranlagung, so folgte er ihm – vorsichtig – um niemanden, der dort lauerte, auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.

Er entdeckte drei Jungen in Slytherin-Uniformen, die einen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff bedrohten. Er näherte sich den Jungen und erkannte einen der Slytherins wieder als den Jungen aus dem Buchladen – Malfoy. Ungeachtet seiner Bestrebung sich zu verbergen, hörten sie seine Schritte und drehten sich herum, um zu sehen, wer da war. Nachdem er entdeckt worden war, straffte Nathan seine Schultern in eine herausfordernde Pose.

»Was macht ihr? Lasst ihn in Ruhe!«, verlangte Nathan.

»Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, Gryffindor! Und wenn du irgend jemandem erzählst, was du gesehen hast, dann bist du der Nächste!«, drohte einer von ihnen. Die beiden Jungen, die Malfoy begleiteten, waren älter als Nathan, wahrscheinlich Drittklässler.

Dennoch konnte Nathan nicht einfach so zulassen, dass sie den Jungen verprügelten. Er bewegte sich näher auf die Gruppe zu und hielt seinen dreizehn Zoll langen Zauberstab – Esche mit Drachenherzfasern im Inneren – im Anschlag. Malfoy sah dies und nahm ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in seine rechte Hand.

»Was hast du vor, Granger? Ich bin keine Feder, die du schweben lassen kannst«, sagte Malfoy mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

»Halt den Mund, Malfoy!«, fauchte er zurück, und dann schaute er zu den älteren Slytherins. »Lasst den Jungen in Ruhe oder ihr werdet sehen, was ich mit meinem Zauberstab sonst noch machen kann, außer Federn zu levitieren!«, drohte er in der gefährlichsten Stimme, die er zustande bringen konnte, gefolgt von einem höhnischen Grinsen seinerseits. Er kannte keinen einzigen brauchbaren Fluch für ein Duell, aber er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen! Er war kein Mensch, der Drohungen auf die leichte Schulter nahm.

Doch bevor auch nur ein einziger Fluch einem der Zauberstäbe entkommen konnte, tauchte hinter Nathan eine hochgewachsene, dunkle Gestalt auf.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug ist, andere Schüler in der Bibliothek zu verhexen, Mister Granger«, sagte Professor Snape mit kalter Stimme. »Erklären Sie, was hier vor sich geht.«

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Devon seinen Zauberstab bereits im Ärmel seines Umhangs verborgen, und mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck erklärte er: »Er hat gedroht, uns zu verhexen, Sir.«

Einer der anderen Slytherins fügte hinzu: »Wir haben nur versucht, diesem Jungen zu helfen, dem er gedroht hat, ihn zu schlagen.«

Nathan war über diese Beschuldigungen schockiert. > _Wie können sie! <_ _,_ dachte er und funkelte die Slytherins wütend an.

»Das habe ich nicht!«, brüllte er. » _Sie_ haben den Jungen bedroht, als ich dazukam, Professor! Sie lügen!«

»Dann streiten Sie also ab, dass Sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatten, um sie zu verhexen, Mister Granger?«, fragte Professor Snape.

»Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich habe versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, diesen Jungen in Ruhe zu lassen«, presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

»Nun, dass wird Sie zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor kosten und einmal Nachsitzen, Mister Granger! Abzubüßen am Mittwoch bei mir – nach dem Abendessen. Ist das klar?«, sagte Professor Snape mit mörderischer Stimme. Er schien es zu genießen, den unverschämten Gryffindor zu malträtieren.

»Aber, Sir ... «, versuchte Nathan zu argumentieren.

»Sagen Sie ein weiteres Wort und ich werde daraus zwanzig Punkte und eine ganze Woche Nachsitzen machen!«, zischte der Professor.

Nathan wusste, dass es ein verlorener Kampf war und versuchte nicht mehr, mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke über seinen Standpunkt zu debattieren. Seine Mutter hatte sich hinsichtlich dieses Aspekts sehr deutlich über den gefürchteten Professor geäußert. Nathan nickte zustimmend und fragte: »Kann ich nun gehen, Sir? Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen.«

»Sie dürfen«, war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

»Danke, Sir«, sagte er und verließ den Gang zwischen den Regalen, während er die anderen Jungen wütend anfunkelte.

Als er schließlich in den Zaubertränke-Bereich kam, suchte er die Regale nach Büchern ab, die er für seinen Aufsatz verwenden konnte, während er leise vor sich hin murmelte.

»Warum hat Professor Snape ihnen geglaubt?« > _War es deshalb, weil sie Slytherins waren? Das kann nicht sein <_ _,_ zog er nicht ernstlich in Erwägung und wiegte seinen Kopf, weil er es nicht wahrhaben wollte – über den Zaubertränkemeister enttäuscht. »Professor Snape würde ihnen nicht glauben, nur weil sie Slytherins sind und ich nicht, oder?«, murmelte er ernsthaft, während er die Wälzer in den Regalen durchsah. »Nun, am Ende stand ihr Wort gegen meines, und Professor Snape ist ein ehrenwerter Mann«, sinnierte er laut, > _und sie waren zu dritt und ich war allein. < _Dieser Gedankengang brachte ihm ein wenig Erleichterung, bis er sich an sein Nachsitzen erinnerte und schwer aufseufzte.

 _> Ich habe tatsächlich bereits einmal Nachsitzen, und es ist gerade mal meine erste Woche! Was wird Mum dazu sagen?<, _dachte er traurig. »Mum wird mich umbringen«, gestand er sich laut ein, um dann mit drei Büchern wieder an den Tisch zurückzukehren, wo seine Tasche lag.

*-*-*-*

Professor Snape hatte sich um den Sachverhalt gekümmert, hatte die Slytherins entlassen und den Hufflepuff in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt. Er wollte gerade die Bibliothek verlassen, als er jemanden in der Nähe des Zaubertränke-Bereichs seinen Namen murmeln hörte. Es war der Granger-Junge.

Er stand hinter dem Bücherregal gegenüber jenem, wo Nathan stand, um den Jungen zu beobachten. Nathan sah mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck die Regale durch und sprach zu sich selbst. »Professor Snape würde ihnen nicht glauben, nur weil sie Slytherins sind und ich nicht, oder?«

 _> Doch, das würde ich< **,**_ gab er im Geiste zu, ein spöttisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Doch das spöttische Lächeln zerrann mit den nächsten Worten des Jungen langsam in einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

»Nun, am Ende stand ihr Wort gegen meines, und Professor Snape ist ein ehrenwerter Mann.«

 _> Was? Ich bin ein ehrenwerter Mann? Nicht der schmierige, dreckige Bastard? Nicht der gefährliche Todesser? Nicht der kaltblütige Mörder?< _Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. > _Wo hatte dieser Junge nur diese Vorstellungen her <_ _,_ dachte er. Er erhielt dann seine Antwort mit den nächsten Worten, die er hörte.

»Mum wird mich umbringen.«

 _> Miss Granger<, _wurde ihm bewusst, und das allgegenwärtige Stirnrunzeln kehrte auf sein fahles Gesicht zurück.

Snape beobachtete, wie der Junge mit einigen Büchern an seinen Tisch zurückkehrte, dann verließ er die Bibliothek und steuerte in Richtung der Kerker. Er hasste es, sich an das verabscheuungswürdige 'Goldene Trio' zu erinnern, insbesondere an Miss Granger. Er hasste, was er während des Krieges mit ihr hatte machen müssen. Dies war noch eine Sache mehr, mit der sein Gewissen ihn quälte. Der Schmerz war sogar noch schwieriger zu ertragen, jetzt, da er wusste, was sie ihrem Sohn über ihn erzählt hatte. > _Ein ehrenwerter Mann, Miss Granger? <_Er lachte ohne jegliche Heiterkeit bei dem Gedanken leise in sich hinein. »Äußerst ehrenwert, in der Tat«, ergänzt er sarkastisch, an niemand Bestimmten gerichtet.

*-*-*-*

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne weitere Vorfälle. Zurück in der Großen Halle, traf Nathan seine Freunde zum Abendessen.

»Also, erzähl, wie war dein Tag in der Bibliothek? Ich denke, all die frische Luft und die Sonne haben dir wirklich gut getan«, scherzte Kevin.

Nathan kicherte über den Scherz. »Du kannst deine Witze machen, in Ordnung, aber komm morgen Abend bloß nicht mit deinem _kümmerlichen_ _Blendwerk_ von einem Aufsatz zu mir. Ich werde dir nicht helfen«, sagte er.

»Ich hab' nichts gesagt, Nathan«, sagte Andy. »Mir wirst du doch helfen, oder?«

»Ich werde darüber nachdenken«, antwortete er.

Nathan nahm sich ein wenig vom Kartoffelbrei und vom Rinderbraten. Die anderen bedienten sich ebenfalls, als eine Gruppe Slytherins an ihren Plätzen vorbeiging, mit höhnischem Spott kreischten und auf Nathan zeigten. »Ich war es nicht, Professor. Sie haben den Jungen bedroht, Professor. Sie lügen, Professor.« Die Slytherins gingen lachend in Richtung ihres Tisches davon.

»Was war das denn?«, fragte Kevin, während er die Slytherins misstrauisch beäugte.

»Nichts wichtiges«, sagte Nathan desinteressiert, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Teller vor ihm abzuwenden. »Sie haben sich nur über mich lustig gemacht, weil ich für etwas nachsitzen muss, was sie selbst getan haben«, fügte er achselzuckend hinzu.

»Was?«, war Andys entrüstete Reaktion.

»Du hast Nachsitzen bekommen!«, rief Kevin aus. »Aber, wer hat dir Nachsitzen aufgebrummt? Und warum?«

»Professor Snape gab mir Nachsitzen, weil ich gedroht habe, einige Slytherins in der Bibliothek zu verhexen«, erklärte Nathan mit einer Endgültigkeit, die zeigte, dass das Thema für ihn erledigt war.

»Oh«, war Andys Reaktion darauf. »Das tut mir leid.«

Die Gryffindors starrten Nathan ungläubig an, widmeten sich dann jedoch wieder ihrem Essen, nachdem sie erkannten, dass ihr Freund nichts mehr sagen würde. Nathan beendete seine Mahlzeit schweigend. Als er zum Lehrertisch schaute, sah er den Zaubertränkemeister mit der Schulleiterin reden. > _Was wird er mich während dem Nachsitzen tun lassen <_ _,_ grübelte er.

Professor Snape blickte auf und sah quer durch die Große Halle, fing den Blick des Jungen auf, der auf ihm ruhte, und lächelte spöttisch.

Nathan lächelte für einen Moment spöttisch zurück und stand dann auf, um die Große Halle zu verlassen. Er verabschiedete sich von den Anderen und ging zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Professor Snape runzelte beim spöttischen Lächeln des Jungen missbilligend die Stirn und behielt seinen Blick fest auf der davonziehenden Gestalt, bis diese aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. > _Jetzt magst du noch spöttisch lächeln, Junge! Du wirst den Bastard, der ich sein kann, beim Nachsitzen sehen <_ _,_ dachte er und stand auf, um ebenfalls zu gehen.

*-*-*-*

Das Sonnenlicht drang durch die Vorhänge, die um Nathans Vierpfosten-Bett hingen, und weckte ihn auf. Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante, gähnte und streckte sein Arme in einer trägen Bewegung. Sonntag war ein Faullenztag.

Er ging er ins Badezimmer, nachdem er aufgestanden war, und besah sich sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Sein Haar begann am Ansatz fettig auszusehen. Er putzte seine Zähne und ging unter die Dusche.

Als er wieder ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, während er seine Haare mit einem Handtuch trocknete, stieß er auf seine Zimmerkameraden, die auch gerade aufwachten.

»Guten Morgen!«, grüßte er und erhielt einige Grunzlaute als Antwort. Er lächelte seine verschlafen blickenden Freunde an. »Kommt ihr mit zum Frühstück?«

»Ja, ja, wir kommen«, antwortete Kevin, kletterte aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. »Für jemanden, der gerade Nachsitzen mit dem boshaftesten Professor von Hogwarts aufgebrummt bekommen hat, bist du heute Morgen ganz schön aufgekratzt.«

»Es kann nicht derartig schlimm sein«, antwortete Nathan. »Ich werde im Gemeinschaftsraum auf euch warten«, meinte er und überließ die Jungen ihren üblichen Morgenritualen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seine Freunde mit verschlafenen Gesichtern die Wendeltreppe runterkommen sah.

»Na, kommt schon, es ist Sonntag! Kopf hoch, Leute! Was machen wir heute?«, sagte Nathan munter.

»Ich hab' mir gedacht, wir beginnen mal mit dem Frühstück und sehen dann weiter. Was meint ihr?«, sagte Andy.

Sie verließen lachend den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen in Richtung der Großen Halle. Noch waren nicht allzu viele Schüler dort. Der Sonntag war der perfekte Tag, um auszuschlafen, besonders zu Beginn des Schuljahres.

Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster der Großen Halle, als sie sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzten und sich ihr Frühstück nahmen. Sie waren mitten beim Essen, als eine Schar Eulen invasionsmäßig in die Halle einfiel – die Eulenpost.

Eine bräunliche Eule mit einem an ihr Bein gebundenen Kuvert landete auf dem Tisch vor Nathan. Nathan befreite sie von dem Papier und gab der Eule etwas Wurst von seinem Teller. Der Vogel startete wieder durch und verließ die Halle. Nathan öffnete den Brief. Er war von seiner Mutter.

**_Lieber_ ** **_Nathan,_ **

**_Es ist so gut zu hören, dass dir Hogwarts gefällt und du schon ein paar Freunde gefunden hast. Ich habe ein bisschen gebraucht, um mich einzugewöhnen, und ich war besorgt, dass auch_ _du damit Probleme haben würdest. Ich möchte in deinem nächsten Brief alles über Kevin und Andy wissen._**

**_Ich freue mich, dass du keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zaubern hast, aber mach dir nichts vor – Zauberkunst und Verwandlung sind sehr schwierige Fächer, und du wirst viel lernen müssen, um in ihnen erfolgreich zu sein. Du wirst ebenfalls in Zaubertränke viel lernen müssen. Ich weiß, du magst Zaubertränke, aber Professor Snape ist wirklich sehr schwer zufrieden zu stellen, und was für die anderen Lehrer ein Ohnegleichen bedeutet, ist bei ihm nur ein Annehmbar._ **

_> Es wird einem nichts geschenkt, ich weiß<, _dachte er. Der Vortrag über 'harte Arbeit' war Nathan bereits wohlbekannt. Seine Mutter erinnerte ihn ständig daran, dass einem nichts ohne harte Arbeit einfach so zuflog. Er fuhr mit dem Lesen ihres Briefes fort ...

**_Nebenbei bemerkt, ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, dass du beim Brauen deines Trankes aufmerksam warst, und ich bin mir sicher, dass er perfekt war, aber wenn du während Professor Snapes Unterricht nicht weiterhin Punkte verlieren möchtest, dann lache nicht über ihn! Ich weiß, dass er ein großartiger Lehrer ist, aber er kann wirklich garstig sein, wenn er provoziert wird. Du willst sicher nicht das Opfer seiner Boshaftigkeit sein oder du wirst mehr Hauspunkte verlieren, als es dir je gelingen wird, bei den anderen Lehrern wieder zurückzugewinnen. Oder noch schlimmer, du wirst öfter Nachsitzen bekommen als Harry und Ron! Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist, was du möchtest, richtig?_ **

_> Zu spät, Mum<_, dachte er und schnaubte kurz auf _._ _> Ich bin bereits das Subjekt seines Zorns geworden ... und ich muss nachsitzen.< _Er las weiter _…_

**_Es machte mich traurig zu erfahren, dass deine Freunde Professor Snape aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit fürchten. Was er während des Krieges getan hat, war geradezu entscheidend für die Seite des Lichts. Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du ihn verteidigt hast, und ich möchte, dass du deine Freunde daran erinnerst, dass er ein ehrenwerter und guter Mann ist. Du musst ihre Meinungen nicht ändern, aber du musst deinen Teil dazu beitragen. Ihn zu respektieren, ist das Wenigste, was wir machen können._ **

_> Das ist gar nicht so einfach, gar nicht einfach, Mum<, _dachte er. Auch er war nicht glücklich darüber, was seine Freunde auch weiterhin über Professor Snapes Vergangenheit sagten. Er wusste, dass der Zaubertränkemeister während des Krieges mehr als einmal Harry geholfen und seine Mutter gerettet hatte.

**_Das Haus ist ohne dich ganz schön leer. Ich vermisse dich so sehr! Ich verspreche, dass ich versuchen werde, nicht so traurig sein. Ich werde etwas finden, womit ich meine Wochenenden verbringen kann, mach dir keine Sorgen. Vergiss nicht, mir zu schreiben, und wenn du irgendetwas benötigst, schick mir eine Eule. Es muss nicht einmal am Samstag sein!_ **

**_Ich liebe dich_ ** **_,_ **

**_Mum_ **

Er hatte ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen, nachdem er den Brief seiner Mutter fertig gelesen hatte. > _Ich vermisse dich auch, Mum <_ _,_ dachte er. Nathan faltete den Brief zusammen, steckte ihn zurück in das Kuvert und schob ihn in seine Tasche. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Frühstück und der Unterhaltung seiner Freunde und versuchte, kein Heimweh zu haben.

»Lasst uns einen Spaziergang rund um den See machen«, schlug Kevin vor, als sie alle ihr Essen beendet hatten.

»Klar doch!«, antwortete Nathan.

»Na, dann los!«, sagte Andy und stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf.

Und so verließen sie das Schloss.

* * *

**A/N:** Nathans Zauberstab wurde nach seinem Geburtstag und seinen magischen Fähigkeiten ausgewählt, ähnlich wie es JKR vorschlägt. Danke fürs Lesen. :0)

Ferporcel.

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan versucht sein Bestes, um auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape vorbereitet zu sein.

 


	6. Nachsitzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan versucht sein Bestes, um auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape vorbereitet zu sein.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Detention**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Nathan versucht sein Bestes, um auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape vorbereitet zu sein

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, Alea Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und Haley

 **A/N** **:** Ja, Kapitel Sechs:0) Nathan versucht sein Bestes, um auf das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape vorbereitet zu sein. Wird er da lebend herauskommen … :0) Lasst uns sehen …

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 06: Nachsitzen**

Nathan wachte am Montag früher als gewöhnlich auf. Er hatte einige Briefe, die er in die Eulerei bringen musste, und er wollte sich auf das Nachsitzen vorbereiten, das er bei Professor Snape abzubüßen hatte. Er hatte beschlossen, einen Brief an seinen Patenonkel, Harry Potter, und einen weiteren an Ronald Weasley zu senden. Seine Mutter hatte in ihrem letzten Brief geschrieben, dass Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron sehr oft hatten nachsitzen müssen, als sie Schüler waren. Sie sollten in der Lage sein, ihm eine Vorstellung dessen zu verschaffen, was er vom Meister der Zaubertränke zu erwarten hatte.

Sobald er die Eulen mit seinen Briefen davonfliegen sah, ging er zum Frühstück in die Große Halle hinunter. Er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, bevor er zu einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke in die Kerker musste.

Zum Unterricht eintreffend, betrat er den kalten Klassenraum und nahm an demselben Arbeitstisch Platz, an dem er auch schon letzte Woche gesessen hatte genau vor dem Schreibtisch von Professor Snape. Nathan bereitete sich gerade auf den Unterricht vor, holte seine Bücher, Pergamente, Feder und ein Tintenfass aus seiner Büchertasche hervor, als Professor Snape nach vorn gestürmt kam und sich auf dem Absatz herumdrehte, um sich der Klasse zuzuwenden.

Ohne ein einziges Wort schwenkte der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Zauberstab und eine Liste von Zutaten erschien an der Wandtafel. Danach wandte er sich an die Schüler.

»Heute werden Sie einen einfachen Beruhigungstrank brauen. Öffnen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite dreiundzwanzig und folgen Sie den Anweisungen.«

Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum in Richtung des Stuhles dahinter, hielt jedoch in seiner Bewegung inne, als er bemerkte, dass die Schüler nicht mit ihrer Aufgabe begonnen hatten und ihn anstarrten. > _Nun, nicht alle Schüler <_ _,_ sinnierte er und verdrehte die Augen. > _Zumindest der Granger-Junge arbeitet. <_»Haben Sie nicht gehört, was ich sagte? Worauf warten Sie? Beginnen Sie – jetzt!«, ermahnte er sie.

Die Klasse begann sich in einem erstaunlichen Tempo zu bewegen, aufgeschreckt aus ihrer Trance. Professor Snape erreichte schlussendlich seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von den eingeschüchterten Schülern dem Stapel Aufsätze der Siebtklässler zu. Von Zeit zu Zeit verließ er seine Position, um zwischen den einzelnen Tischen herumzugehen und hinter den Schülern stehend die Kessel genau unter die Lupe nehmen – zu deren blankem Terror.

»Wissen Sie, was ein Würfel ist, Miss Parks?«, fragte er in dieser seiner kalten Stimme.

»J–Ja, Sir«, antwortete Josephina zögernd.

»Dann erklären Sie mir, welchen Teil von 'Schneiden Sie die Ingwerwurzeln in Würfel' Sie nicht verstanden haben?«, erkundigte er sich. »Beginnen sie von vorn, Miss Parks!«

Kessel für Kessel, Schüler für Schüler, versprühte Professor Snape sein Gift, zog von Gryffindor Punkte ab. Als er Nathans Arbeitstisch erreichte, betrachtete er kritisch den Zaubertrank, nur um zu erkennen, dass dieser den perfekten violetten Farbton angenommen hatte. Der Junge hatte Talent; das musste er zugeben, wenn auch nicht laut.

»Zu zähflüssig, Mister Granger. Beim nächsten Mal sollten Sie versuchen, die korrekte Anzahl der Rührbewegungen einzuhalten«, fühlte er sich gezwungen zu sagen, obwohl die Konsistenz des Zaubertrankes nicht derartig weit von den vorgegebenen Erwartungen entfernt war.

Nathan schaute daraufhin auf und sein Blick traf auf Snapes. Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrten sie einander nur an, bis der Junge seine Augen rollte; Professor Snape verengte seine eigenen Augen, sagte jedoch nichts. Er beendete seine Angst einflößende Runde und machte sich wieder daran, Aufsätze zu bewerten.

Die Schüler stellten ihre Zaubertränke fertig und füllten ihre Proben in Phiolen ab, bevor sie den Klassenraum in den Kerkern verließen. Nathan sammelte gerade seine Sachen zusammen, als der Zaubertränkemeister von seinem Schreibtisch im vorderen Bereich des Klassenzimmers aus seinen Namen rief.

»Mister Granger, Sie treffen mich am Mittwoch um sieben Uhr abends für ihr Nachsitzen in diesem Klassenraum«, sagte er und fügte dann hinzu: »Ich werde kein Zuspätkommen dulden.«

»Ja, Sir«, war seine Antwort. Nathan ging dann, um zu versuchen, die anderen einzuholen, die bereits in Richtung des Klassenraumes für Verteidigung strebten.

*-*-*-*

Am nächsten Morgen war Nathan gerade beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, als etliche Eulen invasionsmäßig über die verzauberte Decke des Raumes einfielen. Zwei Vögel stießen in seine Richtung herab; sie überbrachten die Antworten auf die Briefe, die er am Tag zuvor an Harry und Ron geschickt hatte.

Er entfernte die Pergamente von den Beinen der Vögel, und sie verließen den Tisch und flogen durch die hohen Fenster wieder aus der Halle davon. Danach öffnete Nathan den ersten Brief – den von Ron. Er lautete:

**_Hey Nathan,_ **

**_Schön, von dir zu hören. Ich hatte jedoch gehofft, dass es unter angenehmeren Umständen wäre. So, also Nachsitzen bei Snape! Ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf dafür machen. Ich weiß, was für ein Bastard er sein kann. (Sag deiner Mutter nicht, dass ich solche Sachen schreibe.)_ **

Nathan verdrehte über Rons Äußerung seine Augen und las weiter …

**_Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, ich denke, dass er dich die ganze Nacht eklige Kessel reinigen lässt_ ** **– _ohne Magie! Schauderhaft, ich weiß, aber glaub' mir, wenn ich sage, es gibt Schlimmeres. Also, viel Glück, Junge, und versuch' zu vermeiden, in der Nähe von Snape in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Er kann dir das Leben nämlich zur Hölle machen, genauso wie er es bei uns getan hat._**

**_Hab' ich dir schon zu deiner Aufnahme in Gryffindor gratuliert? Ich glaube nicht, also dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch!_ **

**_Gruß,_ **

**_Ron Weasley_ **

_> Kessel auf Muggel-Art reinigen. Also, das ist es?_ _< , _sinnierte er, nachdem er Rons Antwort gelesen hatte. > _Vielleicht hat Onkel Harry etwas anderes dazu zu berichten <_ _,_ dachte er und öffnete den zweiten Brief.

**_Lieber Nathan,_ **

**_Es ist gut, von dir zu hören. Ich freue mich, dass du mit deinen Klassenkameraden so gut zurechtkommst._ **

**_Warum hast du Nachsitzen bei Snape bekommen? Schreib' mir und erzähl' mir die ganze Geschichte, ja? Wenn er dir gegenüber noch sein altes garstiges Selbst ist, wie er zu deiner Mutter und mir war, lass' es mich wissen und er wird von mir etwas zu hören bekommen._ **

_> Warum? Glaubt er, ich kann __mich_ _nicht allein gegen Professor Snape_ _zur Wehr setzen?_ _<_ _,_ grübelte er über die Worte seines Patenonkels nach.

**_Also, wenn er seinen Stil nicht verändert hat – und ich glaube nicht, dass er ihn geändert hat – dann wird er dich wahrscheinlich dreckige Kessel schrubben lassen, bis du dein Spiegelbild darin sehen kannst. Ein weiterer von ihm favorisierter sadistischer 'Spaß' besteht darin, Schüler eklige Zutaten vorbereiten zu lassen, wie zum Beispiel das Extrahieren des Eiters aus_ ** **_Bubotublern oder so etwas Ähnliches. Ich denke jedoch, dass er das Erste wählen wird, da du ein Erstklässler bist._ **

**_Ich hoffe, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Wenn Snape beginnt, dir grundlos Nachsitzen aufzubrummen, zögere nicht, mir Bescheid zu geben, okay? Er wird sich mir gegenüber_ ** **_dafür verantworten müssen._ **

**_Alles Liebe,_ **

**_Harry_ **

_> Nun, also entweder Bubotubler-Eiter oder schmutzige Kessel. Das wird bestimmt ein entzückender Abend<_ _,_ jammerte Nathan sarkastisch.

»Von wem sind die Briefe?«, hörte er Andy fragen.

»Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron«, war seine Antwort.

»Ein Brief von Harry Potter?«, fragte Kevin, der plötzlich das Interesse an seinem Frühstück verlor, um zu erfahren, was der berühmte _Onkel_ seines Freundes zu sagen hatte.

»Ja, ich habe ihnen geschrieben, um sie wegen des Nachsitzens bei Professor Snape zu fragen.«

»Und was haben sie gesagt?«, fragte Andy.

»Na ja, sie denken, dass ich die ganze Nacht schmutzige Kessel schrubben muss«, seufzte Nathan.

»Schrubben? Willst du damit sagen – ohne Magie?«, fragte ein entrüsteter Kevin.

»Das ist es, was sie sagen«, bestätigte Nathan mit Resignation in seiner Stimme.

»Nun, erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich niemals bei Professor Snape in Schwierigkeiten gerate, ja?«, kommentierte der Junge und widmete sich wieder seinem Teller.

Nathan seufzte erneut und nahm ebenfalls sein Frühstück wieder auf. Bis morgen Nacht würde er auf sein Nachsitzen vorbereitet sein.

*-*-*-*

Mittwoch Abend um sieben Uhr hörte Professor Snape ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür zu seinem Klassenraum.

»Herein«, sagte er.

»Guten Abend, Professor«, grüßte der Junge, als er eintrat. Professor Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Gruß zu erwidern, sondern deutete mit einem akzentuierten Kopfnicken auf zwei schmutzige Kessel auf einem Arbeitstisch in der Nähe seines Schreibtisches, wo er mit einem Buch in den Händen saß.

»Putzen Sie sie, bis Sie darin Ihr Spiegelbild erkennen können«, sagte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme und fügte mit spöttischem Lächeln hinzu, »ohne Magie!«

Nathan sagte nichts, griff nur nach der Bürste und begann zu schrubben. Der Junge blieb still, während er seinen ersten Kessel reinigte. Als er den zweiten anging, begann er zu sprechen. »Warum haben Sie mir Nachsitzen gegeben, Sir?«

 _> Warum ich ihm Nachsitzen gegeben habe? Was für eine Frage ist das denn?<_ _,_ dachte er. »Ich habe Sie für cleverer gehalten«, antwortete er. Der Junge schaute ihn immer noch an, daher rollte er einmal kurz mit seinen Augen und fügte hinzu: »Sie haben versucht, einen anderen Schüler zu verhexen, Mister Granger. Sie haben es sogar zugegeben. Jetzt gehen Sie zurück an Ihre Arbeit! Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit.«

Doch der Junge fügte sich nicht. > _Hab' ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? <_ _,_ fragte sich Snape.

»Warum haben Sie den anderen Jungen nicht ebenfalls Nachsitzen gegeben? Sie haben den Hufflepuff bedroht«, sagte Nathan.

Er runzelte bei diesen Worten die Stirn. > _Zweifelt er mein Urteilsvermögen an? <_

»Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Respektlosigkeit, Mister Granger. Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit! Ich werde es nicht noch einmal sagen«, presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

»In Ordnung, Sir«, antwortete Nathan. »Ich möchte nur verstehen, weshalb Sie immer auf Gryffindors und niemals auf Slytherins herumhacken. Warum ziehen Sie ihnen niemals Punkte ab?«

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Snape war aufgesprungen und in zwei großen Schritten nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Nathan entfernt, hoch vor ihm aufragend. Der Junge wich nicht zurück und begegnete dem wütenden Blick des Professors mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Dies ließ Professor Snape knurren.

»Ich werde dies nicht tolerieren, Junge. Sie zeigen keinerlei Respekt! Sie sind hier, um Kessel zu schrubben, weil Sie es verdient haben. Hören Sie jetzt auf, auf meine Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen, und fangen Sie an, diesen Kessel zu reinigen. JETZT!«

Dieses Mal gehorchte der Junge und Snape kehrte zu seinem Buch zurück. Nathan reinigte schweigend den zweiten Kessel. Als er fertig war, blieb Nathan vor dem Schreibtisch des Professors stehen. Ohne seinen Blick von dem Buch abzuwenden, sagte der Zaubertränkemeister: »Hinaus!«

Der Junge bewegte sich nicht. Snape ignorierte ihn eine Weile und seufzte dann ungehalten. > _Was will der Junge denn jetzt noch? Er ist sogar noch schlimmer, als seine Mutter! <_Seinen Kopf hebend, blickte er den Jungen wütend an und sagte noch nachdrücklicher: »Sind Sie taub? Ich sagte, hinaus!«

»Professor«, begann Nathan, »ich hatte nicht vor, mit meinen Fragen respektlos zu erscheinen. Es tut mir leid.«

 _> Er … entschuldigt sich?<_, dachte er, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck keinerlei Überraschung über Nathans Worte zeigte.

»Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass Sie, als sie noch eine Schülerin war, die Slytherins aufgrund des Krieges bevorzugen mussten«, fuhr der Junge fort. »Ich habe nur versucht zu verstehen, weshalb Sie dies auch jetzt noch machen«, schloss er. »Trotzdem, es tut mir leid.«

Die Erwähnung von Miss Granger ärgerte ihn. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte des Jungen in der Bibliothek über ihn, darüber, dass er ein ehrenwerter Mann sei, und allein das genügte, um ihn nur noch mehr zu reizen. > _Ich werde diesem Unsinn jetzt sofort ein Ende setzen! <_ _,_ dachte er.

»Ich weiß nicht, was Ihre Mutter Ihnen über mich erzählt hat, aber lassen Sie sich versichern, dass sie mich nicht so gut kennt, wie sie vielleicht glaubt. Ich muss meine Handlungen weder von heute noch von damals vor irgendjemandem rechtfertigen. Nicht vor Ihnen, nicht vor Ihrer Mutter, nicht vor irgendjemandem!« Er war stinkwütend. »Und jetzt raus aus meinem Klassenraum!«, knurrte er.

Den verärgerten Zaubertränkemeister für einen Moment anstarrend, konnte Nathan nichts anderes tun, als zu gehorchen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zur Tür, die in den Korridor der Kerker führte. > _Er hat niemals meine Frage beantwortet <_ _,_ grübelte er. > _Vielleicht, wenn ich wirklich Hauspunkte_ _verdient hätte, würde er sie mir auch_ _zuerkennen. Vielleicht tue ich nicht genug, um sie zu verdienen. Mum hatte Recht! Professor Snape ist ein schwer zufrieden zu stellender Mann. <_

Als er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich um und warf einen Blick in Richtung des Mannes. In der Herausforderung zu beweisen, dass er sich der Belobigung durch seinen Lehrer würdig erweisen würde, sagte Nathan, »Gute Nacht, Professor Snape«, und ging in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Er wollte nicht daran glauben, dass der Zaubertränkemeister unfair war und sein eigenes Haus den anderen gegenüber vorzog. Er musste es nur beweisen!

Der Mann, der allein im Klassenzimmer zurückblieb, hatte das Interesse an dem Buch, das er las, nun vollständig verloren. Severus war tief in Gedanken über die Dinge versunken, die der Junge gesagt hatte. > _Warum favorisiere ich die Slytherins immer noch gegenüber allen anderen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es_ _auch jetzt noch_ _tun müsste. Warum mache ich es dann? <_ _,_ dachte er, bevor er die Kontrolle über seine eigenen Gedanken zurückgewann. > _Weil es nun mal so ist, wie die Dinge laufen! Weil du Professor Snape, der schmierige Bastard und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin bist, und es das ist, was du machst! <_, konterte er und runzelte die Stirn über sich selbst.

Snape seufzte. Er hatte sich mit diesen Angelegenheiten nicht mehr beschäftigt seit ... nun, noch nie. > _Warum mache ich es dann jetzt? <_ _,_ grübelte er. »Granger«, sagte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne hindurch. Mit Wucht klappte er sein Buch zu, stand auf, verließ das Klassenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung.

Selbst als Snape mit langen Schritten durch die Korridore wanderte, konnte er nicht damit aufhören, über Nathans Fragen nachzudenken. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte er keinen Grund für seine Handlungen entdecken. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor die Notwendigkeit verspürt, sich für die Ungleichbehandlung seines eigenen Hauses zu rechtfertigen – nicht einmal vor Dumbledore, der davor die Augen verschlossen hatte, da er seine gefährliche Position kannte. Jetzt allerdings … er hatte keine Antwort darauf, weshalb er noch weiterhin seine Voreingenommenheit beibehielt. > _Das ist, was ich mache, weil es das ist, was ich immer gemacht habe. <_Irgendwie schien dies jedoch keine angemessene Begründung mehr zu sein.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan jagt ein paar eigenen Hauspunkten hinterher, und er will sie ausgerechnet von niemand Geringerem als Professor Snape bekommen.

 


	7. Auf der Jagd nach Punkten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan jagt ein paar eigenen Hauspunkten hinterher, und er will sie ausgerechnet von niemand Geringerem als Professor Snape bekommen.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Wanted Points**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Nathan jagt ein paar eigenen Hauspunkten hinterher, und er will sie ausgerechnet von niemand Geringerem als Professor Snape bekommen.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, Alea Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und Haley

 **A/N** **:** Kapitel Sieben. :0) Nathan ist auf der Jagd nach Hauspunkten und das bei niemand Geringerem als Professor Snape. Naja, zumindest hat er einen Plan. :0)

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 07: Auf der Jagd nach Punkten**

Nathan verbrachte die Wochen nach seinem Nachsitzen damit, das Verhalten des Zaubertränkemeisters während des Zaubertrank-Unterrichts genau zu beobachten. Er machte sich Notizen über jeden einzelnen Hauspunkt, den Professor Snape zuerkannte oder abzog. Die Ecken seines Buches und seiner Pergamentrollen waren voller Nummern, Namen, einem _G_ oder einem _S_ und Wörtern wie _richtige Antwort, schlechtes Zerschneiden, gutes Brauen_ und _Explosion des Kessels_ _._ Er hatte Notizen, die mindestens drei Wochen Zaubertrank-Unterricht wiedergaben. Die gleiche Art von Notizen war er auch in seinen Büchern für Verteidigung zu finden, da er gleichzeitig auch Professor Lupin, Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, für Vergleichszwecke beobachtete.

Jetzt saß Nathan an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum in der Nähe von Kevin und Andy, die Zauberschach spielten. Er blätterte durch seine Bücher und Unterrichtsnotizen und strukturierte die Informationen, die er gesammelt hatte, in eine _Punkte-Tabelle_ , als Kevin, der auf den nächsten Zug von Andy bei ihrer Partie wartete, seine Arbeit unterbrach. »Was hat dich denn so gefangen genommen, Nathan? Du arbeitest dich durch all die Seiten der Bücher wie ein Verrückter und machst dir Notizen. So schnell kannst du doch gar nicht lernen«, stellte er fest.

»Ich lerne nicht«, antwortete Nathan und füllte eine weitere Zeile in seiner _Punkte-Tabelle_ aus _._ »Ich arbeite an einer eigenständigen Untersuchung«, fügte er hinzu, ohne jedoch seine Augen von den Pergamenten auf dem Tisch abzuwenden.

Dies erregte auch Andys Aufmerksamkeit. »Was? Du arbeitest freiwillig an einer unabhängigen Studie und das neben all den anderen Hausaufgaben, die wir schon aufgetragen bekommen haben?«, sagte er und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. »Du solltest mal irgendwann Schach ausprobieren, Nathan«, ergänzt er und erwog über dem Schachbrett nach Kevins letztem Zug seine Möglichkeiten.

»Ja, du kannst eine Partie gegen mich spielen, wenn ich mit Andy fertig bin!«, meinte Kevin mit einem neckischen Lächeln. »Er wird sich sowieso nicht mehr lange halten können.«

»Danke für das Angebot, aber Schach ist nicht mein Spiel«, antwortete Nathan, während er die Seiten in seinem Zaubertrank-Lehrbuch umblätterte und nach der nächsten Notiz suchte, die er seiner Liste hinzufügen konnte.

»Was untersuchst du da eigentlich?«, fragte Andy, nachdem er einen widerstrebenden Läufer in den Kampf mit dem gegnerischen Springer zog.

»Ich werte die Unterschiede zwischen den Hauslehrern von Gryffindor und Slytherin bezüglich der Vergabe von Hauspunkten aus«, erklärte Nathan und wurde daraufhin von Andy mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue belohnt, während Kevin amüsiert schnaubte.

»Du bist ein sonderbarer Typ, Nathan! Was erwartest du dir von solch einer Studie? Hauspunkte?«, fragte Kevin sarkastisch.

»In der Tat, das ist genau das, was ich erwarte«, erwiderte Nathan. »Ich versuche zu verstehen, wofür Professor Snape die meisten Hauspunkte zuerkennt, und dasselbe mache ich auch mit Professor Lupin. Auf diese Weise werde ich in der Lage sein, einen Schlachtplan zu entwickeln, um die beiden dazu zu bringen, Gryffindor so viele Punkte wie möglich zuzusprechen«, erklärte er sachlich.

»Das ist eine großartige Idee«, meinte Andy enthusiastisch. »Damit können wir es ebenfalls schaffen, dass die Slytherins genauso viele Punkte verlieren, wie Gryffindor gewinnt, und die Führung beim Hauspokal übernehmen!«, fügte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinzu.

»Ja, ja«, meinte Nathan uninteressiert. »Sobald ich mit der _Punkte-Tabelle_ fertig bin«, ergänzte er, während er seinen Verärgerung über die Unerbrechung er in seiner Stimme anklingen ließ.

Die beiden Jungen widmeten sich wieder ihrem Spiel und Nathan seiner Liste. Er hatte ihnen allerdings nicht alle Gründe für seine Recherche über speziell diese Professoren genannt. > _Ich werde beweisen, dass er nicht nur Slytherins Punkte_ _zuerkennt <_ _,_ dachte er.

Eine Stunde später waren Kevin und Andy, zusammen mit Josephina und ihrer besten Freundin, Anna, gerade mit einer Runde Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp beschäftigt. Währenddessen war Nathan dabei, seine _Punkte-Tabelle_ zubeenden, am selben Tisch sitzend. »Ich bin fertig!«, verkündete er. Alles, was er jetzt noch zu tun hatte, war, in der letzten Zeile jeder Spalte die Gesamtsumme zu bilden und die Ergebnisse zu analysieren.

Und genau das tat er dann. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Pergament und murmelte: » _Totalus!_ « und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Resultat. > _Professor Snape hat Gryffindor gar keine Punkte_ _zuerkannt <_, gestand er sich in Gedanken ein, > _und das ist kein normales Verhalten für Hauslehrer, denn Professor Lupin gibt Slytherin Punkte, also ... <_

»Wo liegt das Problem, Nathan?«, fragte Kevin, als er die Bestürzung seines Freundes sah.

»Ich benötige mehr Informationen«, sagte Nathan, der seine Schlussfolgerungen nicht wahrhaben wollte. > _Es muss sich um einen Zufall handeln. <_ Bei einem weiteren gewissenhaften Blick auf die _Punkte-Tabelle_ und der Analyse der Besonderheiten eines jeden vergebenen Punktes, fiel Nathan auf, dass Professor Snape gute Zaubertränke und richtige Antworten am meisten schätzte.  > _Na ja, die Gryffindors sind nicht die besten Brauer der Klasse <_ _,_ gab er innerlich zu, > _und sie haben zu viel Angst vor ihm, um ihm freiwillig Antworten auf seine Fragen zu geben. <_Er selbst war auch niemand, der sich ständig freiwillig meldete, und dies war der ausschlaggebende Punkt, um Hauspunkte zu erhalten. Man musste sich freiwillig melden, um Fragen zu beantworten.

Die Punkte für gute Zaubertränke standen auf einem anderen Blatt. Nathan war ein wirklich hervorragender Brauer und seine Tränke waren immer perfekt. Das war eine beunruhigende Entdeckung. > _Hat er irgendetwas gegen mich? Liegt es dann an mir? <_ Dieser Gedanke machte Nathan traurig. > _Vielleicht ist es auch wegen meiner Mutter <_ _,_ dachte er widerstrebend.

Er wollte diesen Gedankengang aus seinem Kopf vertreiben, doch dafür brauchte er mehr Informationen. Der Meister der Zaubertränke konnte ihn nicht wegen Dingen anders behandeln, die sich vor mehr als einer Dekade ereignet hatten. Professor Snape hasste seinen Patenonkel Harry. Und seinen Onkel Ron und seine Mutter hasste er in gleichem Maße dafür, dass sie Harrys Freunde waren. > _Er hasst mich doch nicht, oder doch? <_Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf. > _Ich brauche mehr Informationen, bevor ich irgendeine Schlussfolgerung ziehen kann. <_

Nathan sammelte seine Papiere und Bücher vom Tisch zusammen, an dem er gearbeitet hatte. Er musste mit jemandem sprechen, der Professor Snape schon länger als einen Monat kannte. Nathan sah sich im vollen Gemeinschaftsraum um und sein Blick blieb an einer Gruppe von Siebtklässlern hängen, die in der Nähe des Kamins saßen. > _Der_ Schulsprecher _!_ <, dachte er voller Enthusiasmus. > _Er ist perfekt! Er ist ein guter Schüler, er ist diszipliniert! Er wird es wissen! <_

Auf die Schüler der siebenten Klasse zugehend, rief Nathan: »Mister Cornwell, hast du mal eine Minute Zeit?«

Der Schulsprecher sah auf und erblickte den Erstklässler. »Stimmt etwas nicht, Mister Granger?«, fragte er Nathan.

»Nein, ich habe nur einige Fragen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht«, antwortete er.

Der ältere Junge entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden und widmete Nathan seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit. »Also gut, Mister Granger, was ist es, was du mich fragen willst?«

»Ich wollte gern wissen, ob du jemals Hauspunkte von Professor Snape zuerkannt bekommen hast«, sagte Nathan, der die Zeit des Schulsprechers nicht mit Small Talk verschwenden wollte.

»Professor Snape?«, fragte Cornwell, über die Frage des Jungen überrascht.

»Snape gibt Gryffindors keine Hauspunkte«, antwortete ein anderer Siebtklässler, der die Unterhaltung verfolgt hatte. »Der gibt nur Slytherins Punkte, dieser Bastard!«

»Tu doch bitte wenigstens so, als hättest du ein wenig Respekt vor Professor Snape«, mahnte der Schulsprecher.

»Ist das wahr?«, fragte Nathan, der eine Bestätigung von Cornwell bezüglich der Anschuldigung des anderen Jungen wollte.

»Ja, es stimmt. Professor Snape ist nur sehr schwer zufriedenzustellen«, antwortete der ältere Schüler.

»Und außerdem ist er ein schmieriges Bastard, der alle Gryffindors hasst«, fügte der andere Siebtklässler hinzu.

Nathan hätte bei den Beschimpfungen des Zaubertränke-Professors durch den anderen Jungen interveniert, wenn ihn diese Enthüllungen nicht so tief getroffen hätten. > _Dann ist es also wahr. Professor Snape bevorzugt die Slytherins. <_Er konnte dem Schmerz, der ihn traf, nicht von sich fernhalten. Nathan war schwer enttäuscht von Professor Snape, jenem Mann, bei dem seine Mutter immer unerschütterlich darauf beharrt hatte, dass er ein ehrenwerter Mann wäre und anderer Leute Respekt verdiene.

Sich bei den Siebtklässlern bedankend, kehrte Nathan zu dem Tisch zurück, auf dem seine Büchertasche lag, und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in den Jungen-Schlafsaal zu gehen. Er schickte sich an, schlafen zu gehen, spürte jedoch, dass er nicht würde schlafen können. Sein Verstand raste und ihm kamen alle möglichen Gedanken. Doch bevor er letztendlich einschlief, war seine Miene jedoch nicht mehr traurig oder enttäuscht, sondern voller Hoffnung strahlend.

*-*-*-*

Am nächsten Montag Morgen betrat Nathan voller Zuversicht die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Er hatte das Wochenende durchgearbeitet und einen Plan geschmiedet, von dem er sich sicher war, Professor Snape damit dazu zu bringen, ihm Hauspunkte zu geben. Die anderen Gryffindors wussten einfach nicht, wie sie es anstellen sollten, Punkte zu verdienen – das war das Ergebnis, zu dem er gekommen war, nachdem er die _Punkte-Tabelle_ immer und immer wieder analysiert hatte.

Er würde heute mit der ersten Phase seines Planes beginnen. Er würde sich freiwillig melden, um Fragen zu beantworten. Er hatte die Passagen aus dem Lehrbuch für die heutige Unterrichtsstunde zweimal gelesen und auch einige zusätzliche Texte, die er in der Bibliothek recherchiert hatte. Er war gut vorbereitet, das wusste er.

Nathan aß sein Frühstück und unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinen Freunden. Er blickte hin und wieder kurz in Richtung des Lehrertischs, wo er auf ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen dunklen Augen traf, das flüchtig seinen Blick erwiderte. Snape schaute finster drein, natürlich, aber das war sein normales Verhalten.

Die Gryffindors machten sich auf den Weg durch die Kerkerflure. Das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke war kalt, trotz der angenehmen Temperatur draußen. Nathan setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und bereitete sich auf den Unterricht vor. Professor Snape erschien einige Minuten danach, ließ seine hochgewachsene Gestalt in die vorderster Front des Raumes gleiten, während seine schwarzen Roben hinter ihm her wogten.

Der Unterricht begann und damit auch die Fragen des Zaubertränkemeisters. Nathan hatte bei jeder Einzelnen davon seine Hand hoch in die Luft erhoben und gab präzise Antworten, die seine Mutter stolz gemacht hätten. Doch selbst das schien für Professor Snape nicht genug zu sein.

»Zufriedenstellend, Mister Granger«, war die positivste Beurteilung, die Nathan vom Meister der Zaubertränke erhielt.

Am Ende des Unterrichts war Professor Snape mehr als verärgert über Nathan.

»Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, weshalb ich diese zwei Substanzen nicht vermischen sollte?«, fragte der Professor.

Nathans Hand war in der Luft, kaum dass der Lehrer seine Frage beendet hatte.

»Irgendjemand?«, drängte Snape.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Nathan schon beinahe von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. Professor Snape hatte seinen Kiefer fest zusammengepresst und seine zusammengeballten Fäuste längs seines Körpers. Schließlich fauchte er: »Der aktuell hausinterne Besserwisser scheint die Antwort zu wissen; erleuchten sie uns also, Mister Granger.«

Nathan war vom Ton des Zaubertränkemeisters und der Intensität seines giftigen Blicks überrascht, antworte jedoch fest: »Sie sind jeweils eine Base und eine Säure. Miteinander kombiniert ergeben sie ein Salz, und das Nebenprodukt würde Wasser sein, das den Zaubertrank in dieser Brauphase ruinieren würde.«

Der Junge war zuversichtlich. Dies war eine perfekte Antwort, und sie konnte nicht in dem hier verwendeten Lehrbuch gefunden werden. Er selbst kannte diese Information nur, weil er auch mit anderen Büchern gearbeitet hatte. Er beobachtete seinen Lehrer erwartungsvoll. > _Diese Antwort verdient mindestens fünf Punkte <_ _,_ dachte er.

»Korrekt … aber unvollständig«, war Professor Snapes Kommentar.

 _> Unvollständig! Lückenhaft!<_ Die Enttäuschung stand Nathan ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er ließ sein Gewicht zurück auf seinen Hocker fallen und starrte den Zaubertränkemeister unverwandt nur ungläubig an. > _Unvollständig. <_

Kurz danach wurde die Klasse entlassen, und Nathan machte sich in Begleitung seiner Klassenkameraden aus dem Klassenraum in den Kerkern davon. Andy lief dicht neben ihm her, während sie den Unterricht in Verteidigung ansteuerten.

»Wo hast du das alles gelernt, Nathan?«, fragte er.

»Ist doch egal, oder?«, antworte Nathan sauer. »Professor Snape hat mir keinen einzigen Punkt für all die Fragen gegeben, die ich beantwortet habe.« In einer enttäuschten Geste warf er die Hände vor sich in die Höhe.

»Das ist schon in Ordnung, Nathan«, sagte Kevin und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. »Er ist halt nur ein schmieriger Bastard, der Gryffindors hasst. Du warst deshalb nicht weniger brillant! Hast du Malfoys Gesicht gesehen? Nicht einmal einhundert Punkte wären mehr wert als der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht dieses Slytherins«, fügte er grinsend hinzu.

»Ja, das war unbezahlbar!«, bestätigte Andy und gab Nathan einen Klaps auf die andere Schulter.

Das half ein klein wenig, wie Nathan zugeben musste. Seine Freunde versuchten, ihn sich besser fühlen zu lassen, und das war großartig, und doch – obwohl es an der Oberfläche wirkte, dort, ganz tief in seinem Inneren,  fühlte er sich nach wie vor verletzt. Professor Snape war unfair, und er hasste Gryffindors. > _Oder er hasst nur mich. <_Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte er innerlich. Sie betraten gerade den Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung, als er sich entschloss, die Angelegenheit für den Moment ruhen zu lassen und sich auf seine anderen Fächer zu konzentrieren.

*-*-*-*

Professor Snape betrat seinen Klassenraum, vorbereitet auf eine weitere nervige Doppelstunde mit Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor und Slytherin. Der Zaubertrank, den er für heute vorgesehen hatte, war für ihren Wissensstand nicht gerade einfach, und er erwartete zumindest einen explodierenden Kessel.

Er erreichte die vorderste Front des Raumes und begann zu unterrichten. Als er seine erste Frage stellte, machte er sich nicht die Mühe, einen Blick auf den Granger-Jungen zu werfen, um zu sehen, ob dieser seine Hand gehoben hatte, um zu antworten. Stattdessen wählte er den ersten Slytherin, der mit der Hand wedelte. Die nächste Frage, und nun blickte er flüchtig in Richtung des Jungen, um ihn spöttisch anzulächeln, während er wieder einen anderen Schüler auswählte, damit dieser antwortete, doch musste er feststellen, dass der Granger-Junge seine Hand überhaupt nicht erhoben hatte.

Das machte ihn neugierig. In der letzten Stunde war Granger so lästig gewesen, dass sich Snape an die Mutter des Jungen, die unerträgliche Besserwisserin, erinnert gefühlt hatte. Und dann heute - Mister Granger war wieder so, wie er es zu Beginn des Semesters gewesen war: nachdenklich und zurückhaltend.

Er stellte eine weitere Frage, schwieriger als die vorherige, versuchte den Jungen anzustacheln, freiwillig eine Antwort anzubieten, doch bekam nichts. Sich nun nicht mehr zurückhaltend, trat er an den Jungen heran und blieb mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht formte, direkt vor ihm stehen und sagte: »Was ist passiert, Mister Granger? Haben Sie das Kapitel für heute nicht gelesen? Und ich dachte, Sie wären ein Besserwisser, genau wie Ihre Mutter.«

 _> Da! Lass sehen, aus was für einem Holz du geschnitzt bist, kleiner Granger<_, dachte er, nach wie vor spöttisch lächelnd.

»Ich weiß die Antworten, Sir. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass Sie wollen, dass ich sie gebe. Sie schienen in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde über mich ein wenig verärgert zu sein«, antworte Nathan ehrlich.

Snape war über die Aufrichtigkeit des Jungen so überrascht, dass sich dies für einen Augenblick sogar auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam und sein äußerlich ausdrucksloses Auftreten wiedererlangte, das keinerlei Emotionen verriet. Die Tatsache, dass der Granger-Junge ihn aus der Gleichgewicht bringen konnte, war irritierend, und mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen sagte er: »Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihre Impertinenz, Mister Granger.«

Nach dem Punkteabzug zumindest ein wenig befreit, widmete Snape seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Klasse. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Anleitung zur Herstellung des heutigen Zaubertrankes an der Wandtafel erscheinen. Er instruierte der Klasse, mit dem Brauen zu beginnen und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um dort einige Arbeiten zu benoten, ließ die Klasse jedoch niemals unbeaufsichtigt. Dieser Zaubertrank konnte besonders verheerend sein, wenn er von Schwachköpfen zubereitet wurde, und er würde keinerlei Risiko eingehen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit verließ er seinem Schreibtisch, um zwischen den Arbeitsplätzen entlangzugehen und die Kessel genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Nachdem er hier und dort ein paar Punkte abgezogen hatte, erreichte er Grangers Kessel. > _Der Zaubertrank ist … perfekt <_ _,_ wagte er sich selbst einzugestehen. Der Junge war in einer weiter fortgeschrittenen Phase des Brauens als seine Klassenkameraden; er war in einer besonders heiklen Phase bei seinem Brauvorgang, um ehrlich zu sein. Snape sah die Hände des Jungen die Zutaten zerhacken, schneiden und abwiegen, und war von seiner Geschicklichkeit beeindruckt _._ _> Seine Bewegungen sind äußerst präzise und flüssig<, _dachte er, von Nathans eleganten Bewegungen fasziniert.

Als er versuchte, Nathans Aufmerksamkeit von dem Zaubertrank abzulenken, erkannte er, wie konzentriert der Junge auf seine Aufgabe war. > _Der Junge ist wirklich talentiert! <_, ertappte er sich selbst bei seinem Gedanken. Er kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch und seinen Unterlagen zurück, doch von Zeit zu Zeit würde er einige Minuten damit verbringen, die Arbeit des Jungen zu beobachten. Er war jetzt von Amts wegen an Nathan Granger interessiert. Der Junge verhielt sich von Unterrichtsstunde zu Unterrichtsstunde so unterschiedlich; er war definitiv und offiziell ein Mysterium.

Einige Zeit später rührte Nathan den Inhalt seines Kessels ein letztes Mal im Uhrzeigersinn um. > _Perfekt <_, dachte er mit einem Lächeln. Er hatte seinen Brauvorgang beendet und war mit der daraus resultierenden Flüssigkeit, die sich im Inneren seines Kessels befand, wirklich zufrieden. Er füllte eine Probe in eine Phiole ab und reinigte seinen Arbeitstisch. Erst dann sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass er der Erste war, der mit dem Zaubertrank fertig war. > _Super! Ich bin der Erste, der fertig ist, und mein Trank ist perfekt <_ _,_ dachte er und beäugte voller Stolz das Fläschchen, das seine Probe enthielt.

Er nahm die Phiole und ging zum Schreibtisch, an dem Professor Snape saß und Arbeiten benotete. Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah von seiner Arbeit auf und begann zu sagen: »Was machen Sie außerhalb Ihrer ...«, hielt jedoch inne, als er das Fläschchen in Nathans Hand erspähte.

»Ich bin fertig, Professor«, sagte Nathan und ließ die Phiole auf dem Schreibtisch stehen. Er lungerte noch ein paar Augenblicke herum, bevor er wieder zu seinem Hocker zurückkehrte. Er wollte wissen, was Professor Snape von seinem Zaubertrank hielt.

Der Zaubertränkemeister schaute auf Nathan, auf das Fläschchen und dann wieder zurück auf die Arbeiten, die er benotete. »Es steht Ihnen frei, jetzt zu gehen, Mister Granger«, war das Einzige, was er sagte.

 _> Er schickt mich weg! Was ist mit dem Zaubertrank? Er ist perfekt, und er wird kein Wort darüber verlieren!<_, Nathan saß dort, verwundert. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor er mit großen Schritten den Klassenraum verließ, die Tür laut hinter sich zuschlagend. Er war fuchsteufelswild!

Er schritt durch die Kerker, ohne seine Umgebung überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Mit seinen Gedanken war er noch immer im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum. Er lief an Professor Lupin vorüber, dem nicht entging, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

»Nathan, stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Sollten Sie nicht jetzt gerade in Zaubertränke sein?«, fragte Professor Lupin.

»Ich wurde entlassen, Sir«, sagte Nathan. Lupin konnte erkennen, dass der Junge wütend war.

»Hm, ich habe noch niemals einen Schüler derartig wütend erlebt, weil er vorzeitig aus dem Unterricht von Professor Snape entlassen wurde. Haben Sie einen Kessel explodieren lassen, oder irgendetwas in der Art?«, fragte Lupin und beobachtete den Jungen voller Interesse.

»Nein! Ich war nur früher mit meinem Zaubertrank fertig als alle anderen, und er hat mich entlassen«, erklärte Nathan auf eine Art und Weise, die für Professor Lupin keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass Nathan über den Meister der Zaubertränke verärgert war. Er konnte sich allerdings keinen Grund für dessen Verärgerung vorstellen. Er begann, sich in Richtung seines Klassenzimmers in Bewegung zu setzen, und der Junge, der auch jetzt noch in seine Gedanken versunken war, folgte ihm.

»Und das ist schlecht, weil …« Lupin ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen, da er wollte, dass der Junge den Sachverhalt erklärte.

»Mein Zaubertrank war perfekt, und er hat kein Wort gesagt! Er hat … mich einfach nur entlassen!«, sagte Nathan und unterstrich seinen Ärger über Professor Snapes Vorgehen, indem er seine Hände in die Luft warf.

Der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor sah ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, als er sagte: »Und Sie haben irgendeine Anerkennung für Ihre gute Arbeit erwartet, richtig?« Lupin war inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Jedes Jahr hatte er ein oder zwei Gryffindors, die wütend auf Snape über dessen Mangel an Anerkennung ihres wahren Talents waren.

»Also, ja! Mein Zaubertrank war perfekt. Er war mindestens fünf Punkte für Gryffindor wert!«, antworte Nathan, wobei die Empörung in seinem Tonfall eindeutig zu vernehmen war und die Intensität seiner Emotionen aus seinen dunklen Augen strahlte. Er war wirklich angefressen!

Professor Lupin lächelte den Jungen an. »Nathan, Sie müssen verstehen, dass Professor Snape nicht die Art von Lehrer ist, der Punkte an Gryffindor verleiht. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass er deine gute Arbeit in seinem Unterricht nicht zu schätzen weiß.«

»Aber warum? Ist es deshalb, weil er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist?«, fragte Nathan. »Sie sind Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Sie geben jedem Haus Punkte, auch Slytherin«, ergänzte er.

»Das ist wahr, Nathan, aber Sie müssen verstehen lernen, dass Professor Snape anders denkt als ich. Er glaubt, dass Gryffindors sich mehr anstrengen, wenn sie herausfordert werden, während Slytherins Bestätigung benötigen«, erklärte der Professor für Verteidigung.

Nathan schnaubte. »Glauben Sie, dass er Recht hat, Sir?«, fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf, da er nicht daran glauben konnte.

»Nun, ich verwende diese spezielle Methode nicht, aber ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass sie in seinem Unterricht ziemlich gut funktioniert. Er unterrichtet schon seit langer Zeit, Nathan. Seine Unterrichtsstunden können bisweilen gefährlich sein und er muss jederzeit die Kontrolle ausüben, denn ansonsten kann etwas sehr schlimmes passieren«, sagte Professor Lupin ernst.

Nathan blieb ganz still, während er diese Information in sich aufsog. Es machte Sinn.

Lupin, der sah, dass Nathan seine Worte akzeptierte, fuhr fort: »Sie sollten nicht darüber enttäuscht sein, wenn Professor Snape Ihnen keine Hauspunkte zuerkennt. Er wird Ihrer guten Arbeit auf andere Weise Anerkennung zollen. Ich glaube, die Tatsache, dass er Sie heute früher gehen ließ, ist eine von ihnen.«

Diese Behauptung wurde von Nathan mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittiert. »Und warum das?«, fragte er neugierig.

»Professor Snape hätte Sie für den Rest der Unterrichtsstunde ausharren lassen und Sie auffordern können, einen Aufsatz oder sonst etwas zu schreiben, doch er hat sich dafür entschieden, dich gehen zu lassen. Es ist nicht Usus, schon gar nicht bei ihm, Nathan. Ich bin sogar beinahe davon überzeugt, dass es mit zehn Hauspunkten gleichzusetzen ist«, meinte Lupin und lächelte.

Nathan beantwortete dies selbst mit einem Lächeln. Professor Lupin hatte Recht: der Zaubertränkemeister hätte ihm mehr Hausaufgaben oder sonst etwas geben können. Dies ließ ihn ein wenig ruhiger werden.

Sie waren mittlerweile vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angekommen. Nathan nahm Platz und griff nach einem Buch, um zu lesen, bevor der Unterricht begann. Professor Lupin überließ den Jungen seinem Zeitvertreib und betrat lächelnd sein Büro.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Während des Vollmonds übernimmt jemand den Unterricht für Lupin und irgendetwas geschieht im Verbotenen Wald.

 


	8. Der Verbotene Wald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während des Vollmonds übernimmt jemand den Unterricht für Lupin und irgendetwas geschieht im Verbotenen Wald.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Forbidden Forest**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Während des Vollmonds übernimmt jemand den Unterricht für Lupin und irgendetwas geschieht im Verbotenen Wald.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, Alea Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** Sabine und Haley

 **A/N** **:** Und schon kommt Kapitel 8! Während des Vollmonds übernimmt jemand den Unterricht für Professor Lupin und etwas geschieht im Verbotenen Wald. Was? Lasst es uns herausfinden …

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 08: Der Verbotene Wald**

Am späten Vormittag apparierte Hermione aus ihrer Wohnung. Sie wollte einen kurzen Abstecher in ihr Büro machen, bevor sie sich mit Harry und Ginny zum Mittagessen treffen würde. Hermione hatte an der Muggel-Universität, an der sie als Professorin und Wissenschaftlerin arbeitete, einige Daten zu erheben. Sogar an einem Samstag waren die Außenanlagen des Universitätsgeländes mit jungen Studenten bevölkert, die den schönen Tag genossen, lasen, spielten oder sich einfach mit Freunden die Zeit vertrieben.

Sie überquerte die Grünflächen von dem verborgenen Platz aus, den sie zum Apparieren zu benutzen pflegte, und betrat das Gebäude der Chemischen Abteilung, um ihr Labor anzusteuern. Der Anblick der Studenten unter den Bäumen erinnerten sie an die Wochenenden in Hogwarts. Sie hatte die Atmosphäre des Schlosses immer geliebt, ganz besonders die Ländereien – den See, die Bäume, die Gärten.

Sie wanderte durch die Korridore der Universität, doch in Gedanken befand sie sich in den Korridoren des Schlosses, wo sie beinahe sieben Jahre gelebt hatte, und ebenso bei Nathan. Sie hatte früher an diesem Morgen einen Brief von ihm bekommen und – wie schon beim letzten Mal – war auch diesmal das Hauptthema Severus Snape gewesen. Sie begann, sich langsam Sorgen über Nathans Interesse an Severus zu machen. Natürlich waren Ihre Absichten gewesen, dass Nathan seinen Vater nicht hasste, doch sie hatte sich nicht vorgestellt, dass Nathan so ... so besessen von ihm sein würde. Ja, das war das Ausdruck dafür: besessen.

Nathan ging immer völlig in allem auf, dem er einmal sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Sein Lieblingsfach, während er noch auf der Muggel-Schule gewesen war, war immer Chemie gewesen, deshalb war es nur logisch, dass er an Zaubertränken derartig Gefallen finden würde. Er pflegte Hermione dabei zu helfen, zu Hause einfache Zaubertränke herzustellen, und schon damals hatte sie erkennen können, dass Nathan Talent für diese Kunst besaß. Vielleicht lief das alles auch einzig und allein darauf hinaus – eine Begabung für Zaubertränke.

Ihre Gedanken wandten sich wieder der Datenerfassung zu, als sie das Laboratorium erreichte. Sie machte sich noch einige Notizen, erhöhte den Wasserstoffdruck in der komplexen Apparatur auf ihrem Arbeitstisch, und als sie sich sicher war, dass alles in Ordnung war, verließ sie das Gebäude, um erneut zu apparieren. Es war nun an der Zeit, ihre Freunde zu treffen.

Als sie im Hinterhof von Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauld Place, eintraf, entdeckte Hermione die kleine Lily auf ihrem Besen. »Hallo, Lily. Ich sehe, du trainierst deine Quidditch-Manöver. Sehr gut!«, lobte sie.

»Danke, Tante ‘Mione«, rief das Mädchen von ihrer Position hoch in der Luft.

Hermione betrat das Haus durch die Küchentür und stieß auf Ginny, die sie mit einer Umarmung begrüßte. »Hermione! Es ist schön, dass du schon da bist!«

»Hi, Ginny. Ich bin ein wenig zu früh, ich weiß. Ich musste noch kurz in der Universität vorbeischauen, bevor ich herkommen konnte, und ich glaube, ich habe die Zeit überschätzt, die ich dort verbringen würde. Ist Harry schon zu Hause?«, erkundigte sich Hermione.

»Ja, er ist gerade gekommen. Er ist gemeinsam mit Ron im Salon«, informierte Ginny sie. Nachdem sie Dobby noch einige weitere Anweisungen gegeben hatte, schob sie Hermione aus der Küche heraus, um Harry und ihren Bruder zu treffen.

Die Frauen betraten das Zimmer und wurden sogleich voller Enthusiasmus von den Männern begrüßt. »He, ‘Mione! Ich dachte schon, ich würde den Tag nie erleben, an dem du uns wieder besuchst«, sagte Ron und umarmte sie.

Harry kam sofort hinterher. »Sie wird bestimmt öfters kommen, jetzt, wo Nathan in der Zaubererwelt ist – ist es nicht so, ‘Mione?«, sagte er, während er sie ebenfalls umarmte.

Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und in die Sessel nah am Kamin, und Hermione antwortete: »Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht, Harry. Jetzt, wo Nathan in Hogwarts ist, glaube ich, dass ich wieder mehr in der Zaubererwelt involviert sein sollte.«

»Gut, ich war nämlich gerade dabei, unseren guten Harry hier davon zu überzeugen, zu meinem nächsten Quidditch-Spiel zu kommen«, sagte Ron und angeregte Unterhaltung erfüllte den Raum, bis Dobby verkündete, dass das Mittagessen fertig sei.

Hermione half Ginny mit den Kindern, und bald darauf aßen sie alle zusammen in der Küche im Untergeschoss. Sie unterhielten sich über die vielen Aktivitäten, mit denen sie gerade beschäftigt waren, bis Harry auf einen Fall hinsichtlich eines kontaminierten Zaubertrankes zu sprechen kam, mit dem er letzte Woche zu tun gehabt hatte. Dies brachte die Thematik ihrer Unterhaltung auf den verhassten Zaubertränkemeister. »Bist du sicher, dass Snape nichts damit zu tun hatte?«, stichelte Ron provozierend in Richtung Harry, der ihn daraufhin anfunkelte.

»Er war unter meinen Verdächtigten«, antwortete Harry mit einem boshaften Lächeln, und alle – mit Ausnahme von Hermione – begannen zu lachen.

»Apropos Snape – wie ist eigentlich Nathans Nachsitzen bei ihm gelaufen?«, fragte Ron Hermione.

»Welches Nachsitzen?«, gab sie als Frage zurück.

»Ups! Ich glaube, du hast Nathan gerade in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, Ron«, sagte Harry.

»Welches Nachsitzen?«, fragte Hermione erneut, während sie beide Männer abwechselnd kritisch im Visier hatte.

»Nun …« Ron zögerte und fügte dann unter Hermiones stechendem, geradezu mörderischem Blick hinzu: »Nathan musste einmal Nachsitzen bei Snape abbüßen. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das.«

»Wann? Weshalb?«, fragte Hermione weiter, jetzt äußerst verärgert über Nathan, den Zaubertränkemeister und genauso über die beiden Männer am Tisch. »Weshalb wisst ihr darüber und ich nicht?«, fragte sie, nun jedoch mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck. > _Warum würde Nathan so etwas vor mir verheimlichen? Was verheimlicht er noch? <_ Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich voller Zweifel.

»Nicht aufregen, ‘Mione. Es ist wohl nicht vergleichbar mit den Sachen, für die wir sonst immer Nachsitzen mussten – da bin ich mir sicher. Wir haben es nur in Erfahrung gebracht, weil Nathan uns eine Eule schickte, um zu fragen, wie Nachsitzen bei Snape abläuft. Es ist schon eine Weile her, also beruhige dich einfach«, versicherte ihr Harry.

»Wann?«, fragte Hermione erneut, dieses Mal in einem, etwas kontrollierteren Tonfall.

»In der zweiten Woche«, antwortete Ron, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

»Was?«, rief Hermione aus, und verlor das Wenige an Kontrolle über sich, das sie gerade eben erst bewerkstelligt hatte, wieder aufzubringen. »Er ist schon nach gerade mal einer Woche, die er dort war, in Schwierigkeiten geraten! Was in aller Welt hat er getan?« Sie schrie nun beinahe in ihrer Empörung und Rage.

»Beruhige dich, Hermione!«, versuchte es Harry erneut und bedachte Ron mit einem wütenden Blick.

»Du dramatisierst, ‘Mione. Harry und ich haben in einem Schuljahr bereits in unserer ersten Woche nachsitzen müssen – wenn du dich an den Zwischenfall mit dem fliegenden Auto erinnerst – und wir wurden niemals rausgeworfen«, sagte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen, Hermiones Reaktion auf seine Worte ignorierend, und fügte hinzu: »Das war wahrscheinlich Snapes Versuch, einem Gryffindor das Leben zu vermiesen, und es hat sich einfach so ergeben, dass es dieses Mal Nathans Leben getroffen hat.«

»Ron hat wahrscheinlich Recht, Hermione«, stimmte Ginny zu.

»Warum würde Nathan dann dies vor mir verheimlichen?«, erkundigte sich Hermione, während abermals dieser schmerzerfüllte Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht huschte. »Was hat er überhaupt gemacht? Es muss irgendetwas wirklich Schlimmes gewesen sein, wenn er sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe macht, mir davon zu erzählen, mir – seiner Mutter!«, ergänzte sie.

»Es ist nichts dergleichen, Hermione. Er muss etwas gesagt haben, das Snape nicht gefallen hat, und du weißt, wie garstig dieser Bastard ist«, sagte Harry mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

»Ich weiß nicht so recht, Harry«, sagte Hermione, währenddessen sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, um seine Aussage anzufechten. »Ich dachte, dass Nathan mit Professor Snape zurechtkommen würde. Er scheint seinen Unterricht sogar zu mögen«, merkte sie an und fügte als nachträglichen Gedanken hinzu, »Vielleicht mag er diesen Unterricht ja zu sehr für sein eigenes Wohl. Nathan schreibt mir immer über Professor Snapes Unterrichtsstunden und seine Hausaufgaben. Ich dachte, dass es nur deshalb wäre, weil er Zaubertränke so sehr liebt, aber jetzt ...«, sie brach ab und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Sie war sich über gar nichts mehr sicher. Nathan erzählte ihr nicht alles, und dies war eine beunruhigende Enthüllung. > _Was ist, wenn Severus die Wahrheit über Nathan herausgefunden und mich nicht kontaktiert hat? Und was ist, wenn er Nathan alles darüber erzählt hat und Nathan mir dies verheimlicht? Was ist, wenn Nathan irgendwie herausgefunden hat, dass Severus sein Vater ist? <_Ihre Gedanken füllten ihr Herz mit Ungewissheiten. Ihr einziger Wunsch bestand darin, jedermann hier zurückzulassen und so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zu hetzen. Sie musste in Erfahrung bringen, was dort vor sich ging!

Das Mittagessen ging seinem Ende zu, und sie zogen sich wieder in den Salon zurück, doch Hermiones Gedanken blieben auf die beiden Männer in ihrem Leben gerichtet, dort, in Hogwarts: Nathan und Severus. Harry, der bemerkte, dass sie ihrer Unterhaltung keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. »Hermione, du solltest wegen dem Nachsitzen nicht derartig besorgt sein.«

»Es ist nicht das Nachsitzen an sich, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache, Harry«, bekannte sie mit einem Seufzer. »Es ist die Tatsache, dass mein Sohn Dinge vor mir verbirgt, die mir Sorgen bereitet. Er weiß, dass er mir vertrauen kann. Wir haben ein sehr offenes Verhältnis, zumindest glaubte ich das bisher, aber jetzt ...« Sie brach den Satz ab.

»Wahrscheinlich hat er dir nichts erzählt, weil er wusste, dass du von ihm enttäuscht sein würdest. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Dinge vor dir verbergen würde, wenn sie wichtig wären, Hermione«, sagte Harry, während er leicht ihre Schulter tätschelte.

»Du hast Recht, Harry. Meine Reaktion ist einfach überzogen. Wir haben noch niemals zuvor getrennt von einander gelebt, und es ist hart für mich, nicht über jede einzelne Kleinigkeit aus seinem Leben Bescheid zu wissen«, bekannte sie, legte jedoch damit nur einen Teil ihrer Gefühle offen. Sie würde kein Wort über Severus verlieren.

»Das ist in Ordnung, Hermione. Ich glaube, ich kann verstehen, was du fühlst. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren werde, wenn Lily und Sirius ebenfalls nach Hogwarts gehen werden«, sagte Harry verständnisvoll und fügte hinzu: »Lass es mich so ausdrücken: Ich werde sowieso bald in Hogwarts sein, um den Unterricht von Remus zu übernehmen, und ich verspreche, dass ich diesen ganzen Nachsitzen-Kram aufklären werde und dir anschließend alles erzähle. Was sagst du dazu?«

»Danke, Harry, das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten«, antwortete Hermione mit einem traurigen Lächeln, runzelte dann die Stirn und fügte hinzu: »Bitte, sag Nathan, dass er mir für diese Unterlassung Rechenschaft abzulegen haben wird, ja?«

»Das werde ich!«, versicherte ihr Harry.

*-*-*-*

Der Vollmond stand bevor und – aus diesem Grund – war es an der Zeit, dass ein weiterer Ersatz-Professor für Verteidigung in Hogwarts erschien. Getreu den Prognosen einiger Schüler, erhob sich Schulleiterin McGonagall während des Abendessens von ihrem Platz und verkündete: »Wie Sie sehen können, ist Professor Lupin indisponiert. Er wird nach dem Vollmond zurückkehren, doch bis dahin können die Gryffindors zu mir kommen, wenn sie ihren Hauslehrer benötigen, und der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird von Mister Harry Potter übernommen.«

Dieser Teil der Nachricht ließ in der Großen Halle einiges an Lärm wiederaufleben. An jedem Tisch wandten sich die Schüler aufgeregt ihren Sitznachbarn zu, um – vor Aufregung ganz aus dem Häuschen – ihren Kommentar zu dem berühmten Zauberer abzugeben. Nathan war natürlich glücklich über die Neuigkeiten, dass sein Patenonkel in Hogwarts sein würde, doch seine Reaktion war bei weitem nicht mit den Reaktionen der Jungen und Mädchen um ihn herum vergleichbar. Die Gryffindors jubelten unbändig.

Professor Snape rollte über die Überschwenglichkeit der Schüler nur mit seinen Augen. Es war jedes Jahr dasselbe. Allein die Ankündigung, dass Harry -verdammter- Potter nach Hogwarts kommen würde, reichte für die Schüler bereits aus, um das volle Potential ihrer Hormone zu zeigen, selbst bei seinen Slytherins. Doch die Schlimmsten waren die Gryffindors.

Während des Mittagessens am nächsten Tag betrat Harry Potter in Begleitung von Schulleiterin McGonagall, in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft, die Große Halle durch eine Seitentür. Er nahm den Platz zu ihrer Linken ein und versuchte, den Enthusiasmus der Schüler über seine Gegenwart zu ignorieren. Severus hatte – wie üblich – bereits den Platz an Professor McGonagalls rechter Seite in Beschlag genommen, als sie eintrafen.

»Wollen Sie Ihre Fans nicht begrüßen, Potter?«, sagte Snape sarkastisch. »Ich bin mir sicher, sie wären über ein huldvolles Winken ihres Helden begeistert.«

»Wenn Sie die Schüler jubeln sehen wollen, Snape, dann sollte ich Sie vielleicht mit mir ins Ministerium nehmen, damit ich dessen Meinung ändern und Sie nach Azkaban stecken lassen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Schüler eine Woche lang feiern würden«, entgegnete Harry schlagfertig.

»Das reicht! Hören Sie sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf!«, sagte McGonagall aus ihrer Mitte. »Ich werde während Mister Potters Aufenthalt hier nicht tolerieren, dass Sie sich gegenseitig aus dem Hinterhalt mit Gehässigkeiten beschießen.«

Sie durchbohrten einander dennoch weiterhin mit Blicken wie Dolche, sagten jedoch nichts weiter. Harry wandte seine Augen vom Zaubertränkemeister ab, um die Große Halle auf sich wirken zu lassen. Wie immer sahen ihn die Schüler voller Bewunderung an und – nach diesem Wortwechsel mit Snape – lag auch ein wenig Neugierde in den Blicken. Harry entdeckte Nathan im Meer der Gryffindors und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Nathan erwiderte dieses strahlende Lächelte, und beide begannen zu essen.

Das Mittagessen war beendet, doch die Große Halle war auch jetzt noch überfüllt. Trotz des schönen Sonntags wollten die Schüler nicht gehen, bevor nicht Harry Potter die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Gelegentlich richteten sie ihren Blick auf den Auserwählten, bis Harry schließlich aus seinem Sessel aufstand, um zu gehen. Allerdings nahm er nicht die Seitentür, durch die er gekommen war. Er stieg von dem Podest, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand, herab und ging quer durch den Raum auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu.

Er blieb neben Nathan stehen und legte seinem Patensohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Wie geht's dir, Nathan? Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er.

»Alles ist Bestens, Onkel Harry. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist«, antworte Nathan mit einem Lächeln.

Nathan zuckte zusammen, als ein Ellbogen ihn in die Rippen auf seiner linken Seite traf. Es war Kevin. Harry lächelte.

»Onkel Harry, das hier sind meine Freunde Kevin Brown und Andy Wood. Seit du angekommen bist, haben sie nur noch über ihrem Essen gesabbert«, sagte Nathan, besagte Freunde durchdringend anfunkelnd. Harry lachte.

 »Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen, Jungs«, sagte Harry, immer noch lächelnd. »Bist du mit Oliver Wood verwandt, Andy?«

»Sie erinnern sich an meinen Vater?«, fragte Andy voller Ehrfurcht.

»Natürlich erinnere ich mich an ihn. Er war Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams, als ich Mitglied wurde«, sagte Harry.

»Ich weiß! Mein Vater hat mir alles darüber erzählt«, sagte Andy.

»Grüß' ihn bitte von mir!«, sagte Harry und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Nathan zu. »Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht später zusammen mit mir und Hagrid Tee trinken möchtest.«

 »Klar doch! Um welche Uhrzeit?«, fragte Nathan.

»Um drei – in der Eingangshalle?«, fragte Harry.

»Okay«, stimmte Nathan zu.

»Bis dann«, sagte Harry und drückte voller Zuneigung Nathans Schulter. »Wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht«, fügte er an die anderen Jungen gewandt hinzu und ging.

»Harry Potter erinnert sich an meinen Vater. Wie cool ist das denn?«, sagte Andy. Nathan rollte beim Anblick seiner aufgekratzten Freunde mit den Augen. Sie verließen die Große Halle kurz nachdem Harry gegangen war und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm.

*-*-*-*

Zur vereinbarten Zeit traf Nathan Hagrid in der Eingangshalle. Harry war noch nicht da. Er begrüßte den Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit einem kurzen: »Hi, Hagrid.«

»Hallo, Nathan. Du kommst also auch zum Tee?«, fragte der Halbriese mit einem Lächeln.

»Ja, Onkel Harry hat mich eingeladen«, antwortete Nathan.

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Snape, aus den Kerkern kommend, die Eingangshalle und bewegte sich auf sie zu, dorthin, wo sie auf Harry warteten.

»Guten Tag, Hagrid«, grüßte Snape. »Ich benötige Ihre Dienste. Mein Vorrat an Einhornhaar neigt sich dem Ende zu, und er muss für den Unterricht in dieser Woche wieder aufgestockt werden«, sagte Snape, wobei er Nathans Anwesenheit vollständig ignorierte.

»Freilich, Professor Snape. Ich werde morgen Abend ein paar Haare für Sie einsammeln«, antwortete Hagrid.

»Das wird für den Unterricht morgen früh zu spät sein. Können Sie nicht heute Nacht noch ein paar besorgen?«, drängte Professor Snape.

»Das tut mir Leid, Professor, aber ich habe einige schulische Angelegenheiten in London zu erledigen«, sagte Hagrid.

»Nun, dann werde ich einfach die Unterrichtspläne für die morgigen Unterrichtsstunden abändern«, sagte Snape und mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken verließ er die Halle in Richtung der Kerker, gerade, als Harry erschien.

»Hi, Nathan, Hagrid«, grüßte er. »Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Minerva hat mich ein wenig länger aufgehalten, als ich erwartet habe«, fügte er hinzu.

»Kein Problem, Harry«, versicherte ihm der Halb-Riese. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Schloss und gingen über die Ländereien in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte.

*-*-*-*

»Wie war es, Tee mit Harry Potter zu trinken?«, fragte Josephina, sobald Nathan den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Alle in dem Raum Anwesenden wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit daraufhin ihm zu.

Nathan blieb kurz stehen und antwortete dann mit gerunzelter Stirn: »Es war okay – nicht, dass es irgendjemanden von euch irgendetwas angehen würde.« Sein durchdringender Blick veranlasste die starrenden Gryffindors dazu, sich wieder um ihre Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Selbst als ein Erstklässler, wurde Nathan unter seinen Gryffindor-Hausgenossen für seine Verbindung zum Goldenen Trio respektiert; immerhin war er der Sohn der berühmten Hermione Granger. Nathan erspähte seine Freunde in einer Ecke des Raumes und ging zu ihnen hinüber, um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

»Hey, Nathan. Aber uns wirst du es doch erzählen, oder?«, fragte Andy.

»Natürlich wird er, Andy. Wir sind seine besten Freunde, stimmt's, Nathan?«, ergänzte Kevin.

»Okay«, seufzte Nathan, in sein Schicksal ergeben. »Was wollt Ihr wissen?«

»Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?«, fragte Andy und rückte seinen Sessel näher heran, um besser zu hören.

»Zuerst haben Onkel Harry und Hagrid sich über Ministeriumssachen unterhalten. Richtig langweilig«, sagte Nathan, der auf diese Art versuchte, das Interesse seiner Freunde abzuschwächen.

 »Und danach?«, fragte Kevin.

Das hatte nicht funktioniert.

»Na ja, er wollte mit mir über mein Nachsitzen reden. Meine Mutter hat es herausgefunden und war wirklich stinksauer auf mich«, sagte Nathan, immer noch über die Worte seines Patenonkels nachdenkend. Er hatte seine Mutter enttäuscht.

»Das ist alles?«, fragte Kevin enttäuscht.

»Ja. Das war's so ziemlich«, antwortete Nathan.

Die Jungen widmeten sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben, doch Nathan hatte seine Aufsätze bereits fertig, was ihm alle Zeit der Welt ließ, über die Worte seines Patenonkels nachzudenken. Er musste die Sache mit seiner Mutter wieder in Ordnung bringen. Er hatte sie enttäuscht, und jetzt musste er sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen, das sie wieder stolz auf ihn machen würde. Seine Gedanken rasten. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich an eine Unterhaltung erinnerte, die er vor ein paar Stunden mitverfolgt hatte. Er schaute aus dem Fenster: > _Die Sonne geht unter, perfekt!_ < Er stand abrupt auf, was die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde wieder auf ihn zurücklenkte.

»Wohin gehst du?«, fragte Andy.

»Ich muss einige Zaubertrank-Zutaten besorgen. Wir sehen uns später«, antwortete er, während er bereits das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreichte, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

Auf seinem Weg zur Eingangshalle begegnete er nur wenigen Schülern, die die Schule durchstreiften, doch niemand schien an dem Jungen interessiert zu sein, der eilig an ihnen vorbeistürmte, nicht einmal dann, als er die schwere Doppeltür des Eingangsportals öffnete, die zu den Ländereien führte. Er verließ die Sicherheit des Schlosses und lief mit raumgreifenden Schritten direkt auf den Saum des Verbotenen Waldes zu.

Nathan hatte seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht belogen. Er war hier, um einige Zaubertrankzutaten zu holen. Das Einzige, was er ihnen nicht erzählt hatte, war, dass die besagten Zutaten nicht für ihn selbst, sondern für Professor Snape bestimmt waren. Er würde eine Einhorn-Herde finden und ein paar Haare der Tiere mit zurück nehmen. > _Das ist eine brillante Idee! Ich werde Professor Snape dazu bringen, mir Hauspunkte zu geben, und meine Mutter wird zweifellos sehr stolz auf mich sein, weil ich Punkte von Professor Snape bekommen habe! <_Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf betrat er den Wald.

Die Einhörner zu entdecken, würde sich vermutlich nicht als schwierig erweisen. Man konnte sie auf Waldlichtungen finden, sie lebten in Herden und ihr weißes Haar strahlte im Mondlicht. Nathan hatte alles darüber gelesen. Durch den Wald zu gehen, erwies sich allerdings doch als ein wenig schwieriger, als er es erwartet hatte. Die Bäume standen immer dichter zusammen, je tiefer er in den Wald vordrang. Die niedrigen Äste kratzten ihn und die Schatten, die die hohen Bäume warfen, blockierten das meiste Licht, das der Vollmond schenkte, der an diesem frühen Abend schien.

Er blieb dennoch nicht stehen. Er drang weiter vor, bis er die erste Lichtung fand, auf der sich jedoch keine Einhörner befanden. Ohne sich davon entmutigen zu lassen, wanderte er auf der Suche nach den Tieren immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, bis er sie schließlich auf der dritten Waldlichtung, rastend, entdeckte.

Nathan war von den Einhörnern wie verzaubert. Niemals zuvor hatte er solche Schönheit gesehen. Darüber gelesen, ja, aber noch nie gesehen. Er stand dort eine geraume Weile, bewunderte die Geschöpfe, bis eine plötzliche Bewegung ihnen Angst einjagte und sie von der Waldlichtung vertrieb. Nathan wurde aus seiner Starre aufgeschreckt und blickte sich um, um nach der Quelle zu suchen, die den Einhörnern Angst eingeflößt hatte, sah jedoch nichts. Er betrat nun vollständig die Lichtung und wollte den Wesen folgen. Und dann sah er sie! Drei riesige Spinnen erschienen und betraten die Lichtung von der entgegengesetzten Seite aus, von der die Einhörner sie verlassen hatten.

Nathan blieb keine Zeit zu schreien. Er rannte in dieselbe Richtung davon, in die auch die weißen Geschöpfe verschwunden waren. Er hastete so schnell er konnte durch die üppigen, mit ihren Ästen ineinander verheddern Bäume. Die Spinnen waren hinter ihm und er rannte weiter, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wohin er lief, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob die Äste der Bäume seine Haut verletzten, bis ein Ast ihm tief in sein Bein schnitt und er zu Boden fiel. Die Spinnen verfolgten ihn nach wie vor; er konnte sie hören. Er stand auf und nahm seine Flucht wieder auf, wenn auch hinkend und blutend.

Nathan schaffte es gerade noch so, vor den Riesenspinnen zu bleiben, bis er über eine hervorstehende Wurzel stolperte und seinen linken Knöchel verletzte. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, fiel hin und lag dort in einem Bett aus sich zersetzenden Blättern, all seine Kraft verbraucht und schwer atmend. > _Das war's! <_ _,_ dachte er, während eine Träne aus seinem Auge rollte. Er kämpfte darum, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, als die Schwäche ihn aufgrund des hohen Blutverlustes niederstreckte.

*-*-*-*

Kevin und Andy befanden sich in der Großen Halle und beendeten gerade ihr Abendessen. Sie waren es müde geworden, auf Nathans Rückkehr zu warten, und hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum in der Hoffnung verlassen, ihn in der Bibliothek zu finden. Doch das war nicht geschehen. Sie hatten die Große Halle betreten und gehofft, ihn bereits hier vorzufinden, doch auch hier war er nicht. Nun war das Abendessen beendet, und es gab immer noch keine Spur von Nathan.

»Was glaubst du, wo er ist?«, fragte Andy.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Er sagte irgendetwas über Zaubertrank-Zutaten. Ich dachte, er wäre in die Kerker gegangen oder so, aber jetzt ...«, antwortete Kevin.

»Vielleicht hat Snape ihn umgebracht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Nathan sonderlich mag«, grübelte Andy mit einem entsetzten Blick.

»Sei nicht albern, Andy!«, war Kevins scharfe Erwiderung, obwohl seine Stimme nicht sehr überzeugend klang.

Sie beschlossen, zum Lehrertisch hinüberzugehen und Professor McGonagall zu erzählen, dass sie nicht wüssten, wo Nathan war.

»Hallo, Jungs, braucht ihr irgendetwas?«, fragte die Schulleiterin die sich nähernden Gryffindors.

»Ja, Schulleiterin. Nathan ist nicht zum Abendessen aufgetaucht und wir können ihn auch nirgendwo finden«, teilte Kevin ihr mit.

Diese zog auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich, der zu McGonagalls Linken saß.

»Habt ihr schon in der Bibliothek nach ihm gesucht?«, fragte Harry.

»Ja, das haben wir, Mister Potter«, antwortete Andy.

»Ich war früher an diesem Nachmittag mit ihm zusammen. Ich sah ihn, wie er das Schloss betrat«, sagte Harry an die Schulleiterin gewandt.

»Nun, haben Sie ihn heute Nachmittag gesehen, Mister Wood, Mister Brown?«, fragte diese die Jungen.

»Ja, er kam vom Treffen mit Mister Potter zurück, doch dann er wieder und sagte, dass er ein paar Zaubertrank-Zutaten benötige. Und seitdem haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen«, sagte Kevin.

Dieser Teil der Information brachte nun auch den Mann zu McGonagalls Rechten dazu, sich in die Unterhaltung einzuklinken. Bislang hatte er nur zugehört, Desinteresse vortäuschend.

»Ich habe ihn heute nicht in den Kerkern gesehen«, bekundete Snape.

»Wo ist er dann hingegangen?«, fragte Harry eher rhetorisch.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Professor Snape aufstand und sich an die Schulleiterin wandte. »Wir müssen eine Suche auf den Ländereien und im Wald in Gang setzen.«

»Was meinen Sie?«, fragte Harry. »Wissen Sie, wo er ist?«

»Ich glaube, der dumme Junge, angestachelt von seinem idiotischen Gryffindor-Mut, ist in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen, um Einhornhaar zu holen«, sagte Snape und fluchte unterdrückt.

»Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?«, fragte McGonagall, die jetzt nervös wurde.

»Er hat vor ein paar Stunden ein Gespräch zwischen mir und Hagrid mitangehört. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass der dumme Junge das verdammte Zeug selbst holen wollte«, antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister, der bereits dabei war, die die Große Halle zu verlassen. Direkt hinter ihm befand sich Harry Potter, der ebenfalls keine weitere Zeit mehr mit dem Wie und Warum verschwenden wollte. Dafür würden sie später Zeit haben.

Augenblicke später waren sie bereits auf den Ländereien und nur Moment später am Saum des Waldes. »Ich nehme den Weg, der nach rechts führt und Sie können den nach links nehmen!«, sagte Harry und war bereits gegangen, bevor Snape mit einer scharfen Erwiderung aufwarten konnte.

Snape knurrte aufgrund Potters Forderung, war jedoch gezwungen, dieser nachzukommen, und nahm deshalb den Weg, der ihm zugewiesen worden war. Er beleuchtete den Fußpfad mit dem Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Mit gewisperten Worten führte Snape einen Lokalisierungszauber aus, der tief in den Wald hineinzeigte. »Warum nur bin ich nicht überrascht«, murmelte er verärgert, bevor er begann, diesem zu folgen. Binnen kurzem erreichte er die Lichtung, auf der Nathan den Einhörnern begegnet war. Er runzelte die Stirn. Der Lokalisierungszauber zeigte nicht auf einen der Pfade, sondern zu einem dichten Gestrüpp aus üppigen Büschen und eng zusammenstehenden Bäumen. > _Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht <_ _,_ dachte er und lief in größerer Eile in diese Richtung.

Der Junge war definitiv in diese Richtung gegangen. Die abgebrochenen Äste waren Beweis genug. Snape blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er irgendetwas auf dem Erdboden entdeckte. > _Blut <_ _,_ wurde ihm bewusst – und untermauerte für ihn, dass der Granger-Junge tatsächlich in Schwierigkeiten war. Snape rannte jetzt beinahe.

Er folgte der Blutspur, die länger war, als er erwartet hatte. Als die Blutmenge immer mehr zunahm, hörte Snape einen Schrei. > _Granger <_ _,_ erkannte er und rannte, so schnell seine Füße ihn trugen, in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Binnen kurzem fand er denjenigen, nach dem er gesucht hatte, und dann verstand er auch den Grund für den Schrei des Jungen. Drei Riesenspinnen versuchten, an den Jungen auf dem Boden heranzukommen. Snape schnippste seinen Zauberstab und zielte mit ihm auf die Spinne, die dem gefallenen Körper am nächsten war, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Ein rotes Licht erfüllte die Dunkelheit und traf eine der Spinnen, die sofort begann, sich hilflos zu krümmen. Die beiden anderen Spinnen wurden durch denselben lautlosen Fluch, von darauffolgenden Schnipsern mit Severus' Zauberstab, getroffen.

Nachdem die Spinnen nun gebändigt und unschädlich gemacht waren, ging Snape an ihnen vorbei und kniete neben dem Jungen auf dem Boden nieder. Einmal mehr verfluchte er die Dummheit des Jungen, als er Nathan kritisch betrachtete, um das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen einzuschätzen. Der Junge hatte größtenteils nur leichte Schrammen und Schnitte, abgesehen von einer hässlichen, großen Wunde an seinem rechten Bein, die stark blutete. »Mister Granger!«, sagte Snape mit seiner durchdringenden Stimme. Er erhielt keine Antwort und versuchte es nochmals, wobei er dieses Mal den Jungen an der Schulter schüttelte. »Mister Granger!« Nathan öffnete leicht seine Augen, schloss sie jedoch beinahe augenblicklich wieder. »Verdammter Gryffindor!«, fluchte Snape unterdrückt, bevor er den Jungen noch einmal ansprach, dieses Mal allerdings mit dem Vornamen: »Nathan!«

Nathan öffnete abermals seine Augen und war genug bei Bewusstsein, um mit schwacher Stimme zu erwidern: »Professor Snape«, und fügte nach einem schweren, schmerzhaften Atemzug hinzu: »Ich wusste ... Sie würden kommen.«

Nathans Worte gingen an Snape nicht spurlos vorbei. > _Er hat von mir erwartet, dass ich ihm zu Hilfe komme <_ _,_ wurde er sich – mit einem leichten Aufflammen von etwas Undefinierbarem in seiner Brust – bewusst. Seine Emotionen beherrschend, fragte er: »Können Sie aufstehen?«, der beißende Tonfall praktisch nicht vorhanden. Er bemerkte dies und runzelte über sich selbst missbilligend die Stirn.

»Nein«, war Nathans gewimmerte Erwiderung. »Mein Knöchel ...«

Snape legte seine Arme um den Jungen und hob ihn vom Boden hoch, als er sich aus seiner knienden Position erhob. Bei dieser plötzlichen Bewegung ließ Nathan einen Schmerzlaut entweichen. Snape begann, zum Saum des Verbotenen Waldes zurückzugehen, mit Nathan in seinen Armen. Der Junge schlang seine Arme um Snapes Nacken, und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Snapes Schulter. »Bleiben Sie wach, Granger! Sie haben zu viel Blut verloren«, sagte Snape, als er bemerkte, dass der Junge in seinem Armen zum wiederholten Male seine Augen schloss. Er erhöhte sein Tempo und ging schneller.

Auf halbem Weg zum Waldrand begegneten sie einem sehr besorgten Harry Potter. »Ich habe den Schrei gehört. Geht es ihm gut?«, fragte dieser und atmete tief durch.

»Er hat sich am Bein verletzt und ein Menge Blut verloren«, antworte Snape, ohne den Fluss seiner Schritte zu unterbrechen, um das Wort an anderen Mann zu richten.

»Lassen Sie mich ihn nehmen«, sagte Harry.

»Das ist nicht notwendig, Potter. Ich habe ihn«, antwortete Snape.

»Ich werde ihn von hier an tragen«, beharrte Harry und streckte die Hände aus, um Nathan aus Snapes Armen zu nehmen.

»Ist schon in Ordnung … Onkel Harry«, sagte eine schwache Stimme. »Professor Snape … hat mich gerettet«, fügte Nathan hinzu und schloss abermals seine Augen.

»Bleiben Sie wach, Junge!«, schnappte Snape einmal mehr. Nathan öffnete nochmals seine Augen und verstärkte seinen Griff an Snapes Schultern.

Die drei gingen weiter in Richtung der Schule. Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, wandte sich Snape an Harry. »Potter, informieren Sie die anderen, dass ich ihn gefunden habe. Ich werde ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen.«

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick, fügte sich jedoch dann. Snape erreichte das Eingangsportal und ging geradewegs zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey erwartete sie bereits. »Leg' ihn auf dieses Bett, Severus«, instruierte sie ihn.

Snape tat, worum er gebeten worden war – ungemein behutsam – und trat beiseite. »Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Er steht kurz vor einer Unterkühlung«, informierte er die Medi-Hexe.

»Danke, Severus. Jetzt gib mir ein wenig Raum, damit ich vernünftig arbeiten kann!«, schnappte Poppy.

Er entsprach dieser Anweisung, verließ den Krankensaal jedoch nicht. Seine Gedanken waren bei dem Jungen, der auf dem Bett lag. > _Er hat mich Potter vorgezogen. Warum? Ich habe ihn gerettet – ja! Aber trotzdem … <_Er konnte sich die Gründe des Jungen dafür nicht vernunftmäßig erklären. Er war sprachlos, und seine Gedanken schienen ebenso blockiert zu sein. Er entfernte sich noch weiter von dem Bett, als Harry zusammen mit McGonagall hereinkam. Snape stand nun in einer im Schatten liegenden Ecke des Krankensaales und beobachtete die Arbeit der Medi-Hexe.

»Wie geht es ihm?«, fragte Harry.

»Es wird ihm bald wieder gut gehen, Mister Potter«, versicherte ihm Madam Pomfrey. »Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren und sich seinen Knöchel gebrochen. Ich habe das bereits wieder in Ordnung gebracht«, fügte sie hinzu und leerte den Inhalt einer mit einem Zaubertrank gefüllte Phiole in Nathans Mund.

»Wofür ist das?«, fragte Harry.

»Das ist ein Blutbildungstrank. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich meine Arbeit machen!«, schimpfte die Medi-Hexe.

In diesem Augenblick leuchtete das Feuer im Kamin grün auf und eine Frau wirbelte aus den Flammen heraus. »Wo ist mein Sohn?«, fragte Hermione und brauchte keine Antwort. »Nathan!« Sie entdeckte ihn in dem einzig belegten Bett des Krankensaales und lief darauf zu. Nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey konnte Hermione aufhalten. »Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?«, fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, wobei sie Nathans schwarzes Haar aus seiner Stirn strich.

»Es wird ihm bald wieder gut gehen, Hermione«, sagte Harry, legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie aus Madam Pomfreys Arbeitsbereich.

»Was ist passiert? Ich habe eine Nachricht erhalten, die besagte. dass mein Sohn verletzt wurde. Wie ist das geschehen?«, fragte sie, während sie die Medi-Hexe beobachtete, wie sie Nathan behandelte.

»Er wurde im Verbotenen Wald gefunden«, ergriff McGonagall das Wort. »Wir wissen bisher noch nicht, was er dort gemacht hat.«

»Wer hat ihn gefunden?«, fragte Hermione und sah Harry an.

»Snape«, antwortete Harry, seine Augen von Hermiones Blick abwendend.

Schweigen legte sich über den Krankensaal.

Die hochgewachsene Gestalt mit blutbefleckten schwarzen Roben, die unbemerkt in einer im Schatten liegenden Ecke des Raumes verharrte, sagte ebenfalls nichts. Snape beobachtete die Frau, die wie eine Sturmflut aus dem Kamin gerauscht war, voller Neugier. Sie hatte sich physisch verändert; eine erwachsene Frau, wie er bemerkte. Angsterfüllt um ihren Sohn und glühend beschützerisch. > _Natürlich <_ _,_ schloss er seine Überlegungen ab, _> sie ist schließlich eine Gryffindor.<_

»Wo ist er?«, brach Hermione das unangenehme Schweigen.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich in die Kerker zurück«, sagte Harry.

»Ich möchte ihn sehen«, verkündete Hermione.

Diese Aussage ließ Snapes Körper sich versteifen. Er wollte ihr nicht begegnen. Er konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht schauen.

»Wozu?«, fragte Harry.

»Um ihm zu danken, natürlich «, war ihre Antwort.

Snapes Herz schmerzte. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, dass Hermione Granger ihm für irgendetwas dankte. > _Ich verdiene Ihre Liebenswürdigkeit nicht, Miss Granger <_ _,_ dachte er, > _genauso wenig wie die Freundlichkeit von irgendjemandem anderen, was das betrifft, doch vor allem nicht die Ihre. <_ Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

»Ich könnte ihn rufen«, bot McGonagall an.

»Das wäre sehr freundlich«, sagte Hermione dankbar. Madam Pomfrey war mit der Heilung von Nathans oberflächlichen Verletzungen fertig, und Hermione näherte sich ein weiteres Mal seinem Bett. »Er hat dich jetzt mehr als nur einmal gerettet«, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen und streichelte mit dem Handrücken Nathans Gesicht.

Es war dennoch nicht leise genug gewesen. Snape hatte es gehört und runzelte nun seine Stirn. > _Wann habe ich den Jungen zuvor schon einmal gerettet? <_Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. _> Ich habe vor Beginn des Semesters nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie einen Sohn hat<_ _,_ grübelte er.

Professor McGonagall näherte sich dem Kamin zu und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein, während sie das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke rief, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Sie versuchte es mit Severus' Büro – ohne Erfolg. Zu guter Letzt benannte sie seine Privatwohnung, aber auch dort antwortete niemand. Die Schulleiterin drehte sich in Hermiones Richtung und sagte: »Ich kann Professor Snape nicht finden, vielleicht patrouilliert er in den Korridoren.«

Hermione nickte. Severus ließ den Atem entweichen, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte.

»Die Besuchszeit ist vorüber«, sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie nach einer Weile in den Krankensaal zurückkehrte. »Mister Granger benötigt Ruhe, und er wird vor morgen früh nicht erwachen, wenn die Wirkung des leichten Schlafelixirs sich verliert«, ergänzte sie.

»Ich gehe nirgendwo hin«, sagte Hermione. Poppy durchbohrte sie mit einem Blick wie ein Dolch.

Harry kannte den Blick der Medi-Hexe nur allzu gut. »Komm schon, ‘Mione. Wir werden morgen in aller Früh zurückkommen. Du hast Madam Pomfrey gehört, er wird die ganze Nacht schlafen«, sagte er und griff seine Freundin an den Schultern.

»Sie können für heute Nacht ein Zimmer hier im Schloss haben, Hermione«, meinte McGonagall und die drei verließen den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey zog sich in ihr Büro am Ende des Krankensaales zurück. Die Einzigen, die ihm Raum zurückblieben, waren Snape und der schlafende Junge.

Severus näherte sich wieder dem Bett des Jungen und stand dort für einen Moment. »Was hat Ihre Mutter gemeint?«, fragte er die schlafende Gestalt. »Ich habe Sie niemals zuvor gerettet.«

Er blieb dennoch für eine geraume Weile dort und beobachtete, wie sich Nathans Brust bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte, bevor auch er den Krankensaal verließ.

Er nahm jedoch nicht den Korridor, der in die Kerker führte; er wollte nicht gefunden werden. Stattdessen beschloss er, wirklich in den Korridoren zu patrouillieren. Er hatte zu viele Gedanken im Kopf, um in dieser Nacht überhaupt an Schlaf denken zu können. Seine Füße trugen ihn zu dem einzigen Ort, den er seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nach dem Krieg nicht betreten hatte: dem Astronomieturm.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Snape hat einen Tag voller unerfreulicher Meetings vor sich und irgendjemand entdeckt letztendlich Hermiones Geheimnis.

 


	9. Begegnungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape hat einen Tag voller unerfreulicher Meetings vor sich und irgendjemand entdeckt letztendlich Hermiones Geheimnis.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Meetings**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Snape hat einen Tag voller unerfreulicher Meetings vor sich und irgendjemand entdeckt letztendlich Hermiones Geheimnis.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft. Dies ist ein Angst-Kapitel mit Szenen für Erwachsene. Es beinhaltet ebenfalls HBP spoilers! Seid gewarnt!   
  


**ORIGINAL BETA** **:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION** **:** primax, Alea Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA** **:** Sabine und Haley

 **A/N** **:** Okay, hier kommt das 9. Kapitel! Snape hat einen Tag mit vielen unangenehmen Begegnungen vor sich und jemand kommt schließlich hinter Hermiones Geheimnis. Wer? Wie? Ich verrate es Euch …

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 09:** **Begegnungen**

Am nächsten Morgen fielen die ersten Lichtstrahlen durch eines der Fenster im Krankenflügel auf Hermione, die in einem Sessel neben Nathans Bett saß. Niemand konnte von ihr erwarten, ihrem Baby den Rücken zu kehren, wenn er an ein Krankenbett gefesselt war. Sie hatte den Großteil der Nacht damit verbracht, ihren schlafenden Sohn zu beobachten und darüber nachzudenken, was Nathan dazu veranlasst haben könnte, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. War er von irgendjemandem herausgefordert worden? War er einsam? War er vor jemandem davongelaufen, der ihm Schaden zufügen wollte? Irgendwann im Morgengrauen war sie aufgrund ihrer Erschöpfung schließlich eingeschlafen.

Nathan öffnete seine Augen, konnte jedoch seine Umgebung nicht identifizieren. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, bis sein Blick schließlich auf der Frau neben dem Bett hängen blieb – seiner Mutter. Sie schlief, und nach dem Winkel, in dem sie ihren Kopf hielt, zu urteilen, schlief sie sehr unbequem. Nathan versuchte, sie zu rufen, doch hustete stattdessen, doch auch dies weckte sie auf.

»Du bist wach! Gott sei Dank!«, sagte sie und stand aus ihrem Sessel auf, um ihren Sohn zu umarmen. »Du hast mir Angst gemacht, Nathan. Mach' das nie wieder!«

»Es tut mir leid, Mum«, antwortete er, seine Stimme durch die enge Umarmung seiner Mutter gedämpft.

»Wie fühlst du dich?«, fragte Hermione und löste die Umarmung, um jeden einzelnen Quadratzentimeter von Nathans Körper zu inspizieren.

»Hör auf, so einen Wirbel zu veranstalten, Mum. Es geht mir gut«, protestierte Nathan.

»Ja, und du kannst froh sein, dass es so ist!«, sagte sie energisch. »Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Nathan? In den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen – mitten in der Nacht? Allein?«, nahm sie ihn ins Verhör. Und jetzt, da sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging, konnte sie auch all ihren Ärger zeigen. »Hast du Todessehnsucht oder irgendetwas in der Art? Du hast es beinahe geschafft, dich selbst umzubringen!«

»Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, Mum! Ich habe nur …«, Nathan konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihr zu erzählen, was er im Wald gemacht hatte. Es erschien so absurd – jetzt, wo er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte. Wie dämlich von ihm, allein dort hin zu gehen; er hätte es besser wissen müssen. »Es tut mir leid«, wiederholte er noch einmal mit leiser Stimme.

»Was hast du im Verbotenen Wald gemacht?«, fragte Hermione.

»Ich habe ...« Wie sollte er es ihr erklären? »Ich—«

»Komm schon, Nathan. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit«, drängte sie.

Nathan seufzte. »Ich habe Einhörner gesucht«, brachte er zuwege.

»Warum, Nathan? Warum warst du auf der Suche nach Einhörnern – mitten in der _Nacht,_ im _Verbotenen_ Wald, _allein_?« Hermione legte Nachdruck in ihre Frage und zeigte damit, dass sie kurz davor war, die Geduld zu verlieren.

Nathan wusste, dass es besser wäre, ihr jetzt alles zu erzählen. »Ich habe nach den Einhörnern gesucht, um ein paar von ihren Haaren einzusammeln. Ich wusste, dass Professor Snape—«

»Snape! Warum ist es immer Professor Snape, Nathan?«, unterbrach ihn seine Mutter verärgert.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. »Ich weiß jetzt, dass es Dummheit war! Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien es der perfekte Plan zu sein. Es tut mir wirklich leid!«, gab er zu.

»Ja, es war wirklich dumm von dir, Nathan«, sagte Hermione und hob die Hand, um ihre Augen zu reiben. Sie seufzte.

»Er hat mich gerettet«, sagte Nathan mit leiser Stimme, nachdem sich das Schweigen zu lange hinzog, als dass er sich wohl dabei fühlte. »Professor Snape hat die Riesenspinnen verhext und mich hierher getragen, als ich nicht laufen konnte«, fuhr er fort, während er unverwandt auf seine Hände starrte, die auf dem weißen Bettlaken lagen.

»Er ist ein außergewöhnlicher Mann«, fügte Hermione mit leiser, sanfter Stimme hinzu. »Riesenspinnen, sagtest du? Acromantulas? Oh, Nathan, weißt du, wie nah du dem Tod warst? Bitte, versprich mir, dass du dich von jetzt an vom Wald fernhalten wirst, ganz egal, wie faszinierend eine Idee sein mag, die du hast!«, verlangte Hermione und erdrückte Nathan beinahe in einer weiteren stürmischen Umarmung. »Ich bitte dich«, flehte sie und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen, ohne ihn loszulassen.

»Ich werde nicht mehr hingehen, Mum. Ich habe doch bereits zugegeben, dass es eine dumme Idee war. Ich habe bestimmt nicht die Absicht, zweimal derartig dumm sein und es noch mal zu tun«, versicherte ihr Nathan.

»Gut.« Sie platzierte einen lautstarken Kuss auf seine Stirn und erlöste ihn aus ihrer Umarmung. »Denn Dummheit steht dir nämlich nicht gut.«

»Nein, tut sie nicht«, pflichtete ihr Nathan bei und grinste seine Mutter an. Er wusste, dass sie nach wie vor böse auf ihn war, doch es schien, dass ihre Erleichterung größer war als ihr Ärger. Auch er war erleichtert. Seine Mutter hatte Recht; er war nur dank eines Wunders dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen, und der Name seines Wunders war Snape. Er war froh über sein Glück.

Die Geräusche, die von den Flügeltüren zum Krankenflügel kamen, lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit von Mutter und Sohn voneinander ab.

»Du bist aufgewacht!«, sagte Harry und trat an das Bett seines Patensohnes heran. »Also, bist du jetzt bereit, mir zu erzählen, was um zum Teufel du allein im Verbotenen Wald gemacht hast?«

 »Nicht wirklich«, antwortete Nathan. Er wollte nicht, dass noch jemand ihn darauf hinwies, wie dumm sein Verhalten gewesen war.

»Er war auf der Suche nach Einhörnern, Harry. Er wollte ein paar Haare der Tiere für den Zaubertränke-Unterricht sammeln«, setzte Hermione ihn ins Bild.

»Das wusste ich bereits. Auf diese Art sind wir überhaupt erst zu ihm gelangt. Snape erinnerte sich an eine Unterhaltung, die er darüber vorher mit Hagrid geführt hatte, und vermutete, dass Nathan im Wald sein könnte, nachdem er das Gespräch mitgehört hatte«, sagte Harry.

»Also wusste Professor Snape, dass ich wegen dem Einhornhaar dort war?«, sagte Nathan, als die Erkenntnis ihn traf. Professor Snape glaubte, dass er dumm genug sein würde zu versuchen, die Zutaten selbst zu besorgen. »Gott, wie peinlich! Ich hab' einen kompletten Idioten aus mir gemacht!«, fügte er hinzu und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

»Ja, das hast du«, bestätigte Harry. »Warum bist du allein gegangen? Das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe. Weißt du denn nicht, dass der Verbotene Wald gefährlich ist? Du hättest jemanden als Rückendeckung mitnehmen sollen, einen deiner Freunde vielleicht.«

Hermione richtete ihren Blick auf Harry, als ob sie nicht glauben könnte, was sie hörte. »Ist das der beste Rat, den du ihm geben kannst, Harry? Jemanden mitzunehmen? Du solltest sein Patenonkel sein, nicht sein bester Kumpel!«, tadelte sie ihn.

»Okay, du wirst nie wieder in den Verbotenen Wald gehen. Nicht einmal mit deinen besten Freunden!«, erklärte Harry Nathan, und der Junge verdrehte seinem Patenonkel gegenüber die Augen.

»Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht beabsichtige, noch einmal dort hineinzugehen! Okay? Ich werde es nicht mehr tun!«, versicherte ihnen Nathan einmal mehr. > _Die Tatsache, dass Professor Snape über meine Dummheit Bescheid weiß, ist Strafe genug, um noch nicht einmal daran zu denken, es nochmals zu tun <_ _,_ dachte er. Das war der Moment, in dem er erkannte, dass er bisher für das Brechen der Schulregeln noch nicht bestraft worden war. »Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass ich von den Ländereien für den Rest des Schuljahres noch irgendetwas sehen werde. Ich werde wahrscheinlich bis zum Sommer beim Nachsitzen hocken«, sagte er sarkastisch.

»Damit hast du vermutlich Recht«, stimmte Harry zu, und Nathan seufzte.

Als die Zeit herannahte, zu der in der Großen Halle das Frühstück serviert wurde, erwachte das Schloss einmal mehr zum Leben, mit Schülern in allen Ecken. Die drei Personen, die den Krankenflügel okkupierten, hatten die Jungen nicht bemerkt, die bereits eine Weile zögernd an den Flügeltüren des Krankenflügels herumlungerten und sich gegenseitig etwas zuflüsterten. Hermione war die Erste, die auf die beiden aufmerksam wurde.

»Sucht ihr Madam Pomfrey?«, fragte sie von der Stelle bei Nathans Bett aus, wo sie stand.

»Äh... nein«, sagte ein sehr nervöser Kevin. »Wir sind hier, um Nathan zu besuchen, Madam Granger.«

Hermione lächelte dann den Jungen zu. »Ihr müsst Andy und Kevin sein. Kommt herein«, ermutigte sie die beiden.

»Hallo, Jungs«, grüßte Nathan seine schüchternen Freunde, die sich ganz langsam seinem Bett näherten.

»Hallo, Nathan, wir wollten dich nur vor dem Unterricht sehen«, sagte Andy.

»Mum, das ist Andy und das ist Kevin«, stellte Nathan seine Freunde vor. »Das ist meine Mutter, Hermione Granger«, fügte er unnötigerweise hinzu.

»Das wissen wir, Nathan«, versicherte ihm Kevin. Seine Hand ausstreckend, sagte er: »Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Madam Granger.« Andy folgte sogleich seinem Beispiel.

»Wir haben gehört, dass du letzte Nacht im Verbotenen Wald warst«, sagte Andy, wobei die Neugierde aus seiner Stimme glasklar herauszuhören war.

»Ja, war ich. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden«, antwortete Nathan und deutete mit etwas, das seiner Meinung nach ein sehr diskreter Wink durch eine kurze Bewegung mit seinem Kopf war, auf seine Mutter.

»Aber, was— au!« Andy wurde durch Kevins Ellbogen, der seine Rippen traf, unterbrochen.

»Wir verstehen, dass du jetzt müde bist«, sagte Kevin schnell, während Andy seine Rippen rieb.

Madam Pomfrey betrat den Krankenflügel durch die kleine Tür, die in ihr Büro führte. »Guten Morgen, Mister Granger. Ich kann feststellen, dass es Ihnen schon viel besser geht, als das letzte Mal, als ich Sie sah«, sagte sie und begann, Diagnosezauber über Nathan zu werfen. »Sehr viel besser, in der Tat!«

»Ich muss zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gehen«, sagte Harry zu Hermione und fügte, an die drei Jungen gewandt, hinzu: »Ich hoffe, dass wir uns später in meinem Unterricht sehen.«

»Wenn er sein Frühstück isst und sich danach immer noch gut fühlt«, antwortete Poppy für Nathan, der daraufhin seine Augen verdrehte.

»Warum kommt Ihr nicht mit mir, Jungs?«, fragte Harry und durfte zwei enthusiastische Grinsen als Antwort in Empfang nehmen. Harry lächelte ebenfalls und gab Hermione einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er in Gesellschaft den beiden Gryffindors den Krankenflügel verließ.

Mutter und Sohn aßen gemeinsam ihr Frühstück. Sie unterhielten sich, während sie darauf warteten, dass Madam Pomfrey Nathan entlassen würde, was letztendlich erst zwei Stunden später geschah. Hermione begleitete ihren Sohn mit einem Anflug von Nostalgie durch die Korridore und Hallen des Schlosses. Sie vermisste Hogwarts wirklich, ihr zweites Zuhause. Als sie vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stehen blieben, umarmte Hermione Nathan und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

»Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Sei ein guter Junge und hör auf, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, ja?«, sagte sie und spielte dabei mit Nathans Haar.

Nathan lächelte dann. »Danke, Mum«, sagte er, nannte dem Portrait das Passwort und verschwand dahinter in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Hermione hatte noch eine Sache in Hogwarts zu erledigen, bevor sie nach London zurückkehren konnte. Sie musste Severus Snape finden. 

*-*-*-*

Miss Grangers Anwesenheit in der Schule hatte Severus mehr durcheinander gebracht, als er zugeben wollte. Sie brachte die Erinnerungen an das schlimmste Jahr seines Lebens zurück. Er hatte letzte Nacht viele Stunden auf dem Astronomie-Turm verbracht, bevor er in seine Wohnung in den Kerkern zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte jenen Teil des Schlosses seit dem Tag nicht mehr betreten, an dem Dumbledore gestorben war; seit dem Tag, an dem er ihn getötet hatte. Letzte Nacht jedoch war er an diesen Ort zurückgekehrt, er hatte einfach nur dort gestanden, hatte den Vollmond und die Sterne ringsum beobachtet und hatte sich selbst mit Dingen gequält, die lange geschehen, lange vergangen, lange verloren waren.

Hätte er die Dinge anders handhaben können? Sicherlich hätte er das. Er hatte mit Dutzenden von Möglichkeiten für die Geschehnisse jener Nacht aufwarten können, und alle davon hatten mit seinem eigenen Tod geendet. Nicht dem Tod Dumbledores, nicht Potters, nicht Malfoys – ausschließlich mit seinem eigenen Tod. Nichtsdestoweniger hatte er gelebt, um Albus' Ansinnen nachzukommen. Er hatte den Mann getötet, der ihm mit der Tiefe seiner Seele vertraut hatte, und hatte in dem weißen Grab gemeinsam mit seinem einzigen Freund auch seine Ehre begraben.

Etwas mehr als ein Jahr danach fand sich Severus von seinen grauenhaften Verbrechen durch den Zaubergamot freigesprochen wieder. Potter hatte Recht; er sollte in Azkaban sein – gemeinsam mit den übrig gebliebenen Todessern. Dort war sein Platz, zusammen mit kaltblütigen Mördern; nicht in einer Schule, unschuldige Kinder unterrichtend.

Und dann war da noch Hermione Granger gewesen, diejenige, die für all das verantwortlich zeichnete. Sie hatte ihm vertraut, als niemand anderes dies getan hatte. Sie hatte nach ihm gesucht und Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen, nachdem er in jener Nacht Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Sie hatte ihn zu den Treffen des Orden zurückgeholt, hatte seine Loyalität gegenüber Dumbledore erläutert und bewiesen, und das selbst nach dem Tod des alten Zauberers.

Dessen ungeachtet hatte er noch einmal bewiesen, dass seine Ehre in jener Nacht begraben worden war, in der er Dumbledore getötet hatte. Sie hatte ihm ebenso sehr vertraut, wie dies Albus getan hatte, und er hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht. Er hatte sie verletzt. Er hatte ihr Leid zugefügt, um sie zu retten. Oh, wie er sich hasste; sich selbst und seine verdammten Entscheidungen. Sogar noch in weit größerem Maße, weil sie ihn nie dafür verantwortlich gemacht hatte; im Gegenteil, sie hatte seine Verteidigung für seine Verhandlung vorbereitet. Sie, Hermione Granger, hatte ihn aus Azkaban befreit, wo er hingehörte.

Und jetzt war da der Junge, Nathan Granger. Sie blieb dabei, ihrem Sohn zu erzählen, wie ehrenhaft er, Severus Snape, war, was für ein Held er war und all diesen Schwachsinn. Der Junge sollte eigentlich Angst vor ihm haben – vor dem kaltblütigen Mörder aus den Kerkern – und sollte sich in seinem Unterricht nicht wohl fühlen, bei seinem Nachsitzen ... in seinen Armen. Der Junge war dermaßen verzweifelt auf Anerkennung von ihm aus, dass er sogar bereit war, sein Leben zu riskieren, um Lob von ihm zu ernten. Von ihm, dem schmierigen Bastard! Und das war alles allein _ihre_ Schuld!

Er war am Krankenflügel vorbeigegangen, nachdem er den Astronomie-Turm verlassen hatte, und hatte sie dort vorgefunden, während sie neben dem Bett ihres Sohnes schlief. Er hatte den Krankensaal nicht betreten, nicht, wenn sie dort war. Er hatte sie nur durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür beobachtet. Sie hatte in Hogwarts geschlafen, um mit ihrem Sohn zusammen zu sein und dies hatte seine restliche Nacht für ihn zur Hölle auf Erden gemacht.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er ihr noch immer aus dem Weg. Er war mitten in einer Doppelstunde – eben dieselbe Doppelstunde, die ihr Sohn besuchen sollte, wäre er nicht in einem Krankenbett gefangen ... > _wegen ihr <_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. > _Ja, denn das alles ist ihre Schuld. Es ist alles Hermione Grangers Schuld! <_

Snape wurde durch das Geräusch eines zu Boden fallenden Stößels aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und knurrte den unglückseligen Schüler an: »Nun denn, es muss sehr beschwerlich sein, die Utensilien in der Hand zu halten, während man sie verwendet, Mister Bucknall. Fünf Punkte von Slytherin für Ihre Inkompetenz!«

Überraschung stand jedem einzelnen Schüler im Klassenzimmer ins Gesicht geschrieben. »Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?«, Andy benutzte die leiseste Stimme, zu der er fähig war, um Kevin zu fragen, der gleich hinter ihm saß.

»Ich weiß es nicht, und ich möchte es auch nicht herausfinden, wenn er sogar von Slytherin einfach so Punkte abzieht!«, antwortete Kevin in einem Flüsterton.

Die Unterrichtsstunde verging in absolutem Schweigen und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Niemand wollte dem Zaubertränkemeister auf die Füße treten – selbst zu den besten aller Zeiten nicht – geschweige denn, wenn er in einer derartig grässlichen Stimmung war.

»Sie haben zehn Minuten, um ihre Proben abzugeben, ihre Schweinerei aufzuräumen und aus meinem Sichtfeld zu verschwinden!«, erklärte Snape ihnen, als die Unterrichtsstunde zu Ende ging.

Die Schüler taten, was ihnen befohlen worden war, und zwar so schnell, wie sie konnten. Niemand wollte der Letzte sein, der den Klassenraum verließ, und mit Snape allein zurückgelassen werden, der in der schlimmsten Stimmung war, die sie jemals bei ihm gesehen hatten. Als die letzten beiden Schüler hastig den Raum verließen, erschien Hermione Granger in der Türöffnung.

»Dann sind Sie also immer noch da«, sagte Snape als Zurkenntnisnahme ihrer Anwesenheit.

»Ich war auf der Suche nach Ihnen, bevor ich wieder nach London zurückkehre«, sagte Hermione, betrat den Klassenraum und ging in Richtung des Schreibtisches, an dem er saß.

Er stand auf und begann, die Phiolen einzusammeln, die die Schüler auf seinem Schreibtisch zurückgelassen hatten. »Sie haben mich gefunden«, sagte er mit trockenem Tonfall.

Hermione beobachtete den Mann vor ihr. Sie hatte ihn seit der Anhörung im Ministerium vor mehr als elf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen; der Vater ihres Sohnes. »Ja, das habe ich«, sagte sie, ein wenig um Worte verlegen, jetzt, da sie im gleichen Raum war wie er.

Ihr Zögern verunsicherte ihn nur noch mehr. > _Sie könnte diese Tortur hier und jetzt beenden <_ _,_ dachte er, ignorierte sie jedoch weiterhin.

»Ich wollte Ihnen dafür danken, was Sie gestern getan haben«, sagte Hermione und beobachtete seine Hände bei der Arbeit, als diese die Phiolen in die Kiste stellten, die nun auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

Ungeachtet dessen, dass er so etwas in der Art bereits erwartet hatte, fühlte sich Snape, als hätte ihm jemand seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ihre Worte machten ihn krank. Er gab es auf, so zu tun, als wäre er beschäftigt. »Sie müssen mir nicht danken. Es ist meine Pflicht, die Schüler zu beschützen«, sagte er, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Schreibtisch abzuwenden.

»Ich weiß, aber ich möchte Ihnen trotzdem danken«, beharrte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Snape hob seinen Blick und schaute sie an. Sie hatte sich verändert, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, genau, wie er dies schon gestern Nacht bemerkt hatte. Er fühlte sich unwohl mit der Art und Weise, wie sie ihn ansah, schlug seine Augen nieder und nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf. »Wenn Sie bereits das gesagt haben, wofür Sie hergekommen sind, dann können Sie jetzt gehen. Ich bin sehr beschäftigt«, sagte er und entließ sie damit.

Auch Hermione senkte ihren Kopf, da sie sich in der Gegenwart des Mannes vor ihr ebenso unbehaglich fühlte, allerdings aus ganz anderen Gründen. »Ich werde Sie dann Ihrer Arbeit überlassen. Guten Morgen, Professor Snape«, sagte sie sanft und ging hinaus.

Er antwortete nicht, hob nur seinen Kopf, um ihren Abgang zu beobachten. Als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, seufzte er und lockerte den Klammergriff seiner Hand um die Phiole, von der er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie zerdrückt hatte. > _Sie ist gegangen. <_

*-*-*-*

Im dritten Stock wartete Nathan vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung auf seine Freunde. Er erspähte sie am Ende des Korridors. Als sie ihn sahen, lächelten sie und erhöhten ihr Tempo, um ihn zu erreichen.

»Da bist du ja wieder«, begrüßte ihn ein glücklicher Andy.

»Ja, Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass ich wieder in den Unterricht zurück könnte«, sagte Nathan.

»Das ist gut, aber du kannst froh sein, dass du Zaubertränke schwänzen konntest. Professor Snape war heute richtig gruselig«, sagte Kevin.

Diese Information hinterließ bei Nathan ein mulmiges Gefühl. »Glaubst du das auch, Andy?«, fragte er.

»Nun ... ja! Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er Bucknall behandelt hat, nur, weil er den Stößel fallenlassen hat. Er hat Slytherin Punkte abgezogen und ihn als unfähig bezeichnet. Einen Slytherin!«, sagte Andy verbittert.

 _> Nun, das ist nicht gut<, _dachte Nathan. Seine Mutter hatte ihn versprechen lassen, dass er Professor Snape aufsuchen und sich für seine Dummheit entschuldigen würde – und er hatte zugestimmt. Er selbst wollte sich ebenfalls entschuldigen, obwohl er wusste, dass er bestraft werden würde. Verdammt, er hatte diese Bestrafung sogar verdient. »Zu schade, weil ich nachher noch zu ihm muss«, sagte er.

»Warum das?«, fragte Andy.

»Ich muss ihm dafür danken, dass er mich gestern gerettet hat«, erklärte Nathan.

»Er hat dich gerettet? Ich dachte, das hätte Harry Potter getan!«, sagte Kevin, überrascht von dieser Neuigkeit.

»Nein, Professor Snape hat mich gefunden und vor den Riesenspinnen gerettet. Er hat mich auch in den Krankenflügel getragen, weil ich nicht laufen konnte. Ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie er diese Spinnen verhext hat!« Nathan konnte seine Bewunderung nicht verbergen.

»Moment mal. Du willst sagst, dass Snape – derselbe Snape, der Zaubertränke unterrichtet, der Slytherin-Bastard – _dich_ gerettet hat? Einen Gryffindor! Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn!«, rief Kevin ganz verwirrt aus.

Nathan verdrehte seine Augen. »Das ist der einzige Snape, den ich kenne«, sagte er sachlich.

In diesem Moment betrat Harry Potter das Klassenzimmer durch die Seitentür, die Zugang zu Lupins Büro gewährte. Als er Nathan mit seinen Freunden zusammensitzen sah, lächelte er und sagte: »Ich bin froh, dass du es in meinen Unterricht geschafft hast, Nathan.« Sein Patensohn gab ihm nur ein Lächeln zur Antwort.

»Also gut, ich glaube nicht, dass eine Vorstellung notwendig ist. Lasst uns also mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Heute werden wir einige Verteidigungs- und Abwehrzauber lernen. Nehmt eure Zauberstäbe heraus«, instruierte Harry. Die ganze Klasse war still und sah ihn eindringlich an. Er seufzte. »Okay, schießt los. Was wollt ihr wissen?«, fragte er resignierend. Jedes Mal wenn er nach Hogwarts kam, um für Lupin den Lehrauftrag zu übernehmen, war es dasselbe. Alles, was die Schüler wissen wollten, betraf seine heldenhaften Taten.

»Wie war es, Du-weißt-schon-wem gegenüberzutreten?«, fragte ein Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe und jedermann wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

»Das war etwas, was ich tun musste, also habe ich es gemacht. Voldemort hätte mich, solange ich lebte, niemals in Ruhe gelassen, also musste ich ihn vernichten«, erklärte er.

»Haben Sie wirklich den Todesfluch verwendet?«, fragte ein Slytherin.

»Ja, das habe ich«, war Harrys kurze Antwort.

Nathan wusste, dass sein Patenonkel nicht gern über den Krieg sprach, also hob er seine Hand. »Ja, Nathan?«, fragte Harry ein wenig überrascht.

»Warum hast du aufgehört, Quidditch zu spielen und wurdest Auror?«, fragte Nathan.

Harry schenkte seinem Patensohn ein Lächeln als Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit. »Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, von meinen Kenntnissen über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Gebrauch zu machen, und das ist es, was wir auch jetzt machen werden. Zauberstäbe heraus!« Damit nahm der Unterricht mit Verteidigungszaubern seinen Fortgang.

*-*-*-*

Snape war nicht zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle aufgekreuzt. Er wollte an diesem Tag niemanden mehr sehen. Jetzt saß er in seinem spärlich beleuchteten Büro und wartete auf die Sperrstunde, um seine Runden durch das Schloss zu beginnen, bevor er in seine Wohnung zurückkehren würde, um zu versuchen, diesen verdammten Tag zu vergessen.

Den Klang von Hermiones Stimme, als sie ihm dankte, glaubte er immer noch in seinem Kopf nachklingen zu hören, nebst all den Sachen, die er gestern im Krankenflügel gehört hatte. Natürlich würde er sie nie fragen, doch ihre Aussage, dass er den Jungen mindestens einmal zuvor gerettet hatte, gab ihm Rätsel auf. Er versuchte, sich jeden einzelnen Jungen in Erinnerung zu rufen, dem er in all den Jahren geholfen hatte. Es gab nicht allzu viele, und trotzdem konnte er es noch immer nicht herausfinden. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken aus seinem Geist zu eliminieren. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, Einmal mehr versuchte er, sich auf die Aufsätze der Drittklässler zu konzentrieren, die er gerade benotete.

Er hatte es geschafft, ein paar davon zu beenden, als er ein leises Pochen an der Tür hörte. Er hob seinen Kopf von dem Pergament vor ihm und verfluchte die Unterbrechung. »Herein«, knurrte er.

Die Tür öffnete sich und die Gestalt eines Jungen zeichnete sich gegen das Licht der Fackeln im Korridor ab. Als die Person weiter in den Raum kam, erkannte Snape ihn wieder. »Granger!«, fauchte er. Das war alles, was noch gefehlt hatte, diesen höllischen Tag zu komplettieren – ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit einem weiteren Granger.

»Guten Abend, Professor Snape«, grüßte Nathan.

Alles, was Snape sich wünschte, war, sich seiner so schnell wie möglich wieder zu entledigen. »Was wollen Sie?«, fragte er voller Ungeduld.

»Ich möchte mich entschuldigen«, sagte Nathan mit leiser Stimme. Nur zögerlich ging er weiter, vermied dabei Snapes Blick und seine ungewöhnliche Schüchternheit gab einige seiner Gefühle preis.

Snape seufzte. > _Was stimmt nicht mit diesen Grangers? <_ _,_ dachte er, dann jedoch bemerkte er die Kontenance des Jungen, oder deren Mangel, besser gesagt. > _Kann es sein, dass er sich … schämt? <_ Dann lächelte er spöttisch. »Sie sollten sich für Ihre Idiotie schämen. Ich dachte, Sie seien mehr als ein dummer, unbesonnener Gryffindor, aber es sieht so aus, als hätte ich mich geirrt. Sie sind nichts weiter als ein weiterer Dummkopf!« Zum ersten Mal sah er den Jungen körperlich zusammenzucken. Dies stellte ihn jedoch nicht derartig zufrieden, wie er erwartet hatte, und er runzelte die Stirn.

»Es tut mir leid«, sagte Nathan mit gesenktem Kopf. »Ich war ein Troll, ein echter Idiot, und ich bin wegen meiner Bestrafung hier, Sir.«

 _> Er ist hier, um sich bestrafen zu lassen?<_ Das war ein verwirrender Gedanke _._ _> Niemand ist jemals auf der Suche nach Bestrafung in mein Büro gekommen, sofern sie nicht hierher geschickt wurden ... oder hierher geschleppt wurden.< _»Wer hat Sie hierher geschickt?«, fragte er dann.

Nathan riss den Kopf hoch und sah den Zaubertranklehrer verwirrt an. »Niemand, Sir«

»Warum sind Sie dann gekommen? Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie bestrafe?«, fragte Snape mit mehr als nur einem Hauch von Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

»Niemand sonst hat mehr Recht dazu, Sir«, antwortete Nathan nachdrücklich. »Sie sind derjenige, der mich vor den Spinnen gerettet und mich in den Krankenflügel getragen hat. Es ist also nur logisch, dass Sie auch derjenige sein sollten, der mich bestraft«, fügte er hinzu.

Diese Aussage ließ Snape eine Augenbraue hochziehen. »Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und einen Monat Nachsitzen«, bestimmte er. Nathan gab keinen einzigen Laut des Protests von sich. »Denken Sie, das wird reichen?«, setzte Snape mit einem spöttischen Lächeln hinzu.

»Wenn Sie damit fragen, ob mich das vom Verbotenen Wald fernhalten wird, dann – ja. Wenn Sie mich jedoch fragen, ob das meine Blödheit wettmacht, dann sollte ich zusätzlich noch den Rest des Jahres mit Nachsitzen verbringen, Sir«, sagte Nathan. Seine Augen glitzerten im Feuerschein des Kamins.

Snape nahm den Zorn in den Augen des Jungen zur Kenntnis und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, Nathans Schlagfertigkeit zu bewundern. »Ich glaube, dann kann ich mir die Strafpredigt sparen«, sagte er irgendwie amüsiert.

»Meine Mutter hat das bereits übernommen, Sir«, versicherte Nathan dem Zaubertränkemeister.

»Mag sein, doch sie ist nur eines Ihrer Elternteile. Was ist mit Ihrem Vater?«, fragte Snape.

Nathan war für einen Moment besorgt und wandte den Blick von seinem Professor ab. Snape bemerkte dies und zog daraus seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen. »Er ist also ein Muggel. Ich verstehe.«

»Nein, Sir. Ich ...«, Nathans Stimme erstarb, da er nicht wusste, wie er es erklären sollte. Vielleicht war es besser, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. »Ich weiß nicht, wer mein Vater ist«, sagte er mit sehr leiser Stimme und hoffte, dass Snape ihn nicht hören würde.

Doch Snape hatte ihn gehört und runzelte seine Stirn. »Sie wissen es nicht?«, sagte Snape, beinahe als eine reflexartige Antwort auf diese Enthüllung. > _Er weiß nicht, wer sein Vater ist? <_Sein Verstand versuchte, diese Information zu verarbeiten. > _Miss Granger weiß nicht, wer der Vater ihres Sohnes ist? <_ Das erschien ihm ausgeschlossen. _> Natürlich weiß sie es<, _mahnte er sich selbst innerlich. _> Die Besserwisserin würde doch den Vater ihres Sohnes kennen, oder?<_

Seine umherschweifenden Gedanken wurden von Nathan unterbrochen. »Doch es gibt immer jemanden, der seine Rolle übernimmt, wenn es sich um disziplinarische Angelegenheiten handelt. Dieses Mal war es Onkel Harry.«

Snape saß einfach nur da und starrte den Jungen mit nur notdürftig verborgenem Unglauben an.

Nathan begann, ein leichtes Unbehagen zu spüren. Obwohl er an diese Situation gewöhnt war, fühlte er sich zu Anfang immer unbehaglich, wenn die Leute herausfanden, dass er die Identität seines eigenen Vaters nicht kannte. Es war beinahe so, als würde Nathan Snapes Gedanken lesen, als er sagte: »Meine Mutter weiß natürlich, wer mein Vater ist, sie will es mir jedoch nicht sagen.«

Sich seiner günstigen Gelegenheit bewusst werdend, zögerte er nur kurz und fragte den Zaubertränkemeister: »Sie kannten meine Mutter, als sie hier noch Schülerin war, Sir. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, ob sie im siebten Schuljahr mit jemandem zusammen war?« Um seine Nervosität zu überspielen, fügte er dann noch mit einem gewissen Sarkasmus hinzu: »Ich weiß, sie war damals mit Onkel Ron zusammen, aber ich bin definitiv kein Weasley.«

Snape musterte Nathan jetzt sorgfältig. Der Junge fügte seinen Worten nichts weiter hinzu und stand einfach nur da. Dieses Rätsel war jene Art von Denksportaufgaben, die der Meister der Zaubertränke zu lösen liebte. Nein, der Junge war definitiv kein Weasley.

Er richtete seinen Blick kritisch auf Nathan, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Er nahm seinen schlanken Körper wahr – hochgewachsen für einen Elfjährigen – und dessen lange Finger. Er ließ seine Augen von den Händen des Jungen zu seinem Gesicht wandern; ein eckiges Kinn, volle Lippen, eine nett geformte Nase und kohlrabenschwarzes Haar. Und dann begegnete sein Blick der Schwärze der Augen des Jungen. Es schien, als würde er in einen Spiegel starren, und Snape konfrontierte sich schlussendlich mit den Erinnerungen aus jenem Jahr – und mit all jenem, was er in dem Jungen sah, der vor ihm stand. Seine Augen weiteten sich. »Nein!«, sagte er, nur wenig lauter als ein Wispern.

Der eigenartige Blick, der über das Gesicht seines Lehrers geglitten war, war von Nathan nicht unbemerkt geblieben, jedoch sagte er nur: »Ist schon in Ordnung, Professor. Niemand, mit Ausnahme meiner Mutter, scheint es zu wissen.« Er fühlte sich nun bloßgestellt, wollte nicht noch einen Augenblick länger hier bleiben. Er ging zur Tür und ließ einen mit gerunzelter Stirn hinter ihm her starrenden Snape zurück. »Ich sehe Sie morgen, Sir. Gute Nacht«, sagte er, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Snape starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, an der der Junge noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor gestanden hatte, als ob er ihn nach wie vor dort stehen sehen würde. Er schloss seine Augen und jede Ähnlichkeit zwischen Nathan Granger und ihm selbst spielte sich in seiner Erinnerung ab, als würde er sie in einem Denkarium anschauen. Nathan, der in seinem Klassenraum arbeitete; Nathan, der während der Mahlzeiten ihm gegenüber seine Augenbrauen hochzog; Nathans Augen und seine Haare und seine schlanken Hände ... »Nein! Nein! NEIN!« Er brüllte die letzte Verneinung, als er sich selbst eingestehen musste, was nunmehr überdeutlich zu Tage trat – er war Nathans Vater! Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

 _> Wie konnte sie so etwas machen? Warum würde sie so etwas tun? Sie behielt ein Kind von einem ...< _Es fiel ihm auf einmal schwer zu atmen. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte, seine Augen schlossen sich fest. Er stand so abrupt von seinem Schreibtisch auf, dass er den Stuhl hinter sich umwarf. Er packte das Tintenfass, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, und hielt es umklammert. »Wie konnte sie mir etwas Derartiges antun!«, brüllte er, und rote Tinte besudelte seine Bürotür, als das Tintenfass daran zerschmetterte.

Er legte auf der Suche nach ein wenig innerem Gleichgewicht seine Handflächen auf die Schreibtischkanten und ließ seinen Kopf sinken. Ihm war schlecht. Er versuchte erneut, Atem zu schöpfen, doch es schmerzte. Er empfand bei jedem Atemzug, bei jedem Gedanken, Schmerzen. > _Ich habe ihr Leben zerstört. <_Und plötzlichkonnten seine Beine sein Gewicht nicht länger tragen, er fiel auf seine Knie, packte mit weiß hervortretenden Knöcheln fest die Schreibtischplatte.

In seinem Geist tauchten Bilder jener Nacht auf, in der Hermione von einer Gruppe von Todessern gefangen genommen worden war. Er konnte es sehen, als stände er selbst wieder dort. Eine Gruppe von vier maskierten Männern, von denen jeweils zwei sie an beiden Armen umklammert hielten, während sie vergebens darum kämpfte freizukommen, betraten die Versammlung der Todesser, wiedervereinigt durch den Dunklen Lord. Er konnte kaum seine Angst um das Mädchen verbergen, als sie gewaltsam auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Er konnte die Genugtuung auf Voldemorts missgestaltetem Gesicht sehen. »Potters Groupie Nummer Eins, welch angenehme Überraschung«, hatte dieser mit seiner reptilisch klingenden Stimme gesagt.

Snape hatte seinen Verstand fieberhaft arbeiten lassen, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie er sie retten konnte, ohne seine Position als Spion preiszugeben, nach all dem, was er durchgemacht hatte, um diese aufrechtzuerhalten, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Er beobachtete mit verborgenem Entsetzen, als der Dunkle Lord den _Cruciatus_ -Fluch über sie warf. Als ihre lauten Schreie seinen Geist durchbohrten, wusste er, dass er einen Weg finden musste, um sie zu retten.

Voldemort hatte offiziell verkündet, dass sie keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn besaß, nachdem er ihren Geist gründlich nach wertvollen Informationen durchwühlt hatte. Snape hatte seine Gelegenheit in dem Moment erkannt, als ein Todesser auf die am Boden liegende junge Frau zuging, während er bereits seine Hose aufknöpfte. Er musste genau dies tun, wenn er sie am Leben erhalten wollte. Also tat er es.

Er löste sich aus dem Kreis, der sich um das Mädchen gebildet hatte und proklamierte: »Sie gehört mir!« Er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass dies der einzige Ausweg war. Er löste seinen Gürtel, öffnete seine Hose und kniete neben ihr nieder. Ihre von Tränen verschleierten Augen begegneten seinem angespannten Blick, und er wandte seine Augen von den ihren ab, um sich auf die zu erledigende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er musste es tun, wenn er ihr Leben retten wollte.

Mit Gewalt zog er sie näher an sich heran, und sein Körper berührte den ihren. Er drang in sie ein, und mit jedem Stoß spürte er, wie ein weiterer Teil seiner Seele aus seinem Selbst entwich. Sie vergoss lautlose Tränen, während er sie vergewaltigte. Die versammelten Todesser genossen nichtsdestotrotz die Show, die sich ihnen bot, und als es vorbei war, gierten sie nach mehr.

Das war der Moment, als Snape Hermione hart am Arm packte und sie mit sich auf die Beine zerrte. Sie näherten sich dem Dunklen Lord, und Snape sagte: »Ich will das Schlammblut für mich, My Lord.«

Die Kreatur mit dem schlangenähnlichen Gesicht schien sein Ansinnen einen Moment lang zu erwägen. Die Anderen harrten voller Erwartung aus. »Warum willst du sie, Snape?«, fragte er dann.

»Sie hat mich sechs Jahre lang bis aufs Blut gereizt, mein Lord. Ich will sie als meine persönliche Sklavin. Rache, My Lord«, antwortete er und verstärkte den Griff um Hermiones Arm, um zu zeigen, wie ernst es ihm war.

Voldemort schien diese besitzergreifende Zurschaustellung zu gefallen. »Du kannst sie haben, Snape, aber du hast die volle Verantwortung für sie. Falls sie entkommt, stirbst du.«

»Natürlich, My Lord«, sagte Snape und ließ sich auf den Boden herabsinken – wobei er Hermione ebenso zu Boden zwang – um den Saum von Voldemorts Roben zu küssen. »Ich bitte um Erlaubnis, gehen zu dürfen, My Lord.«

Und dann hatte er die Versammlung verlassen – Hermione mit sich nehmend – hatte sie beide zu seinem heruntergekommen Haus in Spinner’s End appariert. Er brachte sie in eines der kleinen Zimmer im zweiten Stock des Hauses und untersuchte sie auf etwaige ernsthafte Verletzungen. Sie hatte kein Wort gesagt, seit er sie das erste Mal berührt hatte. So gut er konnte, hatte er ihre geringfügigen Blutergüsse und Schnitte geheilt und dabei versucht, sie nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig zu berühren. Er drapierte eine fadenscheinige Decke über ihre reglose Gestalt und war im Begriff, den Raum für einen Moment zu verlassen. Seine rechte Hand lag bereits auf dem Türknauf, als sie sich entschloss, das Schweigen zu brechen. »Danke.«

Er war auf der Stelle gleichsam erstarrt, als er dieses unverdiente Wort aus ihrem Mund hörte. Er hatte für einen Moment seine Augen geschlossen und sie dann in dem Raum zurückgelassen, war nur zurückgekommen, um ihr Essen und einige Bücher für die Zeit ihres restlichen Aufenthalts zu bringen. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen.

Und dennoch hatten heute die Konsequenzen dieser seiner Handlungen gerade eben sein Büro verlassen – ein Kind, sein Kind, ein aus einer Vergewaltigung stammendes Kind. Abgrundtiefer Zorn stieg in seinen Eingeweiden auf, brach deutlich aus seinen Augen hervor, als diese erneut aufschnappten und im Schein des Feuers glühten. Er erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und, in einem Versuch seine Frustration zu verringern, ließ er seine Wut an seinem Schreibtisch aus. Wenn es sich für ihn schon früher so angefühlt hatte, als dass er sich seine Taten nicht verzeihen konnte, so war nun das Einzige, was er wollte, einfach sich selbst gemeinsam mit seiner Ehre und Albus Dumbledore in der weißen Gruft am See zu begraben.

*-*-*-*

Hermione saß im Arbeitszimmer ihres Apartments an ihrem Schreibtisch und war sich des Zornes des Mannes in seinem Büro draußen in Hogwarts nicht bewusst. Sie hatte das Schloss verlassen, kurz nachdem sie an diesem Morgen mit Snape gesprochen hatte. Ihre Arbeit für die Universität hatte ihre Gedanken von den Geschehnissen des Tages ferngehalten, doch nun, da sie keine Ablenkung mehr hatte, konnte sie ihnen nicht länger entrinnen.

Severus hatte Nathan gerettet, ohne zu wissen, dass er seinen eigenen Sohn rettete. > _Eine Laune des Schicksals <_ _,_ dachte sie. Snape zu sehen, hatte Gefühle zurückgebracht, von denen sie geglaubt hatte, sie nicht mehr zu empfinden. Sie hatte sich in seiner Gegenwart unsicher gefühlt. Die Tatsache, dass sie ein Geheimnis katastrophalen Ausmaßes mit sich herumtrug, war in dieser Sache auch nicht wirklich von Nutzen.

Er hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Nicht vom Aussehen her und, nach dem zu urteilen, was sie von Nathan erfahren hatte, auch nicht in seinem Verhalten. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie im Klassenzimmer behandelt hatte, war ein noch weiterer Beweis dafür gewesen. > _Warum kann er keine Dankbarkeit annehmen? <_ _,_ überlegte sie. > _Er kommt immer wieder mit dieser 'Ich-habe-nur-meine-Pflicht-erfüllt'-Phrase an. <_Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Bilder seiner mit den Zaubertrank-Phiolen hantierten Hände kamen ihr in den Sinn. > _Er ist_ _nach wie vor kunstfertig in jeder seiner Bewegungen <_ _,_ dachte sie. Dies erinnerte sie an das erste Mal, dass sie Snape gesehen hatte – in jener ersten Zaubertrankstunde, damals, als sie nur eine Erstklässlerin gewesen war. Seine leidenschaftliche Rede, die Art und Weise, wie er Zutaten und Arbeitsgeräte handhabte ... Es erinnerte sie an Nathan. Sie seufzte, ihr Geheimnis warf einmal mehr seinen langen Schatten über sie.

Die Tatsache, dass sie Snape nach so langer Zeit wiederbegegnet war, brachte auch jene Nacht, in der sie von den Todessern gefangen genommen worden war, aus den Tiefen ihres Gedächtnisses an die Oberfläche zurück. Es war eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung, die sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte und sie mit Tränen in den Augen erwachen ließ. Solange sie wach war, hatte Hermione allerdings keine Furcht vor dem Erinnern. Sie war dankbar für Severus' Anwesenheit bei dieser Versammlung, denn anderenfalls wäre sie tot. Er war der tapferste Mann, den sie kannte.

In jener Nacht hatte sein Mut all ihre Erwartungen übertroffen. Sie hatte sich bereits mit ihrem Schicksal, vergewaltigt und getötet zu werden, abgefunden, als sie seine Stimme vernahm, die sagte, dass sie ihm gehöre. Als er sich zu ihr niedergekniet hatte, wusste sie, was er im Begriff war zu tun, und – obwohl sie Angst hatte – vertraute sie ihm ebenso. Sie wusste, dass er den Akt genauso wenig gemocht hatte wie sie, aber er hatte getan, was zu tun war, um ihr Leben zu retten und dafür dankte sie ihm.

Aufgrund der Art und Weise, wie er sie in der darauf folgenden Zeit behandelt hatte, wusste sie, dass er bedauerte, wozu er gezwungen gewesen war. In den neun Tagen, die sie als sein _Gast_ verbracht hatte, hatte er kaum einmal das Wort an sie gerichtet. Weder schaute er ihr in die Augen, noch verbrachte er einen Moment länger als nötig in dem Raum, den er ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er hatte ihr Zugang zu seiner umfangreichen Bibliothek gewährt, doch war sie ihm dort niemals begegnet.

Selbst nachdem der Krieg zu Ende war – während seiner Anhörung – hatten sie nur sehr wenige Worte gewechselt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie bereits gewusst, dass sie schwanger war, und hatte beschlossen, ihm nichts davon zu sagen. Er hätte ihr niemals erlaubt, das ungeborene Kind auszutragen, doch sie wollte dieses Kind haben. Sie hatte sich selbst versprochen, dass sie ihm davon erzählen würde, wenn die Schwangerschaft so weit fortgeschritten war, dass ein Abbruch nicht mehr gefahrlos durchführbar gewesen wäre, doch sie hatte dann nicht den Mut dazu aufgebracht. Das Gleiche war geschehen, nachdem Nathan geboren worden war, und selbst jetzt, in diesem Moment, suchte sie ihr Geheimnis heim.

Doch nachdem all diese Probleme hinter ihr lagen, war ihr Nathan geblieben, das wertvollste Geschenk, das ihr das Leben jemals hätte geben können. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Tag, an dem sie imstande sein würde, ihm über seinen Vater zu erzählen, fürchtete jedoch gleichzeitig, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen würde. Was sie heute in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, war nicht sehr ermutigend. Snape schien sich nicht im Geringsten verändert zu haben, wie also konnte sie ihm dann damit konfrontieren? Darauf wusste sie keine Antwort.

Die Nacht, die sie in dem Sessel neben Nathans Bett verbracht hatte, begann, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Sie war müde und ihr Rücken schmerzte. Hermione stand auf und verließ ihr Arbeitszimmer, um das Bad zu nehmen, das sie sich wirklich verdient hatte. Sie musste die Arbeit aufholen, die sie hatte liegen lassen, um dem Ruf der Schulleiterin zu folgen. > _Morgen wird ein arbeitsreicher Tag <_ _,_ dachte sie.

* * *

**A/N:** Beängstigend, ich weiß! Aber es hat so sein müssen. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden mit dieser Szene abgeschreckt. Zumindest wisst ihr jetzt, was geschehen ist.

FerPotter :0)

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Ein unwissender Nathan bereitet sich auf einen Monat Nachsitzen bei seinem jetzt nur allzu gut wissenden Vater vor.

 


	10. Beziehungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein nichtsahnender Nathan bereitet sich auf einen Monat Nachsitzen bei seinem jetzt nur allzu gut wissenden Vater vor.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Acquaintance**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Ein nichtsahnender Nathan bereitet sich auf einen Monat Nachsitzen bei seinem jetzt nur allzu gut wissenden Vater vor.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, Alea Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA** **:** Haley

 **A/N** **:** Kapitel zehn, wow! :0) Ein nichtsahnender Nathan bereitet sich auf einen Monat Nachsitzen bei seinem jetzt nur allzu gut wissenden Vater vor. Au Backe!

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 10: Beziehungen**

Nathan verließ Professor Snapes Büro tief in Gedanken versunken und mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ihm war der eigentümliche Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht nicht entgangen, nachdem er ihn nach der Vergangenheit seiner Mutter gefragt hatte. > _Er weiß irgendetwas <_ _,_ schlussfolgerte er, > _genau wie Onkel Harry. < _All diejenigen, die irgendetwas darüber wussten, was ihm dabei helfen könnte, die Identität seines Vaters herauszufinden, zogen es vor, ihm überhaupt nichts zu erzählen. > _Warum? <,_ ertappte er sich selbst beim Nachdenken. _> Könnte es sein, dass er ein so schrecklicher Mensch ist, dass jeder die Notwendigkeit verspürt, mich vor ihm beschützen zu müssen?<_ Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn sein Verstand zu dieser Vorstellung leitete.

Er wanderte zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück, während er herumrätselte, was an seinem Vater so entsetzlich sein könnte. > _Ist er tot? <_ Nein, er hatte bereits über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht und sie ausgeschlossen. Wenn sein Vater tot wäre, dann wäre seine Identität nicht von derartiger Wichtigkeit – oder? Er glaubte nicht daran. > _Er muss ein schrecklicher, gefährlicher Mann sein. < _Dies könnte wahrscheinlich eher der Fall sein. Sein Vater war ein Monster. > _Ist er folglich in Azkaban? < _Das könnte eine Möglichkeit sein, denn über eines war er sich ganz sicher: Sein Vater war ein Zauberer. Doch selbst dann – warum war es dann so wichtig, dass er über seine Identität nicht Bescheid wusste? Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf über den Mangel an Antworten.

Er war das Ganze schon so oft durchgegangen, und war trotzdem immer noch damit beschäftigt, irgendetwas herauszufinden, das ihn wirklich zum Namen seines Vaters führen würde. Und noch einmal – Snape wusste irgendetwas darüber. Das war neu. Onkel Harry war der beste Freund seiner Mutter, also konnte Nathan davon ausgehen, dass er etwas über diese Angelegenheit wusste – aber Snape … das war vollkommen unerwartet. Nathan hatte Snape niemals unter die näheren Bekanntschaften seiner Mutter gerechnet. Er hatte den Meister der Zaubertränke nur aus einem Impuls heraus nach ihren Beziehungen gefragt, und nun begriff er, dass Snape irgendetwas wusste. > _Was weiß er? Weiß er, wer mein Vater ist? < _Nathan seufzte.

Nathan betrat, noch immer in Gedanken versunken, den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kevin erspähte ihn am Portrait-Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und rief nach Andy, der gerade an seinem Aufsatz über Verwandlung schrieb. Beide Jungen beobachteten ihren gedankenverlorenen Freund, wie er ziellos durch den Raum wanderte. Kevin brachte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. »Hallo, Nathan!«

Nathan schaute in ihre Richtung, als wäre er überrascht, sie hier zu sehen. Er legte die kurze Strecke zurück, die ihn von seinen Freunden trennte. »Hallo, Jungs«, sagte er ohne auch nur eine Spur von Begeisterung und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, der an dem Tisch stand, an dem sie arbeiteten, um es sich darin bequem zu machen. Er war ausgelaugt, sowohl von den Aktivitäten des heutigen Tages, die nun an seinem geschwächten Körper zehrten, als auch von seinem überanstrengten Geist.

Andy, dem Nathans ungewöhnliches Verhalten auffiel, fragte: »Geht es dir gut?«

Nathan seufzte. »Ja, ich bin okay. Nur ein bisschen müde, das ist alles.«

»Hat es etwas mit Snape zu tun?«, fragte Kevin. »Ich habe ihn noch nie so furchteinflößend erlebt wie heute.« Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fügte er hinzu: »Hat er dir etwas zu trinken angeboten? Du hast es doch nicht angenommen, oder?« Er betrachtete Nathan besorgt.

»Glaubst du, dass ich wirklich _derart_ dumm bin?« Nathan schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. »Ich bin vielleicht blöd genug, allein in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, aber ich würde nie etwas trinken, das mir Professor Snape in seinem Büro anbietet«, ergänzte er.

»Das wäre wirklich Dummheit«, stimmte Andy zu. »Jeder weiß doch, dass Snape ein dunkler Zauberer ist und die Art und Weise, wie er sich heute benommen hat ...«

»Professor Snape ist nicht bösartig! Er hat gestern mein Leben gerettet, schon vergessen?«, erklärte Nathan rügend. »Ich würde einfach nur deshalb nichts davon trinken, was er mir anbietet, weil er ein Slytherin ist.«

»Das ist ein weiterer guter Grund«, bestätigte Kevin und nickte voller Zustimmung. »Also dann, wie war euer Treffen?«

»Fünfzig Punkte Abzug und ein Monat Nachsitzen«, bekundete Nathan einfach.

»Einen Monat? Das ist Horror! Wie soll jemand einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Snape überleben?«, fragte Andy ungläubig.

Nathan seufzte. »Ich finde schon irgendeinen Weg«, versicherte er seinen Freunden. »Ich habe einen Tag überlebt, dann werde ich auch den Rest überleben können.«

»Dennoch – einen ganzen Monat? Ich weiß nicht so recht ...«, sagte Andy unsicher. »Du solltest zur Schulleiterin gehen und sie bitten, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie möchte, dass irgendjemand so lange Zeit mit Snape verbringt.«

»Ich komme damit zurecht«, versicherte Nathan seinen Freunden noch einmal. Er machte sich jetzt seine eigenen Gedanken über einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape und sah dies in einem komplett anderen Licht, doch seine Freunde hatten keine Ahnung davon. Der Zaubertränkemeister wusste irgendetwas über seinen Vater, und es würde gar nicht so schlecht sein, ein wenig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Er würde mehr Gelegenheiten haben, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Dies konnte seine Chance sein, endlich herauszufinden, wer sein Vater war.

Nathan hatte mit seinen Freunden niemals darüber gesprochen. Sie hatten ihn niemals gefragt, und er hatte diese Information auch nicht freiwillig preisgegeben. Das passte Nathan eigentlich sehr gut ins Konzept, da er nicht wollte, dass ihn seine Freunde als den Bastard ansahen, der er ja war. Nein, er würde kein Wort darüber verlieren. Er würde diese Angelegenheit für sich behalten.

Als Andy begann, Geschichten über seinen Vater zu erzählen, darüber, wie er ihm Quidditch-Flugmanöver beigebracht hatte und allerlei andere unterhaltsame Unternehmungen mit ihm zusammen, ersehnte sich natürlich auch Nathan einen Vater. Er hatte so viele Dinge versäumt, die nur ein Vater seinem Sohn geben konnte. Nathan versuchte sich auszumalen, wie sein Vater all diese Dinge mit ihm unternahm, von denen Andy sprach, doch er bekam das Bild irgendwie nicht richtig hin. Irgendetwas fehlte darin – er konnte sich das Gesicht seines Vaters nicht vorstellen.

Mit der Entscheidung, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, auch nur mit dem Lesen der Bücher zu beginnen, wie er es sich eigentlich für heute Abend vorgenommen hatte, wünschte er Gute Nacht und steuerte den Schlafsaal an. Er würde morgen sein erstes Nachsitzen haben, und er dachte noch immer darüber nach, was er mit den Informationen anfangen sollte, die er heute bekommen hatte. Snape wusste irgendetwas über seinen Vater.

*-*-*-*

Severus hatte es geschafft, sich nach seinem Wutausbruch zu beruhigen – ein wenig zumindest. Nun war er dabei, einen Graben in den Teppich im Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung zu laufen, während er überlegte, was zu tun sei. In jedem Gedanken, der ihm in den Sinn kam, war irgendeine Methode enthalten, Hermione Granger Schmerzen zuzufügen, und das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er seine Runden durch sein Wohnzimmer unterbrach und tief durchatmete, nur, um sogleich wieder mit dem Auf- und Ablaufen zu beginnen.

Für einen kurzen, wahnwitzigen Moment dachte er daran, Miss Granger zu töten, dann daran, sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen, doch er hatte inzwischen genügend Selbstkontrolle, um zu erkennen, dass dies keine Lösung wäre. All dies geschah eigentlich nur, weil er damals gewollt hatte, dass sie überlebte. Der Gedanke daran, sich selbst zu töten, blieb nach wie vor in seinem Denken hängen, irgendwo zwischen einer schlechten und einer noch viel schlechteren Idee, doch seine Slytherin'schen Selbsterhaltungsinstinkte verweigerten ihm bald auch diese Option, und er war wieder bei Null angelangt. Er hatte noch nicht einmal eine einzige, schwachbrüstige Eingebung, was zu tun sei.

Des Herumlaufens leid, setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und starrte in das prasselnde Feuer, das den Raum erleuchtete. > _Wie konnte sie mir das antun? < _Er knurrte, frustriert darüber, dass er die Antwort nicht kannte. _> Wie konnte sie sich selbst so etwas antun?< _Er seufzte. Snape konnte sich keinen einzigen Grund dafür vorstellen, warum eine Frau wie Hermione so etwas machen sollte – ein in einer Vergewaltigung gezeugtes Kind zu behalten. Unter solchen Umständen war es vollkommen angemessen, eine Abtreibung vorzunehmen, und er hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass sie das gewusst hatte. > _Aber … warum dann? Warum eine Schwangerschaft aufrechterhalten, die unter solchen Umständen zustande gekommen war? < _Er konnte mit keiner plausiblen Erklärung für ihre Handlungsweise aufwarten; noch so ein weiteres Mysterium, das er zu der langen Liste von Geheimnissen um Miss Granger hinzufügen musste.

 _> Sie wusste, dass er mein Sohn ist< _Daran hatte er keinen Zweifel, und es verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass sie seinem Kind das Leben schenken würde und trotzdem die Schwangerschaft fortbestehen ließ, war verwirrend. > _Warum würde sie ein Kind von meinem Fleisch und Blut behalten wollen? < _Er verzog bei dem Gedanken daran das Gesicht. Er war noch nicht dazu bereit, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen – er hatte einen Sohn. Er konnte nur mit Gefühlen umgehen, die er nachempfinden konnte, und gerade im Moment wurde er von einer riesigen Menge an Emotionen überwältigt. Er wollte irgendjemandem die Schuld für diesen Strudel an Gefühlen geben. Nathan konnte er dafür nicht verantwortlich machen, denn der Junge hatte in der Angelegenheit überhaupt keine eigene Wahl gehabt. Er würde dessen Mutter alle Schuld zuschieben.

Seine Gedanken verlagerten sich zu Nathan, wenn auch widerwillig. Nein, dem Jungen konnte er keine Vorwürfe machen, doch er musste ihn auch nicht mögen. Der Junge war ebenso lästig wie seine Mutter. > _Und auch genauso intelligent wie seine Mutter <_ _,_ musste er zugeben. Die Begabung des Jungen für Zaubertränke ... das hatte er von ihm. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ihn Nathans Arbeit während des Unterrichts in Erstaunen versetzt hatte. Jetzt konnte er dies zugeben, denn er wusste, dass der Junge diese Fähigkeiten von ihm geerbt hatte. Severus schüttelte daraufhin seinen Kopf, denn in diese Richtung wollte er seine Gedanken gar nicht wandern lassen. Er wollte überhaupt nicht an den Jungen denken.

Er erhob sich, verließ das kleine Wohnzimmer und ging ins Badezimmer. Vielleicht würde ihm ein Bad helfen, gründlich über eine Lösung nachzudenken. Er musste logisch herangehen und ein paar vernünftige Gedanken fassen können, wenn er sich damit auseinandersetzen wollte, doch im Moment fühlte er sich so ausgelaugt, als hätte er einem Dutzend Dementoren gegenübergestanden. Er öffnete den Wasserhahn und das Wasser begann, die Wanne zu füllen. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte sein Spiegelbild, das ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegenstarrte. Er stand einfach nur da, starrte sich selbst an und lauschte dem in die Wanne strömenden Wasser und seinen Gedanken. Er schloss seine Augen und legte den Kopf nach hinten, um dort auf seine eigene Hand zu treffen und sich den Nacken zu reiben. Schließlich öffnete er abermals seine Augen. »Du bist ein Desaster«, erklärte er seinem Spiegelbild. »Immer verpfuschst du das Leben anderer Leute.«

Er starrte weiterhin sein Spiegelbild an, bis das Wasser die perfekte Höhe erreicht hatte. Er entkleidete sich und tauchte seinen schmerzenden Körper in das warme Wasser. > _Ich sollte Miss Granger damit_ _konfrontieren <_ _,_ dachte er, > _und ihr sagen, dass das, was sie getan hat, ihr schlimmster Fehler gewesen ist. < _Er seufzte. Mit solch einer törichten Handlung würde er gar nichts bewirken. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. > _Dennoch_ _–ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie bereut, was sie getan hat <_ _,_ dachte er, während er dabei voller Zorn seine Kiefer zusammenpresste. Wenn er schon nicht die Zeit zurückdrehen und die Tatsache ändern konnte, dass er einen Sohn hatte, so würde er die Frau, die dafür verantwortlich war, für ihren Fehler bezahlen lassen.

Noch einmal schloss er die Augen und versuchte, das entspannende Bad zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen und es zu genießen. Er wollte kein Kind, er hatte nie ein Kind gewollt. > _Ein weiterer Snape_ _– genau das, was die Welt braucht <_ _,_ dachte er sarkastisch. Eine Familie war niemals Teil seiner Lebensplanung gewesen. Dies stand noch nicht einmal auf der Top-Ten-Liste der Dinge, die er unbedingt haben wollte. Doch wenn er begann, über all jene Dinge nachzudenken, die er sich je in seinem Leben gewünscht hatte, so musste er schnell erkennen, dass er all jene Jahre den falschen Dingen seine Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte. All die Fehler, die er in seiner Jugend begangen hatte; all die Fehlentscheidungen, die er im Erwachsenenalter getroffen hatte … > _Weiß ich wirklich, was ich will? <_ **,** ertappte er sich selbst beim Nachdenken. _> Alles, was ich jetzt möchte, ist, in __Ruhe_ _gelassen zu werden. < _Darüber war er sich ganz sicher.

Ruhe schien nun jedoch außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu liegen, um realisiert werden zu können. Er befa nd sich einmal mehr mittendrin im Chaos und bei den Konsequenzen seiner Taten, die sich hartnäckig behaupteten, um ihn heimzusuchen. Kein Friede, nur Ungewissheit und Entscheidungen, die getroffen werden mussten – wieder mehr Möglichkeiten, noch mehr Fehler zu machen. > _Bis zum Morgen werde ich eine Lösung finden <_ _,_ dachte er überzeugt. Alles, was er jetzt brauchte, war Entspannung, seinen Geist zu verschließen und ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Er beendete sein Bad und zog sein Nachthemd an.

Er ließ seinen müden Körper auf das weiche Bett sinken und versuchte zu schlafen, doch ganz egal, wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er schaffte es nicht, sich zu entspannen. Er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, seine Gedanken bei jenen Geschehnissen, die sein Leben einmal mehr verändert hatten. Er würde in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden. Er glaubte sogar, dass er auch für viele weitere Nächte nicht würde schlafen können.

Als der Morgen kam, bereitete sich Snape darauf vor, dem Frühstück in der Große Halle beizuwohnen. Er hatte entschieden, dass er sein Leben nicht ändern würde, nur, weil durch die Adern eines Kindes ein bisschen von seinem Blut floss. Er verließ seine Wohnung und begegnete auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle nur sehr wenigen Schülern. Es war noch sehr früh, und er war einer der Ersten, die zum Frühstück erschienen, was ihm äußerst gelegen kam. Er war nicht in der besten Stimmung, um sich mit lästigen Schülern zu befassen oder durch belangloses Geplauder mit seinen Kollegen seine Zeit zu verschwenden.

Snape nahm seinen angestammten Platz ein und bediente sich mit seiner üblichen Tasse Kaffee – wie üblich. Wie üblich brachte eine Eule ihm seine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ _,_ und er las die unwichtigen Nachrichten aus der Zaubererwelt, während er immer wieder einen Schluck Kaffee trank. Er bestrich einen Toast mit Butter und aß einige Eier und Würstchen – so wie üblich. Dann – als eine weitere tagtägliche Angewohnheit – ließ er seine Augen wachsam über die Haustische der Schüler und die Eingangstür schweifen, sah eine Gruppe Erstklässler aus Gryffindor die Große Halle betreten und begriff, dass nichts jemals wieder wie üblich sein würde.

Nathan Granger und seine Freunde steuerten den Gryffindor-Tisch an, blind gegenüber dem innerlichen Ringen des Zaubertränkemeisters um Normalität. Nathan war letzte Nacht erst sehr spät eingeschlafen, da er über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages nachgedacht hatte. Jetzt jedoch umkreisten seine Gedanken ganz andere Dinge. Als er an diesem Morgen die Treppen heruntergekommen war, die die Schlafsäle der Jungen mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum verbanden, hatte er eine große Anzahl von Schülern vor einem Anschlag am Schwarzen Brett vorgefunden. Er musste sich nicht durch die Masse kämpfen, um zu herauszufinden, um was es dabei ging, denn Kevin kam bereits mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht auf ihn zu. »Es wird ein Halloween-Fest geben!«, hatte er voller Enthusiasmus gesagt, und seit diesem Zeitpunkt gab es kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr.

Nathan war begeistert bei dem Gedanken daran, Halloween in der Welt der Zauberer zu erleben. Obwohl er in der Muggel-Welt aufgewachsen war und dort auch den größten Teil seines Lebens verbracht hatte, wusste er, dass dies ein bedeutsamer Feiertag für Zauberer war. Er hatte schon einige Geschichten über die Feste in Hogwarts gehört, und wenn alles dem entsprach, wie man es ihm erzählt hatte, dann würde dies die großartigste aller Parties werden!

Während seiner Kindheit hatte Nathan Halloween immer auf Muggel-Art gefeiert. Er und einige seiner Freunde aus dem Haus, in dem er lebte, trugen Kostüme und gingen in den Straßen der Nachbarschaft von Tür zu Tür und fragten nach Süßigkeiten. Seine Mutter hatte an diesem Konzept niemals großen Gefallen gefunden. Sie konfiszierte immer die Hälfte der Süßigkeiten, die er gesammelt hatte. Jetzt versuchte Nathan, dies alles Kevin und Andy zu erklären.

»Du trägst also ein Phantasie-Kostüm, läufst damit von Tür zu Tür und fragst nach Süßigkeiten?«, fragte Andy.

»Genau, man klopft an eine Haustür und sagt: Süßes oder Saures. Wenn sie keine Süßigkeiten haben, kannst du ihrem Haus einen Streich spielen«, versuchte Nathan zu erklären.

»Und die können gar nichts dagegen machen? Ich meide, die schauen dir einfach dabei zu, wenn du wer-weiß-was mit ihrem Haus machst und unternehmen gar nichts dagegen?«, fragte ein verwirrter Andy.

»Nur, wenn sie keine Süßigkeiten haben. Aber sie haben immer welche«, versicherte ihm Nathan.

»Haben sie auch geschnitzte Kürbisse?«, unterbrach ihn Kevin.

»Einige Leute schnitzen sich Kürbisse, aber nicht jeder. Man kann auch künstliche Kürbisse kaufen, die man einfach nur in die Steckdose steckt; das ist viel einfacher«, erklärte Nathan, was nur noch mehr zur Verwirrung seiner Freunde beitrug. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und zuckten mit den Schultern; Nathan verdrehte die Augen.

Die Unterhaltung verlagerte sich zu ihrem Aufsatz in Zauberkunst und dann zu Quidditch. Nathan aß sein Müsli aus einer Schüssel, als er begann, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob ihn jemand beobachten würde. Er blickte sich in der Großen Halle um und sein Blick blieb schließlich an den Augen von Professor Snape hängen, der ihn anstarrte. Er erwiderte das Starren, so, wie er es immer machte, und war verwundert, als der Meister der Zaubertränke nicht missbilligend die Stirn runzelte, wie er es üblicherweise tat. Nathan verengte seine Augen und dennoch – da war keine Reaktion. Es sah so aus, als würde Professor Snape ihn ansehen, ohne ihn jedoch wahrzunehmen. > _Was ist los mit ihm? <_ _,_ dachte Nathan. Neugierig starrte er ihn noch ein wenig länger an und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Frühstück. > _Sonderbar. <_

Professor Snape hatte den Kampf, den er mit sich selbst austrug, und in dem es darum ging vorzugeben, dass sich nichts verändert hätte, verloren. Sein Sohn war jetzt mit ihm im selben Raum und verzehrte zusammen mit seinen Gryffindor-Freunden sein Frühstück. Er schaute den Jungen an, in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Nathan ihn einige Augenblicke zuvor angestarrt hatte. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, die Gegenwart des Jungen zu ignorieren. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Teller. Er schob das Essen eine Weile auf dem Teller herum, bis eine von hinter ihm kommende Stimme sein Kampf mit der Mahlzeit unterbrach. »Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht«, sagte Harry.

 »Was wollen Sie, Potter?«, fragte Snape und hielt darin inne, mit der Gabel nicht wiederzuerkennende Muster in seinem Essen nachzuzeichnen, ohne jedoch seinen Blick von dem Teller abzuwenden. > _Warum habe ich jemals geglaubt, ich würde ein wenig Frieden haben? <_ _,_ sinnierte er.

»Nun, Freitag ist mein letzter Tag hier, und ich denke, wir sollten dann unser Duell austragen«, sagte Harry.

Alljährlich seit dem Sturz Voldemorts forderte Harry Snape zu einem Duell heraus. Anfänglich hatte Harry einfach nur gegen Snape kämpfen wollen und hatte – auf einen Vorschlag von Ron hin – Snape zum Duell gefordert. Nachdem er abermals Feigling genannt worden war, hatte Snape die Herausforderung akzeptiert, und von da an wurde dies irgendwie zu einer Art alljährlicher Tradition. Es war größtenteils ein einvernehmlich geführtes Scharmützel, doch würden sie die Animositäten wohl niemals vollständig begraben können, die über so lange Zeit zwischen ihnen bestanden hatten. Im Übrigen hatte Harry bislang noch niemals gewonnen, was den Wunsch in seinem Inneren nur noch verstärkte, diese Tradition fortzusetzen.

Snape grübelte eine Weile, während der er das Ansinnen erwog. Nach reiflicher Überlegung hob er den Blick, um Harrys Augen zu begegnen. »Glauben Sie immer noch, Sie können mich schlagen, Potter? Selbst nach all diesen Jahren des Misserfolgs?«, machte er sich über den Helden mit einem spöttischen Lächeln lustig.

»Sie wissen, was ich denke. Sind Sie dieses Mal für mich bereit?«, spöttelte Harry zurück.

»Ich bin immer bereit für Sie, Potter«, sagte Snape und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Frühstück zu. »Sie sind derjenige, der nie für mich bereit ist.«

»Das werden wir am Freitag ja sehen.« Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Harry auf seinen Platz am Tisch und versorgte sich mit den Ergebnissen der Kochkunst der Hauselfen.

Snape hatte gerade jetzt weitaus wichtigere Dinge im Kopf, doch er begrüßte die Ablenkung. Lieber dachte er im Moment darüber nach, sich mit Potter zu duellieren, als sich mit den Grangers zu befassen. Genau genommen – dies gehörte zu jenen Dingen, denen er jedes Jahr freudig entgegensah: Harry -verdammten- Potter auf seinen Platz zu verweisen. Er genoss jegliche Gelegenheit, Potter zu zeigen, dass er nach wie vor seine Lektionen nicht gelernt hatte – selbst nach all diesen Jahren nicht.

Snape aß soviel, wie er sich dazu in der Lage sah, und verließ den Lehrertisch, um zurück in die Kerker zu gehen, wobei er nur einen kurzen Blick zu den Jungen hinüberwarf, die sich am Gryffindor-Tisch angeregt unterhielten, als er an ihnen vorüberging. Er schalt sich selbst für eben diese kleine Geste und verließ, unterdrückt fluchend, die Halle.

Nathan nahm nicht wahr, wie der Zaubertränkemeister aus der Großen Halle stürmte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf die Unterhaltung gerichtet, die sich um ihn herum abspielte. Sie führten eine hitzige Diskussion über fliegende Besen. Seit in der letzten Woche ihre Flugstunden begonnen hatten, hatte Josephina, die panische Angst vor Besen hatte, die Effektivität des besagten Unterrichts in Zweifel gezogen. »Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir die Wahl haben sollten, ob wir die Flugstunden besuchen wollen oder nicht. Ich hasse fliegen!«, begehrte sie auf.

»Ich verstehe nicht, was man am Fliegen hassen kann! Es ist das Beste, was ich jemals gefühlt habe. Der Wind, die Freiheit ...«, sagte ein traumverlorener Andy. Besen und Quidditch waren seine Leidenschaft, genau wie bei seinem Vater.

»Ich kann nachvollziehen, was du meinst, Jose. Seit ihren Flugstunden damals hat meine Mutter niemals wieder einen Besen geflogen. Mir gefällt Fliegen dennoch«, bekundete Nathan.

»Ich finde Fliegen großartig! Ich denke, die sollten Erstklässlern ihre eigenen Besen erlauben. Ich weiß, dass Harry Potter einen eigenen Besen hatte, und er spielte sogar in seinem ersten Schuljahr Quidditch«, fügte Kevin hinzu und schaute zu Harry hinüber, der sich in der Nähe des Lehrertischs gerade mit McGonagall unterhielt.

»Ja, das wäre fantastisch!«, pflichtete ihm Andy bei. »Ich würde gern Hüter oder Jäger spielen. Auf welcher Position würdest du spielen, Nathan?«

»Ich weiß nicht. Onkel Harry sagt, ich wäre wahrscheinlich zu hochgewachsen, um als Sucher zu spielen und Onkel Ron sagt, ich wäre ein guter Hüter, aber—« Nathan wurde von einer von hinter seinem Rücken kommenden höhnischen Stimme das Wort abgeschnitten.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass du auf irgendeiner Position gut spielen würdest, Granger. Was, wenn der Quaffel in den Verbotenen Wald fliegt? Würdest du nach Harry Potter rufen, damit er ihn für dich holt?« Devon Malfoy stand da, flankiert von zwei weiteren Erstklässlern aus Slytherin.

Nathan schien von der provozierenden Spöttelei unberührt zu sein. Er drehte sich nur auf seinem Platz herum, um einen besseren Blick auf Malfoy zu bekommen, als ob er ihn dazu herausfordern wollte, noch mehr zu sagen. Als er nichts weiter vernahm, drehte er sich wieder zum Tisch um und sagte: »Wenn dies das Beste ist, was du zustande bringen kannst, Malfoy, schlage ich vor, dass du deine Gang schnappst und wieder zum Slytherin-Tisch zurückkehrst.«

Das ärgerte Devon sichtlich. »Du glaubst, dass du unglaublich clever bist, aber du hast so viele Punkte für Gryffindor verloren, dass nicht einmal die dummen Antworten, die du im Unterricht gibst, reichen werden, dies wieder auszugleichen. Wir müssen uns nicht einmal Sorgen um den Hauspokal machen. Waren es nicht fünfzig Punkte, die du gestern verloren hast?«, sagte Malfoy dann, und die Slytherins lachten.

All die Schüler um sie herum schienen an der Interaktion der beiden äußerst interessiert zu sein. Sie alle hatten ihre Mahlzeit und ihre Unterhaltungen unterbrochen, um zu beobachten, wie Nathan und Devon Beleidigungen austauschten.

»Das war schon besser. Netter Versuch«, antwortete Nathan, drehte sich noch einmal herum, um Devon ins Gesicht zu sehen, und setzte hinzu: »Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, ich kann diese fünfzig Punkte zurückgewinnen, wenn ich das muss, und das ist mehr, als ich von dir behaupten kann.« Dieses Mal drehte ihm Nathan nicht wieder den Rücken zu. Er richtete seinen Blick starr auf Malfoy, der ihn ebenfalls anstarrte. Die Anspannung zwischen den beiden war bei den erwartungsvoll raunenden Zuschauern förmlich spürbar.

Bevor jedoch irgendetwas Schlimmes passieren konnte, bahnte sich McGonagall, gefolgt von Harry, ihren Weg durch die Ansammlung, die sich um die beiden Jungen zu formen begann. »Was hat das zu bedeuten?«, fragte die Schulleiterin. Als sie keine Antwort von den Jungen bekam, die kurz davor standen, sich gegenseitig zu verfluchen, wandte sie sich an die Slytherins. »Ich fordere Sie auf, zurück an ihren Tisch zu gehen, Mister Malfoy«, sagte sie und fügte hinzu, »und das gilt ebenfalls für den Rest von Ihnen.«

Für einen Moment funkelten sie einander weiterhin durchdringend an, dann kehrten die Slytherins ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihrem eigenen Tisch zurück. Professor McGonagall blickte die übriggebliebenen Schaulustigen streng an, und alle widmeten sich augenblicklich wieder ihrem Essen. »Kann mir irgendjemand erklären, was hier vorgegangen ist?«, fragte sie und sah Nathan an. Es war jedoch Kevin, der ihr eine Antwort gab.

»Malfoy hat angefangen. Er ist nur hergekommen, um Nathan zu provozieren«, sagte er.

»Was hat er gesagt?«, fragte Harry, der sich sehr dafür interessierte, was Nathan dazu zu sagen hatte.

»Die haben mich nur verspottet«, sagte Nathan wegwerfend. »Es ging um nichts Wichtiges.«

Weder Harry noch McGonagall fühlten sich von dieser Erklärung zufriedengestellt, doch sie fragten nicht weiter nach. Harry beäugte Nathan spekulativ. Der Junge hatte einen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der keine Emotion preisgab. Nathan wollte nicht, dass Harry versuchte, ihn zu beschützen. Alle ringsum hatten jedes einzelne Wort gehört, das Malfoy zu ihm gesagt hatte, und es würde die Situation nur noch schlimmer machen. Nein, Nathan würde sich selbst darum kümmern.

Harry und McGonagall gingen zum Lehrertisch zurück, und der Lärmpegel in der Großen Halle kehrte auf normale Lautstärke zurück. Nathan seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Niemand schien willens zu sein, ihn irgendetwas zu fragen. > _Gut so_ <, dachte er, da er im Moment nicht darüber diskutieren wollte.

*-*-*-*

»Ich sehe dieser Arbeit bis zur nächsten Woche entgegen, keinen Tag länger«, sagte Hermione zu ihrer Klasse aus Studenten der Anorganischen Chemie, als die Glocke läutete und damit das Unterrichtsende für den Morgen signalisierte.

Der Lärmpegel in dem ruhigen Klassenzimmer schwoll an, als die Studenten ihre Sachen zusammensammelten, ihre Pläne für den restlichen Tag diskutierten und die Klasse für das Mittagessen verließen. Hermione kehrte zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück, um ebenfalls ihre Sachen zu packen. Einige Minuten später, nachdem auch der letzte Student gegangen war, hörte sie ein leises Klopfen an der Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Bei dem Geräusch drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah ihren Kollegen quer durch den Raum auf sie zukommen.

»Haben Sie Lust, mich zum Mittagessen zu begleiten, Professor Granger?«, lud er sie mit einem Lächeln ein.

Professor William Brice, ebenfalls Lehrer und Wissenschaftler im Fachbereich für Chemie, war immer sehr nett zu Hermione. Er war ganz neu an der Universität und hatte bisher noch nicht allzu viele Freunde an der Fakultät gefunden.

»Sicher, was haben Sie im Sinn?«, fragte Hermione.

Er näherte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm ihr die Bücher ab, die sie gerade aufgestapelt hatte. Hermione schien kurz davor stehen zu protestieren, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. »Ich glaube, dieses Mal haben Sie die Wahl«, antwortete er und lächelte sie an.

»Dann italienisch«, sagte sie, und sie verließen das Klassenzimmer und gingen gemeinsam über die Korridore zu ihrem Büro. Sie öffnete die Tür und legte ihre Unterrichtsmaterialien und die Arbeiten der Studenten auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Professor Brice folgte ihr und legte die Bücher, die er mit sich trug, neben den Papieren ab. Die Anzahl der Unterlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch kritisch betrachtend, sagte er: »Sie mögen wohl Hausaufgaben! Das hier müssen Tonnen von Aufsätzen sein, die zu korrigieren sind.«

Hermione lächelte. »Ich glaube einfach, dass sie beim Lernprozess hilfreich sind.« Und während sie ihren Mantel und ihren Geldbeutel nahm, verkündete sie: »Ich bin fertig, lassen Sie uns gehen.«

Sie verließen das Gebäude und gingen, in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, einige Blöcke weiter, die die Universität von einem netten italienischen Restaurant trennten, in dem Hermione gelegentlich aß. Sie besetzten einen Tisch am Fenster, und der Kellner kam, um ihre Bestellungen entgegenzunehmen.

Während sie auf das Essen warteten, unterhielten sie sich über verschiedene Dinge, die mit ihrem Unterricht und ihrer Forschung in Zusammenhang standen. Sie aßen, und die Unterhaltung verlagerte sich auf mehr persönlichere Themen. »Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr Sohn auf eine Internatsschule geht«, sagte Brice in einem Tonfall, der seine Neugier wiedergab.

»Das ist dieselbe Schule, die auch ich besucht habe, als ich in seinem Alter war. Es ist eine sehr angesehene Einrichtung«, erläuterte Hermione und hoffte, dass dies ausreichen würde, um sein Interesse auf andere Themen zu lenken.

»Sie müssen sich ein wenig einsam fühlen, so ganz ohne ihn«, sagte er dann.

Hermione war etwas überrascht über den Verlauf, den ihre Unterhaltung zu nehmen schien. »Natürlich vermisse ich ihn, aber ich wusste, dass dieser Zeitpunkt irgendwann kommen würde. Er kommt immer«, räumte sie ein.

»So sagt man. Sie wissen, dass Sie zu mir kommen können, wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, ja?«, sagte er und blickte ihr in die Augen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die auf dem Tisch ruhte, und fügte hinzu: »Sie müssen nicht allein sein, Hermione.«

Sie wich vor seiner Berührung nicht zurück, fühlte sich jedoch auch nicht sonderlich wohl dabei. »Ich werde daran denken, William«, bewerkstelligte sie zu sagen und zog ihre Hand unter seiner hervor. Sie bezahlten die Rechnung und verließen das Restaurant. Diese kurze Interaktion hatte eine unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen hinterlassen. Hermione konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie ihn auf diese Art und Weise abgewiesen hatte. > _Er ist ein großartiger Mann; intelligent, sanft, lustig, attraktiv. Warum gebe ich ihm also keine Chance? <_

Sie legten den ganzen Weg zur Universität in peinlichem Schweigen zurück. Sie konnte sehen, dass sie seine Gefühle verletzt hatte.

»Ich schätze, wir sehen uns demnächst«, sagte er zum Abschied.

»Bis dann, William«, sagte sie, und er nahm Abstand von ihr vor ihrer Bürotür. Sie beobachtete ihn, bis er nach rechts abbog und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Sie seufzte. > _Das war schrecklich <_ _,_ dachte sie, während sie ihr Büro betrat. An diesem Nachmittag hatte sie keinen Unterricht, sondern nur Arbeiten zu korrigieren, deshalb setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie an einem Mann wie William nicht interessiert war. > _Was stimmt nicht mit mir? <_ _,_ überlegte sie. _> Sollte ich William nicht zumindest eine Chance geben? Warum nicht?< _Sie wusste es nicht.

Sie nahm den ersten Stapel von zu korrigierenden Arbeiten und begann die oberste davon zu lesen. Allerdings erreichte sie nicht einmal die Mitte der ersten Seite. Ihre Gedanken waren zu den Geschehnissen während des Mittagessens abgetaucht. > _Liegt es daran, weil er ein Muggel ist? < _Sie schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken. Das war lächerlich! Natürlich machte es ihr nichts aus, ob er magisch war oder nicht. Sie selbst war eine Muggelgeborene, die in der Muggel-Welt lebte. > _Warum also dann? <_ _,_ dachte sie. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlte; sie wollte nicht ihn.

 _> Wen will ich dann?<_ _,_ fragte sie sich selbst in der Manier eines Inquisitors, und aus dem Nichts tauchte das Bild von Severus Snape in ihren Gedanken auf, und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Zumindest, bis ihr bewusst wurde, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, und dann keuchte sie auf. > _Was zur ... <_

*-*-*-*

Snape betrat zum Mittagessen die Große Halle. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass der Junge ihm an die Nieren ging; ein Junge, der bereits hier war, wie er feststellte, und runzelte dann missmutig die Stirn, entrüstet über sich selbst, dafür, dass ihm diese Tatsache überhaupt aufgefallen war.

Er schaffte es beinahe bis zum Ende der Mahlzeit, Nathan völlig zu ignorieren, als sich der Junge dem Lehrertisch näherte.

»Professor Snape?«, sagte Nathan etwas lauter.

Verborgen hinter einem Vorhang aus Haaren schloss Snape seine Augen, bevor er sich offiziell erlaubte, ihn zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und ihm zu antworten. »Was wollen Sie, Granger?«, fauchte er.

»Ich möchte wissen, um welche Uhrzeit heute mein Nachsitzen beginnt, Sir.«

 _> Nachsitzen?<_Nach all dem, was der Ankündigung der Bestrafung an Ereignissen gefolgt war, hatte Severus vergessen, dass er Nathan Nachsitzen gegeben hatte. Doch nun kehrte alles wieder zurück. > _Einen Monat Nachsitzen <_ _,_ erinnerte er sich und starrte den Jungen finster an. »Kommen Sie um sieben Uhr in meinen Klassenraum«, verkündete er lediglich.

»Ja, Sir«, antwortete Nathan und ging, um an den Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle mit seinen Freunden zusammenzutreffen.

Snape blieb mit der Erkenntnis zurück, dass er Nathan nicht länger ausweichen konnte. Er hatte das Nachsitzen vergessen, doch um sieben Uhr würde er bereit sein, dem Jungen gegenüberzutreten.

Dieser kleine Plausch beim Mittagessen konnte dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, dass viele Schüler seinen Nachmittagsunterricht in Tränen aufgelöst verließen, und ebenso für das Absinken des Niveaus der Edelsteine in den Stundengläsern aller Häuser zum Zeitpunkt des Abendessens. Am Ende des Tages hatte Snape noch immer keine Lösung für das bevorstehende Nachsitzen gefunden. Er entschied sich, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen, und zog sich in sein Büro zurück.

Um sieben Uhr – er war bereits wieder im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke – hörte Snape ein Klopfen an der Tür. »Herein«, sagte er.

Nathan betrat den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, wo sich der Zaubertränkemeister befand, nur, um von Snape aufgehalten zu werden. »Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, Mister Granger«, hörte er den Professor sagen. »Wir werden dieses Büro sofort wieder verlassen, um in das Büro der Schulleiterin zu gehen, um mit ihr über Ihre Situation zu diskutieren.«

Nathan runzelte bei dieser Nachricht die Stirn. »Warum, Sir?«, fragte er.

»Müssen Sie immer alles in Frage stellen?«, presste Snape zwischen den Zähnen hervor, und ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er an Nathan vorbei und verließ den Klassenraum. Nathan beeilte sich, um mit den langen Schritten des Zaubertränkemeisters Schritt zu halten.

Schweigend erklommen sie die Treppen, die die Kerker von dem Turm trennten, in dem sich das Büro der Schulleiterin befand. Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen, nannte Snape das Passwort, und sie wurden von der sich selbstständig aufwärts windende Wendeltreppe nach oben getragen. Snape klopfte und wartete auf die Reaktion der Schulleiterin. Als er McGonagalls Stimme _Herein_ rufenhörte, öffnete er die Tür.

»Wie kann ich dir helfen, Severus?«, fragte sie.

»Ich bin hier, um mit dir über Mister Grangers Bestrafung für das Brechen der Schulregeln und das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes zu diskutieren. Ich habe seinem Haus bereits fünfzig Punkte abgezogen und einen Monat Nachsitzen angeordnet «, erklärte er der Schulleiterin, als befände sich Nathan nicht hier im Raum. »Alles, was ich benötige, ist jemand, der dieses Nachsitzen beaufsichtigt.«

»Warum kannst du nicht die Aufsicht führen, Severus?«, fragte McGonagall, während sie ihren Blick ein wenig verwundert auf Snape richtete. »Du bist normalerweise doch nur allzu erpicht darauf, in diesen Angelegenheiten auszuhelfen, insbesondere, wenn es sich um einen Gryffindor handelt.«

»Es steht mir nicht zu, Gryffindors zu maßregeln, Minerva«, konstatierte er verärgert. »Das ist Lupins Job.«

Nathan ließ sich kein einziges Wort dieser Diskussion entgehen. Er hörte neugierig zu, wie Snape versuchte, ihn auf jede auch nur erdenkliche Weise loszuwerden. Nathan war nicht der Einzige, der den Meister der Zaubertränke aufmerksam beobachtete; ein blaues Augenpaar ruhte seit dessen Ankunft ebenfalls auf dem Mann.

»Du weißt nur allzu gut, dass Lupin im Moment nicht zur Verfügung steht«, sagte McGonagall, die allmählich die Geduld mit Severus verlor.

»Dann solltest vielleicht du Grangers Bestrafung höchstpersönlich übernehmen«, wagte Snape auszusprechen und zeigte damit ganz deutlich, dass er zum Äußersten entschlossen war.

McGonagall schaute Snape ungläubig an. »Ich bin die Schulleiterin, und ich habe keine Zeit, Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen. Da Remus nicht verfügbar ist, wirst du selbst die Aufsicht über sein Nachsitzen führen müssen, Severus.«

Es blieb keinerlei Spielraum für weitere Diskussionen. Snape ließ hörbar seinen Atem entweichen, ein Seufzer als Geste seiner Niederlage. »Zurück in die Kerker, Mister Granger«, sagte er, ohne Nathan dabei anzusehen.

Nathan zögerte, bevor er sich umdrehte, um den Raum zu verlassen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er das Büro der Schulleiterin betreten hatte, und er hatte sich alles mit großem Interesse angesehen, während er der Diskussion der Professoren gelauscht hatte. An der Wand hinter Professor McGonagalls Schreibtisch hingen viele Portraits, und alle hatten ihre Augen auf die beiden Lehrer gerichtet, alle … mit Ausnahme von einem einzigen. Anfänglich hatte er, genau wie all die anderen, Snape beobachtet, doch nach einer Weile verlagerten die blauen Augen ihren Blick auf Nathan. Das Portrait hatte geschmunzelt, als Nathan angewiesen wurde, das Büro zu verlassen.

Er ging zurück in die Kerker, während er Überlegungen darüber anstellte, was gerade geschehen war. > _Professor Snape will mein Nachsitzen nicht beaufsichtigen. Warum? Ist es aufgrund der Unterhaltung, die wir gestern geführt haben? < _Er rief sich den eigenartigen Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht am gestrigen Tag ins Gedächtnis zurück. > _Er meidet mich, und das deshalb, weil er irgendetwas weiß. <_

Sobald er die Kerker erreicht hatte, entschied er, dass es besser wäre, das Klassenzimmer sofort zu betreten, anstatt an der Tür zu warten. Der Klassenraum war nur spärlich erleuchtet. Er setzte sich an den Arbeitstisch, der nächstgelegen zu Professor Snapes Schreibtisch stand, und sah sich nach einer Ablenkung um, während er auf den Professor wartete. Allerdings musste er nicht lange warten.

Snape betrat sichtlich verärgert den Raum. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und, ohne Nathan anzusehen, sagte er: »Pergament und Feder heraus, Junge! Sie werden Strafsätze schreiben.«

Nathan schaute den Meister der Zaubertränke für einen Moment an, bevor er gehorchte. Als er das geforderte Material aus seinem Büchertasche genommen hatte, sprach Professor Snape erneut. »Nehmen Sie Ihre Sachen mit an den hintersten Arbeitstisch und schreiben Sie einhundert Zoll lang ' _Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen'.«_

Nathan stellte diese Anordnung nicht infrage, doch er hielt sie für sonderbar. > _Warum schickt er mich in die entlegenste Ecke des Raumes? < _Nach seinen Unterlagen greifend, setzte er sich an den letzten Arbeitstisch und begann mit seiner Aufgabe.

Snape hatte den Jungen in den hintersten Winkel des Raumes geschickt. Er wollte ihn nicht in seiner Nähe haben, doch seine Psyche vertrat eine andere Meinung. Von Zeit zu Zeit überzeugte diese ihn davon, seinen Kopf zu heben und Nathan beim Schreiben der Strafsätze zu beobachten, eine Geste, der, sobald er sich dessen bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat, der Gedanke folgte, Hermione Granger zu verletzen. Dennoch verließ er für die verbleibende Zeit des Nachsitzens seinen Sessel nicht.

Eine Stunde später näherte sich Nathan Snape mit dem aufgerollten Pergament in seiner Hand. »Ich bin fertig, Sir.«

Snape nahm die hingehaltene Pergamentrolle. »Raus hier!«

Nathan schuffelte mit dem Fuß ein wenig auf dem Fußboden herum, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, ging dann jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Snape öffnete die Pergamentrolle und begann, die Zeile zu lesen, die sich die gesamte Seite hinunter wiederholte. ' _Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen_.' Seine Augen nahmen die ganzen einhundert Zoll genau unter die Lupe und blieben an einer abweichenden Zeile ganz am Ende hängen. Er verengte die Augen. Dort stand: _'Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen. Ich habe Sie enttäuscht, Professor Snape. Ich verspreche, niemals wieder derartig dumm zu sein. Es tut mir leid.'_

Er zerknüllte die Pergamentrolle.

*-*-*-*

Zur selben Zeit am nächsten Tag lungerten Nathan und die anderen beiden sich unterhaltend in der Eingangshalle herum. Kevin und Andy hatten beschlossen, Nathan Gesellschaft zu leisten, während dieser darauf wartete, dass es Zeit für sein Nachsitzen wurde.

»Glaubst du, dass er dich wieder Strafsätze schreiben lässt?«, fragte Andy.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Hoffentlich nicht. Es ist einfach viel zu langweilig, nur dort, in diesem dunklen Raum, zu sitzen und bescheuerte Sätze zu schreiben«, lamentierte Nathan.

»Würdest du es vorziehen, Kessel zu reinigen, so, wie beim letzten Mal?«, fragte Kevin.

»Ich glaube schon. Zumindest ist es produktiver, als Strafsätze zu schreiben«, antwortete Nathan.

Sie warteten noch ein wenig länger, bis es sieben Uhr wurde. Kevin und Andy wünschten Nathan viel Glück und gingen in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms, während Nathan die Kerker ansteuerte. Er klopfte an die Tür des Klassenzimmers für Zaubertränke und wartete. »Herein«, hörte er.

»Guten Abend, Professor Snape«, grüßte Nathan und bekam – wie üblich – keine Antwort. Er blickte auf den Arbeitstisch, den er am Vortag benutzt hatte, und sah dort einen Kessel stehen. Er zögerte, weil er nicht wusste, ob Snape wollte, dass er zu dessen Schreibtisch kam, oder ob er einfach am letzten Arbeitstisch bleiben sollte. Als der Professor nichts sagte, näherte sich Nathan ihm und blieb vor dem Zaubertränkemeister stehen. »Wie sieht meine Aufgabe für heute aus?«

»Zuallererst – was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, mir gestern nicht zu gehorchen?« Snape wartete die Antwort darauf nicht ab. »Ich dachte, ich hätte mich in Bezug auf ihre Aufgabe klar ausgedrückt, Mister Granger. Aber einmal mehr haben sie bewiesen, dass Sie nicht so clever sind, wie Sie zu sein glauben. Welchen Satz habe ich Sie zu schreiben instruiert?«

»Ich darf die Schulregeln nicht brechen, Sir«, antwortete Nathan.

»Und war dies das, was Sie geschrieben haben?«, fragte Snape dann.

Nathan wurde ganz still. Er hatte diese Zeilen geschrieben, hatte jedoch am Ende auch noch etwas anderes hinzugefügt. Als er erkannte, dass Snape im Begriff war, ihn gleich wieder auszuschelten, antwortete er: »Ich habe die geforderte Länge der Strafarbeit geschrieben, wie Sie verlangt haben, Sir, und ich habe nur den einen weiteren Satz hinzugefügt, nachdem ich fertig war.«

Das machte Snape sprachlos. Nathan hatte ihn ein weiteres Mal überrascht. Das wurde langsam zu einer Gewohnheit. > _Der Junge ist pfiffig <_ _,_ dachte er. Missbilligend die Stirn runzelnd, weil er schon wieder eine weitere bewundernswerte Eigenschaft an dem Jungen identifiziert hatte, befahl er: »Reinigen Sie diesen Kessel, bis er wie ein Spiegel glänzt. Glauben Sie, dass Sie das zustande bringen?«

»Ja, Sir«, antwortete Nathan, senkte den Kopf und ging in den hintersten Winkel des Raumes.

Er reinigte den Kessel, während Professor Snape Arbeiten korrigierte, oder es zumindest versuchte. Wie schon am Vortag, erwischte sich Snape dabei, wie er Nathan von Zeit zu Zeit beobachtete. Was er allerdings nicht wusste, war, dass er ebenfalls von dem Jungen beobachtete wurde.

 _> Warum dieses Tamtam um eine simple Bitte um Entschuldigung?<_ _,_ dachte Nathan. > _Ich dachte, er würde gern wissen wollen, dass es mir leid tut, dass er all diese Zeit mit mir verbringen muss. <_ Während er seine lahmen Arme zwischen zwei langen Scheuer-Zyklen ausruhte, nahm sich Nathan einen kurzen Moment Zeit, um Snape zu beobachten. Als guter Beobachter erkannte Nathan, dass Snape nicht wirklich mit der Korrektur von Arbeiten beschäftigt war, sondern dies nur vortäuschte. Vielleicht war dies der passende Moment, ihn zu fragen.

»Professor Snape?«, rief Nathan.

»Ich hoffe, Sie unterbrechen mich, um mir zu sagen, dass Sie fertig sind.«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie unterbreche, Sir«, sagte Nathan und – ohne Snape Zeit für einen weiteren Rüffel zu lassen – fügte er hinzu: »Ich wollte nur wissen, ob mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist, Sir.«

»Es ging mir besser, als ich mich nicht mit Ihnen herumschlagen musste, Granger«, presste Snape verärgert zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, den Namen regelrecht fauchend. Und das war die reine Wahrheit.

 _> Aha, er ist also böse auf mich<_ _,_ entschied Nathan. »Es tut mir leid, dass Sie mich am Hals haben, Sir. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert.«

»Sie wollten das nicht, ja? Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie diese ganze Sache nicht von vornherein geplant haben?« Snapes Stimme gewann mit jeder Frage an Volumen. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz. »Ich weiß, was Sie im Wald gemacht haben, Junge, und – ganz ehrlich – ich glaube nicht daran, dass Sie es aus reinem Edelmut heraus getan haben. Haben Sie es darauf abgesehen, unbedingt nachsitzen zu wollen? Wollten Sie unbedingt hier in den Kerkern mit mir festsitzen?« Severus war mit diesen Worten neben Nathan angelangt. »Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir wollen, Junge, aber ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass dieses kleine Spiel – Ihres und das Ihrer Mutter – genau hier endet!« Er stand nun Auge in Auge mit seinem Sohn.

»Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Sir«, sagte Nathan verwirrt. »Ich ging in den Verbotenen Wald, um Einhornhaar zu holen – was dumm war, wie ich bereits zugegeben habe. Doch ich habe es getan, um Sie stolz auf mich zu machen, und nicht, um mit Nachsitzen bestraft zu werden. Ich wollte wirklich nicht mit Ihnen hier festsitzen, Sir, und ich habe keine Ahnung, von welchem Spiel Sie hier sprechen. Meine Mutter und ich machen gar nichts!« Nathan war wütend über die Erwähnung seiner Mutter. > _Was glaubt er, wer er ist, um auf diese Weise über meine Mutter zu sprechen? <_

»Dann wissen Sie nichts über Ihre Mutter«, bekundete Snape. »Oder über mich!«

»Ich weiß sehr wenig über Sie, Sir, aber Sie können nicht behaupten, dass ich nichts über meine eigene Mutter weiß«, sagte Nathan.

»Dann sagen Sie mir, wer Ihr Vater ist«, knurrte Snape.

Nathan starrte den Mann vor sich einfach nur wütend an. Er wollte ihn anschreien. Er wollte ihn verletzen.

Snape brach diesen Krieg der bösen Blicke zuerst. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass der Junge die Wahrheit kannte und nur mit ihm spielte. Aber jetzt – er war nicht mehr überzeugt davon.

Er hörte Nathan tief durchatmen und dann sagen: »Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie diese Information gegen mich verwenden würden. Das ist es, was Sie tun, nicht wahr? Das ist es, was alle Slytherins machen. Sie nutzen Ihr Wissen über die Schwäche Anderer zu Ihrem Vorteil aus.« Nathans Stimme klang leise und sehr verletzt.

»Ich werde den Kessel fertig reinigen und dann Ihren Kerker verlassen, Sir.«

Und er beobachtete, wie der Junge seine Aufgabe schnell beendete und dann ging.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, dass Euch die Geschichten neben der Haupthandlung gefallen haben.

Ferporcel

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Es ist Halloween, und ein Duell steht auf dem Programm und natürlich – mehr Nachsitzen.

 


	11. Kämpfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Halloween, und ein Duell steht auf dem Programm und natürlich – mehr Nachsitzen.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Fights**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Es ist Halloween, und ein Duell steht auf dem Programm und natürlich – mehr Nachsitzen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA** **:** Haley

**A/N** : Das 11. Kapitel! Es ist Halloween und ein Duell steht auf dem Programm; und natürlich gibt es noch mehr Nachsitzen, was sonst. Wer wird gewinnen?

 

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 11: Kämpfe**

Nathan war noch immer aufgebracht, als der nächste Morgen anbrach. Die Art und Weise, wie Professor Snape sich der Tatsache bedient hatte, dass er nicht wusste, wer sein Vater war, hatte ihn tief verletzt. Er hatte Snape aufgrund seiner Mutter vertraut. All die Dinge, die sie ihm über den Zaubertränkemeister erzählt hatte, waren für ihn ausreichend gewesen; er hatte Snape vertraut, nur damit dieser sein Vertrauen ausnutzte. Ja, er war ehrlich enttäuscht von Professor Snape. Er war jedoch auch stinksauer auf sich selbst, weil er in seiner Wachsamkeit nachlassen hatte und unachtsam gewesen war.

Diese Gefühle trug er mit sich, als er das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke für noch ein weiteres Nachsitzen betrat. Er grüßte den Mann am Schreibtisch nicht, wie er es sonst gewöhnlich tat. Er ging auch nicht quer durch den Raum, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er ging einfach zu dem Arbeitstisch in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes, fest entschlossen, darauf zu warten, dass Professor Snape die Initiative ergreifen und den ersten Schritt machen würde. Ein Schritt, der jedoch niemals kam, und nicht notwendig war, da dort auf dem Arbeitstisch ein Pergament mit Anweisungen für die Aufgabe des heutigen Abends lag.

Eine Stunde war vergangen, als er weitere einhundert Zoll mit Strafsätzen gefüllt hatte. Nathan hatte kein Wort gesprochen, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, genausowenig wie Professor Snape. Er rollte das Pergament zusammen, ließ es auf dem Tisch zurück, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Ohne auch nur einen Blick in Richtung des Professors zu werfen, der lesend an seinem Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des Raumes saß, verließ Nathan den Kerker.

Dasselbe geschah auch am nächsten Tag. Er betrat das Klassenzimmer, setzte sich an den letzten Arbeitstisch und fand dort ein Pergament mit der Anweisung vor, noch mehr Strafsätze zu schreiben. Nathan las seine Aufgabe und verdrehte die Augen, brachte jedoch seine Verachtung nicht anderweitig zum Ausdruck. Er beendete seine Aufgabe und verließ die Kerker, nachdem er mehr als eine Stunde in der schweigsamen Gesellschaft des Zaubertränkemeisters, der Aufsätze korrigierte, verbracht hatte.

Snape blickte von den Aufsätzen der sechsten Klasse auf, sobald er hörte, dass die Tür zugeschnappt war, und er seufzte erleichtert auf. Ein weiteres Nachsitzen war in absoluter Stille vorübergegangen; kein einziges Wort war zwischen Nathan und ihm selbst gewechselt worden. Seinen Schreibtisch verlassend, ging er zum Arbeitstisch, den der Junge gerade geräumt hatte, und holte das Pergament. Er öffnete die Pergamentrolle und überprüfte ihren Inhalt; es war erneut nur eine Wiederholung der Zeile, die er gefordert hatte. > _Was habe ich erwartet? Mehr Nachrichten am Ende des_ _Pergaments? <_Er schnaubte über diesen Gedanken. Der Junge wusste es besser.

Die Pergamentrolle mit zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück nehmend, wandte er sich wieder den Korrekturen zu. Zumindest versuchte er es. Er hatte über die Auseinandersetzung mit Nathan nachgedacht, seit der Zwischenfall sich zugetragen hatte. Zuerst war er froh darüber gewesen, dass er den Jungen in die Schranken gewiesen hatte, dass er ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er nicht der nette, ehrenhafte Mann war, von dem sie behaupteten, dass er es wäre. Doch jetzt, nach zwei Abenden ohne ein Wort, fragte er sich, was der Junge dachte. Er erinnerte sich an Nathans verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und seine Beschuldigungen, seine Schwachstelle gegen ihn zu verwenden, und dies ließ Snape keine Ruhe. In dem Moment, in dem er von dem Jungen verlangt hatte, ihm den Namen seines Vaters zu nennen, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Junge sein Wissen und sein manipulatorisches Spiel preisgeben würde. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Nathan wusste überhaupt nichts und war verletzt worden. Durch ihn.

Snape ließ die Feder fallen und hob seine Hand, um damit seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren. Er wollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, was der Junge von ihm dachte. Er wollte gar nicht an den Jungen denken. Er kämpfte dagegen an, wusste jedoch, dass er dabei war, diesen Kampf zu verlieren, und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

*-*-*-*

Der nächste Tag war ein Freitag, der Tag des Halloween-Festes. Nathan wurde – gefangen genommen durch den Trubel und die Begeisterung rund um ihn herum – aus seiner melancholischen Stimmung gerissen. Er war fest entschlossen, Snape zu vergessen und viel Spaß mit seinen Freunden zu haben. Schließlich war doch Halloween!

Es war kurz nach dem Mittagessen, und die Erstklässler hatten an Freitag Nachmittagen keinen Unterricht. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte reges Treiben, als Nathan und die Anderen vom Mittagessen in der Großen Halle zurückkehrten. Sie fanden einen freien Tisch und begannen, eine Partie Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp zu spielen, und sogar Nathan, der aufgrund seiner Hausaufgaben und natürlich auch des Nachsitzens kaum Zeit zum Spielen hatte, hatte sich dieses Mal hinzugesellt. Sie waren mittendrin im Vergnügen, als ein Junge in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt kam, keuchend, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

»Es geht los!«, schrie er, und nachdem er ein paar dringend benötigte Atemzüge in sich aufgesogen hatte, fügte er hinzu: »Sie sind draußen – beim Quidditch-Feld.«

Eine Welle aus Aufregung schwappte durch den Raum, und plötzlich beeilte sich Jeder, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Die Erstklässler sahen sich gegenseitig verwundert an.

»Kommt ihr nicht mit?«, fragte ein Drittklässler.

»Wohin geht ihr?«, war Kevins Gegenfrage.

»Zum Quidditch-Feld. Habt ihr nicht gehört? Das Duell beginnt!«, sagte der Drittklässler, als wäre dies die normalste Reaktion auf das, was gerade geschah.

»Ein Duell?«, fragte Andy mit großen Augen.

»Ja! Kommt, oder wir werden es verpassen!«, antwortete der Junge und spurtete zum Ausgang.

Andy war sofort aufgesprungen und Kevin folgte sogleich seinem Beispiel; nur Nathan war immer noch verwirrt. »Moment mal, wer duelliert sich?«, fragte er.

»Ich hab' keine Ahnung, aber wenn da unten ein echtes Duell stattfindet, will ich das nicht verpassen!«, sagte Andy, der bereits beim Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen war.

Nathans Neugierde würde nicht zulassen, dass er zurückblieb. Er stand auf und folgte den anderen Gryffindors hinaus auf die Ländereien des Schlosses. Er holte seine Freunde an den magisch ihre Richtung ändernden Treppen ein. Es sah so aus, als würde die ganze Schule auf dem Weg zu demselben Ort sein.

Als er das Quidditch-Feld erreichte, war bereits eine große Anzahl von Schülern anwesend, die meisten davon Slytherins. Sie jubelten, während die Gryffindors besorgt aussahen. Dies war nicht besonders tröstlich, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Szene, die sich vor Nathan schließlich eröffnete, nachdem er sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge gebahnt hatte. Professor Snape und Harry Potter zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben aufeinander. Nathan erbleichte.

Ein greller blauer Lichtstrahl brach aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor, wurde jedoch von einer unsichtbaren Barriere abgeblockt, bevor er sein Ziel erreichen konnte. Snapes Zauberstab bewegte sich in erstaunlichem Tempo, und ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus dessen Spitze und steuerte direkt auf Harry zu, der mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab wedelte und » _Protego_ _!_ « schrie. Der rote Lichtstrahl verschwand mit einem lauten Knall.

Die Konzentration beider Zauberer war zu sehr darauf ausgerichtet, einander zu beobachten, als dass sie Nathan in ihrer Nähe hätten stehen sehen können, der mit jedem weiteren Fluch mehr verzweifelte. »Jemand muss das beenden!«, sagte er und blickte sich um. Allerdings schien es niemanden zu kümmern. »Warum tut denn niemand etwas?«, fragte er die anderen Schüler um ihn herum erschüttert.

»Da gibt's nichts zu tun. Das machen sie jedes Jahr«, antwortete ein älteres Mädchen.

»Jedes Jahr?«, keuchte Nathan auf, doch dieses Mal bekam er keine Antwort. Alle Augen waren auf die sich duellierenden Zauber gerichtet.

Ein weiterer Blitz aus grellem Licht fing Nathans Blick ein und lenkte auch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Duell zurück.

» _Stupefy_ _!_ «, hörte er Harry schreien. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes blockte Snape den Schockzauber ab. Harry schnippte erneut seinen Zauberstab und sagte: » _Inanimatus Conjurus_ _!_ «, und unvermittelt erschienen aus dem Nichts vor ihm Gesteinsbrocken. Sobald diese vollständig ihre Form ausgebildet hatten, rief er: » _Oppugno_ _!_ «, und die Steine schossen auf Snape zu. Er hatte dies jedoch offensichtlich erwartet, und mit einem einzigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs und einem gelangweilt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck, ließ er die Gesteinsbrocken sich auflösen, bevor sie ihn erreichten.

»Sind Sie fertig mit diesen kindischen Flüchen?«, fragte Snape mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

Harrys einzige Antworten darauf waren ein Verengen seiner Augen und ein weiterer Fluch, den Snape, nach wie vor spöttisch lächelnd, einmal mehr mit Leichtigkeit abblockte.

Snape wartete nicht auf einen weiteren Angriff, sondern schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, während er sagte: » _Serpensortia_ _!_ «.

Die Schlange schlängelte sich gemächlich in Harrys Richtung, der darüber eher irritiert als besorgt zu sein schien, obwohl Snape noch immer spöttisch lächelte. »Wenn Sie mit diesen Erstklässler-Flüchen herumspielen wollen, kann ich mich Ihnen genauso gut anschließen«, höhnte Snape.

Nathan schien sich Sorgen zu machen, doch Harry zischte die heraufbeschworene Schlange nur an, mutmaßlich, um sie dazu aufzufordern, zu Snape zurückzukehren, der wiederum das Tier mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes explodieren ließ. Die ganze Schule schien jetzt zuzuschauen. Um die beiden sich duellierenden Zauberer herum hatte sich ein großer Kreis aus Menschen gebildet, und noch mehr Menschen standen oben auf den Tribünen. Nathan konnte sogar einige seiner Professoren erkennen, doch auch diese schienen nicht gerade erpicht darauf zu sein, dem Kampf ein Ende zu setzen. Dies bereitete Nathan noch mehr Unbehagen.

Ein paar mehr Flüche wurden gewechselt, und die Lage verschärfte sich. Sie schienen immer mehr Probleme damit zu haben, die Attacken des Gegners abzuwehren – insbesondere Harry. Namentlich die Slytherins waren darüber erfreut. Nathan konnte die Genugtuung auf ihren Gesichtern erkennen und gerade Malfoy machte den Eindruck, als hätte er die beste Zeit seines Lebens.

Die Lautstärke der Explosionsgeräusche und die Heftigkeit der Lichtstrahlen nahmen an Intensität zu. Es schien, als hätte einer von Harrys Flüchen Snapes Schutzschild durchbrochen, doch dies war nicht genug, um den älteren Zauberer auszuschalten. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck schien entschlossener denn je. Sein Blick war auf Harrys Augen fixiert, als er seinen Zauberstab schnippte, ohne dabei ein Wort von sich zu geben. Ein Lichtstrahl brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes in Richtung Harry hervor, der selbstsicher schien, bis die Bewegung, die er mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab vollführte, nicht im Stande war, den herannahenden Strahl aufzuhalten. Nathan konnte den Ausdruck des Erstaunens auf Harrys Gesicht erkennen, und sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Schlag aus. Aus dem Nichts erschienen Seile, die sich um Harrys Körper schlangen und ihn an Ort und Stelle bewegungsunfähig machten. Er fiel gefesselt zu Boden.

Nathan riss seine Augen voller Entsetzen weit auf und blickte dann auf das verächtliche Lächeln von Professor Snape, der sich Harry näherte. Die Slytherins jubelten, die Gryffindors und die anderen Schüler schauten enttäuscht, aber niemand schien sich über Harrys Situation auf dem Boden aufzuregen. Nathan rannte zu seinem Patenonkel und hörte Professor Snape sagen: »Sie haben es immer noch nicht kapiert, Potter.«

»Dieser Letzte war raffiniert«, gab Harry zu. »Ein modifizierter Incarcerus, der wie ein Levicorpus aussah, als er geworfen wurde – sehr Slytherin.«

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, als er diese Worte vernahm. »Vielleicht lernen Sie ja doch am Ende irgendetwas dabei«, sagte er und fügte dann mit einem weiteren spöttischen Lächeln hinzu, »aber es ist offensichtlich immer noch nicht genug.«

Harry verengte seine Augen und begann, sich gegen die Seile zu wehren, die ihn fesselten. Als Nathan dies sah, sagte er in befehlendem Ton: »Befreien Sie Onkel Harry.«

Unvermittelt bemerkten die beiden älteren Zauberer, dass Nathan dort stand. Harry sprach zuerst. »Halt dich da 'raus, Nathan.«

Aber Nathan kümmerte es nicht, was Harry zu sagen hatte. Er starrte Professor Snape in einer gebieterischen Art und Weise an, darauf wartend, dass man ihm gehorche. Snape starrte zurück, zunächst überrascht und irritiert, doch nun schien er ... amüsiert darüber zu sein. Dennoch sagte er nichts.

Harry schien in Sorge zu sein. »Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, Snape«, sagte er.

Dies erregte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit. Er blickte auf Harry und erwiderte scharf: »Oder was?«

Offenbar durch Harrys ausbleibende Erwiderung zufriedengestellt, ging Snape davon und an Nathan vorbei, so, als wäre er nicht einmal da.

Nathan schien nicht im Geringsten darüber besorgt zu sein, was Professor Snape ihm antun könnte. »Ich sagte, Sie sollen meinen Patenonkel befreien«, rief er dem sich entfernenden Snape hinterher.

Dies ließ Snape wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben. Für einen Moment blieb er regungslos stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen und seinen Blick auf Nathan zu richten, und dann – ohne ein Wort – zückte er seinen Zauberstab und mit einer Bewegung waren die Seile verschwunden, die Harry gebunden hatten. Ohne auch nur einen kurzen Blick zurückzuwerfen, schritt Snape mit langen Schritten zügig über die Ländereien und hinunter in seine Kerker.

Harry war auf den Beinen, kaum dass er von den Seilen befreit war, seinen linken Arm reibend. Nathan wandte sich ihm zu. »Geht's dir gut, Onkel Harry?«

»Ich bin in Ordnung, es geht mir gut«, antworte Harry, sichtlich verärgert. »Ich erinnere mich, dass ich von dir verlangt hatte, dich da 'rauszuhalten.«

»Ja, das hast du«, stimmte Nathan ihm zu. »Aber du hast auch auf dem Boden gelegen – gefesselt«, fügte er achselzuckend hinzu.

»So sehr ich deine Sorge um mich zu schätzen weiß, Nathan, ich möchte nicht, dass Snape Grund dazu hat, gemein zu dir zu sein, und ich brauche nun wirklich nicht auch dich noch zwischen uns beiden«, sagte Harry in einem sehr ernsten Tonfall.

»Warum habt ihr euch duelliert?«, fragte Nathan.

»Wir duellieren uns jedes Jahr«, antwortete Harry vage.

»So habe ich es gehört, aber warum?« Nathan gab nicht auf.

»Es hat etwas mit dem Krieg zu tun, Nathan. Das ist nichts, worüber du besorgt sein solltest«, endete Harry.

Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Eines Tages wird mir jemand sagen müssen, was damals wirklich während dieses Krieges geschehen ist. So oft du auch sagst, dass es mich nicht betrifft, es fühlt sich so an, als ob ich irgendwie ein Teil davon bin, und ich bin der Einzige, der nicht versteht, warum«, protestierte er. Manchmal fühlte er sich einfach ausgeschlossen.

Sie schlugen gemeinsam den Weg zum Schloss ein. Einige Schüler trödelten noch immer draußen herum, doch die Mehrheit von ihnen war bereits wieder drinnen. Ein Gryffindor, vermutlich ein Sechstklässler, näherte sich ihnen. »Nächstes Jahr werden Sie ihn kriegen, Mister Potter.«

»Ja, natürlich«, antwortete Harry nonchalant.

Andere Schüler machten ähnliche Bemerkungen, und Harry antworte fast immer auf die gleiche Art und Weise. McGonagall kam auf sie zu. »Wann hört das endlich auf?«, fragte sie, sichtlich verärgert. Harry ignorierte sie und sie fügte hinzu: »Diese Sache wird jedes Jahr gefährlicher. Sie sollten es besser wissen, Mister Potter.«

»Sie wissen, es wäre noch schlimmer, wenn wir es nicht besser wüssten und uns wirklich gegenseitig verletzen würden«, antwortete Harry. »Und ich werde ihn mir nächstes Jahr schnappen. Wenn ich gewinne, dann lernt er vielleicht endlich, sich zu benehmen und hört damit auf, ein derartiger Bastard zu sein.«

»Mister Potter!«, schalt McGonagall.

Nathan hatte einen überraschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, doch nicht wegen des Schimpfwortes, sondern, weil er erfahren hatte, dass Harry noch nie zuvor gewonnen hatte. »Du willst sagst, du hast Professor Snape noch nie in einem Duell besiegt?«

Harry antwortete nicht sofort darauf. Die Situation schien ihm ein wenig unangenehm zu sein, er schien sogar etwas beschämt. »Ich werde nächstes Jahr gewinnen«, sagte er fest entschlossen.

Die Schulleiterin verengte ihre Augen.

Nathan starrte mit offenem Mund, wie er selbst wusste, aber zu erfahren, dass sein Patenonkel, der angeblich der größte Zauberer seiner Generation sein sollte, die Duelle gegen Professor Snape seit Jahren verloren hatte, war zu viel für ihn. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Bewunderung für den Meister der Zaubertränke noch weiter anwuchs, ungeachtet seiner gegenwärtigen Gedanken über dessen zwielichtigen Charakter. Professor Snape war wirklich ein großer Zauberer, gestand er ein.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle. Professor McGonagall und Harry gingen in ihr Büro. Nathan entdeckte seine Freunde und gemeinsam kehrten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Es blieb noch immer etwas Zeit bis zum Halloween-Fest.

*-*-*-*

Severus Snape war zurück in seinem Büro, nachdem er ein weiteres Duell gegen Harry Potter gewonnen hatte. Normalerweise reichte dies, um ihm eine ganze Woche zu versüßen, nicht so jedoch in diesem Jahr. Dieses Jahr war Granger zur Stelle, der jeden Moment, der anderenfalls großartig wäre, in etwas Schreckliches verwandelte. Insbesondere in diesem Fall war Granger für sein Elend verantwortlich. Er konnte ein Wort nicht aus seinen Gedanken auslöschen: Patenonkel.

»Harry -verdammter- Potter«, murmelte er. »Es hätte jede andere Person sein können, aber nein. Es musste natürlich _Potter_ sein!« Er konnte nicht mehr still stehen bleiben, und das, obwohl sein Körper nach der Anstrengung des Duells etwas Erholung benötigen würde. Er begann, im Raum auf und ab zu tigern. Der Patenonkel seines Sohnes war Harry Potter.

Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er musste sich doch darum keine Gedanken machen, oder? Er hatte gar nichts mit dem Jungen zu tun. > _Ob sein Patenonkel nun Harry Potter oder Neville Longbottom ist_ , _nichts könnte mich weniger interessieren <_ _,_ zwang er sich selbst zu denken, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu zwingen, es auch wirklich zu meinen. Es war wichtig für ihn und es fraß ihn auf.

Sein Verstand war derartig daran gewöhnt, die unterschiedlichsten Seiten einer Situation zu analysieren, dass er es nicht unterlassen konnte, sich Gedanken zu machen. Wenn Harry Potter Nathans Patenonkel war, und er – Severus Snape – der Vater des Jungen, seine bestimmungsgemäße Rolle nicht ausfüllte, so bedeutete dies, dass Potter seine leere Stelle in Nathans Leben ausfüllte, den Platz, der rechtlich ihm zustand. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er eigentlich nicht der Vater des Jungen _sein_ wollte; das Problem bestand darin, dass Potter derjenige war, der als Ersatz für ihn fungierte. Ihm war nach Schreien zumute!

Er tigerte noch etwas länger auf und ab und seufzte dann. Er musste sich selbst beruhigen. Potter war schon seit mehr als elf Jahren der Patenonkel seines Sohnes. Es gab überhaupt nichts, was einige wenige Stunden daran ändern würden. Er zwang sich, sich hinzusetzen. > _Warum kümmert es mich überhaupt? <_ _,_ grübelte er und versuchte einmal mehr, vor sich selbst zu leugnen, dass es für ihn wichtig war, scheiterte jedoch. Er knurrte verärgert.

_> Hermione Granger wusste, dass ich diesen Sachverhalt niemals akzeptiert hätte<_ _,_ dachte er. Warum hat sie es nur getan? Wie immer, wenn er dieser Tage an Hermione dachte, hatten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. »Sie wird Glück haben, das nächste Mal zu überleben, wenn ich ihr begegne«, zischte er zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, schloss dann seine Augen und versuchte, seine Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen. > _Wie viele weitere Überraschungen hält sie noch für mich bereit? <_, grübelte er.

Er wollte es unterbinden, darüber nachzudenken. Er öffnete ein Buch, las ein und denselben Absatz drei Mal, und schloss er es verärgert wieder. Er griff nach einem Stapel Pergamenten auf der linken Seite seines Schreibtisches – Aufsätze. Er begann, sie zu benoten, und dies schien seine Aufmerksamkeit für eine Weile abzulenken.

Eine Stunde war vergangen, und er war beinahe mit dem Stapel Aufsätze fertig, als er jemanden an seiner Tür hörte. Er atmete einmal tief durch und sagte: »Herein!«

Harry Potter betrat sein Büro. > _Genau der Mann, dem ich begegnen wollte <_ _,_ dachte er sarkastisch. Er wollte ihn gerade wieder hinauswerfen, doch Potter war schneller.

»Bevor Sie mit Ihrem Vortrag darüber beginnen, dass ich nichts weiß und um wie viel Sie besser sind als ich, sollten Sie wissen, dass ich nicht hier bin, um über mich oder das Duell zu sprechen. Ich bin hier, um über Nathan zu reden«, sagte Harry, während er sich – ohne jegliche Einladung – auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Snape setzte. Dabei warf er dem anderen Mann einen Blick zu, der Snape dazu herauszufordern schien, Widerspruch zu erheben.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Im Inneren fragte er sich, wie viel schlimmer sein Abend überhaupt noch werden konnte. Laut sprach er jedoch lediglich aus: »Fassen Sie sich kurz, ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, Potter.«

Harry schnaubte kurz. »Okay, zur Sache dann. Lassen Sie Nathan in Ruhe!«, sagte er mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

Snape sah Potter einen Augenblick schweigend an. Er versuchte, das Verlangen zu unterdrücken, ihm zu erklären, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte, so etwas vom Vater des Jungen zu verlangen. »Ich glaube nicht, dass ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, Potter«, sagte er stattdessen, sich wünschend, dass ihm der Patenonkel seines Sohnes einen legitimen Vorwand dafür geben würde, ihn zu verfluchen.

»Ich meine haargenau das, was ich gesagt habe, Snape. Geben Sie ihm kein Nachsitzen für nichts und wieder nichts, ziehen Sie ihm keine Punkte ab, weil er zur falschen Zeit geatmet hat, und geben Sie ihm auch keine schlechteren Noten als den Slytherins, die weit schlechtere Arbeit abliefern, nur, weil er Hermiones Sohn oder mein Patensohn ist«, sagte Harry. »Lassen sie ihn in Ruhe!«

Snape verengte seine Augen. »Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass ich ihm gegenüber unfair bin, weil er Ihr Patensohn ist?«, sagte er.

»Ja, das ist genau das, was ich sage«, bestätigte Harry.

»Ich habe bis heute Nachmittag noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass er Ihr verdammter Patensohn ist, und wenn er sich Nachsitzen eingehandelt oder für das ach so geschätzte Gryffindor Punkte verloren hat, dann deshalb, weil er genauso leichtsinnig und nichtsnutzig ist, wie Sie es waren«, sagte Snape und lehnte sich vor, um über den Schreibtisch hinweg in Potters grüne Augen zu starren. »Versuchen Sie nicht, mich zu belehren, wie ich meine Schüler zu maßregeln habe, Potter!«

»Nun, sagen Sie nicht, es hätte Sie niemand gewarnt«, sagte Harry gleichgültig und stand von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte. »Falls ich mich noch einmal mit Ihnen darüber auseinandersetzen muss, wird Ihnen das gar nicht gefallen. Versuchen Sie, nicht zu vergessen, dass Nathan jemanden hat, der auf ihn aufpasst – nicht wie bei mir damals«, betonte er und verließ den Raum.

Snape knurrte. _> Was für eine Frechheit!<_ _,_ dachte er. Er atmete einmal tief durch und verließ mit langen Schritten sein Büro in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Er hatte immer noch bei diesem verdammten Halloween-Fest zugegen zu sein, und musste ein weiteres Nachsitzen mit seiner kleinen Nemesis hinter sich bringen, bevor sein Tag enden würde.

*-*-*-*

Nathan betrat gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden die Große Halle und war erstaunt über das, was er sah. Schulleiterin McGonagall hatte Dumbledores Tradition beibehalten, den Raum mit lebendigen Fledermäusen, Kerzen und geschnitzten Kürbissen zu dekorieren. Es war wirklich beeindruckend.

Die Mehrheit der Lehrer war bereits am Lehrertisch, darunter auch Professor Snape. Harry hatte Hogwarts noch vor dem Fest verlassen; Nathan wusste das, weil sein Patenonkel zu ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, um sich zu verabschieden, und damit für einige Aufregung gesorgt hatte. Es sah so aus, als hätte Harrys Niederlage in dem vorausgegangenen Duell nichts an seinem Heldenimage geändert.

Er warf dann einen kurzen Blick zu den Slytherins hinüber. Ihre Stimmung schien sich nach dem Duell gehoben zu haben. Sie waren weitaus lebhafter als üblich, und von Zeit zu Zeit schauten sie in Professor Snapes Richtung und gaben zu irgendetwas ihre Kommentare ab.

Nathan saß gegenüber von Kevin am Tisch, Andy nahm zu seiner Linken Platz. Sie alle waren von dem Fest wirklich begeistert.

»Es ist großartig, meinst du nicht auch?«, fragte Kevin, der verwundert zu der verzauberten Decke voller Fledermäuse hinauf schaute.

»Ja, ist es«, stimmte ihm Nathan zu. »Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich schon vorher davon gehört hatte, habe ich mir nicht vorstellen können, dass es so aussehen würde.«

»Schaut euch die Größe dieses Kürbisses an!«, sagte Andy und zeigte auf ein wirklich gigantisches Exemplar.

»Der ist wirklich riesig«, bestätigte Kevin.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf den Tisch, als das Essen serviert wurde. Sie aßen von allem etwas und tranken eine Menge Kürbissaft. Als sie auf den Pudding warteten, sah Nathan, wie Kevin seine Augen hinsichtlich irgendetwas verengte, was sich hinter ihm befand. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte Devon Malfoys sarkastisch feixendes Gesicht. Nathan verdrehte seine Augen und sagte: »Warum überrascht mich das nicht?«

»Nettes Duell heute, meinst du nicht auch, Granger?«, fragte Malfoy.

»Ja, war es«, war seine Antwort.

Dies schien Malfoy ein wenig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er erholte sich jedoch schnell. »Ich wusste schon immer, dass dein ach so toller Patenonkel nicht all das ist, war er für sich in Anspruch nimmt zu sein«, sagte er.

»Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er vorgibt, irgendetwas zu sein. Andererseits, du kennst ihn ja nicht einmal«, sagte Nathan gelassen.

»Dafür kenne ich Professor Snape, und der kann Harry Potter mit geschlossenen Augen besiegen, wann immer er will«, sagte Malfoy dann, offensichtlich nicht daran gewöhnt, eine Auseinandersetzung zu verlieren.

Bevor Nathan eine scharfe Erwiderung einfallen konnte, unterbrach ebendiese Zielperson ihrer Diskussion – Professor Snape – die beiden.

»Ich bedanke mich, Mister Malfoy. Und nun gehen Sie auf Ihren Platz zurück«, sagte Snape mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, und dann, auf Nathan blickend, sagte er: »Mister Granger, es steht nach dem Abendessen immer noch einmal Nachsitzen an, egal ob mit oder ohne Halloween.«

Nathan verließ die Große Halle direkt nach dem Dessert und stieg in die Kerker hinunter. Er betrat das Klassenzimmer, wie er es die letzten beiden Male beim Nachsitzen gemacht hatte und steuerte direkt den hinterst gelegenen Arbeitstisch im Raum. Da war es – ein Pergament mit Anweisungen. Er nahm das Stück Papier und las es. »Noch mehr Strafsätze?«, jammerte er leise.

»Was haben Sie gesagt, Mister Granger?«, fragte Snape, wobei er eigentlich nicht erwartete, dass der Junge antworten würde.

Nathan war dieses langweilige Nachsitzen leid, und es fehlte ihm auch nicht an Kühnheit, und so wiederholte er: »Noch mehr Strafsätze, Sir?«

Snape legte seine Schreibfeder nieder, verschränkte seine Hände vor sich und legte sie auf die Tischplatte. »Wollen Sie sich beschweren, Mister Granger?«, fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als wolle er ihn dazu herausfordern, mit einem _Ja_ zu antworten.

»Nun, ja, Sir. Ich dachte, wir könnten diese Zeit für etwas Produktiveres als Strafsätze verwenden.« Das war es; er hatte es wirklich ausgesprochen.

»Ich habe hier irgendwo ein paar wirklich schmutzige Kessel stehen. Würden Sie es vorziehen, lieber diese zu reinigen?«, fragte Snape mit einem zynischen Lächeln.

»Genau genommen – ja, Sir«, antworte Nathan einfach.

Wenn Snape darüber überrascht war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, schwenkte ihn und sagte: » _Accio_ Kessel.« Zwei schmutzstarrende Kessel schwebten von einem Regal herab und landeten auf dem Arbeitstisch vor Snapes Schreibtisch. »Bitte schön, Mister Granger«, sagte er und lächelte spöttisch.

Nathan sagte kein Wort, er ging nur zu den Kesseln und begann, sie zu schrubben. Von Zeit zu Zeit beobachtete Snape den Jungen voller Neugierde. Der Junge hatte das Talent, ihn neugierig zu machen, musste er zugeben.

Dessen überdrüssig, gegen seine Neugierde anzukämpfen, und es leid, so zu tun, als benote er Aufsätze, erhob sich Snape aus seinem Sessel, ging zur Vorderseite seines Schreibtisches, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen und wandte sich Nathan zu.

Von der plötzlichen Bewegung aufgeschreckt, blickte der Junge auf. Für einen Moment unterbrach er sein Schrubben, aber, als Professor Snape nichts sagte, kehrte er zu seiner Aufgabe zurück.

Einige Minuten später brach Professor Snape allerdings das Schweigen. »Raus damit, Mister Granger. Warum haben Sie mir heute auf dem Quidditch-Feld die Stirn geboten?«

Nathan hielt mit Schrubben inne, sah jedoch nicht auf. »Ich wollte Ihnen nicht die Stirn bieten, Sir. Ich wollte nur, dass Sie meinen Patenonkel befreien.«

»Ich verstehe«, sagte Snape und verließ seine lehnende Position, um vor dem Tisch gemessenen Schrittes auf und ab zu laufen. »Dann ist also der große Harry Potter Ihr Patenonkel. Das sollte die Dinge für Sie einfacher machen, wie ich mir sicher bin.«

»Ich bin in der Muggel-Welt aufgewachsen, Sir. Es machte damals keinen Unterschied, und daran hat sich auch jetzt nichts geändert«, sagte Nathan, wobei er Snape nun anschaute.

Snape betrachtete den Jungen für einen Moment kritisch. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich die Situation verändert hat. Sie müssen im Gryffindor-Turm aufgrund ihrer Verbindung zu Helden wie ihm einiges Ansehen genießen«, drängte er.

Nathan wusste nicht, worauf Professor Snape mit dieser Unterhaltung hinaus wollte. »Leute kannten mich, bevor ich sie gekannt habe, aber das ist auch alles. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie dies irgendetwas ändern sollte«, sagte er und zuckte verwundert mit den Schultern, bevor er den Kessel weiter schrubbte.

Snape bewegte sich näher an den Jungen heran. »Sie müssen ihn wirklich gern haben, wenn Sie sich mir gegenüber derartig respektlos verhalten.«

Nathan unterbrach seine Aufgabe ein weiteres Mal. »Ich hatte nie die Absicht, respektlos zu sein, Sir. Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie das Gefühl hatten, dass ich mich so verhalten habe.« Er begann, sich aufgrund Professor Snapes ungewöhnlichen Verhaltens unbehaglich zu fühlen.

»Würde es Ihnen gefallen, Mister Potter zum Vater zu haben?«, fragte Snape, unfähig, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten, und bereits in dem Moment über sich selbst verärgert, in dem die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

Nathans Kopf schoss in einer abrupten Bewegung nach oben. Professor Snape hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, und er blickte für eine geraume Weile genau auf diesen Rücken. »Er ist es nicht«, sagte Nathan leise und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. > _Er ist es nicht, oder? <_ _,_ dachte er unsicher.

Snape konnte ihn kaum verstehen. »Nein, er ist es nicht. Aber das war nicht meine Frage.« Er drehte sich wieder herum, um dem Jungen ins Gesicht zu schauen. »Jeder Junge würde einen Helden wie Harry Potter zum Vater haben wollen, und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich in dieser Hinsicht unterscheiden.«

Nathan wurde im Verlauf dieser aberwitzigen Unterhaltung immer verwirrter. > _Warum erzählt er mir das? Was meint er? <_ _,_ dachte er. > _Weiß er, wer mein Vater ist? Er muss es wissen, anderenfalls – warum sollte er sonst so eindeutig in seiner Bestätigung sein, dass Harry_ nicht _mein Vater ist? <_

Snape war schon wieder an seinem Schreibtisch, als Nathan sich entschloss, wieder aufzublicken. Was immer er sagen wollte, wollte ihm jedoch nicht über die Lippen kommen. Schweigend reinigte er die Kessel zu Ende. Professor Snape wusste, wer sein Vater war. Nathan wusste dies jetzt ganz genau.

Als er sich von seinem Arbeitstisch abwandte, um sich dem Schreibtisch des Zaubertränkemeisters zu nähern und zu sagen, dass er fertig sei, sagte Professor Snape: »Wenn Sie fertig sind, gehen Sie einfach.«

Und das tat er dann auch.

*-*-*-*

Hermione Granger war nach ihrem Arbeitstag zu Hause zurück. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt heute würde sie eine Halloween-Party zu besuchen haben, die von einem der Professoren von der Universität ausgerichtet wurde. Er und seine Frau veranstalteten diese Party jedes Jahr, und jedes Jahr hatte sie deren Einladung mit der Entschuldigung abgelehnt, dass sie mit Nathan in der Nachbarschaft von Tür zu Tür für _Süßes oder Saures_ umherzog oder ihn zu einer Party bei Freunden bringen musste. Dieses Jahr war Nathan jedoch in Hogwarts, und daher hatte sie keine Ausrede, diese Veranstaltung zu meiden.

William hatte ihr angeboten, sie abzuholen, damit sie gemeinsam hingehen konnten. Sie hatte sich keine Entschuldigung einfallen lassen können, um seine Einladung auszuschlagen, und daher wartete sie nun, dass er eintraf. Sie hatte sich als Julia verkleidet, da William als Romeo gehen würde. Zuerst hatte sie über diese kitschige Idee einfach nur mit den Augen gerollt, doch er schien damit zufrieden zu sein, und so hatte sie zugestimmt. Sie wollte sich nicht selbst etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen. So saß sie nun hier, in ihrem mit Magie verwandelten Kleid, wartend und grübelnd.

Seit ihrem Besuch in Hogwarts war Severus Snape wieder in ihre Träume eingedrungen. Dieses Mal waren es jedoch keine Alpträume über die Nacht, in der sie von den Todessern gefangen genommen worden war; es waren Träume über jene kunstfertigen Hände, während diese ihr Gesicht und ihr Haar berühren. Es war ... beunruhigend für sie. Sie respektierte ihn – ja. Sie bewunderte ihn – natürlich. Aber dies war anders. Dies war neu.

Severus Snape war immer ein Teil ihres Lebens gewesen – seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Zuerst hatte sie ihn für sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten als Zaubertränkemeister respektiert. Später bewunderte sie ihn für seinen Weitblick, seine Stärke als Spion für den Orden, dann für seine Ehre und seinen Mut, das Versprechen, das er Albus gegeben hatte, erfüllt zu haben, und schlussendlich hatte sie ihn dafür bewundert, dass er ihr in jener Nacht das Leben gerettet hatte. Seit damals war er durch Nathan ein Teil ihres Lebens, selbst wenn er nicht physisch präsent gewesen war. Und jetzt …

Jetzt … sie wusste es nicht. Sie war ihm erneut begegnet, und plötzlich tauchte er in ihren Träumen auf. Nicht als ihr persönlicher Held, doch … auch, sondernals etwas anderes, als viel mehr. > _Was hat das zu bedeuten? <_ _,_ fragte sie sich selbst. Überließ sie sich Phantasien über ihren Traummann in Form des Vaters ihres Sohnes? War es aufgrund des Bildes, das Severus repräsentierte, oder war es der Mann, der Severus wirklich war? Vielleicht analysierte sie auch viel zu viel in diese Träume hinein und sie bedeuteten nichts. > _Und überhaupt, Träume zu interpretieren war etwas, was Trelawney machen würde, nicht ich <_ _,_ schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken.

Zu versuchen, diese Träume nicht zu analysieren, stellte sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig heraus. Sie versuchte, an andere Dinge, wie ihre Arbeit oder ihre Freunde, zu denken. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie kam immer wieder zu ihren Erinnerungen an Severus' Händen in ihren Träumen zurück. Bis eine solidere Form der Ablenkung eintraf: William war an der Tür.

Sie empfing ihn unten an der Treppe. Ihm klappte bei ihrem Anblick der Mund auf, und sie errötete verlegen. Er schien seine Fassung ausreichend wiedergewonnen zu haben, um sich theatralisch zu verbeugen und zu sagen: _(1)_ » _Du sahst bis jetzt noch wahre Schönheit nicht._ Meine Julia, Du bist genauso wunderschön, wie der hellste Stern am Himmel.« Er lächelte.

Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, über diese alberne Umwerbung mit ihren Augen zu rollen, errötete jedoch trotzdem. »Vielen Dank, Romeo. Sie sehen auch ziemlich ansehnlich aus«, sagte sie dann und akzeptierte seine dargebotene Hand. Er geleitete sie zu seinem Wagen und gemeinsam fuhren sie zur Party.

Als sie an der vereinbarten Örtlichkeit ankamen, wurden sie von den Gastgebern des heutigen Abends begrüßt. Das Haus war dezent mit geschnitzten Kürbissen, künstlichen Spinnweben und mit Nebel aus mit Trockeneis gefüllten Kesseln dekoriert. Sie seufzte, verärgert über die Erinnerungen, die dies zurückbrachte.

Das Haus war voller Gäste. Sie kannte die meisten der Leute von der Universität. Musik erfüllte die Räume und einige Paare tanzten angeregt. William bot ihr einen Drink an, den sie annahm. Es war eine angenehme Party und eine nette Ablenkung für ihre Gedanken.

Die Nacht verlief gut. Sie plauderte mit einigen Kollegen, sie lachte über ein paar Streiche, und sie hatte mit William getanzt, der sehr nett zu ihr war. Er war eine gute Zerstreuung.

Die Zeit war weit fortgeschritten, und sie fühlte sich abgespannt. Sie bat William, sie nach Hause zu bringen, und dieser entsprach der Bitte unverzüglich. Sie verabschiedeten sich, und er fuhr sie nach Hause. Er parkte mit seinem Auto in der Nähe der Eingangstür zu ihrem Wohnhaus. »Ich habe den Abend sehr genossen«, sagte er.

»Ich habe mich auch gut unterhalten. Danke, dass du mich überzeugt hast mitzugehen«, antwortete Hermione.

»Es war mir ein Vergnügen, liebe Julia«, sagte er, griff nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Er hielt ihre Hand ein wenig länger, während er seinen Blick in ihre braunen Augen fixiert hatte.

Eine peinliche Stille legte sich über die beiden. Hermione brach den Augenkontakt als Erste, sah auf ihre miteinander verbundenen Hände und entzog ihre Hand seinem Griff. »Wir sehen uns am Montag«, sagte sie dann.

Er schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, als er antwortete: »Natürlich, Hermione.«

»Dann gute Nacht«, sagte sie und betrat ihr Wohnhaus.

»Gute Nacht«, antwortete er in ihren Rücken und ging.

Hermione schloss die Tür hinter sich und seufzte. Sie hatte den Kampf gegen ihr Innerstes in jenem Moment verloren, als ihr Blick sich auf die Hand verlagerte, die die ihrige hielt. Es war nicht die seine – es war nicht Severus' Hand – und es fühlte sich falsch an.

 

* * *

**A/N:** Snape hat gewonnen! Tut mir leid, wenn Ihr auf Harry gesetzt habt.

ferporcel  
  


**A/Ü:** (1) Zitat aus "Roméo und Julia" von William Shakespeare, Akt I, Szene 5. Das englische Original dieser Story enthält die Originalfassung von Shakespeare "I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.", die deutsche Übersetzung entspricht der deutschen Originalfassung.

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Ein Porträt hat einiges zu sagen und ratet – mehr Nachsitzen.

 


	12. Weisheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Portrait hat etwas zu sagen. Und ratet, was noch? Mehr Nachsitzen!

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Wisdom**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Ein Portrait hat etwas zu sagen. Und ratet, was noch? Mehr Nachsitzen!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION:** primax, Alea Thoron

**GERMAN BETA** **:** Haley

**A/N** **:** Kapitel zwölf. :0) Ein Portrait hat etwas zu sagen. Und ratet, was noch? Mehr Nachsitzen. :0)

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 12: Weisheit**

An diesem Samstag erwachte Hermione spät durch das Geräusch einer Eule, die an ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster pickte. Sie öffnete das Fenster für den Vogel, der einen Brief an seinem Bein befestigt trug – einen Brief von Nathan.

Sie hatte mit Sorge darauf gewartet, von ihm zu hören, seit dem Tag, an dem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte – nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht im Krankenflügel. Sie nahm das Pergament, setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes und begann zu lesen. Er schrieb:

**_Liebe Mum,_ **

**_es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich weiß, du musst sicher immer an mich denken, seit dem Tag, an dem du wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt bist. Ich fühle mich vollkommen gesund und ich esse auch all das Gemüse, ich schwöre es._ **

Das war eine Erleichterung. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um Nathans Genesung gemacht, und zu hören, dass es ihm gut ging, war genau das, was sie brauchte.

**_Ich verbüße einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape, dafür, dass ich den Verbotenen Wald betreten habe. Er hat mir auch fünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Aber ich glaube, das ist nur fair._ **

»Einen Monat allein mit Severus!«, sagte sie zu sich selbst und bedeckte mit einer Hand ihren offenen Mund, während die andere Hand den Brief hielt. »Oh mein Gott!«

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Bett und begann, daran entlang einen Graben in den Teppich zu laufen, wobei sie den Brief, den sie hielt, vollkommen vergaß. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr Geheimnis einen Monat mit solch einem intensiven täglichen Kontakt überleben würde, da war sie sich sicher. > _Was soll ich machen? <_ _,_ dachte sie. > _Er wird es herausfinden, und er wird mich umbringen! <_

Sie ging in die Küche; sie brauchte ein wenig Wasser, um sich zu beruhigen. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie das Glas an den Mund hob. > _Er wird es niemals verstehen <_ _,_ gestand sie sich innerlich ein. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch, stützte einen Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und lehnte die Stirn in ihre Hand. Sie seufzte. > _Was soll ich machen? <_ _,_ grübelte sie erneut, fand jedoch keine Antwort. > _Was wird Severus machen? <_ _,_ überlegte sie dann.

Die Vorstellung, was er tun könnte, wenn er die Wahrheit herausfand, beherrschte ihre Gedanken. Würde er sie sofort aufsuchen? Würde er es Nathan sagen? Sie wusste es nicht. > _Wenn er es Nathan erzählt, bevor er mit mir spricht, wird er es bereuen! <_ _,_ schwor sie sich stumm.

Sie atmete mehrere Male tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Es half jedoch gerade jetzt nichts, auf diese Weise zu empfinden. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass die beiden einen Monat gemeinsam beim Nachsitzen verbringen würden. Dieser Monat konnte enden, ohne dass die beiden irgendetwas entdeckten. Ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug, und sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und holte sich den vergessenen Brief wieder.

**_Wie war Halloween? Hast du viele Süßigkeiten verteilt? Dieses Jahr habe ich, wie du bereits weißt, keinen einzigen bekommen. Es gab ein Fest in der Großen Halle und es war genauso, wie du, Onkel Ron und Onkel Harry es immer erzählt habt. Die vielen lebenden Fledermäuse waren wirklich cool!_ **

Darüber musste sie lächeln.

**_Dann war da auch noch das Duell von Onkel Harry mit Professor Snape …_ **

»Das was?«, rief sie aus und las weiter, um herauszufinden, was es mit diesem Duell auf sich hatte.

_… **Ich habe nicht einmal geahnt, dass es so viele Flüche gibt. Wusstest du, dass Onkel Harry noch nie gewonnen hat? Ja, das hat mich auch überrascht, als er mir davon erzählte. Aber er sagte, dass er nächstes Jahr gewinnen wird, wenn sie sich abermals duellieren. Das machen sie jedes Jahr.**_

»Harry duelliert sich jedes Jahr mit Severus?«, sagte sie völlig verwundert und schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. > _Das ist unglaublich. Wann werden sie endlich erwachsen werden? <_ _,_ dachte sie dann und versuchte, nicht wütend auf Harry zu sein, weil er ihr niemals davon erzählt hatte.

**_Nächstes Wochenende findet hier das erste Quidditch-Spiel in diesem Jahr statt. Gryffindor wird gegen Slytherin spielen und seit dem gestrigen Fest reden alle Leute nur noch über dieses Thema. Andy sagt, unser Team ist viel besser als das ihrige, aber ich weiß nicht genug über Quidditch, um mir da sicher zu sein._ **

**_Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich kann die Weihnachtsferien kaum abwarten, wenn wir wieder zusammen sein werden._ **

**_In Liebe,_ **

**_Nathan_ **

Mit einem Seufzer beendete sie die Lektüre des Briefes. Auch sie freute sich schon auf Weihnachten. Würde ihr Geheimnis bis dahin überleben? Da war nichts, was sie jetzt tun konnte, außer zu warten. Nun, vielleicht konnte sie doch mehr als das machen. Sie ging hinüber in ihr Arbeitszimmer und begann, einen Brief an ihren Sohn zu schreiben.

*-*-*-*

Das letzte Nachsitzen hatte Nathan eine Menge an Sachen zum Nachdenken hinterlassen. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass Professor Snape mehr über seinen Vater wusste, als er vorausgesehen hatte, und seit seiner Rückkehr aus den Kerkern am Tag zuvor versuchte er, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, an dieses Wissen heranzukommen. Er hatte das Frühstück verpasst, weil er es vorgezogen hatte, in der Stille des Schlafsaales zu liegen, um nachzudenken. Er hatte sogar seine Freunde zurückgewiesen, die einige Male nach ihm gerufen hatten, bevor sie es aufgaben.

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, hatte Nathan einen Plan entworfen. Er würde sich auf Professor Snapes kleines Spielchen einlassen. Er würde sich an alles halten, was der ältere Zauberer sagte, ohne Rücksicht darauf, wie wenig Sinn es machte. Wenn sein Gedankengang richtig war, dann würde es letzten Endes einen Sinn ergeben, und er würde herausfinden, was auch immer Professor Snape wusste.

Dann – mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf – betrat Nathan an diesem Abend den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und steuerte direkt auf Professor Snapes Schreibtisch zu, an dem der Mann saß. »Guten Abend, Professor Snape«, sagte er, nicht auf eine Antwort wartend, von der er wusste, dass sie nicht kommen würde. »Ich habe die Antwort auf Ihre Frage.«

Diese Aussage lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Zaubertränkemeisters von dem Buch ab, das er vorgab zu lesen. Er verengte seine Augen und schaute seinen Sohn spekulativ an. Der Junge konnte sich nicht auf das beziehen, was er am Tag zuvor gefragt hatte, oder doch? Severus hatte sich die ganze Zeit über, die vom gestrigen Abend verbliebenen war, für seine Schwäche gescholten, das Thema während ihres letzten Nachsitzens überhaupt angesprochen zu haben – zu fragen, ob es Nathan gefallen würde, Potter zum Vater zu haben.

Und Severus war nun von seiner Fehlentscheidung überzeugt. > _Hat er gesagt, dass er eine Antwort darauf gefunden hat? <_ _,_ dachte er und versuchte, den Zweifel zu schüren, von dem er wusste, dass er unbegründet war. Das war tatsächlich, was der Junge gesagt hatte; dass er eine Antwort auf seine Frage hatte. Seine Gedanken wurden von Nathan unterbrochen.

»Ich hätte Onkel Harry gern als meinen Vater, aber wir beide wissen, dass er es nicht ist«, sagte Nathan ruhig. »Ich glaube also, was Sie eigentlich fragen wollten, war, ob ich gerne hätte, dass mein Vater Harry Potter gleichen würde.« Er hielt inne, suchte in den verengten schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers nach einer Bestätigung und nahm die fehlende Reaktion des Zaubertränkemeisters als Bejahung, um dann fortzufahren: »Dann ist meine Antwort ein Ja.«

»Wer würde nicht wollen, dass sein Vater ein so ehrenhafter und mächtiger Zauberer wie er ist? Er ist mutig und intelligent«, sagte er. Dann – mit einem Anflug von Humor – fügte er hinzu: »Obwohl ich das manchmal bezweifle.«

Severus entkrampfte auf diese letzte Aussage hin seine verengten Augen.

»Beantwortet dies Ihre Frage, Sir?«, fragte Nathan.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke nickte kurz als Reaktion darauf, da ihm nichts Ungefährliches in den Sinn kam, das er hätte erwidern können. Er wechselte zu einem sichereren Thema über und sagte: »Ich habe ein paar Frösche, die vorbereitet werden müssen. Sie sind in dem Behälter.« Er zeigte auf das Objekt und sah, wie Nathan seiner Bewegung mit seinen Augen folgte. »Sie werden jeden verwendbaren Körperteil auf die unterschiedlichen Behältnisse aufteilen. Beine, Augen Gehirn und Haut«, beschrieb er detailliert.

Nathan schaute ihn wieder an und lächelte leicht. > _Ist er ... glücklich über diese Aufgabe? <_ _,_ fragte sich Severus und versuchte zu verstehen, was diese sonderbare Reaktion auf das Sezieren von Fröschen bedeutete. Seine Bedenken wurde durch die nächsten Worte des Jungen korrigiert.

»Wie seziere ich sie korrekt? Ich würde liebend gern lernen, wie man all die Zutaten aus einem einzigen Frosch extrahieren kann!«, sagte Nathan enthusiastisch.

Severus rollte seine Augen. Der Junge war wie seine Mutter, wenn es sich darauf bezog, neues Wissen zu erlangen und – _wie ich_ _,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging hinüber zum Arbeitstisch, während Nathan ihm gleich auf dem Fuß folgte. Er nahm ein scharfes Messer und einen toten Frosch aus dem Behälter und unterwies den Jungen, der jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam beobachtete. »Zunächst müssen Sie die Beine auf diese Art an den Gelenken abtrennen«, sagte er, während er dies genau demonstrierte. »Der nächste Schritt ist, den Frosch aufzuschneiden und die Innereinen zu entfernen, wobei nur der Kopf unberührt bleibt. Die Haut muss dabei intakt bleiben.« Er zeigte akribisch jeden einzelnen seiner Schritte. Nathan beobachtete alles fasziniert. »Dann müssen Sie die Augen entfernen, ohne diese zu perforieren, und erst dann dürfen Sie das Gehirn entfernen«, fügte er hinzu und beendete die Extraktion des ersten Frosches ungemein behutsam.

»Jetzt versuche ich es«, offerierte Nathan enthusiastisch und streckte die Hand aus, um das Messer von Professor Snape zu nehmen, der seinen Blick blitzschnell auf die Hand des Jungen schnellen ließ und eine Augenbraue hochzog. Er brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um seine Erheiterung zu verbergen, und er übergab das scharfe Werkzeug. Er war gerade im Begriff, sich wieder herumzudrehen, um den Jungen seiner Aufgabe zu überlassen, als er hörte: »Passen Sie auf, ob ich es richtig mache, Sir.«

Er drehte sich wieder zurück und beobachtete, wie sein Sohn genauso mit dem Messer umging, wie er selbst es gerade gemacht hatte, und die Beine des Frosches mit verblüffender Sicherheit abtrennte. Nathan hatte bereits den Amphibienkörper von den Innereien befreit und begann mit dem Extrahieren des ersten Auges, als er zum ersten Mal zögerte, während er versuchte, den richtigen Ansatzwinkel für das Messer zu finden. Als er sich schließlich für den falschen Winkel entschied, sagte Severus: »Sie werden das Auge beschädigen. Winkeln Sie das Messer mehr ab.« Nathan tat genau das und sah auf, um sich bei seinem Professor rückzuversichern. Severus legte seine rechte Hand über die von Nathan und repositionierte sie in den richtigen Winkel. Nathan beendete den ersten Frosch ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten.

»Wie war das?«, fragte Nathan und seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll.

»Akzeptabel«, antwortete Severus. »Machen Sie dasselbe mit den restlichen Fröschen.«

Nathan nickte, immer noch wie verrückt lächelnd.

Mehr als eine Stunde verging, während der Nathan seiner Arbeit nachging. Severus las an seinem Schreibtisch ein Buch, doch nach jedem zweiten Absatz verirrte sich sein Geist in einem Aufruhr von Gedanken. Er hatte es genossen, seinem Sohn zu zeigen, wie die Aufgabe sachgemäß auszuführen war; er war ... stolz auf die Fähigkeiten des Jungen und auf seine rasche Auffassungsgabe gewesen. Und er war sprachlos über das Verhalten des Jungen, als er am heutigen Abend zunächst das Wort an ihn gerichtete hatte. Er hatte überhaupt keine Antwort auf die Frage, die ausgerechnet ihm herausgerutscht war, erwartet. Er hatte mit einem grüblerischen Jungen gerechnet, dem sein Hass auf ihn ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, und nicht diese enthusiastisch lächelnde Version, die nun Zutaten vorbereitete.

_> Zur Hölle mit dem Jungen!<_ _,_ fluchte er lautlos. Nathan war unberechenbar, und das war nicht gut. Er wusste nicht, was im Kopf des Jungen vor sich ging, und das brachte ihn um den Verstand. Dieser mentalen Tortur überdrüssig, schloss er das Buch und wandte sich an seinen Sohn: »Sie können die Aufgabe morgen beenden. Sie sind entlassen.«

Nathan, durch das Geräusch von Professor Snapes Stimme erschreckt, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. »Ich werde diesen hier noch fertig machen, bevor ich gehe«, sagte er.

»Ich sagte, Sie können es morgen beenden. Gehen Sie, jetzt!«, sagte der Zaubertränkemeister weitaus nachdrücklicher.

Nathan zog daraufhin seine Augenbrauen hoch und legte das Messer und den halb verstümmelten Frosch langsam auf den Arbeitstisch. Es war unmöglich, Professor Snapes Verhalten zu verstehen. Den einen Moment lehrte er ihn, wie man Froschaugen extrahierte, um ihn im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Klassenraum zu verscheuchen, ohne Platz für Fragen zu lassen.

Sich an seinen Plan erinnernd, vermeintlich das Spiel mitzuspielen, beschwerte sich Nathan nicht und verließ das Klassenzimmer mit einem gemurmelten: »Gute Nacht.«

Am folgenden Tag, einem Sonntag, ließ eine Eule einen Brief auf Nathans Teller mit Eiern fallen. Er lächelte, als er erkannte, dass dieser von seiner Mutter war.

**_Lieber_ ** **_Nathan!_ **

**_Ich bin sehr froh zu hören, dass du dich vollkommen erholt hast. Iss weiterhin dein Gemüse und gehe nicht zu spät schlafen, denn du brauchst eine volle Nacht Schlaf._ **

**_Du hast den Punktabzug verdient und auch das Nachsitzen. Warum beaufsichtigt Professor Snape dieses Nachsitzen? Er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, nicht von Gryffindor. Du solltest zur Schulleiterin gehen und fragen, ob nicht Professor Lupin die Aufsicht übernehmen könnte, jetzt, da er wieder zurück ist._ **

_> Warum versucht jeder, Professor Snape davon abzubringen, mein Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen?<_ _,_ dachte Nathan, sich daran erinnernd, was auch Andy gesagt hatte, als er davon erfahren hatte. Sogar Professor Snape selbst hatte versucht, ihn loszuwerden. Aber Nathan war nicht daran interessiert, dass seine Aufsichtsperson ausgetauscht wurde, nicht jetzt, da er wusste, dass Professor Snape wichtige Informationen über seinen Vater besaß.

**_Halloween war nicht dasselbe ohne dich. Ich habe eine Party besucht, aber dort gab es nicht einmal echte Fledermäuse, nur künstliche Skelette und Kessel, und es würde ja nicht in Ordnung sein, irgendwelche heraufzubeschwören, oder?_ **

_> Nein<_ _,_ dachte Nathan lächelnd.

**_Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Harry etwas so Blödsinniges machen würde, wie sich mit Professor Snape zu duellieren; die beiden sind noch nie gut miteinander ausgekommen. Es überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, dass Harry noch nie gewonnen hat. Professor Snape ist ein sehr machtvoller Zauberer, und ich glaube nicht, dass er in_ ** **_absehbarer Zeit verlieren wird. Genau genommen, wenn es nach mir ginge, würde es kein nächstes Mal geben._ **

»Ups!«, rief Nathan aus.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Kevin.

»Ich glaube, Onkel Harry steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe meiner Mum über das alljährliche Duell erzählt, und sie sagt, dass sie dem ein Ende setzen wird. Wie ich meine Mum kenne, wird sie nicht Ruhe geben, bis Onkel Harry ihr verspricht, dass er sich niemals wieder mit Professor Snape duellieren wird«, erklärte Nathan.

»Und du glaubst, er wird auf sie hören?«, fragte Kevin dann.

»Keine Ahnung. Normalerweise hört er auf sie, aber er schien wirklich fest entschlossen zu sein, das nächste Duell zu gewinnen.«

»Ich hoffe, er hört nicht auf sie. Ich möchte noch solch ein Duell sehen«, sagte Andy.

Nathan las seinen Brief weiter, nachdem er einen Schluck Kürbissaft getrunken hatte.

**_Bist du denn wegen des Quidditch-Spiels aufgeregt? Das würde Ron stolz machen. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich freue mich auch schon auf die Weihnachtsferien. Ich werde damit beginnen, ein paar Vorbereitungen dafür zu treffen, damit es großartige Ferien werden._ **

**_In Liebe,_ **

**_Mum_ **

Nathan lächelte. Die Weihnachtsferien waren seine liebsten Ferien, und er war bereits gespannt darauf zu sehen, was seine Mutter für dieses Jahr vorbereiten würde.

Der Tag verging ohne außergewöhnliche Vorkommnisse. Nathan arbeitete an seinen Hausaufgaben und spielte mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum, da der Regen zu keinerlei Freiluftaktivitäten ermunterte.

Als der Abend hereinbrach, ging das Nachsitzen weiter, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Nathan widmete sich wieder dem Behälter mit Fröschen und Professor Snape seinen Zeitschriften über Zaubertränke. Nathan arbeitete wie am Vortag, schweigend, und das, obwohl er viele Fragen hatte, die er liebend gern dem Mann stellen würde, der einfach nur an seinem Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des Raumes saß und las. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte, den Titel von Professor Snapes Buch zu lesen, konnte ihn aus dieser Entfernung jedoch nicht entziffern.

Nathan präparierte ein paar weitere Frösche, doch er wurde von der Tätigkeit zunehmend gelangweilt. Sobald der Reiz des neu erlernten Wissens nachgelassen hatte, war das Sezieren von Fröschen nicht mehr derartig faszinierend. Allerdings waren da noch einige zu erledigen übrig. Er seufzte.

Sich eine kurze Auszeit von seiner Aufgabe nehmend, dachte Nathan, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, eine Unterhaltung mit dem Zaubertränkemeister zu beginnen. Ein weiterer Teil seines großartigen Planes war es, Professor Snape zum Reden zu bringen, unabhängig davon, um welches Thema es dabei ging. Er hatte sich eingestanden, dass er niemals irgendetwas von seinem Professor erfahren würde, wenn er den Mann nicht dazu brachte, mit ihm zu sprechen.

»Was lesen Sie, Sir?«, fragte Nathan.

Snape schaute über den Rand seines Buches und betrachtete den Jungen eindringlich. »Gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit zurück, Mister Granger.«

»Ja, Sir«, sagte Nathan, enttäuscht über seinen Misserfolg, seinen Professor zu einer Unterhaltung zu animieren.

Noch nicht bereit dazu, zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt aufzugeben, versuchte es Nathan zwei sezierte Frösche später nochmals: »Lesen Sie auch andere Bücher, Sir? Ich meine solche, die nicht mit Zaubertränken in Zusammenhang stehen?«

»Warum, Mister Granger? Sind die Frösche nicht mehr interessant genug?«, fragte Snape und zeigte durch diese Fragen seine Verärgerung.

Nathan konnte den Ärger aus dem Klang der Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters herausfühlen, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er hatte erreicht, was er angestrebt hatte: Professor Snape redete. »Nicht wirklich«, antwortete er dann und folgte weiter seinem Plan.

Professor Snape ließ sein Buch sinken, markierte mit einem Finger die Seite, die er gerade gelesen hatte, und sah Nathan an. »Deshalb ist dies auch eine Aufgabe für ein Nachsitzen, Mister Granger«, sagte er schlicht und hielt den Blick weiterhin auf den Jungen gerichtet, forderte ihn dazu heraus, etwas anderes zu behaupten.

»Richtig«, sagte Nathan.

»Wir können jederzeit wieder zu Strafsätzen zurückkehren, wenn es das ist, was Sie wollen?«, bot ihm Snape an, spöttisch lächelnd.

»Nein, ich hab' kein Problem mit den Fröschen, Sir«, antwortete Nathan schnell. »Ich war nur neugierig darauf zu erfahren, was Sie da immer lesen, Sir, das ist alles.«

»Behalten Sie Ihre Neugierde für sich, Mister Granger, und gehen Sie wieder am die Arbeit«, knurrte Snape.

Doch Nathan war noch nicht dazu bereit, die Unterhaltung bereits jetzt fallenzulassen. »Ich lese gern alle möglichen Bücher«, sagte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Snape war wieder dazu zurückgekehrt, vorzugeben zu lesen, und reagierte nicht auf Nathans Worte.

Der Junge blieb hartnäckig. »Die Lehrbücher für Zaubertränke gehören zu meinen Lieblingsbüchern. Es gibt so viele in der Bibliothek ... Ich würde sie gern alle lesen«, sagte Nathan mit verträumter Stimme.

Der Ton in der Stimme seines Sohnes erregte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit, und er schaute neuerlich von seinem Buch auf. Dem Jungen stand ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck in sein Gesicht geschrieben, der jedoch nur für einen Moment anhielt, bis er wieder einem Ausdruck von Konzentration wich, als Nathan mit der Arbeit fortfuhr. Severus spürte, wie sich bei dieser Demonstration von Leidenschaft für Bücher seine Lippen an den Mundwinkeln zu einem leichten Lächeln wölbten; der Moment war nur von kurzer Dauer, als er seinen Mund voller Abneigung gegen sich selbst verzog, als er sich darüber bewusst wurde, was gerade geschah.

Es war ihm gleichgültig, ob der Junge intelligent war. Er kümmerte sich keinen Deut darum, ob der Junge in Zaubertränken talentiert war. Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob der Junge faszinierend war. Es scherte ihn nicht im Geringsten, ob dieser Junge sein Sohn war. Er wollte nicht, dass es für ihn eine Rolle spielte. Nichts konnte ihn weniger interessieren als das, oder?

Falsch.

Es interessierte ihn, und er wusste es. Es spielte eine Rolle für ihn, und dies bereitete ihm Schmerzen. Es war ihm nicht gleichgültig, doch er wollte nicht, dass es ihn kümmerte, und er würde sich auch nicht dafür interessieren. Das war es! Diese Nachsitz-Stunden mussten ein Ende haben. Er würde sie zu beenden haben!

Er stand abrupt auf, erschreckte Nathan damit. Er ging auf die Stelle zu, wo der Junge stand und richtete das Wort ihn an: »Das reicht für heute, Mister Granger.«

Nathan war von Professor Snapes Reaktion überrascht. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was dieses Mal falsch war, und es waren nach wie vor noch einige Frösche zum Präparieren übrig. »Aber da sind—«

»Die Zutaten, die Sie vorbereitet haben, sind für den Bedarf der Schule ausreichend. Sie können jetzt gehen«, kam Professor Snape ihm zuvor.

Nathan schaute Professor Snape einfach nur an, während er nach der Motivation hinter einem solchen Verhalten suchte, entdeckte jedoch keine. Weiterhin fest an seinen Plan glaubend, behielt er seine Fragen für sich und bereitete sich darauf vor, den Raum zu verlassen, während der Zaubertränkemeister ihn vom anderen Ende des Arbeitstisches aus beobachtete.

Er sammelte seine Sachen ein und steuerte auf die Tür zu, wobei Professor Snape ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte. Das erschien ihm seltsam, aber er versuchte, im Gedächtnis zu behalten, dass er früher oder später bestimmt alles verstehen würde. Der Zaubertränkemeister verließ mit ihm zusammen den Klassenraum, folgte ihm jedoch nicht, sondern ließ Nathan mit seinen großen Schritten hinter sich zurück. Der Junge verengte seine Augen voller Verwirrung, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms.

*-*-*-*

Severus lief mit langen Schritten zügig durch die Korridore von Hogwarts und ignorierte dabei die Schüler, die rasch den Kopf einzogen und ihm auswichen. Er ging geradewegs zum Büro der Schulleiterin, um dort dieses verstörende Nachsitzen zu beenden.

Er nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und bestieg die sich selbst aufwärts windende Wendeltreppe. An der Tür klopfte er und wartete darauf, von Minerva eingelassen zu werden. Sobald sie von seiner Anwesenheit Notiz genommen hatte, betrat Severus den runden Raum und schritt geradewegs auf den Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin zu, an dem sie saß, und blieb direkt davor stehen.

Professor McGonagall legte ihre Schreibfeder beiseite, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, legte ihre Hände auf den Schreibtisch und sah den Mann an, der hoch vor ihr aufragte. »Setz dich, Severus«, sagte sie. »Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?«

Severus ließ seinen mageren Körper in einen der Sessel sinken, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen. »Minerva, ich bin hier, um über die Organisation hinsichtlich des Nachsitzens von Mister Granger zu diskutieren. Ich kann die Strafarbeiten nicht länger überwachen, und nun, da Lupin wieder zurück ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass er seinen Pflichten nachkommen und seine Gryffindors disziplinieren wird.«

Professor McGonagall seufzte. »Ich verstehe dich nicht, Severus. Ich kann mich an kein einziges Nachsitzen erinnern, das du verweigert hast zu überwachen, und jetzt ist es bereits das zweite Mal, dass du versucht hast, das Nachsitzen von Mister Granger abzulehnen«, sagte sie und beobachtete den Zaubertränkemeister mit verengten Augen. »Was geht da zwischen euch beiden vor?«

»Da geht nichts zwischen mir und irgendeinem Schüler vor«, erwiderte er scharf und verärgert. »Ich habe andere Dinge, die ich lieber tun würde, anstatt das Nachsitzen eines Gryffindors zu beaufsichtigen. Das ist Lupins Job«, bekundete er.

McGonagall war nicht überzeugt. »Gib mir einen guten Grund dafür, sein Nachsitzen einem anderen Professor zu übertragen.«

Er hatte viele Gründe, warum er sich dieser Nachsitz-Stunden entledigen wollte. Die irritierende Ausstrahlung des Jungen war einer davon; seine frechen Fragen und seine Kommentare waren weitere; Nathans Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter war auch ein guter Grund; aber in der Hauptsache war es deshalb, weil sein Sohn befremdliche Gefühle in ihm hervorrief, mit denen sich Severus nicht auseinandersetzen wollte. Allerdings konnte er jetzt nichts davon vorbringen. »Ich habe meine Gründe«, sagte er stattdessen.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die hast«, sagte eine verärgerte Minerva. »Ich möchte gern erfahren, welche das sein könnten.«

»Minerva, ich …«, begann er zu antworten, als sich die Tür öffnete und einer Siebtklässlerin Einlass gewährte – der Schulsprecherin.

»Schulleiterin«, sagte das Mädchen und atmete dabei wie wild, als wäre sie den ganzen Weg in das Büro herauf gerannt. »Peeves hat den sechsten Stock schon wieder mit der bläulichen Flüssigkeit überflutet und er steuerte mit einem weiteren Eimer in Richtung der Treppen, als ich mich auf den Weg zu Ihnen gemacht habe!«

»Oh, ich würde ihn umbringen, wenn er nicht schon tot wäre«, murmelte McGonagall vor sich hin. Sie durchquerte den Raum und verließ ihn gemeinsam mit ihrer Schülerin, den Meister der Zaubertränke für den Moment vollkommen vergessend.

Severus folgte der Schulleiterin nicht. Er war Peeves' Streiche leid und konnte die Zeit nutzen, um sich einen Grund zu überlegen, sein Leiden zu beenden; einen Grund, den er Minerva sagen konnte, ohne seine Position als Vater des Jungen preiszugeben.

Zehn Minuten waren in der Stille des runden Büros vergangen, und McGonagall war noch nicht zurückgekehrt; weitere zehn Minuten vergingen und es gab noch immer kein Anzeichen dafür, dass die Schulleiterin zurückkam. Snape wurde des Wartens und Überlegens überdrüssig. Ihm war noch keine einzige, plausible Rechtfertigung eingefallen, um das Nachsitzen zu beenden. Das Schnarchen der ein Nickerchen machenden Portraits irritierte ihn überdies. Er stand aus seinem Sessel auf und ging zur Tür, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte.

»Severus.«

Snape zögerte nur eine Sekunde, um dann den Ruf zu ignorieren und seinen Weg aus dem Büro fortzusetzen, bis er die ihm so wohlbekannte Stimme abermals vernahm.

»Stoße deinen Sohn nicht weg.«

Unbeweglich auf der Stelle verharrend, schloss Severus die Augen. Er drehte sich um und traf auf die blauen Augen der gestaltlichen Abbildung in einem der Portraits – Albus Dumbledore. »Ich weiß nicht, worüber du redest. Ich habe keinen Sohn, und ich schenke auch keinem Portrait Gehör«, sagte Severus leise.

»Er erinnert mich frappierend an dich, als du in seinem Alter warst«, sagte der verstorbene Schulleiter, Severus' Bemerkung ignorierend. »Aber ich habe bemerkt, dass er ein Gryffindor ist, im Unterschied zu dir. Das muss er dann wohl von seiner Mutter haben«, fügte das Portrait mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen amüsiert hinzu.

»Ich habe keine Veranlassung, weiter einem mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegten, alten Portrait zuhören«, murmelte Snape, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu überwinden, den zylindrischen Raum zu verlassen.

»Wenn er auch nur ein klein wenig nach seinen Eltern kommt, dann muss er ein außergewöhnlicher Junge sein. Die Kombination aus seinen Eltern kann nur in einem bedeutenden Zauberer resultieren, da bin ich mir sicher«, führte das Bild, das an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch hing, weiter aus. »Er muss ein ausgezeichneter Schüler sein. Ist er in Zaubertränken talentiert?«

Severus seufzte. »Er ist sehr talentiert und intelligent«, bekannte er, seine Stimme nur geringfügig stärker als ein leises Wispern, als er seinen Blick von der Gestalt abwandte, die von einem goldenen Rahmen eingefasst wurde.

Das Portrait lächelte bei dem scheuen Eingeständnis seines Freundes und meinte dann ernst: »Warum stößt du ihn von dir fort, Severus?«

In dem runden Büro herrschte absolute Stille. Severus fühlte sich bei dieser Unterhaltung äußerst unbehaglich. Er sprach nur selten mit Albus' Portrait, und dies war kein Thema, das er für ein Gespräch auswählen würde.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass dies für ein Portrait von irgendwelcher Wichtigkeit ist«, sagte Severus.

»Es ist das zweite Mal, dass du versucht hast, seine Nachsitz-Stunden abzuwälzen. Wenn ich richtig liege, basierend auf meinen Beobachtungen, dann weiß er nicht, dass du sein Vater bist ... liege ich richtig?«, sagte Albus, Severus' unhöfliche Bemerkungen einfach ignorierend.

»Ich bin nicht sein Vater!«, knurrte Severus.

»Severus, du kannst es nicht für immer dementieren. Du hast einen Sohn, und du solltest die Zeit, die du mit ihm beim Nachsitzen verbringst, nutzen, um ihn besser kennenzulernen«, sagte der Portrait-Dumbledore. »Hast du mit Hermione darüber gesprochen?«

Severus kehrte wieder zu dem Sessel zurück, in dem er gesessen hatte, während er sich mit der Schulleiterin unterhalten hatte. »Ich wollte sie nicht umbringen, nach all den Schwierigkeiten, die ich hatte, um sie am Leben zu erhalten«, sagte er, wobei sein sarkastischer Tonfall seinen wahren Ärger nicht verbergen konnte, der sich durch seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zeigte.

»Du willst sie gar nicht töten.«

Severus sah zu dem Portrait. »Ich kann nicht ignorieren, was sie getan hat. Sie hat mich verraten und ihn mir verheimlicht. Das hätte sie nicht machen dürfen!«, knurrte er.

»Ah, das ist also das Problem«, sagte Albus. »Hermione muss damals ihre Gründe gehabt haben, um auf die Art und Weise zu handeln, wie sie es getan hat, und du wirst diese Gründe nur dann herausfinden, wenn du mit ihr sprichst. Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, weshalb du deinen Jungen wegstößt, Severus.«

»Er ist nicht _mein Junge_!«, rief Severus entrüstet. »Ich will keinen Sohn, ich wollte niemals einen Sohn. Wenn sie geglaubt hat, dass sie ohne meine Zustimmung einen Sohn haben könnte, dann ist das ihr Problem. Ich. Will. Keinen. Sohn.«, machte er mit Nachdruck deutlich, Wort für Wort.

»Du bist im Begriff, diese Schlacht zu verlieren, nicht wahr?«, sagte das Portrait mit diesem Funkeln in seinen Augen. Severus warf ihm bei diesen Worten einen Blick voller Verachtung zu. »Deswegen versuchst du, ihn von dir wegzustoßen.«

»Lass dir etwas gesagt sein, Severus: Das wird nicht funktionieren. Du wirst auch weiterhin wissen wollen, was er mag, wer seine Freunde sind, mit was er sich beschäftigt, wenn er nicht im Unterricht ist, welche Bücher er liest – selbst, wenn du sein Nachsitzen nicht überwachst.«

»Es wird funktionieren. Es muss funktionieren, weil ich absolut nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will. Ich will keinen Sohn.«

»Das steht nicht mehr zur Debatte, mein Junge. Du hast bereits einen Sohn«, sagte Albus und lächelte.

Severus zeigte deutlich seine Verachtung für die Worte des Portrait-Albus. Dieses verdammte Gemälde hatte Recht und bewies damit, dass es eine exakte Kopie seines lange verlorenen Mentors war. Er seufzte. »Ich kann nicht der Vater sein, den er verdient, Albus«, sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf, die Wahrheit nicht erkennen wollend. »Er träumt von einem anderen Vater.«

»Wie kannst du wissen, welche Art von Vater er haben möchte?«

»Weil er es mir erzählt hat«, betonte Severus.

»Was genau hat er gesagt?«, fragte Dumbledore.

»Dass es ihm gefallen würde, wenn _Potter_ sein Vater wäre.« Severus spie den Namen des Patenonkels seines Sohnes hervor. »Er träumt von einem Helden, Albus, nicht von einem kriminellen Mörder, wie mir. Ich weiß, was ich bin, und er ist ohne mich besser dran.«

»Du bist kein krimineller Mörder, Severus«, sagte Albus tadelnd.

»Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht mit dir rede!«, sagte Severus verbittert. »Du bist nur ein Schatten des Mannes, den zu repräsentieren du erschaffen wurdest. Der echte Albus wusste, wer ich wirklich bin – ein Mann, der zu viele Dinge getan hat und unwiederbringlich verloren ist. So stelle ich mir keinen Vater vor!«

Die Gestalt in dem Portrait schüttelte ihren Kopf. »So viele Jahre sind vergangen, mein Junge, und du glaubst auch jetzt noch nicht daran, dass du es wert bist, respektiert und geliebt zu werden.«

»Ich weiß nichts über die Art deiner Beziehung zu Hermione, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass, wenn sie einen Sohn von dir hat, sie einen guten Grund dafür gehabt haben muss.«

»Da gibt es keine Beziehung«, knurrte Severus unwirsch, »und sie ist die Einzige, die für ihre falschen Entscheidungen verantwortlich zu machen ist. Sie hat ihr Leben ruiniert und jetzt ruiniert sie auch meines. Dumme Hexe!«, fluchte er.

»Na, na, Severus, es kann nicht so schlimm sein!«, schalt Albus. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermione die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Dein Junge, Nathan, scheint in meinen Augen kein Fehler zu sein.«

»Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst. Du bist nur ein sich dauernd einmischendes, altes Portrait, das seine Anschauungen für sich behalten sollte«, sagte Severus, erhob sich aus dem Sessel auf und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Dieses Mal schaute er nicht zurück, als er den Raum verließ, und stieß beinahe eine überraschte Minerva um, die gerade im Begriff war, die Tür von außen zu öffnen.

*-*-*-*

Nathan näherte sich dem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum, an dem seine Freunde saßen, nachdem er aus seinem Nachsitzen gescheucht worden war. Als diese seine Anwesenheit bemerkten, unterbrachen sie schlagartig ihre Unterhaltung. Dies blieb von Nathan nicht unbemerkt, doch er sagte nichts.

Er setzte sich in den freien Sessel. Für einen unangenehmen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bevor er sich entschloss, das Eis zu brechen. »Worüber habt ihr geredet?«, fragte er.

Die beiden Jungen sahen einander an. Andy sagte: »Wir haben über das Quidditch-Spiel diskutiert.«

Nathan schaute von Andy zu Kevin. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, doch er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. »Was ist damit?«, fragte er dann.

»Oh, dieselben Sachen, über die wir schon früher diskutiert haben, du weißt schon«, sagte Andy mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. »Ich glaube nicht, dass die Slytherins eine Chance gegen uns haben!«

»Genau!«, stimmte Kevin zu.

Nathan schaute die beiden noch einmal an, bevor er die Sache auf sich beruhen ließ. »Ich hoffe, wir gewinnen«, sagte er. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hätte schwören können, dass er Kevin seufzen hörte.

Sie unterhielten sich weiter über Quidditch und dann ein wenig über die Hausaufgaben (ein nach Andys Ansicht sehr unerfreuliches Thema). Trotz der lebhaften Unterhaltung wurde Nathan langsam schläfrig. Nach seinem dritten aufeinanderfolgenden Gähnen verkündete er: »Ich bin ein wenig müde. Ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen.« Er stand auf. »Gute Nacht.«

Seine Freunde erwiderten seinen Gute Nacht-Gruß, und Nathan stieg die Treppe hinauf. Auf der obersten Stufe drehte er sich zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und sah Andy und Kevin miteinander über irgendetwas flüstern. Er verengte seine Augen. _> Merkwürdig<_ _,_ dachte er. Seine Freunde verheimlichten ihm etwas; er konnte es spüren. Doch gerade jetzt würde er gar nichts herausfinden; er war einfach viel zu müde dafür. Er würde morgen dahinterkommen. Er würde die Beiden im Auge behalten.

Am nächsten Morgen benahmen sie sich so, als würde überhaupt nichts vor sich gehen. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück und danach in die Kerker zu ihrem Unterricht in Zaubertränke. Die Hälfte der Schüler befand sich bereits im Klassenraum, als sie dort eintrafen. Sie gingen zu ihren üblichen Plätzen und warten auf Professor Snape.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Der Meister der Zaubertränke stürmte in den Raum und zog Gryffindor sofort Punkte ab, weil Josie genau in diesem Moment nicht auf ihrem Platz saß. Diese Aktion veranlasste jeden Einzelnen, sich für den Rest des Unterrichts still zu verhalten.

Nathan war über Professor Snapes Gebaren überrascht. > _Was stimmt nicht mit ihm? <_ _,_ dachte er und beobachte den grüblerischen Mann, der an seinem Schreibtisch an vorderster Front des Raumes saß und an den Aufsätzen arbeitete. Nathan hatte seinen Zaubertrank wie üblich früher beendet als seine Mitschüler und nutzte die restliche Zeit des Unterrichts, um den Zaubertränkemeister zu beobachten.

Andy schaute von seinem Kessel auf und bemerkte, wie Nathan Snape beobachtete. Er stieß Kevin, der neben ihm arbeitete, mit dem Ellbogen an, und brachte ihn damit beinahe dazu, ein ganzes Stück Gänseblümchenwurzel anstelle der vorgeschriebenen Scheibe in seinen Kessel fallen zu lassen. »Was ist los mit dir?«, fragte Kevin in einem gezischten Flüstern, verärgert über die Störung. Andy deutete einfach nur mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung seines Kopfes auf Nathan. Kevin folgte seinem Blick und nickte.

Die Unterrichtsstunde endete mit einem Gesamtverlust von zwanzig Punkten für Gryffindor. Nathan äußerte sich darüber, als er gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ansteuerte. »Worüber war Professor Snape derartig verärgert?«

Kevin und Andy sahen einander wieder in dieser sonderbaren Art und Weise an.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, antwortete Andy.

»Wenn du es nicht weißt, wie sollten wir es dann wissen?«, sagte Kevin mit einem Achselzucken.

_> Was sollte __das denn bitte schön heißen? <_ _,_ fragte sich Nathan. Seine Freunde benahmen sich immer eigenartiger, und er wusste immer noch nicht, weshalb. Er ignorierte die merkwürdige Antwort und betrat Professor Lupins Klassenzimmer.

Dieser Unterricht verlief reibungslos. Jetzt, da Professor Lupin wieder unterrichtete, war auch die Klasse wieder zurück in ihrer normalen Gangart. Am Ende der Stunde hörte Nathan seinen Professor sagen: »Nathan, auf ein Wort, wenn ich bitten darf.«

Nathan schaute zu seinen Freunden. Die bestätigten mit einem Nicken, dass sie auf dem Korridor auf ihn warten würden und verließen zusammen mit den anderen Schülern den Klassenraum. Nathan näherte sich Professor Lupins Schreibtisch. »Ja, Sir?«

»Ich habe gehört, dass Sie sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben, während ich nicht anwesend war«, sagte Lupin.

Nathan senkte seinen Kopf. »Ich bin in den Wald gegangen, obwohl ich das eigentlich nicht durfte. Ich habe Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape, Sir.«

»So habe ich gehört«, sagte der Werwolf. »Ich habe ebenfalls gehört, dass Sie auf der Suche nach Einhörnern in den Wald gegangen sind, und dass Sie dies nur gemacht haben, um Professor Snape zu beeindrucken und einige Hauspunkte von ihm zu bekommen. Ist das richtig?«

»Ja, Sir. In gewisser Weise«, gestand Nathan. »Sind Sie böse auf mich?«

»Nein, ich bin nicht böse auf Sie. Ein wenig enttäuscht vielleicht, aber nicht böse. Wir haben zuvor über Professor Snape gesprochen und ich dachte, dass Sie verstanden hätten, dass er hartes Arbeiten nicht auf die gleiche Weise anerkennt, wie andere Lehrer dies tun.«

»Ich verstehe es. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, Sir«, sagte Nathan. »Ich werde nie mehr so etwas Dummes machen.«

»Es freut mich, das zu hören.« Lupin nickte zufrieden. »Das war alles, was ich von Ihnen hören wollte. Ich glaube, Ihre Freunde warten draußen auf Sie.« Er drückte Nathans Schulter als Ausdruck seiner Zuneigung und begleitete er ihn zur Tür. »Wenn Ihnen irgendetwas Sorgen bereitet, möchte ich, dass Sie zu mir kommen. Und versuchen Sie, sich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, wenn Vollmond ist«, fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

Nathan nickte und verließ den Klassenraum. Am Ende des Korridors traf er auf seine Freunde. Sie flüsterten schon wieder miteinander und hielten damit inne, sobald sie sahen, dass Nathan sich ihnen näherte. Sie gingen zum Mittagessen, und Nathan rührte nicht an dem Thema.

Während des Nachmittagsunterrichts waren alle drei durch ihre praktische Arbeit abgelenkt, die für Kräuterkunde erforderlich war, doch diese Ablenkung war vorüber, als sie den Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei betraten. Es war ausgeschlossen, sich in diesem Unterricht nicht gelangweilt zu fühlen, und während die Mehrheit der Schüler schlief, machte Nathan sich Gedanken über all das nach, was vor sich ging, speziell über das eigenartige Verhalten seiner Freunde und von Professor Snape.

Der Unterricht war für diesen Tag beendet. Das Abendessen war köstlich und am Ende der Mahlzeit trennte sich das Trio in der Eingangshalle. Kevin und Andy gingen hinauf in die Bibliothek, während Nathan die Treppen hinabstieg, die zu den Kerkern und zu einem weiteren Nachsitzen führten.

»Schrubben Sie diese Kessel«, sagte Professor Snape, sobald Nathan sein Klassenzimmer betrat.

Nathan seufzte über diesen Rückschritt hinsichtlich der Aufgabe für sein Nachsitzen. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, weitere Zutaten vorzubereiten oder irgendetwas in dieser Art zu machen, aber war nun stattdessen wieder beim Säubern schmutziger Kessel angelangt.

Er versuchte später an diesem Abend, Professor Snape in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, entschied sich jedoch dafür, für heute  aufzugeben, nachdem er einige äußerst garstige Antworten von seinem Lehrer bekommen hatte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke war nicht in einer seiner besten Stimmungen, wie Nathan bereits seit dem Zaubertrankunterricht an diesem Morgen vermutet hatte.

Unter den gegebenen Umständen verließ er nach ein paar Stunden harter Arbeit den Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm, wo er auf seine Freunde traf. Sie stellten keine Fragen über sein Nachsitzen; vielleicht aufgrund der Menge an Hausaufgaben, die sie am nächsten Morgen abgeben mussten.

Am nächsten Tag erschien alles normal. Frühstück, Zauberkunst, Flugstunden (was sich als ein wirklich unterhaltsamer Unterricht herausstellte), Mittagessen, Verwandlung, Hausaufgaben, Abendessen und Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape.

An diesem Abend hatte Professor Snape ihm aufgetragen, im Vorratsraum zu arbeiten – allein. Er hatte nur die notwendige Zeit aufgewendet, um ihm seine Aufgabe zu erklären, und hatte dann den Raum in Richtung des Klassenzimmers verlassen.

Nathan hatte es bereits geschafft, eine Inventarliste von der Hälfte der Zaubertrankzutaten anzufertigen, als er Professor Snapes Stimme hörte, der ihm von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum, an dem er saß, zurief, dass sein Nachsitzen für diesen Abend beendet sei.

Mit seinen vielen Rollen Pergament voller Notizen in der Hand kehrte er in das Klassenzimmer zurück und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch des Zaubertränkemeisters stehen. »Ich bin bei der Hälfte der Inventur. Ich schätze, dass ich morgen fertig werde«, sagte er und übergab dem Professor seine Notizen.

Professor Snape las die Notizen durch und war beeindruckt von der Menge an detaillierten Informationen, die sie beinhalteten, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck keinerlei Emotionen zeigte. »Ja«, sagte er schlicht.

Nathan drehte sich zum Gehen um, hielt dann jedoch inne. »Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Sie etwas frage, Sir?«

»Haben Sie nicht just in diesem Augenblick ohnehin bereits gefragt?«, konterte Professor Snape.

Nathan schmunzelte. »Ich glaube, das habe ich«, gab er zu. »Was ist dieser grüne, unbeschriftete Zaubertrank in dem kleinen Holzkistchen, das auf dem obersten Regal im Vorratsraum steht?«, fragte er dann.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Zaubertränkemeisters verfinsterte sich, als er aufstand, um den Tisch herum ging und direkt vor Nathan stehen blieb. »Haben Sie ihn berührt?«, fragte er.

Die Eindringlichkeit seines Professors erschreckte Nathan. »Ich habe die Phiole berührt. Sie war klebrig«, antwortete Nathan.

»Geben Sie mir Ihre Hände«, drängte Snape, und als Nathan dem Professor seine Hände entgegenstreckte, packte dieser sie und untersuchte seine Handflächen.

Diese Bewegung überraschte Nathan nur noch mehr. »Was ist in der Phiole?«, fragte er.

»Haben Sie sie geöffnet?«, fragte Professor Snape, wobei er Nathans Nachfrage ignorierte.

»Ja«, antwortete der Junge schlicht.

Snape schaute im gleichen Moment auf, als er die bejahende Antwort vernahm. Er ließ die Hand los, die seine rechte Hand okkupierte, hielt das Kinn seines Sohnes zwischen zwei Fingern und kippte Nathans Kopf nach oben, um seine Augen zu untersuchen. »Haben Sie irgendetwas davon eingeatmet?«

»Nicht direkt«, sagte Nathan.

Professor Snape verengte seine Augen. Auch die zweite Hand loslassend, die er nach wie vor festhielt, benutzte er seine nun freien Finger, um über die Haut unter den Augen des Jungen zu streichen, wobei er nach Anzeichen von Hautreizung suchte, jedoch nichts fand. »Sie sollten keine Phiolen öffnen, von denen Sie nicht wissen, was sie beinhalten!«, knurrte er dann, entließ Nathan ziemlich unsanft aus seinem Griff und drehte sich sichtlich verärgert von dem Jungen ab.

Dieser Wechsel von Besorgnis zu blindwütigem Ärger, ließ Nathan verwirrt nach Worten ringen. »Ich ... ich habe nicht …« Er zögerte.

»Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Mister Granger, für ihren Mangel an gesundem Menschenverstand und mangelnde Vorsicht beim Umgang mit unbekannten Substanzen!«, schnappte Severus. »Sie hätten sich selbst vergiften können!«

Nathan starrte Professor Snape mit offenem Mund sprachlos an. _> Was zum ...<_ _,_ dachte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. »Es war nicht meine Schuld! Die Phiole war unbeschriftet, und ich habe eine Inventarliste angefertigt. Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen?«, fragte er verbittert, jetzt verärgert über seinen Professor aufgrund des Verlusts der Hauspunkte.

»Lassen Sie sie stehen, zeigen Sie sie mir, oder fragen Sie mich«, sagte Snape, während er sich umwandte, um seinen Blick auf seinen Sohn zu richten, »aber öffnen Sie sie niemals! Öffnen Sie niemals eine Phiole mit einem Zaubertrank, wenn Sie deren Inhalt nicht kennen! Haben Sie mich verstanden?«

Die Eindringlichkeit in Professor Snapes Augen war verunsichernd. »Ja, Sir«, antwortete Nathan leise und wandte seinen Blick von den Augen des Professors ab.

Severus drehte Nathan den Rücken zu. »Gehen Sie zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, Mister Granger«, sagte er leise. Als er hörte, wie die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel, schloss er seine Augen und rieb mit den Fingern über seine Schläfen.

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Das Quidditch-Spiel und … Nachsitzen?

 


	13. Schärfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachsitzen, Freunde und ein Quidditch-Spiel – all dies bringt Severus und Nathan um den Verstand.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Edge**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Nachsitzen, Freunde und ein Quidditch-Spiel – all dies bringt Severus und Nathan um den Verstand.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoilers! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA** **:** Haley und DeepWater – vielen Dank!

 **A/N** **:** Kapitel Dreizehn :0) Das Quidditch-Spiel und ... Strafarbeiten? Oh, und so viel mehr als das ... :0)

 

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 13: Schärfe**

Nathan war erschrocken über Professor Snapes Reaktion darüber, dass er die Phiole mit dem grünen Zaubertrank geöffnet hatte. > _Denkt er wirklich, ich würde so unvorsichtig sein, direkt daran zu riechen? <_ _,_ überlegte Nathan kopfschüttelnd.  > _Selbstverständlich nicht! Meine Mutter hat mich Besseres gelehrt! <_ Er hatte die Technik verwendet, die ihn Hermione für das Identifizieren von nicht etikettierten Substanzen gelehrt hatte. Er hatte die Phiole geöffnet, mit einer Hand darüber gewedelt und versucht, die Substanz anhand ihres Geruches zu identifizieren. Es war ihm jedoch nicht mehr die Zeit geblieben, dies seinem Professor zu erklären. Er war schon wieder aus den Kerkern hinausgescheucht worden.

Er seufzte. Der Mann war unmöglich! Nichts war auch nur annähernd gut genug für ihn. Immer war da etwas, das Nathan falsch machte, ganz egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte; und er unternahm wirklich sehr große Anstrengungen. > _Möglicherweise zu_ _große_ <, sann Nathan. Langsam wurde er dieses Nachsitzens müde – und auch des Umgangs mit Professor Snape. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich die Schulleiterin aufsuchen und fragen, ob er sein Nachsitzen bei einem anderen Lehrer abbüßen könne, wie seine Mutter vorgeschlagen hatte.

Doch dann dachte er daran, über was Professor Snape Informationen besaß – die Identität seines Vaters – und ergab sich mit einem weiteren Seufzer in sein Schicksal. Wenn er irgendwelche Informationen vom Meister der Zaubertränke erhalten wollte, würde er die Strafarbeiten mit ihm fortsetzen und noch stärker versuchen müssen, Professor Snape zum Reden zu veranlassen.

Er erreichte das Portrait der Fetten Dame, nachdem er entschieden hatte, dass er Professor McGonagall nicht aufsuchen würde. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wärmer als die Korridore und viel wärmer als die Kerker. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum und fanden Kevin und Andy in einer Ecke, über Pergamente von Hausaufgaben gebeugt, die er vor Tagen beendet hatte.

Er schlich sich so vorsichtig wie möglich von hinten an den Tisch heran und sagte mit einer leicht erhöhten Stimmlage: "Ich bin zurück!"

Beide Jungen sprangen erschrocken von ihren Sitzplätzen auf.

»Bei Merlin!«, zischte Andy.

»Du meine Güte, Nathan! Warum hast du das getan?«, fragte Kevin empört.

Nathan, grinsend vor Belustigung, setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. »Ihr wart gerade so in Eure Arbeit versunken; da konnte ich nicht widerstehen«, sagte er einfach, und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

»Das ist nicht lustig«, murmelte Andy und wandte sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu.

Kevin schaute Nathan noch immer verärgert an, der immer breiter lächelte. Aber sein Lächeln verging ihm, als er merkte, dass Kevin ihn jetzt misstrauisch studierte. »Was ist?«, fragte Nathan.

»Nichts, nur, hör' auf damit, dich so aufzuführen«, antwortete Kevin, seine Augen bereits wieder auf das Pergament gerichtet, das seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz enthielt.

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. »Wie was?«

»Wie S—« sagte Kevin, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

»Wie ein dummes Kind«, beendete Andy den Satz und funkelte Kevin dabei an.

Nathan beobachtete ihr Verhalten aufmerksam. »Was wolltest du gerade sagen, Kevin?«, fragte er ernsthaft.

»Genau das, was Andy sagte; hör auf, ein dummes Gör zu sein!«

Nathan seufzte. Er dachte, er könne sich in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde entspannen, doch er war offensichtlich im Irrtum. Dieses Geheimnis, das sie vor ihm wahrten, diese merkwürdigen Blicke … Nathan stand abrupt auf und verließ verärgert den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es wäre besser für ihn, allein zu sein.

*-*-*-*

Severus lag auf seinem Bett und dachte an die Ereignisse dieser letzten Tage. > _Verfluchter Junge! Verfluchtes Portrait! <_ Als sein Sohn sich nach dem grünen Zaubertrank erkundigt hatte, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt; als der Junge gesagt hatte, dass die Phiole sich klebrig anfühlte, war er besorgt gewesen und unwillkürlich aufgesprungen, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken; und als dieser leichtsinnige Gryffindor gesagt hatte, er habe es eingeatmet, hatte sein Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Doch es war zum Glück nichts geschehen, und er verspürte Erleichterung.

Und all diese Gefühle störten ihn gewaltig.

Doch noch ärgerlicher als das, was er vorher im Klassenraum empfunden hatte, war, wie er sich im Augenblick fühlte. Er wollte Nathan durchchecken, ob er wirklich in Ordnung war. »Verfluchter Junge!«, platzte er heraus. Wie konnte dieser Gryffindor sein Leben derartig verändern? Er verbot sich allerdings trotzdem, zu ihm zu gehen.

Severus verließ sein Bett. Er würde nicht so bald schlafen können, also konnte er ebenso gut Kontrollgänge im Schloss unternehmen und Punkte von vom Pech verfolgten Schülern abziehen. Er zog wieder seine schwarzen Roben an und verließ seine Wohnung.

Er wanderte durch die Korridore und schaute an jede für Unfug bekannte Stelle. Er befand sich im obersten Stockwerk und drehte sich gerade herum, um in die Kerker hinunterzusteigen, als er Schritte hörte. Er wich in eine im Schatten liegende Ecke zurück und wartete – süffisant grinsend – darauf, dass der unglückselige Schüler die Stelle passieren würde, wo er stand, doch sobald er sah, wer da kam, verschwand sein Grinsen.

Nathan war gerade um die Ecke gebogen, anscheinend allein. Wie Severus bemerkte, schien er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Der Professor machte sich nicht bemerkbar, sondern folgte ihm stattdessen.

Sie gingen durch einige Korridore, wobei Nathan zu keinem Zeitpunkt die finstere Gestalt bemerkte, die ihm folgte. Der Junge blieb vor einem Fenster mit Ausblick auf den See stehen, der den schwachen Mondschein reflektierte. Severus stand einige Schritte dahinter und betrachtete seinen Sohn.

Er beobachtete, wie der Junge auf dem Fensterbrett saß, und runzelte die Stirn. > _Was macht er hier? Und nach der Sperrstunde noch dazu? <_ _,_ überlegte er. Als Nathan keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, dass er in absehbarer Zeit in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen würde, machte Severus auf sich aufmerksam.

Aufgeschreckt stand Nathan unbeholfen auf.

»Es ist nach der Sperrstunde, Mister Granger. Was machen Sie außerhalb Gryffindors?«, fragte Severus.

»Ich war gerade dabei zurückzugehen, Sir«, antwortete Nathan.

»Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor.«

Nathan seufzte und senkte seinen Kopf.

»Ich werde Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten«, sagte Snape nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens. Nathan sagte nichts, sondern folgte bloß seinem Professor.

Mehrere Korridore später raffte Nathan seinen ganzen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen und fragte: »Werden Sie mir noch mehr Nachsitzen auferlegen, Sir?«

Nathans Stimme war teilnahmslos, wie Severus bemerkte. »Sie haben noch einige Strafarbeiten vor sich, und diese werden auch mit der Bestrafung für diesen Verstoß verrechnet.« Er nahm wahr, wie der Junge seufzte, doch dann als Zustimmung nickte. Er blieb wachsam.

Nathan schien zu sich darüber bewusst zu werden, dass sein Professor ihn musterte; und er begann, sich deshalb unbehaglich zu fühlen. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich im Augenblick auch miserabel. Es schien, dass seine Pläne, der beste Schüler zu werden, um sich in Hogwarts zu unterscheiden, nichts als Illusionen waren. Seine Freunde hatten Geheimnisse vor ihm, er brachte sich dauernd selbst in Schwierigkeiten, und er konnte Professor Snape nicht dazu bringen, seine Bemühungen anzuerkennen …

Severus beobachtete die vor sich hin brütende Gestalt seines Sohnes. > _Was geht hier vor? <_ _,_ wunderte er sich. Er hatte den Jungen noch nie so erlebt. Er begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

»Warum wandern Sie nach der Sperrstunde im Schloss herum, Mister Granger?«, fragte Professor Snape.

Nathans Zögern blieb von Severus nicht unbemerkt. »Ich hatte keinerlei Hausaufgaben und all meine Freunde waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, also entschied ich, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen, es tut mir leid«, brachte Nathan fertig zu antworten.

Der Junge war ein überzeugender Lügner, doch er würde mehr als das benötigten, um Severus zu überzeugen, der seine Augen verengte. Er sagte nichts, aber seine Sorgen wurden nicht geringer. Vor der nächsten Fackel, die aufloderte, als sie den Korridor weiter entlang gingen, hielt Severus Nathan fest und befahl, »Sehen Sie mich an«, und nahm das Gesicht seines Sohnes zwischen seine langen Hände.

Professor Snape suchte in Nathans Augen nach Anzeichen von Auswirkungen des grünen Zaubertrankes und fand nur die normale Schwärze, die er von seinen eigenen Augen kannte. Es reizte ihn, hinter jene Augen zu schauen, sich Zugang zu Nathans Gedanken zu verschaffen, doch er hielt sich selbst zurück. Es wäre kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn Nathan, der schließlich Hermiones Sohn war, durchschaute, was er da tat, wenn er Legilimentik gegen ihn einsetzte. So ließ er vom Gesicht seines Sohnes ab und begann weiterzugehen.

Nathan folgte ihm eine Weile schweigend. Er war von Professor Snapes Handeln verwirrt. > _Ist er noch immer wegen des grünen Zaubertrankes besorgt? <_ _,_ dachte er. Auch wenn es unmöglich klang, genau das war es – Professor Snape war um ihn besorgt. Diese grüne Substanz musste sehr gefährlich sein.

»Ist der grüne Zaubertrank derartig gefährlich, Sir?«, fragte Nathan; Neugier zu zeigen, war ein Teil seines Wesens.

Severus hatte nur einen flüchtigen Seitenblick für ihn übrig. »Ja, ist er«, sagte er einfach, und wieder breitete sich zwischen ihnen Stille aus, während sie weitergingen.

Beim Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen, blieb Professor Snape stehen und wartete darauf, dass Nathan das Passwort nannte. Das Portrait, das den Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor gewährte, schwang auf; und Nathan war einen Schritt von diesem entfernt, als er sich halb herumdrehte und sagte: »Danke, Professor Snape. Sie passen immer auf uns auf. Ich bin froh, Sie hier als Lehrer zu haben«, und betrat den Raum.

Die Fette Dame war die Einzige, die einen sprachlosen Snape erlebte.

*-*-*-*

Am folgenden Morgen warteten Andy und Kevin im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Nathan, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie sahen ihn die Treppe hinunterkommen, die von den Schlafsälen herunterführte, und als er in Hörweite war, begann Andy, ihn für seine Verspätung zu necken. Dann senkte er seine Stimme und hörte gänzlich zu sprechen auf. Nathan war gerade an ihnen vorbeigegangen, ohne ihrer Anwesenheit überhaupt Beachtung zu schenken.

Nathan ignorierte ihre ungläubigen Blicke und ging weiter zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er hatte genug! Wenn sie Dinge vor ihm geheim halten wollten – in Ordnung. Nur sollte man von ihm dann nicht erwarten, dass er weiterhin mit ihnen befreundet sein würde. Er war allein besser dran!

Er betrat die Große Halle und nahm an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches Platz, an der sie normalerweise saßen. Es saß niemand neben ihm oder ihm gegenüber; er war allein. Nathan seufzte, bevor er mit seinem Frühstück begann.

Einige Minuten später hörte er – noch bevor er sie sah – wie die zwei Jungen sich dem Tisch näherten. Sie schauten zu ihm herüber; er konnte es spüren. Doch er hatte sich gestern Abend Klarheit über seine Gefühle verschafft. Wenn sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sprachen und ihm spitze Bemerkungen ins Gesicht sagten, die er nicht verstand, dann brauchte er sie nicht.

*-*-*-*

Severus hörte Minerva zu und beobachtete die Große Halle, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte, als er Nathan hereinkommen sah. Der Junge war alleine und ging entschlossen zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

Er fuhr damit fort, Nathan zu beobachten, der sich selbst bediente, als sei es Pflicht und nicht Hunger, und er kniff seine Augen zusammen. Er wusste, dass der Junge nicht durch den Zaubertrank beeinflusst sein konnte; er hatte es zweimal überprüft und keine sichtbaren Auswirkungen gefunden. > _Was war es dann? <_ _,_ dachte er.

Severus drehte sich für einen Moment herum, um der Schulleiterin, die irgendetwas von ihm wissen wollte, zu antworten, und als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf die Schüler richtete, sah er, wie Kevin und Andy die Große Halle betraten. Severus beobachtete, wie sie dort hinüber schauten, wo Nathan saß, und sah, wie sie sich ihren üblichen Plätzen am Tisch zuwandten, während sie Nathan ansahen und miteinander flüsterten. Er beobachtete Nathan, um seine Reaktion darauf mitzubekommen, doch es gab keine. Sein Sohn ignorierte seine Freunde mit Absicht. Verwundert darüber hob er eine Augenbraue. > _Aber warum? <_ _,_ grübelte er.

Severus kämpfte darum, sich wieder auf sein Frühstück zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht seine Sache, sich darum zu kümmern, ob der Junge Freunde hatte oder nicht. Die Überwachung seiner Gesundheit, so glaubte er, war seine Pflicht, nach seinem gesellschaftlichen Leben zu sehen jedoch nicht! Wenn er sich ausschloss, um ein Einzelgänger zu sein und entschied, sieben Jahre allein zu verbringen, so war dies nicht sein Problem.

Er aß ein paar Bissen von seinem Rührei, wobei er seine Gabel mit mehr Kraft, als notwendig war, führte. Severus schien nicht dazu fähig zu sein, sich auf noch etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Wenn sein Sohn sich im gleichen Raum wie er selbst befand, wurde der Junge zum Zentrum seines Interesses. > _Verdammt sei der Bengel! <_ _,_ schalt er sich im Stillen heftig.

Für den Rest seiner Mahlzeit gelang es ihm zu vermeiden, zu Nathan hinüberzusehen. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ mit wallenden schwarzen Roben die Große Halle, jedoch nicht ohne Andy und Kevin wütend anzufunkeln, als er am Gryffindor-Tisch vorüberging.

*-*-*-*

Nathan bemerkte den Meister der Zaubertränke nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf zwei Jungen gerichtet, die einige Stühle von ihm entfernt saßen. Er beobachtete sie, ohne sein Tun zu verraten, und ohne dass ihre Augen sich je trafen.

Er beendete sein Frühstück und ging schnell in Richtung der Tür, wobei er abermals ignorierte, dass Kevin seinen Namen rief.

Während des Unterrichts saß Nathan so weit von den beiden entfernt, wie er konnte. Langsam wurde dieses Verhalten auch von einigen anderen Schülern wahrgenommen, wie er wusste. Aber er war dabei, seine Position deutlich zu machen, und es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob die Leute dies bemerkten. Er spürte, dass ihn von rechts Augen beobachteten und sah, dass Devon Malfoy mehr Interesse an ihm zu haben schien, als an dem, was Professor Flitwick sagte. Nathan starrte ihn ungerührt an, bis der Slytherin seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Unterricht zuwandte.

So blieb es den ganzen Tag. Die Menschen sahen ihn an, als erblickten sie ihn zum ersten Mal, und sie schauten auch Kevin und Andy auf die gleiche Weise an. Die beiden hatten während des Mittagessens versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er hatte sie abermals ignoriert und es abgelehnt, ihren Entschuldigungen zuzuhören. Jetzt würden sie lernen, keine Sachen vor ihm geheim zu halten. Wenn sie seine Freunde sein wollten, würden sie dies verstehen müssen!

Am Ende des Unterrichtstages wollte er nicht zurück nach Gryffindor gehen, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, sondern. bevorzugte die Stille der Bibliothek. Er arbeitete an dem in Verwandlung aufgegebenen Aufsatz, las erneut das Kapitel über saisonale magische Pflanzen des Winters für Kräuterkunde und hatte sonst nichts zu tun. Er hätte normalerweise diese Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbracht, jetzt aber musste er etwas anderes finden, mit dem er sich zwischen dem Abendessen und dem bevorstehenden Nachsitzen beschäftigen konnte.

Dann erinnerte er sich an den grünen Zaubertrank. Er war nach wie vor davon fasziniert. > _Was war in dieser Phiole? <_ _,_ dachte er erneut. Wenn er schon in der Bibliothek war, konnte er seine Zeit auch dazu verwenden, nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen, um welche Substanz es sich dabei handeln könnte. Nathan stand von dem Tisch an der Rückseite der Bibliothek auf und ging zur Abteilung für Zaubertränke hinüber.

Es gab eine unermessliche Anzahl von Büchern zu diesem Thema. Er dachte darüber nach, wo er beginnen sollte. Nachdem er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass der grüne Zaubertrank definitiv ein Gift war, begann er damit, Bücher aus den Regalen auszuwählen, die laut ihrem Titel mit diesem Thema zu tun hatten.

Versunken in die interessante Lektüre, verpasste Nathan das Abendessen und hatte gerade noch Zeit, einige der Bücher, die er ausgewählt hatte, auszuleihen, und schnell zu den Kerkern zu laufen. Er war fünf Minuten zu spät.

»Sie sind zu spät, Mister Granger. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor«, hörte er, kaum dass er die Tür öffnete. Professor Snape hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, ihn anzusehen, während er die Punkte abzog.

»Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich war in der Bibliothek und habe völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren«, entschuldigte Nathan sich.

Professor Snape schaute ihn daraufhin an und musterte Nathan während eines kurzen Momentes, bevor er sich wieder dem widmete, was immer er gerade an Arbeit erledigte. »Sie können das beenden, was Sie gestern begonnen haben«, sagte Professor Snape. »Und öffnen Sie dieses Mal _keine_ Phiolen«, betonte er und sah Nathan erneut an. »Ich möchte nicht Ihre Mutter über Ihren Tod informieren müssen«, fügte er hinzu, sichtlich verärgert über den Gedanken.

»Sie könnten stattdessen natürlich auch meinen Vater informieren«, murmelte Nathan kaum hörbar, während er zum Vorratsraum ging, um die Inventur fortzusetzen.

Professor Snape schien es dennoch gehört zu haben. »Was haben Sie gesagt?«, fragte er.

Nathan blieb stehen und drehte sich herum, um Professor Snape anzusehen. »Ich sagte …«, er zögerte und dachte, dass dies die Gelegenheit für ihn sein könnte zu fragen.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke blickte ihn jetzt, in Erwartung einer Antwort, stirnrunzelnd an.

»Ich sagte, dass Sie meinen Vater stattdessen informieren könnten, Sir.« Nathan war schließlich ein Gryffindor.

Er hielt dem Starren von Professor Snape stand. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen ihnen.

»Weitere fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Mister Granger.«

Nathan wandte seinen Blick nicht von Snapes Augen ab, in der Hoffnung darauf, dass sein Professor mehr sagen würde.

Professor Snape verengte seine Augen. »Ich glaube, Sie haben eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen, Mister Granger. Worauf warten Sie?«, sagte der Tränkemeister, sichtlich verärgert.

Nathan biss auf seine Unterlippe. > _Soll ich ihn fragen? <_ _,_ grübelte er. Er konnte erkennen, dass Professor Snape am Ende seiner Geduld war. Er atmete einmal tief durch, doch – noch einmal genauer darüber nachdenkend – entschied er sich dafür, nicht zu fragen. »Auf nichts, Sir«, sagte er stattdessen und drehte sich zum Vorratsraum um.  > _Es ist nicht der richtige Moment <_, dachte er.

Severus beobachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, wie der Junge den Vorratsraum betrat. > _Was spielt er für ein Spiel? <_ Er versuchte zu verstehen, was sich gerade hier ereignet hatte. > _Weiß er irgendetwas? <_ Er wusste, dass der Junge nichts über seinen Vater wusste – richtig?

Er schaute wieder auf das Buch, in dem er las, nahm jedoch die Worte auf der Seite nicht wirklich wahr. Sein Kopf war voller Fragen ohne Antworten, und er hasste es, wenn er nicht völlig verstand, was vor sich ging. Severus wollte den Jungen an den Armen packen und verlangen zu erfahren, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Er knirschte vor Frustration mit den Zähnen; diese Situation wurde unerträglich.

Nachdem er gründlich über die Sache nachgedacht hatte, stand Severus von seinem Schreibtisch auf und betrat den Vorratsraum. Nathan war dabei, die Zutaten zu zählen und nachzuzählen und machte sich auf einem Pergament Notizen. Der Junge bemerkte seine Gegenwart, schaute jedoch nur zu ihm hinüber und wölbte erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue. > _Muss er das tun? <_ _,_ dachte Severus.

»Ich kann sehen, dass Sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht umgebracht haben«, sagte Severus.

Nathan rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich wieder dem Zählen der Salamanderschwänze zu.

»Es wäre höchst lästig, Ihre Mutter weinen zu sehen, wenn ich ihr davon berichten müsste«, sagte Snape, während er genau beobachtete, wie Nathan für einen Moment bei seiner Aufgabe zögerte. »Ich würde es vorziehen, es Ihrem Vater zu erklären, aber dazu müsste ich schon wissen, wer er ist.«

Nathan hatte gänzlich aufgehört zu arbeiten, wandte jedoch seine Augen nicht von den Salamanderschwänzen ab.

»Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finden kann?«, fragte Snape dann.

Nathan schaute mit einem Stirnrunzeln in seine Richtung. »Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht kann«, antwortete er.

»Sie können es nicht? Sind Sie sich sicher?«

»Ich bin mir sicher«, sagte Nathan. »Aber Sie können es«, erklärte er, und seine schwarzen Augen glänzten vor Überzeugung.

 _> Also, darum geht das Ganze also<_, schlussfolgerte Severus im Stillen. »Ich kann Sie nicht arbeiten sehen, Mister Granger«, schnappte er und sah die Frustration, die auf Nathans Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Der Junge nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf, jedoch ohne die Anmut und die Vorsicht, mit denen er vorher zugange gewesen war, wie Severus bemerkte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke drehte ihm mit einem Rauschen der Roben den Rücken zu, um den Raum zu verlassen, als er hörte: »Ist es so schlimm?« Er drehte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. Irgendetwas war in diesem Tonfall – Verzweiflung, möglicherweise auch Enttäuschung.

Nathan war noch nicht fertig. »Er muss etwas Schreckliches getan haben. Ist er in Azkaban? Ist das der Grund, warum mir niemand sagt, wer er ist? Er ist ein Monster, oder?«

Das hatte Severus nicht erwartet. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit dafür aufgewendet, mögliche Gründe in Erwägung zu ziehen, die Hermione dazu bewogen hatten, seine Identität vor dem Jungen geheim zu halten, doch jetzt … > _Sie wollte nicht, dass Leute meines Schlags ihm zu nahe kommen <_ _,_ folgerte er, und ein Stich der Trauer traf sein Herz. Konnte er ihre Entscheidung verurteilen? Er glaubte dies nicht, und Wut brach über ihn herein über das, was er jetzt war und noch mehr über das, was er einstmals gewesen war.

Severus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sagte: »Beenden Sie Ihre verfluchte Aufgabe, Junge, damit ich Sie mir vom Hals schaffen kann!«

*-*-*-*

Am nächsten Tag mischte sich die Frustration des letzten Abends mit der Frustration dieses Morgens. Nathan hatte nicht das bekommen, was er von Professor Snape gewollt hatte und – was wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer war – der Meister der Zaubertränke wusste nun von seinen Absichten. Er wollte mit seinen Freunden sprechen, doch er war nicht die Art von Mensch, der seinen Standpunkt aufgab. Er seufzte und ging allein in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

Er spielte mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller, als irgendetwas ihm das Licht nahm, das wegen des schmuddeligen Wetters sowieso schon spärlich war. Er schaute auf und direkt in Kevins Gesicht.

»Warum ignorierst du uns?«, fragte der Junge.

»Was interessiert es dich? Ihr habt damit angefangen!«, erwiderte Nathan.

»Haben wir nicht!«, protestierter Andy, der neben Kevin stand.

»Ihr habt Geheimnisse vor mir. Denkt Ihr, Ihr seid Meister im Verstellen? Ich hab' Neuigkeiten für euch: Ihr seid es nicht«, sagte Nathan und lud seine ganze Frustration auf die Jungen ab.

Sie beobachteten Nathan. Kevin mit einem Ausdruck der Überraschung, doch Andy schien …. traurig zu sein.

Nathan sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und ließ sie dort stehen, verstummt durch seine Anschuldigungen.

*-*-*-*

Nathan war froh darüber, dass es bereits Freitag war; er zählte jetzt die Tage, bis er von seinem Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape befreit sein würde. Nach jenem Mittwoch Abend war er sich sicher, dass der Zaubertränkemeister ihm nicht das Geringste über seinen Vater erzählen würde, und er sah keinen weiteren Grund, noch mehr Zeit mit diesem mürrischen Mann verbringen zu wollen.

Seine Freunde verhielten sich seit jenem Morgen, an dem sie miteinander gestritten hatten, sogar noch merkwürdiger. Nathan hatte sie am Abend zuvor beim Durchblättern seiner Bücher erwischt, der Bücher, in denen er über Gifte gelesen hatte. Andy schien verängstigt zu sein, als er den Schlafsaal betreten hatte. Darüber hinaus hatte Nathan sie gesehen, wie sie heute früh aus dem Büro von Professor Lupin herausgekommen waren; in der Tat war das sehr verdächtig.

Er legte sich nach einem weiteren Abend mit Kesselscheuern auf sein Bett und nahm ein weiteres Buch von seinem Nachttisch. Er las gerade über ein anderes interessantes grünes Gift, als er einen Ausruf hörte; dann traf ihn ein Zauberspruch.

»Was soll das!«, sagte er, sprang von seinem Bett auf und rückte gegen denjenigen vor, der den Zauber geworfen hatte – Kevin.

»Halt ihn fest, Andy!«, hörte er Kevin sagen.

»Bleib' mir vom Hals, Andy«, sagte Nathan und hielt nun seinen Zauberstab im Anschlag. »Was hast du mit mir gemacht?«

»Du verstehst nicht, Nathan. Du warst unter dem _Imperius_ -Fluch!«, rief Andy, seine Hände wie zum Schutz vor sich ausgestreckt.

»Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Professor Lupin brachte uns den Gegenfluch bei. Wie fühlst du dich?«, fragte Kevin und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig.

» _Imperius_ -Fluch! Bist du verrückt?«, empörte sich Nathan.

Das verwirrte die beiden Gryffindors. »Hör mal, Nathan, Professor Snape hat dich verflucht. Wir haben festgestellt, wie du dich verändert hast Aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist frei«, sagte Kevin, als ob er mit einem Fünfjährigen sprechen würde.

»Oh, nun komm schon! War es das, worüber Ihr geflüstert habt?«, Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Ich stehe nicht unter irgendeinem Fluch.«

»Stehst du nicht?«, fragte Andy.

»Nicht mehr«, sagten ein selbstzufriedener Kevin.

»Habe ich nie gestanden. Wie kommt Ihr dazu, so etwas Absurdes zu denken?«, fragte Nathan und schaute von einem zum anderen.

»Du hast dich so sonderbar verhalten, seit du dieses Nachsitzen bei Snape begonnen hast«, erklärte Andy.

»Ja, und es wurde immer schlimmer! Du hast sogar begonnen, dich wie er zu verhalten«, ergänzte Kevin.

»Und dann hast du begonnen, uns zu ignorieren, und wir fanden diese Bücher über Gifte. Es war gruselig«, sagte Andy, und einmal mehr erschien auf seinem Gesicht ein ängstlicher Ausdruck.

Nathans Augen verengten sich. »Ich versuche, den Namen eines grünen Zaubertranks herauszufinden, der in Professor Snapes Vorratsraum nicht beschriftet war. Ich denke, dass es ein Gift ist. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich diese Bücher lese. Dachtest du, ich wollte jemanden vergiften?«

»Eh, ja! Wir dachten, dass Snape dir befehlen würde, genau das zu tun. Hat er das nicht?«, fragte Kevin.

»Selbstverständlich nicht! Wie viele Male muss ich es Euch noch erklären? Professor Snape ist kein böser Zauberer!«, Nathan ärgerte es, dass er sich ständig wiederholen musste.

»Wenn du nicht verflucht wurdest, warum verhältst du dich dann so sonderbar?«, fragte Kevin, der noch nicht überzeugt war.

Nathan seufzte. Er würde erklären müssen, warum er auf das Nachsitzen derartig fokussiert gewesen war. »Hört mal, Jungs, es gibt da etwas, was ich Euch erklären muss«, sagte er leise. »Professor Snape besitzt Informationen über etwas, das ich schon seit sehr langer Zeit versucht habe, herauszufinden.«

»Informationen über was?«, fragte Andy neugierig.

Nathan seufzte erneut. Dieses war sein am allerwenigsten favorisierter Teil der Geschichte. »Ich weiß nicht, wer mein Vater ist.«

»Du hast uns das nie gesagt«, sagte Kevin und setzte sich auf das nächstgelegene Bett.

»Das habe ich nicht, weil ich darüber nicht sprechen mag«, gab Nathan zu.

»Das ist traurig«, sagte Andy und setzte sich neben Kevin.

»Professor Snape scheint seine Identität zu kennen«, erzählte Nathan weiter, »aber er wollte es mir nicht sagen.« Nathan lief vor seinen Freunden einen Graben in den Steinfußboden. »Jedermann scheint es zu wissen. Meine Mum weiß es – selbstverständlich – und ich glaube, dass Onkel Harry es ebenfalls weiß; jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass außerdem Professor Snape es weiß, aber niemand will es mir sagen!«, beendete er verbittert seine Ausführung.

Seine Freunde wussten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Nathan setzte sich frustriert auf sein Bett.

Andy durchbrach das Schweigen: »Hast du ihn gefragt?«

»Ja«, antwortete Nathan einfach.

»Und …«, ermunterte Kevin ihn.

»Er wurde ärgerlich und behandelt mich seitdem wie einen Schwachkopf.«

»Es tut mir leid, Nathan«, sagte Andy und streckte eine Hand aus, um seinen Freund zu trösten.

*-*-*-*

Snape beobachtete, wie Nathan mit seinen Freunden im Schlepptau die Große Halle betrat. Anscheinend hatten sie sich wieder zusammengerauft, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Er bemerkte, dass Nathan noch immer ein wenig blasser als sonst zu sein schien, aber das würde vergehen, nun, da er wieder Freunde hatte.

Er hatte entschieden, dass er mit Nathan nichts zu tun haben wollte, nachdem die schreckliche Erkenntnis dieser Nacht bei ihm ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Hermione hatte den Jungen von ihm ferngehalten, weil sie nicht wünschte, dass Nathan wusste, dass sein Vater ein kaltblütiger Mörder und ein Ex-Todesser war. Er machte ihr keinen Vorwurf.

Severus verspürte keinerlei Lust, bei dem Quidditch-Spiel zugegen zu sein, doch er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Slytherin spielte gegen Gryffindor, und als Hauslehrer musste er sich blicken lassen und Interesse vortäuschen.

Als er das Quidditch-Spielfeld erreichte, suchte Severus seinen üblichen Platz auf der Zuschauertribüne auf, wo die Lehrer immer saßen. Er war – wie üblich – zu früh, nur, um zu vermeiden, mit völlig überdrehten Schülern zusammenzustoßen.

Er beobachtete, wie sich die Tribünen mit Grün, Silber, Rot und Gold füllten, als eine kleine Gruppe seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Lupin näherte sich zusammen mit einem rothaarigen Mann – Ronald Weasley. Dies war keine Überraschung. Weasley besuchte immer an den Quidditch-Spielen, so ärgerlich, wie dies war. Doch dieses Mal waren sie nicht allein; sie hatten eine Gruppe von aufgeregten Gryffindors bei sich.

Severus beobachtete seinen Sohn, der sich lebhaft mit seinen Freunden unterhielt, während sie Weasley und Lupin dorthin folgten, wo er saß.

»Guten Morgen, Severus«, grüßte Lupin.

Severus nickte.

»Hallo, Snape, wie kommt Ihre Mannschaft dieses Jahr ohne Frein und Maison zurecht? Sie haben letztes Jahr die ganze Last der Slytherins auf ihren Schultern getragen. Es ist eine Schande, dass sie ihren Abschluss gemacht haben, denken Sie nicht?«, stichelte Ron.

»Gryffindor wird nicht gewinnen, selbst wenn wir sie allein durch Besen ersetzen würden«, sagte Severus und lächelte den jetzt verärgerten Weasley spöttisch an.

»Wir werden sehen«, sagte Ron. »Nathan? Willst du nicht bei uns sitzen?«

Nathan zögerte und schaute auf Professor Snape.

»Komm 'rüber!«, sagte Ron, packte ihn an den Roben und zog Nathan zu sich herunter, damit er sich neben ihn setzte. »Ihr auch, Jungs! Wenn Ihr Freunde von Nathan seid, seid Ihr auch meine Freunde.«

Andy schien begierig darauf zu sein, zu bleiben, da Ron einer seiner Lieblings-Quidditch-Spieler war, doch Kevin fühlte sich nicht derartig wohl dabei. »Ich weiß nicht so recht«, sagte er.

»Ach, komm schon, Kevin«, bettelte Andy.

»In Ordnung«, stimmte Kevin zu. Nathan lächelte.

Das Spiel begann, und Gryffindor punktete zuerst, sehr zu Rons Freude und zu Severus' Ärger. »Das ist nur der Anfang, Snape«, stichelte Ron. Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, doch er beobachtete Nathan aus den Augenwinkeln; er grinste.

Das Spiel nahm seinen Fortgang und Slytherin ging auf der Anzeigetafel in Führung. »Es scheint, als hätten Sie mal wieder die Kutsche vor die Thestrale gespannt, Weasley«, verspottete Severus ihn.

»Schaun wir mal, wer den Snitch fängt, Snape«, erwiderte Ron.

Severus ließ ganz kurz seine Augen dorthin wandern, wo Nathan sich jetzt wieder hingesetzt hatte. Der Junge schien nicht sonderlich am Spiel interessiert zu sein, sondern hatte stattdessen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Weasley gerichtet. Nathan schien von der Begeisterung des rothaarigen Mannes für das Spiel fasziniert zu sein. Sein Sohn hatte viel Spaß. > _Ausgerechnet mit Weasley_ _<_ , fügte er im Geiste hinzu.

Auf dem Spielfeld flogen beide Sucher hinter dem Snitch her. Der kleine geflügelte Ball war von den Spielern nahe der Stelle entdeckt worden, wo sie saßen. Weasleys Schrei, als er ihn erblickte, hatte Snape zusammenzucken lassen.

Er beobachtete seinen Sohn nun offen, jetzt, da jedermann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spiel gerichtet hatte. Der Junge hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Severus nur als verkappt amüsiert beschreiben konnte, und er selbst veränderte seinen eigenen Gesichtsausdruck in eine kalte ausdruckslose Miene. Nathans Amüsiertheit war nicht auf die fliegenden Besen gerichtet, sondern auf einen aufgeregten Weasley, und das ärgerte ihn.

Gryffindors Sucher hatte den Goldenen Snitch gefangen. Weasley jubelte. Nathan lächelte, während er den Freund seiner Mutter beobachtete, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit zur anderen Seite wandte und feststellte, dass Professor Snape ihn anstarrte. Da grinste er.

»Haben Sie das Spiel genossen, Sir?«, fragte Nathan, immer noch grinsend.

»Sie?«, stellte Professor Snape die Gegenfrage.

»Gryffindor hat gewonnen«, antwortete Nathan.

»Haben sie das wirklich?«, fragte Severus und wölbte seine Augenbrauen.

Nathan schaute bei diesen Worten nochmals auf die Anzeigetafel. Sie zeigte zweihundertfünfzig für Gryffindor gegen einhundertsiebzig für Slytherin. Er sah zurück zu seinem Professor und rollte seine Augen, als er sah, wie der Mann schmunzelte. Professor Snape hatte ihn erwischt.

»Versuchen Sie, das nächste Spiel wirklich zu verfolgen, Mister Granger«, sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke, als er seinen Platz verließ und zum Schloss zurückging.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die gerunzelte Stirn des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

*-*-*-*

Hermione lag vor dem Kamin und schaute auf das flackernde Feuer. Ihr Geist spielte ihr letztes Gespräch mit Harry noch einmal durch. Gestern Nachmittag hatte der Auror sie an der Universität besucht und um einen Gefallen gebeten.

»Hermione, ich würde nicht hier sein, wenn ich nicht deine Hilfe benötigte«, hatte Harry gesagt.

»Harry, ich bin Chemikerin und keine Meisterin der Zaubertränke. Du solltest dir jemanden Qualifizierteren suchen«, hatte sie ihm spitz erklärt.

»Ich will nicht Snape, Hermione. Vergiss es!«, hatte Harry gesagt, während sich seine Augen bei Hermiones versteckter Andeutung verengten.

»Ach, werd' erwachsen, Harry!«, hatte sie ihn gerügt. »Kannst du diese kindischen Zwistigkeiten nicht beiseite lassen? Er ist der beste Zaubertränkemeister, den ich kenne; er könnte dir besser helfen als ich.«

Harry hatte ausgesehen, als ob sie ihn mit irgendetwas besonders Anstößigem beleidigt hätte.

»Harry«, hatte sie ruhiger gesagt, »du kann diesen Groll nicht für immer fortsetzen. Er hat uns geholfen. Er hat uns unzählige Male gerettet, und was tust du? Du duellierst dich jedes Jahr mit ihm.«

»Dies hier hat nichts damit zu tun, was zwischen mir und Snape vorgeht, Hermione. Willst du mir nun helfen oder nicht?«, hatte Harry gefragt, extrem verärgert über die Wendung, die das Gespräch genommen hatte.

Hermione hatte geseufzt. »Fein, aber erwarte von mir kein Wunder. Ich habe seit unserem Abschluss nicht mehr mit solch komplexen Tränken gearbeitet«, hatte sie gesagt, »und ich werde Zutaten und ein Labor benötigen, genauso wie Bücher zum Nachschlagen«, hatte sie als nachträglichen Gedanken hinzugefügt.

Harry hatte ihr ein breites Lächeln geschenkt. »Ich wusste, dass du nicht widerstehen könntest. Ich habe mit Minerva gesprochen und sie war damit einverstanden, dir unbegrenzten Zugang zur Bibliothek und den Einrichtungen in Hogwarts zu gewähren.«

»Hogwarts?«, hatte sie überrascht ausgerufen. »Ich dachte, dass ich die Laboratorien im Ministerium würde benutzen können.«

»Und da bist du. Hogwarts ist genau das. Außerdem«, hatte Harry hinzugefügt, bevor Hermione die Zeit gehabt hatte zu protestieren, »wirst du dort die allerbesten Bücher zu diesem Thema finden.«

Und das war der Moment, durch den sie sich in diesem Dilemma wiederfand, in Hogwarts Forschungsarbeiten über Zaubertränke durchzuführen. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass sie ihre Arbeit an der Universität nicht aufgeben würde; folglich würde sie die Freitage und die Wochenenden in Hogwarts verbringen.

Ihre Überlegungen, wie sich ihr Leben jetzt gestalten würde, wurden durch ein lautes Klopfen an ihrer Tür unterbrochen, das sie erschreckte. Der unerwartete Besucher klopfte erneut, diesmal nachdrücklicher. Sie kletterte vom Sofa, öffnete die Tür, und erstarrte wie paralysiert, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Es war Severus Snape.

 

* * *

**A/N:** Das war's! Endlich ist er zu Hermione gegangen. Und da war ein Cliffie doch angebracht. :0)

FerPotter

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Die Auseinandersetzung, der am meisten entgegengefiebert wurde.

 


	14. Konfrontationen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nun kommt sie endlich, die Auseinandersetzung, der am meisten entgegengefiebert wurde.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Confrontations**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Nun kommt sie endlich, die Auseinandersetzung, der am meisten entgegengefiebert wurde.

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA** **:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** DeepWater

**A/N** **:** Kapitel Vierzehn:0) Die Konfrontation, auf die jeder gewartet hat. Ich wollte Euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen …

 

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 14: Konfrontationen**

Hermione umklammerte fest den Türknauf, wie gelähmt vor dem Mann, der dort vor ihr stand und sie finster anblickte. »Was hast du getan?« knurrte er gefährlich.   

In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass er nicht als Meister der Zaubertränke aus Hogwarts hier war; Severus Snape stand vor ihrer Tür als Vater ihres Sohnes. > _Er weiß es. <_ Ein wahnsinniger Schmerz schoss durch ihr Herz, als sie sich dieser Tatsache bewusst wurde, und sie konnte plötzlich kaum atmen. Sie schaute mit einer Vorahnung in die verengten schwarzen Augen, die sie auf der Stelle festzunageln schienen.

Snape begann, sich in ihre Richtung vorwärts zu schieben, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen nicht, und sie wich einen Schritt zurück, er jedoch ging weiterhin vorwärts. »Was hast du getan?«, zischte er, seine Nasenflügel bebten und zeigten seine kaum zu zügelnde Wut. Sie wich, in einem vergeblichen Versuch zu entkommen, weiter zurück.

Sie erreichte eine Wand und fand sich von dem aufgebrachten Mann in die Enge getrieben wieder. Er packte sie an einem Arm, presste diesen mit brutalem Druck zusammen und schüttelte sie, als er gebieterisch wissen wollte: »Warum hast du mir das angetan?«

Sie keuchte: »Du tust mir weh.«

Er starrte sie nur schwer atmend an, während er nach wie vor ihren Arm umklammert hielt; sie starrte zurück.

Er ließ sie unsanft los, und der Ruck schüttelte ihren Arm und ihren Körper durch. Severus drehte sich von ihr ab, und verlangte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: »Antworte mir.«

Sie schlang die Arme um sich und rieb die empfindliche Stelle, wo er sie gepackt hatte, und versuchte, den brennenden Schmerz erträglich zu machen. > _Was soll ich jetzt tun? Wie kann ich es erklären?_ <, dachte sie und starrte auf den Rücken des wütenden Mannes. Er drehte sich plötzlich herum und schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf.

»Ich frage dich noch einmal, Granger. Warum?« Seine Augen blitzten unter den verkniffenen Brauen im Licht auf.

Sie holte zittrig Atem. »Ich habe dir nichts angetan«, antwortete sie leicht zögernd. Sie musste sich Gewissheit verschaffen, worüber er sprach – wie viel er wusste. Ihr Magen begann zu rebellieren; der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen.

»Ich habe nicht genügend Geduld dafür«, knurrte er. »Erkläre es mir. JETZT!«

Sie schloss die Augen und senkte ihren Kopf. »Severus, ich …«, begann sie.

»Wie konntest du mir dies antun?«, verlangte er zu wissen, ohne ihr die Zeit einzuräumen, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. »Wie konntest du es behalten ...« Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Abscheu. »Ein Kind von …«

»Ich hätte nichts anderes tun können«, sagte sie leise.

»Falsch. _Du_ warst die Einzige, die gekonnt hätte«, widersprach er, »denn du … gabst …mir … keine …WAHLMÖGLICHKEIT!«

»Hättest du denn damals wählen können?«, fragte sie und hob wieder ihren Kopf, um sich diesen intensiven schwarzen Augen zu stellen. »Würdest du überhaupt erwogen haben, ihn zu behalten?« Sie wusste, dass die Antwort negativ war.

»Selbstverständlich nicht!«, sagte er vehement und bestätigte damit ihre Überzeugung.

»Jetzt weißt du, warum ich es dir nicht erzählt habe«, sagte sie sachlich.

Sein Blick ließ nicht einen Moment von ihren Augen ab. »Warum?«, fragte er schlicht.

»Weil ich ihn wollte«, antwortete sie und legte Wahrheit in ihre Worte und die Intensität ihres Blickes. »Ich brauchte ihn«, fügte sie mit flehender Stimme hinzu und wünschte sich, dass er verstand.

Er schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. »Wie konntest du ihn wollen? Warum würdest du …«, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich wieder, »ein in einer Vergewaltigung gezeugtes Kind brauchen?«

»Nathan ist kein aus einer Vergewaltigung stammendes Kind!«, argumentierte sie.

»Oh, bitte. Ich war dort, erinnerst du dich? Ich war derjenige, der dich vergewaltigt hat!«, brüllte er, seinen dunklen Sarkasmus versprühend.    

Sie hielt seinem zornigen Blick stand. »Das hast du nicht, Severus.«

»Ich weiß, was ich getan habe«, sagte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck voller Selbsthass.

»Dann weißt du auch, dass du mich in jener Nacht gerettet hast.«

»Unseligerweise tat ich auch das«, bestätigte er.

Sie keuchte ungläubig auf bei dem, was sie hörte. »Was möchtest du von mir hören? Dass ich dich hasse? Dass ich meinen Sohn hasse? Das tue ich nicht!«, sagte sie verärgert.

»Du hast das Leben ruiniert, das ich gerettet habe, weil _du_ entschieden hast, dieses Kind zu behalten. Sieh dich an«, sagte er voller Verachtung. »Du hättest alles werden können, was du wolltest, sogar Minister für Magie. Doch schau, was aus dir geworden ist: Eine pathetische Muggel-Lehrerin, die der magischen Welt den Rücken zugewandt hat, in der du dich so verzweifelt danach gesehnt hattest, von ihr akzeptiert zu werden.«

»Du weißt nicht, worüber du sprichst«, sagte sie, während sie – die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließend – ihren Kopf schüttelte.

»Und all das wegen eines Kindes, das du kein Recht hattest zu behalten, ohne mich zu informieren«, fuhr er fort, als ob sie nichts gesagt hatte, »Ich wollte niemals einen Erben; ich wollte nie irgendetwas mit Kindern zu tun haben! Und jetzt kommst du und sagst, du wolltest, du brauchtest sogar dieses Kind. Für was? Um dich an jene Nacht zu erinnern, als ich entschied, dich zu _retten_!«

»Nathan ist kein Souvenir!«, schrie sie.

»Warum hast du ihn dann behalten, wenn er dich nicht daran erinnern sollte, was geschehen ist?«

»Weil ich ihn brauchte!«, brüllte sie ihn gellend an. »Willst du das nicht verstehen? Nathan ist das Beste, das mir überhaupt geschehen konnte. Er ist mein Sohn!«

»Nicht nur deiner!«, schrie er zurück.

Sie starrten einander in die Augen, beide nach ihren jeweiligen Ausbrüchen schwer atmend.

»Was hast du ihm erzählt?«, fragte sie leise und unterbrach damit das unangenehme Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen aufgekommen war. Er antwortete nicht. Angst begann, das momentane Adrenalin zu ersetzen. > _Weiß Nathan es? Hat er es ihm_ _gesagt? Was hat er gesagt? <_ Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, Hysterie baute sich auf.

»Severus, was hast du Nathan erzählt?«, drängte sie mit einer schrillen Stimme. Er ignorierte sie abermals, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür.

»Severus!«, rief sie und folgte ihm.

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und starrte sie nur mit diesen Obsidian-Augen an; sie blieb stehen, wo sie war, und wartete auf eine Antwort, die niemals kam. Seine Augen hielten ihren Blick für einen Moment länger fest, und dann, mit einem scharfen Knall vom Apparieren, war er fort.

Sie raste vor Frustration. > _Wie konnte er so einfach gehen? Was wird er jetzt tun? <_ Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herab. Das war nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, wie dieses Gespräch enden würde. Er war nach wie vor wütend auf sie, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Nathan wusste, oder welche Absichten Severus ihm gegenüber hatte. Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und atmete tief durch, um die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen.

_> Störrischer Bastard!<,_ verfluchte sie ihn innerlich. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht ein einziges Wort von dem gehört hatte, was sie gesagt hatte, genau so, wie sie wusste, dass Nathan ebenfalls nicht zugehört hätte. Ihre Temperamente waren einander so ähnlich. Sie wischte mit dem Handrücken eine weitere unerwünschte Träne weg. Sie würde noch einmal mit ihm sprechen müssen; sie würde nach Hogwarts gehen müssen.

Aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Sie wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit war, sie anzuhören. Sie seufzte. Sie würde warten müssen, wenn sie Erfolg haben wollte.

*-*-*-*

Nathan verließ die Große Halle nach dem Abendessen und ging in die Kerker. Seine Freunde steuerten den Gemeinschaftsraum an, sobald sie ihre Mahlzeiten beendet hatten und wollten die Feier, solange sie dauerte, genießen; immerhin, ein Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin zu gewinnen, war immer ein Grund, die Nacht durchzufeiern.

Er blieb vor der Tür zum Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer stehen, seufzte und klopfte. Nachdem er auf das das übliche »Herein« gewartet hatte und es nicht hörte, klopfte Nathan noch einmal an die Tür, diesmal mit mehr Kraft, doch er bekam noch immer keine Antwort.

Nach der vierten Serie von unbeantworteten Klopfern öffnete Nathan – sehr vorsichtig – die hölzerne Tür und spähte hinein. Das Klassenzimmer war dunkler als üblich. Er wartete, bis seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, damit er besser sehen könne, doch auch dann war es nicht hell genug, um zu erkennen, ob irgendjemand im Raum war oder nicht.

Nathan zögerte für einen Moment, bevor er die Tür weiter öffnete. Er wartete auf eine Maßregelung für sein Eindringen, aber es kam nichts. Er betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, doch jetzt konnte er gar nichts mehr sehen. » _Incendio_!«, sagte er und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Stelle, von der er wusste, dass dort eine Kerze an der Wand hing, und die Flamme erleuchtete diesen Teil des Klassenzimmers; er war leer.

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. > _Wo ist Professor Snape? <_ Sein Professor war nie zu einem seiner früheren Nachsitzen zu spät gekommen, und er glaubte nicht, dass dies etwas war, was der Zaubertränkemeister tun würde; schließlich legte er auf Pünktlichkeit mehr Wert als jeder andere Professor in Hogwarts.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine andere Kerze und wiederholte den Zauberspruch, der sie zum Leuchten brachte. Er wiederholte dies mehrmals, und die Atmosphäre im Raum ähnelte jetzt derjenigen, an die er sich von den vorhergehenden Nachsitz-Stunden erinnerte. > _Was mache ich jetzt? <_ Er schaute sich um. Er dachte, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, einfach zu gehen; was, wenn Professor Snape ihn auf die Probe stellte? Nein, er würde bleiben, entschied er.

Nathan ging zur Frontseite des Klassenzimmers, wo Professor Snapes Schreibtisch stand. Er konnte einige Bücher sehen, einen Federhalter mit einigen darin befindlichen Federn, zwei Tintenfässchen – schwarz und rot, einige leere Pergamente und andere, die in der spinnenhaften Handschrift des Zaubertränkemeisters beschrieben waren. Nathan blickte sich im Raum um und verbrachte einige Zeit damit, die rechte Tür neben Professor Snapes Schreibtisch anzustarren, von der er wusste,  dass sie in das Büro des Mannes führte, doch es auch dort gab kein Lebenszeichen. Er schaute wieder zum Schreibtisch hinüber und ging näher heran.

Obwohl es verkehrt herum lag, konnte er den Titel des Buches ganz oben auf dem Stapel lesen: **_'Menschliche Verwandlung: Ein Lösungsansatz durch Zaubertränke'_**. Nathan wölbte daraufhin eine Augenbraue. Zaubertränke und Verwandlung – zwei Themen, die er mochte. Es reizte ihn, das Buch zu nehmen. Er schaute sich erneut um, und da er niemanden sah, griff er nach dem Wälzer. Er war schwerer, als er erwartet hatte.

Nathan öffnete das Buch und begann, den ersten Absatz zu lesen, der ihn sehr schnell erkennen ließ, dass dies ein Buch für sehr weit Fortgeschrittene war. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, aber auch das half ihm nicht zu verstehen, was dort geschrieben stand. Er schloss das Buch, nachdem er die erste Seite gelesen und noch ein Dutzend Mal erneut gelesen hatte. Er seufzte und legte den Wälzer zurück auf den Stapel, dann ging er vom Schreibtisch weg und schaute sich noch einmal im Klassenzimmer um; es gab noch immer kein Anzeichen von Professor Snape.

Er entschied, sich an den Arbeitstisch vor den Schreibtisch des Professors zu setzen und noch ein wenig länger zu warten. Wenn Professor Snape nicht in einer halben Stunde auftauchte, würde er Schulleiterin McGonagall suchen und sie über die merkwürdige Abwesenheit informieren.

*-*-*-*

Severus apparierte an den Saum des Verbotenen Waldes, während er sich irgendetwas zum Verhexen wünschte. > _Ich hätte nicht dort_ _hingehen sollen <_, machte er sich selbst Vorhaltungen, während er mit weit ausladenden Schritten zur Schule zurücklief. Der kalte Wind, der seine Roben und sein Haar flattern ließ, tat nichts, seinen kochenden Zorn abklingen zu lassen. Er war über Hermione sehr verärgert gewesen – und war es immer noch, doch er war jetzt noch weitaus verärgerter über sich selbst.

Er hatte sich dazu entschieden, sie aufzusuchen, nachdem er den Nachmittag nach dem Quidditch-Spiel tief in Gedanken versunken verbracht hatte. Er war über die offensichtliche Zuneigung zwischen seinem Sohn und Weasley verärgert gewesen – und über den Ausdruck von Bewunderung auf Nathans Gesicht. Er wollte genau das für sich selbst; er wünschte, sein Sohn würde _ihn_ auf diese Weise ansehen. Und er runzelte jetzt bezüglich seiner Wünsche – sogar schon bei der Erinnerung daran – voller Abscheu die Stirn.

So – auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Eifersucht – hatte er sie besucht und Antworten gewollt. Sie hatte mit seinem Leben und mit seinen Gefühlen herumgespielt, indem sie dieses Kind bekam. Er musste wissen, warum sie solch eine törichte Entscheidung getroffen hatte, warum sie das Kind behalten hatte. Aber, sie zu besuchen, war ein Fehler gewesen, entstanden in einem seltenen Moment der Schwäche.

Selbst die eisige Temperatur konnte das brennende Gefühl in seiner Brust nicht vermindern. Ihre Stimme klang immer noch in seinem Kopf nach, wie sie sagte, sie hatte den Jungen gewollt, sie hatte den Jungen gebraucht – seinen Sohn. Aber konnte sie ein Kind wollen oder brauchen, das ein Resultat einer solch barbarischen Tat war? Er glaubte ihr nicht, und alles, was er denken konnte, war, dass sie den Bezug zur Realität verloren hatte.

Er stieg die Stufen hinauf, die zu den Eichenholz-Doppeltüren des Eingangsportals führten, und betrat das Schloss, von wo aus er direkt in die Kerker ging, in aufwühlenden Gedanken versunken. Er folgte den dunklen Korridoren, ohne sich umzuschauen, und die wenigen Schüler, die noch unterwegs waren, scheuten vor seiner bedrohlichen Gestalt zurück.

Severus öffnete seine Klassenzimmertür mit einem Knall. Er ging geradewegs zu seinem Schreibtisch, um einige Notizen über die praktische Anwendung seiner laufenden Forschung zusammenzuraffen, die er am nächsten Morgen benutzen wollte. Er bemerkte die brennenden Kerzen nicht und auch nicht den Jungen, welcher seine Bewegungen durch den Raum verfolgte.

»Professor Snape?«, sprach Nathan ihn an.

Severus, der mit dem Rücken zu dem Jungen stand, drehte sich herum, erschreckt davon, jemand anderes Stimme im Raum zu hören, und knurrte verärgert, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, wer diese Person war. »Wer hat Ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben, hier hereinzukommen?«, fragte er.

»Wir haben ein Nachsitzen, Sir. Als ich ankam, waren Sie nicht hier. Da Sie nichts dahingehend gesagt haben, dass es ausfällt, entschied ich zu warten, bis Sie kämen«, erklärte Nathan.

Er drehte dem Jungen neuerlich den Rücken zu und stützte seine Hände auf seinen Schreibtisch, so dass er folglich nicht den verwunderten Blick sah, der auf ihn gerichtet war. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch.

»Fühlen Sie sich gut, Sir?«, hörte er seinen Sohn fragen, aber Severus beachtete ihn nicht.

Als er hörte, wie der Stuhl über den Steinfußboden kratzte, drehte er sich abrupt um und sah Nathan auf sich zukommen. »Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind«, sagte er gefährlich.

»Ich kann zum Krankenflügel gehen, wenn Sie es wünschen«, schlug Nathan vor, während er stehen blieb. »Ich kann Madam Pomfrey holen.«

»Sie möchten helfen?«, fauchte er. Sein Sohn blickte ihn nur mit einem ungewöhnlichen Ausdruck an. »Dann gehen Sie, JETZT!«

Der Junge-der-ihn-wütend-machte, starrte ihn weiter mit diesem sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. »Ich denke nicht, dass Sie allein sein sollten, wenn Sie sich nicht gut fühlen. Meine Mutter sagt—«

»Nicht …«, er schnitt Nathan das Wort ab und konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, etwas zu sagen, das er später bereuen würde. Er knurrte frustriert. »Gehen Sie«, sagte er mit knirschenden Zähnen.

Nathan schien noch etwas anderes sagen zu wollen, doch er entschied sich dann dagegen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schickte sich an zu gehen, wie es ihm befohlen worden war, während er Sachen wie 'störrischer Mann' und 'sollte nicht allein sein' vor sich hin murmelte.

Severus wollte dem Jungen erklären, dass er die Ursache seiner Probleme war, er wollte ihm erklären, dass seine Mutter die Ursache seines Zornes war, doch er tat es nicht. Hermione hatte ihn gefragt, was er Nathan gesagt habe, und obwohl er seinem Sohn nichts erzählt hatte, in diesem Moment war ihm danach zumute, seinem Sohn zu sagen, dass er sein Vater war und dass er mit ihm nichts zu tun zu haben wolle.

Er nahm die Papiere, wegen derer er gekommen war und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Genug des Nachdenkens über den Jungen-der-ihn-wütend-machte oder dessen betrügerische Mutter. > _Für jetzt <_, fügte er widerstrebend hinzu.

*-*-*-*

Nathan ging schnell aus den Kerkern, nachdem er den unhöflichen Professor verlassen hatte: Der konnte allein vor sich hin brüten. Er konnte in dem kalten Klassenzimmer tot umfallen, ohne dass es Nathan kümmern würde. Er war die scharfe Zunge von Professor Snape leid – er war es müde, dass ihm einfach befohlen wurde zu gehen, oder ruhig zu sein – wenn er nur Eines wollte: helfen.

Er machte sich mit großen Schritten auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, während er über den Zauberer-der- _ihn_ -wütend-machte nachgrübelte. Er tat nichts zur Sache, was seine Mutter über den Mann erzählt hatte, oder ob der Professor wusste, wer sein Vater war; er würde sich dies nicht mehr einfach so gefallen lassen. Professor Snape würde nicht die erste und nicht die letzte Person sein, die die Identität seines Vaters kannte. Es würde andere geben, und einer davon würde bereit sein, seine Information weiterzugeben, also würde er sich nicht mit Leuten wie Professor Snape abmühen müssen. Scheiß auf den Mann!

»Passen Sie auf, wo Sie hingehen«, warnte Lupin, nachdem er fast von Nathan umgerannt worden war.

»Entschuldigen Sie, Sir«, sagte Nathan.

»Wohin wollen Sie so eilig?«, fragte Lupin. »Oder besser noch, wo kommen Sie gerade her?«

»Ich war in den Kerkern bei Professor Snape, doch jetzt gehe ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Sir«, antwortete er.

Lupin beobachtete ihn scharf auf eine sonderbare Art und Weise. »Versuchen Sie, Ihr Tempo zu drosseln, bevor Sie noch irgendjemanden verletzen, Nathan«, schlug sein Hauslehrer vor.

Nathan nickte und ging weiter, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Professor für Verteidigung ihn beobachtete, während er neugierig seine Augen verengte.

*-*-*-*

Am Sonntag beim Mittagessen betrat Hermione, von Minerva begleitet, die Große Halle. Sie war über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts gereist, nachdem sie sich am Morgen mit der Schulleiterin in Verbindung gesetzt hatte. Sie hatte den Vorwand benutzt, die neue Sachlage, in die Harrys Forschungsauftrag sie versetzt hatte, zu diskutieren, um herauszufinden, wie die Dinge an der Schule standen.

Sie dachte nicht, dass außer Minerva irgendjemand wusste, dass sie hier war, und ihre Annahmen wurde durch den hasserfüllten Blick bestätigt, den Severus ihr vom Lehrertisch aus zuwarf, und den überraschten Blicken der anderen Lehrer.

»He, Nathan, ist das nicht deine Mutter, dort, bei der Schulleiterin?«, fragte Kevin, der in Blickrichtung zum Seiteneingang saß, durch den die Hexen hereingekommen waren.

Nathan drehte sich auf seinem Sitz um, sah seine Mutter zusammen mit Professor McGonagall und runzelte die Stirn. »Ja, das ist sie«, sagte er, weiterhin die Hexen beobachtend. Hermione winkte und Nathan wölbte fragend eine Augenbraue. Sie lächelte, also entspannte er sich und erwiderte das Lächeln. »Sie besucht bestimmt die Schulleiterin«, fügte er an seine Freunde gewandt hinzu, war jedoch trotzdem über die nicht angekündigte Anwesenheit seiner Mutter überrascht.

Hermione setze sich neben Minerva, und die ältere Hexe trennte sie von Severus. »Wie geht es dir, Severus?«, begrüßte Minerva den sichtbar ärgerlichen Mann an ihrer anderen Seite. »Du wurdest beim Frühstück vermisst.«

»Ich kann es mir vorstellen«, antwortete er in seinem Sarkasmus, um dann ganz zu schweigen, und es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht in der Stimmung für eine oberflächliche Konversation befand.

Hermione beobachtete Severus und versuchte festzustellen, ob dies ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. »Hallo, Professor Snape«, grüßte sie versuchsweise.

Er schoss ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, nickte widerstrebend und wandte sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit zu. Als Hermione sich bedient hatte, hörte sie ihn sagen: »Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts, Miss Granger? Ich glaube nicht, dass dein leichtsinniger Sohn deine Anwesenheit benötigt; er scheint mir nicht krank oder verletzt zu sein.« Sie überhörte weder den Tonfall in seiner Stimme, noch übersah sie das sarkastische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

»Nein, scheint er nicht. Ich bin aus anderen Gründen hier«, antwortete sie, und er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu.

»Oh, da du das Thema gerade angeschnitten hast, Severus. Ich möchte heute Nachmittag eine Konferenz einberufen, um den Lehrkörper hinsichtlich der Anwesenheit Hermiones in der Schule zu informieren«, sagte McGonagall. Dann, sich an Hermione wendend, fügte sie hinzu: »Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, meine Liebe.«

»Sicher, Minerva, das wäre ratsam. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand denkt, dass ich aus den falschen Gründen hier bin«, sagte Hermione, während sie zu Snape hinübersah.

Er nickte der Schulleiterin zu, erhob sich von seinem Platz und verließ die Große Halle. Hermione seufzte. »Wird er sich jemals ändern?«, stellte sie laut eine rein rhetorischen Frage.

»Ich hoffe doch«, antwortete Minerva, ebenso rhetorisch.

Nach dem Mittagessen wurde Hermione von fast allen aus dem Lehrkörper begrüßt. Sie unterhielt sich mit Lupin, als sich Nathan dem Lehrertisch näherte. »Hallo, Professor Lupin«, grüßte er. »Mum. Was machst du hier?«

»Komm her, Nathan, ich möchte dich umarmen«, sagte sie und gestikulierte ihm, dahin zu kommen, wo sie stand.

»Mum«, sagte Nathan leise, »ich glaube nicht, dass du mich in der Großen Halle umarmen musst.« Er funkelte sie an.

Sie lächelte ihn nur an. »In Ordnung, ich werde dich nicht umarmen. Komm einfach nur herauf. Ich möchte mit dir sprechen. Können wir in der Großen Halle _reden_?«, fragte sie ihn neckend.

Nathan feixte. »Ich schätze, Reden ist in Ordnung.« Er kletterte auf das Podest, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand, und ging zu ihr.

»Dann lasse ich euch zwei mal allein«, sagte Lupin lächelnd. »Ich bin sicher, Ihr habt viel zu besprechen.«

»Ich hoffe, er macht dir nicht das Leben schwer, Remus«, sagte Hermione.

»Nicht mehr als du es ständig getan hast«, antwortete er mit einem weiteren Lächeln. »Wir sehen uns bei der Versammlung.« Er nickte ihnen als Verabschiedung zu und überließ Mutter und Sohn ihrer Unterhaltung.

»Das hättest du nicht zu Professor Lupin sagen müssen«, moserte Nathan, »und von welcher Versammlung hat er gesprochen?«

»Ich werde hier in Hogwarts an einem Projekt arbeiten. Harry bat mich, einen Zaubertrank zu erforschen und ich habe zugesagt. Und nun, was gibt es Neues bei dir? Irgendwelche neuen Strafarbeiten, von denen ich wissen sollte?«

»Nein«, antwortete er schnell. »Dann wirst du von jetzt an also Zeit hier verbringen?«, fragte er.

»Nur die Freitage und die Wochenenden«, antwortete sie und beäugte ihn misstrauisch. »Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen, Nathan?«

Er wölbte eine Augenbraue. »Worüber redest du?«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Sag' du es mir.«

»Mum, ich habe seit der Wald-Episode nichts falsch gemacht, und du weißt, dass ich dafür bereits bestraft wurde«, antwortete er ärgerlich.

»Ja, und wie läuft das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape?«, fragte sie in einem – wie sie hoffte – gelassenen Ton.

»Okay für Nachsitzen, schätze ich«, antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken.

»Welche Art von Arbeiten machst du?«

»Strafsätze schreiben, große Kessel scheuern, Zutaten vorbereiten«, sagte er wegwerfend.

»Er hat dich aufgefordert, Zutaten vorbereiten?«, fragte sie überrascht. Snape war für sein Nachsitzen berüchtigt, und Hermione wusste, welche Art von ekelhaften Aufgaben er für seine unglückseligen Schüler vorzusehen pflegte, aber sie hatte nie von einem Erstklässler davon erzählen gehört, dass er damit beauftragt worden war, Zutaten vorzubereiten.

»Ja. Frösche. Er brachte mir bei, wie man die Augen und alles andere entfernt«, setzte Nathan mit glänzenden Augen hinzu.

»Er hat dich unterrichtet!?« Jetzt war sie sprachlos. Sie wusste, dass Nathan in Zaubertränken genau so begabt war, wie in Muggel-Chemie, doch dass Snape bereit war, das zuzugeben … Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, bis ihr noch ein anderer Gedanke kam. »Worüber sprecht ihr während des Nachsitzens?«

»Über nichts«, beantwortete Nathan die Frage – viel zu schnell nach Hermiones Erachten.

»Nun, wie sehen denn deine Pläne für den heutigen Tag aus?« Hermione wechselte das Thema und entschied, Nathan nicht weiter unter Druck zu setzen. Sie konnte sehen, dass mehr an diesen Strafarbeiten dran war, als Nathan bereit war zuzugeben. Sie würde mit Severus sprechen müssen.

*-*-*-*

_> Das Treffen mit Hogwarts‘ Lehrkörper hat sich als erfreulich herausgestellt<_, dachte Hermione. Jeder schien glücklich, sie wieder in Hogwarts zu haben … jeder, bis auf den vor sich hin brütenden Zauberer in Schwarz selbstverständlich, der mit leerem Blick in das Feuer starrte, das im Kamin brannte.

Minerva erklärte das Treffen für beendet und alle Anwesenden erhoben sich, hießen sie willkommen und genossen die angeregte Unterhaltung – alle, außer Snape. Er hatte seinen Sitzplatz verlassen und steuerte auf die Tür des Büros der Schulleiterin zu, als Hermione hinter ihm her rief: »Professor Snape!«

Er ignorierte ihren Ruf und ging hinaus, doch sie folgte ihm. Er war bereits am Ende des Korridors angekommen, als sie erneut rief: »Professor Snape!«

Dieses Mal drehte er sich um, wobei er immer noch mit dem gleichen teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug. Sie holte ihn ein. »Wir müssen reden.«

»Das glaube ich nicht.«

»Du bist gegangen, ohne meine letzte Frage zu beantworten«, sagte sie. »Was hast du ihm gesagt?« Es war das Äußerste, was sie an einem solch öffentlichen Ort riskieren wollte.

Er presste seinen Nasenrücken mit diesen langen Fingern und seufzte. »Ist es nicht genug, dass du jede Woche hier sein wirst, um mich zu quälen? Ich möchte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Und jetzt lass' mich in Ruhe«, sagte er und wandte sich um, um seinen Weg in die Kerker fortzusetzen.

Sie folgte ihm. »Du hast es ihm also nicht gesagt?«, stellte sie in einem fragenden Ton fest.

»Welchen Teil von 'Lass mich in Ruhe‘ hast du nicht verstanden, Granger?«, sagte er zusehends ärgerlich.

Sie hielt mit ihm Schritt. »Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir auf dem ganzen Weg zu den Kerkern folge, dann antworte mir!«

Er ignorierte sie, und sie folgte ihm. Einige Korridore später blieb er stehen und funkelte sie an. »Antworte mir!«, verlangte sie abermals.

»Warum fragst du nicht ihn? Angst vor dem, was du hören würdest?« Er feixte jetzt spöttisch.

Oh, wie sehr sie es hasste, wenn sie derartig feixten – er und Nathan.

»Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas während dieser Nachsitz-Stunden vor sich gegangen ist«, beschuldigte sie ihn mit einem auf ihn gerichteten spitzen Finger, »und ich gebe nicht auf, bis ich es herausfinde. Wie du so klugerweise treffend bemerkt hast, werde ich jede Woche hier sein, und wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, um darüber zu reden.«

Sie drehte sich um und ging mit großen Schritten davon.

 

* * *

**A/N:** Sie haben sich getroffen, sie haben miteinander geredet (mehr oder weniger) und nun beginnt es … :0)

FerPotter

 

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Die letzten Strafarbeiten und mehr Auseinandersetzungen.

 


	15. Konsequenzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konfrontationen und ungelöste Spannungen führen zu Konsequenzen.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Consequences**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Konfrontationen und ungelöste Spannungen führen zu Konsequenzen.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** DeepWater

 **A/N** **:** Kapitel Fünfzehn:0)   Konfrontationen und ungelöste Spannungen führen zu Konsequenzen. Seid Ihr neugierig?:0)

 

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 15: Konsequenzen**

 

Severus hatte schlussendlich sein persönliches Labor erreicht, nachdem er Granger losgeworden war – oder genauer gesagt – nachdem er ihre körperliche Anwesenheit losgeworden war, weil sie immer noch in seinem Kopf herumspukte. Severus hatte es genossen zu sehen, wie sehr er sie verärgert hatte; jetzt wusste _sie_ , wie es sich anfühlte, im Ungewissen zu sein. Er lächelte spöttisch über ihren fruchtlosen Einschüchterungsversuch. Jetzt hatte er die Informationen, die sie wollte. > _Wie fühlte sich das an, Granger? <_

Das war der Moment, als er sich an den Jungen erinnerte, der in ein paar Stunden ein weiteres Nachsitzen bei ihm absitzen würde. Severus seufzte.

Zumindest würden irgendwann diese verdammten Strafarbeiten enden, und er würde den Jungen-der-ihn-wütend-machte nur noch während der Unterrichtsstunden erdulden müssen. Das war etwas, dem er mit Sicherheit freudig entgegensah, aber es half nicht, seine Laune zu verbessern. Genau genommen glaubte er nicht, dass es irgendetwas gab, das jetzt seine Stimmung heben könne – nicht mit der Aussicht, jede Woche Hermione Granger in Hogwarts zu haben.

Er nahm den Rührstab, der auf dem Arbeitstisch neben einem siedenden Kessel lag, und rührte wütend in dessen Inhalt. Dank der Zusammenkunft an diesem Nachmittag würde dieses Test-Kontingent nicht fertig sein, bevor er das Nachsitzen seines Sohnes überwachen musste. Severus fluchte.

Während er beim Rühren nachdachte, fluchte Severus abermals und ließ den Zaubertrank stehen, damit er für die nächste Stunde ruhen konnte; er wusste, was er bezüglich des Nachsitzens zu machen hatte. Er bereitete die nächsten Zutaten vor, die hinzugefügt werden sollten, und ging in sein Büro, um einige Bücher zu holen.

*-*-*-*

Nathan stieg in die Kerker hinunter, wie er es nach der Mehrzahl der Abendessen dieses Monats getan hatte. Er war nicht im Geringsten enthusiastisch deswegen. Genau genommen war er in diesen letzten Tagen derartig enttäuscht von Professor Snape, dass er sein Interesse daran verloren hatte, von ihm im Unterricht Anerkennung zu erhalten, und er hoffte eigentlich, dass der Zaubertränkemeister für das anstehende Nachsitzen nicht hier sein würde.

Er war eine Minute zu früh, als er die Tür zum Klassenzimmer erreichte. Er wartete, bis es genau sieben Uhr war, und klopfte dreimal an die Tür. Er bekam keine Antwort. Er klopfte wieder, diesmal lauter, und doch kam keine Antwort. Nathan seufzte. Dies schien eine Wiederholung dessen zu sein, was am Vortag geschehen war.

Nathan blickte in beide Richtungen des Korridors hinunter; er erwartete, den Meister der Zaubertränke mit langen Schritten und der üblichen enormen Ausstrahlung auf sich zukommen zu sehen, doch er sah nichts.

Während er überlegte, was zu tun sei, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, was geschehen war, als Professor Snape ihn allein innerhalb des Klassenzimmers vorgefunden hatte, und er runzelte die Stirn. > _Ich werde nicht 'reingehen, nur um fortgeschickt zu werden <_,dachte er, und seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Er ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war, fort von seinem Nachsitzen.

*-*-*-*

Als es einige Minuten nach sieben Uhr war, betrat Severus das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke von der seitlichen Tür aus, die den Klassenraum mit seinem Büro verband, um ihn leer vorzufinden – Nathan hatte sich verspätet. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und las ein Zaubertrankjournal, während er auf das Erscheinen des Jungen wartete. Fünf Minuten vergingen, und nichts; noch fünf Minuten mehr, und noch immer kein Anzeichen von dem Jungen.

Severus' Ärger über die Verspätung des Jungen wurde durch etwas anderes ersetzt, und er gab es auf, den Text weiterzulesen. > _Wo ist er? <_ _,_ dachte er; und endlich war er bereit, sich selbst gegenüber das Gefühl zu benennen, das in ihm zu wachsen begann – Unruhe. Severus war beunruhigt, dass seinem Sohn etwas zugestoßen sein könnte.

Er erhob sich vom Schreibtisch und ging zur Haupttür des Klassenzimmers, fest entschlossen, Nathan zu suchen und zu erfahren, warum er nicht zur festgesetzten Zeit aufgetaucht war.

Er wanderte durch die Korridore des Schlosses, als ob nichts Ungewöhnliches vorläge. Er überprüfte zuerst die Große Halle, aber nur sehr wenige Schüler waren noch dort, und Nathan war nicht unter ihnen. Severus ging einige Korridore ab und erreichte die Bibliothek; Desinteresse vortäuschend ging er an den Tischen vorbei und die Gänge entlang und fand nur einen Ravenclaw-Scherzkeks, dem er fünf Punkte abnahm, doch keine Spur von seinem Sohn oder seinen Gryffindor-Freunden.

Severus widerstrebte es, es in ihrem Turm zu versuchen, also probierte er es an dem gleichen Fenster, an dem er Nathan nach der Sperrstunde letzte Woche gefunden hatte … vergeblich. Severus seufzte ärgerlich, obgleich er viel mehr als das empfand. > _Wo ist dieser Junge? <_ »Wenn ich ihn dabei erwische, wie er einfach nur im Schloss herumwandert, schwöre ich, dass er den Tag, an dem er mich kennenlernte, bedauern wird«, murmelte er, während er Lupins Büro ansteuerte.

Er klopfte an der Tür des Meisters für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Er fluchte, klopfte erneut und wurde sich bewusst, dass Lupin möglicherweise von seinem Wochenende in London noch nicht zurück war, wo Tonks, seine Frau, lebte. Er verzog angewidert seine Lippen aufgrund des Schrittes, von dem er wusste, das er ihn als nächstes würde tun müssen – den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betreten.

Er war nun wirklich gereizt. Er stürmte durch die Korridore, während er leise vor sich hin murmelte. Ein Gedanke daran, was seinem Sohn zugestoßen sein könnte, falls er nicht im Turm aufzufinden sein würde, kam ihm in den Sinn, was seine Gereiztheit nur noch vergrößerte. Er blaffte der Fetten Dame das Lehrer-Passwort zu und drang mit sich um seine dunkle Gestalt blähenden schwarzen Roben in den Durchgang ein, den der Rahmen freigegeben hatte.

Diejenigen, die das Öffnen der Tür beobachtet hatten, unterbrachen bei dieser Slytherin-Invasion, ihre wie auch immer geartete Tätigkeit. Der Geräuschpegel im Gemeinschaftsraum verminderte sich beträchtlich und dies bewirkte, dass auch diejenigen verstummten, die bisher noch nicht darauf geachtet hatten, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke dort stand.

Severus sagte kein Wort. Er suchte einfach nur mit verengten Augen den Raum ab, und als er denjenigen erblickte, nach dem er Ausschau hielt, und der mit dem Rücken zu ihm an einem Tisch in der Ecke saß, entkrampften sich seine Schultern ein wenig. > _Er ist hier <_, dachte er mit innerlich verborgener Erleichterung, doch dies war nicht genug, um seine Gereiztheit abebben zu lassen.

Er befand sich in Windeseile in Nathans Rücken und überbrückte dabei die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen mit wenigen würdevollen Schritten. Kevin, Andy und einige andere, die mit Nathan Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp spielten, hatten Professor Snapes Anwesenheit bemerkt, aber nicht Nathan selbst.

»Was ist los? Ich bin nicht dran«, protestierte Nathan verwirrt.

»Genießen Sie die freie Zeit, Mister Granger?«, kam die kalte Stimme von hinten, und plötzlich erklärten sich die merkwürdigen Mienen seiner Freunde. Er verkrampfte sich sichtlich. > _Professor Snape? <_

Der Gedanke, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke auf der Suche nach ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor gekommen war, war … beunruhigend. Er drehte sich vorsichtig, um seinen Lehrer anzusehen und war nicht überrascht, als seine Augen auf einen wütenden Snape trafen.

»Erklären Sie, warum Sie das Nachsitzen geschwänzt haben, Mister Granger«, presste Professor Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum wirkte wie paralysiert, während alle den Wortwechsel beobachteten.

»Ich habe das Nachsitzen nicht geschwänzt, Sir. Ich war um sieben Uhr dort, aber Sie haben das Klopfen nicht beantwortet und ich—«, begann Nathan zu erklären, wurde jedoch mitten im Satz unterbrochen.

»Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor! Und nun – begleiten Sie mich!«

Nathan seufzte und folgte dem Mann aus dem Raum. Er konnte die gemurmelte Anteilnahme der hier Versammelten hören, während er an ihnen vorbeiging. Er wollte sich umdrehen und ihnen sagen, dass sie den Mund halten und sich um ihre eigenen Dinge kümmern sollten, doch er hielt seine Zunge im Zaum und folgte einfach weiterhin Professor Snape.

Gleich draußen im Korridor drehte sich Professor Snape herum und richtete wiederum seinen Blick auf ihn. Es schien, als ob er irgendetwas sagen wolle, doch dann verzog er nur verärgert sein Gesicht und begann, schnell in Richtung der Kerker zu gehen. Nathan konnte ihm nur folgen.

 _> Ich werde dieses Mal nicht zurückstecken. Ich habe genug von seiner Laune!<,_ dachte Nathan, seine Stirn in Falten legend. Er würde Professor Snape das aussprechen lassen, was er zu sagen hatte, doch er würde den Mann ebenfalls dazu bringen, ihm zuzuhören.

In Minutenschnelle waren sie bei Professor Snapes Büro angekommen. Der Mann ging hinein, blieb jedoch nicht dort stehen, wie Nathan erwartet hatte. Er folgte dem Zaubertränkemeister, als dieser durch eine Tür schritt, die durch mehrere Regale verborgen wurde. Als Nathan den Raum dahinter erblickte, klappte sein Mund auf und seine Augen weiteten sich voller Bewunderung, so dass er kurzzeitig seine früheren Gedanken vergaß.

Severus war auf halbem Weg zum Arbeitstisch, auf dem der siedende Kessel Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, als er feststellte, dass Nathan auf der Schwelle stehen geblieben war. Er drehte sich um, mehr als bereit, den Jungen anzuschnauzen, als er den ehrfürchtigen Blick in den Augen seines Sohnes sah; Nathan bewunderte sein Labor.

Die Augen des Jungen wanderten durch den Raum. Eine große Anzahl von Kerzen schwebte brennend unterhalb der Decke und gab dem Raum ein freundlicheres Aussehen, als das Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters besaß. Es gab Regale, welche die Wände vom Fußboden bis zur Decke bedeckten, gefüllt mit Gläsern und Kästen voller Zaubertrankzutaten und Gerätschaften. Nathan sah die drei Arbeitstische und den kleinen Schreibtisch, aus denen das Mobiliar des Labors bestand, und seine Augen blieben an seinem Professor hängen, der ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, von dem Nathan nicht glaubte, ihn auf diesem Gesicht jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben. Ein Ausdruck, der dort nur für einen kurzen Moment verweilte, bis er von der kalten Miene ersetzt wurde, die Nathan so sehr vertraut war.

»Empfinden Sie es als sicher genug, um jetzt hereinzukommen?«, fragte Professor Snape.

Nathan nickte lediglich, nach wie vor über den Raum erstaunt. »Ist dies Ihr Labor, Sir?«

»Wonach sieht es für Sie aus?«, gab Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück.

»Es sieht wie ein großartiges Labor aus, Sir«, antwortete Nathan aufrichtig.

Die offenkundige Bewunderung in der ehrlichen Antwort seines Sohnes hinderte Severus daran, den sarkastischen Kommentar abzugeben, den er innerlich bereits vorbereitet hatte. »Ja, ist es«, sagte er stattdessen. Nachdem Severus die Überraschung über die unerwartet zivilisierte Unterhaltung abgeschüttelt hatte, nahm er seine Arbeit wieder auf und erreichte den Kessel gerade rechtzeitig, um die nächsten Zutaten hinzuzufügen.

Nathan starrte auf den arbeitenden Mann. Er konnte erkennen, dass sein Professor äußert konzentriert war und die Umdrehungen beim Umrühren zählte. > _Dies muss ein sehr wichtiger Zaubertrank sein <_, wurde Nathan klar. >Um w _elchen Zaubertrank handelt es sich? <_ Er schaute voller Neugier zu.

Professor Snape justierte nach dem Umrühren die Flamme, während er den Kessel einen Moment lang beobachtete. Er schaute auf und erwischte den Jungen dabei, wie dieser ihn mit … _Bewunderung_ studierte? Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und erinnerte sich daran, warum der Junge hier war.

»Ich habe die Macht, Sie für das Schwänzen des heutigen Nachsitzens von dieser Schule zu verweisen, Mister Granger. Die Strafarbeiten werden erst morgen enden und Sie haben keine Wahl, als zugegen zu sein«, sagte er, wobei sein Zorn nun zurückkehrte.

»Ich habe das Nachsitzen nicht geschwänzt, Sir«, sagte Nathan.

»Strapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld, Junge!«

»Das habe ich nicht vor! Ich war um Sieben vor dem Klassenraum, aber Sie waren nicht dort, Sir!« erwiderte Nathan, der beinahe das Wenige an Geduld verlor, das er selbst noch besaß.

»Benutzen Sie nicht diesen Ton bei mir, Junge!«, knurrte Professor Snape wütend und kam auf Nathan zu, der nicht einen einzigen Schritt zurückwich und sogar mit einer herausfordernden Bewegung seinen Kopf hob. Snape stand nun so, dass er jetzt hoch über dem Jungen aufragte, nur Zentimeter davon entfernt, ihn tatsächlich zu berühren, seine Hände – zu Fäusten geballt – hingen an der Seite seines schmalen Körpers.

»Ich habe das Nachsitzen nicht geschwänzt, Sir«, beteuerte Nathan noch einmal, aber dieses Mal hatte er sich seine Worte sorgfältig zurechtgelegt und setzte erklärend hinzu: »Ich durfte das Klassenzimmer nicht betreten, wenn Sie nicht da waren, Sir. Das haben Sie selbst gestern gesagt.«

»Das war gestern!«

Nathan atmete tief durch und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen, wie Snape bemerkte. »Ich bin es leid, Sir. Ich bin die psychologischen Spiele, die grundlosen Anklagen und die Drohungen müde. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir erwarten. Ich kann nicht einmal die Hälfte Ihrer Handlungen mir gegenüber verstehen! Das treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!« Nathan hatte einfach genug.

»Ich erwarte nichts von Ihnen«, sagte Snape schließlich, nachdem er eine ganze Weile in das Gesicht seines Sohnes gestarrt hatte, überrascht von dessen energischem Ausbruch.

»Dann lassen Sie mich in Ruhe und ich werde dasselbe tun«, erklärte Nathan. »Es ist mir egal, was Sie über meinen Vater wissen oder was Sie überhaupt darüber denken. Es ist mir egal, ob Sie ein brillanter Meister der Zaubertränke oder ein guter Lehrer sind. Ich kann es einfach nicht länger ertragen.«

Er konnte all den Schmerz spüren, der bei dieser Äußerung die Stimme seines Sohnes erfüllte, und dieser erreichte irgendetwas in seiner Brust. Er trat ein Stück zurück und drehte sich von dem Jungen ab, der seinen Kopf senkte.

»Was ist meine Aufgabe für heute, Sir?«, fragte Nathan.

Diese Frage vergrößerte den Schmerz nur noch mehr, den Severus empfand. > _Sag‘ es ihm <_, verlangte eine Stimme. > _Erkläre ihm, dass du besorgt warst, als er nicht erschien. Erkläre ihm, dass du verwirrt warst und nicht wusstest, wie du dich verhalten sollst. Entschuldige dich! <_ _,_ schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er schloss seine Augen.

»Ich habe heute keine Aufgabe für Sie«, Severus drehte sich herum, um seinem Sohn ins Gesicht zu sehen, »und ich werde auch morgen keine haben. Sie sind ab jetzt vom Nachsitzen befreit.«

Nathan schloss seine Augen und seufzte. »Kann ich dann gehen?«

»Gehen Sie.«

Nathan stand in der Tür, als er sich noch einmal umwandte, um Professor Snape anzusehen. Er zögerte, bevor er fragte: »Brauen Sie den Wolfsbane-Trank, Sir?«

Die Überraschung über diese Frage ließ Severus antworten. »Dies ist eine Abwandlung davon.« Er schaute Nathan ungläubig an.

Nathan nickte. »Ich konnte die meisten Zutaten erkennen, aber nicht alle«, stellte er fest. »Gute Nacht, Professor Snape.«

Er ging.

Severus starrte in Gedanken versunken eine Weile auf die Tür, nachdem sein Sohn gegangen war. Er war von seinem elfjährigen Sohn heftig gescholten worden und hatte im Gegenzug nichts darauf erwidert. Die Worte des Jungen hatten ihn verletzt, selbst wenn er dies nicht zugeben wollte. Und sie hatten ihn verletzen können, weil sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Albus hatte Recht; er hätte diese Strafarbeiten dazu nutzen sollen, um ihn besser kennenzulernen, anstelle …

Severus hob eine Hand, um sein Haar in einer nervösen Bewegung zurückzustreichen. Er schaute um sich und fing an, den Arbeitstisch zu säubern. Er brauchte irgendeine Beschäftigung, um sich von seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken abzulenken.

*-*-*-*

»Komm ja nicht näher, Granger!«, knurrte Severus.

»Severus, du kannst nicht für immer davonlaufen!« Hermione starrte den Rücken des Mannes an.

»Ich laufe nicht davon!«, sagte er lautstark und drehte sich herum, um sie anzublicken. »Aber du!«

Sie keuchte. »Ich laufe auch nicht davon!« Hermione ging auf ihn zu. »Ich wollte deinen Sohn.« Ihre Stimme klang sanft in seinen Ohren.

Severus schloss seine Augen. »Ich kann dir nicht glauben«, sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Eine Hand streifte leicht seine Wange, und er lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein.

»Doch, du kannst es, Severus. Ich wollte deinen Sohn; ich brauchte deinen Sohn«, erklärte sie kaum hörbar.

Er öffnete seine Augen. »Ich kann mir selbst nicht verzeihen.«

»Ich gebe dir keine Schuld.« Sie fuhr fort, sein Gesicht zu streicheln. »Ich hasse dich nicht, Severus. Ich bin dir für meine Rettung dankbar. Du bist ein ehrenwerter Mann.«

Er schüttelte – ihre Worte nicht wahrhaben wollend – seinen Kopf und drehte sich von ihrer Berührung ab. »Ich kann nicht. Ich habe dich verletzt; ich habe deine Zukunft zerstört. Nathan verdient keinen Vater wie mich.«

Severus wachte aus dem aufgewühlten Schlaf auf.

»Ein weiterer Traum«, murmelte er verärgert. Es war der dritte in dieser Nacht. Er schob die Decke weg und setzte sich im Bett auf. »Nicht einmal im Schlaf habe ich Frieden«, murmelte er und rieb seine Augen.

Sein Bett verlassend, wanderte er gemessenen Schrittes im Raum hin und her und blieb dann vor dem verzauberten Fenster stehen, von dem aus er die Ländereien sehen konnte, die vom Mondlicht beschienen wurden. Das schwache Feuer, das im Kamin brannte, reichte nicht aus, um den Raum zu erwärmen, und Gänsehaut überzog seinen nackten Oberkörper nach dem Verlust der Wärme durch die Bettdecke.

Doch die zunehmende Empfindung von Kälte an seinen bloßen Füßen, die den kalten Steinfußboden berührten, störte ihn nicht derartig wie seine Träume. Sie waren immer die gleichen; er diskutierte mit Hermione über Nathan, und dann berührte sie ihn, tröstete ihn. Er konnte sogar die weiche Haut ihrer Hände spüren, und er hatte deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dafür, von ihr berührt zu werden, selbst wenn dies nur in seinen Träumen geschah. > _Sie wird mich niemals berühren, und ich werde auch sie nicht anfassen_. < War es denn nicht genug, was er ihr angetan hatte?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf; das war nicht der Grund, warum er heute nicht schlafen konnte. Seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle verhinderten seinen Schlaf. Einerseits wollte er seinen Sohn besser kennenlernen, mit ihm interagieren, ihn akzeptieren, doch andererseits …

»Ich kann nicht. Das ist keine Option. Er verdient Besseres«, murmelte er, während er dabei geistesabwesend über seinen linken Unterarm rieb, an dem das Dunkle Mal eine blassrosa Narbe hinterlassen hatte.

Er blieb dort stehen, stundenlang, wie es ihm vorkam, den Mond beobachtend, der die Ländereien in sein silbernes Licht tauchte, bis sein müder und kalt gewordener Körper die Oberhand gewann und er zurück in sein Bett ging und zu seinem unruhigen Schlaf.

*-*-*-*

»Hermione?«, rief Professor Brice, während er ihr Büro betrat.

»Oh, hallo, William«, antwortete sie und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von den Aufsätzen nur für die kurze Zeit ab, die sie benötigte, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Er blieb still stehen und schaute zu, wie sie die bedauernswerten Aufsätze mit roten Anmerkungen versah. Er kam näher an ihren Schreibtisch heran. »Beschäftigt?«

»Es tut mir leid, William«, entschuldigte sie sich und legte den roten Schreibstift widerstrebend auf den Schreibtisch, nur, um ihn gleich wieder zu nehmen, um noch einen weiteren Fehler anzustreichen, und erst dann den Plastikstift endgültig abzulegen. Als sie zu ihrem Besucher aufschaute, lächelte er.

»Manchmal frage ich mich, warum du so großen Gefallen daran findest, Aufsätze zu benoten, und zu anderen Gelegenheiten …« Er brach ab, musterte sie aber weiterhin aufmerksam. »Mittagessen, Hermione?«

Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Ist es bereits Mittagzeit?«, fragte sie halb rhetorisch und schaute sich nach einer Uhr um.

»Es ist fünfzehn Minuten nach zwölf«, brachte er vor.

Sie ließ ihren Daumen an dem Stapel Aufsätze entlanggleiten und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer im Sessel zurück.

»Du schienst diese Woche ein bisschen geistesabwesend zu sein. Es ist nicht nur der Unterricht, oder?«, fragte William.

»Nein. Da ist nicht nur der Unterricht, sondern auch die Semester-Prüfungen, die vorzubereiten sind, die Forschung ist zu erledigen, da gibt es die Journale, die noch zu lesen sind …«

Er unterbrach sie. »Es ist irgendetwas anderes. Du wirkst seit Montag derartig abgelenkt. Ist während des Wochenendes irgendetwas geschehen?«

Hermione rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Konnte es sein, dass sich ihre Sorgen so offensichtlich zeigten? > _Vermutlich._ < Sie runzelte bei dem Gedanken die Stirn und heftete dann ihre Augen auf William. »Es geht mir gut. Es liegt nur daran, dass mir bewusst geworden ist, dass wir uns kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien befinden und wie viel Arbeit ich vorher noch erledigen muss«, sagte sie und versuchte, überzeugend zu klingen.

Er nickte. »Wir haben in dieser Zeit des Jahres viel zu tun«, stimmte er ihr zu, und mit einem weiteren Lächeln ergänzte er, »und das schließt Essen ein.« Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er um ihren Schreibtisch herum ging, nach der Lehne ihres Sessels griff und diesen so weit zurückzog, dass sie aufstehen konnte. »Lass uns zu Mittag essen.«

Sie nahm seine Einladung an, und sie gingen zum Mittagessen.

*-*-*-*

»Danke«, sagte Hermione, zur Überraschung des Hauselfen, der ihr mit ihrem Gepäck half. Sie kam für ihr erstes Wochenende nach Hogwarts, seitdem sie die Schule vor so vielen Jahren verlassen hatte.

Die Räume, die die Schulleiterin für sie hatte herrichten lassen, waren äußerst gemütlich. Sie befanden sich auf dem gleichen Stockwerk wie die Bibliothek – vierter Stock – auf halbem Weg zwischen den Kerkern, in denen sie arbeiten würde, und dem Gryffindor-Turm, in dem ihr Sohn lebte.

Sie mochte die beiden Lehnsessel, die dem Kamin im Raum zugewandt standen. In der Ecke befand sich ein Schreibtisch, den sie für ihre Studien und die Analyse der Ergebnisse spät nachts benutzen würde, doch was wirklich ihre Augen erfreute, war der Ausblick, den das breite Fenster hinter diesem Schreibtisch offenbarte – der See, der Wald und, in einiger Entfernung, die Häuser von Hogsmeade, von denen sie wusste, dass ihre Fenster nachts vom gelben Licht des Feuerscheins der Kamine erhellt werden würden. Sie hatte die Schlichtheit der magischen Welt vermisst.

Als sie zum angrenzenden Raum hinüberwanderte, fand sie ein wunderschönes Vierpfosten-Bett, eingefasst von dunkelroten Vorhängen mit Silber- und Goldzeichnungen, passend zur Bettdecke. Neben dem Bett, das den Raum beherrschte, gab es auch eine Garderobe, die eine der Wände einnahm. In einer anderen Wand war eine Tür, die, wie sie vermutete, in das Badezimmer führte.

Sie öffnete ihren Schrankkoffer und holte die Sachen heraus, die sie an diesem Nachmittag benötigen würde. Sie wollte geradewegs in die Kerker marschieren und Severus konfrontieren, wusste jedoch, dass dies nicht klug wäre. Sie musste geduldig sein; sie musste vorsichtig vorgehen. Sie musste darauf bedacht sein, was für Nathan am besten war.

Sie verließ ihre neue Wohnung und ging die wenigen Korridore entlang, die sie von der Bibliothek trennten. Sie sollte zunächst einmal an den Recherchen zu arbeiten beginnen, die in erster Linie ihr Grund dafür waren, überhaupt hier zu sein. Sie begrüßte Madam Pince und ging geradewegs in die Abteilung für Zaubertränke.

Währenddessen sie die Wälzer genau unter die Lupe nahm und entschied, welche von ihnen in diesem Stadium der Forschung mehr von Nutzen sein würden, bemerkte Hermione den Jungen nicht, der sich ihr mit einem leisen Lächeln näherte.

»Suchst du nach irgendetwas Besonderem?«

Sie schreckte von dem Buch hoch, in dem sie las, um sich ihrem Sohn gegenüberzusehen. »Nathan! Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich vor Abendessen sehen würde.« Sie umarmte ihn.

»Mum, lass mich los«, sagte er zu ihr, und als sie seiner Forderung nachkam, machte er ein finsteres Gesicht.

»Sieh mich nicht so an, junger Mann. Ich bin deine Mutter, und ich kann dich umarmen, wann immer ich will«, sagte sie, hob dabei ihr Kinn und konnte das Lächeln, das sich an ihren Mundwinkel zu entwickeln begann, nicht verbergen.

Nathan seufzte. »Ich kann jetzt schon sehen, dass du mich jedes Wochenende in Verlegenheit bringen wirst«, sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Sie begann dann, über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. »Ist es nicht gerade das, was du liebst?«

Er konnte das Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten. »Nach was suchst du genau? Ich könnte dir helfen, wie ich es zu Hause immer gemacht habe.«

»Solltest du nicht eigentlich für deine kommenden Prüfungen wiederholen?«

»Du weißt, dass ich das bereits gemacht habe. Wo beginnen wir?«, fragte Nathan. Hermione konnte über seinen Eifer nur lächeln.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag gemeinsam, verloren in Büchern über Zaubertränke und in leichter Konversation. Hermione war versucht, mehr über das Nachsitzen zu erfragen, wollte jedoch nicht die Stimmung ruinieren. Sie vermisste die schönen Momente mit Nathan, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging, und sie würde morgen den ganzen Tag haben, um Severus ein paar inquisitorische Fragen zu stellen.

Die Zeit verging so schnell, dass es Zeit zum Abendessen war, als sie das nächste Mal auf die Uhr schaute. Nathan beendete die Liste der Zutaten für den Zaubertrank, von dem sie ihn gebeten hatte, eine Kopie aus dem Buch anzufertigen.

»Das war's für heute. Gehen wir zu Abend essen«, bestimmte sie.

»Wirst du morgen irgendetwas brauen?«, fragte Nathan, als sie beinahe den Schreibtisch vom Madam Pince erreicht hatten, wo Hermione einige der Bücher ausleihen wollte.

»Nein. Morgen werde ich mir meinen Arbeitsraum ansehen und überprüfen, ob alles vorbereitet ist. Ich werde wahrscheinlich am Sonntag mit irgendetwas beginnen.«

Hermione ließ die Bücher auf sich austragen, nachdem sie Madam Pince versprochen hatte, dass sie nicht lange brauchen würde, bis sie sie zurückbringen würde, und sie gingen in ihre Wohnung.

»Wenn du in Professor Snapes Labor arbeitest, glaube ich, dass du alles finden wirst, was du benötigst«, merkte Nathan an. »Er hat das unglaublichste Labor.«

Hermione schaute mit neuerlichem Interesse zu Nathan hinüber. »Du kennst Professor Snapes Labor?«

»Bei meinem … äh … letzten Nachsitzen, hat er mich dorthin mitgenommen. Er arbeitete an irgendeiner Veränderung des Wolfsbane-Tranks«, sagte Nathan, erzählte jedoch keine genaueren Einzelheiten.

»Bat er dich zu helfen?« Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten zu fragen.

»Nein«, war Nathans Antwort.

Sie fragte nicht noch weiter, aber ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich mit einer Million Fragen.

*-*-*-*

Remus Lupin saß auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und beobachtete die Schüler beim Essen und bei ihren Gesprächen, als er Hermione Granger und ihren Sohn, Nathan, erblickte, die die Große Halle betraten. Er war nicht der Einzige, der Hermiones Anwesenheit bemerkte; viele Schüler am Gryffindor-Tisch, zu dem sie ihren Sohn begleitete, flüsterten miteinander, offensichtlich über sie.

Er beobachtete, wie sie Nathan die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und der Junge ihr gegenüber missbilligend die Stirn runzelte, und da war er – ein weiterer Moment, in dem Remus dieses Déjà-vu-Gefühl hatte, dasselbe Empfinden, das er verspürt hatte, als er den Jungen nach dem Quidditch-Spiel beobachtet hatte. Hermione ging danach zum Lehrertisch und wurde von Hagrid begeistert empfangen.

Lupin schaute zu, wie sie sich auf den freien Platz neben dem Halbriesen setzte, und als sie zu ihm herüberschaute, winkte sie. Er winkte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zurück, das sie zurückgab, das aber binnen kurzem verblasste. Er bemerkte, dass ihr Blick die Gestalt Severus Snapes eingefangen hatte. Remus schaute auf den Meister der Zaubertränke und sah, dass dieser ebenso zu ihr herüberblickte.

Die Mahlzeit nahm ihren Fortgang und Lupin bemerkte mehr jener kurzen Blicke, die zwischen Hermione und Snape hin und her gingen. > _Was geht hier vor? <_ _,_ dachte er. Von Zeit zu Zeit konnte er sehen, wie Hermione Nathan scheinbar gedankenverloren betrachtete. Während eines jener Momente richtete Remus seine Augen hinüber auf Snape und erwischte ihn dabei, wie er sich in der gleichen Weise verhielt, was keinerlei Sinn ergab. Dann schaute Snape zu ihm herüber, entdeckte ihn dabei, wie er ihn beobachtete, und runzelte die Stirn. Lupin versuchte, den Ausdruck der Erkenntnis zu verbergen, der über seine Gesichtszüge huschte, und wandte seine Augen seinem Teller zu.  > _Das kann nicht sein. <_

*-*-*-*

Am Samstag traf sich Hermione nach dem Frühstück mit McGonagall, und die Schulleiterin brachte sie hinunter in die Kerker. Severus war an diesem Morgen nicht in der Große Halle gewesen, doch Hermione wusste, dass sie ihm bald begegnen würde. 

Minerva klopfte leise an die Tür von Snapes Büro und trat ein, nachdem sie von ihm hereingebeten worden war. Hermione trat direkt kurz hinter ihr ein. Snape begrüßte sie trotzdem nicht. »Severus, Hermione ist hier, um mit ihren Forschungen für das Ministerium zu beginnen. Hast du alles vorbereitet?«, fragte Minerva ihn.

»Ja, Minerva. Folge mir«, sagte er, während er von seinem Schreibtisch aufstand und zu einigen Regalen hinüberging, die sich in Bewegung setzten, um einen Raum jenseits davon freizugeben. Wie ihr Sohn es zuvor getan hatte, konnte auch sie alles nur voller Ehrfurcht anstarren.

»Bestens, Severus. Dann werde ich Euch jetzt Eurer Arbeit überlassen.« Sich an Hermione wendend, setzte Minerva hinzu: »Und suchen Sie mich später auf, falls es noch irgendetwas gibt, das Sie benötigen, meine Liebe.«

Hermione lächelte McGonagall an. »Selbstverständlich, Schulleiterin. Danke.«

Als Minerva gegangen war, richtete Hermione ihre Aufmerksamkeit einmal mehr auf den Raum. »Dieses Labor ist exzellent«, sagte sie zu Severus.

»Du kannst Kessel auf diesen Regalen finden«, sagte er und deutete hinter sie, »Utensilien wirst du in jenen Regalen dort drüben finden, in den Kästen. Einige der gefährlichsten und kostspieligsten Zutaten befinden sich hier, und der Rest ist im Vorratsraum in der Nähe des Klassenzimmers, von dem ich sicher bin, dass du weißt, wo er ist. Irgendwelche Fragen?«

Sie war nicht überrascht von seinem Direkt-zum-Geschäft-Verhalten. »Ja, ich habe Fragen«, sagte sie.

Er schnaubte. »Selbstverständlich hast du die.«

Sie verengte ihre Augen. »Warum willst du nicht hören, was ich zu sagen habe? Warum können wir uns nicht zusammensetzen und über Nathan sprechen?«

Er antwortete nicht.

»Severus, ich weiß, dass irgendetwas zwischen Euch beiden vorgegangen ist. Hat er dich irgendwas gefragt? Hat er dir etwas erzählt?«

»Ich sehe, du hast keine Fragen über das Laboratorium. Ich überlasse dich deiner Arbeit«, war alles, was er sagte.

Er drehte sich herum, um zu gehen, doch Hermione hielt ihn mit ihren Worten zurück. »Warum tust du das?«, fragte sie ärgerlich. »Alles, was ich möchte, ist, meinen Sohn zu beschützen! Ich möchte ihn nicht noch mehr leiden sehen, als er jetzt bereits leidet, wie ich weiß!« Sie musste ihn dazu bringen, dass er verstand.

Er drehte sich herum, um nochmals seinen Blick auf sie zu richten. »Aber das ist nicht mein Problem. _Du_ hast dir dies selbst eingebrockt.« Er lächelte schadenfroh.

Sie keuchte ungläubig auf. »Ich kann es nicht fassen!« protestierte sie. »Severus, wenn er vermutet oder weiß, dass du sein Vater bist …«, sie hielt inne, wollte nicht über die Möglichkeiten nachdenken. »Ich muss es wissen, nur so kann ich ihn darauf vorbereiten.«

»Ach ja, du _musst_ es also wissen. Interessant«, sagte er mit kalter Stimme. »Dann kennst du das Gefühl ja nun.«

Sie seufzte. »Ich kann nicht in der Zeit zurückgehen und die Dinge verändern«, sagte sie gramgebeugt.

Er fuhr fort: »Das weißt du also auch.«

»Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir müssen uns jetzt auf Nathan konzentrieren. Wenn er irgendetwas weiß, musst du mir das erzählen«, sagte sie und schaute ihm in die Augen, um ihm ihre Besorgnis zu zeigen.

»Du hättest es mir erzählen müssen«, sagte er zähneknirschend. »Ich hatte das Recht, davon zu wissen!«

»Das hattest du, doch du warst auch inhaftiert worden und hast der Verhandlung entgegengesehen. In deinem Leben gingen ohnehin schon viel zu viele Dinge vor sich, und ich wusste, dass du dies nicht einfach so akzeptieren würdest«, sagte sie.

»Selbstverständlich hätte ich es nicht einfach so akzeptiert!«, brüllte er.

»Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr!«, gab sie zurück. »Nathan ist elf! Es gibt nichts, was du jetzt noch daran ändern kannst, also lass uns uns auf das konzentrieren, was jetzt zu tun ist, und vergessen, was damals geschah!«

»Vergessen!? Vergessen!?« Er drang mit einem einzigen langen Schritt in ihren persönlichen Freiraum ein, und Hermione begriff, dass sie sich armselig ausgedrückt hatte. »Ich vergesse nicht«, sagte er mit einer gefährlichen Stimme und starrte sie für längere Zeit an, bevor er auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und sie stehen ließ, allein.

Sie seufzte und schloss ihre Augen. Dieser Mann, der Vater ihres Sohnes, hatte viel mit Nathan gemeinsam, doch er war ein Mann, kein Junge; das durfte sie niemals aus den Augen verlieren. Sie hatte es nicht mit ihrem Jungen zu tun, sondern mit einem sehr, sehr schwierigen Mann.

*-*-*-*

Am nächsten Tag, ihrem letzten in Hogwarts für dieses erste Wochenende, wollte sie in den Kerkern arbeiten. Ihr Sohn hatte gefragt, ob er sie begleiten könne, und sie hatte es ihm erlaubt. Hermione würde versuchen, die Antworten zu erhalten, die sie benötigte; sie würde herausbekommen, was Nathan wusste, sie musste es einfach wissen.

Nathan war zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückgegangen, um seine Ausrüstungsgegenstände für den Umgang mit den Zutaten zu holen, die sie heute vorbereiten würden, und sie wartete auf ihn oben an der Treppe, die die Eingangshalle und Hogwarts Untergeschosse miteinander verband. Dort war es, wo Remus Lupin auf sie zukam.

»Hermione«, grüßte er.

Sie lächelte. »Remus.«

»Ich wollte mit dir sprechen. Hast du eine Minute?«

»Ich sollte eigentlich bereits in den Kerkern sein, um die Arbeit an meinem Projekt zu beginnen«, erklärte sie offen. »Ich warte nur noch auf Nathan. Er bestand darauf zu helfen.«

»Es geht um ihn«, informierte Remus sie, sein Ton war ernst und sein Blick war in ihre Augen gerichtet, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

Hermione verengte fragend ihre Augen. »Was ist mit ihm?«

Er schaute sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, was für ihn ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten war, wie sie dachte. »Ich glaube nicht, dass du die Angelegenheit an solch einem öffentlichen Ort wie diesem diskutieren willst.«

Sie musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Neugier. »Ist er wieder in Schwierigkeiten?«

Er seufzte. »Hermione, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass dies eine Angelegenheit ist, die mitten auf dem Korridor besprochen werden sollte. Wir können uns in meinem Büro freier unterhalten«, schlug er vor.

»Mum«, hörte sie ihren Sohn rufen und schaute in seine Richtung. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er kam. »Ich habe alles dabei, Handschuhe und alles andere, und es ist ziemlich schwer. Wirst du lange hier brauchen?«

Sie schaute zu Lupin und erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Überraschung, die die leise Annäherung Nathans auch bei ihm hervorgerufen hatte. »Wir können ein andermal sprechen«, bot er mit einem Lächeln an. »Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Tag«, sagte er, setzte ein leichtes Kopfnicken als Verabschiedung hinzu und ging zur der Treppe, die nach oben führte.

»Wohin gehen wir, um zu arbeiten?«, fragte Nathan und zog damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

»In Professor Snapes Labor.«

»Wirklich?« Sie konnte die Begeisterung in der Stimme ihres Sohnes hören, während sie durch die Kerkerkorridore gingen, doch der Enthusiasmus verschwand bei seinen folgenden Worten. »Wird er auch dort sein?«

Sie betrachtete ihn und versuchte, nicht erkennen zu lassen, welche Tragweite die Änderung in seinem Tonfall für sie bedeutete. »Ich weiß es nicht. Warum?«

Nathan zuckte darüber hinweggehend die Schultern. »Aus keinem besonderen Grund, aber ich hätte gern, dass wir unter uns sein würden, so, wie wir zu Hause gearbeitet haben.«

Sie konnte nicht entscheiden, ob da mehr dahinter steckte, als das, was sie von ihrem Sohn hörte und an ihm beobachtete, doch sie erreichten binnen kurzem ihren ersten Bestimmungsort: Professor Snapes Büro. Die Tür stand halb offen. > _Eine bequeme Art und Weise, mir weiterhin auszuweichen <_ _,_ dachte Hermione, und rollte mit den Augen, als sie feststellte, dass niemand dort drinnen war. Sie durchquerte den Raum und ging direkt zu den Regalen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie die Tür zum Labor verbargen, mit Nathan, der dicht hinter ihr folgte.

Sie fand den Raum so vor, wie sie ihn am Vortag verlassen hatte, mit Ausnahme von einigen Phiolen mit einem gelbflüssigen Inhalt, dort, wo vorher nur leere Phiolen gestanden hatten, und die nun davon zeugten, dass Severus dort gearbeitet hatte, nachdem sie gegangen war.

»Hier zu arbeiten wird einfacher sein als zuhause. Schau, all die unterschiedlichen Messer!« sagte Nathan und untersuchte die Gerätschaften.

»Bleib' von den Messern weg, bitte«, warnte sie ihn, »und fang' nicht damit an, alles anzufassen«, fügte sie mit einem funkelnden Blick hinzu, als sie sah, dass seine Hand sich schon auf halbem Weg zu den Utensilien auf einem der Regale befand. Er zog seine Hände zurück, legte sie auf seinen Rücken und ließ ohne Zauberstab das frei schweben, was er zuvor hatte berühren wollen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und konnte das leise Lächeln nicht verbergen, das ihre Lippen umspielte. »Leg' das zurück, Nathan«, tadelte sie ihn und erregte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit, »und suche nach ein paar Mörsern.«

Sie arbeiteten zusammen, sprachen zuerst über die Dinge, die sie gerade machten und kommentierten danach die Vorbereitung der Zutaten. Sie diskutierten über den Einfluss der Größe einer gehackten Wurzel auf die endgültigen Eigenschaften eines Zaubertrankes.

»Ich habe in dem Lehrbuch gelesen, Mum«, erörterte Nathan seinen Standpunkt, »dass die Stücke nur dann kleiner als zwei Kubikzentimeter sein müssen, wenn das Mittel basisch und keine Säure ist.«

»Nathan, du kannst dich nicht nur auf Bücher verlassen. Ich bin gerade dabei, dir zu erklären, dass es, wenn du Stücke hast, die größer als zwei Kubikzentimeter sind – selbst in einer mittelstarken Säure wie dieser – zu einer Veränderung in der Konsistenz und infolgedessen zu einer Änderung der Eigenschaften des fertigen Zaubertrankes kommen wird«, sagte sie belehrend.

»Das behauptest du nur, weil du klein gehackte Sachen bevorzugst. Ich werde tun, was du sagst, aber es ist nicht fundiert«, widersprach er weiterhin.

»Was hat Professor Snape darüber gesagt?«, fragte sie dann.

Nathan unterbrach die rhythmische Bewegung seiner Hände für einen Moment, nahm dann jedoch seine Arbeit wieder auf und sagte: »Ich bin mir nicht sicher.«

»Du bist dir nicht sicher?«, sagte sie in einem inquisitorischen Ton. »Was heißt, du bist dir nicht sicher?«

»Ich …« Nathan stockte, weil ihm die Worte fehlten.

Sie unterbrach ihre eigene Arbeit, um ihm ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

»Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, was er speziell zu diesem Thema sagte«, brachte er fertig zu sagen.

Sie verengte die Augen. »Warum lügst du mich an?« Sie kannte ihren Sohn zu gut, um darauf hereinzufallen.

»Ich lüge nicht«, widersprach er, während er die Wurzel weiter zerhackte, doch ihm mangelte es an dem fieberartigen Unterton, von dem sie wusste, dass dieser dort vorhanden sein würde, wenn sie mit ihrer Beschuldigung falsch lag.

»Wann wirst du es aufgeben zu versuchen, mich auszutricksen, Nathan?«

Er sagte nichts.

»Was verbirgst du vor mir?«, beharrte sie.

Nathan seufzte. »Ich habe im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst«, gab er zu.

»Ich dachte, dass dir Professor Snapes Unterricht gefällt.«

»Ich mag Zaubertränke«, korrigierte er sie, »aber ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich Professor Snape mochte.«

Sie seufzte bei diesen Worten. »Was ist in diesen Stunden beim Nachsitzen geschehen, dass dich dazu gebracht hat, deine Meinung derartig zu ändern?«

»Ich habe meine Meinung nie geändert«, antwortete er.

»Versuch' nicht, mich dumm zu machen. Du hast mir in deinen Briefen erklärt, dass er dein Lieblingslehrer war. Was ist geschehen?«

»Er fand heraus, dass ich keinen Vater habe«, verkündete er.

Sie holte zittrig Atem. > _Endlich <_ _,_ dachte sie. »Und wie sollte dies irgendetwas verändern?« Sie übte Druck auf ihn aus.

»Weil die Menschen ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber _immer_ verändern, wenn sie es herausfinden.« Er schloss seine Augen und ließ seine Hände zur Ruhe kommen. »Ich bin dessen überdrüssig.«

Sie legte das Gerät ab, mit dem sie gearbeitet hatte, und streckte eine Hand aus, um die Schulter ihres Sohnes zu berühren, doch er zuckte mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung von ihr zurück.

»Nathan …«

»Ich habe genug davon, jedes Mal einen Clown aus mir selbst zu machen, wenn ich nach meinem Vater gefragt werde. Warum tust du mir das an?« Es war Schmerz in seinen Augen, als er sie anschaute. »Warum kannst du es mir nicht erzählen?«

»Du weißt, dass ich es dir erklären werde, wenn ich kann, und dass du der Erste sein wirst, der es erfährt.« Sie versuchte erneut, mit einer Hand zu ihm hinüberzureichen, ohne Erfolg.

»Du lügst. So viele Leute wissen es bereits, und du sagst es mir nicht!«, protestierte er mit lauter werdender Stimme.

»Ich lüge nicht. Niemand weiß—«, versuchte sie zu erklären, wurde jedoch mitten im Satz unterbrochen.

»Lügnerin!«, schimpfte Nathan. »Du bist eine Lügnerin! Sogar Professor Snape weiß es!«

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Nathan war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Severus es wusste.

»Ich wusste es!«, rief er aus und sie wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass ihre Reaktion sie verraten hatte. »Professor Snape – ausgerechnet er – weiß, wer mein Vater ist!«

»Was hat er dir erzählt?« Ihre Stimme war schwach.

Sie sah, wie er darüber nachdachte, auf welche Art er antworten solle und merkte erst dann, dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte, als sie aufatmete, nachdem sie seine nächsten Worte gehört hatte. »Nichts! Niemand sagt mir irgendetwas!« Seine Stimme war von Enttäuschung gefärbt. Sie wollte ihn trösten, doch sie wusste, dass er ihr im Augenblick nicht gestatten würde, ihn zu umarmen. »Wie kommt es, dass er es weiß und ich nicht?«

»Versuch', es zu verstehen, Nathan. Wir haben so viele Male darüber diskutiert. Ich kann es dir noch nicht sagen, nicht jetzt. Du—«

»Warum nicht?«, schnitt er ihre Erklärung ab. »Ich kann mit der Wahrheit umgehen, Mum. Ich werde nicht zusammenbrechen, wenn er in Azkaban ist, oder irgendetwas in der Art. Ich möchte nur seinen Namen wissen«, bettelte er.

Sie schloss die Augen. »Ich kann ihn dir jetzt nicht nennen.«

Sie hörte sein frustriertes Knurren. »Das ist nicht fair!«, protestierte er hitzig. »Ich bin derjenige, der Snapes frostige Bemerkungen hören muss; ich bin derjenige, der das Mitleid seiner Freunde erdulden muss. Und du könntest das alles beenden, aber du … willst es mir nicht … sagen!« Er raste vor Wut und rannte aus dem Raum. Sie wusste, dass er weinte.

Hermione wollte ihm folgen, wurde jedoch durch Severus Snapes Hand auf ihrem Arm gestoppt, der mit ruhiger Stimme sagte: »Lass ihn gehen.«

»Lass mich los«, befahl sie und schüttelte ihren Arm, um zu versuchen, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. »Ich muss ihm nach.« Seine Finger legten sich noch fester um ihren Oberarm. Sie funkelte ihn an. »Es ist alles deine Schuld! Du hast alles zunichte gemacht, was ich aufgebaut habe. Ich habe ihn auf deine Garstigkeit, deine Unfairness, deine Unnachgiebigkeit vorbereitet, und selbst so hast du einen Weg gefunden, ihn dazu zu bringen, dich zu hassen. Ich hoffe, dass du zufrieden bist«, tobte sie.

»Fertig?«, fragte er und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

Sie verengte sie Augen. »Bastard!« Sie bereitete eine weitere Runde von Anklagen vor, doch er sprach, bevor diese ihren Mund verlassen konnten.

»Dein Geheimnis ist bisher noch sicher, aber nicht für lange, wenn ich dich hinter ihm hergehen lasse.« Seine Augen waren auf die ihrigen gerichtet. »Und ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist, was du willst, nach dem wenigen, das ich von eurer Unterhaltung gehört habe.«

Sie seufzte und spürte, wie sich seine Hand langsam von ihrem Arm löste. »Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er gemerkt hat, dass du etwas weißt?« Sie seufzte. »Ich wäre in der Lage gewesen, ihn davon abzubringen, und es wäre nicht so weit gekommen. Er war von dir derartig fasziniert, dass ich ihn bitten musste, auch mal über etwas anderes zu sprechen. Was hast du ihm bei diesen Strafarbeiten angetan? Er … er hasst dich genug, um nicht auf das zu achten, was du im Unterricht sagst. Das ist eine Leistung, eine gewaltige. Du solltest stolz auf dich sein«, sagte sie sarkastisch.

»Und du sagst das, als ob das ein schreckliches Übel wäre«, entgegnete er.

Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. »Willst du, dass er dich hasst? Behauptest du gerade, dass du wirklich willst, dass dein Sohn dich hasst? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.«

»Ich dachte, dass du mit seinem vaterlosen Status glücklich wärst«, sagte er. »Wer würde einen mörderischen Bastard zum Vater haben wollen? Er ist besser dran ohne mich.«

«Was redest du da? Nathan betete dich an, bis du während dieser Nachsitz-Stunden alles in den Sand gesetzt hast mit dem, was auch immer du während dieser Strafarbeiten gesagt und getan hast. Er wäre begeistert gewesen zu erfahren, dass du sein Vater bist.«

Er gab ein höhnisches Lachen von sich. »Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Granger. Du hast seinen Kopf mit fantastischen Geschichten vollgestopft, wie achtbar und gut ich wäre. Selbstverständlich würde er seine Meinung ändern, nachdem er die Wahrheit herausfindet, nämlich, wie ich wirklich bin; er ist nicht dumm.«

»Die Wahrheit darüber, wie du wirklich bist, Severus? Glaubst du denn nach wie vor, dass du unwiederbringlich verloren bist, nach all dem, was du für die Zaubererwelt getan hast?« Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Du wirst niemals verstehen, warum ich mich entschied, ihn zu behalten; du bist genauso störrisch wie dein Sohn. Und jetzt, wenn du mich entschuldigst, gehe ich Nathan nach«, sagte sie und verließ sein Büro.

*-*-*-*

Kevin saß in der Nähe eines der Regale in der Bibliothek, wo er mit Andys Hilfe an seinem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Magie arbeitete. Er kämpfte mit Daten und Namen, bis er den Versuch aufgab, den richtigen Kobold zu finden, der diesen speziellen Aufstand angeführt hatte. Er schloss sein Buch und schaute zu Andy auf. »Ich wünschte, Nathan wäre hier, um uns zu helfen.«

»Ich auch. Was denkst du, tut er in den Kerkern mit seiner Mutter? Zutaten vorbereiten?«, fragte Andy.

»Vielleicht. Möglicherweise hätte er nichts dagegen, wenn wir dorthin gingen, um nachzusehen?«

»Ich weiß nicht«, antwortete Andy zögernd. »Was, wenn Snape auch dort ist?«

»Da ist was dran«, stimmte Kevin zu und öffnete mit einem Seufzer erneut sein Buch. »Glaubst du, dass Snape wirklich weiß, wer Nathans Vater ist?«

»Ich hoffe doch. Es ist einfach nur traurig, nicht den Namen des eigenen Vaters zu kennen. Ich wünschte, dass wir ihm helfen könnten, ihn herauszufinden.«

»Wenn Snape es weiß, könnten wir möglicherweise über ihn Recherchen anstellen und versuchen, etwas herauszufinden«, schlug Kevin vor.

»Keine Ahnung, aber das ist es wert, es zu versuchen. Nathan verdient zu wissen, wer sein Vater ist, selbst wenn alles, was wir herausfinden können, ein Name ist«, sagte Andy.

»Dann sollten wir einen Plan ausarbeiten. Wenn er zurückkommt, können wir ihm unser Konzept erklären.«

»Sicher, diese Koboldaufstände sind auch auf Dauer einfach zu langweilig«, stimmte Andy ihm zu, und sie begannen, Pläne zu schmieden, um die Identität von Nathans Vater herauszufinden.

Was sie nicht bemerkt hatten, war der blonde Slytherin mit einem eingebildeten Lächeln, der hinter dem Regal gestanden hatte, wo sie saßen.

 

 

 

* * *

**A/N:** Ich habe ein Bild von Nathan ins Net gestellt, so wie ich ihn sehe. Ihr könnt es unter http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/26307657/

betrachten oder wenn ihr bei ferporcel auf DeviantART vorbeischaut.

FerPotter

 

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan hat eine Mission: die Suche nach der Wahrheit. Und Severus ebenso.

 


	16. Auf der Suche nach Informationen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan will die Wahrheit, egal, um welchen Preis, Devon weiß mehr, als er sollte, und Lupin will eine Bestätigung.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Search for Information**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Nathan will die Wahrheit, egal, um welchen Preis, Devon weiß mehr, als er sollte, und Lupin will eine Bestätigung.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** DeepWater

 **A/N** : Kapitel Sechzehn:0) Nathan will die Wahrheit, egal, um welchen Preis, Devon weiß mehr, als er sollte, und Lupin will eine Bestätigung. Welch ein Durcheinander an Informationen!:0)

* * *

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 16: Auf der Suche nach Informationen**

 

Hermione lief mit gemischten Gefühlen durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Sie wollte Nathan finden und ihn trösten, aber sie wollte auch zum Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters zurückgehen und ihn als Verursacher all dieses Jammers heftig prügeln. Wenn er ihr erklärt hätte, als sie gefragt hatte, was zwischen Nathan und ihm vorgegangen war, wäre sie auf Nathans Ausbruch vorbereitet gewesen und würde im Augenblick nicht das Schloss nach ihrem Sohn absuchen müssen.   

Nathans anklagende Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Lügnerin. Ja, sie war eine Lügnerin, aber nicht in der Art, wie Nathan dachte. Niemand wusste von ihrem bestgehüteten Geheimnis … bis Severus es herausgefunden hatte. Wieso hatte dies überhaupt geschehen können? Sie war so sehr darauf konzentriert gewesen, herauszufinden, was ihr Sohn wusste, dass sie sich nicht damit aufgehalten hatte, über Severus’ Seite der Geschichte nachzudenken.

Doch jetzt war sie zu besorgt um ihren Sohn – und zu verärgert über Severus – um klar zu denken. Hermione war bereits eine halbe Stunde herumgelaufen, als sie um eine Ecke bog und ihn endlich fand.

Da war er, die Schultern an die Wand gelehnt, die ein großes Fenster einfasste, das den spärlichen Schnee zeigte, der sich auf die Ländereien und in den See entlud. Ihr Herz schmerzte, als sie den verlorenen Ausdruck in seinen blicklosen Augen musterte … Augen, aus denen stumme Tränen kullerten. Die Landschaft hinter dem Fenster war nicht das Einzige, das Nathan nicht wahrnahm. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er bislang ihre Anwesenheit auf dem ruhigen Korridor überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

»Nathan«, sprach sie ihn mit leiser Stimme an, da sie ihn nicht erschrecken wollte.

Er schaute nicht in ihre Richtung, hob jedoch eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht hoch und versuchte, den Beweis für sein Weinen abzuwischen.

Sie ging zu ihm. »Ich habe dich gesucht«, sagte sie.

Keine Antwort.

Sie seufzte. »Es bricht mir das Herz, dich so zu sehen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzt erleben; ich wollte das nie.« Seine Augen waren immer noch blicklos auf irgendetwas da draußen gerichtet, unstet; sie schaffte es nicht, seine Abwehr zu durchbrechen, gelangte nicht an ihn heran.

»Jedes Mal, wenn wir über deinen Vater streiten, wird es noch verletzender. Ich weiß, es ist frustrierend für dich, aber ich kann dir die Wahrheit gerade jetzt nicht erklären, und du musst mir vertrauen, dass ich es tun werde, sobald ich es kann.«

»Ich könnte dich anlügen; ich könnte Dinge über deinen Vater sagen, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprächen, nur, um dich glücklich zu machen. Ist es das, was du willst? Lügen? Weil ich dir nicht sagen kann, was du hören möchtest; und wütend auf mich zu sein, wird dabei auch nicht helfen. Ich finde diese Situation auch nicht besser als du.«

Sie sah, wie eine weitere Träne die Wange ihres Sohnes hinunterlief.

»Wein‘ nicht mehr«, sagte sie dann mit einer Stimme, die von Sorge über ihre missliche Lage gefärbt wurde. Sie fasste nach seinem Gesicht, um die Träne abzuwischen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um zu versuchen, ihre eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er schloss seine Augen in dem Bemühen, seine Gefühle zu verstecken.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn. »Es tut mir leid, Nathan. Es tut mir so leid«, flüsterte sie und strich bei diesen Worten voller Bedauern über seine Haare. Er erwiderte die Umarmung jedoch nicht. Sie schloss die Augen, umarmte ihn fester und versuchte, mit dieser Geste auszudrücken, was sie mit Worten nicht sagen konnte. Hermione hielt Nathan einfach nur, während sie ihre Wange an seinen Kopf legte.

Sie spürte nach einer Weile, wie er versuchte, sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen und gab ihn frei. Er hatte bisher nicht ein Wort gesagt, und er schaute sie auch nicht an.

»Nathan«, sagte sie weich und versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen und mit ihr zu sprechen. Er schaute sie dann zwar an, blieb jedoch stumm. Seine rot-geränderten Augen waren jetzt auf die ihrigen gerichtet, und obgleich sein Ausdruck erschreckend leer war, liefen jene schwarzen Augen von Zorn und Verbitterung über.

»Nathan, schließ‘ mich nicht aus. Es verletzt mich, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst. Du bist alles, was ich habe, du bist mein Leben«, flehte sie eindringlich.

»Sag' mir seinen Namen«, sagte er ruhig und fest.

Sie biss abermals auf ihre Unterlippe und verhinderte so, dass ihr durch einen falschen Zungenschlag Severus‘ Name herausschlüpfte. Eine Träne rollte aus einem ihrer Augen. »Nicht jetzt.«

»Dann brauchst du dich nicht damit herumzuquälen, mit mir zu sprechen, bis du dich anderweitig entscheidest.« Und mit diesen Worten ließ er sie am Fenster stehen und lief schnell davon. Mehr Tränen bedeckten ihr Gesicht, und sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ sie frei herunterlaufen.

Sie bedauerte die Position, die sie einnahm, doch sie konnte Nathan nicht sagen, dass Severus Snape sein Vater war, ohne zu wissen, was dessen Absichten hinsichtlich ihrer beider Sohn waren. Wenn Severus sich nicht für ihn interessierte, glaubte sie nicht, dass Nathan damit würde umgehen können, einen Vater zu haben, der so nah war, aber dennoch gleichzeitig so fern. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dies geschah; ihr Herz schmerzte, doch sie konnte es nicht. Es würde zu enttäuschend sein.

Sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und betrachtete die schneebedeckten Ländereien. Die Tränen ließen nach, allerdings nicht ihre Sorgen. Hermione hatte keine Vorstellung, was in Severus' Kopf vor sich ging, geschweige denn, was in seinem Herzen stattfand. Was empfand er überhaupt für Nathan? Sie zermarterte sich ihr Hirn, rief sich jedes Wort ins Gedächtnis, das er zu ihr gesagt hatte, seit er sie letzte Woche aufgesucht hatte … sie waren ärgerlicherweise mehrdeutig.

Bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte er nach Antworten gesucht. Er schien von dem Gedanken angewidert, dass sie sein Kind behalten hatte, und es war klar, dass – für ihn – Nathan das Resultat einer barbarischen Handlung war. Für ihn konnte Nathan nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung an diese schreckliche Tat sein; die Verkörperung seiner Sünden. Sie seufzte über die Schlussfolgerungen, zu denen sie gelangte. > _Oh, wie sehr er sich irrt. <_

Und dann gab es das, was sie heute gehört hatte. Er versuchte, Nathan von sich fernzuhalten, weil er sich selbst für unwürdig hielt; er glaubte, dass Nathan besser ohne ihn dran war. War er verunsichert darüber, welche Art von Vater er sein würde? Interessierte er sich dann doch für ihn? > _Doch, er interessiert sich für ihn <_, versicherte sie sich selbst. Sie wusste tief im Inneren in ihrem Herzen, dass Severus ein guter Mann war, und dass er in seiner wirren und verzerrten Weise das Beste für Nathan wollte … nicht wahr?

Sie seufzte. Sie fand keine Antwort. Sie benötigte Zeit zum Nachzudenken, bevor sie handelte. Hermione versammelte ihre Gedanken und ging zurück zu den Kerkern. Sie würde das Labor säubern und Hogwarts verlassen. Eine Woche würde ausreichend Zeit sein, um mit einer Lösung dafür aufzuwarten – so hoffte sie.

*-*-*-*

Nathan saß mit einem Kissen in seinem Rücken gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes gelehnt und hielt ein geöffnetes Buch auf seinem Schoß. Er versuchte, den Streit aus seiner Erinnerung zu verbannen, den er mit seiner Mutter gehabt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, dass er derartig hart ihr gegenüber gewesen war, doch er war es wirklich leid und war viel zu verärgert, einmal mehr ihre Entschuldigungen zu akzeptieren. Nein, er würde keine weiteren Entschuldigungen hinnehmen; er hatte das Recht, ihn zu erfahren. Es war der Name _seines_ Vaters, den sie vor ihm geheim hielten.

Und nichtsdestoweniger spürte er, dass sein Herz so fest zusammengepresst wurde, dass sein Brustkorb schmerzte. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter wegen seines Verhaltens litt; er hatte dies schon einmal getan, damals, an einem seiner Geburtstage. Die Vorstellung davon, dass sie weinte, drohte, neue Tränen aus seinen eigenen Augen fließen zu lassen. Er zwinkerte sie schnell fort und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Worten zu, die in dem Buch geschrieben standen. Er las einen Absatz, doch seine Gedanken wanderten einmal mehr. Er seufzte und schloss verärgert das Buch.

»Oh, hier bist du!«, sagte Kevin, als er mit Andy kurz hinter sich den Schlafsaal betrat. »Wir haben dich gesucht. Rate mal, warum? Ich habe einen Plan, um herauszufinden, was Snape über deinen Vater weiß«, verriet er aufgeregt und wartete besorgt auf Nathans Reaktion.

Nathan wölbte nur misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.

»Es ist eine geniale Idee, Nathan«, schloss sich Andy Kevins Worten an.

»Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist, ihn in der Gestalt deiner Mutter oder eines der anderen Lehrer zur Rede zu stellen«, erklärte Kevin ihm, »mit ein klein wenig Hilfe durch einen Vielsaft-Trank.«

Nathan seufzte und schüttelte darüber seinen Kopf. »Danke, dass ihr mir zu helfen versucht, Jungs, aber diese Idee ist Blödsinn.«

»Warum?«, fragte Andy, verwirrt über die Antwort seines Freundes.

»Weißt du, wie schwer es ist, den Vielsaft-Trank zu brauen? Meine Mutter war in ihrem zweiten Jahr, als sie ihn hergestellt hat, aber wir sind nur Erstklässler. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Professor Snape darauf hereinfallen würde«, erläuterte Nathan.

»Na gut, wir dachten, dass du den Vielsaft-Trank brauen könntest; du bist gut in Zaubertränken«, argumentierte Kevin, dessen Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme anklang.

»Es tut mir leid, Kevin. Ich weiß, dass ihr mir nur zu helfen versucht, und ich weiß es schätzen. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach ist, Professor Snape zu täuschen.«

»Dann können wir meine Idee leider nicht verwenden«, sagte Andy schwer seufzend, während er sich an das Fußende von Nathans Bett setzte.

»Deine Idee würde selbst dann nicht funktionieren, wenn Professor Snape ein Erstklässler wäre, Andy«, sagte Kevin, der über seinen Planungspartner verärgert schien.

»Ich bin sicher, Peeves würde die Information von ihm bekommen. Es war ein guter Plan!«, erwiderte Andy hitzig.

Nathan lächelte seine beiden besten Freunde an. Sie versuchten wirklich, ihm dabei zu helfen. »Danke, Andy, aber ich denke, dass Kevin Recht hat. Nicht einmal Voldemort konnte Informationen aus Professor Snape herausholen. Er war ein Spion, erinnert Ihr Euch? Wir könnten ihn verhören, aber wir würden keine Informationen aus ihm herausbekommen, nicht einmal dann, wenn Peeves ihn foltern würde«, unterstrich er, obgleich die Vorstellung, wie Peeves Professor Snape quälte, erheiternd war. »Wenngleich es allerdings unterhaltsam sein würde zuzuschauen«, setzte er hinzu und grinste hämisch. Seine beiden Freunde lachten über die Vorstellung.

Als sie sich vom Gelächter über die verschiedenen Vorstellungen erholt hatten, die sie von einem Snape quälenden Peeves heraufbeschworen hatten, setzte sich Kevin auf sein Vierpfosten-Bett, das Nathans Bett gegenüberstand. »Was machen wir dann? All unsere Ideen beinhalteten, Snape zu täuschen oder ihn zum Reden zu zwingen, doch mit seinem Hintergrund als Spion …«, endete er allmählich verstummend.

»Warum spionieren wir ihn nicht aus?«, schlug Andy vor.

»Denkst du, Snape würde umherlaufen und darüber sprechen? Wir würden nur unbrauchbare Informationen über sein langweiliges Leben herausfinden«, focht Kevin diese Theorie an.

Doch etwas anderes schoss Nathan bei dieser Idee durch den Kopf. »Augenblick mal«, sagte er, »das ist eine super Idee. Wir könnten Professor Snapes Leben ausforschen und irgendetwas herausfinden, irgendeine Information, die wir im Austausch gegen den Namen meines Vaters benutzen können.« Die anderen Jungen konnten beinahe dabei zuschauen, wie sich die Möglichkeiten in Nathans Kopf überschlugen und in seinen Augen glänzten.

Kevin war von Nathans Idee überrascht. »Erpressung?«, fragte er ungläubig.

»Ich würde dies als die Slytherin'sche Methode, um an Informationen zu gelangen, bezeichnen. Er hat die Tatsache, dass ich meinen Vater nicht kenne, gegen mich verwendet – hat das hier begonnen – also lass' es mich so ausdrücken: Er hat es sich selbst eingebrockt«, gab Nathan zu bedenken. »Wir müssen nur etwas herausfinden, von dem er wirklich nicht wünscht, dass die Allgemeinheit es erfährt«, fügte Nathan hinzu, lehnte sich wieder gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes und erwog die Möglichkeiten mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

»Nathan, es gibt Zeiten, da erschreckst du mich richtig«, sagte Andy und betrachtete Nathan, als ob er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen würde.

»Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?«, fragte Kevin und schaute Nathan zweifelnd an.

»Es ist perfekt!«, versicherte Nathan ihnen. »Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist, Professor Snapes Vergangenheit zu durchforsten. Wir können in der Bibliothek beginnen, und dann können wir die anderen Lehrer befragen. Er unterrichtet hier schon eine Ewigkeit; sie müssen etwas wissen, was wir verwenden können.« Er legte eine Pause ein und beobachtete die Reaktionen seiner Freunde. »Das heißt, wenn ihr mir noch immer helfen wollt«, fügte er hinzu.

»Selbstverständlich werden wir dir helfen, es ist nur …« Kevin war von Nathans Idee nicht ganz überzeugt.

Nathan sprach weiterhin über die möglichen Wege, sich Informationen über Professor Snape zu verschaffen, und endete schließlich damit, seine beiden besten Freunde überzeugt zu haben. Für den Rest des Nachmittages arbeiteten sie Pläne aus, und als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, hatte sich Nathans Stimmung genügend verbessert, um ihn dazu zu bringen, wirklich etwas essen zu wollen.

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, suchte Nathan instinktiv den Lehrertisch nach seiner Mutter ab, doch sie war nicht dort. > _Sie muss bereits nach Hause gegangen sein <_, dachte er mit einem Seufzer.

Nathan war nicht der Einzige, der Hermiones Abwesenheit beim Abendessen bemerkte. Remus Lupin näherte sich der Schulleiterin und fragte: »Kommt Hermione nicht zum Abendessen?«

»Ich fürchte nicht. Sie musste anscheinend wegen irgendeiner Arbeit zurück nach London«, antwortete Minerva.

Remus nickte und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz. Hermione hatte Hogwarts verlassen, ohne ihn aufzusuchen, worum er ja gebeten hatte. Er grübelte über die Gründe nach, warum sie das Treffen gemieden haben könnte. Er wusste, dass das Vaterschaftsthema Nathan betreffend für sie ein heikler Punkt war; er war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie die Identität dieses Mannes nie gegenüber irgendjemandem enthüllt hatte, nicht einmal gegenüber Harry oder Ron.

Er schaute den Tisch entlang und entdeckte den Meister der Zaubertränke, der schweigend seine Mahlzeit aß. Sollte er Severus zur Rede stellen? Würde dieser die Wahrheit zugeben? Er hatte nie gesagt, dass er einen Sohn hatte, oder verraten, dass er ein Verhältnis mit Hermione gehabt hatte. Allerdings war Severus auch nicht der Mensch, der sein persönliches Leben in alle Welt hinausposaunen würde. Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Tatsächlich war er sich bezüglich seines Verdachtes nicht einmal hundertprozentig sicher. Was, wenn er falsch lag und Nathan nicht Severus’ Sohn war?

Er suchte dann den Gryffindor-Tisch ab. Nathan war am essen und sprach mit seinen unzertrennlichen Freunden. Er beobachtete den Jungen für eine Weile. Lupin war sich fast sicher … fast. Da waren viele Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Nathan und Severus; überwiegend im Verhalten der beiden, doch es gab auch körperliche Gemeinsamkeiten. Schwarzes Haar, schwarze Augen, schmaler Körper; dies waren Charakteristika von Nathans Vater, da nichts davon von Hermione stammte, und Severus passte gut auf all diese Merkmale.

In diesem Moment hob Nathan eine Augenbraue. > _Da <_, dachte Lupin. > _Es ist so, als ob man noch einmal den elf Jahre alten Snape beobachten würde. <_ Er seufzte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Mahlzeit zu. Es würde besser sein, wenn er zuerst mit Hermione spräche, um sicher zu sein. Sie würde nächstes Wochenende in Hogwarts sein, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Mondkalender. Remus würde nächstes Wochenende nicht in Hogwarts sein; es war Vollmond. Er betrachtete Severus abermals nachdenklich und entschied, dass er sicher sein musste, bevor er den mürrischen Mann damit konfrontierte.

*-*-*-*

Nathan war von Gryffindors umgeben, als eine Gruppe von Slytherins, angeführt von einem sehr blonden Erstklässler, kurz hinter ihm den Korridor erreichte. Es hätte ein alltägliches Zusammentreffen sein können, wenn Devon Malfoy nicht diesen Moment ausgewählt hätte, um seinen Mund zu öffnen.

»Professor Flitwick muss sich wundern, wo Granger dieses kleine Kunststückchen gelernt hat, das er uns heute so professionell im Unterricht gezeigt hat. Was meinst du, Granger?«, fragte Malfoy – für jedermann hörbar – laut genug.

Nathan ignorierte ihn, so dass auch kein anderer Gryffindor Malfoy irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

»Das würde etwas sein, was mein Vater mich gelehrt haben würde. Hat dein Vater dir diesen Zauberspruch beigebracht, Granger?«, fuhr Malfoy fort.

Nathan ging weiter und täuschte vor, nicht zu hören, was der Slytherin sagte, bis …

»Oh nein, Moment mal, ich vergaß, dass du ja gar keinen Vater _hast_.«

Nathans Augen weiteten sich und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Gruppe Gryffindors, die ihn begleitete, blieb ebenso stehen. Er drehte sich herum, um den selbstgefälligen Slytherin ins Gesicht zu sehen und starrte ihn wütend an.

»Ich habe einen Vater«, sagte Nathan fest.

Devon grinste bösartig. »Selbstverständlich hast du; du weißt nur nicht, wer er ist.«

Nathan hatte keine Antwort darauf, außer: »Halt‘ den Mund, Malfoy.«

»Warum – sollte ich das nicht sagen? Ich dachte nicht, dass es ein Geheimnis wäre. Deine Freunde diskutierten darüber neulich offen in der Bibliothek«, sagte der Slytherin mit einer spöttisch-unschuldigen Miene.

Nathan war entsetzt. Er schaute ungläubig auf die beiden Freunde, auf die sich Malfoy zweifellos bezog. Diejenigen, die dem Wortwechsel zuhörten, blickten spekulativ auf Nathan. Er konnte ihre Augen auf sich fühlen.

»Na ja, es war wirklich ein sehr gutes Zauberstab-Kunststück. Ich sehe dich in Verteidigung, wenn nicht früher«, sagte Devon und ging den Korridor entlang, gefolgt von der Gruppe Slytherins, die ebenfalls auf Nathan schauten, allerdings mit einer Bosheit, die den Gryffindors völlig fehlte.

»Ich kann Euch nicht vertrauen!«, zischte Nathan seine beiden vermeintlich besten Freunde an, bevor er davonstürmte.

*-*-*-*

Freitag Abend – Severus beendete gerade einige Zaubertränke für den Krankenflügel – öffnete sich die verborgene Tür, die sein Labor und das Büro verband, für Hermione Granger. Für einen Moment schien sie seine Anwesenheit im Raum gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

»Ich habe dich heute nicht erwartet, Miss Granger«, sagte er und erschreckte sie, wie beabsichtigt.

»Guten Abend, Severus«, antwortete sie, sagte jedoch kein weiteres Wort.

Er beobachtete, als sich Hermione mit einem Pergament in der Hand einem der Zutatenschränke näherte. Sie durchstöberte dessen Inhalt und machte sich Aufzeichnungen auf dem Pergament. Er wandte sich wieder dem sprudelnden Kessel vor ihm zu, um darin zu rühren, blickte allerdings gelegentlich flüchtig auf die Frau, die den Raum mit ihm teilte.

Die Zeit verstrich, ohne dass einer von ihnen etwas sagte, und sie schien noch einmal auf Richtigkeit gegenzuprüfen, was immer für eine Liste sie jetzt auch in ihren Händen hielt. Er täuschte vor, eine Zeitschrift zu lesen, während er darauf wartete, dass der Trank, den er gebraut hatte, genug abkühlte, um in Phiolen abgefüllt zu werden.

»Du hattest Recht mit Nathan«, brach sie die Stille, und diesmal war Severus derjenige, der erschrak. »Ich hätte ihm an jenem Tag nicht nachgehen sollen.«

Er schaute von der Zeitschrift auf, um sie offen zu beobachten. Sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, und da war irgendetwas … anders bei ihr. Er hatte sie in den letzten Monaten bei einigen Gelegenheiten gesehen, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie jemals auf diese Art gesehen zu haben, so … verloren. Ihre Worte und eine Erinnerung an ihren letzten Streit kamen ihm in den Sinn. > _Hatte sie dem Jungen die Wahrheit enthüllt? <_

»Er spricht nicht mit mir. Er hat mich den ganzen Nachmittag gemieden. Er hat dies schon einmal getan, an seinem achten Geburtstag, doch dieses Mal ist es anders.« Sie spielte mit dem Pergament in ihren Händen, die Augen darauf fixiert.

Dies bestätigte nur seinen Verdacht. Doch Nathan hatte sich in dieser Woche ihm gegenüber nicht irgendwie anders verhalten. Er sah, wie sie tief durchatmete.

»Ich möchte es ihm sagen, Severus«, verkündete sie und hob die Augen, um ihn anzublicken. »Ich möchte ihm sagen, dass du sein Vater bist und dies ein für allemal beenden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm morgen beim Frühstück begegnen und mich von ihm nochmals ignorieren lassen kann.«

»Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun«, sagte er. Er war erleichtert, dass sie dem Jungen nichts erzählt hatte. _> Noch nicht<_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

»Er wird nicht aufgeben, bis er bekommt, was er will«, argumentierte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang Eindringlichkeit. »Ich wollte warten, bis du dich mit der Vorstellung arrangiert hättest, doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Nathan ist mein Leben, Severus; er ist mein ein und alles. Wenn er mich auf die Weise anschaut, wie er es heute gemacht hat, schmerzt es zu sehr.«

»Du wirst es ihm nicht sagen«, sagte er. Er begann, sich angesichts ihrer offensichtlichen Verzweiflung unbehaglich zu fühlen.

»Ich sage es ihm«, bekräftigte sie.

»Er wird dich hassen«, stellte Severus knallhart fest und Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Er konnte anhand ihres Gesichtsausdrucks die Möglichkeiten ablesen, die sich in ihren Kopf überschlugen. »Nur zu – erzähle ihm, dass ich sein Vater bin, und er wird dir niemals verzeihen. Du wirst sein Leben in eine Hölle auf Erden verwandeln; seine Freunde werden ihn mit Gleichgültigkeit strafen. Er wird nie wieder mit dir sprechen.«

»Du irrst dich«, erwiderte sie und reckte dabei ihr Kinn. »Er wird glücklich sein zu wissen, dass du sein Vater bist; er bewundert dich. Ihr werdet einander besser kennenlernen, und ihr werdet lernen, einander zu lieben.«

Er schnaubte. »Du hast deinen Verstand verloren, Granger. Ich mag ihn nicht; ich möchte ihn nicht besser kennenlernen. Er geht mir auf die Nerven«, sagte er und wusste tief in seinem Herzen, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. »Wenn du es ihm sagst, werde ich es ableugnen. Wenn du darauf beharrst, wird dir nicht gefallen, was ich zu tun gedenke«, drohte er und trat näher an sie heran, bis er einschüchternd hoch über ihr aufragte.

»Du bluffst!«, forderte sie ihn heraus. »Ich weiß, dass du das nur so dahin sagst. Ich habe dich mit Draco gesehen. Ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist, Severus. Du würdest deinen eigenen Sohn nicht verletzen.«

»Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dann stelle mich auf die Probe«, sagte er und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

Ihre Augen verfingen sich ineinander und sie kämpften eine lautlose Schlacht; eine Schlacht, die von ihm gewonnen wurde, als sie sich abrupt abdrehte und vor Frustration knurrte.

Er war erleichtert.

*-*-*-*

Nach Malfoys Statement letzte Woche war Nathan von allen Gryffindor-Erstklässlern und ebenso einigen Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws ausgefragt worden. Jeder Schüler, der ihn mit indiskreten Fragen aufgesucht hatte oder – noch schlimmer – mit Mitleid ansah, vergrößerte seine Empörung über die Einstellung seiner Mutter und gab ihm die Kraft, seinen Trotzanfall aufrechtzuerhalten. Er würde nicht mit ihr sprechen, bis sie ihm einen Namen zu nennen hätte.

Sie hatte nach ihm geschaut, als sie am Freitag für das Wochenende ankam, und er hatte sie standhaft ignoriert, ihr seinen Rücken zugekehrt und war weggegangen. Er war froh, dass sie an diesem Tag nicht beim Abendessen auftaucht war oder zum Frühstück am nächsten Tag. Er war immer noch böse auf sie, doch ihrem bittenden Tonfall und traurigen Gesicht zu widerstehen, war sehr schwer.

Nathan hatte seinen besten Freunden verziehen, dennoch. Nach diesem ersten Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy auf dem Korridor, hatte er die Jungen für eine Weile links liegen lassen, ihnen aber dann verziehen, nachdem sich herausstellte, dass sie nicht gewusst hatten, dass der blonde Junge ihre Unterhaltung mitgehört hatte. Nathan glaubte ihnen. Er wusste nun, dass es ein Slytherin-Schachzug von Malfoy gewesen war, und Nathan blieb nur übrig, die Konsequenzen dieses Spielzuges zu beklagen.

Doch diese Woche waren die Dinge anders gewesen. Immer weniger Schüler betrachteten ihn eigenartig und ihre Pläne, an Informationen über Professor Snapes Vergangenheit zu gelangen, wurden in die Tat umgesetzt. Seine Freunde und er hatten den Großteil ihrer freien Zeit auf diese Aufgabe verwandt. Das war der Grund, warum er gegenwärtig vor Professor Lupins Büro stand. Er atmete tief durch, sammelte seine Gedanken und klopfte.

»Nathan«, begrüßte ihn Lupin beim Öffnen der Tür.

»Hallo, Professor. Haben Sie eine Minute?«, fragte Nathan.

»Ja, habe ich«, antwortete der Professor und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er trat zurück und bedeutete Nathan, ihm nach drinnen zu folgen, wobei er die Tür schloss. »Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?«

»Nein, nicht wirklich«, beeilte sich Nathan zu antworten. »Ich möchte nur über Professor Snape sprechen, Sir.«

Lupin versteifte sich ein wenig. Eine Unterhaltung mit Nathan über Snape war nicht gerade etwas, dem er mit Freude entgegensah, insbesondere nun, da er zwischen ihnen Blutsverwandtschaft vermutete. »Setzen Sie sich, Nathan.«

Nathan nahm den ihm angebotenen Sessel.

»Tee?« offerierte Lupin, und Nathan nickte. Lupin nahm das Tee-Set und stellte es auf den Tisch. Er erhitzte das Wasser mit einem Zauberspruch und gab die Teebeutel hinzu. »Zucker, Milch?«

»Zucker.« Nathan nahm die Tasse. »Danke, Sir.«

Lupin, mit einer Tasse für sich selbst in der Hand, nahm gegenüber seinem Schüler Platz. »Professor Snape«, stellte er mit einem Seufzer fest und schaute dabei abgespannt und älter aus, als seinem wirklichen Alter entsprach.

Nathan trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee. »Ich weiß, dass Sie es zuvor erklärt haben, Sir, aber ich wollte verstehen, warum Professor Snape auf die Art und Weise handelt, wie er es tut.«

»Warum Severus in dieser Weise handelt«, murmelte Lupin zu sich selbst und seufzte erneut. »Nathan, Professor Snape hat in seinem Leben sehr viel durchgemacht«, begann er. »Ein Krieg kann in vielfältiger Weise Auswirkungen auf Menschen haben. Ich weiß nicht, was Ihre Mutter Ihnen von dem berichtet hat, was damals geschah, doch der Krieg war für Professor Snape ganz besonders hart.«

»Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sie wissen, dass er ein Spion war«, sagte Lupin und Nathan nickte. »Also gut. Um als Todesser überzeugend zu sein, musste er seine Rolle fehlerfrei spielen, und genau das hat er getan. Seine Darstellung war so gut, und er spielte die Rolle über so viele Jahre, dass sie zu einem Teil von ihm selbst wurde.«

»Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, die Art und Weise, wie Professor Snape die meiste Zeit über handelt, zu befürworten, doch ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass es nicht Ihre Schuld ist und nichts mit Ihnen oder sonst jemandem Bestimmten zu tun hat. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?«, fragte Lupin.

»Ja, Sir«, antwortete Nathan, und sie verstummten, während er sich eine Weile über das eben Gesagte seine Gedanken machte. Dann, abermals das Schweigen brechend, fragte er: »Denken Sie, dass er irgendetwas bedauert?«

Lupin stellte seine leere Tasse auf den Tisch. »Er dürfte sehr viele Dinge bedauern. Wir alle tun das, Nathan. Sehen Sie, in einem Krieg, da gibt es Entscheidungen, die einfach getroffen werden müssen – ohne Rücksicht darauf, welche Gefühle wir jenen Entscheidungen gegenüber empfinden. Die meiste Zeit über muss man seine persönlichen Anschauungen zugunsten des Gemeinwohls beiseite schieben.«

Nathan rieb über seine Tasse. Dies war nicht das, was er zu hören erwartet hatte, und er schwieg abermals. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er als nächstes fragen sollte.

Professor Lupin beobachtete Nathan und dessen Nachdenklichkeit interpretierend, bestätigte er: »Versuchen Sie nicht, ihn vorschnell zu verstehen, Nathan. Professor Snape ist ein sehr schwieriger Mann. Sie werden seine Handlungsweise verstehen … eines Tages.«

»Hoffentlich«, murmelte Nathan nickend. Er trank seinen Tee aus, während sie über weniger komplizierte Themen sprachen, und verließ Professors Lupins Büro mit ein wenig mehr Wissen über den geheimnisvollen Professor Snape, doch mit nichts Brauchbarem, mit dem er für seine Pläne etwas anfangen könnte.

*-*-*-*

Nathan ging hinunter zu den Kerkern. Er hatte seine Freunde spielend und lernend im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgelassen, nachdem er entschieden hatte, dass er seine Mutter nicht länger ignorieren könne.

An diesem Nachmittag hatte sie ihn in der Bibliothek aufgesucht und ihn gebeten, wieder mit ihr zu sprechen. Bilder von den traurigen Augen seiner Mutter und der Ton ihrer bettelnden Stimme hatten seine Gedanken den ganzen Tag über beschäftigt.

Er war jetzt fast an seinem Bestimmungsort angelangt. Er war sehr nah bei Professor Snapes Büro – der einzige Weg, um zum privaten Labor des Mannes zu gelangen. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter im Augenblick dort arbeiten würde.

Er klopfte an die Tür des Büros; keine Antwort. Er klopfte erneut und wartete. Als auch nach seinem dritten Klopfen keine Antwort kam, öffnete er langsam die Tür. Wie er angenommen hatte, war niemand im Raum, aber er konnte Licht hinter der verborgenen Tür zum Labor sehen, da diese nur angelehnt war. Nathan atmete einmal tief durch und betrat das Büro. Es war an der Zeit, wieder mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen.

Als er sich jedoch auf halbem Weg zur Tür befand, hörte er die Stimme von Hermione, die sich im Plauderton unterhielt; sie war nicht allein. Er blieb dort für einen Augenblick stehen und erwog, ob er weitergehen oder später zurückkommen solle, als er die Stimme der zweiten Person, die sich bei ihr im Raum befand, hörte – Professor Lupin. Nathan runzelte verwirrt die Stirn; er hatte keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass seine Mutter und Professor Lupin enge Freunde waren, doch da gab es keinen anderen Grund für die Anwesenheit eines Professors für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in einem Labor für Zaubertränke.

Nathan bewegte sich vorsichtig in Richtung Labor. Er konnte jetzt hören, was der Professor sagte.

»… doch ich wollte ihn nicht aufsuchen, ohne zuerst mit dir zu sprechen, Hermione.«

»Ich verstehe nicht, Remus. Das, was du sagst, ergibt keinen Sinn.«

»Hermione, Nathan zu beobachten ist, als würde man in der Zeit zurückgehen, zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich hier Schüler war. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden ist äußerst stark«, drängte Lupin.

Stille senkte sich erneut über den Raum vor ihm, und Nathan runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. > _Was meint Professor Lupin? <_

Seine Überlegungen wurden durch den Klang der Stimme seiner Mutter unterbrochen, die wieder aus dem Labor schallte. »Remus, ich …«

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermione. Ich weiß, dass dieses Thema für dich ein heikler Punkt ist. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat Nathan keine Ahnung davon«, hörte er Lupin sagen.

»Nein, er weiß es nicht«, bestätigte seine Mutter.

»Was ist mit …«, sagte Lupin, doch Nathan hörte den Rest der Frage nicht mehr.

»Spionieren Sie Ihrer Mutter nach?«, kam eine Stimme von hinten und erschreckte ihn.

Die Unterhaltung innerhalb des Labors brach abrupt ab, und die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich ganz. Nathan sah seine Mutter, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen von ihm zu Professor Snape schaute. »Nathan«, murmelte sie, wobei sie angeschlagen aussah.

»Ich war …«, versuchte Nathan zu erklären, wurde jedoch von Professor Snape unterbrochen.

»Sie befanden sich innerhalb _meines_ Büros und belauschten hinter der Tür ein Gespräch, zu dem Sie definitiv nicht eingeladen wurden.« Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters hatte einen anklagenden Ton.

»Es ist in Ordnung, Severus. Ich glaube nicht, dass Nathan irgendjemandes Gespräch belauscht hat, richtig?« Professor Lupin kam zu seiner Rettung … mehr oder weniger.

»Ich … ich war …« Nathan nahm Blickkontakt mit seiner Mutter auf, die noch immer besorgt aussah.

»Nathan«, sagte sie leise.

»Ja, ich habe gelauscht«, gab er zu. »Ihr habt über mich gesprochen, und ich weiß genau, worüber ihr gesprochen habt.« Nathan hielt dem starren Blick seiner Mutter stand. »Wissen es die anderen Lehrer auch? Wie vielen Leuten willst du es noch erzählen, bevor mir schließlich erlaubt wird, es zu wissen?«

Nathan war derartig auf Hermione fokussiert, so dass ihm entging, wie Snapes Aufmerksamkeit einen abrupten Umschwung auf ein anderes Ziel nahm, die nun auf Lupin fixiert war.

»Nathan, das ist nicht …«, versuchte Hermione zu erklären, aber Nathan wollte nichts hören.

»Ich kam hierher, um mit dir zu sprechen, weil ich dachte, dass du vor ein paar Tagen die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Du hast mich mit deinem gramvollen Gesicht und der weinerlichen Stimme beinahe wieder eingewickelt, Mum. Allerdings solltest du nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich dir nach dem hier verzeihe!«, sagte Nathan, wobei er die beiden Professoren ignorierte. Er verzog gegenüber seiner Mutter das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und verließ hastig den Raum.

Dann erst bemerkte Hermione, dass da ein anderes Paar schwarzer Augen auf sie fixiert war, unbarmherzig und anklagend.

»Severus, Remus hat gemerkt …«, begann sie, nur um noch einmal unterbrochen zu werden.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es bemerkt hat«, sagte Severus und hielt ihren Blick noch einen Moment länger fest, bevor er das Wort an Lupin richtete. »Was wirst du mit der Information anfangen, Lupin?«

»Severus, ich werde niemandem sonst davon erzählen, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst. Ich weiß, dass du niemals zuvor irgendetwas gesagt hast und dass du sehr reserviert bist, wenn es um dein Privatleben geht«, versicherte Lupin dem anderen Mann.

Severus nickte. »Er muss es nicht erfahren.«

»Ich hatte nicht geplant, ihm davon zu erzählen, doch ich wollte vorschlagen, dass Ihr es tut«, sagte Remus und schaute von Severus zu Hermione.

»Deine Meinung ist weder gefragt noch willkommen, Lupin. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Granger und mir, und ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn du dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern würdest, andernfalls—«

»Das reicht, Severus!« Hermione überraschte ihn mit ihrer scharfen Zurechtweisung. »Remus ist ein Freund. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das tun wird, was für Nathan am besten ist. Er hat doch nur versucht zu helfen.«

»Na schön, du kennst meinen Standpunkt«, erklärte er Hermione und wandte sich dann an Lupin. »Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, Lupin.« Und mit diesen Worten war er mit einem Aufbauschen von schwarzen Roben gegangen.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen«, beruhigte Lupin Hermione, die seufzte.

*-*-*-*

»Es ist für mich nicht wichtig, was dein Vater macht oder nicht macht, Malfoy!«, stellte Nathan fest.

Sie standen mitten in der Eingangshalle, hatten gerade das Abendessen verlassen. Devon Malfoy war von Slytherin-Erstklässlern umgeben, und auch Nathan hatte seine Freunde bei sich.

»Ich war bloß dabei, mich mit meinen Freunden hier zu unterhalten.« Malfoy grinste bösartig und fügte hinzu: »Es tut mir leid, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, weil ich einen Vater habe, der mich mag.«

Nathan ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte, seine Wut zu bändigen. Er blickte finster auf Devon.

»Suchst du immer noch nach ihm, oder hast du schon aufgegeben? Hast du schon mal in Azkaban nachgesehen?«, fragte Devon und brachte die Slytherins damit zum Lachen.

Doch das hielt nur bis zu Nathans Antwort an: »Wenn mein Vater in Azkaban ist, Malfoy, dann sollte deine Vater ihm dort Gesellschaft leisten.«

Malfoy verengte seine Augen. »Mein Vater ist kein Verbrecher!«, sagte er empört.

»Nun, das ist nicht das, was ich gehört habe. Möglicherweise kennst du deinen Vater doch nicht ganz so gut«, sagte Nathan und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Er wandte sich von dem Slytherin ab und stieg mit seinen Freunden die Marmortreppen hinauf.

»Nimm das zurück, Granger!«, drohte Devon.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte Professor Snapes Anwesenheit in der im Schatten liegenden Ecke hinter den Hauspunkte-Stundengläsern. > _Dann weiß Devon von Nathans Situation <_ _,_ grübelte er und runzelte die Stirn. Das würde in der Sache nicht gerade hilfreich sein.

Er seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.

*-*-*-*

Nathan war in der Bibliothek; es war zu einem Bestandteil seiner Routine geworden, seit er vor ein paar Tagen mit seinen Freunden geplant hatte, Snape auszuforschen. Sie hatten den Großteil ihrer freien Zeit für diese Aufgabe aufgewandt, und Nathan gingen die Informationsquellen aus. Er und seine Freunde hatten jedes Buch der modernen Zauber-Geschichte, alte Schuljahrbücher und Genealogie durchsucht, doch es gab nichts, was sie gegen Professor Snape verwenden konnten.

Ihre Versuche, die anderen Lehrer zu veranlassen, über den Meister der Zaubertränke zu sprechen, hatten sich ebenso als praktisch erfolglos erwiesen. Es schien, dass niemand genug über den verschlossenen Mann wusste, und jene, die etwas wussten, waren nicht bereit, etwas davon weiterzugeben.

Malfoy hatte bei jeder Gelegenheit herausposaunt, dass Nathan keinen Vater hatte. Nathan ignorierte den Slytherin, doch er war auch genervt davon. Dies hier frustrierte ihn nur noch mehr! Er schloss ein weiteres nutzloses Buch und seufzte schwer.

»Lasst uns eine Pause machen«, schlug er vor, und die Jungen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches lehnten sich auf ihren Stühlen zurück. »Das führt zu nichts«, gab er zu.

»Stimmt«, sagte Kevin.

»Was machen wir dann?«, fragte Andy. »Geben wir auf?«

Nathan seufzte.

»Wir geben nicht auf, Andy. Wir sind Gryffindors. Wir brauchen nur einen anderen Plan«, sagte Kevin zu dem Jungen, der ihm am nächsten saß, und während er sich zu dem anderen gegenüber umwandte, fügte er hinzu: »Nicht wahr, Nathan?«

Nathan antwortete nicht sofort. Er versuchte gerade herauszufinden, an welchem Punkt ihr Plan gescheitert war. »Ja, das stimmt. Wir brauchen einen anderen Plan. Was haben wir übersehen?«, fragte er rein rhetorisch. »Mit wem haben wir nicht gesprochen?«

»Ich habe keine Ahnung«, gestand Andy ein. »Mir gehen die Ideen aus, wie man die Lehrer zum Reden bringen kann. Es sei denn, dass wir schamlos fragen: Welches schmutzige Geheimnis wissen Sie über Snape? Ich weiß nicht, wie wir sie zum Reden bringen können.«

»Okay, dann. Du nimmst die Schulleiterin und ich werde mich um Professor Flitwick kümmern«, sagte Kevin.

Bevor Andy hinsichtlich der Auswahl der zugeteilten Lehrer mit seiner zweifellos empörten Antwort ankommen konnte, platzte Nathan heraus: »Der Schulleiter!«

»Wer?«, fragte Kevin.

»Natürlich, wie konnte ich ihn vergessen? Er muss alles über Professor Snape wissen, und er sollte bereit sein zu reden, da er von ihm getötet wurde.« Nathan plapperte, verlor sich in den Möglichkeiten. Er fokussierte seine Augen erneut auf seine Freunde; sie starrten ihn an. Nathan grinste hinterhältig. »Wir benötigen Zugang zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Ich muss ein Schwätzchen mit einem Portrait halten.«

* * *

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan hat eine neue Informationsquelle, und die Winterferien rücken näher – es ist Weihnachtszeit.

 


	17. Unbeantwortete Fragen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan hat eine neue Informationsquelle, und Hermione und Severus haben eine Menge, worüber sie nachzudenken haben.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Unanswered Questions**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Nathan hat eine neue Informationsquelle, und Hermione und Severus haben eine Menge, worüber sie nachzudenken haben.

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA** **:** BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 17: Unbeantwortete Fragen**

 

Nathan saß in einem der Sessel im Büro der Schulleiterin. Als Teil seines Planes hatte er Professor McGonagall besucht und vorgeheuchelt, an einer der freien Stellen als Filchs Assistent interessiert zu sein.

»Also, Mister Granger, verstehen Sie, was es bedeutet, ein Hogwarts-Assistent zu sein? Es ist kein einfacher Job«, unterstrich die Schulleiterin nach einer langweiligen Erklärung der Assistenten-Pflichten.

»Ich verstehe, Schulleiterin«, antwortete er gehorsam, während er sich fragte, warum es für jemanden so lange brauchte, um sie herauszurufen. > _Was ist mit Kevin und Andy los? <_ _,_ dachte er voller Befürchtungen.

Und es war, als ob sie seine Gedanken gehört hätten.

»Schulleiterin«, rief ein Portrait eines pausbäckigen Zauberers hinter ihr. »Ich glaube, Sie sollten in die Kerker gehen.«

»Ist es Peeves?«, fragte sie resignierend.

»Unglücklicherweise nicht. Es ist eines dieser Feuerwerksbündel; diese bunten Schlangen«, erklärte ihr das Portrait, »und sie vervielfältigen sich rasant.«

McGonagall seufzte. »Mister Granger, es tut mir leid, aber dies hier wird warten müssen«, sagte sie, ihn verabschiedend.

»Oh, ich könnte warten, bis Sie zurückkommen, Professor«, sagte er und hielt damit genau seinen Anteil an ihrem Plan am Laufen. »Das heißt, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.«

Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile, während sie sein Angebot erwog, und nickte dann. »Ich bin bald zurück.«

Nathan beobachtete, wie sie den Raum verließ, und sobald sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, schaute er auf die vielen Portraits, die im Büro hingen, und sagte mit drängendem Tonfall: »Ich muss mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen.«

»Oh, was für ein Bengel!«, fauchte ein Zauberer mit einem großen Schnurrbart und einem blauen Hut. »Sie stecken hinter den Feuerwerken, nicht wahr?«

Nathan ignorierte diese Schuldzuweisung und die anderen, die dieser folgten, und suchte die Wand nach dem Zauberer ab, den er nur auf Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten und auf alten magischen Bildern gesehen hatte.

»Ich bin hier drüben«, sagte eine ruhige Stimme zu seiner Rechten. »Mister Granger, nicht wahr?«

»Ja, Sir«, antwortete er und durchquerte den Raum, um vor Albus Dumbledores Rahmen stehenzubleiben. »Ich möchte Sie etwas über einen Zauberer fragen, den Sie einst gekannt haben«, sagte er.

»Was Sie zu fragen haben, muss von sehr großer Wichtigkeit sein. Eine Attacke mit Feuerwerkskörpern ist kein leichtes Ablenkungsmanöver«, sagte Dumbledore amüsiert.

Nathan begann, unter dem durchdringenden, prüfenden Blick der zwinkernden Augen des Portraits herumzuzappeln. »Ich … Sie kannten Professor Snape sehr gut, nicht wahr, Sir?«, fragte er nervös.

»Ja, ich kannte ihn«, antwortete Albus langsam.

»Er … nun, ich weiß, dass …« > _Warum war es denn so schwierig, diese Worte einfach auszusprechen? <_ »Er … Sie wissen schon …«

»Ja, mein Kind, er hat mich getötet«, beendete Dumbledore den Satz für ihn. »Allerdings nur, weil er keine Wahl gehabt hat«, fügte er hinzu und beobachtete Nathan aufmerksam. »In einem Krieg gibt es Situationen, in denen manches Opfer gebracht werden muss.«

»Sie haben ihm vergeben, Sir?«

»Es gab nichts zu verzeihen.« Dumbledore strich über seinen gemalten Bart. »Aber das wussten Sie bereits, sonst würden Sie nicht hier sein. Was ist es, das Sie nicht wissen?«

Nathan wurde sich bei diesen Worten bewusst, dass es viel schwieriger sein würde, als er gedacht hatte, aus diesem alten Zauberer im Portrait die Informationen herauszukitzeln, die er benötigte. Er hatte gehofft, dass der verstorbene Schulleiter ein schlechtes Gewissen Snape betreffend haben würde, und dass er bereit sein würde, einige schmutzige Geheimnisse aus der Vergangenheit des Tränkemeisters mit ihm zu teilen. Er glaubte allerdings auch jetzt noch, dass es den Versuch wert sei, und so entschied er sich für ein direktes Herangehen, da er nicht viel Zeit hatte, bevor die Schulleiterin zurückkehren würde.

»Er weiß etwas, das für mich von großer Wichtigkeit ist, aber er will es mir nicht erzählen. Ich dachte, dass möglicherweise Sie mir helfen könnten«, erläuterte Nathan. »Ich benötige Informationen, die ich im Austausch gegen das verwenden könnte, was er weiß. Etwas, von dem er nicht wollen würde, dass die ganze Schule davon erfährt.«

Jetzt war es heraus! Er hatte bei diesem Zauberer an den Wunsch nach Vergeltung appelliert.

Dumbledore beobachtete Nathan jetzt mit noch mehr Interesse. »Sie sind Ihrem Vater viel ähnlicher, als ich es mir zunächst ausgemalt habe. Worum Sie mich bitten, ist, Ihnen dabei zu helfen, Professor Snape zu erpressen. Kein alltägliches Ansinnen.«

Nathans Augen funkelten nach dem ersten Teil der Rede des Portraits. »Inwiefern bin ich meinem Vater noch ähnlicher, Sir?«

Dumbledore würde sich nicht so leicht ködern lassen, konnte aber die günstige Gelegenheit erkennen, die diese Unterhaltung bot. »Sie sind so sehr gewillt zu bekommen, was Sie wollen, dass Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, auf welche Art Sie es sich verschaffen können. Ihr Vater benahm sich ähnlich, und das war einer der Charakterzüge, die ich an ihm bewunderte …« Er hielt inne. »… allerdings nur, wenn er für die richtigen Dinge gekämpft hat.«

Nathan war hypnotisiert von dem Zauberer auf der Leinwand. Dumbledore hatte mehr über seinen Vater gesagt, als jede andere Person ihm jemals erzählt hatte. »Waren Sie Freunde?«

»Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass wir das noch immer sind«, antwortete Dumbledore mit einem leisen Lächeln auf seinem gemalten Mund. »Allerdings dachte ich, dass Sie über Professor Snape sprechen wollten«, sagte er und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

Nathan hatte sein Interesse am Meister der Zaubertränke vollständig verloren. Er war jetzt viel mehr daran interessiert, was der große Albus Dumbledore über seinen Vater zu sagen hatte. »Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe, dass Sie nicht über ihn sprechen möchten, Sir«, ließ er das alte Thema fallen. »Wir können weiter über meinen Vater sprechen, wenn Sie das bevorzugen …« > _Und Sie könnten damit beginnen, mir seinen Namen zu nennen <_, wollte er hinzufügen.

Dumbledore war amüsiert. »Ich glaube nicht, dass dies möglich sein wird, doch vielleicht sollten Sie besser erkennen, dass Professor Snape zu erpressen ihn nicht dazu veranlassen wird, mit Ihnen zu kooperieren, junger Mann. Möglicherweise könnte er Ihnen erzählen, wer Ihr Vater ist, wenn Sie seinen Respekt und seine Freundschaft erringen.«

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er erwähnt, welche Informationen sein Zaubertränke-Professor zurückhielt? Er glaubte nicht. Woher konnte das Portrait dann davon wissen? »Ich habe Ihnen nie gesagt, welche Information ich von Professor Snape will.«

»Nein, das haben Sie nicht.«

Nathan geriet immer mehr durcheinander. »Woher wussten Sie es dann?«

»Ich weiß sehr viele Dinge. Ich weiß, dass Basilisken farbenblind sind, dass es eintausendzweihundertvierundsiebzig Aromen von Bertie-Botts-Bohnen-aller-Geschmacksrichtungen gibt und dass die Schulleiterin im ersten Fach ihres Schreibtisches Zitronendrops versteckt. Warum nehmen Sie sich nicht einige davon, während sie nicht hier ist?«, sagte Dumbledore, zwinkerte schelmisch und deutete mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes in die ungefähre Richtung des Schreibtisches.

Nathans Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Er blickte flüchtig auf den Schreibtisch, schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und schaute wieder auf das Portrait.

Bevor Nathan irgendetwas sagen konnte, ergriff Dumbledore das Wort. »Zu spät«, sagte er, und man konnte Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Tür kommen hören, die Nathans Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenkten. »Sie finden die Antwort auf Ihre Fragen, wenn Sie damit aufhören, danach zu suchen. Alles, was Sie benötigen, ist in Ihrem Inneren«, setzte Dumbledore hinzu, und seine Augen zwinkerten.

Nathan schaute blinzelnd auf das Portrait. > _Was meint er? <_ Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, noch irgendetwas zu denken oder zu fragen. Er kehrte schnell zu dem Sessel zurück, in dem er gesessen hatte, bevor die Schulleiterin das Büro verlassen hatte, Langeweile vortäuschend, als ob er die ganze Zeit in dieser Position ausgeharrt hätte.

McGonagall ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, setzte sich und seufzte. »Wo waren wir, Mister Granger?«, fragte sie halb rhetorisch. »Ah, ja. Die Assistenten-Pflichten. Nun—«

»Schulleiterin, während Sie fort waren, hatte ich ein wenig Zeit, um über all das nachzudenken, das Sie gesagt haben, und ich glaube, dass ich im Augenblick nicht auf die Verantwortung vorbereitet bin, die, ein Hogwarts-Assistent zu sein, mit sich bringt. Ich bin dankbar für Ihre Zeit, Ma’am. Ich weiß, dass Sie sehr beschäftigt sind.« Ihre Verwirrung zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. »Danke, Ma’am«, setzte Nathan hinzu, erhob sich von seinem Platz und verließ schnell das Büro.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, war einmal mehr seine Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht deutlich sichtbar. Damit aufhören, nach Antworten zu suchen? Alles, was er benötigte, war in seinem Inneren? Worüber sprach dieses verrückte Portrait? > _Und_ das _war der berühmte Albus Dumbledore? <_ _,_ dachte er.  > _Nicht sehr hilfreich. <_

Er sank die sich selbst abwärts windende Wendeltreppe hinunter, und während er zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm ging, kamen ihm einige der anderen Dinge wieder in den Sinn, die er an diesem Nachmittag erfahren hatte. > _Ich bin wie mein Vater. <_Nathan lächelte. Er kannte seinen Vater auch jetzt noch nicht, doch nun wusste er mehr über ihn als jemals zuvor. > _Er kämpft für das, was er will, und genau das tue ich auch. <_

Tief versunken in Gedanken über die Erkenntnisse, die er von Dumbledore gewonnen hatte, betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich mit seinen Schulregeln-brechenden Freunden zu treffen, die eine umfassende Schilderung seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Portrait verlangten.

»Also, was du da sagst, ist, dass er aber auch gar nichts gesagt hat«, schlussfolgerte Kevin, nachdem Nathan geendet hatte.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er könnte vielleicht etwas Nützliches gesagt haben, auf eine kryptische Art und Weise. Das war das verwirrendste Gespräch, das ich jemals geführt habe, und das will schon was heißen«, bekannte Nathan.

»Nun, du wirst es zu den Akten hinzufügen, richtig?«, fragte Andy.

»Ja, natürlich«, versicherte Nathan ihm. »Genau genommen werde ich genau das jetzt sofort machen. Ich möchte nichts von dem vergessen, was dieses Portrait sagte, und mag es auch noch so absurd geklungen haben.«

Nathan verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf. Er machte es sich auf seinem Bett bequem und nahm zwei Rollen Pergament aus seiner Büchertasche. Die erste war die, die Andy erwähnt hatte: die _'Snape-Akte'_. Es war diejenige, mit deren Hilfe Nathan den Überblick über die Informationen behielt, von denen er dachte, dass sie hinsichtlich des Professors relevant waren. Die zweite Rolle, von der die anderen nicht wussten, dass er sie führte, war diejenige, die er die _'Dad-Akte'_ nannte.

Das zweite Pergament enthielt äußerst wenige, kostbare Informationen. In der ersten Spalte war eine Liste mit Namen, mit der Überschrift ' _Menschen, die es wissen'_ , zu der Nathan Albus Dumbledore hinzufügte. Darüber hinaus hatte es nur einen anderen Hinweis unter einer Rubrik ' _Anhaltspunkte'_ : _Professor Lupin erwähnte die Tage, als er ein Schüler war_.

Nachdem er das Gespräch zwischen seiner Mutter und dem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zufällig belauscht hatte, hatte Nathan damit begonnen, sich Notizen über das zu machen, was er von seinem Vater wusste. Jetzt hatte er mehr Punkte hinzuzufügen. Albus Dumbledores Portrait hatte ihm erklärt, dass er und sein Vater Freunde gewesen waren. > _Noch sind <_, fügte Nathan in Gedanken hinzu. Er wusste auch, dass sein Vater ein willensstarker Mann war, der nicht aufgab bei den Dingen, die er wollte. > _Genau wie ich <_, dachte er und lächelte.

Er machte sich weiter Notizen über Passagen seiner Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore, und nachdem er beide Pergamente nochmals gelesen hatte, begriff er, dass er nach wie vor noch nicht das hatte, was er benötigte, um herauszufinden, wer sein Vater war oder sich die Information von Professor Snape zu verschaffen. Er seufzte und legte sich auf sein Bett. Während er das Rot- und Goldmuster seines Bettvorhangs betrachtete, dachte Nathan über die letzten Worte nach, die das Portrait gesagt hatte, und versuchte daraus schlau zu werden, was er meinte mit _'Alles, was Sie benötigen, ist in Ihrem_ _Inneren'_.

*-*-*-*

Remus war tief in Gedanken versunken nach dem, was er an jenem Tag des letzten Wochenendes in den Kerkern gesehen und gehört hatte. Er war dort hingegangen, um nach einer Bestätigung für seine Vermutung über Nathans Herkunft zu suchen, und er hatte besagte Bestätigung bekommen – und viel mehr. Er hatte Nathans Wut, Severus' Unnachgiebigkeit und Hermiones Hilflosigkeit beobachtet, und er hatte Hermiones Erklärungen und ihrem Gejammer gelauscht.

Hermione hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie Nathans Existenz vor Severus geheim gehalten hatte, und Severus geheim vor jedermann, einschließlich Nathan. An diesem Punkt hatte Remus begonnen, Severus' Reaktionen in Bezug auf den Jungen und seine Handlungen an jenem Tag in den Kerkern zu verstehen, doch nachdem er einige Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte, fand sich Remus nun mit mehr Fragen als Antworten zurückgelassen wieder.

Von Zeit zu Zeit war Nathans geheimnisvoller Vater ein Thema für Streitereien unter den Potters, den Weasleys und anderer Mitglieder des inaktiven Ordens des Phoenix' gewesen. Anfangs, als sie erstmals Hermiones Schwangerschaft entdeckt hatten, herrschte Bestürzung von seiten Einiger und es gab Entrüstung von seiten Anderer. Als sie offen bekundet hatte, dass die Identität des Vaters niemandes Sache außer ihrer eigenen war, waren die Reaktionen weitaus stärker. Ron hatte gefordert, dass sie ihnen den Namen des Zauberers nennen müsse, der ihr dies angetan hatte; Minerva hatte Hermione gebeten, sich ihnen anzuvertrauen, doch die gelassenste und dennoch beunruhigendste Reaktion, war jene von Harry. Der Retter der magischen Welt hatte einen eiskalten Blick in seinen Augen, einen Blick, der die Stärke hinter seinen jungen, unschuldigen Gesichtszügen verriet, und das war etwas, das Remus nur einige wenige Male gesehen und von dem er gehofft hatte, dies niemals wieder zu sehen.

Hermione war ruhiger als üblich gewesen und hatte ihnen erklärt, dass nichts ihre Entscheidung ändern würde. Noch mehr Proteste folgten dieser Äußerung, verstummten jedoch, als sich Harry zu sprechen entschloss. Er war an Hermione herangetreten und hatte gesagt: »Wenn du so wild entschlossen dazu bist, ihn vor uns zu beschützen, dann solltest du ihn besser gründlich schützen«, und hatte danach den Raum verlassen. Im Laufe der Zeit war alles zur Normalität zurückgekehrt. Nathan wurde geboren, Harry wurde auserkoren, sein Pate zu sein, und die Identität des Vaters blieb geheim.

Nun ja, das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Remus wusste jetzt, dass Severus Nathans Vater war, und noch mehr unbeantwortete Fragen wurden in seinem Kopf in Umlauf gesetzt. Warum hielt Hermione Nathan vor Severus versteckt? Warum wusste damals niemand von ihrer Beziehung – selbst bis heute nicht? Und nun, da Severus davon wusste, warum enthüllten sie Nathan gegenüber nicht die Wahrheit? Sie vor Harry und Ron geheimzuhalten war verständlich – sie hatten Snape nie gemocht – doch vor Nathan … Es konnte nur an Severus' Starrsinnigkeit liegen, weil Remus sich sicher war, dass Hermione ihr – ihrer beider – Geheimnis dem Jungen offenbaren wollte. Er war sich ebenfalls sicher, dass sie von der Bewunderung wusste, die Nathan für Severus empfand – oder in der Vergangenheit empfunden hatte – da Remus keine Ahnung hatte, was der Junge inzwischen über den Meister der Zaubertränke dachte.

Das Einzige, was er wirklich wusste, war, dass die Bemühungen des Jungen, Severus' Anerkennung zu gewinnen, unermüdlich gewesen waren. Remus konnte sich an den Tag erinnern, an dem er Nathan tief betroffen im Kerker vorgefunden hatte, da er ohne Anerkennung seiner guten Arbeit im Klassenzimmer entlassen worden war. Doch seine Beobachtung von Nathan seit damals hatte gezeigt, dass sich die Dinge geändert haben könnten. Immerhin verbrachten sie einen Monat Nachsitzen miteinander. Was war bei jenen Strafarbeiten geschehen? Er wusste es nicht …

Remus rief sich nochmals ihre letzte Unterredung über den störrischen Mann ins Gedächtnis zurück. Nathan hatte ihn in seinem Büro aufgesucht und um eine Erklärung von Severus‘ Verhalten gebeten. Warum würde Nathan überhaupt noch Severus in irgendeiner Form verstehen wollen? Konnte es sein, dass der Junge irgendeinen Verdacht hegte? Nein, das tat er nicht. Nicht nach dem, was er zu Hermione an jenem Tag gesagt hatte. Es könnte lediglich der Wunsch des Jungen sein, das Lob des schwierigsten Lehrers zu gewinnen – genau wie damals seine Mutter, als sie noch Schülerin gewesen war. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran, doch das Lächeln wurde bald zu einem traurigen, sehnenden Gesichtsausdruck; er würde nie das Abbild von sich selbst oder von Tonks in irgendeinem Kind sehen.

Remus betrat die Große Halle durch eine seitliche Tür, grüßte die bereits dort Anwesenden und nahm Platz für das Mittagessen. Er ließ seine Augen über die vier Haustische schweifen, wobei er sich mehr Zeit dafür nahm, seine Gryffindors zu beobachten. Es gab nichts Ungewöhnliches und das blieb so, bis der Großteil der Schüler ihre Mahlzeiten beendet hatte.

Dann konnte man eine Schar von Slytherin-Erstklässlern, angeführt durch Devon Malfoy, sich zur gleichen Zeit den Haupttüren nähern sehen wie eine Gruppe Gryffindor-Erstklässler, mit Nathan unter ihnen. Von da aus, wo er am Lehrertisch saß, konnte Remus nicht hören, was Devon sagte, doch er hörte das Lachen von dessen Begleitern.

Ein weiterer Kommentar von Devon gefolgt von mehr Gelächter, und Remus sah Nathan sich umdrehen, um dem Slytherin entgegenzutreten. Im nächsten Moment war er selbst aufgesprungen, und er sah Severus dasselbe tun. Auf seinem Weg zu dem wachsenden Kreis der Schüler, die jetzt die Gruppe umgaben, hörte er Nathans wütende Forderung: »Nimm das zurück, Malfoy! Nimm es zurück!«

Bis er tatsächlich das Zentrum des Aufruhrs erreichte, hielt Severus bereits einen blindwütigen Nathan fest, der vorgeschnellt war, um Devon physisch zu attackieren. Der Slytherin hielt eine Hand zum Schutz vor sein Gesicht, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Überraschung, Furcht und Ungläubigkeit. Es war klar, dass Devon noch nie auf Muggel-Art angegriffen worden war.

»Mister Granger, dies ist inakzeptabel!«, zischte Severus. »Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor und ein Nachsitzen!«

»Was ist mit ihm? Wird er nicht auch bestraft?«, fragte Nathan und zeigte auf Devon. »Er hat angefangen! Er hat meine Mum beleidigt!«

»Wie kann ich die Schuld dafür tragen? Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn sie nicht weiß, wer dein Vater ist«, erwiderte Devon, der seinen Schock überwand, um sich selbst zu verteidigen.

»Halt den Mund, Malfoy!«, schnappte Nathan.

»Genug!«, zischte Severus. Der Mann hielt immer noch seinen Sohn am Arm fest.

Remus beobachtete die Szene, plötzlich einfach nur sprachlos. > _Wie kann Severus dabei zuschauen und nicht darauf reagieren – Nathan nicht sagen, dass er sein Vater ist? <_ _,_ dachte er.

»Mach dich nützlich, Lupin!«, blaffte Severus.

»Zehn Punkte von Slytherin und ein Nachsitzen, Devon«, setzte er dann fest, während er demonstrativ auf Severus schaute, der seine Augen verengte. »Nun, nun. Die Show ist vorbei, gehen Sie in Ihren Unterricht«, fügte Remus in Richtung der Zuschauermenge um sie herum hinzu, und die Schüler begannen, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

»Mister Granger, ungeachtet dessen, was Mister Malfoy gesagt oder getan hat, dieses Muggel-Verhalten wird nicht toleriert«, sagte Severus und schaute direkt in Nathans funkelnde Augen. Der Junge schrak nicht zurück noch zeigte er irgendein Anzeichen der Würdigung.

Remus wollte über das Verhalten des Jungen schmunzeln. Sowohl gleichzeitig physisch (Severus hielt noch immer den Arm des Jungen fest) als auch verbal bedroht durch den gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke, zeigte er keinerlei Anzeichen von Furcht oder Resignation.

»Haben Sie mich verstanden?«, fragte Severus.

Abermals, ohne seinen entschlossenen, starren Blick von Severus abzuwenden, antwortete Nathan: »Ja, Sir. Kann ich jetzt gehen?«

Severus gab Nathans Arm frei. »Noch nicht«, antwortete er. »Mister Malfoy, beim nächsten Mal, wenn ich Sie in einen Kampf verwickelt erlebe, bedarf es für mich keines Gryffindors, um Slytherin Punkte abzuziehen. Ist das klar?«

»Aber Onkel Sev— «, begann Devon zu argumentieren, nur, um von seinem Paten unterbrochen zu werden.

»Es heißt _Professor_ Snape, Mister Malfoy«, zischte Severus, »und ich habe Ihnen eine einfache Frage gestellt.«

Der blonde Junge senkte seinen Kopf und murmelte: »Ja, Professor.«

Remus beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn den Jungen an Severus’ Seite. Er hatte Devons Lapsus bei der Anrede genauso wenig überhört. »Devon, Sie erscheinen um sieben in meinem Büro.« Der Junge nickte und hob seine Hand noch einmal an sein Kinn. »Müssen Sie Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen?«

»Nein, Sir«, murmelte Devon.

Als Remus seinen Blick von Devon abwandte, sah er, dass Nathan den blonden Jungen mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht beobachtete. »Was Professor Snape sagte, gilt auch für Sie, Nathan. Wenn ich Sie erneut in einen Kampf verwickelt sehe, wird Gryffindor mehr Punkte verlieren, als es heute verloren hat.« Seine Worte hatten den beabsichtigten Effekt, und das hämische Grinsen verschwand aus Nathans Gesicht.   

»Ich erwarte Sie um sieben in meinem Klassenzimmer, Mister Granger«, sagte Severus und drehe sich um, um die Große Halle zu verlassen. Ohne sich erneut umzudrehen, fügte er hinzu: »Kommen Sie nicht zu spät.« Remus sah, wie Nathan seine Augen verdrehte.

»Gehen Sie zu Ihrem Unterricht«, entließ er die Jungen, und als er sich sicher war, dass sie sich tatsächlich von einander fernhalten würden, machte Remus sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Er klopfte an die Tür zum Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort. Er öffnete die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich und traf auf die verengten schwarzen Augen des Mannes auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. »Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du Nathans Qual darüber zusehen kannst und nichts dagegen tust«, begann er. »Bei Merlin! Wenn ich ein Kind haben könnte und es würde zufällig ein Sohn sein, würde ich mir wünschen, dass er wie Nathan wäre. Ich würde so stolz sein, dass ich es in die Welt hinausschreien würde, dass er meiner ist … und _du_ bist Nathans Vater. _Du_ hast das Recht zu sagen, dass dieser wundervolle Junge dein Sohn ist, doch du hast dich für das Gegenteil entschieden, obwohl du weißt, dass du sein Leben aufgrund dieser lächerlichen Entscheidung viel schwieriger machst.«

Severus‘ Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich die ganze Zeit während Remus’ emotionalem Ausbruch nicht; es war die gleiche kalte, ausdruckslose Miene, die er häufig benutzte. »Bist du fertig?«, fragte er und hob ärgerlich eine Augenbraue an. »Ich habe in zehn Minuten Unterricht.«

Remus seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Ich weiß, dass du die Einsicht besitzt, Severus. Ich hoffe, dass du deine Starrsinnigkeit rechtzeitig überwinden kannst.« Er drehte sich um und verließ das Büro.

Severus seufzte, sobald sich die Tür schloss. Was Lupin nicht verstand, war, dass dies für Nathan das Beste war. Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass Severus sein Vater war, selbst wenn Devon ihn dafür verhöhnte. Es war einfach nur eine Phase, und Nathan würde all das bald völlig vergessen und begreifen, dass er keinen Vater brauchte.

*-*-*-*

»Herein«, beantwortete Severus das Klopfen an der Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.

»Guter Abend, Sir«, grüßte Nathan, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zur Frontseite des Raumes.

»Kessel, Mister Granger. Sie kennen die Prozedur – keine Magie. Ich glaube nicht, dass bei Ihnen nach dieser Muggel-Demonstration heute früh etwaige Beschwerden aufkommen werden.«

Snape hatte Recht. Nathan beschwerte sich nicht und ging wortlos zu den Kesseln. Er begann, diese zu scheuern, und Severus nahm die Arbeit an den Aufsätzen wieder auf.

Von Zeit zu Zeit hob Severus seine Augen von der Ansammlung Unsinn, den die Drittklässler beim Schreiben verzapft hatten, um seinen Sohn zu beobachten. Er konnte erkennen, dass Nathan wirklich fest entschlossen war, seine Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. > _Gut <_, dachte er.

Er hörte, wie der Junge den ersten gesäuberten Kessel ins Regal stellte und schaute abermals von den Aufsätzen auf. Der Junge schaute zu ihm herüber, und ihre Augen hielten einander gegenseitig fest, während Nathan zu dem Arbeitstisch zurückging, auf dem der zweite schmutzige Kessel des Abends auf ihn wartete. Nicht ein Wort oder eine angehobene Augenbraue; nichts.

Obgleich Snape diesen Mangel an Interaktion als eine gute Sache interpretierte, würde er sich selbst gegenüber nicht ehrlich sein, wenn er behauptete, dass er Nathans scharfe Blicke, die Wettbewerbe im Anstarren und die geistreichen Antworten, die sie während des Monats von Strafarbeiten geteilt hatten und die immer präsent gewesen waren, nicht vermisste. Sein Junge war ein Puzzle, und diese stille, zurück-zum-Geschäft-Version von ihm war ein Teil, das Snape vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Nathan war so kurz davor gewesen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, als er letztes Wochenende Lupin und Hermione in seinem Büro heimlich belauscht hatte. Was, wenn er nicht zur richtigen Zeit gekommen wäre? Nathan würde wissen, dass er sein Vater war, und …

Severus beobachtete, wie Nathan arbeitete, und erwog – wie er es schon so viele Male vorher getan hatte – was dann hätte geschehen können. Wie wäre Nathans Reaktion ausgefallen? Sein rationales Selbst beharrte darauf, dass der Junge ihn noch mehr gehasst hätte, als er es jetzt bereits tat, doch er konnte sich dessen nicht sicher sein. Was, wenn, entgegen allen Erwartungen, Nathan … Nein, er konnte nicht darauf hoffen. Severus war nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass jemand ihn aus freien Stücken als Teil seines Lebens akzeptieren würde.

Und dann begingen seine Gedanken mit dem Bild von Hermione Granger in seiner Vorstellung Verrat an ihm. Sie hatte ihn gewissermaßen aus freien Stücken in ihrem Leben akzeptiert, als sie seinen Sohn aufzog. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte dies nicht verstehen. Außerdem glaubte sie sogar, auch Nathan würde ihn in seinem Leben akzeptieren … dass er sich sogar darüber freuen würde, dass Severus sein Vater war. Gerade sie wusste besser, als jeder andere, wozu er fähig war, und doch sagte sie weiterhin Dinge, um ihn ermutigen, sich Nathan zu offenbaren, Teil des Lebens seines Sohnes zu sein. Warum jetzt? Warum nicht früher, als Nathan jünger war? > _Weil sie sich der Gefahr bewusst ist, die von dir ausgeht <_, antwortete er sich selbst. Doch, wenn das zutreffend war, warum wollte sie es dem Jungen jetzt erzählen? Nathan war elf und lebte in einer Internatsschule; er würde seine Eltern nicht viel länger benötigen. Wenn er Hogwarts verlassen würde, wäre er ein junger Mann, der sein eigenes Leben aufbauen musste. Er würde keinen Vater mehr brauchen.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe, die Aufsätze zu benoten, und schob diese Gedanken beiseite, wie er dies inzwischen häufig tat. Nicht lange danach spürte Snape Nathans Augen auf sich gerichtet. Er hob seinen eigenen Blick trotzdem nicht von den Aufsätzen. Einige Zeit verging und er fühlte jene schwarzen Augen erneut auf sich, gab allerdings einmal mehr vor, dies nicht zu bemerken. Er konnte dennoch die Blicke des Jungen nicht mehr länger ignorieren, wenn Nathan mehr daran interessiert schien, ihn zu beobachten, als den Kessel zu säubern. »Ihre Aufgabe ist der große Kessel, Mister Granger. Versuchen Sie, Ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu richten«, sagte er ohne seine Augen von dem Pergament abzuwenden, das er las.

_> Wie hat er das gemacht?<,_ dachte Nathan und schaute jetzt auf den Kessel. > _Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht aufgeschaut hat von dem, was auch immer er da benotet – nicht ein einziges Mal, seitdem ich mit dem zweiten Kessel begonnen habe. <_Nathan war schon immer davon beeindruckt gewesen, wie sehr Professors Snape sich jederzeit dessen gewahr war, was um ihn herum vorging, obwohl er von der Vergangenheit des Mannes als Spion wusste.

Nathan hatte gedacht, dass er dieses Nachsitzen nutzen könnte, um Professor Snape zu beobachten, in der letzten Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu finden, was er seiner Recherche über diesen Mann hinzufügen konnte. Je mehr er über den Meister der Zaubertränke in Erfahrung brachte, umso mehr war er von ihm fasziniert.

Er fuhr damit fort, den Kessel zu säubern, und ging dabei alle Informationen durch, die er über den Zauberer bis jetzt gesammelt hatte. Keine der anrüchigen Tatsachen, die er über Professor Snapes Vergangenheit wusste, war nicht allgemein bekannt. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er in der Nacht zuvor über die Rolle des Zaubertränkemeisters im Krieg gelesen hatte. Das meiste davon hatte er bereits gekannt, doch einige der Informationen waren neu und keine angenehme Überraschung gewesen. Er hatte von den Verbrechen gelesen, denen Professor Snape angeklagt worden war, begangen zu haben, und obgleich er wusste, dass sein Lehrer Menschen ermordet hatte, hatte er immer geglaubt, dass dies in Notwehr geschehen war oder in jemand anderes Auftrag, wie seine Mutter ihm erklärt hatte. Es war vergleichbar mit dem, was sein Pate und Retter der magischen Welt getan hatte. Doch erfahren zu müssen, dass sein Professor aus seinem eigenen freien Willen heraus Menschen gequält und getötet hatte, war beunruhigend gewesen. Nathan fürchtete den Zauberer nicht, der vor ihm am Schreibtisch saß, er grübelte jedoch über die Gründe nach, die jemanden wie ihn, mit so vielen Fähigkeiten und solcher Intelligenz, an die Notwendigkeit glauben ließ, solche Verbrechen verüben zu müssen.

Nathan war sich nicht bewusst, dass er damit innegehalten hatte, den Kessel zu schrubben, bis Professors Snapes Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. »Ich höre Sie nicht arbeiten, Mister Granger.«

Nathan begann erneut mechanisch mit seinen Bewegungen und schob jene Gedanken einstweilen beiseite. Er beendete schnell seine Aufgabe und verließ die Kerker.

*-*-*-*

Die Bibliothek war an diesem Abend ruhig. Es war kurz vor der Sperrstunde und wenige Schüler arbeiteten noch hier, mehrheitlich Ravenclaws. Nathan stand, nicht ganz bei der Sache, in einem Gang zwischen hohen Regalen und las in einem Wälzer über Sternkarten für seinen Astronomieaufsatz, als das fahle Licht, das von einer der Laternen kam, durch einen Schatten blockiert wurde. Bevor er reagieren konnte, wurden seine Arme von starken Händen umklammert. Nicht einmal das Geräusch des auf dem Steinfußboden aufschlagenden Buches alarmierte die anderen über seine missliche Lage. Die Jungen, die ihn festhielten, ließen ihm keine Alternative, doch er kämpfte, um sich irgendwie zu befreien und seinen Zauberstab zu fassen zu bekommen. »Lasst mich los!«

»Ich hab' dir gesagt, dass du dich mit dem falschen Zauberer angelegt hast, Granger«, sagte Malfoy, als er hinter seinen Bütteln hervortauchte.

»Was willst du von mir?«, fragte Nathan, der immer noch versuchte, sich loszureißen.

»Ich bin hier, um dich für das bezahlen zu lassen, was du in der Großen Halle getan hast«, antwortete Devon, während er einen Ärmel seiner Robe hochkrempelte.

Nathan verstärkte seine Bemühungen, sich zu befreien. »Und du benötigst zwei Muskelberge, die dir dabei helfen?« Der Griff um seine Arme wurde fester. »Ich dachte, du könntest mehr als das.« Er provozierte den Slytherin, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Devon lachte. »Hast du gedacht, ich würde dir unvorbereitet zu Leibe rücken? Ich bin kein dämlicher Gryffindor.« Er näherte sich Nathan. »Jetzt wirst du lernen, dich nicht mit einem Malfoy anzulegen.«

Der Schlag traf Nathan im rechten Winkel in den Kiefer. Es stach schmerzhaft, doch er gab keinen Ton von sich. Malfoy schien über seinen Mangel an Reaktion auf den Angriff enttäuscht zu sein und schlug erneut zu, viel stärker. Dieses Mal traf der Schlag sein Gesicht genau unter seinem linken Auge und ein Keuchen verließ seinen Mund aufgrund des Schmerzes, den er nun empfand. Devon nahm Nathans Kinn in seine Hand und schaute ihm boshaft grinsend in die Augen.

»Ich denke, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast, Granger.« Er gab Nathans Gesicht frei und begann, die Roben seines Gefangenen zu durchsuchen. Als er Nathans Zauberstab fand, nahm er diesen an sich und sagte zu seinen Begleitern: »Lasst den Wurm los.«

Nathan, jetzt zauberstablos, wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen die Slytherins hatte. Er beobachtete bloß, wie die Jungen in Richtung Tür zur Bibliothek davonstiefelten, und sah, wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ und sich umwandte, um mit einer Singsang-Stimme zu sagen, »Schlaf gut, Granger.« Lachend gingen sie davon.

Nathan verengte seine Augen, aber es schmerzte, das zu tun. Er hob eine Hand an sein Gesicht und zuckte bei seiner eigenen Berührung zusammen; er konnte die Schwellung bereits fühlen. Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte; er würde einen Bluterguss bekommen. Nathan hob das Buch vom Boden auf und stellte es ins Regal zurück, ging dahin, wo sein Zauberstab lag, hob ihn auf und ging zum Tisch, wo seine Sachen lagen. Er sammelte sie zusammen und verließ die Bibliothek.

Er steuerte den Gemeinschaftsraum an, hielt es dann jedoch für besser, nicht hineinzugehen. Er wusste, dass sein Gesicht blutunterlaufen war, und er wollte sich im Augenblick nicht mit seinen Freunden auseinandersetzen. Er lief weiter, und bevor ihm überhaupt bewusst wurde, wohin er ging, fand er sich selbst aus diesem großen Fenster auf einem der höheren Korridore hinausstarrend wieder, sein Augenmerk auf die entfernten Lichter von Hogsmeade gerichtet.

Er war noch immer verärgert darüber, was in der Bibliothek geschehen war. Nicht, weil er geschlagen worden war – es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er den Zorn von irgendjemandem heraufbeschworen hatte, dass die Sache in einem Kampf geendet hatte und dass er dabei den Kürzeren gezogen hatte. Er war verärgert darüber, weil dies sein Leben noch unerträglicher machen würde, als es bereits war. Malfoy würde sich an seinem Triumph im Zuge seiner Rache weiden, und seine Freunde würden ihn sogar noch mehr bedauern, wenn sie den Bluterguss auf seinem Gesicht sahen … Wann würde dies endlich vorüber sein?

Nein, er konnte mit den stechenden Schmerzen umgehen, die in seinem Gesicht brannten. Stärker als die Schmerzen war sein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Einsamkeit. Niemand wusste, wie es war, eigentümliche Blicke von Leuten zugeworfen zu bekommen, die du nicht einmal kanntest; was es bedeutete, wenn Leute wie Malfoy jeden einzelnen Tag über deine Familie höhnische Bemerkungen machen – und als Entgegnung darauf weder etwas zu tun noch zu sagen; wie frustrierend es war, schließlich zu versuchen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, nur, um dabei erfolglos zu sein.

Plötzlich war es schwer, mit dem Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte, zu atmen, und der Anblick der glänzenden Lichter im fernen Dorf verschwamm, durch – wie er wusste – Tränen. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ die Tränen fallen. Er fühlte sich so einsam. Er wünschte die Arme seiner Mutter um sich, und an sie zu denken, brachte einen neuen Sturzbach von Tränen in seine Augen. Er vermisste sie so sehr. Sie war die Einzige, die sich um ihn sorgte, und wenn sie jetzt hier wäre, würde er keinen zweiten Gedanken an seinen Trotzanfall verschwenden und sie mit seiner ganzen Kraft umarmen. Doch sie war nicht hier, und er umarmte stattdessen wimmernd sich selbst.

Severus Snape betrat den unzureichend beleuchteten Korridor. Er hatte die Schule auf Schüler überprüft, die nach der Sperrstunde draußen waren, und dort war wieder einer, der Dritte am heutigen Abend. Er bewegte sich leise näher heran, bis er herausfand, wer der Schüler war und zögerte, sich weiter zu nähern – es war sein Sohn. Was machte er schon wieder hier draußen nach der Sperrstunde? Er öffnete seinen Mund, um den Jungen wegen seiner Beharrlichkeit, die Schulregeln zu brechen, anzublaffen, doch er vergaß, was er sagen wollte, als er Nathans Schniefen hörte – der Junge weinte. > _Großartig <_, dachte er ärgerlich, doch tief in seinem Herzen wollte er wissen, was seinen Jungen zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Gedanken an sein eigenes erstes Jahr in Hogwarts gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Jungen, die ihn verhöhnten, die Sorge um seine Mutter, die mit seinem gewalttätigen Vater allein war, der Mangel an Freunden, Tage und Nächte mit einsamem Durchstreifen der Hallen. Severus runzelte die Stirn, bittere Gefühle erreichten sein Herz.

»Genießen Sie die Aussicht?«, fragte Severus und erschreckte den Jungen. »Es ist nach der Sperrstunde, Mister Granger – etwas, von dem ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie darüber bereits Bescheid wissen.«

Nathan wischte seine schmerzenden Augen und seine laufende Nase mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe ab. > _Warum ist es immer Professor Snape? <_ _,_ dachte er.

»Sie werden langsam wirklich berechenbar, Mister Granger. Erklären Sie mir, warum Sie hier oben sind und _schniefen_?« Er hob das letzte Wort besonders hervor. Als keine Antwort kam, verlangte er: »Schauen Sie mich an.«

Nathan zögerte.

»Schauen Sie mich an, Mister Granger«, wiederholte Severus noch ärgerlicher

Nathan gehorchte. Severus war betroffen von dem purpurroten Bluterguss unter dem linken Auge seines Sohnes, der sogar in diesem schwachen Licht sichtbar war. Seinen Zauberstab herausziehend, ließ er dessen Spitze mit einem gemurmelten » _Lumos!_ « leuchten und brachte das Licht näher an das Gesicht seines Sohnes heran. Während er seine andere Hand benutzte, um den Kopf des Jungen ein Stück anzuheben, fragte er leise: »Wer hat das getan?«

Nathan erwog, ob er die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder nicht. Professor Snape würde Malfoy nicht bestrafen; er hatte gesehen, wie nahe sie sich standen, als sein Angreifer ihren Professor auf die gleiche Art angesprochen hatte, wie Nathan Harry und Ron anredete.

Severus konnte die Unentschlossenheit in Nathans Augen sehen. Er brauchte keine drei Versuche, um zu erraten, wer ihn geschlagen hatte, und das Zögern des Jungen war zermürbend. > _Hat er jetzt Angst vor Malfoy?_ _Oder hat er Angst vor mir? Wird er furchtsam und fängt wieder zu schniefen an? <_ Severus würde dies nicht zulassen.

»Ich habe Ihnen eine einfache Frage gestellt. Wer. Hat. Das. Getan?«, sagte er mit mehr Druck in seiner Stimme.

»Das spielt keine Rolle, Sir. Ich habe keine Beweise dafür, und Sie werden ihn ohne das nicht bestrafen«, sagte Nathan gleichmütig.

»Sie wissen nicht, was ich tun oder nicht tun werde, Junge«, spie Severus verärgert. »Ich wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass Sie einer jener wenigen feigen Gryffindors sein könnten«, sagte er und beobachtete, wie sich die Augen seines Sohnes im Licht veränderten, »aber andererseits – doch sie kommen von Zeit zu Zeit zum Vorschein.« Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste und fuhr fort: »Sie laufen auch ziemlich häufig schniefend im Schloss herum. Möglicherweise hat der Sprechende Hut nach Jahrhunderten seinen ersten Fehlgriff begangen; Sie sollten in Hufflepuff sein.«

»Ich bin kein Feigling«, versicherte Nathan nachdrücklich, »Sir.«

Severus konnte sehen, dass – wie beabsichtigt – die rot-geränderten Augen seines Sohnes aufgrund der Gefühle aufblitzten, die seine Worte hervorgerufen hatten. > _Gryffindors sind dermaßen einfach zu ködern <_, dachte er amüsiert.

»Dann erzählen Sie mir, wer Ihnen dies angetan hat und ich werde Sie mangels Beweisen freisprechen«, sagte Severus und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

»Sie wissen ganz genau, wer dies getan hat, Sir. Und er hatte Hilfe von zwei weiteren Slytherins.«

»Diese halbe Erklärung ist nicht das beste Argument, um meine Hypothese zu widerlegen, Mister Granger, doch ich glaube, dass das alles ist, was Ihr Mut zulässt.« Im Licht des Zauberstabes strahlte aus Nathans Augen der Zorn. »Kommen Sie mit mir.«

Er drehte sich um, und Nathan folgte ihm. Sie gingen für eine Weile schweigend neben einander her, bis der Junge wieder sprach. »Dies ist nicht der Weg zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum, Sir.«

»Nein, ist es nicht.« Als er hörte, wie sein Sohn tief Luft holte, zweifellos, um nach ihrem Zielort zu fragen, fügte er genauere Einzelheiten hinzu: »Ich bringe Sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie wird sich um dieses hässliche Hämatom kümmern, bevor ich Sie nach Gryffindor zurückbegleite.«

Kein Wort wurde auf dem restlichen Weg zum Krankenflügel gesprochen. Sie betraten den leeren Krankensaal, und Severus sagte: »Bleiben Sie hier«, und ließ ihn zurück, um die Medi-Hexe zu holen.

Sie eilte durch eine kleine Tür herein, während sie ihren Hausmantel schloss. Severus folgte gleich dahinter. Sie bat Nathan, sich auf eines der Betten zu setzen. »Oh, lieber Junge!«, rief sie aus, als sie Nathans Verletzung sah. »Was ist geschehen?« Nathan antwortete nicht, und Severus beobachtete ihn angespannt.

Madam Pomfrey warf mehrere verschiedene Zaubersprüche über den Jungen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass es sich dabei um die einzige Wunde handelte, und erst, als sie mit ihren Diagnosen zufrieden schien, brachte sie die Heilsalbe auf. »Ich werde dies auf die Wunde auftragen, und es wird zwischen zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten dauern, bis sie einzieht und ganze Arbeit leistet. Sobald das erledigt ist, werden Sie keinerlei Schmerz mehr verspüren, und der Bluterguss wird nicht mehr zu sehen sein«, erklärte sie und fuhr damit fort, die Salbe in Nathans Gesicht zu verreiben.

Nathan zuckte bei der ersten Berührung zusammen, seinen Schmerz herauszischend, muckste sich dann jedoch nicht weiter. Severus stand an der Seite der Medi-Hexe und beobachtete die Prozedur. Sie beendete die Behandlung mit der gelblichen Medizin und richtete dann das Wort an den Mann: »Wirst du ihn zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten, Severus?«

Snape nickte.

»Ich ziehe mich dann zurück. Versuche, denjenigen zu schnappen, der dies dem Jungen angetan hat«, fügte sie schärfer hinzu und verließ der Krankensaal.

Es lag eine lastende Stille in der Luft. Nathan hatte seine Hände in seinem Schoß verschränkt, seinen Kopf gesenkt und starrte blicklos auf den Fußboden. Severus, der seinen Sohn nicht aus den Augen ließ, war besorgt, ihn derartig niedergeschlagen zu sehen.

»Lassen Sie mich sehen, ob die Salbe eingezogen ist«, sagte Severus leise. Nathan schaute hoch; seine Augen auch jetzt noch leicht gerötet von seinem vorherigen Weinen. »Sie sollten nicht auf den Korridoren weinen, wo andere Leute Sie sehen können«, ertappte sich Severus selbst dabei zu sagen. »Sie würden nicht wollen, dass die Leute Sie einen schniefenden Jungen nennen, glauben Sie mir«, murmelte er, und das Wort _Schniefelus_ , ausgesprochen von der Stimme eines Rumtreibers, kam ihm in den Sinn.

Nathan starrte seinen Professor verwirrt an. Severus verspürte bereits beim Aussprechen jener wenigen ratgebenden Worte Unbehagen und mochte die Art und Weise nicht, in der der Junge ihn ansah. Er erhob seine Stimme und sagte: »Lassen Sie uns gehen, ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als das Babysitten von Gryffindors.« Er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. Für einen kurzen Moment war Professor Snape beinahe nett erschienen, doch im nächsten Augenblick war er wieder genau so weit wie zuvor, nämlich zu sagen, welch eine Belastung Nathan war. Er erhob sich von dem Bett auf und ging hinter seinem Professor auf die Tür zu.

*-*-*-*

Das Feuer färbte sich grün und weckte Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Kopf mit verstrubbeltem rabenschwarzem Haar erschien.

»Hermione? Bist du zu Hause?«

Sie stand von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, an dem sie Aufsätze benotete, und trat vor den Kamin in Harrys Sichtfeld. »Ich bin da, Harry.«

»Kann ich herüberkommen oder bist du zu beschäftigt?«

»Nein, nein. Komm 'rüber.« Hermione wartete, bis ihr Freund in voller Größe in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand. »Wie geht es dir?«

»Mir geht’s gut, einfach nur gut«, antwortete Harry und wischte sich die Asche von seinen dunkelblauen Roben. Sie umarmten einander. »Was ist mit dir? Zu viel Arbeit, wie ich sehe«, sagte er und deutete auf den Stapel Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

»Das Ende des Semesters ist immer eine beschäftigungsreiche Zeit für Lehrer. Wie geht es Ginny und den Kindern?«, fragte Hermione.

»Es geht ihnen großartig. Die Kinder sind alle aus dem Häuschen, weil Weihnachten bevorsteht, und deshalb bin ich hier. Wir wollen, dass du und Nathan Weihnachten bei uns verbringt. Der gesamte Weasley-Clan hat bereits zugesagt. Remus und Tonks sollten auch kommen. Nun, um das Familien-Treffen zu komplettieren, sind nur noch Nathan und du übrig«, sagte Harry lächelnd.

Hermione lächelte traurig. »Ich weiß nicht, ob wir eine so gute Gesellschaft wären.«

Harry runzelte die Stirn. »Worüber redest du, Hermione?«

»Nathan spricht im Augenblick nicht mit mir, und ich weiß nicht, ob wir an Weihnachten wieder auf gutem Fuß miteinander stehen werden.«

»Er spricht nicht mit dir? Wie konnte das geschehen?«, fragte er verwirrt.

»Wir hatten einen Streit – einen bösen«, sagte sie und wandte ihre Augen von dem Zauberer vor sich ab.

»Ging es um seinen Vater?«, fragte Harry und kannte bereits die Antwort.

Hermione seufzte. »Ja«, sagte sie einfach und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Harry folgte ihr, während er sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

»Ich weiß, was du denkst, aber ich kann es ihm trotzdem noch nicht sagen. Ich wünschte, dass die Dinge nicht so kompliziert wären«, murmelte sie, ihre Augen starr auf das prasselnde Feuer gerichtet.

»Hast du ihm das so erklärt?«

»Ja«, antwortete sie ungeduldig und schaute wieder auf Harry zurück. »Er kann es nicht verstehen. Er nannte mich eine Lügnerin, beschuldigte mich, sein Leben in eine Hölle auf Erden zu verwandeln und sagte, er würde nicht mit mir sprechen, bis ich ihm einen Namen zu sagen hätte. Ich kann es einfach nicht, Harry. Ich habe diese lange Zeit gewartet und ich möchte es auf die richtige Art machen. Ich kann nicht alles nach mehr als elf Jahren aufs Spiel setzen.«

»Ich weiß, dass dies für dich schwierig ist, dass du triftige Gründe haben musst, dieses Geheimnis vor uns allen zu bewahren, doch du hast immer gesagt, dass du Nathan die Wahrheit offenbaren würdest, wenn er älter wäre. Warum brauchst du so lange, Hermione?«, fragte er sie.

»Ich wusste, dass dies ein schwieriges Jahr sein würde, wenn Nathan nach Hogwarts ginge und all das. Ich dachte, dass ich dafür bereit sein würde, mich mit diesem ganzen Schlamassel auseinandersetzen, wenn dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, doch die Wahrheit ist, dass ich noch nicht soweit bin. Ich dachte, dass ich es wäre, doch ich bin es nicht. Dies ist nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, dass es sein würde, Harry. Ich möchte dies ein für allemal beenden, und ich weiß, dass Nathan bereit ist, aber er ist nicht der einzig Betroffene.«

»Ich verstehe«, sagte Harry und senkte seinen Kopf. »Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, doch es gibt nicht viel, das ich tun kann, noch dazu, wo ich selbst die Wahrheit nicht kenne«, gab er zu bedenken.

Hermione wusste, dass Harry ihr nie wirklich vergeben hatte, dass sie dieses Geheimnis auch vor ihm bewahrt hatte, doch sie war nicht so töricht, jetzt die Wahrheit zu enthüllen. Harry und Severus hatten ihren gegenseitigen Hass nicht überwinden können, und wenn sie Harry erzählen würde, dass Severus Nathans Vater war, wusste sie nicht, was er tun würde. Nein, so gern sie es ihm auch sagen würde, sie konnte es nicht.

»Es tut mir leid, Harry. Eines Tages werde ich dir alles erklären«, entschuldigte sie sich.

Harry seufzte. »Was wirst du wegen Nathan unternehmen? Willst du, dass ich mit ihm spreche?«

»Nein, ich werde dieses Wochenende mit ihm sprechen. Wir hatten das doch vorher schon durchgemacht. Er kann mich nicht für immer ignorieren, oder?«, sagte sie und lächelte abermals traurig. »Wenn er weiter darauf besteht, nicht auf mich zu hören, könnte ich dich vielleicht benötigen.«

»Ich werde zur Verfügung stehen«, sagte Harry und erwiderte das Lächeln. »Und selbst wenn ihr nicht miteinander redet, kann ich ihm über Weihnachten die Hölle heißmachen, also hast du keine Entschuldigung, meine Einladung abzulehnen, Hermione.«

»In Ordnung«, stimmte sie mit einem aufrichtigeren Lächeln zu, »wir werden da sein.«

»Super«, sagte er und erhob sich von der Couch, »Ginny wird begeistert sein und auch Lily.«

Hermione stand ebenso auf.

Harry wurde wieder ein wenig ernsthafter. »Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber zögere nicht, mich zu rufen, okay?«

»Ich bin sicher, dass alles in Ordnung kommen wird«, versicherte sie ihm.

Er nickte. »Ich weiß.« Er umarmte sie neuerlich und holte sich etwas von dem Flohpulver. »Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen.« Harry benannte seinen Zielort und war schnell in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.

Hermione seufzte und ging zurück an ihren Stapel Aufsätze. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie mit Nathan machen sollte – oder mit Severus. Gott, sie waren beide dermaßen störrisch! Nun, sie würde am Wochenende nochmals mit ihnen sprechen und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie dieses Mal zuhören würden.

*-*-*-*

Severus schritt entschlossen in das Laboratorium. »Er weiß es. Ich habe es ihm gesagt.«

Hermione hielt mit allem inne, was sie gerade getan hatte und starrte ihn überrascht an. »Wie hat er es aufgenommen?«

»Es geht ihm gut«, versicherte Severus ihr. »Du hattest Recht; er war bereit dazu, es zu erfahren.«

Sie ließ den Atem, den sie angehalten hatte, mit einem langen Seufzer entweichen. »Ich sagte dir, dass er sich freuen würde zu erfahren, dass du sein Vater bist.« Hermione ging am Arbeitstisch vorbei, um vor ihm stehen zu bleiben und seine Hände in ihre zu nehmen. »Wie denkst du darüber?«

Er scheute nicht vor ihrer Berührung zurück. »So wenig ich zu Beginn unserer Auseinandersetzungen verstehen konnte, warum du ihn damals behalten hast, bin ich froh, dass du es getan hast.«

»Ich habe ihn behalten, weil er dein Sohn war. Ich habe dich immer für einen bedeutenden Mann gehalten, Severus. Ich wusste, dass die Welt einen Nachkommen von dir gebrauchen könnte, und er war das Resultat deiner Loyalität, deines Mutes und deiner Hoffnung in meine Zukunft. Ich danke dir dafür, und dafür, dass du mir die Möglichkeit gibst, dir meine Gründe darzulegen.«

»Ich respektiere sie, Hermione.«

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Vornamens hob sie ihre Augen von seinen Händen. Sie ertrank in der Intensität seines Blickes und entflocht eine Hand, um zart diese störrische Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht zurückzustreichen. Er schloss seine Augen unter ihrer sanften Berührung. »Hermione«, flüsterte er.

»Severus«, antwortete sie mit einem eigenen Wispern, und dies war alles, was sie sagen konnte, bevor seine Lippen die ihrigen berührten. Der Kuss war zögernd, einfühlsam, und sie war ihm dankbar für den Arm, der sie jetzt stützte. Sie schmolz in den Empfindungen dahin, bis …

… der Alarm des Weckers sie aus ihren Träumen zurückholte. Er war sieben Uhr dreißig und ihr reales Leben verlangte von ihr, dass sie aufzuwachen und zur Arbeit zu gehen hatte. Sie leckte ihre trockenen Lippen und seufzte aufgrund des Verlustes ihres Traum-Severus'. > _Natürlich war es ein weiterer Traum <_, dachte sie. Sie hatte andere gehabt und diese traten viel zu häufig auf, als dass es zu ihrem eigenen Besten sein konnte.

Sie seufzte abermals, als sie an den realen Severus dachte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, hatten sie gestritten. Würde er jemals hinter das blicken, was zwischen ihnen in jener Nacht geschehen war? Sie hoffte, dass er es würde, genau, wie ihr Traum-Severus dies getan hatte. Hermione wusste, dass sie eine beinahe freundschaftliche Beziehung haben könnten. Sie hatten während des Krieges gut genug zusammengearbeitet und alles für die letzte Schlacht vorbereitet. Gut genug – bis zu jener Nacht. Wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären, wenn sie nicht gefangengenommen worden wäre und er sie nicht hätte retten müssen, was wäre dann aus ihrer Beziehung geworden? Wären sie enger zusammengewachsen und Freunde geworden? Sie glaubte das nicht. Im besten Fall, so dachte Hermione, hätten sie einen guten Draht zueinander gehabt, nachdem er nicht mehr ihr Lehrer war – sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Severus und sie kampflos Freunde geworden wären. Der Gedanke, der folgte, ließ sie lächeln; sie würde gekämpft haben.

Wenn es nicht wegen ihrer offensichlichen Schwangerschaft gewesen wäre, die ihm zu verschweigen sie sich entschieden hatte, um zu versuchen, seine Probleme nicht noch zu vergrößern, wäre Hermione mit Severus in Verbindung geblieben, ob er gewollt hätte oder nicht. Wenn sie ihm nur vorher von Nathan erzählt hätte … Was hätte dann geschehen können? Wäre er einfacher zu überzeugen gewesen, oder würde er genau so störrisch gewesen sein, wie er jetzt war? Wenn er nur seine Sturheit überwinden könnte. Hermione war sich sicher, dass er ein guter Vater sein könnte. Nathan würde mit ihm viel glücklicher sein, > _genau wie ich <_. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Hermiones Mund über die Möglichkeit von realen Küssen von einem sehr realen Severus, und sie verließ ihr Bett für eine Dusche.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, das Kapitel ist zu Ende! Und wo ist Weihnachten? Ich weiß, ich habe versprochen, dass in diesem Kapitel Weihnachten sein wird, doch das Kapitel wurde zu lang und ich musste es teilen. Auf der anderen Seite – positiv gedacht – das nächste Kapitel ist dadurch schon halb fertig.

Ferporcel

 

**Im nächsten Kapitel ...** Hermione geht nach Hogwarts, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ein schönes Weihnachtsfest haben werden

 


	18. Winterferien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione geht nach Hogwarts, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ein glückliches Weihnachtsfest verleben werden.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Winter Break**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Hermione geht nach Hogwarts, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ein glückliches Weihnachtsfest verleben werden.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** : Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** : BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy und Poultrygeist – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** DeepWater

 **A/N** : Kapitel Achtzehn:0) Hermione geht nach Hogwarts, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ein glückliches Weihnachtsfest haben werden. Lasst uns sehen, ob sie erfolgreich ist!:0)

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 18: Winterferien**

 

All die fröhlichen Weihnachtsdekorationen im Schloss verschlimmerten die abscheuliche Laune des Meisters der Zaubertränke nur. Severus hatte diese vergangenen Nächte schlecht geschlafen. Es schien, dass, so sehr auch sein vom Verstand gelenktes Ego im Wachzustand seine Emotionen beherrschen konnte, sein Verstand im Unbewussten trotzdem unbeeinflussbar nach eigenen Regeln arbeitete. Er hatte von Dingen geträumt, von denen er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie sich noch in seinem Gedächtnis befanden; Schnappschüsse aus seiner Kindheit, sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, all das quälte ihn in seinem Schlaf, und das alles als Folge jener Nacht, in der er seinen Jungen weinend in den Korridoren gefunden hatte.

Severus nippte an seinem Saft und fragte sich ein letztes Mal, ob es nicht einen anderen Weg gab. Nachdem er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass es da keinen anderen Weg gab, verließ er seinen Platz, und als er hinter Hermiones Stuhl vorbeiging, blieb er nur lange genug stehen, um zu sagen: »Triff mich in meinem Büro, wenn du fertig bist«, bevor er seine Bewegung wieder aufnahm und zu einer seitlichen Tür der Großen Halle ging.

Hermione wurde durch Severus' Einladung überrumpelt. > _Und eine derartig höfliche noch dazu_ <, dachte sie, wenn man dies mit ihren letzten Begegnungen verglich. Ihre Augen wanderten unverzüglich zu Nathan hinüber. Er schien normal, oder so normal, wie er immer gewesen war, seitdem sie damit aufgehört hatten, miteinander zu sprechen: Er ignorierte sie und aß still vor sich hin, kommentierte gelegentlich etwas, das er hörte, aber lächelte oder lachte nie. Sie hatte bis zum Ende der Mahlzeit warten wollen, um mit ihm zu sprechen, doch jetzt hatte Severus um diese Zeit ersucht. > _Wenn es dabei um das Labor geht … <_ _,_ dachte sie, jetzt schon verärgert.

Nun, falls es sich um etwas Berufliches handelte, würde sie die Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen, mit ihm über weitaus dringlichere Angelegenheiten zu sprechen. Severus stand auf ihrer Liste der richtungsweisenden Gespräche für dieses Wochenende. Sie war es leid, darauf zu warten, dass er zur Vernunft kam. Hermione wusste, dass es mehr von ihrer Traum-Version in ihm gab, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er es zeigte, entschied sie.

Nachdem sie ihr Abendessen beendet hatte, verließ Hermione die Große Halle für ihr Aufeinandertreffen und stellte dabei sicher, am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbeizugehen. »Guten Abend, Jungs«, grüßte sie Nathans Freunde, die den Gruß erwiderten. Sie wandte sich an ihren Sohn, der ihr seinen Rücken zukehrte. »Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, Nathan. Ich werde dich in einer Stunde außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes treffen.« Sie bat nicht. »Sei dort«, fügte sie hinzu, um keinen Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen.

Nathan nickte, drehte sich jedoch nicht einmal für einen Moment herum, um sie anzusehen, und sie ging, um den anderen Beteiligten in diesem Schlamassel zu treffen.

Der Weg zwischen der Großen Halle und Severus‘ Büro fühlte sich irgendwie anders an. Die Schüler, die ihren Weg kreuzten, betrachteten sie mit einem Interesse, das vorher nicht da gewesen war. Es konnte nicht dieses _Kriegheld-Ding_ sein; es gab irgendetwas Missbilligendes in ihren Blicken.  > _Was ist hier während der Woche geschehen? <,_ grübelte sie, hatte jedoch nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Sie befand sich bereits vor Severus‘ Büro. Sie klopfte.

»Herein.«

»Guten Abend, Severus«, grüßte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. »Was ist es, über das du sprechen möchtest?«

Sie wartete auf eine höhnische Antwort, doch diese kam nicht. Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und setzte die Banne um das Büro in Funktion, bevor er sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. > _Doch nichts über das Labor <_, folgerte sie. > _Werden meine_ _Träume wahr werden? Hat er letztendlich darüber nachgedacht, was ich sagte und verstanden, was ich tat? <_ Sie konnte nur hoffen.

»Du solltest mit deinem Sohn sprechen«, begann er, und die kleine Hoffnung, die sie gehabt hatte, dass er schließlich zur Vernunft gekommen war, wurde mit dem einen Wort ' _deinem'_ zunichte gemacht. »Er ist nicht mehr er selbst gewesen, seitdem seine Situation die Aufmerksamkeit des Großteils der Schülerschaft auf sich gezogen hat«, informierte er sie.

»Oh, nein!«, sagte sie noch mehr verärgert und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. »Ich wusste, dass während dieser Woche irgendetwas geschehen sein musste; die Kinder sehen mich anders an«, sagte sie. Die Situation hatte katastrophale Ausmaße angenommen. Sie hatte aufgehört, ausschließlich zwischen ihnen dreien zu existieren, und jetzt war sie allgemein bekannt. Selbstverständlich war Nathan nicht er selbst.

»Er muss so traurig sein«, kommentierte sie. »Er war wochenlang niedergeschlagen, als dies an seiner alten Schule geschah, und mit all dem, was vorgegangen ist …« Sie stockte. »Wie konnte das passieren?«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher«, antwortete er. »Ich denke, dass er es seinen Freunden erzählte und diese sich verplappert haben. Typisch für Gryffindors«, murmelte er. »Vermutlich war Mister Malfoy in der Nähe, und der Rest ist Geschichte.«

»Typisch für Slytherins«, murmelte sie. Er wölbte eine Augenbraue. Sie wollte darüber lächeln, schaffte es jedoch, einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten und sagte: »Darf ich annehmen, dass Mister Malfoy ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit verhöhnt hat?«

»Sie waren in eine Schlägerei verwickelt«, verriet er.

»Was? Nathan hat Malfoy geschlagen?«, fragte Hermione überrascht.

»Was lässt dich glauben, dass nicht er geschlagen wurde?«, fragte Severus.

Sie betrachtete ihn spekulativ. »Ich würde annehmen, dass Nathan in dieser Art der Konfrontation der Erfahrenere ist; dies ist nicht die erste Schlägerei, in die er sich gestürzt hat, Severus«, hielt sie ihm entgegen. »Unser Sohn ist kein Heiliger, und ich weiß das.«

Er korrigierte ihre Wortwahl nicht, dass Nathan _ihrer beider_ Sohn war, was sie zufrieden registrierte. »Ich habe erlebt, wie er Mister Malfoy in der Großen Halle schlug, obgleich ich nicht mitbekommen habe, als Mister Malfoy ihn später an diesem Tag ebenfalls schlug. Ich fand ihn weinend in den Korridoren, was er anscheinend ziemlich häufig getan hat«, gab er zu bedenken. »Ich habe ihn aufgefordert, dem ein Ende zu machen, doch ich glaube, dass er das von dir hören muss.«

 _> Er sorgt sich<_, wurde sie sich bewusst. > _Er sorgt sich wirklich_. < Hermione konnte ihre Augen nicht von Severus abwenden. Träumte sie? »Es ist nett von dir, dass du dich sorgst.« Doch warum sorgte er sich wegen Nathans Weinen? Warum war das für ihn derartig wichtig? Sie entschied sich, einfach zu fragen und zu sehen, ob ihre Träume wirklich wahr werden könnten. »Aber, warum bist du ausgerechnet über sein Weinen in den Korridoren besorgt?«

»Weil dieses Verhalten unter Kindern seines Alters nicht toleriert wird, und er sich bald dem Gelächter der ganzen Schule ausgesetzt sehen wird, wenn jemand anderes als ich ihn in irgendeiner Ecke schniefend vorfindet.«

Hermione wunderte sich über Severus’ Tonfall. Irgendwie schien es, dass da mehr dahintersteckte, als er ihr sagte. Sie bohrte weiter. »Sprichst du aus der Erfahrung als Lehrer, oder als Schüler, der das gleiche durchgemacht hat?«

»Kinder können grausam sein, Granger. Ich habe wohl kaum darum _gebeten_ , Schniefelus genannt zu werden, oder?«, antwortete er verbittert.

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen ihnen. Wie hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass er das gleiche durchgemacht hatte? »Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich wusste nicht—«

»Dein Mitleid wird diese Tatsache schwerlich ändern«, unterbrach er sie.

Hermione fixierte ihre braunen Augen auf ihn. »Ich bedauere dich nicht; das habe ich nie getan.«

Severus hielt ihrem Starren eine Weile stand, dann kehrte er zum Gegenstand ihres Treffens zurück. »Ich bin nur hier als Lehrer, um dich hinsichtlich des Verhaltens deines Sohnes zu warnen. Es ist meine Pflicht, ihn vor Schaden zu bewahren.«

Hermione wurde allmählich seine Spitzfindigkeiten leid. »Ich kann sehen, dass er auch weiterhin nur _mein_ Sohn ist«, sagte sie. Sie wusste, dass er sich sorgte; ihre von ihm geforderte Anwesenheit in diesem Büro und das, was den Anlass dazu gab, waren Beweis genug. »Wir beide wissen, dass du dich um ihn sorgst, also, warum heuchelst du?«

»Ich dachte, dass wir einen Abend verbringen könnten, ohne zu streiten«, sagte er, und die Bedeutung seiner Worte entging Hermione nicht.

Sie seufzte. »Also gut, Severus. Ich werde nicht darauf beharren«, sagte sie, > _im Moment <_, fügte sie an sich selbst gerichtet hinzu. Wenn sie ein wenig länger zu warten hätte, würde sie das tun, aber nicht zu lange. Hermione würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde ihre Gründe verstehen, und alles würde so sein, wie es sein sollte.

Die Enthüllung, dass er auf Nathan aufpasste, war ein gutes Anzeichen dafür, dass er nicht für immer Widerstand leisten würde. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und starrte intensiv in jene Obsidian-Augen. Dieser Moment war keine Vorgaukelung ihrer Einbildung; er war der _wirkliche_ Severus – derjenige, der ihrer Traum-Version von ihm am nächsten kam, aber doch sehr real. Der Gedanke, dass ihre Träume irgendwann wahr werden würden, ließ sie lächeln.

Severus war die Art und Weise, in der sie ihn anschaute, unangenehm. Er konnte sehen, wie es in ihrem Gehirn arbeitete, und als sie lächelte, war das zu viel. Er erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

»Das war, was ich zu sagen hatte. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich habe noch Arbeit«, sagte er und entließ sie.

Hermione stand auf und ging dorthin, wo er an der Tür stand. Noch immer lächelnd, drehte sie sich herum, um ihn einmal mehr anzusehen. »Ich hoffe, diese Art der Diskussion wird von jetzt ab zu etwas Beständigem. Es ist soviel einfacher, wenn wir reden anstatt zu streiten. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mich hast wissen lassen, was geschehen ist, Severus. Ich werde mit Nathan sprechen.«

Ihr Mund verlor langsam das weiche Lächeln, als sie ihre Augen über sein Gesicht wandern ließ, dieser störrischen Haarsträhne folgend, die sein Auge bis zur Mitte seiner Wange kreuzte. Bevor sie wusste, was sie gerade tat, brachte Hermione ihre Hand auf gleiche Ebene wie sein Gesicht, um diese zurückzustreichen. Als sie realisierte, was sie im Begriff war zu tun, richtete sie ihre Augen erneut auf die seinen und sah die Verwirrung in ihnen. Ihre Hand berührte sein Gesicht in einer federleichten Liebkosung und steckte die Haarlocke hinter sein Ohr. »Ich danke dir dafür, dass du dich für mich um ihn kümmerst, Severus«, sagte sie, drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stelle, wo ihre Hand gerade noch Momente zuvor gewesen war, und verließ den Raum.

Severus starrte auf die Tür, durch die dieses Mysterium gerade hinausgegangen war. Ihr Lächeln war verwirrend gewesen; ihre aufrichtigen braunen Augen, die sich in seine schwarzen Augen bohrten, waren beunruhigend gewesen. Doch nichts war vergleichbar mit der leichten Berührung und der Weichheit ihrer Lippen auf seiner fahlen Haut. Wie konnte sie ihn überhaupt berühren, nach all dem, was er ihr angetan hatte? Was hatte solch eine offene Zurschaustellung von … Zuneigung ausgelöst? Konnte er es so nennen? Und gerade ihm gegenüber – ausgerechnet? Er, der ihr soviel Schmerz zugefügt hatte, verdiente dies nicht. Severus schloss seine Augen, fassungslos.

Er hatte sie in sein Büro gebeten, um seine aufgewühlten Gedanken einzubremsen und seine innere Ruhe wiederzufinden, um sie zu bitten, mit dem Jungen zu sprechen, damit dieser aufhörte, durch das Schloss zu schniefen, und so Nathan ein Schicksal wie sein eigenes zu ersparen. Er hatte nie gedacht, sie würde … sie könnte … Träume sollten Träume bleiben. In der Wirklichkeit würden diese Träume zu kompliziert sein, um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, und Hermione Granger war mit ihren Handlungen am heutigen Abend aus seinen Träumen herausgesprungen und brachte neue Gedanken, um seinen Verstand zu verwirren.

*-*-*-*

Nathan stand, wartend auf seine Mutter, vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, die ihren Rahmen für die kommende festliche Jahreszeit dekoriert hatte. Er hatte darauf gewartet, diesen Freitag mit ihr zu sprechen, und er war froh gewesen, dass sie es war, die den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Dies würde die Dinge vereinfachen, so hoffte er.

Seine Überlegungen, was er ihr sagen würde, sobald sie ankam, um ihn zu treffen, wurden durch die Gelegenheit unterbrochen, sie wirklich zu sagen, als Hermione ihn grüßte: »Hallo, Nathan.«

»Hallo, Mum.« Und nichts sonst verließ seinen Mund, nicht weil er nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte, sondern weil er beim Entschuldigen so furchtbar schlecht war.

»Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen«, schlug sie vor. Er nickte und sie gingen los.

Nach einer Anzahl von Korridoren, die sie schweigend durchquert hatten, sprach Hermione abermals. »Wir müssen unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten aufarbeiten, Nathan. Du kannst mich nicht für immer ignorieren, und ich werde dir nicht sagen, was du wissen möchtest, nur, weil du damit drohst, mich zu ignorieren.«

»Ich weiß«, gab er zu. »Ich war verärgert.«

Dem ersten Austausch von Worten folgte erneutes Schweigen. Dieses Mal brach es Nathan. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich eine Lügnerin nannte.«

Hermione seufzte erleichtert. »Das zu sagen, war wirklich gemein, Nathan. Es verletzt, dich zu hören, wenn du mich so nennst, noch dazu, wenn du weißt, dass es nicht wahr ist.« Sie sah ihn an. »Ich habe dich nie angelogen.«

Er blieb mitten in dem verlassenen Korridor stehen, und seine Mutter ebenso. »Ich weiß, Mum.« Er umarmte sie richtig fest. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe, und dass ich dich angeschrien habe und dass ich von dir fortlief.«

Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um ihn, und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob alles wieder in Ordnung gekommen wäre, als ob jedes Problem, das er hatte, jetzt gelöst wäre, weil er seine Mutter bei sich hatte und sie sanfte Küsse auf seinen Scheitel drückte.

»Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst, Nathan«, flüsterte sie.

»Ich hab' dich auch vermisst, Mum«, antwortete er. »Ich werde das nie wieder tun. Ich hab' dich so schrecklich vermisst.« Er wusste, dass seine Stimme schrill war und bebte in dem Bemühen, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, und er wusste, dass sie das merkte.

»Ich bin jetzt hier, ich bin bei dir«, beruhigte sie ihn und streichelte seinen Rücken. Tränen fielen aus seinen Augen, und er spürte ihre Tränen, die sein Haar feucht werden ließen. Er hielt sie eng an sich gezogen, bis er sich wieder ruhiger fühlte. Sobald er in den Armen seiner Mutter lag, schien alles besser zu sein. Sie strich seine Haare zurück und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. »Ich weiß, dass du diese Woche viel durchgemacht hast. Nimm dir nicht zu Herzen, was andere Leute sagen, besonders Malfoy«, sagte sie.

»Er hat dich beleidigt, Mum. Ich konnte seine Stimme nicht mehr hören, es hat mich so sehr geärgert«, sagte er und runzelte in der Erinnerung daran die Stirn.

»Ich weiß. Er wird dich immer mehr ärgern, wenn du zeigst, dass es dir etwas ausmacht. Leute in der Großen Halle zu schlagen, wird nichts daran ändern, das kann nur die Zeit«, erklärte sie.

»Aber ich kann ihn nicht meine Familie beleidigen lassen und einfach nur zusehen!«, sagte er ärgerlich.

»Du kannst zu den Lehrern gehen. Professor Lupin, dein Hauslehrer, könnte dir helfen. Das Brechen der Schulregeln und das Verletzen eines anderen Schülers werden nicht helfen.«

»Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist«, sagte er und legte seinen Kopf wieder gegen ihren.

Seine Mutter strich über sein Haar. »Nun, da gibt es keinen Grund, um darüber zu weinen. Du solltest diese Dinge nicht so nah an dich heranlassen. Ich weiß, dass jeder sich manchmal danach fühlt, dass er weinen möchte; es ist nur natürlich, aber in den Korridoren zu weinen, kann die Dinge für dich sogar noch erschweren. Handle so, wie du es normalerweise tust, und wenn dir nach Weinen zumute ist oder du fühlst, dass du auf Dinge einschlagen willst, dann mach es in deinem Bett mit deinem Kissen als Ziel.«

Sie spürte, dass er nach einem Moment zustimmend nickte, als er sich ihre Worte ohne Zweifel zu Herzen nahm. »Es ist nur eine weitere Woche bis zu den Winterferien, und dann kommst du nach Hause. Wir werden die ganze Zeit gemeinsam verbringen«, sagte sie, um ihn aufzuheitern. »Und dann ist da noch Weihnachten. Harry hat uns eingeladen, es mit ihm zu verbringen. Das gibt eine Menge Spaß.« Ihr Lächeln war beruhigend und Nathan merkte, wie er dieses Lächeln zurückgab.

»Werden die Weasleys auch dort sein?«

»Selbstverständlich«, antwortete sie ihm. »Und ich wette, dass sie die interessantesten Spiele haben. Du, Lily und Sirius werden eine großartige Zeit verbringen, bin ich mir sicher.«

Sie gingen weiter, nun, da alles in Ordnung war. Sie fuhren fort, über Weihnachten und über das Ende des Semesters zu sprechen, und das Leben war wieder sicher, nun da er seine Mutter zurück hatte.

*-*-*-*

Hermione ließ ihr Wochenende noch einmal Revue passieren, als sie wieder in der Behaglichkeit ihres Bettes in London lag. Sie war nach Hogwarts gegangen, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr Weihnachten gut verlaufen würde, und sie war glücklich über die Ergebnisse.

Ganz oben auf ihrer Liste hatte Nathan gestanden; er war immer der Erste auf jeder ihrer Listen. Es war eine angenehme Überraschung gewesen, ihn gelassener anzutreffen und willens, ihre Differenzen dieses Mal zu lösen. Sie mochte die Vorstellung nicht, ihn unter Druck zu setzen, um ihn zur Einsicht zu bringen; sie wollte ihn seine eigene freie Wahl und seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen, aber dieses Wochenende hätte sie ihm gezeigt, welche Mittel sie notgedrungen hätte nutzen müssen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Es war nur gut, dass sie nicht derartig weit hatte gehen müssen.

Ihre zweite Mission – Severus – war ebenso erfolgreich gewesen. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung, als sie sein Büro betreten hatte, um herauszufinden, dass er sich um Nathan sorgte; mehr als angenehm, wenn sie an den Bonus dachte, den das Ende dieses Treffen gebracht hatte. Sie lächelte in der Erinnerung daran. Sein Haar war genau so weich, wie in ihren Träumen, seine Haut warm und angenehm bei der Berührung. Sie war versucht gewesen, ihn auf mehr als nur seine Wange zu küssen, aber die Verwirrung in seinen Augen sagte ihr, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Sie hatte es auch so auf jeden Fall genossen.

Sicher, Severus hatte sie für den Rest des Wochenendes gemieden, sie nur während der Mahlzeiten getroffen, und auch dann nie mehr als ein oder zwei Worte zur Begrüßung ausgetauscht und dann auch nur als Antwort auf die ihrige. Was ihr Herz besänftigte, waren seine schnellen Blicke, die er jedes Mal in ihre Richtung schickte, wenn er glaubte, dass sie dem keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Hermione lächelte darüber zufrieden. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihm viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben hatte, und sie hoffte, dass er zu den richtigen Schlussfolgerungen kommen würde. Aber wer wusste schon, was in Severus Snapes Kopf vor sich ging? Sie konnte nur hoffen.

Wenn alles sich so entwickeln würde, wie sie wünschte, dann war es in der Tat nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre Träume wahr werden würden – und zwar alle. Nathan und Severus würden enger zusammenwachsen, ihre letztendlich wahre Identität würde schmerzlos offenbart, und Severus würde sie in sein Leben und in sein Herz lassen, und ebenso Nathan. Sie hatte diese Zuversicht in ihre Zukunft nicht mehr gefühlt, seit jenem Tag, an dem sie herausfand, dass sie eine Hexe war.

*-*-*-*

Severus hatte sich nie so sehr nach dem Ende eines Semesters gesehnt, seit den Tagen, als Harry Potter in Hogwarts Schüler gewesen war. Morgen würde er von den meisten Schülern befreit sein, da einige darauf bestanden, die Ferien im Schloss zu verbringen. Um zu zeigen, wie sehr er durch die Ereignisse dieses Semesters in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, reizte es ihn beinahe, sich in die Einsamkeit seines Sommerhauses zurückzuziehen, doch die Geister seiner Vergangenheit, die dort lebten, waren weitaus unangenehmer, als die Gesellschaft, die er in Hogwarts haben würde.

Sein Verstand war abgespannt; erneut als Spion zu fungieren, ging ihm an die Nieren. Er hatte Nathan und Devon seit den Vorfällen der letzten Woche im Auge behalten. Er hatte Nathan nicht mehr weinend irgendwo vorgefunden, was ein gutes Zeichen war, doch er wurde bei mehreren Gelegenheiten Zeuge, wie Devon seinen Jungen seit ihrer letzten Schlägerei verhöhnte. Er hatte sich bisher noch nicht eingemischt. Er hielt es für erforderlich, die Reaktionen seines Sohnes auf jene Verhöhnungen ein wenig länger zu beobachten, bevor er dem ein Ende setzte. Er bemerkte, dass Nathan auf Devons Provokationen gar nicht mehr reagierte, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihn unberührt ließen. Severus war sich sicher, dass Nathan sich in sich selbst zurückzog, um allein mit seiner Frustration fertig zu werden, ganz privat. Er hatte dies selbst viele Male in seiner Jugend getan.

Und das war es, was Severus am meisten in Sorge versetzte. Nathan sollte nicht in Fußstapfen treten, die auch nur schattenhaft seinen eigenen ähnelten. Der Gedanke, dass der Lebensweg seines Sohnes seinem eigenen nachgeraten könnte, beunruhigte ihn sehr. Er hielt sich aus dem Leben des Jungen ohnehin schon heraus, um genau das zu vermeiden, und es würde für seine Bemühungen nicht förderlich sein, wenn diese aufgrund der Verhöhnungen eines anderen Schuljungen einfach zerschmettert würden; er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas davon geschah! Severus seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, einmal mehr eingreifen zu müssen

Dieses Mal konnte er nicht auf Hermione Granger zählen. Dieses Mal würde er unmittelbar handeln müssen, und diese Tatsache war es, die er am meisten beklagte. Er hatte seine Möglichkeiten sorgfältig abgewogen, unendliche Male bis jetzt, und er war sich sicher, dass er keine andere Option hatte, die derartig erfolgversprechend war, wie die, die er gegenwärtig im Sinn hatte.

Resignierend verließ Severus die Wärme seines Bettes und ging in sein Wohnzimmer, um die Regale, die die riesige Wand bedeckten, nach dem Buch abzusuchen, das er brauchen würde, wenn er mit diesem kühnen Plan würde weitermachen müssen. > _Hier <_, dachte er, als er das Buch fand, nach dem er gesucht hatte. _Erfahre das Unsichtbare:_ _Enthüllende Zaubertränke_ _._ Er nahm den Wälzer mit sich zum Schreibtisch, schlug ihn auf und durchsuchte das Inhaltsverzeichnis nach einem speziellen Zaubertrank. Nachdem er diesen gefunden hatte, ging er die Liste der erforderlichen Zutaten durch und die Zeit, die es brauchen würde, ihn herzustellen, und war erleichtert, dass er gerade noch genügend Zeit hatte, ihn vor Weihnachten zu brauen.

Severus las alles zweimal und machte sich Notizen. Als er zufrieden war, dass er alles für das Brauen geplant hatte, erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtisch und ging zurück in sein Bett. Er ließ seinen müden Körper auf die Matratze sinken, schloss seine Augen und ging seine lang praktizierten Okklumentik-Übungen durch, um seinen Verstand effektiv von allen Gedanken zu befreien. Er hatte sie beinahe aufgegeben, seit der Dunkle Lord endgültig gestürzt worden war, doch er hatte sie wieder herausgekramt, um mit diesen Mitteln gegen einen anderen seiner neu aufgetauchten Quälgeister zu kämpfen: Hermione Granger.

Seit letztem Freitag war sie ständig in seine Träume eingedrungen, als sie ihn unerwartet und unerklärbarerweise berührt und geküsst hatte. > _Aus Dankbarkeit heraus <_, fügte er im Geiste hinzu. Selbst dann war dies mehr als genug, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich nach mehr sanften Berührungen und viel mehr Küssen zu sehnen. Er dachte unachtsamerweise daran, wie sie ihm danken würde für das, was er ab morgen vorbereiten würde, um dann verärgert erneut mit dem Manöver zu beginnen, seinen Verstand von den Bildern zu befreien, die seine Sehnsüchte heraufbeschworen hatten. Sie war nicht für ihn bestimmt, nicht einmal in den Träumen, und mit geleertem Verstand wurde seine Atmung gleichmäßig, und er tauchte in die Barmherzigkeit des Unbewussten ein.

Am Morgen verweilte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Severus' dünnen Lippen, während er langsam seine Traum-Hermione verließ und sich in den Wachzustand treiben ließ. Das Lächeln verblasste in seinem Gesicht und ein Ächzen entfuhr ihm, sobald er sich darüber bewusst wurde, dass sie einmal mehr erfolgreich in seine Träume eingefallen war. Verärgert und frustriert warf Severus seine Bettdecke fort und betrat sein Badezimmer, während er sich bereits seines Pyjamaoberteils entledigte.

Die kalte Dusche war gut, seinen Körper zu bändigen, verstärkte aber an diesem Morgen nur seine miserable Stimmung. Er hatte heute nur eine Unterrichtsstunde, die letzte des Semesters, und er konnte ihr Ende kaum erwarten. Beim Verlassen der Dusche trocknete er sich mit einem gebräuchlichen Zauberspruch ab, kleidete sich in seine Schwärze und verließ seine Wohnung. um zum Frühstück zu gehen. > _Lass den Tag beginnen, so dass er endlich enden kann <_, dachte er.

Er war dabei, still vor sich hin zu essen, nachdem er nach einigen mürrischen Antworten Unterhaltungen mit den Anderen am Lehrertisch erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen war, als Minerva versucht hatte, ihn in ein Gespräch einzubeziehen. Das war der Stand der Dinge, bis jemand ihn ansprach: »Professor Snape, Sir?«

Er schaute hinunter auf das Kind, das seine Mahlzeit unterbrach. »Was gibt's, Mister Malfoy?«

»Vater schickte mir dies und bat mich, es Ihnen zu geben«, sagte der Junge und übergab ein Stück Pergament. Severus nahm es entgegen.

»Danke, Mister Malfoy«, sagte er und entließ Devon, der nickte und zurück zu seinem Frühstück mit den anderen Slytherins ging.

Severus öffnete das Pergament.

 

**_Lieber Severus,_ **

**_Meine Familie und ich bitten um die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit dieses Weihnachten. Geschenke sind nicht notwendig, nur verlasse die Kerker dieses Jahr und lass dich zur Abwechslung sehen. Es werden nicht viele Offizielle des Ministeriums hier sein, nur die schönen, weiblichen._ **

**_Sei versichert, dass ich auftauchen und dich Heiligabend verhexen werde, beziehungsweise mich selbst verhexen werde, solltest du meine Einladung durch Devon nicht annehmen._ **

**_Dein_ **

**_Draco Malfoy._ **

 

 _> Das auch noch<_, dachte er und ging in Gedanken all die Dinge durch, die als nächstes schieflaufen könnten, um seinen Tag noch schlimmer zu machen. Er seufzte schicksalsergeben. Wenn Draco drohte, sich selbst zu verhexen, sich folglich auf den Eid berief, hatte er kaum eine andere Wahl.

Severus zog mit einem heftigen Ruck die Feder aus Flitwicks kleinen Händen, ignorierte die Proteste des Zauberers und schrieb seine Antwort unter Dracos _Einladung_.    

 

_**Gut.** _

 

Er reichte die Schreibfeder ihrem verärgerten Eigentümer zurück, verließ seinen Platz und sein erst zur Hälfte gegessenes Frühstück und ging zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber.

»Senden Sie dies an Ihren Vater zurück, Mister Malfoy«, sagte er und gab Devon das Pergament wieder.

»Wirst du zu Weihnachen kommen, Onk—«

»Ja, werde ich.« Severus schnitt Devon das Wort ab, bevor er ihn als Onkel hatte ansprechen können, etwas, das ihn außerordentlich verärgerte.

Devon lächelte. »Das ist großartig, Sir.«

Severus verließ, sich in sein Schicksal ergebend, die Große Halle.

*-*-*-*

»Wir sehen uns im nächsten Semester, Nathan«, rief Andy vom Bahnsteig aus, wo er seine Eltern getroffen hatte.

»Bis dann, Andy«, rief Nathan zurück und zog den Rollkoffer zum Ausgang von Bahnsteig Neun Dreiviertel, zurück ins Muggel-London, mit seiner Mutter an seiner Seite.

»Wie war die Reise von Hogsmeade?«, fragte Hermione.

»Ermüdend«, antwortete Nathan.

»Ich denke, dann geht es direkt nach Hause?«, fragte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter in einer halben Umarmung.

»Definitiv«, antwortete er.

Sie verließen Bahnhof King’s Cross schweigend. Es konnte sein, dass Nathan von der Reise einfach müde war, wie er gesagt hatte, aber selbst wenn er müde war, da war irgendetwas, was ihr an seinem Schweigen nicht gefiel; sie würde sicher sein, wenn sie zu Hause ankamen. Sie überlegte, dass sie die U-Bahn benutzen konnten, wie sie es immer getan hatten, doch nun, da er in Hogwarts war … »Möchtest du, dass ich uns nach Hause appariere?«

»Das wäre schön«, stimmte er zu.

»Dann kommen her.« Sie dirigierte ihn in eine dunkle schmale Gasse, weg von neugierigen Augen. »Halt dich an mir fest«, wies sie ihn an. Sie verspürten das vertraute Gefühl, als würde man durch einen Schlauch gepresst, und einen Moment später standen sie im Wohnzimmer ihrer Wohnung.

»Danke, Mum«, sagte er und entspannte sich sichtlich.

»Warum bringst du nicht deine Sachen in dein Zimmer, während ich uns etwas zu essen herrichte?«, schlug sie vor. Nathan nickte und ging in sein Zimmer. Hermione folgte ihm für einen Moment mit den Augen, durchquerte dann das Wohnzimmer, um das Feuer im Kamin anzufachen, bevor sie in die Küche ging.

 _> Er ist nicht nur von der Reise müde<_, dachte sie bei sich. > _Es muss Malfoy sein <_, folgerte sie, > _oder Severus_. < Sie seufzte. Zumindest war er jetzt erst einmal zu Hause, weg von ihnen beiden. Sie sah Nathans Schatten durch die Türöffnung, als er ins Wohnzimmer hinüberging.

»Du hast neue Bücher!«, hörte sie ihn sagen und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Gesichtszüge. »Oh! Die Kriege des Mittelalters …«

Sie beendete die Zubereitung der Sandwiches und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Nathan räkelte sich auf der Couch, die dem Kamin gegenüberstand, mit einem Buch in seiner Hand.

»Vorsichtig mit diesem; es ist geborgt und ich will keine Fettflecke darauf«, sagte sie und übergab ihm einen Teller mit einem Sandwich.

Nathan schloss das Buch, legte es auf die Couch und nahm den Teller. »Wer hat es dir geborgt?«

»William«, antwortete sie beiläufig. »Willst du etwas Saft?«

»Ja.« Er nahm das gefüllte Glas entgegen. »Wer ist William?«, fragte er dann.

»Er arbeitet mit mir an der Universität«, erklärte sie und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

Nathan aß schweigend die Hälfte seines Sandwiches, und gerade, als sie aus ihrem Glas trank, fragte er: »Triffst du dich mit ihm?«

Sie spritzte fast den Saft über sich.

Sie fasste sich und erwiderte: »Nein, ich treffe ihn nicht. Woher kommt diese Frage?«

»Du borgst seine Bücher und versuchst, das Thema zu wechseln, also …« Nathan zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Mittagessen zu.

»Nun, ich treffe mich nicht mit ihm – oder mit irgendeinem anderen«, behauptete sie beharrlich, »und wenn ich es täte, würde ich dem Thema nicht ausweichen.«

Nathan wölbte mitten im Bissen eine Augenbraue, und das war die ganze Antwort, die sie erhielt.

»Würdest du etwas dagegen haben, wenn ich eine … eine Beziehung hätte?«, fragte sie zögernd.

Nathan kaute ruhig und beobachtete sie konzentriert. »Magst du ihn so sehr?«

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. »Ich spreche nicht von jemand speziellem. Ich treffe mich nicht mit William.«

»Wen triffst du dann?«

»Ich treffe mich mit niemandem«, sagte sie wieder, verärgert. »Vergiss, dass ich dich überhaupt gefragt habe.«

Er trank den Rest seines Saftes und betrachtete sie weiterhin über den Rand des Glases. »Wenn du ihn magst und er dich gut behandelt, habe ich nichts dagegen«, antwortete er schließlich.

Sie schaute ihn an und wartete auf die sarkastische Bemerkung, von der sie wusste, dass sie folgen würde. Sie kam allerdings nie.

»Kann ich sein Buch lesen?«, fragte Nathan und rollte sich wieder mit besagtem Buch in seinen Händen auf der Couch zusammen.

»Nur zu«, antwortete sie, bevor sie den Raum mit den benutzten Tellern verließ. _> Das war zu einfach<_, dachte sie. Möglicherweise wurde ihr Junge erwachsen. Sie betrachtete ihn von dort aus, wo sie in der Küche stand, und sah ihn bereits völlig versunken in dem Buch. Sie lächelte.

Leise kehrte sie in den Raum zurück, nahm das Buch, in dem sie las, von einem Beistelltisch und setzte sich neben ihn, wie sie es gewohnt waren zu tun, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging. Sie seufzte zufrieden.

Sie war in ihr Lesen vertieft, als Nathan ihre Konzentration störte, indem er sich näher an sie herankuschelte und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß legte. Sie lächelte und streichelte liebevoll sein weiches Haar und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit abermals den Seiten des Buches zu.

Sie vermisste diese Momente so sehr. Hermione war froh, dass sie in der Lage war, eine weitere Ferienzeit so zu verbringen, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatten. Obgleich ihr Geheimnis von Severus und von anderen entdeckt worden war, hatte es Nathan auch weiterhin nicht herausgefunden. Sie würde das Beste daraus machen und daran arbeiten, Severus im folgenden Jahr bei ihnen zu haben.

*-*-*-*

Der Zaubertrank war dabei abzukühlen, und er war absolut farblos. Das letzte Stadium des Brauens war das kniffeligste gewesen: die Zaubersprüche. Obgleich sie sich überhaupt nicht mit den Zaubersprüchen vergleichen ließen, die er während der Zubereitung des Wolfsbane-Trankes werfen musste, war Severus nichtsdestoweniger zufrieden. Er musste trotzdem noch die Flüssigkeit den verzauberten Flakons hinzufügen und die korrekten Verbindungszauber aussprechen, bevor er eine davon ihrem neuen Eigentümer zuschicken konnte – und Severus würde dies tun, kurz bevor er nach Malfoy Manor aufbrechen würde. Die zusätzliche Zeit, die der Zaubertrank im Kessel verbleiben würde, würde garantieren, dass jede noch verbliebene Zauberkraft freigegeben wurde, die für den Erfolg des letzten Schrittes besonders wichtig war.

Severus zog sich in seine Räume zurück und nahm eine schnelle Dusche, um das klebrige Gefühl abzuwaschen, das ein Nachmittag mit Brauen immer hinterließ. Danach wählte er ein Set schwarzer formeller Prunkroben und ging zurück zu seinem Laboratorium.

Er nahm zwei kleine, flache, rund geformte Phiolen und goss die Flüssigkeit in sie hinein. Durch eine komplizierte Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und einige speziell intonierte Worte in einer altertümlichen Sprache erglühten beide Flakons golden, und eine Lichtzunge erschien zwischen ihnen und erschuf eine leuchtende Verbindung. Die sieben Farben des Regenbogens blitzten kurzzeitig durch diese Lichtzunge, bevor sie sich wieder in die goldene Farbe zurückverwandelte und verschwand. Die Verbindung war hergestellt.

Alles, was er jetzt noch tun musste, war, eine der Phiolen dem dünnen silbernen Rahmen hinzuzufügen, der ihn mit der silbernen Kette verband. Diese Komponenten magisch zu justieren, damit war es getan – und es war makellos. Er bewunderte seine Arbeit mit selbstgefälliger Genugtuung, wissend, dass er nun die Instrumente besitzen würde, den Jungen richtig zu überwachen, um ihn daran zu hindern, allein und unbemerkt zu schmollen.

Er nahm die Kette und legte sie in die Schatulle auf seinem Schreibtisch, schloss sie und befestigte den sorgfältig verfassten Brief an ihr, den er schon früher vorbereitet hatte. Severus ließ einen Hauselfen kommen und instruierte das magische Geschöpf, sein Paket an seinen Bestimmungsort zu liefern, dann verließ er Hogwarts, um genau vor die Tore außerhalb von Malfoy Manor zu apparieren.

Er betrat den elegant dekorierten Salon des Herrenhauses und wurde durch keinen Geringeren als den Gastgeber für die Nacht empfangen: Draco Malfoy. »Ah, Severus Snape«, grüßte der Mann. »Ich bin erfreut, dass du kommen konntest.«

»Es ist nicht so, als ob ich irgendeine Wahl gehabt hätte«, murmelte Severus, und seine Nacht der gesellschaftlichen Tortur begann.

Severus versuchte, sich unter die Anwesenden zu mischen, ohne wirklich mit ihnen zu interagieren. Er wollte zum Teil des Hintergrundes werden, und er stellte unter Beweis, dass er nach wie vor gut darin war. Er würde solange bleiben, wie es brauchen würde, um Draco in Sicherheit zu wiegen, und er wusste, dass dies nicht allzu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sein Protégé seine Getränke konsumierte.

Die Zeit verging. In einer Ecke des Raumes stehend, beobachtete Severus die Party; es war beinahe an der Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Seine Augen blieben an Draco hängen, der neben seiner Frau, Pansy, auf einer Couch saß. Sie trugen blasierte Mienen auf ihren Gesichtern. Draco flüsterte irgendetwas in Pansys Ohr. Er folgte ihrer beider Blickrichtung und sah eine Gruppe Kinder, die mit irgendeiner Art magischer Vorrichtung spielten, unter ihnen Devon.

Severus beobachtete, wie sein Patensohn die Kontrolle über das Spiel übernahm, indem er die magische Vorrichtung aus den Händen eines jüngeren Kindes wegnahm, das von dem blonden Jungen eingeschüchtert wirkte. Es war eine Wiederholung dessen, von dem Severus so viele Male in Hogwarts Zeuge geworden war; zuerst mit Draco, jetzt mit Devon.

Severus blickte zu dem Paar auf der Couch zurück und wurde aufgrund ihrer Gleichgültigkeit noch verärgerter. Sah Draco das nicht? Devon war dabei, zu dem gleichen verzogenen Jungen zu werden, der Draco einst selbst gewesen war und von dem er behauptete, ihn jetzt dermaßen zu verabscheuen. > _Wenn es Nathan wäre, der zu einem Tyrann würde, dann würde ich nicht nur beobachten <_ _,_ dachte er und war darüber nicht überrascht, ausnahmsweise einmal. Nach einer Woche Brauen dieses Zaubertrankes für die Halskette, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, die Erkenntnis zu ignorieren, dass er das Beste für seinen Sohn wollte. Das beinhaltete, dass er Devon aufhalten würde, Nathan zu verhöhnen.

Severus verwarf seine Pläne, die Party unbemerkt zu verlassen, und näherte sich Draco und Pansy.

»Ah, Severus! Genau der Mann, den wir brauchen«, sagte Draco, als er bemerkte, dass er auf sie zukam. »Wir waren gerade dabei zu versuchen, für jeden Junggesellen hier eine passende Frau zu finden. Wen bevorzugst du, die kleine Blondine dort drüben oder diese schöne Brünette in dieser Ecke?« Severus sah, wie Pansy ihrem Ehemann ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß. »Was?«, fragte Draco seine Frau.

»Ich bin nicht an deinen Ehestifter-Fähigkeiten interessiert«, antwortete Severus, bevor Pansy ihren Ehemann ausschelten konnte.

»Du schienst dich mit Lancy letzter Sommer gut amüsiert zu haben. Ich dachte, dass meine Ehestifter-Fähigkeiten in deinem Interesse wären.«

Severus rollte mit seinen Augen. »Anstatt dich mit meinem Liebesleben abzulenken, solltest du mehr Zeit darauf verwenden, deinen Sohn zu beobachten.«

»Was meinst du?«, fragte Draco.

»Hast du nicht gesehen, was er gerade mit diesen Kinder gemacht hat?«, erwiderte Snape.

»Was?« Draco verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gruppe von Kindern. »Devon spielt nur mit ihnen. Was ist falsch daran?«

»Er kann es wirklich nicht sehen«, murmelte Severus. »Devon wird zu dem gleichen verzogenen Gör, das du warst.«

Pansy runzelte die Stirn und war im Begriff, etwas zu sagen, um ihn zu beschwichtigen, als Draco sagte: »Devon ist nicht im geringsten so, wie ich war.« Sein Ton war endgültig. »Ich bin nicht annähernd wie mein Vater.«

»Nein, bist du nicht. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht auch einen verdorbenen Sohn aufziehen kannst. Der Unterschied ist, dass ich nicht dasitzen und ihn bewachen muss, wie ich es damals tun musste. Es gibt keinen Dunklen Lord mehr.«

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

»Nun, es ist eine reizende Weihnachtsparty, und ich bin froh, dass ich kommen konnte. Danke für deine Einladung«, sagte Severus sarkastisch, drehte den Malfoys den Rücken zu und machte sich zur Tür auf. Er hatte für den Rest des Jahres genug vom unter-die-Leute-gehen.

*-*-*-*

»Bist du fertig, Mum?«

Nathan wartete bereits am Kamin. Es war Zeit, um zu Harrys Haus aufzubrechen, wo sie Weihnachten verbringen würden. Harry hatte sie am Anfang dieser Woche besucht, um sie zu bitten, auch die Nacht bei ihnen zu verbringen, so dass sie den Weihnachtsmorgen gemeinsam genießen konnten. Harry war immer so enthusiastisch über das, was er _Wiedervereinigung der Familie_ nannte, und Hermione konnte nicht nein sagen.

Nathan konnte dieses Jahr Weihnachten kaum erwarten, mehr als die vorangegangenen. Das letzte Mal, als seine Mutter eine von Harrys Einladungen angenommen hatte, war Nathan acht gewesen; jetzt war er fast zwölf und wusste viel mehr über die Zaubererwelt als vorher. Es würde nicht dasselbe sein, als wenn sie Weihnachten mit ihren Muggel-Verwandten verbrachten, die sie sowieso nur an Weihnachten besuchten. Das Verhältnis war nicht so, wie mit Harry oder Ron, die sie regelmäßig besuchten, oder zumindest häufig mit ihnen im Briefwechsel standen.

»Hast du den zusätzlichen Pullover eingepackt?«, fragte Hermione und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

»Mum, wir haben das heute Morgen besprochen, als wir packten«, antwortete Nathan ungeduldig.

»Er lag neben der Tasche«, rechtfertigte sie sich.

»Ich habe ihn genommen. Können wir jetzt gehen?«

Hermione schaute sich noch einmal prüfend um, als ob sie sich zu vergewissern wolle, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte. »Ja.«

Nathan nahm etwas Pulver aus einem Glas am Kamin, warf es über das gerade noch warme angekohlte Holz und sagte: »Nummer Zwölf, Grimmauld Place.« Er machte einen Schritt in die grünen Flammen und spürte unverzüglich, wie seine Umgebung in einem Strudel von verschwimmenden Farben um ihn herumwirbelte.

Einige Wirbel später fiel er vor einen brennenden Kamin, nicht imstande, seine Balance zu halten. Wenn es nicht so schnell gehen würde, würde er nie wieder Flohen. Er hörte, wie eine Stimme seinen Namen rief, und fühlte dann eine Hand auf seinem Arm, die ihm half aufzustehen. Als er davon überzeugt war, dass ihm nicht mehr schwindlig war, öffnete er seine Augen, um in Tante Ginnys lächelndes Gesicht zu blicken. »Danke, Tante Ginny.«

»Schwindlig?«, fragte sie, während sie weiter seinen Arm hielt.

»Nicht mehr, danke«, sagte er, wobei er nicht zugegen wollte, wie er sich wirklich fühlte.

Als er wieder sich sicher genug fühlte, um seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, war alles, was er sehen konnte, eine rote Schürze. »Schau, wie groß du bist!« Er wurde jetzt von der roten Schürze, oder eher, von der Frau umarmt, die diese trug. »Hermione, Schatz, er ist bereits ein stattlicher junger Mann! Du solltest nicht so viel Zeit verstreichen lassen, ohne uns zu besuchen.«

»Sie werden viel zu schnell erwachsen, Molly. Ich stimme dir zu«, antwortete Hermione, die sich immer noch die Asche aus ihrer Kleidung klopfte, und Nathan war froh, dass das weibliche Oberhaupt der Weasleys ihn freigegeben hatte, um stattdessen seine Mutter zu umarmen.

»Wie geht es meinem Lieblingspatensohn?«, fragte Harry und legte einen Arm um Nathans Schultern.

Nathan lächelte seinen Paten an. »Mir geht's gut, Onkel Harry.«

Harry starrte ihn eine Weile an. »Das ist gut zu hören«, sagte Harry schließlich und hielt ihn für eine kurze Zeit enger fest. »Nun, ich hoffe, dass du dazu bereit bist, ein wenig Spaß zu haben.«

Sein Lächeln wurde jetzt breiter. »Selbstverständlich bin ich bereit. Sind die Zwillinge schon hier?«

Harry lächelte endgültig. »Ja, sind sie. Du solltest mit ihren Süßigkeiten vorsichtig sein, wenn du nicht willst, dass Teile deines Körpers für eine Weile verwandelt werden«, warnte sein Pate augenzwinkernd.

Nathan feixte. »Ich werde mit den Süßigkeiten vorsichtig sein, bloß – erzähl' nichts von dem, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, meiner Mutter«, sagte er und schlüpfte aus Harry Umarmung heraus.

»Ich habe auch nie irgendetwas darüber zu Ron gesagt«, setzte Harry hinzu, Unschuld vortäuschend. Nathan feixte abermals.

Auf seinem Weg dorthin, wo sich die Kinder befanden, entging er weiteren Umarmungen nicht; die Weasleys waren in ihren Begrüßungen sehr körperbetont. Die Letzten, die ihn umarmten, waren Fred und George. »Ah, unser neuer Vorzugskunde«, sagte einer von ihnen. »Wie haben die Feuerwerkskörper funktioniert?«, fragte der andere.

Nathan schaute sich um und sah seine Mutter, die nach wie vor durch die Unterhaltung mit Mrs. Weasley auf der anderen Seite des Raumes abgelenkt war. »Sie waren klasse«, antwortete er mit leiser Stimme.

»Hallo, Nathan«, grüßte eine sanfte Stimme von hinten.

Er drehte sich herum und traf auf die Augen des schmunzelnden Mädchens. »Hallo, Lily«, erwiderte er den Gruß.

»Ich habe auf dich gewartet«, erklärte sie ihm, ergriff seine Hand und zog daran, damit er sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte.

Nathan hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue an. Er kannte Lily seit … nun … schon immer, aber sie hatten nicht gerade eine Freundschaft gemeinsam. Warum wartete sie auf ihn?

»Wie ist Hogwarts?«, fragte sie neugierig. »Erzähl' mir alles darüber.«

»Alles darüber? Da gibt es viel zu erzählen …« Er versuchte, darüber nachzudenken, was er zuerst sagen sollte. »Nun«, begann er, »da gibt es die Häuser und den Unterricht.«

Ihre Ungeduld gestand ihm nicht mehr Zeit zu, sich deutlich auszudrücken. »Du bist in Gryffindor, richtig? Wie ist es dort?«

»Es ist besser als Slytherin.« Nathan wusste nicht, was er mit ihren Fragen machen sollte. Es war schwierig, Hogwarts jemandem zu erklären, der niemals Erfahrungen als Schüler dort gemacht hatte. »Wenn du etwas über Hogwarts wissen möchtest, solltest du _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ lesen.«

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einander abgelenkt, als einer der Zwillinge, die ihrem Gespräch zuzuhören schienen, »Nein, nicht du auch noch! Hermione!« rief, und als seine Mutter in ihre Richtung schaute, setzte der Zwilling hinzu: »Warum musstest du ihm Das-Buch-das-nicht-genannt-werden-soll geben? Warum?«

Nathan war erschrocken, als der andere Zwilling ihn an den Oberarmen ergriff. »Lass die Bücher dich nicht auffressen, mein Junge. Sei stark! Ich weiß, du kannst das schaffen!«, sagte er dramatisch.

Nathan entspannte sich, als er das Gelächter der Umstehenden hörte und insbesondere, als seine Mutter sagte: »Lass ihn in Ruhe, Fred! Geh Ron pesten!«

»Okay, aber wir werden später eine längere Unterhaltung führen müssen«, sagte er, Nathan unmissverständlich betrachtend. »Dies muss jetzt aufhören, du bist immer noch jung.« Und sich näher zu ihm herüberlehnend, fügte er hinzu: »Und wir alle kennen deine wirkliche Begabung für die Hohen Künste des Unfugs.« Fred zwinkerte und lächelte.

Nathan erwiderte das Lächeln.

Die Nacht schritt voran und immer mehr Menschen kamen an. Das Haus war von Freude und Glück erfüllt; es gab Musik aus dem Magischen Rundfunk, vermischt mit Gelächter und lebhafter Unterhaltung. Nathan hatte über Ron und Hermione gelacht, als er sie zum Essen der verzauberten Süßigkeit verleitet hatte. Hermione hatte mit Nathan einfach aus Freude darüber gelacht, dass sie ihren Sohn endlich wieder wirklich glücklich sah.

»Es ist gut, ihn so offen lachen zu sehen«, kommentierte Remus und näherte sich ihr. »Und dich auch.« Hermione grinste noch immer, während er sie anlächelte. »Ich bin froh, dass du die Sache für ihn in Ordnung bringst«, fügte er hinzu.

»Er lässt es sich gut gehen. Ich bin glücklich, dass Harry darauf bestanden hat, dass wir seine Einladung annehmen«, antwortete sie.

»Du solltest dein Haar öfter mal in Orange ändern, Hermione; es lässt deine Augen aufleuchten.« Tonks gesellte sich zu ihnen und legte ihre Arme um ihren Ehemann. »Molly bat—«, begann Tonks zu sagen, als eine magisch verstärkte Stimme den Raum erfüllte.

»Das Abendessen ist fertig.«

»… mich darum, euch mitzuteilen, dass das Abendessen fertig ist«, beendete Tonks nichtsdestotrotz ihren Satz.

Der anliegende Raum enthielt einen gewaltigen Tisch, der mit Essen zugestellt war, das die Luft mit seinem Duft erfüllte und den Appetit anregte. Es gab Platz für jeden, und das Abendessen beeinträchtigte die gute Unterhaltung nicht. Sie genossen die Zeit und das gute Essen, und lange nachdem der Nachtisch serviert worden war, war immer noch Leben im Haus.

Hermione gähnte das dritte Mal und entschied, Feierabend zu machen. »Gute Nacht. Es ist sehr spät, und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Kinder morgen sehr früh auf sein werden, um ihre Geschenke zu öffnen.« Gemurmel und Nicken als Zustimmung folgten dieser Aussage.

Sie stand aus dem Sessel auf und ging dort hinüber, wo die Kinder auf den Couches schliefen. Sie war im Begriff, ihren Sohn aufzuwecken, doch als sie das Heben und Senken von Nathans Brustkorb beobachtete, änderte sie ihre Meinung und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, um ihn mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers ins obere Stockwerk schweben zu lassen. Nathan war dermaßen erschöpft von dem geschäftigen Tag, dass die einzige Reaktion, die er zeigte, ein gemurmelter Protest war, als sie ihn auf seinem Bett niederlegte.

Die Nacht verstrich und der Weihnachtsmorgen kam. Nathan wurde durch Sirius Potter und dessen Aufregung über irgendetwas geweckt. Nathan, mit seinem Verstand noch vernebelt vom Schlaf, versuchte dahinterzukommen, was all die Aufregung zu bedeuten hatte und erinnerte sich daran, dass es Weihnachtsmorgen war – es war Geschenkezeit. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Sirius befand sich am Fußende seines Bettes, öffnete ein Paket und zeigte Lily dessen Inhalt. »Es ist … was ist das, Lily?«

»Die Karte besagt, dass es eine Fernbedienung ist. Irgendetwas Muggel-artiges; bin ich mir sicher, da es von Großvater kommt …«, antwortete sie.

»So etwas wird benutzt, um den Fernseher an- und auszuschalten. Man ändert auch den Kanal damit und steuert die Lautstärke«, sagte Nathan und erschreckte Bruder und Schwester, die ihn aufgeweckt hatten.

»Fröhliche Weihnachten, Nathan«, wünschte Lily lächelnd.

»Da ist ein Stapel Geschenke für dich«, wies Sirius ihn mit ausgestrecktem Finger hin. »Lass uns nachsehen, was du bekommen hast!«

Nathan verließ das Bett und ging zu dessen Fußende, wo die Pakete lagen. Er nahm zunächst ein flaches, aber großes Paket.

»Großmutters Pullover«, sagte Sirius und schenkte dem roten gestrickten Kleidungsstück mit einer genauen Abbildung eines Löwen auf seiner Brust nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. »Hier, mach das auf«, zeigte er dann auf eine würfelförmige Schachtel.

Nathan nahm sie, entknotete die Verschnürung und hob den Deckel an. Er spähte hinein, genau wie Sirius. »Was ist es?«, fragte der Jüngere.

»Ein Satz Feuerwerkskörper«, antwortete Nathan. »Der muss von deinen Onkeln sein.« Er nahm die Karte und fand genau das bestätigt.

Er fuhr fort, die Pakete zu öffnen und war immer besonders glücklich, wenn sich der Inhalt als ein Buch herausstellte, sehr zur Verwunderung der Potters.

Das folgende Paket, das er öffnete, war ein weiteres Buch, das Vierte, dieses Mal eines über Quidditch. Er brauchte die Karte nicht zu lesen, um zu wissen, von wem es war: von Onkel Ron.

Es war nur noch eine Schatulle übrig. Sie war rechteckig und etwa zwei Zoll hoch. Nathan öffnete deren Deckel, nahm die außergewöhnliche Halskette in seine Hände und betrachtete sie neugierig. Nathan entfaltete den Brief, den er in der gleichen Schatulle fand.

 

**_Lieber Nathan,_ **

**_diese Halskette ist ein Amulett mit großen schützenden Kräften. Um sie zu aktivieren, musst du sie dir um den Hals hängen und sicherstellen, dass das runde Glas, das die Flüssigkeit enthält, deine Brust berührt._ **

**_Trage sie ständig und ich werde bei dir sein, wenn du mich am meisten benötigst. Dies ist mein Geschenk des Schutzes._ **

**_Fröhliche Weihnachten,_ **

**_Dein Vater_ **

 

Nathan las die Unterschrift und wurde blass. > _Mein Vater? <,_ dachte er ungläubig. > _Mein Vater. <_ Er las sie erneut. > _Mein Vater schickt mir ein Geschenk? <_

»Was für eine schöne Halskette!«, rief Lily aus und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sein Geschenk … und auf ihn. »Von wem ist das?«, fragte sie unschuldig, wobei sie keine Vorstellung davon hatte, was es für ihn bedeutete.

»Sie ist …« er zögerte. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte … Es klang so fremdartig – selbst in seinem eigenen Kopf. »Sie ist von meinem Vater«, sagte er schließlich und aus seiner Stimme klang die Erschütterung, die er empfand.

Er nahm die Halskette und legte sie um seinen Nacken, wie die Anweisung besagte. Als das Glas, das den verzauberten Trank enthielt, die Haut seiner Brust berührte, erglühte es in einem strahlenden Gold und brachte Lily dazu, einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Sein Glühen verblasste langsam und die Flüssigkeit innerhalb des Glases färbte sich in ein strahlendes Orange um. Nathan grinste.

»Wow!«, rief Sirius aus. »Für was ist das?«

»Es ist ein Geschenk des Schutzes«, antwortete Nathan und grinste immer breiter.

*-*-*-*

Severus saß an einem Holztisch und nippte an seinem Morgenkaffee, als der münzenähnliche Glasgegenstand, der neben seinem Teller mit Toast lag, golden aufglühte. Nathan aktivierte es; sein Sohn trug die Halskette. Er starrte unverwandt auf das Amulett und beobachtete, wie das goldene Licht verblasste. Es dauerte nicht lange, nachdem das Glühen verschwand, dass er beobachtete, wie die einstmals farblose Flüssigkeit eine strahlend orangene Farbe erlangte: Sein Sohn war absolut glücklich. Er ließ einen Atemzug entweichen, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte.

* * *

**A/N:** Und das war Weihnachten, ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. :0)

Ich habe mehreren Personen zu danken. Neben der außergewöhnlichen SnarkyRoxy habe ich nun eine neue Beta. Willkommen an Bord, Poultrygeist:0) Außerdem wurde Dracos Brief von LilianCho enorm aufgebessert – meine Beraterin bezüglich Dracos.*lol* Und letztendlich, meine HP-Freunde: Clau, Mi Granger, und BastetAzazis, die durch meinen Jammern über die Kapitel leiden mussten. Ich liebe Euch!

Oh, und ich wollte Euch erzählen, dass es eine französische Version dieser Fic gibt, der hier gepostet wird. Danke Valérie Lamarre für die Übersetzung.:0)

Ferporcel

 

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Hermione will wissen, was Severus vorhat, und Harry interveniert bei Nathans Ausbildung.

 


	19. Reaktionen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione will wissen, was Severus vorhat, und Harry interveniert bei Nathans Ausbildung.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Reactions**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Hermione will wissen, was Severus vorhat, und Harry interveniert bei Nathans Ausbildung.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** : Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** : BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy und Poultrygeist  – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA:** DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 19: Reaktionen**

 

Hermione schloss sich den anderen an, die Molly in der Küche halfen. Das Weihnachtsfrühstück war immer mit einer Menge an Arbeit verbunden, auch dann, wenn Dobby versuchte, alles allein zu erledigen. Nichtsdestotrotz, bald war das Essen auf dem riesigen Esstisch verteilt, und die Sitzgelegenheiten füllten sich eine nach der anderen, als das Haus erwachte.

Harry rief vom Fuß der Treppe aus nach den Kindern.

»Selbstverständlich sind sie wach. Sie müssen zu sehr in ihre Geschenke vertieft sein, um sich an das Frühstück zu erinnern«, sagte Harry, als er sich wieder zu den anderen gesellte. Es dauerte nicht lange, nachdem Harry sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, bis die Kinder im Esszimmer erschienen. Von da an erfüllten Unterhaltungen den Raum und die Weihnachtsmahlzeit erreichte ihre typische Fröhlichkeit.

Nach einiger Zeit brachte jemand das Thema Geschenke auf. Sirius ließ sich lebhaft über seine Liste der Geschenke aus, und als sie endete, sagte er: »Nathan hat eine total coole Halskette bekommen!«

»Ist das so?«, fragte Harry und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Patensohn zu. »Können wir sie sehen?«, bat er lächelnd.

Nathan schien unwillig, dieser Bitte nachzukommen, zog jedoch langsam an der Kette und holte das rund geformte Glas unter seinem Hemd hervor.

»Sie ist wunderschön, Nathan. Von wem ist sie?«, fragte Harry dann.

Nathan nahm das jetzt purpur gefüllte Glas schützend in seiner Hand. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er brachte es nicht mehr fertig, irgendetwas auszusprechen; Lily war schneller. »Sie ist von seinem Vater«, sagte sie, bereit, in ihren Toast zu beißen, als die Reaktionen, die ihrer Enthüllung folgten, sie dazu brachten, ihn wieder zurück auf den Teller zu legen.

Das Geplapper verebbte unverzüglich, erstarb im folgenden Moment gänzlich und hinterließ nur völliges Schweigen im Raum. Augen huschten blitzschnell von Nathan zu Hermione und blieben dort hängen. Sie konnte Erschütterung, Neugier, Verwirrung und Sympathie sehen, alles direkt auf sie gerichtet, alles im selben Augenblick; sie war genauso erschüttert, neugierig und verwirrt wie die anderen. > _Severus schickt Nathan ein Geschenk? <_Sie blinzelte länger als üblich und wandte ihren Kopf, um ihre Augen auf Nathan zu fokussieren; ihrer beider Blicke trafen sich, als er in ihre Richtung schaute.

»Ist es möglich, Hermione?«, fragte Harry und durchbrach das Schweigen.

Hermione registrierte seine forschende Frage nicht. Sie betrachtete Nathans rechte Hand, die den Anhänger umklammerte und ihn eng an seinem Herzen hielt. > _Warum schickt Severus ihm ein Geschenk? <_ Sie war nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass er es aus der Freude heraus tat, seinem Sohn ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu schicken. Nein, da war mehr dran. > _Was spielt er für ein Spiel? <_

»Hermione«, rief Harry wieder.

Sie blinzelte und konzentrierte sich auf ihn.

»Ist es möglich?«, fragte Harry beharrlich.

Harrys grüne Augen waren undeutbar, kalt sogar, und dies verunsicherte sie. Hermione wandte abwehrend ihre Augen von seinen ab, nur, um andere auf sich gerichtet zu finden. »Ja«, antwortete sie, und es war, als ob sie den anderen ein Zeichen gegeben hätte, wieder mit der Unterhaltung zu beginnen, und allen gleichzeitig.

Ihr Verstand geriet bei ihren Fragen und ihrem Geplapper immer mehr in Verwirrung, was ihren eigenen innerlichen Fragen und dem inneren Geplapper hinzugefügt wurde. Hermione erhob sich abrupt von ihrem Platz, nicht gewillt, dies weiterhin über sich ergehen zu lassen. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und ergriff Nathan an einem Arm, was ihn dazu brachte, sich ebenfalls von seinem Platz zu erheben. »Genug!«, knurrte sie und ohne ein weiteres Wort, zerrte sie Nathan in die Bibliothek und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Hermiones Wort war nicht genug, um die am Frühstückstisch Anwesenden zum Schweigen zu bringen, noch war es das Geräusch der etwas heftiger geschlossenen Bibliothekstür. Was schließlich Ordnung in den Raum brachte, war ein einzelnes Wort von Harry: »Ruhe!«

»Ich weiß, dass dies für uns alle eine Überraschung ist, aber Ihr habt Hermione bereits vergrault«, sagte er als nächstes.

»Dad, was habe ich Falsches gesagt?«, fragte Lily, auch jetzt noch ein wenig bestürzt über die Auswirkungen ihrer Worte.

»Nichts, Liebling. Du hast nichts Falsches gesagt.«

»Warum warst du dann so schweigsam, als ob ich etwas Falsches gesagt hätte?«, fragte sie, jetzt mehr verwirrt als ängstlich. »Und warum hat Tante Hermione Nathan fortgezerrt?«

»Wir sind wegen Nathans Halskette besorgt«, antwortete Harry.

»Aber warum, wenn sie ein Geschenk von seinem Vater ist?«, beharrte sie.

Harrys Augen wurden kälter. Ginny, die dies zu bemerken schien, übernahm das Beantworten der Fragen ihrer Tochter. »Hast du jemals Nathan mit seinem Vater gesehen?«, fragte Ginny sie.

Das Mädchen schien eingehend in ihrem Gedächtnis zu suchen. »Nein«, antwortete sie nach einiger Zeit endlich.

»Das kommt daher, weil wir ihn nicht kennen«, vervollständigte Ginny ihre Argumentation.

»Nicht einmal Nathan?«, fragte Sirius dann.

Ginny wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. »Nicht einmal Nathan.«

»Das ist traurig«, bemerkte Lily und senkte ihren Kopf, um ihre Hände auf ihrem Schoß zu betrachten.

Eine weitere Stille folgte.

»Weißt du etwas, das wir nicht wissen?«, fragte Ron Harry. »Du bist Nathans Pate; hat sie nicht einmal dir erklärt, wer er ist?«

Harry strich seine Haare zurück. »Nein, hat sie nicht«, antwortete er. »Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie in Verbindung mit ihm blieb – wer auch immer er ist.«

»Was, wenn der Mann die beiden nur gefunden hat, nachdem Nathan nach Hogwarts ging?«, gab Arthur zu bedenken. »Sie lebten bis dahin in der Muggel-Welt.

»Dad hat vielleicht nicht ganz Unrecht«, stellte Fred fest. »Sie könnte die Zauberer-Welt auf der Suche nach Schutz verlassen haben.«

»Sie hat nie erklärt, warum sie nach dem Krieg nicht diese Position im Ministerium annahm«, setzte George hinzu und nickte.

»Ich habe diesen Schutz angeboten«, sagte Harry und schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf. »Sie wusste, dass es sicher war zu bleiben. Sie wählte die Muggel-Welt aus einem anderen Grund.« Er runzelte aus Verärgerung über die sich wiederholenden Vermutungen die Stirn. »Und wir haben dies ohnehin schon diskutiert.«

»Wenn das, was du sagst, richtig ist, wenn sie mit dem Mann in Verbindung blieb, warum entschied er sich dann, erst jetzt in Erscheinung zu treten?«, fragte Ron. »Wer ist dieser Mann?«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendetwas davon beabsichtigte«, mischte sich Remus ein. »Sie wusste nicht, dass Nathans Vater ihm die Halskette schicken würde.«

Harry betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Die Art und Weise, in der der Werwolf das gesagt hatte, ließ Harry glauben, dass Remus mehr wusste, als er durchblicken ließ. Remus fing Harrys Blick auf, doch er sagte oder tat nichts, das Harrys Vermutungen bestätigte oder dementierte – was an sich bereits eigentümlich war.

»Hat sich kürzlich irgendetwas in Hogwarts ereignet?«, fragte Harry den Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. »Etwas, in das Nathan oder Hermione involviert waren?«

Harry fuhr fort, Remus aufmerksam zu betrachten, der sich etwas Zeit ließ, bevor er antwortete: »Nathan und Devon Malfoy sind sich in die Haare geraten.«

»Warum?«, fragte Harry eindringlich.

»Devon fand heraus, dass Nathan seinen Vater nicht kennt, und er verhöhnt ihn seitdem«, erläuterte Remus.

»Und lass mich raten«, meinte Harry in einem Ton bitterer Ironie, »Snape hat nichts getan, um Malfoy zu stoppen.«

»Es ist nicht ganz so einfach, wir können die Jungen nicht die ganze Zeit über beobachten«, rechtfertigte sich Remus, der offensichtlich versuchte, den Slytherin zu verteidigen.

»Ich habe ihn gewarnt«, sagte Harry und ignorierte Remus' Erklärung. »Er kann nicht so mit Nathan umgehen, wie er mit mir umgegangen ist. Ich werde das nicht zulassen, und er ist gewarnt worden.«

»Dies hat nichts mit Snape zu tun, Harry«, unterbrach Ginny ihren Ehemann. »Dies hat mit Nathans Vater zu tun.«

Harry stand vom Tisch auf. »Ich werde herausfinden, was vor sich geht – jetzt.« Und mit diesen Worten ging er zur Bibliothek und klopfte heftig an die Tür.

*-*-*-*

Hermione lehnte sich zurück und legte ihren Kopf an die alte hölzerne Tür der Bibliothek, seufzte und schloss ihre Augen. Als sie sie öffnete, sah sie Nathan, der sie eingehend studierte und dabei sehr verwirrt ausschaute. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und legte mehrere Schweigezauber über den Raum.

»Lass mich die Halskette sehen«, verlangte sie.

»Nein«, weigerte sich Nathan.

Hermione seufzte erneut. > _Beruhige dich <_, dachte sie. »Ich nehme sie dir nicht weg. Ich möchte sie nur untersuchen«, versicherte sie ihm.

Nathan schloss seine Hand abermals schützend um den Anhänger. »Wonach willst du suchen?«

»Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass etwas darin sein könnte, das dir schaden könnte?«, gab sie zu bedenken.

»Es ist ein Geschenk des Schutzes«, erklärte er und hob trotzig sein Kinn.

»Wie kannst du das wissen? Wie kannst du wissen, dass es von deinem Vater ist und nicht von jemandem, der vorgibt, dein Vater zu sein?« Sie begann, das wenige an Kontrolle zu verlieren, das sie zurückgewonnen hatte. »Es gibt Menschen, die dir gern schaden würden, Menschen, die am Ende des Krieges sehr viel verloren haben, mit Voldemorts Niederlage. Was, wenn irgendjemand dir ein verfluchtes Amulett geschickt hat? Du bist zu jung, um zu verstehen …«

»Mum.«

»… was während des Krieges geschah und die Tatsache, dass es da draußen Menschen gibt …«

»Mum.«

»… die mich und Harry und Ron hassen, und du kannst Dunkle Magie nicht identifizieren—«

»Mum!«, hörte sie ihren Sohn schreien, womit er sie erfolgreich unterbrach. »Es ist ein Geschenk des Schutzes. Das stand in dem Brief, den mir mein Vater schickte, und er ist kein Krimineller oder so etwas. Er kämpfte in diesem Krieg an deiner Seite.«

»Wie kannst du dir dabei so sicher sein?«, fragte sie, erstaunt über sein offensichtliches Wissen über die Loyalität seines Vaters.

»Dumbledore erzählte mir davon.«

 _> Dumbledore?<_ Ihre Augen weiteten sich. »Wie kann Dumbledore—«, sie schnappte den Mund zu, bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte. »Er war bereits ein Portrait, als du geboren wurdest, Nathan. Was kann er wohl darüber wissen? Außerdem«, fuhr sie fort, »sage ich nicht, dass dein Vater dir ein verfluchtes Geschenk schicken würde, sondern, dass es von jemand anderem sein könnte, der vortäuscht, dein Vater zu sein. Und jetzt lass mich die Halskette sehen.«

Er zögerte nach wie vor. Hermione erkannte anhand des Ausdrucks in seinen Augen, dass er verstand, worauf sie hinauswollte. Er nahm schließlich seine Hand von dem Anhänger und sie konnte die ovale Glasphiole sehen, die mit einer tiefblauen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war – > _ein Trank <_, erkannte sie. > _Definitiv von Severus <_, schlussfolgerte sie in ihren Gedanken. > _Was geht in seinem Verstand vor? Was will er damit? <_ Sie konnte keinen plausiblen Grund für Severus‘ Handlungen finden.

»Lass mich den Brief lesen«, bat sie dann.

Nathan griff in seine Tasche und nahm ein Stück Pergament heraus, gab es ihr jedoch nicht.

»Es ist wirklich mühsam, etwas zu lesen, wenn es in deiner Hand zusammengefaltet ist«, sagte sie schärfer und verärgert.

Nathan entfaltete den Brief, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihn ihr zu übergeben. Er hielt ihn geöffnet, so dass die Beschriftungen ihr zugedreht waren und sie diese aus seinen Händen lesen konnte.

Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen und warf ihre Hände in die Luft, während sie die Götter um mehr Geduld anrief. »Das ist lächerlich! Ich werde den Brief nicht verbrennen oder ihn in Stücke reißen, Nathan!«

Er schrak vor ihrem Ton zurück. Sie schloss ihre Augen; das war nicht das, was sie beabsichtigt hatte. Hermione ging zu einem Sessel hinüber und nahm Platz. »Komm her«, bat sie Nathan in einem viel ruhigeren Ton. Er kam langsam ihrer Bitte nach, wobei er den Brief wieder zusammengefaltet in seiner Hand hielt. Sie winkte ihm, damit er sich auf ihren Schoß setzte, und als er dies tat, umfasste sie ihn in einer halben Umarmung und zog ihn an sich.

»Ich verstehe den Wert dieses Geschenks für dich – ja, das tue ich wirklich«, stellte sie klar und ließ ihre Finger durch sein weiches Haar gleiten. »Aber ich muss wissen, ob es echt ist; ob dies wirklich ein Geschenk von deinem Vater ist. Ich werde dich nicht belügen«, fügte sie hinzu, »und das weißt du ohnehin schon.«

Sie wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass er zustimmte, und als er leicht nickte, sagte sie: »Also, lass uns diesen Brief gemeinsam lesen«, und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er entfaltete das Pergament erneut, und sie las es.

 _> Trage sie ständig und ich werde bei dir sein, wenn du mich am meisten benötigst. Dies ist mein Geschenk des Schutzes<,_ wiederholte sie in Gedanken. Ein Schauer lief über ihr Rückgrat. Severus wollte Nathan schützen, > _auf eine sehr Slytherin’sche Art <_, überlegte sie, doch nichtsdestotrotz wärmte dies ihr Herz.

»Es ist wahr, oder? Mein Vater schickte mir ein Geschenk«, fragte Nathan, der unsicher ihr Gesicht nach ihrer Reaktion auf den Brief absuchte.

Sie lächelte ihn an. »Ja, das tat er.«

Ein breites verschmitztes Lächeln erfüllte sein Gesicht. Sie umarmte ihn fester, und er kuschelte sich in ihre Umarmung, legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, bis ein ziemlich hartes Klopfen an der Tür den Moment unterbrach.

»Hermione«, hörten sie von der anderen Seite her. »Ich weiß, dass dies ein selektiver Schweigezauber ist und dass du mich hören kannst. Mach die Tür auf, damit wir reden können.« Es war Harry. »Nur du und ich, wenn du das bevorzugst«, fügte er als nachträglichen Gedanken hinzu.

»Mum«, sagte Nathan und schaute wieder zu ihr zurück, nachdem er durch Harrys Klopfen erschreckt worden war. »Onkel Harry wird meine Halskette auch sehen wollen, oder? Werde ich sie allen zeigen müssen?«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Nathan«, antwortete sie, »doch ich befürchte es. Lass mich die Tür für ihn öffnen, und wir werden es herausfinden.«

Sie bewegte sich unter dem Gewicht ihres Sohnes, und als er von ihrem Schoß aufstand, erhob sie sich ebenfalls. Ihren Zauberstab ergreifend, senkte sie einige ihrer Banne und öffnete die Tür, was es Harry gestattete, die Bibliothek zu betreten.

»Warum hast du den Tisch verlassen?«, fragte Harry sie.

Er sah jetzt unverwandt auf Nathan, auf seine Halskette. Nathan umklammerte sie ein weiteres Mal schützend.

»Geh zu Ende frühstücken«, sagte Hermione ihrem Sohn.

»Ich möchte bleiben«, antwortete Nathan.

»Tu, was deine Mutter sagt, Nathan«, sagte Harry gepresst.

Nathan schaute von Harry zu Hermione, und nachdem sie ihm zulächelte, nickend, verließ er die Bibliothek. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm, und dieses Mal war es Harry, der die Banne wieder hob.

»Raus damit, Hermione. Wer schickte die Halskette?«

»Sein Vater«, antwortete sie knapp.

Harry starrte sie an. »Und wer sollte das sein?«

»Das sage ich dir nicht, Harry. Bitte, beharre nicht darauf«, bat sie.

»Nein, Hermione. Ich lasse es dieses Mal nicht auf sich beruhen. Wenn es nur dich betreffen würde … Ich weiß, dass du mit allem fertig werden könntest, wer auch immer versucht, dir zu schaden, doch jetzt betrifft es auch Nathan. Ich werde nicht einfach hier sitzen und zuschauen, während er in Gefahr sein könnte, nur weil du mir nicht den Namen von demjenigen Mann nennen willst, mit dem du vor mehr als zehn Jahren etwas hattest. Das werde ich nicht«, sagte er nachdrücklich.

Hermione schaute in die Entschlossenheit von Harrys grünen Augen, als sie sich unbeirrt in die ihrigen bohrten. »Es gibt nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen muss«, versicherte sie. »Das ist alles, was du wissen musst. Lass uns zurück zum Frühstück gehen«, schlug sie vor und setzte sich in Richtung zur Tür in Bewegung, doch diese öffnete sich nicht für sie. Sie wandte sich verärgert zu ihm um. »Öffne die Tür, Harry.«

Harry, der sich in einen in der Nähe gelegenen Sessel setzte, sagte: »Setz dich, Hermione.«

»Ich werde diese Unterhaltung nicht noch einmal mit dir führen. Öffne die Tür«, verlangte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Er ließ sich von ihrem funkelnden Blick nicht einschüchtern. »Setz dich«, wiederholte er einfach.

Sie schritt zurück, um sich in einen Sessel ihm gegenüber zu setzen. »Es gibt nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen muss, Harry«, wiederholte sie wütend. »Es ist nur eine Halskette, die als Schutz verzaubert wurde. Wenn ich deine Hilfe im Umgang damit benötigte, würde ich gefragt haben.«

»Warum sollte er Schutz von seinem unbekannten Vater benötigen, einem Mann, der in all diesen Jahren niemals für wichtig erachtet hat aufzutauchen?«, fragte Harry.

»Harry, bitte …«, bettelte sie.

»Hermione, ich bin sein Pate, ich liebe ihn, als ob er mein Sohn wäre, und ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester. Ich habe dein Geheimnis in all diesen Jahren respektiert, zufrieden mit dem Gedanken, dass du euch beide von diesem Mann – wer auch immer er ist – fernhalten wolltest, aus Gründen, die ich nur vermuten kann. Doch jetzt dringt er durch diese Halskette in dein Leben ein, aus dem Nirgendwo heraus, als ob es die natürlichste Sache der Welt wäre, genau das zu tun«, brachte Harry seine Gründe vor, »und du willst, dass ich glaube, dass nichts Schlimmes daran ist? Ich kaufe dir das nicht ab«, ergänzte er, schüttelte seinen Kopf und lehnte sich auf dem Sessel zurück.

Hermione schloss ihre Augen. Sie würde zumindest einen Teil des von ihr gehüteten Geheimnisses aufdecken müssen, das wusste sie. Harry hatte schon früher gefragt; sie hatten hart über ihre Weigerung gestritten, aber er hatte nicht derartig darauf beharrt, wie er es jetzt tat; und sie wusste, er würde nach dieser Halskette nicht aufgeben, und sie verstand seine Sorge. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und beklagte innerlich Severus‘ Slytherin'sche Herangehensweise, etwas, dass sie ihn so bald wie möglich wissen lassen würde, nachdem sie hier Schadensbegrenzung betrieben hatte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, um Harry zu streifen, der sie immer noch fest entschlossen beobachtete. »Er konnte sich nicht vorher um Nathan kümmern, weil er nichts von seiner Existenz wusste«, offenbarte sie sanft.

Harrys Haltung milderte sich ein wenig, jedoch nicht beabsichtigt. »Warum?«

»Ich kann dir das nicht erklären, nur, dass es allein meine Entscheidung war«, antwortete sie.

»Warum hast du es ihm dann jetzt gesagt, oder vor kurzem, oder wann auch immer du es ihm gesagt hast?«, fragte Harry, verwirrt von seiner Formulierung aufgrund seiner Unkenntnis der Tatsachen.

»Das habe ich nicht«, stellte Hermione fest, »allerdings bin ich froh, dass er es weiß.« Sie senkte ihren Kopf, um auf ihre verschränkten Hände zu blicken. »Ich hätte es ihm schon vor Jahren sagen sollen«, fuhr sie mit einer leisen Stimme fort. »Es ist schwer für ihn gewesen, es zu akzeptieren, genau so hart, wie für mich, mit den Konsequenzen dessen umzugehen, was ich tat, doch das schlimmste daran ist, wie es sich auf Nathan auswirkt.« Sie schaute wieder auf und sah, wie er sie anstarrte. »Ich habe diesen Schlamassel angerichtet, Harry, aber ihn in Ordnung zu bringen hängt nun nicht mehr ausschließlich von mir ab.«

»Ich könnte helfen«, bot er an, wobei etwas von dem Eis aus seiner Stimme verschwunden war.

Hermione schüttelte ablehnend ihren Kopf und verließ den Sessel. »Ich weiß, dass du es möchtest, aber niemand kann das«, sagte sie, den Blick auf die Bücherregale gerichtet. »Es ist seine Entscheidung; es ist die einzige Entscheidung, die ich ihm nicht abnehmen kann.« Sie liebkoste das Leder der Wälzer und versuchte, emotionale Kontrolle in ihrer beider Schweigen wiederzugewinnen, als eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ihre Konzentration störte.

»Ich mag nicht sehen, dass du derartig unglücklich bist«, sagte Harry und drückte ihre Schulter als Unterstützung.

»Ich tat das, von dem ich glaubte, dass es am besten für beide wäre«, bekannte sie.

»Ich glaube dir«, sagte Harry sanft und benutzte seine freie Hand, um ihren Kopf behutsam an seine Schulter zu ziehen.

Die Bibliothek fiel in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen.

»Ich kann bei Nathan trotzdem helfen. Ich habe von seinen Streitigkeiten mit Malfoy gehört«, erbot sich Harry.

Ihre Mund verzog sich in einer Andeutung eines Lächelns, während sie aus Harrys Umarmung heraustrat. »Es sind bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen worden«, erklärte sie ihm. »Remus kümmert sich darum als sein Hauslehrer.«

»Aber setzt sich Snape mit Malfoy auseinander?«, sagte Harry. »Ich denke, die alte Fledermaus braucht ein klein wenig Mahnung.«

Hermione wurde wieder ernst. »Harry, misch dich nicht ein.«

»Ich werde nichts tun, das du nicht gutheißen würdest«, versicherte er ihr und hob seinen Zauberstab, um die Banne zu senken. »Lass uns das Frühstück beenden, wenn man uns noch etwas davon übrig gelassen hat«, sagte er und machte ihr gegenüber eine Geste, ihm voran zurück in den Korridor zu gehen.

Hermione sagte kein weiteres Wort, obgleich ihr Harrys Antwort auf ihren Wunsch, er solle sich in Hogwarts nicht einmischen, nicht gefiel. Sie wollte gegenüber Severus keinen Argwohn hervorrufen, noch wollte sie Nathan mit all jenen natürlich-sind-wir-neugierig-Weasleys allein lassen.

*-*-*-*

»Guten Morgen, Miss Granger«, grüßte Severus, ohne seinen Augen von der Wurzel abzuwenden, die er zerhackte. Er hatte sie nun jeden Moment erwartet; er hatte sogar gedacht, dass sie in der Nacht zuvor käme; es überraschte ihn, dass sie sich so lange selbst Zurückhaltung auferlegt hatte.

Als sie seinen Gruß nicht erwiderte und nur auf der Schwelle zum Laboratorium stand, schaute er sie schließlich an. Nein, der Anblick, der ihm entgegenschlug, war nicht jener von schierer Glücksseligkeit, wie er ihn von ihr erwartet hatte.

»Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?«, sagte sie. »Weißt du, wie viele Fragen ich beantworten musste? Hast du überhaupt über die Auswirkungen _nachgedacht_ , die dein kleines Geschenk haben würde?«

Ja, das hatte er. Er würde die Hilfsmittel besitzen, um über die Empfindungen seines Sohnes Bescheid zu wissen und ihn am Zurückziehen in sich selbst zu hindern. Wenn Nathan sie über irgendetwas ausgefragt hatte, wusste Severus, dass sie intelligent genug sein würde, die Fragen ohne große Konsequenzen hinsichtlich der Geheimhaltung seiner Identität zu beantworten. Es war im Grunde genommen kein hoher Preis, der für seine wachsamen Augen auf dem Jungen zu zahlen wäre.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass du großartige Antworten auf alle seine Fragen hattest; die hast du immer«, sagte er, amüsiert über ihren Zwiespalt.

Hermione betrat mit großen Schritten den Raum und blieb vor ihm stehen, direkt auf der anderen Seite des Arbeitstisches, den er benutzte. Sie legte eine Hand auf jede Seite des Schneidbrettes, was erfolgreich seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Wurzeln ablenkte. Er hob seine Augen, um den ihrigen zu begegnen. Sie war aufgebracht.

»Du glaubst, das ist amüsant, oder?«, fauchte sie. »Nun, ist es nicht! Die Weasleys waren absolut fasziniert; ich dachte, Harry würde mich jeden Moment verfluchen, wenn ich ihm deinen Namen nicht nenne!«

 _> Die Weasleys? Potter?<_ Severus hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie von der Halskette erfahren würden. Was war schiefgelaufen? Wo hatte sein Plan versagt?

»Du hast daran nie gedacht, oder? Du hast nie geglaubt, dass sie es herausfinden würden«, stellte sie fest, als ob sie seine Überlegungen gehört hätte.

»Warum sollten sie sich dafür interessieren? Sie haben nichts damit zu tun!«, antwortete er ärgerlich. »Wenn ein Vater beschließt, seinem Sohn ein Geschenk zu schicken, geht das niemanden etwas an.«

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Ich beschwere mich nicht. Glaub' mir, ich war sehr überrascht von deinem Geschenk, überaus angenehm überrascht. Womit ich nicht übereinstimme, ist der Weg, den du dabei beschritten hast.«

»Ich brauche auch deine Billigung nicht, oder irgendeine, Granger«, stellte er sicher, sie dies wissen zu lassen. »Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du dem zustimmst oder nicht.«

»Warum tust du das? Warum zeigst du, dass du dich sorgst, wenn du offensichtlich dein Bestes tust, um zu sagen, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist?«, beschuldigte sie ihn. »Wenn du nicht Teil unseres Lebens sein möchtest … Ich kann dich wirklich nicht verstehen.«

»Ich werde nie Teil eures Lebens sein, Granger; das habe ich dir von Anfang an gesagt«, stellte er klar. »Nicht in der Art und Weise, die du von mir erwartest.«

»Warum mischst du dich dann ein?« Ihr Tonfall war nicht anklagend, lediglich bedauernd. »Ich habe dich gebeten, es ihm vernünftig zu erklären; dass wir uns zusammensetzen – wir drei – und reden. Was du tust … Die Art und Weise, in der du dich ihm näherst … Er wird sich verraten vorkommen, wenn er es schließlich herausfindet.«

»Das ist nicht mein Problem, Granger. Dein Schlamassel, deine Geheimnisse«, sagte er. »Ich mache nur meine Arbeit.«

»Und welche ist das? Ihn seinen Vater in dem Moment hassen zu lassen, in dem er herausfindet, dass du es bist? Ihn leiden zu lassen—«

»Diese Methode ist besser!«, unterbrach er sie, lauter und zwingender. »Wenn es ihn schützt, mich zu hassen, dann soll es eben so sein! Ich versuche, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, Granger – ihn zu schützen, und das einschließlich vor mir.«

Er sah sie an, während sie ihn nach seinem Ausbruch anstarrte, und sie schien müde. Warum musste sie auch darauf beharren, dass er sich offenbarte? Er hatte bereits entschieden, dass er Nathans Existenz nicht ignorieren würde, nur, dass er nicht der Vater des Jungen mit allen Aspekten der Rolle sein würde. War das nicht genug?

»Ich werde dir eine Woche geben, nachdem das neue Semester beginnt«, sagte sie. »Wenn er dir etwas bedeutet – und ich weiß, dass er das tut – werden wir uns als eine Familie zusammensetzen, und wir werden ihm erklären, dass du sein Vater bist.«

Er verengte seine Augen und legte seine Hände zum Abstützen auf den Arbeitstisch, während er drohend in ihren persönlichen Freiraum eindrang. »Glaubst du, du kannst mir eine Frist setzen? Du, die ihn elf Jahre lang vor mir geheim gehalten hast? Diese Unterhaltung wird niemals stattfinden, Granger, geschweige denn innerhalb deines dämlichen Stichtags!«, knurrte er.

Ihre Reaktion auf seine Empörung irritierte ihn. Alles, was sie tat, war, ihren Kopf zu senken, um den Arbeitstisch zu betrachten, als ob seine Worte in seinem Dozententon ausgesprochen worden waren.

»Du brauchst nicht alles aufzufassen, als würde ich dich in die Defensive drängen, Severus. Das ist keine Frist, die ich setze«, sagte sie, und hob die Augen vom Arbeitstisch, um seinem Blick erneut zu begegnen, dann fügte sie hinzu: »Du hast sie gesetzt, als du ihm zu Weihnachten ein geheimnisvolles Geschenk schicktest.« Sie schien zu resignieren. »Lass es uns auf die richtige Art tun, Severus. Lass es uns ihm erklären, bevor er es herausfindet«, bat sie wieder.

»Er wird es nicht herausfinden, es sei denn, du sagst es ihm«, sagte Severus.

»Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du zur Selbsttäuschung neigst.« Ihre Augen bohrten sich aus nächster Nähe in die seinigen. »Er weiß mehr, als ich dachte, dass er weiß. Er hat keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob mit der Halskette beabsichtigt sein könnte, ihm zu schaden. Er weiß, dass sein Vater ein Mitglied des Ordens war, Severus, und wenn er den Zaubertrank in seiner neuen Halskette mit dem einzigen Zaubertränkemeister im Orden in Verbindung bringt; wenn er in dieser Art und Weise in deine Augen schaut, wie ich es im Augenblick tue, und seine eigenen darin sieht …«

Er wandte seine Augen ab und sah nicht, wie Hermione ihre eigenen Augen auf den Arbeitstisch senkte.

»Wenn er deine Hände genau betrachtet«, fuhr sie fort, und zu seinem Schrecken griff sie herüber, um seine linke Hand mit ihrer rechten zu bedecken und ganz leicht die Knöchel nachzuzeichnen, »und sieht, dass sie seinen eigenen entsprechen.«

Er straffte seine Gestalt und zog seine Hand vom Arbeitstisch und unter ihrer weg. Severus bemerkte, dass ihre Augen auf seine Hand gerichtet blieben, während diese sich bewegte, sogar jetzt, da sie an seiner Seite hing. Er verschränkte dann seine Arme unbehaglich. Severus hoffte, dass er jedes mögliche Anzeichen von Überraschung schneller versteckt hatte, als sie ihre Augen hatte anheben können, um den seinigen zu begegnen.

Sie seufzte schwer. »Denk' einfach darüber nach; das ist alles, um was ich bitte, Severus.« Und sie war gegangen, bevor er die Tragweite von all dem erfassen konnte, was sie gesagt und getan hatte.

Severus blickte finster zur Tür. Er entflocht seine Arme und hielt die Hand, die sie berührt hatte mit der Handfläche nach unten; er starrte sie an und runzelte die Stirn. > _Zur Selbsttäuschung neigst <_, wiederholte er ihre Worte in seiner Erinnerung und zeichnete seine eigenen Knöchel nach. > _Wer täuscht hier sich selbst? <_ Er quetschte seine Hand zusammen und ließ sie fallen, als ob er sie mit seiner Verachtung verletzen könnte.

*-*-*-*

Nathan saß am Tisch, nippte am Orangensaft und lenkte sich selbst mit dem Unterhaltungsteil der Muggel-Zeitung ab. Seine Mutter saß ihm gegenüber und frühstückte ebenso. Es war fast eine Woche seit Weihnachten vergangen; es war fast Neujahr. In einer weiteren Woche würde er zurück in Hogwarts für ein neues Unterrichtssemester mit seinen Freunden sein … > _und Feinden <_, fügte er innerlich hinzu.

Plötzlich stellte Nathan fest, dass es auf der Tischseite seiner Mutter zu still war. Er schaute auf und fand Hermione, die blicklos auf ihn starrte, auf seine Brust, auf seine Halskette. Er verstaute sie ohne viel Aufhebens unter seinem Hemd und funkelte sie an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie auf frischer Tat erwischt hatte; sie schien zurzeit überhaupt mehr abgelenkt zu sein, als jemals zuvor. Seine Bewegung schien Hermione aus ihrer Trance zurückzuholen, und sie begann wieder, die Rühreier zu essen, die mit Sicherheit schon längst kalt sein mussten.

»Bist du dir sicher, dass du mitkommen möchtest?«, fragte sie ihn, schob ihren halbvollen Teller weg und legte ihre verschränkten Arme auf den Tisch. »Es gibt dort nicht viel zu tun. Ich werde nur das Experiment anlaufen lassen und in meinem Büro warten, bis es abgeschlossen ist, und sobald es vorüber ist, kann ich nach Hause apparieren und dich abholen.«

»Es gibt auch hier nichts zu tun«, gab Nathan zu bedenken. »Wenn Jeremy nicht die Zeit bei seinen Großeltern verbringen würde, könnte ich bei ihm bleiben, aber …« Er zuckte die Schultern. »Und du weißt, dass ich die Experimente sehen möchte.«

»Ich wollte es nur überprüfen«, sagte Hermione und lächelte, »und mich vergewissern, dass ich sagen kann, dass ich dich darauf hingewiesen habe, wenn du anfängst, dich zu beschweren, dass du dich langweilst.«

»Warum sollte ich mich beschweren wollen? Ich würde mich hier zehntausend Mal mehr langweilen, als an der Universität.«

»Ist das so?«, fragte Hermione neckend. »Was ist mit 'Ich werde die ganzen Ferien mit Lesen verbringen’ geschehen?«

»Ich habe alle guten Bücher, einschließlich derer, die du von deinem festen Freund ausgeborgt hast, gelesen«, verteidigte sich Nathan, ihre Neckerei erwidernd.

»William ist nicht mein fester Freund«, antwortete Hermione und rollte ihre Augen. »Allerdings war es gut, dass du seine Bücher erwähnt hast. Wir nehmen sie mit. Ich gebe sie ihm zurück.«

»Das ist also der Grund, warum du mich so viele Male gefragt hast, ob ich mitgehen wollte – dein Freund ist dort!« zog Nathan sie weiter auf. »Mum hat einen festen Freund, Mum hat einen festen Freund«, sang er.

»Habe ich nicht!«, sagte Hermione.

Nathan lachte nur.

Nicht viel später assistierte Nathan seiner Mutter im Labor der Chemischen Abteilung. Alles war beinahe erledigt, und er würde bald zwei Stunden lang nichts zu tun haben, die das Experiment brauchte, um abgeschlossen zu sein. Selbstverständlich würde er nicht zugeben, dass er bei der Aussicht auf jene Stunden bereits jetzt zu Tode gelangweilt war.

»Fertig?«, fragte Hermione.

Nathan brachte sich in Position, um den Startknopf zu drücken. »Fertig.«

»Bei drei, also; eins, zwei, drei«, zählte Hermione und Nathan drückte die Taste, während sie die letzte Zutat der Mischung beifügte. »Super«, sagte sie, »jetzt warten wir auf die Ergebnisse.« Hermione lächelte ihn an und drehte sich um, um den Arbeitstisch zu säubern, bevor sie die Ausrüstung bis auf Weiteres verließen.

»Es dauert zwei Stunden, richtig?«, fragte Nathan und ließ seine Ungeduld in seine Stimme einfließen.

»Bereits gelangweilt? Darf ich es denn sagen?«, neckte sie ihn amüsiert.

»Wer sagte, ich wäre gelangweilt?«, fragte er herausfordernd. »Ich möchte nur den vollständigen Prozess verstehen«, log er.

Hermione zog ihre Handschuhe und ihren Kittel aus. »Ja, es dauert zwei Stunden.« Sie streichelte liebevoll sein Haar und führte ihn aus dem Labor heraus, während sie sagte: »Lass uns irgendetwas finden, um dich von deiner Langeweile zu erlösen.«

Sie hatten gerade den Korridor, der zu Hermiones Büro führte, betreten, als ein Mann nach ihr rief.

»Ich habe nicht erwartet, dich zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr arbeiten zu sehen«, kommentierte William, als er sie erreichte.

»Es ist nur für ein paar Stunden, bevor Nathan und ich für heute weggehen. Wie war Weihnachten?«

»Ich habe mich mit meiner Schwester und ihrem Ehemann blendend amüsiert«, antwortete William, um dann seine Aufmerksamkeit Nathan zuzuwenden und zu sagen: »So, du bist also der berühmte Nathan. Nett, dich endlich kennenzulernen.« Der Mann bot höflich seine Hand. Nathan nahm sie.

»Das ist Professor William Brice, Nathan«, stellte Hermione vor.

»Ganz meinerseits, Professor Brice«, grüßte Nathan und schüttelte noch immer die Hand des Mannes.

»Nenn' mich William oder Will, wie deine Mutter.« Der Mann lächelte. Nathan nickte. »Nun, ich wollte nur hallo sagen«, erklärte er Hermione. »Ich möchte dich nicht davon abhalten, die Gesellschaft deines Sohnes zu genießen.«

Hermione lächelte William an. »Du hältst mich von nichts ab. Tatsächlich waren wir im Begriff, dich zu suchen. Du ersparst uns genau diese Suche.«

Williams Lächeln wurde breiter. »Ihr habt mich gesucht? Was sollte der Grund dafür sein?«

»Ich wollte dir die Bücher zurückbringen, die du mir geliehen hast. Sie sind in meinem Büro.«

Hermione ging voraus, während sie über die Bücher sprachen. Nathan wurde um seine Meinung gebeten und war zufrieden, als beide Erwachsene an seiner Sichtweise wirklich interessiert zu sein schienen. Sie erreichten das Büro und die Unterhaltung war zu Hermiones Experiment gewechselt, was zu anderen akademische Themen führte, dann zu anderen Büchern. Das ließ Nathan sich fragen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn seine Mutter sich mit diesen Mann unter Umständen wirklich verabreden sollte – oder mit irgendeinem Professor, was das betraf.

Nathan konnte sich nicht mehr gut daran erinnern, wann Hermione sich das letzte Mal verabredet hatte. Es war vor langer Zeit gewesen, und die Sache hatte nicht lange genug gedauert, als dass sein junges Gehirn sich damals viele Einzelheiten gemerkt hatte. Während er die Muggel-Schule besuchte, hatte er viele Familien wie seine eigene gesehen, mit nur einer Mutter und Kindern oder in einigen Fällen einem Vater und Kindern. Viele jener Eltern hatten feste Freundinnen oder Freunde, und einige von ihnen heirateten sogar ein zweites Mal und gründeten eine neue Familie. Warum hatte das seine Mutter nicht getan? Sie hatte nie geheiratet, zumindest nicht, soweit er davon wusste. Warum würde sie nicht heirateten wollen oder nicht einmal sich mit jemandem verabreden?

Nathan hatte Geschichten davon gehört, als Hermione mit Onkel Ron gegangen war, damals, als sie eine Schülerin in Hogwarts war. Außer ihm, so wusste Nathan, dass sie etwas mit seinem Vater gehabt haben musste. Waren sie zusammen gewesen? Liebte sie ihn? Liebte er sie? Warum hatten sie nicht geheiratet? Warum waren sie nicht eine Familie? Nathan wusste es nicht. Er hatte noch nicht einmal damit angefangen, es zu verstehen.

Der Zaubertrank innerhalb seines Anhängers veränderte sich von einem hellen Grün in ein tiefes Blau und zeigte die Traurigkeit, die sich in seinem Herzen ausbreitete. Mittlerweile hatte Nathan begriffen, was jene Farbänderungen bedeuteten – seine Stimmungen. Warum schickte sein Vater ihm eine Stimmung-Halskette und erklärte ihm, dass sie zum Schutz sei? Das hatte er noch nicht herausbekommen. Und auch nicht, was diese Flüssigkeit innerhalb der Halskette wirklich war; obgleich er dachte, dass es ein Zaubertrank sei, würde Nathan sich nur vergewissern können, sobald er wieder Zugang zu Hogwarts Bibliothek hatte.

»Nathan«, rief seine Mutter.

Er schaute auf, weg von dem Anhänger in seiner Hand, und begegnete ihrem Blick. Hermione sah besorgt von seinen Augen auf die Halskette und wieder zurück.

»Wir haben hier immer noch eine Stunde«, erklärte sie ihm. »Möchtest du nach draußen gehen? Oder vielleicht in die Bibliothek?«, fragte sie, während sie ihn weiterhin ein wenig besorgt betrachtete.

»Ich kann hier warten«, antwortete Nathan, während er den Anhänger losließ. »Ich kann weiter versuchen, zu verstehen, was das für Transreaktionen sind.« Er versuchte, ein Lächeln zu erzwingen.

»Es ist ausschließlich mein Fehler, tut mir leid«, gab William zu. »Wir sollten nicht über die Arbeit sprechen …«

Hermione schaute wieder auf seine Halskette und lächelte. »Möglicherweise wären mittelalterliche Waffen ein besseres Thema«, schlug sie vor.

Nathan folgte ihrem Blick, betrachtete dann den Anhänger, und sah, dass sein Inhalt wieder zu diesem hellen Farbton von Grün zurückgekehrt war, das er die meiste Zeit zeigte. »Würdest du ein Schwert oder einen Dolch als Nahkampfwaffe bevorzugen? Ich denke, dass Dolche besser sind hinsichtlich ihrer Geheimhaltung.«

Angenehme Unterhaltung füllte die Stunde, die sie warten mussten; William stellte sich als gute Gesellschaft heraus. Bald darauf verließen Hermione und Nathan die Universität, um einige Zeit im Muggel-London zu verbringen. Sie hatten eine Vielzahl von Orten zu besuchen, bevor sie ins Kino gingen.

*-*-*-*

Severus saß in seinem Büro und starrte die münzartige Phiole an, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Der Unterricht war wiederaufgenommen worden und seitdem hatte die Farbe ihres Inhaltes Farbtöne angenommen, die er niemals zuvor in ihr gesehen hatte. Rottöne des Zornes, Brauntöne der Erniedrigung; Severus vermisste die hellen Grüntöne, die Oranges, jene unerwarteten Pinks … Genau genommen war Severus niedergeschlagen gewesen zu beobachten, dass die meiste Zeit viele Farbtöne von Blau die Glasphiole erfüllten, die das sanfte helle Grün ersetzten. Es zeigte, dass sein Junge nun, da er in Hogwarts zurück war, weitaus zurückhaltender in seinen Gefühlsregungen war, als wenn er nur mit seiner Mutter zusammen war.

Immerhin verunreinigte nicht ein einziges Mal ein flüchtiger Schimmer von Grau den Zaubertrank. Wenn sich das Blau zu Grau veränderte, würde er handeln müssen; er würde seinen Jungen aus einer tieferen Depression und Traurigkeit retten müssen, oder zumindest – überzeugte er sich selbst – war es dies, was er tun würde. Er hoffte, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde, und er glaubte nicht, dass dies passieren würde. Die Zeit, die Nathan von Hogwarts entfernt verbracht hatte, hatte ihm gut getan und einiges ausgeglichen. Obwohl er seinen Sohn nicht sonderlich gut kannte, wirkten sich all diese Nachsitz-Stunden und die ganze Zeit, die er für die Beobachtung seiner Stimmungen aufgewandt hatte, zu seinen Gunsten aus. Er war schließlich ein wachsamer Mann, und er war sich sicher, dass er keinerlei Grau in ihm sehen würde, > _oder Gelb <_, dachte er belustigt. > _Kein Feigling-Gelb für Gryffindors_. <

Erst als das tiefe Blau sich in grünliches Weiß veränderte, wandte Severus seine volle Aufmerksamkeit den Aufsätzen zu; Nathan war eingeschlafen. Dies war nun seine neue routinemäßige Arbeitsweise. Severus musste sich sicher sein, dass sein Sohn friedlich schlief, bevor er sich auf irgendetwas anderes konzentrierte, und selbst dann überprüfte er immer noch sein Amulett auf Anzeichen irgendeiner möglichen Veränderung. Er hatte bisher nie irgendetwas Signifikantes oder Beunruhigendes gesehen; nicht, bevor er vom letzten Aufsatz aufgeschaut hatte, den er benoten musste, und einen Strudel eines gräulichen Gelbs sah, das in das friedliche grünliche Weiß eindrang.

Severus schreckte auf und war in Sekunden auf seinen Beinen. Er dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, bevor er das Amulett von seinem Schreibtisch nahm und aktivierte, um Nathan zu lokalisieren, während er fluchtartig sein Büro in den kalten Korridor von Hogwarts Kerkern verließ. Wenn sein Sohn verängstigt und tiefbetrübt war, musste er ihn unverzüglich finden! Severus erinnerte sich an das kleine Abenteuer des Jungen vor Monaten im Verbotenen Wald und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um dem Ortungszauber noch schneller zu folgen, bis er ihn zur Eingangshalle führte. Dort stoppte Severus und runzelte die Stirn; der Zauberspruch führte ihn die Treppe hinauf anstelle durch die Eichenholz-Doppeltüren des Eingangsportals.

Severus überprüfte den Zaubertrank in seinem Amulett erneut; er hatte nach wie vor diese gelbliche Färbung mit einer leichten grauen Tönung. »Wovor fürchtest du dich, wenn du dich innerhalb des Schlosses befindest?«, murmelte er in die Halle hinein und stieg die Treppe hoch, wohin der Zauberspruch zeigte. Erst als er die Außenseite des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes erreichte und dieser ihn in das Innere zu gehen dirigierte, stellte Severus den Wahrheitsgehalt der Informationen des Ortungszaubers in Frage. Wenn sich Nathan im Inneren von Gryffindor befand, warum sollte er Angst haben? Eine weitere Überprüfung seines Amuletts zeigte, dass sich seit seiner letzten Kontrolle nichts verändert hatte.

Die einzigen Anzeichen, dass er dies wider sein besseres Wissen tat, waren ein Seufzer und die Tatsache, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, als er der Fetten Dame das Lehrer-Passwort nannte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zu dieser Nachtstunde verlassen; schließlich war es weit nach Mitternacht. Doch Severus war sich fast sicher gewesen, er würde dort drinnen etwas Erschütterndes vorfinden. Der Ortungszauber beharrte allerdings darauf, dass er die Treppe hinaufsteigen sollte, von der er wusste, dass sie zu den Schlafsälen führte. Was war dort oben los? Er konnte keinen Ton hören, der ihm einen Anhaltspunkt gab, eigentlich überhaupt kein Geräusch. > _Schweigezauber? <_ _,_ wunderte er sich.

Er war jetzt mehr besorgt als sich seiner Handlungen bewusst. Severus wollte Nathan nur finden und ihn vor dem beschützen, was auch immer jene Gefühle verursachte. Die Tür zum Schlafsaal seines Sohnes leistete keinerlei Widerstand, und Severus fand drinnen nur die Geräusche der schlafenden Jungen. > _Merkwürdig_. < Bis ein Wimmern seine Ohren erreichte, das von einem der Vierpfosten-Betten kam.

Severus zog – mit gezücktem Zauberstab – vorsichtig die Stoffvorhänge zur Seite, um Nathan vorzufinden, und nur Nathan. Obgleich sein Junge allein war, entspannte sich Severus noch nicht. Nathan kämpfte mit der Bettdecke und drehte seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, verzog das Gesicht und wimmerte; er hatte einen Alptraum. Severus zog den Gedanken in Erwägung, den Raum zu verlassen und seinen Sohn seinem Alptraum zu überlassen, doch sein Körper wollte sich nicht bewegen.

Nathan murmelte irgendetwas und unterbrach Severus Überlegungen. Er murmelte ein paar mehr Worte, und jetzt glaubte Severus, dass er die Worte _Spinne_ und _Zurück_ und _Nein_ einige Male vernahm.  > _Er träumt von dieser Nacht im Wald <_, wurde Severus klar. Mehr Gemurmel – und er strengte sich an sich, zuzuhören und zu verstehen. Außer _Spinne_ und _fort_ konnte Severus den Namen des Paten seines Sohnes ausmachen – Harry – und, zu seiner völligen Überraschung, seinen eigenen Namen – Snape. Dies ließ ihn sich versteifen und aufgrund der Situation noch unbehaglicher fühlen.

Severus wusste, dass das Beste, was er tun konnte, wäre, ihn aus dem Alptraum aufzuwecken, doch wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen, ohne in flagranti erwischt zu werden? Er konnte ihn nicht aufwecken, doch er wusste, wer dies könnte. Mit der Leichtigkeit seiner anmutigen Bewegungen, verließ er den Schlafsaal, durchquerte den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und flüchtete durch die Öffnung, die von der Fetten Dame bewacht wurde. Er setze seinen Weg den Korridor hinunter fort, während die flackernden Fackeln versuchten, mit seinem schnellen Gang schrittzuhalten. Er stoppte abrupt und klopfte an eine hölzerne Tür. Sie wurde für ihn nach ungeduldigem Warten geöffnet.

»Du musst zum Gryffindor-Turm gehen«, informierte Severus.

»Severus? Was ist los?«, fragte Hermione, sichtlich erschrocken.

»Er hat einen Alptraum«, antwortete Severus. »Du musst ihn aufwecken.«

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und schien verwirrt, was Severus verärgerte.

»Heb' deine Fragen für einen späteren Zeitpunkt auf. Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht«, sagte er, und bewirkte damit erfolgreich, dass Hermione handelte. Sie warf einen Mantel über ihr Nachtgewand und folgte Severus in den kalten Korridor.

Sie blieb still, während sie ihm, der mit wehenden Roben voraneilte, folgte. Er sagte nichts außer dem Passwort, um den Turm zugänglich zu machen. Er konnte spüren, dass sie ihn analysierte, und wusste, dass er eine Menge Fragen zu beantworten haben würde, nachdem sie das hier erledigen hatten. Severus überprüfte sein Amulett: gräuliches Gelb. Er deutete an, dass sie ihm voran die Treppe hinauf zu den Schlafsälen gehen sollte.

Er hätte unten im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben sein sollen. Warum war er ihr die Treppe hinauf gefolgt? Er kannte die Antwort. Er handelte nicht mit seinem klaren Verstand, und als sich nach einiger Zeit ein vages Gefühl von Selbsterhaltung bei ihm bemerkbar machte, war er bereits innerhalb des Schlafsaales. Er wählte die dunkelste Ecke aus; Hermione saß auf Nathans Bett.

Von da aus, wo er stand, konnte er nur Hermiones Rücken als einen verschwommenen Schatten sehen. Sie beruhigte den Jungen und weckte ihn sanft auf. »Aufwachen, Honey. Es ist nur ein Traum. Schscht, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur ein böser Traum«, hörte er sie den Jungen mit zärtlichster Stimme beruhigen. »Ich bin hier bei dir. Niemand kann dir etwas tun.«

»Mum«, hörte er Nathans aufgeregte Erwiderung. Der Junge bewegte sich, um sie zu umarmen. »Die Spinnen waren dabei, mich zu fressen.«

»Schscht«, Hermione beruhigte ihn wiederum, und Severus konnte das Geräusch ihrer Hände hören, die den Rücken seines Sohnes tröstend streichelten. »Es ist vorbei. Es gibt hier keine Spinnen, es war nur ein böser Traum«, versicherte sie.

Das Geräusch von Nathans Verzweiflung wurde nicht nur von ihm gehört. Ein Kopf streckte sich aus einem anderen Vierpfosten-Bett heraus. »Wer ist da?«, fragte die schläfrige Stimme.

»Das bin nur ich, Andy; Nathans Mum. Schlaf weiter.«

»Was ist los?«, beharrte Andy.

»Nichts, geh wieder schlafen, bevor wir die anderen aufwecken«, flüsterte sie.

Severus sah den Kopf wieder innerhalb des Schutzes der Stoffvorhänge verschwinden. Nathan schien allerdings nicht beruhigt. »Onkel Harry konnte mich nicht finden. Professor Snape war hier, aber er tat überhaupt nichts, und dann war er weg. Die Spinnen haben mich gefressen—«

»Beruhige dich, Honey. Du hast geträumt. Professor Snape würde dich nicht dort lassen, oder? Es war nur ein schlechter Traum, und es ist vorbei«, versicherte sie dem Jungen einmal mehr.

Stille erfüllte den Raum. Severus konnte die Umrisse ihrer miteinander verflochtenen Schatten sehen. Könnte Nathan seine Anwesenheit im Raum gespürt haben, als er über ihm auftauchte? Nein, konnte er nicht, oder?

»Warum hat er mich nicht aufgeweckt?«, fragte die weiche, schläfrige Stimme seines Sohnes, die Stille unterbrechend.

»Wer?«, stellte Hermione die Gegenfrage, während sie seinen Rücken streichelte.

»Mein Vater«, antwortete der Junge. »Warum weckte er mich nicht auf? Ich weiß, dass er hier war, nur war er in meinem Traum Professor Snape.«

Severus war genauso perplex wie offensichtlich auch Hermione. Nathan hatte nicht nur seine Anwesenheit im Raum gespürt, der Junge hatte auch gewusst, dass es sein Vater war; dass er sein Vater war. > _Mach schon, Granger <_, dachte er. > _Sag etwas, um seinen Verdacht zu zerstreuen_. <

»Geh wieder schlafen, Nathan. Du bist sehr müde«, war alles, das Hermione sagte, ließ Nathan zurück in das Kissen sinken und zog die Bettdecke zurecht. Severus sah, wie sie sich herunterbeugte und hörte den Kuss, den sie auf die Stirn des Jungen drückte. Sie blieb gebeugt und er konnte kaum das Geräusch ausmachen, das sie erzeugte; sie summte ein Wiegenlied.

Severus wusste nicht, woher die Wärme kam, die seine Brust durchflutete. Er zitterte. Hermione summte noch eine Weile, und erst als sie das Bett verließ und die Vorhänge schloss, wagte er, sich zu bewegen. Sie schaute ihn an, als ob sie vergessen hätte, dass er dort war. Er nickte in Richtung Tür. Sie gingen.

Sie gingen schweigend, verloren in Gedanken. Hermiones tiefer Atemzug rief seine Aufmerksamkeit hervor. Sie sprach: »Deine Woche ist fast vorüber, Severus, aber wir haben trotzdem noch Zeit.«

Severus wollte das nicht hören, um nicht daran erinnert zu werden. Er straffte seinen Rücken und stand in seinem ganzem bedrohlichen Stolz, als er jedoch vorbereitet war, seine höhnische Antwort abzugeben, sprach sie wieder: »Ich verstehe es. Geh zurück in deinen Kerker. Ich bin wirklich müde und ich weiß, dass du mich während der Woche aufsuchen wirst.« Und ihre Tür schloss sich direkt vor ihm.

*-*-*-*

Harry Potter war für einen Abend endlich frei von Ministeriumspflichten. Warum entschieden die Kriminellen, während der Feiertage zu handeln? Es war jedes Jahr dasselbe. Er unterschrieb einen letzten Bericht, schickte eine Nachricht an Ginny und verließ das Aurorenbüro. Er hatte gerade genügend Zeit, das Abendessen in Hogwarts zu erreichen.

Harry vergaß das Thema Nathan nicht. Er wusste, dass Hermione zu viel Vertrauen in Snape setzte, als zu ihrem eigenen Besten war; etwas, das seit den Kriegzeiten so gewesen war. Wenn sie glaubte, dass er, Harry Potter, mit verschränkten Armen abwarten würde, während diese alte Fledermaus sich über seinen Patensohn lustig machte, dann kannte sie ihn nicht wirklich.

Was ihm keine Ruhe ließ, war die Reaktion von Remus Lupin hinsichtlich des ganzen Halsketten-Vorfalles. Normalerweise würde Lupin nicht zu jemandes Verteidigung einspringen, selbst wenn er glaubte, dass sie in ihren Beschuldigungen harsch waren. Lupin würde ruhig bleiben und beobachten, ohne sich einzumischen. An jenem Tag, beim Weihnachtsfrühstück, hatte sich der Werwolf eingeschaltet, um zuerst Hermione zu verteidigen, zu sagen, dass sie nichts von der Halskette wusste, und dann Snape, stillschweigend andeutend, dass er sein Bestes dabei tat, sich um Malfoy zu kümmern.

Harry hatte nicht die Kraft, nach der Floh-Reise noch an etwas anderes zu denken. Er stand vor Minervas Tisch, als sie ihn überrascht begrüßte, »Mr. Potter—? Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts? Ist alles im Ministerium in Ordnung?«

»Alles in Ordnung, Minerva. Ich bin nur wegen ein paar Besuchen hier, wirklich. Nichts, was im Zusammenhang mit dem Ministerium steht«, versicherte er ihr. »Wie geht es dir?«

»Tut mir leid, Harry«, entschuldigte sie sich. »Mir geht es gut. Die Aufregung der Schüler nach einer längeren Ferienzeit bedeutet immer mehr Arbeit für mich, aber es ist alles in Ordnung.« Minerva lächelte ihn an.

»Hallo, Sir«, grüßte Harry die gemalte Gestalt des Albus Dumbledore.

»Hallo, mein Junge«, zwinkerte das Portrait. »Wie geht es Ginny und den Kindern?«

»Es geht ihnen großartig.« Harry lächelte ihn an.

»Würdest du mich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle begleiten?«, lud Minerva ihn ein.

»Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen«, erklärte Harry ihr. »Nett, Sie wiederzusehen, Professor Dumbledore«, sagte er zu dem Portrait mit großer Aufrichtigkeit.

Albus lächelte. »Ganz meinerseits, Harry. Grüß' die anderen herzlich von mir.«

Harry nickte und verließ mit Minerva zusammen den kreisförmigen Raum.

»Wen willst du besuchen, wenn ich fragen darf?«, sagte Minerva.

»Lupin und Snape«, antwortete Harry, wobei er nicht mehr Informationen preisgab, als notwendig war.

»Snape?«, fragte Minerva und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

»Ja«, sagte Harry lediglich. Er wusste, Minerva würde mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden sein, aber er wusste auch, dass sie intervenieren würde, wenn sie über den Grund seines Besuches Bescheid wüsste. Sie waren bereits in der Große Halle, und so fühlte er sich sicher genug, um hinzuzufügen: »Wir werden deine Schule nicht zerstören«, bevor er neben Remus Lupin Platz nahm.

Harry zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er war inzwischen daran gewöhnt, so dass die einzigen Augen, die er wirklich spürte, nicht etwa diejenigen von Minerva waren; es waren die der schattenhaften Präsenz zu ihrer Rechten – Snape.

»Harry? Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?«, fragte Lupin und brachte ihn dazu, seinen starren Blick vom Zaubertränkemeister abzuwenden.

»Ich mache Besuche« antwortete Harry. »Wie geht es dir, Remus?«, fragte er und lächelte.

»Mir geht es gut«, antwortete Lupin misstrauisch. »Besuche bei wem?«

»Bei dir, Minerva, Dumbledore, dem Essen der Hauselfen«, listete Harry auf, während er sich an den Kartoffeln bediente, »Snape. Viele verschiedene Dinge bringen mich nach Hogwarts.«

»Snape?«, fragte Lupin, genau so, wie Harry es von ihm erwartet hatte.

»Ja, ihn will ich auch besuchen«, sagte Harry gelassen. »Kannst du mir den Saft 'rüberreichen?«

Lupin nahm den Krug und schob ihn näher an Harry heran. »Was willst du von Severus, Harry?«, fragte Lupin mit ernstem Blick.

»Das ist etwas zwischen mir und ihm«, antwortete Harry. »Wir beide haben jedoch einige interessantere Sachen zu besprechen, wie zum Beispiel, was du über Nathans Vater weißt.« Er warf Lupin einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu, um die Reaktion des Werwolfs auf dieses Thema abzurufen. War dies Verärgerung?

»Warum beharrst du darauf, dass ich etwas darüber weiß?«, sagte Lupin.

»Weil du es tust«, sagte Harry einfach. »Andernfalls hättest du nicht zu Hermiones Gunsten eingegriffen. Ich kenne dich, und wenn du es für notwendig gehalten hast zu intervenieren, dann weißt du viel mehr, als wir denken sollen.«

»Harry, ich weiß nur, dass Hermione hinsichtlich der Halskette ahnungslos war, weil ich der Einzige war, der aufmerksam genug war, ihre Erschütterung über die Neuigkeit zu sehen«, versicherte der Verteidigungslehrer ihm.

Harry verengte seine Augen, an seinem Essen kauend. Lupin hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Hermione schien ein wenig erschüttert, nachdem sie die Halskette gesehen hatte, doch das war nicht genug, um ihn davon abzubringen. Harry hütete sich und entschied, die Taktik zu ändern.

»Ich bin nur um Hermione und Nathan besorgt. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, er ist mein Patensohn, und ich möchte nicht unvorbereitet sein, mich mit irgendwelchem Kummer zu befassen, den dieser Mann ihnen zufügen kann«, sagte Harry. »Ich möchte nur helfen.«

»Ich weiß, wie groß dein Herz ist, Harry.« Lupin lächelte ihn an. »Aber ich denke, dass wir Hermione dabei vertrauen müssen. Sie würde nichts tun, das Nathan schaden würde. Schau auf die Opfer, die sie für ihn gebracht hat«, unterstrich Lupin. »Und wenn du helfen möchtest, unterstütze sie einfach nur«, fügte er hinzu und wandte sich Harry zu, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken, »egal bei was.«

»Du willst es mir nicht erzählen, oder?«, sagte Harry mit einem Seufzer. »Gut, ich finde es selbst heraus, du weißt, dass ich es werde.«

Lupin seufzte. »Vergiss nur nicht, dass Nathan nur ein Kind ist, und er wird dich benötigen – als seinen Paten – falls die Dinge schieflaufen.«

Harry schaute erschrocken zu Lupin. »Was willst du damit andeuten?«

»Ich bitte dich nur, vorsichtig zu sein«, warnte der Werwolf und wandte sich wieder seinem Abendessen zu.

Harry runzelte über seinem Teller die Stirn. Lupin wusste definitiv Bescheid und versuchte, es vor ihm zu verbergen. War das ein weiteres Anzeichen dafür, dass er mit seinem Verdacht richtig lag? Konnte dieser wundervolle, smarte, glückliche, intelligente Junge von … Nein, nichts so Großartiges wie Nathan konnte kommen von … Nein!

Harry beendete von seinem Abendessen, was er konnte. Snape war auf seiner Liste der Nächste, und er würde auf dessen scharfe Zunge vorbereitet sein müssen. Derartig tief in Gedanken versunken, wie er nun war, bemerkte Harry Nathan nicht, der ihn vom Gryffindor-Tisch aus beobachtete.

Nathan war durch die Veränderung im Verhalten zwischen Onkel Harry und Professor Lupin neugierig gemacht worden. Ihre Unterhaltung schien beide Zauberer beunruhigt zu haben. Normalerweise hätte Nathan dem nicht allzu viel Beachtung geschenkt, doch jetzt … Er wusste, dass sein Pate seit Weihnachten äußerst interessiert an seiner Halskette war, an der Identität seines Vaters. Die Tatsache, dass er Professor Lupin besuchte, von dem Nathan wusste, dass dieser seinen Vater kannte, ließ ihn noch wachsamer ihrem Gespräch gegenüber sein.

 _> Hat Onkel Harry es herausgefunden?<,_ dachte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung. In diesem Moment erwischte er Harry dabei, wie dieser flüchtig auf Professor Snape blickte. > _Snape! <_ _,_ dachte er ärgerlich.  > _Warum läuft immer alles auf Snape hinaus!? <_ Nathan verlor seinen Appetit. Dieser Zauberer hatte in seinen Träumen sogar die Rolle seines Vaters übernommen. Das war beunruhigend!

Nathan versuchte, sich von Harrys Handlungen abzulenken, was unmöglich wurde, als er sich dem Tisch näherte. »Hallo, Jungs. Hallo, Nathan«, grüßte Harry. »Wie geht es dir?«

Nathan zwang sich zu lächeln. »Mir geht's gut, Onkel Harry. Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?«, fragte er.

»Ich musste mit einigen Lehrern sprechen«, sagte Harry. »Wie laufen die Dinge mit Malfoy?«

»Er ist still, seit das Semester begann«, versicherte Nathan seinem Paten. Sie hatten während der Ferien darüber gesprochen, was sich in der Schule ereignet hatte, und Harry war sehr erbittert darüber gewesen, was Malfoy ihm angetan hatte.

»Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Hat Snape ihn bestraft?«, fragte Harry.

»Das glaube ich weniger, aber wen interessiert's?«, sagte Nathan.

»Mich, Nathan«, antwortete Harry. »Ich werde sicherstellen, dass er bekommt, was er verdient.«

»Ich brauche dich nicht, um mich zu schützen, Onkel Harry«, sagte Nathan und runzelte die Stirn. »Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.«

In diesem Moment schritt der Meister der Zaubertränke an ihnen vorbei und verließ die Große Halle. Harry folgte den sich aufbauschenden Roben mit seinen Augen, und Nathan entging keine Bewegung der beiden Männer.

»Ich weiß, dass du das kannst«, stimmte Harry Nathans letzter Aussage zu. »Ich habe immer noch einen letzten Besuch zu machen. Vergiss nicht, mir hin und wieder zu schreiben.« Harry klopfte Nathan auf die Schulter und verließ die Große Halle.

Nathan war in dem Moment auf seinen Füßen, als Harry durch die Türöffnung verschwand. Von dieser Unterhaltung würde er nicht ein einziges Wort verpassen. Er nahm seine Tasche, ignorierte die Fragen seiner Freunde und steuerte die Kerker an.

Gerade außerhalb von Professors Snapes Büro stehend, konnte er ihre Stimmen hören. Wie Nathan vorausgesehen hatte, unterhielt sich Harry mit Professor Snape. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte: » _Alohomora_.« Die Tür öffnete sich lautlos. In geduckter Haltung suchte er Zuflucht hinter einem Tisch voller Phiolen, vermutlich Proben von Schülern, die benotet werden mussten.

»Ich nehme keine Warnungen von Ihnen entgegen, Potter. Jetzt verlassen Sie mein Büro, bevor ich mich entschließe, Sie hier hinaus zu hexen.«

»Sie können nicht daran festhalten, Ihre kleinen Slytherins zu schützen«, erklärte Harry Snape. »Sie können Nathan nicht auf die Art und Weise behandeln, wie Sie mit mir umgegangen sind.«

Nathan hatte nie zuvor seinen Paten dermaßen zornig gesehen. Harry war rot vor Wut und sprach mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

»Wer glauben Sie, der Sie sind, um mir zu sagen, wie ich meine Schüler zu erziehen habe?«, knurrte Professor Snape wütend und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

»Und wer glauben Sie, der Sie sind, dass Sie Nathan mit Gleichgültigkeit behandeln?«, giftete Harry zurück und sprang ebenfalls auf seine Füße.

»Wer glauben Sie, der Sie sind, um mir zu sagen, wie man Nathan behandelt?!«, stieß Snape lauter und wütender hervor.

»Ich bin sein Pate!«, fauchte Harry zurück, noch lauter.

»Und ich bin sein Vater!«, überschrie Snape alles.

Glas zerbrach an der Rückseite des Raumes. Nathan stand dort, gelähmt, mit weit geöffneten Augen den Mann anstarrend, der das letzte Statement abgegeben hatte. »Sie«, flüsterte er. »Sie waren es – die ganze Zeit über.« Er hatte Tränen in seinen Augen.

Severus war entsetzt, zuerst über sein Geständnis gegenüber Potter, und als nächstes über Nathans Anwesenheit in seinem Büro. Er schaffte es nicht einmal, seine ausdruckslose Maske aufsetzen, um seinen Schock zu verbergen. Nathan wusste es; es war vorbei. Severus trat einen Schritt näher an seinem Sohn heran, doch Nathan wich vor ihm zurück. Severus machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

»Nathan«, versuchte er es, doch der Junge zog sich noch weiter zurück, und starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen und einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck an. Letztendlich drehte sich Nathan um und floh – weinend.

Severus schloss seine Augen. Dies hatte nicht geschehen sollen.

»Also ist es wahr«, sagte Harry, als er aus seinen Gedanken zurückkehrte, perplex über Snapes Enthüllung.

»Gehen Sie Hermione suchen. Erklären Sie ihr, dass es keinerlei Notwendigkeit mehr für eine Frist gibt«, war alles, was Severus sagte, bevor er sein Büro verließ.

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, er weiß es. Ja, es war schockierend. Ja, es ist ein Cliffie! lol

FerPotter

 

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathans Reaktion auf die Wahrheit.

 

 **A/Ü:** Ich wünsche Euch und Euren Lieben ein frohes, glückliches, erfolgreiches Jahr 2013.

 


	20. Gefühle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan kennt nun die Identität seines Vaters und hat eine Menge, worüber er nachdenken muss. Aber er ist nicht der Einzige, dem viel durch den Kopf geht …

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Feelings**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**SUMMARY:** Nathan kennt nun die Identität seines Vaters und hat eine Menge, worüber er nachdenken muss. Aber er ist nicht der Einzige, dem viel durch den Kopf geht …

**DISCLAIMER** : Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING** : Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA** : BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy und GinW – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

 

**Kapitel 20: Gefühle**

 

Remus Lupin folgte den Schülern aus der Großen Halle hinaus, doch diejenigen, denen er wirklich folgte, waren nicht in seiner Sichtweite. Severus war schon vor einer Weile gegangen; Harry hatte dann mit seinem Patensohn gesprochen. Harry war nur wenige Augenblicke später gegangen; Nathan hatte das Abendessen mit seinen Freunden beendet. Nathan verließ die Große Halle, sobald Harry aus dem Blickfeld in die Eingangshalle verschwand. Remus wusste, wohin sie gingen und verließ ebenso die Große Halle, den Slytherin-Schülern folgend, die zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern des Schlosses gingen.

Remus war sich sicher, dass dieses Treffen zwischen Harry und Severus alle Vorzeichen dafür besaß, schief zu laufen. Sie hatten es nie geschafft, miteinander wie zivilisierte erwachsene Zauberer umzugehen. Er hoffte nur, dass es zwischen ihnen nicht zu einer gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzung kommen würde. Sie duellierten sich einmal im Jahr und das war genug, um ihre Animosität im Zaum zu halten, allerdings nur, weil sie einander nicht häufig begegneten. Dieses Jahr jedoch …

Er war gerade um die Ecke des Korridors gebogen, auf dem Severus' Büro lag, als ein Junge sich hinter ihm durchdrängelte und davonstürmte.

»Nathan?«, fragte er rein rhetorisch und wusste, dass der davonstürmende Junge bei dieser Lautstärke nicht hören würde. Remus rief dann: »Nathan!« Der Gryffindor rannte weiter, ihn ignorierend.

Remus drehte sich in der Absicht um, Severus' Büro zu erreichen und zu verstehen, was vor sich ging, blieb jedoch erneut wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle stehen. Severus verließ genau dieses Büro gerade und ging mit großen Schritten zielstrebig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu der, in die Nathan gerannt war. Remus war jetzt wirklich besorgt.

Er ging die wenigen verbliebenen Schritte und betrat das geöffnete Büro. Harry stand hier mit wildem Blick und gerunzelter Stirn. > _Harry, was hast du getan? <_

»Harry?«, rief Remus und stellte damit sicher, dass Harry seine Anwesenheit im Raum bemerken würde. »Was ist hier geschehen?«

Harry öffnete und schloss mehrere Male seinen Mund. »Snape—«, sagte er, hielt jedoch inne, bevor er noch etwas anderes sagte, als ob ihm die Worte fehlten. Nach einem Moment und einem weiteren Öffnen und Schließen seines Mundes setzte er hinzu: »Ich dachte, er wäre—« Er würgte abermals an seinen Worten. »Aber wirklich sicher zu wissen …«, fuhr Harry schleppend fort und schloss seine Augen, als ob er die Bilder und Worte aus seinem Verstand zu löschen versuchte, und als er sie schließlich erneut öffnete, konzentrierte er sich zum ersten Mal auf Remus, seit der Werwolf den Raum betreten hatte. »Snape ist Nathans Vater«, enthüllte Harry, seine Stimme gefärbt von Hilflosigkeit. »Snape!«

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde Remus das katastrophale Ausmaß dessen gewahr, was hier geschehen war, kurz bevor er angekommen war. »Merlin«, sagte er, »Nathan hat dich gehört!«

»Ich hab' ihn nicht gesehen. Ich habe mit Snape gestritten und …«, erinnerte sich Harry, wandte sich zur Rückseite des Raumes und zeigte ungläubig dorthin, wo Remus einen Arbeitstisch erkennen konnte, der mit Phiolen gefüllt war, einige umgestürzt, doch noch geschlossen, andere auf dem Fußboden, zerbrochen. »Und er hat sich dort drüben versteckt, aber ich sah ihn nicht, bis die Phiolen zerbrachen, gleich nachdem Snape es gesagt hat.« Harry schaute entsetzt zu Remus. »Wir müssen ihn finden! Er weinte, als er weglief. Snape ging ihm nach«, erklärte Harry Remus. »Wir müssen ihn zuerst finden! Ich lasse Snape nicht an ihn heran!«

»Beruhige dich, Harry. Severus ist Nathan nicht nachgegangen«, versicherte Remus. »Sie gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.« Remus fand es schwierig, alles in sich aufzusaugen, was ihm berichtet wurde. > _Severus sagte es Harry? <_ Schockierend, in der Tat. »Was tat Severus, als er Nathan im Raum bemerkte? Sagte er irgendwas?«

»Er schien überrascht, aber du weißt nie, was Snape wirklich fühlt oder denkt. Er erzählte irgendetwas über Hermione und eine Frist, und dann ging er. Ich dachte, dass er Nathan nachgegangen wäre«, sagte Harry. »Bist du sicher, dass er das nicht tat?«, fragte er Remus. »Für einen Moment dachte ich, dass er versuchte, die Hand nach Nathan auszustrecken.«

»Sie gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen«, versicherte Remus noch einmal. »Wir müssen Hermione informieren.«

»Ich gehe Nathan nach«, sagte Harry.

»Halt dich aus dieser Sache heraus, Harry. Du hast bereits genug angerichtet«, warnte Remus.

»Er ist mein Patensohn, Remus. Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, wenn er mich am meisten braucht«, sagte Harry fest entschlossen. »Welche Richtung?«, fragte er.

»Harry, Hermione wird sehr wütend sein, wenn sie herausfindet, dass du deine Nase dorthin gesteckt hast, wo du sie nicht hinstecken solltest.«

»Welche Richtung, Remus?«, wiederholte er, einen harten Blick der Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen.

»Eingangshalle«, antwortete Remus schließlich resigniert. »Aber ich denke wirklich, dass du zuerst Hermione aufsuchen solltest«, versuchte er es noch einmal, doch Harry ging bereits. »Oder ich könnte es«, murmelte er zu sich selbst und verließ ebenfalls Snapes Büro.

*-*-*-*

Severus schritt in sein Wohnzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Der erste Gegenstand, der ihm in die Augen fiel, das Flohpulverglas, war das Erste, das durch den Raum flog, am gegenüberliegenden Bücherregal zerbrach und das feine Pulver überall verstreute.

_> Dies hatte nicht geschehen sollen, dies hatte nicht geschehen sollen<_, lautete der gebetsmühlenartige Singsang in seinem Geist. Wie konnte er, Severus Snape, sich derartig anstacheln lassen!? Jene Worte hätten niemals über seine Lippen kommen sollen; er hätte sie niemals laut aussprechen sollen. > _Er weiß es_. <

Severus verzog im Zorn über sich selbst das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, schüttelte seinen Kopf, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und verzerrte sein Gesicht in deutlich erkennbarem Schmerz. Ein Schmerz, den er seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr zu spüren bekommen hatte. Ein Schmerz, verursacht nicht durch körperliche Verletzung, sondern einer, der mit einem Teil von ihm in Zusammenhang stand, das er überhaupt nicht mehr spüren sollte: seinem Herzen.

_> Er weiß es_.< Der kleine Junge war in sein Leben eingedrungen, wie es nichts und niemandem zu tun gestattet werden sollte. Das junge Paar unergründlicher schwarzer Augen, die ihn nicht die Blutsverwandtschaft vergessen lassen konnten, die sie teilten, eine Beziehung, die er zu diesem verbotenen Jungen hergestellt hatte, seiner unverdienten Freude. Der Sohn, den er nicht für den Vater, den er unseligerweise hatte, leiden sehen wollte, und der trotz all dem die Dreistigkeit besaß, einen Anspruch auf den Sohn zu erheben – laut.

Weitere Gegenstände flogen von der Kamineinfassung und breiteten sich über den Steinfußboden aus, einige davon ebenso zerbrochen wie der Mann, der sie schleuderte. Wie hatte dies geschehen können? Wie konnte er dies Nathan angetan haben? Severus packte heftig die Kamineinfassung und ließ seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen hängen. Der Ausdruck von Abscheu und Schmerz im Gesicht seines Jungen quälte seinen Verstand; die geflüsterten Worte von Verletzung, die Tränen und diese flehenden Augen … Severus hätte das nicht geschehen lassen sollen.

Severus' Augen loderten plötzlich auf und reflektierten die Flammen unter ihm in seinem blinden Zorn. > _Potter <_, der Name bohrte sich in seine Gedanken. Potter und dieses scheußliche Talent, sich dort einzumischen, wo er nicht dazu berechtigt war; das Talent des Mannes-der-ihn-wütend-machte, ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Grenzen zu überschreiten. Potter war der allein Verantwortliche dafür. Potter hatte störend eingewirkt und seinen sorgfältig aufrechterhaltenen Plan über den Haufen geworfen, der niemals beinhaltet hatte, dass Nathan die Wahrheit erfahren sollte.

Nathan …

Severus schloss erneut seine Augen, griff in seine Tasche und nahm die kleine Glasphiole heraus, die ihn seit Weihnachten begleitete. Ihre Flüssigkeit wirbelte in vielen Farben mit vielen Schattierungen. Severus strich mit seiner freien Hand sein strähniges schwarzes Haar aus seinem Gesicht, während er vom Kamin zurücktrat und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die diesem gegenüberstanden. Rot-, Blau-, Grün-, Violett-, Grautöne und ja, Farbtöne von Schwarz rotierten in dem Amulett in seiner Hand – Nathan war sehr verwirrt, vermutlich regelrecht im Schockzustand. > _Selbstverständlich ist er das <_, dachte Severus. > _Wie könnte er das nicht sein? Er hatte gerade herausgefunden, dass sein meistverachteter Lehrer sein_ _längst verloren geglaubter Vater ist. <_

Severus schaute auf die Myriaden von Farben, als ob er von ihnen hypnotisiert wäre. Er beobachtete und runzelte die Stirn bei jedem dunklen Gefühl, das er in ihnen las, und hoffte, dass Hermione Nathan bald finden und ihn beruhigen würde, wie sie es bei seinem Alptraum getan hatte. Sie würde jetzt nicht mehr lange benötigen, wenn sie nicht bereits im Schloss war. Sein Sohn brauchte unbedingt Trost und obgleich Severus einen kaum kontrollierbaren Drang verspürte, selbst loszugehen und ihn zu finden, wusste er, dass er dies der Mutter des Jungen überlassen sollte.

Die Farben wurden seinem Gefühl nach noch dunkler. Severus stand auf und begann, gemessenen Schrittes den Raum zu durchschreiten, während seine Stiefel auf seinem Weg vor dem Kamin Glasstücke und andere Materialien zersplitterten. Ist Hermione im Augenblick nicht gerade jetzt bei Nathan? Warum will sich der Junge dann nicht beruhigen? Severus tigerte hin und her und starrte das Amulett in seinen Händen an.

Bis der Zaubertrank in einem grellen Rot-Farbton aufflammte und … seine Farbe verlor.

Severus stoppte seine umherwandernden Schritte und senkte die Hand, die die Phiole hielt. Er schloss seine Augen, seine Schultern verloren in einem langen Seufzer etwas von ihrem Format. Nathan trug sein Weihnachtsgeschenk nicht mehr; er hatte die Halskette abgenommen.

*-*-*-*

Nathan rannte. Er rannte so schnell, wie er konnte und versuchte, von dort wegzukommen, weit weg von diesem Durcheinander. Er war sich nicht sicher, wohin er lief, nur, dass er entkommen musste. Er musste weg von hier. Daran konnte auch die Tatsache nichts ändern, dass er die Korridore und Treppen vor sich kaum sehen konnte – Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht. Nathan fühlte sich zeitweise aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, aber brachte es niemals in Zusammenhang mit den Menschen, mit denen er in seiner Ungeduld zusammenstieß, so weit wie möglich von diesem Mann wegzukommen – seinem Vater.

_> Professor Snape ist mein Vater.<_ Er hielt bei seinem Gerenne inne, knapp an Luft, ein lautes Schluchzen entwich ihm in seiner Hilflosigkeit. > _Professor Snape ist mein Vater. <_ Er wollte nicht daran denken, also begann er, wieder zu rennen, als ob er vor sich selbst weglaufen könne.

Nathan kam nicht viel weiter in diesem zweiten verzweifelten Anlauf; er war erschöpft. Seine Beine hatten ihn immer weiter hinauf bis zum dritten Stock getragen. Er wischte mit den Ärmeln seiner Roben über seine Augen und atmete schwer unter seinem Schluchzen. Er schaute sich um. Er wusste, dass er den Raum kannte; er war schon vorher einmal hier gewesen. Er fühlte, dass er weit genug weg war.

Nathans Beine gaben schließlich nach, und er rollte sich zwischen der kalten Steinwand und dem Sockel einer schweren Rüstung zusammen. Er umfasste seine Knie und wiegte sich langsam vor und zurück. > _Professor Snape ist mein_ _Vater. <_ Es war so schwer zu glauben. Nach all dieser Zeit, in der er nach seinem Vater gesucht hatte, herauszufinden versucht hatte, wer er war – und jetzt wusste er es.

Und es war Professor Snape.

Nathan schluchzte abermals, grub sein Gesicht in die tröstende dunkle Höhlung zwischen seinen Knien und lehnte seine Stirn auf seine verschränkten Arme. Es war die ganze Zeit Professor Snape gewesen. Er versuchte, einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, um seiner laufenden Nase ein Ende zu machen und sich selbst etwas zu beruhigen. Er keuchte bei der Anstrengung, derer es bedurfte, seine Tränen zum Versiegen zu bringen. Nathan rieb seine geschwollenen Augen mit seinen feuchten Ärmeln und öffnete seine Augen, um seinen Blick auf den Fußboden zwischen seinen angezogenen Beinen zu konzentrieren.

Und schloss seine Augen heftig in dem Versuch, beim Anblick des Anhängers, der von seinem Nacken herunterhing, die sich von neuem bildenden Tränen zurückzuhalten – das Weihnachtsgeschenk seines Vaters; Professor Snapes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Es hatte für Nathan so viel bedeutet … Und nun wusste er, von wem sie wirklich war. Diese seine hochgeschätzte, heißgeliebte Halskette – ein Gegenstand, von dem behauptet wurde, er wäre bestimmt zu seinem Schutz. Schutz von Snape? Ein Zaubertrank, der seine Stimmung zeigte; ein Zaubertrank, gebraut durch seinen Zaubertränke-Professor. > _Meinen Vater_. <

Nathan brüllte frustriert auf und packte den Anhänger, zornig auf Snape, auf seine Mutter, auf sich selbst. Er zerrte so heftig daran, dass die Kette nachgab, und Nathan betrachtete sie einige Zeit, bevor er seinen Arm neben seinem empfindungslosen Körper fallenließ, seinen Kopf wieder an die harte Steinwand zurücklehnte und seine Augen schloss. Allein.

*-*-*-*

Remus betrachtete durch das Fenster seines Büros die Ländereien, als sich die Tür ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung öffnete, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken schreckte.

»Remus, ich kann ihn nicht finden. Er ist weder im Gryffindor-Turm noch in der Bibliothek, und niemand hat ihn gesehen. Die Ortungszauber funktionieren nicht, und du musst mir helfen!«

Remus betrachtete Harry und verbarg nur notdürftig die Erleichterung darüber, ihn ohne den Jungen von seiner Suche zurückkehren zu sehen. Nicht, dass er nicht wünschte, dass Nathan gefunden werden würde, er wünschte nur, dass er von seiner Mutter gefunden werden würde.

»Lass uns auf Hermione warten«, sagte Remus anstatt einer Antwort auf seine Bitte. »Sie wird jetzt jeden Augenblick hier sein.«

Harry schaute Remus in die Augen, in einem Versuch, sich durchzusetzen. Remus hielt Harrys Blick entschlossen und wissend stand. Harry hob eine Hand, um über seine narbige Stirn zu reiben. »Remus, er braucht—«

»Remus, wo ist er?« Hermione barst in den Raum und unterbrach sie und brauchte eine Weile, um die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Zauberers außer dem Verteidigungslehrer im Raum zu bemerken. »Harry?«, fragte sie sichtlich überrascht. »Was tust du hier?«

Remus ging dazwischen, bevor Harry antworten konnte. »Er war auch dort, Hermione«, sagte er ostentativ.

Hermione brauchte nur einen Moment, um die Information in ihrer Verwirrtheit zu verarbeiten. > _Harry war dort? <_ wiederholte sie im Geist als Frage. > _Oh mein Gott! <_ Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich schließlich der Bedeutung von Remus‘ Worten bewusst wurde: Harry hatte es ebenfalls herausgefunden. Langsam verlor ihr Gesicht seinen schockierten Ausdruck. Die Zauberer im Raum blieben stumm und beobachteten die Myriaden von Emotionen, die Hermiones Gesicht durchliefen, bis sich schließlich nur noch ihre Empörung zeigte. Sie schaute scharf in Harrys Richtung. »Ich habe speziell _dich_ gebeten, dich nicht einzumischen! Ich kann es nicht glauben, Harry!«, beschuldigte sie ihren besten Freund, den sie wirklich gut genug kannte, um auf einiges davon rückzuschließen, was an diesem Abend geschehen war.

»Fang nicht damit an, mich zu beschuldigen, Hermione«, verteidigte sich Harry mit einem viel leiseren, allerdings immer noch energischen Ton in der Stimme »Es ist schwerlich meine Schuld, dass du beschlossen hast zu verbergen, dass _Snape_ Nathans Vater ist«, fügte er hinzu und zeigte seine Abneigung gegen den Mann in seinen Worten.

Hermione keuchte ungläubig auf. »Doch, es ist deine Schuld! Ich hatte einen Grund, diese Informationen zurückzuhalten, Mister, aber dich trieb nur elende Neugierde, dich in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen!«

»Ich hatte dich gebeten, Harry«, setzte sie ihren Wutausbruch fort und richtete einen anklagenden Finger auf den Brustkorb ihres Freundes. »Das hätte ausreichend sein sollen, um dir klar zu machen, dass dies nicht deine Angelegenheit war. Ich habe versucht, dies zu vermeiden, dieses …«, ihr fehlten die Worte, um die Situation zu beschreiben, »aber du kannst nicht hören! Du hörst nie!«, tobte Hermione und unterstrich jedes Wort ihrer letzten Anklage mit einem Stich durch ihren Finger.

Hermione war noch immer äußerst wütend und stand dicht vor Harry, als er argumentierte: »Du hättest es mir sagen sollen.« Er wollte mit diesen Worten Verärgerung zeigen, doch er brachte nur Enttäuschung zustande. » _Snape_ , Hermione. Nathan ist … ein Snape!« Harry war offensichtlich angewidert.

Hermione setzte zu einer hitzigen Erwiderung an, spürte jedoch Remus‘ Ruhelosigkeit, und, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass ihr Sohn sich irgendwo im Schloss befand und sie brauchte, gab sie auf, schloss ihre Augen und nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. »Diese Unterhaltung ist noch nicht vorbei, Harry James Potter, aber jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür. Nathan ist derjenige, um den ich mich im Augenblick sorge«, sagte sie mit einer gefährlichen Stimme und funkelte den Empfänger ihrer warnenden Bemerkung zornig an.

Harry zappelte beunruhigt unter ihrem machtvollen Funkeln, bis Hermione den Blickkontakt abbrach und Remus fragte: »Wo ist mein Sohn?«

»Wir wissen es momentan nicht. Er kam an mir vorbei, rennend. Harry hat versucht, ihn mit Ortungszaubern zu finden, aber die funktionierten nicht. Ich wollte nicht weggehen, bevor du eingetroffen bist.«

»Du weißt nicht, wo er ist?« Das machte sie noch mehr besorgt. »Und die Ortungszauber funktionieren nicht?«, fragte sie, wobei einiges von ihrer Verzweiflung zurückkehrte, nun, da ihr Denken wieder auf Nathan konzentriert war. »Bist du sicher?«

»Zumindest keine, von denen ich weiß. Es scheint, als gäbe es irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden, der oder das ihnen entgegenwirkt und sie blockiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass Nathan weiß, wie man Schutzbanne gegen Ortungszauber errichten kann. Zumindest nicht gegen alle«, unterstützte Harry sie, anscheinend ebenfalls wieder auf die Aufgabe konzentriert, seinen Patensohn zu finden. »Ich denke, dass wir ihn auf Muggel-Art finden müssen. Möglicherweise können die Geister helfen.«

»Ein guter Gedanke, Harry«, stimmte Remus dem zu. »Ich werde sie zusammenrufen.«

Sie nickte einmal bestätigend und runzelte die Stirn. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Nathan jeden einzelnen Ortungszauber, den Harry – ein Auror – kannte, würde kontern können. Hermione kämpfte gegen sich selbst damit ein wenig länger, doch änderte schließlich die Richtung ihrer Überlegungen und konzentrierte sich darauf, wie man Nathan ohne diese Zaubersprüche finden könnte, und das war der Moment, als sie sich an das letzte Wochenende erinnerte.

»Ich kenne einen Weg, ihn zu finden«, verriet sie, »aber ich werde dafür Severus‘ Hilfe brauchen.«

Harry setzte zu einer protestierenden Bewegung an, aber kein Wort verließ seinen geöffneten Mund nach der zweiten Warnung, einem tödlichen grellen Funkeln, die er in dieser Nacht von Hermione empfing.

»Wenn du helfen möchtest, halt den Mund und fang an, das Schloss abzusuchen. Wenn du ihn findest, schicke mir einen Patronus«, sagte Hermione einfach und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie Lupins Büro verließ, wandte sie sich zu ihm um und fügte hinzu: »Ich werde das selbe tun.«

Remus nickte und näherte sich einem immer noch empörten, aber schweigenden Harry.

*-*-*-*

Nathan lehnte sich eine lange Zeit stumm gegen die Wand und konzentrierte sich auf das Atmen. Er öffnete seine Augen, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Er starrte an die hohe Decke, während er sich den Gedanken hingab, die seinen verwirrten Verstand erfüllten

Er drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts, während dieser weiterhin an der Steinwand lehnte. Es gab Regale, die von Kristallglas geschützt wurden, und er konnte die glänzenden Plaketten und Trophäen ausmachen, die in ihnen untergebracht waren. Er blickte starr auf eine besonders große Trophäe, doch er interessierte sich nicht wirklich dafür, an wen oder für welchen Verdienst sie verliehen worden war. Er starrte darauf, sah sie, doch nichts davon bedeutete ihm irgendetwas.

Nun, da der Schock der Enthüllung abklang, verspürte er eine merkwürdige Taubheit. Er war, als ob endlich eine Last von seinem Herzen genommen worden war, und es war atemberaubend und sonderbar traurig machend.

Es war jetzt so offensichtlich. Alle Anzeichen, alle Anhaltspunkte, die er versäumt hatte, richtig zu deuten. Der merkwürdige Blick auf Snapes Gesicht, als er ihm erklärt hatte, er wisse nicht, wer sein Vater war; die Art und Weise, wie sein Professor ihn nach dieser Nacht anschaute und behandelte, und während der Strafarbeiten. > _Er versuchte_ _mehr als einmal, sich meiner zu entledigen <_, erinnerte er sich und verzog vor Schmerz, den dieser Gedanke verursachte, das Gesicht.

Nathan drehte seinen Kopf zurück und sah wieder die Decke des Trophäenzimmers an. > _Er wusste, dass ich nach_ _ihm suchte. <_ Er blickte auf seinen Schoß, zu seinen ineinandergeklammerten Händen, die dort immer noch lagen. > _Er wollte_ _überhaupt nicht, dass ich es herausfinde. <_ Seine Augen verloren ihren Fokus. > _Er wollte mich nie. <_ Das legte ein unangenehmes, drückendes Gefühl auf seinen Brustkorb. Nathan rief sich all jene Male ins Gedächtnis, in denen er aus keinem offensichtlichen Grund aus den Kerkern verscheucht worden war, alle jene Male, als sein Professor – _nein, Vater_ – seine Abneigung ihm gegenüber zeigte, was keinerlei Bedeutung zu haben schien, von dem Nathan jetzt allerdings den Sinn dahinter erkennen konnte, warum.

Er fühlte einen Kloß in seiner Kehle, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft oder den Willen, noch mehr zu weinen. Ja, es war wie ein Alptraum und er wollte aufwachen, aber seine Augen waren bereits geöffnet und da war nichts sonst, was er tun konnte. So starrte er seine Hände an und zog seine Knie näher an seine Brust.

Eine rauhe Stelle in einem merkwürdigen Muster auf dem Steinfußboden erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, während er sich wieder auf das Atmen konzentrierte. > _Warum hat er es mir nicht erzählt? <_ Es konnte so viele Gründe dafür geben … > _Warum hat sie es mir nicht gesagt? <_ Die flehende Stimme seiner Mutter, die um sein Verständnis bat, hallte in seinem Kopf wider. > _Warum hielt sie daran fest, zu sagen, sie könnte es mir nicht erklären? <_ Gründe dafür, dachte Nathan, waren schwieriger zu finden. Nathan hatte immer geglaubt, dass sie aus seinem Vater ein Geheimnis gemacht und ihn ferngehalten hatte, weil er auf irgendeine Art eine Gefahr darstellte. Diese Vorstellung passte nicht gut mit dem zusammen, was Hermione ihm jemals über Professor Snape erzählt hatte.

Nathan schloss seinen Mund fester, legte seine Stirn in Falten, packte seine Roben und kratzte mit seinen Nägeln über seine Knie. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte, die Gefühlsaufwallungen einzudämmen, doch sein Atem kam immer noch stoßweise. Wie konnte er das alles ertragen, was sie ihm angetan hatten? > _Warum würden sie mich derartig verletzen wollen? <_ Seine Mutter, sein Vater; sie waren seine Eltern! Sie sollten eigentlich auf ihn Acht geben. Sie sollten ihn eigentlich lieben! Der Stoff, den er mit seinem Griff umschloss, war alles, was ihn am Verletzen seiner Handflächen hinderte. Er versuchte, das Gewebe zu zerreißen, war jedoch zu schwach, um mehr zu bewirken, als es zu zerknittern. So starrte er erneut seine Hände mit den weißen Fingergelenken an.

Und Anstarren war nicht genug, deshalb stand Nathan zornig und frustriert aus der Ecke auf, ging durch den Raum und stoppte, um vor einer Kristall-Vitrine stehenzubleiben. Das gelbe Licht der Fackeln, die den Raum beleuchteten, ließen die Schale, vor der er stand, funkeln und sein Fokus änderte sich. Er starrte jetzt sich selbst an, wie er vom Glas reflektiert wurde. »Dämlich!« Er verzog das Gesicht. »Du bist so dämlich!«, brüllte er sich selbst an. Angewidert spreizte er eine Hand über sein Spiegelbild. Noch immer frustriert, schlug er zu – und schlug erneut mit mehr Kraft zu. Er fühlte sich ein wenig besser, deshalb fuhr er fort, auf das Glas einzuschlagen.

Nathan verausgabte sich in seiner Raserei, während er auf einige der Preise innerhalb der Vitrine einschlug. Er lag jetzt auf seinen Knien und keuchte. »Bescheuert«, sagte er in einem weinerlichen Flüstern. Nathan hob seine Augen und irgendetwas Glänzendes zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er wimmerte, als er begriff, dass es die Halskette war. Er nahm alle Kraft, die er noch hatte, zusammen und kroch zu ihr herüber, ergriff sie und warf sie so weit, wie er es mit seinen schmerzenden Armen konnte. »Ich hasse dich!«

Wieder in die gleiche kalte, harte Ecke zurückweichend, weinte Nathan neuerlich, doch dieses Mal sah er den Tränenfluss nicht mehr versiegen; er fiel in einen barmherzigen Schlaf.

*-*-*-*

Hermione wanderte zügig durch die uralten Korridore von Schloss Hogwarts, steuerte direkt die Kerker an. Sie war sich sicher, dass nichts die Zaubersprüche kontern konnte, die Severus über Nathans Halskette geworfen hatte; sie würden ihn in kurzer Zeit finden, sie mussten ihn finden.

Seit Remus‘ Kopf in ihrem Kamin erschienen war, bis sie in sein Büro geplatzt war, wirbelten Gedanken, wie dies hatte geschehen können, und wie es ihrem Baby ging, in ihrem Kopf herum – gnadenlos. So oft sie diesen Moment auch immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf durchgespielt hatte, konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein. Ihr Herz wollte glauben, dass Nathan Verständnis haben würde, dass er letztendlich Freude über die Antwort auf seine so lange gestellte Frage empfinden würde. Sie konnte hoffen; sie würde hoffen.

Bis sie Remus‘ Büro betrat. Dort geriet ihre Hoffnung ein wenig durch die Anwesenheit von Harry ins Stocken, doch was sie am schwersten traf, waren Remus‘ Worte, die beschrieben, wie er Nathan zuletzt gesehen hatte: rennend, aufgelöst. Sie musste ihn finden, sie musste ihn unbedingt finden, sie würde ihn finden. Und dann … was dann? Sie hatte im Moment keine Ahnung, doch Hermione wusste, dass ihr Platz dort war, wo auch immer ihr Sohn war.

Schwer atmend betrat sie Severus‘ Büro. Es war niemand im Raum. Sie ging schnell hinein, erreichte die verborgene Labortür und öffnete sie, nur, um einen weiteren leeren Raum vorzufinden. > _Seine Wohnung <_, dachte sie und drehte sich entschlossen auf dem Absatz herum. Ja, sie hatte die Unordnung bei den Phiolen an hinterster Front des Büros bemerkt und das unter ihren Schuhen knirschende Glas gehört, doch das passte nur in das Bild, das ihr Verstand über das Desaster schuf, das heute hier stattgefunden hatte.

Severus‘ Wohnung war nicht weit von hier entfernt. > _Severus … Was geschah hier? <_ Nathan und dann Harry, dies war ein Alptraum! Sie klopfte und rief: »Severus!« Sie klopfte erneut. »Severus, mach auf!« Die Tür öffnete sich und sie ging hinein, noch bevor sie hereingebeten worden war, und blieb vor dem Kamin stehen. Sie hörte es wieder, den gleichen Ton von unter ihren Schuhen knirschendem Glas. Sie erkundete ihre Umgebung und bemerkte die leere Kamineinfassung. Sie schaute zurück zu dem Mann, der sie durch den strähnigen Vorhang schwarzen Haares beobachtete.

»Ich benötige—«

»Wie geht es—« Severus sprach zur gleichen Zeit.

Beide verstummten und warteten, dass der jeweils andere seinen Satz beendete. Keiner fuhr fort. Severus nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie sprechen sollte.

»Ich benötige deine Hilfe, um Nathan zu finden«, sagte sie, irritiert durch das Szenario, das sie im Wohnzimmer des Zaubertränkemeisters vorfand, einschließlich des besagten Meisters selbst. »Du kannst an ihn durch diese Halskette herankommen, nicht wahr?«

Er antwortete nicht sofort. Sie wartete auf seine Worte und konnte kaum ihre Verzweiflung verbergen. Sie musste Nathan finden, doch sie brauchte seine Hilfe, also wartete sie. Sekunden, unerträgliche Sekunden. »Severus?«, drängte sie.

»Ich kann es nicht«, antwortete er schließlich, führte dies aber nicht weiter aus.

Für Hermione klang er verdächtig … distanziert, nüchtern. »Du kannst nicht oder du willst nicht?«

»Ich kann nicht«, wiederholte er, seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie verärgert an. »Er hat die Halskette abgenommen.«

_> Doch nicht so gleichgültig<_, erkannte sie, bevor sie ihre Augen von den seinigen abwandte und Nathans Handlungen beklagte. Sie hatte auf die Halskette gezählt. Hermione drehte sich von ihm ab und strich mit einer nervösen Bewegung ihr Haar zurück.

»Wenn das alles ist – du kannst immer noch auf Ortungszauber zurückgreifen. Ich bin sicher, dass du mindestens einen kennst.« Seine Ungeduld, sie hier herauszubekommen, überraschte sie nicht, doch die Gereiztheit, die diese hervorrief, war schwer zu ignorieren.

»Die Ortungszauber funktionieren nicht, darum dachte ich, dass wir die Halskette nutzen könnten«, erklärte sie kurz angebunden, wobei sie ihm immer noch den Rücken zuwandte.

Er verharrte wiederum stumm. Hermione drehte sich herum, um die Ursache dafür festzustellen und fand ihn verloren in Gedanken. Als ob er ihre Augen auf sich spürte, sagte Severus: »Er möchte nicht gefunden werden.«

Hermione versuchte nicht einmal, den Drang zu bekämpfen, mit ihren Augen zu rollen. »Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich, Severus, und das ist auch keine Alternative.« Angst ließ Hermione abfällig hinzufügen: »Wirst du mir helfen oder nicht? Denn wenn nicht, dann vergeudest du nur meine Zeit und ich möchte wirklich nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, die ich verwenden könnte, um ihn zu finden—«

»Warte hier«, sagte er etwas kräftiger, als mit seiner normalerweise weichen Stimme, als ob er sich damit über ihr nervöses Gerede hinwegsetzen wollte, und zog sich dann in einen anderen Raum seiner Wohnung zurück.

Hermione hatte nicht viel Zeit zu protestieren. Severus war binnen kurzem zurück, gekleidet in seinen schwarzen wollenen Gehrock. Er ging an ihr vorbei auf den Ausgang zu. Sie folgte nicht.

»Ich dachte, dass du keine Zeit vergeuden wolltest«, unterstrich er und schreckte sie auf, so dass sie ihm hinaus in den Kerkerflur folgte.

Als er zielstrebig in Richtung der verzauberten Treppen schritt, sagte sie: »Ich hatte vor, die Suche in den Kerkern zu beginnen.«

»Er ist nicht hier unten«, sagte er einfach und verlangsamte weder seinen Schritt, noch drehte er sich zu ihr um.

»Er könnte hier unten sein, und da wir bereits hier sind, sollten wir mit den Kerkern beginnen«, beharrte Hermione und bemühte sich, mit Severus Schritt zu halten.

»Er ist nicht in den Kerkern«, versicherte er ihr erneut.

Hermione rannte einige Schritte, um vor ihm stehenzubleiben, und hielt eine Hand vor seine Brust, um ihn am Weitergehen zu hindern. »Ich denke, dass er hier unten sein könnte.« In ihren Augen lag feste Entschlossenheit.

»Ja, weil jemand, der vor mir davonläuft, sich offensichtlich in den Kerkern verstecken würde«, stimmte er sarkastisch zu, den Blick auf sie gerichtet.

»Weil es der letzte Ort wäre, an dem du nachschauen würdest«, gab sie zurück, um nach kurzem Anstarren hinzuzufügen, »Und er könnte nicht vor dir davonlaufen.«

»Wenn du es vorziehst, dann bleib«, sagte er und schob ihre Hand von seinem Brustkorb.

Er war schon fast in der Eingangshalle, als sie aufseufzte und ihm folgte. Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, was Severus durch den Kopf ging, genausowenig, wie sie wusste, was früher an diesem Abend hier vorgegangen war. Zu ihm aufschließend, stieg sie schweigend die erste Treppe hoch, während sie nach ihrem Dauerlauf tief Luft schöpfte.

»Wo denkst du, dass er ist?« Hermione war kein Dummkopf; sie erkannte, dass er irgendeinen bestimmten Punkt ansteuerte.

»Im siebten Stock«, antwortete er.

»Warum im siebten Stock?«, fragte sie, jetzt außerdem noch neugierig bezüglich seiner Vermutung.

Er blieb abrupt auf der Stelle stehen, verärgert. »Ich finde ihn grundsätzlich immer dort, wenn er aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden ist. Nun, wenn du jetzt aufhören würdest, lästige Fragen zu stellen, könnten wir schneller dort sein.« Severus drehte sich herum und begann weiterzugehen.

»Du hast noch eine Menge meiner lästigen Fragen zu beantworten, Severus. Denk' ja nicht, dass ich mich damit zurückhalten werde, Fragen zu stellen, bloß weil du mich mit deinem Hufflepuff-Angst-einjagenden Funkeln anschaust.«

Er antwortete nicht.

»Was ist heute geschehen?«, fragte Hermione.

» _Potter_ geschah«, knurrte er.

Hermione trat ganz nah an Severus heran. Als er keine weiteren Einzelheiten ausführte, ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, weiter zu bohren, »Was hat Harry getan?«

Keine Antwort.

»Severus, ich muss wissen, was geschah. Wenn wir Nathan gefunden haben, muss ich vorbereitet sein.« Sie sah, wie sich die Muskeln anspannten, während seine Kiefer wütend arbeiteten.

»Er kam her, um mir zu erklären, wie ich mit meinen Schülern umzugehen habe, dieser arrogante Rotzbengel! Ich habe das mein ganzes Leben lang gemacht und ich brauche keinen Störenfried namens Potter, um mir erklären zu lassen, wie ich meine Schüler erziehen soll!« Severus fletschte die Zähne und knurrte leise Flüche vor sich hin.

»Und er erklärte dir, dass du Nathan nicht so behandeln sollst, wie du ihn behandelt hast.« Sie stellte keine Frage. Hermione kannte Harry zu gut, um keine Zweifel zu hegen, dass er nicht ganz genau das äußern würde.

Severus blieb stehen, um sie abermals anzuschauen; seine Augen waren schwarze Flammen entschlossenen Zorns. »Er kann nicht mir vorschreiben, wie ich mit meinen Sohn umzugehen habe!«

Hermione hielt seinem starren Blick stand, so schwierig es auch schien. »Nein, das kann er nicht«, stimmte sie nach einer Weile zu. Es war deutlich erkennbar, wie sehr ihre Worte ihn überraschten. »Harry hatte nicht das Recht, sich einzumischen, darin stimme ich mit dir überein.«

Severus begann weiterzugehen, langsamer jetzt, und sie fand es nun leichter, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. »Also hast du ihm schlichtweg das gesagt.« Ihre Bestätigung, eine Frage; sein Schweigen, ihre Antwort. »Und Nathan hörte das«, klagte sie, während sie ihn weiterhin anschaute. Er beugte seinen Kopf gerade weit genug, damit sein Haar sein Gesicht verbarg.

Sie stiegen die restlichen Stufen in gedankenvollem Schweigen hinauf. Hermione verband die Informationen miteinander und gewann damit eine erste Vorstellung von dem, was geschehen war. Wenn Severus mit Harry gestritten hatte, als er seine Vaterschaft eingestanden hatte, dann hatte Nathan es auf die schlimmste mögliche Art herausgefunden. > _Was für ein_ _Desaster <_, klagte sie innerlich.

Sie gingen jetzt über die Korridore der siebten Etage. Severus lief nun wieder schneller. Sie bogen um eine Ecke, er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und blieb gänzlich vor einem großen Fenster stehen. Sie brauchte kein Legilimentiker zu sein, um zu wissen, dass dies der Platz war, den er hatte erreichen wollen. Doch Nathan war nicht hier, und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz sich fester zusammenkrampfte. > _Wo bist du, Baby? <_ _,_ dachte sie niedergeschlagen.

»Ich habe nie beabsichtigt, es ihn wissen zu lassen, insbesondere nicht auf diese Art«, durchbrach Severus das Schweigen; er schaute noch immer aus dem Fenster auf die Ländereien.

»Wir werden ihn finden«, hörte sie sich selbst ihm versichern. »Wo sonst, denkst du, könnte er sein?«

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, noch immer seinen Rücken ihr zugewandt. Hermione näherte sich dem Fenster und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Es war nicht so, dass sie noch nie Emotionen bei ihm gesehen hatte, weil – sie hatte diese bereits erlebt. Zorn, Abneigung, Verärgerung, Gleichgültigkeit, Selbstherrlichkeit, doch niemals diese … Hilflosigkeit? Schmerz? Bedauern? Sie konnte sie nicht entschlüsseln; wohl aber ihr Bestreben, ihn sich besser fühlen zu lassen – das konnte sie einordnen.

»Alles wird gut. Wir werden ihn finden, und wir werden die Dinge klären«, versicherte sie ihm nochmals und legte eine Hand auf die Armbeuge seines verschränkten Armes. Er wandte seinen Blick von den Ländereien zu ihrer Hand. Sie drückte beruhigend seinen Arm und drehte sich um, um ihre Suche wieder aufzunehmen. Severus war nun derjenige, der folgte.

Sie umrundeten das Stockwerk und es gab noch immer kein Zeichen von Nathan. Sie gingen eine Etage tiefer, nichts. Sie stiegen eine weitere Etage hinunter und Hermione wurde durch ein purpurrotes Licht erschreckt, das hinter ihr leuchtete. »Was war das?«, fragte sie Severus, der seinen Zauberstab herausgezogen hatte.

»Er blockiert noch immer die Ortungszauber«, antwortete er, die Stirn runzelnd. »Hast du ihm das beigebracht?«

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Er lernt ziemlich viele Dinge von sich aus, aus Büchern«, kommentierte sie. »Er ist ein stolzer Alles-wissen-woller«, fügte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln hinzu.

»Das ist er«, stimmte er zu.

»Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er im Moment irgendeinen Schild oder Bann wirft«, fuhr sie fort. »Seine ungezügelte kindliche Magie war immer extrem wahrnehmbar, und er hat ein starkes Naturell.«

»Ja, das hat er«, stimmte Severus erneut zu.

Ein Geräusch, das vom Ende des Korridors kam, alarmierte sie. Severus ging mit ausgreifenden Schritten in die Richtung des Lärms, mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Hermione war dicht hinter ihm. Nahe einer Statue blieb Severus stehen und murmelte etwas, das Hermione als einen Zauber erkannte. Zwei Jungen erschienen aus dem Nichts.

»Mister Henderson und Mister Farner«, sagte Severus und blickte den Jungen direkt ins Gesicht, als er sie ansprach. »Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für das Herumtreiben im Schloss nach der Sperrstunde«, verkündete er. »Und Nachsitzen«, fügte er hinzu.

Die Jungen seufzten nur, senkten ihre Köpfe und bereiten sich vor, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen. Hermione brachte sie dazu, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. »Habt ihr Nathan Granger gesehen, meinen Sohn?«, fragte sie sie.

»Nein, haben wir nicht, Miss Granger«, antwortete der größere.

Hermione nickte verstehend und senkte ihren Blick.

»Möchten Sie, dass wir Ihnen helfen, ihn zu suchen?«, bot der kleinere – Mister Henderson, dachte sie – an.

»Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Sie sind für heute Nacht genug herumgewandert. Und jetzt zurück zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum«, befahl Severus, bevor Hermione über das Angebot der Jungen auch nur nachdenken konnte.

Sie verschwanden im Eiltempo um die Ecke und gingen in Richtung der Marmortreppen.

Hermione seufzte.

»Diese Schwachköpfe würden mehr Behinderung als Hilfe sein«, sagte Severus, der sich bereits mehrere Schritte vor ihr befand.

Hermione machte sich nicht die Mühe zu streiten. Sie wurde mit jedem Korridor und Raum ängstlicher und besorgter, die sie leer oder durch andere Schüler als Nathan bevölkert vorfanden. »Wo du bist, Honey?«, murmelte sie. Wenn Severus es gehörte hatte, so war einzig sein gesteigertes Tempo eine Antwort darauf.

Eine weitere Etage wurde komplett abgesucht und immer noch kein Zeichen von Nathan. Sie befanden sich jetzt im vierten Stock.

»Wo ist er?«, fragte Hermione nervös. »Wir haben die Hälfte des Schlosses durch und kein Zeichen von ihm! Denkst du, er könnte im Wald draußen sein? Vielleicht sollte ich Harry und Remus dorthin schicken, nur für den Fall. Wenn er verletzt ist und nicht zurückkommen kann, wie beim letzten Mal … Ich halt' das nicht mehr aus!«

»Reiß' dich am Riemen, Frau!« schalt Severus sie. »Er ist nicht im Wald. Wir haben drei Stockwerke und die Kerker zu durchsuchen.« Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und versuchte es noch einmal mit dem Ortungszauber. Das purpurrote Licht glühte auf und stabilisierte sich in einem Pfeil, der nach unten zeigte.

Hermione lief an Severus vorbei und rief: »Nathan!«

Severus seufzte erleichtert und folgte. Sie gingen eine weitere Treppe hinunter und betraten nun den dritten Stock. Zwei Korridore weiter vorn öffnete Severus die Tür zu einem Raum: dem Trophäenzimmer. Selbst wenn der Ortungszauber nicht auf diesen Raum gezeigt hätte, wären die Fackeln, die ihn beleuchteten, genug gewesen, um die jemandes Anwesenheit hier nachzuweisen. Die gleichen Fackeln ließen einen Gegenstand auf dem Fußboden erglühen, und Severus ging zu diesem hinüber, doch Hermione achtete nicht darauf. Sie schaute sich um; der Raum war nicht klein.

»Ich hab' ihn gefunden«, sagte Severus, einige Schritte entfernt, und schaute zum Sockel einer Rüstung. Hermione war rasch an seiner Seite und schaute in die gleiche Richtung. Hier, mit zur Seite hängendem Kopf, zurückgelehnt an der Wand, die Beine unter sich geschlängelt, lag Nathan.

»Nathan!«, sagte Hermione und beeilte sich, zu ihm zu gelangen. Severus hielt sie mit einem festen Griff an ihrem Arm fest. Sie schaute ihn verärgert an.

»Du wirst ihn aufwecken«, sagte er. Sie mühte sich, frei zu kommen, während sie seine Worte ignorierte. »Er wird nicht mitkommen, wenn er wach ist«, beteuerte Severus. Hermione hörte auf, sich zu wehren.

Severus ließ von ihr ab und näherte sich dem Jungen auf dem Fußboden. Hermione beobachtete, wie leicht es für ihn schien, Nathan in seine Arme zu nehmen und ihn zu tragen. Severus arrangierte Nathan behutsam in seinem Armen und ihrer beider Sohn murmelte in seinem Schlaf, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Sie ging zu ihnen hinüber und schob sorgfältig Nathans Arm hoch, der schlaff herunterhing, damit er auf seiner Brust ruhte.

»Wohin?«, fragte Severus mit gedämpfter Stimme.

»Meine Wohnung im vierten Stock«, flüsterte Hermione zurück. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und beschwor ihren Patronus herauf, den sie zu Harry und Remus mit der Mitteilung schickte, dass sie Nathan gefunden hatten. Severus schaute missbilligend, sagte jedoch nichts.

Hermione sagte kein Wort, während sie durch die Korridore und die Treppe hinaufgingen, die sie von ihrer Wohnung trennten, und auch Severus schwieg, doch die Gedanken in ihrem Geist lenkten sie vom widerhallenden Klang ihrer Schuhe auf dem Steinfußboden ab. Sie ging neben Severus her, schaute in Nathans schlafendes Gesicht und dachte an all das, was an diesem Tag passiert war. Ihr Sohn wusste darüber Bescheid, was sie in all diesen Jahren als Geheimnis gehütet hatte; er wusste, wer sein Vater war. Es hätte eine Erleichterung sein können, wenn die Dinge nicht so abgelaufen wären, wie sie sich ereignet hatten.

Nathan hatte eigentlich nicht derartig unglücklich über die Neuigkeiten sein sollen, zumindest nicht in Hermiones Vorstellung. Sie war immer so gewissenhaft darauf bedacht gewesen, ihm zu erklären, wie Severus war, hatte seine vielen Qualitäten unterstrichen und versucht, seine vielen Fehler zu rechtfertigen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Nathan Severus interessant und intelligent fand, bewundernswert. Herauszufinden, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke wirklich sein Vater war, hätte nicht solch ein Desaster gewesen sein sollen. Doch das Szenario, das sie heute Abend vorgefunden hatte, hatte sich als [das](http://www.dict.cc/deutsch-englisch/das.html) Gegenteil herausstellt. > _Wird er mir verzeihen? <_, dachte sie, versunken in Nathans ruhige, gleichmäßige Atmung, die eine Strähne von Severus‘ Haaren bewegte. > _Wird er Severus verzeihen? <_

Sie wurde aus ihren Überlegungen durch die Notwendigkeit herausgerissen, das Passwort zu nennen, das ihnen Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung gewährte. Sie traten ein und sie ging rasch hinüber zum Schlafzimmer und zog die Decke vom Bett, so dass Severus Nathan sanft darauf legen konnte. Hermione setzte sich an das Fußende des Bettes und zog Nathan behutsam die Schuhe aus. Sie stand auf, knöpfte die Roben auf, löste den bereits lockeren Knoten seiner Krawatte und nahm diese ebenso ab. Sie wollte ihm seine Roben ausziehen, konnte dies jedoch nicht allein.

»Severus«, flüsterte sie. »Kannst du ihn aufrecht halten? Ich möchte ihm seine Roben ausziehen«, bat sie.

Als sie bereit war, nickte Hermione Severus zu, der Nathan langsam in eine sitzende Position anhob. Sie zog die Roben ihres Sohnes aus, als ob er wieder ihr vier Jahre altes Baby wäre. Als Severus ihn nicht sofort zurücklegte, verlagerte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Nathan zu dem Mann, der ihn hielt. Severus betrachtete ihre Hände, die die kleineren ihres Sohns zusammenhielten, Nathan gegen ihn gestützt, den Kopf nah an sein Kinn gelehnt. Es war mit Bedauern, dass sie diesen Moment zerstörte. »Ich bin fertig.«

Severus ließ Nathan vorsichtig zurück auf die Matratze gleiten und legte sanft seinen Kopf auf das Kissen. Hermione deckte ihren Jungen zu und spürte dann, dass die Banne sie vor irgendjemandem warnten, der sich vor der Tür befand. Sie küsste seine Stirn und verließ das Schlafzimmer, ließ Vater und Sohn allein zurück und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermione öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung für Harry und Remus.

»Wie geht es ihm?«, fragte Harry, sobald er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

»Er schläft, genauso, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als wir ihn fanden. Er ist körperlich unverletzt. Wir werden am Morgen mehr wissen«, sagte sie und setzte sich mit einem Seufzer an den Kamin.

»Er wird in Ordnung kommen, Hermione«, versicherte Remus. »Er ist ein intelligenter und starker Junge; er wird es verstehen.«

Hermione nickte. Sie war emotional und körperlich ausgelaugt, nun, da das Adrenalin auf sein normales Maß zurückkehrte.

»Wo ist Snape?«, fragte Harry scharf.

»Er ist bei Nathan«, antwortete Hermione.

»Was?« Harry stand von dem Platz auf, auf den er sich gerade eben erst gesetzt hatte, um sich in Richtung des Schlafzimmers in Bewegung zu setzen. Hermione verriegelte dessen Tür gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Harrys Eindringen zu verhindern. »Mach auf, Hermione«, forderte er.

»Nein, Harry«, sagte sie. »Du hast dich genug eingemischt.«

»Du hast Nathan mit Snape allein gelassen! Selbstverständlich mische ich mich ein!«, sagte er viel zu laut.

»Nein, das wirst du nicht, und senke deine Lautstärke!«, zischte Hermione.

»Harry«, sagte Remus mit einem warnenden Tonfall.

»Halt' dich da 'raus, Remus«, warnte er den Werwolf. »Hermione!« Harry war aufgebracht. »Öffne die Tür oder ich werde …« Er starrte sie an.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, zu abgespannt, um gegen Harry zu wettern. »Ich werde sie nicht öffnen, genausowenig wie du es tun wirst. Ich bin zu müde, um mit dir zu streiten, Harry.« Sie verließ ihren Sessel und ging zu ihm hinüber. »Severus ist sein Vater, und er kann mit Nathan zusammen sein, wann immer er will«, fügte sie hinzu und löste seine Hand mit einigen Schwierigkeiten vom Türknauf. »Geh nach Hause, Harry«, bat sie. »Wir können reden, wenn ich nicht zu abgekämpft bin, um dir die Hölle heiß zu machen.« Sie funkelte ihn an.

»Hermione, du kannst Snape nicht dort drinnen—«

»Nicht jetzt, Harry«, sie erhob ihre Stimme, um ihn zu unterbrechen. »Geh nach Hause.«

»Komm schon, Harry«, Remus zerrte an ihm.

»Das ist nicht richtig, Hermione«, sagte er, bevor er zusammen mit Remus ging. Sie seufzte, als sich die Tür schloss.

Ihren Zauberstab abermals herausziehend, entriegelte sie die Schlafzimmertür und ging leise hinein, um den schlafenden Jungen nicht zu stören. Die Szene, die sich ihren Augen bot, raubte ihr den Atem und erweckte die Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen aufs Neue. Severus saß auf der Bettkante und betrachtete Nathans Gesicht, mit einer Hand auf dem Kopf seines Sohnes, wobei er mit seinem Daumen beruhigende Muster auf die Stirn des Jungen zeichnete. In seiner anderen Hand hielt er die Halskette, die er auf Nathans Brustkorb presste, und dabei offensichtlich seinen Herzschlag fühlte. Severus bemerkte nicht, dass sie hereinkam. Sie näherte sich den beiden langsam, erschreckte Severus trotzdem irgendwie, der seine Hände von Nathan wegzog und die Halskette auf den Nachttisch legte.

»Ich lasse dich mit ihm allein«, sagte er, sich offensichtlich unbehaglich damit fühlend, wie ungeschützt sie ihn vorgefunden hatte.

Hermione nahm seine Hände in ihre, schaute in seinen Augen und sagte: »Alles wird in Ordnung kommen.« Und sie meinte jedes Wort genau so, in ihrer wiedererweckten Hoffnung für ihrer aller Zukunft. »Er wird uns verzeihen.«

Severus ließ seine Hände aus den ihrigen herausgleiten und nickte. Er senkte seinen Kopf und hatte seine Hand auf dem Türknauf, um zu gehen, als Hermione sagte: »Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus.« Er verließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick zurück, wobei Hermione nicht erwartet hatte, dass er irgendwie anders handeln würde. Sie nahm seinen Platz auf der Bettkante ein und beobachtete das Heben und Senken von Nathans Brustkorb. »Du warst sein Geschenk«, murmelte sie, »und er akzeptierte dich.« Sie lächelte. »Alles wird in Ordnung kommen.«

* * *

 

**A/N:** Ja, für manche gestalten sich die Dinge kompliziert, für andere offensichtlich jedoch besser …

Ferpotter

 

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan wacht auf und sieht sich seinen Eltern gegenüber.

 


	21. Verletzungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan erwacht und hat sich einer neuen Realität zu stellen. Wie wird er reagieren?

 

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Hurting**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

  
**SUMMARY:** Nathan erwacht und hat sich einer neuen Realität zu stellen. Wie wird er reagieren?

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft and beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA** **:** BastetAzazis, SnarkyRoxy and GinW  – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

 

**Kapitel 21: Verletzungen**

Nathan spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde und ließ seine Zunge herausschnellen, um seine Lippen zu befeuchten. Er atmete tief ein, öffnete jedoch nicht seine Augen. Er streckte sich und gähnte, und irgendetwas war merkwürdig; > _dies <_, registrierte sein noch nicht waches Gehirn. Er rollte sich herum und streckte sich noch etwas mehr aus. > _Was war merkwürdig? <_Natürlich, dieses Bett war flauschig und riesig. > _Gut <_, dachte er, > _beinahe wie das von_ _Mum_. < Mum? Er öffnete seine Augen und untersuchte seine Umgebung genauer. Er war nicht in seinem Bett. > _Warum bin ich nicht in meinem Zimmer? <_ Er rieb seine Augen und zwang seinen Verstand zu arbeiten.

Und er bedauerte die Bemühung.

Mit dem Bewusstwerden stürzten die Ereignisse der gestrigen Nacht auf ihn ein, und Snape war wieder sein Vater. > _Wo bin ich? <_ Er setzte sich jetzt beunruhigt im Bett auf. Nathan erinnerte sich nicht daran, das Trophäenzimmer verlassen zu haben. Er schaute sich um und fand schließlich heraus, wo er war. Er schloss seine Augen und warf sich zurück auf das flauschige Kissen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass seine _Mutter_ hier war. Wer hatte sie gerufen? Er wollte sie nicht sehen!

Nathan öffnete seine Augen, um den Baldachin über dem Bett seiner Mutter anzustarren. Er musste hier heraus. Er setzte sich erneut im Bett auf und suchte nach seiner Kleidung. Er fand diese auf einem Stuhl und machte sich daran, sie rasch anzuziehen. Er zog sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür an, als er hörte, wie sich diese öffnete. > _Verdammt! <_

»Nathan«, hörte er seine Mutter sagen.

Er hielt darin inne, seine Roben zuzuknöpfen und blieb still stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht in Hermiones Richtung um.

»Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken«, hörte er ihre Stimme sagen, jetzt näher. »Du schienst gestern Abend sehr erschöpft zu sein. Fühlst du dich besser?« Ihre sanfte Stimme vergrößerte nur seinen Zorn.

Dann landete eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Nathan stand jetzt noch ruhiger als zuvor da, bevor er mit einem Achselzucken ihre Hand abschüttelte.

»Mir geht es gut«, sagte er einfach und begann, seine Roben weiter zuzuknöpfen.

»Nathan, wir sollten uns über das unterhalten, was gestern geschehen ist.«

»Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen«, informierte er sie.

»Ich weiß, dass du viele Fragen hast, und zum ersten Mal kann ich dir die Antworten darauf geben.« Die Worte seiner Mutter brachten ihn dazu, sich zu ihr umzudrehen und den Blick auf sie zu richten.

Nathan wollte ihr erklären, wie wenig er jetzt irgendeine ihrer Antworten brauchte, allerdings sagte er nur: »Ich weiß, was ich wissen wollte, ich komme sicher zu spät zum Unterricht.«

Nathan ging an Hermione vorbei direkt zur Tür, die sich jedoch knallend schloss. Er wandte sich verärgert um und funkelte sie an.

»Du bist von deinen Unterricht entschuldigt«, erklärte sie ihm. »Wir haben den ganzen Morgen, um zu reden.«

»Über was reden?!«, giftete er, ihrer leid. »Dass Snape mein Vater ist. Großartig!«

»Ja, das ist großartig. Du weißt, dass es großartig ist«, entgegnete Hermione und funkelte ihn an. Sie seufzte. »Bitte, lass uns darüber sprechen.«

Nathan hielt ihren Blick für einen Moment mit seinen Augen fest, bevor er sagte, »Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst.«

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. »Möchtest du nicht, dass dein Vater Teil deines Lebens ist? Möchtest du ihn nicht kennen lernen und Zeit mit ihm verbringen? Du kannst all das jetzt tun – darauf will ich hinaus.«

Nathan hatte von all jenen Dingen geträumt, von denen seine Mutter sprach. Er hatte sich schon so lange nach einem Vater gesehnt, und nun hatte er einen. Er wusste, wer sein Vater war, und wusste, dass er genau das nie bekommen würde. > _Ich brauche sie beide nicht. <_

»Ich will nichts davon – jetzt nicht mehr. Ich will es nicht und ich brauche es nicht. Ich brauche keinen von euch«, sagte Nathan.

»Möchtest du wissen, wie besorgt er gestern um dich war?« Sie ging langsam in seine Richtung. »Er war sehr besorgt. Und auch ich habe mich sehr um dich geängstigt. Severus mag dich, Nathan.«

Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf, weigerte sich zu glauben, was sie ihm sagte. > _Sie ist eine Lügnerin <_, brachte er sich selbst in Erinnerung. > _Du brauchst ihre Lügen nicht. <_

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und sagte: »Ich glaube dir nicht. Alles, was du sagst, ist eine Lüge. Du wolltest mich nie wissen lassen, dass Professor Snape mein Vater ist; du wolltest nie, dass ich mit ihm glücklich bin.«

»Nathan, das ist nicht wahr.« Sie kam näher und er bewegte sich im Kreis durch den Raum, weg von ihr.

»Du hättest es mir erzählen können. Er war keine Bedrohung für uns! Er war nicht in Azkaban, er war nicht gefährlich. Du hast sogar gesagt, dass er ehrenwert und gut wäre. Du hättest es mir sagen sollen! Du wusstest, dass ich es erfahren wollte. Ich habe einen Monat mit ihm verbracht, hab' dumme Fragen über meinen Vater gestellt, hab' mich lächerlich gemacht! Hast du gelacht? Hat er dir erzählt, wie jämmerlich ich mich jedes Mal gefühlt habe, wenn ich ihn nach meinem Vater gefragt habe?« Nathan brüllte jetzt.

»Nathan«, versuchte sie, ihn zu unterbrechen.

»Es muss toll gewesen sein, über mich zu lachen, sonst hättest du es mir vorher erzählt. Hättest du es mir irgendwann in nächster Zeit gesagt? Hast du geplant, dass ich es auf diese Art herausfinde und mich noch unglücklicher zu machen? Weil das genau das ist, wie ich mich fühlte. Bist du jetzt glücklich?!« Er keuchte nach Atem. Nathan wollte sie physisch verletzen, damit sie fühlte, wie schmerzhaft dies war.

Hermione lief rasch zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm keine Chance zu entkommen. Sie umarmte ihn heftig. Ihre Umarmung war erstickend, und der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde unerträglich.

»Ich bin nicht glücklich, ich bin nicht glücklich. Ich bin ebenso unglücklich. Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen. Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid«, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Er wollte ihre Ausflüchte nicht hören, Nathan wollte, dass sie wegginge; er wollte, dass der Schmerz abklang. Er sträubte sich, und sie umarmte ihn fester. Er knurrte und kämpfte mit neuer Entschlossenheit, bis sie ihn nicht mehr halten konnte.

Er schaute sie an, heftig atmend. Sie war den Tränen nahe, doch er bemitleidete sie nicht.

»Fass' mich nicht wieder an«, sagte er. »Ich will deine Lügen niemals wieder hören. Ich hasse dich!« Nathan nahm seinen Zauberstab, atmete mehrmals tief durch und intonierte die Beschwörung, die die Tür für ihn öffnete. Bevor er jedoch ging, wandte er sich seiner sprachlosen Mutter zu und fügte ruhig hinzu: »Von jetzt an werde ich bei Onkel Harry leben.«

Und er drehte sich um und hörte ihr Schluchzen. Und er machte keinen Rückzieher. Er drehte sich nicht einmal herum, um ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie würde spüren, wie schlecht er sich fühlte, und das war es, was er wollte. Dann erst ging Nathan.

*-*-*-*

Severus verbrachte das, was von der letzten Nacht übrig war damit, darüber nachzudenken, was vorgegangen war. Mit einer einzigen Aussage hatte er seinen Platz als Nathans Vater eingenommen, und er war sicher ab jetzt dazu verdammt. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, doch dieses Mal gab es keinen Ausweg. Er hatte einen Anspruch erhoben, sein Herz hatte einen Anspruch erhoben, und er war jetzt offiziell Nathans Vater, unabhängig davon, was das Beste und klug war.

Wie Severus vorausgesehen hatte, als er sich zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, wer der Junge wirklich war, nötigte die Situation ihn dazu, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, und dieser Zwang, neue Entscheidungen zu treffen, folglich, die Zahl der Fehler zu erhöhen, die er im Leben begangen hatte, wirkte sich bereits aus. Was ihm durch den Kopf ging, während er Nathan zu Bett getragen hatte, kreiste um den Schmerz, den er seinem Sohn bereits jetzt zugefügt hatte, etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es nur ein Vorspiel von dem war, was kommen würde. Der entsetzte Blick auf Nathans Gesicht in seinem Büro, die Tatsache, dass er die Halskette herunterriss, die Art und Weise, wie er im Trophäenzimmer Schutz suchte, all das waren Handlungen, die Bände sprachen, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass _alles in Ordnung kommen würde_ , wie Granger weiterhin behauptete.

Severus verdrehte seine Augen. Die Frau hatte Wahnvorstellungen, doch sie liebte den Jungen. Falls ihre vorangegangenen Reaktionen auf Nathans abscheuliches Benehmen für selbstverständlich angesehen werden mussten, würde sie in dem Moment unglücklich sein, wenn der Junge erwachte.

Er wusste, dass Nathans hässliches Verhalten ihn ebenso treffen würde. > _Was wird der Junge tun? <_ Severus wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu versuchen, Nathans Verhalten vorauszusagen, er hatte das aufgrund ihres Monats an Strafarbeiten gelernt. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu erkennen, was Nathan tun würde.

Doch es gab auch keine Möglichkeit, seinen Verstand davon zu überzeugen.

Das Letzte, von dem Severus glaubte, dass Nathan es tun würde, war, die Neuigkeit erfreut aufzunehmen, obgleich Bilder seines Sohnes, der ihn anlächelte, während er an einem Zaubertrank arbeitete, genau dort, wo dieser Hufflepuff jetzt war, in seiner Vorstellung auftauchten und er sich selbst sehen konnte, wie er zur Bestätigung des fehlerlosen Brauens anerkennend nickte, um zu sehen, wie das Lächeln allmählich zu einem breiten Grinsen anwuchs.

»Mister Carson, halten Sie für den Rest der Unterrichts Ihren Mund geschlossen. Fünf Punkte von Hufflepuff«, sagte Severus unbewegt zu dem Drittklässler, der, wie es schien, sich das millionste Mal mit seinem Mitschüler während des Brauens des angewiesenen Zaubertrankes in der Doppelstunde heute Morgen besprach.

Ein Nathan, der ihn akzeptierte, war in vielerlei Hinsicht ebenso beunruhigend. Er wusste nicht, wie man sich als Vater verhielt. Was, wenn der Junge mehr erwartete, als er geben konnte? Severus war nicht im Begriff, mit Umarmen und Streicheln zu beginnen, wie er es Potter hatte tun sehen. Er konnte sich von sich selbst nicht vorstellen, mit ihm Ausflüge mit dem Besen zu machen und Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp zu spielen oder irgendwelche dieser albernen Sachen. Würde Nathan das wollen? War es das, wonach er sich bei einem Vater sehnte? Severus erkannte plötzlich, dass er überhaupt nichts von Nathan wusste, und es fühlte sich ungewöhnlich traurig an.

Anstatt über all das nachzudenken, was er von Nathans Leben verpasst hatte, zog es Severus vor, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit geschehen würde. Wenn sein Sohn bereits wach war, könnte er möglicherweise seine Mutter anschreien und sie für alles verantwortlich machen, das in seinem jungen Leben falsch gelaufen war. Er hatte Nathan so etwas ähnliches schon öfter machen sehen, und Severus würde ihn dafür nicht verurteilen. An Nathans Stelle würde er Schlimmeres als das tun. Brüllen von Beschuldigungen war eine leichte Brise im Sturm seines Lebens.

Severus blinzelte länger als üblich, um das Bild auszulöschen, das der Verstand heraufbeschwor, und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er nur das Ravenclaw-Mädchen, das mit großer Konzentration in einem Kessel auf dem Arbeitstisch in der Nähe seines Schreibtisches rührte. Der Unterricht würde bald vorüber sein und er würde herausfinden, was aus seinem Leben von nun an werden würde. Sicherlich würde Granger ihn zu einem Plausch erwarten, mit oder ohne Nathan.

*-*-*-*

Hermione starrte aus dem Fenster auf den kalten weißen Morgen. Die schöne Aussicht auf die schneebedeckten Ländereien hatte geholfen, sie nach Nathans Weggang vor einigen Stunden zu beruhigen. Alles war schief gelaufen. Nathan war nicht nur aufgebracht und verletzt, er war wütend, und sein wilder Zorn und sein Entschluss, sich in dieser schwierigen und verwirrenden Zeit zurückzuziehen, waren herzzerreißend für sie; er hatte es vorgezogen, allein zu bleiben.

Ein Kind, das das durchlebte, was ihm gerade widerfahren war, sollte nicht allein sein, doch ihre Anwesenheit schien im Augenblick das Schlechteste in ihm hervorzubringen. Es verletzte. Zu wissen, dass dein eigenes Kind es nicht ertragen konnte, dich anzuschauen, ohne sich verärgert, verraten, verwundbar zu fühlen… Es verletzte viel tiefer, als Hermione es sich hatte vorstellen können. Die Dinge, die er gesagt hatte …

Sie war froh, dass Severus nicht bei ihnen gewesen war, als Nathan aufwachte. Nachdem sich die Dinge in der Nacht zuvor beruhigt hatten, hatte Hermione die letzten Szenen von Severus mit Nathan in ihrem Kopf noch einmal durchgespielt, und sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass Severus danach bei ihnen gewesen sein würde. Jetzt war alles, was ihr dazu einfiel, um wie viel größer das Desaster gewesen wäre, wenn er geblieben wäre. Sie wusste nicht, in wie weit Severus darauf vorbereitet war, mit diesem Ausmaß von Hass von jemandem umzugehen, der ihm etwas bedeutete, wobei sie sich bewusst war, wie zerbrechlich dieses Gefühl für ihn immer noch war und wie reserviert er hinsichtlich seiner Gefühle war. Severus würde nicht verstanden haben …

Hermione hatte sich diese Stunden genommen, um pessimistisch hinsichtlich einer Änderung zu sein. Es schmerzte, doch jetzt fühlte sie sich vorbereitet, zu kämpfen und die Dinge so in Ordnung zu bringen, wie sie von Anfang an hätten sein sollen. Es war allein ihre Schuld, dass diese Situation derartige Ausmaße erreicht hatte, und sie würde sie bereinigen. Hermione würde ihr Glück nicht aus ihren Händen gleiten lassen, nun, da alle Karten ausgespielt waren. Sie hatte überhaupt nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug verließ Hermione ihre Wohnung in Hogwarts. Sie wollte glauben, dass sie wirklich nichts zu verlieren hatte, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es nur schmerzte, weil alles im Begriff war, verloren zu gehen. Hermione wünschte, dass dieses Gefühl verginge. Ihre Angst würde sie nicht länger abwartend verharren lassen. Sie würde auf der Stelle beginnen und die einzige Warterei, die sie auf sich nehmen würde, war die auf Severus in seinem Büro.

*-*-*-*

Harry starrte auf den Bericht, den er eigentlich ergänzen sollte. Hermione hatte ihren Verstand verloren und nahm ihn mit sich in den Wahnsinn. Er rieb über seine Stirn und versuchte, den Schmerz dort zu lindern.

»Schlechten Tag erwischt, Boss?«, fragte Tonks in einem tadelnden Ton.

Harry seufzte nur.

Als Harry kein Wort von sich gab, fragte sie ernsthafter: »Fühlst du dich gut dort, Harry?«

Harry ahnte Tonks Mutmaßung. »Kopfschmerzen«, sagte er einfach ohne seinen Kopf zu heben, um sie anzusehen; sie hatte sich jetzt einen Stuhl genommen und sich rückwärts auf ihn quer zu Harry gesetzt.

»Weißt du, was sie verursacht?«, drängte sie.

»Ja«, sagte Harry und betrachtete sie dann schließlich. »Dein Ehemann.«

Tonks hielt die Lehne des Stuhls mit beiden Händen auf Armlänge weg, lehnte sich dabei von Harrys Tisch zurück, doch betrachtete ihn weiterhin mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

»Und Hermione«, setzte Harry hinzu.

Tonks' Augen weiteten sich und Harry wurde sich über seinen Fehler klar. »Nein, nein. Du verstehst mich falsch.«

Tonks' Gesicht entspannte sich, sie schaute nun neugierig auf Harry in Erwartung einer Erklärung.

»Ich bin gestern in Hogwarts gewesen. Seit Weihnachten hatte ich beabsichtigt, einige Dinge zu klären. Jetzt habe ich mich um die Dinge gekümmert, wegen derer ich dort war, aber alles andere ist so klar wie Schlamm.«

»Harry, du gibst nicht mehr Sinnvolles von dir als Scrimgeour«, kommentierte Tonks.

»Wieviel weißt du über Nathans Vater?«, fragte Harry.

Tonks Augen wurden starr.

»Ich weiß, dass Remus ihn kennt, wenn es das ist, was dich beschäftigt«, beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

»Ich weiß auch, dass Remus ihn kennt, aber er erklärte mir, dass es nicht an ihm ist, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften. Was hast du 'rausbekommen?«

»Ich habe es herausgefunden«, stellte Harry fest.

Tonks näherte sich wieder Harrys Tisch, wobei sie nun die Lehne ihres Stuhles unter ihr Kinn hielt. »Du hast es geschafft«, bemerkte sie verschwörerisch, während sich ihre Augen um einen Farbton verdunkelten.

»Ja, aber dein Ehemann will, dass ich es für mich behalte.«

Tonks rollte mit ihren Augen und richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl wieder gerade auf. »Remus hat keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sich Spaß anfühlt. Wirst du auf ihn hören?«

Harry seufzte, warf für eine Weile seinen Kopf zurück und beugte ihn dann wieder nach vorn. »Ich weiß es nicht. Hermione ist vollkommen wahnsinnig! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie—«, er stoppte seine Schimpftirade und atmete tief durch. Dieser ganze Zorn machte seine Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer. »Ich denke, dass Remus dabei Recht haben könnte.« Er schloss angespannt seine Augen und hielt sich seinen Nasenrücken.

»Es ist Snape«, erklärte Tonks.

Harry riss seine Augen auf und starrte sie an.

»Nur Snape oder Du-weißt-schon-wer sind dazu fähig, solche Kopfschmerzen bei dir auszulösen und lass uns uns den Tatsachen stellen: Nathan steht der Name Snape ins Gesicht geschrieben.«

Da gab es nichts zu dementieren. »Ich vermutete, Snape könne sein Vater sein, natürlich, aber es sicher zu wissen …«, gab Harry zu.

»Was mich zweimal nachdenken ließ, waren Hermiones Handlungen mit ihrem Rückzug in die Muggel-Welt und allem anderen. Das ergab keinerlei Sinn, wenn man darüber Bescheid weiß, was sie alles für ihn getan hat, was wiederum in gewisser Hinsicht die Theorie stützte, sie hätten etwas Romantisches am laufen …« Sie wog die Möglichkeiten ab. »Aber ernsthaft, Harry. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob die Welt untergehen würde«, fügte Tonks nach nur einem Moment hinzu und gab ihm einen Klaps auf seinen Arm.

»Tonks, du verstehst nicht. Nathan fand es ebenfalls heraus. Er war dort, als Snape brüllte, dass er sein Vater ist. Du hättest sein Gesicht gesehen haben sollen; der Junge war entsetzt, und das aus gutem Grund«, unterstrich Harry und machte damit klar, dass die Situation besorgniserregend war. »Und Hermione nährt die verrückte Idee, Nathan und Snape miteinander interagieren zu lassen; sie ließ ihn mit Snape allein. Sie hat ihren Verstand verloren!«

»Snape hat _das_ Nathan ins Gesicht gebrüllt?« Tonks schien schockiert.

»Er brüllte mich an, und wir wussten nicht, dass Nathan dort war, aber dennoch …«, sagte Harry abweisend. »Wie kann Hermione Snape derartig vertrauen? Es ist Snape!«

Tonks zuckte die Schultern. »Wenn er der Vater ist …« Sie wurde auf die Uhr aufmerksam, die hinter Harry an der Wand hing, stand auf und stellte den Stuhl an seinen Platz zurück. »Ich muss mich beeilen. Wir können uns später weiter unterhalten, Harry.« Sie verließ das Büro und rief nach einem anderen Auror, der gerade an der Tür vorbeigegangen war.

_> Können sie es nicht verstehen?<,_ dachte er verärgert. Es schien, dass Harry der Einzige war, der in dieser Situation an Nathan dachte. Hermione hatte ihren Verstand verloren, Remus griff – wie immer – nicht ein, und jetzt kümmerte es auch Tonks nicht im Geringsten. Nun, er sorgte sich.

*-*-*-*

Severus betrat sein Büro und war nicht überrascht, die Frau vorzufinden, wie sie blicklos durch das hohe runde Fenster auf die fallenden Schneeflocken starrte, möglicherweise ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie allein war, aber nicht im Geringsten überrascht.

»Severus«, nahm sie seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis und schien ein wenig erschrocken, aber auch erleichtert.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich in den Sessel dahinter, gegenüber dem Sessel, den sie eingenommen hatte. »Granger«, sagte er dann; er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Stille entstand zwischen ihnen, während er ihren Kampf beobachtete, ihre Sätze in ihrem Kopf zu formen.

»Er war sehr aufgebracht«, erzählte sie ihm schließlich. »Er weiß nicht, was er mit den Neuigkeiten anfangen soll.«

Severus sagte kein Wort. Das war zu erwarten gewesen, wie er es ihr vorher gesagt hatte, doch er zog es vor, mehr zu hören, bevor er ihr das vorwarf.

Sie fuhr fort: »Er versucht vorzutäuschen, dass es nicht wichtig ist, und er verhielt sich sehr widerborstig, als ich versuchte, ihm das Gegenteil zu erklären. Er ließ mich überhaupt nichts erklären.« Ihre Augen verhärteten sich, nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, doch irgendwelche anderen Veränderungen waren für ihn nicht wahrnehmbar, als sie ihren Blick auf ihren Schoß senkte.

»Hat er dir bereits erklärt, wie sehr er dich hasst?«, fragte Severus nach einer Weile.

Sie atmete tief ein und betrachtete ihn mit hochgerecktem Kinn. »Er hasst mich nicht wirklich«, sagte sie, »oder dich.«

> _Aha, er hatte also gesagt, dass er mich ebenfalls hasst <_, folgerte Severus. »Wie sehr hasst er uns nicht?«, fragte er und wölbte eine Augenbraue.

Sie seufzte. »Eine Riesenmenge«, gab Granger zu.

»Kann ich es jetzt sagen?«, getraute er sich zu necken.

»Nein, kannst du nicht!«, widersprach sie fest, während ihre müden Augen etwas von ihrem üblichen Glanz wiedergewannen. »Wenn du auf mich gehört hättest, würde dies nicht geschehen sein. Du kannst absolut kein Wort sagen, Severus Snape!«

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wölbte beide Augenbrauen, um eine Überraschung über ihren Ausbruch zu vermitteln, die er nicht wirklich empfand. »Er hasst uns so sehr?«

»Er sagte, dass er bei Harry leben wird. Das ist das Ausmaß, wie sehr er uns hasst!«

Diese Worte überraschten ihn wirklich und brachten ihn dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln. »Er wird nicht bei Potter leben.«

Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen. »Ich sage hier, dass Nathan aufgebracht, verwirrt und in sich zurückgezogen ist, und du schreckst nur auf, wenn du Harrys Namen hörst!« Sie war bereits jenseits von verärgert und nervös und beunruhigt. »Es ist wirklich höchste Zeit, dass du deine Prioritäten sortiert bekommst, Severus!«

Severus verengte seine Augen bei ihrem Ton, doch anstatt ihre Anschuldigungen zu beantworten, entschied er sich schließlich, seine nächsten Worte dazu zu verwenden, um der Frau etwas Vernunft beizubringen. »Offensichtlich weißt du, dass dies alles deine Schuld ist, Granger. Du hast diesen Jungen zur Welt gebracht und entschieden, ihn innerhalb einer Seifenblase aus Lügen und falschen Hoffnungen aufwachsen zu lassen. Wie konntest du erwarten, dass er dich nicht hassen würde?« Und da er ihren Willen spürte, ihn zu unterbrechen, fügte er rasch hinzu: »Ja, er hasst dich wirklich, und er hasst mich ebenfalls, selbstverständlich, aber das ist nichts Neues. Werd‘ erwachsen, Frau! Du kannst nicht mehr dein Märchen leben!«

Ihre Unterlippe zitterte bei der Erwiderung, er wusste, dass sie damit kämpfte, sich zurückzuhalten. Aber es war zutreffend; alles, was er gesagt hatte, war nichts als die Wahrheit.

Nach einer längeren spannungsgeladenen Stille sprach sie mit einer überraschend beherrschten Stimme: »Kennst du Nathan, Severus?«, fragte sie und machte eine Pause. »Ich weiß, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, und ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, aber ich bin glücklich, ja, glücklich über die Tatsache, dass ich ihn _kenne_. Ich weiß, wie groß sein Herz ist, wie vernünftig und liebevoll er wirklich ist.« Die Wahrheit, die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte, machte es ihm unmöglich, ihre Worte anzuzweifeln.

»Er ist verärgert und fühlt sich verraten. Nathan ist verletzt.« Ihre Stimme verlor etwas von ihrer früheren Festigkeit. Sie stand auf, um im Raum hin und her zu tigern und, nach mehreren tiefen Atemzügen, fuhr sie fort: »Er ist noch dazu verwirrt, Severus. So vernünftig, wie er ist, glaube ich nicht, dass er irgendetwas für dieses Szenario vorbereitet hat.« Sie warf ihre Arme in die Luft, um ihrem Argument Nachdruck zu verleihen. »Er braucht uns gerade jetzt, um ihm zu helfen, die Dinge zu ordnen. Er wird es uns nicht leicht machen, aber, wenn wir ihn seinen eigenen Plänen überlassen, wird er die falschen Vorstellungen nähren und könnte so weit kommen, dass er uns dann wirklich hasst. Nathan ist zu introvertiert, Severus. Wenn wir jetzt nicht handeln, wird es kein Zurück geben. Er ist zu störrisch, und sobald er seine Entscheidung getroffen hat, wird es wirklich schwierig sein, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.«

Granger tigerte immer noch hin und her, doch sie hielt in ihren Bewegungen für kurze Zeit inne. Sie schien durch eine Erinnerung irgendeiner Art verstört. Sie schloss die Augen und sagte: »Ich möchte niemals wieder hören, dass Nathan zu mir sagt, dass er mich hasst«, und mit einem Blick zu ihm hinüber fügte sie hinzu, »insbesondere, wenn das Gefühl dabei echt ist.« Ein gequälter Blick überzog ihr Gesicht. »Ich weiß, dass er dir etwas bedeutet, Severus. Du willst so etwas ebenfalls nicht hören, glaub mir.«

Severus hätte ihr erklären können, dass er an den Hass der Menschen gewöhnt war, den diese ihm entgegenbrachten, oder versuchen, sie davon abzubringen zu glauben, dass er sich für Nathan interessierte, doch er verspürte nicht den Wunsch, dies zu tun. Es war eine ungewohnte Erkenntnis, aber er wollte sich tatsächlich um den Jungen kümmern und die Menschen, oder zumindest diese Frau hier, wissen lassen, dass ihm sein Sohn nicht gleichgültig war. »Hör damit auf abzuschweifen, und erkläre mir, wie dein Plan aussieht.«

Und das Lächeln, das das Gesicht der Frau erfüllte, wurde überstrahlend.

»Lächeln wie eine wahnsinnige Frau wird mich nicht beschwichtigen.« Ärgerlicherweise machte das ihr Lächeln nur authentischer, es erreichte jetzt ihre braunen Augen.

Sie nahm wieder Platz. »Ihr beiden müsst einige Zeit gemeinsam verbringen, außerhalb des Klassenzimmers selbstverständlich. Er muss in dir mehr als nur seinen Lehrer sehen.« Sie tippte leicht mit einem Finger gegen ihre Lippen, während sie offensichtlich nachdachte.

Severus benutzte diese Zeit, um zu verstehen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Zeit mit Nathan außerhalb des Klassenzimmers verbringen? Das bedeutete, dass er handeln würde wie … ein Vater! Und die Realität des Momentes erdrückte ihn. > _Ich bin Vater. <_

»Bücher!«, rief Granger aus und erschreckte ihn. »Er liebt Bücher und du hast eine unglaubliche Sammlung in deiner Wohnung.« Sie lächelte wieder.

»Das kann ich nicht tun«, hörte er sich selbst sagen.

Sie war ernüchtert. »Selbstverständlich kannst du«, versicherte sie ihm. »Alles, was du tun musst, ist, ihm zu erklären, dass du ein Buch hast, das du ihm geben willst, und er wird dir folgen wie eine Biene dem Honig.«

»Ich kann das einfach nicht«, versicherte er nochmals, stand auf und drehte sich von ihr ab, um das Verlangen nach Privatsphäre für seine Gedanken zu stillen. Severus konnte ihren Blick auf seinem Rücken fühlen, doch Bilder des Versagens beherrschten seine Sinne. Er würde seinen Sohn enttäuschen, er wusste, dass es so sein würde. > _Verdammt sei die Stunde, in der_ _Potter auftauchte! < _Alles war perfekt, bevor diese Landplage entschied, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Dämlicher Potter!

Nathan brauchte ihn nicht. Seinem Sohn war es gut gegangen, ohne dass er die Wahrheit kannte. Severus spielte die vorherige Nacht in Gedanken nochmals durch und erinnerte sich daran, wie hilflos sein Sohn gewesen war. Als er Nathan zu Bett getragen hatte, hatte Severus darüber nachgedacht, wie verletzbar der Junge in seinen Armen war. Als er geholfen hatte, ihn für das Bett vorzubereiten, hatte sich  Severus nochmals vom Gewicht seines Jungen rückversichert, der an seiner Brust ruhte; die Art und Weise, wie Granger so liebevoll mit Nathan umging … Jetzt konnte er nur daran denken, wie zerbrechlich sein Sohn war … Die Gesichtsausdrücke ungeschützt, unverfälscht; Nathan hatte friedlich geschienen, als er schlief, so unschuldig …

Und nun würde Severus zweifellos das zerstören, was im Leben seines Sohnes an Gutem übrig war. Er konnte dies nicht tun, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass es geschehen würde – er war kein Vater. Severus schloss bedauernd seine Augen. Er konnte nicht das wiederholen, was sein Vater mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Eine Hand landete auf seiner rechten Schulter, und Severus zuckte beinahe zurück. »Du wirst ein guter Vater sein, Severus. Du bist es bereits.« Ihre Stimme war eine Liebkosung, doch ihre Worte brachten keinen Trost. Severus konnte ihr nicht glauben. »Ich weiß, dass du es nicht glaubst, aber, um ein guter Elternteil zu sein – dabei geht es eigentlich um das Umsorgen und das Bemühen um das, was für dein Kind am besten ist, und das tust du bereits.« Die Hand hob sich nach einem beruhigenden Drücken seiner Schulter, nur, um sein Gesicht zu berühren und sein Haar hinter sein Ohr zu schieben; wirkungsvoll aufgeschreckt öffneten sich seine Augen wieder. »Du kannst dies tun, Severus. Ich vertraue dir«, fügte sie hinzu, und ihre Stimme, Hand und Worte streichelten seine Sinne, und dieses Mal waren sie alle wirkungsvoll.

Severus war von Hermione Granger ein weiteres Mal aus der Fassung gebracht worden. > _Wie kann sie derartig an mich glauben? <_ Und merkwürdigerweise fühlte es sich so an, als ob er ihr in dieser Hinsicht glauben sollte. Könnte er? Severus drehte seinen Kopf und sah, wie ihr Blick mit offenem Interesse auf ihn gerichtet war. Wer ist diese Frau? Er konnte sie nur anstarren.

Granger lächelte. »Komm, lass uns einige andere Möglichkeiten finden, wie du Nathan in eine Unterhaltung mit dir locken kannst«, sagte sie, zerrte an seinem Arm und winkte ihn an seinen Schreibtisch heran. »Er liebt Zaubertränke, aber das steht nicht zur Debatte, denn das ist alles, was ihr zusammen während des Unterrichts macht.«

Severus folgte ihr, als sie ihn zum Schreibtisch führte, und beobachtete sie, fasziniert von dem Vertrauen, das sie in Menschen hatte und wie mutig sie augenblicklich war. Möglicherweise waren diese Charaktereigenschaften, die ihn immer an Gryffindors als tollkühne Schwachköpfe hatten denken lassen, in der Tat etwas, was man an ihnen bewundern musste. Granger erzählte nach wie vor angeregt, als ob alle Probleme in ihrem Leben im Begriff waren, in der besten erdenklichen Weise gelöst zu werden, wenn die Wahrheit sich so darstellte, dass sie nur schlimmer wurden.

»… aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er könnte möglicherweise dafür interessiert werden, zu reden über—«

»Ich werde es versuchen«, ertappte er sich selbst dabei, wie er ihre weitläufige Erklärung über die Methoden, an Nathan heranzukommen, unterbrach. > _Was, zur Hölle, tue ich da? Ich habe meinen Verstand verloren! <_

Sie starrte ihn jetzt forschend an, und brachte ihn dazu, unter einem derartig prüfenden Blick noch mehr Unbehagen zu empfinden, bis sie schließlich nickte. »Das ist alles, was wir brauchen.«

Severus senkte seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte und wollte das Schweigen, das dieser kurzen Aussage folgte – genau wie diese ganze Unterhaltung – endlich zu Ende bringen. > _Verdammt! <_ Er war verpflichtet; jetzt gab es kein Zurück.

»So ungern ich es möchte, ich muss zurück nach London«, beantwortete sie zum Glück seine stillen Gebete. »Ich werde mit dir in Verbindung bleiben – für Neuigkeiten oder irgendetwas«, setzte Granger hinzu.

Severus hörte, wie sie aufstand, um zu gehen, und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er schwieg, während er sie zur Tür seines Büros begleitete, vor der sie abwartete, dass er sie für sie öffnete, und er dem entsprach. Sie ging an ihm vorbei durch die Tür, als sie sich umdrehte, um ihn erneut anzusehen, mit einem beunruhigenden Leuchten in ihren großen braunen Augen. »Danke, Severus.« Und sie schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln, bevor sie ihren Weg den Korridor hinunter in Richtung der Eingangshalle fortsetzte.

Er begleitete ihren Weg, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Bis er bemerkt hatte, dass er dort nicht allein war, war es zu spät. Severus betrachtete die Slytherin, die ihn eigentümlich beobachtete. »Haben Sie irgendetwas verloren, Miss Yaxley?« Das Mädchen schüttelte als Antwort ihren Kopf und verschwand schnell. Severus knallte die Tür zu.

*-*-*-*

»Nathan!«, rief Andy, nachdem er ihn am Schlafsaalfenster stehen gesehen hatte.

»Hi, Andy«, antwortete Nathan nicht sonderlich enthusiastisch.

»Was ist dir widerfahren? Harry Potter hat dich gestern Abend gesucht, und dann kamst du zum Schlafen nicht zurück. Professor Lupin kam her, um uns zu erklären, dass du vom Unterricht heute Morgen entschuldigt wärst, aber er wollte nicht sagen, warum. Bist du in Schwierigkeiten?«

»Nein.« Nathan hatte seine Freunde völlig vergessen. Er konnte ihnen nicht sagen, dass er letztendlich herausgefunden hatte, wer sein Vater war. Er würde nicht sagen, dass er Snapes Sohn war. »Ich …« > _Denk dir etwas aus! <_ »Ich war bei meiner Mutter«, würgte er heraus.

Andy betrachtete ihn immer noch und wartete auf den Rest seiner Erklärung. Nathan öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sagen, was auch immer ihm in den Sinn kommen würde, aber im gleichen Augenblick traf Kevin ein. »Nathan! Wo bist du gewesen?«

»Er war bei seiner Mutter«, kam Andy ihm beim Antworten zuvor.

»Deine Mutter? War das der Grund, warum Harry Potter gestern Abend nach dir suchte?«, vervollständigte Kevin seine neugierige Befragung.

»Ich war bei meiner Mutter. Sie … kam zu Besuch.« Nathan erkaufte sich mehr Zeit, um sich noch etwas einfallen zu lassen, das seine Abwesenheit erklärte.

»Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?«, fragte Andy besorgt.

Nathan dachte daran, als Entschuldigung zu verwenden, dass seine Mutter krank sei, als er sich jedoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit dieser Lüge durch den Kopf gehen ließ, hütete er sich davor. Sie würden sie am Wochenende ohnehin sehen. »Nicht wirklich«, antwortete er. »Meiner Mutter geht es gut, aber … sie wollte mich sehen.«

»Aber sie ist doch jedes Wochenende hier, oder nicht?«, kommentierte Kevin. »Können wir vom Unterricht entschuldigt werden, wenn unsere Eltern kommen, um uns zu besuchen?« Kevins Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von verwirrt zu nachdenklich. »Das würde nützlich sein …«

»Du weißt, wie Mütter sind.« Nathan zuckte die Achseln. »Jedenfalls, es wurde spät und ich habe in ihrer Wohnung übernachtet. Sie blieb heute den ganzen Morgen über hier, also bat sie Professor Lupin, mich vom Unterricht zu entschuldigen.« Jetzt hast du es. Es war zutreffend, aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit. > _Ausgezeichnet! <,_ beglückwünschte er sich selbst.

»Du Glücklicher!«, sagte Andy. »Vielleicht kann ich meine Eltern dazu überreden, mich an einem Montag Morgen zu besuchen. Es würde großartig sein, von Snapes Unterricht entschuldigt zu werden.«

Snape. Nathan wurde ernüchtert. »Können wir zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gehen? Ich hatte nicht viel zum Frühstück; ich bin hungrig«, sagte er, da er den Mann vergessen und mit seinem normalen Leben weiter machen wollte.

Es gab keinen Einwand gegen seinen Vorschlag, und sie unterhielten sich beim Hinuntergehen zur Großen Halle darüber, was er an diesem Morgen im Unterricht verpasst hatte. Wie erwartet, geschah auf ihrem Weg dorthin nichts Ungewöhnliches. > _Selbstverständlich hat sich nichts am Schulleben verändert! <_ _,_ dachte Nathan, verärgert über sich selbst. Warum sollte sich irgendetwas im Schloss ändern, nur, weil Professor Snape sein Vater war? Es würde nichts ändern. Doch er konnte all jenen nicht ins Gesicht schauen, die ihnen auf den Korridoren begegneten. Nathan lief, den Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet.

Erst als Nathan Andys Füße das betreten sah, von dem er wusste, dass es der Fußboden der Großen Halle war, wurde ihm ebenso bewusst, dass Professor Snape dort sein würde. Er folgte Andy oder Kevin nicht. Andere Schüler gingen an ihm vorbei, und erst nach einiger Zeit, nachdem er sich selbst überzeugt hatte, dass er ein feiges Baby war, schaute er auf. Seine Augen gingen geradewegs zu dem Platz zur Linken der Schulleiterin – dem _leeren_ Platz. Erleichtert schaute Nathan zum verbliebenen Lehrkörper, der der Schulleiterin beim Mittagessen Gesellschaft leistete, und entdeckte Professor Lupin, der ihn beobachtete. Das ließ ihn sich erneut unbehaglich fühlen.

»Warst du nicht hungrig?«, rief Kevin, und Nathan ging endlich zum Tisch und setzte sich zu ihm. Kevin starrte ihn an, genau wie Andy. Doch durch die Gespräche um sie herum abgelenkt, vergaßen sie Nathans seltsames Benehmen.

Nathan aß wenig. Er konnte noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit Professor Lupins Augen auf sich spüren. > _Was will er?_ _Mum muss ihm gesagt haben, dass er ein Auge auf mich haben soll <_, dachte er, abermals verärgert mit Hermione. Er nahm nicht einen Bissen seines Nachtischs zu sich. Die anderen beendeten ihr Mittagessen, und sie waren bereit, in den Nachmittagsunterricht zu gehen, als Andy, der gegenüber von Nathan saß, grüßte: »Guten Tag, Professor Lupin.«

»Guten Tag, Andrew, Mädchen, Jungs«, kam die Erwiderung über Nathans Kopf hinweg. »Wie geht es Euch heute?«

Verschiedene Antworten folgten auf Professor Lupins Frage, aber Nathan blieb still.

»Was ist mit Ihnen, Nathan?«, hörte er dann. »Mögen Sie keinen Apfelkuchen?«

»Nicht wirklich, Sir. Da ist keine Schokolade drin.«

»Ich habe immer Schokolade in meinem Büro, wenn Sie welche brauchen«, sagte Professor Lupin, dessen Augen die reale Bedeutung dieses Angebotes übermittelten.

Nathan wollte Professor Lupins Angebot annehmen, wusste aber, dass dieser im Auftrag seiner Mutter handelte. Er verspürte die Notwendigkeit, ihm trotzdem zu danken, »Danke, Sir.«

Lupin nickte ernst und verließ die Große Halle durch ihre Flügeltüren. Nathan senkte seinen Blick auf die unberührte Torte. Er wollte Professor Lupin vertrauen, aber… Er hatte wirklich niemanden.

»Ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, dass du früher Apfelkuchen gegessen hast. Das Problem ist nicht die Torte, oder?«, fragte Kevin ihn.

»Ich möchte die blöde Torte nicht essen! Kann ich nicht einen Keine-Torte-Tag haben?!«, fauchte Nathan – einmal mehr über seine Eltern verärgert – allerdings hatte er nur Kevin greifbar, an dem er seine Frustration auslassen konnte.

»Okay, okay!« Kevin zog sich von ihm zurück. »Iß die Torte nicht.«

Nathan nahm eine Gabel und erstach die Ärger hervorrufende Torte. Er kümmerte sich nicht um das Erschrecken seiner Freunde; er brauchte einfach nur Zeit für sich selbst.

Nachdem Nathan die Große Halle verlassen hatte, drehte sich Josephina zu Andy herum und fragte: »Was hat er bloß?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Jose. Er benimmt sich so, seit er zurückkam – nachdem er einige Zeit mit seiner Mutter verbracht hat«, antwortete Andy.

»Möglicherweise sollten wir ihm nachgehen …«, schlug sie vor.

»Viel Glück!«, sagte Kevin.

Jose schaute zu Kevin, als ob sie eine Gegenbeschuldigung erheben wollte. »War das der Grund, warum Harry Potter gestern hier war?«, fragte sie dann. »Er ist Nathans Patenonkel, oder?«

»Kann sein«, antwortete Kevin, seine Brauen runzelnd. »Ich glaube, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, aber er erzählt es uns nicht.«

»Denkst du, dass es mit Malfoy zu tun hat? Harry Potter sprach gestern mit ihm darüber, erinnerst du dich?«, suggerierte Andy.

»Ja, da du könntest Recht haben, aber, warum würde er uns das dann nicht sagen?«, widersprach Kevin.

Andy zuckte die Schultern. Jose schwieg für eine Weile, drehte sich aber alsbald herum, um sich über etwas anderes mit den anderen Mädchen zu unterhalten. Kevin hatte keine Erklärung dafür, wurde allerdings durch eine Diskussion über die neuesten Profi-Quidditch-Resultate aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen.

Nathan ging zur Bibliothek. Es war ruhig, nur einige ältere Schüler waren dort, die meisten davon Ravenclaws. Er wählte einen abgelegenen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke und setzte sich, seinen Kopf in seine Hände gelehnt, die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt. > _So können sie mir nicht kommen! <_ Nathan schalt sich selbst heftig aus. Wie wollte er wieder zu einem normalen Leben zurückfinden, wenn er seine Eltern nicht ignorieren konnte? Und Professor Snape war nicht einmal da! Nathan gab dem Tisch frustriert einen Klaps, womit er neugierige Blicke von den anderen in der Bibliothek auf sich zog. Er blickte sie finster an, seufzte jedoch dann. _> Verdammt!<_

Es war schwieriger als Nathan erwartet hatte, doch er würde erfolgreich sein. Er brauchte sie nicht, und er würde sein Leben sehr gut ohne sie leben. Er musste es nur härter versuchen. Nathan hatte einen ganzen Nachmittag dafür, seine Eltern zu ignorieren und nur er selbst zu sein, mit seinem Unterricht und seinen Freunden. Er stand auf und ging entschlossen aus der Bibliothek, bereit, sich einem Troll entgegenzustellen, so dachte er zumindest.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht verlief für ihn ereignislos. Seine Probleme kamen wieder zum Vorschein, als er zum Abendessen die Große Halle erreichte. Er war dort – sein Vater. Nathan konnte nicht hineingehen. Er schaute nicht hin, doch er wusste, dass Professor Snape ihn anstarrte. Er hatte zu gehen.

»Ich … habe etwas im Klassenzimmer vergessen. Danach werde ich in die Bibliothek gehen, ich werde später mit euch reden«, erklärte Nathan hastig seinen Freunden, und, ohne Raum für Fragen zu lassen, ging er auf dem Weg, den er gekommen war, hinaus.

Zwei Treppenfluchten später blieb er schwer atmend stehen. »Was stimmt nicht mit mir?«, murmelte er. So sehr, wie er sich selbst auch dafür tadelte, Nathan ging diesen Abend nicht zurück in die Große Halle.

Am Morgen danach wachte er mit einem neuen Entschluss auf. Er würde zum Frühstück gehen, egal, wer in der Großen Halle war. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen, er war hungrig und er wollte nicht zulassen, dass eine starrende Fledermaus seinen Tag noch weiter verschlimmerte!

Nathan lächelte, als er keinerlei Fledermäuse in der Halle fand. > _Super! Besser noch! <_ Er war mitten bei seinem Frühstück, als die übergroße Fledermaus durch eine Seitentür kam. Sie starrten einander in die Augen, als Snape auf seinem Weg zu seinem Platz stehenblieb. Nathan schluckte seinen Saft mit Mühe herunter. Der Moment ging in Sekunden vorbei, doch für Nathan schien er Stunden gedauert zu haben. Mit dem Gefühl einer erdrückenden Last auf seinem Brustkorb stand Nathan auf. Snape wandte seine Augen nicht von ihm ab. Der Druck verstärkte sich und Nathan musste die Große Halle verlassen, um Luft zu bekommen.

Severus beobachtete Nathans Abgang, seufzte und gelangte schließlich an seinen Platz. Der Junge lief immer noch vor ihm weg, und bewies damit, dass er genauso unberechenbar war, wie Severus geglaubt hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Gryffindor, einer der wenigen in seiner Laufbahn als Lehrer, die ihn niemals zu fürchten hatten, aus der Großen Halle fliehen würde, sobald er ihn gesehen hatte? Sein Sohn, ein Feigling? Er wusste, dass Nathan kein Feigling war, aber …

Severus‘ Gedankengang wurde von der Eulenpost unterbrochen. Um genauer zu sein, durch den Brief, den eine der Eulen in seine Rühreier fallen ließ. Severus verdrehte seine Augen, als er den Absender bemerkte.

 

**_Lieber Severus,_ **

**_Wie laufen die Dinge in Hogwarts? Ich hoffe, dass du mit Nathan gesprochen hast und dass er sich besser fühlt. Bitte schicke mir ein paar Neuigkeiten._ **

**_Herzlichst,_ **

**_Hermione Granger_ **

 

_> Wie kann ich mit dem Jungen sprechen, wenn er vor mir davonläuft?< _Und – sie würde an diesem Nachmittag in Hogwarts sein; sie konnte die Situation dann selbst beurteilen! Severus zerknüllte den Brief ohne einen zweiten Gedanken. Er wusste, dass er seinen Verstand verloren hatte, als er zugesagt hatte, ihren verrückten Plan zu unterstützen. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass Severus mit Nathan sprechen wollte, er wusste nur einfach nicht, wie.

Severus verscheuchte die Eule, die sicher gewartet hatte, um eine Antwort mitzunehmen, die er nicht zu schreiben gedachte. Er schaute zurück auf seinen Teller, um seine Mahlzeit überall verspritzt und ruiniert vorzufinden. Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, verließ er die Große Halle für einen weiteren Morgen voll Unterricht. Zumindest würde er am Nachmittag keine Schwachköpfe erdulden müssen.

Während des Unterrichts hatte Severus entschieden, dass er nicht zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle auftauchen würde. Er hatte sich selbst eingeredet, es wäre, weil er nach dem Unterricht, den er abgehalten hatte, keine Menschen sehen wollte, doch, wenn er ehrlich sein würde, wusste er, dass der Grund ein anderer war: Severus wollte seinen Sohn nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit stören.

Entschlossen, den Nachmittag in seinem Labor zu verbringen, rief er einen Hauselfen zu sich und bestellte ein Sandwich und Tee. Severus ging gerade einige Notizen seiner Forschungen durch, als später am Tage Granger ankam.

»Warum hast du meinen Brief nicht beantwortet?«, fragte sie und übersprang ihr herkömmliches höfliches _guten Tag_.

»Warum einen Brief beantworten, wenn du hier sein würdest, um mich persönlich zu fragen?«, antwortete Severus.

Sie atmete tief durch. »Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?«

Er betrachtete sie und erwog seine Möglichkeiten, senkte dann seinen Kopf, um mit seinen Berichten fortzufahren. »Nein.«

Das Licht wurde durch ihren Körper abgeblockt, der sich jetzt genau vor seinem Schreibtisch befand. Er schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit, doch es wurde unmöglich, sie zu übersehen, als sie sich herunterbeugte und ihr Gesicht auf gleiche Höhe mit ihm kam, während sie sich an den Ecken des Schreibtisches festhielt.

»Warte nicht zu lange, Severus. Er wird nicht zu dir kommen. Ich habe dir erklärt, dass er es uns nicht leicht machen würde.« Ihre Stimme war sanft, unterlegt mit Traurigkeit.

Severus unterbrach seine vernichtende Bewertung auf seinem Schreibtisch und sah Granger an. »Ich tue dies bereits gegen meinen Willen. Dränge mich nicht.«

»Ich wollte nicht, dass sich die Dinge derartig zuspitzen. Ich dränge nicht—« Er verengte seine Augen und schnitt ihr damit das Wort ab. »Okay, ja, ich dränge, aber wir haben keine Zeit, Severus.« In seinen Augen verstärkte sich der Ausdruck von Tadel über ihre Worte. »Sieh mich nicht so an! Diesmal hast du es verpfuschst, und du bringst es auch wieder in Ordnung! Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, was du willst, verstehst du das nicht? Du hast gesagt, dass du sein Vater wärst – jetzt bist du es.«

»Sag' mir nicht, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen hab', Frau!«, fauchte er zurück.

Sie stand direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch. »Dann sag' _du_ mir, was du tun oder nicht tun kannst, Severus.«

»Ich kann nicht mit jemandem Kontakt aufnehmen, der nicht bereit ist, mir gegenüberzutreten, ohne deinen _perfekten_ Plan platzen zu lassen! Ich kann nicht über Nacht zu jemandem werden, der ich nicht bin, nur, weil du dich getäuscht hast! Ich kann nicht _deine_ Fehler ausbügeln!«

»Und was _kannst_ du tun, Severus?« Ihre Stimme war ernst, aber nicht scharf.

Schweigen folgte dieser Frage, doch ihre Augen sprachen weiter, zwingend, durchdringend, sich in die seinigen bohrend. Er könnte sie in die nächste Woche hexen. Er könnte sie aus seinem Labor hinauswerfen. Er könnte ignorieren, dass sie jemals in sein Leben kam. Er könnte, doch er würde nicht. Und er musste dies auch nicht, weil sie von sich aus beschloss zu gehen. > _Perfekt! <,_ dachte er sarkastisch.

*-*-*-*

Nathan verbrachte das ganze Wochenende in seinem Schlafsaal. Er wollte nicht versehentlich in den Korridoren oder in der Bibliothek seiner Mutter begegnen. Er wollte ebenfalls nicht gelegentlich im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden werden, falls einer von ihnen sich getraute zu kommen, um ihn dort zu suchen. Ja, ihnen, weil die Professoren Lupin und Snape ebenso auf seiner Liste der zu Vermeidenden standen. Wenn er zu sich selbst ehrlich sein würde, würde er anerkennen müssen, dass ihn in diesen Tagen sogar seine Freunde verunsicherten. Es war, als ob ihn jedermann anschaute und jeder sah, dass 'Snape' auf seiner Stirn geschrieben stand. Nathan wusste, dass dies nicht zutraf, aber … Er selbst konnte es jedes Mal sehen, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute oder in ein Fenster, in dem er sich spiegelte, so wie jetzt.

Er drehte sich vom Fenster ab und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Bücher hielten ihn dieses Wochenende beschäftigt. Es war beinahe vorüber; fast Zeit zum Mittagessen an diesem langweiligen Sonntag. Er besuchte die Große Halle für die Mahlzeiten, aber er ging nur hinein, wenn er sich sicher war, dass keiner von _ihnen_ dort war. Er hatte während des Abendessens gestern warten müssen, bis seine Mutter ging, doch die anderen Mahlzeiten waren ereignislos.

Er hörte Lachen. Die anderen Jungen kamen zum Schlafsaal.

»… und tat nichts! Stellt Euch vor, Professor Flitwick rannte mit diesen seinen winzigen Beinen und rief: »Fasst das pelzige Ding nicht an! Fasst das pelzige Ding nicht an!««, quietschte Malcolm Lesner in einer Nachahmung von Professor Flitwick. Alle Jungen lachten. »Es war einfach zu lustig!«, fügte Malcolm hinzu.

»Layla hatte Glück«, kommentierte Kevin. »Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, was Snape machen würde, wenn sie einen Fehler wie diesen in Zaubertränke machen würde?«

Verschiedene kümmerliche Demonstrationen folgten dieser Aussage, die jedoch gleichzeitig ernst gemeint waren. Nathan beobachtete die Jungen aus dem Augenwinkel, während er vortäuschte, sein Buch zu lesen.

Andy entschied, ein bisschen lockerer zu werden. »Sie zerstören meinen Klassenraum, Sie dummes Mädchen! Hundert Punkte von Gryffindor!«, sagte er und versuchte, den Meister der Zaubertränke nachzuahmen, scheiterte jedoch. Die Jungen glucksten darüber.

»Du hast die Augenbraue vergessen«, sagte Kevin und wiederholte Andys Imitation komplett mit einer Übertreibung der Augenbrauenbewegungen. Jeder lachte darüber.

Nun, nicht jeder. Nathan lachte nicht. Tatsächlich war er sehr ernst und darauf konzentriert, keinesfalls ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Und versagte.

»Nathan kann das viel besser!« betonte Kevin. »Zeig es ihnen, Nathan.«

Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu Nathan herum und warteten. Nathan starrte auf sein Buch und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Nun, was er wusste, war, dass er definitiv nicht seinen Vater nachahmen würde. Ausgeschlossen!

»Nicht jetzt, Kevin. Ich versuche, hier zu lernen«, sagte er und gab vor, auf seine Lektüre konzentriert zu sein.

Nathan konnte aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus sehen, dass sie einander ansahen. Er konnte sogar einige von ihnen hören, wie sie irgendetwas äußerten, doch er wandte seine Augen nicht vom Buch ab.

Die Bewegung im Raum ließ bald nach, als die meisten Jungen die Treppe hinunter gingen. Im Schlafsaal mit Nathan verblieben nur Andy und Kevin.

»Was ist los mit dir?«, fragte Kevin in einem anklagenden Ton. »Kannst du keinen Spaß mehr mitmachen? Wo ist Nathan, und was hast du mit ihm gemacht?«

Nathan seufzte, sein Blick schweifte schließlich vom Buch ab. »Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Späße, in Ordnung? Es tut mir leid, wenn Menschen, die versuchen, in einer Schule zu lernen, Euch stören«, sagte er schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Nathan konnte sich danach nicht überwinden, seine Freunde anzusehen.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier erwünscht sind, Andy. Lass uns das Genie nicht stören«, sagte Kevin, zerrte an Andys Roben und zog ihn zur Tür. Andy leistete kurz Widerstand, gab jedoch schließlich nach.

Sobald er wieder allein war, schloss Nathan das Buch und warf es an das Fußende des Bettes. Er wollte vorgeben, dass nichts sich geändert hätte. Er wollte, konnte allerdings nicht. Was würde geschehen, wenn seine Freunde es herausfanden? Und er musste weiterhin zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht gehen … Morgen war sein erster Unterricht, nach dem, was er in Snapes Büro gehört hatte, und er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde.

Er entschied, im Augenblick nicht daran zu denken, und bereitete sich darauf vor, zum Mittagessen nach unten in die Große Halle zu gehen. Es war noch mitten in der Mittagessenzeit, als er den oberen letzten Absatz der Marmortreppe erreichte, die in die Eingangshalle führte. Und er blieb stehen. An den Flügeltüren der Großen Halle stand seine Mutter, und sie hatte ihn gesehen.

Nathan erwog, zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen, als sie jedoch nicht geradeswegs in seine Richtung kam, wusste er nicht mehr, was er tun oder was er denken sollte. Er entschied dann, dass, wenn sie nicht mit ihm sprach, er auch nicht mit ihr zu sprechen brauchte. Als ob Hermione nicht hier wäre, machte Nathan sich wieder auf seinen Weg zur Großen Halle.

Als er die Ebene der Eingangshalle erreichte, hörte er: »Nathan.« Er ignorierte es und ging weiter, er ignorierte seine Mutter. Nathan verlor niemals sein Ziel, den Gryffindor-Tisch, aus den Augen und wusste nur, dass Hermione ihm nicht gefolgt war, als er sich setzte. Er entspannte seine Schultern und seufzte. Hühnchenpastete war das Einzige, über das er im Augenblick nachdenken wollte.

*-*-*-*

Der Montag Morgen kam und Nathan konnte die ersten Lichtstrahlen in den Raum eindringen sehen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Nicht einmal der schöne Nachmittag, den er am Tag zuvor verbracht hatte, hatte den Unterricht aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen können, den er heute Morgen hatte. Ja, nach dem, was er eine erfolgreiche Begegnung mit seiner Mutter in der Eingangshalle genannt hatte, hatte Nathan etwas von seiner Freiheit wiedergewonnen und sich am Nachmittag zuvor den anderen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum angeschlossen. Er dachte nicht, dass Professor Snape zu ihm in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würde, obgleich er das in der Vergangenheit getan hatte.

Aber nichts von dem, was den Tag zuvor passiert war, war jetzt von Bedeutung. Nicht, wenn er derjenige sein würde, der jetzt zum Treffen mit Professor Snape gehen würde, und nicht andersherum. Was würde Snape tun? Was würde Snape sagen? Wie konnte er dem Mann gegenübertreten? Nathan wusste es nicht und war nicht besonders daran interessiert, es herauszufinden.

Der Raum war jetzt heller. Je mehr Zeit verging, um so weniger wusste Nathan, was zu tun war. Der erste seiner Zimmergenossen rührte sich im Schlummer und erwachte für den Tag, der begonnen hatte. Mehr Bewegung. Stimmen. Nathan bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Er konnte durch die Lücke in seinem Vorhang sehen, dass einige seiner Zimmergenossen schon auf und dabei waren, sich für den Tag anzukleiden. > _Ich kann das tun. <_ Er stieg aus dem Bett und begann, sich in seine Uniform zu kleiden, wie er es jeden Wochentag machte. > _Ich bin ein Gryffindor. Ich kann das tun. <_

Er betrat das Badezimmer. Alles, was von seinen Morgenritualen noch ausstand, war, sein Haar zu bürsten und die Zähne zu putzen, und er würde sonst nichts zu tun haben, um das Frühstück und den Unterricht bei seinem Vater hinauszuschieben. Er spürte ein Flattern in seinem Magen, als er die Zahnpasta schmeckte. Er wandte mehr Zeit als üblich für die Reinigung seines Mundes und des Gesichts auf, und als Nathan sich schließlich im Spiegel betrachtete, konnte er sein Abendessen nicht mehr in seinem Magen behalten. Er rannte zu einer Toilette.

Nathan hörte Andy nicht hereinkommen. Er konzentrierte sich noch immer auf das Atmen und wünschte, die Übelkeit würde vergehen.

»Nathan?«, rief Andy. »Bist du krank?«

Nathan war im Begriff zu antworten, als ihn eine weitere Welle von Übelkeit überkam.

»Ich rufe Cornwell«, sagte Andy, und er kehrte nach Minuten mit dem Vertrauensschüler zurück.

»Was fühlen Sie, Mister Granger?«, fragte der ältere Junge.

»Übelkeit«, brachte Nathan zwischen schnellen Atemzügen zustande.

»Welchen Unterricht haben Sie heute morgen?«, hörte Nathan den Jungen fragen.

»Zaubertränke«, antwortete Andy.

»Professor Snape wird nicht glauben, dass Sie krank sind«, erklärte der Vertrauensschüler ihm, und Nathan verlor wiederum die Kontrolle über seinen Magen. »Holen Sie Professor Lupin!« Es war ein Befehl an Andy, der sofort losging.

Nathan saß, die Augen geschlossen, an die Wand nahe der Toilette gelehnt, als sein Hauslehrer eintraf.

»Er ist wirklich krank, Sir«, informierte Cornwell den Professor.

»Danke, Michael«, entließ Professor Lupin den Vertrauensschüler.

Nathan öffnete seine Augen nicht; das Flattern in seinem Magen war nach wie vor da. Er spürte, wie eine kühle Hand seine Stirn berührte.

»Wissen Sie, was Sie krank gemacht hat?«, fragte Lupin.

Nathan schüttelte langsam verneinend seinen Kopf. Binnen kurzem fühlte er das Prickeln von Magie seinen Körper treffen; Professor Lupin warf irgendeinen Zauberspruch über ihn. Nathan seufzte, als sein Magen sich beruhigte und fühlte sich gelassener, als er es lange Zeit gewesen war. Er genoss das Gefühl für eine Weile und öffnete dann seine Augen, um Professor Lupin vorzufinden, der ihn studierte, als ob er erwägen würde, was mit ihm zu tun sei.

»Besser?«, fragte Lupin.

»Ja, danke.«

Professor Lupin bot seine Hand an, und Nathan nahm sie. Sein Hauslehrer half ihm aufzustehen, wartete, während er seinen Mund wusch und folgte ihm aus dem Badezimmer hinaus. »Denken Sie, Sie können zu Zaubertränke gehen?«

Nathan blieb stehen, drehte sich um und war innerhalb eines Augenblickes zurück im Badezimmer. Sein Körper ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es nichts weiter in seinem Magen gab. Professor Lupin rief mit Hilfe eines Heraufbeschwörungzaubers ein Handtuch herauf und bot es ihm an, und Nathan nahm es wortlos. Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sprach Professor Lupin wieder: »Ich weiß, dass es für Sie schwierig sein muss, Nathan, aber Sie können Ihrem Vater nicht viel länger ausweichen.«

Nathan konzentrierte sich auf die Wand gegenüber von ihm. Warum geschah das ihm? Warum musste es so schwer sein?

»Selbst wenn Sie ihn meiden könnten, er ist hier Professor«, setzte Professor Lupin hinzu. »Was würden Sie tun? Würden Sie Zaubertränke abwählen?«

Nathan schaute seinen Hauslehrer mit hoffnungsvollen, flehenden Augen an.

»Nein, Sie können Zaubertränke nicht abwählen«, sagte Lupin stirnrunzelnd zu Nathan. »Warum gehen Sie ihm eigentlich aus dem Weg, das ist das, was ich fragen möchte. Ich dachte, dass Sie wissen wollten, wer Ihr Vater war, um ihn zu treffen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Liege ich falsch?«

»Nein, liegen Sie nicht«, antwortete Nathan mit einem Murmeln.

»Worauf warten Sie dann noch?«, bohrte der Professor.

»Ich will nichts mehr davon«, antwortete er und atmete tief ein.

»Fühlen Sie sich besser?«, fragte Professor Lupin. »Glauben Sie, es ist ungefährlich, das Badezimmer zu verlassen? Es ist nicht mein Lieblingsplatz zum Plaudern …«, neckte Lupin.

Nathan nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug, bevor er nickte, dass er sich besser fühle. Sie verließen das Badezimmer und gingen in den Schlafsaal, wo sie sich auf Nathans Bett setzten. Professor Lupin starrte ihn abermals in der beunruhigendsten Art und Weise an. Nathan schob sich auf sein Bett.

»Warum meiden Sie Ihren Vater, Nathan?«, fragte sein Lehrer noch einmal.

Die braunen Augen waren unnachgiebig auf ihn gerichtet, und Nathan fühlte sich genötigt zu antworten. »Ich meide ihn nicht wirklich«, sagte er und wusste in dem Moment, als die Antwort seinen Mund verlassen hatte, dass er sich lächerlich gemacht hatte. Er schwieg dann, weil er die Dinge nicht noch schlimmer machen wollte.

»Was ist, wenn Severus hierher kommen würde, um Sie aufzusuchen? Was würden Sie dann tun?«, fragte Lupin.

Nathan schaute schließlich in das Gesicht seines Lehrers. »Er wird nicht kommen.« Es war ein Wunsch, von dem er sich erhoffte, dass er zutreffend bleiben möge.

»Warum denken Sie, dass er nicht kommen wird?«

Und Nathan wurde nochmals mit den _Wahrheiten_ konfrontiert, die er sich seit dem Tag zusammengebastelt hatte, als er herausfand, dass Professor Snape sein Vater war. Er würde ihn nicht aufsuchen, weil er sich überhaupt nicht für ihn interessierte. »Professor Snape wird nicht zu mir kommen, weil …« Es schmerzte, erneut daran zu denken, und es würde sogar noch mehr verletzen, es laut einzugestehen. »Er will nichts mit mir zu tun haben, Sir.« Das Messer, das in seine Brust hineingejagt worden war, seit er dies herausgefunden hatte, wurde umgedreht.

»Wie können Sie das wissen?«, bestand Lupin auf einer Erklärung.

»Ich habe einen Monat mit Nachsitzen bei ihm verbracht, Sir. Ich weiß es.« Nathan wollte nicht darüber diskutieren. Er wollte nicht, dass Professor Lupin mit irgendeiner Entschuldigung von der Sorte käme, von der er wusste, dass seine Mutter damit kommen würde.

»Ich kenne Severus, seit wir in Ihrem Alter waren«, begann Professor Lupin. »Er sorgt sich um Sie – so sehr, wie ich zu behaupten wage, wie er sich niemals zuvor um irgendjemanden gesorgt hat. Es mag nicht offensichtlich sein. Wie ich Ihnen erklärt habe, ist er kein einfacher zu behandelnder Mann, und er ist viel zu kompliziert, um ihn leicht zu verstehen. Was auch immer während dieses Monats an Nachsitzen vorgefallen ist, möglicherweise es ist nicht, was es zu sein scheint.«

Nathan hörte skeptisch der Meinung seines Professors zu. Niemand wusste, was während jener Strafarbeiten mit seinem Vater vorgefallen war.

»Würde es nicht besser sein, ihn tatsächlich zu fragen, von ihm wirklich zu hören, was er über Sie denkt? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie davor Angst haben, genau dies zu tun, weil Sie ein verantwortungsbewusster Gryffindor sind«, erklärte ihm sein Hauslehrer und neigte seinen Kopf, um seine blanke Ungläubigkeit deutlich werden zu lassen, dass Nathan nicht mutig genug wäre, dies zu tun. »Möglicherweise sollten Sie es versuchen. Möglicherweise überrascht Severus Sie; er hat dies bereits zuvor getan.« Lupin lächelte ihn an.

»Ich werde Sie nicht zwingen, heute in Zaubertränke zu gehen, aber erwarten Sie nicht, nächste Woche entschuldigt zu werden«, fügte der Lehrer ernster hinzu. »Grübeln Sie nicht darüber nach, was schief laufen könnte, wenn es hier so viel gibt, das gut gehen kann.« Lupin stand auf. »Ich sehe Sie im Unterricht.« Und damit verließ er Nathan mit einer Menge, über das er nachzudenken hatte.

*-*-*-*

Ungeachtet Remus‘ Worten ging Nathan weiterhin Severus die ganze Woche aus dem Weg. Er schaute niemals in seine Richtung, mied prinzipiell die Kerker, immer bemüht, nicht mit ihm in den Korridoren zusammenzutreffen, obgleich er jene kalten Augen auf sich spüren konnte, wann immer sie sich im gleichen Raum befanden. Zuletzt hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass er zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht gehen würde, komme, was [da](http://www.dict.cc/deutsch-englisch/da.html) wolle. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er irgendeine andere Wahl hatte, doch er würde dies durch Snape nicht in einen Alptraum verwandeln lassen.

Dasselbe galt für seine Mutter, besonders nach dem Brief, den er von seinem Paten erhalten hatte. Die Bibliothek war ein Platz, wo er sich gern aufhielt, und er würde es ihretwegen nicht unterlassen, an den Wochenenden dorthin zu gehen. Sie hatte ihn dort am Samstag Morgen abgefangen; es war unangenehm gewesen, aber Nathan hatte es bewerkstelligt, ihre Versuche, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, abzulehnen.

Mit wiedererstarktem Vertrauen in seine Kraft verließ Nathan die Große Halle zu seinem allerersten Zusammentreffen mit seinem ihm jetzt bekannten Vater. Er betrat das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer, als sei alles in Ordnung, und nahm seinen üblichen Platz in der vordersten Reihe ein. Nathan war sehr zuversichtlich, bis der Zaubertränkemeister den Raum durch die Tür betrat. Nathan schaute nicht in seine Richtung. Er hielt seinen Atem an und starrte auf den befleckten Arbeitstisch.

»Öffnen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite zweihundertzehn«, sagte Professor Snape und begann seine Vorlesung, wie er es normalerweise tat.

Nathan konnte das leere Gefühl nicht einordnen, das dieses normale Verhalten in ihm auslöste. Er hatte so viel Erwartung in dieses Treffen gesetzt, dass er ein wenig enttäuscht über die Fähigkeit des Mannes war zu handeln, als ob sich nichts verändert hatte. Während der Unterricht weiterging, verwandelte sich Nathans verwirrte Frustration in Verdruss und Hass auf die scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit seines Vaters.

Nathans Zorn auf den Mann wuchs nur noch, als sie angewiesen wurden, den Zaubertrank des Tages zu brauen. Da gab es keine Anmut in Nathans Bewegungen, während er hackte und schnitt und zermahlte. Er folgte mechanisch dem Rezept, nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenkend, warum er gerade all jene Wurzeln und tierischen Teile gemeinsam in einen Kessel warf.

Severus ging zwischen den Sitzreihen entlang und machte Anmerkungen zu den Vorgehensweisen jedes einzelnen Schülers, wie er es in jedem Unterricht tat. Er zog auch Punkte ab, wenn notwendig. Er wollte nicht, dass Nathan glaubte, dass die Dinge andersgeartet sein würden, nun da er wusste, dass Severus sein Vater war. Er war der gleiche Professor, den er an seinem ersten Unterrichtstag getroffen hatte, den seine Mutter an ihrem ersten Unterrichtstag getroffen hatte. Das würde sich nicht verändern.

Nichts war bis jetzt schief gegangen. Severus hatte ihm keinerlei direkte Fragen gestellt, und Nathan hatte sich auch nicht freiwillig erboten, irgendwelche davon irgendwie zu beantworten, was, wie Severus dachte, im Einklang stand mit dem Ignorier-Spiel, das der Junge seit jenem Abend gespielt hatte. Er hatte jetzt beinahe Nathans Kessel erreicht. »Der Trank rührt sich nicht allein, Miss Parks«, merkte er kritisch gegenüber dem Mädchen an, das den Inhalt ihres Kessels jetzt hektisch umrührte, und fuhr mit der vordersten Reihe der Schüler fort, um hinter seinem Sohn stehenzubleiben.

Severus bemerkte augenblicklich den Mangel an Sorgfalt, den Nathan bei der Vorbereitung der Zutaten aufgewandt hatte, die alle durcheinander in einer Ecke des Arbeitstisches lagen. Der Junge zerschnitt die Wurzel mit einem unnötigen Kraftaufwand, erhielt dadurch ungleichmäßige Brocken aus ihr und störte sich nicht daran. Severus blickte in den Kessel – immer noch schweigend. Dessen Inhalt hatte eine scheußlich bräunliche Farbe, wie er vermutet hatte.

»Welche Farbe sollte der Zaubertrank zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Brauens annehmen, Mister Granger?«

»Hellgelb, _Sir_.«

Selbstverständlich wusste sein Sohn das, und die korrekte Antwort überraschte ihn nicht, obgleich der Tonfall in seiner Anrede seine Aufmerksamkeit hervorgerufen hatte.

»Und welche Farbe hat Ihrer?«, fragte Severus dann.

»Das können Sie selbst sehen, _Sir_ «, antwortete Nathan, ohne seine Augen von den Wurzeln abzuwenden, die er in Stücke zerfetzte.

Severus ging um den Arbeitstisch herum, um direkt vor ihm zu stehen. »Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor. Welche Farbe hat Ihr Zaubertrank, Mister Granger?«, fragte er erneut.

Nathan schaute in das Innere des Kessels. »Bräunlich, denke ich, aber das wussten Sie bereits, Sir«, sagte der Junge, und als ob nichts geschehen wäre, nahm er eine Handvoll der zerfetzten Wurzeln, warf sie in seinen Kessel und ließ damit die Mischung aufzischen. Als er im Begriff war, einen kompletten Salamanderschwanz hineinzuwerfen, hielt Severus seine Hand fest. Nathan schaute ihn schlussendlich an, und purer Zorn glühte aus diesen tiefschwarzen Augen. 

Die gesamte Klasse gab vor zu arbeiten, während sie den Austausch beobachtete.

»Was wird geschehen, wenn ich Sie dies hier zu dieser _Suppe_ hinzufügen lasse, die Sie fabriziert haben?«, erkundigte sich Severus, während er die Hand seines Sohns weiterhin festhielt und ihm fest in die Augen sah.

»Lassen Sie es uns herausfinden«, sagte Nathan und versuchte, mit Gewalt seine Hand in Richtung des Kessels zu drücken.

Severus hielt ihn nachdrücklich fest. »Ich werde Sie nicht mein Klassenzimmer in die Luft sprengen lassen, nur weil Ihnen danach zumute ist.« Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Roben und ließ mit einem _Evanesco_ den Inhalt des Kessels verschwinden. »Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, Mister Granger, und Sie haben bei dieser Aufgabe versagt«, fügte er mit einem Zischen hinzu und gab schließlich das Handgelenk seines Sohnes frei. »Ich will einen Aufsatz zu den möglichen Reaktionen, die diese Zutaten hervorrufen können, wenn sie unsachgemäß vermischt werden – auf meinen Schreibtisch, am Ende dieses Unterrichts.«

Severus tadelte die anderen Schüler, die mehr als zügig an ihre Arbeit zurückgingen. > _Was treibt er da eigentlich für ein Spiel? <_ _,_ dachte er, als er sich wieder an seinem Schreibtisch setzte.  > _Er wollte den Kessel wirklich explodieren lassen. <_ Das war ein beunruhigender Gedanke, insbesondere deshalb, weil Severus wusste, dass sein Sohn sich dessen vollumfänglich bewusst war. > _Rache? <_ Das war eine Möglichkeit. Severus beobachtete Nathan, der mit einem Vertieftsein schrieb, das sich nicht in seinem Gesicht zeigte.

Eher, als Severus erwartet hatte, stand Nathan vor seinem Schreibtisch, reichte ihm ein Stück Pergament herüber und kehrte zurück, um seine Sachen zusammenzupacken und zu gehen.

»Sie sind bis jetzt nicht von diesem Unterricht entbunden, Mister Granger«, erklärte er ihm. »Hinsetzen.«

Nathan schaute aufgebracht aus, doch er brauchte nicht zweimal aufgefordert zu werden. Severus betrachtete das Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es war weit davon entfernt, ein angemessener Aufsatz zu sein. Alles, was es enthielt, waren Zeilen wie Zutat x plus Zutat y ergibt das und das. Sie waren alle korrekt, aber das war nicht der Punkt. Dies war ein weiterer Affront gegen Severus‘ Anweisung.

Die Unterrichtsstunde war vorbei, und Severus hatte sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen. »Sie sind entlassen«, sagte er, fügte allerdings hinzu: »Sie nicht, Mister Granger.«

Binnen kurzem waren sie die Einzigen im Klassenzimmer. Severus näherte sich seinem Sohn, der ihn bewusst nicht anschaute. »Ich weiß nicht, was Sie erwartet haben, mit einem solchen Verhalten zu erreichen, aber seien Sie versichert, dass es nicht toleriert wird.«

Nathan reagierte nicht. Severus legte seine Hände auf den Arbeitstisch. »Wenn ich Sie diesen Salamanderschwanz hätte in den Kessel werfen lassen, würden Sie, ich und mehrere Ihrer kleinen Freunde jetzt im Krankenflügel sein, aber ich glaube, dass Sie nicht daran gedacht haben.« Er legte eine Pause ein, damit dies in Nathans Verstand einsinken konnte. »Selbstverständlich haben Sie das nicht, jedermanns Sicherheit ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit, sondern meine.«

Nathan weigerte sich weiterhin, ihn anzusehen. Es war zermürbend. »Sehen Sie mich an«, befahl Severus. Nathan bewegte seinen Kopf nicht, doch seine Augen hoben sich, um Severus’ Augen zu begegnen. »Ignorieren Sie mich, so sehr Sie dies wünschen, seien Sie so wütend, wie Sie wollen, aber versuchen Sie nicht, in meinem Unterricht einen Kessel zur Explosion zu bringen.« Severus' Stimme war gefährlich leise. Nathans Mund bildete eine dünne Linie. »Jetzt gehen Sie. Sie sind bereits zu spät.«

Nathan nahm seine Sachen, stand auf und bevor er sich umwandte um zu gehen, sagte er: »Was kümmert es Sie?«

Severus beobachtete den Jungen wachsam, der hastig verschwand. > _Anscheinend mehr, als es mich sollte <_, antwortete Severus sich selbst.

*-*-*-*

An jedem Tag, der verging, nahmen die Spannungen zwischen Vater und Sohn zu. Severus war nicht nur durch Nathans abweisendes Verhalten belastet, sondern wurde auch von Granger mit täglichen Briefen überhäuft. Das dritte Wochenende, seitdem ihm sein Bekenntnis von der Zunge gerutscht war, näherte sich, und die einzigen Worte, die er mit seinem Sohn gesprochen hatte, waren die, die im Unterricht ausgetauscht wurden.

Zumindest Eines hatte sich nach diesem Tag geändert; Nathan ignorierte ihn jetzt nicht mehr wie vorher. Nein, sie sprachen nicht miteinander, aber man konnte sie im selben Raum, besonders in der Große Halle bei den Mahlzeiten finden, so wie jetzt. Severus hatte eine Art Machtkampf daraus gemacht, nach jeder Mahlzeit auf seinem Weg aus dem Raum am Gryffindor-Tisch vorbeizugehen. Er wollte sicherstellen, dass Nathan wusste, dass er überwacht wurde, dass er in der Nähe war.

Das erste Mal, als er das getan hatte, spürte er Nathans Bewegungslosigkeit. Die folgenden Male konnte er nur den Zorn fühlen, den sein Sohn auf ihn richtete. Heute jedoch …

Als Nathan sah, dass Professor Snape seinen Platz verließ, stand er ebenfalls auf. Dieses neue routinemäßige Vorbeigehen am Gryffindor-Tisch, jedes Mal wenn Professor Snape die Große Halle verließ, entnervte Nathan unendlich. Aber Nathan hatte von diesem Tanz-um-den-heißen-Brei die Nase voll, und heute würde er das heimzahlen.

Nathans Freunde erhoben sich gemeinsam mit ihm; sie gingen zu den Flügeltüren und waren beinahe dort, als Nathan spürte, dass sein Vater nahe genug war, um zu hören, was er sagen würde. »Ich habe Euch etwas zu erzählen«, erklärte er seinen Freunden. »Ich habe herausgefunden, wer mein Vater ist.«

»Du hast es geschafft!«, rief Andy aus.

Nathan konnte aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus sehen, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters hatte. »Ich hab' es geschafft«, nickte er. »Aber unglücklicherweise ist er tot.« Seine Freunde bedauerten diese Neuigkeit, wie er erwartet hatte, und er fügte hinzu: »Es ist okay, wirklich. Es ist nicht so, als ob sich in meinem Leben viel verändern würde, wenn er es nicht wäre. Er war nur ein Niemand.«

Doch die Reaktion, die diese Aussage beim Meister der Zaubertränke auslöste, hatte Nathan nicht vorausgesehen. Nur Sekunden später wurde er an einem Arm gepackt. »Das ist einfach nur absurd! Hören Sie sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf«, zischte sein Vater.

»Oder was?« stellte Nathan die Gegenfrage. »Was wollen Sie tun?«, forderte er ihn heraus.

»So können Sie nicht mit mir reden, Junge! Ich habe meine Geduld mit Ihrem kleinen Versteckspiel verloren, und ich werde Ihre Respektlosigkeit nicht mehr tolerieren!«

»Als ob ich Ihnen irgendwelchen Respekt schulde! Sie haben sich jedes Mal, wenn ich Ihr Klassenzimmer betrat, über mich lustig gemacht, und haben zugeschaut, wie ich mich lächerlich gemacht habe. Sie hätten es mir sagen können, aber alles, was Sie taten, war, mich wie einen stumpfsinnigen Schwachkopf zu behandeln!«

»Dann geben Sie mir einen Grund, Sie nicht so zu behandeln, als wären Sie einer! Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor!«, knurrte Snape.   

»Ziehen Sie zehn ab, hundert, ziehen Sie so viele verdammte Punkte ab, wie Sie wollen! Es interessiert mich nicht!« Nathans Stimme war laut genug, die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Schule auf sich zu ziehen. »Sie sind das Monster, von dem jeder sagt, dass Sie es sind! Ich werde Sie niemals respektieren! Ich hasse Sie!«, knurrte Nathan. »ICH HASSE SIE! Lassen Sie mich gehen!«, brüllte er und riss seinen Arm los.

Severus gab seinen Sohn frei, die Augen verloren im Ausdruck echten Hasses auf Nathans Gesicht, selbst nachdem sein Sohn die Halle rennend verlassen hatte. Er stand einfach nur da, während Nathans Worte seine zerbrochene Seele verletzten. Er fühlte eine Hand an seinem Ellbogen, und für den Schatten eines Momentes wünschte er, dass es Grangers und nicht Minervas Hand wäre.

»Professor Snape, was hat sich hier gerade ereignet?« Die Ernsthaftigkeit im Tonfall der Schulleiterin verwandelte ihn wieder zurück in sein brütendes, zänkisches Selbst, und Severus wurde sich aller auf ihn gerichteten Augen bewusst.

»Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Schulleiterin. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen«, erklärte er ihr und verließ die Große Halle.

Minerva folgte ihm. »Professor Snape«, rief sie. Er blieb verärgert stehen. »Ich möchte wissen, was hier gerade geschehen ist.« Sie benutzte ihm gegenüber ihren Klassenzimmer-Tonfall. »Ich werde in mein Büro warten«, erklärte sie ihm und ging.

Severus spürte, wie sich irgendjemand näherte, der aus der Großen Halle kam. »Ich will nicht hören, was du zu sagen hast, Lupin«, äußerte er ablehnend, und drehte sich nicht einmal herum, um seinen Kollegen anzusehen, dessen Anwesenheit Severus‘ Ärger nur weiter anwachsen ließ.

»Ich kümmere mich um Nathan«, erklärte der Werwolf ihm nichtsdestoweniger und ging zur Treppe.

Severus seufzte und folgte Minervas Spuren.

*-*-*-*

»Du willst mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass Hermione … dass sie … mit Snape?! Dies ist einfach nur ekelhaft!«, rief Ron in seiner Empörung über Harrys Neuigkeiten aus.

»Sag es lauter! Ich glaube nicht, dass vorbeigehende Muggel dich gehört haben!«, warnte Harry.

Ron war noch immer höchst überrascht. »Sie ging mit mir! Warum würde sie mit Snape ausgehen wollen?«

Harry rollte seine Augen. »Ron, das ist nicht der Punkt. Ich bin dabei um Nathan besorgt.«

»Selbstverständlich, es tut mir leid. Es ist nur, dass … Es ist Snape. Armer Nathan, er verdient es nicht, mit dieser Fledermaus verwandt zu sein!«

»Ja, und Hermione will, dass sie miteinander interagieren. Wir können Snape keinen Einfluss auf Nathans Leben nehmen lassen. Hermione täuscht sich einfach, wenn sie denkt, dass ich hier sitzen und zuschauen werde, nur, weil Snape Nathans Vater ist«, kommentierte Harry. »Sie kam zu mir nach Hause, um mich zu bitten, es ihr und Snape zu überlassen. Ich denke, sie glaubt wirklich, dass Snape dazu geeignet ist, ein guter Vater zu sein!«

»Das hat sie dir gesagt?«, fragte Ron ungläubig.

»Sie war wirklich außer sich, als ich ihr erklärte, dass Snape nicht dazu fähig sei, sich um eine Ratte zu kümmern.«

»Aber, was können wir tun, wenn sie entscheidet, Snape in Nathans Leben einzuführen? Ich meine, Hermione ist seine Mutter und … und Snape ist sein Vater.« Ron verzog erneut sein Gesicht. »Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie dazu fähig war!«

»Nun, es muss einen Weg geben, sie zu überzeugen. Nathan schickte mir einen sehr beunruhigenden Brief. Ich habe ihn ihr gezeigt, und alles, was sie tat, war, zu weinen.« Harrys Ton war jetzt milder. »Ich möchte ihr nur helfen, den Fehler zu sehen, den sie begeht.«

»Wir werden irgendetwas finden, Kumpel«, versicherte Ron und klopfte auf Harrys Schulter.

Sie tranken ihre Getränke aus und verließen den 'Tropfenden Kessel'.

Doch gleich nachdem sie den Pub verlassen hatten, schrieb eine Feder fieberhaft los, verzaubert, um Notizen von jeder genannten Einzelheit niederzuschreiben. Eine selbstgefällige Hexe wartete mit einiger Ungeduld auf die Feder. »Möglicherweise können wir die Titelseite bekommen, meine Liebe. Ja, definitiv Material für die Titelseite.«         

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, ich habe ein Monster geschaffen. Dieses Kapitel war riesig. Nun wisst Ihr, warum ich so lange gebraucht habe … Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch nicht gelangweilt. :0P

ferpotter

 

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Die Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich und die Dinge verkomplizieren sich. Es wird dunkler.


	22. Snapes Sohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich, und die Dinge werden dunkler. Nun, nicht wirklich. Es hängt vom Blickwinkel ab.

 

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Snape's Son**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

 **SUMMARY:** Die Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich und die Dinge werden dunkler. Nun, nicht wirklich. Es hängt vom Blickwinkel ab.  
  
 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.  
  
 **BETA READERS** **:** BastetAzazis, GinW und Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION** **:** Alea_Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA** **:** DeepWater

 **A/N:** Kapitel zweiundzwanzig! Die Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich und die Dinge verkomplizieren sich. Es wird dunkler. Nun, nicht wirklich. Es hängt vom Blickwinkel ab. Zieht Eure eigenen Schlussfolgerungen …

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 22: Snapes Sohn**

 

Severus betrat das Büro der Schulleiterin, und sein Schicksal bedrückte ihn einmal mehr. Minerva saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, die Hände vor sich verschränkt, und erwartete seine Erklärung. Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Sessel, die dem Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin gegenüberstanden, beschloss jedoch, dass er nicht wirklich Platz zu nehmen brauchte, denn das, was er zu sagen hatte, würde nicht lange dauern. Severus richtete seinen Blick fest auf die strenge Hexe.

»Nathan Granger ist mein Sohn.« Severus registrierte den Schock auf Minervas Gesicht, hatte allerdings entschieden, sich nicht durch die Reaktionen der Hexe beeinflussen zu lassen. »Er fand es erst vor kurzem heraus, und er scheint mit der Tatsache nicht sehr glücklich zu sein, wie du anhand seiner kleinen Vorstellung in der Großen Halle sehen konntest.«

»Der Sohn von Hermione?«, betrachtete Minerva das Problem rational, noch immer erschüttert von dem, was er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, obgleich sie jetzt so intensiv die Stirn runzelte, dass ihre Augenbrauen zusammenstießen. »Du warst es!«

»Wenn du damit sagen willst, dass ich es war, der sie schwängerte, war es genau das, was ich dir erzählt habe, Minerva. Der Junge ist mein Sohn. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich habe noch einige Dinge zu tun, bevor der Tag vorüber ist.«

Severus drehte sich um, um das Büro zu verlassen, doch Minervas Stimme war hart: »Severus Snape, wag' es nicht, dieses Büro ohne vernünftige Erklärung zu verlassen! Was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung zu sagen?«

Er wandte sich um, um sie erneut anzusehen. »Ich habe nichts zu erklären. Alles, was du wissen musst, weißt du jetzt. Ich werde versuchen, unsere _Zurschaustellungen von Zuneigung_ zukünftig unter vier Augen zu halten, damit der Schulalltag nicht gestört wird.«

»Oh nein, du wirst aus dieser Sache nicht so einfach herauskommen! Severus, sie war ein Mädchen! Wie konntest du … Sie war deine Schülerin seit dem Zeitpunkt, als sie elf Jahre alt war, um Merlins Willen! Eine Schülerin!«

Minerva war von der Vorstellung offensichtlich empört, und er konnte ihr nur voll und ganz zustimmen. Wenn die Frau wüsste, wie die Umstände waren, würde sie erschüttert sein. Severus wollte nicht hier stehen und mit Minerva über die Vergewaltigung einer ehemaligen Schülerin diskutieren.

»Nicht die schrecklichste Sache, die ich in meinem Leben getan habe«, widersprach er und konnte nicht verhindern, einen flüchtigen Blick in die Richtung von Dumbledores Portrait zu werfen. »Nun, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Minerva, es gibt sonst nichts, das dich in dieser Angelegenheit betrifft, außer dem nicht annehmbaren Verhalten des Jungen. Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass ich versuchen werde, dass dies nicht wieder geschehen wird.« Er drehte sich um, um ein weiteres Mal zu gehen.

»Ich kann es nicht fassen«, sagte Minerva zu seinem Rücken. »Du warst nicht einmal anständig genug, das Kind als deines anzuerkennen. Du hast es ihr überlassen, sich ganz allein um ihn zu kümmern. Ein Kind, das sich um ein anderes Kind kümmert, Severus. Alleine!«

Er drehte sich um, um ihr daraufhin ins Gesicht schauen. »Sprich nicht über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, Minerva. Es war schwerlich meine Schuld, was diese wahnsinnige Frau sich zu tun entschieden hat!«

»Und jetzt schiebst du ihr die Schuld zu? So typisch für dich, Severus!«, fauchte Minerva hinsichtlich seiner Beschuldigung ihrer Lieblingsschülerin zurück.

Severus hatte genug gehört. Er ging die Strecke zurück, die er auf seinem Weg zur Tür zurückgelegt hatte, und stand abermals vor dem langen, soliden Holzschreibtisch der Schulleiterin. »Du glaubst, dass all deine Gryffindors kleine Engel sind, nicht wahr? Sie sind unfähig, irgendwelche Fehler zu machen, oder? Nun, dann werde ich dir ein paar schockierende Neuigkeiten zukommen lassen, Minerva. Sie beschloss, dieses Kind allein aufzuziehen – nicht ich! Sie war so töricht, ihn die ganze Zeit vor mir zu verstecken, und dann zu entscheiden, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, den Jungen zu informieren! Sie, deine ach so kostbare ich-weiß-alles-Gryffindor, Minerva, nicht ich!«

Die Erschütterung auf ihrem Gesicht war dieses Mal so ungewöhnlich, dass Severus' Wut etwas nachließ und sich in eine makabere Selbstgefälligkeit verwandelte. Er grinste die schweigende Hexe zynisch an. »Ich denke nicht, dass du darauf vorbereitet warst zu hören, dass deine reizende Hermione Granger nicht die perfekte Frau ist, für die Ihr sie alle haltet.«

»Du wusstest es nicht?«, fragte Minerva, noch immer betäubt von der Enthüllung.

Severus Grinsen verschwand. »Nein, ich wusste es nicht, und jetzt ist es zu spät für irgendetwas, oder nicht?«

Minerva schien in Gedanken verloren, die Augen auf einen Punkt auf dem Tisch fokussiert. Sie schaute schließlich zurück zu ihm. »Sie hat es dir erzählt, als sie hier war, nachdem du ihn im Wald gefunden hast.«

»Nein, Minerva. Tilge das Bild aus deiner Vorstellung, das du von diesem angeblich verantwortungsbewussten und ausgesprochen korrekten Mädchen hast. Sie hat es mir niemals erzählt, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie es irgendwann in absehbarer Zeit getan haben würde.« Und bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, fügte er hinzu, »Ich fand es selbst heraus.«

»Während der Strafarbeiten.« Minerva nickte vor sich hin. »Das war der Grund, warum du wolltest, dass sie von einem anderen Lehrer beaufsichtigt werden.« Sie studierte ihn wieder. »Du hast ihn verleugnet«, beschuldigte sie ihn.

»Ich will meine Handlungen nicht mit dir diskutieren, Minerva. Was ich in bezug auf den Jungen tue, ist einzig meine Entscheidung«, war alles, was er dazu sagte. Severus wurde dieses Mal auf seinem Weg zur Tür nicht von der Schulleiterin aufgehalten, allerdings von jemand anderem.

»Severus«, rief eine Stimme von der Wand.

Severus schloss seine Augen, seinen Rücken sowohl Minerva als auch den Portraits zugewandt.

»Was hat Nathan entschieden?«, fragte Albus sanft.

Ohne sich ihnen zuzudrehen, sagte Severus: »Minerva kann das beantworten.« Er setzte seinen Weg aus dem Büro fort und war mit einem Aufwallen der Roben gegangen.

*-*-*-*

Nathan schlief eine weitere Nacht schlecht. Dies wurde zu einem Dauerzustand, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass Snape sein Vater war, und er war es überdrüssig. Was er am Tag zuvor dem Mann ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, hatte dieser durchaus verdient, davon war er überzeugt, also, warum fühlte er sich nicht gut nach einer derartigen Rache? Warum ließ jedes Wort des Lobes und jedes Schulterklopfen ihn diese merkwürdige Empfindung in seiner Brust spüren? Warum drückte jedes Wort von Professor Lupins Strafpredigt in der Nacht zuvor ihn nieder, brachte ihn dazu, sich … schuldig zu fühlen? Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, es belastete ihn.

Als Nathan die Große Halle zum Frühstück betrat, drehten sich viele Augen in seine Richtung. Er hatte das erwartet. Seine Freunde klopften ihm neuerlich auf die Schulter und unterstützten seinen triumphalen Einzug, nachdem er ausgesprochen hatte, wovon viele geträumt hatten, es dem Zaubertränkemeister zu sagen, jedoch niemals den Mut dazu gehabt hätten. Sein Brustkorb schnürte sich zu, als er bemerkte, dass sogar einige Slytherins ihn mit Respekt betrachteten, und wurde jetzt noch enger, als er seinen Vater entdeckte, der ihn vom Lehrertisch aus beobachtete.

Rasch seine Augen abwendend, während er von seinen Freunden vorwärts gezerrt wurde, war Nathan dankbar, als das Gesprächsthema von seinem wütenden Angriff auf den gefürchteten Professor abkam, um sich allgemeineren Angelegenheiten zuzuwenden. Er konnte sich in einem kurzen unbeobachteten Moment daran erfreuen zu versuchen, die Gefühle zu besänftigen, die ihn überfallen hatten, seit er dem unverwandten Blick seines Vaters begegnet war. Er war so sehr darauf konzentriert, seine eigenen Augen nicht von seinem Teller abzuwenden, dass nicht einmal die flatternden Eulen, die die Post brachten, seine Konzentration unterbrachen. Doch unsichtbar zu sein, war fast unmöglich, wenn jemand seinen Namen rief.

»Was ist los?«, fragte er schließlich Andy, nachdem er das dritte Mal gerufen worden war.

»Du bist im _Tagesprophet_ «, sagte Andy, der seinen Blick nicht von der Zeitung hob.

»Wirklich?« Das war total unerwartet. »Warum?«

Andy antwortete nicht.

Nathan fragte nach: »Warum bin ich im _Tagesprophet_?«

Nichts. Andy starrte nur auf das Pergament in seinen Händen, die Stirn gerunzelt, und schien wie betäubt.

»Lass' mich das sehen!«, sagte Kevin und griff sich den _Prophet_ aus Andys erstarrten Händen.

»Was gibt's? Was schreiben sie?«, erkundigte sich Nathan einmal mehr. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass andere, die die Zeitung lasen, ihn betrachteten, und er mochte die Art und Weise nicht, in der sie dies taten – er mochte es überhaupt nicht!

Als er im Begriff war, die Zeitung aus Kevins Händen zu nehmen, sagte der Junge: »Du bist Snapes Sohn?« Sein Freund runzelte – ganz wie Andy vorhin – die Stirn, nur, dass Nathan jetzt wusste, warum.

»Was?!« Nathan schrie gellend auf und griff das Ärgernis erregende Pergament von Kevin. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Da war es, auf der Titelseite, damit jeder es sehen konnte!

 

**_Vater des vor der Öffentlichkeit verborgenen Sohnes der Kriegsheldin enthüllt._ **

**Seit dem Anfang des Schuljahres ist viel über den Nachkommen der Kriegsheldin Hermione Granger, Nathan Granger, Erstklässler in Hogwarts, und den Zusammenhang zwischen seiner Geburt und ihrem Verlassen der magischen Welt gesagt worden. Es wurde spekuliert, dass der kleine Junge die Frucht einer alten Jugendliebe der muggelgeborenen Hexe war – demgemäß ihre Wahl, ihn unter Muggeln großzuziehen – oder sogar, dass er ein illegitimer Sohn von keinem anderen als Harry Potter sein könnte. Wie auch immer, es ist aufgedeckt und durch eine vertrauenswürdige Quelle bestätigt worden, dass der Vater dieses armen Jungen der bekannte Mörder des großen Albus Dumbledore, der Ex-Todesser, Professor Severus Snape, ist.**

**Diese aufschlussreichen Nachrichten werfen ein neues Licht auf das ganze Geheimnis, und es kommen andere Möglichkeiten zum Vorschein, warum die brillante Hexe die magische Welt vor so vielen Jahren verließ. Scham? Furcht? Die Geheimhaltung der Vaterschaftsfrage ihren Sohn betreffend, die, wie die gleiche Quelle versichert, über all diese Jahre sogar vor ihren engsten Freunden geheim gehalten wurde, scheint stark auf die Wahrheit dieser Vermutungen hinzuweisen …**

 

Weder musste noch wollte Nathan mehr lesen. Alles, was er wissen musste, war dort, und die Ungeheuerlichkeit davon stand offensichtlich in all jenen Augen geschrieben, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Was würde er jetzt tun? Er suchte nach den Augen seines Vaters und fand diese auf sich vor, wie so viele andere.

Eine Stimme drang über das anschwellende Stimmengewirr in der Großen Halle hinweg zu ihm herüber.

»Der _Prophet_ hat Unrecht, nicht wahr?« Da war unverhohlene Hoffnung in der Art und Weise, in der Kevin ihn fragte. »Snape ist nicht dein Vater. Du hast uns erzählt, dass dein Vater jemand anderes war«, fügte er abweisend hinzu.

Andy starrte ihn nur abschätzend an, doch sein starrer Blick übte ausreichend Druck aus, um Nathan allein durch sein Schweigen dazu zu bringen, die Wahrheit dessen zu bestätigen, was die Nachricht besagte.

Kevin schien allerdings auf eine Antwort zu warten. »Nathan …«

»Ich—« Nathan blickte einmal mehr flüchtig zu dem Mann am Lehrertisch, und dann zurück auf seinen Teller. »Er ist es«, gab er schließlich den wenigen gegenüber zu, die es hören konnten.

Der Moment war wirklich unerfreulich. _> Was werden sie sagen?<_ Nathan wusste es nicht … Möglicherweise wurde 'unerfreulich' nicht wirklich dem Moment gerecht. Es war bedrückend. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Große Halle im Begriff war, sich um ihn zu schließen.

»Snape?«, fragte Kevin erneut.

Nathan schaute auf. Er versuchte einen weiteren flüchtigen Blick zum Lehrertisch, aber dieses Mal fand er nicht, nach wem er suchte. Nathan stand auf.

»Ja, Snape!« fauchte er, wandte sich um und ging zur Tür, die Geschwindigkeit seiner Schritte wuchs mit der Lautstärke der Stimmen in der Großen Halle.

Er überquerte die Schwelle, ging einige Schritte nach links, lehnte sich an die Steinwand und schloss seine Augen. Nathan wollte sein Herz dazu bringen, dass es aufhörte, so schnell zu schlagen. Er atmete schwer aus. Jeder wusste, wer sein Vater war – dass Snape sein Vater war.

Nathan schlug seinen Kopf mehrere Male gegen die Wand, erst dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Sein Vater stand auf der anderen Seite der Halle, direkt vor der Treppe, die zu den Kerkern führte und schaute ihn durchdringend an. Er gab den Blick starr zurück, bis der Mann sich umdrehte und die Treppe hinunterging.

*-*-*-*

»Herein«, rief Hermione der Person zu, die an die Tür ihres Büros klopfte. Sie hob nicht einmal ihren Kopf, um zu sehen, wer hereinkam, da sie William erwartete. »Ich mache das hier nur fertig«, fügte sie hinzu und kritzelte hektisch in einem Notizbuch, und hatte ihre freie Hand nach oben gestreckt, um ihrem Bedarf an ein wenig mehr Zeit Nachdruck zu verleihen, um die Notizen zu beenden, die sie erstellte.

»Schönes Büro für eine Muggel-Institution.«

Hermione erstarrte, als sie die Stimme hörte.

»Ich würde allerdings niemandem glauben, der mir erzählen würde, dass Hermione Granger den Ruhm, eine Kriegsheldin zu sein, gegen die Einfachheit dieses Muggel-Lebens eingetauscht hat, wenn ich es nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen hätte«, setzte die unerwartete Besucherin hinzu.

Hermione war zwischen Überraschung, heftiger Verärgerung und Neugierde hin und her gerissen. Was könnte diese Frau hier zu suchen haben? »Jene, die in der magischen Welt zurückgeblieben sind, reichen Ihnen nicht aus, um Ihren Hunger nach Entwürdigung und Demütigung zu stillen? Stellen sie kein gutes Material für Ihre krankhafte Kreativität dar? Was wollen Sie hier?«

»Ein Reporter geht dorthin, wo die Nachrichten sind«, sagte die Frau, die zweifellos Hermiones Bedrängnis genoss. »Ich dachte, dass Sie mir ein Exklusivinterview zu gewähren wünschen.«

»Haben Sie Ihren Verstand verloren?«, fragte Hermione, empört durch den offenkundigen Zynismus der Frau. »Ich werde Ihnen niemals für ein Interview zur Verfügung stehen, Kimmkorn! Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie Sie mich gefunden haben. Sie sind hier definitiv nicht willkommen.«

»Ihr Urkundenbuch wurde vom Zaubereiministerium aktualisiert, als Ihr Sohn in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde, wie ich sicher bin, dass Sie wissen«, erklärte ihr Rita im Plauderton, während sie den Raum genau studierte. »Übrigens, meine Leser würden es lieben, mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Wir sollten ein gemeinsames Interview mit Ihnen beiden machen.«

Hermione verengte daraufhin ihre Augen, stand von ihrem Platz auf und griff gerade in dem Moment nach ihrem Zauberstab, als William eintraf. Mit einem Muggel im Raum würde Hermione den Fluch herunterschlucken müssen, der für Kimmkorn bestimmt war.

»Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Besuch haben«, entschuldigte sich William. »Sie können mich in meinem Büro finden, wenn Sie frei sind. Entschuldigen Sie mich.«

Er war dabei, sich umzudrehen, um zu gehen, als Hermione, ohne Kimmkorn aus den Augen zu lassen, hastig sagte: »Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit dafür, Professor Brice. Sie war gerade dabei zu gehen.«

Rita machte sich wenig aus Hermiones funkelndem Blick, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit William zu und musterte ihn abschätzend. »Ich sehe, dass Sie beschäftigt sind«, erklärte sie Hermione, während sie weiterhin auf William schaute. Sie nahm einige zusammengerollte Pergamente aus ihrer Handtasche und offerierte sie Hermione. »Sie wissen, wo ich zu finden bin, wenn Sie Ihre Meinung ändern. Ich hoffe, Sie und Ihren reizenden Jungen bald zu sehen.«

Hermione nahm die dargebotenen Pergamente, nur, um damit ihren Abgang zu beschleunigen. Sie beobachtete die Reporterin, wie diese den Raum nach einer weiteren spekulativen Prüfung von William verließ. Hermione wünschte, dass sie die Frau verfluchen und ihr einprägen könnte, gar nicht erst zu versuchen, an Nathan heranzukommen, doch sie konnte dies nicht tun, ohne William als nächstes mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen.

»Wer war diese Frau?«, fragte er, sobald sie in ihrem Büro allein waren.

»Nur jemand, den ich heute lieber nicht gesehen haben würde«, ging sie über seine Frage hinweg. Sie war offensichtlich auch jetzt noch durch Kimmkorns Heimsuchung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, und Williams Anwesenheit, obgleich Momente zuvor noch willkommen, um ihr zu helfen, den Eindringling loszuwerden, schränke jetzt ihre Möglichkeit ein, die Frau zu verfluchen oder auch nur irgendetwas zu verhexen.

»Bist du in Ordnung, Hermione?«

Sie seufzte. »Es geht mir gut, Will. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge.« Hermione erzwang ein Lächeln, um ihn zu beruhigen. »Du kannst vorgehen und die Diskussion mit Miss Jensen beginnen. Ich werde mich in Kürze anschließen.« Sie versuchte, noch einmal zu lächeln.

William betrachtete sie eine kurze Weile, bevor er nickte und widerstrebend ihr Büro verließ. Dafür war Hermione dankbar. Sie brauchte ein wenig Zeit, sich richtig zu beruhigen und auch zu verstehen, warum dieser _Käfer_ hierher kam, um sie zu besuchen. Hermione war nicht so dumm, sich durch diese Bitte um ein Interview täuschen zu lassen. Nein, gerade Kimmkorn wusste, dass Hermione ihr kein Interview gewähren würde, niemals.  > _Was wollte sie dann? Nathan als Druckmittel gegen mich benutzen – als Drohung? <_

Das war der Moment, als sich Hermione an das Bündel Pergamente erinnerte, die sie gerade zerknüllte. Sie glättete schnell die Zeitung und, als sie die Nachrichten auf der Titelseite erfasste, keuchte Hermione auf und fühlte sich für Nathan hilflos und verletzt und wurde auf Kimmkorn noch wütender. Sie las die gedruckte Veröffentlichung ihres bestgehüteten Geheimnisses erneut, und obwohl vor Trauer Tränen aus ihren Augen flossen, verfluchte Hermione die niederträchtige Frau und ihre _vertrauenswürdige Quelle_.

Mehr Tränen ergossen sich aus ihren Augen, aber sie wischte sie verärgert ab. > _Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür, Hermione! <,_ verwarnte sie sich selbst. Sie musste funktionsfähig bleiben, um das zu reparieren, was diese Frau angerichtet hatte. Es war in hohem Maße frustrierend zu sehen, dass alles, was sie geplant hatte, mit einigen wenigen gedruckten Worten ruiniert wurde. Dies wäre nicht ein derartiges Desaster, wenn Nathan und Severus bereits zusammengewachsen wären, jedoch in diesem Moment, wenn noch so viel geklärt werden musste …

Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte darauf. Es gab nichts, was sie jetzt tun konnte, dieser letzte Schlag gegen ihre Pläne war definitiv endgültig. Hermione versuchte, das Ausmaß der Konsequenzen abzuschätzen. Nein, sie interessierte sich nicht für ihren guten Ruf, dafür, was die Leute über sie sagen würden. Hermione war besorgt, dass dies Severus dazu bringen würde, sich von ihnen zurückziehen, dass es Nathan in eine Zielscheibe für Klatsch verwandeln würde, worauf er nicht vorbereitet sein würde, damit umzugehen, oder – schlimmer noch – in eine Zielscheibe von Vorurteilen, gegen die er nicht würde kämpfen wollen. Dass Nathan akzeptierte, der Sohn eines Mörders zu sein – niemals!

Hermione fasste nervös ihren nächsten Schachzug ins Auge. Ihre Wartezeit war definitiv vorüber, machte sie sich widerwillig klar. Wenn die Zeit, die sie ihnen eingeräumt hatte, nicht für sie ausgereicht hatte, enger zusammenzuwachsen, damit sie ihre Rolle im Leben des jeweils Anderen in einer natürlichen Art und Weise akzeptierten, würde sie sie jetzt rücksichtslos dazu zwingen müssen, das zu tun. Hermione würde diese Familie dazu bringen, um Nathans willen zu funktionieren, sie würde diese beiden zusammenführen, sie würde ihre Freunde dazu bringen, die Tatsachen zu akzeptierten, und sie brauchten keinen Klatsch, keine boshaft geprägten Nachrichten oder irgendetwas dieser Art jemals wieder zu fürchten.

Mit diesen Überlegungen im Sinn säuberte Hermione ihr Gesicht von den letzten Tränen und ging aus ihrem Büro, um William zu treffen. Sie würde Harry später am Tag besuchen und würde alles geregelt haben, wenn sie morgen in Hogwarts ankam. Keine Vorsicht war vonnöten, nun, da alles offenkundig war, sie war in der Offensive und würde die Dinge auf den ihnen gebührenden Platz rücken, oder ihr Name war nicht Hermione Granger.

*-*-*-*

»Lily, ich bin an der Reihe, die Eule zu bezahlen!«, quengelte Sirius Potter, verärgert über seine ältere Schwester. »Dad!«

»Lily, du weißt, donnerstags ist Sirius an der Reihe, die Zeitung anzunehmen«, mahnte Harry.

»Die Eule wird immer verärgerter, Dad. Er braucht zu lange, um sie zu bezahlen«, verteidigte sich das Mädchen.

»Sirius, gib der Eule die Münzen«, sagte Harry.

»Ja, Dad«, stimmte der Junge niedergeschlagen zu, kraulte die verärgerte Eule einige Male mehr, bevor er für die heutige Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ bezahlte.

Harry nahm die zusammengerollte Zeitung, während Dobby ihm etwas Kaffee eingoss.

»Du kannst mir später helfen, die Eulen zu füttern, aber nur, wenn du das Obst isst«, erklärte Ginny ihrem Sohn, der daraufhin weitaus bessere Laune zu bekommen schien, um ihr zu gehorchen.

Das Frühstück des Potters verlief wie üblich, bis Harry ausrief: »Heilige Scheiße!«

Sirius kicherte über den Fluch seines Vaters.

»Harry …«, warnte Ginny ihren Ehemann, bevor er irgendetwas Schlimmeres sagen würde.

Als Harry den _Propheten_ zusammenfaltete und Anstalten machte, ihn quer durch den Raum zu werfen, wuchs Ginnys Besorgnis. Er behielt die Zeitung, fluchte jedoch erneut: »Verdammt!«

Sirius kicherte abermals.

»Was ist los, Harry?«, fragte seine Frau.

»Neugierige Hexe, die Glück nicht sehen kann … Warum können sie die Leute zur Abwechslung nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?« Harry schob seinen Teller weg, zu ärgerlich, um zu essen.

»Was hat Kimmkorn getan?« Ginny kannte nach so vielen Jahren im gesellschaftlichen Rampenlicht den Käfer zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass das, was ihren Ehemann aufregte, auch ihre Angelegenheit war.

Harry seufzte.

»Bist du wieder in der Zeitung, Dad?«, fragte Lily.

»Nicht wirklich, Lily. Mach dir keine Sorgen und iss dein Frühstück«, erklärte er seiner Tochter, bevor er den Tisch in Richtung der Hausbibliothek verließ und das verletzende Pergament mit sich nahm.

Ginny seufzte. »Dobby, bereite bitte etwas Toast und eine Tasse Kaffee auf einem Tablett für mich vor.«

»Ja, Dobby macht das, Mistress.«

»Mum, warum will Dad nicht am Tisch essen? Ich möchte auch in der Bibliothek essen«, protestierte Sirius.

»Wenn du erwachsen bist, aber für jetzt isst du am Tisch.«

Dobby ploppte mit dem Tablett in den Raum, um das sie gebeten hatte.

»Danke, Dobby. Pass bitte einen Moment auf die Kinder auf.« Sie nahm das Tablett und ging zur Bibliothek. Sie betrat den Raum, ohne ihr Eindringen anzukündigen und setzte das Tablett auf einer Ecke eines Schreibtisches ab. Ginny näherte sich dann ihrem Ehemann und streckte eine Hand nach seiner Schulter aus, während er aus dem Fenster starrte. »Was ist los, Harry?«

Ginny nahm die Zeitung, die er ihr reichte. Nach dem Überfliegen der Titelseite verstand sie seine Reaktionen und war selbst äußerst verblüfft. »Also war es Snape!«

Harry reagierte nicht auf ihren Ausruf. Ginny betrachtete ihn genauer.

»Du denkst nicht gerade daran, Snape damit zu konfrontieren, oder? Weil es nicht deine Angelegenheit ist, Harry. Tue nichts, ohne ein Gespräch vorher mit—«

»Hermione zu führen, ich weiß«, führte er den Satz zu Ende, verärgert und sich schuldig fühlend, weil der erste Impuls seiner Frau war, ihn daran zu erinnern, sich nach dem Lesen der Neuigkeiten nicht einzumischen.

»Ich habe dies nur gesagt, weil ich weiß, was du von Snape hältst. Nathan bedeutet uns sehr viel, und ich weiß, dass du nicht glücklich bist, herauszufinden, dass Hermione … nun, dass er ein Snape ist. Ich bitte dich nur, dich zu beruhigen, bevor du irgendetwas unternimmst.«

Harry rieb seine Stirn. »Ich brauche mich nicht zu beruhigen, Ginny. Ich wusste bereits, dass Nathan …« Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte.

Ginny war perplex. »Du wusstest es und hast es mir nicht gesagt!«, beschwerte sie sich bei ihren Ehemann. »Wie konntest du so etwas vor mir verheimlichen?!«

»Jetzt beruhige _du_ dich mal, Ginny. Ich war im Begriff, es dir zu erklären. Ich fand es erst vor kurzem heraus und hatte bis jetzt noch nicht die Gelegenheit.«

»Du hattest nicht die Gelegenheit? Wen versuchst du für dumm zu verkaufen, Harry?« Ginny hatte es niemals gemocht, aus etwas herausgehalten zu werden. »Wie lange hast du dies schon vor mir verborgen?«

»Mach kein Drama daraus, Ginny. Snape erzählte es mir, als ich ihn zuletzt sah, aber Hermione wollte nicht, dass die Information bekannt wird.«

»Aber ich bin deine Frau!«

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. »Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich nicht vorhatte, es dir zu sagen.«

»Einen Moment mal, Snape hat es dir gesagt?« Ginny begann, hinter die Tatsache, dass ihr Ehemann Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte, zu sehen. »Du hast deine Nase da hineingesteckt, wo du nicht solltest, oder? Wann wirst du es endlich lernen, Harry?«

»Verdammt!«, verfluchte er sich selbst.

»Was ist es, das du mir noch verschweigst?«, fragte Ginny, da sie ihren Ehemann nur zu gut kannte.

»Ich wollte nicht, dass die ganze magische Welt es auf diese Art erfährt.« Er zeigte auf die Zeitung in ihren Händen. »Ich habe nur versucht, Nathan zu helfen und Hermione zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie einen Fehler machte. Jetzt …«

»Du hast es Kimmkorn gesagt?!«, fragte Ginny mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

»Nein!«, antwortete er, seufzte jedoch dann und senkte seine Stimme, um hinzuzufügen, »Aber ich glaube aufgrund dessen, was sie schrieb, dass sie mich darüber sprechen hörte.« Harry nahm die anstößige Zeitung, die sie vor ihm schwenkte, und warf sie in einem leeren Sessel.

»Harry,« Ginny war im Begriff, ihm weiter Vorwürfe zu machen, doch da sie seine Verärgerung sah und ihr klar war, dass diese sich auf ihn selbst bezog, trat sie nur näher an ihn heran und streckte eine Hand zur Beruhigung aus, um seine Schulter zu drücken.

»Ich habe nur versucht, ihm zu helfen. Ich bin sein Pate, es ist mein Job, ihn zu schützen; und sieh dir an, was ich getan habe. Jetzt wissen alle seine Freunde und Lehrer, dass er mit Snape verwandt ist; und alles ist meine Schuld.«

Ginny hörte nur zu, noch immer viel zu wütend auf ihn, um hinsichtlich seiner Selbstvorwürfe anderer Meinung zu sein. Nach längerem Schweigen fragte sie: »Womit hast du versucht, Nathan zu helfen?«

»Hermione denkt, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Snape in Nathans Leben zu bringen. Ich kann das nicht geschehen lassen.«

Ginny hielt damit inne, seine Schulter zu liebkosen und machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. Harry drehte sich herum, um sie anzusehen und zu versuchen, die Ursache dafür zu verstehen.

»Du versuchst, Vater und Sohn zu trennen? Ist es das, was du mir gerade erzählt hast?«

Nein, das war es nicht, was er beabsichtigte. Er schützte Nathan vor Snape, was aus Harrys Blickwinkel etwas völlig Anderes war. > _Kann das niemand verstehen? <_

»Du, der du nie die Gelegenheit hattest, deine Eltern kennenzulernen, bemühst dich, Nathan diese Gelegenheit zu nehmen?«, fügte sie hinzu.

Er hatte nicht vor, irgendjemandem die Gelegenheit zu irgendetwas zu nehmen! Oder doch? Alles, was er tat, war, zu versuchen, Snape davon abzuhalten, sich in Nathans Leben einzumischen …

… folglich Nathan die Gelegenheit zu verweigern, seinen Vater zu kennenzulernen. Harry war schockiert, als er begriff, dass Ginny Recht hatte. > _Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht? <_

»Ich stelle fest, dass du verstehst, was für ein hirnloser Idiot du bist, wenn du auch nur darüber nachdenkst, dergleichen zu tun«, setzte Ginny hinzu, seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutend.

Er sank in einen Sessel, ignorierte das Rascheln von zerknitterndem Pergament und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. »Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, dass ich Nathan vor Snape schützen muss. Du weißt, was ich über Snape denke, und das wird sich nicht ändern. Ich wollte nur …« Harry war immer noch völlig aus der Fassung über die Vorstellung. »Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, dass ich tatsächlich Nathans Chance zunichte machen würde, seinen Vater kennenzulernen, ich würde das nicht wollen.«

Ginny setzte sich auf eine Armlehne des Sessels und presste einen Kuss auf Harrys Kopf, wobei sie liebevoll sein Haar streichelte. »Ich bin froh, dass du dies jetzt einsiehst. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu spät für dich ist, in Ordnung zu bringen, was für törichte Dinge du auch immer bereits getan hast.«

Harry betrachtete die Frau, die er über alles liebte; sie war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Harry Ginny auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie innig. »Was würde ich ohne dich tun?« Er lächelte sie an.

Aber das Lächeln verschwand, als er aufjaulte und seinen Arm rieb, auf den sie ihn gerade geschlagen hatte.

Sie stand von seinem Schoß auf und funkelte ihn an. »Das ist dafür, dass du Dinge vor mir verbirgst, Harry James Potter.« Ginny war bereits an der Tür, um zu gehen, als sie sich herumdrehte, um ihn zu erinnern, indem sie auf das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch zeigte, »Iss den Toast, bevor du ins Ministerium gehst.«

*-*-*-*

Nach einem desaströsen Frühstück, einem Morgen, der hauptsächlich in Schweigen und unter Ignorieren des Anstarrens seiner Mitschüler verbracht worden war, erwartete Nathan hundertprozentig, seiner Mutter zum Mittagessen zu begegnen. Obwohl heute noch nicht Freitag war, glaubte er, dass sie kommen würde, nachdem sie den Zeitungsartikel gelesen hatte. Es wäre schön gewesen, sie hier zu haben. Obwohl zwischen ihnen im Augenblick Funkstille. herrschte, vermisste Nathan sie nichtsdestoweniger, jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht verlief fast genau so wie der am Morgen. Seine besten Freunde gingen ihm zwar nicht aus dem Weg, doch sie verhielten sich auch nicht wie üblich. Sie fragten ihn selten etwas und bezogen ihn nicht in ihre Gespräche ein. Es war Nathan klar, dass sie ihre Zeit nicht mit ihm würden verbringen wollen, nun, da er offiziell Snapes Sohn war.

Das war der Grund, aus dem er in dieser Nacht das Abendessen in einer weit entfernten Ecke des Gryffindor-Tisches einnahm. Er war sich weiterhin des Anstarrens von allen Seiten bewusst, das er auf sich zog, aber er bevorzugte dies im Vergleich zu der Gleichgültigkeit seiner Freunde hinsichtlich seiner Anwesenheit. Zumindest fehlte sein Vater bei beiden Mahlzeiten. > _Ein Augenpaar weniger, das mich anstarrt <_, dachte Nathan, der sich nicht eingestehen wollte, was die Abwesenheit seines Vaters wirklich für ihn bedeutete.

Am Lehrertisch war sich Schulleiterin McGonagall des einsamen Jungen, der seine Mahlzeit am Gryffindor-Tisch einnahm, und des leeren Platzes zu ihrer Linken völlig bewusst. Sie wandte sich an Lupin und fragte: »Hast du Severus heute gesehen?«

»Nicht nach dem Frühstück, nein.« Lupin folgte Minervas Blick zu der weit entfernten Ecke des Gryffindor-Tisches, und er versicherte ihr: »Ich werde mit ihm sprechen und sehen, ob er irgendetwas braucht.«

Minerva schaute zurück zu Remus und verstand, dass er über Nathan sprach. Sie nickte. »Er sieht sogar noch mehr wie Severus in dem Alter aus, wenn er sich in sich selbst zurückzieht.«

Nun war es für Remus an der Zeit zu nicken.

»Du schienst über die Neuigkeit nicht überrascht zu sein, Remus«, setzte Minerva im Plauderton hinzu.

»Ich wusste es bereits«, gab er zu. »Wie du festgestellt hast, erinnert Nathan tatsächlich an Severus in dessen Alter.«

»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich die Zeichen nicht vorher erkannt habe«, bekannte sie.

»Du warst unsere Lehrerin, Minerva. Ich würde beunruhigt sein, wenn du dich daran erinnern würdest, wie alle deine ehemaligen Schüler aussahen, als sie Kinder waren.« Er lächelte sie an. Erneut zu Nathan hinüber schauend, fügte hinzu: »Ich jedoch war Severus’ Mitschüler. Es ist einfacher für mich, die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden zu erkennen.«

»Und er hat auch viel von seiner Mutter«, fügte sie hinzu.

»Er ist ein Gryffindor.« Remus lächelte sie schelmisch an.

Minerva konnte ihre Heiterkeit nicht verbergen, als sie sagte: »Armer Severus.«

Remus verließ den Lehrertisch kurz danach. Er setzte sich neben Nathan, mit seinem Rücken zum Tisch, bevor der Junge irgendetwas sagen konnte. »Nicht sehr hungrig heute?«

»Nicht wirklich«, antwortete Nathan.

»Möglicherweise verschlägt es Ihnen den Appetit, weil Sie Ihre Freunde meiden«, deutete Lupin an.

»Ich meide niemanden.«

»Es scheint, dass ich von der falschen Annahme ausgehe, dass es verschiedene Gründe dafür geben muss, dass Sie am entferntesten Ende des Tisches essen; da bin ich sicher.«

Nathan seufzte. »Ich mache nur ihr Leben einfacher. Auf diese Art brauchen sie keine Anstrengung zu machen, um mit Snapes Sohn zu plaudern.«

»Warum sollte eine Anstrengung erforderlich sein, um mit Ihnen zu reden, Nathan? Sie sind der gleiche wundervolle Junge, der Sie gestern waren«, versicherte Lupin ihm.

Nathan lächelte seinen Professor traurig an. Er wusste, dass sein Hauslehrer versuchte, ihn zu ermutigen, wobei er zu ihm immer so nett war. Doch nichts davon, was Professor Lupin sagte, würde etwas an dem ändern, was die anderen über ihn dachten, nun, da er Snapes Sohn war.

»Glauben Sie, Sie sind weniger wert, als Sie es vorher waren, bevor Sie herausgefunden haben, dass Sie Severus’ Sohn sind?«

Nathan sah zurück auf seinen Professor, um seinen durchbohrenden Blick auf sich zu finden. »Nein«, antwortete er schlicht.

»Gut«, nickte Lupin, »weil Sie es nicht sind.«

Sie verfielen für einige Momente, die diesen Feststellungen folgten, in Schweigen. Lupin brach die nachdenkliche Stille: »Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden, wenn Sie irgendetwas benötigen. Zögern Sie nicht, dies zu tun.« Er klopfte Nathan auf die Schulter und ging zu den Flügeltüren. Professor Lupin war immer da, wenn er gebraucht wurde, und er konnte den Gedanken nicht umgehen, dass seine Mutter den falschen Lehrer ausgesucht hatte, sein Vater zu sein.

Nathan schaute sich dann um und stellte fest, dass er in der Großen Halle fast alleine war. Er war so in Gedanken verloren gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie die Zeit verging. Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war nicht überrascht darüber, dass jeder Gryffindor vergaß, was auch immer gerade er getan hatte, um ihn in dem Moment zu beobachten, als er den Portrait-Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte; doch er konnte nicht dasselbe behaupten, als Andy ihn von einer entfernten Ecke aus rief.

»Warum hast du nicht mit uns gegessen?«, fragte der Junge, als Nathan näher herangekommen war.

Obwohl er sehen konnte, dass Andy wirklich von seinem Verhalten während des Abendessens verblüfft war, brauchte Nathan kein Genie zu sein, um das Unbehagen der anderen ihm gegenüber zu bemerken. Er war irgendwie glücklich, dass Andy ihn hier gerufen hatte, aber er wollte den anderen hier nicht die Nacht verderben, indem er blieb.

»Ich war spät dran und wollte nicht, dass Ihr hättet warten müssen, bis ich fertig war, um die Große Halle zu verlassen«, antwortete Nathan schließlich. »Ich vermute, wir sehen uns später im Schlafsaal. Ich muss noch etwas vor dem Unterricht morgen nachlesen.« Dann, an die Gruppe als Ganzes gerichtet, sagte er: »Gute Nacht.«

Einige antworteten, andere nicht. Nathan konnte nicht sagen, wer zu welcher Gruppe gehörte; er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung der Schlafsäle, sobald er sein Gehen angekündigt hatte. Wenn er zurückgeschaut hätte, würde er Andys trauriges Gesicht gesehen haben, während dieser seinen Abgang beobachtete.

Später in dieser Nacht – er lag in seinem Bett – verbargen die Vorhänge seine geöffneten Augen im dunklen Raum. Alle Jungen waren schon längst hier und schliefen vermutlich, so, wie er es ebenfalls getan haben sollte, als er ein Flüstern hörte: »Nathan.«

Er schloss seine Augen.

»Nathan, bist du noch wach?«, beharrte sein Freund.

Nathan hatte beschlossen, Andy zu ignorieren, als ein rabenschwarzer Haarschopf durch die karmesinroten Vorhänge in den Raum seines Bettes eindrang.

»Was ist los?«, gab er schließlich nach.

»Ich möchte mit dir reden«, flüsterte Andy zurück.

Nathan seufzte, setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und machte damit Andy Platz, damit er dasselbe tun konnte. Nathan nahm seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte ein _Lumos_.

»Warum gehst du uns aus dem Weg?«, fragte der Junge.

Nathan seufzte erneut und senkte seine Augen im schwachen Licht. »Ich weiß, was du tust, Andy, und ich schätze es. Aber ich kann die anderen nicht nötigen, sich mit mir abzugeben, wenn es klar ist, dass sie das nicht wollen.«

Andy war im Begriff zu protestieren, aber Nathan kam ihm zuvor: »Ich weiß, dass du noch immer mit mir herumhängen möchtest.« Beide lächelten, Nathan traurig. »Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen das selbe denken, nun, da ich der Sohn von Professor Snape bin.«

»Es war ein kleiner Schock«, gab Andy zu.

»Ich weiß«, stimmte Nathan sorgenvoll zu.

»Möglicherweise benötigen sie ein wenig Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen«, deutete sein Freund an.

»Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um mich daran zu gewöhnen.« Ein weiteres trauriges Lächeln.

»Wusstest du, dass er dein Vater war, als du ihn gestern angegriffen hast?«, fragte Andy.

Nathan runzelte über sich selbst die Stirn, bevor er zugab: »Ja.«

»Oh«, war Andys Antwort darauf.

Ein müdes Schweigen legte sich über die beiden Freunde. Andy gähnte.

»Es ist spät«, sagte Nathan nach einiger Zeit, ebenfalls gähnend. Er wurde jetzt wirklich schläfrig.

»Bis morgen«, sagte Andy und kletterte aus Nathans Bett, um in sein eigenes zurückzukehren.

Nathan murmelte ein _Nox_ und beendete schließlich schlafend diesen Tag.

*-*-*-*

Hermione hinterließ ihre Fußabdrücke im Schnee, während sie über die zugefrorenen Ländereien von Hogwarts dem Schloss zustrebte. Sie ging schnell gegen den Wind, ihre Wangen von der Kälte gerötet. Sie war am vorherigen Tag Harry besuchen gegangen, und hatte erwartet, einmal mehr auf Widerstand hinsichtlich ihrer Wünsche zu stoßen, doch der Mann, den sie angetroffen hatte, war eine vollkommen unterschiedliche Verkörperung von ihm. Nun, nicht vollständig unterschiedlich, aber zumindest willens, seinen trotzigen Widerstand im Nathan-interagiert-mit-Severus-Streit aufzugeben, wenn auch mit Hohn und Stirnrunzeln.

 _> Gut für ihn<_, hatte Hermione gedacht, weil sie mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit dorthin gegangen war, wie sie jetzt der Schule entgegenstrebte: die Dinge zu klären, egal wie. Sie stieß einen der schweren Holzflügel auf und tauchte in die willkommene Wärme ein. Hermione klopfte sich den größten Teil des Schnees von ihrer Kleidung und atmete einmal tief ein. Es war kurz nach Mittag, doch Nathan sollte mittlerweile von Pflichten frei sein – er hatte an Freitag Nachmittagen keinen Unterricht, genauso wenig wie Severus.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg hinauf zu Remus’ Büro. Hermione hatte sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie sie sich ihrem Sohn nach diesen Wochen ohne Kommunikation nähern sollte. Sie hatte verworfen, ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzusuchen, insbesondere nach dem gestrigen _Prophet_. Ihre beste Chance war, Remus zu bitten, ihn in sein Büro zu rufen und zu sehen, wie die Dinge sich dort aus entwickelten. Sie hoffte, dass Nathan jetzt zugänglicher sein würde; das würde für sie alle die Dinge einfacher gestalten.

Remus beantwortete ihr Klopfen mit einem Lächeln. »Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen, Hermione.« Er trat zurück, um ihr Einlass zu gewähren.

»Es ist auch gut, dich zu sehen, Remus.«

»Was kann ich für dich tun?« fragte er und zog sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

Hermione nahm in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber Platz. »Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du Nathan für mich herrufen könntest.«

»Selbstverständlich«, antwortete Lupin beflissen. Er schob seinen Sessel gerade genug zurück, um das Wort an das Portrait zu seiner Linken zu richten, »Sir Gryffindor, würden Sie so freundlich sein, Mister Granger aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum herüberzuholen?«

Der Gründer machte eine höfliche Verbeugung und verließ den Rahmen seiner Leinwand.

»Danke«, drückte Hermione ihre Dankbarkeit gegenüber Remus aus.

»Kein Problem«, versicherte er ihr mit einem Lächeln.

»Wie geht es ihm? Ich meine – nach dem Zeitungsartikel. Hat Severus mit ihm danach gesprochen?« Sie konnte ihre besorgte Neugier nicht in Schach halten. Als sie dies zu realisieren schien, biss sie sich gequält auf ihre Unterlippe, bevor sie hinzufügte: »Entschuldige. Du würdest es nicht wissen, wenn er es getan hätte. Ich bin nur besorgt.«

»Ich weiß zufällig, dass er es nicht getan hat«, antwortete Remus nichtsdestoweniger.

Sie schaute ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte sie.

»Nathan ist … er ist ein wenig traurig und durcheinander wegen der Art und Weise, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln, doch das war zu erwarten.«

»Es war nicht zu vermuten, dass es derartig kompliziert werden würde«, gab sie bedauernd zu.

Godric Gryffindor betrat in diesem Moment sein Portrait wieder. »Er ist auf dem Weg«, erklärte er.

»Danke, Sir.«

Lupin lächelte sie an. Sie erwiderte das Lächelte. »Ich würde dir Tee anbieten, aber ich muss in einer Minute zum Unterricht. Du kannst mein Büro für die Zeit benutzen, die du benötigst.«

Daraufhin erhob sie sich, und er schloss sich ihrem Beispiel an. »Das wird nicht notwendig sein, danke. Ich werde draußen auf ihn warten. Ich habe für diese Unterhaltung einen anderen Ort im Sinn.«

»Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Hermione«, gab er zu. »Ich habe Nathan sehr gern und habe großes Vertrauen in dich.«

»Nochmals danke, Remus. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir genug für alles gedankt habe, was du für meinen Sohn getan hast.«

»Es ist das mindeste, das ich tun kann«, sagte er, begleitete sie zur Tür hinaus und durch das immer noch leere Klassenzimmer zurück auf den Korridor des dritten Stocks.

Als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte, um ihm nochmals zu danken, fand sie seine Augen über ihre Schulter auf irgendetwas gerichtet. Sie wandte sich um, um zu sehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte und sah Nathan kommen.

»Viel Glück«, wünschte er, bevor er einen Drittklässler begrüßte, der zum Unterricht kam, und wieder in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung zurückkehrte.

Hermione erwartete ihren Sohn, der sich, unter ältere Schüler gemischt, langsam vorwärts in ihre Richtung bewegte. Sie wollte ihn gleich hier umarmen, er schien so traurig zu sein. Aber das wäre nicht richtig. Sie musste ihre Gefühle kontrollieren, oder sie würde nicht das erreichen, wofür sie hier war.

Als er schweigend vor ihr stehen blieb, erklärte sie ihm: »Ich bat Professor Lupin, dich zu rufen.« Sie wollte ihn immer noch umarmen.

»Ich dachte mir, dass das der Grund sein muss«, erklärte ihr Nathan.

»Wir müssen uns unterhalten«, sagte sie. »Darf ich annehmen, dass das kein Problem darstellen wird?« Ihre Worte waren sachlich und bestimmt, aber ihr Verlangen, ihn zu umarmen, war kaum zu bezwingen.

Nathan zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es ist okay«, stimmte er emotionslos zu, sah ihr jedoch niemals in die Augen, sondern zog es vor, das Treiben auf dem Korridor zu beobachten. Immerhin schaute er vom Fußboden auf.

Hermione legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, nicht imstande, weiterhin zu widerstehen. »Dann komm«, winkte sie und ging in Richtung der Marmortreppe. Sie lächelte in sich hinein, als er gegen ihre Berührung nicht protestierte. Sie war gerade dabei, ihren Mund zu einem tatsächlichen Lächeln zu verziehen, als er sich enger an sie lehnte und sie ihn jetzt in eine halbe Umarmung ziehen konnte.

Sie gingen schweigend, versunken in die simple Gegenwart des jeweils Anderen, bis die Korridore leerer waren.

»Du hast mich beunruhigt mit der Art und Weise, wie du gehandelt hast«, bekannte sie. »Es gab nicht eine Stunde in meinem Tag, in der ich nicht an dich gedacht hätte, wie es dir ginge, was du fühlst …«

»Ich habe auch an dich gedacht«, beichtete er daraufhin, was Hermione dazu veranlasste, ihre einarmige Umarmung fester anzuziehen, während sie in ein anderes Stockwerk des Schlosses hinunterstiegen.

»Dann hasst du mich also nicht«, intonierte sie in einer Frage.

Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf.

»Du warst verärgert und verletzt, das verstehe ich«, half sie ihm. Er nickte. »Es tut mir leid, dass die Dinge nicht so waren, wie du hofftest, dass sie sein würden. Sie sind außer Kontrolle geraten, und das war nicht so, wie ich wollte, dass sie sich weiterentwickeln – absolut nicht.«

Sie ließ ihre Worte in sein Bewusstsein dringen, während sie ihn weiter durch das Schloss führte. Sie waren einige Schritte von der Eingangshalle entfernt, als sie sich entschied, ihre Absichten zu offenbaren. »Das ist der Grund, warum wir heute alle miteinander sprechen wollen, als Familie, und damit beginnen werden, die Dinge so zu gestalten, wie sie vermutlich von Anfang an hätten sein sollen.«

Nathan versteifte sich in dem Moment, als sie das Wort 'Familie' ausgesprochen hatte. »Du meinst, reden mit _ihm_?« Er schaute sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag direkt an, die Augen weit aufgerissen, als ob sie irgendeine Absurdität aussprach.

»Haargenau«, antwortete sie und drängte ihn in die Eingangshalle, von wo aus sie die Kerker erreichen konnten.

Nathan befreite sich aus ihrem Arm, indem er ihn nervös von den Schultern abschüttelte, doch sie hielt ihn an der Hand fest. »Ich werde mich nicht mit ihm treffen«, bekundete er.

»Wir werden ihn beide treffen«, widersprach sie und versuchte, ihm Vertrauen zuzusichern, indem sie sich selbst mit einschloss.

»Ich war damit einverstanden, mit dir zu sprechen, nicht mit ihm.«

Hermione konnte sehen, dass er immer aufgeregter wurde. »Nathan, es gibt keinen Grund, dies weiterhin hinauszuschieben. Komm, wir werden nur reden.« Sie zog ihn ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Kerker.

»Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen, mit ihm zu reden!«, tobte er, sichtbar die Kontrolle verlierend, und warf sein Gewicht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die sie ihn zu lenken beabsichtigte.

»Doch, ich kann, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du willens sein würdest zu kooperieren, um dieser verfahrenen Situation ein Ende zu setzen«, antwortete sie, während er seinen Kopf bei jedem ihrer Worte – nicht wahrhaben wollend – schüttelte und versuchte, seine Hand zu befreien.

»Nein, ich will nicht dort hingehen, Mum. Ich will nicht!« Er zerrte verärgert entgegen ihrem Griff.

»Hör' jetzt sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf!«, zischte sie. »Du bist nicht mehr fünf Jahre alt, Herrgott nochmal! Du tust so, als ob ich dich in deinen Tod schleife oder so etwas!« Hermione hatte einigen Widerstand erwartet, aber nichts derartig Erbittertes wie dies.

Die Sache geriet außer Kontrolle. »Er hasst mich, Mum! Glaub' mir, er möchte mich nicht sehen! Bitte!«, wimmerte er und versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus ihrem festen Griff zu befreien.

»Jetzt ist es genug!«, sagte sie entschlossen, sowohl verärgert als auch irgendwie erschrocken hinsichtlich solch starker Ablehnung. Sie sammelte Kraft für ihre Antwort und sagte, immer noch in einem strengeren Ton als üblich: »Er hasst dich nicht, Nathan!« Sie atmete tief ein, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, und ging ganz nah an ihn heran, das Gesicht auf Augenhöhe mit seinem, und schaute ernsthaft in seine Augen. »Fakt ist, du _wirst_ mit mir nach dort unten kommen, ob du willst oder nicht! Du kannst laufen, wie der patente Junge, der du bist, oder ich kann über dich einen Ganzklammerfluch werfen und dich danach mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers hinunterschweben lassen. Was darf's sein? «

Nathan starrte sie ungläubig an, kurz davor, bei dieser Drohung in Tränen auszubrechen. Hermione hasste die Art und Weise, in der sie ihn zwang, diesem Treffen zuzustimmen, doch sie hatte es sich in ihren Kopf gesetzt. Sie hatten diesbezüglich keine Wahl: Sie drei würden zu einer Verständigung kommen müssen, und zwar heute.

Ruhiger, entschlossen, allerdings mit schmerzendem Herzen, wandte sie sich zu der letzten Treppe um und drängte: »Komm«, an ihm zerrend, damit er folgte.

Sie gelangten an das Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters, und Hermione klopfte an, während sie Nathan zwischen sich und der Tür hielt. Ihr Herz schlug schneller bei der Aussicht, endlich hier angekommen zu sein, zu diesem Treffen, ihren Sohn und seinen Vater beieinander zu haben, mit dem Wissen voneinander. Wenn sie sich nur sicher sein könnte, wie Severus reagieren würde …

»Er ist nicht hier«, sagte Nathan, als jegliche Antwort auf ihr Klopfen ausblieb, und versuchte, sich ihren Händen zu entziehen, um dorthin zurückzukehren, woher sie gekommen waren.

Sie hielt ihn energisch auf der Stelle fest und versuchte den Türknauf zu drehen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie drehte sich um, um tiefer in die Kerker zu gehen, nahm dabei Nathan mit sich, und wurde mit jedem Schritt, den sie machten, nervöser und besorgter. Was, wenn Severus sich weigerte, auf sie zu reagieren? Vor der nächsten Tür stehenbleibend, scheuchte Hermione diese Gedanken fort und versuchte, sich auf ihre Gryffindor-Charakterzüge zu konzentrieren, und klopfte.

»Wo sind wir?«, fragte Nathan alarmiert.

»Vor der Wohnung deines Vaters«, antwortete sie, und Nathan versuchte wieder, ihren Händen zu entkommen.

»Mum, er muss beschäftigt sein, wir könnten ein andermal wiederkommen«, versuchte er es, doch sie hörte nicht zu, völlig konzentriert auf ihr Ziel.

»Severus, mach' auf!«, rief Hermione und klopfte kräftiger.

Nathan schaute sie an, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal sehen würde, entsetzt über ihren Wagemut gegenüber dem gefürchteten Professor. »Er ist nicht da, Mum. Lass uns …«

Nathans Hoffnung starb, als sich die Tür vor ihnen öffnete, gehalten durch einen finster blickenden Severus Snape.

»Was willst d—« Severus‘ Tirade wurde beim Anblick von Nathan mitten im Wort abgeschnitten.

»Guten Tag, Severus«, grüßte Hermione, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre, und schob einen widerstrebenden Nathan in Severus’ Wohnzimmer, ohne darauf zu warten, eingeladen zu werden.

Severus schien seine Sprachfähigkeit wiedergewonnen zu haben und fragte: »Was soll das bedeuten?«

»Wir sind hier, um diese Aussprache zu führen«, antwortete sie auf der Stelle.

»Welche Aussprache? Ich habe nichts dergleichen zugestimmt!«

Hermione warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. »Sei nicht so begriffsstutzig; das steht dir nicht, Severus. Wir werden diese Aussprache führen, unabhängig von deiner Zustimmung. Ich werde nicht auf Euch beide warten, um damit zu beginnen, die Dinge zwischen uns zu klären.« Sie betrachtete dieses Mal beide ihrer _Jungs_.

Severus’ funkelnder Blick hätte einige der verstorbenen Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords in Schrecken versetzt. Nathan schaute von seinem wütenden Vater zu seiner Mutter, die ihn immer noch an den Schultern hielt, als ob er auf das bevorstehende Duell wartete.

Hermione gab Severus’ funkelnden Blick unerschüttert zurück. »Fang' gar nicht erst an, Severus. Wir gehen hier nicht weg, bevor wir dies hinter uns gebracht haben!« Und damit schob sie Nathan mit sich zu einem der Sofas, überredete ihn dazu, sich hinzusetzen und machte es sich neben ihm bequem.

Severus knurrte. »Hast du den Rest der Vernunft verloren, die du hattest, Frau? Ich spiele bei deinen kleinen Spielen nicht mehr mit! Jetzt raus hier!«, bellte er. »Raus!«

Hermione rührte sich nicht und starrte Severus mit ihrem hochgereckten Kinn an. »Nicht, bis wir geredet haben. Wir brauchen dieses Familientreffen, Severus.«

»Familie? Welche Familie?« Severus tigerte vor seinen _Gästen_ von einer Seite zur anderen. Er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, um gestikulierend hinzuzufügen, als ob sie jünger als ihrer beider Sohn wäre: »Es gibt keine Familie, Granger. Es wird sie niemals geben!«

Sie runzelte Severus gegenüber die Stirn. »Selbstverständlich gibt es sie!«, widersprach sie empört und ließ Nathan allein auf dem Sofa, um Severus mit aller Kraft entgegenzutreten. »Wir sind Nathans Familie. Ich bin seine Mutter, du bist sein Vater: eine Familie!«

Er schnaubte ihr verächtlich ins Gesicht. »Dies«, Severus umriss mit einer Handbewegung sie alle drei, »ist _nicht_ , was man unter einer Familie versteht.«

»Möglicherweise bis jetzt nicht«, musste Hermione zustimmen. »Aber von jetzt an ist sie es.«

»Dies kann niemals sein, Granger! Gib auf!«, bekräftigte Severus erneut und verärgert. »Es ist an der Zeit, dass du deine pathetischen Träume von ewig währendem Glück und Lächeln aufgibst.«

»Dann erklär' mir, Severus, seit dein Inneres Auge in der Lage zu sein scheint, unsere Zukunft zu sehen, warum dies keine Familie sein kann?«, forderte sie ihn heraus. Oh, wie dieser Mann sie zur Weißglut bringen konnte!

Er bleckte ihr gegenüber seine Zähne. »Du weißt verdammt gut, warum dies nie funktionieren wird, Granger!«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das weiß – nein. Klär' mich auf, Severus!«

Severus bleckte erneut seine Zähne, diesmal wirklich knurrend: »Warum hast du ihn mitgebracht? Dies ist keine Angelegenheit, die vor einem Kind diskutiert werden sollte!«

»Ich bin anderer Ansicht«, widersprach sie ihm abermals. »Ihr müsst eure Meinungsverschiedenheiten beiseite schieben. Ihr habt nicht miteinander gesprochen, seitdem Nathan die Wahrheit über dich herausgefunden hat«, erklärte sie ihm sachlich. »Und wir brauchen die vollständige Familie für ein Familientreffen«, fügte sie hinzu.

Severus rollte mit seinen Augen. »Hör' auf mit diesem Familien-Blödsinn!«

»Du hast mich nicht überzeugt, warum wir jetzt nicht eine Familie sein können. Möglicherweise solltest _du_ mit dem Blödsinn aufhören«, widersprach sie herausfordernd.

Und das war der Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. »Du hast es so gewollt, Granger«, begann er und ging drohend näher an sie heran. »Möchtest du wirklich wissen, warum dies niemals irgendetwas sein wird, was einer Familie ähnelt? Weil ich meine Anwesenheit nicht jemandem aufzwingen würde, der mich hasst, nur, um diese Phantasie für dich wahr werden zu lassen. Dein Sohn hasst mich!«, beendete Severus seine Ausführungen mit der gefährlichsten leisen Stimme.

Sein Argument schien die Wirkung gehabt zu haben, die Severus erwartet hatte; es hatte Granger zum Schweigen gebracht – oder zumindest eine von beiden …

»Ich hasse Sie nicht«, kam eine schwache Stimme hinter der Frau hervor.

»Was?«, fragte Severus mit offensichtlicher Ungläubigkeit.

Hermione tauchte aus ihrer Benommenheit auf und wandte sich zu ihrem Jungen auf dem Sofa um, der seinen Kopf in seinen Händen hielt. Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und streichelte Nathans Kopf. »Selbstverständlich tust du das nicht, Honey«, erklärte sie ihm. »Niemand hasst hier irgendjemanden.«

»Er tut es!« Nathan schaute zu seinem Vater auf, um seine Beschuldigung anzubringen. »Er wollte mich nie um sich haben, schickte mich ohne Grund immer wieder weg. Er kommt die meiste Zeit nicht einmal in die Große Halle, um zu essen. Und … und er versuchte, einen anderen Lehrer damit zu betrauen, mein Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen!«

»Oh, um Merlins Willen!«, sagte Severus hauptsächlich zu sich selbst und drückte seinen Nasenrücken, als ob ihn Kopfschmerzen quälten.

Hermione seufzte. Also dachten sie voneinander, dass der eine den anderen hasst. Was für ein Schlamassel! Sie atmete tief durch und begann: »Severus hasst dich nicht, Nathan, ganz im Gegenteil, um ehrlich zu sein. Du bedeutest ihm viel und er ist immer um dich besorgt.«

Als dies Nathan nichts sonderlich zu berühren schien, fuhr sie fort: »Als du die Schwierigkeiten mit Malfoy gehabt hast, trat er mit mir in Verbindung, um über die Situation zu sprechen und mich zu bitten, mich mit dir darüber zu unterhalten. Er fertigte für dich zu Weihnachten die Halskette an, auf diese Art konnte er erfahren, ob du in Gefahr oder traurig warst, selbst wenn er nicht in der Nähe war.«

Sie erkannte, dass ihre Worte ein wenig Wirkung hatten, als sie sah, dass Nathan Severus nachdenklich betrachtete, der jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, das Gesicht zum Kamin gerichtet. Hermione setzte ihre Rede fort: »Eine Nacht hattest du einen Alptraum, und Severus konnte deine Qual anhand der Halskette sehen. Er kam, um mich zu suchen, so dass ich dich aufwecken und mich um dich kümmern konnte. Er war mit mir dort, Nathan, bis du wieder eingeschlafen warst.«

Severus atmete hörbar aus und beugte seinen Kopf. War er beschämt darüber, dass sie Nathan diese Dinge erzählte? Sie würde keinen Rückzieher machen, nun, da sie wusste, dass Nathan kurz davor stand, überzeugt zu werden. »Als du sein Gespräch mit Harry hörtest, an dem Tag, an dem du es herausfandest, waren wir beide sehr besorgt um dich, wie du dir wohl vorstellen kannst.« Ihre Stimme war weich wie ein Hauch, ihre Hände streichelten seinen Kopf. »Severus und ich suchten fast das gesamte Schloss nach dir ab, bevor wir dich im Trophäenzimmer schlafend fanden. Ich wollte dich aufwecken und nachsehen, ob du verletzt warst, aber er hielt mich zurück und trug dich in seinen Armen in mein Bett. Er half mir, dich für die Nacht zurechtzumachen und passte auf dich auf, während ich mit Harry und Professor Lupin sprach.«

Sie hielt inne und betrachtete Severus‘ unbewegt stehende Gestalt, die einen Kontrast zu dem Licht bildete, das ihn von ihrem Blickwinkel aus beschattete, drehte sich dann zurück zu ihrem Sohn, dessen schwarze Augen sich durch das, was sie ihm erklärt hatte, besänftigt hatten. Um sicherzugehen, fügte sie hinzu: »Dein Vater hat dich sehr gern, Nathan.«

Hermione ließ die Stille zu, um die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zu beruhigen. Das knisternde Feuer ließ Schatten auf Nathans nachdenklichem Gesicht tanzen. Sie wusste, dass sie es geschafft hatte, zu ihm durchzudringen.

Nathan neigte seinen Kopf. »Ist das wahr?«, fragte er seinen Vater.

Severus drehte sich nicht zu ihnen herum, noch zeigte er irgendein Anzeichen dafür, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Hermione stand auf und näherte sich ihm langsam. »Severus?«, rief sie zaghaft. Er schaute sie aus den Augenwinkeln an und schloss dann die Augen. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um seine Schulter in einer ermutigenden Geste zu berühren, und er seufzte bei der Berührung auf. »Antworte deinem Sohn«, bat sie leise.

Er machte einen Schritt von ihrer Hand weg, drehte sich um und richtete seinen Blick auf Nathan. Severus schaute für einen Moment in die Augen seines Sohnes, bevor er schließlich antwortete: »Ich hasse dich nicht.« Ihre Augen hielten weiterhin den Blickkontakt für eine Zeitspanne, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, und Nathan nickte als Zustimmung zu dem Geständnis seines Vaters.

»Das war‘s. Wir sind endlich vorangekommen.« Hermione riskierte ihnen gegenüber ein Lächeln.

Es war jetzt für Severus an der Zeit zu nicken, wenn auch nur widerstrebend. »Ich denke, dass dies jedem möglichen Plan einer Kesselsabotage und Herumschreien in den Korridoren ein Ende setzt?« Er wölbte gegenüber Nathan eine Augenbraue.

Nathan senkte seinen Blick auf seine Hände. »Es tut mir leid, Sir.«

Hermione schaute fragend zu Severus, aber er bot dafür keine Erklärung an.

»Also, wenn das alles war, ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, den ganzen Nachmittag über zu einem Gefangenen bei einem Meeting zu werden«, fügte er hinzu und schaute dieses Mal demonstrativ zu Hermione hinüber.

Bevor sie dieser Verabschiedung widersprechen konnte, war Nathan auf seinen Füßen und auf dem Weg zur Tür. Nun, ihr erstes Familientreffen war offiziell vorüber. »Warte im Korridor auf mich, Nathan«, rief sie hinter ihm her, bevor er innerhalb des Schlosses verschwinden konnte. Sie war noch nicht mit ihm fertig.

Nathan murmelte seine Zustimmung und verließ den Raum.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wandte sie sich zu Severus um und stieß fast mit ihm zusammen; sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört.

»Ich mag keine Überraschungen«, erklärte er ihr. »Behalte für das nächste Mal im Gedächtnis, dass diese Art des Eindringens zukünftig nicht so leicht akzeptiert wird.«

Er wollte sie einschüchtern, das wusste sie, wollte sie mit seiner drohend aufragenden Gestalt und der tödlich leisen Stimme warnen, aber seine Nähe hatte eine ganz andere Wirkung auf sie. Ob sie noch geblieben war, um ihm irgendetwas zu sagen, daran erinnerte sich sie nicht mehr, hypnotisiert, wie sie durch diesen Moment war. Nachdem sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie auf seine Lippen gestarrt hatte, wandte ihre Augen ab und suchte nach irgendetwas, das sie sagen konnte.

Sie erprobte ihre Stimme und fühlte, dass ihr Mund trocken war. Ihre Zungenspitze schnellte heraus, um über ihre Lippen zu lecken, und sie räusperte sich. Severus trat zurück, und sie wollte folgen, tat dies jedoch nicht.

»Ich erwarte, dich beim Abendessen zu sehen«, sagte Hermione, und fühlte sich töricht wie ein alberner Backfisch.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine Wahl habe«, antwortete er böse.

Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer der Enttäuschung über seine Antwort und drehte sich zur Tür um. »In der Tat, das hast du nicht.« Sie war gegangen.

Severus hörte den Widerhall der sich schließenden Tür und war nun frei, sich selbst gegenüber die Stirn zu runzeln. > _Was hatte_ _sich gerade hier ereignet? <_ Nein, er bezog sich nicht auf das Eindringen der Frau-die-ihn-wütend-machte in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten, die ihrer beider Sohn mitbrachte, um den Jungen mit dieser falschen Familie zu betrügen, die sie in ihrem verwirrten Geist erschaffen hatte. Er würde sich später darum kümmern. Was ihn im Augenblick beunruhigte, war, dass schwerlidrige Augen sich auf seine Lippen fixiert hatten, war diese Zungenspitze, die herausgeschossen war, um ihre eigenen Lippen zu befeuchten, und zweifellos am meisten der unbezähmbare Drang, den er so unwiderstehlich fühlte – diese Lippen zu küssen, bis sie geschwollen waren und sie atemlos in seinen Armen lag.

»Verdammt!«, schalt er seinen verräterischen Verstand. Er wusste, dass die Bilder, deren Zeuge er heute geworden war und jene, die er später heraufbeschwören würde, seine Träume auf eine Art und Weise ausfüllen würden, die er keinesfalls gewünscht haben würde.

 _> Aufsätze, wo habe ich jene Aufsätze gelassen<_, zwang er sich selbst zu denken und steuerte aus seiner Wohnung hinaus, um für seinen Verstand eine Beschäftigung in seinem Büro zu finden.       

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, ein Familientreffen mit vielen guten Ergebnissen! Ich bin stolz auf mich selbst, dies tatsächlich erreicht zu haben. :0)  
ferporcel  
   
 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan spürt, was es bedeutet, ein Snape zu sein, und Hermione möchte, dass die Familientreffen zu einem festen Bestandteil werden.

 


	23. Ein Snape zu sein!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan spürt, was es bedeutet, ein Snape zu sein, und Hermione möchte, dass die Familientreffen zu einem festen Bestandteil werden.

 

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Being a Snape**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

 

 **SUMMARY:** Nathan spürt, was es bedeutet, ein Snape zu sein, und Hermione möchte, dass die Familientreffen zu einem festen Bestandteil werden.   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.  
  
 **ORIGINAL** **BETA READERS:** BastetAzazis, GinW und Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION** **:** Alea_Thoron

 **GERMAN BETA** **:** DeepWater

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

 

**Kapitel 23: Ein Snape zu sein!**

Als Hermione aus der Wohnung des Zaubertränkemeisters kam, war ihre Selbstkontrolle erschüttert. Nathan, der – wie gebeten – auf sie gewartet hatte, verwechselte ihren verlorenen Blick mit Desorientierung.

»Ich bin hier, Mum«, sagte er und kam zu ihr herüber.

Hermione riss sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken. »Komm, Honey.« Sie legte eine Hand leicht zwischen seine Schulterblätter, um ihn aus den Kerkern hinauszuführen.

Nathan ließ sich führen, diesmal ohne Widerstand entgegenzusetzen. Seit er die sogenannte "Familien-Sitzung" verlassen hatte, war er in einem Wirrwarr aus neuen Gedanken und Gefühlen versunken, die seine vorhergehenden Mutmaßungen zerschmettert und seine innerliche Verwirrung mit neuer Nahrung versorgt hatten.

In dem Moment, als seine Mutter ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie im Begriff waren, seinen Vater zu treffen, hatte sein Herz geschmerzt und seine erste Reaktion war Angst gewesen. Das Verhalten seiner Mutter an Professor Snapes Tür mit ihrem Mangel an Vorsicht hatte ihn überrascht. Als der gefürchtete Professor das hartnäckige Klopfen seiner Mutter beantwortete und sie sie beide nach drinnen geschoben hatte, hatte Nathan gedacht, dass es keinen Weg gab, dass sie alle drei diese Wohnung unversehrt wieder verlassen würden.

Er hatte schweigend beobachtet, während seine Eltern debattieren, da er nicht wusste, was sonst zu tun sei. Zu behaupten, dass er von der Richtung, die ihre Diskussion genommen hatte, überrascht worden war, würde eine Untertreibung sein. Die Art und Weise, in der seine Mutter über sie gesprochen hatte, darüber, eine Familie zu sein, darüber, dass das Treffen ein neuer Anfang für sie alle wäre, hatte sein Herz mit überwältigender Kraft getroffen. Nur die Ablehnung seines Vaters erinnerte ihn an den Surrealismus dieser Vorstellung. Als Professor Snape gezögert hatte zu antworten, warum sie nicht eine Familie sein konnten, wurden Nathans Hoffnungen, die in der Nacht, als er herausgefunden hatte, wer sein Vater wirklich war, zerstört worden waren, wiedergeboren, und er sehnte sich erneut danach, die Familie zu haben, von der seine Mutter so vehement behauptete, sie wären sie – er wünschte, dass seine Mutter diese Auseinandersetzung gewinnen würde.

Sobald sein Vater gesagt hatte, dass der einzige Grund, warum ihre Familie niemals bestehen würde, Nathans Hass gegen ihn sei, musste er sich einmischen.

Nathan seufzte auf dem obersten Absatz der Treppe, die sie gerade zum ersten Stockwerk hinaufgeklettert waren. Er hatte Professor Snape wirklich glauben lassen, dass er ihn hasste, während er ihn tatsächlich nicht hasste. Aber zu der damaligen Zeit war Nathan derartig verärgert und enttäuscht über den Mann gewesen, dass er an die Notwendigkeit geglaubt hatte, ihn anschreien zu müssen, um die Mauer, die der Mann um seine Gefühle errichtet zu haben schien, zu durchbrechen. Als er an jenem Tag die Große Halle verließ, hatte Nathan nichts von dem gemeint, was er gesagt hatte, sondern nur den Sieg genossen. Allerdings – wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich sein sollte – hatte der niedergeschmetterte Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters ihn qualvoll verfolgt. Nein, er hasste Professor Snape nicht, doch Nathan wusste, dass der Mann ihn hasste, und er hatte genau dies heute auch gesagt.

Nur, um herauszufinden, dass Professor Snape ihn auch nicht gehasst hatte.

Aber – was war das alles gewesen, dieser … dieser … Hass, den er von dem Mann ausstrahlen gefühlt hatte? Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür! Und dennoch hatte sein Vater mit all jenen Worten gesagt, dass er ihn nicht hasste. Wenn all das, was seine Mutter ihm heute erklärt hatte … wenn nur die Hälfte davon der Wahrheit entspräche … Tatsachen, die sein Vater nicht abgestritten hatte, nichts davon! Dann konnte das nur bedeuten …

Er wusste nicht, was er überhaupt noch über Professor Snape denken sollte.

Nathan schaute in das Gesicht seiner Mutter und konnte sehen, dass auch sie in Gedanken versunken war. Er hatte sie selten auf diese Weise agieren sehen, in der sie heute gehandelt hatte, so energisch und entschlossen. Er hatte vergessen, wie stark sie wirklich war, vielleicht, weil er sehr genau wusste, wie man an sie herankommen konnte, welche Gefühle es bei ihr hervorrief, wenn man ihre Verwundbarkeit hinsichtlich all dem ausnutzte, was mit seinem Vater zu tun hatte. Er fühlte sich beschämt, weil er ihre Gefühle zu seinem Vorteil gegen sie eingesetzt hatte und senkte seine Augen, um mechanisch in sich aufzunehmen, wie die Steine des Schlosses unter seinen Füßen entlang liefen.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn für all das, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, für all die Beschuldigungen ausschelten würde. Er verdiente es. Sie war solch eine besondere Frau, die beste Mutter, die es gab, und er hatte ihr erklärt, dass er sie nicht brauche, dass er sie hasse. Was war los mit ihm? Warum wollte er sagen, dass er Menschen hasse, obwohl es nicht wahr war? Nur, weil er auf die ganze Welt wütend gewesen war, bedeutete das nicht, dass er das Recht hatte, etwas Derartiges zu tun. Doch er hatte an jenem Tag nicht gewusst, was er sonst tun solle, und ihr gegenüber Anschuldigungen zu brüllen, war alles, wozu er fähig gewesen war.

Sie erreichten die Wohnung seiner Mutter, und sie benutzte ihren Zauberstab, um die Banne zu senken. Der Anblick seiner Mutter, wenn diese Magie benutzte, hatte Nathan immer beeindruckt, und das war auch jetzt nicht anders. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie es vor Hogwarts gewesen war, wie glücklich und einfach das Leben war, sogar, ohne seinen Vater zu kennen.

Nathans Sicht verschwamm durch unvergossene Tränen und – die emotionale Last dieser Wochen und insbesondere des Treffens, von dem sie gerade zurückgekehrt waren, begann, ihn zu überwältigen. Er sehnte sich nach dem glücklichen und einfachen Leben zurück, das er gehabt hatte, nur, dass er jetzt wünschte, dass sein Vater Teil davon sein sollte. Eine Familie – so, wie seine Mutter sagte.

Sie überquerten die Türschwelle, und seine Mutter schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Eine Träne, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte, rann seine Wange hinunter. War dies möglich? Würde er jetzt wirklich eine komplette Familie haben? Eine weitere Träne rollte der ersten hinterher.

»Nathan, da gibt es einige Dinge, über die wir sprechen müssen, zu allererst, wie du dich benommen hast all diese …« Sie verstummte allmählich. »Weinst du?«, fragte sie in einem viel milderen Ton.

Er kämpfte mit den Tränen, während er – dies nicht wahrhaben wollend – seinen Kopf schüttelte, weil er seiner Stimme nicht traute.

»Doch, das tust du«, widersprach sie ihm. »Was ist los, Honey?« Sie berührte sein Gesicht, um eine weitere hartnäckige Träne abzuwischen.

»Ich«, quietschte er, dann versuchte er es noch einmal, »ich weiß nicht.«

Hermione umfasste seinen Hinterkopf mit ihrer rechten Hand und drückte Nathan an ihre Brust, ihre andere Hand lag auf seinem Rücken, presste ihn an sich und umarmte ihn. »Ich glaube, dass dies die letzte Kraft war, die du hattest. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dieses Treffen erzwingen musste, Honey, aber ihr musstest erfahren, dass ihr über euch gegenseitig im Irrtum wart. Das verstehst du, oder?«

Nathan nickte gegen ihre Brust und verflocht seine Hände in ihren Roben.

Sie küsste seinen Kopf und brachte ihn mit sich zum Sofa, wo sie sie beide hinsetzte und Nathan auf ihren Schoß zog. Hermione nahm seinem Kopf in ihre Hände, schob sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht und verwischte seine Tränen. »Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du zugegeben hast, dass du deinen Vater nicht hasst«, erklärte sie ihm. »Das war wirklich tapfer.« Sie lächelte ihn an.

Nathan nickte wieder, jetzt ruhiger als eine Minute zuvor. Er schluckte den Rest des Klumpens in seiner Kehle hinunter und sagte: »Ich wusste nicht, dass Professor Snape ernsthaft glaubte, ich würde ihn wirklich hassen. Ich war nur einfach richtig verärgert über ihn wegen all dem, was er mit mir gemacht hat.«

»Ich weiß, Honey.« Hermione zog seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, und Nathan machte es sich bequemer, indem er sich gegen sie lehnte.

»Ich dachte, er hasst mich«, bekannte er als Versuch einer Erklärung für seine Handlungen.

»Jetzt weißt du, dass er das nicht tut«, sagte sie einfach.

Nathan nickte abermals und Schweigen umfing Mutter und Sohn, während sie ihn zärtlich streichelte und festhielt. Nathan war für einen weiteren Moment tief in Gedanken, bevor er beschloss, einen weiteren Punkt aus der Welt zu schaffen. »Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht hasse, oder, Mum? Weil ich sagte, dass ich es würde, aber ich habe das nicht so gemeint.«

»Du warst verärgert und frustriert, aber was du gesagt hast, war wirklich verletzend.«

»Aber ich habe es nicht gemeint«, beharrte er und schaute ihr in die Augen.

»Ich weiß, aber du musst damit anfangen, deine Worte sorgfältiger zu wählen. Es hat schrecklich geschmerzt, als du das gesagt hast, auch wenn ich wusste, dass du es nicht meinst.«

»Es tut mir leid«, entschuldigte er sich, umarmte sie fest und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken.

Sie seufzte und erwiderte die Umarmung. »Versuche zu denken, bevor du sprichst, oder – selbstverständlich auch – bevor du handelst. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du in diesen letzten Wochen deinem Vater gesagt oder angetan hast, doch ich will, dass du verstehst, dass er dich nicht so gut kennt, wie dies bei mir der Fall ist, und dass alles, was du sagst oder tust, von ihm ernst genommen werden wird«, warnte sie.

»Ich weiß. Ich werde nie wieder Dinge sagen, die ich nicht meine.«

»Ich hoffe, du hältst in dieser Sache dein Wort. Jetzt setz dich auf die Couch, du wirst zu schwer für mich.«

Nathan siedelte widerstrebend auf die Polster über, lehnte sich allerdings an ihre Seite zurück, da er ihre Fürsorge zu sehr schätzte, um sie jetzt schon gänzlich aufzugeben. Während sie fortfuhr, mit seinem Haar zu spielen, entschied er sich, einige der Fragen zu stellen, die jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten. »Wenn ich ihm nicht gleichgültig bin, wie du sagst, warum hat er vorher nicht nach mir gesucht?«

Hermione hielt darin inne, ihre Hand zu bewegen und ließ sein Haar aus ihren Fingern gleiten. »Er wusste bis vor ganz kurzer Zeit nicht, dass du existierst«, erklärte sie ihm ehrlich.

»Wie kommt das?«, ließ sich Nathan nicht nehmen nachzufragen.

»Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, dass er einen Sohn hat, genauso, wie ich dir nie gesagt habe, dass er dein Vater war.«

Dies war verwirrend. »Warum?«, fragte er und wünschte, ihre Gründe zu verstehen.

Eine Weile antworte sie nicht, doch dann begann sie neuerlich, mit der Hand seinen Kopf zu streicheln und sagte: »Als ich herausfand, dass ich mit dir schwanger war, war ich sehr glücklich, allerdings auch sehr besorgt. Es war nicht die beste aller Zeit, um ein Kind zu bekommen; ich war sehr jung, dein Vater hatte zu viele Dinge, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste, und der Krieg war erst wenige Wochen vorüber. Trotz all der Schwierigkeiten wusste ich, dass ich dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wollte. Du gabst mir immer die Kraft zu leben, nach all den Grausamkeiten des Krieges von vorn zu beginnen, doch ich wusste, dass dein Vater nicht dasselbe denken würde – nicht in jenem Moment.«

Sie stoppte ihre zärtlichen Liebkosungen wiederum. »Weißt du, er wurde wegen seiner Beteiligung am Krieg als Todesser vor Gericht gestellt, und wir sammelten Beweise, die seine Rolle als Spion im Orden des Phoenix' belegten, auch wenn er sich bereits zu seinem Anteil an Dumbledores Tod bekannt hatte.«

Nathan schaute auf und sah seine Mutter, die in Erinnerungen versunken war.

Sie fuhr fort: »Severus machte unsere Arbeit nicht einfacher. Er glaubte, dass er verdiente, für all die Dinge zu bezahlen, die er in Voldemorts Auftrag getan hatte, obwohl er wahrhaftig keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Er wurde – selbstverständlich – freigesprochen, doch ich glaube, dass er eine Weile brauchte, um die Entscheidung des Zaubergamots zu akzeptieren.«

»Er wollte nach Azkaban gehen?«, fragte Nathan, der seinen Vater nach dem, was seine Mutter ihm erzählte, nicht wirklich verstehen konnte.

»Er wollte«, bestätigte Hermione und schaute ernst in Nathans Augen. »Er war der Überzeugung, dass alles, was er während des Krieges tat, die Konsequenz aus seinen Entscheidungen, und zwar seinen Entscheidungen allein war, also hielt er es nur für gerecht, durch seine Inhaftierung dort dafür zu bezahlen. Allerdings wollten wir ihn nicht nach Azkaban gehen lassen für das, was er tun musste, um Harry und dem Orden zu helfen. Sein Einsatz während des Krieges war entscheidend, Nathan. Er ist wahrhaftig ein Held, ein wesentlich größerer Held, als die Menschen dies von mir behaupten … doch nicht jeder konnte dies erkennen, und er selbst war einer davon.«

Nathan senkte seine Augen auf seinen Schoß. »Aber warum hast du ihm nichts von mir erzählt?«

»Weil er sich selbst auch dafür die Schuld gegeben hätte, er würde geglaubt haben, dass er mein Leben ruiniert, wenn er mich in solch jungem Alter ein Kind von ihm bekommen lässt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er verlangt haben würde, dass ich auf dich verzichte, während alles, was ich wollte, war, dich zu haben … mehr als irgendetwas anderes in meinem Leben.« Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Kopf. »Ich konnte niemanden zwischen mein Baby und mich kommen lassen, also beschloss ich, niemandem davon zu erzählen, insbesondere nicht Severus.«

»Genauso wenig wie mir«, setzte Nathan hinzu.

»Ich hatte Pläne, es ihm und dir zu erklären – jedes Jahr nach deinem ersten Geburtstag – doch es sah so aus, als ob niemals der richtige Zeitpunkt kam, bis er es letztendlich herausfand. Er war wirklich wütend auf mich, weil ich dich vor ihm versteckt hatte, und es tut mir so unendlich leid«, schloss sie in einem Flüstern.

Nathan schniefte. »Ich wünschte, du hättest es uns gesagt.«

»Es tut mir leid, ich war so egoistisch und feige. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich euch vor genau all diesem Schmerz schützen würde, den ihr im Augenblick durchmacht, doch welches Gute hat es gebracht? Ihr leidet trotzdem, es endete fast damit, dass ihr euch gegenseitig gehasst hättet, und das ist meine Schuld. Ich hoffe, dass du dazu fähig bist, mir eines Tages zu verzeihen.«

Nathan sagte nichts. Er dachte nicht, dass er danach viel zu sagen hatte. Er konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass er ihr vergab, aber er konnte genauso wenig behaupten, dass er es nicht tun würde. Es war im Augenblick allzu viel, was er verarbeitenmusste, also konnte er es nicht sagen. Es war hilfreich, dass seine Mutter jetzt sofort keine Entscheidung von ihm zu erwarten schien.

Zu wissen, dass sein Vater während all dieser Jahre nicht nach ihm gesucht hatte, weil er nicht einmal von seiner Existenz wusste, war eine Erleichterung. Zumindest könnte Professor Snape immer noch wünschen, ihn kennenlernen zu wollen, obgleich Nathan sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie oder warum. Das brachte eine neue Frage auf, um die Stille zu durchbrechen: »Was geschieht jetzt?«

Was mit einer anderen Frage beantwortet wurde: »Was möchtest du, das jetzt geschieht?«

Dies sandte Nathan erneut zurück in seine Gedankenwelt, um über seine neue Wirklichkeit nachzudenken. Was wollte er? Wie wird es wohl sein, Professor Snape als seinen Vater zu haben? Er hatte eine Kostprobe erhalten, wie es sein würde – durch die Reaktionen seiner Freunde auf die Neuigkeit. »Alles würde so viel einfacher sein, wenn du einen anderen Lehrer als meinen Vater auserkoren hättest.« Er seufzte und erinnerte sich daran, wie freundlich und hilfsbereit Professor Lupin immer war.

Hermione gluckste. »Das hätte einen vollkommen anderen Jungen aus dir gemacht, und das hätte ich nicht gewollt.« Sie berührte zärtlich mit einem Finger seine Nase und lächelte ihn an.

»Aber es würde mein Leben in Gryffindor einfacher gemacht haben. Jetzt sieht mich jeder an, als ob ich mich im nächsten Moment in Professor Snape verwandle oder so was. Ich kann ihnen das nicht übel nehmen. Wer würde mit dem Sohn von Professor Snape befreundet sein wollen?«

»Severus würde keinen einzigen Beliebtheitswettbewerb gewinnen, oder? Es tut mir leid, dass deine Freunde in Gryffindor nicht über die Häuserrivalität und den strengen Professor hinaus sehen können. Immerhin wirst du jetzt herausfinden, wer deine wahren Freunde sind.«

»Ich nehme es an«, stimmte er widerstrebend zu.

»Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was du möchtest, das von jetzt an geschieht.«

»Inzwischen weiß bereits die ganze Welt, dass ich Snapes Sohn bin, also kann ich es genauso gut sein.« Nathan zuckte die Schultern.

Hermione lächelte. »Du wirst es nicht bedauern, Nathan. Ich weiß, dass du und Severus euch anfreunden werdet. Ihr habt vieles gemeinsam.« Sie hielt mit ihrer enthusiastischen Rede inne, als sie das Stirnrunzeln auf Nathans Gesicht sah. »Was hast du?«

»Ich denke nicht, dass ich mit Professor Snape etwas gemeinsam haben möchte.«

»Oh, sei nicht albern! Möchtest du nicht ein guter Zaubertränkebrauer sein? Möchtest du nicht dich so wie er duellieren können? In der Lage zu sein, neue Zaubersprüche zu erfinden, so mutig zu sein …«

»Er kann Onkel Harry in einem Duell schlagen«, kommentierte Nathan.

»Ja, das kann er«, stimmte sie zu.

»Aber er ist im Unterricht immer grausam«, entgegnete er.

»Ich habe nie gesagt, dass Grausamkeit etwas wäre, das du mit deinem Vater gemeinsam haben _solltest_ «, widerlegte sie sein Argument. »Du bist kein anderer Junge, nur weil du weißt, dass Severus dein Vater ist und du jetzt mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wirst. Du bist ein reizender Junge, rechtschaffen und gut – die meiste Zeit über – und ich möchte hoffen, dass das so bleibt.«

»Ich werde mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen müssen, nicht wahr? Das wird sich anfühlen, als ob das Nachsitzen wieder von vorn beginnt.« Nathan seufzte.

»Nachsitzen ist Bestrafung. Mit deinem Vater Zeit zu verbringen, ist keine Bestrafung. Was auch immer er dich tun ließ, während du nachsitzen musstest, hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ihr als Vater und Sohn machen werdet.«

Das ergab Sinn, doch Nathan wusste nicht, was Snape und er zusammen tun könnten, das nicht in die Kategorie Bestrafung fiel. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Professor Snape irgendeine Art von Spaß haben könnte.

»Mach' dir nicht so viele Gedanken«, erklärte seine Mutter ihm. »Du wirst sehen, dass sich die Dinge ganz natürlich entwickeln werden, als ob ihr schon immer etwas zusammen unternommen hättet.« Hermione stand dann auf. »Und da wir gerade über Dinge sprechen, die zu erledigen sind – würde es dir gefallen, mir im Labor zu helfen?« Sie streckte ihre Hand aus.

Er akzeptierte sie mit einem Lächeln.

*-*-*-*

Nachdem er den Rest des Nachmittags damit zugebracht hatte, Aufsätze zu bewerten, die er aus seinem Büro geholt hatte, und sich mit Hilfe einiger Zaubertränke-Fachzeitschriften auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte, musste Severus seine Wohnung für das Abendessen verlassen. Er war seit dem Frühstück an jenem verhängnisvollen Morgen keinem der Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers mehr begegnet, und hatte es vorgezogen, seine Mahlzeiten in seiner Wohnung einzunehmen, doch heute Abend würde er zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle erscheinen. In Gedanken über die letzten Worte der Frau heute Nachmittag ihm gegenüber nachsinnend, fühlte sich Severus herausgefordert, mit Granger beim Abendessen aufeinanderzutreffen und damit deutlich werden zu lassen, dass er diesem keine Bedeutung beimaß.

Als er dort ankam, wurde er von der Schulleiterin empfangen: »Guten Abend, Severus. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.« Sie schien eine Antwort zu erwarten, die er ihr nicht gab. »Ich habe schon zu glauben begonnen, dass du krank wärst. Ich hatte bereits erwogen, Poppy zu bitten, dir einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn du dich zum Abendessen nicht hättest sehen lassen.«

Er saß schon längst neben ihr, als er erwiderte: »Wenn ich wirklich krank gewesen wäre, würde ich mittlerweile längst tot sein. Ich war bloß beschäftigt.«

»Ich bin froh, dass du ein wenig Zeit gefunden hast, uns heute Gesellschaft zu leisten«, sagte Lupin von Minervas anderer Seite aus.

Severus ignorierte den Werwolf, während er seinen Teller füllte. Er wollte essen, Granger gegenüber beweisen, dass er ihrer kindischen Herausforderung keinerlei Beachtung schenkte und zu den Kerkern zurückgehen, in sein Labor, das sie während des Nachmittages in Beschlag genommen hatte. Das einzige 'aber' an der Sache war, dass sie bislang nicht in der Großen Halle war, und Severus würde warten müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ihn hier sehen würde.

Er schaute schließlich von seinem Teller auf und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, während er aus seinem Kelch trank. Das Erste, was er wahrnahm, war Nathans Abwesenheit. > _Er muss bei ihr sein <_, machte Severus sich klar.

Und er hatte sich nicht geirrt; dort war er, ging neben seiner Mutter und überquerte die Türschwelle der Flügeltüren des Haupteingangs. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, während sie ihn zu einem Platz in der Nähe von Wood führte. Die Normalität ihres Verhaltens nach allem, was geschehen war, beruhigte ihn merkwürdigerweise; Severus hatte sich seit ihrem Treffen Sorgen um Nathan gemacht, selbst wenn er dies nicht zugeben wollte.

Hermione fand seine Augen auf sie beide gerichtet, und sie blieben auf ihr hängen, während sie dem Lehrertisch zustrebte. Erst als sie lächelnd nickte, wurde sich Severus darüber bewusst, was er tat und schnaubte missbilligend. Minerva bemerkte dies.

»Wie geht es dem Jungen? Hast du schon mit ihnen gesprochen?«, fragte sie.

»Ja, nicht, dass es dich irgendetwas anginge, Minerva«, versuchte er, sie loszuwerden.

»Er erinnert mich an dich an seinem Alter«, fügte sie im Plauderton hinzu, wobei sie seine unhöfliche Antwort ignorierte.

»Er ist ganz anders als ich«, antwortete er und runzelte über seinem Teller die Stirn.

»Er hat selbstverständlich auch eine Menge von Hermione. Er ist ein Gryffindor, zum Beispiel.«

»Ach so, das ist der Grund für all das nichtssagende Geschnatter«, schlussfolgerte er. »Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin hat einen Gryffindor-Sohn. Ich bin erschüttert, dass es diese Schlagzeile bisher noch nicht in den _Prophet_ geschafft hat; die Neuigkeiten würden das Leben der ganzen magischen Welt verändern, wie ich mir sicher bin.«

Minervas Schweigen nach seiner sarkastischen Tirade verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Er blickte gerade flüchtig in ihre Richtung, um Granger mit Lupin sprechen zu sehen. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und berührte sogar seine Schulter, während sie sich unterhielten. Selbstverständlich schmolz Lupin ihr gegenüber ebenso über das ganze Gesicht strahlend dahin. > _Widerlich <_, dachte er, allerdings nur aus Eifersucht. Wie konnte sie sich verhalten, als ob sich nichts verändert hätte? Oder schlimmer, als ob die Dinge sich um das Zehnfache verbessert hätten, nun, da die Welt wusste, dass sie irgendeine Art von Verbindung mit ihm gehabt hatte? Er hatte kaum seine Augen von seinem Teller erhoben, und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und plauderte fröhlich. > _Widerlich_. <

Er machte es sich zur Aufgabe, sie zu ignorieren und aß schnell. Granger tauschte noch mehr freundliche Worte mit Minerva aus. > _Ist dies hier eine Teeparty? <_ _,_ warf er ihr mental vor. Kaum, dass er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, fragte Minerva Granger, ob sie am nächsten Tag zum Tee zu ihr kommen würde, und Severus grinste süffisant in seinen Kelch.

Dann tat sie das Undenkbare – sie nahm zu seiner Linken Platz.

»Wie ich sehe, hast du es zum Abendessen geschafft«, sagte Granger und machte es sich bequem, um ihre Mahlzeit einzunehmen.

_> Und sie ist bereits wieder dabei, mich zu ärgern.<_

»Ich diniere hier gelegentlich.« Er kämpfte entschlossen gegen seinen Impuls, mit seinen Augen zu rollen.

Sie war schweigsam, während sie ihren Teller füllte, was ihm noch mehr auf die Nerven ging. »Nathan fühlt sich viel besser nach unserem ersten Treffen. Wir verbrachten den Nachmittag zusammen im Labor, so, wie wir das in früheren Zeiten gemacht haben«, erklärte sie ihm schließlich.

Severus hob seine Augen vom Tisch, um nach seinem Sohn zu suchen. Nathan aß still, allem Anschein nach aus den Unterhaltungen ausgeschlossen, die um ihn herum weiterliefen. Während er beobachtete, hatte nur Wood einige Worte an den Jungen gerichtet – Worte, auf die nur mit einem schweigenden Kopfnicken reagiert wurde. Severus runzelte die Stirn.

»Er passt sich an«, kam die Stimme der Frau, und er schaute sie an und sah, dass auch sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Nathan gerichtet hatte. »Sie passen sich an«, berichtigte sie sich. »Das Leben wird bald zur Normalität zurückkehren.«

Severus bezweifelte das. »Er wird immer für seine Verwandtschaft zu mir verurteilt werden.«

»Er wird auf die Probe gestellt, nicht verurteilt, Severus. Er hat zu beweisen, dass er sich nicht verändert hat, weil sie jetzt wissen, dass du sein Vater bist. Es wird nicht lange dauern, nun, da die Dinge zwischen euch zweien besser laufen.«

Er glaubte ihr immer noch nicht, doch er würde dies nicht in der Großen Halle besprechen; Minerva richtete bereits mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie, als auf ihr Essen. Granger verfiel nach seinem Mangel an Diskussionsbereitschaft zum Glück in Schweigen, obwohl es ein Jammer war, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange anhielt.

»Wann denkst du, können wir uns wieder treffen – wir drei?«, fragte sie.

Severus seufzte und schrieb seinen Pudding ab.

»Du weißt schon, dass wir uns regelmäßig werden treffen müssen, oder?« Sie wölbte ihm gegenüber eine Augenbraue, diese unmögliche Frau. »Da ich ja jedes Wochenende hier bin, könnten wir zeitlich etwas an Sonntagen einplanen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist.«

Er wandte seine Augen von den ihrigen ab, um seinen Sohn dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser deutlich sichtbar mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller spielte. Er brauchte einen langen Moment, doch Severus nickte sein Einverständnis.

»Es würde ihm gut tun, wenn ihr euch überdies ohne mich mindestens einmal wöchentlich treffen würdet«, fügte sie hinzu und beobachtete jetzt ebenso Nathan. Sie sah ihn dann nachdenklich an und wartete vermutlich darauf, dass er ablehnte. Ihre Augen tauchten ineinander ein und er hielt ihren Blick fest. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Ausdruck veränderte, weicher wurde, allerdings niemals schwächelte. Solch wunderschöne Augen …

»Wir können dies später in meinem Büro diskutieren«, ertappte er sich selbst dabei, eine Einladung auszusprechen. Severus‘ Blick ließ von ihren Augen ab und suchten nach dem Tisch. Ihm wurde aufgrund dieses Momentes unbehaglich zumute und er stand auf, um zu gehen.

»Ich bin bald bei dir«, erklärte sie ihm.

Er schalt seinen verräterischen Verstand dafür, dass er mehr Bedeutung in ihre Antwort hineinlegte, als wirklich dort vorhanden war, und sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich.

Severus‘ Kopfnicken war so unmerklich, dass Hermione es nicht mitbekommen hätte, wenn sie nicht noch immer auf sein kantiges Gesicht geblickt hätte. Sie hatte sich für einen Moment in seinen Augen verloren; sie war jedes Mal von die Tatsache fasziniert, wie unglaublich schwarz sie waren. Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Abendessen, doch ihre Gedanken verblieben bei dem Mann, der die Große Halle verließ. Die Schwärze seiner Augen war ähnlich, doch gleichzeitig vollkommen unterschiedlich zu Nathans. Hermione wunderte sich, ob dies aufgrund der Erfahrung war, dem Mangel an Unschuld, imprägniert in Severus' Blick; sie fragte sich, ob jene Augen einmal wie die ihres Sohnes gewesen waren.

*-*-*-*

Nathan war immer zurückhaltend, allerdings niemals schüchtern gewesen. Seit gestern jedoch konnte er anderen Menschen nicht in die Augen sehen, ängstlich in bezug darauf, auf welche Art sie ihn anschauen würden, so wie jetzt. Welch ein Kontrast zu der angenehmen Zeit, die er mit seiner Mutter verbracht hatte, bis sie ihn am Gryffindor-Tisch zurückgelassen hatte. Jetzt war er wieder mit seinen Mitschülern allein, die ihn zweifelsohne ignorierten. Nun, nicht alle; Andy versuchte, ihn in die Unterhaltung einzubeziehen, doch Nathan fühlte sich nicht wohl genug, um sich wirklich zu beteiligen. Er wusste, dass Andy Kevin unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß anstieß; er war kein Dummkopf.

Nathan versuchte zu essen, um herauszufinden, ob dies die Peinlichkeit des Momentes verringern würde. Er beließ seine Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin auf seinen Teller gerichtet, doch, sich derer bewusst zu sein, die ihn ansahen, war zu belastend, und genau so bedrückend wurde das Essen. Er nickte jedes zweite Mal zu dem, was Andy sagte, und täuschte vor zu essen, bis er frei sein würde, um in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen. Das Einzige, das ihn in der Großen Halle hielt, waren die wachsamen Augen seiner Mutter vom Lehrertisch aus. Nathan hatte ihr versprochen, dass er seinen Freunden nicht aus dem Weg gehen würde, also musste er bleiben.

Sein Vater hatte ihn ebenfalls beobachtet. Was würde er denken? Seine Mutter sprach gerade mit ihm – ohne Zweifel über ihrer aller Situation. Nathan runzelte über den Gedanken, dass er ein Problem sei, das gelöst werden musste, die Stirn. Glücklicherweise standen seine _Freunde_ auf, um zu gehen, so dass er nicht darüber würde nachdenken müssen.

Er folgte ihnen. Buchstäblich. Nathan hielt sich hinter ihnen und zog es vor, allein zu gehen.

Nun, nicht ganz so alleine, wie er dies bevorzugt haben würde. Eine Gruppe von Slytherins erreichte ihn zeitnah, gerade außerhalb der Großen Halle.

»Schau mal, wenn das nicht der neue Snape ist«, kommentierte einer von ihnen. »Ein Gryffindor ist der Sohn des Hauslehrers von Slytherin. Wie ist das? Paradox, oder?« Der Junge kicherte hämisch.

Nathan ignorierte ihn.

Doch einer in ihrer Gruppe kicherte nicht. »Ist es nicht, weil er nicht Snapes Sohn ist.«

Das war schwieriger zu ignorieren, insbesondere, weil er diese Stimme wiedererkannte, aber Nathan ging weiter.

»Schaut ihn euch an. Er ist ein empfindliches, quengelndes Baby, das geradeswegs zu seiner Mum und zu Harry Potter läuft, wenn es etwas braucht. Jämmerlich! Snapes Sohn würde sich niemals _so_ verhalten«, setzte Malfoy hinzu.

Nathan blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihnen herum und schaute Malfoy in die Augen. Der Slytherin grinste hämisch und hob sein Kinn als Herausforderung an. Die anderen betrachteten Nathan forschend. Niemand wusste, was geschehen wäre, wenn Andy nicht aufgetaucht wäre, um Nathan am Arm von den Slytherins wegzuziehen.

»Beachte sie nicht«, sagte Andy mitten auf der Treppe, die zum ersten Stock führte. Nathan blickte immer noch Malfoy ins Gesicht, der ebenfalls nicht zurückgewichen war. »Du weißt, er ist nichts wert.«

Nathan schaute endlich nach vorn und tat, was Andy verlangte. Er wusste nicht, was ihn am meisten ankotzte – dass Malfoy ihn als empfindlich und quengelnd beschimpfte oder dass er seine Legitimität, dass er Snapes Sohn sei, anzweifelte. Er wollte vor Frustration knurren.

»Warum sprichst du immer noch nicht mit mir?«, fragte Andy und brachte Nathan damit dazu, Malfoys Worte beiseite zu schieben.

»Ich habe nicht die Absicht, nicht mit dir zu sprechen, Andy.«

Sie gingen schweigend, als sie die Korridore durchquerten und eine weitere Treppe hinaufstiegen.

»Du sprichst nicht mit mir«, sagte Andy abermals.

Nathan seufzte. »Was willst du, dass ich sage? Dass es draußen kalt ist? Dass Professors Binns Vorlesungen langweilig sind?«, fragte er verärgert. »Ich habe nichts zu sagen!«

»Hast du mit Snape gesprochen?«, fragte Andy mit einem vorsichtigen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

»Ja«, antwortete Nathan schmollend. Eine Weile später brachte er hervor: »Irgendwie.«

»Und …?« Als Nathan nicht reagierte, führte Andy die Frage weiter: »Was hat er gesagt?«

Bei dem Treffen waren da so wenige Worte von seinem Vater gewesen, die an ihn gerichtet waren … »Er sagte mir, dass ich keine Kessel zum Explodieren bringen und ihn nicht anschreien soll«, war alles, was Nathan sagte.

»Das ist echt Snape«, nickte Andy ernsthaft. »Und was hast du gesagt?«

»Dass ich das nicht tun würde.«

Andy nickte wiederum. »Kluge Antwort.«

Nathan rollte seine Augen, fühlte sich jedoch besser, nachdem er Andy diese Dinge über Snape als seinen Vater mitgeteilt hatte. Möglicherweise hatte seine Mutter Recht und all das würde ihm dazu dienen, um herauszufinden, wer seine wirklichen Freunde waren. Andy war definitiv einer von ihnen.

*-*-*-*

»Herein«, rief er.

Hermione kam ruhig herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie näherte sich seinem Schreibtisch und nahm auf einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz. Sie wartete.

Er wartete.

Sie seufzte.

»Wie willst du bei den wöchentlichen Treffen vorgehen?«, fragte sie schließlich.

»Wenn es unvermeidbar ist, ist Sonntags in Ordnung.«

»Ich dachte, dass wir das bereits während des Abendessens vereinbart hätten. Was ist mit dir und Nathan?«, erkundigte sie sich.

»Ich glaube, dass ich es mittwochs nach dem Abendessen einrichten kann, wenn es kein Nachsitzen zu überwachen gibt.«

»Nathan hatte Angst, dass eure gemeinsame Zeit wie Nachsitzen sein würde«, erinnerte sie sich belustigt. Sie wurde wieder vernünftig. »Es wird nicht so sein, oder?«

Er beschäftigte seine Hände mit dem Neuarrangieren von bereits geordneten Pergamenten.

»Als erstes, ich denke nicht, dass ihr euch hier in deinem Büro treffen solltet. Ich glaube, dass deine Wohnung angebrachter sein würde«, schlug sie vor. »Das könnte ihm helfen, die Unterschiede zwischen dem Vater und dem Lehrer zu verstehen.«

Er nickte.

»Was hast du im Sinn, wofür du diese Zeit verwenden willst?«, fragte sie als nächstes.

»Ich dachte, ihn ohne dich zu treffen, bedeutet meine eigene Tagesordnung zu haben.« Er wölbte eine Augenbraue.

Severus konnte sehen, dass sie mit den Augen rollen wollte, sich aber eindrucksvoll zurückhielt. Er wollte grinsen.

»Ich vermute mal, das lässt nur sehr wenig Spielraum zur Diskussion, es sei denn, dass du über das Wetter sprechen möchtest«, erklärte sie ihm, sichtbar gereizt.

Er grinste dann doch.

»In der Tat gibt es noch etwas, das wir besprechen müssen. Nach dem ganzen Zirkus mit dem _Prophet_ gab es eine Zunahme des Postumfanges. Ich brauche dich, um herauszufinden, ob er irgendetwas bekommen hat, von dem ich wissen sollte. Kimmkorn war sehr bestrebt, meine Feinde auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen.«

»Ich denke, dass er irgendjemandem über irgendwelche Drohungen erzählt haben würde, doch fragen kostet nichts. Ich bin sicher, dass du das deiner Tagesordnung hinzufügen kannst, Severus.« Sie neigte ihren Kopf – als ob er Vergeltung nicht erkennen würde, wenn er sie sah.

»Gut«, erklärte er ihr, wollte ihr nicht den Sieg zugestehen. »Ich frage ihn selbst.«

Sie lächelte.

Und das Lächeln blieb auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie ihn beobachtete. Er wollte fragen, worüber sie lächelte, tat es jedoch nicht. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass sie mit der kleinsten Kleinigkeit zufrieden sein würde. Nichtsdestoweniger mochte Severus ihr Lächeln.

»Was hast du für Sonntag geplant?«, fragte er sie.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, bevor sie ihre Pläne für ihre angesetzten Treffen enthüllte. Sie wollte, dass sie jede Woche zusammen zu Abend aßen, nur sie drei. Auf seinen skeptischen Blick hin sprach sie davon, wie Familien über ihre Tage – oder in ihrem Fall, Wochen – während gemeinsamer Mahlzeiten sprachen. Severus hätte argumentieren können, dass sie keine gewöhnliche Familie waren, doch er entschied, dass einmal wöchentlich mit Granger zu Abend zu essen etwas war, das er ohnehin schon tat, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die einzigen Änderungen würden die Örtlichkeit und das Hinzukommen von Nathan sein.

»Ich bin einverstanden«, erklärte er ihr.

»Großartig. Wir werden dich um fünf in deiner Wohnung treffen.« Sie lächelte wieder. »Ich freue mich darauf.«

Warum sollte sie das tun? > _Sie_ _hat eine masochistische Ader <_, folgerte er. »Wenn du das sagst«, sagte er, während er sich bereits vorstellte, als wie unangenehm sich der Abend herausstellen könnte. »Ich werde dort sein.« Er nahm ein Pergament von seinem Schreibtisch und hoffte, dass dies für eine Verabschiedung genügen würde.

»Dann ist es also beschlossen.« Sie stand auf, um zu gehen. »Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück.«

»Du weißt, dass es so sein wird«, antwortete er.

Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie auf ihrem Weg nach draußen bei jenen leisen Worten gezögert hatte, aber er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen. Severus hatte nicht aufgeschaut, nachdem er sie ausgesprochen hatte.

*-*-*-*

Nachdem er entschieden hatte, er würde sein, wer er war, unabhängig davon, was die Menschen über ihn dachten, fühlte sich Nathan an diesem Samstag Morgen zuversichtlicher. Er hatte Andys Einladung angenommen, frühstücken zu gehen, und steuerte die Große Halle an. Kevin war bei ihnen, doch er schien widerstrebend. > _Nun, schade für ihn <_, dachte Nathan, aber tief im Inneren fühlte er sich deswegen traurig.

Anonyme Augen folgten ihm weiterhin überall hin, Nathan konnte sie wahrnehmen, doch er fühlte sich auch nicht mehr allzu sehr eingeschüchtert. Andy schien sich nicht dafür zu interessieren, warum sollte er es dann? Sie gingen zum Gryffindor-Tisch, während sie über die Verwandlungsaufgaben sprachen. Anscheinend hatte Andy ihn genügend vermisst, dass sogar Hausaufgaben ein Thema waren, über das er so früh an einem Wochenende zu diskutieren bereit war.

Nathan sah seine Mutter bereits frühstücken, an der Seite seines Vaters sitzend. Sie lächelte ihm zu, als sie seinen Blick auffing; Professor Snape erwiderte nur den Blick, änderte jedoch seinen gewohnt gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Nun, Nathan hielt dies für nur zu gut ins Bild passend, da Professor Snape in dieser ganzen Zeit niemals seine Handlungsweise verändert hatte.

Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein und begannen, sich zu bedienen. Kevin hatte bis jetzt nicht ein Wort gesprochen, doch Nathan ließ sich sein Unbehagen darüber nicht anmerken. Er verhielt sich so, als ob jene Zeitung nie erschienen wäre und sprach angeregt mit Andy. Das blieb so, bis eine Unterhaltung durch die Geräusche der Eulen schwierig gemacht wurde, die in die Halle einfielen.

Viele der Vögel wandten sich geradewegs dorthin, wo Nathan saß und ließen Briefe über seinem Frühstück fallen. Eine weitere Handvoll von ihnen flog zum Lehrertisch, in Richtung seiner Eltern, aber er beachtete diese nicht. Seit dieser einen Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ hatte sich die Menge von Nathans Post enorm erhöht.

»Das ist eine Menge Post!«, bemerkte Andy.

»Das ist schon seit dieser Story über mich im _Tagesprophet_ so«, erklärte ihm Nathan. »Es scheint, dass ich jetzt eine Berühmtheit bin.« Er lachte. Andy lachte ebenfalls.

»Bitten sie dich um Autogramme?«, scherzte Andy.

»Der eine oder andere hat das getan«, antwortete Nathan ernsthaft.

Andys Augen weiteten sich. »Was schreiben die anderen?«, wollte er dann wissen.

»Die meisten von ihnen erklären, wie leid es ihnen für mich tut. Andere sagen, ich solle nicht glauben, was in diesem Artikel steht, dass mein wirklicher Vater Onkel Harry ist«, Nathan rollte seine Augen, »und ein paar sagen, dass sie für mich glücklich wären«, endete er.

»Dieselben, die um Autogramme gebeten haben«, sagte Kevin, sein selbst auferlegtes Schweigen brechend.

Als Nathan im Begriff war, darauf zu antworten, purzelte ein Paket zwischen sie.

»Dies eine hat sich verspätet« Andy, der den Kelch hielt, der dort gewesen wäre, wo das Paket nur einige Momente zuvor fallen gelassen wurde, wenn er ihn nicht vorher genommen hätte, prallte zurück. »Es ist für dich, Nathan.«

Als Nathan die Hand ausstreckte, um nach der Schachtel zu greifen und diese zu untersuchen, kam eine größere Hand aus dem Nichts und nahm sie ihm weg. Nathan war dermaßen entrüstet, dass er nicht einmal nachdachte, bevor er sich umdrehte, um dem Dieb ins Gesicht zu schauen und sagte: »He! Das gehört mir!«

Sein Vater wölbte ihm gegenüber eine Augenbraue. Nathans Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie sich verengten.

»Ich nehme auch die Briefe«, sagte Snape, streckte seine freie Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben aus und wartete.

»Sie sind für mich«, sagte Nathan gelassen zu der Hand seines Vaters.

Sie verfielen in Schweigen, ohne sich zu bewegen, in einem Krieg aus Geduld und Hartnäckigkeit. Alle Schüler beobachteten sie aufmerksam. Snape wurde des Wartens müde, schnappte die Briefe vom Tisch und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das Nathan nicht mitkriegen konnte. Diese Aktion sollte nicht unerwartet gewesen sein, doch Nathan wusste gleichwohl nicht mehr, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er brauchte einen Moment, bevor er reagierte.

»Sir«, rief Nathan und verließ seinen Platz, um dem Mann zu folgen, der sich jetzt schnell dem Lehrertisch näherte.

Snape blieb nicht stehen.

»Professor«, rief er erneut, verärgert, und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um seinen Vater einzuholen.

Snape blieb endlich stehen und drehte sich zu ihm herum.

»Warum haben Sie meine Post genommen?«, fragte Nathan und kam vor ihm zum Stehen.

»Kennen Sie irgendjemanden von diesen Leuten?«, stellte Professor Snape die Gegenfrage, während er die Briefe in seiner Hand schwenkte.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Sie haben sie mir _gestohlen_ , bevor ich lesen konnte, von wem sie waren.« Nathan funkelte ihn an. Sein Vater war ungerührt davon. »Was macht es aus, wenn ich sie nicht kenne? Sie sind trotzdem an mich gerichtet«, versuchte er es noch einmal.

»Sie sind trotzdem konfisziert. Ab sofort werden Sie keine Korrespondenz aus unbekannten Quellen öffnen. Jetzt gehen Sie zurück zu Ihrem Platz, Mister Granger.«

»Aber—« Nathans Argument erstarb, als er die bedrohliche Haltung seines Vaters betrachtete, die Arme verschränkt, die das Paket und die Briefe hielten. Es gab keine Diskussion, wie Nathan inzwischen begriffen haben sollte. Er drehte sich herum und ging zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch, vor Wut kochend.

»Wer glaubt er, der er ist, dass er mir meine Briefe wegnimmt?«, murmelte Nathan vor sich hin und setzte sich wieder neben Andy.

»Dein Vater«, antwortete der Junge ihm.

Nathan schoss einen mörderischen Blick auf ihn. Andy wandte seine Augen von Nathans Augen ab und begann, schweigend zu essen.

»Er kann nicht einfach so hier herüber kommen und meine Post konfiszieren!«, protestierte Nathan, nicht imstande, nach einem solchen Vorfall Ruhe zu halten. »Sie waren an mich adressiert, nicht an ihn!« Er biss grimmig in ein Stück Toast und erwischte Kevin dabei, zu ihm herüberzustarren. »Was ist?«, fauchte er.

Am Lehrertisch starrte jemand anderes, und das nicht auf Nathan. Hermione versuchte zu verstehen, was sich gerade ereignet hatte, indem sie durchdringend Severus anschaute.

»Du starrst mit offenem Mund, Granger«, erklärte er ihr, ließ die Briefe und das Paket neben seinem Teller fallen und nahm seinen Platz wieder ein.

Sie schloss ihren Mund und verengte ihre Augen. »Was hast du gerade eben getan?«

»Du sagtest, dass ich mich um das Korrespondenzproblem kümmern soll. Ich kümmere mich darum.«

»Du sagtest, dass du mit ihm darüber sprechen würdest, Severus. Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass viel Sprechen beteiligt war«, erklärte sie spitz.

»Wenn du die Art und Weise nicht magst, in der ich dies handhabe, dann solltest du dich selbst damit beschäftigt haben«, erwiderte er und aß die Rühreier, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, wobei ihm ihr Augenrollen entging.

Hermione nahm den Briefstapel unmittelbar neben seinem Teller. Er griff danach, um sie genau daran zu hindern, und sie starrten einander in die Augen. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Blick ihren Mangel an Toleranz für diesen kindischen Kampf zum Ausdruck brachte. Möglicherweise geschah genau dies, weil Severus mit einem Seufzer den Blickkontakt abbrach.

Sie durchforstete die Briefe und las die Namen darauf. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und schob kopfschüttelnd einen Brief aus dem Stapel heraus, sichtbar gereizt. Als sie fertig war, hörte sie ihn sagen: »Zufrieden?«

»Da war ein Brief von Harry mittendrin, aber ich erwarte nicht von dir, das zu erkennen. Er ist ja nicht so, als ob du nachgesehen oder gefragt hättest, bevor du sie weggenommen hast.«

»Woher willst du wissen, dass dieser Brief keinen Schaden anrichtet?«, fragte er mit gewölbter Augenbraue.

»Oh, bitte!« Sie stand auf und nahm besagten Brief mit sich. Sie ging an ihm auf ihrem Weg nach draußen vorbei und war ganz sicher, dass sie ihn leise lachen hörte. > _Er hält das für komisch, oder? <_ Hermione war nicht belustigt.

Sie erreichte Nathan und begrüßte seine Freunde.

»Da war einen Brief von Harry für dich«, erzählte sie ihrem Sohn. »Ich nehme nicht an, dass Severus erklärt hat, warum er die Briefe genommen hat, oder?«

»Nein, hat er nicht«, antwortete Nathan sichtbar verärgert und schnappte nach dem Brief in ihrer Hand.

»Es ist zu deiner Sicherheit«, erklärte sie. »Wir werden uns ausführlicher darüber unterhalten, entweder heute zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt oder möglicherweise morgen, während des Familien-Abendessens.«

»Familien-Abendessen?«, fragte Nathan.

»Ja. Jeden Sonntag werden wir zusammen zu Abend essen. Du kannst mich im Labor besuchen, und ich werde dir das alles erklären.«

Sie küsste seinen Kopf und verließ die Große Halle.

»Super«, murmelte Nathan, während er den Brief seines Paten öffnete.

*-*-*-*

Nathan trug nicht seine Schuluniform, als er sich mit seiner Mutter in ihrer Wohnung im dritten Stock traf. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass er sich für ihr gemeinsames Abendessen ungezwungen kleiden würde. Nathan konnte nicht verstehen, warum das Anziehen von Jeans, T-Shirt und einem Sweater irgendeinen Unterschied bei irgendetwas machen würde, doch es schien ihr wichtig zu sein.

Hermione wartete an der Tür und trug ebenfalls ungezwungene Kleidung; das karmesinrote Kleid, das sie zu tragen liebte, wenn sie ins Kino ging, und einen Mantel, der wie eine magische Robe aussah. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln.

»Fertig?«, fragte sie.

»Ja«, antwortete er und versuchte, das Unbehagen in seinem Magen zu ignorieren.

»Trägst du die Halskette nicht?«, fragte sie als nächstes und glättete die Kragen seines T-Shirts und seines Sweaters, damit sie an der richtigen Stelle übereinander liegen würden.

»Nein«, sagte er ruhig. Da er den Blick sah, der immer einer sehr langen Diskussion vorausging, fügte er hinzu: »Ich habe sie bei mir. Ich möchte wissen, wie sie genau funktioniert, bevor ich sie wieder tragen werde.«

»Wie du willst«, räumte sie ein, »solange du bereit bist, seine Gründe anzuhören.«

Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, dass Professor Snape wünschte, dass er die Halskette wieder trug, die sein Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen war – genau die Kette, die er an dem Tag abgenommen hatte, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Snape sein Vater war. Sie hatte ihm ebenfalls erklärt, warum Professor Snape seine Post konfisziert hatte, etwas, gegenüber dem Nathan noch immer misstrauisch war. Aus dem gleichen Grund hatte er die Halskette noch nicht wieder umgelegt. Ungeachtet der Erklärung seiner Mutter wollte Nathan es von Professor Snape selbst hören, bevor er seine Entscheidung traf. Es schien angemessen zu sein.

Sie machten sich auf ihren Weg zu den Kerkern, wo sie seinen Vater zum Abendessen treffen würden. Nathan war dieses Mal nicht überrascht, als sie an der Tür von Professor Snapes Büro vorbeigingen und geradeswegs zu der nächsten Tür, von der Nathan jetzt wusste, dass diese in seine Wohnung führte. Seine Mutter klopfte und binnen kurzem öffnete sich die Tür.

»Guten Tag, Severus«, grüßte sie, was durch ein Kopfnicken des Mannes beantwortet wurde.

»Guten Tag, Sir«, folgte Nathan entsprechend und erhielt ebenso ein Nicken dafür.

Snape trat beiseite und hielt einladend die Tür geöffnet. Sie traten ein und warteten darauf, dass sie gebeten würden, sich zu setzen. Als dies geschah, nahm Nathan neben seiner Mutter auf dem Sofa Platz, während sich sein Vater nah daneben in einen Sessel setzte, beide dem Kamin gegenüber.

Nathan blickte starr in das Feuer, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte. Er konnte die Spannung in der Luft spüren, etwas, das ihn sich immer unbehaglich fühlen ließ. Hier hereinzukommen, hatte ihm ihr letztes Treffen in Erinnerung gerufen, und es war, als ob er das alles noch einmal durchmachen würde, die Dinge, die gesagt worden waren und wie sie gesagt worden waren.

»Du hast eine unglaubliche Büchersammlung, Severus«, sagte seine Mutter schließlich. Unglücklicherweise fügte sie hinzu: »Findest du das nicht auch, Nathan?«

Nathan schaute widerstrebend vom Feuer hoch und ließ den Raum auf sich wirken. Zwei der Wände waren vom Fußboden bis zur Decke von Büchern bedeckt, etwas, dem er nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit gezollt hatte, als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Es war eine erstaunliche Büchersammlung. »Ja«, stimmte er zu.

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen.

»Hast du sie alle gelesen, Severus?«, fragte seine Mutter – zum Glück nicht ihn.

»Die meisten von ihnen«, antwortete sein Vater.

Nathan versuchte, einige Hinweise über Professor Snapes Stimmung anhand dessen Stimme aufzufangen, konnte dies jedoch nicht. Dabei war es für ihn auch nicht hilfreich, seine Augen auf seine Hände statt auf das Gesicht des Mannes gerichtet zu lassen, aber das Letztere zu tun, stand außer Frage.

»Wir haben auch mehr Bücher, als wir brauchen und ich denke, dass Nathan ebenfalls die meisten davon gelesen hat. Von all den Büchern, die du gelesen hast, welches würdest du als dein Lieblingsbuch bezeichnen, Nathan?«

Da saß sie, fragte ihn erneut, und solch eine schwierige Frage noch dazu! »Äh…« Nathan dachte nach. »Ich könnte keins auswählen.«

»Könntest du es, Severus?«

Nathan atmete tief durch, als seine Mutter ihre Zielperson wechselte. Dies war schlimmer als eine mündliche Prüfung!

»Nein.«

Das war definitiv ein gereiztes _Nein_. Es schien, dass Professor Snape die Befragung ebenso wenig mochte. Nathan hörte seine Mutter seufzen.

»In Ordnung! Wir werden alle drei für den Rest des Abends den Kamin anstarren!«, sagte sie.

Nathan schaute sie an. > _Definitiv verärgert <_, schlussfolgerte er. Er riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Vater, der mit zwei Fingern seinen Nasenrücken zusammenpresste. > _Definitiv gereizt <_, nahm Nathan an. Er schaute wieder hinunter auf seinen Schoß und spürte, wie ihn die Peinlichkeit des Treffens überwältigte, als er sich an die Halskette in seiner Tasche erinnerte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kam zu einem Entschluss und nahm das Objekt in seine Hand.

»Ich habe die Halskette mitgebracht«, verkündete er leise.

»Sie sollten sie eigentlich umlegen und nicht mit Ihnen herumtragen«, erklärte sein Vater ihm, während er ihn jetzt ansah.

»Ich möchte wissen, wie sie funktioniert, bevor ich sie wieder trage.«

»Es lässt mich wissen, wenn Sie in Schwierigkeiten sind«, sagte der Mann, als ob dies Erklärung genug wäre.

Nathan wollte mehr. »Wie? Ich weiß, dass der Zaubertrank meine Stimmung zeigt, aber ich denke, das hilft mir nicht viel.«

»Severus kann deine Stimmung ebenfalls sehen. Wenn du in Gefahr bist, wird er es merken und in der Lage sein, zu dir zu kommen, um dir zu helfen«, mischte sich seine Mutter ein.

»Aber, wie?«, beharrte Nathan auf einer Erklärung.

Professor Snape stand auf und ging durch eine Tür hinter dem Platz, wo Nathan saß. Wenige Momente später kehrte er mit irgendetwas zurück, das er in seiner Hand hielt. Nathan musste nicht fragen.

»Dies ist eine Phiole mit demselben Zaubertrank, den Sie in der Halskette haben. Sie sind verbunden. Welche Farbe die Halskette auch immer annimmt – sie zeigt sich ebenso hier drinnen. Wenn Sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten, werde ich es wissen.«

»Warum glauben Sie, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten gerate?« Es erschien befremdlich, dass sie die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken und sprechen sollten.

»Sie sind ein Gryffindor«, sagte Snape, »und so handeln Sie auch.«

Nathan verengte seine Augen seinem Vater gegenüber, aber das Gelächter seiner Mutter brachte ihn dazu, sie verdutzt anzusehen.

»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sie sich und atmete tief durch, um wieder ernst zu werden. »Im Leben deines Vaters und in meinem Leben gibt es Menschen, die wünschen könnten, uns Schaden zuzufügen – aufgrund des Krieges. Wir sind besorgt, dass, nach der Exposition deiner Identität, die du seitdem durchleidest, jemand versuchen würde, dir irgendwie zu schaden, um an uns heranzukommen.« Sie schaute jetzt sehr ernst. »Wir wollen, dass du so sicher wie möglich bist, und wenn es jemand wirklich wagt, an dich heranzukommen, werden wir da sein, um uns den Schwachkopf vorzunehmen.«

»Ist das auch der Grund, warum ich meine Post nicht lesen kann?«, fragte Nathan.

»Wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass Ihre Briefe harmlos sind«, antwortete Professor Snape.

»Das hätten Sie vorher sagen können«, erklärte Nathan seinem Vater.

»Er hätte das tun müssen«, stimmte seine Mutter zu und erntete einen funkelnden Blick von seinem Vater.

»Und ich weiß, wie ich mich selbst vor bloßen Briefen zu verteidigen habe«, setzte Nathan hinzu.

»Wenn Sie so dringend wissen möchten, wie sehr die Menschen Sie bedauern, können Sie sie zurück haben«, sagte Professor Snape.

»Es gab einige Briefe, die von Menschen waren, die für mich glücklich sind«, widersprach er. »Und ich will sie nicht zurück; Sie können sie behalten, Sir. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass ich mich selbst verteidigen kann.«

Professor Snape stand abermals auf. »Dann brauchen Sie dies hier nicht mehr«, sagte er und nahm die Halskette aus Nathans Hand.

Nathan wurde davon überrumpelt. Er wollte für sich selbst einstehen, doch er wollte nicht, dass ihm die Halskette weggenommen wurde. Es war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk!

Hermione schien zu verstehen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, und griff ein. »Oh, bitte. Ehrlich!« Sie stand auf und nahm die Halskette aus Severus' Hand. »Leg das um, Nathan.«

Nathan gehorchte. Der Anhänger erglühte golden und genauso die Phiole in Snapes Hand.

»Ich glaube, dass wir jetzt essen sollten«, fügte sie hinzu und verließ den Sitzbereich, um zu dem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes zu gehen. Nathan folgte, da er nicht mit seinem Vater zurückbleiben wollte, der nicht lange brauchte, um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Das Essen wurde von einem Hauselfen serviert, den Snape gerufen hatte, sobald sie am Tisch saßen. Sie aßen schnell in einem peinlichen Schweigen, und das Abendessen war bald vorüber.

»Wir werden uns in der nächsten Woche wieder treffen«, erklärte seine Mutter Professor Snape, der müde nickte. »Nathan, du wirst Severus am Mittwoch Abend erneut treffen, nur ihr zwei. Ich nehme an, es wäre gut, jetzt eine Zeit und einen Ort zu vereinbaren.«

Nathans Mund wurde trocken. Eine Zusammenkunft ohne seine Mutter? Nathan mochte nicht daran denken.

»In meinem Büro um sieben«, sagte Snape ihm, und es klang für ihn genauso wie einmal Nachsitzen.

»Ja, Sir«, war seine automatische Antwort.

»Guten Abend, Severus«, sagte Hermione.

Sie gingen. Nathan fühlte sich erschöpft. Es war, als ob sich die Muskeln seiner Schultern von ihren Knochen abgelöst hatten, zerschmolzen. Alles, was er wollte, war, in sein Bett zu gelangen und zu schlafen.

* * *

**A/N:** Nein, es ist nicht leicht, doch ich glaube an die drei. :0)

Ich habe vergessen, mich über ein Bild auszulassen, das Miateixeira für diese Story als Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich gemalt hat. *vor Freude laut kreischend* Oh ja … der Link: http://ferporcel.livejournal.com/55189.html  
ferporcel

 **Im nächsten Kapitel ...** Mehr geplante Begegnungen, und einige durchaus nicht geplante Treffen.

 


	24. Es braucht mehr als einen Namen (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mehr geplante Begegnungen, und einige durchaus nicht geplante Treffen.

  

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Needing More than a Name (Part 1)**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

**SUMMARY:** Mehr geplante Begegnungen, und einige durchaus nicht geplante Treffen.  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.  
  
 **ORIGINAL** **BETA READERS:** BastetAzazis, GinnyW and Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** DeepWater

 

* * *

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 24 - Teil I: Es braucht mehr als einen Namen**

 

Nathan versuchte, Professor Lupins Rat zu befolgen und auf seinem eigenen Weg mit seinem Leben weiterzumachen. Er war dem Professor nach dem Treffen am Sonntag begegnet, als er die Stufen zum Gryffindor-Turm hochstieg, und Lupin – anscheinend aufrichtig interessiert – hatte ihn gefragt, wie die Dinge gelaufen waren, also hatte Nathan es ihm erzählt. Professor Lupin war jemand, dem Nathan begann, in diesen Dingen zu vertrauen, und das für Mittwoch vorgesehene Aufeinandertreffen ließ ihn in der Notlage zurück, Ratschläge zu benötigen – also dann, warum nicht jene von Professor Lupin? Es hatte geholfen. Möglicherweise hatte auch das vorhergehende Abendessen etwas damit zu tun gehabt, das für sie alle drei so unangenehm gewesen war, nicht nur für Nathan. Ihm war – mit Professor Lupins Hilfe – bewusst geworden, dass die Dinge in gewisser Hinsicht nicht mehr schlechter laufen könnten, als sie bereits waren. Professor Snape war immer noch der gleiche alte Professor Snape. Seine Mutter war noch immer die gleiche liebende und fürsorgliche Mutter, die sie immer gewesen war, wenn auch ein wenig ängstlicher und besorgter als normalerweise. Schockierenderweise war auch er der gleiche Junge, der er immer gewesen war. Sogar Andy handelte wie immer.

Nathan hatte sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht, oder beinahe umsonst. Der Rest der Schule handelte auch jetzt noch so, als ob sich die Gegebenheiten verändert hätten, genauso wie er gedacht hatte, dass sie es hatten. Sie hatten Unrecht, wusste er jetzt. Okay, nicht völlig Unrecht, musste er zugeben. Er hatte jetzt einen Vater, den sie alle kannten, und das veränderte einige Dinge. Aber genauer darüber nachdenkend, war Nathan sich sicher, dass dies nicht so verschiedenartig sein könnte zu all jenen Momenten, wenn die Menschen herausfanden, dass er seinen Vater nicht kannte, oder, dass es jetzt sogar besser sein könnte, weil, keinen Vater zu haben, schlechter war, als Professor Snape zum Vater zu haben – viel schlechter. Nathan war davon überzeugt, dass sich die Dinge ab sofort nur verbessern könnten, und das war eine Erleichterung.

Er hatte an diesem Sonntag lange geschlafen, hatte jedoch so tief und fest geschlafen, wie er es schon eine Weile nicht mehr getan hatte. Er war ausgeruht erwacht und bereit für die erste Woche vom Rest seines Lebens. Nathan war sich sicher, dass der montägliche Zaubertränke-Unterricht in seinem Sinne funktionieren würde. Seine Überzeugung bestätigend, hielt Professor Snape Vorlesungen und stellte Fragen; sie wurden angewiesen, einen Zaubertrank zu brauen und gebeten, eine Phiole für die Auswertung abzuliefern, genau so, wie es in den meisten ihren vorhergehenden Unterrichtsstunden gewesen war. Nathan konnte das Ausmaß der Erwartung bei den anderen Schülern spüren, insbesondere bei den Slytherins, doch er wusste, dass sein Vater auch jetzt nicht davon abweichend handeln würde, wie er es in allen Unterrichtsstunden vorher getan hatte; Professor Snape hatte das bereits bei anderen Gelegenheiten bewiesen.

_> Danke, Professor Snape<_, dachte Nathan; nachdem sie entlassen worden waren, da Jose nach dem Unterricht zu ihm kam, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

»Er hat dir immer noch keinerlei Punkte für die Beantwortung dieser Frage gegeben.«

»Ich würde von ihm auch nicht erwarten, dass das geschieht«, antwortete Nathan.

»Er hat nicht einmal mit dir nach dem Unterricht gesprochen«, fügte Jose hinzu und schien von der Begebenheit verwirrt.

»Es gab nichts zu sagen.« Nathan zuckte die Schultern, innerlich lächelnd. »Du scheinst überrascht darüber.«

»Nun, er ist dein Vater, oder nicht?«, erklärte Jose ihm. »Ich dachte, dass … ich habe keine Ahnung… dass er möglicherweise … lieb zu dir sein würde.«

Nathan lächelte tatsächlich bei diesem Wort und begann zu lachen – ein richtiges Lachen. Jose sah sogar noch verwirrter aus, und Nathan spürte, dass es besser wäre, eine Erklärung dafür abzugeben.

»Professor Snape ist immer noch Professor Snape, Jose, insbesondere während des Unterrichts. Er war niemals lieb, also, warum sollte er also jetzt damit beginnen?« Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Absurdität dieses Gedankens hervorzuheben.

»Ich dachte nur …«

»Nichts hat sich verändert. Ich denke, dass wir zu spät zum Unterricht in Verteidigung kommen«, sagte Nathan, und sie gingen zum nächsten Unterricht des Tages.

Während des Mittagessens wollte Andy Einzelheiten über das Abendessen am Sonntag wissen. Nathan erzählte ihm einiges darüber, was passiert war, und erläuterte die Halskette. Andy stimmte seiner Entscheidung zu, sie wieder zu tragen, doch Kevin, obgleich er bei den Mahlzeiten und für die meiste Zeit des Unterrichts in der Nähe blieb, fühlte sich mit der Situation noch immer unwohl, und sein Widerstand gegen das Tragen der Halskette durch Nathan wurde immer offensichtlicher.

»Snape spioniert dich durch dieses Ding aus«, sagte er.

»Das tut er nicht. Er passt auf mich auf – dazwischen gibt es einen Unterschied, Kevin«, verspürte Nathan die Notwendigkeit, zu erwidern und seinen Vater zu verteidigen.

»Nun, wenn das, was du nach Zaubertränke heute zu Jose sagtest, zutreffend ist und sich nichts verändert hat, kann Snape dich nur ausspionieren.«

»Professor Snape hat auf mich aufgepasst, oder noch besser, auf uns alle, von dem Tag an, an dem wir den Fuß in dieses Schloss gesetzt haben. Hast du vergessen, dass er mich gerettet hat, lange bevor diese 'Vatersache' geschah?«

Andy nickte zustimmend. Kevin erwiderte nichts mehr gegen dieses Argument. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er irgendwie bestreiten könnte, was Nathan gesagt hatte.

Und mehr Gryffindors entspannten sich ebenso in seiner Nähe. Es schien so, als ob Jose und Andy letztendlich einigen Einfluss besaßen. Selbstverständlich, sie sprachen nicht länger über die Lehrer, wenn sich Nathan in der Nähe befand, und er wusste davon nur, weil sie, hinsichtlich dessen, wer ihre Gespräche im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte oder nicht, nicht derartig vorsichtig waren. Ein- oder zweimal überraschte Nathan sie sogar dabei, wie sie über ihn sprachen, doch obgleich dies eine ärgerliche Veränderung war, schaffte er es, dem keine große Bedeutung beizumessen.

Erneut die _Akten_ zu lesen, konnte einer der Faktoren gewesen sein, die ebenfalls zu dieser Änderung in der Einstellung beitrugen. Das sich abzeichnende bedrohliche Näherrücken des Treffens am Mittwoch ließ Nathan die Pergamentrollen herausholen, die er Monate zuvor geschrieben hatte, als er Snapes Leben nach irgendeinem dunklen Geheimnis durchforstet hatte, das den Mann dazu bringen würde, ihm zu sagen, wer sein Vater war.

Welche Ironie.

Zu der Zeit hatte Nathan zwei unterschiedliche Sammlungen von Pergamenten geführt: _die 'Snape-Akte'_ und _die 'Dad-Akte'_. Es endete damit, dass er diese beiden nicht zu trennen brauchte.

Ironisch, in der Tat.

Allerdings war es gut, dass er sie doch auf unterschiedlichen Pergamenten erstellt hatte. Jetzt konnte er sie unter einem neuen Blickwinkel betrachten. Es war faszinierend, gegenüberzustellen, was die verschiedenen Personen über seinen Vater gesagt hatten und was er durch Forschungen über Professor Snape herausgefunden hatte. Wenn jemand die Beschreibungen und Tatsachen läse, ohne zu wissen, dass sie sich beide auf denselben Zauberer bezogen, würde niemand dies glauben. Möglicherweise passte der Teil seines Vaters, der ihn als einen entschlossenen Mann darstellte, zu der Rolle, die Professor Snape im Krieg gespielt hatte, obgleich, von Albus Dumbledore als ein Freund betrachtet zu werden … Das überraschte durchaus immer noch ziemlich und war ebenfalls ein großer Widerspruch.

Nathan war neugierig darauf, wie jene Teile in das gleiche Puzzle passen würden. Wer war Professor Snape? Wer war sein Vater? Wie könnten diese zwei Personen miteinander in einer einzigen verschmelzen? Nathan schaffte es immer noch nicht, das zu durchschauen. Ja, sich mit ihm außerhalb des Klassenzimmers zu treffen, war merkwürdig und extrem irritierend, doch möglicherweise würde es ihm helfen, die Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen. Seine Mutter hatte gesagt, dass er jetzt damit beginnen würde, seinen Vater kennenzulernen, dass diese Treffen kein Nachsitzen darstellen würden, sondern Gelegenheiten, um schöne Stunden miteinander zu verbringen. Nathan hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie dies möglich wäre, aber er konnte jetzt einige Vorteile in den gefürchteten Treffen erkennen.

Und der Mittwoch kam. Ungeachtet der zwei Tage von ansatzweiser Normalität war Nathan nervös, als er an die Tür zum Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters klopfte.

»Herein.«

»Guten Abend, Professor Snape.«

»Guten Abend.«

Das war eine Innovation. Professor Snape hatte nie eine seiner Begrüßungen mit wirklichen Worten beantwortet. Allerdings hatte er dabei die Augen nicht von den Pergamenten erhoben, die er anscheinend korrigierte. Nathan schob sich näher an den Schreibtisch heran, den der Mann okkupierte, um einen verstohlenen Blick zu riskieren. Ja, diese Flasche mit roter Tinte konnte für nichts anderes sein, außer zum Benoteten. Nathan wartete ab, bis Professor Snape alles beendet hatte und die Feder auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte. Der Mann verschränkte seine Finger ineinander und legte seine Hände auf die gleiche Schreibtischplatte, während er Nathan betrachtete, der von den Händen des Mannes zu dessen Gesicht aufschaute.

Für einen kurzen Moment starrten sie einander an, und Professor Snape schaute kurz nach unten. Nathan folgte seinem flüchtigen Blick zu seiner Halskette.

»Es ist blau«, stellte Nathan fest und sah zu seinem Vater zurück.

»Ich kann das sehen.« 

»Was bedeutet, dass ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bin«, setzte Nathan hinzu.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, umrundete den Schreibtisch und kam neben Nathan zu stehen. Ihre Augen hielten sich erneut gegenseitig fest, bevor Professor Snape sagte: »Kommen Sie.«

Nathan folgte seinem Vater aus dem Büro heraus und den Korridor hinunter zur Wohnung des Professors. Auf dem kurzen Weg kamen sie an einigen Slytherins vorbei, die zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, und Nathan fühlte unversöhnliche Augen auf sich, wobei ein Paar länger verweilte – Malfoys.

Professor Snape öffnete die Tür und Nathan folgte schnell nach drinnen. Er seufzte, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

»Eingeschüchtert, oder?«, fragte Professor Snape.

»Nein«, antwortete Nathan wie als Reflex auf die Beschuldigung. Er war nicht eingeschüchtert, oder doch? Es war allein das Unbehagen, beobachtet zu werden. »Ich mag die Aufmerksamkeit nicht«, fügte er hinzu und schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu dem Mann neben ihm.

»Selbstverständlich.«

Professor Snape ging hinüber, um ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen, das den Raum zusätzlich erhellte. Als er weiter zum Schreibtisch in einer Ecke ging und sich daranmachte, einige Bücher zu durchstöbern, fragte Nathan, der nach wie vor in der Nähe der Tür stand: »Warum haben Sie mich hierher gebracht?«

Professor Snape schaute nicht von dem auf, was er gerade tat. »Ihre Mutter meinte, dass Sie vielleicht meine Bücher zu sehen wünschen könnten.«

_> Mum,_ _natürlich <_, dachte Nathan. Er wandte den Blick von seinem Vater ab, schaute sich im Raum um, wobei er den Wänden mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die mit Büchern bedeckt waren. Nathan näherte sich dem nächstgelegenen Regal, ließ seine Augen über die Wälzer schweifen und las hier und da einen Titel. Die erste Gruppe von Büchern stand in Zusammenhang mit Zaubertränken. Darunter befanden sich Grundlagen-Lehrbücher, Lehrbücher für Fortgeschrittene, Bücher über Zaubertränke für den einen oder anderen speziellen Verwendungszweck, und Bücher bishin zur Schwelle zu Kräuterkunde mit Wälzern über den Gebrauch von Pflanzen in Zaubertränken. Das war alles, das er an der kleineren Wand neben der Tür fand, durch die sie hereinkommen waren.

Nathan riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick auf Professor Snape und sah ihn am Schreibtisch stehen, nach vorn übergebeugt, während er etwas schrieb. Nathan strebte der nächsten Wand mit Büchern zu. Es war mühevoll, den Titel einiger der Wälzer zu lesen, insbesondere derjenigen auf dem obersten Regalbrett, doch es war nicht derartig schwierig abzuleiten, dass sie nach wie vor die Herstellung von Zaubertränken thematisierten, obgleich jetzt sie mit Zauberkunst verknüpft waren. Binnen kurzem behandelten sie ausschließlich Zaubersprüche, Verzauberungen, Flüche und Gegenflüche … Einige davon waren allermindestens ethisch zweifelhaft, solche wie _Verfluche deine Feinde_ und _Kämpfen mit Magie – Flüche und Gegenflüche_. Diese Regale endeten an einer Tür, der gleichen Tür, die Professor Snape am Sonntag benutzt hatte.

Nathan konnte sehen, dass Professor Snape nach wie vor mit seinen eigenen Sachen beschäftigt war, und ging zu den Büchern auf der anderen Seite der Türöffnung. Dort gab es mehr über Flüche und Gegenflüche, obgleich jetzt innerhalb Büchern über Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit. Nathan wunderte sich, warum es so viele Bücher über Werwölfe gab.

Nunmehr wurde es noch mühevoller, die Titel zu lesen; einige fehlten gänzlich, andere waren in Sprachen, die Nathan nicht kannte. _> Faszinierend und fesselnd<_, dachte Nathan, und seine Neugier war geweckt. Er ging weiter und sah Bücher, die definitiv der Dunklen Magie zugeordnet werden mussten. _Manipulieren mit Magie_ , _Nicht umkehrbare Verwünschungen und Flüche_ , mehrere Bücher, deren Titel er nicht lesen konnte, _Gefangene Seelen_ , _Verzaubere das Blut_ , _Schmerzhafte Zaubertränke_ , _Sklaverei und Dominanz mit Hilfe von Blut-Magie_ …

Sogar Muggel wussten, dass Blut-Magie etwas war, das man fürchten musste, dort gab es Filme darüber. Nathan fragte sich, wie mächtig diese wirklich war …

_Folterflüche_ …

Hatte sein Vater jemals den _Cruciatus_ -Fluch geworfen? Vermutlich. Nathan erinnerte sich an all das zurück, was er über Professor Snape wusste und entschied, dass er definitiv mehr als einmal Unverzeihliche geworfen hatte.

_Blutsverwandtschaft und damit in Beziehung stehende Verwünschungen_ …

Familienmitglieder verhexen? Warum würde jemand einen Verwandten verhexen wollen? Konnte es sein, dass es das war, was dieses Buch beinhaltete? Nathan streckte die Hand danach aus.

»Diese Bücher sind nicht für Sie.«

Nathan erschrak, drehte sich herum, um seinem Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen und zog seine Hand zurück. _ >Wie kam er hierher? Er war doch __gerade eben noch am Schreibtisch. <_

»Es sei denn, dass Ihnen danach ist, mich umzubringen«, fügte sein Vater hinzu.

Nathan starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Professor Snape erwiderte den Blick, nichts aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck ersichtlich. Nathan schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf und senkte seine Augen. Als sein Vater nichts weiter sagte, doch weiterhin stehen blieb, spürte Nathan, dass dieser irgendetwas von ihm erwartete.

»Ich wusste nicht, was das Buch beinhaltete, Sir«, versuchte es Nathan.

»Sie waren früher bereits überzeugender in Ihren Lügen.«

_> Ich lüge nicht!<_ Er schaute in das Gesicht seines Vaters auf. »Es ist wahr«, beteuerte er.

»Das war beinahe überzeugend.«

Nathan ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. »Sie sagten mir, dass ich die Bücher ansehen könnte.«

»Dies hier sind Bücher über Dunkle Künste.«

»Ich weiß, Sir«, beantwortete Nathan die unausgesprochene Frage.

»Von all den Büchern, die ich hier habe, war das Einzige, nach dem Sie die Hand ausgestreckt haben, dieses hier, Mister Granger. Ist es das, was Sie wünschen? Ein Dunkler Zauberer zu werden?«, fragte sein Vater, die Miene undurchdringlich, selbst mit der Beschuldigung, die in seinen Worten präsent war.

»Nun, Sie sind ein Dunkler Zauberer, oder nicht?«, erwiderte Nathan verteidigend.

Die Augen seines Vaters veränderten sich und Professor Snape straffte seine Schultern. »Sie sollten in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen«, sagte er abweisend.

»Sie schicken mich immer weg. Warum quälen wir uns überhaupt mit diesen Treffen herum?«, sagte Nathan frustriert. Er wandte sich um, um zu gehen und war halb am Ausgang, als …

»Nathan.«

Er hielt den Atem an. _ >Nathan? Nicht Mister Granger?<_ Er wagte es nicht, zurückzublicken oder vorwärts zu gehen.

»Wie mögen Sie Ihren Tee?«

_> Tee?<_ Nathan schaute über seine Schulter zu seinem Vater ohne zu glauben, was er hörte. Professor Snape hielt für einen Moment Nathans Augen fest und machte sich dann daran, ein Teeservice auf einem kleinen Seitentisch zu verwandeln. Nathan wandte sich vollauf zu ihm herum und beobachtete seine Arbeit mit dem Zauberstab. »Milch und Zucker«, antwortete er schließlich und ging zur Couch hinüber.

Professor Snape goss das Gebräu in zwei Tassen und fügte Milch und Zucker bei einer davon hinzu, die er Nathan reichte.

»Danke, Sir.« Nathan nahm die heiße Tasse entgegen, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt darüber, was vor sich ging. Professor Snape ergriff die andere Tasse und machte es sich in einem Sessel bequem. Nathan setzte sich auf die Couch und nippte an seinem Tee, einfach, um etwas zu tun zu haben.

Professor Snape starrte ihn über seine Tasse hinweg an. Ihre Augen hielten sich gegenseitig fest, und Nathan nahm einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er sagte: »Wir haben die gleichen Augen.«

Der Blick seines Vaters ließ nicht einen Moment von seinen Augen ab, während er einmal und ein zweites Mal nippte, bevor er zustimmte: »Das haben wir.«

»Und das gleiche Haar«, fügte Nathan hinzu. Dieses Gespräch machte eigenartige Sachen mit seinem Magen, und er wusste, dass dies nichts mit dem Tee zu tun hatte.

»Die Farbe möglicherweise«, sagte Professor Snape.

»Es ist nicht nur die Farbe.« Nathan riskierte ein halbes Lächeln. Sein Haar wurde schneller fettig als üblich.

Sie beendeten ihren Tee in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen. Nathan fand, dass dies der heißeste Tee gewesen war, den er jemals in Hogwarts getrunken hatte, oder er fühlte sich heißer aus anderen Gründen, die er bisher nicht schaffte, gänzlich zu verstehen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er nicht wollte, dass dieser Moment jetzt schon zu Ende ging. Er lächelte zum Kamin hin. »Möglicherweise haben wir mehr Dinge gemeinsam, von denen wir noch nichts wissen.«

»Warum würden Sie das wollen?«, fragte sein Vater.

Nathan zuckte mit seinen Schultern und betrachtete ihn dann. »Denken Sie, dass ich eines Tages so gut im Brauen von Zaubertränken werde wie Sie?«

Professor Snape betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. »Wenn Sie sich selbst einbringen …«

Nathan lächelte ihn an. »Und ein so guter Duellant?«

»Ich sah Sie niemals mehr als einen _Alohomoha_ und Wärme- und das Kältesprüche werfen«, erklärte Professor Snape ihm.

»Ich kann Dinge mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben lassen. Ich war der Erste in meiner Klasse, der es tatsächlich geschafft hat. Professor Flitwick sagte, dass ich ein Naturtalent dafür bin.« Nathan lächelte offen. »Ich kann es Ihnen zeigen«, erzählte er seinem Vater und nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche.

Nathan straffte seine Schultern und schwang seinen Zauberstab. » _Wingardium Leviosa_ «, intonierte er perfekt, und die leere Tasse schwebte in der Luft.

»Sehen Sie mich an«, rief sein Vater.

Nathan kam dieser Aufforderung nach, und die schwebende Tasse zerschellte auf den Steinfußboden. Er schaute auf sie zurück, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, beschämt über seinen Misserfolg. Professor Snape warf nonverbale Zaubersprüche, und die Tasse war heil und befand sich wieder auf dem kleinen Tisch.

»Wenn Sie einen Zauberspruch lernen, versuchen Sie, ihn unter verschiedenen Umständen zu werfen, wie zum Beispiel ohne Augenkontakt mit dem Zielobjekt. Es steckt mehr hinter Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, als die Lehrer Ihnen im Unterricht erzählen.« Professor Snape stand auf. »Kommen Sie, ich werde Sie zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten.«

»Ich kenne den Weg, Sir«, versicherte Nathan ihm. »Guten Abend.« Er nickte, ohne Professor Snape ins Gesicht zu sehen, auch jetzt noch beschämt, und wandte sich zur Tür um.

*-*-*-*

Das Feuer, das im Kamin von Severus‘ Büro brannte, veränderte sich zu grün und der schwebende Kopf der Schulleiterin erschien darin. »Severus«, rief sie.

»Minerva«, antwortete er mit einem Nicken.

»Draco Malfoy ist hier bei mir und möchte dich besuchen.«

Severus runzelte die Stirn. »Schick' ihn durch.«

Minervas Kopf verschwand, und binnen kurzem stand Draco in seinem Büro, Asche von seinem Mantel klopfend. »Guten Tag, Severus.«

»Draco.« Severus nickte. »Würdest du etwas zu trinken akzeptieren?«

»Tee wäre gut«, antwortete der blonde Mann, während er sich in einen der Sessel setzte.

Severus rief mit einem Heraufbeschwörungzauber das Tee-Service herauf und bot seinem unerwarteten Besucher eine gefüllte Tasse an. Seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch einnehmend, fragte er: »Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?« Er nahm eine Tasse für sich selbst.

Draco trank vom heißen Tee und stellte die Tasse auf Severus' Schreibtisch ab, bevor er antwortete: »Der Granger-Junge.«

Severus war nicht überrascht. »Was ist mit ihm?«

»Sollte ich ihn den Snape-Jungen nennen?«, stichelte Draco beinahe anklagend.

»Sein Name ist Granger«, antwortete Severus.

»Doch es ist eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, dass er auch ein Snape ist. Du hast es nicht abgestritten.«

»Nein, ich habe es nicht abgestritten.« Severus sah, wie sich Dracos Augen verengten. »Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein Granger ist.«

»Warum sie, Severus? Warum Potters unerträgliches Anhängsel? Ich kann deinen Wunsch verstehen, eine derartige Beziehung vor der Zaubererwelt zu verbergen, aber es vor mir zu verbergen …?«

»Es gab keine Beziehung«, antwortete Severus verärgert. »Und woher nimmst du die Annahme, dass du mein Vertrauter warst?«

»Du hast einen Sohn in Devons Alter!«

»Er ist älter als Devon.«

Draco durchdachte gründlich die stillschweigende Andeutung hinter den Worten. »Du hast Granger während des Krieges benutzt.«

Severus würde dieser Darstellung nicht widersprechen. Er hatte sie benutzt, und der Krieg hatte damals auf seinem Höhepunkt getobt.

»Warum hast du keinen Schwangerschaftsverhütungszauber geworfen?«

Dieselbe Frage hatte er sich unzählige Male selbst gestellt – seit jenem Tag, an dem er begriffen hatte, dass die schwarzen Augen des Jungen seine eigenen widerspiegelten. Severus hatte auch jetzt noch keine Antwort darauf, deshalb hielt er sein Schweigen aufrecht.

»Du hast ihn in allen diesen Jahren niemals anerkannt, warum jetzt?«, setzte Draco die Befragung fort.

»Er ist immer noch ein Granger.«

»Devon erzählte mir, dass du dich regelmäßig mit ihnen triffst.«

_> Warum diese Beharrlichkeit?<,_ dachteSeverus. »Was willst du, Draco?«

»Ich will wissen, warum du einen Sohn hast und ich der Letzte bin, der davon erfährt!« Dracos hässlicher Gesichtsausdruck zierte seine aristokratischen Gesichtszüge nicht. »Du bist der einzige Freund, den ich habe. Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen. Ich habe dir das Beste von mir anvertraut, meinen Sohn! Du weißt, wie viel das für mich bedeutet.« Draco erhob sich und schritt vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab.

»Und du denkst, dass ich dieses Vertrauen verraten habe«, beendete Severus. »Das habe ich nicht, Draco.«

Sie sahen einander in die Augen, taxierend. Draco machte beinahe den Eindruck, als hätte er die Befürchtung, dass Severus nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Severus hielt seinem besorgten, verärgerten Blick mit respektabler Entschlossenheit stand. Das Aschgraue von Dracos Augen wurde unter seinen Augenlidern verborgen, als diese Augen mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck qualvoll geschlossen wurden.

»Ich hätte deinen Sohn kennenlernen wollen, Severus, ungeachtet der Mutter«, gestand Draco.

Severus schmunzelte kurz. Als Draco seine Augen wieder öffnete und ihn abermals ansah, sagte er: »Genau wie ich.«

»Versuche nicht, mich zu täuschen, Severus.«

»Ich versuche nicht, dich zu täuschen. Ich wusste bis vor kurzem nicht, dass ich einen Sohn habe; Granger verbarg ihn vor mir, diese hirnlose Göre!« Severus ließ Verachtung seine Stimme färben und sah die Überraschung auf Dracos Gesicht. »Vor ein paar Monaten, als der Junge mir sagte, dass er seinen Vater nicht kannte, habe ich ihn mir genau angeschaut und bin dahintergekommen.« Er ließ seine Wut über eine solche Situation offen erkennen, und der blonde Zauberer nickte, nachdem er für einen Moment direkt in seine Augen geblickt hatte.

»Ich werde Granger umbringen, wenn ich sie sehe«, sagte Draco und ließ sich in den Sessel zurückfallen.

Severus wusste diese Geisteshaltung hoch zu schätzen, allerdings nicht in gleichem Maße, wie er es Monate zuvor getan hätte. Nein, er war nicht im Begriff, ihr zu vergeben, was sie getan hatte, doch er brauchte sie nicht tot zu sehen, um sich gerächt zu fühlen. Sie hatte Nathan aufgezogen, hatte das Kind behalten, während Severus wusste, dass er dies nicht getan haben würde, und … Severus liebte den Jungen.

Das nachdenkliche Schweigen wurde durch Draco gebrochen. »Ich begegnete dem Jungen in der Winkelgasse, als ich Devons Ausrüstungsgegenstände einkaufte. Ich glaube nicht, dass er wusste, wer ich war.«

»Ich denke, dass er es zu der Zeit nicht wusste«, stimmte Severus zu. »Sie hat ihn in der Muggel-Welt aufgezogen.«

»Es tut mir leid, Severus«, sagte Draco mit aufrichtigem Bedauern. »Das hast du nicht verdient.«

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Draco war ein Reinblüter und würde Muggel und deren Welt niemals verstehen. Es war fruchtlos, ihn davon zu überzeugen zu versuchen, dass unter Muggeln aufgezogen zu werden, nicht das Schlimmste war, was einem Zauberer geschehen konnte. Draco glaubte zwar nicht mehr an die Reinheit des Blutes, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er auch ein Muggel-Liebhaber war.

»Ich würde ihn gern irgendwann auf angemessene Art und Weise kennenlernen. Hat Granger ihn derartig verdorben, dass die Schädigung irreparabel ist? Devon erzählte mir, er sei ein Gryffindor, was bereits Schaden genug bedeutet«, kommentierte Draco.

»Ich«, Severus zögerte, da er das von Draco nicht erwartet hatte, »bin selbst noch nach wie vor dabei, ihn kennenzulernen.«

Draco nickte verstehend.

»Das Mittagessen ist in der Großen Halle serviert, wirst du dich mir anschließen?«, fragte Severus und erhob sich, während er versuchte, den unbehaglichen Moment abzuschütteln.

»Ich werde deine Einladung ablehnen müssen. Pansy wartet auf mich.« Draco stand ebenfalls auf und reichte Severus eine Hand, der die Höflichkeit akzeptierte und sie schüttelte. »Ich werde dich bis zur Großen Halle begleiten; ich möchte Devon sehen, bevor ich Hogwarts verlasse.«

Es war für Severus an der Zeit zu nicken, und sie setzten ihren Weg zur Großen Halle fort.

*-*-*-*

Hermione öffnete die Tür ihres Appartements.

»Harry?«

»Ich weiß, es ist ein wenig spät für einen Besuch, aber wir können uns nicht an den Wochenenden treffen, und ich arbeite bis in die Nacht hinein«, begann er, sich zu entschuldigen.

Hermione war von dem Besuch überrascht. Das letzte Mal, als sie Harry gesehen hatte, war sie wirklich wahnsinnig böse auf ihn gewesen, und harte Worte waren ausgesprochen worden. Nicht, dass sie sich für die Dinge schämte, die sie ihrem besten Freund im Augenblick der Weißglut an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wohlgemerkt, und sie hatte auch nicht die Absicht, sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Irgendwie wusste Hermione, dass Harry nicht hier war auf der Suche nach einer Entschuldigung, oder auch nur nach Erklärungen, und das war es, was sie an der Tatsache überraschte, dass er sie besuchte.

Sie ließ ihn herein und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.

»Was bringt dich hierher, Harry?«, fragte Hermione, keine Zeit mit Liebenswürdigkeiten vergeudend.

Harry atmete tief ein. »Ich mache mir Sorgen um Nathan. Wie geht es ihm?«, fragte er, und Hermione wusste, dass es für ihn wirklich eine Herzensangelegenheit war.

»Er geht ihm gut«, antwortete sie. »Wir versuchen, die Sache irgendwie hinzubiegen nach dem Durcheinander, das du angerichtet hast; wir werden es schaffen … letztendlich.« Das letzte Wort kam mit viel leiserer Stimme heraus.

Das Abendessen am Sonntag ließ Hermione beunruhigt darüber zurück, wie lange sie dafür brauchen würde, um die ganze Zerstörung zu reparieren, die Nathan angetan worden war. Seine Beziehung zu Severus war äußerst zerbrechlich und nahm so etwas weitaus übler, viel mehr, als sie gedacht hätte, dass dies der Fall sein könnte.

»Es tut mir leid, Hermione. Ich ...«

Hermione unterbrach Harrys Suchen nach noch nicht gebrauchten Worten für eine Entschuldigung. »Gab es da noch irgendetwas anderes, über das du sprechen wolltest?«

Harry richtete seine Augen in seinem Schoß, sichtlich unbehaglich über ihre zurück-zum-Thema-Antwort auf seinen Besuch. »Kimmkorn wird von weiteren Recherchen im Fall Nathan absehen.«

»Wird sie nicht dafür gefeuert, dass sie sich der Informationen bedient hat, die sie von dir hörte, ohne deine Genehmigung dafür zu haben?«, fragte Hermione empört.

»Nein«, bestätigte Harry, wobei er seine Verärgerung in seinem Tonfall offen durchklingen ließ. »Offensichtlich scheint das so zu laufen: Nicht autorisierte Informationen zu veröffentlichen, wird als Teil des Klatsches und der Spekulation betrachtet, wenn  ...« Die folgenden Worte, die Harry sagte, wurden in großer Hast ausgesprochen und waren nur gemurmelt.

Hermione verstand sie nicht. »Was war das?«

»Sie werden nicht als Klatsch und Spekulation erachtet, wenn die Quelle bekannt ist.« Er seufzte. »Sie wiesen darauf hin, dass ich die Quelle war, und dass die Information der Wahrheit entsprach. Wenigstens waren sie bereit, Kimmkorn von dem Fall abzuziehen und nichts mehr zu veröffentlichen, was Nathan betrifft, wenn ich …«, Harry seufzte abermals, »zustimme, eine wöchentliche Kolumne über die Quidditch-Saison dieses Jahres zu schreiben und … einem Exklusivinterview mit Kimmkorn zustimme.«

»Und du hast natürlich zugestimmt«, bohrte Hermione nach.

Harry schien sichtlich verletzt. »Selbstverständlich.«

Hermione lächelte. »Geschieht dir recht dafür, dass du dich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einmischst.«

»Es tut mir leid, Hermione.« Harry hatte einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

Hermione seufzte. »Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut, aber ich bin immer noch stinksauer auf dich.«

»Was kann ich tun, um die Dinge zwischen uns wieder ins rechte Lot zu bringen?«, fragte er flehend.

Hermione hob eine Hand, um über ihre Stirn zu reiben. »Geh nach Hause, Harry.«

»Bitte, Hermione. Ich liebe dich, und ich liebe Nathan. Ich ...« Er hielt auf der Suche nach Worten inne. »Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich hatte niemals vor, die Situation für Nathan zu verschlimmern, oder für dich. Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen, Hermione. Du bist die Schwester, die ich nie gehabt habe, und das weißt du. Nathan bedeutet mir mehr, als es ein Neffe mir bedeuten würde ...« Harry griff nach Hermiones Hand und drückte diese. »Bitte«, bettelte er noch einmal, in ihre Augen starrend.

»Ich hasse dich nicht, Harry«, räumte sie sanft ein. »Es ist nur so, dass ich es in diesem Augenblick nicht schaffe, dich anzuschauen und mich nicht daran zu erinnern, was für ein Durcheinander du angerichtet hast.« Ihre Hand wurde abermals gedrückt. »Nathan nimmt dich zum Vorbild, und du weißt das genau. Dein Hass auf Severus …«, Hermione versuchte, ihre Gereiztheit zu kontrollieren, bevor sie ergänzte, »hilft ihm nicht. Ich habe mühsam versucht, sie davon abzuhalten, einander die ganze Zeit zu hassen, nur damit du kommst, um jahrelange Arbeit zunichte zu machen!«

»Ich werde nicht wieder in die Quere kommen«, sagte Harry, der damit versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

»Verdammt richtig, das wirst du nicht!«, zischte sie, einen drohenden Finger auf Harry gerichtet. Hermione wandte sich von ihm ab, wobei sie langsam atmete, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie wollte ihn verhexen, doch tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass Harry mehr litt, als jeder Fluch ihm antun konnte, und das war weit davon entfernt, tröstlich zu sein.

Ein drückendes Schweigen legte sich über sie, bis Harry sagte: »Ich wusste nicht, was zu tun sei. Plötzlich war es so, als ob ich in einem Albtraum lebte. Snape war der Vater des reizenden Kindes, das Nathan ist … Ich bringe es nach wie vor nicht über mich, an dich zu denken und diesen … daran, wie das überhaupt möglich war, schlimmer noch, dass es der Wahrheit entspricht.« Als sie ihn nicht unterbrach, setzte Harry fort: »Snape verletzte mich von dem Tag an, an dem ich ihm begegnete. Wie kann ich zulassen, dass dasselbe mit Nathan geschieht?«

»Das wird nicht geschehen. Ich verstehe wirklich, was du getan hast, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dich gebeten habe, dich nicht einzumischen«, erinnerte Hermione ihn und schaute Harry in die Augen; doch sie senkte sie auf ihren Schoß, als sie hinzusetzte: »Ich weiß, was ich tue.« Hermione musste selbst dazu bringen, an ihre eigenen Worte zu glauben.

»Du schenkst Snape zu großes Vertrauen.«

»Ich schenke Severus das ihm gebührende Vertrauen.« Sie schaute Harry abermals an.

»Und trotzdem hast du Nathan vor ihm verborgen.«

»Rede nicht über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst«, warnte Hermione.

»Warum hast du es dann getan, wenn nicht wegen Snape?«, beharrte Harry.

»Das fällt in die Kategorie Nicht-deine-Angelegenheit.« Sie funkelte Harry an. »Und schau mich nicht derartig an! Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich. Es ist spät, und ich habe am Morgen ein Meeting, also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ...«

Harry presste seine Kiefer zusammen und schluckte seine Fragen hinunter. Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

*-*-*-*

» _Wingardium Leviosa_.«

Ein Löffel schwebte das soundsovielte Mal frei in die Luft, genauso wie Federkiele, Bücher, Schachfiguren es den ganzen Tag über, die ganze Woche über seit Donnerstag getan hatten. Nathans Misserfolg vom Mittwoch, die Tasse mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers frei schweben zu lassen, hatte hinsichtlich des Zaubers zu einem inneren Zwang geführt. In den letzten paar Tagen hatte er ihn geworfen, ohne auf das Zielobjekt zu schauen, musste sich jedoch stark konzentrieren, um das jeweilige Etwas in der Luft zu halten. Jetzt konnte Nathan Rühreier essen und einen Löffel frei schweben lassen, obwohl sich sein Zielobjekt nach einer Weile der Schwerkraft beugen musste.

Er wollte Professor Snape beweisen, dass er ein kompetenter Zauberer war. Es war immer noch Samstag. Er würde fast das ganze Wochenende zur Verfügung haben, um zu üben, bevor er seinem Vater zeigen würde, was er tun konnte. Das war der Grund, warum sich Nathan nach dem Frühstück allein auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machte, anstatt Andy und Kevin nach draußen zum Quidditch-Spielfeld zu folgen. Er hatte keine Zeit, um das Gryffindor-Training zu beobachten; Nathan hatte einiges an seinem eigenen Training zu bewerkstelligen.

Das Aufrechterhalten des Schwebezaubers, während er fast völlig auf etwas anderes konzentriert war, war knifflig, und Nathan hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten damit. Zur gleichen Zeit zu lesen und den Zauber zu werfen, das war die Methode, wie er für solche Situationen trainierte. Er wählte einen leeren Tisch, legte seine Ausgabe der _Geschichte_ _Hogwarts’_ darauf, und öffnete das Buch an der Stelle über die Kobold-Kriege, die er gelesen hatte. Seinen Zauberstab haltend, sprach er leise: » _Wingardium Leviosa_.« Die _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ stieg mehrere Zentimeter vom Tisch auf. Zufrieden wandte Nathan vorsichtig seine Augen von dem in der Luft schwebenden Buch ab und begann zu lesen, während er versuchte, nicht zu vergessen, was er gleichzeitig tat, niemals seinen Zauberstab senkend.

Etliche Seiten weiter bei seinem Lesen hielt Nathan nach wie vor den Zauber aufrecht, bis sein Zauberstab plötzlich kalt wurde und die Hitze verlor, die mit der Kanalisierung von Magie in Zusammenhang stand. Er blickte von seiner Lektüre auf und war überrascht, auf graue Augen zu stoßen, die ihn anstarrten. Devon Malfoy hielt das Buch fest, das er frei schweben lassen hatte. _ >Wie kommt der hierher?<_ Nathan war derartig in seiner Konzentration versunken gewesen, dass er Malfoys Näherkommen nicht bemerkt hatte.

»Dieses Buch gehört mir«, bekundete Nathan fest.

»Madam Pince würde nicht erfreut sein, wenn sie wüsste, dass du Bücher schlecht behandelst«, sagte Malfoy.

»Gib mir das Buch zurück«, forderte Nathan, während er seinen Griff um seinen Zauberstab justierte.

»Oder was?«, forderte Malfoy ihn heraus.

Nathan ließ eine Liste von Flüchen durch seinen Kopf laufen. »Was willst du, Malfoy?«, fragte er, wobei er sich seine Verärgerung offen anmerken ließ.

»Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass es mich nicht interessiert, was die Leute sagen – du wirst niemals Professor Snapes würdig sein.«

»Und mich interessiert nicht, was _du_ sagst. Gib mir jetzt endlich mein Buch zurück.« Nathan richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen seinen Widersacher.

»Er wird dich niemals ernst nehmen, _Granger_. Du hast nicht das in dir, was dafür erforderlich ist. Du bist einfach nur jämmerlich«, sagte Malfoy und ließ das Buch auf die Tischplatte fallen, ein Geräusch, das Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte.

Nathan senkte seinen Zauberstab, da er nicht auf frischer Tat ertappt werden wollte, wie er beinahe einen anderen Schüler verfluchte, so, wie es in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. Malfoy war auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als Nathan seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richtete und in Frustration aufseufzte.

Er setzte seine Aktivitäten fort, stellte jedoch fest, dass er nicht imstande war, sich vollauf zu konzentrieren. Madam Pince schaute ärgerlich zu ihm herüber, nachdem das Buch zum dritten Mal auf dem Tisch aufschlug und damit die Ruhe in ihrer Bibliothek störte. Dies vergrößerte seine Verärgerung nur. Nathan musste sich nicht anhören, dass er nicht würdig wäre, Professor Snapes Sohn zu sein, insbesondere nicht von Malfoy, von dem er wusste, dass er dessen Patensohn war. An die Dinge denkend, die Malfoy mit Sicherheit über seinen Vater wusste – etwas, wobei Nathan nicht einmal im Ansatz damit beginnen konnte, es sich vorzustellen ... Er fühlte sich tatsächlich unwürdig.

Vielleicht war es das, was Professor Snape ihm mitzuteilen versuchte, als die Tasse zerschellte. Vielleicht war Nathan auch einfach nicht intelligent genug, um die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu begreifen …

Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf, um jene Gedanken abzuschütteln. Professor Snape hatte ihn dazu eingeladen, Tee zu trinken, hatte ihn sogar bei seinen Vornamen genannt; er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er eines Tages ein ebenso guter Zaubertränke-Brauer sein könnte, wie er selbst es war.

Nathan war es wert, und er würde das beweisen.

*-*-*-*

»Severus, warum lässt Nathan die ganze Zeit über Sachen frei schweben?«, fragte Hermione ihn, nachdem sie sein Nicken als Gruß mit »Guten Tag« beantwortet hatte.

Es war Samstag, und sie befanden sich im Labor. Sie arbeitete an ihrem Projekt, und er war nur hergekommen, um irgendetwas von seinem Schreibtisch dort zu holen.

»Macht er das?«, fragte Severus als Antwort, der daran nicht besonders interessiert zu sein schien und durch einen der Pergamentstapel auf dem Schreibtisch stöberte.

»Du weißt genau, dass er das tut; du hast ihn in der Großen Halle gesehen«, erklärte sie ihm sachlich. »Weißt du, warum?«

»Vielleicht übt er«, suggerierte er, ohne ihrer Frage viel Bedeutung beizumessen – oder sie glauben lassen zu wollen, dass er dem keine Bedeutung beimaß, wie sie begriff.

»Vielleicht ist am Mittwoch irgendetwas geschehen«, entgegnete Hermione danach.

Er durchstöberte einen anderen Stapel Pergamente und fand offensichtlich das, wofür er hierhergekommen war, es zu suchen. Er richtete sich vom Schreibtisch auf, eine Rolle Pergament in der Hand, und sagte: »Vielleicht«.

Severus war gegangen, bevor sie darauf reagieren konnte. »Unausstehlicher Mann«, fluchte sie leise vor sich hin. Nathan hatte keine zehn Minuten innegehalten, um sich mit ihr vernünftig zu unterhalten und ließ sie neugierig zurück hinsichtlich dessen, was sich am Mittwoch abgespielt hatte, und jetzt das! Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte, nicht mehr daran zu denken; sie hasste es, wenn man sie im Dunklen tappen ließ, und die beiden wussten das.

 

* * *

 

**A/N:** Das Kapitel war zu lang, um es im Ganzen zu posten. Doch die Fortsetzung ist bereits geupdatet. Bitte lest weiter … :0)

 


	25. Es braucht mehr als einen Namen (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mehr geplante Treffen, und einige durchaus nicht geplante.

 

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Needing More than a Name (Part 2)**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

****

**SUMMARY:** Mehr geplante Treffen, und einige durchaus nicht geplante.  
  
 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.  
  
 **ORIGINAL** **BETA READERS** **:** BastetAzazis, GinnyW and Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION** **:** Alea_Thoron

**GERMAN BETA:** DeepWater

 

* * *

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 24** **\- Teil II: Es braucht mehr als einen Namen**

 

»Mum, ist das das, was ich denke, dass es ist?«, fragte Nathan, als Hermione aus ihrer Wohnung auftauchte, wobei sie zwei riesige Bücher mit sich schleppte.

»Ja.«

Nathan stöhnte auf, doch Hermione beachtete dies nicht. Sie hatte das Ganze während der Woche besonders sorgfältig geplant und war überzeugt davon, dass es zu einem guten Ergebnis führen würde.

Binnen kurzem erreichten sie Severus‘ Tür, wo sie durch den Meister der Zaubertränke persönlich in Empfang genommen wurden. Sie gingen hinein und wurden gebeten, auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen.

»Wie war deine Woche?«, fragte Hermione und versuchte damit, eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

»Ermüdend«, antwortete Severus nur.

»Unterrichten ist ermüdend«, stimmte Hermione zu, nachdem sie einen Moment abgewartet hatte, um zu sehen, ob er genauere Einzelheiten dazu ausführen würde. Sie musste sich selbst daran erinnern, geduldig zu sein, ansonsten würde dieses Abendessen ebenso wie das von letzter Woche ablaufen.

Sie sah, wie Severus auf die Bücher schaute, die sie mitgebracht hatte, als ob er zu erraten versuchte, was sich darin verbarg. Hermione entschied, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, ihn aufzuklären. »Ich habe ein paar Fotos mitgebracht. Ich dachte, dass wir sie uns vor dem Abendessen ansehen könnten.«

Nathan seufzte und ließ sich auf der Couch nach unten rutschen. Hermione wandte sich ihm zu. »Was ist daran eigentlich so schrecklich?«

Er bedachte sie mit »diesem Blick«. Sie lächelte ihn an und drehte sich dann Severus zu, der sie beide aufmerksam beobachtete. »Ich glaube, dass es besser ist, wenn du dich neben mich setzt, so dass ich die Fotos erklären kann«, schlug Hermione vor.

Severus zögerte, während er versuchte, einen guten Grund dafür zu finden, ihre Aufforderung abzulehnen. Er fand keinen, deshalb musste er zustimmen. Er setzte sich neben sie, wenngleich so weit entfernt, wie er konnte.

»Ich denke, wir sollten mit dem Muggel-Album anfangen. Was meinst du, Nathan?«, fragte Granger ihrer beider Sohn.

»Ich votiere für keines von beiden«, murmelte Nathan als Antwort.

Sie öffnete einfach das erste Album, ohne die Antwort des Jungen zu kommentieren. Drei sich nicht bewegende Bilder bedeckten die Seite.

»Dies sind die ersten Bilder von Nathan. Meine Eltern haben sie gemacht, als wir noch im Krankenhaus waren, nachdem er geboren war«, kommentierte sie. »Er war so süß.«

Die 'süß'-Bemerkung ließ Severus das Bedürfnis verspüren, mit seinen Augen rollen zu wollen. Nathan war nicht so zurückhaltend …

»Ich war nicht süß. Ich habe wie eine Alraunenwurzel ausgesehen.«

Severus lächelte spöttisch – ein unterdrücktes Lächeln.

»Du warst und bist immer noch sehr süß«, sagte Granger, und dies schien ein beständiger Disput zwischen ihnen zu sein. Sie blätterte die Seite um.

»Hier sind wir bereits im Haus meiner Eltern. Wir sind für die ersten Wochen bei ihnen geblieben«, erläuterte sie.

Severus dachte, dass Nathan mehr dem niedlichen Baby ähnlich sah, von dem sie behauptete, dass er es gewesen war. Er trug einen gelben Einteiler mit einem Bären darauf und lächelte zahnlos in die Kamera. Er war so winzig ... Auf dem anderen Bild wurde Nathan von Granger gehalten und schien zu schlafen. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau auf dem Bild, während sie auf das Bündel in ihren Armen starrte, konnte nur als zärtliche Ehrfurcht beschrieben werden. _ >Sie war so jung …<_

Granger blätterte die Seite um. »Das bin ich bei dem Versuch, ihn zu baden«, erzählte sie ihm amüsiert. »Er hat es nie sonderlich gemocht, und es war immer ein Kampf. Sogar jetzt noch«, setzte sie hinzu, offensichtlich Nathan damit aufziehend.

Severus sah eine sehr junge und sehr nasse Granger, die versuchte, einen äußerst verärgerten Nathan im Inneren einer kleinen Badewanne zu halten. Severus starrte auf das Foto und begann sich zu fragen, ob er die Aufgabe bewältigt hätte. Es sah nach einer Schweinerei aus, und er war sich sicher, dass er nicht Teil der Aktivitäten hätte sein wollen.

»Ist es nicht bereits genug Erniedrigung, mich nackt zu zeigen?«, murmelte Nathan.

Granger seufzte und blätterte die Seite um. Nathan schien auf den jetzigen Fotos älter, und sie ebenfalls.

»Diese sind von seiner ersten Geburtstagsfeier.«

Nicht gerade viele Menschen waren auf den Fotos abgebildet, doch es war das erste Mal, dass er Potter und die Weasleys auf einem von ihnen sah. Nathan schien glücklich in Potters Armen; sie alle lächelten. Wenn man Potter ausklammerte – Severus war froh, dass Nathan zu seinem ersten Geburtstag eine Feier gehabt hatte.

Die folgenden Seiten waren ausgefüllt mit Fotos, auf denen Nathan stand, die ersten Baby-Schritte machte, eine Schweinerei anrichtete, als er zum ersten Mal selbstständig aß, und hauptsächlich, wenn er in der Nähe seiner Mutter lachte. Sie lächelte oder lachte ständig – immer glücklich. Wenn Severus auf jenen Fotos gewesen wäre –würden sie so glücklich gewesen sein? Wäre Severus glücklich gewesen?

Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er gern während jener glücklichen Momente hätte bei ihnen sein wollen.

Granger blätterte die Seite um, und da war ein merkwürdiges Bild. Severus neigte sich herüber, um es zu sehen, und wurde sich erst dann darüber bewusst, wie nahe er ihr im Laufe des Geschehens gekommen war. Es schien sie nicht zu kümmern.

»Ist das ein Gipsverband an seinem Arm?«, fragte Severus verdutzt.

»Ja«, antwortete sie. »Er fiel hin, während er auf dem Spielplatz der Schule spielte und brach sich seinen Arm. Als ich dort hinkam, hatte der Arzt bereits einen Gipsverband angelegt. Ich habe ihn geheilt, sobald wir zu Hause ankamen, aber er musste zu seiner großen Verärgerung den Gipsverband für die Zeit behalten, die der Arzt vorgeschrieben hatte, oder es wäre verdächtig erschienen.«

»Natürlich«, stimmte Severus zu.

»Es juckte«, fügte Nathan gequält aus der Erinnerung hinzu.

Mehr Seiten, mehr Lächeln, und ein anderes Foto verblüffte Severus. »Was soll das sein?«

Granger drehte sich herum, um ihn anzusehen, und ihre Arme berührten einander. Auch das schien sie nicht zu stören.

»Das war, als Nathan in der Schulaufführung John Darling aus Peter Pan spielte«, klärte Granger ihn auf. Ihr Arm ruhte immer noch an seinem.

Severus runzelte sowohl über ihre Behaglichkeit als auch über das nicht wiederzuerkennende Kostüm die Stirn.

»Mum hat das Kostüm gemacht. Das war das Schlimmste«, erklärte Nathan, sein Stirnrunzeln richtig interpretierend.

Severus lachte leise. »Hermione Granger ist bei irgendetwas schlecht? Die Hölle muss zugefroren sein!«, sagte Severus und bemerkte erst dann, was er tat. _ >Warum ziehe ich sie auf?<_

»Es war nicht soooo schlecht!«, protestierte sie.

Nathan wölbte ihr gegenüber eine Augenbraue, obwohl, Severus schenkte den wechselseitigen Aktionen nicht mehr allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Bei ihrem Protest hatte sie den Zwischenraum zwischen ihnen verschwinden lassen, und jetzt berührten sich zusätzlich zu ihren Armen auch noch ihre Knie; der feine Stoff ihres Rockes ließ die Berührung noch intimer erscheinen.

»Es wird spät für das Abendessen«, stellte Severus in einem kühlen Ton fest und erhob sich von der Couch. Er konnte die Konfusion auf Grangers Gesicht sehen – schließlich war es noch nicht derartig spät – doch Severus würde es nicht ausführlich erklären. Er schnippte mit seinen Fingern und ein Hauself erschien mit einem Plopp im Zimmer. »Du kannst das Abendessen servieren«, befahl er.

Sie folgten ihm zum Tisch. Nathan schien die Veränderung nichts auszumachen, doch seine Mutter schaute Severus nach wie vor auf forschende Art und Weise an. Sie sprach ihre Gedanken nicht laut aus, was das Gute daran war. Sie begannen, schweigend zu essen, ein Schweigen, das nicht ganz so unbehaglich war wie das, welches sie letzte Woche begleitet hatte. Severus dachte gerade, dass sie die Mahlzeit in Schweigen beenden würden, als Granger es brach.

»Ich habe dich das ganze Wochenende über nicht viel gesehen. Was hast du gemacht, das dich sogar davon abgehalten hat, mir im Labor zu helfen?«, fragte sie Nathan.

»Ich war beschäftigt«, antwortete der Junge vage.

»Hast du für irgendeine Prüfung gelernt? Ich erinnere mich an keine, die am Anfang des Semesters ist«, beharrte sie.

»So etwas in der Art.« Wieder war Nathans Antwort unbestimmt.

Severus fand ihre Interaktionen interessant und wurde selbst neugierig. Nathan versuchte offensichtlich, etwas vor seiner Mutter und vielleicht auch vor ihm zu verbergen.

»Warum hast du die ganze Zeit über Sachen mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben lassen?«, fragte sie schließlich, und Severus wusste, dass es das war, worauf sie die ganze Zeit zusteuerte.

»Ich habe geübt«, sagte Nathan und ließ damit Severus’ kryptische Antwort auf dieselbe Frage früher an diesem Tag wieder aufklingen. »Werden wir mehr Fotos ansehen?«, setzte er schnell hinzu, das Thema wechselnd.

Severus schmunzelte, als Granger ihn wieder anschaute, forschend. Er wurde wieder ernst.

»Ich glaube nicht«, sagte sie, nachdem sie auf irgendeine Art Antwort von ihm gewartet hatte.

»Vielleicht sollten wir uns für den Abend zurückziehen«, schlug Severus vor.

Nathan nickte, stand vom Tisch auf und wartete darauf, dass seine Mutter dasselbe tat. Sie machte dies, widerstrebend, aber anstatt auf die Tür zuzusteuern, küsste sie Nathan und sagte: »Hab' eine gute Woche, Honey. Ich habe einige Dinge mit deinem Vater zu besprechen, bevor ich gehe.«

Nathan nickte, wünschte Severus gute Nacht und ließ ihn mit seiner Mutter allein.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Severus.

»Das war es, was ich im Begriff war zu fragen. Was ist passiert? Du schienst Spaß an den Fotos zu haben.«

»Wie ich sagte, wurde es spät, und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, möchte ich für die Woche gut ausgeruht sein«, versuchte er, sie zu verabschieden.

Granger starrte ihn für einen weiteren Moment an und entschied sich offensichtlich dafür, seinen Standpunkt zu respektieren. »Jedenfalls war dieser Abend eine große Verbesserung im Vergleich zu letzter Woche. Nathan war viel entspannter in deiner Nähe, und ich glaube, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, was auch immer am Mittwoch passiert ist. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du das schaffst. Gut gemacht, Severus«, lobte sie lächelnd.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso das Treffen am Mittwoch etwas mit der Änderung von Nathans Verhalten zu tun hatte, abgesehen von der praktischen Übung des Zauberspruches, den er an jenem Tag geworfen hatte. Er beschloss, sich nicht dazu zu äußern und wartete darauf, dass sie ging. Ihr Glaube an ihn war noch immer beunruhigend.

»Ich werde die Alben hier bei dir lassen. Ich hoffe, dass du während der Woche ein wenig Zeit haben wirst, um dir den Rest der Fotos anzusehen«, erklärte sie ihm, und ihr Zögern, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, war offensichtlich.

Severus’ Körperhaltung versteifte sich schützend; sie war immer unberechenbar, wenn sie ihn auf die Art ansah, wie jetzt. Granger schien die Änderung in seiner Haltung zu bemerken und wandte ihre Augen von seinem Gesicht ab. »Wir sehen uns nächste Woche«, sagte sie, bevor sie sich herumdrehte und seine Wohnung verließ.

Granger war gefährlich, entschied er.

*-*-*-*

Nathan hatte hart geübt. Er war zuversichtlich, dass er sich selbst jetzt als einen guten Zauberspruch-Werfer beweisen konnte. Er zählte die Stunden bis zu seinem Treffen mit seinem Vater an diesem Mittwoch. Nathan spürte, dass er nach so vielen ätzenden Bemerkungen von Malfoy darüber, dass er Professor Snapes Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig sei, eine Art Bestärkung brauchte.

Bereits in der Wohnung seines Vaters, setzte sich Nathan in die Nähe des Kamins und akzeptierte den angebotenen Tee; es schien so, dass dies zu einem festen Programmpunkt bei ihren Treffen am Mittwoch werden würde. Sie schwiegen, während sie das heiße Gebräu genossen, doch sobald Nathan fertig war, erzählte er Professor Snape: »Ich habe den Schwebezauber geübt, wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben könnten, Sir.«

»Das habe ich in der Tat«, sagte Snape.

Nathan verstand dies als eine Ermunterung weiterzumachen. »Ich habe darüber nachdacht, was Sie letzte Woche sagten, und da gab es wirklich mehr zu dem Zauberspruch, als das, was wir in Zauberkunst gelernt haben.«

Nathan stand von der Couch auf und nahm seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand. Ohne weitere Erklärung intonierte er » _Wingardium Leviosa_ «, und die Teetasse schwebte in der Luft. Ohne gefragt zu werden, wandte Nathan seine Augen von dem fliegenden Gegenstand ab und heftete sie auf seinen Vater, während er ein siegreiches Lächeln lächelte.

»Können Sie sprechen und den Zauberspruch aufrechterhalten?«, fragte Professor Snape, sein Gesichtsausdruck durch Nathans Demonstration von Magie ungerührt.

»Ja, kann ich«, antwortete Nathan, ohne auch nur einmal seine Augen zurück auf die Tasse zu richten; sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich, so dass es seine Zähne zeigte.

»Bewegen Sie die Tasse in der Luft«, sagte Professor Snape zu ihm.

Nathans Lächeln kam ein wenig ins Stocken; er hatte niemals versucht, den Gegenstand zu bewegen, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. _ >Ich kann das<_, überzeugte er sich selbst. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, die Tasse sich nach links bewegen zu lassen, so dass sie in seinem Sichtfeld auftauchen würde.

Nathan konnte die Tasse immer noch nicht sehen. _ >Was, wenn es nicht funktioniert?<_ Er konzentrierte sich härter und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. _ >Beweg dich!<_

Er seufzte beinahe auf, als die Tasse am Rande seines Sichtfeldes erschien. Nathan grinste triumphierend. _ >Ich habe es geschafft!<_ Sein Lächeln verblasste langsam, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Professor Snape richtete. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes war auch jetzt noch derselbe: Immer noch neutral, beinahe gelangweilt, ungeachtet Nathans Darbietung von – dessen Meinung nach – bewundernswerter magischer Kontrolle.

»Stellen Sie die Tasse ab«, erklärte der Mann ihm.

Nathan tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, wobei irgendetwas in seiner Brust schmerzte. Er war dabei, seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche zu stecken und sich wieder auf die Couch zu setzen, als sein Vater ihn anwies: »Machen Sie es noch einmal, jetzt, ohne die Beschwörungsformel auszusprechen.«

_> Ohne die Beschwörungsformel auszusprechen? Und wie soll ich das anstellen?<_

Nathan schaute mit großer Ernsthaftigkeit auf seinen Zauberstab.

_> Das ist nicht möglich.<_

Er schaute zu seinem Vater. Professor Snape sah nicht so aus, als ob er ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte, und er wartete.

Nathan ließ seinen Zauberstab wutschen und wedeln, wie Professor Flitwick es gelehrt hatte. Nichts geschah. Er tat es wieder und – nichts. Er würde wieder scheitern. Nathan riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick zu Professor Snape und zurück auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, wutschte und wedelte ihn erneut, ohne Erfolg. _ >Flieg, du dumme Tasse!<_

Nach seinem fünften erfolglosen Versuch stand Professor Snape aus seinem Sessel auf und sagte: »Üben Sie weiter.« Der Mann ging zu seinem Schreibtisch in der Ecke des Raumes und ignorierte Nathan völlig!

_> Wie soll ich das anstellen?<, _dachte Nathan verärgert, äußerte jedoch die Frage niemals laut. Wutschen und wedeln, wutschen und wedeln. _ >Flieg! Flieg!<_ Er wollte in Frustration knurren.

Nathan setzte sich auf die Couch zurück und seufzte. Er würde seinen Vater nicht fragen, wie man das machte. Das würde er nicht! Er schaute sich in dem Raum um, betrachtete die vielen entlang der Wände angeordneten Bücher. Nathan war überzeugt davon, dass zumindestens eines davon über Schwebezauber handelte, und trotzdem hatte sein Vater nichts gesagt.

Er schaute zu dem Mann am Schreibtisch hinüber, und der Schmerz, den Nathan in seiner Brust fühlte, wurde zu überwältigend. Er stand wieder auf und versuchte noch ein letztes Mal, die dumme Tasse dazu zu bringen, in der Luft zu schweben. Abermals daran scheiternd, ging er mit großen Schritten zur Tür und verließ die Wohnung, wobei er die Tür in seinem Kielwasser mit einem Knall zuschlug.

Severus hob seine Augen bei dem Geräusch der zuknallenden Tür von dem, was er gelesen hatte. Er sah sich um, doch da gab es keine Spur von Nathan. Er runzelte die Stirn und angelte in seiner Tasche nach der Glasphiole, die den Stimmungszaubertrank enthielt. Er blitzte in rötlichen Schattierungen. »Er ist ärgerlich?«, murmelte Severus verwirrt. Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

Was hat Nathan erwartet? Dass er im Sessel sitzen bleiben und seine für ihn sicherlich frustrierenden Versuche beobachten würde, die Teetasse mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben zu lassen? Obwohl bereits beträchtliche Kontrolle über seine Magie zeigend – Severus hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er imstande sein würde, das Ziel zu kontrollieren, ohne es dabei anzuschauen … und dass er die Teetasse vorwärts bringen konnte, war eine angenehme Überraschung – würde der Junge mehrere Wochen, sogar Monate brauchen, um bei einem nonverbalen Zauberspruch den richtigen Dreh herauszubekommen, was viel mehr war, als er von einem Erstklässler erwarten würde, selbst wenn all die Fähigkeiten, die er heute hier gezeigt hatte, dafür sprechen würden.

Die ärgerlichen Rottöne dauerten kontinuierlich an, sich in der Phiole zu zeigen, doch da gab es überhaupt nichts, was Severus tun konnte. Er kehrte zu seinem Text zurück, kam jedoch nicht umhin, jede zweite Minute auf den Stimmungszaubertrank blicken.

Severus entschied, dass er sich durch Nathans Demonstration von Bockigkeit nicht stören lassen würde, steckte die Phiole ein und setzte seine Lektüre mit starrköpfigem Eifer fort.

*-*-*-*

Hermione probierte das dritte Kleid an, verärgert mit dem, was sie im Spiegel sah. _ >Was stimmt nicht mit mir?<_ Selbstredend zerbrach sich Hermione nicht über ihr Spiegelbild den Kopf, sondern viel mehr über ihr Verhalten. Dies war keine Verabredung, um Himmels willen!

Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und barg frustriert ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Seit dem letzten Wochenende hatte Hermione mehr und mehr über Severus nachgedacht. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand, doch sie dachte, dass sie dies unter Kontrolle hatte. Hermione hatte so viele Dinge für Nathan zurückgestellt; dieses Bedürfnis, Severus zu erobern, war beinahe besorgniserregend. Sie dachte an ihn, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwartete, fragte sich selbst, was seine Meinungen und Reaktionen auf die alltäglichsten Dinge sein würden; sie würde sich selbst dabei ertappen, sich für ihn schick zu machen, und dies erschreckte sie.

Gleichzeitig spürte sie die Aufgeregtheit des Verliebtseins, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Erwachsenenleben über ihre Zuneigungen sicher, doch es fühlte sich an, als ob sie an Nathan Verrat beging. Jetzt – mehr als jemals zuvor – sollte sie sich auf ihn konzentrieren, sein Glück an erste Stelle setzen. Aber was sie daran wirklich faszinierend fand, war die Tatsache, dass sie Nathan dabei nicht außer Acht ließ, nur, dass dieses Mal ihre eigenen Interessen mit seinen übereinstimmten. Und dennoch fühlte es sich nicht richtig an, an sich selbst als eine Frau statt nur als eine Mutter zu denken.

Sie konnte allerdings nicht anders. Severus war der Mann, auf den sie die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, da war sie sich jetzt sicher. Hermione wusste es, noch bevor sie es vor sich selbst zugab. Er hatte, was kein anderer hatte, und sie hatten es nicht, weil sie es niemals haben würden. Es gab nur einen Severus Snape, und Hermione hatte vergeblich ihr ganzes Leben lang unbewusst nach einem Weiteren gesucht. Die Männer, von denen Hermione geglaubt hatte, dass sie gut genug sein würden, waren tatsächlich gute Männer, einige zu gut, andere nicht gut genug … die einen zu glatt, zu reizlos, die anderen intelligent, doch nicht geistreich genug. Sie würden niemals all die Eigenschaften in sich vereinigen, die sie sich bei einem Mann vorstellte, und sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, zu wählerisch zu sein, zu wissen, dass ein solch komplexer und vollkommener Mann nicht existierte, nur, um ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht in einem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer gegenüber zu stehen.

Allein bei der Erinnerung an dieses Wiedersehen rann ihr ein Schauder das Rückgrat herunter.

Wie sie jene Gefühle so meisterhaft vor sich selbst verborgen hatte, setzte Hermione immer noch in Erstaunen. Es schien jetzt so offensichtlich, so natürlich … Vielleicht war es der Krieg gewesen, und die Art, wie ihr Leben damals wenig Raum für Beziehungen ließ. Oder vielleicht war sie zu jung und zu unreif gewesen, als sie bei der Zerstörung der Horcruxe zusammengearbeitet hatten, um zu verstehen, dass das, was sie für Severus empfunden hatte, mehr als nur Bewunderung war. Hermione wusste, dass sich die Modalitäten für sie verändert hatten, als er sie gerettet hatte, dass es allerdings in ihrem Leben keinen Platz für Romantik gab, nach dem Horror, den sie während des Krieges durchlitten hatte, während jener Nacht … Niemals wegen demjenigen, der es getan hatte, sondern wegen der Tat ansich. Keine Frau würde nach solch traumatischen Ereignissen an Männer denken.

Doch andererseits – warum hatte sie nichts davon begriffen, als ihre Entscheidung, Nathan zu behalten, um so viel leichter getroffen worden war, weil sein Vater Severus war? Das hätte doch auf der Hand liegen müssen!

Kein Grund, die Vergangenheit länger zu diskutieren. Hermione verstand es jetzt und hatte entschieden, dass sie diese neue Gelegenheit, herauszufinden, ob sie auch als Frau glücklich sein könnte, nicht vorübergehen lassen würde. Doch ihr Glück musste noch ein wenig länger warten. Sie konnte ihre Träume nicht ihren gesunden Menschenverstand überwältigen und die Kontrolle über ihrer Handlungen übernehmen lassen. _ >Diese Abendessen sind keine Verabredungen, KEINE Verabredungen<_, leierte sie in ihrem Kopf herunter, > _sie sind für Nathan, und für Nathan allein. Keine Verabredungen! <_

Aber sie wünschte, es wären welche – natürlich tat sie das.

Hermione seufzte. Letzte Woche hatte er an ihrer Seite kein Unbehagen verspürt, während er sie berührte, obwohl sie dies als sein Motiv dafür vermutete, schon so früh das Abendessen zu bestellen, wie er es getan hatte. Allerdings schien er sich wohl zu fühlen, solange er keine Notiz von ihrer beiderseitigen Nähe nahm. Natürlich hatte Hermione jeden Zentimeter an Berührung gespürt, die sich zwischen ihnen an diesem Abend abgespielt hatte. _ >Habe ich mich an ihn herangeschmissen?<_ Sie schüttelte, die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließend, ihren Kopf; so etwas würde sie nicht tun.

_> Nicht bewusst<,_ rief sie sich stirnrunzelnd in Gedächtnis zurück. Hermiones Kontrolle war sehr dürftig gewesen, als er sie berührte, als er ihr viel zu nahe gewesen war … Wenn er sie heute wieder berührte, wenn sie eine Gelegenheit hatte, ihn zu berühren – Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie es schaffen würde zu widerstehen.

Und dies würde eine verfluchte Katastrophe sein.

Severus war nicht bereit dafür. Hermione konnte nur hoffen, dass die Zeit zu ihren Gunsten arbeiten würde, indem sie Severus mit ihrer beständigen Anwesenheit mürbe machen würde. Hoffnung war das Letzte, das starb. _ >Und er hat letzte Woche deine Nähe genossen<_, fügte ihr sehnsüchtiger Verstand hinzu. Sie lächelte wider Willen.

Hermione konnte beinahe spüren, wie sich Severus’ Körper auf derselben Couch, die sie sich letzte Woche geteilt hatten, gegen ihren lehnte, nur, dass sie gemeinsam ein gutes Buch lesen würden. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. _ >Welche Art von Buch würden wir_ _gemeinsam lesen? <_ _,_ dachte sie, von dem Bild in ihrer Vorstellung ablenkt, das ihr verräterischer Verstand heraufbeschwor.

Sie schüttelte verärgert ihren Kopf. »Reiß' dich zusammen, Granger!«, ermahnte sie sich murmelnd und schob sich vom Bett, um sich fertig anzukleiden. Nathan würde bald hier sein. Dies war alles für Nathan und _niemanden_ anderen.

Insbesondere jetzt, wo sich die Dinge an dieser Front bezahlt zu machen schienen. Als sie mit ihm über Severus sprach, war Nathan augenscheinlich aufgeregt gewesen und traurig, etwas, von dem sie nicht geglaubt hätte, dass er dies noch einmal sein würde. Er war kurz davor gewesen zuzugeben, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, nur, um ihr dann zu erklären, da wäre nichts. Severus sagte allerdings unverfroren, es sei nichts gewesen, und reagierte verärgert, als sie auf dem Gegenteil beharrt hatte.

Als Nathan an diesem Abend ankam, bot Hermione ihm eine weitere Gelegenheit, darüber zu sprechen, was ihn beunruhigte, bei der er sagte: »Nichts!«

»Benutze nicht diesen Ton bei mir«, antwortete Hermione sanft.

»Es tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sich Nathan.

»Ich wünschte, du würdest mir vertrauen, Nathan. Ich werde nicht Partei ergreifen oder Urteile fällen«, bestand sie ein letztes Mal auf einer Erklärung.

»Es ist nichts, wirklich!« Sein Ton war flehentlich.

Hermione schaute ihn an, während sie analysierte, ob sich Beharrlichkeit auszahlen würde. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde, so gab sie ihm ein Zeichen, ihr voran aus ihrer Wohnung zu gehen, und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. »Dann komm. Lass uns gehen.«

Sie gingen schweigend. Hermione war von den sie beherrschenden vorherigen Sorgen vorübergehend abgelenkt, da sie sich auf ihr trauriges Baby konzentrierte. Wenn er ihr nicht erzählen wollte, was ihn so aufgebracht hatte, war das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, sich zu bemühen, diesen Abend angenehm zu gestalten, um zu versuchen, ein ungekünsteltes Lächeln zu sehen, ein frohes Lachen zu hören.

Mutter und Sohn erreichten ihren Bestimmungsort, um durch ihren sonntäglichen Gastgeber in Empfang genommen zu werden. Severus offerierte Tee, den Nathan sofort ablehnte. Severus betrachtete ihn mit großer Eindringlichkeit. Hermione beobachtete die wechselseitigen Aktionen mit zunehmender Sorge. Nathan sah grimmig entschlossen aus, je länger sich das Schweigen ausdehnte, und sie blickte, in der Hoffnung auf irgendeine Art von Erklärung, zu Severus zurück.

Als niemand Anstalten machte, ihr eine Erklärung anzubieten, fühlte sich Hermione gezwungen zu sagen: »Severus, was ist—«

»Ich habe einen Zaubertrank in Arbeit, der meine Aufmerksamkeit braucht. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet; ich werde nicht lange weg sein«, sagte er, womit er ihre Frage unterbrach, und stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Hermione konnte ihn nur erstaunt anblicken und ihm mit ihren Augen folgen, bis das Einzige, was sie sehen konnte, die geschlossene Tür war. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf ihren Sohn richtete, schaute dieser sie neugierig an.

»Ich dachte nicht, dass er das auch mit dir macht«, sagte Nathan amüsiert.

»Was?«, fragte sie

»Aus dem Raum hinausstürmen oder dich wegschicken«, erklärte er, wobei er eine spöttische Geste in Richtung der Tür machte.

»Warum hast du den Tee abgelehnt? Das war unhöflich von dir.« Sie wechselte das Thema, wog jedoch immer noch ab, was er über Severus gesagt hatte, darüber, dass er sie einfach sitzen gelassen hatte.

»Ich will keinen Tee«, antwortete er.

»Du solltest dich bei ihm wenigstens für das Angebot bedanken. Das ist nicht die Art und Weise, wie ich dich erzogen habe«, entgegnete sie.

»Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, Mum. Das kümmert ihn nicht.«

»Wovon redest du?« Vielleicht würde sie am Ende doch eine Erklärung bekommen.

»Ich denke, dass wir diese Treffen sein lassen sollten.« Nathan schaute ihr in die Augen, während er dies sagte, und sein Ernst bestürzte sie. »Es funktioniert nicht.«

»Ich dachte, letzte Woche wäre ein Fortschritt gewesen, oder nicht?« Hermione war vorsichtig. »Aber irgendetwas ist während der Woche geschehen«, äußerte sie es nun doch laut – letztendlich.

»Es ist in Ordnung, Mum. Wir müssen keine besten Freunde sein«, sagte Nathan. »Ich weiß, dass er mein Vater ist, und das reicht mir.«

Sie runzelte die Stirn, wobei ihr Herz aufgrund der Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme brach. »Wie kann das genug für dich sein, Honey? Ich glaube nicht, dass du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist.« Sie ließ diese Worte erst einmal in sein Bewusstsein einsinken. »Im Übrigen glaube ich nicht, dass dein Vater dem zustimmen würde.«

»Und wo ist er?«, hielt ihr Nathan zutreffend entgegen.

_> Hol dich der Teufel, Severus!<, _dachte sie. »Ich weiß, dass die Umstände kompliziert sind, Honey; sie sind für keinen von uns leicht. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir aufgeben sollten«, erklärte sie ihm.

Nathan senkte seinen Kopf.

»Gibst du wirklich auf? Willst du dich wirklich fragen, was hätte sein können, wenn du nicht locker gelassen hättest?«, setzte sie hinzu.

Nathan runzelte die Stirn, während er über ihre Worte nachsann, wie sie hoffte.

»Hab' Geduld, Honey. Ich weiß, alles, was wir brauchen, ist Zeit«, versicherte Hermione ihm, strich sein Haar aus seinen Augen und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. »Sei nicht traurig«, sagte sie, hob dabei die Ecken seines Mundes mit ihren Daumen an und lächelte ihm zu.

Nathan leistete immer noch Widerstand.

»Wenn du nicht lächelst, werde ich dich kitzeln müssen, das weißt du«, drohte sie ihm spielerisch an. »Ich warne dich.«

Er blieb immer noch ernst, so dass Hermione einen Finger benutzte, um in die Seite seiner Rippen zu pieksen. Er zuckte als Reaktion zusammen und ließ ein halbes Lächeln erkennen, bevor er sie warnte: »Hör auf.«

Hermione piekste ihn erneut, jetzt auf der anderen Seite, wobei sie schelmisch lächelte. Er zuckte abermals zusammen, während er lächelte und versuchte, ihre Hände zurückzudrängen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, und bald lachte Nathan, wie er es schon seit einer geraumen Weile nicht mehr getan hatte. Hermione lachte mit ihm zusammen aus purer Freude darüber, ihn sich in scherzhafter Heiterkeit entspannen zu sehen. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

Severus stand in der Tür und beobachtete staunend die Szene vor sich. Alles war so fremd: die Geräusche, der Anblick, diese Umgebung … Nichts schien zu passen, und dennoch schien es richtig, es _fühlte_ sich richtig an.

»Mum!«, sagte Nathan, atemlos vor lauter Lachen. »Hör auf!«

Sein Sohn, der vor dem Abendessen in seinem Wohnzimmer lachte … Ja, es fühlte sich merkwürdig richtig an, und seine Entscheidung von Minuten zuvor war völlig vergessen. Severus würde mit den Treffen weitermachen.

Granger schien ihn dort wahrzunehmen. »Ist alles okay mit deinem Zaubertrank?«, fragte sie, zog ihre Bluse wieder zurecht und stellte sicher, dass ihr Haar noch von dessen Band zusammengehalten wurde. Sie war rot im Gesicht, wie Severus bemerkte. Es war ein interessanter Anblick.

»Ja«, antwortete er, während er sich der Couch näherte und seinen Platz im Sessel wieder einnahm. Er schaute mit neugierigem Interesse auf Nathan und bemerkte dessen Derangiertheit mit heimlichem Vergnügen. »Ich stelle fest, dass ihr euch in meiner Abwesenheit nicht gelangweilt habt.«

Er hatte sich bereits gemütlich niedergelassen, als …

»Sag' mir, Severus, bist du kitzlig?«

Die Frage traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. »Was?« Severus blickte erstaunt. Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit war darauf ausgerichtet, was er sagen würde, und das war verstörend. Er begann, sich unter ihren forschend-neugierigen Augen unbehaglich zu fühlen, so blickte er flüchtig auf Nathan, der darüber ebenfalls amüsiert und interessiert daran zu sein schien, was seine Antwort sein würde.

Doch Severus konnte sie nur groß ansehen.

»Mum ist fast überall kitzlig, aber besonders an den Füßen und seitlich am Bauch.«

Nathans Worte waren etwas, von dem Severus ebenfalls nicht erwartet hatte, sie zu hören. Diese ganze Unterhaltung war surreal. Er schaute wieder zu Granger hinüber, und sie errötete.

»Mein Slytherin-Verstand wird sicherstellen, dass diese Information gespeichert wird.« Er sah, wie sie sich plötzlich unbehaglich zu fühlen begann, wie sie auf ihrem Platz herumrutschte und, zu seiner Bestürzung, schüchtern lächelte.

Sie wurde schnell wieder ernst. »Wie auch immer«, sagte Granger, »was braust du? Ich habe im Labor nichts gesehen.«

»Ich habe damit begonnen, als du gegangen bist«, erklärte er ihr und fiel mit dem mit Zaubertränken in Zusammenhang stehenden Thema in bekannte Pfade zurück. »Der Wolfsbane.«

»Für Professor Lupin?«, fragte Nathan.

»Ja.«

»Ich habe darüber gelesen, was geschieht, wenn ein Werwolf den Wolfsbane nicht nimmt. Es ist schrecklich«, kommentierte Nathan ernsthaft.

Das war der Punkt, bis zu dem die wechselseitigen Aktionen zwischen Severus und Nathan gingen. Bezüglich der Mutter des Jungen … sie handelte für Severus' Geschmack in seiner Gegenwart immer noch ein wenig zu sorgenfrei. Manchmal war er dabei zu vergessen, mit wem er da sprach, und sich selbst dabei erwischen, wie er ihre Unterhaltung genoss, sehr zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Das war so – mit Unterbrechungen – den ganzen Abend weitergegangen, und jetzt, während sie ihren Pudding aßen, begriff Severus, dass ihr Verhalten für ihn – gelinde gesagt – beunruhigend gewesen war. Noch verstörender, wenn man die Vergangenheit ihrer Beziehung in Betracht zog.

»Ich dachte, dass ich dich schon früher Schokoladenkuchen hätte essen sehen. Magst du ihn nicht?«, sagte genau dieser Gegenstand seiner Grübeleien zu ihm, und bewies damit, dass jeder einzelne Gedanke der Wahrheit entsprach.

Severus hatte sich dafür entschieden, mit den Treffen weiterzumachen, doch einige Dinge würden sich ändern müssen …

»Es ist kurz vor der Sperrstunde«, wies er Nathan hin, ihre Bemerkung ignorierend. »Sie sollten in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen.«

»Ja, Sir.« Der Junge stand auf und die Erwachsenen ebenfalls.

»Wir werden uns am Freitag sehen, Honey.« Granger küsste Nathans Stirn, verabschiedete sich und beobachtete, wie er die Wohnung verließ, um selbst zurückzubleiben, genauso, wie Severus wusste, dass sie es tun würde – eine weitere Gepflogenheit, die enden musste. Er verschränkte seine Arme über seiner Brust und wartete, um ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.

Die Tür hatte sich kaum mit einem Klicken geschlossen, als Severus sagte: »Was ist heute hier geschehen?« Er wollte von ihr hören, was sie sich davon versprach, mit einem solchen Verhalten zu erreichen.

Zu Severus’ Bestürzung schien sie von seiner Frage verwirrt. Dies verstärkte nur seine Verärgerung, die jetzt an Wut grenzte.

»Es ist eine hinreichend einfache Frage, Granger«, beharrte er auf einer Erklärung, als alles, was sie tat, war, ihn anzusehen.

»Was meinst du, Severus?«

Ihre Heuchelei würde ihn schnell seine Geduld verlieren lassen. »Stell’ dich mir gegenüber nicht dumm«, sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Offensichtlich erkannte sie eine Drohung, wenn sie von ihm kam, wenn ihre Änderung in der Körperhaltung etwas war, das man in Erwägung ziehen konnte.

»Severus«, begann sie und machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung, »ich stelle mich nicht dumm. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, worüber du sprichst.« Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt, schien jedoch bei einem Dritten zu zögern. »Ich dachte, dass wir uns heute Abend gut unterhalten haben. Ich war gerade dabei, genau darauf hinzuweisen—«

»Worauf hinzuweisen, Granger?«, unterbrach Severus sie. »Wie lästig du bist? Wie neugierig du bist?« Er wollte, dass sie sich so unbehaglich wie möglich fühlen sollte, dass sie ihre persönliche Sicherheit verlor, genau so, wie sie es mit ihm den ganzen Abend gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte ihren Mund leicht geöffnet, allerdings kein Wort gesagt.

»Letztendlich still, wie ich sehe«, kommentierte Severus.

»Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du den Abend genießt, Severus, aber es scheint, dass ich vollends im Irrtum war.« Sie runzelte die Stirn und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, hielt jedoch inne, als er abermals sprach.

»Du glaubst, nur weil wir ein gemeinsames Kind haben, hast du das Recht, mich mit Fragen nach Dingen zu belästigen, die dich nichts angehen?« Dieses Mal war er an der Reihe, sich ihr zu nähern, während er sprach. »Und dass du, nur, weil ich diesem albernen Plan von dir zugestimmt habe, uns jede Woche zu treffen, ein Recht darauf hast, dir Freiheiten herauszunehmen?«

Sie wich einen Schritt gegen seinen Vormarsch zurück. »Severus, ich kann nicht versteh—«

»Erzähl' mir, Granger, du hast nicht _wirklich_ gedacht, dass wir plötzlich beste Freunde werden und _alles_ vergessen würden, was geschehen ist, oder?«

»Doch, das dachte ich«, antwortete sie unverfroren, während sie seinen Blick suchte. »Ich denke das«, verbesserte sie sich. Es schien so, als dass sie mehr sagen wollte, aber es kam nichts über ihre Lippen.

Severus lachte kurz hart auf und rückte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, so dass sie einen weiteren Schritt zurückwich und damit an die Rückseite der Couch gelangte. Jetzt war er an dem Punkt, von dem er wusste, dass er am bedrohlichsten wirkte.

»Nathan«, erklärte er ihr. »Er ist der Grund, warum wir uns jede Woche zu diesen pathetischen Abendessen treffen.«

Er machte einen weiteren Schritt — nur, um sicher zu sein — und sie war zwischen ihm und der Couch gefangen.

»Ich habe zugestimmt, dass ich ein Teil seines Lebens sein würde.« Severus neigte seinen Kopf auf Augenhöhe mit ihrem, so dass er es ihr direkt ins Gesicht sagen konnte. »Was willst du noch?«, zischte er.

Das war der Moment, an dem er es fühlte — als ihre Lippen die seinen berührten. Die Vernunft sagte ihm, außer Reichweite zu gelangen, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Ihre warmen Lippen blieben fest auf die seinen gepresst. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er konnte nicht denken; Severus konnte einfach nur hier stehen, erstarrt in Passivität. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich gegen ihn — er konnte es fühlen. Das sanfte Abtasten, gefolgt von der Minderung des Druckes auf seine teilnahmslosen Lippen wurde in seinem vernebelten Gehirn registriert — er wusste dies, konnte jedoch nicht mehr tun, als die Tatsache zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Bis ihre Hände sein Gesicht berührten, was seinen Verstand durch einen elektrischen Schlag zurückstürzen ließ, und er von den hypnotischen Einflüssen ihrer vorherigen Handlungen frei war.

Severus packte ihre Handgelenke und ging auf Abstand zu ihrem Gesicht. Er starrte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, wobei er sich wünschte, dass sein Verstand ihm zu Hilfe kommen würde.

»Ich will dich ebenso als einen Teil meines Lebens«, sagte Miss Granger im Flüsterton. Severus konnte ihre Worte gegen seine feuchten Lippen fühlen.

Bevor er es registrieren konnte, berührte sie ihn erneut, küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie … Miss Granger. Severus stieß sie weg, hielt sie dabei trotzdem nachdrücklich fest. Sein Verstand kehrte schließlich mit einem Schlag zurück und brachte dabei die Information mit sich, auf der seine Vernunft basiert hatte.

»Miss Granger«, sagte er, und mit dem Namen kam die Vergegenwärtigung ihrer beider Vergangenheit, des Krieges, jener Nacht … Er ließ augenblicklich ihre Handgelenke los und entfernte sich, sich von ihr zurückziehend, finster blickend, während er eine Hand hob, um sein Haar aus dem Gesicht zurückzustreichen.

»Severus.«

»Du hast deinen Verstand verloren«, erklärte Severus ihr. »Du bist komplett wahnsinnig.« Er drehte sich zu ihr herum, um sie anzufunkeln.

Sie begegnete seinem Funkeln ohne ersichtliches Zögern, beobachtete ihn mit … Hoffnung? Wie konnte sie …? _ >Was stimmt nicht mit dir, Frau?<_, dachte er, verärgert und immer noch verwirrt.

»Ich hab' meinen Verstand nicht verloren«, widersprach sie. »Ich … du … Verdammt, Severus! Warum musstest du mir so auf den Pelz rücken?« Sie drehte sich herum, ihre Hände an die Rückenlehne der Couch geklammert.

Severus’ Funkeln intensivierte sich, selbst wenn er der Einzige war, der sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war. Sie gab ihm die Schuld? »Du küsst mich, und ich bin derjenige, der dir auf den Pelz rückt? Du hast mich _berührt_! Warum, zum Teufel, hast du das getan?«

Bevor ihr Schweigen den sich in seinem Inneren formenden Wunsch, sie zu verhexen, in eine reale Handlung verwandeln konnte, drehte sie sich herum, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen; und von ihrem vorherigen Zögern war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Ihre Augen waren zwingend und derartig mit Emotionen angefüllt, dass er sich wünschte, sie würde wegschauen.

»Weil du mich dazu bringst, das zu tun; du hast es herausgefordert. Ich sollte dich nicht geküsst haben, aber jetzt ist es passiert, und ich werde es nicht rückgängig machen. Das ist es, was ich außerdem will, Severus.« Sie gestikulierte zwischen ihnen. »Ich will dich in meinem Leben. Da hast du deine Antwort.«

»Hast du ein Problem mit deinem Gedächtnis?«, knurrte er, während er mit jeder Minute, die er sich zwang, über die absurde Situation nachzudenken, immer verärgerter und jetzt wütend auf die Hexe wurde. »Kannst du dich erinnern, wer—«

»Spar dir deine Ansprache, Severus«, erklärte sie ihm, und obwohl ihre Augen immer noch mit Emotionen überflutet waren, war ihre Stimme ruhig und fest. »Ich versichere dir, ich habe nichts davon vergessen. Ich weiß, dass dies eine Überraschung für dich ist—«

»Ich habe nicht die Absicht, meine Worte an dich zu vergeuden, du verrückte Frau!«, unterbrach er sie mitten in ihrer Erklärung. »Verschwinde aus meinen Räumen!«, verlangte er.

»Severus, es gibt—«

»Ich sagte RAUS!« Sein ganzes Gesicht bebte bei diesem letzten Wort.

»Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, nicht, bevor du mir zugehört hast!«, entgegnete sie. »Jetzt, wo ich angefangen habe, werde ich das auch zu Ende bringen!«

»Ich werde das nicht tu—«, versuchte er zu sagen, aber sie ließ es nicht darauf beruhen.

»HÖR ZU! _Hör_ nur _zu_.«

Severus verschränkte ungeduldig seine Arme vor sich. Er sagte sich selbst, dass er weder zuhören wollte noch musste, doch er spürte, dass er wissen wollte, was sie dazu genötigt hatte zu tun, was sie getan hatte.

»Zuallererst, ich bin nicht verrückt, also hör' bitte auf damit, das zu behaupten.« Granger funkelte ihn an, doch er spürte ihre Unsicherheit. »Zweitens, dies ist nicht irgendein momentaner Mangel an … Urteilsvermögen meinerseits. Möglicherweise war es die Art und Weise, wie die Dinge heute Abend abgelaufen sind, aber nicht, was geschah, und nunmehr gibt es keinen Grund, dies zu verleugnen. Du hast gefragt, und du bist mir sehr nahe gekommen, und ich wusste nicht, wie ich die Wahrheit in meiner Antwort zurückhalten kann, obwohl ich wusste, dass es genau dazu führen würde.«

»Ist das deine Vorstellung von Rache, Granger?« Severus machte sich den Moment zunutze, in dem sie Atem holen musste, um zu fragen – um seine eigene Version ihrer Gründe laut auszusprechen, warum sie das getan hatte, was sie tat.

Sie seufzte. »Ich wusste, du hast nicht … dass du es im Augenblick nicht verstehen würdest, und ich will, dass du es verstehst. Ich habe keinen Grund, an dir Rache üben zu wollen, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe ausschließlich Gründe dafür, dich wegen all dem zu respektieren und zu bewundern, was du für mich und meine Freunde … für die gesamte magische Welt getan hast. Was mich dazu veranlasst hat, dich zu küssen, ist jedoch kein spontaner Impuls. Ich war—«

»Frau!« unterbrach er sie. »Hör' dir selbst zu! Du verlangst von mir, dass ich dir glaube, dass ich dir niemals einen Grund zur Rache gegeben habe?«

»Würdest du—«

»Bist du folglich zurückgekommen, weil du nicht genug davon bekommen kannst? Möchtest du, dass ich dich am Arm packe und auf den Fußboden werfe? Willst du, dass ich dir den Slip herunterreiße …«

»Hör' auf.«

» … um meine Hose aufzumachen und …«

»Hör' auf.«

»… mich auf dich werfe, in dich eindringe, wie in einen leblosen Gegenstand—«

»Hör' auf!«, schrie sie. »Ich bin _nicht_ unbeeinträchtigtvon dem, was geschehen ist!«

Sie hatte Tränen in ihren Augen, und Severus spürte, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er sollte sich entschuldigen, aber er wollte auch, dass sie den Wahnsinn dessen verstand, was sie für sich in Anspruch nahm, für ihn zu empfinden, für ihn — ihren Vergewaltiger. Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, sprach sie abermals.

»Ich wurde von meinen Freunden weggerissen, musste dieses Monster in meinen Kopf eindringen lassen.« Sie hob eine zittrige Hand und strich sich in einer nervösen Geste das Haar zurück. »Sie folterten mich, um an Information zu gelangen, die ich nicht hatte. Ein _Cruciatus_ ist etwas, das ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen würde, und sie warfen Flüche auf mich, über eine Zeitspanne hinweg, die mir wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit erschien.« Ihre Stimme war aufgrund der durch diese Erinnerung provozierten Traurigkeit gedämpft.

Severus wusste nur zu gut, worüber sie sprach und fühlte, wie seine eigenen Erinnerungen in seinen Verstand eindrangen.

»Als ich glaubte, dass Sterben eine angenehme Alternative wäre, als all meine Hoffnung mich verlassen hatte, hörte ich deine Stimme«, erzählte sie ihm und hob ihre Augen, um seinen Blick zu suchen. »Ich wusste, was du tun würdest, aber ich wusste auch, warum du im Begriff warst, dies zu tun. Ich habe an nichts davon Gefallen gefunden, genauso wenig wie du. Ich weiß, dass du kein Vergnügen daran hattest, Severus.«

Er hatte es nicht genossen, doch ein Mann kann nicht das machen, was er gemacht hatte, ohne selbst wenigstens für einen Moment sein eigenes Vergnügen dabei zu finden, und das hatte er. Das war es, was für ihn notwendig gewesen war, um sie dort herauszuholen, und er trug diese Bürde jeden einzelnen Tag seines jämmerlichen Lebens mit sich herum.

»Du hast mein Leben bei mehr Gelegenheiten gerettet und auf mehrere Arten als das. Du hast dein Leben unzählige Male für uns riskiert.« Sie hielt inne und machte einige Schritte in seine Richtung. »Was ich dir verständlich machen will, ist die Tatsache, dass ich sehen kann; ich lasse mich nicht durch den äußeren Schein deiner Handlungen täuschen. Was du getan hast, war, eine mutige Wahl in einer schwierigen Situation zu treffen. Wenn du stattdessen … stattdessen, was getan werden musste … ich weiß nicht, wenn du stattdessen mein Bein hättest abtrennen müssen, oder … Flüche auf mich hättest werfen müssen, um mich zu befreien … Ich weiß, dass du es getan haben würdest, und ich würde nicht weniger dankbar sein, aber du würdest hoch angesehen als Held sein, genau wie diejenigen, die unter anderen Umständen dasselbe gemacht haben.«

Severus begnügte sich damit, die Frau vor sich bloß anzuschauen, außer Stande, ihre Argumente zu ignorieren, sich jedoch immer noch dafür schuldig fühlend, sich nicht dafür entschieden zu haben, sich selbst zu opfern, als er es getan haben sollte. Er erschrak, als sie seine Hand berührte, entzog sich jedoch nicht dieser warmen, sanften Berührung.

»Es tut mir leid, dass du eine solch schreckliche Wahl treffen musstest, aber ich bin wirklich, wirklich froh, dass du es getan hast. Danke, Severus, ich werde auf ewig dankbar sein, und ich wünsche mir, dass du dir selbst verzeihen kannst, ein sehr mutiger Slytherin gewesen zu sein.«

Er starrte auf ihrer beider Hände, während sie das sagte, und es war das zweite Mal an diesem Abend, dass er seinen Gefühlen nicht traute. Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass er sich selbst dabei wiederfand, verwirrt zu sein. Seine Selbstbeobachtung wurde dadurch unterbrochen, dass sie seine Hand drückte.

»Ich hoffe, dass dir das dabei helfen kann zu verstehen, warum Nathan niemals eine Last sein konnte«, setzte sie hinzu und ließ seine Hand los.

Sie ging kurz darauf, und Severus folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken, die Stirn gerunzelt, mit widerstreitenden Gefühlen. Seit Hermione Granger zum dritten Mal in sein Leben eingedrungen war, hatte Severus einen Kampf mit sich selbst ausgefochten. Als sie nur eine weitere muggelgeborene Schülerin gewesen war, wusste er, dass er sie schlecht behandeln und gleichgültig gegenüber ihre Fähigkeiten sein musste, und das war kein Problem gewesen – sie war kein Problem gewesen – abgesehen von ihrer Verbindungen zu Potter. Als sie im Krieg dabei zusammengearbeitet hatten, die Horcruxe zu zerstören, war er frei gewesen, ihre Fertigkeiten und Intelligenz, sogar die Ungezwungenheit anzuerkennen, mit der sie zusammenarbeiteten, und das war möglicherweise der Grund dafür, warum er dazu verpflichtet gewesen war, sie in jener Nacht zu retten. Als sie allerdings als die Mutter seines Sohns zurückkehrte … seitdem hatte Severus keine eindeutige Meinung über sie gehabt, über ihre Handlungen, ihre Absichten, und jetzt ebenso über ihre Gefühle. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn seine eigenen Handlungen, Absichten und Gefühle infrage stellen ließ, die vorher in ihm so hart zementiert waren, ließ seinen Kopf schmerzen.

Die Art und Weise, in der seine Gedanken darauf bestanden, dass sich seine Haut an ihre Berührung erinnerte, war auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Wie konnte er sich selbst derartig gefangen nehmen lassen? Und von keiner Geringeren als _ihr_ ...

*-*-*-*

»Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, Granger«, sagte Malfoy voller Verachtung, nachdem er praktisch Nathan überrannt hatte und ihn auf den Steinfußboden des Kerkers stieß.

Nathan stand schnell wieder auf und stieß Malfoy vor die Brust, was den Blonden dazu veranlasste, einige Schritte zurückweichen, um sein Gleichgewicht aufrechtzuerhalten.

Malfoy gab den Stoß zurück. »Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Nur, weil du plötzlich mit Professor Snape verwandt bist, bedeutet das nicht, dass du die Herrschaft über die Kerker hast.«

»Ich hab' genug von dir, Malfoy!«, antwortete Nathan und stieß den Slytherin noch einmal, nur dieses Mal war Malfoy darauf vorbereitet, und der Kampf eskalierte nur deshalb nicht zu einer wirklichen Schlägerei, weil eine tiefe Stimme vom Ende des Korridors wütend knurrte.

»Was ist hier los?«

Sie ließen voneinander ab, fuhren jedoch damit fort, einander wütend anzufunkeln. Professor Snape war augenblicklich bei ihnen.

»Ich dachte, dass ich mich letztes Mal klar ausgedrückt hätte!« Er war sichtlich verärgert. »Dieses Muggel-Benehmen wird nicht geduldet!« Professor Snape richtete seinen Blick erst auf Nathan und dann auf Malfoy. »Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, und weitere zwanzig von Slytherin!«

Nathan war daran gewöhnt, von Professor Snape Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen, und genoss den Ausdruck von Ungläubigkeit auf Malfoys Gesicht. Sein Amüsement war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, als er seinen Vater knurren hörte: »Folgen Sie mir.«

Er hob seine Büchertasche vom Fußboden auf und gehorchte, indem er neben Malfoy die Korridore des Kerkers entlang zu Professor Snapes Büro ging. Sie gingen hinein und warteten, bis Professor sich zu ihnen herumdrehte, um wieder das Wort an sie zu richten.

»Ich weiß nicht, und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, warum Sie wiederum wie zwei Muggel im Korridor miteinander gekämpft haben. Was ich will, ist, Ihnen klar zu machen, dass das genau jetzt aufhört! Irgendwelche Frage?«

»Onkel Severus, ich habe ihm gar nichts getan. Er hat nicht geschaut, wo—«

»Devon, hast du irgendetwas von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe? Ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran!«, schnitt Professor Snape Malfoy das Wort ab, und Nathan war die ungezwungene Vertrautheit in der Art und Weise, wie sie einander ansprachen, nur allzu gewahr. »Habe ich mich dieses Mal klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?«

»Ja«, antwortete Malfoy und senkte seinen Blick auf seine Schuhe.

Nathan beobachtete das alles sehr aufmerksam.

»Na schön. Vergess' einfach nicht, dass ich mich absolut nicht daran erinnern werde, wer du bist, wenn dies noch einmal geschieht.« Sein Vater wandte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoy ab und ihm zu. »Muss ich mich wiederholen, Mr. Granger?«

»Nein, Sir«, antwortete Nathan kleinlaut, während er die Förmlichkeit in der Anrede wie ein scharfes Messer in sich hineinbohren spürte. Er hatte nicht das Verlangen zu streiten, nachdem er erlebt hatte, wie familiär das alles zwischen Malfoy und seinem Vater klang. Dies gab ihm das Gefühl, als ob alles, was Malfoy jemals gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach, und Nathan hasste diesen Gedanken.

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, bis Professor Snape zufriedengestellt schien. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich dahinter. Nathan wusste, dass dies bedeutete, dass sie entlassen waren, doch er bewegte sich nicht; er würde nicht gehen, bevor Malfoy ging. »Worauf warten Sie? Auf eine schriftliche Erlaubnis, das Büro zu verlassen? Bewegen Sie sich!«

Malfoy wandte sich zur Tür um, und bevor Nathan ihm folgte, tauchten seine Augen in die seines Vaters ein, fand dort jedoch nichts außer Verärgerung. Er unterdrückte einen enttäuschten Seufzer und ging. Die Enttäuschung verwandelte sich schnell in Zorn, als Malfoy draußen auf ihn wartete.

»Nicht einmal ein Nachsitzen ... Du liegst noch tiefer in seiner Wertschätzung, als ich dachte«, höhnte der Slytherin amüsiert.

»Er hat dir zwanzig Punkte abgezogen«, hielt Nathan ihm entgegen, sich dumm dafür fühlend, ausgerechnet dies als Argument zu benutzen, doch er konnte Malfoy nicht davonkommen lassen, ohne nicht wenigstens einen Versuch zu unternehmen zurückzuschlagen. Nathan weigerte sich, sich den Schmerz über die Gleichgültigkeit seines Vaters anmerken zu lassen.

»Die gleichen zwanzig Punkte, die er dir abzog«, grinste Malfoy böswillig, wohl wissend, dass Nathan darauf keinerlei Entgegnung hatte. »Pass auf, wo du hingehst; die Kerker können für Gryffindors, deren Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt ist, ein gefährlicher Ort sein.«

»Dann lass uns uns irgendwo anders treffen?«, forderte Nathan ihn heraus, während er näher an den Slytherin heranrückte, so dass seine Stimme nicht die Ohren seines Vaters gleich hinter der Tür erreichen würde.

»Was lässt dich glauben, dass das irgendetwas verändern wird?«, spottete Malfoy. »Du gehörst nicht hierher, in Onkel Severus' Leben, _Granger_ – das ist etwas, was ich dir hier oder auch irgendwo anders verklickern kann.«

»Ich will sehen, wie du deinen leeren Worte Beweise folgen lässt, Malfoy.« Nathan verringerte in seiner Wut die Lautstärke seine Stimme sogar noch weiter.

Ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Büro von Professor Snape schreckte sie auf; es schien so, als ob der Mann im Begriff war, sein Büro verlassen zu wollen. Malfoy wartete nicht ab, um eine Bestätigung dafür zu erhalten, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch Nathan wollte nicht mit seinem Vater zusammentreffen, und floh eilig in Richtung der Eingangshalle.

Nathan schaffte es, sowohl seinem Vater und als auch Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis Professor Snape ihn am Mittwoch während des Mittagessens in der Großen Halle aufsuchte.

»Mr. Granger«, Nathan drehte sich herum, um den Mann vor sich zu finden, den er gemieden hatte, »ich habe heute Abend keine Zeit für ein Treffen, also streiche ich es ersatzlos.« Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er mit großen Schritten zur Tür, während er missmutig auf die Welt im Ganzen blickte.

_> Er hat unser Treffen gestrichen?<_ In Nathans Kopf überstürzten sich die Gedanken, auf der Suche nach Gründen. Diese Absage wurde zum letzten Stein auf seinem bedrückten Herzen. > _Er hält mich von sich fern. <_

»Snape ist diese Woche nicht gerade in der besten seiner Stimmungen. Er hat so viel Nachsitzen verhängt, dass es nach einer Gruppenaktivität auszusehen beginnt«, hörte Nathan einen Fünftklässler sagen, der einiger Schritte entfernt saß, während sein Vater die Große Halle verließ. Die Gruppe aus älteren Gryffindors lachte über den Witz, doch Nathan konnte auch jetzt noch nicht verstehen, was daran so komisch war.

»Letztendlich ein freier Mittwoch für uns«, kommentierte Kevin. »Wir könnten den fünften Stock erforschen. Wir wissen mit Sicherheit, dass Snape uns nach der Sperrstunde nicht draußen erwischen wird, so beschäftigt, wie er ist.« Sein Freund lächelte schelmisch.

»Ja, vielleicht«, sagte Nathan niedergeschlagen. Irgendwie wollte er keinen freien Abend. Nun, er wollte schon, aber nicht so, und dann war er beinahe überzeugt davon, dass Professor Snape ihn mied, weil er … langweilig war? Lästig?

Unwürdig?

Sie gingen zum Nachmittagsunterricht, und nicht einmal die Rückversicherung, dass er seine Freunde hatte, ließ seine pessimistischsten Mutmaßungen verschwinden; und Nathan versuchte, sie durch die wenigen optimistischen Vermutungen zu ersetzen, die er zugetragen bekam. Andy versuchte, ihm zu helfen.

»Er hat Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen«, hatte sein Freund ihm erzählt, bevor sie mit dem Mittagessen begannen und Nathans offensichtliche Enttäuschung über den freien Platz am Lehrertisch verschleiert wurde.

»Das ist zumindest, was ich gehört habe«, antwortete Nathan wegwerfend.

»Glaubst du, dass er mit irgendetwas anderem beschäftigt ist?« ließ Andy nicht locker.

Nathan zuckte die Schultern und stopfte Kuchen in seinen Mund. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Sie aßen relativ schweigend; der ganze Tag hatte sich auch auf andere als nur Nathan emotional ausgewirkt – Zauberkunst war an diesem Nachmittag sehr anspruchsvoll gewesen.

Als er glaubte, dass sein Tag bald zu Ende sein würde, hörte er Malfoy. »Ich habe gehört, dass Professor Snape deine Gesellschaft gegen Strafarbeiten eingetauscht hat«, provozierte er ihn. »Nun, es überrascht mich nicht«, setzte Malfoy hinzu.

»Ich bin nicht an deinen dämlichen Kommentaren interessiert, Malfoy.«

»Das beweist eindeutig meine Theorie über deine Unwürdigkeit. Ich denke, dass es hier jetzt keinerlei Zweifel mehr daran gibt«, fuhr Malfoy fort, damit vor seinem Slytherin-Publikum protzend. »Aber wenn du noch immer nicht davon überzeugt bist, weil, nun ja – du bist ein Gryffindor«, das sorgte für eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit entlang des Tisches, »könntest du mich später in der Bibliothek treffen, da du offensichtlich an diesem Abend frei bist, und ich all das klarstellen kann, selbst für einen unbedeutenden Gryffindor wie dich.«

»Pass auf, was du sagst, Malfoy«, drohte Kevin, sich von seinem Platz erhebend, um seine Absichten zu unterstreichen.

»Sag' mir nur, wo und wann«, antwortete Nathan, die anderen ignorierend, die sich zur Verteidigung der Ehre von Gryffindor erhoben hatten.

»Ich werde dich dort finden, wenn wir die Einzelheiten diskutieren werden.« Malfoy drehte sich herum und ging, während einige Gryffindors immer noch ihr Haus in seinem Rücken verteidigten.

»Wie kann er es wagen, hierher zu kommen und solche Dinge zu sagen?«, sagte Kevin empört. »Wer denkt er, der er ist?«

»Er ist nur ein blöder Slytherin. Du wirst nicht gehen, oder?«, fragte Andy Nathan.

»Na klar werde ich gehen«, bestätigte Nathan ernsthaft.

» _Wir_ werden gehen«, verbesserte Kevin ihn. »Dieser Snob braucht eine Lektion – oder zwei.«

»Nathan, du solltest nicht gehen. Was würde Professor Lupin dazu sagen? Oder Professor Snape?«, beharrte Andy.

»Das ist eine Sache zwischen Malfoy und mir, und es ist weit genug gegangen. Wenn er glaubt, dass er beweisen kann, dass ich meines Vaters nicht würdig bin, dann möchte ich erleben, wie er das macht.« Nathan war mit seinen Worten stärker, als dass er es in seinen Emotionen war. Er hatte begonnen zu glauben, dass Malfoy Recht hatte, und vielleicht, wenn der Slytherin dies bewies, konnte Nathan diese ganze Vater-Sache ein für allemal sausen lassen.

Nur – er wollte sie nicht sausen lassen. Nathan wollte nicht, dass Malfoy Recht hatte. Er schob jene Gedanken beiseite und machte sich einfach auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Andy hatte Recht – es war dumm – doch Nathan musste das tun. Kevin folgte ihm natürlich, und Andy ebenfalls, selbst wider besseres Wissen.

Sie mussten nicht allzu lange warten, bevor Malfoy auftauchte. Er hatte seine üblichen Begleiter bei sich. Sie blieben am Eingang zur Verbotenen Abteilung stehen, und Nathan ging hinüber, um sie zu treffen, flankiert von Andy und Kevin.

»Ich sehe, dass du dir Zuschauer mitgebracht hast«, sagte Malfoy zu Nathan.

»Genau wie du.« Kevin kam jeglicher Antwort zuvor, die Nathan dazu hätte haben können.

»Komm endlich zur Sache, Malfoy«, sagte Nathan, während die Feindseligkeit zwischen den Gruppen eskalierte, die einander anfunkelten.

»Geh' in die Verbotene Abteilung und bring' uns ein Buch über Dunkle Künste«, forderte Malfoy ihn heraus.

»Nathan, mach' das nicht. Wir sollen nicht in die Verbotene Abteilung gehen, schon gar nicht, um ein Buch über Dunkle Künste zu holen. Madam Pince wird dich erwischen, und du wirst ganz tief in Schwierigkeiten geraten«, sagte Andy zu seiner Linken eindringlich.

»Was ist nun …?« Malfoy forderte eine Antwort.

»Ich mach' es«, antwortete Nathan, wobei er seinen Kopf die Herausforderung betreffend hoch erhoben hielt und jegliche Vernunft ignorierte.

Malfoy lächelte affektiert.

»Was beweist das schon, Nathan? Nichts!« Andy versuchte immer noch, ihn davon abzuhalten.

Wenn Nathan nachgedacht hätte, hätte er mit Andy übereinstimmen müssen. Die Verbotene Abteilung zu betreten, um ein Buch zu holen, konnte schwerlich irgendetwas beweisen, doch offensichtlich schien dies für Malfoy der Fall zu sein. Gerade jetzt war dies Ansporn genug.

Nathan ging zu den Türen hinüber, die zum verbotenen Bereich der Bibliothek führten, und ließ seine Freunde und Feinde draußen zurück. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, was sich wirklich hinter jenen Türen befand, und jetzt war er hier, den Zauberstab mit seiner leuchtenden Spitze vor sich in seiner Hand haltend, während er seine Umgebung beobachtete.

Zuerst bemerkte er nichts Außergewöhnliches, doch während er sich weiter vorwärts bewegte, sich weiter von den Türen entfernte, konnte er irgendetwas Drückendes in der Luft spüren. Was erst nur eine Empfindung war, wurde greifbarer, als Nathan einen gedämpften Schrei hörte. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um, weil er erwartete, jemanden direkt hinter sich zu finden. Sein Herz schlug schneller, und er wollte hier nicht viel länger bleiben. Vielleicht war das letztendlich doch nicht solch ein alberner Test.

Nathan zwang sich, sich den Bücherregalen zu nähern. Die Bücherrücken verrieten, wie alt und dunkel sie waren; einige wiesen dort einen Titel auf, andere zeigten nichts weiter als ein Symbol, wieder andere noch nicht einmal das. Viele der Bücher waren in Sprachen verfasst, die Nathan nicht verstehen konnte.

Ein qualvolles Wimmern erreichte seine Ohren, und Nathan wandte sich erschrocken wieder um, nach dessen Ursache suchend. Ein Buch bewegte sich auf dem oberen Bord und zog damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, was Nathan einen Schritt zurück machen und gegen die Bücher hinter sich stoßen ließ. Irgendetwas definitiv nicht Menschliches knurrte als Antwort darauf.

Es war an der Zeit, ein Buch zu fassen zu bekommen – irgendein Buch – und von hier zu verschwinden. Nathan griff nach dem ersten Wälzer, den er packen konnte, und lief im Eiltempo vor den Schreien und dem Stöhnen der Bücher davon. Erst als er spürte, dass er sicher genug war, dachte er daran nachzuschauen, ob das Buch, das er in den Händen hielt, den Anforderungen von Malfoys Herausforderung entsprach.

_Der Anima-Kodex_ , las er. Sein rudimentäres Latein übersetzte es in 'Die Entschlüsselung von Seelen'. Nun, jegliche Magie die Seele betreffend gehörte zu den Dunklen Künsten, also würde dies genügen. Nathan kam wieder im Hauptsaal der Bibliothek zum Vorschein, um dort nur seine Freunde vorzufinden.

»Wo ist Malfoy?«

»Er ist auf die Suche nach Madam Pince gegangen, um sie herzuholen, dieser Dreckskerl«, fluchte Kevin. »Was hast du so lange gebraucht?«

»Kommt schon, wir müssen hier raus, bevor sie zurückkommen!«, drängte Andy und griff Nathan am Ärmel seiner Roben.

Unvernünftig, wie er war, wollte Nathan bleiben und Malfoy das Buch zeigen, um es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben und zu beweisen, dass … Was beweisen? Es bewies nicht das Geringste … Verdammt! Malfoy hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt, und Nathan war in seinem inneren Kampf derartig verloren, dass er es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte!

In die Verbotene Abteilung zu gehen, diente nur dazu, um zu beweisen, was für ein Schwachkopf er war. _ >Dämlich! Bescheuert! Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht?<,_ dachte Nathan, während er automatisch seinen Freunden zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum folgte. Er lief in Kevin hinein, als dieser vor der Fetten Dame stehen blieb, so abgelenkt war er von seinen Grübeleien.

»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sich Nathan.

Kevin murmelte eine Antwort und tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Andy aus, wie Nathan bemerkte. Er seufzte.

»Ich war abgelenkt, okay?«, setzte Nathan verärgert hinzu, bellte das Passwort und stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und geradewegs hinauf in den im oberen Stockwerk gelegenen Schlafsaal. Nathan war erleichtert, als ihm niemand folgte, und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen; er war des Gefühls leid, sich miserabel zu fühlen. Morgen war sein Geburtstag, und er war überzeugt davon, dass sich niemand daran erinnerte oder sich dafür interessierte – sein Vater am allerwenigsten.

Was war schief gelaufen? Welche Götter hatte er beleidigt, um das zu verdienen? Nathan drehte sich auf der Matratze auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. _ >Ich werde nicht weinen, nein!<_ Er sollte keine weitere Träne daran verschwenden. Er drehte sich wieder herum, um die karmesinroten Vorhängen anzuschauen, und spürte irgendetwas unter seinem Rücken – die Büchertasche, die er auf das Bett geworfen hatte, bevor er selbst darauf zusammengebrochen war.

Nathan setzte sich auf, zog seine Schuhe aus, öffnete seine Tasche, und angelte nach dem Buch, das er dort hinein geschoben hatte, während er aus der Bibliothek geflohen war. Da war es; der _Anima-Kodex_. Er stellte seine Büchertasche aus dem Weg und saß im Schneidersitz mit dem Dunklen Buch in seinen Händen. Nathan wusste nicht, warum er das tat, sondern nur, dass er es tat.

Er durchforstete das erste Kapitel mit wachsendem Interesse. Es war ein altertümliches Buch, doch das schwierige Englisch schreckte ihn nicht ab. Über Seelen zu lernen, war äußerst fesselnd und interessant, genau das, was Nathan in diesem Augenblick brauchte. Er arbeitete sich immer weiter durch das Buch hindurch, ging die Theorien zum Ursprung einer Seele, ihrer ätherischen Konsistenz und ihrer Verbindung mit einem Körper ungeachtet ihrer unabhängigen Existenz davon durch, wofür er immer mehr Raum in seinem Verstand benötigte. Er ordnete das Wissen darüber dort ein, wo sich vorher seine Frustrationen und Enttäuschungen über seinen Vater, seine Mutter, Onkel Harry und Professor Lupin, und auch sein Hass auf Malfoy versteckt gehalten hatten.

Seine Freunde waren vor Stunden gekommen und schlafen gegangen, und Nathan war immer noch von dem verbotenen Buch gefangen genommen. Niemand hatte ihn damit gesehen – er war vorsichtig gewesen; Nathan wollte nicht hören, dass er es eigentlich nicht lesen durfte, insbesondere jetzt, wo es wirklich interessant wurde. Da gab es Zaubertränke, die die Seele direkt beeinflussten, zum Guten und zum Schlechten, Zaubersprüche, die Seelen binden oder sie freigeben würden, bis hin zu Erwähnungen über die Existenz von Horcruxen und was sie waren, genau so, wie Nathan es aus vielen Berichten über den Verlauf des Krieges erfahren hatte.

Einige dieser Zaubertränke waren kompliziert, zu kompliziert sogar, um das Rezept zu verstehen, ganz zu schweigen davon, sie tatsächlich zu brauen. Nathan fragte sich, ob Professor Snape in der Lage sein würde, sie herzustellen, und erinnerte sich dann daran, dass er sich nicht für Professor Snape interessierte. Einige der Zaubersprüche waren ebenso schwer wie viele der Zaubertränke, aber andere erschienen leicht genug. Seinen Blick auf einem der Zaubersprüche der letzteren Kategorie ruhen lassend, begann sich Nathan zu fragen, ob er ihn werfen könnte.

Dieser spezielle Zauberspruch schien ziemlich harmlos zu sein, und Nathan verspürte das Bedürfnis, es zu versuchen. Bestimmt konnte die Befreiung von jemandes Seele, um die Erfahrung einer Astralreise zu machen, nicht schädlich sein. Er würde ihn nicht auf jemand anderen, sondern auf sich selbst werfen. Nathan dachte über die Konsequenzen eines solchen Unterfangens nach und konnte keinen Grund finden, es nicht zu versuchen. Es würde Spaß machen! Er wollte sich selbst ein wenig Spaß verschaffen!

Nathan übte die Bewegung des Zauberstabes und dachte dabei gründlich über das Werfen des Zauberspruchs nach. Jede weitere Minute, die verging, wuchs seine Überzeugung, dass den Zauberspruch nicht zu werfen, albern zu sein schien, sogar töricht. Er war dazu fähig, das zu schaffen, und dies würde ihm selbst beweisen, dass alles, was _sie_ über ihn sagten und dachten, falsch war. Einige weitere Wiederholungen der einfachen Zauberstab-Bewegung zementierten seine Entschlossenheit.

Äußerst leise las er den Zauberspruch und las ihn nochmals, die Worte lernend, die er als Singsang würde sprechen müssen. Nathan würde es tun, weil er es meistern könnte, weil niemand hier war, um ihm zu erklären, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war. Tief durchatmend bewegte Nathan seinen Zauberstab, während er den Zauberspruch intonierte, und berührte sein drittes Auge. Er spürte ein Schwindelgefühl, das binnen kurzem verschwand. Nathan schaute nach unten und sah seine Beine dort, weiterhin eine sehr solide Masse aus Fleisch und Knochen, und begann zu glauben, dass er versagt hatte, als er flüchtig zurückblickte und seinen Oberkörper auf dem Bett liegen sah.

Nathans Augen weiteten sich, obwohl sich seine echten Augen nicht bewegten, sondern geschlossen blieben. Er stand auf, und der Körper – sein Körper – lag noch immer auf der Matratze. Schließlich dachte er daran, auf sein ätherisches Selbst herabzusehen, und seine Augen weiteten sich erneut, begleitet von einem Aufkeuchen – Nathan konnte durch sich selbst hindurchsehen, als ob er einer der Geister des Schlosses wäre.

Der Schock über seinen Erfolg ließ schlussendlich nach, und Nathan grinste, sah er doch sein anderes Selbst friedlich schlafen, während seine Seele hellwach war. Das könnte sich als äußerst nützlich erweisen! Er würde in der Lage sein, Ausflüge zu unternehmen und das perfekte Alibi dafür haben – seinen Körper in einem Bett. So viele Möglichkeiten …

Jetzt brauchte er dennoch etwas echten Schlaf. Dieses Ereignis hatte seine Seele abheben lassen, wortwörtlich und auch im übertragenen Sinn, und er fühlte sich bereit, selbst seinem einsamen Geburtstag am Morgen entgegensehen. Nathan warf den Zauberspruch, der seine Seele in seinen Körper zurückbringen würde, schloss seine Augen und wartete auf irgendeine unangenehme Empfindung, die die Wiedervereinigung begleiten würde. Als er nichts davon spürte, öffnete Nathan seine Augen und fand sich dem Anblick von sich selbst im Bett gegenüber, wie vorher. Der Zauberspruch hatte nicht funktioniert.

Nathan sprach sorgfältig den Singsang der Worte erneut und öffnete seine Augen, um dasselbe Szenario zu erblicken. Ein dritter Versuch und – es geschah ebenso nichts. Nathan begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Noch einige Versuche mehr, und noch immer keine Veränderung – Nathans Seele war der Rückkehr in seinen Körper nach wie vor nicht näher gekommen. Er fing an, Variationen desselben Zauberspruches zu versuchen, während er sich näher an sein ruhendes Selbst heranschob und versuchte, es zu berühren, während er den Singsang sprach, doch nichts, nichts, nichts … nichts.

Nach einer Stunde voller vergeblicher Versuche, wieder unversehrt zu sein, wurde er von Panik ergriffen.

* * *

 

**A/N:** So, das war's! Ich hoffe, dass die Dinge jetzt interessanter sind. Sie hat ihn geküsst, und Nathan ist in Schwierigkeiten. Severus ist kein glücklicher Zauberer, oder?

 

JuneW hat um die Farben des Anhängers der Kette und ihre Bedeutung gebeten. Hier sind sie – sortiert. Es ist nur ein Führer, dem ich folge.:0)

 

Blau: ruhig, kalt, förmlich, vergeistigt, rein, ehrlich, deprimiert  
Orange: anregend, fröhlich, lebhaft  
Rot: aggressiv, leidenschaftlich, blutig, ärgerlich, stark  
Gelb: fröhlich, glücklich, jugendlich, feige,  
Rosa: phantasievoll, romantisch  
Grün: jugendlich, ewig, neugeboren, eifersüchtig  
Hellgrün: erholsam, beruhigend, ruhig  
Purpur (Lila): traurig, mystisch, majestätisch  
Grau: neutral, deprimierend, negativ, düster  
Braun: erdig, gewöhnlich, ärmlich  
Schwarz: melancholisch, tragisch, düster, totenähnlich  
Weiß: ehrlich, pur, jungfräulich, unschuldig, friedlich

ferporcel

 

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan ist aus seinem Körper ausgesperrt und beunruhigt damit seine Eltern.


	26. Außerhalb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan ist aus seinem Körper ausgesperrt und beunruhigt damit seine Eltern.

**DISCLAIMER** : Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING** : Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA** : BastetAzazis, GinnyW und Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

**SUMMARY:** Nathan ist aus seinem Körper ausgesperrt und beunruhigt damit seine Eltern. 

* * *

 

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Outside**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 25: Außerhalb**

 

Der Tag dämmerte herauf, und Nathan wusste, dass er an diesem Morgen nicht aufwachen würde, wenn das Licht durch die Lücke im Vorhang sein Gesicht traf. Nicht einmal die stärkste Sonne des hellsten Sommertages aller Sommertage würde in der Lage sein, ihn seine Augen öffnen zu lassen. Nach all diesen verzweifelten Stunden des vor Wut Schäumens, Weinens, oder einfach auf sein schlafendes Selbst Starrens, war Nathans Körper nach wie vor nur eine seelenlose Hülle.

Binnen kurzem würden seine Zimmergenossen aufstehen, um den Tag zu beginnen, und irgendjemand würde sein Bett kontrollieren kommen. Nathan saß im Schneidersitz neben seinem Körper, auf diesen Moment wartend. Er hatte versucht, seine Kette der Stimmungen zu überprüfen, um zu sehen, was sie anzeigte, doch sie wurde von seinem Schlafanzug verdeckt. Er fragte sich, ob sie durchsichtig war, so wie damals, als er sie abgenommen hatte, als er auf seinen Vater ärgerlich gewesen war. Vielleicht war sie schwarz – schwarz wie der Tod. Würde Professor Snape es bemerken?

Nathan ließ seinen Kopf sinken. Wenn sein Vater durch die Schlafsaaltür kam, davon ausgehend, dass er tot wäre, und seinen friedlich schlafenden, leeren Körper fand … was würde er tun? Er wollte daran glauben, dass Professor Snape mit seinem Zauberstab schnipsen und alles enträtseln würde.

Selbst wenn es nur deshalb wäre, um Nathan unversehrt zurück zu haben, so dass er seine Seele richtig von seinem Körper trennen könnte, wenn er ihn später dafür umbringen würde.

Seine Mutter würde sehr enttäuscht sein, wusste er. Zumindest würde sie ihn nicht so zu Gesicht bekommen. Er blickte abermals flüchtig auf seinen Körper. Sie würden ihn in Null Komma nichts in Ordnung bekommen; seine Mutter würde erst später davon erfahren. Nathan war sich sicher, dass sie in Panik geraten würde, wenn sie ihn anschauen würde, bewusstlos daliegend, wie es jetzt war …

Doch sie würden ihn auf die Beine bringen; Madam Pomfrey, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, irgendjemand! Sie mussten. Es war ein einfacher Zauberspruch.

Ein einfacher Zauberspruch, den er nicht meisterte …

Nathan barg erneut seinen Kopf in den Händen, während die Ellbogen auf seinen transluzenten Knien ruhten. Wie armselig war er? Ja, er hatte diese Frage bereits viele Male beantwortet, doch er war über sich selbst so dermaßen enttäuscht, dass seine Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten und immer wieder zurückkamen, um ihn zu strafen. Dieses Mal jedoch wurde der Zyklus durchbrochen. Es gab Bewegung im Raum, die ihn von seinen Gedanken ablenkte.

Nathan verließ sein Bett, um nachzusehen, wer gerade aufwachte. _> Großartig! Andy!<_ Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, machte Nathan einen Schritt nach vorn und rief: _»Andy.«_

Vielleicht war er zu vorsichtig gewesen, da Andy weiterhin seine Kleidung durchstöberte, als ob er ihm nicht zuhörte.

Nathan zischte: _»Andy!«_ Er wollte nicht gerade jetzt die anderen aufwecken. Er ging hinüber und stand jetzt in der Mitte des kreisförmigen Zimmers. _»Andy?«,_ rief er mit einer normalen Stimme, wenn auch ein wenig zögerlich dabei.

Andy hatte ihm immer noch seinen Rücken zugewandt, während er was auch immer aus seinem Schrankkoffer herausnahm, doch dann drehte er sich herum und schaute ihn an.

_»Keine Sorge«_ , beeilte sich Nathan zu sagen, während er seine Hände in die Höhe reckte und auf den Schock wartete, der sich auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes zeigen würde. Doch als er nichts davon entdecken konnte …

Als Andy jedoch überhaupt nichts sagte und auch keinerlei Anzeichen von Überraschung zeigte, begriff Nathan, dass er durch ihn _hindurch_ und nicht _auf_ ihn schaute – und nun war er derjenige, der fassungslos war.

_> Er kann mich nicht sehen.<_

Nathan konnte es nicht glauben. Er war durchsichtig, ja, doch das galt für alle Geister im Schloss, und Andy – oder eigentlich jedermann – hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, sie zu sehen und sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Warum sollte das bei ihm irgendwie anderes sein?

_»Andy! Bitte sag', dass du mich sehen kannst! Dass du dir nur einen Scherz erlaubst!«_ Nathan wurde von Panik ergriffen, ging näher an seinen Freund heran und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Andy schien seine Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken. _»Das ist nicht komisch!«_

Andy stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Badezimmer hinüber, wobei er ihn ignorierte und beinahe durch ihn hindurch ging. Nathan starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Tür, die sich hinter Andy geschlossen hatte.

Wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnten, wie würden sie erkennen, was geschehen war? Wenn niemand darüber Bescheid wusste, was sich ereignet hatte, wie würden sie es dann in Ordnung bringen? Sie würden das nicht! Konnten es nicht!

_> Ich werde für immer aus meinem Körper ausgesperrt sein!<_

Nathan ging unter Tränen, die seine durchsichtigen Wangen hinunter liefen, zu seinem Bett zurück. Er versuchte noch weitere zehn Male vergebens, den Umkehrzauber auszuführen, noch stärker weinend. Er hatte ganz einfach nicht erkannt, wie sehr er es vermasselt hatte – bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Andy ihn weder sehen oder hören konnte.

Seine anderen Zimmergenossen waren alle erwacht, als sich Nathan ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Das Buch lag noch immer mit der Seite über den Zauberspruch aufgeschlagen da, so dass sie, wenn sie seinen besinnungslosen Körper fanden, wissen würden, was geschehen war und wie man es in Ordnung brachte. Dieser Gedanke war das Einzige, was seine Hoffnungen darauf aufrechterhielt, irgendwann in absehbarer Zeit in seinen Körper zurückgelangen.

»Ist Nathan im Badezimmer?«, hörte er Kevin aus irgendeiner Ecke des Raumes fragen. Nathan war in seinem durch die Vorhänge verborgenen Bett zurück. Es würde jetzt nicht mehr sehr viel länger dauern, bis sie es herausfanden.

»Nein, Josh ist dort.«

»Schläft er dann immer noch? Hat er gedacht, dass er zu spät zum Unterricht kommen kann, nur, weil heute sein Geburtstag ist?«, sagte Kevin, was Nathan bei der Erwähnung seines Geburtstages seine Augen schließen ließ.

»Ich werde ihn aufwecken«, erbot sich Andy freiwillig.

Die Vorhänge an seinem Bett wurden abrupt aufgezogen.

»Wach auf!«, rief Andy, der erwartete, ihn zu erschrecken. Sein Freund lächelte, doch als sich Nathans Körper nicht einmal rührte, kam das Lächeln ins Stocken. »Wach auf, Nathan. Du kannst nicht wie ein Faulpelz im Bett bleiben, wenn wir das nicht können.«

Nathan beobachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam, und sah dabei all die Gefühle, die über dessen Gesicht huschten.

Andy schüttelte die Schulter seines Körpers. »Komm schon! Hör auf damit! Ich dachte, dass wir heute früher zum Frühstück gehen könnten.«

Natürlich reagierte sein Körper nicht. _»Ich werde nicht aufwachen, Andy. Geh' Professor Lupin holen.«_ Aus Nathans ungehörten Worten sprach traurige Resignation.

»Das ist nicht komisch, Nathan«, sagte sein Freund, wieder seinen Körper schüttelnd. »Wach auf!«

Andy geriet in Panik, wie Nathan begriff. Er sah, wie Kevin ihm zu Hilfe kam.

»Komm schon, Nathan. Du verärgerst Andy«, sagte Kevin, seine Schulter schüttelnd. »Und jetzt machst du auch mich ärgerlich.«

»Ich glaube, da stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit ihm. Ich denke, dass wir Professor Lupin rufen sollten«, sagte Andy schließlich, verließ jedoch die Bettseite nicht. Nathan erkannte, dass er immer noch hoffte, dass das alles ein Scherz war.

Als nicht einmal diese Worte Nathans Körper seine Augen öffnen ließen, war Kevin überzeugt. »Ich geh' schon.« Er verließ den Schlafraum, um nach Professor Lupin zu suchen.

Seine anderen Zimmergenossen versammelten sich nun um sein Bett und fragten, was vor sich ging. Kevin kam binnen kurzem zurück, um zu erzählen, dass Professor Lupin auf dem Weg hierher war. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem etwas Schreckliches geschah.

»Kevin, ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Lupin das hier sehen sollte.« Andy zeigte auf das offene Buch nahe am rechten Knie seines Körpers.

Nathans durchsichtiges Selbst folgte Andys ausgestrecktem Finger und geriet in Aufregung.

»Ist das das Buch, das er gestern aus der Verbotenen Abteilung geholt hat?« fragte Kevin Andy auf eine Art und Weise, so dass allein er – und Nathan – ihn hören konnten.

Andy nickte.

»Professor Lupin darf das nicht sehen!« stimmte Kevin dann zu.

_»Rühr' das Buch nicht an!«,_ schrie Nathan, als Kevin danach griff, und versuchte, Kevins Hände wegzuschieben. Natürlich konnten weder seine Worte noch seine Handlungen irgendetwas ausrichten, um Kevin davon abzuhalten, genau dies zu tun. Und all seine anderen Bitten waren ebenfalls zwecklos. _»Nein, nicht, NICHT! Schließ' es nicht!«_

Er folgte Kevin und dem Buch zu Kevins Schrankkoffer, und als das Buch fest geschlossen und vor jedermanns Augen verborgen war, betrat Professor Lupin den Raum.

_»NICHT!«,_ schrie Nathan, und er hatte frische Tränen in seinen ätherischen, dunklen Augen. _»Wie soll er mich jetzt wieder zusammenflicken?«_

Als Nathan dorthin zurückkehrte, wo sein Körper lag, hatte sich Professor Lupin bereits durch die Jungen hindurch geschoben, die um das Bett herumstanden, berührte gerade seine körperliche Stirn und rief mit Sorge in seiner Stimme seinen Namen. »Nathan. Nathan, können Sie mich hören?«

_»Ja, kann ich. Aber Sie können mich nicht hören!«_ , schnappte Nathan, unfähig, seine Frustration zu kontrollieren, nachdem man seine größte Hoffnung fortgeschafft und in Kevins Schrankkoffer versteckt hatte.

Er kletterte ins Bett und beobachtete, wie Professor Lupin die Augen und die Arme seines Körpers untersuchte, seinen Zauberstab nahm und leise einige Worte vor sich hin murmelte. Er beobachtete teilnahmslos, wie sein Körper in einem roten Licht erglühte, nachdem einer der Zaubersprüche ihn getroffen hatte.

»Andy, gehen Sie in die Große Halle und holen Sie Professor Sna—«

Die Tür flog in demselben Moment auf, als Professor Lupin dies sagte, und zog die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem im Raum auf sich. Nun, nicht von jedem; Nathan schloss seine Augen und verpasste dadurch den Anblick seiner Zimmergenossen, die aus Professor Snapes Weg sprangen, als der Mann das Zimmer durchquerte, unterdrückt fluchend.

Nathan öffnete seine Augen und starrte weiterhin auf seinen Körper. Das Glühen von Professor Lupins Zauberspruch verblasste langsam, in derselben Geschwindigkeit seiner eigenen Wahrnehmungen seiner Umgebung. Nathan beobachtete, wie es verblasste, starrte dorthin, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, verloren in seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit. Die Hand seines Vaters geriet in sein Blickfeld, als das verbliebene rote Licht sich zerstreute. Sie berührte die Stirn seines Körpers. Nathan blickte schließlich auf, folgte dabei der Länge des Armes.

Professor Snape schaute mit finsterem Blick auf ihn hinunter. Nun, nicht auf ihn, sondern auf seinen Körper. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab und schien sich zu konzentrieren.

»Was ist geschehen?«, fragte Professor Snape.

Nathan öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, dabei vergessend, dass man ihn nicht hören konnte, als Professor Lupin sprach: »Die Jungen riefen mich, als sie ihn nicht aufwecken konnten. Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, aber er scheint nicht physisch verletzt zu sein.«

Professor Snape hörte zu, währenddessen er offensichtlich denselben Zauberspruch warf, den Professor Lupin zuvor geworfen hatte, da Nathans Körper abermals rot erglühte. Professor Snape wandte sich von dem Anblick ab und schaute die anderen im Raum an. »Wer kann mir erklären, was hier vor sich geht?«, fragte er.

Schweigen war seine Antwort.

»Mister Brown?«, griff sich Professor Snape diesen heraus, eine Augenbraue wölbend.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Sir.«

»Mister Wood?«, versuchte Professor Snape es bei ihm.

»Ich konnte ihn nicht aufwecken, Sir«, sagte Andy.

Sein Vater drehte sich wieder herum, wobei er abermals seinen Körper betrachtete und seinen Blick von Nathans Gesicht bis zu den Füßen und wieder zurück schweiften ließ. Der bewusste Teil von Nathan erschrak, als die Füße, die er angestarrt hatte, sich bewegten. Er beobachtete, wie sein Körper vom Bett in die Arme seines Vaters gehoben wurde.

»Ich werde vorausgehen, um Poppy vorzuwarnen«, sagte Professor Lupin.

»Warum?«, fragte Professor Snape herausfordernd. »Du würdest nützlicher sein, wenn du wüsstest, was in deinem eigenen Haus vor sich geht, Lupin.« Er justierte das Gewicht in seinen Armen und schritt zur Tür.

Nathan folgte ihm, nicht wissend, was er sonst tun sollte. Sie gingen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, benutzten den Ausgang durch den Portrait-Zugang der Fetten Dame, und gingen weiter durch die Korridore, die sie hinauf zum Krankenflügel führen würden.

Es war immer noch früh, und sie begegneten sehr wenigen Schülern außerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume. Es war nicht so, dass sich irgendein Teil von Nathan dessen bewusst war – sein bewusstloser Körper ruhte sicher in den Armen seines Vaters und seine Seele folgte dessen bestrumpften Füßen wie in Trance.

Als die Füße ein letztes Mal auf und ab schaukelten und dann stoppten, wurde Nathan aus seinen Tagträumereien gerissen und schaute seinen Vater richtig an. Er nahm das Bild in sich auf, das dieser Mann abgab, der seinen Körper trug. Das Gesicht seines Vaters trug die übliche undurchdringliche Miene zur Schau, doch seine Augen waren in einer Art anders, die Nathan nicht einordnen konnte.

Professor Snape verlagerte den Körper in seinen Armen erneut, hielt ihn mehr aufrecht, den Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge, die Brust an seiner Brust, das Gewicht mit einem einzelnen Arm abstützend und eine Hand befreiend, um an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Er warf _Alohomora_ , und sie betraten den Krankenflügel.

»Poppy!« Sein Vater rief nach der Medi-Hexe, während er behutsam seinen Körper auf einem Bett ablegte und sicherstellte, dass sein Kopf weich auf dem Kissen lag. »Poppy!«

»Severus?« Die Medi-Hexe kam dorthin angehetzt, wo sein Vater stand und sein Körper lag.

»Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm«, sagte Professor Snape.

Die Medi-Hexe begann, ihren Zauberstab über Nathans Körper zu schwenken, was Professor Snape dazu veranlasste, einen Schritt vom Bett zurückzutreten. Nathan starrte auf sein eigenes blasses Gesicht und beobachtete, wie die ersten Diagnose-Zauber darauf trafen.

Die Medi-Hexe konzentrierte sich auf ihre Untersuchung, und Nathans Aufmerksamkeit wurde von ihr auf seinen Vater gezogen. Derselbe merkwürdige Schimmer wie vorher glänzte noch immer in seinen Augen, sein Gesichtsausdruck in einem Stirnrunzeln eingefroren. War er beunruhigt oder ärgerlich? Es war schwer zu sagen. Als er auf die Hand des Mannes schaute, wo zwei Finger gegeneinander rieben, ergänzte Nathan seine Liste von Möglichkeiten mit besorgt oder gereizt.

Madam Pomfrey blieb für einen Moment stumm, seine Aufmerksamkeit suchend. Das einzige Anzeichen, dass sein Vater die Veränderung ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, war, als er einen Schritt näher an das Bett und an Nathans Körper herantrat.

»Es gibt nichts körperlich Anormales bei ihm. Soweit ich erkennen kann, schläft er tief; weitaus tiefer, als ein _Stupor_ bewirken würde, deshalb wird auch kein _Enervate_ ihn zu Bewusstsein bringen. Meine Zaubersprüche sagen mir außerdem, dass er keinen Schlaftrank zu sich genommen hat, zumindest keinen der gebräuchlichen. Sein Zustand scheint im Moment stabil genug, was in gewisser Hinsicht gut ist, allerdings ist es auch schlecht, da er nicht von selbst aufwacht.« Madam Pomfrey hielt inne und wandte sich von seinem Körper zu seinem Vater um. »Was ist mit ihm geschehen?«

Professor Snape starrte – noch immer mit einem Stirnrunzeln – auf das fahle Gesicht, das nur wenig Kontrast zu dem weißen Kissenbezug aufwies, während er antwortete: »Ich weiß es nicht, noch nicht. Er lag auf seinem Bett in seinem Schlafsaal, als wir ihn fanden, und keiner der anderen Schüler gab irgendetwas Nützliches preis. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es mir sagen könntest.«

Die Medi-Hexe runzelte die Stirn. »Ich vermute, dass dies die Auswirkung eines Fluches ist, obwohl, wenn er sich innerhalb des Schlafsaals befand, als du ihn gefunden hast ... Ich kann mir keinen Fluch auf Hogwarts-Niveau vorstellen, der eine solch starke Wirkung haben würde.«

Nathan lauschte Madam Pomfreys Spekulationen und machte sich immer größere Sorgen über ihre Beurteilung seines Zustandes. Sollte dies bedeuteten, dass auch sie ihn nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte?

»Wenn das hier ein Fluch ist, ist es einer, den ich nicht kenne«, setzte Madam Pomfrey hinzu, und das beantwortete Nathans Frage.

In gewisser Weise hatte er es bereits gewusst, aber trotz der verschwindend geringen Chancen hatte er gehofft, dass die Medi-Hexe in der Lage sein könnte, diese Situation rückgängig zu machen.

»Du kannst ihn nicht zurückbringen.« Professor Snape kam zu derselben Schlussfolgerung und sprach sie laut aus.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Nicht ohne zu wissen, was ihn getroffen hat.«

Nathans Hilflosigkeit und Frustration trieben ein weiteres Mal Tränen in seine Augen. Sie konnten ihn weder hören noch sehen, sie konnten das Buch nicht finden, das den Fluch und den Gegenfluch beschrieb, und ohne das konnten sie ihm nicht zurück in seinen Körper verhelfen. Dies konnte nicht schlimmer laufen.

»Ich werde Minerva und dann dem St. Mungo’s flohen«, sagte die Medi-Hexe zu seinem Vater.

Dem St. Mungo’s? Wenn sie seinen Körper von Hogwarts wegschickten ... Nathan konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dies eine gute Idee wäre. Er wollte nicht aus dem Schloss verfrachtet werden. Er schaute auf Professor Snape und wartete auf irgendein Wunder. Glücklicherweise intervenierte sein Vater, als sich Madam Pomfrey bereits dem Kamin zuwandte.

»Das wird nicht notwendig sein.«

»Severus, die Schulleiterin muss informiert werden—«

»Ja, ja. Minerva ja, aber nicht das St. Mungo’s«, unterbrach sein Vater verärgert.

»Ich kann ihn nicht heilen, Severus. Er sollte ins St. Mungo’s geschickt werden—«

»Ich bin nicht deiner Meinung«, unterbrach der Mann erneut und blickte die Medi-Hexe demonstrativ an, die ihn anfunkelte. Ihr stummer Ringkampf um die Machtposition schien ewig zu dauern.

Nathan beobachtete erst den Einen und dann im Gegenzug den Anderen. Er wollte nicht ins St. Mungo’s geschickt werden, doch wenn Madam Pomfrey ihm nicht helfen konnte … warum widersetzte sich sein Vater der Vorstellung, ihn in das Krankenhaus zu senden? In diesem Augenblick wollte Nathan nur, dass Professor Snape diesen Wettkampf der durchbohrenden Blicke gewann; er konnte später über seine Motivation nachdenken.

Madam Pomfrey ging schlussendlich zum Kamin und rief die Schulleiterin. Sie öffnete keine Floh-Verbindung zum St. Mungo’s, schien jedoch auch jetzt noch beleidigt zu sein und machte gegenüber Professor Snape sehr eindeutig klar, was hinsichtlich dieser Angelegenheit ihre Denkweise war.

Die Schulleiterin erreichte den ruhigen Krankensaal, und Madam Pomfrey ging sofort zu ihr hinüber, um zu erklären, was sich ereignet hatte. Die beiden Hexen näherten sich dem Bett, wo sein Körper lag. Nathan folgte ihnen, aufmerksam auf alles achtend, was gesagt wurde. Es wurde nichts Neues enthüllt, und abschließend machte Madam Pomfrey ihre Wünsche deutlich, dem St. Mungo’s Bescheid zu geben.

»Warum hast du ihnen bisher noch nicht gefloht?«, fragte die Schulleiterin.

Die Medi-Hexe gestikulierte aufgebracht in Professor Snapes Richtung; er hatte schweigend verharrt, seit die Schulleiterin angekommen war.

»Severus?«, ermunterte Professor McGonagall ihn, sich ihm zuwendend, als ob sie erst in diesem Moment seine Anwesenheit im Krankensaal bemerkte. Nathan folgte ihr.

»Er wird nicht ins St. Mungo’s geschickt.«

Professor McGonagall schien von der Endgültigkeit in seinem Tonfall überrascht. Nathan wurde aufgrund der Situation immer nervöser. Verweigerte sein Vater ihm Hilfe? Wollte er nicht, dass er wieder gesund würde?

»Wenn es hier nichts gibt, was Poppy dagegen tun kann, brauchen wir fachkundige Hilfe.«

»Ich bin sein Vater, und ich sage, dass er nicht ins St. Mungo’s geschickt wird.«

Es war das erste Mal seit dem Tag, an dem Nathan den Mann bekennen gehört hatte, sein Vater zu sein, dass er Professor Snape ihre Blutsverwandtschaft zugeben hörte. Was trieb er da eigentlich?

»Er könnte ernsthaft verletzt sein, Severus—«

»Poppy sagte, dass er stabil ist.«

»Ja, aber das kann sich jede Minute ändern. Wir wissen nicht, was ihn getroffen hat«, sagte Madam Pomfrey äußerst verärgert.

Professor Snape funkelte sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an: eine Warnung.

»Warum willst du ihn nicht ins St. Mungo’s schicken, Severus?«, fragte die Schulleiterin, allem Anschein nach neugierig. Auch Nathan war an der Antwort interessiert.

»Ich vertraue nicht auf seine Sicherheit außerhalb des Schlosses. Er bleibt, bis ich etwas anderes sage.«

Nathan versuchte, die wahren Gefühle hinter dieser Äußerung abzuschätzen. War Professor Snape wirklich um seine Sicherheit besorgt? Zurückdenkend war Professor Snape ihm immer dann zu Hilfe gekommen, wenn er in irgendeiner Art von Schwierigkeiten war. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich besorgt.

»Seine Sicherheit?«, fragte Madam Pomfrey verwirrt.

»Ja.« Sein Vater funkelte sie abermals an. Wenn man Nathan hätte hören können, hätte er ihr geklärt, ihn besser nicht noch einmal zu verärgern.

»Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, Severus, der Krieg ist jetzt seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt vorbei. Bist du wirklich derartig paranoid wegen—«

»Er hat seine Gründe, Poppy. Ist Mister Granger wirklich stabil?« Die Schulleiterin intervenierte gerade noch rechtzeitig, da Professor Snape sie mit einer solchen Intensität anfunkelte, dass sein Gesicht sich wegen etwas rot verfärbte, von dem Nathan sich sicher war, dass es kalte Wut war.

»Ist er, aber—«

»Ich werde etwas zum Frühstück bestellen, und du kannst die Situation ausführlicher erklären, während wir essen.« Professor McGonagall zog die Medi-Hexe am Arm weg.

Professor Snape wurde mit Nathan allein zurückgelassen. Er gab nach dem Abgang des Paares ein verärgertes Geräusch von sich, bevor er seine Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. Nathan sah, wie er sich dem Bett zuwandte und schweigend auf seinen Körper schaute. Wie gewöhnlich zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck nichts von seinen Gedanken, und Nathan war einmal mehr ratlos, wie er dies zu interpretieren hatte. Sein Vater überbrückte die kurze Distanz zum Bett und heftete seine Augen auf das kreidebleiche Gesicht. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte.

Nathan beobachtete überrascht, wie Gefühle über das Gesicht seines Vaters huschten. Er hatte niemals in jenen schwarzen Augen dergleichen gesehen; sie waren beinahe warm, zärtlich. Dann streckten sich lange Finger aus, um kleinere Finger zu berühren. Nathan keuchte auf, als ein Schmerz, der nicht physischer Natur sein konnte, in seiner ätherischen Brust pulsierte. Sein Vater hatte ihn nie zuvor auf diese Art berührt.

»Warum wachst du nicht auf?« Es war nahezu ein Flüstern.

_»Ich weiß nicht wie«_ , antwortete Nathan, während sich erneut Verzweiflung in ihm aufbaute. Er wollte in seinen Körper zurückkehren, er wollte genau das _fühlen_.

Als die Finger die kleine Hand verließen und das Haar aus seinem körperlichen Gesicht zurückstrichen, brach aus Nathans Augen eine einzelne Träne. Er blinzelte sie weg und blickte in das Gesicht seines Vaters auf. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn.

»Du bist kalt«, wisperte er. »Was ist mit dir geschehen?«

_»Es tut mir leid«_ , entschuldigte sich Nathan; er empfand die ungeheure Tragweite dessen, was er getan hatte, zu glauben, dass mit Dunklen Zaubersprüchen herumzuspielen, nicht so schwerwiegend wäre. Wenn er jetzt auf seinen Vater schaute ... Oh, wie sehr er es bedauerte, nicht dazu fähig zu sein, jene Liebkosungen zu fühlen, wie sehr er es bedauerte, so viele Schwierigkeiten zu verursachen. Und was wäre, wenn sie nie herausfinden würden, was mit ihm geschehen war? Sein Sehvermögen verschwamm unter der angesammelten Energie, aus der seine unsichtbaren Tränen bestanden.

»Hat dein Geburtstag irgendeinen Fluch auf dich entfesselt?« Sein Vater setzte seine leise Befragung fort, und Nathan wurde sich bewusst, dass er darüber Bescheid wusste, dass heute sein Geburtstag war. »Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand ins Schloss eingedrungen ist, um dich zu verfluchen.«

_»Ich habe mich selbst verflucht«_ , schluchzte Nathan. _»Es tut mir leid!«_

Professor Snape reagierte nicht auf Nathans Qual, starrte nur nachdenklich auf seinen Körper. Derselbe Finger, der Nathans Gesicht berührt hatte, rieb jetzt über die dünnen Lippen seines Vaters, dort gehalten durch die Unterstützung seines anderen Armes, der um seine Körpermitte lag. Obwohl der Mann das schwachen Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes seines bewusstlosen Körpers zu beobachten schien, waren seine Augen glasig, starrten konzentriert ins Leere. Das nachdenkliche Gesicht seines Vaters in sich aufnehmend, beobachtete Nathan diese augenscheinliche Ruhe und versuchte, seine eigenen Emotionen zu beherrschen.

Professor Snape äußerte keine weiteren Fragen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er versuchte herauszufinden, was mit ihm geschehen war. Selbst wenn er Zweifel hinsichtlich der Gefühle seines Vaters sich selbst gegenüber hatte, war dessen bloße Anwesenheit dort an seinem Bett beruhigend. Nathan war viel ruhiger, als sich die Schulleiterin und die Medi-Hexe ihnen erneut näherten. Die Körperhaltung seines Vaters straffte sich, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde kälter, bemerkte Nathan.

»Irgendeine Veränderung?« Professor McGonagall sprach zuerst.

»Nein.« Sein Vater blickte ein letztes Mal flüchtig auf das Bett. »Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich möchte in meine Wohnräume zurückkehren, bevor ich in den Unterricht gehe.« Er nickte den Frauen zu, bevor er jedoch gehen konnte, ergriff die Schulleiterin abermals das Wort.

»Severus, hast du die Möglichkeit, dich mit Hermione in Verbindung zu setzen, wenn sie an der Universität unterrichtet?«

_> Mum_.< Nathan schloss seine Augen, sich selbst bereits angesichts ihrer bevorstehenden Enttäuschung versteifend.

»Keine anderen Möglichkeiten, als du hast, Minerva.«

»Dann werde ich dich bitten müssen, dass du während deiner Freistunde zu ihr gehst. Sie muss so bald wie möglich erfahren, was geschehen ist.«

»Minerva, ich würde es vorziehen, meine Freistunde dazu zu verwenden, Recherchen über die möglichen Flüche anzustellen, die Einfluss auf den Jungen nehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, Hagrid würde der Aufgabe nicht abgeneigt gegenüberstehen, oder sogar Filch.«

»Severus, ich kann keinen Halbriesen mitten unter Muggel schicken, und Filch kann nicht apparieren. Sei vernünftig.« Der Tonfall der Schulleiterin war verärgert, allerdings auch autoritär.

Sein Vater murmelte irgendetwas über Nebensächlichkeiten, die andere Direktoren dieser Schule früher niemals aufgehalten hätten, und stimmte halbherzig zu. »Schön.«

»Na gut. Ich kann mir dessen sicher sein, dass du mich alarmieren wirst, wenn es in der Zwischenzeit Veränderungen hinsichtlich seines Zustandes gibt?« Die Frage war an die Medi-Hexe gerichtet, die nickte.

»Alarmiere mich ebenfalls, wenn ich bitten darf«, setzte sein Vater hinzu, nickte dann den Frauen nochmals höflich zu und schaffte es schließlich, den Krankensaal zu verlassen.

Nathan verlor das Interesse an der Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen. Seine Phantasie war jetzt mit Gedanken an seine Mutter angefüllt, was ihn alles andere vergessen ließ.

*-*-*-*

Severus wanderte mit langen Schritten durch die Korridore des Schlosses. Bei allem, mit dem er sich in diesem Augenblick herumschlagen musste, brauchte er nicht wirklich auch noch Hermione Granger zu diesem Quantum hinzugefügt. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Minerva sie erwähnt hatte, hatte er ihre Abwesenheit aus seinen Gedanken für eine volle Stunde nicht bemerkt – die erste in dieser Woche. Ihre unmittelbar bevorstehende Begegnung war _nicht_ genau das, was er in diesem Augenblick brauchte.

Aus einem weiteren Traum über Lippen und Hände auf seinem Gesicht und gebeichteten Worte erwachend, hatte ihn dies an diesem Morgen übellaunig sein Badezimmer betreten lassen. Erzürnt über seine verräterischen Gedanken hatte er planmäßig gebadet. Er war mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf seinem strengen Gesicht seine morgendlichen Rituale durchgegangen, hatte sich nicht einmal damit aufgehalten, an sich selbst im Spiegel  Schuldzuweisungen zu richten, wie er es am vorherigen Morgen getan hatte. Er hatte sich selbst einfach finster angeblickt und das Badezimmer verlassen, um sich anzukleiden und seine Kerker-Wohnung für etwas zu verlassen, was versprach, ein weiterer höllischer Tag zu werden.

'Höllisch' war eine Untertreibung, wusste er jetzt. Als Severus die Beschaffenheit der Stimmungslage seines Sohnes festgestellt hatte, wie er es vor dem Verlassen der Wohnung täglich machte, hatte das Grau in seinem verzauberten Zaubertrank alle Gedanken aus seinem Verstand vertrieben – nichts anderes war von Bedeutung, als Nathan zu finden.

Nun hatte er einen Sohn in einem Krankensaal des Krankenflügels, eine Klasse voller Schwachköpfe zu unterrichten und Hermione Granger zu treffen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, ihn daran erinnernd, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, auch nur einen Schluck Kaffee zu trinken.

Severus betrat seine Wohnung, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und verzog aufgrund des stechenden Schmerzes in seinem Kopf, den das dröhnende Geräusch verursachte, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Er ging geradewegs in seine kleine Küche und bereitete eine Tasse Kaffee zu, ließ sich dann in einen Sessel fallen und nippte an dem starken Gebräu. Er hoffte, dass dieser ein wenig von dem Schmerz verschwinden lassen würde, und als dies nicht geschah, presste er seine Finger gegen seine Augen, und verharrte eine Zeitlang auf diese Art. > _Kopfschmerztrank <_, dachte er. Er rief nonverbal eine Phiole zu sich, die geradewegs in seine Hand flog. Severus entkorkte das Fläschchen und trank den Inhalt, wobei ihm nicht einmal der widerliche Geschmack etwas ausmachte.

In dem stillen Raum ebbte sein Kopfschmerz ab und er begann, mit einem Aufrufezauber Bücher aus seinen Regalen herbeirufen. Ein Stapel aus ihnen lag nun auf dem Kaffeetisch, nur einige von den vielen, von denen Severus glaubte, dass sie irgendeine Erkenntnis über den Fluch bringen könnten, der seinen Sohn leiden ließ. Er schnitt eine Grimasse wegen der großen Anzahl von Büchern, doch er musste irgendwo anfangen. Er nahm die ersten drei ganz oben vom Stapel und ging zu seinem morgendlichen Unterricht.

Severus beschränkte seinen Vortrag auf ein Minimum und verwies binnen kurzem auf die Seite des Lehrbuches, wo seine Hufflepuff- und Ravenclaw-Drittklässler den Zaubertrank finden würden, der gebraut werden sollte. Er musste sie nicht zweimal dahingehend warnen, dass er während des restlichen Unterrichts keine Unterbrechungen und kein Geplauder tolerieren würde – anscheinend waren die ersten zwanzig Punkte, die er während des Vortrages abgezogen hatte, genug gewesen, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass er nicht in der Besten seiner Stimmungen war.

Das erste Buch, das Severus durchsah, hatte nichts Aufschlussreiches darüber zu bieten, was seinen Sohn getroffen haben könnte. Er versuchte abermals zu verstehen, wie der Junge direkt unter seiner ziemlich großen Nase verflucht worden sein könnte. Er hätte sich darüber bewusst gewesen sein müssen, dass irgendetwas im Begriff war zu geschehen, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er hatte permanent die »Fanpost« seines Sohnes gelesen, doch nichts davon war ihm als wirklich bedrohlich in seine argwöhnischen Augen gesprungen. Offensichtlich war irgendetwas oder irgendjemand seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen.

Severus verließ seinen Tisch, um in seinem Klassenzimmer umherzuwandern, die Kessel von nervösen Schülern gewissenhaft überprüfend. Granger hatte offensichtlich ebenfalls jedwede Hinweise übersehen, die sie gewarnt haben könnten, dass etwas derartiges geschehen würde, doch andererseits hatte Severus auch nicht erwartet, dass sie irgendetwas bemerkte. Die Frau war unglaublich blind – in jeder Hinsicht – und binnen kurzem würde er sie nach einer ihrer gigantischen Zurschaustellungen von Blindheit, wenn nicht sogar der allergrößten, wiedertreffen.

Severus zog Miss Landers für zu heftiges Rühren zwei Punkte ab. Über diese Frau nachzudenken, war frustrierend. Sie würde ihn gelegentlich zum Narren halten, zeigte Intelligenz, durchschaute Dinge, sah Ereignisse voraus, allerdings wurden jene Momente jetzt völlig überschattet von … Bereits zurück an seinem Schreibtisch, runzelte er die Stirn. Ihre Lippen waren für jemanden mit solch einem unflexiblen Verstand viel zu weich. Er wollte nicht wirklich daran denken.

Er öffnete das zweite Buch und konzentrierte sich auf Nathans Problem. Er wusste, dass Poppy jeden Fluch auf Schulniveau verworfen hatte, doch er schloss dies bisher noch nicht aus. Er hatte es sich abgewöhnt, darüber überrascht zu sein, was Schwachköpfe in der Lage waren zu vollbringen, wenn sie es nicht einmal versuchten. Natürlich würde dies seine Suche nach einer Behandlung massiv ausweiten, aber er wollte nicht allzu grob vereinfachend sein und das Offensichtliche übersehen.

Ein weiteres Buch ohne einen Fluch, der mit dem übereinzustimmen schien, was mit Nathan geschehen war. Wie konnte es sein, dass keiner seiner Freunde irgendetwas gesehen hatte? Wenn Nathan getroffen worden war, während er bereits geschlafen hatte, musste irgendeiner jener Gryffindors irgendetwas gehört oder gesehen haben. Er musste sie befragen. Er wollte dies gleich nach dieser Unterrichtsstunde machen …

Bloß, nach diesem Unterricht hatte er nach London zu apparieren, um Granger zu treffen. Er rieb über seine Augen und schloss das Buch, das er gerade geöffnet hatte. Warum musste sie ihm jene geschmeidigen Lippen aufdrängen? Und sie hatte ihn überrumpelt. Severus Snape hasste Überraschungen. Was würde er ihretwegen unternehmen? Die Unterrichtsstunde war beinahe zu Ende, er musste schnell nachdenken, sagte er sich selbst – als ob eine akzeptable Antwort, die ihm in all diesen Tagen nicht eingefallen war, plötzlich in seinen Kopf schießen würde.

Er nahm das dritte Buch, das er aus seiner Wohnung mitgebracht hatte, und versuchte, sich neuerlich darauf zu konzentrieren. Er hatte es halb durchgearbeitet und dabei das Nichtvorhandensein von Hilfe bis zu diesem Punkt verzeichnet, als die Schüler in ihre Phiolen mit den Proben abgaben und seine Kerker verließen. Allein in seinem Klassenzimmer und ohne irgendeine der Antworten, die er benötigte, verließ Severus den Raum, um in seine Wohnung zu gehen und sich Muggel-Kleidung anzuziehen. Er würde sich an Plan B halten: Ignoriere ihr letztes Zusammentreffen, erzähle ihr einfach über Nathan und entledige dich ihrer so schnell wie möglich.

*-*-*-*

Severus fühlte sich ohne seine Roben ungeschützt. Auch wenn sein Wintermantel den größten Teil seines schwarzen Anzugs verdeckte, war immer noch viel zu viel von seinem weißen Hemd sichtbar. Die wärmere Temperatur innerhalb des Gebäudes der Chemischen Abteilung half nicht im Geringsten, ihn aus freien Stücken seinen Mantel ablegen zu lassen und noch mehr von sich selbst zu enthüllen.

Der Wachmann informierte ihn darüber, wo sich Grangers Büro befand, doch sie war nicht dort. Er erwog die Möglichkeit, eine schriftliche Mitteilung unter der Tür zu hinterlassen und nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sie würde frühzeitig genug davon erfahren und würde seine Untersuchung des Fluches ernsthaft behindern. Einzig die versteckte Warnung in Minervas Stimme ließ ihn weiter den Korridor hinunter gehen, auf der Suche nach Granger. Es war offensichtlich, dass Minerva Poppy versprochen hatte, dass sie Nathan ins St. Mungo’s schicken würden, wenn seine Mutter dem zustimmen würde, und Severus konnte dies nicht geschehen lassen. Er brauchte Granger bei dieser Angelegenheit auf seiner Seite, und um das zu erreichen, musste er persönlich mit ihr sprechen.

Er hielt einen jungen Mann auf – wahrscheinlich ein Student – und fragte, wo er sie finden konnte.

»Ich glaube, dass ich sie zusammen mit Professor Brice im Synthese-Laboratorium gesehen habe. Das ist den Flur hinunter, die letzte Tür links, Sir.«

Severus neigte zum Dank seinen Kopf und folgte den Instruktionen des Studenten. Von den Glasfenstern aus, die dem Raum das Erscheinungsbild eines Aquariums gaben, konnte er sie sehen, und tatsächlich – sie hatte Gesellschaft. > _Perfekt <_, dachte Severus sarkastisch, > _jetzt werde ich ausgerechnet auf die Geheimhaltung der magischen Welt achten müssen_. < Er entschied sich dafür, abzuwarten und zu schauen, ob der Muggel das Labor verlassen würde.

Er beobachtete, wie sie miteinander interagierten, sich der Welt da draußen nicht bewusst. Er konnte den Muggel besser erkennen, als er sie sehen konnte. Der Mann war jung, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als Granger. Sie war mit irgendetwas auf dem Arbeitstisch beschäftigt, und sie waren ganz von einer Unterhaltung in Anspruch genommen. Der Muggel lächelte, während er sprach, und Severus mochte die Art und Weise nicht, wie er sie dabei anschaute. Wie lange würde das noch so weitergehen?

Mehr Studenten verstopften nun den Korridor, und Severus fühlte sich noch in weit größerem Maße fehl am Platz, wartend hier herumzustehen. Er schaute sich nach einem besseren Standort um, um zu warten, und fing dabei einige Brocken von der Unterhaltung auf, das um ihn herum weiterging. Ein Kommentar schlug aus der Art.

»Sei nicht albern, Sarah. Natürlich hat er eine Beziehung mit Professor Granger. Hast du nicht bemerkt, auf welche Art und Weise sie immer zusammenhängen?«

»Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten.«

»Oh, bitte. Schau' sie dir doch nur an.«

Severus folgte dem Blick der Mädchen zu dem Paar im Laboratorium und erwischte den Muggel-Professor dabei, wie dieser Granger das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht strich, die krausen Locken hinter ihr Ohr schiebend. Anfänglich starrte er nur, nicht wissend, was er sich aus der Szene zusammenreimen sollte, oder auch nur, warum er sich überhaupt irgendetwas aus dem zusammenreimen musste, dessen Zeuge er geworden war. Anschließend war er aufgebracht, und es kümmerte ihn nicht, warum er auf diese Art fühlte.

Er entschied, dass er lange genug gewartet hatte, und dass es keine zu große Unannehmlichkeit bereiten würde, wenn er am Ende die Erinnerung des Muggels mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu verändern hätte. Er durchquerte den Korridor und öffnete die Tür zum Laboratorium. Granger schaute zur Rückseite des Raumes, wo sich die Tür und auch er befanden.

»Severus?«

Er funkelte die beiden an. »Wir müssen reden«, erklärte er ihr, direkt zur Sache kommend.

Sie reagierte nicht auf der Stelle, schaute ihn nur überrascht an und kehrte dann zu dem Experiment zurück, welches auch immer sie gerade durchführte. Der Muggel allerdings blickte weiterhin eigentümlich zwischen ihnen hin und her.

»Ich bin in einem kritischen Stadium des Experimentes«, sagte sie nach einiger Zeit, ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch immer auf ihre Arbeit gerichtet. »Kann es fünf Minuten warten?« Sie drehte schließlich ihren Kopf, um auf seine Antwort zu warten. Sie schien sich aufgrund seiner Anwesenheit im Raum unbehaglich zu fühlen.

_> Tut mir entsetzlich leid, die Turteltäubchen zu unterbrechen<_, dachte er sarkastisch und bewegte sich weiter dorthin vorwärts, wo das Paar stand. Die Situation brachte ihn mehr durcheinander, als dass er sich darin wohl fühlte. > _Als ob ich irgendwelche überflüssige Zeit hätte, die ich hier verbringe, während unser Sohn in einem Krankenhausbett liegt. <_ Das war es, was er sagen wollte, doch er entschied sich dafür, sich gegen den leeren Arbeitstisch zurückzulehnen, der parallel zu demjenigen stand, wo Granger arbeitete, und wartete auf ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, während er seine Arme über seiner Brust verschränkte und den Muggel anfunkelte, nur um sicherzugehen. Als dieses Verhalten diesen lästigen Mann nicht den Raum verlassen ließ, bereitete sich Severus darauf vor, sein süßes Gift an ihm zu verspritzen. Granger blickte flüchtig dorthin, wo er stand – beinahe hinter ihr – und er hielt seine Zunge im Zaum, um seinen prüfenden Blick von dem Muggel auf sie zu richten.

Ihren Blick abermals von ihm abwendend, sprach sie, bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte. »Severus, das ist Professor Brice, ein Kollege von mir. William, das ist Professor Snape von dieser Internatsschule, die Nathan besucht.«

Der Muggel reichte ihm höflich eine Hand. Severus schaute darauf und wog seinen nächsten Schritt ab. Zu einer Entscheidung kommend, ergriff er schließlich die Hand, hielt Blickkontakt mit dem Mann und fügte zu Grangers Vorstellung hinzu: »Und Nathans Vater.«

Glas klirrte auf Grangers Arbeitsplatte. Severus spürte, wie sich einer seiner Mundwinkel nach oben verziehen wollte und versuchte, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu formen. Der Muggel schien über die Bekundung genau so perplex zu sein, wie er hatte sein sollen.

»Nett, endlich Nathans Vater kennenzulernen«, brachte der Mann es zustande zu sagen, wobei er sein Unbehagen ziemlich gut verdeckte und seinen Griff um Severus’ Hand unangenehm verstärkte, bevor er losließ.

Granger konnte, wie beinahe zu erwarten war, ihre Nervosität nicht verschleiern. »Ich bin hier fertig«, sagte sie, sich ihnen zuwendend. Ihre Augen suchten nach den seinen, forschend. Severus hatte endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

»Wir müssen reden«, wiederholte Severus seine frühere Aussage.

»Wir können mein Büro benutzen; das liegt den Flur hinunter—«

»Oder er kann verschwinden«, schlug Severus vor, mit einem Daumen in Richtung des lästigen Muggels deutend.

»Ich werde bleiben, wenn du mich darum bittest, Hermione.«

Severus wölbte eine Augenbraue über die Aufgeblasenheit dieses Muggels und schaute dann auf Granger. Sie zappelte unruhig herum. Er verschränkte neuerlich seine Arme über seiner Brust.

»Das wird nicht notwendig sein, Will. Danke.«

Doch wie um zu beweisen, dass jemanden zu belästigen zu seinen Charakterzügen gehörte, ließ der Muggel nicht locker: »Bist du dir sicher? Es würde mir nichts ausmachen zu bleiben.«

Severus verdrehte seinen Augen.

»Ich bin sicher. Nochmals danke, Will. Wir werden später miteinander reden.« Sie stieß den sie anfunkelnden Mann regelrecht körperlich in Richtung der Tür. Er gab widerstrebend nach und murmelte Granger irgendetwas zu, bevor er endgültig zur Tür hinaus ging.

»Dein Herzblatt benimmt sich dir gegenüber äußerst beschützend«, kommentierte Severus. »Weiß er, dass du hinter seinem Rücken andere Männer küssen gehst?«

Granger keuchte auf und funkelte ihn dann an. »Da ist nichts zwischen William und mir, Severus. Ich wünschte, dass da was wäre, aber leider kann ich ihn mir nur als einen Freund vorstellen. Das Herz ist ein blödes Ding. Nimm meins als Beispiel, es wählte _dich_ anstatt ihn.«

Severus verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. »Ein Hufflepuff wäre gerührt.«

Sie seufzte. »Warum bist du hier?«, fragte sie.

»Nathan, warum sonst?«

»Was ist mit ihm?«, fragte sie, während sich ihre Gesichtszüge vollkommen in Besorgnis verwandelten.

»Er ist im Krankenflügel«, sagte er und wappnete sich für das Trommelfeuer von Fragen, die mit Sicherheit folgen würden.

»Warum? Was ist geschehen? Ist er in Ordnung? Natürlich ist er das nicht; du würdest anderenfalls nicht hier sein. Es ist ernst, nicht wahr?«

Er wartete.

»Sag etwas!«, verlangte sie.

»Bist du endlich fertig?«, fragte er.

»Sag es einfach!«

»Er schläft«, begann er. Sie runzelte die Stirn. »Wir können ihn nicht aufwecken«, setzte er hinzu, und ihre Lippen teilten sich, bevor er den Satz zu Ende führte, »im Moment.«

Sie hob eine Hand an ihre Stirn. »Warum schläft er? Was ist geschehen?«

»Wir haben den Verdacht, dass es um einen durch einen Fluch verursachten Schlaf handelt«, antwortete er, weil er ihre offensichtliche Qual nicht verlängern wollte.

»Ein Fluch ... Wer hat ihm das angetan?« Der Blick aus den Augen, die ihn anstarrten, war jetzt grimmig und wach. »Severus?«

»Ich weiß es nicht.« Er ließ seine eigene Qual über die Situation als Ungeduld in Erscheinung treten und strich sein Haar zurück.

»Was? Du willst sagen, dass du nicht weißt, wer ihn verflucht hat? Was ihn verflucht hat?« Ihre Empörung und deren verschleierte Anschuldigung entgingen ihm nicht.

»Gestern ging es ihm absolut gut. Ich fand ihn erst an diesem Morgen, im Gryffindor-Turm, auf seinem Bett liegend, schlafend. Wenn ich nicht hätte unterrichten oder meine Zeit damit hätte verschwenden müssen, auf Minervas Anweisung hin hierher zu kommen, hätte ich bereits herausfinden können, was da gerade mit ihm geschieht.«

»Warum hast du das nicht vorher gesagt? Wir vergeuden wertvolle Zeit!« Sie drehte sich von ihm ab und steuerte geradewegs auf die Tür zu.

Sie hatten noch nicht über die Sache mit dem St. Mungo’s diskutiert. »Granger! Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig!«, rief er, doch sie blieb nicht stehen. »Verdammt!«, fluchte er unterdrückt. Er konnte keine Magie verwenden, um die Tür zu verschließen, bevor sie hinausgehen würde; er würde ihr nachgehen müssen.

Ihr durch die Korridore folgend, holte er sie am Ende eines der Flure ein. »Granger!« Er packte ihren Arm und unterband damit ihre Vorwärtsbewegung.

Sie drehte sich herum, böse mit ihm. »Wir vergeuden Zeit, Severus!«, wiederholte sie und versuchte, sich zu befreien. »Lass meinem Arm los, bitte.«

Er betrachtete ihre Umgebung; da waren überall Muggel. »Dämliche Muggel-Institution«, fluchte er murmelnd, verärgert darüber, dass er sich mit seinen Äußerungen zurückhalten musste. »Poppy will ihn ins St. Mungo’s schicken. Wenn sie um deine Einwilligung bittet, verweigere sie ihr.« Er ließ ihren Arm los. »Jetzt bin ich fertig mit dem, was ich sagen wollte.«

»St. Mungo’s?« Ihr sorgenvolles Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, ihre Augen verloren den Fokus. Er konnte ihre Kehle arbeiten sehen, während sie schluckte. »Wie gravierend ist es? Verheimliche nichts vor mir, Severus. Sag' mir einfach, was du weißt.«

»Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit, ihn ins St. Mungo’s zu schicken. Er ist stabil, an seinen Vitalparametern gibt es nichts auszusetzen; er schläft lediglich.«

»Warum würde Poppy dann das St. Mungo’s nahelegen?« Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

»Ich hab' dir bereits gesagt, wir wissen bislang nicht, wie man ihn aufweckt. Wenn Poppy keinen Rat mehr weiß, wendet sie sich an das St. Mungo’s, anstatt ihren faulen Arsch aus ihrem Stuhl zu heben und Nachforschungen anzustellen.«

Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment an. Als sich dieser Moment zu weit mehr ausdehnte, als er für sich selbst als angenehm empfand, seufzte Severus verärgert auf.

»Bis ich weiß, was hier vor sich geht, wird er Hogwarts nicht verlassen.«

Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und schaute irgendwo in die Ferne, schien seine Worte zu überdenken – so hoffte er wenigstens. Zumindest war die Frau nicht dumm; sie würde die Risiken einschätzen können, die damit verbunden waren, wenn man Nathan aus dem Schloss brachte.

»Ich muss ihn sehen«, sagte sie plötzlich. Ihre Augen konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihn, noch wacher als zuvor. »Ich muss ihn einfach sehen.« Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Korridor, bog nach rechts ab, wo er endete.

Severus ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder, bevor er entschied, ihr zu folgen, während er erneut fluchte. Es wäre nicht hilfreich, wenn sie apparierte und sich in ihrer Hast selbst zersplinterte; das brauchte er in diesem Augenblick wirklich nicht. Er bog gerade rechtzeitig um die Ecke des Korridors, um zu sehen, wie sie durch eine Tür ging und – unseligerweise – dass ausgerechnet _dieser_ Muggel ihr nach drinnen folgte.

Einige schnelle Schritte ließen Severus vor der offenen Tür stehen, und er konnte Granger erkennen, die Papiere auf einem Schreibtisch umräumte, während sie ihm ihren Rücken zukehrte, und den Muggel sehen, der ihr nicht von der Seite wich. Er konnte ebenfalls hören, was sie sagten.

»Du bist durcheinander. Ich denke, dass du dich hinsetzen und dich beruhigen solltest, Hermione.«

»Ich habe nicht die Zeit dafür, Will. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und Dr. Ghazali erklären, dass ich einen Notfall in der Familie hatte und Hals über Kopf aufbrechen musste? Ich glaube nicht, dass er im Augenblick in seinem Büro ist, und ich will nicht auf ihn warten.«

»Hermione, erzähl' mir, was Nathan fehlt ... Vielleicht kann ich helfen.«

Severus mochte die Art und Weise wirklich nicht, wie der Mann den Namen seines Sohnes aussprach.

Granger blinzelte ein paar Male, während sie unübersehbar versuchte, ihre Emotionen im Zaum zu halten. »Du hilfst bereits«, antwortete sie, die Augen auf den Schreibtisch gerichtet.

Der Mann erspähte ihn schließlich an der Tür. Severus verschränkte respekteinflößend seine Arme. Granger blickte flüchtig auf, um auf … diese Muggel-Nervensäge zu schauen und folgte dessen aufmerksamen Blick zur Tür und damit zu ihm. Sie hielt inne bei dem, was auch immer sie da machte und schien zu erwarten, dass Severus irgendetwas sagte.

»Du kommst mit mir«, sagte er.

Sie diskutierte nicht und setzte schnell ihre Arbeit fort. Der Muggel starrte ihn dennoch weiterhin an. Severus hielt seinem Blick gelassen stand, sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnend.

Der Austausch von finsteren Blicken dauerte noch längere Zeit an, bis Granger ihrer beider Fokussierung unterbrach. »Ich werde dann gehen. Hier ist eine Mitteilung für Dr. Ghazali. Vielen Dank für alles, Will. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wenn ich länger abwesend sein muss.« Sie reichte ihm ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier, nahm ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche, und ging dorthin, wo Severus stand.

Severus straffte seine Gestalt und trat beiseite. Der Muggel verließ das Zimmer vor Granger, wartete jedoch im Korridor, während sie das Büro abschloss.

»Ich werde dich begleiten.«

_> Dieser Muggel ist wirklich lästig!<_

»Das wird nicht nötig sein«, fuhr Severus dazwischen, bevor Granger irgendetwas sagen konnte. Er griff sie am Arm und führte sie zum Ausgang, wobei er dem Muggel nichts anderes übrig ließ, als zu beobachten.

Nach einigen Schritte in den kühlen Tag hinein, wandte sich Severus seiner stillen Begleiterin zu, um sich zu erkundigen: »Von wo aus können wir apparieren?«

Sie dirigierte sie beide über die Außenanlagen des Universitätsgeländes. Ihr Schweigen war irgendwie befremdlich; dies war nicht die Art und Weise, wie er geglaubt hatte, dass sie auf die Situation oder auf seine Anwesenheit reagieren würde. Dann dachte Severus darüber nach, was er über Hermione Granger wusste und kam zu dem Schluss, dass nichts, was sie betraf, ihn noch irgendwie überraschen sollte. Dieser Morgen war ein weiteres gutes Beispiel dafür – kein Schreien, kein Weinen, kein wie verrückt Herumrennen … und ein fester Freund, der ein Muggel war.

Sie betraten eine Sackgasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden, wo sie stehen blieben. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, als er die Erinnerung an die Finger dieses aufdringlichen Muggels in Grangers Haar abschüttelte und ihr Handgelenk packte.

Überraschte, jedoch auch jetzt noch gequälte Augen beantworteten seinen Aktion mit einem stummen ihn Anstarren.

»Ich werde für keinen Körperteil zurückkommen, den du zurücklässt.« Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in einer Hand und bewegte die andere, um ihren Oberarm statt ihres Handgelenkes zu ergreifen. Sie rückte näher, und bevor er reagieren konnte, war er von ihren Armen umschlungen, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, vertraute ihm blind.

Es brauchte für ihn einen Moment – eine Inhalation ihres Duftes – um seinen Verstand zurückkehren und wieder arbeiten zu lassen, um ein erfolgreiches Apparieren zu bewerkstelligen. Mit einem Knall, lauter, als er ihn in Jahren erzeugt hatte, ließ er sie beide aus London verschwinden und stand jetzt, noch immer durch ihren warmen Körper eingehüllt, in Hogsmeade. Allem Anschein nach hatte es jeder Teil von ihnen intakt hierher geschafft, einschließlich ihres Duftes. Er inhalierte tief, auf sein impulsives Bedürfnis danach antwortend, ihren Duft erneut zu genießen.

Sie löste ihren Griff von ihm und trat langsam zurück. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, um geradewegs auf seinen Brustkorb zu blicken, wo ihr Kopf geruht hatte und eine Hand immer noch an ihn gepresst lag, und auf Finger, die dem Lauf seiner Krawatte folgten. Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam, unsicher dahingehend, was folgen würde, doch sie hob ihren starren Blick nicht, drehte sich nur herum und – immer noch schweigend – schritt durch die Tore und auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Ein Schaudern rann durch seinen Körper. Ob dies aufgrund des Verlustes des Kontakts zu ihrem Körper oder aufgrund des kühlen Wintertages geschah – er wagte es nicht, darüber nachzudenken. Sein Sohn war im warmen Schloss, von einem Fluch getroffen und _benötigte_ ihn. Dies sollte im Moment der einzige Gedanke sein, der ihm durch den Kopf gehen sollte.

Die Ländereien überquerend, durch das Eingangsportal und geradewegs zum Krankenflügel – Severus folgte Granger, so dass er sicherstellen konnte, dass sie sich nicht gegen seinen Willen stellen würde, Nathan in Hogwarts zu behalten.

Sie betraten den Krankenflügel und Granger sah sich um und versuchte zu entscheiden, wo sie anfangen sollte, nach ihrem Sohn zu suchen.

»Wo?«, fragte sie.

Severus wies zum linken Krankensaal hinüber und betrat diesen gleich nach ihr. Als ihre Augen auf Nathan fielen, steigerte sie ihr Tempo zu beinahe einem Trab, während er sich in weniger Eile näherte. Sein Junge schien noch blasser als vorher zu sein, und Severus befürchtete, dass sich sein Zustand in den Stunden seiner Abwesenheit verschlechtert hatte.

»Oh, Honey …«

Granger berührte die kleine, weiße Hand mit ihren eigenen zitternden Fingern. Severus sah schweigend zu.

»Sweetie, du bist so kalt«, wisperte sie laut genug, dass Severus es hören konnte; ihre freie Hand flog zu Nathans Stirn.

»Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gegeben, dass sie hier ist?«, rügte ihn Poppy im Vorbeigehen, sich schnell dem Bett nähernd. Severus antwortete nicht.

»Er ist kalt. Er braucht mehr Decken.« Granger hatte ihre beiden Hände an Nathans Gesicht. »Er ist kalt!« Sie blitzte sie an, doch ihr gebieterischer Ton verlor etwas von seiner Kraft durch die Tränen, die ungehindert ihr Gesicht hinunter rannen.

Poppywarf einen ihrer Diagnose-Zaubersprüche und richtete dann das Wort an die Frau, die immer noch wie angewachsen bei ihrem Patienten verharrte. »Er schläft tief; es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass seine Körpertemperatur niedriger ist als normal. Miss Granger, selbst wenn wir als Ursache für seinen Schlummer einen Fluch vermuten, wissen wir nicht mit Sicherheit, welcher Fluch es ist, wenn es überhaupt irgendeiner ist. Ich habe nicht die Mittel, um ihn hier zu behandeln. Ich brauche Ihre Zustimmung, ihn ins St. Mungo’s zu schicken, wo ein Spezialist ihn untersuchen kann.«

Severus trat näher an das Bett heran, als die Medi-Hexe das St. Mungo’s erwähnte. Poppy warf ihm unverblümt einen Blick zu; er funkelte sie an. Granger starrte weiterhin auf Nathans blasses Gesicht.

»Wie kann irgendjemand ein unschuldiges Kind verletzen? Was hat er womöglich getan, um dies zu verdienen?«

Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme entwaffnete ihn ein wenig. > _Er wurde als mein Sohn geboren <_, schlussfolgerte er als eine Antwort auf ihre Frage logisch, seine Augen auf die mit einer Decke zugedeckten Füße seines Sohnes fixiert.

»Miss Granger, ich glaube, die Heiler im St. Mungo’s könnten möglicherweise in der Lage sein, ihm zu helfen, allerdings ich brauche Ihre Zustimmung, um ihn dorthin zu schicken«, beharrte Poppy.

»Er kann Hogwarts nicht verlassen.«

Bei jenen Worten schaute Severus zu ihr zurück und hauchte einen stillen Seufzer der Erleichterung.

»Es gibt nichts, was ich hier für ihn tun kann. Ich weiß nicht, was Severus erzählt hat—«

»Dass er herausfinden wird, was vor sich geht und eine Möglichkeit finden wird, Nathan aufzuwecken, das ist es, was er mir erzählt hat. Übrigens«, schniefte Granger und wandte sich zu ihm um, »was machst du immer noch hier? Du solltest längst recherchieren.«

Seine Augenbrauen schossen bei diesen Worten in die Höhe. Als sich ihr keckes Kinn noch ein wenig mehr in die Höhe reckte, verengte er seine Augen und sagte: »Das könnte ich genauso gut tun, da du den Teil 'Weinen über den schlafenden Jungen' abdeckst.« Er drehte sich herum, versäumte dabei jedoch, in gewohnter Weise seine magischen Roben aufwogen zu lassen, und ging in Richtung der Tür.

»Ich werde mich dir bald anschließen«, rief sie ihm hinterher.

_> Natürlich wird sie das<_, dachte er und ging mit großen Schritten hinaus in die Korridore von Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Severus und Hermione arbeiten zusammen, und Nathan findet eine Möglichkeit, sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

 


	27. Eine neue Perspektive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus und Hermione arbeiten zusammen, und Nathan findet einen Weg, sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **A New Perspective**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

 

 **DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA:** BastetAzazis, GinnyW und Indigofeathers – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY:** Severus und Hermione arbeiten zusammen, und Nathan findet einen Weg, sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

 

* * *

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 26: Eine neue Perspektive**

 

Nathan hatte beobachtet, wie seine Mutter hereinkam, ohne wirklich viel Notiz von dem Mann zu nehmen, der ihr gefolgt war. Seine Mutter war gekommen, und obwohl er diesen Moment hatte vermeiden wollen, seit er begriffen hatte, wie sehr er es vermasselt hatte, jetzt, wo sie hier war, empfand Nathan nur Traurigkeit dahingehend, dass er sie nicht fest umarmen konnte.

Sie hatte leise geweint, und er hatte mit ihr geweint. Sie hatte ihre Hand über die Stirn seiner schlafenden Gestalt gleiten lassen, und er hatte versucht, sie ebenfalls zu berühren, sie zu trösten, handelte sich dabei jedoch nur ungemeine Frustration ein und vergoss bittere Tränen. Sie hatte sich an das Bett gesetzt und auf seinen Körper gestarrt, und er hatte neben ihrem Stuhl gestanden und unglücklich zugesehen.

Gewissensbisse fraßen an seiner leuchtenden kleinen Seele, und er hatte zum x-ten Mal vergebens versucht, den Gegenfluch auszuführen – ohne Erfolg.

Seine Mutter war so still gewesen, dass sie ihn erschreckte, als sie plötzlich aufstand und seine körperliche Stirn küsste, nachdem sie schwarzes Haar zurückgestrichen hatte.

»Wir werden herausfinden, wo das Problem liegt. Dein Vater mag Vieles sein, doch niemand kann bestreiten, dass er ein sehr intelligenter Mann ist, der sehr viel über Flüche weiß. Er wird mir helfen, ein Heilverfahren zu finden, mach dir keine Sorgen.«

_»Ich weiß, Mum.«_

»Ich werde mich auf den Weg machen, um nach ein paar Bücher zu suchen«, fuhr sie fort, ihm mit einer weichen, beruhigenden Stimme zu erzählen, »aber ich werde später zurückkommen, um nach dir zu sehen.« Sie beugte sich herunter, um ihn zwischen die Augenbrauen und dann auf seine Wange zu küssen. »Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Honey.«

Sie wischte eine hartnäckige Träne weg, und Nathan beobachtete mit seinen traurigen transluzenten Augen, wie sie den Krankensaal verließ. _»Es tut mir so leid, Mum.«_ Die unglückliche Energie ließ sich nicht zurückhalten, und sie sickerte sein Gesicht hinunter – seine eigenen Tränen. Er würde nie wieder versuchen, einen Zauberspruch gegen sich selbst zu richten, und er würde niemals _irgendetwas_ über Dunkle Künste wissen wollen, solange er lebte. Das war ein Versprechen, das er halten würde. Er wünschte sich so sehr, in seinen Körper zurückzukehren. Wenn er nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte und niemals diesen dummen Zauberspruch ausführen würde.

Doch Zeit konnte man nicht zurückdrehen. Stattdessen verging eine endlose Menge an Zeit, oder zumindest erschien es für Nathan so. Madam Pomfrey war vor und nach dem Mittagessen gekommen, um ihn zu untersuchen; nichts hatte sich verändert. Seine Mutter war bisher noch nicht zurückgekehrt, genauso wenig wie Professor Snape.

Er wusste nicht, warum er bei seinem Körper ausgeharrt hatte, als seine Mutter den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte. Sich auf den Fußboden neben das Bett zu setzen, war deprimierend. Es gab nichts, was er hier tun konnte, und doch musste es irgendetwas geben, was er tun konnte, etwas anderes, als nur jammervoll auf die grüne Tapete des Krankenflügels zu starren. Er würde verrückt dabei werden, auf etwas zu warten, von dem er nicht glaubte, dass es kam.

Er musste den Krankenflügel verlassen, um seine Grenzen auszutesten. Falls er sich mit zunehmender Entfernung irgendwie anders fühlen würde, konnte er jederzeit zurückkehren und für den Rest dieses Halb-Lebens in der Nähe seines Körpers bleiben. Die Möglichkeit schmerzte, und er musste den Versuch unternehmen; er musste gehen – jetzt.

So tat er genau das, und er entschied sich dafür, die Bibliothek anzusteuern; und da ging er nun, ohne irgendetwas zu spüren, was ihn hätte stoppen können. Den Saal absuchend, fand er den Grund für sein Bedürfnis, hier zu sein: seine Mutter.

*-*-*-*

Hermiones Kopf war ein Chaos aus kreischendem Durcheinander; sie war so angespannt. Sie musste sich beruhigen und in der Lage sein, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es war eine Weile her, seit sie auf diese Weise gefühlt hatte: krank vor Sorge.

Was sie brauchte, war Konzentration. Nathan brauchte sie. Er war so blass, dass er optisch den Geistern glich. Niemals hatte sie ihn so hilflos gesehen, und das machte _sie_ hilflos. Er war nicht vorbereitet; sie hatte ihn nicht auf das Leben in der magischen Welt vorbereitet. Sie war dabei, bei ihrem Sohn zu versagen.

Hermione hatte angenommen, dass er im Schloss sicher sein würde, dass nichts anderes als kindische Verwünschungen, die üblicherweise zwischen den Schülern von Hogwarts ausgetauscht wurden, ihn in den Krankenflügel schicken würden und der Grund dafür wären, dass sie von der Schulleiterin hierher zitiert werden würde. Voldemort war tot, seine Anhänger waren tot oder inhaftiert; es hatte keinerlei Grund zur Sorge gegeben!

 _> Falsch, falsch und falsch, Hermione!<_, verhöhnte sie sich verärgert selbst.

Aber es sollte eigentlich so sein, dass er unter Aufsicht stand – Severus war dafür da, über ihn zu wachen. Er hatte sogar diese problembehaftete Halskette entwickelt, Himmelherrgott! Wo war er, als der Sohn, von dem er behauptete, dass er ihn beobachtete und schützte, von Gott weiß wem angegriffen wurde? Innerhalb des Schlosses, noch dazu!

Hermione schloss ihre Augen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und vernünftig zu sein. Sie wusste, dass es nicht Severus' Fehler war; die Schuld lag größtenteils bei ihr. Severus wusste nicht, wie man sich als Vater verhielt, also hatte sie kein Recht, ihm die Verantwortung dafür aufzubürden.

Warum gab sie ihm dann die Schuld?

_> Weil er hier war, und er hätte wissen müssen, was vor sich ging!<_

Hermione seufzte. Dieser Gedankengang brachte sie nirgendwo hin. Was sie jetzt benötigte, war, ihren Geist freizumachen, so dass sie sich darauf konzentrieren konnte, ein Heilverfahren für ihr Baby zu finden.

Einmal tief durchatmend, kehrte sie zu dem Buch zurück, das sie studiert hatte, während sie oben auf ihren Muggel-Kugelschreiber klickte, um sich von jeder Information Aufzeichnungen zu machen, die auch nur im Entferntesten wichtig sein könnte, um Nathan zu helfen. Dies war das vierte Buch, das sie zu diesem Thema las. Schlafzauber … warum gab es so viele davon? Das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen ...

_> Er hätte über dich wachen müssen, Honey.<_

*-*-*-*

Nathan näherte sich seiner Mutter, alle anderen Benutzer des Saales ignorierend. Sie hatte ihren Kopf über ein riesiges, altertümlich aussehendes Buch gebeugt, den Kugelschreiber in der Hand, sich Notizen darüber machend, was auch immer sie las. Er blieb neben ihr stehen und versuchte zu lesen, was sie studierte. Es handelte sich um durch Magie verursachte Schlafstörungen.

Nathan seufzte. _»Du solltest Seelenmagie studieren, Mum!«_ Eine große Angst, dass sie niemals herausfinden würde, was wirklich mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war, lastete erneut schwer auf seiner ätherischen Brust und ließ ihn auf einen Stuhl neben ihr plumpsen. Hoffnungslosigkeit schien ihn unfähig zu machen, sich zu bewegen, unwillig, auf ihre schweigsame Gesellschaft zu verzichten, also blieb er dort und versuchte sein Bestes, nicht nachzudenken.

Einmal mehr weigerte sich die Zeit, rückwärts zu laufen, und während sie verging, begann Nathan, sich dabei zu langweilen, die Bewegungen der Schüler in der Bibliothek und das Niederschreiben von Aufzeichnungen durch seine Mutter zu beobachten. Die nackte Gewalt, die erforderlich war, um seinen Verstand leer zu halten, erwies sich als wirkungslos, und ein einzelner Gedanke wollte ihn nicht in Frieden lassen. Sie war dabei, ihre Zeit zu vergeuden – ihrer aller Zeit – und er konnte keinen Weg finden, ihr das mitzuteilen.

Er versuchte, den Radiergummi zu bewegen, der auf dem Tisch lag, doch seine nicht gerade von fester Beschaffenheit gearteten Finger gingen einfach durch ihn hindurch, ohne den geringsten Widerstand. Er starrte auf den ihn verärgernden Gegenstand und erschrak, als seine Mutter das Buch schloss, das sie studiert hatte, und begann, ihre Sachen zusammenzusammeln. Zumindest würden sie nun die fruchtlose Suche hinter sich lassen.

Nathan folgte ihr in die Korridore des Hogwarts-Schlosses, nicht bereit, sich gerade jetzt von ihr zu lösen.

*-*-*-*

Sie würde nicht versuchen zu bestreiten, dass der Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie das Ende des letzten Buches, das sie ausgewählt hatte, erreicht hatte, genau in ihren Zeitplan passte. Der Unterricht war vor mindestens einer Viertelstunde zu Ende gewesen, so konnte sie geradewegs in die Kerker gehen, um ihre Forschungsergebnisse mit Severus zu diskutieren. Nachdem sie es letztendlich geschafft hatte, ihre vernunftwidrige Verärgerung über ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen, hatte sie eine derartige Menge an Forschung über Schlafzauber und Schlafzaubersprüche bewerkstelligt, wie nach menschlichem Ermessen für einem Nachmittag möglich war.

Die Schüler, Portraits, und was sonst noch ihren Weg zum Innersten des Schlosses kreuzte, wurden nahezu gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Begierig, die Schlussfolgerung aus ihren Forschungsergebnissen durchzugehen und alsbald irgendeines davon als richtig zu beweisen, blieb Hermione nur stehen, um die Tür zu Severus' Büro zu öffnen, ohne sich auch nur daran zu erinnern, zu klopfen.

»Ich habe einige Flüche aufgelistet—«

Der Mann, der über Bücher auf dem Schreibtisch gebeugt war, hob eine Hand hoch und unterbrach damit erfolgreich ihre Rede, jedoch nicht ihr Vordringen in den Raum. Er beendete sowohl seine Lektüre als auch sich auf einem Stück Pergament Notizen zu machen, und sie hatte ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt erreicht. Als er schließlich aufblickte, schob sie ihm ihre sorgfältig zusammengestellte Liste zu.

»Dies sind die Flüche, die ich aufgelistet habe. Ich gehe in den Krankenflügel, um einige Tests durchzuführen, aber ich wollte zuerst bei dir vorbeisehen. Ich dachte, dass du möglicherweise irgendetwas ergänzen möchtest, oder dass du vielleicht zugegen sein möchtest, um die Resultate zu sehen. Ich habe keine genauen Angaben zu möglichen Nebenwirkungen gefunden, die die Tests verursachen könnten, obgleich ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, warum es irgendwelche geben sollte. Jedenfalls ...«

Sie hielt inne, um Luft zu holen, nachdem sie dies alles in einem Atemzug ausgesprochen hatte. Als sie gerade im Begriff war, mit den Erklärungen für ihren Verdacht hinsichtlich jedem der aufgelisteten Zaubersprüche fortzufahren, blieb sie jedoch stumm, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er im Eiltempo die Liste von Flüchen und Verwünschungen durchging, und sogar Korrekturen auf dem Blatt mit dieser scheußlichen grünen Tinte vornahm, als ob es irgendein weiterer Aufsatz irgendeines seiner Schüler wäre.

»Ich habe ihn auf die meisten davon untersucht. Es ist keiner davon«, sagte er knapp und kehrte zu seinem Niederschreiben von Aufzeichnungen zurück. »Du kannst ihn auf die anderen testen, die ich gekennzeichnet habe, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendeine positive Reaktion geben wird.«

_> Du hast was getan?<_

Der Ärger, an dem Hermione so eifrig gearbeitet hatte, um ihn abklingen zu lassen, war ebenso schnell zurück wie ein Augenblinzeln.

»Wann hast du ihn darauf untersucht? Hattest du nicht den ganzen Nachmittag Unterricht?« Selbst wenn sie es wollte, wäre sie nicht in der Lage, sich zurückzuhalten, und gerade in diesem Augenblick kümmerte sie diese Tatsache nicht sonderlich. »Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass ich möglicherweise für jedweden und jeden Test hätte dort sein wollen?« Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und bemerkte mit zunehmender Angriffslust, dass dies keinerlei Wirkung auf den sie zur Weißglut treibenden Mann hatte. »Weißt du, wie dumm du mich jedes Mal mich fühlen lässt, wenn du mich die Arbeit eines ganzen Nachmittages als unbrauchbar verwerfen lässt?«, beschuldigte sie ihn, während sie mit der jetzt nutzlosen Liste in ihrer Hand wedelte. »Wir erstellen beide dieselbe Liste von Flüchen auf! Wenn ich wüsste, dass jemand anderer bei der Recherche helfen würde, wie du es sehr wohl gewusst hast, würde ich den Anstand besitzen, die Person wissen zu lassen, in welchen Büchern ich zuerst nachsehen sollte, oder würde die Person bitten, sich mir bei der Recherche anzuschließen! Wir stecken gemeinsam da drin, Himmelherrgott! Wir beide sind seine Eltern!«

Die Lautstärke in ihrer Stimme war angestiegen, während sich der Wortschwall ergoss. Hermiones Wut wuchs auf ein Niveau an, das sie in einer langen Zeitspanne nicht erreicht hatte, und Severus hatte nicht einmal den Anstand, sie anzusehen, während sie sprach.

»Severus!« schrie sie.

Der sie am unglaublichsten zum Verzweifeln bringende aller Zauberer fuhr damit fort, seinen Federkiel über das Pergament zu bewegen, als ob überhaupt niemand hier wäre, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihn irgendjemand anschrie. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, die Ränder des Blattes zerknitternd, das sie hielt, und verspürte große Lust dazu, ihn für eine solch unverfrorene Nichtbeachtung zu schlagen. Sie beugte sich rasch über den Schreibtisch, der ihn beschützte und … und … schnappte den Federkiel aus seiner Hand – als Trostpreis.

»Ich rede mit dir!«, zischte sie.

»Wie äußerst erwachsen«, war alles, was er sagte, während er einen anderen Federkiel aus der Halterung auf dem Schreibtisch nahm und ihn in dunkelgrüne Tinte tauchte. »Ich versuche, so viele Einzelheiten wie möglich zu den Beobachtungen hinzuzufügen, die ich bei jedem Test gemacht habe, wenn du also davon Abstand nehmen könntest zu schreien, während ich in Erinnerungen schwelge, würde ich dies zu schätzen wissen.«

Oh, sie würde auf diese riesige Nase schlagen und ihn dazu bringen, das sofort zurückzunehmen; sie war so wütend! Nur ...

Sie musste ebenso _dringend_ erfahren, was er darüber herausgefunden hatte, was ihrer beider Sohn befallen hatte, wie sie Luft zum Atmen brauchte. Hermione tastete nach der Stärke, die sie angetrieben hatte, seit Severus sie an der Universität aufgesucht hatte, doch die war nicht vorhanden. Energielos und besiegt ließ sie ihren Körper schwer auf den unbequemen Stuhl genau hinter sich fallen, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verbergend.

_> Gott, mir ist zum Heulen!< _

*-*-*-*

Nathan beobachtete mit Besorgnis die Szene, die sich vor ihm entfaltete. Er war davon überzeugt, dass seine Mutter explodieren würde, wenn sie nicht etwas unternehmen würde, um ihre Wut zügig abzubauen. Nathan hatte bei vielen Gelegenheiten seine Mutter zornig erlebt und wusste, dass sie den höchsten Level erreicht hatte, den er in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er würde sie niemals in dieses Stadium der Wut treiben.

Er schaute auf seinen Vater; der Mann agierte, als ob er nicht unterbrochen worden wäre und sie ignorierte völlig. Die Geringschätzung, die er für die Qual seiner Mutter an den Tag legte, begann Nathan immer mehr zu verärgern. Sein Unmut über Professor Snape steigerte sich, als seine Mutter schwer auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch sank und ihren Kopf in den Händen barg, die Ellbogen auf ihre Knie gestützt. Nathan streckte gar eine Hand aus, um ihr voluminöses Haar zu berühren, zog sie jedoch bei der Erinnerung daran zurück, dass er außer Stande war, sie durch Berührungen oder auf irgendeine andere Weise zu trösten.

 _»Schauen Sie, was Sie getan haben!«,_ sagte er zu dem Mann, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht gehört werden konnte. _»Warum müssen Sie sich ständig als solch ein widerlicher Bastard aufführen?«_

»Bloß … mach' das nicht wieder«, sagte seine Mutter durch ihre Hände hindurch. Nathan blickte Professor Snape weiterhin wütend an.

So unwahrscheinlich, wie es auch erschienen sein mochte, diese wenigen leisen Worte von seiner Mutter – nach dem ganzen Geschrei – errangen Professor Snapes Aufmerksamkeit. Nathan sah, wie er sein hastiges Niederkritzeln von Notizen einstellte und aufblickte, sie aufmerksam beobachtend. Sein Gesichtsausdruck entsprach demjenigen, den Nathan gewöhnlich auf jenen herben Zügen sah: unbewegt und aufreizend nichtssagend. Was Nathans Missbilligung über das Verhalten des Mannes ein wenig abflauen ließ, war, wie lange er auf seine Mutter starrte, als ob er über etwas sehr Ernstzunehmendes und Wichtiges sie betreffend nachgrübelte. Professor Snapes dramatischer Seufzer lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter auf ihn, ließ sie ihren Blick zu ihm heben; ihre Augen trafen sich.

»Was schlägst du dann vor? Dass ich damit aufhöre zu versuchen, ein Heilverfahren zu finden, weil das mit deinem Terminplan in Konflikt gerät?«

Seine Mutter lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, mit einer Hand in der Luft wedelnd. »Was auch immer«, sagte sie. »Ich will nur nicht noch mehr Zeit mit fruchtloser Forschung vergeuden. Bloß mach' das nicht wieder.«

»Ich werde herausfinden, was mit Nathan los ist.«

Die Art und Weise, auf die sein Vater dies sagte, unterstrichen durch den Gebrauch seines Vornamens, ließ die Reste von Nathans Wut sich auflösen – sein Vater versuchte wirklich, ihm zu helfen. Die Augen seiner Mutter hielten noch immer Professor Snape Blick fest, als ob sie durch diese Verbindung besser kommunizieren konnten als mit realen Worten. Was auch immer sie einander vermittelten, sie schienen zu irgendeiner Art von Vereinbarung gekommen zu sein. Seine Mutter schloss ihre Augen und seufzte.

»Erzähl' mir, was du aus den Tests herausgefunden hast?«, bat sie ihn.

»Es ist kein Schlaffluch«, erklärte sein Vater ihr.

Der vorausgegangene Austausch – das Geschrei, die harten Worte – praktisch vergessen, begannen sie sich darüber zu unterhalten, welche Informationen Professor Snapes Untersuchungen offenbart hatten. Nathan hörte eine Weile lang zu, da seine Hoffnungen nach der Äußerung seines Vaters wieder aufgelebt waren, doch bald driftete seine Aufmerksamkeit anderswohin, damit seine Frustration bei der Beobachtung von zwei brillanten Erwachsenen, die mit weiteren falschen Theorien kämpften, ihn nicht an den Rand seiner am seidenen Faden hängenden geistigen Gesundheit brachte.

Er inspizierte die Einmachgläser, die die Regale säumten – einige dort enthaltene schwebende Dinge konnte er identifizieren, andere waren eine Herausforderung. Nathan lauschte nach wie vor dem, worüber seine Eltern am Schreibtisch diskutierten, allerdings versuchte er, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er hörte; er gab der Ablenkung durch die Gefäße und deren Inhalt den Vorzug.

Trotz dieser Ablenkung wollten seine Gedanken abschweifen und versuchen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, diese Qual zu beenden. Er bemühte sich ein Dutzend Male mehr ohne Erfolg, den Zauber umzukehren, bevor er abermals aufgab. Wenn er nur dem Paar am Schreibtisch berichten könnte, was geschehen war, wo das richtige Buch gefunden werden könnte ...

Ein Kratzen von Holz auf Stein, gefolgt von der Stimme seines Vaters, unterbrach Nathans Konzentration.

»Ich muss dem Abendessen in der Großen Halle beiwohnen«, beklagte sich der Professor und fügte dann mit einem Knurren hinzu: »Dumme Regelbrecher.«

»Ich werde mich zum Labor begeben«, sagte seine Mutter als Antwort, während sie ebenfalls aufstand und ihre Sachen einsammelte.

Nathan näherte sich dem Schreibtisch, um seinen Eltern besser zuhören zu können.

»Du solltest mit mir kommen.« Professor Snape blickte finster auf seine Mutter hinunter, doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken.

»Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht mit deinen Spielsachen spielen werde, während du weg bist«, versicherte sie ihm, die Bücher und Papiere in ihren Armen zurechtrückend, bevor sie zu ihm aufblickte.

»Du wärst ein geringerer Plagegeist, wenn du abgefüttert bist.«

Das war eine Beleidigung, richtig? Nathan hätte schwören können, dass es genau das war, doch seine Mutter schaute Professor Snape mit diesem Ausdruck an, den sie sich vorbehielt, wenn er selbst irgendetwas tat, das sie als zauberhaft empfand; dieser spezielle Ausdruck, dem beinahe immer ein feuchter Kuss auf seine Wange und irgendeine Liebkosung seines Haares nachfolgte. Dies ließ Nathan innehalten. Würde seine Mutter versuchen, Professor Snape auf die Wange zu küssen? Andererseits, es war nicht unüblich, dass Mütter Väter auf die Wange küssen würden; er hatte mehr als einmal die Mütter seiner Freunde deren Väter auf die Wange küssen sehen ...

»Ich werde irgendetwas aus den Küchen bestellen, keine Sorge«, antwortete sie, während sie versuchte zu lächeln. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen war nahezu unverfälscht, wie Nathan bemerkte. Professor Snape hatte sie beleidigt – und das machte sie glücklich? Er würde Erwachsene niemals verstehen.

Professor Snapes finsterer Gesichtsausdruck vertiefte sich, bevor er nickte und das Büro ohne einen Blick zurück verließ. Seine Mutter und Nathan beobachteten, wie er ging. Nathan folgte seiner Mutter mit seinen Augen, als sie sich schließlich in das Labor zurückzog. Er dachte für eine Sekunde nach und entschied, dass die Große Halle weniger langweilig sein würde, als eine weitere Stunde oder länger seine Mutter beim Lesen zu beobachten.

Er durchquerte die Tür im Trab, die Augen fest geschlossen, und folgte den Schritten seines Vaters die dunklen Korridore des Kerkers hinunter.

*-*-*-*

»Schläft Nathan denn immer noch?«, fragte Jose.

»Ja«, bestätigte Kevin ihr und Anna, die aufgeblickt hatte, als er sich mit Andy dem Tisch näherte.

Jose schien traurig über die Nachrichten zu sein.

Keiner von ihnen war sich ihres unsichtbaren Begleiters bewusst, während sie sich über die Ereignisse des Tages unterhielten. Nathan hatte seine Freunde auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle getroffen und lauschte jetzt aufmerksam, während er direkt hinter Kevin und Andy am Gryffindor-Tisch stand.

»Was, denkst du, ist mit ihm geschehen?«, fragte Jose. »Wissen sie es?«

»Ich dachte, dass Professor Lupin es inzwischen herausgefunden hätte, aber nach einem Nachmittag, an dem er das ganze Haus vergebens befragt hat, bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Es gab eine Zeit, wo ich dachte, dass ihm die Fragen nie ausgehen würden«, gestand Anna.

»Sie sind ihm ausgegangen, er kehrte nur immer und immer wieder zu denselben Fragen zurück«, sagte Andy.

»Also wissen sie immer noch nichts …«, folgerte Jose.

»Vielleicht glaubt er, dass du irgendetwas verbirgst«, warf ihm Anna vor. »Was hast du übrigens gestern Abend gemacht?«

Andy war im Begriff, etwas darauf zu antworten, als Kevin ihn mit dem Ellbogen anstieß. »Das geht dich nichts an.«

Andy rieb an der Seite über seine Rippen, während er Kevin einen stechenden Blick zuwarf, bevor er sagte: »Nein, wir verbergen nichts, Anna.«

Sie machten genau dies, wie Nathan ganz genau wusste; sie verbargen das Buch – ebenjenes, das seinen Eltern und Professor Lupin helfen würde, die Sache wieder ins rechte Lot zu bringen.

 _»Ihr solltet das Buch Professor Lupin aushändigen«_ , erklärte er ihnen, wissend, dass sie ihn nicht hören würden, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht.

»Wir wissen nicht, was geschehen ist, oder wir hätten es Professor Lupin erzählt«, setzte Kevin hinzu, und das, wusste Nathan, war die Wahrheit.

»Vielleicht steckt Snape dahinter. Er könnte Nathan verflucht haben«, sagte Anna verschwörerisch, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, von niemand anderem gehört zu werden. »Wenn er besorgt wäre, denkt ihr nicht, dass er lieber bei Nathan sein würde, als hier zum Abendessen aufzutauchen? Sollte man nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er besorgt ist?«, fragte sie, was aller Augen auf den Lehrertisch hinüberlenkte. »Professor Lupin fehlt.«

»Armer Nathan …«, jammerte Jose.

»Professor Snape hat nichts damit zu tun. Nathan würde nicht mögen zu hören, dass du so etwas sagst.« Nathan war Andy dafür dankbar, die Beschuldigung zu ersticken. Der Einzige, der dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte, war er selbst.

Niemand gab irgendeinen weiteren Kommentar dazu ab, doch Nathan missverstand die Zweifel nicht, die auf den Mienen der Mädchen ablesbar waren, bevor sich diese wieder ihrem Abendessen zuwandten. Kevin machte dasselbe; nur, dass seine Züge nicht die Zweifel aufwiesen, die Nathan auf den Gesichtern der Mädchen sah. Andy starrte ein wenig länger auf ihren Professor, bevor er sein Abendessen auf ruhige Weise wiederaufnahm.

Nathan fühlte sich plötzlich sehr erschöpft. Der Tag schien so lange wie eine ganze Woche gedauert zu haben, und er konnte nur erahnen, wie sich eine Woche davon anfühlen würde. Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen, und als er sie öffnete, war es, um einen rennenden Jungen direkt auf Kollisionskurs mit ihm selbst vor sich zu finden. Instinktiv machte er einen Schritt näher an den Tisch heran, die Hand nach Halt ausstreckend, fand jedoch nichts, was massiv genug sein würde, um ihm zu helfen. Er schaute hinunter und sah mit geweiteten Augen, dass seine Hand die Schulter von Andy durchdrungen hatte. Er zog die Hand hastig zurück.

Andy schauderte bei der unkörperlichen Berührung, oder war das Nathans Einbildung? »War das ein Geist?«, fragte der Junge Kevin.

»Nein, das war Aston. Er hat bereits Punkte wegen der Rennerei verloren.« Kevin schnalzte mit seiner Zunge.

Nathan streckte die Hand aus, um ihn erneut zu berühren, nunmehr mit Absicht, und beobachtete, wie sein Freund erschauerte. Andy schaute über seine Schulter zu der Stelle, wo er stand. Wenn sein Freund dies fühlen konnte …

»Ich glaube, dass es ein Geist war«, beharrte Andy und bestätigte damit Nathans Verdacht, dass er irgendetwas gespürt hatte.

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Nathan konnte nur lächeln. Andy hatte seine Berührung gefühlt! Unbeabsichtigterweise wiederholte Nathan die Aktion und lachte, als Andy schauderte und die Gabel fallen ließ, von einer Seite zur anderen schauend, um nach der Quelle seines Unbehagens zu suchen.

 _»Ich bin genau hinter dir«_ , sagte Nathan grinsend, worauf er keine Antwort erhielt.

Naja, selbst wenn sie seine Anwesenheit fühlen konnten, konnten sie ihn trotzdem nicht hören. Aber immerhin! Nathan versuchte, Kevin auf dieselbe Art und Weise zu berühren, wie er es bei Andy getan hatte, doch das schien nicht zu funktionieren.

 _»Hmm, interessant«_ , grübelte er.

Er berührte Andy abermals. Dieses Mal stand sein Freund schnell auf, drehte sich herum, bereit, denjenigen oder das scharf zurechtzuweisen, von dem auch immer er glaubte, die Kälteschauer zu verursachen.

Nathan lachte über ihn, doch dies geschah mehr aus dem Glück über seine Entdeckung heraus als über die missliche Lage seines Freundes. Ihm war danach zumute, ihn zu umarmen. Dies war eine gewaltige Entwicklung!

»Nick!«, sagte Andy, und Nathan wirbelte auf seinen transluzenten Fersen herum, um zu sehen, worauf sein Freund seinen Blick gerichtet hatte. »Ich versuche, hier zu Abend zu essen!«

»Pardon?«, erkundigte sich der Fast Kopflose Nick.

Nathan feixte. Andy glaubte, dass es der Geist gewesen war! Er berührte Andys Schulter, nur, um aus Prinzip etwas klarzustellen. Andy erschauerte und knurrte, während ein Zittern seine Wirbelsäule entlanglief.

»Das ist nicht komisch!«, protestierte sein Freund.

Nathan schaute sich um. Da waren einige Schüler, die einfach nur starrten. Vielleicht konnte er die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer auf sich ziehen; vielleicht würde sein Vater es bemerken und verstehen, was mit Andy geschah; vielleicht würden sie eine Möglichkeit finden zu kommunizieren!

Er benutzte dieses Mal beide Hände, um Andy zu berühren, hoffend, dass dies eine stärkere Reaktion hervorrufen würde.

Es funktionierte. Andy sprang vorwärts.

»Hören Sie auf damit!« Andy funkelte Nick an. »Ich dachte, ihr Geister dürft so etwas nicht tun!«

Der Geist näherte sich und sagte: »Hier gibt es keinen Geist, der Sie erschreckt, mein Junge. Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihren schlafenden Freund hier bitten, damit aufzuhören, Ihnen Streiche zu spielen.«

Nick warf Nathan einen durchdringenden Blick zu, dessen Augen sich weiteten.

 _»Sie können mich sehen!«_ , rief er aus.

»Natürlich kann ich das. Jetzt hören Sie auf, das Wache zu berühren«, tadelte der Geist.

 _»Sie können mich obendrein hören!«_ Nathans Augen konnten nicht noch größer werden.

»Mit wem reden Sie?«, fragte Andy.

»Sie werden nicht wieder belästigt werden, mein Junge. Sie sollten das Essen genießen, solange Sie es noch können.« Nicks Augen streunten sehnsüchtig über das Essen auf Andys Teller, dann schwebte der Geist davon, während er irgendetwas über Fleischbällchen murmelte.

Nathan ließ seine verwirrten Freunde zurück und rannte praktisch hinter dem Geist des Hauses Gryffindor her, laut rufend: _»Warten Sie! Warten Sie, Nick!«_

Nachdem er den ersten und zweiten Stock abgesucht hatte, war Nathan entmutigt. Wo waren alle Geister dieses Schlosses, wenn er sie brauchte? Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sie ihn sehen und mit ihm sprechen konnten, war keiner von ihnen in der Nähe.

Er fand einige Geister während seiner Wanderungen durch das Schloss, doch sobald diese ihn entdeckten, flohen sie. Es war weit nach der Sperrstunde, als Nathan die Kerker durchwanderte und ein schimmerndes Glühen hinter der Biegung des Ganges sah. Er lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass der Geist nicht flüchtete, als er sich näherte.

Doch sobald er erkannte, wer der Geist war, verblasste Nathans Lächeln. Nathan starrte auf die Gestalt, die nur ein paar Schritte vor ihm schwebte, während er darüber entschied, auf welche Art man ihm gegenübertreten sollte. _ >Er kann dich nicht verletzen. Hab' keine Angst. Du bist ein Gryffindor<_, sagte er mental zu sich selbst.

»Was?«, fragte die einschüchternde Gestalt und erschreckte Nathan, der nicht gedacht hatte, dass der Geist ihn bereits entdeckt hatte …

» _Ich_ …«, begann er, seinen Kopf hebend, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den hochgewachsenen Geist auszurichten, als dieser sich ihm näherte.

»Sie sind kein Slytherin«, mutmaßte der Geist. »Was wollen Sie hier?«

 _»Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Baron, Sir. Ich benötige Sie, um mit Professor Snape zu sprechen.«_ Nathans Stimme war nicht die festeste, die er jemals benutzt hatte, aber seine Worte kamen hinreichend standhaft heraus.

»Was sollte ein Gryffindor mit dem Hauslehrer des Hauses Slytherin zu schaffen haben?«, fragte der misstrauische Geist, seine Augen verengend.

Nathan wusste nicht, wie der Baron herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein Gryffindor war. Dieser Geist war definitiv gruselig, und er wollte die Unterhaltung auf ein Minimum beschränken. _»Ich bin Professor Snapes Sohn, Baron, Sir«,_ antwortete er ohne Einleitung. _»Ich bin ohne meinen Körper, und er kann mich nicht hören oder sehen. Ich brauche seine Hilfe, um den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, der mir das angetan hat. Würden Sie für mich mit ihm reden, Sir?«_

Die Stille, die folgte, war die unheimlichste Erfahrung, die Nathan jemals gemacht hatte. Seine Seele schauderte, der Nichtexistenz seines Körpers trotzend, als sich der blutige Geist sogar noch weiter näherte, als ob er versuchen würde, Nathan durch Geruch wahrzunehmen.

»Folgen Sie mir«, sagte der Baron und driftete rasch durch eine Wand.

Nathan hasste es, doch er folgte ihm hindurch, und durch viele andere Objekte, durch die er hindurchgehen musste, bevor sie sich in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers seines Vaters befanden. Es war dunkler als gewöhnlich, mit einzig den sterbenden Flammen aus dem Kamin, um den Raum zu beleuchten. Er schaute sich um, konnte jedoch seinen Vater nirgends finden.

»Er schläft«, kam es in einem heiseren Flüstern von dem Geist, der aus einer Wand herausdriftete, von der Nathan bis dahin nicht gesehen hatte, dass er sie durchquert hatte.

Nathan öffnete seinen Mund, um ihn zu fragen, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, den Professor aufzuwecken, doch der Geist schwebte bereits davon, die Wohnung seines Vaters verlassend. Nathan konnte nur auf die Stelle an der Wand starren, die der Geist auserwählt hatte, um diese zu durchqueren.

 _»Er wusste, dass ich ihn brauchte«_ , sagte er und dachte, dass er sogar für seine eigenen ätherischen Ohren verzweifelt klang.

_»Nathan?«_

Beim Klang einer anderen Stimme – dieser tiefen Stimme – die seinen Namen rief, wirbelte Nathan auf seinen Hacken mit einer Geschwindigkeit herum, die ihn hätte schwanken lassen, wenn da nicht sein Mangel an Masse gewesen wäre. Dort, vor seinem mit offenem Mund staunenden Gesicht, stand, ebenso durchsichtig wie er selbst, die Seele seines Vaters.

 _> Wie kann das sein?<_ Nathan wusste es nicht, und er war auch nicht in der Verfassung, vernünftig über die Frage hinaus nachzudenken.

 _»Merlin sei Dank, du bist es«_ , ließ sich die Seele seines Vaters in einem derartig sanften Tonfall vernehmen, den Nathan von diesem Mann noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Professor Snape schaute ihn an und sprach mit ihm, und das war alles, nach dem er sich gesehnt hatte, seit dieses ganze Schlamassel angefangen hatte. Die Erleichterung, letztendlich die Suche vollendet zu haben, die begonnen hatte, als der Fast Kopflose Nick mit ihm gesprochen hatte, war überwältigend, doch dies war nichts im Vergleich zu der vibrierenden Energie, die von seinem sich nähernden Vater ausging, der den Raum in seine Richtung durchquerte, und die sich nur noch verstärkte, als Professor Snape seinen kleinen Kopf in seine großen Hände nahm. Das Leuchten, das den gewöhnlich so schwarzen Augen entströmte, nahm Nathans volle Aufmerksamkeit gefangen, und er ließ sich gründlich inspizieren.

_»Wo bist du gewesen?«_

Nathan hatte die Worte kaum registriert, so leise war die Frage.

 _»Ich …«_ , versuchte er zu antworten, doch es war schwer, irgendetwas Verständliches zu formulieren, wenn man von solch starken Gefühlen umgeben war. Beklommenheit, Erleichterung, Zufriedenheit, und irgendetwas Warmes, das er nicht identifizieren konnte, schienen durch ihn hindurch zu tanzen, und Nathan war sich beinahe sicher, dass die Emotionen, die er empfand, nicht ausschließlich von ihm ausgingen.

 _»Du hast mir Sorgen bereitet«_ , setzte sein Vater hinzu. _»Du kannst nicht einfach so deinen Körper verlassen und einfach nicht zurückkehren, junger Mann!«_

Sogar der härtere Tonfall bei dieser letzten Aussage war nichts im Vergleich zu der für Professor Snape üblichen Darstellung von Unmut. Es war allerdings genug, um die überwältigende Energie ein wenig abflauen zu lassen, was Nathan mit einem Gefühl des Verlustes zurückließ, das er nicht ganz verstehen konnte.

 _»Ich will ja zurückkehren«_ , schaffte er es schließlich zu antworten. _»Ich habe es versucht«_ , setzte er hinzu, _»viele, viele Male, Sir.«_ Nathan war nach Weinen zumute; die Fähigkeit, jene Wellen von fremdartigen Gefühlen verbunden mit seinen eigenen zu absorbieren, war mehr, als er bewältigen konnte.

Das musste sich auch auf seinem leuchtenden Gesicht gezeigt haben. Eine der Hände, die auf seinen Schultern ruhten, reichte hinauf, um auf dieselbe beruhigende Art und Weise durch sein weiches Haar zu gleiten, wie Nathan dies die Hand an diesem Morgen am Kopf seines realen Körpers hatte tun sehen, als niemand zugeschaut hatte.

_»Erkläre dich, Nathan.«_

Er schloss seine Augen. _»Es ist ein Zauberspruch«_ , begann er auf die Aufforderung seines Vaters hin. _»Ich habe ihn auf mich selbst geworfen, und jetzt kann ich den Gegenzauber nicht werfen, und ich bin aus meinem Körper ausgesperrt, aber ich will zurückkehren, ich weiß nur nicht, wie, und ich bin all den Instruktionen gefolgt, ich habe alles richtig gemacht, und es will einfach nicht funktionieren, und ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll—«_

 _»Schscht.«_ Sein Vater brach in seine weitschweifende Erklärung ein und brachte Nathans Kopf in eine Position, wo dieser sich gegen seinen Oberkörper presste. Nathan verstummte, genau wie die Tränen versiegten, die er verschüttet hatte, während er in solch einem gefühlsintensiven Kontakt schwelgte.

_»Du musst dich beruhigen, wenn du möchtest, dass ich verstehe, was du sagst.«_

Instinktiv tat Nathan so, als ob er mehrmals tief durchatmen würde, und, auch wenn kein Atemzug erforderlich war, ließ diese Handlung die Schwingungen des flackernden Lichtes, aus dem sie bestanden, sich ein wenig beruhigen. Er fühlte sich beschützt, und dies war alles, was er brauchte, um den Tränenfluss aufzuhalten, der seine Wangen hinunterlief.

_»Du hast einen Zauberspruch erwähnt.«_

Nathan nickte zustimmend.

_»Was für ein Zauber?«_

_»Ein Seelenzauber«_ , antwortete er der tiefen Stimme. Er hatte sich nicht mehr so winzig gefühlt, seit er die Vorschule verlassen hatte, um in die Grundschule zu gehen.

Sein Vater ließ ihn los und trat zurück. _»Du solltest keinen derartigen Zauberspruch kennen. Wo hast du ihn gelernt?«_

_»Aus einem Buch, Sir.«_

_»Natürlich.«_

_»Es tut mir leid«_ , entschuldigte sich Nathan.

_»Das weiß ich.«_

Jetzt, wo es zwischen ihm und Professor Snape eine Distanz gab, hatte das energetische Feld, das seine Seele erschüttert hatte, an Kraft verloren, und er schaffte es, emotionsloser nachzudenken. Professor Snape hatte seine Entschuldigung wirklich angenommen.

Nathan starrte auf den Mann, der sich auf der Couch niedergelassen hatte, und versuchte, die Handlungen aus den Gefühlswellen herauszufiltern, die von dem Moment an vonstattengegangen waren, seit er in dieser Nacht seinen Namen gehört hatte. Es war keine leichte Aufgabe, und die Stille in den Kerkern zu dieser gottlosen Stunde erwies sich als störend.

Sein Vater hatte ihn mit Besorgnis in Empfang genommen, und obwohl er sich an eine oder zwei vereinzelte Gelegenheiten erinnern konnte, als er gedacht hatte, dass Professor Snape um ihn besorgt gewesen sein könnte, gab es immer nachhaltige Zweifel daran, verursacht durch die Handlungen, die ihnen gefolgt waren. Nicht jedoch heute.

Heute war sein Vater unverhohlen besorgt gewesen, ausgehend von dem Ausmaß, in dem dies laut mit Worten zum Ausdruck gebracht wurde.

Nathan starrte weiterhin auf die Seele seines Vaters, während er sich selbst zu jenem Moment zurückbefördern ließ – es sich getraute, behutsam darüber nachzudenken – als er von jenen leuchtenden starken Armen gehalten worden war, eingehüllt in Wärme, allerdings nicht vollständig oder gar physisch.

Sein Vater hatte ihn umarmt – ihn tatsächlich umarmt.

 _»Sie haben mich umarmt.«_ Es wurde schließlich in Worte gefasst.

Die Augen, die ihn die ganze Zeit nicht verlassen hatten, während er herübergestarrt hatte, tanzten, gaben Nathan all die Antworten, die er erhalten wollte, und er fühlte sich erneut umarmt.

 _»Komm hier herüber«_ , gab ihm sein Vater winkend ein Zeichen, und Nathan gehorchte, hypnotisiert durch dieses neu entdeckte Licht, das darauf beharrte, Wärme aus sonst kalten, schwarzen Augen zu schenken. _»Du hast einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt.«_ Dies und ein Nicken zu seiner Rechten vollendeten die Einladung, sich ihm auf der Couch anzuschließen.

Nathan setzte sich hin und runzelte dann die Stirn. _»Wer sind Sie?«_

Sein Vater wölbte eine Augenbraue bei seiner Frage. _»War dies ein Seelen- oder ein Erinnerungszauber?«_

_»Sie haben mich umarmt.«_

_»Du warst verzweifelt.«_

_»Und Sie haben mich umarmt.«_

Professor Snape rollte seine Augen und ließ damit die Angelegenheit fallen.

 _»Erzähl' mir von dem Zauberspruch«_ , forderte er.

Nathan schob seine Verwirrung zugunsten einer Erklärung des Zaubers beiseite, den er auf sich selbst geworfen hatte. Während er seine Handlungen aus der Nacht vorher nochmals erzählte, begriff er, wie simpel der Zauberspruch gewesen war, und dennoch stellte er sich als eine Komplikation solch astronomischen Ausmaßes heraus …

 _»Wo ist dieses Buch?«_ , wollte sein Vater danach wissen.

_»Es ist in Kevins Schrankkoffer.«_

_»Erzähl' mir noch einmal von dem Gegenzauber.«_

_> Was denn? Will er nicht sofort losstürzen, um meine Freunde für eine solch gravierende Missachtung der Schulregeln zu bestrafen? Will er es nicht einmal erwähnen, Hauspunkte abziehen oder … oder … was auch immer?<_

Als sich Nathan dazu entschlossen hatte, dem Professor zu erzählen, wo das Buch war, hatte er sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht. Was er bekam, war sogar weitaus mehr als das, was er als das Beste einstufen würde. Dies war schlichtweg unheimlich. Es war, als ob es Professor Snape überhaupt nicht kümmerte, dass ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung in einem Schrankkoffer im Inneren des Gryffindor-Turms versteckt war. Nathans wachsender Argwohn konnte nicht länger zum Schweigen gebracht werden.

 _»Sie sind nicht Professor Snape.«_ Er stand aufrecht auf seinen Beinen, um diese Beschuldigung zu erheben. Im selben Augenblick hielt er das magische energetische Äquivalent seines Zauberstabes in der Hand.

_»Professor Snape, Nathan?«_

Sein Vorname und der Tonfall, in dem er geäußert wurde, ließen ihn tatsächlich den Zauberstab auf diesen Fremden richten.

Der Mann schaute vom Zauberstab in sein Gesicht und … lächelte.

 _»Immer vorbereitet.«_ Er nickte anerkennend. _»Das ist mein Junge.«_

 _»Bin ich nicht!«_ , sagte Nathan, und auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabes sammelte sich Energie an, die den Mann gefährlich anfunkelte, der seine Arme und Hände neben seinem Kopf öffnete, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht gegen Nathans Magie kämpfen würde. _»Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind, aber Sie sind nicht Professor Snape«_ , setzte er beherrschter hinzu.

_»Ich bin Severus, dein Vater.«_

_»Der können Sie nicht sein! Er würde nicht auf diese Art und Weise handeln, würde nicht auf diese Art und Weise mit mir reden. Er würde nicht wissen, wie man seinen Körper verlässt und—«_

_»Hier im Geiste bei dir sein?«_ , vollendete der Mann den Satz, bevor er es konnte. _»Du hast dein Bewusstsein bewahrt, wie ich sehe … Komm her«_ , gab ihm der Mann winkend ein Zeichen.

Nathan rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, noch senkte er seinen Zauberstab.

 _»In Ordnung.«_ Sein Vater schien bei diesem kurzen Zugeständnis traurig zu werden. _»Wenn der Körper während des Schlafes ruht, ist die Seele frei, sich ebenfalls auszuruhen«_ , begann er zu erklären.

Dies war nicht genug für Nathan, der eindringlich auf den Mann starrte, bis dieser fortfuhr: _»Wir sind frei zu sein, wer wir sein würden, wenn wir nicht beständig unter der Zwangsherrschaft unseres Verstandes ständen.«_ Ihre Augen tauchten ineinander ein durch die Beharrlichkeit des Mannes. _»Ich bin frei, einfach nur Severus zu sein – dein Vater.«_

Nathan bemerkte nicht, dass er seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, während sein Verstand arbeitete, um zu verstehen, was ihm erklärt wurde. Verwirrt fragte er: _»Träumen wir?«_

Der Mann lächelte mit einer Offenheit, die Nathan niemals zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

 _»Komm, setz dich zu mir«_ , lud er ihn ein.

Nathan ging langsam zur Couch hinüber und – stirnrunzelnd – setzte sich neben die Seele, die von sich behauptete, die seines Vaters zu sein.

 _»Ein Teil dessen, was hier vor sich geht, wird in dem unterbewussten Teil meines Gehirns aufgezeichnet, also ja, dies wird als Traum registriert«_ , erklärte der Mann weiter.

Nathan schaute seitwärts zu der Gestalt seines Vaters hinüber, als ihn unmittelbar eine Mixtur aus Gefühlen mit voller Wucht traf. _»Dann ist das alles ein Traum?«_

_»Oh, ich versichere dir, dies ist sehr real. Allem Anschein nach wirst du dich an all das erinnern, wenn du in deinen Körper zurückkehrst, da du dein Bewusstsein bewahrt hast. Ich, andererseits, werde nur bewerkstelligen können, mich an flüchtige Eindrücke dessen zu erinnern, was wir jetzt leben, außerhalb der Grenzen des Fleisches, wenn überhaupt.«_

Die Traurigkeit, die Nathan verspürte, war nicht ausschließlich seine eigene. Er blickte auf und begegnete den bekümmerten Augen seines Vaters. Daran gewöhnt, dort ausdruckslose Gesichtszüge vorzufinden, war es faszinierend, all jene Emotionen zu sehen – und zu fühlen – die von dem immer extrem zurückhaltenden Zauberer ausgingen, und Nathan wurde unverzüglich an diesen Morgen im Krankenflügel erinnert, als er seine eigene Unfähigkeit bedauert hatte, die Liebkosungen seines Vaters auf seinem Gesicht und seiner Hand zu spüren. Als ob er dies laut ausgesprochen hätte, berührten Finger sein Gesicht, schoben sein Haar zurück.

Während beide Hände auf Nathans Schultern ruhten, sagte Severus: _»Es tut mir leid, mein Junge.«_

Wofür sein Vater um Verzeihung bat, das war nicht klar. Nathan ließ es für sich selbst zu, von den verschlingenden Gefühlen ganz in Anspruch genommen zu sein und spürte, wie seine Schultern liebevoll gedrückt wurden, bevor er freigegeben wurde.

_»Wir müssen den Zauberspruch umkehren. Du hast gesagt, dass das Buch, aus dem du ihn gelernt hast, bei einem deiner Freunde ist. Wer war das noch mal?«_

_»Kevin«,_ antwortete er. _»Der_ Anima Kodex _ist in Kevins Schrankkoffer.«_

 _»Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich nicht an viel von dieser Unterhaltung erinnern, wenn mein Körper aufwacht.«_ Nathan versuchte, ihm ins Wort zu fallen und zu sagen, dass er die Geister bitten könnte, ihnen dabei zu helfen, miteinander zu kommunizieren, aber sein Vater hob eine Hand und setzte in eindringlichem Tonfall fort: _»Das ist entscheidend, Nathan, hör' bitte zu. Mein Körper kommt genau in diesem Moment zu Bewusstsein. Es wird ein paar Minuten dauern, bis er vollkommen aufwacht ist. Es ist von großer Wichtigkeit, dass ich mich wenigstens daran erinnere, wo ich nach dem Buch zu suchen habe, und das hier ist, was ich benötige, das speziell du tust.«_ Er stand von der Couch auf. _»Folge mir«_ , befahl er und verschwand durch eine geschlossene Tür.

Nathan durchquerte die Tür, von der er nun wusste, dass sie zum Schlafzimmer seines Vaters führte. Er sah sich um; er hatte sich nie zuvor darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie das Schlafzimmer von Professor Snape aussah, und eben deshalb war er überrascht. Das Bett dominierte den Raum, und die hellen Farben der Vorhänge – eine Art von Moosgrün – war etwas, das Nathan von dem immer schwarz-gekleideten Mann nicht erwartet hatte. Es gab einen weich aussehenden Teppich in einer Art schmutzigen Creme-Farbe auf einer Seite des Bettes, wo er die Seele des Eigentümers dieses Raumes stehend vorfand. Sie schien amüsiert, aber dies dauerte nur für eine kurze Zeit an.

»Du wirst später Zeit haben, dich umzusehen, jetzt ist es notwendig, dass du hier herüberkommst.«

Nathan gehorchte. Er näherte sich dem Bett und wandte erst dann seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Seele ab und ihrem gewöhnlichen Eigentümer zu. Der Körper seines Vaters ruhte friedlich unter einer voluminösen Steppdecke, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, und seine Nase war aus dieser Perspektive noch markanter.

 _»Ich muss nach drinnen zurückkehren«_ , teilte die Seele ihm mit. _»Tu', was ich sage. Sprich mit meinem Körper darüber, wo das Buch zu finden ist. Wiederhole es, bis ich wach bin, und vielleicht werde ich mich erinnern. Verstehst du?«_

_»Es ist nicht—«_

»Beginne jetzt, Nathan.«

Nathan war über die Unterbrechung verärgert, tat aber, wie ihm gesagt wurde und begann, seinem Vater zu erklären, wo das Buch war. _»Das Buch ist in Kevins Schrankkoffer.«_

 _»Formuliere es als einen Befehl, Nathan.«_ Die Seele seines Vaters positionierte sich über dem Bett. _»Befehle mir, bei Kevin nach dem Buch zu suchen.«_

Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Seele seines Vaters ihre untere Hälfte an den Körper anpasste, der dort auf dem Bett lag. _»Fragen Sie Kevin nach dem Buch«_ , sagte er.

 _»Mach weiter«_ , instruierte ihn die Seele.

 _»Fragen Sie … Frag' Kevin nach dem Buch!«_ , wiederholte er dann wieder und wieder. Die Seele lag nun über dem Körper, sich vollkommen darin versenkend, und Nathan trat näher an den Mann heran und setzte seinen Singsang fort: _»Frag' Kevin nach dem Buch! Frag' Kevin nach dem Buch!«_

Ein Paar schwarzer Augen schnappte so plötzlich auf, dass Nathans Atem in seiner Kehle in einem verschluckten Keuchen gefangen war. Sein Vater schaute ihn direkt an, und für einen Moment dachte Nathan, dass er ihn sehen könnte. Diese Annahme erwies sich binnen kurzem als falsch, als sein Vater blinzelte und auf die hellgrünen Vorhänge über ihm starrte. Der Mann atmete tief durch und bewegte sich, die Steppdecke abschüttelnd. Nathan trat einen Schritt zurück, als sein Vater sich auf dem Bett aufsetzte und seinen Nacken streckte. Als er aufstand, war er der grundsätzlich unnachgiebige Professor Snape, den Nathan wiedererkennen konnte, selbst wenn er ein Nachthemd trug.

Nathan vermisste die befreite Seele seines Vaters bereits jetzt.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Und so geschah es, dass Nathan auf den echten Severus Snape traf. Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet Spaß daran.:0)

ferporcel

 

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Das Buch wird aufgefunden, und sie arbeiten am Gegenfluch.

 

 


	28. Gemeinsames Arbeiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Buch wird aufgefunden, und sie arbeiten am Umkehrzauber.

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Working Together**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA:** BastetAzazis, GinnyW, Indigofeathers und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY:** Das Buch wird aufgefunden, und sie arbeiten am Umkehrzauber.  
  


 

 

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 27: Gemeinsames Arbeiten**

 

Severus hatte schlecht geschlafen. Die wenigen Stunden, die er seiner Erholung gewidmet hatte, wurden durch Träume von Ereignissen gestört, die ihn an diesem Morgen immer noch beunruhigten. Er hatte von seinem Sohn geträumt, und die zusammenhanglosen Bilder, die er zusammenstückeln konnte, waren nicht dazu geeignet, sein Gemüt zu besänftigen. Severus war an schlafraubendes Unter-Druck-Setzen gewöhnt, aber dies war irgendwie anders. Er war nicht so beunruhigt gewesen seit den 'Potter-Tagen'.

Gerade aus der Badewanne gestiegen und in frischen schwarzen Roben betrat er sein Wohnzimmer und schaute auf den mit Büchern bedeckten Schreibtisch in der Ecke. Irgendwie wusste er, dass die Rückkehr zu jenen Schriften nutzlos war. Das Abtasten des Raumes mit den Augen – all die Bücher hier – hatte dieselbe Wirkung. Er spürte eine Bürde auf seiner Seele, die ihm sagte, dass jene Bücher nicht die Antwort waren. Sie benötigten irgendetwas, was nicht in diesem Zimmer gefunden werden würde.

Vielleicht war das Zuflucht suchen bei gedruckten Worten überhaupt nicht die Antwort. Lediglich ...

 _> Die Antwort sollte irgendwo in einem Buch sein<_, und diese Stimme in seinem Kopf klang merkwürdigerweise wie Grangers.

Wann hatte er damit begonnen zuzuhören, was die Frau sagte? Obschon, es machte eine große Menge Sinn, selbst wenn es nur ein starkes Gefühl der Gewissheit war, das dafür verantwortlich zeichnete. Dasselbe Gefühl sagte ihm, dass genau dieses spezielle Buch nicht hier war.

Wo dann? Die Bibliothek war die naheliegende Alternative, und Severus war froh, dass er mit dieser weiblichen Stimme nicht übereinstimmen würde, die es dieses Mal in seinem Kopf suggeriert hatte. Er hatte eine andere Idee betreffs des Fundortes: den Tatort.

Die Antwort würde innerhalb des Gryffindor-Turms zu finden sein. Er hinterfragte nicht, warum der Turm wichtig war; er war nicht überzeugt davon, dass er es selbst verstand. Was er wirklich wusste, war, dass er ein spezielles Paar von Gryffindors ins Verhör nehmen würde, sobald er sie zu Gesicht bekam.

*'*'*'*'* 

Nathan beobachtete in angstvoller Erwartung, wie sein Vater etwas durchexerzierte, von dem er annahm, dass es seine Morgenrituale waren. Die Uhr auf dem Kaminaufsatz sagte ihm, dass es für das Frühstück in der Großen Halle noch zu früh war, und das ließ Nathan sich fragen, ob sein Vater immer schon zu einer solch unchristlichen Stunde auf war.

Die Art und Weise, wie der Mann seinen Blick kritisch auf die Bücher auf dem Schreibtisch richtete, sagte Nathan, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Morgen für Professor Snape war. Nathan wollte glauben, dass sein Vater aus Sorge um ihn so früh auf war, und er war dabei erfolgreich. Nach den Ereignissen der vorangegangenen Nacht war es unendlich einfacher zu akzeptieren, dass sein Vater sich um ihn sorgte.

Würde sich Professor Snape daran erinnern, was zwischen ihnen vorgegangen war? Würde er das Buch in Kevins Schrankkoffer finden? Vielleicht sollte Nathan nach einem Geist suchen, aber selbst der Gedanke, das ganze Schloss auf der Suche nach einem Geist zu durchwandern, der willens war, ihn ausreden zu lassen, war entmutigend. Es würde wahrscheinlich weniger Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, bis zum Frühstück zu warten und zu sehen, ob sein Vater seine Freunde ansprechen würde

Die Zeit verging in ruhelosem Schweigen, wobei Nathan seinen Vater beobachtete und unfähig war, sich davon abzuhalten, sein Zusammentreffen mit der Seele des Mannes in seiner Vorstellung noch einmal zu durchleben. Er machte Beobachtungen und verglich das Damals mit dem Jetzt, nach Zeichen suchend, dass die sich sorgende Seele tatsächlich innerhalb der harten Schale war. Bei einem zweiten – oder vielleicht war es bei einem dritten oder sogar einem vierten Blick – schien der Nebel, der Professor Snapes Gefühle verbarg, nicht derartig dicht. Die Augen waren lebendiger, während sie starr ins Feuer blickten, die Gebärdenspiel menschlicher, als er mit einer Tasse Tee hantierte. Vielleicht war es immer auf diese Art gewesen, nur hatte Nathan dies nie zuvor bemerkt.

Vielleicht.

Bilder, die Nathan aus seiner Erinnerung verbannt hatte, Bilder von Träumen, die er längst nicht mehr hatte, waren da, ungebeten, zurückgebracht durch sein hoffnungsvolles Herz. Er fühlte sich kleiner, ein Kind, das die Hand seines Vaters hält, während sie zum Spielplatz gingen. Eine Hand, an die sich Nathan nicht länger als vor Weißglut zur Faust geballt erinnern würde, sondern eine Hand, die sanft über das Leder eines Bucheinbandes strich. Er konnte die Berührung spüren, als ob sie sich tatsächlich auf der Haut seiner eigenen Hand abspielen würde.

Vielleicht.

In dem freien Raum, dessen Leere im Licht des Feuerscheins leuchtete – nie warm genug – konnte Nathan sich selbst sehen. Er würde seinem Vater beim abendlichen Lesen Gesellschaft leisten, und wenn die gedruckten Worte zu einem Wirrwarr durcheinandergewürfelt würden, würde Nathan seine Wärme an die Oberschenkel seines Vaters weitergeben, indem er seinen Kopf dort ruhen ließe. Binnen kurzem würde die Hand wieder da sein, und Nathan konnte sie bereits spüren – eine Erinnerung an die Zeit seiner Begegnung mit der freien Seele. Vielleicht würde er dies eines Tages noch einmal durchleben.

Vielleicht.

Selbst wenn der Tag nicht heute oder morgen sein würde, verspürte Nathan wieder Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen. Er verspürte wieder den Wunsch zu warten. Die Träume konnten zurückkehren, nicht länger verboten, und das nächste Mal, wenn er träumte, würde Nathan wissen, dass sie real und realisierbar waren.

Nathans unmittelbares Warten endete mit diesem Versprechen, als sein Vater aufstand und nach seinen schwarzen Überroben griff, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, seine Wohnung zu verlassen. Sie würden sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen, und Nathan hoffte, dass sein Vater nach Kevin suchen würde. Nathan hatte nicht mehr den Wunsch oder einen Grund, dem körperlichen Leben weiterhin fernzubleiben. Mehr denn je brauchten sie das Buch.

*'*'*'*'*

Severus hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, dermaßen früh zum Frühstück aufzubrechen, doch nutzlos in seiner Wohnung abzuwarten, würde nicht behilflich sein, seinen Sohn zurückzubringen. Wartezeit flutete seinen Verstand mit Gedanken, und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er in seiner Entschlossenheit, im Gryffindor-Turm nach Antworten zu suchen. Lupin hatte ihn am Tag zuvor nicht aufgesucht, und das ärgerte Severus außerordentlich. Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte sicherlich in seinem Haus recherchiert, wusste Severus, selbst wenn er sich bisher nicht verpflichtet gefühlt hatte, ihn über seine Ergebnissen aufzuklären.

Sofern Lupin nicht Granger stattdessen Bericht erstattet hatte, obwohl dies keine Verbesserung der Situation darstellte. Weil, wenn er etwas Derartiges getan hatte, bedeutete dies, dass es Granger nicht für angebracht gehalten hatte, die Informationen mit ihm zu teilen. Würde sie Wissen als Instrument der Rache benutzen? Severus wusste, dass sie dies konnte, obwohl er die Möglichkeit, dass dies jetzt der Fall war, durch ihre eigenen Worte als falsch erachtete, dass sie Information nicht vorenthalten würde, wo Nathans Wohlergehen betroffen war.

Folglich war Lupin der Trottel.

Severus brauchte deren Hilfe nicht, um an die Information zu gelangen, die er benötigte. Er konnte sehr gut seine eigenen Antworten von den Jungen bekommen. Er war einer der Ersten, die die Große Halle erreichten, und hatte die ganze Mahlzeit lang, um auf seine Quellen zu warten. Nur Hagrid okkupierte den Lehrertisch, als er seinen üblichen Platz einnahm und die noch größtenteils leere Halle mit den Augen absuchte.

Den rechten Augenblick abzuwarten, würde ohne die unerwünschte Gesellschaft seiner Kollegen weniger ermüdend sein.

»Irgendeine Änderung in Mister Grangers Zustand, Severus?«, fragte Minerva.

»Wurdest du über irgendeine Änderung informiert?« Severus gab die Frage zurück, nippte dann einen winzigen Schluck Kaffee aus der Tasse, mit der er beabsichtigte, so lange hinzukommen, bis die Gryffindors eintrafen.

»Ein simples Nein hätte genügt.«

»Nichts hat sich verändert.« Bevor Minerva ihr Geplapper fortsetzen konnte, setzte Severus hinzu: »Und nein, Poppy kann ihn nicht ins St. Mungo’s verlegen.«

»Was hat Hermione zu der Angelegenheit zu sagen?«, fragte Minerva.

»Sie wird der Verlegung ebenfalls nicht zustimmen«, versicherte Severus, jetzt die Stirn runzelnd.

»Sie kann für sich selbst antworten, danke«, mischte sich genau diese Betreffende ihres Gespräches ein. Granger besetzte den Platz auf seiner anderen Seite, bevor sie hinzufügte: »Wenn wir bis zum Ende des Tages keinen Weg finden, Nathan zu wecken, werde ich mich höchstpersönlich mit dem St. Mungo’s in Verbindung setzen.«

»Und dabei sein Leben riskieren. Das ist eine sehr vernünftige Entscheidung, besonders, wenn sie von seiner eigenen Mutter kommt.« Er konnte seine sarkastischen Worte schmecken, die sich mit dem bitteren Geschmack seines Kaffees vermischten.

»Hast du irgendwelche Fortschritte gemacht?«

Die Frage nervte ihn. Nicht nur deshalb, weil sie demonstrativ seinen Kommentar ignorierte, sondern auch, weil sie die Antwort bereits kannte. Was könnte er herausgefunden haben, seit sie sich spät in der letzter Nacht voneinander getrennt hatten?

Er konnte erkennen, dass sich ihre innere Einstellung seit dem vorherigen Nachmittag nicht sonderlich verbessert hatte. Seitdem sie damit begonnen hatte, ihn aus dem einfachen Grund anzuschreien, dass er seine Rolle als Nathans Vater spielte, hatte Granger versucht, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sie bekam, damit zu verletzen, was sie als geistreiche Worte erachtete. Machte sie ihn dafür verantwortlich, was geschehen war? Wenn dies der Fall war, irrte sie sich hundertprozentig. Wenn sie nach einem Sündenbock für die Erkrankung ihres Sohnes suchte, sollte sie Lupin die Schuld geben. Das erinnerte ihn daran ...

»Hat sich Lupin bei dir gemeldet?«, fragte er sie.

»Hätte er das tun sollen?«

»Nichtsnutziger Werwolf«, fluchte er.

»Er hat mich in der Bibliothek aufgesucht, als ich gestern diese ganzen nutzlosen Information zusammenklaubte.«

Severus schätzte ihren qualitätsmäßig minderen Sarkasmus nicht und ließ dieses Gefühl durch seine Augen offen zutage treten.

»Er war sehr betroffen über die Tatsache, nicht in der Lage zu sein, eine größere Hilfe zu sein. Er entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er Nathan hatte zu Schaden kommen lassen, als er für seinen Schutz verantwortlich war, doch ich habe ihm versichert, dass er nicht der einzig Verantwortliche war. Ich würde nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er Nathan die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Nichtsdestotrotz, es gibt andere, die den Anspruch erheben, dies zu tun.«

Er zeigte für ihre offene Anschuldigung einzig Verachtung. Severus würde ihr nicht die Genugtuung durch eine Szene in der Großen Halle gewähren, allerdings würde er sie auch nicht damit davonkommen lassen, ihm für das, was geschehen war, die Schuld zuzuweisen.

»Gryffindors sind für ihre Verantwortungslosigkeit berühmt«, war sein Kommentar. Er stellte sicher, dass sie die in seinen Worten eingewobene Drohung verstand.«

Sie besaß die Unverfrorenheit zu schnauben. »Mir egal, Severus.«

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dann den Schülern, die die Halle betraten, doch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte Severus sehen, dass Granger den Inhalt ihrer Tasse herunterschüttete und hastig das herunterschlang, was auch immer sich auf ihrem Teller befand. Es überraschte ihn nicht, als sie aufstand, um zu gehen – Gott sei Dank – genau in dem Moment, als seine potenziellen Zeugen die Schwelle überquerten. Als er ebenso aufstand, deutete Granger seine Absicht falsch.

»Ich brauche dich nicht, um mich zu eskortieren.«

Er genoss das Vergnügen zu schnauben, bevor er sie auf seinem Weg zum Gryffindor-Tisch, ohne einen flüchtigen Blick zurückzuwerfen, stehenließ. Einmal dort, hielt er nur lange genug inne, um zu sagen: »Mister Brown und Mister Wood, auf ein Wort in meinem Büro. Sie haben fünfzehn Minuten.«

Wenn irgendein Geist dem schlafenden Jungen an diesem Tag Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, wäre er Zeuge eines riesigen Grinsens geworden, das genug Liebe ausstrahlte, um eine ätherische Umarmung genannt zu werden. Ein infrage kommender Geist hätte vielleicht sogar neugierig genug werden können, der Spur der Hoffnung zu folgen, die sonderbarerweise an diesem Morgen die Gryffindors in die Kerker begleitete.

*'*'*'*'*

Er hielt sich steif in seinem Stuhl und beobachtete, wie sich die Jungen seinem Schreibtisch mit der Vorsicht näherten, die sein unverwandter Blick rechtfertigte.

»Was genau ist in diesem Turm geschehen?«, fragte Severus, sobald die Gryffindors vor ihm stehenblieben.

Sie warfen einander einen Seitenblick zu und verärgerten Severus mit ihrem stummen Zögern.

»Ich warte«, mahnte er.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Sir«, antwortete Wood.

»Wie steht’s mit Ihnen, Mister Brown?« forderte Severus. »Wollen Sie mir erzählen, was geschehen ist?«

»Ich weiß nicht, was geschah, Sir.«

Die Jungen schraken zurück, als Severus knurrte. »Sie werden mir erzählen, was geschehen ist, ob Sie wollen oder nicht, also empfehle ich, dass Sie damit beginnen, Tacheles zu reden.«

»Wir wissen es wirklich nicht, Sir.« Woods Stimme nahm einen gequälten Ton an. »Als wir nach oben gingen, war Nathan bereits im Bett. Ich fand erst am Morgen heraus, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.«

»Waren Sie nicht zusammen?«, wollte Severus wissen, verwundert darüber, dass sein Sohn früher im Bett gewesen war, als seine Freunde. Dann begriff Severus, dass er nichts über den Alltag seines Sohnes im Gemeinschaftsraum wusste.

»Nathan ging in dieser Nacht früher ins Bett.« Erneut antwortete Wood.

»Warum?«, verlangte Severus zu wissen.

Schweigen.

»Ich habe gefragt, warum«, intonierte Severus ernst.

»Er war aufgebracht, Sir«, antwortete einmal mehr Wood. Brown schwieg weiterhin.

»Werde ich weiterhin fragen müssen, warum, oder werden Sie mir erzählen, was geschehen ist, bevor ich meine Geduld verliere?«

Wood schluckte; Brownblieb weiterhin still und schaute ernst.

»Malfoy hat ihm eine Falle gestellt, Sir«, sagte Brown schließlich. »Er forderte Nathan heraus, in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek zu gehen, wissend, dass er in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde, wenn jemand ihn dort erwischt. In dem Moment, als Nathan die Verbotene Abteilung betrat, rannte Malfoy los, um Madam Pince zu holen.«

Severus verengte seine Augen. »Doch niemand wurde erwischt, oder ich würde inzwischen über diese Dummheit Bescheid wissen«, hielt er entgegen, während sein Zorn sich steigerte und er genau in diesem Moment Nachsitzen schreien wollte. Wie konnte Nathan sich durch Devon einmal mehr aufstacheln lassen, nach all den Warnungen, die er ihm – ihnen – gegeben hatte? Er hatte große Lust, beide zu schütteln. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die zu erledigende Aufgabe, während er die beiden Jungen in seiner Präsenz anfunkelte. »Was war die Herausforderung?«

Brown zappelte unruhig herum, Wood allerdings antwortete: »Nathan musste ein Buch mitbringen, Sir.«

»Welches Buch?«, drängte Severus.

Wood schaute, wie um Unterstützung bittend, zu Brown hinüber; Brown schaute überall hin, nur nicht auf die beiden anderen Zauberer im Raum. Severus wusste, dass er den Kern der Sache erreicht hatte.

»Wo ist das Buch?«, fragte er.

Brown verkrampfte sich und Wood starrte angestrengt auf seine Füße.

»Mister Brown, ich will dieses Buch, hier, JETZT!«

Beide Jungen zuckten bei diesem letzten lauten Befehl zusammen.

»Bewegen Sie sich!«, bellte er, und sie waren schließlich gefügig und verließen mit gehetzten Schritten den Raum mit dem Versprechen, sofort zurück zu sein.

Snape knallte seine Faust mit voller Wucht auf die Arbeitsplatte und knurrte, um etwas von seiner Wut abzubauen. »Dumme, hirnlose Bengel!«, fluchte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während er sich selbst das Versprechen gab, dass Devon Malfoy sich dieses Mal nicht straflos herauswinden würde.

Er seufzte. Ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung ... Was dachte sich Nathan dabei? Bis er sah, um welches Buch es sich handelte, konnte Severus sich nicht sicher sein, doch er war beinahe davon überzeugt, dass das, was seinen Sohn verflucht hatte, seine Quelle in diesem Buch hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich ein Buch der Dunklen Künste, und Severus konnten nur hoffen, dass es etwas war, was er im Stande sein würde umzukehren.

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was geschehen würde, wenn er es nicht konnte.

Severus massierte seinen Nasenrücken, während er eine Traurigkeit fühlte, die er gewöhnlicherweise nicht über seinen Zorn herrschen ließ. Er hätte wahrscheinlich die überwältigende Reue besser verstehen können, die seine Gefühle dominierte, wenn er den Jungen neben sich hätte stehen sehen können, dessen Hand über seinem nach vorn gebeugten Kopf schwebte.

*'*'*'*'*

Andy und Kevin waren mit dem _Anima Kodex_ zurückgekommen, und die Strafarbeiten, die sie sich in erster Linie dafür eingehandelt hatten, weil sie es überhaupt verborgen hatten – begleitet vom Verlust von vierzig Hauspunkten – waren keine Überraschung gewesen, in Anbetracht der verzerrten Lippen und des tiefen Stirnrunzelns, die sie für die Ablieferung des Buches getroffen hatten. Überraschend jedoch war der Blick voller Befürchtung, den sein Vater dem Buch der Dunklen Künste schenkte, jetzt, wo die Jungen gegangen waren. Nathans eigene Angst vergrößerte sich.

Für einen Moment starrte Professor Snape lediglich auf das Buch auf seinem Schreibtisch, anscheinend in Gedanken versunken, und sein Ausdruck ließ Nathan einmal mehr einen flüchtigen Eindruck der Seele, von der er wusste, dass sie in seinem Inneren wohnte, erkennen. Die Augen seines Vaters waren beinahe glasig, und Nathan sehnte sich danach zu sehen, welche Gedanken durch seinen Kopf rannen, um zu verstehen, warum er das Verlangen verspürte, den Mann neben sich zu umarmen und zu trösten, ihre Rollen an diesem Morgen umkehrend.

Sie wurden beide durch das Geräusch der Tür aufgeschreckt, die sich öffnete, um seine Mutter hereinzulassen. Sie blieb stehen, als sie sie – nein, nur seinen Vater – im Zimmer sah.

»Tut mir leid, ich nahm an, dass du inzwischen im Klassenraum sein würdest«, entschuldigte sie sich für die unangemeldete Invasion.

»Wo ich sein sollte«, sagte sein Vater, und kehrte damit zu seinem üblichen Verhalten zurück. Er stand auf, sammelte seine Sachen ein, und mit ihnen den _Anima Kodex_. Während Nathan überzeugt war, dass Professor Snape seine Mutter auf die Neuigkeiten ansprechen würde, ging dieser einfach an ihr vorbei und verließ den Raum, und nahm dabei die einzige Möglichkeit mit sich, die ihr helfen würde, einen Weg zu finden, Nathan zurückzubringen.

» _He!«_ , protestierte Nathan. Wenn er Klassen zu unterrichten hatte, hätte Professor Snape das Buch – zumindest für den Morgen – bei seiner Mutter zurückgelassen haben sollen.

Seine Empörung half nicht, die Szene aufzuhalten, die sich vor ihm entfaltete, und Nathan bereitete sich auf einen weiteren Morgen außerhalb seines Körpers vor. Er dachte daran, nach einem Geist zu suchen, gab aber dann die Idee auf. Was er benötigte, war jemand, der dieses Buch so bald wie möglich studierte, und wenn Professor Snape es mitgenommen hatte, war das vielleicht das, was er plante zu tun. Seine ahnungslose Mutter mit ihren nutzlosen Wälzern zurücklassend, ging Nathan zielstrebig auf das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer zu, wo momentan die Hoffnung angesiedelt war.

*'*'*'*'*

»Fünf Punkte, Mister Riley«, sagte Severus. Er hatte den Zaubertrank zu Brauen angewiesen, den ein Erstklässler am schnellsten brauen konnte, und dennoch machten die Schwachköpfe jeden undenkbaren Fehler und hielten ihn auf.

Er hatte das Buch mit sich gebracht, hatte jedoch nicht gewagt, es in einem Klassenzimmer voller Schüler zu öffnen. Dies war die Art von Abhandlung, der man niemals trauen durfte. Solch Dunkle Schriften hätten niemals die Hände seines Sohnes erreichen sollen. Seelenmagie ... Das konnte nicht gut sein.

Wenn Severus ein weniger bedeutender Zauberer wäre, hätte er zugeben müssen, dass dies schlimmer war als einfach ' _nicht gut'_. Eine Seele, an der man sich zu schaffen gemacht hatte ...

Severus würde nicht über Dementoren nachdenken.

Severus würde nicht an den Dunklen Lord denken.

Ein Schauer rann seine Wirbelsäule hinunter, ungeachtet seines Willens, nicht an die Vergangenheit zu denken. Er musste die Schüler loswerden, weil er spürte, dass jetzt Zeit von äußerster Wichtigkeit war, mehr als vorher.

»Sie haben zwanzig Minuten, um den Zaubertrank herzustellen und aus meinen Augen zu verschwinden«, erklärte er der Klasse, drehte ihnen seinen Rücken zu und setzte sich in Richtung seines Schreibtisches an vorderster Front des Raumes in Bewegung.

»Zwanzig Minuten? Aber das ist nicht genug!«

Severus hörte diesen Protest, mahlte mit seinen Zähnen und wirbelte herum, um seinem Patensohn mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu begegnen. »Fünf Punkte von Slytherin, Mister Malfoy«, sagte er ohne auch nur zu blinzeln, und fügte dann hinzu: »und einmal Nachsitzen.«

Devon war nicht der Einzige im Raum, der aufkeuchte. »Aber, On—«

»Weitere fünf Punkte von Slytherin, Mister Malfoy«, schnitt Severus dem Jungen das Wort ab, bevor er noch weiter protestieren konnte. Nach dem, was er zuvor herausgefunden hatte, war es zu einer Herausforderung geworden, der Stimme seines Patensohnes zuzuhören, ohne ihn dafür verantwortlich zu machen, was mit seinem Sohn geschehen war. Severus wusste, dass er nicht allein schuldig war, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er nichtsdestotrotz die Schuld trug.

Severus hätte dieser dummen, kindischen Rivalität eher ein Ende gemacht haben sollen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es so weit kommen würde, hätte er dies getan.

Was stimmte nicht mit der Seele seines Sohnes ...?

Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen, wenn sie das Gegenteil tun sollte. Severus ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, und sobald der von ihm festgesetzte Zeitpunkt erreicht war, scheuchte er die Erstklässler aus dem Klassenzimmer und bereitete sich darauf vor, es sofort nach ihnen zu verlassen.

»Onkel Severus.«

Er knurrte. Der Junge zappelte unruhig herum, blieb jedoch standhaft und wartete darauf, wahrgenommen zu werden.

»Was?«, schnappte Severus, der nichts anderes wollte, als die lästige Verzögerung loszuwerden.

»Hast du das wirklich ernst gemeint, als du Nachsitzen sagtest?«, besaß sein Patensohn die Unverschämtheit zu fragen.

»Hast du mich jemals 'Nachsitzen' sagen hören, und ich habe dies nicht gemeint?«, erwiderte Severus, seine Augen verengend.

»Niemals …« sagte Devon, dessen Slytherin-Instinkt ihn veranlasste, ein verspätetes »Sir« hinzuzusetzen.

Als sich Severus erneut umdrehte, um den Raum zu verlassen, bestand der Junge auf einer Erklärung: »Aber warum?«

Severus funkelte ihn über seine Schulter hinweg an. »Dafür, dass du ein egoistisches, verwöhntes Balg und deinem Paten gegenüber ungehorsam bist und – auf diese Weise – das Leben meines Sohnes in Gefahr bringst. Und jetzt, da ich die Zeit gehabt habe, die Angelegenheit nochmals zu erwägen, hast du von heute Abend an täglich Nachsitzen, solange, wie ich es für angebracht halte.« Er ließ seinen Blick auf dem Gesicht des Jungen nur lange genug ruhen, um es zu sehen, wie es seine ganze Farbe verlor, um sich dann umzudrehen und zu gehen.

*'*'*'*'*

Wenn ein anderer Junge, der sich ebenfalls in dem Raum befand, irgendwelche Farbe hätte verlieren können, würde dies geschehen sein. Nathan starrte mit offenem Mund die Tür an, durch die sein Vater hinausgegangen war, und konnte seinen ätherischen Augen und Ohren nicht glauben. Professor Snape hatte Malfoy Nachsitzen ohne Ende gegeben? Und das seinetwegen! Nichts Geringeres! Ein Herz, das nicht echt sein konnte, drohte vor Glück zu explodieren.

Ein lautes Schniefen erinnerte Nathan daran, dass er im Klassenzimmer nicht allein war. Er drehte sich herum und sah Malfoy, der mit einer Hand über seine Augen rieb, sichtlich, um sie von Tränen zu befreien. Malfoy weinte.

» _Wer ist jetzt am Heulen?«_ , stichelte er, wohl wissend, dass der Blonde ihn nicht hören konnte. _»Er ist_ mein _Vater, nicht deiner!«_

Nathan glaubte, dass er das Recht hatte, beim Anblick seiner heulenden Nemesis vor Freude zu jauchzen, doch das Gefühl stellte sich nicht ein. Allerdings ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, zu behaupten: _»Wie angenehm ist es zu hören, was für eine Enttäuschung du bist?«_

Erneut – keine Freude, als die Worte heraus waren. Nathan blickte den schniefenden Jungen finster an und beantwortete seine eigene Frage: Es war schrecklich zu hören, dass man eine Enttäuschung ist. Seine Gedanken trugen ihn zu Harry, seinem Paten, und Nathan konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich es sein würde, diese Worte von ihm zu hören – wie schrecklich war es gewesen, dies von seinem Vater hören zu müssen ...

Nathan entschied sich dafür, den Raum zu verlassen, bevor er begann, Malfoy zu bedauern. Das würde zu viel des Guten sein.

*'*'*'*'*

Hermione wurde von ihrem stillen Niederschreiben von Aufzeichnungen abgelenkt, als Severus das Labor betrat. »Ich bin froh, dass du zurück bist. Wir müssen sofort mit einigen Zaubertränken beginnen«, erklärte sie ihm.

»Vergiss es«, antwortete er.

Hermione starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und runzelte dann über seine Verweigerung die Stirn. »Hör mir zu, Severus. Wenn du—«

»Man hat sich an seiner Seele zu schaffen gemacht«, verkündete er, während er jene dunklen Augen auf sie gerichtet hielt.

Viele Fragen schossen ihr in der kurzen Zeitspanne von ein paar Sekunden durch den Kopf, doch keine davon sprach sie laut aus. Sie starrte sprachlos auf Severus, bis sich ihr Mund bewegte und ein leises, gewispertes »Seele?« ausstieß.

»Dies befand sich in seinem Besitz.« Er zeigte ihr ein Buch. »Also, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich brauche mein Labor.«

Ihr Blick wechselte schnell von dem Buch zu Severus’ Gesicht. »Gib mir dieses Buch, Severus.«

»Du wirst damit nichts anfangen können. Die Dunklen Künste sind— «

» _Accio_ Buch!«, sagte Hermione, und das Buch verließ Severus’ Hand und flog in die ihre. Bevor sie es jedoch öffnen konnte, hatte Severus seine Hände darauf und hielt es geschlossen.

»Hast du die wenigen Gehirnzellen verloren, die du hattest?«, knurrte er. »Lass' das Buch sofort los!«

»Lass' los, Severus.«

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, ihr dieses Buch wegnehmen zu können, lag er vollkommen falsch. Ein Kampf der starrenden Blicke folgte, bis er seufzte, während er immer noch seine Seite des Buches festhielt.

»Schön, du musst den Raum nicht verlassen, während ich es untersuche.«

»Wenn du glaubst, dass du mich damit von der Arbeit ausschließen kannst, dann kennst du mich überhaupt nicht.«

»Granger, du kannst ein Buch der Dunklen Künste nicht einfach öffnen, ohne es zuerst auf Verwünschungen und Flüche zu untersuchen, wie du wissen solltest. Was Nathan krank macht – Was zum Teufel …!«

Severus ließ das Buch los, seine Hand schüttelnd, um den Schmerz zu vertreiben, den er aufgrund ihrer nonverbalen Verwünschung spüren musste, wie Hermione wusste. Ohne auf seine in die Offensive gehende Antwort zu warten – die sicherlich folgen würde – öffnete sie das Buch. Dies schien ihn jedoch nur Sekunden in seinen Vormarsch aufhalten zu können, bevor er versuchte, ihr das Buch wieder wegzunehmen.

»Ich bin immer noch unversehrt, Severus. Ich habe dich niemals als Feigling wahrgenommen, also hör' damit auf, wie einer zu handeln«, ermahnte sie ihn, während sie das Buch aus seiner Reichweite hielt.

»Und deine überwältigenden Kenntnisse in den Dunklen Künsten haben dir zugesichert, dass nichts geschehen würde, wenn du dieses Buch öffnest, wie ich überzeugt bin. Hör' auf, dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen, und fang' an zu denken, bevor du handelst, oh _mutige_ Gryffindor!«, spottete er. »Du wirst in einem Bett neben Nathan enden – oder schlimmer, du wirst mich mit dir zusammen dorthin mitnehmen!«

Severus beobachtete sie weiterhin ernsthaft, während er sich scheinbar nicht vergegenwärtigte, was er da angedeutet hatte. Hermione errötete und wandte ihr Gesicht ab, um zu versuchen, ihre Gedanken zu verbergen – eine kindische Hoffnung. Tatsächlich hatte er hinsichtlich ihres kindischen Verhaltens Recht, aber dies befreite ihn nicht von seinem Anteil an diesem Wortwechsel.

»Wann hast du dieses Buch gefunden?«, fragte sie und versuchte damit, das Thema wieder auf die zu erledigende Aufgabe zurückzubringen. »Und woher wusstest du, dass Nathan es hatte?«

»Lupin hat keine Kontrolle über seine Gryffindors oder irgendeine Kenntnis davon, was in ihrem Turm vor sich geht. Nathan holte das Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung und hatte es in der Nacht bei sich, als dies alles geschah. Seine Freunde haben diese kleine, _unbedeutende_ Information verborgen.« Severus triefte vor Sarkasmus, und Hermione wusste inzwischen, dass es sich dabei um einen Defensivmechanismus handelte, den er meisterlich einsetzte.

Seine haltlosen Anschuldigungen ignorierend, fragte sie: »Du hast gesagt, dass man sich an seiner Seele zu schaffen gemacht hat. Weißt du das mit Sicherheit, oder war es nur eine Vermutung?« Hermione blickte ihm abermals in die Augen, um damit anzudeuten, dass sie Aufrichtigkeit und nichts anderes akzeptieren würde.

»Ich hoffe, dass ich mich irre«, sagte Severus, und Hermione biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

»Severus …« Hermione versuchte es, doch sie konnte ihre Ängste einfach nicht in Worte fassen, aus Furcht, dass sie sie damit wahr machen würde oder seine Bestätigung bekam.

»Ich weiß«, bestätigte er ihre Ängste dennoch, wobei er seine Stimme in eine warme Art und Weise wandelte, wie sie sie vorher noch nicht gehört hatte. »Ich denke, dass wir bereits durch unseren Streit zu viel Zeit verloren haben. Lass mich an dem Buch arbeiten, Hermione.«

 _> Oh, dieser Slytherin-Bastard!<_ »Ich denke, dass du stattdessen an deinen Überredungskünsten arbeiten solltest, Severus; daran hapert es. Mich mit dieser deiner sexy Stimme Hermione zu nennen, wird mich nicht dazu bringen, dir das Buch auszuhändigen und dir die Freiheit zu lassen, mich aus diesem Raum zu hexen.« Sie errötete wiederum, aber dieses Mal hielt sie das aufrecht, von dem sie hoffte, dass es eine entschlossene Haltung war, und starrte ihn weiterhin an. Als er seine Strategie der Manipulation nicht dementierte, fügte sie hinzu: »Ich glaube, dass wir absolut dazu fähig sind, gemeinsam an dem Buch zu arbeiten. Wir beide wollen, dass Nathan gesund wird, deshalb sehe ich keinen Grund, der dagegen spricht.«

Hermione beobachtete, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, sah dann jedoch nichts mehr, weil sie ihm ihren Rücken zukehrte und zu einem Arbeitstisch hinüberging und das geöffnete Buch darauf ablegte. Sie blätterte durch die Seiten, nach dem Inhaltsverzeichnis suchend, und hörte ihn sich ihr nähern, und fühlte ihn, hinter ihr stehend.

»Es scheint, dass du dazu entschlossen bist, absichtlich leichtsinnig zu sein. Das ist mir völlig egal, obwohl du dabei an Nathan denken solltest, wenn du auf diese Art und Weise handelst.«

»Er ist alles, woran ich denke. Du störst meine Konzentration.« Das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, da sie noch nicht mit dem Lesen begonnen hatte. Dennoch ließ es ihn schweigen, und als sie schließlich zu lesen begann, wurde ihre Konzentration tatsächlich durch das Geräusch des Stuhls, der über den Steinfußboden schurrte, und seine verärgerte Stimme, die um Platz und Zugriff auf das Buch bat, unterbrochen. Hermiones Mundwinkel zuckten, doch sie war sehr schnell ernüchtert aufgrund der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation. Nathans Seele war … Sie konnte nicht einmal über die Möglichkeiten nachdenken, so ließ sie ihre Gedanken zu Gunsten der Vernunft fallen und studierte mit Severus das Buch. 

Ein Seufzer, den keiner von ihnen hören konnte, wurde laut in dem Raum ausgestoßen, und ein Junge, der nur zur Hälfte vorhanden war, kletterte auf den Rand des Arbeitstisches, um seine störrischen Eltern dabei zu beobachten, wie sie zusammenarbeiteten.

*-*-*-*

Nathan tigerte vor dem Arbeitstisch im Laboratorium seines Vaters auf und ab. Seine Eltern hatten die Hälfte des Buches durchforstet, hatten viele Aspekte daraus diskutiert, doch bisher noch nicht die wichtigste Position. Sie wussten immer noch nicht, was mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war, auch wenn sie den Zauberspruch gelesen hatten, den er verwendet hatte. Professor Snape war in die Große Halle gegangen, seine Mutter war über den _Anima Kodex_ gebeugt, und Nathan wusste nicht mehr, was als nächstes zu tun wäre.

Er wanderte immer noch von einer Seite zur anderen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel einen funkelnden Lichtfleck entdeckte, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Nathan blieb abrupt stehen.

» _Mum?«_

Seine Mutter drehte sich bei seinem Ruf zu ihm herum, und Nathan beobachtete mit eigentümlicher Befriedigung, wie sie bei seinem Anblick aufkeuchte und ihre Augen sich weiteten.

 _»Nathan!«_ Sie rannte auf ihn zu, um ihn fest zu umarmen. _»Nathan, mein kleiner Nathan«_ , murmelte sie mit ihren Lippen auf auf seinem Scheitel. _»Du bist hier. Du bist wirklich hier.«_ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, sich nur so weit von ihm entfernend, wie die Länge eines Armes reichte, um ihn vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen zu betrachten, drehte ihn einmal um 360 Grad herum, um ihn dann erneut fest zu umarmen. _»In einem Stück, Gott sei Dank! Für einen Augenblick glaubte ich, dass du verloren wärst, auseinandergespalten und von uns genommen worden sein könntest.«_

Nathan beantwortete die Umarmung mit genauso viel Begeisterung und spürte, wie ihre Liebe und Erleichterung in Geysiren aus Energie flossen.

» _Aber das bist du nicht, stimmt's? Du bist vollkommen intakt, oder?«_ , fragte sie, während sie sanft seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Händen hielt. Sie benutzte ihren Daumen, um die Tränen des Glücks und der Erleichterung von seiner Wange zu beseitigen, die seinen Augen entströmt waren. Nathan konnte nur nicken, bevor er erneut fest umarmt wurde, ohne sich auch nur einmal darüber zu beschweren. Seit seinem unerwarteten Zusammentreffen mit der Seele seines Vaters in der Nacht zuvor hatte er ungeduldig auf eine Begegnung mit seiner Mutter gewartet, war sogar deshalb in der Nähe geblieben und hatte gehofft, dass die Seelen seiner Eltern seine Angst spüren und einen Weg finden würden, ihrer beider Körper dazu zu bringen, sich auszuruhen und ihre Seelen damit zu befreien.

» _Warum gehst du dann nicht in deinen Körper zurück?«_ , fragte ihn seine Mutter. Ein Kloß schnürte noch immer seine Kehle zu, und die Energie seiner Tränen würgte seine Stimme ab. _»Willst du das nicht?«_ , beharrte sie auf einer Erklärung, und ihr matter Ton ließ Nathan sich noch enger an ihr festklammern. _»Sprich mit mir, Honey«_ , bat sie flehentlich.

» _Mum …«_ , begann er, doch er schaffte es nicht, mehr herauszubringen.

» _Ich bin hier, Sweety. Mum ist hier.«_ Ihre immer noch um ihn geschlungenen Arme bedeuteten mehr als irgendwelche Worte. Nathan schloss seine Augen und erinnerte sich an die Nacht zuvor, als sein Vater ihn beruhigt hatte, bevor er im Stande gewesen war zu sprechen. Eine Hand wanderte von seinem Rücken in die Richtung seines Kopfes, wo sie in der Luft schweben blieb, als ob sie auf irgendetwas aus wäre. _»Du bist immer noch mit deinem Körper verbunden. Bitte, komm zu mir zurück, Baby.«_

» _Ich möchte ja«_ , sagte er durch seine Tränen hindurch.

Seine Mutter hielt ihn sanft an den Armen, auf Augenhöhe mit ihm über seine Worte die Stirn runzelnd. _»Warum tust du es dann nicht? Hat dir dieses Buch in irgendeiner Art und Weise Schaden zugefügt?«,_ fragte sie eindringlich. _»Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, Nathan. Bitte …«_

» _Es ist der Zauberspruch«_ , erklärte er ihr. _»Ich kann den Zauberspruch nicht umkehren.«_

Die Stirn glättete sich, und Entschlossenheit sprach aus ihren Augen. _»Mum ist hier, um dir zu helfen, Honey. Weißt du, um welchen Zauberspruch es sich handelt?«_

Sich wie ein Fünfjähriger fühlend und sich nicht darum kehrend, nickte Nathan und machte sich daran zu erklären, was mit ihm geschehen war. Am Ende seiner Schilderung war ihm danach zumute, sich bei jedem weiteren Satz zu entschuldigen.

» _Ich habe es nicht geschafft, es dir zu erzählen, weil ich nicht wusste, wie man dich dazu bringen könnte, mich zu hören. Es tut mir leid, Mum. Ich habe versucht, es den Geistern zu erklären, aber sie wollten es nicht verstehen.«_

» _Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du es versucht hast«_ , besänftigte sie ihn, während sie sein Gesicht liebkoste, und dann einen Kuss auf seine Stirn drückte, während sie ihn erneut an ihre Brust zog. _»Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Dein Vater und ich werden dir dabei helfen, deinen Weg zurück zu finden.«_ Ihre leisen Worte und ihr Verständnis beruhigten ihn mehr, als es irgendetwas anderes hätte tun können, weil er ihr glaubte. Nathan wusste, dass seine Mutter tun würde, was immer auch notwendig war, um alles in Ordnung zu bringen, und sie hatten alles, was sie dafür brauchten, in ihren Händen.

» _Ihr habt jetzt das Buch«_ , stimmte er nickend zu und fand ein wenig Kraft, sich in ihren Armen herumzudrehen, als sich die Tür öffnete, um seinen Vater ins Zimmer hereinkommen zu sehen. Nathan versteifte sich, als sich Professor Snape der schlafenden Gestalt seiner Mutter näherte. Er entzog sich ihrer Umarmung und wollte ihn aufhalten. _»Nein! Wecken Sie sie nicht auf!«_

» _Das wird_ e _r nicht«_ , versicherte ihm seine Mutter, während sie Nathan an der Hand hielt.

Nathan ließ es zu, dass seine Mutter ihn wieder zu sich heranzog, als sein Vater sich setzte, nachdem er von ihrer schlafenden Gestalt abgelassen hatte. Er seufzte, getröstet, und schloss seine Augen; eine sanfte Hand liebkoste sein Haar, und er genoss den noch vor kurzem verweigerten Kontakt. Nathan hätte schwören können, dass ihre Hand warm war, auch wenn sie nicht körperlich war.

Sie blieben in dieser Position, in ein faszinierendes Schweigen eingehüllt. Nathan neigte seinen Kopf zurück und entdeckte, dass seine Mutter den weiteren im Zimmer Anwesenden beobachtete. Professor Snape saß ihrer körperlichen Gestalt gegenüber, und obwohl er den _Anima Kodex_ geöffnet in seinen Händen hielt, war das einzige, was er lesen konnte, Hermiones Züge.

» _Er versucht, mich zu finden«_ , erklärte sie.

Nathan blickte verwirrt zu ihr auf. _»Du bist doch genau hier.«_

» _Die äußere Hülle, die er leicht erkennen kann, ja«_ _,_ sagte sie sanft, _»aber nicht das Innere, und das ist es, was er zu finden versucht.«_ Hermione strich Nathans Haar aus seinen Augen und schaute dann abermals auf den Professor. _»Er ist beinahe dabei zu verstehen … beinahe. Der Verstand kann ein echtes Hindernis sein, wenn du so sehr daran gewöhnt bist, dass er dir Sicherheit gibt. Allein die Zeit kann die Wege lehren, die zur Gesamtheit führen.«_ Sie blickte nochmals zu Nathan hinunter. _»Er ist beinahe im Begriff zu verstehen.«_ Sie lächelte und küsste noch einmal seine Stirn. Der Frieden, den Nathan spürte, ließ seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen, auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum die Tatsache, jene Worte zu hören, ihn sich so fühlen ließ. Er lächelte nach wie vor glücklich, zufrieden damit, alles andere für den Augenblick zu vergessen, als sich seine Mutter entschloss, erneut zu sprechen.

» _Jetzt, bevor ich aufwache, ist es an der Zeit, um an diesem Umkehrzauber zu arbeiten, von dem du mir erzählt hast. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in einer solch unbequemen Position schlafen werde.«_ Seine Mutter schien schmerzerfüllt darüber, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie ihn würde verlassen müssen, und Nathan seufzte.

Sie probierten den Umkehrzauber auf viele Arten und in verschiedenen Sprachen, mit verschiedenen Bewegungen und ätherischen Zauberstäben, doch nicht einmal seine Mutter war in der Lage, ihn wieder zurückzuversetzen. _»Warum funktioniert das nicht?«_ , murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Nathan wusste es auch nicht. Wie konnte solch ein einfacher Zauberspruch so schwierig umzukehren sein? Frustriert rückte er von seiner Mutter ab und näher an seinen Vater heran. Vielleicht würde dieser irgendetwas wissen, was sie noch nicht versucht hatten. Warum konnte er nicht ebenfalls einschlafen?

» _Es muss irgendetwas anderes bei diesem Zauberspruch geben, das ich übersehen habe«_ , sagte seine Mutter und näherte sich Professor Snape von seiner anderen Seite aus.

» _Kannst du ihn nicht einschlafen lassen?«_ , fragte Nathan.

Sie streckte eine Hand zu dem langen rabenschwarzen Haar seines Vaters aus, und für einen kurzen Moment schloss Professor Snape seine Augen und neigte seinen Kopf zurück, als ob er sich in ihre Berührung hineinlehnte. Ein tiefer Seufzer entschlüpfte ihm, gab seine Müdigkeit und vielleicht auch sein Verlangen preis, mit ihnen zusammen zu sein. Nathan fügte seinen eigenen Beitrag zu den Anstrengungen seiner Mutter hinzu – zumindest war es das, was er durch die Hand beabsichtigt hatte, die er auf der Schulter seines Vaters legte. Das Lächeln seiner Mutter sagte ihm, dass er half.

Die geöffneten Augen seines Vaters ließen ihn erkennen, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

» _Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich so weit gehenlassen wird, während ich hier schlafe«_ _,_ erklärte seine Mutter. Sie strich über das Haar und die Stirn von Professor Snape, erst einmal und dann ein weiteres Mal, und Nathan beobachtete die besänftigenden Bewegungen, bis sie aufhörten. Er blickte auf und bemerkte, dass sie beide auf die schlafende Gestalt blickten, als diese sich zu rühren begann. Nathan fühlte einen Stich in seiner Brust, und suchte bei der Seele seiner Mutter nach irgendeinem Anzeichen dafür, dass sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Sie entfernte sich von seinem Vater und zog Nathan einfach in ihre Arme, sich mit dieser Geste und den Wogen des Bedauerns entschuldigend, die er zusammen mit ihrer Umarmung fühlen konnte. _»Wir werden herausfinden, was wir bei dem Umkehrzauber übersehen haben. Wir werden nicht ruhen, bis du wieder bei uns bist.«_ Sie ließ ihn los, und Nathan folgte ihr mit feuchten Augen, während er beobachtete, wie sich die Seele auf den Stuhl zu ihrem Körper setzte und sich mit einem gewisperten _»Ich liebe dich«_ nach vorn beugte und sich mit diesem vereinigte.

»Nathan!«, sagte sie, nachdem sie aus etwas angsterfüllt erwachte, was nur dem Albtraum geschuldet sein konnte, ihn zu verlassen.

» _Mum …«_ Nathan schluchzte.

*-*-*-*

Der Blutige Baron schwebte in das Labor hinein und ließ sich, in der Nähe in der Luft schwebend, treiben. Die Gelegenheiten, bei denen der Geist Severus besuchte, betrafen nur jene Zeitpunkte, wenn dem Haus Slytherin die Gefahr der unmittelbaren Zerstörung drohte. Er seufzte und machte damit auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam.

»Was kann ich für Sie tun, Baron?«

»Ich bringe eine Nachricht von Ihrem Sohn, Professor.«

»Nathan?«, fragte Granger, die schnell alles stehen und liegen ließ, was sie gerade tat, und sich dem Geist näherte.

Der Baron warf einen flüchtigen Seitenblick auf die Frau, während Severus alle Kraft zusammennahm, um sich für die Nachricht zu wappnen – wenn ein Geist die Nachricht brachte, konnte es bedeuten …? Der Blutige Baron wandte sich erneut an Severus. »Er kann nicht selbstständig aufwachen, weil der Umkehrzauber fehlschlug.«

Er konnte nicht aufwachen. Der Umkehrzauber ist misslungen. Severus hörte ein ersticktes Schluchzen.

»Wie heißt der Zauberspruch, den wir umkehren müssen?«, fragte er, während er versuchte, seine Gedanken so rational wie möglich zu bewahren.

» _Anima Libertas_ «, offerierte der Geist.

Severus hatte bereits im Buch über den Fluch gelesen.

»Wir haben darüber gelesen. Er steht in diesem Buch. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn gelesen habe«, plapperte Granger, eilte mit zitternden Händen zu dem Buch hinüber und blätterte ohne jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme durch die Seiten. »Wo ist er? _Wo_ ist ER?!«

Severus beobachtete die Verzweiflung der Frau, während Gedanken durch seine Kopf liefen. Der Umkehrzauber war fehlgeschlagen.

»Wenn ich Fragen an meinen Sohn hätte, wären Sie in der Lage, sie an ihn zu übermitteln und mit Antworten zurückzukehren?«, erkundigte Severus sich.

»Er ist hier«, erklärte ihm der Geist.

Irgendetwas wurde in Severus' Magen schwebend in Umlauf gesetzt, und wusste er nicht, ob das Gefühl gut oder schlecht war. Granger ließ erneut von dem Buch ab, während sie eindringlich fragte: »Nathan ist hier? Wo?«

Als es schon so schien, dass der Baron nicht antworten würde, sagte seine ernste Stimme dann: »Direkt vor Ihnen, Madam.«

Unaufgefordert schaute Severus auf die Stelle direkt vor der Frau, da er erwartete, dort seinen Jungen zu sehen – erwacht – doch da war nur leerer Raum. Er schaute auf Granger, die eine Hand vor sich ausgestreckt hatte, weil sie offensichtlich dasselbe erwartete, und sah eine Träne ihr Gesicht hinuntergleiten. Die Sinnesempfindung in seinem Magen breitete sich zu seinem Brustkorb aus, und Severus fühlte sich eingeengt, was ihn dagegen ankämpfen ließ, um konzentriert und rational zu bleiben.

»Fragen Sie ihn, warum der Umkehrzauber fehlschlug«, richtete er das Wort wieder an den Geist.

»Er weiß nicht, warum; der Umkehrzauber versagte einfach seinen Dienst, sowohl bei ihm als auch bei seiner schlafenden Mutter.«

»Welche schlafende Mutter?«, schaffte es Granger, mit einer schwachen Stimme zu fragen.

Der Geist warf ihr nur einen Blick zu, ohne Frage abwägend, und wandte sich dann wieder Severus zu. »Sie erinnert sich nicht an ihre Träume. Ihr Sohn betrachtet sie nicht als verantwortlich für ihren Misserfolg, da vereinbart wurde, dass Sie weiterhin nach Alternativen zu suchen würden.«

Granger keuchte auf, doch Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von dem Geist ab. In seinen Worten waren entscheidende Informationen enthalten, und Severus musste in seiner Bewertung dieser Informationen schnell sein. Sein verzweifeltes Herz würde ihn den Prozess nicht verlangsamen lassen; er begriff nur, dass man zu seinem Sohn im Schlaf vordringen konnte, innerhalb seiner Träume – Gedankenblitze voller Bilder schossen in schneller Folge vom Unterbewusstsein ins Bewusstsein.

»Kann er nur durch Träume erreicht werden?«, wollte Severus wissen.

»Er ist im Schlaf gefangen.« Severus erwartete mehr, doch das war alles, was der Geist an Informationen zur Verfügung stellte.

»Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen.«

Der Schmerz in ihren Worten forderte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit. Granger starrte von dieser Niederlage besiegt auf die Stelle, von der der Baron ihnen gesagt hatte, dass Nathan dort stand. Ihr Verhalten verstärkte die Gefühle in seiner Brust, ließ ihn nach ihr schnappen: »Reiß dich zusammen, Frau.« Dann sah sie ihn an, und ihre Augen trafen sich – sein Blick hielt mit aller Kraft den ihrigen. Granger rang noch einmal scharf nach Atem, straffte ihre Schultern und wischte über ihre Augen und Wangen. Sie bot nicht den besten Anblick, aber sie war zumindest wieder Granger.

»Wie werden wir ihm helfen?«, fragte sie.

»Indem wir alle Auswirkungen des Zauberspruchs und des Umkehrzaubers verstehen und all jene Dinge auflisten, die schief gegangen sein könnten.«

Sie nickte, ihren Platz mit den Büchern und Pergamenten wieder einnehmend, doch sie kehrte noch nicht ganz wieder an die Arbeit zurück, wahrscheinlich immer noch zu verwirrt von den überraschenden Nachrichten, die der Geist gebracht hatte, der noch immer dort in der Luft schwebte.

»Haben Sie noch irgendeine andere Information für mich, Baron?«

»Nichts Relevantes, Professor.«

»Und Irrelevantes?«, dachte Severus daran zu fragen.

»Kämpfen Sie nicht gegen den Schlaf an«, offerierte der Geist, und das war, nach was es klang: ein Ratschlag. Severus neigte diesen akzeptierend seinen Kopf, bevor er sich Granger und der Arbeit anschloss, um Nathan zu helfen.

*-*-*-*

» _Danke«_ , sagte Nathan leise und bedächtig, während er in einer Nachahmung der vorausgegangenen Geste seiner Mutter über seine Augen und Wangen wischte.

Der Blutige Baron neigte höflich seinen Kopf, bevor er davonschwebte. Es war, als ob Nathans Mission durch den Abzug des Geistes gerade vollendet worden war, und er fühlte sich, als ob ihm jegliche Energie entzogen worden wäre, schwach und abgespannt. Er ging in kurzen Schritten zu seiner Mutter hinüber und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, um seinen Vater zu beobachten, wie dieser den Platz ihnen gegenüber einnahm.

Es herrschte Schweigen. Seine Mutter starrte auf das Buch, wahrscheinlich im Gedanken versunken. Sein Vater massierte mit zwei Fingern seine Nasenrücken, seine Augen geschlossen.

»Hast du den Zauberspruch gefunden?«

Seine Mutter blieb bei den leisen Worten seines Vaters still, hob nur ihren Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen.

» _Anima Libertas_ «, instruierte Professor Snape sie.

Nathan nahm seinen Kopf von der Schulter seiner Mutter, als diese sich mit dem tiefen Atemzug, den sie einsog, hob und senkte, bevor sie das Buch erneut öffnete. Während sie die Seiten umblätterte, beobachtete Nathan das Gesicht seines Vaters; die Stirn leicht gerunzelt, was Nathan als ein Zeichen von Entschlossenheit verstand, der Mund in einer unnachgiebigen Linie. Das Geräusch von umgeblätterten Pergamentseiten stoppte, und seine Mutter begann, aus dem Buch laut vorzulesen, was den Raum mit ihrer von Gram erfüllten Stimme erfüllte, die immer abgehackter klang, je mehr die Worte vom Inhalt her der Dunkler Magie zuzurechnen waren.

»Es ist ein einfacher Zauberspruch.« Die Objektivität seines Vaters unterbrach den übermäßig gefühlsbetonten Ton seiner Mutter. »Warum ist der Umkehrzauber nicht erfolgreich?«, fragte er.

Für lange Minuten schloss sich Nathan seiner Mutter bei ihren stillen Erwägungen der Worte seines Vaters an.

»Er ist erst elf Jahre alt«, sagte seine Mutter.

»Er ist zwölf, und ich glaube nicht, dass dies relevant ist«, verwarf sein Vater die Bemerkung, und die Tatsache, dass er sie hinsichtlich seines Alters korrigiert hatte, ließ Nathan seinen verkrampften Gesichtsausdruck entspannen.

»Er ist ein Erstklässler, Severus. Natürlich ist das von Bedeutung! Wie kannst du von ihm erwarten, dass er dazu fähig ist, diesen Zauberspruch selbstständig umzukehren, so, wie dieses verfluchte Buch behauptet, dass er genau das zu tun hat? Er ist nur ein Kind, und wir sprechen über Dunkle Magie, Severus. Dunkle Magie!« Sie schwenkte das Buch durch die Luft und ließ es dann fallen, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte, was Nathan einen Schritt zurück machen und den Blick auf seinen Vater richten ließ, vergessend, wen er da gerade eindringlich um Hilfe dabei bat, seine Mutter zu trösten. Zu seiner Überraschung tauchte die Seele für einen winzigen Moment in dem zärtlichen Ausdruck seiner Augen auf, allerdings lange genug, um Nathan erneut mit seinen eigenen Augen flehentlich bitten zu lassen.

»Granger«, rief der Mann. Seine Mutter schien dies nicht gehört zu haben. »Hermione«, rief er nochmals, nunmehr ihren Vornamen verwendend. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihn. »Es ist nicht relevant«, bestand der Mann auf seiner Behauptung. Nathan beobachtete in gespannter Erwartung, wie seine Eltern einander anstarrten, ohne zu wissen, was sie als nächstes tun würden.

»Es tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sich seine Mutter, ihren Platz wieder einnehmend. Nathan seufzte erleichtert.

»Er ist kein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer, doch er hat den Zauberspruch gemeistert, also sollte er auch im Stande sein, den Umkehrzauber durchzuführen«, ergänzte Professor Snape.

»Was ich versuche zu sagen, ist, dass er ein Anfänger in Zauberkunst ist. Erst kürzlich hat er gelernt, wie man Gegenstände frei schweben lässt. Die Tatsache, dass er den Zauberspruch einmal korrekt ausgeführt hat, bedeutet nicht, dass er ihn gemeistert hat«, beharrte seine Mutter, und ihre Gelassenheit dabei linderte den Schmerz, den Nathan aufgrund ihres Mangels an Vertrauen in sein Potenzial empfand.

»Lass es uns herausfinden«, erklärte sein Vater ihr, nahm das weggeworfene Buch und machte sich zur Tür auf, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Nathan ging besorgt seinem Vater nach, dicht gefolgt von seiner Mutter. »Was wirst du machen?« Sie fragte genau nach dem, was auch Nathan wissen wollte.

»Ich werde den Zauberspruch werfen, was sonst?«

»Auf wen?«, fragte sie, und in ihrem Tonfall spiegelte sich die Eindringlichkeit wider, die Nathan empfand. Sein Vater hielt im Türrahmen zu seinem Büro inne, drehte sich herum, um auf sie beide – nein, nur sie – zu starren, und ließ das Schweigen die Lücke in seiner eigenen Antwort ausfüllen.

Und die Stille beantwortete ihre Frage.

»Nein«, sagte seine Mutter, damit das in Worte fassend, was Nathan nicht konnte, »du wirst den Zauberspruch nicht auf dich selbst werfen; das lasse ich nicht zu.«

Nathan beobachtete seinen Vater, wollte, dass er dem zustimmte, doch im gleichen Moment wollte er auch, dass er den Zauberspruch warf und sich zu ihm gesellte. Es könnte furchtbar schiefgehen; es könnte seinen Vater ebenso aus seinem Körper aussperren. Das würde nicht gut sein, doch Nathan wäre nicht mehr allein – die Seele seines Vaters würde bei ihm sein. Es war schlecht; Nathan war ein garstiger, egoistischer Junge, doch er konnte nicht anders. Nicht, dass er irgendein Mitspracherecht bei der Entscheidung darüber hatte, was sein Vater wirklich tun würde, aber er wäre enttäuscht, wenn sein Vater dem Wunsch seiner Mutter nachgab.

»Severus …«, bat sie flehentlich, wahrscheinlich seinen Gesichtsausdruck als Entschlossenheit interpretierend. »Ich … Du kannst nicht—«

»Ich kann, und ich werde.«

»Und wenn es nicht funktioniert …« Seine Mutter verließ seine Seite und näherte sich seinem Vater. »Werde ich dann ohne Nathan _und_ ohne dich sein?«

Nathan wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter allein zurückgelassen wurde. Inzwischen wirklich egoistisch, dachte er jedoch, dass sie sich ihnen jederzeit auf seiner Seite der Welt anschließen könnte.

 

* * *

 

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Ein Konflikt zwischen dem Lehrer und dem Vater, und Nathan erwacht.


	29. Unterrichten und Lernen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Konflikt zwischen dem Lehrer und dem Vater, und Nathan erwacht.

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Teaching and Learning**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** BastetAzazis, GinnyW und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION** **:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY** **:** Ein Konflikt zwischen dem Lehrer und dem Vater, und Nathan erwacht.  
  


 

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 28: Unterrichten und Lernen**

Severus wusste nicht, wie man auf ihre offensichtliche Sorge reagierte.

»Wir werden mit Hilfe der Geister arbeiten. Ich werde in der Lage sein, Informationen an dich weiterzureichen, was Nathan nicht kann«, sagte er, sie ungelenk beruhigend.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, bevor er ihre Handlung voraussehen konnte. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich durch ihre Geste unterstützt, was seine Verwirrung über diesen Moment anwachsen ließ. Severus wollte von ihren Armen umschlungen werden – weil es die ihrigen waren – doch gleichzeitig wollte er es auch nicht – eben, weil es die ihrigen waren. Glücklicherweise – traurigerweise – trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

»Behalte den finsteren Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht, solange du willst«, erklärte sie ihm, und erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte er, dass er die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, »das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich mir um dich Sorgen mache. Gewöhn' dich daran.« Eine Hand seinen Arm hinuntergleiten lassend, ergriff sie das Buch in seiner Hand. Er ließ nicht los, nicht einmal aufgrund der Gänsehaut, die ihre Berührung hervorrief. »Wohin gehen wir, um das zu machen? Ein Bett erscheint zweckdienlich. Deine Wohnung oder meine?«

Er zog seine Hand weg und versuchte, sich umzudrehen und dadurch zu verbergen, wie sich sein Gesicht gegen seinen Willen langsam verfärbte und seine Wangen erglühten. Sein Mund wurde plötzlich trocken. Er räusperte sich, entschlossen, irgendetwas zu sagen, um seine irregeleiteten Gedanken zu verdecken, als er ein »Oh!« hörte. Severus schloss seine Augen.

»Severus, ich meinte damit nicht—«

 _> Merlin, hab Erbarmen<_, dachte er.

»Himmel, ist das peinlich. Okay, keine von beiden. Der Krankenflügel hat Betten, Nathan ist dort.«

Severus wurde bei dem Gedanken an seinem Sohn blass – die Seele des Jungen war wahrscheinlich noch immer in diesem Raum und hörte dieser Unterhaltung zu. Worte würden dies nicht ins rechte Licht rücken können, also ging er mit weit ausladenden Schritten davon, ohne einen flüchtigen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Sie folgte – natürlich – allerdings schweigend, immerhin. Unerträgliche Frau. Wenn er irgendjemandem anderem vertrauen könnte, um bei Nathans Problem behilflich zu sein, hätte er sie dafür verhext … dafür … dafür … ihn _berührt_ zu haben, sich um _ihn_ Sorgen zu machen.

Er kam vor dem Bett zum Stehen, wo der Körper seines Sohnes lag, und vergaß die junge Frau und seine eigenen Gefühle augenblicklich. Das aschgraue Gesicht des Jungen beobachtend, machte die Botschaft des Blutigen Barons eindringlicher, die Worte im Buch bedeutungsvoller. Severus packte seinen Zauberstab mit mehr Kraft.

»Wenn ich in einer halben Stunde nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein bin, suche nach einem Geist«, erklärte er Granger.

Er saß auf einem nahe gelegenen Bett, als ihre Stimme ihn schaudern ließ. »Severus …« Er schaute sie zum ersten Mal seit ihrer verfänglichen Umarmung an. »Sag ihm, wie sehr ich ihn liebe.« Er sah in dem Strahlen ihrer Augen die Liebe, die sie für ihrer beider Sohn fühlte und war gezwungen zu nicken.

Sich auf das Bett legend, bewegte Entschlossenheit seinen Zauberstab-Arm und Latein entströmte seinen Lippen. In seiner Vorstellung hatten sich seine Augen niemals geschlossen, doch er fühlte sich leicht, als ob Schlaf ihn übermannen wollte. Er blinzelte energisch.

Sein strahlender Junge stand vor ihm, eingerahmt durch die viel zu solide Gestalt der besorgten Frau, die auf ihn heruntersah. Nathan lächelte. _»Sie sind hier.«_

Severus drehte seinen Kopf, um auf sich selbst – hilflos auf dem Bett – und dann zurück auf Nathan zu schauen.

» _Es ist eigentümlich, oder?«_ , stellte sein Sohn fest.

Es war desorientierend, gelinde gesagt. Severus durchlebte einen Aufruhr von Empfindungen, dessen Ursprung er nicht kannte. Er schaute auf seine Hände herab, beugte sie und versuchte, die Materie zu fühlen, aus der sie gemacht waren. Er konnte seine körperlichen Beine durch sie hindurch sehen.

» _Ich glaube, es ist so ähnlich, als wäre man ein Geist oder so 'was …«_ , versuchte sein Sohn als Erklärung anzubieten, und Severus sah auf, zurück auf sein nun nicht mehr so fröhliches Lächeln.

» _Es ist eine mehr_ _ätherische Substanz«_ _,_ gab Severus zu bedenken.

Der Hintergrund bewegte sich und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf. Granger ging an Nathan vorbei und näherte sich dem Bett. Sie kam für seinen Geschmack zu nahe heran, ließ ihn eine mit Emotion getränkte Energie wahrnehmen. Severus verließ das Bett nur Augenblicke, bevor sie die Stirn seines Körpers berührte, und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie herunter.

» _Wir können absolut nichts fühlen.«_ Severus schaute auf seinen Sohn, der ebenfalls beobachtete, wie er durch die aufdringliche Hexe attackiert wurde. _»Glauben Sie, dass der_ _Umkehrzauber_ _funktionieren wird?«_ Die Frage ließ Severus sich darauf konzentrieren, warum er all dies durchlebte. Die hoffnungsvollen Augen, die sein Junge auf ihn richtete, ließen seinen Brustkorb vibrieren – große Angst, Hoffnung, Entschlossenheit?

» _Zeigen Sie mir, was Sie getan haben, Mister Granger.«_

» _Es heißt Nathan«_ , korrigierte der Junge, während er bereits um das Bett herumging, auf dem sein eigener Körper unbeweglich lag. Mit dem energetischen Äquivalent eines Zauberstabes in der Hand intonierte sein Sohn den Umkehrzauber.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. _»Noch einmal.«_

Nathan wiederholte die Bewegungen und Worte, um zu demselben Ergebnis zu kommen: nichts. Severus konnte nicht erkennen, wo die Fehlerstelle lag, so perfekt warf sein Junge den Zauberspruch.

» _Noch einmal.«_

Fehlerfrei.

» _Noch einmal.«_

Nathan seufzte ungehalten, warf jedoch den Zauberspruch einmal mehr, genauso perfekt wie zuvor. Ohne dazu aufgefordert zu werden, warf Nathan ihn nochmals. _»Sehen Sie nicht, dass es nicht funktioniert?!«_ Und verärgert wiederholte sein Sohn den Zauberspruch und murmelte Flüche, als er scheiterte und scheiterte und scheiterte …

» _Mister Granger«_ , rief Severus und versuchte, ihn aus der Trance zu befreien, in der er gefangen zu sein schien. _»Mister Granger.«_ Und beim dritten Rufen …

» _Es ist_ Nathan _!«_ _,_ brüllte der Junge, zitternd, am Rand des Zusammenbruchs. _»Es heißt Nathan«_ , quäkte er, trat Schritt um Schritt vom Bett zurück und in eine Ecke, wo er sich zu Boden rutschen ließ, mit den Armen seine Knie umschlingend.

Besorgnis strahlte von Severus aus, die er außerstande war, durch Schichten eindämmen zu können, die er in diesem Moment nicht bei sich hatte. Sein Sohn war so winzig … Zu schnell erinnerte ihn sein Verstand an Grangers Worte … Nathan war lediglich ein Kind, ein Erstklässler …

Nathan …

» _Nathan«_ , begann Severus, sich dem Ball aus Licht zu nähern, der die Seele seines Sohnes war.

» _Sie können mir auch nicht helfen, oder? Wir werden für immer in dieser Form bleiben, bis wir sterben, und dann werden wir Geister sein, weil wir diese unerledigte Angelegenheit hinterlassen haben.«_ Sein Sohn blickte mit flehenden Augen zu ihm auf. _»Ich will kein Geist sein.«_

Er hatte Angst. Severus versuchte, den Umkehrzauber auf ihn zu werfen, und starrte bloß erstaunt, als dieser keinerlei Wirkung auf seinen Jungen hatte. Er tat nichts anderes – konnte nichts anderes tun, außer erstaunt zu blicken. Eine ihm unbekannte Schwingung drängte ihn, mehr zu tun, doch er konnte es sich selbst nicht zugestehen, auch nur wenige Zentimeter näher heranzugehen. _»Wir geben nicht auf«_ , gelang es ihm zu sagen, darauf hoffend, dass sich dieser innere Drang abschwächen würde.

Nathan machte eine Geste in Richtung seines Körpers auf dem Bett. _»Es funktioniert nicht.«_

» _Bis ich herausfinde, warum.«_

Der Junge verstummte, und Severus folgte seinem Blick dorthin, wo Granger zärtlich Nathans Gesicht streichelte. Severus konnte Besorgnis in ihren Augen ausmachen, doch er bezweifelte, dass der Junge sie ansah und dasselbe darin erkannte, und so war er überrascht, als Nathan sagte: _»Sie ist besorgt.«_

 _»Ja«_ , stimmte er zu.

» _Genau wie Sie«_ , setzte der Junge hinzu.

» _Das sollte offensichtlich sein«_ , erklärte Severus, in die Defensive gedrängt.

Nathan schaute ihn an, und Severus spürte diesen Blick tief in sich, als ob die Augen seines Sohnes geradewegs in seinen inneren Kern strahlten und alles erkennen konnten. Der Junge stand auf, nahm sich so gut er konnte zusammen, und fragte: _»Wie finden wir es heraus?«_ Aufgrund der Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme erkannte Severus, dass er das Thema auf den Zauberspruch zurückgebracht hatte.

» _Zuerst muss ich es selbst versuchen. Wenn ich erfolgreich bin, werden wir von diesem Punkt aus weiterarbeiten.«_ Im selben Augenblick, als Severus dies sagte, spürte er, wie etwas Schweres ihn traf, wusste jedoch, dass es nichts Stoffliches sein konnte. Nathan schaute ihn angespannt an. _»Ich werde zurückkommen, um Sie zu holen«_ _,_ erklärte Severus ihm, unsicher, warum er dies tat. Der innere Druck verringerte sich um einen Bruchteil, und verwandelte sich dann in eine andere Art von Druck, als sich Nathan näherte.

» _Versprochen?«_ ,fragte der Junge.

» _Ich bin ein Mann von Wort, Nathan«_ _,_ versicherte Severus ihm.

» _Dann versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie mich hier nicht allein lassen werden«_ , verlangte sein Sohn.

» _Das werde ich nicht«_ , versprach Severus.

Der Junge zögerte, bevor er nickte. Das Stechen in Severus' Brust veränderte sich einmal mehr, und jetzt wusste er, dass es aus seinem Inneren kam. War dies, wie es sich für einen Vater anfühlte, sich um sein Kind zu sorgen? Diese Mischung aus Schmerz und Widerstreben; dieses verzweifelte Bedürfnis, alles Unrecht wiedergutzumachen, so dass sein kleiner Junge nicht leiden würde? Es brachte ihn dazu, Nathan berühren zu wollen, obwohl er dies nicht tun würde. Irgendwie war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass die Berührung einer Seele durch eine andere Seele die Angelegenheit noch verwirrender und komplizierter machen würde. Er blickte flüchtig auf das Bett, an dem sie standen, das bleiche Gesicht anstatt des leuchtenden, und beobachtete die Hand, die kam und aus seinem beschränkten Blickfeld verschwand. War es das, was Granger für Nathan fühlte? Ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Bedürfnis zu trösten und zu schützen, stärker als ...

… Alles? Hatte er jemals etwas Stärkeres gefühlt als das, was er für seinen Jungen fühlte?

» _Sie liebt Sie.«_ Und liebte er ihn ebenfalls?

 _»Das tut sie.«_ Die Stimme des Jungen rettete ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ihre Blicke verfingen sich ineinander.

» _Ich werde zurückkehren, um Sie zu holen, Nathan.«_

» _Sie—«_

»Was geht hier vor?« Madam Pomfrey betrat den Krankensaal und beanspruchte die Kontrolle über ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich.

Severus stöhnte auf.

» _Sie wird Sie ebenfalls ins St. Mungo's schicken wollen«_ _,_ kombinierte Nathan logisch.

Severus warf dem Jungen einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

 _»Mum wird sie das nicht machen lassen«_ _,_ setzte Nathan vehement hinzu.

»Wir arbeiten am Umkehrzauber«, erklärte Granger Poppy.

»Auf welche Art? Indem Sie jeden hier im Schloss verfluchen?« Poppy runzelte empört die Stirn, und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Severus' Körper. Als ein blasses Blau sein bleiches Gesicht erhellte, drehte sich die Medi-Hexe mit einem garstigen durchdringenden Blick zu Granger um. »Sie ... Mir reicht's!! Ich setze mich _jetzt sofort_ per Floh mit dem St. Mungo's in Verbindung!«

»Oh, nein, das werden Sie nicht!«, sagte Granger, wobei sie Poppy den Weg zum Kamin versperrte. Zum Raum in seiner Gesamtheit sagte sie: »Severus, wenn du mich hören kannst, tu irgendetwas!«

» _Versuchen Sie zurückzukehren«_ _,_ drängte Nathan ihn, besorgt, seiner Mutter zu helfen.

»Severus!«, schrie Granger, als Poppy ihren Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

» _Oh, um Merlins willen«_ , fluchte er, bevor er den Umkehrzauber in Angriff nahm, der ihn – hoffentlich – zurück in seinen Körper senden würde.

Und er blinzelte.

Mit seinen eigenen dunklen Augen aus Fleisch und Blut.

»Niemand floht hier irgendwo hin«, krächzte er.

*-*-*-*

Nathan keuchte auf, als sein Vater in seinen Körper zurückgesogen wurde.

Es funktionierte. Der Gegenfluch funktionierte.

Nathan beobachtete, wie sein Vater sich aufsetzte und sprach, wobei er weder der Unterhaltung noch der Umgebung viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, fasziniert und dabei gleichzeitig enttäuscht, dass sein Vater bei dessen ersten Versuch erfolgreich gewesen war, während er traurigerweise nach wie vor körperlos blieb.

Leider.

*-*-*-*

»Gott sei Dank«, seufzte Hermione, als sie Severus' Stimme hörte. Sie lief schnell zu seiner Bettseite hinüber, und überließ es Madam Pomfrey, ihr zu folgen, falls sie dies wollte. »Wie fühlst du dich? Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du Nathan mit dir gebracht?« Während sie dies fragte, rannte sie in ihrer Hast, zum Bett ihres Sohns zu kommen, beinahe die Medi-Hexe über den Haufen.

Er war nicht erwacht.

Hermione drehte sich um und wartete darauf, dass Severus eine Erklärung dafür gab.

»Der Umkehrzauber funktioniert«, erzählte er ihr, während er mit einer Hand seine Schläfe massierte und mit der anderen die Aufmerksamkeit der Medi-Hexe abwehrte.

»Lass mich dich untersuchen, du störrischer Zauberer!«, beharrte Madam Pomfrey, ihren Zauberstab erneut über Severus schwingend.

Die Tatsache, dass er das Offensichtliche bekundete, machte Hermione gewillt, sich selbst um ihn zu kümmern – doch wie konnte sie Nathans Hand loslassen, insbesondere jetzt, nachdem sie bisher noch nicht wusste, warum er nicht erwacht war?

Sie wartete.

Severus schaute sie an. Seine Augen fokussierten sich, und er sah vermutlich, wie beunruhigt sie war. »Ich kann den Umkehrzauber nicht auf ihn werfen, wie wir bereits anhand der Informationen vermutet hatten, die wir besaßen. Er ist allerdings absolut dazu imstande, den Zauberspruch zu werfen; ich habe ihn bei mehreren Versuchen beobachtet.« Er blickte flüchtig auf den Medi-Hexe.

Hermione wusste, dass er sich nicht wohl dabei fühlte, dies in Gegenwart von Anderen zu diskutieren, doch sie musste darüber Bescheid wissen. »Warum funktioniert es dann nicht?«

Severus' Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig enger zusammen, und Hermiones Herz wurde in ihrer Brust zusammengeschnürt: Er wusste nicht, warum der Umkehrzauber nicht funktionierte.

»Auf welche Art hast du mit Mister Granger gesprochen?« Madam Pomfrey mischte sich in das leise Gespräch der Eltern ein. »Welchen Gegenfluch versuchst du?«

Um Severus mehr Raum zu geben, sich auf eine Lösung zu konzentrieren, dachte Hermione, dass es besser wäre, auf die Fragen selbst zu antworten. »Nathan verfluchte sich selbst, wobei er einen Zauberspruch verwendete, den wir vor ein paar Stunden als den Anima _Libertas_ identifiziert haben. Seine Seele ist auf irgendeine Art und Weise von seinem Körper getrennt und kann nur durch die Geister kommunizieren. Severus konnte mit ihm sprechen, als er demselben Zauberspruch unterworfen war.« Sie endete und richtete erneut das Wort an ihn, ihre Stimme weniger distanziert, warmherziger. »Wie geht es ihm, Severus?«

»Gut, in Anbetracht der Umstände.«

Hermione mochte diese Antwort nicht. Genau genommen, sie mochte sie _überhaupt_ nicht. Was würde sie tun, um ihrem Baby zu helfen? Warum funktionierte der Zauberspruch nicht, verdammt! Sie brauchte ihren Jungen zurück; sie brauchte ihn, damit er ihre Hand als Antwort drückte, jene dunklen Augen öffnete und den Blick auf sie richtete, ihr zulächelte und …

»Hermione.«

Sie hörte ihren Namen mit Severus' Stimme aussprechen und wurde sich erst dann der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie den Geräuschen innerhalb des Krankensaals vorher nicht zugehört hatte. Sie bemerkte ebenfalls, dass sie hart auf ihre Unterlippe gebissen hatte.

»Wir müssen ihm helfen, Severus. Was glaubst du, warum der Umkehrzauber nicht funktioniert?«, fragte sie ihn, getröstet durch seine Nähe, jetzt, wo er neben ihr stand.

»Irgendwelches Wissen, das er nicht besitzt, verhindert es.« Er hielt bei seiner Erklärung inne, so dass sie ihre Augen von Nathan ab- und Severus zuwandte. »Du hattest Recht damit, als du sagtest, dass sein Alter relevant wäre. Er ist in Zauberkunst lediglich ein Anfänger.« Er drehte sich von ihr und dem Bett, in dem Nathan lag, ab. Der Trost war verschwunden.

»Wohin gehst du?«, fragte sie.

»Ich habe versprochen, dass ich zurückkehren würde.«

»Dein Magie-Pegel ist erschöpft«, warnte die Medi-Hexe, und erinnerte sie damit an ihre Anwesenheit. »Du wirst diesen unbekannten Zauber nicht noch einmal werfen.«

Er funkelte die Matrone an, doch Hermione wusste, dass Madam Pomfrey mit ihrer Sorge Recht hatte. Dann blieb Hermione keine andere Wahl. »Ich gehe stattdessen.«

»Nein!«, sagten beide gleichzeitig. Severus runzelte die Stirn und setzte hinzu: »Du musst hier sein, im Falle, dass er aufwacht.«

Ihre Hand hielt noch immer die ihres Sohnes, und ihre Entschlossenheit fiel in sich zusammen. »Wir können nicht einfach hier herumsitzen und nichts tun!«, protestierte sie kindisch.

»Und das werden wir auch nicht«, versicherte Severus ihr, und bevor Madam Pomfrey protestieren konnte, lag er bereits ohne Bewusstsein auf dem Bett.

Hermione seufzte.

*-*-*-*

Severus beobachtete, wie die Seele seines Sohnes ihren Mund bewegte, doch er schaffte es nicht zu verstehen, was er sagte, was ihn seinen Kopf schütteln ließ, um diesen von der Umnebelung zu befreien.

»… _und Sie leuchten anders, Sir. Geht es Ihnen gut?«_ Severus hörte schließlich, was Nathan fragte, während der Junge ihn mit riesigen, besorgt blickenden Augen anstarrte.

» _Ich bin in Ordnung«_ , fühlte er sich verpflichtet zu sagen, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er sich nicht in der besten Verfassung befand. _»Poppy hat nur versucht, die Kontrolle über eine Situation zu übernehmen, die sie nicht das Geringste angeht – wie immer. Es steht ihr nicht zu zu entscheiden, was ich mit meiner Magie kann oder nicht kann.«_ Severus fühlte sich bereits besser, dachte er. Er straffte seine Schultern.

» _Sie haben letzte Nacht nur für kurze Zeit geschlafen, und es ist bereits wieder Nacht.«_

Die Unterstellung, dass er übermäßig abgespannt sein könnte, brachte in Severus augenblicklich den Wunsch auf, den Jungen zu ermahnen und zu sagen, dass es nicht seine Angelegenheit war, ob er schlief oder nicht, doch irgendetwas ließ ihn seine Zunge im Zaum halten; da war diese ihm unbekannte Schwingung wieder. _»Sie brauchen sich nicht zu beunruhigen.«_ Erst nachdem er jene Worte der Beschwichtigung ausgesprochen hatte, verstand Severus Nathans Gefühle.

» _Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie—«_ , war Nathan dabei zu sagen, als …

» _Fühlen Sie sich irgendwie anders?«_ , unterbrach Severus, zum einen, um diese Richtung der Unterhaltung zu unterbinden als auch aus einer plötzlich aufgekommenen neuen Befürchtung heraus. Vielleicht durchlebte sein Sohn dieselben Beschwerden.

Der Junge schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf, und man konnte das Schweigen hören und mit Händen greifen. Severus schaute sich um und bemerkte dann, dass die Hexen neben ihren Betten eine stille Wachsamkeit aufrechterhielten.

 _»Was glauben Sie, das ich falsch mache?«_ , fragte Nathan. Severus konnte dem Jungen nicht ins Gesicht sehen, am allerwenigsten zugeben, dass er nicht wusste, was Nathan falsch machte. Nach einigen Momenten hörte er Nathan aufseufzen; sein Sohn war kein Dummkopf.

 _»Ich bin hier, um das herauszufinden«_ , versuchte Severus, den Jungen zu beruhigen. _»Ich benötige Sie, damit Sie mir erklären, auf welche Art Sie den Zauberspruch werfen – erklären Sie, wie Sie ihn ausführen.«_

 _»Noch einmal, ich tue haargenau das, was dieses dämliche Buch sagt!«_ Er warf seine Arme in die Luft, sichtlich frustriert.

Severus seufzte dann, Geduld benötigend. _»Aber wie interpretierten Sie das, was haargenau in dem dämlichen Buch steht?«_ Seine Wahl, Nathans eigene Worte zu gebrauchen, schien den Jungen in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

 _»Ich mache die Zauberstab-Bewegung«_ _,_ sagte er ruhig, kooperierte und bewegte das energetische Äquivalent seines Zauberstabes genau so, wie das angewiesene Buch instruierte. _»Dann sage ich die Beschwörungsformel.«_ Nathan sprach deutlich die lateinischen Worte aus. _»Und dann geschieht_ nichts _«_ , setzte er in einem trockenen Tonfall und mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

Severus hatte denselben Ausdruck von Unzufriedenheit auf Nathans Gesicht schon zuvor gesehen, jetzt, wo er sich daran erinnerte. Es war beim letzten Mal gewesen, als Nathan ihn in seiner Wohnung besucht hatte, als er versucht hatte, unter Verwendung eines nonverbalen Zauberspruches eine Tasse Tee mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben zu lassen, dabei scheiterte und wütend aus dem Zimmer stapfte. Severus rieb müde seine Augen, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass sie sich jetzt mit demselben Problem herumschlugen: einem nonverbalen Zauberspruch. _»Sie können es nicht wissen.«_

» _Ich kann sehen, dass es nicht funktioniert, Sir«_ , sagte Nathan übellaunig, und Severus wurde sich bewusst, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

 _»Es ist ein nonverbaler Zauberspruch«_ , führte er sorgfältig näher aus.

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. _»Ich soll die Beschwörungsformel nicht laut aussprechen?«_ Er versuchte unverzüglich den Zauberspruch noch einmal, nun lautlos. Es funktionierte nicht – selbstverständlich nicht.

» _Es ist nicht allein eine Frage des laut Aussprechens oder nicht laut Aussprechens der Beschwörungsformel.«_ Severus kannte das Leistungsvermögen seines Sohnes, er war sich allerdings auch dessen Unerfahrenheit bezüglich Zauberei sehr bewusst. Seine Fähigkeiten waren von denjenigen eines Sechstklässlers weit entfernt. Das, was wie ein einfacher Zauberspruch aussah, gestaltete sich dadurch kompliziert.

» _Demnach …«_ Nathan zögerte und runzelte über sich selbst die Stirn, _»haben Sie sich_ _neulich nicht über mich lustig machten, als Sie mich baten, eine Tasse_ _mit Hilfe eines_ _Levi_ _tation-Zaubers schweben zu lassen, ohne die Beschwörungsformel laut zu sagen.«_

Severus wurde durch diese Feststellung entwaffnet. Dass sein Sohn glaubte, dass er um irgendetwas gebeten hatte, nur, um ihn zu demütigen, während seine Absichten genau dem Gegenteil entsprochen hatten, zeigte deutlich, wie ungeeignet er für eine Vaterschaft war.

 _»Das habe ich nicht«_ ,gestand er betreten ein. _»Sie zeigen eine beträchtliche Kontrolle über Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, insbesondere bei Zauberkunst, und ich dachte, dass Sie dazu in der Lage sein würden, einen nonverbalen Zauberspruch zu werfen, wenn Sie es versuchen würden.«_

 _»Ich kann das nicht«_ , entgegnete Nathan, noch immer über sich selbst die Stirn runzelnd, mit gebeugtem Kopf.

» _Ich glaube immer noch, dass Sie dazu fähig sind«_ , versicherte Severus ihm, während er die Unsicherheit hinter seinem ruhigen Gebaren verbarg.

Der Junge hob seinen Kopf, um zu ihm aufzublicken. _»Professor Snape«_ _,_ begann er – der Titel klang unter diesen Umständen in Severus' Ohren unpassend, _»ich habe mir wirklich die größte Mühe gegeben, diese Tasse_ _mit Hilfe eines_ _Levi_ _tation-Zaubers schweben zu lassen, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Ich kann den Zauberspruch nicht zum Funktionieren bringen, wenn ich die Beschwörungsformel nicht laut ausspreche.«_

» _Ich werde Sie unterrichten.«_

Ein gequälter Ausdruck legte sich auf Nathans Gesicht – eine Illustration seines Mangels an Vertrauen in Severus' Lehrmethoden. Sich dafür entscheidend, die Despektierlichkeit des Jungen zu ignorieren, begann Severus, eine Vorlesung zu halten:

 _»Es ist eine Frage von Konzentration und der Macht des Geistes. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass es das ist, was Sie hinsichtlich nonverbaler Zaubersprüche als schwierig empfinden werden, nicht mehr jedenfalls, als das, worauf es sich zu konzentrieren und Ihre Macht des Geistes anzuwenden gilt. Zaubersprüche bestehen aus vielen Schichten, die einige ausgewählte Worte und Zauberstab-Bewegungen in magische Handlungen mit einem wohlüberlegten Endzweck verwandeln.«_ Severus hielt inne, um Nathan dies in sich aufnehmen zu lassen. _»Woran denken Sie, wenn Sie einen Gegenstand_ _mit Hilfe eines_ _Levi_ _tation-Zaubers schweben lassen?«_

Nathan runzelte die Stirn – eine Verbesserung, wenn man seinen Ausdruck von Zweifel von vorhin in Betracht zog – und antwortete aufgeblasen: _»Daran, die Beschwörungsformel richtig auszusprechen und die Bewegungen des Zauberstabes korrekt auszuführen.«_

 _»Ist das alles?«_ Severus fragte beharrlich nach.

 _»Ja«_ , antwortete Nathan, während sein Gesichtsausdruck sich zögernd aufhellte.

 _»Folglich fliegt jedes Mal, wenn Sie Ihren Zauberstab wutschen und wedeln und_ Wingardium Leviosa _sagen,_ _ein Gegenstand – irgendein Gegenstand – in die Luft, ungebetenen. Ist es das?«_

 _»Nicht irgendein Gegenstand, nur derjenige, auf den man seinen Zauberstab richtet«_ , korrigierte Nathan.

_»Das würde unter Umständen für einen Schwebezauber-Zauberspruch zutreffend sein, weil wir normalerweise sehen können, was wir mit Hilfe eines Levitation-Zaubers schweben lassen. Wenn wir keinen abgegrenzten Gegenstand haben, um unsere Zauberstäbe darauf zu richten, oder wenn das Ziel sich verselbständigt oder lebendig ist, muss der Grad der Fachkenntnisse des Werfers des Zauberspruches höher sein, um sich auf jene neuen Variablen einzustellen. Dasselbe geschieht bei der Verwandlung von lebenden Wesen und in Verzauberten Zaubertränken.«_

Nathan schaute ihn konzentriert an, und Severus wusste, dass er daran arbeitete, diese ganzen Informationen in sich aufzunehmen.

» _Seelen«_ , fuhr Severus fort, _»sind gleichzeitig sowohl lebendig als auch Gegenstände von flüchtiger Beschaffenheit. Seinen Zauberstab gegen sich selbst zu richten, dabei die korrekten Bewegungen zu vollführen und eine Beschwörungsformel auszusprechen, ist keine Garantie für Erfolg.«_ Er hielt erneut inne, gab Nathan damit Zeit, seiner Argumentation zu folgen, bevor er fragte: _»Was hat sich in Ihrem Kopf abgespielt, als Sie die Tasse, die Sie in der Luft_ _mit Hilfe eines_ _Levi_ _tation-Zaubers schweben ließen, dazu brachten, sich zu bewegen, ohne darauf zu schauen?«_

 _»Ich …«_ Nathan legte seinen Kopf schief, mutmaßlich, um zu versuchen, sich genau daran zu erinnern, was an jenem Abend geschah. Severus verstand, dass sein Sohn die Theorie hinter dem, was er getan hatte, nicht kannte, doch die Theorie konnte bis zum dritten Schuljahr warten. Was er brauchte, waren Nathans natürliche magische Fähigkeiten in Zauberkunst, um ihm zu helfen zu verstehen, was erforderlich war, um seine Seele in seinen Körper zurückzusenden. _»Ich forderte die Tasse einfach auf, sich zu bewegen und hoffte, dass sie tun würde, was ich gefordert hatte.«_

 _> Kluger Junge<_ _,_ dachte Severus mit Stolz.

_»Das Arbeiten mit nonverbalen Zaubersprüchen verlangt nach einem ähnlichen Niveau der Konzentration. Nur, dass Sie zusätzlich zu der Vorstellung, wie sich Ihre Seele wieder Ihrem Körper anschließt, außerdem die Worte der Beschwörungsformel dazu bringen müssen, gefühlt und getragen zu werden, indem Sie ausschließlich an sie denken.«_

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. Severus konnte seine Unsicherheit über die Worte spüren.

» _Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie bei Ihrem ersten Versuch erfolgreich sind, Nathan«_ , erklärte er seinem beunruhigten Sohn, wobei er nur zu gut verstand, dass die Angst vor dem Misserfolg aus der Gleichung herausgenommen werden musste. Severus war ebenfalls ein Perfektionist. _»Nur zu«_ , ermutigte er ihn.

Nathan straffte seine Schultern und konzentrierte sich auf die schwierige Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. Er schwenkte schweigend seinen Zauberstab. Seine Seele blieb dort, wo sie sich befand – körperlos. Er seufzte.

 _»Versuchen Sie es noch einmal«_ , forderte Severus.

Und etliche Versuche folgten diesem Ersten. Severus wusste, dass es für Nathan mehr als die Zeit einer normalen Hogwarts-Unterrichtsstunde für Nathan brauchen würde, den Umkehrzauber zustande zu bringen.

» _Schließen Sie Ihre Augen und konzentrieren Sie sich«_ , instruierte Severus ihn, als er spüren konnte, wie Nathans Frustration zunahm.

»Warum braucht denn Severus so lange?«, murmelte Granger.

»Sie spielen mit gefährlicher Magie«, antwortete Poppy. »Ich hätte ihn nicht diesen Zauberspruch auf sich selbst werfen lassen sollen.«

»Nathan braucht Hilfe«, entgegnete Granger sichtlich verärgert.

»Das St. Mungo's verfügt über spezialisierte Hilfe für solche Fälle. Ich dachte, dass gerade Sie, Miss Granger, Vernunft annehmen würden. Was ist, wenn wir nur aufgrund Ihres Starrsinns auch noch Severus verlieren?«

»Wir haben niemanden verloren!«, sagte Granger entrüstet.

Severus seufzte.

 _»Ich kann mich bei diesem ganzen Lärm nicht konzentrieren!«_ , knurrte Nathan.

»Warum sind sie dann immer noch bewusstlos? Ich bin mir sicher, dass bereits alles in Ordnung wäre, wenn wir Mister Granger ins St. Mungo's verlegt hätten, als ich dies angeraten habe«, beharrte die Medi-Hexe auf ihrer Meinung.

»Als ob es irgendjemanden Besseren gäbe als Severus, um Nathan in diesem Augenblick zu helfen … Offen gesagt, Madam Pomfrey, hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass Sie einen der talentiertesten Zauberer wie Severus in einer Angelegenheit wie dieser in Zweifel ziehen.«

Die Auseinandersetzung nahm an Volumen und Hitze zu, genauso, wie Severus' Interesse daran. Sie hatten offensichtlich vergessen, dass er sie nach wie vor hören konnte, während sie von ihm sprachen.

»Severus ist kein ausgebildeter Heiler!«

»Nein, aber seine Erfahrung bei der Bekämpfung der Dunklen Künste ist größer als diejenige jedes anderen voll ausgebildeten Heilers. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der meinem Sohn helfen kann, dann ist es Severus!«

 _»Seid still!«_ , brüllte Nathan und bedeckte seine Ohren mit seinen leuchtenden Händen. Severus wandte schuldbewusst seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Jungen zu. _»Bringen Sie sie dazu aufhören!«_ _,_ bat ihn Nathan flehentlich.

Severus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, und seine Worte konnten erneut von allen im Raum Anwesenden gehört werden. »Hört auf zu streiten.« Nun ja, gerade noch so, da sie aufgrund seines geschwächten Zustands leise waren.

Nichtsdestoweniger verstummten beide Hexen und umkreisten nun sein Bett, wobei Granger zuletzt das Bett erreichte, da sie zweifellos Nathans Zustand überprüft hatte, bevor sie zu ihm herüberkam, um nach ihm zu sehen.

»Wie geht es ihm?«, fragte sie.

»Er kann sich nicht auf den Zauberspruch konzentrieren, wenn Ihr Euch wie kleine Kinder zankt!«, schimpfte er – Granger schien bei seinen Wörtern reumütig und schmerzerfüllt.

»Wie fühlst du dich?«, überraschte sie ihn mit ihrer Frage im Flüsterton.

»Er ist noch schwächer als zuvor, das ist es, wie er sich fühlt«, antwortete die verärgerte Medi-Hexe an seiner Stelle. Severus versuchte, sich auf dem Bett aufzusetzen und ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen, runzelte jedoch die Stirn, als ein kleiner Schubs von Poppy ihn in Position hielt – auf dem weißen Kissen. »Bleib, wo du bist, du störrischer Zauberer« schalt sie ihn flüsternd.

»Ich werde ein paar Minuten brauchen, um mich zu erholen …«

»Nein, nein! Keine weiteren Zaubersprüche von dir heute Abend, Mister!«, unterbrach Poppy ihn. »Du würdest nicht dazu in der Lage sein, ein drittes Mal zurückzukommen, oh nein. Dein magischer Level ist ebenso niedrig wie deine physische Energie, Severus. Versuch' gar nicht erst, mit mir zu streiten!«

»Sie hat Recht, Severus«, stimmte Granger mit einer sorgenvollen Stimme zu. »Hattest du die Zeit, um Nathan zu unterweisen? Vielleicht sollte ich gehen …«

»Nein«, wies Severus ihren Vorschlag ab, unsicher dahingehend, warum es für ihn so wichtig war, dass sie sich heraushielt. »Er weiß, was zu tun ist. Ich werde mich ein paar Minuten ausruhen, einen Aufpäppeltrank trinken und zu ihm zurückgehen. Er könnte jetzt jederzeit aufwachen, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.« Er wollte sich aufsetzen – von oben herab von jenen besorgten, großen braunen Augen beobachtet zu werden, ließ ihn sich verwundbar fühlen.

»Rühr' dich nicht vom Fleck, Severus«, schimpfte Poppy. »Du wirst nicht einmal in die Nähe eines Aufpäppeltranks kommen. Was du brauchst, ist eine Nacht voller erholsamemSchlaf.«

Er knurrte, doch er hatte wenig Energie übrig, um darüber hinaus zu protestieren.

»Schlaf, Severus«, erklärte Granger ihm in einem Tonfall, der liebkoste und brachte seine Entschlossenheit, ihr zu widersprechen, zum Verstummen. »Ich werde Nachtwache halten.« Er glaubte auch nicht daran, dass seine Augen voller Schlafsand es schaffen würden zu widersprechen.

*-*-*-*

Nathan hatte seine Augen geschlossen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Man erwartete von ihm, dass er sich konzentrierte. Worauf? Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er das noch wusste, aber er würde es auf jeden Fall weiterhin versuchen. Er musste zu seinem Leben zurückkehren, in seinen Körper.

» _Mach' eine Pause, Nathan«_ _,_ hörte er hinter sich sagen. Nathan öffnete weder seine Augen noch hinderte er seinen Zauberstab daran, sich weiterhin zu bewegen. Deshalb legte sich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. _»Das genügt völlig, Sohn.«_

Bei diesen Worten öffnete er wirklich seine Augen. Seinen Zauberstab senkend, blickte er ins Gesicht seines Vaters und wusste, dass das Mann, der dort stand, nicht derselbe von vorhin war.

Professor Snape lächelte. _»Komm«_ Der Mann zupfte an ihm, seine Schultern in eine halbe Umarmung ziehend, _»lass' uns einen Spaziergang machen.«_

Nathan schaute auf seine schweigsame Mutter und auf die Körper, die sie überwachte.

» _Es wird ihr gut gehen«_ _,_ versicherte Professor Snape ihm. _»Geh' ein Stück mit mir_ _spazieren.«_

Sie verließen den Krankenflügel und gingen schweigend durch die verlassenen Korridore von Hogwarts. Nathan hatte keine Ahnung, wohin der Professor ihn brachte, aber das war im Augenblick relativ unwichtig – sich sicher und umsorgt zu fühlen, war das Einzige, was zählte. Der Arm, der um ihn lag, glitt nicht herunter, bis sie eine Holztür erreichten.

Sein Vater ging zuerst hindurch. Nathan folgte direkt dahinter. Sie stiegen die steilen Stufen Schritt für Schritt hinauf, bis Nathan den Wind an sich zerren fühlte. Ja, er konnte wirklich den Wind fühlen, der auf der Spitze des Astronomie-Turmes blies.

» _Wir müssen beide unsere Energien wieder aufladen. Kannst du den Wind fühlen?«_

Nathan nickte, noch immer verwundert darüber, wie gut es sich anfühlte, die Kraft der Luft zu spüren, die durch ihn hindurchströmte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, doch er öffnete sie nicht, als er es schließlich erkannte.

» _Öffne deine Arme, lass' deine Seele in Einklang mit der Natur bringen«_ _,_ sagte sein Vater und Nathan gehorchte, seine Arme weit öffnend und über das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit glücklich lächelnd.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und was dennoch überhaupt keine Zeitspanne gewesen zu sein schien, öffnete Nathan langsam seine Augen, um zu entdecken, dass dieser unbekannte Professor Snape aufmerksam auf ihn zurückschaute.

» _Wie fühlst du dich?«_

» _Viel besser, danke.«_ Nathan antwortete auf das Lächeln, das er empfing.

Der Mann drehte sich herum, um den Wald zu betrachten. Nathan ging zu ihm hinüber, blieb neben ihm stehen, um ebenfalls die Ländereien zu beobachten. Eine Hand tätschelte seinen Kopf und wärmte damit seine ganze Seele, aber Nathans Denken konnte nur schwerlich länger vom Umkehrzauber ferngehalten werden …

» _Professor Snape«_ _,_ richtete er das Wort an den Mann und blickte auf, als keine Antwort kam. Sein Vater runzelte mit dem Blick auf den Mond die Stirn, bevor er zu ihm herunterschaute, weiterhin die Stirn runzelnd. Nathan vergaß, was er im Begriff war zu sagen, verwirrt von seinen Gedanken darüber, was dem Mann missfallen haben könnte.

» _Kannst du mich nicht anders anreden?«_

Die Frage warf Nathan aus dem Gleichgewicht. _»Ich dachte … ich …«_

» _Ich spreche dich mit Nathan an, oder? Vielleicht könntest du mich Severus nennen.«_

Nathan war an der Reihe, die Stirn zu runzeln.

» _Wie sprichst du deine Mutter an?«_

» _Naja … ich_ _…«_ Nathan fühlte sich bei der Frage unbehaglich. _»Mum«_ _,_ antwortete er schließlich.

» _Und wie würdest du deinen Vater ansprechen?«_

» _Ich …«_ Professor Snape konnte nicht ernsthaft darum bitten, dass er … Nathan schloss seine Augen … Er wusste nicht, ob er … das konnte – ob er … es durfte …

» _In deinen Träumen«_ _,_ ermutigte ihn die wärmende Stimme.

Während ihm zu Mute war, als ob er von dem hohen Turm fallen würde, brachte Nathan in einem erstickten Flüstern ein _»Dad.«_ heraus _._

Die Hand seines Vaters zog seinen Kopf in einer Geste an seine Brust, die mehr einer Belohnung ähnelte, und Nathans gesamte Seele erschauerte, als er die Lippen spürte, die seine Stirn streiften. _»Ich habe dich vermisst, Sohn«_ _,_ wisperten sie, und es fühlte sich an, als wäre der Wind von der Sommersonne benetzt worden.

Und wenige kurze Stunden wurden damit verbracht, in einem lebendig gewordenen Traum zu leben: Nathan, der den Daddy hatte, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte, jede Minute dessen genießend, von dem er überzeugt war, dass es eine einmalige Begebenheit sein würde. Sie unterhielten sich über ernste und verrückte Dinge, als ob sie dies jeden Tag machten. Sie scherzten und lachten, als ob das Geräusch in ihren Ohren nicht fremd klang. Es wurde als Geschenk angeboten, und Nathan akzeptierte diese Offerte, und die Erinnerung würde in seine Seele eingemeißelt und bis in alle Ewigkeit im Gedächtnis in Ehren gehalten werden.

Jeder Schritt zum Krankenflügel zurück war schwerer, als der vorherige; es es war ein Gefühl, als wären diese Schritte damit verbunden, sich von Wolken hinunterzubegeben, um schmerzhafte, spitze Steine zu betreten. Eine Hand erschien, um die Linien zu glätten, die durch das Stirnrunzeln sein Gesicht verzerrten.

 _»Es ist so gut wie vorbei, Sohn. Der Umkehrzauber wird funktionieren, und du wirst zu deinem normalen Leben zurückkehren«_ _,_ versicherte ihm sein Daddy, sich höchstwahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht dessen bewusst, aus welchem Grund sich auf Nathans Stirn Linien abzeichneten.

Nathan öffnete seinen Mund, um zu versuchen zu erklären, doch ihm wurde das Wort angeschnitten, nachdem er nach zwei Schritten in den Krankensaal hinein in einer festen Umarmung versank.

» _Wo bist du gewesen?«_ _,_ erkundigte sich seine Mutter.

» _Ich habe ihn mit auf einen Spaziergang genommen; er brauchte etwas frische Luft«_ _,_ antwortete sein Daddy für ihn.

» _Ihr habt mich besorgt zurückgelassen«_ _,_ erklärte sie dem Mann. _»Ich konnte den_ _Krankensaal_ _während einer solch leichten Schlafphase nicht verlassen.«_ Die Umarmung lösend, hielt seine Mutter sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen und analysierte kritisch seine Gesichtszüge. _»Du hast dich überarbeitet«_ _,_ stellte sie ihm gegenüber fest. _»Es braucht Zeit, einen neuen Typus von Magie zu assimilieren. Bemühe dich, dich zwischen den Versuchen auszuruhen, okay?«_ Dann, das Wort an seinen Daddy richtend, sagte sie: _»Danke.«_

» _Das ist nicht nötig, Hermione«_ _,_ lehnte der Mann ihren Dank ab. _»Ich habe mich danach gesehnt, Zeit mit Nathan zu verbringen.«_

Nathan vermisste es ebenfalls, Zeit mit seinem Daddy zu verbringen, auch wenn es für ihn nur eine einzige Nacht gewesen war.

Eine Bewegung erregte Nathans Aufmerksamkeit. _»Du wachst auf, Dad.«_ Es klang wie ein Wehklagen.

Seine Mutter brach ihren Augenkontakt mit seinem Vater ab und blickte flüchtig auf das Bett; der Mann rührte sich erneut.

» _Du machst Fortschritte, Hermione.«_

Nathan wusste nichts über den Fortschritt, von dem der Mann sprach. Der intensive Blick seines Vaters sprach Bände, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Zu ihm sagte sein Daddy: _»Achte darauf, was deine Mutter sagt und versuche dich daran zu erinnern, jedes Mal deine Gedanken zu beruhigen, wenn du den Zauberspruch in_ _Angriff nimmst.«_

» _Ich werde es versuchen«_ _,_ akzeptierte Nathan den Last-Minute-Rat.

» _Ich werde wahrscheinlich aufwachen, wenn dein Vater erwacht«_ _,_ setzte seine Mutter hinzu. _»Du musst wissen, dass ich wirklich stolz auf dich bin, Honey. Ich werde da sein, wenn du erwachst.«_ Sie küsste seine Stirn. _»Verausgabe dich nicht bis zur Erschöpfung deiner Magie«_ _,_ warnte sie.

 _»Das werde ich nicht, Mum.«_ Als er sich schließlich umdrehte, um nach der Rückversicherung durch seinen Daddy zu suchen, konnte Nathan ihn nicht finden. Als sein Blick flüchtig das Bett streifte, sah er Professor Snape schläfrig an die Decke blinzeln. _»Er ist weg«_ _,_ seufzte er. Keine Antwort erhaltend, blickte er über seine Schulter, und auch dort war niemand.

»Wie fühlst du dich, Severus?«

»Ich bin vollkommen in Ordnung. Mich schlafen zu lassen, war Zeitverschwendung.«

Nathan schloss seine Augen und wünschte sich, ebenso zu verschwinden.

*-*-*-*

Unter Severus' wachsamen Augen versuchte Nathan den Umkehrzauber noch einmal. Severus hatte nicht auf Poppys Billigung gewartet, um sich seinem Sohn außerhalb der materiellen Welt anzuschließen. Weniger als zwei Stunden nach Anbruch des neuen Morgens, und Nathan war einem erfolgreichen Versuch nähergekommen, als Severus vorausgesagt hatte, dass er es schaffen würde; der Junge musste während der Stunden geübt haben, in denen er geschlafen hatte. Er war ebenfalls vernünftig genug, länger andauernde Pausen zwischen den Versuchen einzulegen.

» _Können Sie spüren, wie sich Ihr Geist befreit?_ _«_ ,fragte er. Nathan – die Augen geschlossen – nickte konzentriert. _»Denken Sie an die Wiedervereinigung von Körper und Seele«_ _,_ erteilte er Anweisung; ein weiteres Nicken. _»Verwandeln Sie diesen Wunsch in die Beschwörungsformel.«_ Severus wartete, weiterhin beobachtend. _»Auf drei. Eins … zwei … drei.«_

Severus starrte auf den eindeutig freien Raum vor ihm. Er drehte sich herum und blickte sich im Krankensaal um.

»Hat es funktioniert?«

Er hörte die Frage, der ein Hustenanfall folgte, und wusste, dass dies der Fall war. Erleichterung überflutete sein ganzes Wesen, eine Erleichterung, die den Rhythmus von Grangers Schluchzen begleitete. Severus schloss seine Augen, bereit, den Umkehrzauber auf sich selbst zu werfen.

Desorientiert blinzelte er zweimal und wandte sein Gesicht dem Tumult auf dem Bett zu seiner Linken zu. Gegen den Brechreiz ankämpfend, erhob er sich und blieb neben dem Bett stehen, um darauf zu warten, dass sich seine verschwommene Sicht klärte, bevor er einen Schritt in Richtung seines Sohnes machte.

Er beobachtete, wie Granger ihn losließ, sah, dass Poppys Diagnose-Zauber über dem Bett schwebten, und beobachtete schließlich das bleiche Gesicht seines Sohnes mit seinen strahlenden Augen und einem Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Die Augen des Jungen fanden die seinen, und das Grinsen wurde zögerlich. Granger trat zur Seite, um zu sehen, was eine solche Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte, und bevor Severus sich von der Wiedervereinigung der Familie ein Stück weit zurückziehen konnte, schlang Nathan seine Arme um ihn, ein ersticktes »Dad!« ausrufend.

 

* * *

**A/N:** Nathan ist erwacht! Juhu! Also … wie nannte er Professor Snape? War es 'Dad'? *lol* Was glaubt Ihr? Ist Nathan in Schwierigkeiten oder ist es Severus? :0)

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Die Resonanz auf das D...Wort, und Nathans Adaptation außerhalb des Traumlandes.


	30. Kein Zurück

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Resonanz auf das D...Wort, und Nathans Adaptation außerhalb des Traumlandes.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **No Return**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** GinnyW und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION** **:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY** **:** Die Resonanz auf das D...Wort, und Nathans Adaptation außerhalb des Traumlandes.

 

 

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 29: Kein Zurück**

»Dad!«

Das winzige Wort erreichte Severus' Ohren, reiste durch sein Gehirn, fand jedoch erst nach Hause, als es sein Herz traf, das für einen Herzschlag aussetzte. Die Steifheit seiner Haltung stand im Widerspruch zu der Position seiner Hände auf dem Kopf und dem Rücken seines Sohnes – eine Bewegung, nicht nur durch den Reflex auf die um ihn geschlungenen Arme des Jungen bewirkt.

Severus erinnerte sich, dass es von großer Wichtigkeit war zu atmen.

»Er ist mir gelungen, Dad.«

Severus musste dieses Mal seine Augen zumindest für einen kurzen Moment schließen. Er hörte das Aufkeuchen von Hermione neben ihm, spürte das fremdartige Beklemmungsgefühl in seinem Brustkorb. > _Atme, alter Mann_. <

Die um ihn geschlungenen Arme lösend, nahm Severus seinen Sohn an den Schultern. Das strahlende Lächeln, das noch strahlender war als jene zufriedenen Augen, galt ihm und keinem anderen. Es ließ Severus beinahe vergessen, wo sie waren, wer hier bei ihnen war und was er machen sollte. »Ruhen Sie sich jetzt aus«, wies er an, während er seinen Jungen zurück zum Kissen führte.

»Aber ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht!«, protestierte Nathan.

»Sie haben nicht geschlafen«, beharrte Severus, während sich in seinem Inneren ein zwingender Druck zur Flucht aufbaute. Er wurde fast unerträglich, als sie – Hermione – sich über Nathan lehnte, um sein Haar aus seiner Stirn zu streichen, und eine Hand zwischen Severus' Schulterblätter legte und ihn damit dort in der Falle hielt.

»Ich bin doch gerade erst aufgewacht, Mum.« Der Protest war nunmehr eher ein Gejammer.

Noch immer unfähig, dem zu entfliehen, war Severus gezwungen, durch das brennende Gewicht ihrer Hand die Zittrigkeit des tiefen Atemzuges zu spüren, den sie einsog.

»Hör' auf deinen Vater, Honey. Schlafe; ruh' dich jetzt aus.«

Er konnte einfach nicht länger hier stehenbleiben, nicht einmal einen kurzen Moment. Severus wich rückwärts vom Bett zurück, zwang damit ihre Hand, ihn auf einer glühend heißen Geschossbahn wie die eines Blitzstrahls zu verlassen, hoffend, dass die Entfernung das Gewitter in einen ruhigen Winterhimmel verwandeln würde. > _Atme_ _langsam_. < Seine Züge gewannen bereits ihre frostige Haltung zurück.

Granger wisperte Nathan tröstende Worte zu, Poppy kehrte zurück und brachte Zaubertränke mit sich, und die Rückseite seiner Beine erreichte das angrenzende Bett.

_> Dad.<_

Sich einfach daran erinnern, wie ähnlich das Wort einer Windböe geklungen hatte, die gegen dunkle Wolken bläst, seinen immer noch winterlichen Himmel störend. Er war nicht weit genug entfernt; er war nicht einsam genug. Poppy warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, während Hermione ihr irgendetwas über Nathan zuwisperte. Er schaute in das Gesicht seines Sohnes und erhielt die Bestätigung, dass er eingeschlafen war, dieses Mal auf natürliche Art.

»Ich werde ein neues Kontingent brauen«, erklärte Severus ihnen scheinbar aus heiterem Himmel, während ihm bewusst wurde, dass er in der Tat ihrer Unterhaltung – Aufpäppeltrank für seinen Sohn – zugehört hatte.

Er verabschiedete sich augenblicklich, ging mit schnellen Schritten und blieb erst stehen, als er die niedrige Türschwelle zu seiner Kerker-Wohnung überquert hatte. Severus fiel schwer auf die Couch, während er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen barg.

Warum vorgeben, dass allein eine physische Distanz ausreichend sein würde, um auszuradieren, was es seinem Herzen antat, seinen Sohn ihn Dad nennen zu hören, das noch immer von diesem Schlag schmerzte? Die Niederlage eingestehend, nahm er die flache Phiole aus seiner Tasche und liebkoste ihre glatte Oberfläche mit einem Daumen. Sein sanfter hellgrünlich-blauer Inhalt wärmte ihn, ließ den Rest seines schwächlichen Winters schmelzen.

»Ja, es ist dir gelungen, Sohn.« Seine Hand um die Phiole schließend, wünschte er: »Süße Träume, mein Junge.«

*-*-*-*

Er goss die rote Flüssigkeit in kleine Phiolen und wandte auch nicht seine Augen von seiner Aufgabe ab, als sich die Tür öffnete, Schritte widerhallten, die näher kamen und dann endeten.

Severus füllte ein weiteres Fläschchen.

»Ich verlasse Hogwarts heute Nacht.«

Er benutzte den Schöpflöffel, um so viel von dem verbliebenen Zaubertrank zu erwischen wie möglich; da war noch ein letztes zu füllendes Fläschchen übrig.

Eine Phiole, die auf dem Arbeitstisch links neben dem Kessel hätte stehen müssen, aber nicht stand. Severus schaute sich suchend auf dem Tisch um. Er war schließlich gezwungen, seine Augen zu heben und sie anzublicken, und da war sie, zwischen zwei ihrer Finger baumelnd. Hermione offerierte ihm das Fläschchen und ein Lächeln.

»Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, Severus«, erklärte sie ihm, während sie ihm direkt in die Augen blickte.

Er nahm die Phiole aus ihrer Hand und tat so, als ob er den Aufpäppeltrank eingießen würde. »Hör auf, dich bei mir für alles zu bedanken, was ich tue.«

»Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken, wann auch immer du irgendetwas Wunderbares tust, wie die Rettung der Seele unseres Sohnes. Du sollten inzwischen daran gewöhnt sein«, erklärte sie ihm sachlich, über das Geräusch des Schöpflöffels hinweg, der leicht gegen das Glasfläschchen und dann gegen den leeren Kessel klirrte. Er konnte ihr Lächeln spüren, sogar, bevor er es sah, das Lächeln, das in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sie lehnte an der Ecke des Arbeitstisches, schaute ihn selbstzufrieden an, und ihm blieb keine Zeit, um sie daran zu hindern, ein spielerisches »Dad« hinzuzufügen.

Er schnaubte, und dies war ein eigentümliches Geräusch, selbst für ihn. Was bezweckte sie damit? Hermione neigte ihren Kopf, ihn studierend, wie es schien. Severus nahm den schmutzigen Kessel, um ihn zu spülen, und hoffte, dass ihre Person zu ignorieren wie eine Verabschiedung wirken würde. Sie hatten nichts zu besprechen.

»Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch beiden geschah, während ihr ohne Bewusstsein wart, aber ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass dieses einfache _Danke_ nicht genug für alles ist, was du geleistet hast.«

Er runzelte die Stirn, während sich der Kessel mit Wasser füllte, und wartete ab, um zu erfahren, was sie als nächstes sagen würde.

»Meinen Glückwunsch, Severus.«

Er seufzte ernsthaft, sich anklagend zu ihr umdrehend, um …

»Fang' gar nicht erst damit an«, ahnte sie seine Reaktion voraus. »Das haben wir inzwischen längst hinter uns gelassen, wie du zugeben musst. Nur …« Sie lächelte zärtlich und näherte sich ihm. »… genieße es einfach.«

Severus erstarrte nur für einen kurzen Moment aufgrund mangelnden Reaktionsvermögens. »Oh, ich werde die Strafarbeiten genießen, die er mit mir verbringen wird.« Er suchte Zuflucht in Sarkasmus, um seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen, schien jedoch nicht verärgert zu sein. »Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass seine Ohren noch immer von der Standpauke glühen, die ich ihm verabreicht habe, als er endlich aufgewacht ist. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich selbst derartig verflucht hat. Was hat er sich dabei gedacht?«

»Ganz offensichtlich hat er überhaupt nicht gedacht.«

»Ich glaube, dass sich die Lage dennoch geändert hat. Was auch immer ihn dazu gebracht hat, das zu tun, es ist jetzt aus der Welt geschafft. Er schien zufrieden damit, zurück zu sein; er lachte über das ganze Gesicht und wollte die ganze Welt umarmen, und du bist schlussendlich 'Dad'.«

Die Erinnerung daran ignorierend, äußerste Severus seinen Gedanken laut: »Er hat ein Problem mit meinem Patensohn.« Vielleicht würde Hermione dazu in der Lage sein, ein wenig Vernunft in Nathans Dickschädel zu zwingen.

»Du bist jemandes Patenonkel?«, fragte Hermione.

»Oh, dieser überraschte Tonfall«, spottete er.

»Ich … Es ist überraschend, ja. Nathan hat nie eine Bemerkung darüber gemacht.«

Also, darüber war _er_ nicht überrascht. Severus kostete die Spannung aus, die sein Schweigen mit sich brachte; er wusste, dass sie fragen wollte, er konnte ihre kaum zu zügelnde Neugierde spüren. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich mehrere Male. »Wenn du dich auf den Weg machen willst, dann auf Wiedersehen«, sagte er schließlich, die Art und Weise genießend, wie sie letztendlich ihren Mund mit ihrem Verstand in Übereinstimmung brachte und dieser sich für Öffnen entschied.

Sie erholte sich viel zu früh und runzelte entrüstet die Stirn. »Wer ist dein Patensohn?«

»Devon Malfoy«, antwortete er nonchalant, ordnete die Phiolen in einem Kasten für den Transport, während er das Geräusch ihres Aufkeuchens genoss.

»Malfoy?!«

»Das ist kein elf Jahre altes Geheimnis«, stichelte er. Es war nicht derartig befriedigend, als wenn sie dem wirklich Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, und ihre weit aufgerissenen, blicklosen Augen sagten ihm, dass dies eindeutig nicht der Fall war.

»Das erklärt eine Menge. All die Kämpfe, all das Nachsitzen, die Worte voller Hass …« Sie schaute ihn schließlich wieder an. »Du hättest es mir erzählt haben sollen.«

Ihre Entrüstung ärgerte ihn. »Lass uns nicht an den Punkt zurückkehren, was hätte erzählt worden sein sollen, Granger. Du kannst diese Diskussion nicht gewinnen.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung seufzte sie nur. Enttäuschung … Er fühlte sich verunsichert, als er seine eigene Reaktion darauf hin analysierte, dass er von ihrer Seite aus einen Mangel an Reaktion als Antwort auf seine Bemerkungen bekam. Worüber war er enttäuscht? Als ob seine Sticheleien ihr gegenüber etwas waren, was er zum Spaß machte.

»Ich werde mit ihm über Malfoy sprechen«, erklärte sie ihm und schwieg dann schlicht und einfach, ging jedoch nicht. Sie seufzte erneut, kapitulierte und fragte trotzdem: »Ist da irgendetwas, was ich wissen sollte, bevor ich mit Nathan darüber spreche?«

»Nachsitzen wird morgen um sieben stattfinden.« > _Nun geh',_ _Granger! <_, dachte er, sprach es jedoch nicht aus.

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. Er griff nach dem Kasten mit Zaubertrank-Phiolen und wanderte zum Ausgang hinüber. Wenn sie nicht gehen würde, dann er.

Sie hielt ihn durch eine Hand auf seinen Arm auf.

»Glaubst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist?«, stellte sie seine Entscheidung infrage. Er schaute sie an, sah in ihre besorgten Augen – dort erkannte er ihr Wissen dahingehend, dass Devon dieses Nachsitzen mit Nathan teilen würde. »Severus, was sind deine Pläne?«

»Diese Zaubertränke zu Poppy zu bringen.« Er gab der Hand auf seinen Arm einen scharfen Blick. »Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest.« Als er Anstalten machte, erneut den Raum zu verlassen, hielt sie ihn am Arm fest.

Er starrte ihr in die Augen. »Mister Malfoy kann sich auf Nachsitzen mindestens für eine Woche gefasst machen für den rüden Streich in der Bibliothek. Alle, die darin involviert waren, werden diszipliniert, einschließlich Wood, Brownund deinem kleinen Granger«, erklärte er.

»Was willst du damit bezwecken, sie auf diese Art und Weise zusammenzubringen, nach dem, was geschah?«, beharrte sie auf einer Erklärung.

»Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie als zivilisierte junge Zauberer handeln. Es kann nicht zu viel verlangt sein, damit aufzuhören, sich wie dumme Schwachköpfe zu benehmen – insbesondere mit der Strafe, die sie daran erinnern soll!« Er hoffte, dass seine Vehemenz der Frau zeigen würde, dass die Bestrafung der Bengel nicht zur Verhandlung stand.

Sie zögerte, bevor sie seinen Arm freigab. Er ging augenblicklich und hoffte, dass Hermione das Schloss früher verlassen würde als heute Nacht.

*-*-*-*

»Er wird jeden Tag eine Dosis des Aufpäppeltranks für weitere drei Tage einnehmen müssen, aber das ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Er erholt sich schnell.«

»Danke, Madam Pomfrey«, sagte Hermione. »Sie sind in diesen Tagen wirklich durchweg sehr verständnisvoll gewesen, und ich verspüre das Bedürfnis, mich zu entschuldigen …«

»Ist schon in Ordnung, Liebchen«, versicherte die Medi-Hexe Hermione, ihr leicht den Arm tätschelnd. »Warum bringen Sie ihn nicht in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum?« Sie gestikulierte mit ihrem Kopf dorthin, wo Nathan auf dem Bett saß und in einer unmissverständlichen Demonstration seiner Ungeduld seine Beine baumeln ließ. »Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er bereit dazu ist.«

Hermione lächelte der Matrone zu. »Danke.« Sie ging dann zu Nathan hinüber, und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem zurück, was Severus ihr offenbart hatte.

»Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass du den Krankenflügel verlassen kannst.« Nathan sprang vom Bett. »Nicht so schnell!«, bremste Hermione ihn. »Ich würde mich gern für einen Moment mit dir unterhalten.«

Seine Schultern sackten nach unten, wahrscheinlich, weil er eine weitere Strafpredigt erwartete, vermutete sie. Nun, er lag dabei beinahe richtig.

»Ich habe vorhin mit deinem Vater über deine Probleme mit seinem _Patensohn_ gesprochen«, erzählte sie ihm, ihr neu erworbenes Wissen darüber betonend, wer Devon Malfoy wirklich war, und wartete.

»Was soll mit ihm sein?«, murmelte Nathan als Antwort, wobei er sich offensichtlich hinsichtlich ihrer Wahl des Gesprächsthemas unbehaglich fühlte.

»Ist das der Grund dafür, warum du keine Mühe scheust, euch beide in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Weil er der Patensohn deines Vaters ist?«

»Ich lege es nicht darauf an, mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen«, war seine Antwort.

»Nathan …«, warnte sie ihn. An kindischem Groll festzuhalten war niemals gesund.

»Er war niederträchtig und verächtlich mir gegenüber, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass Professor Snape mein Vater war, okay? Er ist derjenige, der mich immer in Schwierigkeiten bringt.« Er verschränkte bockig seine Arme über seinem Brustkorb.

»Pass' auf deinen Ton auf«, tadelte Hermione ihn in milder Weise, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie man sich dem Thema besser näherte. »Du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass du, weil er der Patensohn deines Vaters ist, Mittel und Wege wirst finden müssen, damit zurechtzukommen, oder?« Nathan zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er antworten würde, also fragte sie erneut: »Nicht wahr, Nathan?«

»Er hat mich zuerst gehasst.«

»Und jetzt erwiderst du diesen Hass, ist es das, was du mir erzählen willst?«

Nathan blickte schließlich zu ihr auf. Er biss auf seine Unterlippe, offensichtlich darüber nachdenkend, wie man ungestraft mit einem laut ausgesprochenen 'ja' davonkommen konnte.

Hermione seufzte und lehnte ihre Hüften gegen das Bett, das Nathan gerade frei gemacht hatte. »Das kann so nicht weitergehen, Nathan. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was wäre, wenn du und Lily und Sirius euch alle gegenseitig hassen würdet? Wie am Boden zerstört Harry und Ginny und ich sein würden?«

»Ich kann dem ganzen Scheiß nicht einfach nur zuhören …«

»Wortwahl!«

»… den Malfoy die ganze Zeit von sich gibt und es dabei belassen. Alle Welt wird glauben, dass das, was er sagt, der Wahrheit entspricht, und dass ich ein Feigling bin. Und selbst wenn das, was er sagt, nicht lauter Lügen wären, die Art und Weise, wie er mit mir spricht – und eigentlich mit jedem anderen auch – ist definitiv verkehrt.«

»Dein Vater wird mit ihm sprechen.« Hermione würde das sicherstellen.

Nathan gluckste kurz auf, und Hermione mochte diesen ungläubigen Ton nicht. »Das wird absolut nichts ändern. Es hat auf jeden Fall bis heute nichts daran geändert. Alles, was Malfoy tun muss, ist, ein Mitleid erregendes Gesicht zu ziehen und zu winseln, und alles wird verziehen.«

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. »Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es nicht auf diese Art abläuft, Nathan. Dein Vater würde auf nichts davon hereinfallen.«

»Aber Onkel Severus«, winselte Nathan in einer spöttischen Imitation des anderen Jungen. »Es ist ekelerregend, Mum«, setzte er hinzu.

Der Malfoy-Junge schien ebenso sehr der Slytherin-Stereotypie zu entsprechen, wie sie sich daran erinnerte, dass auch damals seine Eltern dieser entsprochen hatten, allerdings war es nach wie vor schwer zu glauben, dass Severus sich auf solche Art und Weise würde täuschen lassen. Obwohl sich Hermione entsinnen konnte, wie nachsichtig Severus sich immer gezeigt hatte, wo Draco betroffen war, damals, als sie selbst noch Schülerin gewesen war. Sie glaubte, dass es irgendetwas mit dem Krieg zu tun hatte, und trotzdem hatte sich Hermione gewünscht, von Severus ebenso respektiert zu werden, wie der Slytherin scheinbar respektiert wurde. > _Ah … <_ Sie verstand schlussendlich. »Du bist eifersüchtig«, machte Hermione ihn auf diese Tatsache aufmerksam.

»Bin ich nicht«, bestritt Nathan mit Feuer in seinen Augen. »Warum sollte ich auf diesen aufgeblasenen … Albino … Idioten eifersüchtig sein?!« Es war definitiv Eifersucht, davon war Hermione jetzt überzeugt. Sie wartete geduldig auf Nathans Eingeständnis. »Es ist schon allein, dass …«, begann er. »Bei Professor Snape endet es zum Schluss immer damit, dass er ihn Devon anstatt Mister Malfoy nennt, und alle Probleme sind beigelegt. Ich, dagegen … ich bin _immer_ nur 'Mister Granger'. Das kann man nicht übertreffen. Malfoy wird niemals bestraft werden.« Seine Stimme erstarb im Rahmen seiner Frustration und Enttäuschung.

Hermione lächelte; die beiden waren einander zuweilen dermaßen ähnlich. »Wie kannst du von ihm erwarten, dass er dich Nathan nennt, wenn du selbst die Formalitäten nicht fallen lässt? Hast du es jemals mit 'Dad' statt 'Professor Snape' versucht?«

»Gryffindor würde niemals wieder den Hauspokal gewinnen, Mum«, sagte Nathan in völligem Ernst.

Hermiones Lächeln wuchs sich zu einem Grinsen aus über die Dummheit ihres Sohnes.

»Kein einziger Hauspunkt wurde die letzten beiden Male abgezogen, als ich dich Severus Dad nennen gehört habe«, machte sie klar.

Ein verträumter Blick querte das Gesicht ihres Sohnes, während er sich zweifellos an die Momente erinnerte, die er nach dem Erwachen aus dem Einfluss des Zauberspruches mit Severus geteilt hatte. Er war so jung und voller Träume … Hermione wurde an jene Zeiten erinnert, die sie damit verbracht hatten, die Zukunft zu diskutieren – eine Unterhaltung, vor der es ihr immer aufgrund der Richtung gegraust hatte, die sie jedes Mal nahm: der unbekannte Vater. Jetzt, wo sie sich vor Nathans Träumen nicht mehr fürchten musste, jetzt, wo Hermione die Freiheit hatte, selbst zu träumen und die Gespenster der Vergangenheit dort zu lassen, wo sie hingehörten … Sie wollte, dass Nathans Träume so hoch flogen, wie er es sich selbst wünschte. Sie lächelte und zog ihn mit einer Umarmung an ihre Seite. Ja, es war an der Zeit, nach vorne zu schauen und um ihrer beider Träume zu kämpfen. »Lass uns gehen, Honey. Wir können uns darüber unterhalten, während wir zum Turm hinaufgehen.«

*-*-*-*

Hermione konnte ihr Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, als Severus erschrak, als er den Raum betrat und sie hier vorfand.

»Guten Morgen«, grüßte sie mit mehr Fröhlichkeit als üblich.

»Was zum Teufel machst du hier?«

Ihr Lächeln veränderte sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln von der Sorte, das er ihr manchmal zuteilwerden ließ. »Hast du mich vermisst?«, fragte sie, an seiner Verärgerung vielleicht ein wenig zu viel Gefallen findend. Es geschah nicht jeden Tag, dass sie die Gelegenheit hatte, den Zauberer zu überrumpeln.

»Ungemein«, spottete er und betrat schließlich sein Büro. »Ich dachte, dass ich mittlerweile vor dir Ruhe haben würde. Du warst einstmals eine Frau von Wort, Granger.« Er ließ sich hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder, ohne auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick in ihre Richtung übrig zu haben, was nur allzu gut war, da Hermiones Grinsen ihn noch wütender gemacht hätte, wie sie wusste.

Sie hielt das Schweigen aufrecht und wartete.

Er knurrte schließlich und schenkte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. »Was willst du?«

»Ich glaubte, ich hätte mich das letzte Mal klar ausgedrückt, als du mich das gefragt hast, Severus.«

Er funkelte sie nur an, und Hermiones Fröhlichkeit löste sich langsam in Ernsthaftigkeit auf.

»Ich habe über all das nachgedacht, was in dieser letzten Woche geschehen ist, und … ich brauche dich bei mir, Severus, an meiner Seite.« Diese Eingeständnisse waren immer unbeholfen, oder zumindest fühlten sie sich auf diese Art an. Vielleicht war es für Hermione schlimmer, da sie ihr Verlangen nach ihm _ihm gegenüber_ eingestand, als ob ihre bisherige Zähigkeit eine Fassade gewesen war. Sie wollte das Leben auf die Art durchleben, wie sie es in dieser Woche getan hatte: mit Severus. War das ein Verbrechen?

»Deine Seite? Was ist das, eine Quidditch-Wette, wo ich für eine Seite Partei ergreifen muss?«

Natürlich würde er dies zu einer unausführbaren Aufgabe für sie machen.

»Es ist mir ernst damit, Severus. Die letzten paar Tage habe ich …« Hermione seufzte. »Einsam zu sein, war einfacher, als …« Sie versuchte es. »Früher hatte ich nur die Erinnerungen daran, mit dir zu arbeiten, eine entferntliegende Reminiszenz, ein wenig unverhältnismäßig aufgebläht, aber jetzt … Jetzt, Severus, ziehen wir Nathan zusammen groß.« Sie hoffte, dass die Art und Weise, wie sie ihr Kinn hob, ihn einschüchtern würde, damit er sein Ableugnen für sich behielt, daher überraschte sie sein zustimmendes entschiedenes Nicken.

»Ich habe ihn als meine Verantwortung angenommen, und ich glaube, dass wir uns über das meiste, was Nathan betrifft, einigen können.«

Sie biss auf ihre Lippe. »Aber das ist nicht alles«, erklärte Hermione ihm, da sie unbedingt wollte, dass er verstand, was zwischen den Zeilen geschrieben stand.

»Doch, das ist sehr wohl alles, Granger.«

»Warum, Severus? Ist die Vorstellung von meiner Zuneigung dir gegenüber für dich derartig abstoßend?« Sie wusste direkt im selben Moment, dass sie alles ruiniert hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck gab ihr die Antwort, und Hermione stand auf, so dass sie den Raum verlassen konnte, solange ihr noch ein wenig Würde verblieben war. »Antworte nicht«, bat sie ihn, ohne seinem starren Blick zu begegnen.

»Ich verstehe dich nicht«, erklärte er ihr. »Warum beharrst du auf diesem Wahnsinn, Hermione?«

»Nein, du verstehst es nicht«, stimmte Hermione ihm zu, der ständigen Rechtfertigung ihrer selbst ihm gegenüber überdrüssig, beschämt, weil ihr Herz derartig bloßgelegt war. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich erleichtert, dass für diesen Abend kein Familientreffen geplant war. Sie sollte nach Hause gehen, wie sie es gestern Abend versprochen hatte. »Eine angenehme Woche, Professor Snape.« Sie nickte, förmlich, und verließ dann hastig den Raum, bevor das Unbehagen hinter ihren Augen sich in Tränen kondensierte.

*-*-*-*

Severus seufzte, als sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken schloss. Warum musste Hermione darauf beharren? Wenn es Severus besser nicht wüsste, würde er seine eigene Anschuldigung bezüglich ihres Wahnsinns wirklich glauben. Natürlich war sie nicht verrückt – was also war es? Eine religiöse Überzeugung? Ein Schuldkomplex? Masochistische Anwandlungen? Was?

Vielleicht waren das alles Anstrengungen um Nathans willen – etwas, das Severus einst den Familien-Blödsinn genannt hatte. Doch er dachte darüber nicht mehr auf diese Weise, und wie er konnte auch, nachdem Nathan ihn Dad genannt hatte? Sie waren eine Familie, sein Sohn und er, aber das schloss nicht Hermione ein. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Nathans Familie beinhaltete Hermione, aber Severus' Familie tat dies nicht. Konnte es so etwas ohne Heuchelei geben?

Er schloss seine Forschungszeitschrift und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, wobei er auf die geschlossene Tür schaute, während er über die Frau nachdachte, die gerade gegangen war.

Sie würden miteinander interagieren, daran führte kein Weg vorbei, und in aller Aufrichtigkeit, solange sie beim Thema blieb – womit Nathan gemeint war – konnte er dies nicht als Problem klassifizieren. Dann also eine Freundschaft? Severus glaubte, dass dies akzeptabel war; Nathan war das wert. Sie teilten ebenso ein arbeitsmäßiges Interesse; gelegentlich schaffte sie es sogar, ein interessantes Gespräch aufrechtzuhalten.

Er schnaubte. Wen versuchte Severus damit zum Narren zu halten? Sie war die Einzige, die wirklich versucht hatte, irgendeine Art von Beziehung mit ihm zu haben, abgesehen von den Malfoys. Severus vermutete, dass er mit ihrer Anwesenheit leben konnte. Sie war schließlich diejenige, die etwas opferte, nicht er.

Wenn er nur verstände, warum …

Severus schlug die Forschungszeitschrift wieder auf. Es würde genügend Zeit vorhanden sein, um Granger zu analysieren, davon war er überzeugt. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie in absehbarer Zeit verschwinden würde.

*-*-*-*

Hermione apparierte in die Gasse nahe ihrem Appartement. Sie weinte wie ein dummer Teenager, folgte blind dem ihr wohlbekannten Weg zu ihrem Gebäude und stieg die Stufen so schnell hinauf, wie sie konnte. Sie focht einen ärgerlichen Kampf mit ihren Schlüsseln aus und setzte beinahe Magie ein, um die Tür zu öffnen – beinahe. Sie atmete tief durch, genug, um ihre Hände zur Ruhe zu bringen und ihr zu erlauben, das Appartement zu betreten. Was auch immer sie noch an Kontrolle besaß, brach in dem Moment zusammen, als sie wusste, dass sie in der Tat allein war, um sich in Selbstmitleid zu wälzen.

Hermione begann, Severus zu glauben, wenn er sagte, dass sie wahnsinnig sei. Wie konnte jemand wieder und wieder auf diese Art und Weise zurückgewiesen werden, wie sie zurückgewiesen worden war, und damit weiter machen, für mehr davon zurückzukehren? Welche Art von kranker Frau würde das tun? Wie krank!

Krank und schmerzhaft, wie den Boden unter ihren Füßen zu verlieren und ohne Unterbrechung zu fallen. Wann hatte sie Severus solch einen wichtigen Stellenwert in ihrem Leben zugeordnet, das sie jetzt von ihm abhängig war, um richtig atmen zu können?

Ein Klopfen ertönte an der Tür.

Hermione wischte ihre Tränen ab und kämpfe einmal mehr um Kontrolle.

Ein weiteres Klopfen an der Tür.

Weitere beruhigende Atemzüge. > _Das ist lächerlich. <_ Sie kreierte einen Sturm im Wasserglas.

»Hermione?«

Es war Erica, die Nachbarin von Hermione.

»Hermione, bist du okay?«

Hermione stand von der Couch auf und öffnete die Tür für ihre Freundin. Sie musste einen furchterregenden Anblick geboten haben, da Ericas Augen sich in dem Moment weiteten, als sie sie sah. »Was ist geschehen? Ist Nathan in Ordnung?«

Hermione begann bei der Erwähnung von ihrem – ihrer beider Sohn – beinahe erneut zu weinen. Hatte sie solch eine Anstrengung unternommen, weil Severus Nathans Vater war? Wäre er dies nicht – wäre sie so weit gegangen in ihrem … Flehen? Ein Schluchzen entwich ihr, und Ericas Arme schlangen sich um sie, führten Hermione zurück zur Couch. »Nathan geht – geht es gut«, erklärte sie ihr mit erstickter Stimme.

»Oh, Gott sei Dank« seufzte ihre Freundin erleichtert, während sie mit der Hand die ganze Zeit Kreise auf Hermione Rücken zog. Es half. »Dein Freund William kam, um nach dir zu suchen, und er erzählte mir, dass du abgerufen wurdest, weil mit Nathan irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, und nach Tagen bist du plötzlich zurück, weinst … Ich dachte ... Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich dachte.«

Hermione war jetzt ruhiger. Sie schniefte unter der liebevollen Fürsorge ihrer Freundin. »Nathan war krank. Ich war bei ihm.«

»Was ist geschehen?«, fragte Erica genauer nach.

Hermione verließ die Couch. »Tee?«, offerierte sie. Sie kannte Erica gut und war sich sicher, dass sie ihr Vertrauen schenken konnte, doch alte Geheimnisse waren zählebig …

»Ich werde den Tee machen. Du gehst, spritzt dir ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht und ziehst dir etwas Bequemes an.« Erica scheuchte sie aus dem Zimmer, und Hermione konnte in der Küche die Geräusche von Metall auf Metall hören, während sie durch ihr Schlafzimmer in ihr Badezimmer ging.

Sich selbst im Spiegel zu betrachten, ließ sie ihre Augen schließen; nur ein Vollbad würde irgendetwas gegen _das_ _hier_ unternehmen können, sinnierte sie. Hermione spritzte trotzdem Wasser in ihr Gesicht. Das Wasser half ihr, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, wenn auch nicht ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen zu beseitigen. Sie ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog sich etwas Weiches und Warmes an, auch wenn sie nach wie vor zitterte. Sie sog noch einen letzten tiefen Atemzug ein, bevor sie sich zu Erica gesellte.

Eine Teetasse wurde vor sie hingeschoben, als sie sich auf der Couch niederließ. Hermione trank einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

»Ich weiß, dass du Zucker darin bevorzugst, aber ich denke, dass das starke Gebräu dir im Augenblick besser tun wird«, rechtfertigte sich Erica. »Bist du jetzt ruhiger?«

Hermione nickte und stellte dann ihre Tasse auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor der Couch ab. »Danke.«

Erica setzte sich neben sie in die Polsterung und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Hermione wusste, dass ihre Freundin wissen wollte, was ihr derartig Sorgen bereitet hatte, jedoch zu zurückhaltend war, um zu fragen. Hermione seufzte und ließ ihre Augen sich kurzzeitig schließen.

»Ich bin verrückt«, gestand sie.

Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens fragte Erica: »Was meinst du?«

»Ich habe meinen Verstand verloren und damit gleichzeitig jedes Gefühl für Stolz oder Selbstachtung«, führte Hermione näher aus. »Oh, und ich sollte mein Herz erwähnen, diesen verfluchten Quälgeist. Ich mache das dumme Ding für alle Schwierigkeiten verantwortlich, die zu meinem Irrsinn führen.«

»Männer?«, hinterfragte Erica.

Hermione schnaubte. »Ist er ein Mann, frage ich mich? Kann solch eine herzlose Kreatur, die aus Stahl und Eis gemacht ist, menschlich genannt werden?« Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, bevor sie aufgab und ihren Kopf auf das Kissen hinter ihr fallen ließ. »Severus«, sagte sie, und Niedergeschlagenheit färbte ihre Stimme.

»Das klingt für mich nach einem Namen für einen Mann«, kommentierte ihre Freundin. »Einen Namen, den ich von dir vorher nie gehört habe, aber der Name eines Mannes, da bin ich ziemlich sicher.«

Hermiones Kopf sank zur Seite, und sie öffnete ihre Augen, um Erica anzuschauen, bevor sie sagte: »Er ist Nathans Vater.«

Ericas Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich. »Machte er …? Hat er versucht …? Du hast geweint. Er hat doch nicht…«

»Niemals. Das ist nicht seine Art.« Hermione wandte ihre Augen von ihrer Freundin ab. »Ich bin ein Dummkopf.«

»Ich … Entschuldige, ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll.«

»Das ist schon in Ordnung«, versicherte Hermione. »Er ist ein richtiger Bastard, bloß nicht auf diese Art.«

»Hermione.«

Als Erica bei ihrem Namen innehielt, seufzte Hermione, setzte sich aufrecht auf die Couch und griff nach ihrem starken Tee. Nachdem sie einen weiteren Schluck getrunken und erneut das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen hatte, begann sie: »Ich begegnete ihm erst wieder, nachdem Nathan auf die Internatsschule kam; er ist dort Lehrer. Es wurde kompliziert, wie du dir vorstellen kannst, insbesondere, nachdem er von Nathan erfuhr.«

»Er wusste es nicht?!« Hermione schaute bei Ericas anklagendem Ton auf ihre Tasse hinunter. »Entschuldige. Ich meine, ich habe vermutet, dass es irgendetwas derart Kompliziertes wäre, aber … Oh, verdammt noch mal«, fluchte Erica, an ihrem Versuch der Entschuldigung scheiternd.

»Ich weiß. Es ist eine völlige Katastrophe. Nathan leidet, Severus leidet, und alles ist allein meine Schuld.« Hermione sprach dies aus und litt für alle drei zusammen. Es schmerzte sogar noch mehr, da die Tatsache, sich mit jemandem anderen darüber zu unterhalten, ihre Gefühle für Severus sogar noch deplatzierter erscheinen ließ, oder zumindest zur Unzeit kommend.

»Sie kommen jetzt mit einander zurecht«, setzte Hermione fort, während sie versuchte, die gute Seite in all dem zu finden. »Nathan hat Severus 'Dad' genannt.« Sie versuchte ein Lächeln.

»Liebst du ihn?«, fragte Erica, und Hermiones Herz zog sich in ihrer Brust zusammen, während Tränen sich hinter ihren Augen formten.

»Ich bin verrückt«, war ihre gebrochene Antwort.

»Oh, mein Liebes.« Erica nahm ihr die Tasse aus der Hand und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Hermione schluchzte gegen die Schulter ihrer Freundin gelehnt und ließ ihre Frustration die Oberhand gewinnen und durch ihre Tränen heraussickern; dumme, allerdings befreiende Tränen. Doch sie trockneten letztendlich und ließen Hermione leer, jedoch friedvoll zurück.

»Also, er ist also Professor«, sagte Erica, nachdem das Schweigen angenehm genug geworden war, um gebrochen zu werden. »Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich übermäßig überrascht bin.«

»Er ist Nathan sehr ähnlich: intelligent, störrisch …«

»Und ich dachte, dass Nathan jene Charakterzüge von dir geerbt hätte.«

Hermione konnte das Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, als es sich entwickelte und an ihren Mundwinkeln zog. »Das dunkle Haar, die Augen, die anmutigen Hände …« setzte sie fort. »Nathan ist definitiv Severus' Sohn«, fasste Hermione zusammen. »Nicht, als ob ich dies jemals bezweifelt habe«, ergänzte sie schnell, als sie sich bewusst wurde, auf welche Art diese letzte Feststellung missverstanden werden könnte.

Erica lächelte, Hermiones Beteuerungen akzeptierend. Erica war eine gute Freundin; sie würde niemals über Hermione urteilen, selbst als die Identität von Nathans Vaters völlig unbekannt gewesen war. Diese Tatsache ließ Hermione sich fragen, was Erica über Severus denken würde. Erica und sie waren beide etwa im gleichen Alter; ihre Freundin war immer ein Urquell an Unterstützung hinsichtlich Herzensangelegenheiten gewesen, hatte Hermione bei ihren die Beziehungen betreffenden Verunsicherungen und Ängsten geholfen, die sie in der Vergangenheit gehabt hatte. Konnte sie ihr helfen, ihre Gefühle für Severus in den Griff zu bekommen, diese Unmasse an Verwirrung und Schmerz und Leichtigkeit, die sich ihres Herzens bemächtigt hatte und es nicht verlassen würde?

Hermione bemerkte, dass Erica sie genau beobachtet hatte, zweifellos neugierig über Severus. Hermione entschied, dass die Dinge nicht noch schlimmer werden konnten, als sie bereits waren.

»Seit ich ihn wiedersah, habe ich die Kontrolle über meine Gedanken verloren, meine Träume … Es ist, als ob ich mein ganzes Leben lang auf diesen Moment gewartet hätte, wenn ich Severus begegnen würde und … dafür erwachen würde …« Es war schwerer zu erklären, als Hermione geglaubt hatte.

»Liebe auf den ersten Blick?«, offerierte Erica.

»Ich dachte das, ja, aber heute bin ich nicht mehr so überzeugt davon. Ich verliere den Verstand, Erica. Er sagt, dass ich verrückt bin, und ich beginne zu glauben, dass er Recht hat.«

»Er irrt sich. Liebe ist nun mal nicht sooo vernünftig, Hermione. Du bist nicht verrückt«, rügte ihre Freundin. »Vielleicht hast du ihn bereits zuvor geliebt. Vielleicht hast du nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben, nicht einmal nach allen diesen Jahren, die ihr getrennt voneinander verbracht habt.«

»Ich …« Wie konnte Hermione erklären, dass bei Nathans Empfängnis keine Liebe im Spiel gewesen war? »Es gibt kein vorher, Erica«, begann sie. »Severus und ich waren nie ein Paar. Nathan … Wir haben eine Nacht miteinander verbracht, und Severus hat nie wieder mit mir gesprochen, nicht, bis vor kurzem.«

»Und du warst ohne Zweifel durch sein Verhalten verletzt«, vermutete Erica.

Nein, sie war nicht verletzt gewesen. Sie war diejenige, die von der magischen Welt davonlaufen war – von ihm. »Ich habe auch nie nach ihm gesucht. Da war nichts zwischen uns.«

»Sicher gab es _irgendetwas_ zwischen euch«, widersprach Erica. »Ich kann mir bei dir nicht vorstellen, dass du eine Nacht mit einem Mann verbringst, den du nicht kennst.«

»Wir arbeiteten zusammen; ich war bei einigen Aufgaben seine Assistentin.« Hermione zögerte und ihr Gesicht brannte, bevor sie hinzufügte: »Er war davor mein Lehrer.«

In Ericas Augen leuchtete ein schelmischer Glanz.

»Es war nicht so, wie du denkst«, sagte Hermione, ihre Augen rollend. »Ich war während der Schulzeit nicht in ihn verknallt, oder irgendetwas dergleichen. Falscher Lehrer« Sie murmelte diesen letzten Teil. »Ich bewundere Severus wegen seiner Brillanz, Intelligenz, Integrität. Er ist als Mann und auf seinem Fachgebiet sehr angesehen. Er ist ein anspruchsvoller Lehrer, und ich bezweifle, dass er der Lieblingslehrer auch nur eines einzigen seiner Schüler ist – obwohl Nathan immer seinen Unterricht am liebsten mochte«, setzte Hermione als nachträglichen Einfall hinzu, und versuchte sich dann daran zu erinnern, warum sie selbst Severus' Brillanz nicht von Anfang an gesehen hatte.

Oh … ja. Er hatte keine Mühen gescheut, gegenüber Harry und dessen Freunden ein Bastard zu sein, sie selbst eingeschlossen.

»Er konnte mich als Schülerin nicht ertragen, und ich habe ihm das verübelt«, gab Hermione zu. »Erst als ich aus der Schule heraus war und mit ihm gearbeitet habe, begann ich wirklich zu verstehen, warum er solch ein Bastard von einem Lehrer war.«

»Und dann hast du dich in ihn verliebt, teiltest sein Bett, und …« Erica hielt mitten im Satz inne, als ob zwei Puzzleteile in ihrem Kopf zusammengefügt worden wären. »Er ist verheiratet, stimmt's?«

»Nein!« Hermiones Energie in ihrer Negierung überraschte sogar sie. »Ich meine, nein, er ist Single. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es damals in seinem Leben nicht viel Zeit für Beziehungen gab, und Severus ist äußerst reserviert, er kommt nicht viel unter Leute.« Sie hatte nicht über ein etwaiges Liebesleben nachgedacht, das Severus gehabt haben könnte. Noch hatte sie viel von seinem Leben fernab von Hogwarts in Erwägung gezogen. Er schien das Schloss niemals zu verlassen, obwohl er dies gelegentlich tun muss. Die Tatsache, dass Severus einen Patensohn hatte, dessen sie sich nicht bewusst gewesen war, bewies, dass er ein soziales Leben außerhalb jener steinernen Mauern führte.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. War er verheiratet? Geschieden? Sie lachte plötzlich. Er war nichts davon, oder er hätte den Ehefrau-Faktor benutzt, um sie wegzuschicken.

»Was ist so komisch?«, fragte Erica, offensichtlich verwirrt.

»Severus mit einer Ehefrau«, antwortete Hermione immer noch lächelnd, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst. »Er ist ein Einzelgänger, der sich jedermann, der versucht, in sein Leben hineinzugelangen, vom Leibe hält.« Hermione erinnerte sich an die vielen Auseinandersetzungen, die sie in dieser Beziehung bezüglich Nathans gehabt hatten. »Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich selbst für würdig erachtet, dass man sich um ihn bemüht.«

»Und du bemühst dich um ihn.«

»Aber er interessiert sich nicht für mich. Er hat mir das mehr als einmal sehr klar zu Verstehen gegeben.«

»Bist du dir da sicher? Du bist eine solch liebenswerte Frau, Hermione …«

Das Kompliment ließ sie lächeln. »Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, Erica. Er sagte das auf diese Art in ebenso vielen Worten.« Hermione schaute auf die leeren Teetassen auf dem niedrigen Tisch, während ihr Herz sich in ihrer Brust zusammenzog. »Ich werde seine Wünsche akzeptieren und meinen eigenen Weg weitergehen.«

*-*-*-*

Nathan war kaum aus dem Krankenflügel heraus, um sich an dem Glücksgefühl zu erfreuen, auf diese Seite der Welt zurückgekehrt zu sein, wieder fähig, mit seinen Freunden zu interagieren, und er wurde bereits im Büro seines Vaters zum Nachsitzen erwartet. Immerhin würde es dieses Mal nicht nur ihn betreffen – Kevin und Andy waren ebenfalls herbeizitiert worden.

»Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum ich ebenfalls beim Nachsitzen dabei sein sollte«, beklagte sich Andy. »Alles, was ich gemacht habe, war, dir zu sagen, dass du dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst. Nun, du hast dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, und ich muss dafür bezahlen, Recht gehabt zu haben.«

»Hör auf, wie ein wehleidiger Hufflepuff zu handeln und lauf schneller, Andy. Es wird nicht besser davon, wenn wir auch nur eine Sekunde spät kommen«, erklärte Kevin ihm.

»Es ist ja nicht sooo schlimm«, versicherte Nathan seinem bekümmerten Freund. »Es wird doch nur für ein paar Stunden sein.«

Nathan fühlte sich für das Nachsitzen seiner Freunde verantwortlich, doch es gab nichts, was er jetzt tun konnte. Er wusste nicht, in welcher Stimmung der mürrische Professor sein würde, und dem Mann nicht allein gegenübertreten zu müssen, war alles, woran Nathan im Moment denken konnte. Er hatte seinen Vater seit seinem Erwachen nicht gesehen, und er konnte sich nur allzu gut daran erinnern, wie er sich an dem Mann festgeklammert hatte, außer Stande, sich von seinem sich plötzlich kümmernden Dad fernzuhalten.

Wie würde sein Vater ihn jetzt begrüßen? Würden sie zu 'Mister Granger' und 'Professor Snape' zurückkehren? Nathan hatte wenig Zeit gehabt, um über all das nachzudenken, was während seines vorübergehenden Aufenthalts außerhalb seines Körpers geschehen war, und für ihn hatte sich eine Menge geändert – seine Seele hatte sich verändert.

Sie erreichten die Bürotür, die offen war. Nathans Besorgnis über das erneute Zusammentreffen mit seinem Vater wurde rasch durch augenblickliche Verärgerung ersetzt.

Malfoy war da.

Nathan und seine Freunde gingen herein und schlossen sich dem Slytherin vor dem Schreibtisch von Professor Snape an. Eine leichte Schwenkbewegung der Hand des Mannes, und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen. Der Meister der Zaubertränke verließ seinen Platz und begann, um die vier Schüler zu kreisen.

»Sie sind heute Abend hier aufgrund Ihrer frappierenden Inkompetenz, Regeln zu verstehen und zu befolgen; manche von Ihnen, nachdem penibel an genau diese Regeln erinnert.« Dieser letzte Teil wurde wahrlich nah an Malfoys Ohr ausgesprochen. Professor Snape hielt an dieser Stelle inne und begann dann, erneut umherzugehen. »Bedauerlicherweise kann über Ihren Mangel an Scharfsinnigkeit nicht hinweggesehen werden, wenn er lebensbedrohende Proportionen erreicht.« Dieses Mal wurden die letzten Worte unmittelbar an Nathans rechtem Ohr ausgesprochen. Nach einer bedeutungsvollen Pause blieb Professor Snape stehen, den Blick auf die Vier gerichtet. »Es gibt etliche schmutzige Kessel, die Sie im Klassenzimmer erwarten. Da Ihre Intelligenz und Ihr Urteilsvermögen nicht vertrauensbildend sind, kann ich Ihnen den Gebrauch Ihrer Zauberstäbe nicht erlauben. Hirnlose, manuelle Arbeit erscheint weitaus situationsgerechter, stimmen Sie dem nicht zu?« Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Niemandem war danach, diese Frage zu beantworten.

»Die Kessel werden sich nicht von selbst reinigen!«, blaffte Professor Snape, und die Jungen setzten sich plötzlich alle gleichzeitig in Richtung der Tür in Bewegung. »Mister Granger«, rief der Mann, und Nathan blieb zurück, in der Nähe der Ausgangstür stehend. Erst als die anderen gegangen waren, gab ihm sein Vater ein Zeichen. »Nathan, kommen Sie her.«

Der Gebrauch seines Vornamens ließ Nathans Schultern etwas von ihrer Steifheit verlieren. Er ging zurück zum Schreibtisch seines Vaters und wartete.

»Wie fühlen Sie sich?«

Die Frage war angenehm überraschend. »Es geht mir gut«, antwortete Nathan.

Sein Vater betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, vermutlich, um die Aufrichtigkeit seiner kurzen Antwort zu bestätigen, nickte und griff nach einer Phiole mit rotem Zaubertrank auf seinem Schreibtisch.

»Trinken Sie das«, instruierte der Mann ihn, während er ihm die bereits geöffnete Phiole reichte. »Das ist Aufpäppeltrank, und Sie werden ihn einmal täglich für die nächsten drei Tagen nehmen.«

Dampf entwich Nathans Ohren als Folgeerscheinung des Zaubertranks. Sein Vater nickte erneut zustimmend.

»Sie werden jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro erwartet, um ihn einzunehmen.«

Nathan nickte. »Danke …« Er fügte beinahe ein 'Dad' nach seinem Dank hinzu, unterließ es dann jedoch. Die neue Situation ließ ihn sich immer noch ein wenig wie auf-dem-falschen-Fuß-erwischt fühlen, unsicher darüber, wie er in Gegenwart des Mannes agieren sollte, ungeachtet dessen, was seine Mum gesagt hatte. Zuerst wurde er als dämlicher Schwachkopf tituliert, und dann wurde ihm väterliche Besorgnis spendiert. Mit wem hatte er es gerade zu tun, mit Professor Snape oder seinem Dad? An wen sollte er das Wort richten?

»Kommen Sie«, sagte sein Vater, befreite ihn aus dem Dilemma und schob ihn mit einer sanften Hand in Richtung Tür. »Sie haben immer noch einen Kessel zu reinigen.«

Sie gingen zusammen zum Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer. Nathan seufzte, sobald er sah, dass er genötigt wäre, den Kessel zu nehmen, der auf demselben Arbeitstisch wie Malfoys stand. Nathan wollte seine Mutter nicht enttäuschen – auch nicht seinen Vater – doch er hasste Malfoy auch jetzt noch für alles, was er getan hatte. Der blonde Junge wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von seiner Aufgabe ab, während er sich näherte, und auf diese Art war es das Beste für Nathan.

Er begab sich selbst an die Arbeit, während er außerdem versuchte, sich in seinen Gedanken abzuschotten, und obwohl er Malfoy erfolgreich daraus verbannt hatte, konnte dasselbe nicht von den Gedanken über seinen Dad gesagt werden. Nathan wollte an die vorderste Front des Klassenzimmers schauen, wo er seinen Vater finden würde. Die Sanftheit, mit der er vorhin behandelt worden war, ließ ihn seinen echten Dad – die befreite Seele seines Vaters – vermissen. Er wollte sich erneut mit _jenem_ Severus Snape unterhalten; er wollte, dass die Dinge auf die Art und Weise sein sollten, wie sie auf dem Astronomie-Turm gewesen waren – jederzeit. Nathan schrubbte den Kessel und ging die vielen Fragen durch, die er damals nicht gestellt hatte, und die ihm jetzt auf der Zunge brannten.

Geduld: Das war es, um was die Seele des Mannes gebeten hatte. Das war es auch, was seine Mutter von ihm verlangt hatte, bevor sie ging, doch ihr Ansinnen betraf einen anderen Zauberer. Nathan riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick zu Malfoy. Kannte dieser seinen echten Dad – den Mann hinter der harschen äußeren Erscheinung? Nathan hoffte, dass das nicht der Fall war. Er wollte diesen Teil von Snape ganz für sich allein.

Nathan hielt inne, um seine müden Arme ausruhen zu lassen. Er schaute auf seinen Vater, als der betreffende Mann ein paar Momente später flüchtig aufblickte und seinem Blick begegnete. Er schien müde, wie Nathan dachte, und fühlte sich augenblicklich dafür verantwortlich. Er begann, den Kessel erneut zu schrubben, um die Strafarbeit schneller zu beenden, damit sich sein Dad ausruhen konnte. > _Mein Dad_. < Nathan lächelte zärtlich.

Nicht viel später kratzte ein Stuhl über den Fußboden, doch Nathan setzte seine Aufgabe ungerührt fort. Er nahm wahr, wie die Bewegung neben ihm zum Stillstand kam und stellte fest, dass Malfoy plötzlich aufgehört hatte zu arbeiten, und diese Tatsache verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Nathan hob rechtzeitig seinen Kopf, um die flehenden Augen zu sehen, die Malfoy auf Professor Snape richtete, und er freute sich, kein Mitleid im starren Blick seines Vaters widerspiegelt zu finden.

Nathan schrubbte gedankenverloren und beobachtete die Szene, die sich vor ihm entwickelte. Sein Vater blickte finster auf seinen Patensohn; Malfoy senkte seine Augen und begann – langsam – wieder zu schrubben. Nathan lächelte schadenfroh und hörte postwendend seinen Vater aufseufzen. Binnen kurzem stand der Mann vor ihrem Arbeitstisch, den größten Teil des Lichtes abblockend.

»Wir sind heute Abend hier, weil Sie es nicht schaffen, zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen«, erklärte Professor Snape ihnen.

Nathan, der einen langen letzten Blick auf die müden Augen seines Vaters warf, spürte seine Schuld von neuem emporsteigen und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit andernorts hin.

»Sie sind sich wirklich darüber im Klaren, dass nichts, was Sie tun, die Situation ändern wird, oder?«

Nathan sah Malfoy aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nicken. Er fokussierte seinen starren Blick auf das linke Ohr seines Vaters, außer Stande, dessen Augen zu begegnen, und nickte ebenso.

»Nathan ist mein Sohn, Devon, und ich möchte, dass Sie ihn schlichtweg so behandeln«, erklärte sein Vater dem Slytherin.

»Ja, Onkel Severus«, stimmte der Junge mit einer Stimme nur wenig lauter als ein Flüstern zu.

»Nathan, Devon ist mein Patensohn, und ich möchte, dass du ihn entsprechend behandelst«, erklärte sein Vater dann ihm.

»Ja, Sir«, antwortete er sich fügend.

Anscheinend zu fügsam, falls das intensive Starren seines Vaters irgendetwas ausdrücken sollte. Nathan biss auf seine Unterlippe, als sich einmal mehr Unsicherheit seiner bemächtigte und ihn besorgt zurückließ.

»Ich meine es ernst, Nathan«, bekräftigte der Mann nochmals.

»Ich weiß, Sir. Ich verstehe«, versuchte er, ihn zu beruhigen, während er spürte, wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten. Er wollte, dass sein Vater zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückkehrte, damit diese Unbehaglichkeit verschwinden würde. Nathan kehrte rasch an seine Arbeit zurück und hielt seine Augen auf den Kessel gerichtet. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie still es im Klassenzimmer geworden war, bis das Geräusch der Arbeit um ihn herum zurückkehrte. Nathan saugte seine Lippe wieder zwischen seine Zähne und schrubbte härter.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit beendete er seine Arbeit, näherte sich dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters und sagte: »Der Kessel ist sauber. Kann ich gehen, Sir?«

Die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters lastete auf ihm. Nathan verbarg seine Hände in seinen Taschen, verlagerte sein Gewicht, um mit seinem Fuß die Spalte zwischen zwei Steinen auf dem Fußboden nachzuziehen, und senkte seinen Kopf, um diese Szenerie zu beobachten.

»Fühlen Sie sich gut?«

Die Frage ließ Nathans Bewegungen erstarren. »Ich bin ein bisschen müde, glaube ich.«

»Also gut«, machte sein Vater das Zugeständnis. »Sie dürfen gehen.«

»Danke, Sir.«

Nathan dachte gar nicht daran, auf seine Freunde zu warten, und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich erst an sie erinnert, als er den Schlafsaal betrat, den sie sich teilten. Er sog einen verärgerten Atemzug ein, als er darüber nachdachte, wie bescheuert er sich benommen hatte, weil er unten in den Kerkern wie ein Baby agiert hatte. Professor Snape, sein Vater, sein echten Dad – er konnte heute Abend alle drei in dem Mann erkennen, und sein Kopf schmerzte. Nathan schleuderte seine Schuhe von sich, schüttelte seine Roben von den Schultern und war binnen kurzem bereit fürs Bett.

Zu schlafen – dieses Mal glückselig ohne waches Bewusstsein – ermöglichte es ihm, sich wohl zu fühlen.

Und Träumen konnte ihn zu seinem echten Dad führen. Nathan lächelte und ließ sich in das Land der Träume gleiten.

*-*-*-*

Mit der Zeit kehrten die Dinge zu einer gewissen Normalität zurück. Nathan hatte entschieden, dass er der Führung seines Vaters folgen und sehen würde, wie sich das anfühlte. Er würde ihn Professor Snape und Sir nennen, wann immer er als Mister Granger angeredet wurde, und er würde ihn … überhaupt nicht anreden, wann immer sein Vater seinen Vornamen verwandte.

Das ergab Sinn.

Mehrmals, insbesondere vor dem Zubettgehen, würde Nathan mit sich selbst darüber debattieren, das 'überhaupt nicht anreden' durch ein 'Dad' zu ersetzen und sich danach mit den Konsequenzen auseinanderzusetzen.

Die Konsequenzen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, in den Armen seines Dads zu liegen, eingehüllt von Liebe und Akzeptanz. Er konnte sich vorstellen, weggeschickt zu werden, um niemals wieder etwas anderes genannt zu werden als Mister Granger. Es war zu riskant. Sein echter Dad hatte ihn nicht ohne Grund gebeten, geduldig zu sein.

Er war in der ersten Woche geduldig gewesen, hatte gehorsam seinen Vater für drei Tagen getroffen, um seinen Zaubertrank einzunehmen, hatte am Sonntag an einem ungelenken Mittagessen mit seinen beiden Elternteilen teilgenommen und hatte den Zaubertränke-Unterricht ohne jeden Zwischenfall überstanden. Malfoy hielt sich für sich, vermutlich allzu entsetzt über die Vorstellung, noch mehr Kessel zu reinigen, und Nathan was das völlig egal.

Am dem Mittwoch danach hatte Nathan seinen Vater zum Tee und für eine gekünstelte Unterhaltung getroffen. In jener Nacht hatte er sich nach einer Chance gesehnt, erneut mit seinem echten Dad zusammen zu sein, und hatte in der Hoffnung geschlafen, dass seine Träume diesen Verlauf nehmen würden, und dass er am Morgen mit der Erinnerung an ihr Zusammentreffen beglückt werden würde.

Nathan hatte dies als die neue Normalität seines Lebens akzeptiert, selbst nachdem er an zahlreichen Morgen mit dem Gefühl der inneren Leere aufwachte. Er hatte versucht, dieses Nichts durch das Spielen mit seinen Freunden und durch Briefwechsel mit den Menschen, die er liebte, zu füllen. Sein Pate war großartig darin gewesen, das Thema Snape zu vermeiden, genauso wie Onkel Ron. Das hatte viel nicht geholfen, wie Nathan festgestellt hatte. Er wollte jemanden, mit dem er _über_ seinen Vater reden konnte. Er war zum Büro von Professor Lupin gegangen.

»Professor Lupin, sind Sie da?« Die Tür war nicht verschlossen gewesen. Nathan hatte in etwas hineingespäht, was ein leeres Zimmer zu sein schien. Er hatte sich gerade dafür entschieden hineinzugehen, doch im gleichen Moment öffnete sich eine Tür auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Raumes, und Professor Lupin war hereingekommen, bloß, dass er von Nathans Vater begleitet worden war.

»Nathan?«, hatte Professor Lupin gesagt, durch seine Anwesenheit hier sichtlich überrascht.

»Guten Tag, Professor Lupin«, hatte er gegrüßt, und dann hatte er seinem Vater zugenickt. »Hallo.«

Sein Vater hatte das Nicken erwidert, und beide Professoren hatten darauf gewartet, dass Nathan offenbarte, warum er hier war.

»Äh … Ich habe … Hausaufgaben gemacht, und ich … hatte da diese Frage zu diesem Thema.«

Sein Vater hatte ihn aufmerksam beobachtet, und Nathan hatte gewusst, dass er nervös herumzappelte. Warum musste sein Vater genau in dem Moment in Professor Lupins Büro sein, als er sich dafür entschieden hatte, seinen Hauslehrer aufzusuchen? Es hatte Nathan zu diesem Zeitpunkt irritiert, und es war jetzt immer noch der Fall.

»Ich kann morgen im Unterricht fragen, Sir. Guten Abend.«

Er war geflohen, bevor irgendeiner der Zauberer widersprechen konnte. Nathan war kein Feigling; nein, er war sich dieser Tatsache mehr oder weniger sicher. Was er getan hatte, hatte einfach bewiesen, dass er noch immer geduldig sein und warten konnte. Er hatte den Raum verlassen und war zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückgekehrt, und am Tag nach diesem Zwischenfall hatte er eine Frage für Professor Lupin über ihre zugeteilten Hausaufgaben erfunden.

Am Freitag hatte er seine Mutter länger umarmt als üblich. Sie hatte seine Stirn geküsst, und seine Augen hatten sich flatternd geschlossen.

»Was ist es?«, hatte sie beunruhigt gefragt.

»Es ist nichts«, hatte er ihr erzählt. »Ich habe dich vermisst.«

»Ist zwischen dir und deinem Dad alles in Ordnung?«

Das winzige Wort hatte ihn verletzt, aber Nathan hatte ein Lächeln zu Stande gebracht. »Alles okay.«

Sie schien durch seine Antwort zufriedengestellt und hatte jegliches weitere Bohren in seine Empfindungen aufgegeben, das sie im Sinn gehabt haben könnte.

Das Familien-Abendessen an diesem Wochenende hatte sich sogar noch mehr von der Wirklichkeit losgelöst angefühlt als das vorhergehende. Es hatte begonnen, als er spürte, wie seine Mum ebenfalls aus ihrem üblichen Verhalten ausbrach, und als er – nicht zum ersten Mal – gedacht hatte, dass er vielleicht zu einem Leben in einer anderen Dimension erwacht war. Er war Nathan Granger, doch die Welt um ihn herum gehörte zu einer anderen Version von ihm, wie im Kino. Das würde erklären, warum das Abendessen in Professor Snapes Wohnung an diesem Wochenende solch ein ganz gewöhnliches Ereignis gewesen war. Hier oder in der Großen Halle – die Erfahrung wäre aus Nathans Blickwinkel dieselbe gewesen.

Nathan hatte seine Mum danach aufmerksam beobachtet. Verbarg sie irgendetwas? Ihr Schweigen bedeutete gewöhnlich, dass … Oder vielleicht hatte er sich nicht wie der Nathan aus dieser Dimension benommen, und sie würden ihn jeden Moment damit konfrontieren. Sie war freundlich gewesen, wie immer, aber viel zu still, und der ganze Abend war damit vorübergegangen, dass seine beiden Elternteile ihn wechselseitig über die banalsten Sachen ausgefragt hatten. Hatten sie versucht herauszufinden, ob er derjenige war, von dem er behauptete, dass er es war?

Dies hier war kein Fantasy-Film.

Was ging hier vor …?

»Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein, euch nächste Woche zu besuchen«, hatte seine Mutter verlauten lassen, nachdem die Teller verschwunden waren.

»Warum nicht?«, hatte Nathan gefragt, während seine Besorgnis anwuchs.

»Da ist eine Konferenz in Madrid am nächsten Wochenende«, hatte sie ihm erzählt und dabei gelächelt. »William und ich haben ein paar Präsentationen vorzustellen.«

»Oh.« Nathan hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie verreiste, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt fiel ihm nichts Besseres zu sagen ein, und er hatte nicht daran gedacht zu protestieren.

Sein Vater andererseits … »Hast du all deine anderen Verabredungen abgeschossen?«

Sie hatte die sonderbare Frage ignoriert und ihren Blick weiterhin auf Nathan gerichtet. »Was kann ich dir aus Spanien mitbringen?«

»Hmm. Ein Schwert? Das Schwert eines echten Königs.« Er hatte gelächelt und Trost aus der Vertrautheit der Tradition geschöpft. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Mum zu einer Konferenz reisen und ihn zurücklassen musste, würde sie ihn fragen, was seine Entlohnung dafür sein würde, ein guter Junge zu sein, während sie abwesend war. Er hatte aus diesem Grund eine Sammlung von Schlüsselanhängern aus allen Teilen Europas.

»Ein Schwert eines echten Königs?« Sie hatte Erschrecken vorgetäuscht. »Das wird eine schwierige Aufgabe sein. Kann meine Wenigkeit es als gegeben voraussetzen, dass Er weiß, dass ein Schwert eines Königs nicht käuflich zu erwerben sein wird? Es könnte notwendig werden, dass ich dem König höchstpersönlich in einem Duell die Stirn bieten muss!«

Nathan hatte über die Theatralik seiner Mutter gelächelt. Er war im Begriff gewesen, darauf zu erwidern, als sein Vater ihm zuvor gekommen war.

»Es ist nicht ratsam, wenn der auserwählte Edelmann ein Muggel ist.«

»William kann dir helfen, das Schwert auszuwählen, Mum. Er wird wissen, welches du kaufen solltest«, hatte Nathan seiner Mutter erklärt und ein überwältigendes Lächeln dafür geerntet.

Sein Vater war danach in Schweigen verfallen und von diesem Zeitpunkt an distanziert geblieben. Während des Zusammentreffens zum Tee in dieser Woche war er formell und kälter als vorher gewesen, wenn dies möglich war. Das hatte Nathan sich Gedanken machen lassen … Doch so sehr er auch nachdachte, er schaffte es nicht zu verstehen, was er getan haben könnte, um das zu verdienen. Irgendetwas ging hier vor, und er konnte nicht einmal damit beginnen, daraus schlau zu werden, worum es sich handelte. Dieses letzte Familien-Abendessen hatte die Grenze der Kapazität seiner Vorstellung erreicht, und das war nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen. Nathan hatte nichts getan oder gesagt, um seinen Vater zu verärgern – zumindest dachte er, dass dies nicht der Fall war; bei Professor Snape konnte man nie wissen.

Vielleicht war er aufgebracht gewesen, weil seine Mutter am nächsten Wochenende nicht kommen würde. Es war eine Möglichkeit, da Nathan sich nach dem Mittagessen am nächsten Sonntag seinem Vater am Lehrertisch genähert hatte.

»Soll ich Sie heute Abend in Ihrem Büro treffen oder geradewegs zu Ihrer Wohnung gehen?«, hatte er gefragt. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er machen sollte, ohne dass seine Mutter ihn zu dem Treffen begleiten würde.

»Wofür?«, hatte sein Vater erwidert, die Stirn runzelnd.

Nathan hatte das Stirnrunzeln erwidert. »Zum Abendessen«, hatte Nathan ihn irritiert erinnert.

»Ihre Mutter ist nicht da.«

»Aber ich bin nach wie vor noch hier«, hatte er betont. »Und Sie sind ebenfalls hier.« Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, war dies eine ziemlich unhöfliche Art und Weise gewesen, die Dinge in die richtige Perspektive zu rücken, aber wirklich – die Worte waren herausgerutscht, bevor Nathan richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz, anstelle einer verärgerten scharfen Erwiderung, hatte Nathan nur einen weich werdenden Blick von dem Mann geerntet. »Meine Wohnung, wenn Sie den Weg dorthin kennen.«

»Den kenne ich«, hatte Nathan gesagt, bevor er an den Gryffindor-Tisch zurückgekehrt war.

Er hatte nach diesem Gespräch darüber nachgedacht, nicht zu dem Treffen zu gehen, doch er war zu guter Letzt gegangen. Schweigen – unbehaglich, bleiern – definierte diesen Abend.

In der Retrospektive – seit er sich selbst verflucht hatte, waren die Dinge in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von dem gelaufen, was Nathan erhofft hatte, dass es der Fall sein würde. Wunschdenken, aber er hatte seinem echten Dad zulächeln und mit ihm herumflachsen wollen, hatte sich wie jemand verhalten wollen, den nichts beunruhigte. Dieses Jahr begann, genauso ätzend zu sein, wie das vergangene.

Um zu beweisen, dass er sich nicht in seinen Schlussfolgerungen irrte, war Nathan heute früher zum Büro seines Vaters für ihren üblichen Tee gegangen und hatte dies in dem Moment bedauert, als er den Mann – beinahe von Pergamenten und Büchern verborgen – über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt gesehen hatte.

»Wenn Sie zu beschäftigt sind, können wir das heutige Treffen ausfallen lassen«, hatte Nathan angeboten. Dass sein Vater diese Offerte ersichtlich in Betracht gezogen hatte, hatte ihn in dem Moment geschmerzt, und es tat jetzt immer noch weh. Er wollte keine Verpflichtung im Terminplan des Mannes sein.

»Ich werde eine Pause einlegen«, war seine überfällige Antwort gewesen. Sie waren zur Wohnung seines Vaters gewandert, und – wie gewöhnlich – war Tee serviert worden.

Nathan hatte versucht, eine wirkliche Unterhaltung in Gang zu setzen, doch alles, was er von seinem Vater zurückbekommen hatte, waren Grunzer und einsilbige Antworten gewesen. Sein Vater war überhaupt nicht anwesend gewesen, nicht einmal für einen kurzen Moment – und sein echter Dad am allerwenigsten. Er war nirgends zu sehen, vollkommen außerhalb Nathans Reichweite.

Er hätte zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren sollen, doch Nathan hatte einen anderen Weg gewählt. Er hatte beabsichtigt, auf den Astronomie-Turm zu gehen, aber hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, überhaupt einen Fuß dort hinzusetzen. Seine Schritte hatten sich verlangsamt, bis seine Füße gänzlich zum Stillstand gekommen waren.

Weil sein echter Dad nicht auf dem Astronomie-Turm sein würde.

Sein echter Dad war ein Gefangener im Körper seines Vaters, und dieser war gegenwärtig in den Kerkern.

Nathan schaute sich um, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er auf der anderen Seite des Korridors stand, der zu dem großen Fenster mit der schönsten Aussicht auf die Ländereien, den Wald und das Dorf Hogsmeade führte. Es war sein Lieblingsplatz im Schloss, wohin er grundsätzlich immer kam, um ungestört nachzudenken. Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und beobachtete, wie der Wind an diesem kalten Abend durch die Bäume blies und verschneite Blätter erzittern ließ.

Geduld, Geduld. Er hatte es satt, geduldig zu sein. Was mochte so verdammt schwierig gewesen sein? Nathan wusste, dass sein Vater wunderbar sein konnte, wenn er dies wollte; es brachte zum Vorschein, wer er im Inneren war! Nicht zum ersten Mal seit er aufgewacht war, dachte Nathan daran, den Zauberspruch, der seine Seele befreien würde, erneut zu werfen, nur für eine Nacht, und loszustürzen, um seinen echten Dad zu finden und ihm zu sagen, sich dabei zu beeilen, einen Weg zu finden, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, weil Nathan nicht länger warten konnte.

Er hatte keine Geduld übrig.

Zu warten war reine Zeitverschwendung, und sie hatten bereits viel zu viel Zeit verloren. Geduldig zu sein, brachte sie nirgendwohin. Nirgends!

Er berührte mit seiner Stirn das Glas, das den größten Teil der Kälte draußen hielt und beobachtete, wie sein Atem die Aussicht über die Ländereien unten vernebelte.

Nathan hatte es satt.

Er ließ ein Bein lose baumeln und gegen die steinerne Mauer schlenkern.

Nathan war der Erwartungen leid. Er war es überdrüssig, diese Erwartungen zerschmettert zu sehen, hatte genug davon, dass sich diese Erwartungen als unbegründet erwiesen.

Nathan war schlicht und einfach erschöpft.

*-*-*-*

Severus seufzte schwer. »Ich beginne zu glauben, dass Sie Freude daran haben, Kessel zu reinigen.« Als Reaktion auf seine Worte beendete das Bein des Jungen seine Pendelbewegung, begann jedoch dann langsam wieder zu schlenkern.

Severus näherte sich und sagte: »Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht hier sein sollten.« Sein Körper schirmte das Licht ab, das von einer brennenden Fackel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand kam. Das Bein hielt einmal mehr inne. »Demnach – alles, was nun noch übrig bleibt zu verstehen, ist, warum Sie dennoch hier sind.«

»Patrouilliert nicht irgendein anderer Lehrer die Korridore?« Nathan blickte schließlich zu ihm auf, um hinzuzusetzen: »Warum müssen es immer Sie sein?«

Severus' Brauen zogen sich enger zusammen, verärgert durch den offenen Ungehorsam seines Sohnes. »Was tun Sie hier, Mister Granger?«

»Die Lichter von Hogsmeade beobachten«, antwortete der Junge, während er sich umdrehte, um erneut aus dem Fenster zu schauen. »Sir.«

»Warum?«, verlangte er zu wissen.

»Deswegen«, antwortete Nathan, sein Bein wieder baumeln lassend.

Als der Junge in Schweigen verfiel, war Severus mit seiner Geduld am Ende, und er knurrte: »Deswegen was?«

»Nur deswegen.«

 _> Unverschämter Junge!<_, dachte Severus. »Strapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld, Mister Granger.«

Sein Sohn stieß seinen Kopf von der Fensterscheibe ab und setzte sich so, dass er ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte, auf eine Art und Weise, die eine große Anstrengung zu sein schien. Jede schleppende Bewegung, die Nathan machte, war eindeutig eine Beleidigung, und Severus war nicht erfreut darüber. Mit Augen in sein Gesicht schauend, die die Ruhe seiner Bewegungen als Lüge preisgaben, sagte Nathan: »Sie sind zu geduldig, _Sir_.« Während er aufstand, setzte er hinzu: »Ich habe keine Geduld mehr übrig.« Er versuchte zu fliehen, doch Severus erwischte ihn an den Roben.

»Nicht so schnell.« Severus griff Nathan dann am Arm, und brachte ihn dazu, sich umzudrehen, um ihn abermals anzuschauen. »Wenn ich Sie irgendetwas frage, erwarte ich eine Antwort! Denken Sie nicht, dass Sie über den Regeln dieser Schule stehen, oder dass Sie die Freiheit besitzen zu handeln, wie es Ihnen gefällt.« Er hielt inne, im Gesicht seines Sohnes nach seiner Reaktion suchend. »Ich werde Ihre Frechheit nicht dulden, Junge! Ich bin Ihr Vater, und Sie schulden mir Respekt!«

Nathan befreite sich aus seinem Griff. »Jetzt erinnern Sie sich daran?« Severus beobachtete, wie Nathans Nasenlöcher bebten. »Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen gehorche und vollkommen respektvoll und gut Freund mit Ihrem Patensohn bin, dann sind Sie mein Vater?«

Severus wollte ihm sagen, dass er auf seinen Ton achtgeben solle, wenn er mit ihm sprach, presste jedoch stattdessen seine Lippen aufeinander. »Was Sie sagen ist nicht nachvollziehbar. Wir haben gerade Stunden zusammen verbracht, oder nicht? Sie sind …«

»Sie waren ja nicht einmal da!«, brüllte der Junge. »Wir hatte keine richtige Unterhaltung seit …«

Der Schmerz in Nathans Augen entzog Severus die ganze Luft, und plötzlich schloss sich dieses Fenster zur Seele seines Sohnes hinter schweren Lidern. Der Junge senkte seinen Kopf, vermutlich, weil er versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und alles, was Severus denken konnte, war … warum? Warum litt sein Sohn? Was hatte er getan, um seinen Jungen diesmal zu verletzen?

»Nathan …«

Leuchtende Augen starrten ihn an, riesig und offen.

»Bitte, Dad. Bitte«, bettelte Nathan in einem gehetzten Wispern, mit Augen, die sich nie von Severus abwandten und seine Verteidigung völlig schmelzen ließen.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Severus eindringlich, während er sich seinem verzweifelten Jungen näherte. Arme drängten sich wie eine Flut um ihn, beendeten sein Vorwärtskommen durch den Aufprall, hielten ihn auf der Stelle fest.

»Ich bin geduldig gewesen. Wirklich! Ich habe gewartet, wie ich versprochen habe, dass ich es tun würde, aber ich glaube nicht … Dad, ich kann einfach nicht mehr warten. Bitte geh' nicht weg.«

Severus bewegte seine Hände in Nathans Haar, und dies schien den Todesgriff zu lockern, den der Junge um seine Person hielt. Severus hatte nicht verstanden, was Nathan durch sein ganzes Gestammel hindurch auszusprechen versuchte, doch er erkannte, dass der Junge Zeit brauchte, bevor er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte und bereit sein würde, abermals befragt zu werden.

Er wartete. Äußerlich unbewegt, im Inneren jedoch fieberhaft, wartete er. Sich zu bewegen würde bedeuten zu gehen, und Nathan hatte ihn darum angefleht, genau dies nicht zu tun – diese eine Sache hatte er sehr wohl verstanden – aber was war mit dem ganzen Rest, über Warterei und Geduld? Er würde sich nicht bewegen und die Arme seines Sohnes nicht verlassen, doch wie sollte dies Nathan helfen? Severus war nicht warmherzig genug, war dies nie gewesen.

Er hielt den Jungen, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, und hoffte, dass er das Richtige tat. Er konnte nur hoffen.

Nathan wandte seinen Kopf an seiner Brust von links nach rechts, machte jedoch keine Bewegung, um ihn freizugeben. Severus nahm die Drehung des Kopfes als ein Zeichen, seinen Fragen freien Lauf zu lassen.

»Was geht hier vor, Nathan?«

»Ich vermisse Sie … dich, Dad«, antwortete sein Sohn. Severus konnte nicht verstehen, was er damit meinte.

»Wie können Sie mich vermissen?«, nahm er einen versuchsweisen Anlauf.

»Weil ich hoffte, dass ich dich nicht verlieren würde; ich dachte, dass du da sein würdest, wenn ich erwache, aber dann war es so, als ob du überhaupt niemals dort auf dem Astronomie-Turm gewesen wärst.«

Severus versteifte sich in einer hilflosen Reaktion auf die Erwähnung dieser Örtlichkeit. Er wollte nicht, dass Nathan über die dort geschehenen Ereignisse Bescheid wusste, die sein Leben verändert hatten. Sein Sohn konnte es nicht wissen. Es gab keine Wärme in ihm; Severus wollte, dass der Junge seine Hände von ihm nahm. Er konnte darauf verzichten, dass sein Kind zu einem Teil dieser Kälte wurde.

Er drückte Nathan gegen die Schultern, konnte ihn jedoch nur weit genug zurückdrängen, um seinen Augen zu begegnen.

»Können wir reden?«, fragte der Junge.

 _> Nein!<_ ** _,_** dachte Severus augenblicklich. Die Antwort musste auf seinen Zügen offensichtlich gewesen sein.

»Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht, oder?«

_> Wie könnte ich je vergessen …<_

»Du hast geschlafen. Es gab nur unsere Seelen. Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, dass du mich aus dem Krankenflügel geholt hast? Wir gingen danach zum Astronomie-Turm.«

Severus runzelte seine Stirn, außer Stande, eine Verbindung herzustellen zwischen den Ereignissen, von denen sein Sohn erzählte, und jener Nacht, in der Albus …

»Du warst der Beste.« Der Junge lächelte. »Wir standen im Wind. Du hast mir Geschichten darüber erzählt, als du ein Erstklässler warst. Du hast mir über das Fliegen und den Zeitpunkt erzählt, als du durch die Zweige eines Baums durchgeflogen bist, weil du während des Flugunterrichts die Kontrolle über deinen Besen verloren hast, und wie du wegen eines gebrochenen Beines die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen musstest.«

Severus' Augen weiteten sich, während sein Sohn überhaupt nicht seinem Charakter entsprechend kicherte. »Wer hat Ihnen das erzählt?« verlangte er zu wissen, aufgeschreckt durch Nathans Kenntnisse einer solchen Episode aus seiner Kindheit.

Nathan wurde wieder ernst, erhielt jedoch ein Lächeln mit geschlossenem Mund aufrecht. »Du selbst hast mir davon erzählt, aber du erinnerst dich nicht daran, oder?« Langsam erstarb sein Lächeln. »Du … Sie haben geschlafen. Für Sie war das alles nur ein Traum, nur, dass es keiner war. Ihre Seele war dort gemeinsam mit meiner. Wir waren dort, und ich kann mich an alles erinnern, weil ich nicht schlief – es war der Zauberspruch. Ich erinnere mich an alles. Es war kein Traum.«

Severus begann, ein wenig Sinn in dem zu erfassen, worüber Nathan sprach, doch es gab noch immer viele Dinge in all dem, die unerklärlich blieben. »Meine Seele war mit Ihrer zusammen, aber wir haben den Krankenflügel nie verlassen.«

»Nein, nicht, solange Sie unter dem Einfluss des Zauberspruchs dort waren, aber wir haben den Krankenflügel verlassen, als Sie schliefen«, erzählte Nathan ihm. »Sie waren es, der es mir erklärt hat. Wenn der Körper schläft, ist die Seele frei. Mum war auch da, aber sie begleitete uns nicht zum Astronomie-Turm.«

Wertlose Theorien. Was Nathan ihm da erzählte, waren ausschließlich Theorien, die von Leuten wie Sybill Trelawney geschaffen wurden und nach denen sich ihresgleichen richteten. Severus öffnete seinen Mund, um genau auf diese Tatsache hinzuweisen, doch hielt im letzten Moment, bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, inne, als seine Logik herausgefordert wurde.

Wie würde Nathan über seinen Besen-Unfall im ersten Jahr wissen können?

»Ich lüge Sie nicht an«, versicherte Nathan. »Sie waren mit mir dort, während Sie schliefen.«

»Ich …«, begann Severus. Wie konnte er dies glauben? Wie konnte er es bezweifeln? »Es ist nach der Sperrstunde.« Er brauchte Zeit. »Wir sollten diese Diskussion für einen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt aufsparen. Sie sollten in Ihrem Bett sein.«

»Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie sich erinnern würden.« Enttäuschung – sie hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft, die in zunehmendem Maß an Kälte gewann, als er die Umarmung seines Sohnes verlor. Nathans Augen waren ebenso kalt wie die Luft des Schlosses um ihn herum. Nathan drehte ihm seinen Rücken und fragte: »Wann findet das Nachsitzen mit Ihnen statt, Sir?«

Ein Gefühl völligen Verlusts bemächtigtesich Severus' Herz. Er seufzte laut in die Stille des Korridors. »Ich möchte Ihnen nicht noch mehr Nachsitzen geben, Nathan.« Er starrte auf den Hinterkopf seines Sohnes und versuchte, dessen Inhalt zu entschlüsseln. Er wollte verstehen, was dermaßen schiefgelaufen war, warum sich Nathan so verloren fühlte, doch jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür.

»Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor«, murmelte er. »Ich werde Sie zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen.« Eine Hand zwischen Nathans Schulterblätter legend, nötigte Severus ihn zu gehorchen, und dirigierte sie beide durch die leeren Korridore.

Das, was Nathan beschrieben hatte, war tatsächlich der Stoff, aus dem Träume gemacht waren. So sehr Severus auch glauben wollte, dass all die Momente, die er mit seinem Sohn in dessen sehnsüchtiger Phantasie geteilt hatte, tatsächlich geschehen waren, dass Severus im Stande gewesen war, seinen Sohn zum Lachen zu bringen –es war surreal.

Er schaute auf den Jungen, der neben ihm lief. Severus hatte geträumt, dass er mit seinem Sohn lachen konnte, und so sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass seine Träume Wirklichkeit würden – der Mann, den er in seinen Träumen vorgab zu sein, würde niemals real existieren – er wusste nicht, wie er dieser Mann sein sollte.

Severus war ein gebrochener Mann, etwas, das er schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert hatte. Nichts konnte ihn kitten; es gab keine Erlösung für ihn, und er hatte sein Leben in Sühnung gelebt.

Er beobachtete, wie Nathan den Gryffindor-Turm betrat – die Schultern bleiern und den Kopf gebeugt – und es fühlte sich an, wie ein Tritt in die Eingeweide.

Severus war dabei, seinen Sohn zu brechen, genauso, wie er gewusst hatte, dass es geschehen würde, und Nathan hatte nichts getan, um eine solch drastische Strafe zu verdienen. Dies war eines der Dinge, die mit denjenigen geschahen, die dennoch versuchten, ein Teil seines Lebens zu sein. Während er allein die Korridore durchwanderte, wurde sich Severus darüber bewusst, dass er innerlich leer war, da sein Herz zurückgeblieben war – der Gnade der kleinen Hände seines Sohnes ausgeliefert.

Später, als er sich auf seinem Bett herumwälzte, unfähig, Ruhe zu finden, da jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen schloss, ein anderes Paar enttäuschter Augen in seine Geist eindrang, wusste Severus, dass er sich nicht ausruhen konnte, während die Qual bestehen blieb.

Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass diese Zeit kommen würde, und er hatte mit allem, was in seiner Macht lag, gegen diese überwältigende Kraft angekämpft. Severus erreichte einen Punkt, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab, wo sein Leben von der Fähigkeit seines Sohns abhing, glücklich zu sein. Kein Kämpfen mehr. Es gab keine Rückkehr, und Severus wusste es.

Er würde atmen, um Nathan atmen zu sehen. Er würde sterben, um ihn glücklich zu machen, oder – möge Merlin ihm beistehen – leben, um dies zu versuchen.

 

 

* * *

**A/N** **:** Da hast du's, Severus, da hast du's! Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Und dabei beginnst du gerade erst, die Elternschaft zu genießen.:0P

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Severus trifft eine Entscheidung, die sein Leben – und das Anderer – unwiderruflich verändern wird.


	31. Wahnsinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus trifft eine Entscheidung, die sein Leben – und das Anderer – unwiderruflich verändern wird.

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Insanity**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** **:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt! Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet Gedankengut für Erwachsene, das für unter 18jährige nicht geeignet ist.

 **ORIGINAL BETA** **:** Shey Snape, GinnyW und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION** **:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY** **:** Severus trifft eine Entscheidung, die sein Leben – und das Anderer – unwiderruflich verändern wird.

* * *

**A/N:** Dies ist der erste Teil eines Kapitels, das zu lang wurde, um (wieder einmal) an einem Stück gepostet zu werden, doch es ist ebenfalls das Fundament dafür, was als nächstes folgen wird. Demnach – falls Ihr leicht zu frustrieren seid, solltet Ihr auf das folgende Kapitel warten, um beide gemeinsam zu lesen (wie ich es eigentlich zu Beginn angestrebt hatte).

ferporcel

* * *

 

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

 

**Kapitel 30: Wahnsinn**

Die mit seinem Sohn ausgetauschten Blicke waren mit jener abendlichen Unterhaltung in dem in den Schatten getauchten Korridor belastet. Sie hatten seitdem nicht miteinander gesprochen, und die Verherrlichung dieses Momentes wuchs nur, als ihre schweigende Rücksichtnahme auf einander sich weiter fortsetzte. Tage und Nächte verbracht mit Nachsinnen; Tage und Nächte verbracht in Tortur. > _Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann <_, erinnerte Severus sich selbst, als sich die Augen seines Jungen von den seinen abwandten, ihn ohne Antworten zurückließen und lediglich noch mehr Enttäuschung mit sich führten.

Severus wollte, dass _dieser_ Ausdruck von Nathans Gesicht verschwand, doch wie konnte er seinen Sohn behelligen und von ihm fordern, dass er seine Wünsche erklärt, wenn alles, was er tun würde, war, jeden einzelnen davon zu zerquetschen? > _Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann <_, bekräftigte er innerlich, da er dies seinem Sohn nicht antun konnte – und auch nicht antun würde.

In Nathan würde eines Tages das Verständnis wachsen, dass es nicht seine, sondern Severus' Schuld war. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, auf welche Art Nathan in seine Träume eingedrungen war, um neugierig herumzuschnüffeln, und es spielte auch keine Rolle, solange sein Sohn wusste, dass sie niemals real sein konnten, dass es nichts gab, was Severus dagegen tun konnte.

Severus hatte in derselben Nacht damit begonnen, einen Traum-Unterdrücker zu benutzen, um damit zu versuchen, jene verräterischen Momente vor Nathan zu schützen. Er meinte es durchaus nicht böse. Er konnte nur einfach nicht dieser Mann sein, nicht einmal, wenn er dies selbst wollte. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie. Da war eine Kluft zwischen ihm und diesem Mann. > _Da ist verdammt noch mal nichts, was ich tun kann! <_

Granger würde nach ihrer mit ihrem Muggel- _Ritter_ verbrachten Zeit eintreffen und würde zweifellos zu abgelenkt durch ihre Tagträumereien sein, um zu begreifen, dass er die Sache mit Nathan erneut verbockt hatte. > _Gut <_, machte er eine ernsthafte Anstrengung zu denken, > _ich bin nicht in irgendeiner verdammten Stimmung dafür, belehrt zu werden. < _Insbesondere seitdem …

_> Es gibt nichts, was ich verdammt noch mal tun kann!<_

*-*-*-*

Seine Mutter war gerade zu Hause angekommen. Sie sollte für die Nacht in London bleiben und würde erst am nächsten Morgen nach Hogwarts kommen, jedenfalls hatte sie ihm dies in ihrem Brief erzählt. Nathan hatte sie in dieser Woche mehr vermisst, als er es in irgendeiner anderer Woche getan hatte, was einfach dumm war, weil, ob sie zuhause in London oder in einer Konferenz in Spanien oder an irgendeinem anderen Ort sonst war, kam auf dasselbe heraus.

Nathan fühlte sich wie ein Baby, weil er seine Mum vermisste, insbesondere, wenn er sich umschaute und seine Freunde betrachtete, die ihre Eltern viel länger nicht gesehen hatten als nur zwei Wochen.

Außerdem – sein Vater war direkt dort vorn am Lehrertisch.

Nathan schaute zu ihm hinüber, und die Sehnsucht wurde rasch zurückgedrängt. Was sich Mittwoch Nacht ereignet hatte, war ein dummer Fehler gewesen. War es zu viel erbeten, dass sein Vater nur ein einziges Mal in den Kerkern blieb? Warum musste der Mann jede einzelne Nacht die Korridore heimsuchen? > _Nur, um mich dabei zu erwischen, mich wie ein dummes Baby zu benehmen, deshalb <_, dachte Nathan und fühlte sich augenblicklich erschöpft, seine Augen von dem Mann abwendend.

Er würde das nicht noch einmal geschehen lassen. Er war kein dummes Baby.

 _> Ich bin kein dummes Baby!<_ _,_ beteuerte Nathan sich selbst gegenüber.

Er konnte diese Episode sehr wohl aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen und so handeln, als wäre sie niemals geschehen. Professor Snape schien genau das getan zu haben.

Obwohl – der Mann schien beinahe …

Nein, Nathan würde jenen dummen Hoffnungen nicht länger nachhängen, selbst wenn er den Mann mehr als einmal dabei ertappt hatte, ihn zu beobachten. Dumme Hoffnungen waren für dumme kleine Babys. > _Ich bin kein dummes Baby! <_

Nathan war zwölf Jahre alt, nicht fünf. Es war an der Zeit, jene Träume über einen sich um ihn kümmernden, an seinem Leben teilnehmenden Vaters zu vergessen. Die Jungen sprachen über die Quidditch-Finale. Er sollte sich darauf konzentrieren.

Und Nathan versuchte dies wirklich.

*-*-*-*

Hermione erreichte Hogwarts später, als sie geplant hatte. Ihr Fehler hatte darin bestanden, am Freitag kurz in ihrem Büro nach fast einer Woche Abwesenheit vorbeischauen. Ihre externe Korrespondenz allein hatte sie dazu veranlasst, das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen; die Neuigkeiten, die die Hauspost brachte, hatten sie ihren Samstag Morgen verschwenden lassen. Es war dieselbe alte Geschichte: Nimm dir ein paar Tage frei, und die Studenten im Aufbaustudium sind dafür vorherbestimmt, etwas Kostspieliges und Unentbehrliches zu zerstören.

Nun ja, nun war es Samstag Nachmittag, und alles, was sie tun konnte, war erledigt. Sie schritt von den Toren von Hogwarts hinauf und wollte nichts anderes, als die Wärme ihres Sohnes dem kühlen schottischen Wetter entgegensetzen. Sie fand ihn in einem der Wintergärten, wo er mit anderen Kindern bei irgendeiner Art von rasantem Spiel herumrannte.

Hermiones Brust schwoll mit Freude an, und ein wenig von der Steifheit, die ihre Schultern im Griff hielt, ließ nach. Sie war weitaus besorgter gewesen, als sie gewollt hatte oder sich bewusst gewesen war.

_> Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es Severus darauf angelegt hätte, auch das Herz von Nathan zu brechen.<_

Natürlich versuchte sie zu vergessen, dass Severus im Brechen von Herzen ziemlich versiert war. Natürlich versuchte sie, ihre Gefühle zu trennen – Severus in den Vater und den Mann aufzusplittern. Sich fernzuhalten hatte ihren inneren Kampf nur verstärkt. Es ging ihr gut, ja, es ging ihr gut.

Nathan entdeckte sie und winkte. Hermione strahlte ihren Sonnenschein an und winkte zurück. Er schien zufrieden zu sein. Ihn mit den anderen Kindern zu beobachten, war Balsam für ihre Seele. Mit Sicherheit war nichts Katastrophales geschehen, während sie nicht hier gewesen war.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort stehen blieb und beobachtete. Wahrscheinlich zu lange, da Nathan nun zu ihr herüberlief und das Spiel verließ.

»Hallo«, begrüßte er sie, ein wenig außer Atem.

»Ist das Spiel zu Ende?«, fragte sie und umarmte ihn kurz.

»Nä«, antwortete Nathan außer Atem. Sich beruhigend, setzte er hinzu: »Es ist nur Fangen. Gehst du zum Labor?«

»Eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, aber zuerst muss ich …«

»Ich komme mit«, unterbrach er sie und rannte zu den Kindern zurück, die noch immer im Garten spielten, höchstwahrscheinlich, um ihnen zu erklären, dass er offiziell aus dem Spiel ausstieg. Er keuchte erneut, als er sie erreichte und lebhaft sagte: »Gehen wir!« Er hielt sie an der Hand und führte sie durch die Korridore.

Nathan hatte sie offensichtlich vermisst. Dieses Wissen wärmte ihr Herz.

»Wozu die ganze Eile?«, fragte sie.

»Hast du das Schwert mitgebracht?«, stellte er die Gegenfrage.

»Au, das Schwert. Du hast mich beinahe glauben lassen, dass du mich vermisst hättest.«

Nathan hob die Augen zu ihr mit einem Blick voller Heiterkeit auf, während sie auf die Treppe warteten. »Nein, es ist ausschließlich das Schwert«, erklärte er ihr in einem offensichtlich scherzhaften Ton, doch dann wurde das Licht in seinen Augen durch etwas gedämpft, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

»Ich habe dich auch vermisst«, erzählte sie ihm dann und hoffte, dass, was auch immer ihren Sohn in Besorgnis versetzt hatte, durch ihre Liebe zu ihm gelindert würde. Sie hoffte auch, dass Severus nicht hinter dem Ungemach steckte.

Der Aufstieg von hier aus wurde schweigend zurückgelegt. Hermione wollte, dass Nathan wusste, dass sie sich seines Bedürfnisses nach Unterstützung bewusst war und schritt deshalb den ganzen Weg mit ihm eng aneinander geschmiegt in einer halben Umarmung. Als sie die Schwelle in ihre Wohnung überquert hatten, lächelte Nathan leicht, und sie wusste, dass sie erfolgreich gewesen war, und, was auch immer ihn niederdrückte, für den Moment beiseitegeschoben war. Wenn er bislang noch nicht bereit war, darüber zu sprechen, würde sie warten.

Hermione nahm ein Paket aus ihrer Tasche und vergrößerte es magisch. Als Nathan jedoch die Hand danach ausstreckte, hielt sie es aus seiner Reichweite.

»Hast du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht, an jedem Unterricht teilgenommen und all deinen Lesestoff durchgearbeitet?« Sie wölbte eine Augenbraue.

»Natürlich habe ich das.«

»Wird mir Professor Lupin während des Mittagessens über irgendeine nicht erwartete Strafarbeit Bericht erstatten?«

In diesem Moment zögerte Nathan.

»Nathan!«, schimpfte sie entrüstet.

»Nein, kein Nachsitzen!«, verbesserte er sich schnell.

»Und du warst dir nicht sicher?« Ihre Hände wanderten zu ihren Hüften. Kein Wunder, dass sie vor ein paar Tagen in ihrer Bürste weißes Haar gefunden hatte; dieser Junge würde sie vor ihrer Zeit altern lassen.

»Ich bin mir sicher! Kein Nachsitzen, ich schwöre es!«

»Vielleicht sollte ich einen Besuch mit deinem Hauslehrer in Erwägung ziehen, bevor ich dieses Geschenk aushändige. Wir hatten eine Abmachung: Du würdest dich benehmen, während ich weg wäre, dann würde ich dir aus Spanien ein Geschenk mitbringen. Das war der Handel.«

»Aber, ich habe mich benommen!«, versicherte Nathan ihr. »Mum …«, jammerte er.

»Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du irgendetwas vor mir verbirgst, werde ich mir das hier zurückholen, und du wirst es niemals wiedersehen.« Dann übergab sie ihm das Paket.

»Du wirst es mir nicht wegnehmen müssen«, sagte er, bevor er die Verpackung aufriss. »Wow.«

Hermione lächelte, während sie ihren in Ehrfurcht erstarrten Sohn beobachtete. »Das nehme ich als Zeichen dafür, dass wir eine gute Wahl getroffen haben.«

»Du weißt genau, dass du das hast.« Er lächelte. »Das ist Excalibur!«

»Eine Replik, natürlich, und kleiner, als es sein sollte, verzaubert, so dass es niemanden verletzen wird, aber Ja, das ist das Schwert von König Arthur.«

»Es ist wundervoll!«, rief Nathan. »Danke, danke schön!« Er umarmte sie kurz.

»Gern geschehen. Stell' einfach nur sicher, dass ich keinen Grund haben werde, es dir wegzunehmen.« Sie schenkte ihm einen warnenden Blick, der im Entzücken ihres Sohnes über ihr Geschenk völlig unterging.

Sie überließ ihn seinem Geschenk. Hermione musste sich Roben anziehen, damit sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machen konnten und sie damit beginnen konnte, Information aus Nathan herauszupressen.

 _> Bitte, Severus, bleib' weiterhin sein Dad<_ _,_ drängte sie stumm.

*-*-*-*

In den vielen Stunden, die sie mit Nathan verbracht hatte, konnte Hermione an den Fingern einer einzigen Hand die Anzahl der wenigen Momente aufzählen, in denen sie gehört hatte, wie sich Nathan auf seinen Vater bezogen hatte, ganz zu schweigen davon zu hören, wie er Severus 'Dad' nannte. Es war allerwenigstens entmutigend. Sie wusste, dass Nathan sich entschieden hatte, was er sich nunmehr von Severus wünschte, daher, so wenig wie sie damit gerechnet hatte, die beiden in familiärer Liebe vereint vorzufinden, hatte Hermione ebenso nicht erwartet, sich einem Nathan gegenüberzusehen, der Severus auf die Art und Weise ignorierte, wie dies der Fall war.

Negierung war gut und schön, doch als Nathans Mutter würde sie einschreiten und sich darum kümmern müssen. Sie redeten alle um den heißen Brei herum, wie es schien. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht sie allesamt, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, ob Severus _sie_ ignorierte, da _sie_ definitiv _ihn_ gemieden hatte. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, etwas, von dem sie sich selbst überzeugt hatte, dass es sich nicht um ein ihm-aus-dem-Weg-gehen handelte; sie hatte einfach an anderen Örtlichkeiten als in seinem Labor herumgewerkelt, was vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprach, wenn es auch nicht wirklich dem Zufall überlassen gewesen war. Doch jetzt, wo es keine Stelle gab, um sich hier in der Großen Halle zu verbergen, würde sie dafür sterben, über ein Versteck zu verfügen. Hermione wünschte sich, sich selbst dafür einen Tritt in den Hintern zu versetzen, dass sie überhaupt erst versucht hatte, ihn zu meiden. Als ob sie Severus Snape vergessen könnte, wenn sie sich unter demselben Dach wie dieser Mann befand. Oh, sie könnte dauerhaft erblinden, und doch würde sie noch in der Lage sein, seine Anwesenheit – gerade zwei Sitzplätze entfernt – wahrzunehmen.

 _> Benimm dich einmal in deinem grottenschlechten Liebesleben wie eine Erwachsene, Hermione!<_ _,_ ermahnte sie sich selbst. > _Du hast es zugelassen, dass er dir das Herz bricht, nun werde auch damit fertig! <_

Und sie würde damit fertig werden – selbst wenn sie eine Wahl in der Angelegenheit hätte. Sobald er die Halle verließ, atmete Hermione tief ein und folgte ihm. Sie hatte niemals ihre Bedürfnisse über Nathans gestellt, und sie würde jetzt nicht damit beginnen.

»Severus!«, rief sie in die Kerker-Korridore, wo ihre Stimme klangmäßig trug und sie nahe genug herankam, um sich ohne Geschrei Gehör zu verschaffen. »Severus, warte!«

Er blieb nicht stehen, doch zu seiner Ehrenrettung, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt, so dass sie ihn einholen würde.

»Auf ein Wort, wenn es dir recht ist. Über Nathan«, setzte sie hinzu, da sie nicht missinterpretiert oder ohne Grund verspottet werden wollte. Sie hatte die Nase von seinen Beleidigungen und Erniedrigungen voll – ihr Herz war in völliger Übereinstimmung mit diesem Entschluss.

»Was wird es dieses Mal sein? Zu wenige Vater-und-Sohn-Momente für deinen Geschmack? Willst du jetzt einfordern, dass ich ihm Gutenacht-Geschichten erzähle, während ich ihn jede Nacht ins Bett stecke? Ich kenne sicherlich viele Geschichten, die ich ihm erzählen könnte … Wie wäre es mit Details aus meiner unglücklichen Kindheit, damit er sich besser fühlen könnte hinsichtlich seiner eigenen?«

Hermione brachte es nur zuwege, ihn anzustarren. Das Gesicht des Mannes war nach dem Ausbruch rot angelaufen, seine Augen durchbohrten sie mit Blicken wie Dolche.

»Was?«, blaffte er.

Hermione schaute sich nach einer Gruppe von Schülern um, die auf ihrem Weg zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum stehen geblieben waren, um ihren Austausch zu beobachten. > _Da geht die Resolution hinsichtlich Erniedrigung dahin <_, dachte sie verärgert.

»Vielleicht sollten wir diese Konversation anderswo führen«, schlug sie vor. Er antwortete nicht, strebte jedoch mit großen Schritten seinem Büro zu.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor sie ihm folgte. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, war Hermione immer noch in der Verlegenheit, nicht zu wissen, wie man am besten mit Severus in solch einer explosiven Stimmung umgehen sollte. Als er sich schließlich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch setzte, spürte Hermione, dass es nun ungefährlich war zu fragen: »Was war das denn gerade?«

Er antwortete nicht unverzüglich, und Hermione nahm dies als Zeichen dafür, dass er zumindest darum kämpfte, die Kontrolle über sein Temperament zu behalten. Sie entschied, dass es in ihrem besten Interesse war, ihm Zeit zu geben, bevor sie sagen würde, was sie zu sagen hatte. Sie nahm auf einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz und wartete, und es dauerte in der Tat nicht lange. Doch als er sich dafür entschied zu sprechen, war dies nicht, um ihr zu antworten.

»Was ist mit Nathan?«, fragte er.

Hermione nahm sich ihre eigene Zeit, seine Augen zu studieren, bevor sie antwortete. Severus stand neben sich, was nur allzu offensichtlich war, doch war dies Resignation, die sie sah?

»Hattet ihr eine Meinungsverschiedenheit? Weil es mir so vorkam, als ob er heute Nachmittag vermeiden würde, über dich zu sprechen, und nach dem, was sich gerade eben auf dem Korridor abgespielt hat …«, sie hielt an der Stelle inne. Hermione heischte nicht nach Entschuldigungen oder etwas ähnlichem, obwohl sie glaubte, dass sie eine Entschuldigung durchaus verdient hatte; einstweilen lagen die Prioritäten allerdings darin, dass sie verstehen musste, woraus sich dies alles ergeben hatte.

Vielleicht war sie und nicht Nathan die Ursache für diese Zurschaustellung seines Temperamentes. Was für ein Pech für ihn, wenn dies der Fall war, da sie nirgendwo hingehen würde, bis sie klar gemacht hatte, dass sie auch weiterhin regelmäßig die Angelegenheiten ihres Sohnes würden besprechen müssen, ob er mochte oder nicht. Nathan würde durch ihr gebrochenes Herz nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden.

»Ich bin kein Seher, Granger. Ich weiß nicht, warum dein Sohn dir nicht all die Details berichtet hat, die du über die letzten beiden wundervollen Wochen in seinem Leben hören wolltest. Ich lebe nicht im Inneren seines Kopfes, um darüber Bescheid zu wissen, was er sich dabei gedacht haben könnte, nichts zu erzählen.« Er funkelte sie an, doch sie war immun gegenüber dieser Bagatelle. »Wenn dies alles war, was du von mir wolltest, Granger, dann weißt du, wo die Tür ist«, setzte er in gelassenem Ton hinzu.

Hermione runzelte daraufhin die Stirn. Nein, nicht über die zwischen den Zeilen angedeutete Kritik hinsichtlich ihres Umgangs mit Nathan, noch über die trockene Art und Weise des 'Rausschmisses' – es war der Mangel an Schärfe, der sie innehalten ließ. Zuerst eine Explosion des Temperaments mitten auf dem Korridor, dann diese eigentümlich Aura aus Resignation, und jetzt das …

Er schien müde zu sein, jetzt, wo sie es sich selbst erlaubte, seine physische Erscheinung in sich aufzunehmen.

»Dir scheint es nicht gut zu gehen, Severus. Bist du krank?«, fragte sie und bedauerte die Worte augenblicklich, nachdem sie ihre Lippen verlassen hatten. »Du musst darauf natürlich nicht antworten. Es geht mich nichts an. Also, wenn du nicht weißt, warum dein Sohn irgendetwas über dich vor mir zu verbergen hat, dann ist das auch in Ordnung. Es wird mich nur mehr Zeit kosten, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, bis ich dann damit beginnen kann, auszutüfteln, wie ich ihm mit dem helfen kann, was ihn aufwühlt. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich ihm helfen kann, bevor er sich mit einem weiteren Fluch verletzt oder etwas in dieser Art, aber diese Befürchtungen sind dir im Augenblick offensichtlich nicht den Sinn gekommen.« Sie hatte nicht beabsichtigt gehabt, so weit zu gehen, aber jetzt wo sie es getan hatte, konnte sie ihre Feindseligkeit nicht daran hindern, durch ihre Worte hindurchzusickern. »Es würde für deine Freizeit oder abendlichen Verabredungen nichts Gutes verheißen, oder? Dich mit deinem Sohn befassen zu müssen, falls er es erneut schafft, sich selbst innerhalb so kurzer Zeit abermals im Krankenflügel wiederzufinden, würde eine solche große Last sein …« Sie machte ein entsetztes Gesicht, um die Wirkung ihres Sarkasmus' zu verstärken. »Wir würden das mit Sicherheit nicht wollen. Du Armer!«, endete sie.

»Dein Sohn ist ein Träumer, und wenn ihn das in den Krankenflügel bringt, dann wäre ich bereits dort, weil, wenn irgendetwas existiert, was mich krank macht, dann ist es das. Nun ja, vielleicht ist er dafür nicht verantwortlich zu machen, nachdem er durch _dich_ aufgezogen wurde und genötigt war, allerart wahnhaftem Blödsinn zuzuhören.«

Also hatte er definitiv ein Problem mit ihr und nicht mit Nathan. Nun, sie würde für keinerlei von _ihm_ verzapften Blödsinn hier bleiben! Deshalb stand sie auf.

»Naja, das war nicht besonders hilfreich, doch nichtsdestotrotz ausreichend. Guten Abend, Severus. Wir sehen uns morgen zum Abendessen, nicht früher – hoffentlich.«

Hermione verließ im Eiltempo den Raum, ohne auch nur einen trockenen Bubotubler auf das Knurren des Mannes zu gebend. Ohne Zweifel, die Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit zahlte sich aus. Sie hatte keine Bedenken, den Zauberer auf seinen Platz zu verweisen, diesen ungehobelten Bastard.

Doch selbst mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf war sie tief im Inneren immer noch enttäuscht – und beunruhigt – darüber, dass sie mit lediglich einem Knurren davonkam.

*-*-*-*

Nathan rieb seinen steifen Hals. Ein Quidditch-Training zu beobachten, war nicht seine Vorstellung von einem unterhaltsamen Sonntag Morgen.

»Wow!«, rief Andy aus. »Hast du das gesehen?«

»Ja, das war die Potter-Kehrtwendung – richtig ausgeführt!«, antwortete Kevin enthusiastisch.

»Potter-Kehrtwendung?«, fragte Nathan nach.

»Meinst du nicht? Die letzten beiden Wendungen waren ein bisschen zu weit, aber andererseits, nur Harry Potter kann so etwas abziehen, ohne an Höhe zu verlieren.«

Nathan runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht, was eine Potter-Kehrtwendung war, und es ärgerte ihn, dass es ein gewisses Besen-Manöver zu sein schien, das sein Patenonkel erfunden hatte, und noch dazu eines, von dem er nie zuvor gehört hatte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Man hätte meinen sollen, dass sein Pate ihm alles darüber erzählt hätte. Nathan hätte im Vorfeld davon erfahren wollen, so dass er sich nicht als Einsiedler oder irgendetwas in dieser Art fühlen würde. Es gab Dinge, die ein Patensohn wissen sollte!

»Snape kann ohne einen Besen fliegen.«

Nathan erstarrte, sobald die Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten.

Seine beiden besten Freunde starrten ihn dann an – natürlich – und Nathan hatte keine Ahnung, wo dieser Gedanke hergekommen war. Er hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, irgendetwas zu sagen, am allerwenigsten etwas wie das, etwas über Snape. Er hatte nicht einmal an Snape gedacht!

Hatte er das wirklich nicht?

Seine Freunde starrten ihn immer noch an. > _Dumm! Dumm! <_ _,_ schimpfte er stumm mit sich selbst.

»Äh … Jedenfalls, es ist kalt hier draußen«, brachte Nathan ungeschickt zustande. »Ich gehe jetzt nach drinnen. Wir sehen uns später, Jungs.« Er hastete davon, schaute nicht ein einziges Mal zurück und fühlte sich nach wie vor innerlich zerrissen.

_> Was zum Teufel …?<_

Sein Verstand spielte ihm Streiche, wie es schien; das war die einzige Erklärung dafür. Er hatte überhaupt nicht an seinen Vater gedacht!

Nathan hatte es regelrecht satt – dieses … dieses …Kümmern. Er wollte eine Auszeit! Er wollte eine Auszeit davon, an Snape zu denken; Nathan wollte überhaupt nicht denken. Punkt.

Er seufzte und sein mit langen staksenden Schritten Davoneilen verlangsamte sich zu einem gemäßigten Gang. Vielleicht konnte er sein Gehirn mit Magie abschalten, indem er seinen Zauberstab benutzte, um es je nach Belieben ein- und auszuschalten … Wohin sollte er sich demnach begeben? In die Bibliothek?

Ja, das schien die richtige Stelle zu sein. In der Bibliothek würde er Informationen über einen derartigen Zauberspruch finden. Er würde ihn auf sich selbst werfen und frei sei ….

Nathan blieb mitten auf dem Korridor abrupt stehen, in Schrecken versetzt, als ein Gefühl von Déjà-Vu-Erlebnis überall über seinen Körper prickelte. Er schauderte und hüllte sich fester in seine Roben. Die Dinge wiederholten sich. Er war im Begriff, sich selbst zu verfluchen und hilflos im Krankenflügel zu enden.

Nein …

Nicht die Bibliothek also. Wohin jedoch dann gehen? Natürlich nicht in die Kerker, selbst wenn dies mit Sicherheit der Ort war, wo sich seine Mutter aufhielt. Doch sein Vater war in den Kerkern, oder? Vielleicht sogar gemeinsam mit seiner Mum im Labor.

 _> Mist! Ich denke schon wieder an ihn!< _Nathan stöhnte. Er wollte nicht an den ihn wütend machenden Zauberer denken, der mit Sicherheit bereits alles über ihn vergessen hatte. Sein Dad hatte auf ihn aufgegeben – er wusste das. Er würde niemals Professor Snape durchschauen, 'Den Bastard'. Nathan erinnerte sich inzwischen nicht mehr an seine Träume, wenn er aufwachte. Er hatte diese Tatsache als ein Zeichen genommen. Sein echter Dad hatte aufgegeben.

 _> Wie kann ich mein Gehirn stoppen?< _Nathan stöhnte abermals.

Er wanderte jetzt ohne Ziel umher, bewegte einfach seine Füße und hoffte, dass sein Gehirn damit aufhören würde, ihn zu foltern. Was machte seine Mutter in dem Fall, wenn sie besorgt war und nicht wollte, dass er dies merkte? Ah, ja. Sie atmete tief durch, veränderte die Richtung jedweder Unterhaltung, die sie führten und begann, etwas völlig Andersartiges zu machen als das, was sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt getan hatte, um sich auf irgendetwas völlig anderes zu konzentrieren.

_> Das ist es!<_

Nathan lächelte. Er wusste genau, wohin er gehen würde und was zu tun war.

_> Danke, Mum.< _

*-*-*-*

»Was machst du hier oben?«

»Hallo, Mum.« Nathan lächelte sie bedächtig an. »Ich beobachte die Ländereien.«

Hermione nahm den Anblick jenseits des Fensters, auf dessen Sims ihr Sohn saß, in sich auf. Der Tag war überraschend sonnig, der Himmel pastellblau mit sehr wenigen Wolken darin.

»Du solltest an solch einem schönen Tag draußen sein, Honey«, betonte sie. »Wo sind deine Freunde?«

»Ich war vor einer Weile mit ihnen zusammen am Quidditch-Spielfeld«, antwortete er. »Aber ich kann das Dorf von den Ländereien aus nicht sehen«, setzte er hinzu. »Was ist das dort für ein Gebäude? Das mit den fünf Schornsteinen?«

Hermione setzte sich seitwärts auf der Fensterbank, auf diese Weise Nathan zugewandt, um die Aussicht geradeaus nach demjenigen Gebäude abzusuchen, nach dem ihr Sohn gefragt hatte. »Ich glaube, das ist die Apotheke.« Sie konnte das ganze Dorf von diesem Fenster aus sehen. Aus den meisten Schornsteinen der winzigen, vom weiß eingefärbten Verbotenen Wald umgebenen Häuser stieg Rauch auf und die Häuser sahen von hier oben wunderschön aus. Sogar der Bahnhof war zur Hälfte in Sicht. Es war eine einer Postkarte würdige Ansicht, dachte sie.

»Ich dachte, dass es ein Floh-Zentralbüro oder so etwas sein könnte«, sagte Nathan.

»Es gibt keine Floh-Zentrale in Hogsmeade. Die Leute kommen durch Die Drei Besen, wenn erforderlich, aber die Mehrheit der Zauberer und Hexen reist mittels Apparieren.«

»Wir kommen mit dem Zug an.«

Hermione nickte. »Kinder lernen nicht, wie man appariert, bis sie volljährig sind, und euch allesamt per Flohnetz durch Die Drei Besen zu flohen, würde – gelinde gesagt – unpraktisch sein«, argumentierte sie.

Sie bekam ein Grunzen als Antwort, bevor das Gespräch in kameradschaftliches Schweigen überging.

»Was hat dich dazu veranlasst, hierher zu kommen und die Ländereien zu beobachten?«, wollte sie wissen. Es war angenehm hier, doch Hermione glaubte nicht, dass Nathan Frieden und Ruhe gegenüber Spielen und – was Gott verhüte – _Abenteuern_ den Vorzug geben würde. Kein zwölf Jahre alter Junge würde das, es sei denn, dass irgendetwas da nicht stimmte, und Hermione hoffte, dass er einen besseren, gesünderen Grund dafür hatte, hier oben zu sein.

»Ich bastle eine Karte«, erzählte er ihr.

»Eine Karte?« Hermione war über die Antwort erleichtert, allerdings nur so lange, bis sie sich an die Karte erinnerte, die Harry geerbt hatte, und an die Menge an Unfug, der bei ihrem Gebrauch im Spiel gewesen war. »Welche Art von Karte?«, fragte sie dann.

»Eine Karte des Dorfes. Ich versuchte, anhand des äußeren Erscheinungsbildes der Häuser zu erraten, welchem Zweck jedes der Gebäude davon diente.«

Hermione runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Nathan zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es gibt keine Videospiele in der magischen Welt«, rechtfertigte er sich und versuchte dann ein Lächeln.

Hermione erwiderte dieses Lächelte, war aber alles andere als mit seiner Antwort zufrieden gestellt. Nathan wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ländereien geradeaus zurück, und Hermione schloss sich dem an. Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als eine Eule auf ihrem Weg zur Eulerei vorbeiflog, dass ihr ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam.

»Würdest du gern das Dorf besuchen?«, fragte sie Nathan.

»Darf ich das?«, fragte er strahlend.

Hermione war glücklich über das Leuchten in seinen Augen. Sie lächelte – dieses Mal ein weitaus echteres Lächeln. »Ja, wenn ich dich mitnehme.«

»Und du wirst mich mitnehmen, ja?« Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand er auf seinen Füßen. »Wir können in den Honigtopf gehen, dann in die Buchhandlung, danach zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, und dann …«

»Langsam, langsam«, unterbrach ihn Hermione lachend. »Wir werden alles besuchen, was auch immer wir schaffen können, bevor es Zeit zum Abendessen ist. Danach können wir in Den Drei Besen essen, wenn du möchtest.«

Nathan runzelte die Stirn.

»Was ist los?«, fragte sie.

»Es ist Sonntag«, war seine knappe Antwort, und Hermione verstand all das, was diese wirklich umfasste.

»Wir werden deinen Vater einladen, mit uns zu kommen, wenn es das ist, was dir Sorge bereitet.« Die Aussicht darauf schien Nathan dennoch nicht zu beschwichtigen. Sie selbst sah einem Ausflug mit Severus im Schlepptau ebenfalls nicht freudig entgegen, doch sie hatte gute Gründe dafür. Es waren Nathans Motive, die sie beunruhigten. Aus welchem Grund würde er seine Zeit nicht mit Severus verbringen wollen? Bevor sie fragen konnte, sprach er wieder:

»Ich brauche mehr Schreibfedern. Können wir sie in Hogsmeade kaufen?«

»Sicher.« Sie betrachtete ihn für einen weiteren Moment nachdenklich, entschied sich dann jedoch dafür, sich mit ihren Fragen noch eine Zeit lang zurückzuhalten. »Dennoch – das Mittagessen zuerst. Komm schon, wir wollen in die Große Halle gehen.«

*-*-*-*

»Ich esse nicht in Hogsmeade zu Abend«, protestierte Severus nochmals.

»Dann kannst du allein speisen, weil ich Nathan mit nach Hogsmeade nehme und wir in Den Drei Besen zu Abend essen werden, ob du kommst oder nicht«, erklärte ihm die unverschämte Hexe. Sie genoss dies; er konnte ihre Freude überall in ihrem ihn wütend machenden Gesicht sehen.

»Nathan ist ein Erstklässler, um Merlins willen. Was für eine idiotische Idee – ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende für einen Erstklässler. Er denkt bereits jetzt, dass er über den Schulregeln steht, er braucht kaum auch noch deine Ermunterung dafür.«

»Ich ermutige niemanden zu nichts. Was ist dein Problem, Snape? Schämst du dich dafür, mit uns im Dorf gesehen zu werden, ist es das? Alldieweil ich dich nicht mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag dazu zwinge, deshalb lehne die _Einladung_ einfach ab, damit ich meinen Sohn nehmen und mich wegscheren kann, wenn ich bitten darf.«

 _> Ich will Nathan nicht der __Lächerlichkeit preisgeben_ _, du unmögliche Frau <_, antwortete er ihr in Gedanken. »Mein Problem ist, einen Sohn zu haben, der ein Regelbrecher ist«, erklärte er ihr allerdings, was ebenso der Wahrheit entsprach.

»Wir brechen keine einzige Schulregel, Severus, und Nathan weiß, dass es ein spezielles Privileg ist, und wir nicht jedes Wochenende mit ihm das Schloss verlassen werden.« Sie hörte auf zu sprechen und richtete für einen Moment einen kritischen Blick auf ihn, bevor sie seufzte. »Er braucht die Auszeit, Severus. Ich fand ihn heute Morgen ganz allein. Er versucht schon wieder, sich selbst zu distanzieren, und ich werde nicht einfach danebenstehen und zuschauen, während er dabei erfolgreich ist.«

Diese winzige Neuigkeit bereitete Severus Sorgen. Doch wenn eine Ablenkung das war, was Nathan brauchte, dann gab es Alternativen, die keinen Abstecher aus dem Schloss beinhalten würden.

»Dann geht in der Bibliothek spielen, oder ins Labor; du kannst es heute Nachmittag ganz für dich allein haben.«

»Ich sagte gerade, dass wir nach Hogsmeade gehen würden.«

_> Störrische Gryffindors …<_

»Was erwartest du, damit zu gewinnen?«

»Ein paar schöne Stunden mit Nathan – _für_ Nathan – und ich lade dich dazu ein – für _ihn_.«

Severus trank den letzten Schluck Saft aus seinem Kelch, schüttelte seinen Kopf und dachte, dass es nichts Schönes an Nathans Zeit in Hogsmeade geben würde. Wohin sie auch gingen, es würden Blicke auf sie gerichtet sein, sämtlich Richter über einen bereits aufgrund Assoziierung verurteilten Jungen. Sollte er mitgehen, konnten diese Blicke rasch in beleidigende Worte umschlagen, die das Glücksgefühl seines Sohnes mit derselben Sicherheit vergiften würden, wie sein Kelch nachgefüllt würde, sobald dieser den Tisch berührte?

»Nun, du weißt, wo wir sein werden«, sagte Granger, seine Grübelei unterbrechend. Sie stand auf, um zu gehen, und Nathans Schicksal war besiegelt. »Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag, Severus.«

Severus stellte sein Weinglas vor seinen Teller, und es füllte sich augenblicklich wieder.

*-*-*-*

»Wie viele davon, Mum?«, fragte Nathan.

»Was ist es?« Hermione war zu sehr dadurch abgelenkt worden, darüber nachzudenken, was zum Teufel sich in Severus' Kopf abspielte. Sie hatte ihn gerade – keine fünf Minuten zuvor – die Straße herunterkommen sehen, und jetzt stand er einfach dort und gab vor, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Bücher in der Auslage der Buchhandlung auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße gerichtet war. »Oh, fünf sind genug.«

Nathan klaubte fünf Süßigkeiten aus dem Glas und packte sie in ihre Tasche. Er schien die Eskapaden seines Vaters nicht bemerkt zu haben. Hermione spürte das Verlangen, dort hinauszugehen und darauf zu bestehen, dass er wie ein erwachsener Mann handelte, doch allein der Gedanke daran, ihn in der Mitte der Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade zu konfrontieren und zu wissen, dass er sein sie zur Weißglut bringendes Selbst sein würde, ließ sie frustriert seufzen.

»Auch fünf davon«, sagte Nathan, während er nach den Schokofröschen griff.

»Nur zwei davon, Nathan«, korrigierte sie ihn, bevor dieser Ausflug nach Hogsmeade zu einem Präludium für einen Besuch in der Zahnpraxis ihrer Eltern wurde.

Warum konnte Severus sich ihnen nicht einfach anschließen, um Himmels willen? Würde er sich im Schatten – wie eine übergroße Fledermaus drohend aufragend – abzeichnen?

»Du hast genügend Süßigkeiten für ein ganzes Leben, Nathan«, erklärte sie ihrem Sohn, bevor er nach irgendetwas anderem griff.

»Eine Zuckerfeder? Ich habe noch nie zuvor eine gehabt …«, fragte er.

»Also gut, eine Zuckerfeder.«

Er nahm sie und legte sie in ihre Tasche, während er über seinen Triumph lächelte – diese kleine selbstzufriedene Kopie seines Slytherin-Vaters.

»Zwei Galeonen und fünf Sickel«, verkündete der Angestellte.

Hermione bezahlte für ihrer beider Einkauf und verließ den Honigtopf, Nathan ein wenig vorneweg, der geradewegs in die Buchhandlung über die Straße rannte.

Severus war nirgends zu sehen.

Hermione versuchte zu agieren, als ob sie nicht wüsste, dass er in der Nähe war, und überquerte die Straße, als ob ihr nichts in der Welt Sorgen bereiten würde, wollte jedoch die ganze Zeit über nichts anderes, als in der Mitte der Straße stehenzubleiben und nach ihm rufen, damit er seine Anwesenheit offenbaren würde.

Natürlich machte sie das nicht; sie besaß mehr Kontrolle über sich selbst, als er ihr zugestand. Stattdessen betrat Hermione die Buchhandlung und schloss zu Nathan auf. Der begeisterte Blick auf seinem Gesicht ließ ihren Ärger ein wenig schwinden. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, Nathan aus dem Schloss herauszuholen, weg von seinen Sorgen, selbst wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war.

»Schau mal, sie haben Bücher über Kürbis-Saft«, kommentierte er und kicherte. Hermione lächelte ihm zu. Nathan wanderte bald zu anderen Regalen hinüber und wurde von den neuen Möglichkeiten in der für Zauberer verfügbaren Literatur ganz in Anspruch genommen.

Severus sollte hier sein, um das zu sehen, um diese einzigartigen Momente mit ihnen zu teilen. Hermiones Ärger über den Mann kehrte mit Wucht zurück, wenn sie nur darüber nachdachte, dass Severus in Hogsmeade war und mit ihnen Verstecken spielte, anstatt ihnen wie ein Mann gegenüberzutreten.

Sie wanderte an den Regalen entlang, strich über die Bücherrücken und las hier und dort einen Titel, während sie die ganze Zeit Nathan im Auge behielt, der – eine kurze Treppe hinauf – eine ausführlichere Inspektion der Regalinhalte an der gegenüber liegenden Seite des langen Raumes zu machen schien.

Warum war Severus derartig unfähig, dabei eine Rolle zu übernehmen? Seine Rolle, was das betraf. Er hätte zusammen mit seinem Sohn dort oben sein können, sich über die Titel und deren entsprechende Qualität und Relevanz äußern können – oder den Mangel daran, wie dies wahrscheinlich der Fall gewesen wäre. Sie hätten die schönsten Momente ihres Lebens hier gemeinsam verbringen können. Aber nein, Severus musste störrisch sein und diese Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen auf der Grundlage von … was genau? Dummen Schulregeln? Oh, bitte! Ausschließlich dann, wenn die Schule eine neue Regel für Scham hatte, weil dies genau der Grund war, oder nicht? Er schämte sich, mit ihnen gesehen zu werden.

»Hol' ihn von den Büchern für Fortgeschrittene weg.«

Hermione unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, darüber zu Tode erschreckt, plötzlich Auge in Auge genau dem Zauberer aus ihren verärgerten Gedanken gegenüberzustehen. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab herausgerissen – ein Reflex – und beinahe dem Fluch freien Lauf gelassen, der sich in ihrer Kehle geformt hatte. Sich zusammenreißend, antwortete sie: »Geh' hin und hol' ihn selbst.«

Er besaß die Frechheit, über ihren Vorschlag ungehalten auszusehen.

»Oh, ganz recht, du kannst ja nicht, weil du Verstecken spielst«, setzte sie sarkastisch hinzu.

»Dann lass' ihn dort. Aber komm nicht zu mir, wenn er unbeaufsichtigt fortgeschrittene Zaubersprüche versucht und sich in einem Krankenhaus-Bett wiederfindet.«

Sie rollte ihre Augen. »Severus …«

»Mum.« Sie drehte sich aufgrund des Rufs in Richtung ihres Sohnes, und als sie sich wieder umwandte, war Severus verschwunden. Hermiones Finger schlossen sich in einer Geste zu Fäusten, die der Versuch war, ihre Frustration über den Mann zu unterdrücken.

»Ich möchte dieses Buch«, verkündete Nathan, jetzt neben ihr.

Sie nahm ihm das Buch ab, um es zu untersuchen, und ließ sich Zeit, das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu lesen, während sie gegen das Verlangen ankämpfte, zu explodieren und Severus laut zu verfluchen. Als sie aufblickte, entdeckte sie Nathan, der durch die verzauberten Büchern abgelenkt war, die im Inneren einer magischen Seifenblase, die sie innerhalb ihrer Grenzen zurückhielt, ausgestellt waren.

Hermione schrak erneut zusammen, als ein Buch vor ihr Gesicht schwebte. Es war ein Zaubertränke-Buch.

»Es ist bereits bezahlt«, hörte sie die samtene Stimme dieses unglaublichen Mannes.

»Das ist lächerlich!«, zischte sie. Sie sah sich um und versuchte, ihn zu entdecken, so dass sie ihm erklären konnte, was sie über dieses alberne Spiel dachte, das er spielte, doch er ließ sich nicht sehen. »Hör' sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf!«

Keine Antwort. Hermione knurrte leise und steuerte auf den Angestellten zu. Sie zahlte für das Buch, das Nathan ausgewählt hatte und fand heraus, dass für das andere tatsächlich bereits bezahlt worden war.

»Lass uns gehen, Nathan«, rief sie ihren Sohn, der noch immer die verzauberten Bücher beobachtete. »Wir haben noch ein weiteres Geschäft, das wir vor dem Abendessen besuchen wollen.«

Sie verließen die Buchhandlung und gingen tatsächlich noch in zwei weitere Geschäfte: zum Schreibwarenhändler auf der Suche nach Schreibfedern und Pergament und zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen auf der Suche nach Firlefanz.

Falls Severus sich an jenen Örtlichkeiten aufhielt und sie beobachtete, so machte er sich nicht bemerkbar, nicht einmal, als Hermione Nathan erlaubte, eines jener lauten Feuerwerke zu kaufen. Nun, umso besser. Wenn er nicht Teil ihres freien Tages sein wollte, sollte er sie gänzlich in Ruhe lassen.

So war es mit erneut in ihr aufsteigender Frustration, dass Hermione durch den Anblick von Severus Snape an einem kleinen Tisch in Den Drei Besen begrüßt wurde, dessen Finger der Reihenfolge nach auf die Tischplatte pochte, und der ansonsten vollkommen uninteressiert an der Welt um ihn herum schien. Obwohl nicht überraschend, war seine Anwesenheit dort doch unerwartet. Sie hatte sein Schweigen nach ihrem kurzen Wortwechsel in der Buchhandlung als ein Zeichen für seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts genommen.

»Oh, schau mal, wer beschlossen hat, seine _Aufwartung_ zu machen!«, sagte Hermione zu ihm, unfähig, ihre Verärgerung zurückzuhalten.

»Ihr seid spät dran«, war seine Antwort.

»Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, einen Zeitpunkt festgelegt zu haben«, erwiderte sie scharf.

Er funkelte sie an, als ob sie im Unrecht wäre und nahm dann etwas von der Schärfe aus seinen Augen heraus, um auf ihrer beider Sohn zu schauen.

»Hallo«, grüßte Nathan, nachdem keiner der anderen irgendetwas sagte. Severus neigte seinen Kopf, und Hermione seufzte, während sie sich damit abfand, Nathan zuliebe zu bleiben.

Sie nahmen die Plätze dem Mann gegenüber ein.

»Ich habe bereits bestellt; ich hoffe, es stört Euch nicht«, gab Severus bekannt.

Hermione hatte etwas dagegen, doch sie behielt ihre Meinung um Nathans willen für sich.

Dieser Abend würde eine Wende zum Schlechteren nehmen, wenn sie die Worte 'um Nathans willen' mental bei allem anführen müsste, was sie sagte oder tat. Hermione entschied dann, dass es besser war zu vergessen, was bisher am Tag geschehen war und dieses Abendessen so zu beginnen, wie sie jedes andere begonnen hatten.

»Was nehmen wir?«, fragte sie, ihre Stimme mit Gelassenheit und höflichem Interesse überschminkt.

»Bratwurst und Kartoffelbrei. Butterbeer für dich, Wein für mich. Ich kann keinen Nachtisch empfehlen, der hier zubereitet wird, demzufolge habe ich keinen bestellt. Aus welchem Grund noch mal essen wir hier?«

 _> Charmant<_, dachte Hermione, während sie bis zehn zählte, um eine patzige Antwort zurückhalten.

Glücklicherweise beschloss ihre Gastgeberin genau in diesem Moment, sich dem Tisch zu nähern.

»Ich sehe, dass Ihre Gäste angekommen sind, Professor!«, stellte MadamRosmerta fest, die entzückt schien. Hermione wusste allerdings, dass sie weitaus neugieriger als entzückt war. »Oh, verehrte Hermione Granger! Wie reizend, Sie zu sehen!«, grüßte Rosmerta, Überraschung bei dem Anblick heuchelnd, wer Severus' Begleitung für den Abend war. Die Wirtin betätigte sich höchstpersönlich, Teller, Bestecke und Kelchgläser für die drei zu platzieren. »Und wer ist dieser junge Mann? Ist er dein Junge, Severus?« Sie wartete offensichtlich auf eine gegenseitige Vorstellung.

Etwas, von dem Hermione wusste, dass Severus keine Anstalten in diese Richtung machen würde.

»Das ist Nathan, MadamRosmerta«, erklärte Hermione ihr.

»Oh, hallo, kleiner Nathan.« Rosmerta schenkte Nathan ein breites Grinsen, eines von der Sorte, das sich eine Großmutter für Kleinkinder vorbehalten mochte, auf das sie eine gewölbte Augenbraue von dem Jungen und ein Stirnrunzeln von dem Mann ihm gegenüber erhielt. Rosmerta gluckste, während ihr Tablett durch ihre Hüften abgestützt wurde. »Eine ganz bemerkenswerte Mischung aus Ihren beiden Eltern, die Sie da sind! Ihr Essen wird in Nullkommanichts hier sein. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen …«

»Was war das denn gerade?«, erkundigte sich Nathan, nachdem die Frau sich umgedreht hatte und sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmerte.

»Neugieriges Klatschmaul«, murmelte Severus verärgert.

»Sie war neugierig, dich kennenzulernen, das ist alles«, antwortete Hermione nonchalant. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich Nathan aufgrund der Aufmerksamkeit unwohl fühlte, die sie auf sich zogen. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, wie erdrückend es sich anfühlen konnte, das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit an einem öffentlichen Ort zu sein.

»Ihre Mutter hier ist eine Kriegsheldin, das _Gehirn_ des Goldenen Trios, die für zwölf Jahre verschwand und dann mit Ihnen zurückkehrte. Der gesamte Raum starrt auf uns«, sagte Severus, alles ruinierend.

Nathan sah sich verlegen um. Hermione funkelte Severus wütend an.

»In Den Drei Besen zu Abend essen. Welche erleuchtete Idee!«, antwortete er auf ihr wütendes Funkeln mit triefendem Sarkasmus.

Ihre Getränke kamen dann, gaben Hermione etwas nicht Tödliches mit ihren Händen zu tun. Nathan entwickelte ein plötzliches Interesse an ihren Einkaufstaschen.

Das lief nicht, wie sie es geplant hatte. Das Letzte, was Hermione gewollt hatte, war Stress und eine Unterhaltung gespickt mit scharfen Worten. Sie trank einen Schluck Butterbeer und stählte ihre Geduld, um es mit einem normalen Gespräch zu versuchen.

»Dieses Zaubertränke-Buch habe ich dich nicht kaufen sehen, Mum.« Nathan ersparte ihr die Mühe. » _Die_ _Vorbereitung von Zutaten für_ _Zaubertränke_ …«, murmelte Nathan und öffnete das Buch voller Interesse.

Hermione blickte flüchtig in Severus' Richtung. Er gab vor, Nathan nicht zu beobachten, während er genüsslich den Wein aus dem Kelchglas trank und gelangweilt aussah.

»Das Buch ist für dich«, erklärte Hermione Nathan.

»Wirklich?«, fragte er strahlend, ihr zulächelnd. »Danke, Mum.«

»Oh, es gibt keinen Grund, sich bei mir zu bedanken.« Hermione sah das Weinglas in Severus' Hand mitten in der Luft anhalten und wusste, dass er auf ihre nächsten Worte wartete. »Bedank' dich bei deinem Vater. Es ist sein Geschenk.«

»Sie haben ein Zaubertränke-Buch für mich gekauft?«, fragte Nathan Severus.

Der Mann stellte das Weinglas auf dem Tisch ab und wirkte für jedermann so, als ob er nicht Bestandteil der Unterhaltung wäre, die im Gange war. »Sie schienen an der Herstellung von Zaubertränken interessiert zu sein, und seit Ihre Mutter Ihnen freien Zugang zu ihrem Projekt gewährte, dachte ich, dass es möglicherweise ebenfalls von Nutzen sein könnte, dass Sie die Präparation von Zutaten fachgerecht lernen sollten«, sagte er, und Hermione konnte erkennen, wie viel es ihn kostete, so viel ohne die übliche Schärfe zu sagen.

 _> Interessante Wendung der Ereignisse<_, sie dachte.

»Ich mag es. Danke«, erklärte Nathan ihm mit ein bisschen Zurückhaltung, doch Hermione, die sein Gesicht genau beobachtete, konnte sehen, dass mehr hinter der höflichen Antwort steckte.

Severus neigte seinen Kopf in einem knappen bestätigenden Nicken und verbarg sein Unbehagen hinter seinem Vorhang aus Haaren, wie es seine Angewohnheit war, dies zu tun. So sehr dieser Zauberer auch jedermann zur Weißglut bringen konnte, er hatte sein Herz genau am rechten Fleck, und dies war in diesem Moment unvorstellbar schwer zu ignorieren. Hermione wollte ihm zulächeln und ihm sagen, dass es vollkommen in Ordnung war, Zufriedenheit dabei zu empfinden, bei Nathan Punkte zu sammeln. Sie wünschte es sich und wollte …

Doch sie konnte nicht. Was sie wollte, wurde nicht zu schätzen gewusst; sie musste damit aufhören, ihn zu lieben. Wie schwer es allerdings war, ihrer Liebe Einhalt zu gebieten, und damit aufzuhören, Dinge zu wollen, die sie nie bekommen würde.

Vielleicht sollte sie es damit ausgleichen, sich für ihn glücklich zu fühlen. Es schien keinen Schaden anrichten zu können, sich glücklich zu fühlen. Warum war es so schwer?

Nathan legte das Buch direkt vor sie hin. »Schau mal«, forderte er sie auf. »Es hat neben den Instruktionen auch sich bewegende Bilder.« Er strahlte.

»Oh, sehr nützlich!« Sie versuchte, Begeisterung zu zeigen. Es sollte nicht schwierig sein, sich enthusiastisch zu geben. »Das ist ein äußerst wohlüberlegtes Geschenk.«

Nathan antwortete nicht mit Worten, doch sein Lächeln genügte für sie völlig. Eine schlichte Geste von Severus war alles, was vonnöten war, um ihren Jungen wieder lächeln zu lassen – und Severus glaubte, dass er mehr brauchte, um ein Vater zu sein?

Severus hielt weiterhin sein Kelchglas und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich bewusst wurde. Sie konnte ihn nicht anlächeln, da das dieses bösartige Untier – seine Abwehr – direkt auf sie gerichtet entfesseln und den Moment zerstören würde. Sie konnte sich nicht bei ihm bedanken, da dies ihn sich in sich selbst zurückziehen lassen und den Moment zerstören würde. Sie konnte nicht nach seiner Hand greifen. Sie konnte nicht zeigen, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie _sollte_ ihn nicht lieben.

Doch sie konnte Augenkontakt mit ihm halten, während sie Nathan eng an sich heran in eine halbe Umarmung zog und den Scheitel ihres Sohnes küsste, und – hoffentlich – würde Severus sich einbezogen fühlen.

»Mum!«, protestierte Nathan, was Hermione lächeln ließ, und sie konnte schwören, dass Severus' Lippen zuckten, um seine eigene Reaktion zu unterdrücken.

Ihr Abendessen wählte diesen Moment, um serviert zu werden, was Hermione aus ihren Tagträumereien weckte, und sie kämpfte darum, ihre Gefühle zu bändigen. Der Abend nahm danach eine Wende zum Besseren. Sie aßen – begleitet von Nathans begeisterten Kommentaren über Zaubertränke-Zutaten, von Severus' hier und dort eingeschobenen Beobachtungen, und gelegentlich von ihrer eigenen Meinung. Es war so schwierig, nicht in diesen Momenten voller Selbstzufriedenheit zu schwelgen … Es war so ein Gefühl, als ob sie dies – eine Familie zu sein – seit einer Ewigkeit getan hätten, und es fühlte sich in der Tat ungekünstelt an … richtig. Als ob die Tatsache, dass Severus sein Besteck zur Seite legte und auf die neugierigen Fragen von Nathan antwortete, sich an Hermiones Esstisch bei jeder Mahlzeit abspielen würde. Als ob sie sich in der Folge – wie sie es an den meisten Abende gewohnt wären – anschließend ins Wohnzimmer zurückziehen würden, wo sie selbst lesen würde, während ihre Männer eine Partie Zauberschach spielten. Und später, wenn sie Nathan für die Nacht ins Bett gebracht hätte, würde Hermione zurückkehren und Severus auf der Couch vorfinden, mit zwei Kelchen Wein in seinen Händen, während er sie intensiv betrachtete.

Hermione starrte auf Severus' Hand, die das weitestgehend leere Kelchglas Wein hielt, als die Wirklichkeit sie einholte. Sie blickte auf, um ihn vorzufinden, wie er sie betrachtete, allerdings nicht so, wie in ihrem Tagtraum, obgleich er sie nicht anfunkelte und auch nicht höhnisch lächelte. Es war einfach … ein auf sie gerichteter Blick, bis diese Augen davonglitten.

»Bist du fertig?«, fragte sie Nathan.

»Ja«, antwortete ihr Sohn.

Sie schaute auf Severus, und er nickte. Hermione wollte nicht, dass der Abend zu Ende ging, doch es musste sein. Sie wusste, dass es sein musste. »Wir sollten zurückkehren, bevor es zu spät wird«, schlug sie vor, und sie machten sich fertig, Die Drei Besen zu verlassen.

Sie wanderten gemeinsam zum Schloss zurück, schienen alle in der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen zufrieden zu sein, da niemand von ihnen das Tempo erhöhte, um schneller der kühlen Winterbrise zu entkommen. Ihnen war überhaupt nicht kalt. Dies hier war weit von Kälte entfernt.

Die Stufen zum Eingangsportal des Schlosses hinaufsteigend, blieb Nathan plötzlich stehen und drehte sich herum, um seinen Blick auf Hermione zu richten. »Du hast mich nicht mit in die Apotheke genommen.«

»Wir können bei einer anderen Gelegenheit dort hingehen«, erklärte sie ihm. »Jetzt, rein mit dir. Es ist zu windig, um draußen zu bleiben.«

Im Inneren schien die Kälte sie einzuholen, und das unbehagliche Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, wurde schließlich vertrieben, als Severus sich räusperte. Seine leise Stimme war nicht herzlich, doch auch nicht kalt, als er fragte: »Ich vermute, dass du ihn nach Gryffindor zurückbegleitest?«

Was hatte ihr dummes Herz erwartet, damit sich ihr Brustkorb derartig zusammenschnürte? Dummes Ding! »Ja, natürlich«, schaffte sie zu sagen.

Er nickte und wandte sich als nächstes an Nathan. »Wir werden uns morgen sehen, Nathan.« Er nickte erneut, und seine Roben folgten ihm in Richtung der Treppe zum Kerker.

Severus hatte sie beinahe erreicht, als sich Nathan dafür entschied zu antworten. »Gute Nacht, Dad.«

Hermiones Mund öffnete sich leicht, und nicht nur Luft füllte in diesem Moment ihren Brustkorb, sondern auch Freude und Hoffnung. Severus hatte oben auf den Stufen innegehalten, als Nathan hinter ihm hergerufen hatte. Nach einem Augenblick, in dem er einfach nur dort stand, drehte sich Severus halb herum und nickte, eine für Hermione zu schnelle Bewegung, um im Stande zu sein, die Gefühle hinter jenen ausdrucksvollen Augen zu beurteilen, bevor er schnell in die Dunkelheit hinabstieg.

Hermione umarmte Nathans Schultern, drückte ihn als Anerkennung für seinen Mut und seine Entschlossenheit eng an sich. Sie führte ihn die Stufen hinauf, während sie hoffte, dass dies mehr als ein vorübergehender Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen allen war. Hoffend, dass dies der richtige Auftakt war, den sie einige Monate zuvor vertan hatten.

*-*-*-*

Wein zu bestellen, war ein unglückseliger Gedanke gewesen. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren abgeebbt, wie Severus gehofft hatte, dass sie es tun würden, doch andererseits hatte sich die entspannende Wirkung, die Wein immer auf ihn hatte, als gefährliches Eigentor erwiesen.

Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich darüber allzu viele Gedanken zu machen, wo Nathan betroffen war. Er war erneut Dad genannt worden, absichtlich, und jetzt, zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel, die Wärme genießend, die vom Kamin ausging, konnte Severus lächeln und dieses ungewohnte Gefühl von Triumph nähren. Ja, der morgige Tag würde sie dorthin zurückbringen, wo sie vor dem Wein gewesen waren, doch der morgige Tag würde warten. In diesem Augenblick war Severus Nathans Dad und hatte an jeder Minute davon seine Freude.

Nathan war amüsant und intelligent. > _Natürlich <_ _,_ dachte Severus selbstgefällig, _> er ist_ _mein Sohn_. < Severus lächelte weiterhin und durchlebte noch einmal die schönsten Momente des Abends, das viele Lächeln, das sein Junge ihm geschenkt hatte, die bewundernde Aufmerksamkeit, die aus Nathans Augen geleuchtet hatte. Severus lächelte stillvergnügt – ja, er lächelte wirklich. Vater zu sein, war höchst angenehm, er könnte sich definitiv an das Gefühl gewöhnen; zu schade, dass dies in keinster Weise ratsam sein würde.

Zu schade, in der Tat.

Doch für heute Abend würde Severus nachsichtig sein. Tatsache war, ein Vater zu sein, verlangte nach mehr Wein, als er zum Abendessen gehabt hatte, so rief er mit einem Aufrufezauber ein Weinglas und eine Flasche aus seinem privaten Vorrat herbei. Er füllte den Kelch und toastetesich selbst zu, spöttisch lächelnd. Severus zelebrierte.

Und da er eh in frivolen Launen schwelgte, würde er die Mutter des Jungen ebenfalls nicht ignorieren. Oh, ja, er hatte in der Mehrzahl der Fälle bemerkt, dass sie ihn beobachtete, selbst nach dem, was er ihr mehr als einmal erklärt hatte. Sie sollte es besser wissen. Doch wenn es sich heute Abend darum handelte, das Morgen zu vergessen, würde er eingestehen, dass die Aufmerksamkeit von Hermione Granger seinem Ego schmeichelte. Wenn ihr Muggel nicht Manns genug war, um ihre Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, war sie willkommen, ihn zu begehren. Immerhin hatte sie köstliche Lippen. Und unwiderstehliche Augen. Und zierliche Hände. Und einen üppigen kurvenreichen Körper – hinreißende Brüste, runder Arsch. Zu schade, dass sie Hermione -fucking- Granger war, oder es würde eine ganz andere Art von Fucking geben.

Oh, er konnte verdorben sein und sie heute Nacht begehren. Ja, er war ein verdorbener Bastard, und vielleicht sollte er wieder ausgehen, um seine Lüste an irgendeinem leichten Mädchen zu befriedigen, wie er es in der Vergangenheit getan hatte. Er wollte allerdings Hermione -vollkommene Lippen- Granger, und nicht jene seelenlosen Frauen, die um diese Zeit an einem Sonntag in der Nokturngasse auf und ab spazierten – und dafür sollte er in der Hölle schmoren. Er würde verdammt sein, doch er wollte jene anbetenden Augen, aus denen das Verlangen erstrahlte, während er sie immer und immer wieder besaß, sich mit ihr immer und immer wieder vergnügte.

Severus trank den ganzen restlichen Wein, der noch im Kelch verblieben war, rollte die Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund umher, verkostete sie mit Vergnügen. Es war nicht ihr Geschmack, nicht ihr Duft, doch es würde seine Zwecke erfüllen. Heute Abend würde er seinem Verstand eine Gnadenfrist gewähren und seiner Phantasie Flügel verleihen, und wenn diese Phantasie wollte, dass ihr Mund nach Wein schmeckte, dann war dies genau der Geschmack ihres Mundes.

Folglich brauchte er mehr Wein.

Bis weit in seinen dritten vollen Kelch Wein hinein summte Severus vor sich hin und lachte dann auf finstere Weise über den Zustand, in dem sein teuflischer Geist seinen Körper hinterließ. »Lüsterner Bastard«, sagte er, während er auf seinen Schoß herabsah, und atmete dann einmal tief durch, einen zittrigen Atemzug, und traf seine Entscheidung. »Wir werden uns heute Abend etwas gönnen, alter Knabe.« Er leerte den Kelch in einem einzigen Zug und stand auf. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alles um ihn herum unbeweglich an seinem Platz blieb, ging er zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinüber, während er bereits unterwegs die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete – dahinschmelzend.

Er richtete seinen Blick auf sein Bett und stellte sich vor, wie Hermione auf allen Vieren hineinklettern würde, während sie für ihn mit diesem appetitlichen Arsch wackelte. Severus zerrte sein Hemd herunter und machte kurzen Prozess mit seiner Hose; seine Augen schlossen sich flatternd, als er langsam seinen Schwanz auf und ab zu streichen begann. Wie würde sich ihre Hand um ihn anfühlen? »Hmmm.« Wie würde sich ihr _Mund_ um ihn anfühlen? Severus stöhnte auf, als er seine Hand um ihn schloss und die Spitze seiner Erektion zusammendrückte.

Er entledigte sich des Rests seiner Kleidung und folgte seiner Phantasie-Hermione ins Bett. Severus schloss abermals seine Augen – die beste Art und Weise, _sehen_ zu können, unter tatkräftiger Mithilfe des Alkohols – und ließ seine Hand das nachahmen, was er Hermiones Mund vorgeben sah … bedächtig, gründlich, an seinen Eiern saugend und zupfend. Ohne großartige Ankündigung wurden die Liebkosungen rauher, rasanter, doch sie verlangsamten sich binnen kurzem wieder, als seine Phantasie ihn mit dem Anblick einer Zunge versorgte, die heimtückisch über die angeschwollene Spitze schnellte, während braune Augen mit Schalk im Nacken an seinem Brustkorb vorbei in seine eigenen schwarzen Augen blickten.

Er wollte sie besitzen, und sie bettelte ihn an, sie zu nehmen.

Er bearbeitete seinen Schwanz weiterhin in seiner Hand, und sie stöhnte seinen Namen. Er rieb schneller, und Hermiones Locken hüpften gleichzeitig mit dem Wippen ihrer Brüste. Dann noch schneller, härter, sein Atem kam stoßweise, bis sie gemeinsam kamen – er in seiner Hand und sie in seiner gesättigten Phantasie.

  
Weil Severus Snape heute Abend die Vergangenheit vergaß und sich nicht um die Zukunft sorgte, sondern einfach kapitulierte und ihr bei ihrem Wahnsinn Gesellschaft leistete.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Ja, der liebe Severus ist ein wenig instabil und unsolide – zumindest an seinen eigenen hohen Ansprüchen gemessen, wobei ich nichts Falsches darin erkennen kann, einigen guten Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. *lol*

ferpotter

 

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Nathan hilft Severus, einige Dinge über Wirklichkeit und Träume zu lernen, und Severus' Leben wird dadurch für immer verändert.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Träumereien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan hilft Severus, einige Dinge über Wirklichkeit und Träume zu lernen.

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Dreaming**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA:** Shey Snape, GinnyW und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY:** Nathan hilft Severus, einige Dinge über Wirklichkeit und Träume zu lernen.

 

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 31: Träumereien**

 

Ein kleines Weasleys-wirbelndes-Wildfeuerwerk explodierte mit einem lauten Knall im Schlafsaal, und die Jungen sprangen von ihren Betten auf, als ob die Welt enden würde.

Nathan lachte so heftig, dass keiner von ihnen irgendwelche Zweifel darüber hatte, wer das Feuerwerk hatte explodieren lassen, das sie alle geweckt hatte.

»Das ist nicht komisch«, murmelte Andy, als er an seinem offen grinsenden Freund auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer vorbeiging.

»Nur, weil du nicht dein Gesichter gesehen hast« erwiderte Nathan, bei der Erinnerung daran lachend. »Ein Wahnsinnsspaß!« Er lachte.

»Ein Wahnsinnsspaß wird es sein, wenn du für eine Woche mit rosafarbenem Haar herumläufst, nachdem ich dich verhext habe«, drohte Kevin und funkelte ihn von seinem Bett aus an.

Nathan schmunzelte schadenfroh, wohl wissend, dass Kevin bluffte. Nichts konnte an diesem Morgen Nathans gute Laune zerstören, nicht einmal die Androhung, sein Haar als Vergeltung für diesen Schabernack rosa zu färben. Seinen echten Dad am Tag zuvor zu sehen, hatte seinen Stimmung gehoben und seine Hoffnung zurückkehren lassen. Jetzt wusste er, dass nicht einmal Professor Snape ständig sein wahres Selbst verbergen konnte. Gestern in Hogsmeade war sein echter Dad viele Male an der Oberfläche aufgetaucht. Es war beinahe unmerklich gewesen, zuerst nicht allzu offensichtlich, doch am Ende des Abends war Nathan sich sicher gewesen, dass er ihn mit seinem echten Dad anstatt des steifen Professors verbracht hatte.

Sein Vater hatte ihm ein Geschenk gegeben! Ein Buch! Nichts konnte widerlegen, was dies bedeutete, und nicht einmal die Rückkehr des kalten Professor Snapes würde Nathans gute Stimmung an diesem Morgen dämpfen.

Nathan war davon überzeugt, dass er früher oder später seinen echten Dad bekommen würde, und er hatte für sich entschieden, dass er der Seele des Mannes dabei helfen würde, ihren Durchlass zu finden, so dass es eher früher und nicht später sein würde. Nathan hatte an diesem Morgen eine neue Zielsetzung, eine, die er durchziehen würde – nicht nur heute, sondern, bis er erfolgreich war. Er würde seine Träume nicht aufgeben; er würde sie nicht aufgeben.

»Ich gehe etwas in der Bibliothek überprüfen. Wir sehen uns in der Großen Halle, Jungs«, verkündete er, nahm seine Büchertasche und marschierte auf sein neues Schlachtfeld hinaus in diesem Krieg gegen das Unglücklichsein.

»An deiner Stelle würde ich ab und zu einen Blick über meine Schulter werfen!«, rief Kevin ihm nach.

Nathan lachte erneut; er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen!

*-*-*-*

Pünktlich schloss Severus die Tür des Klassenzimmers mit einem leichten Schwenken seines Zauberstabes. Er hatte sich seit dem frühen Morgen um seine Schreibarbeiten gekümmert, und er hatte keinerlei Wunsch verspürt, seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, um die Erstklässler in Empfang zu nehmen – dass Nathan einer von ihnen war, hatte nichts mit seinen Gefühlen zu tun.

Severus verdrehte über sich selbst seine Augen.

»Schlagen Sie Seite zweihundertsechsundvierzig auf. Folgen Sie den Instruktionen.« Er funkelte die Schüler an, um es schlicht und einfach verständlich zu machen, dass er sich in keiner guten Stimmung befand und sie ihm nicht in die Quere kommen sollten – dann begegnete er Nathans sanftem Lächeln.

Es wurde breiter, als sich ihre Augen trafen.

Ein stechender Schmerz belastete Severus' Herz und Schuldgefühle zerrten nach allen Richtungen daran. Das Verlangen, das Severus nach diesem Traum-Leben verspürt hatte, war immer noch dort vorhanden, bettelte darum, dass er dem nachgeben solle.

Erneut.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, doch er konnte es auch nicht über sich bringen, Nathan dafür Vorwürfe zu machen. Severus kehrte schlicht und einfach zu seinen Schreibarbeiten zurück, zumeist Arbeiten, die er größtenteils hätte gestern beenden können, wäre Hermione nicht dermaßen entschlossen gewesen, sein Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen. Es würde ihn dreimal länger als üblich kosten, um all diese Aufsätze in einem Klassenzimmer voller Kessel mit siedendem Inhalt, von dem nur Merlin wusste, was die Gehirne dieser Dummköpfe heute heraufbeschwören würden, durchzusehen.

Als die ersten Kessel sich zu erhitzen begannen, war Severus gezwungen, seinen Schreibtisch zu verlassen, um die Gebräue zu kontrollieren. Warum unterrichtete er immer noch?

Warum stellte er sich selbst diese Frage?

Es war Hermione und diese -fucking- Träume! Ihre Träume, nicht seine. Er getraute sich nicht, zu träumen oder darüber nachzudenken, wie die Götter des Universums entschieden, sein armseliges Leben verlaufen zu lassen. Es war nicht seins; es war niemals seins gewesen, und er hatte gelernt, sich nicht daran festzuklammern. Es war auch definitiv nicht das ihrige, warum also mischte sie sich in ein Leben ein, das so verdammt war, wie das seinige? Hatte er nicht genug verloren? Sollte er auch noch seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit verlieren? Weil die Art der Schwelgerei, in der er sich selbst in der Nacht zuvor gefangennehmen lassen hatte, ihn wahrscheinlich den dünnen Fetzen aus Kontrolle würde verlieren lassen, den er noch über sein Leben hatte: seinen Verstand.

Kessel.

Er erhaschte ein verunstaltetes Stück eines Salamander-Schwanzes vom Schneidebrett von Miss Peterson. »Ist dies ein Würfel, Miss Peterson?«

»Äh … Vielleicht?«

 _> Warum sich überhaupt Sorgen darum machen?<,_ dachte Severus. Doch zugunsten seiner geistigen Gesundheit höhnte er trotzdem: »Wenn das ein Würfel wäre, Miss Peterson, würden Sie nicht im Begriff sein, Ihren Kessel zum Explodieren zu bringen, Sie Schwachkopf!« > _Wann werden diese dummen Kinder lernen, mir zuzuhören? <_ Er schnippte seinen Zauberstab und ließ die zerstörte Zutat verschwinden. »Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor. Beginnen Sie von vorn!«

Dies war viel mehr er selbst.

Severus zog noch ein paar mehr Punkte auf seinem Weg durch sein Klassenzimmer ab, und dann erreichte er Nathans Arbeitstisch. Ordentlich, organisiert, sauber; die exakt abgemessene Menge an Wasser begann gerade im Inneren des Kessels zu kochen, und der Salamander-Schwanz war bereits fachgerecht rechtsdiagonal gehackt in …

»Warum ist dieser Salamander-Schwanz diagonal statt in Würfeln gehackt, Mister Granger?«

»Ich weiß zufällig, dass es den Tatsachen entspricht, dass in diesem Format seine Eigenschaften weitestgehend konserviert werden. Das macht es für die Rotfeuerfisch-Stacheln leichter sich aufzulösen, wenn ich sie später hinzufüge.«

 _> Gewieftes Kerlchen<_, dachte Severus, ohne Häme darin. Severus sollte nicht im wachen Zustand träumen, nüchtern denkend, wie er war. Dann sollte er auch nicht mit dem Drang kämpfen müssen, auf das leichte Lächeln zu antworten, das dieser wundervolle Junge ihm schenkte. Er konnte es nicht annehmen, konnte dieses Geschenk nicht akzeptieren. Severus konnte nicht solch einen wunderbaren Sohn haben … Er konnte den Zorn der Götter hören, die ihn für die Herausforderung verdammten.

Und doch war er hier, träumte von der Herausforderung.

Hermiones Träume?

Ihrer beider Sohn war an seine Arbeit zurückgekehrt und zermahlte die Rotfeuerfisch-Stacheln, während Severus nach wie vor dort stand, den Verstand verlierend. Er konnte nicht den Verstand verlieren, er durfte es einfach nicht!

So hielt er daran fest und wagte nicht, in Nathans Richtung zu schauen, bis der Unterricht zu Ende und der Junge gegangen war.

Bis er seinen Sohn abermals begegnete.

Oder der Mutter seines Sohnes.

_> Alpträume!<_

*-*-*-*

Nathan saß, umgeben von Büchern und noch mehr Bücher, an einem weit entfernten Tisch in der Bibliothek. Es waren Bücher über seine neue Obsession: Träume. Er war entschlossen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, seinem Vater zu helfen, mit seiner Seele in Verbindung zu treten, damit er mehr zu dem Mann wurde, der er in seinem Inneren war. Doch seit Nathan mit seiner Recherche begonnen hatte, hatte er nichts gefunden, was bei diesem Unterfangen helfen würde. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass dies die letzten Bücher waren, die es in der gesamten Bibliothek von Hogwarts zu diesem Thema gab, und dies war ein quälender Gedanke, weil er noch immer nicht das gefunden hatte, nach was er gesucht hatte – keinen Zauberspruch, keinen Zaubertrank, nichts.

Genau genommen wusste er, dass es hier mehr Bücher über Träume geben musste, doch er mied die Verbotene Abteilung wie die Pest und würde nicht dort hineingehen, wenn er eine andere Option hatte.

Irgendeine andere.

Obwohl – wenn er keine fand … Nun ja, er würde dorthin zurückkehren müssen, oder? Es führte kein anderer Weg daran vorbei.

Es sei denn, dass er sich etwas anderes ausdenken konnte, und genau das versuchte er.

Nathan brauchte Hilfe, und er glaubte zu wissen, wer ein paar Antworten haben könnte. Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, würde er genug Zeit haben, um den Zauberer vor dem Abendessen aufzusuchen. Er schloss das letzte Buch, packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ eilig die Bibliothek.

Zwei Stockwerke tiefer und zahlreiche Korridore später fand sich Nathan wieder, als er an die Bürotür klopfte.

»Herein«, rief eine hohe Stimme.

»Guten Tag, Professor Flitwick«, grüßte Nathan.

»Mister Granger? Welche Überraschung!« Der kleine Professor verließ seinen Schreibtisch und kam herum, um Nathan persönlich in Empfang zu nehmen. »Ihre Arbeit mit dem Zauberstab ist so geschickt, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Sie mich während der Sprechzeiten benötigen würden.«

»Vielen Dank, Sir.« Nathan lächelte höflich über das Kompliment. Der Zauberkunst-Professor hatte Nathan immer mit der großen Wertschätzung betrachtet, und das wurde nur noch offensichtlicher, nachdem seine Verwandtschaft mit Professor Snape öffentlich bekannt wurde. »Genau genommen, Sir«, begann Nathan, »hat mein Besuch viel nicht mit den Hausaufgaben für diese Woche zu tun.«

»Nicht?« Der Ton klang neugierig und nicht vorwurfsvoll, wie Nathan festgestellte.

»Nein, Sir. Ich habe ein wenig zusätzliche Forschung über Träume betrieben, aber ich habe alles zu diesem Thema Verfügbare in der Bibliothek gelesen, und ich konnte dennoch nicht finden, wonach ich gesucht habe. Ich hoffte, dass Sie in der Lage sein würden, mir zu helfen.«

»Träume … Nach welcher Art von Information suchen Sie?«, fragte der Professor nach, verschwand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und tauchte auf einem Podest wieder auf, um von dort auf ein Bücherregal zuzugreifen. Er deutete auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, und Nathan nahm Platz.

»Ich suche nach einem Zauberspruch oder einer Verzauberung, die jemanden dazu bringen, sich an seine Träume zu erinnern, wenn er erwacht ist.«

»Hmm.«

Professor Flitwick durchsuchte seine Bücher und versuchte wahrscheinlich, sich an irgendeines davon zu erinnern, das einen solchen Zauberspruch enthalten würde. Nathan wartete gespannt auf die Suche seines Professors. Wenn solch ein Zauberspruch verfügbar war, wären seine Probleme gelöst! Professor Snape würde sich daran erinnern, wie nett er sein konnte, und Nathan würde seinen echten Dad die ganze Zeit über haben.

»Träume waren für mich niemals von Interesse, Mister Granger.« Professor Flitwick wandte sich einem anderen Bücherregal zu, immer noch suchend.

Das war nicht, was Nathan hören wollte, und er tastete das Zimmer mit den Augen ab, versuchte unbewusst, bei der Suche zu helfen. Sein Blick wurde von einem Schachbrett mit einem im Gange befindlichen Spiel angezogen. Er analysierte das Spiel; die weißen Spielfiguren waren in großen Schwierigkeiten.

»Spielen Sie?«, fragte der Professor, jetzt zurück an seinem Schreibtisch.

»Ja«, antwortete Nathan. »Spielen Sie Schwarz, Sir?«

»Ach, ich befürchte, dass ich zugeben muss, die Weißen in ihren Untergang zu führen.« Der Hauslehrer des Hauses Ravenclaw kicherte. »Ihr Vater ist immer Schwarz.«

»Professor Snape?«, fragte Nathan überrascht.

»Er ist ein großartiger Spieler. Ich bin nur einem einzigen anderen wie ihm begegnet: Albus Dumbledore.« Der Professor hatte einen versonnenen Blick in seinem Gesicht.

»Wie auch immer«, kehrte er aufs Neue mit einem Ruck in die Gegenwart zurück, »Träume gehören mehr zu dem Unterrichtsfach Wahrsagen, fürchte ich, und Wahrsagen war nie mein Fachgebiet …« setzte der Professor. hinzu. »Ich habe keine Bücher über das Thema hier. Gab es einen Grund, warum Sie sich an Ihre Träume erinnern wollten?«

»Nein, es ist nicht für mich.« Nathan konnte nicht sagen, für wen es war, also bediente er sich einfach etwas Vagem … »Es ist für einen Freund. Wir unterhielten uns neulich nur darüber, und es gab mir zu denken, ob es möglich sein würde.«

Professor Flitwick lächelte. »Ein spannendes Thema, in der Tat«, stimmte er zu. »Leider werde ich nicht im Stande sein, Ihre neugierigen Nachfragen zu befriedigen. Vielleicht würde Professor Trelawney eine größere Hilfe sein?«, regte er an.

»Die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen?«, bestätigte Nathan.

»Ja, ja. Träume stehen sogar auf ihrem Lehrplan, wenn ich mich nicht irre, und sie würde auf alle Fälle die Fachfrau sein.«

»Oh.« Nathan runzelte die Stirn. Wahrsagen war eines der Gebiete, die für Nathan immer als verpönt galten. Es erschien ihm nicht sehr magisch, und obwohl er an Prophezeiungen glaubte, gab es nicht viel mehr, was er über die Exaktheit der anderen Wahrsagungskünste sagen konnte. »Trotzdem danke, Sir.« Nathan erhob sich, um zu gehen.

»Ich bedauere, dass ich keine größere Hilfe sein konnte. Kommen Sie auf eine Tasse Tee zurück, wenn Sie irgendetwas Interessantes herausfinden, das Sie an mich weitergeben können.« Der Professor lächelte erneut.

Nathan ging kurz danach, während er darüber nachdachte, dass es nicht schaden könnte, dem zuzuhören, was die Professorin für Wahrsagen darüber zu sagen hatte, und äußerst fasziniert von dem Schachbrett mit dem im Gange befindlichen Spiel zwischen seinem Vater und Professor Flitwick.

*-*-*-*

»Herein.«

Sein Vater saß wie gewöhnlich an seinem Schreibtisch. Es schien, dass Mittwoche für Forschungsarbeiten auf Professor Snapes Terminplan standen, da immer ein Buch und das Niederschreiben von Aufzeichnungen beteiligt waren, wenn Nathan zum Tee eintraf.

»Hallo«, grüßte er, während er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte, um darauf zu warten, dass es Zeit wurde, gemeinsam in die Wohnung seines Vaters hinüberzugehen.

»Sie sind früh«, bemerkte sein Vater, während er das Buch schloss und noch einige Zeilen auf dem Pergament vor sich hinzufügte.

»Ich kann warten, bis Sie fertig sind.«

Sein Vater antwortete nicht, doch binnen kurzem rollte er das Pergament auf und legte es zusammen mit einigen anderen auf das Regal hinter sich. »Irgendein Grund für die Eile?«, fragte der Mann, der neben dem Schreibtisch darauf wartete, dass Nathan aufstand und ihm folgte.

»Nein.« Nathan zuckte mit den Achseln.

Für eine kurze Zeit lasteten die Augen seines Vaters schwer auf ihm. »Dann kommen Sie«, gab er schließlich ein Zeichen.

Es war schwierig, nicht auf seinen Vater zu schauen und sich daran zu erinnern, wie großartig sie sich in Hogsmeade amüsiert hatten, und selbst dann wusste Nathan, dass er nicht einmal mutmaßen konnte, was der heutige Abend, basierend auf jenem Abend, bringen würde.

Das Schachspiel in Professor Flitwicks Büro trug in gewisser Weise dazu bei, Nathans Hoffnungen zu verstärken, und er wusste nicht, warum dem so war.

Das Wohnzimmer, das sie betraten, war unverändert. Sie nahmen ihre jetzt üblichen Plätze am Kamin ein. Tee wurde serviert.

Was war dieses hoffnungsvolle Gefühl, das ihn auch jetzt noch nährte und ihn erwartungsvoll sein ließ? Woher kam es? Warum verweilte es aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund? Nathan hatte keine Ahnung.

Die Unterhaltung schipperte durch die vertrauten Gewässer von magischer Theorie, Büchern, Zaubertränken und die Aktivitäten im Klassenraum, doch Nathans Gedanken waren anderswo.

»Erinnern Sie sich jemals an Ihre Träume?«, fragte er seinen Vater, die Grenzen hinausschiebend und in wenig bekannte Gewässer vorstoßend.

Die Frage schien den Mann zu überrumpeln, dessen Teetasse für einen Augenblick hilflos auf halben Weg zwischen der Untertasse und seinem Mund in der Luft hängen blieb, um dann zurück auf die Untertasse gestellt zu werden, damit Professor Snape ihn zünftig anfunkeln konnte.

Nathan seufzte beinahe.

»Ich gebe solchen Frivolitäten nicht nach, und Sie sollten das auch nicht«, antwortete sein Vater, sichtlich verärgert.

Nathan machte weder Ausflüchte für seine Frage, noch beharrte er auf einem offensichtlich unwillkommenen Thema. Er war noch nicht für eine weitere Runde in diesem Kampf bereit.

Doch Nathan fasste auf der Stelle seinen Entschluss über das Aufsuchen der Professorin für Wahrsagen.  

»Wissen Sie, warum es so wichtig ist, über die Kobold-Aufstände zu erfahren?«, fragte er, die völlig unzusammenhängende Frage als weiße Flagge präsentierend.

Der stechende Blick des Mannes löste sich langsam auf, doch die schwarzen Augen blieben durchdringend. »Die Kobold-Aufstände sind nicht wichtig.«

Und von diesem Zeitpunkt an verbesserte sich die Stimmung, obwohl der Schatten der Frage über Träume im Hintergrund lauerte, nicht vergessen von keinem von beiden, doch für den Rest ihrer Zusammenkunft nichtsdestotrotz unberührt im Raum schwebend.

*-*-*-*

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, den Klassenraum für Wahrsagen zu finden, doch jetzt, wo Nathan da war, konnte er verstehen, warum. Der Raum war geradezu im Nordturm verborgen, und anstatt einer richtigen Tür, war er nur mittels einer Leiter zugänglich, die zu einer Falltür führte. Diese war geöffnet, doch Nathan konnte nicht viel durch sie sehen. Er bestieg die Leiter und steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. Die Luft roch derartig süßlich, dass Nathan beinahe sein Mittagessen aufgrund des plötzlichen Brechreizes verlor.

»Dann sind Sie also doch gekommen«, erschreckte ihn eine verschleierte Stimme. Er drehte sich rasch herum, um sich einer Frau mit Haaren, die wilder waren als die seiner Mutter, gegenüber zu sehen, die sich hinter bunten Vorhängen hervor näherte, gekleidet in weitgehend dieselben Stoffe. »Ich habe auf Ihren Besuch gewartet«, setzte sie hinzu.

Nathan hob eine Augenbraue. Worüber sprach die Frau? »Sind Sie Professor Trelawney?«

»Die bin ich, und ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Mister Snape«, antwortete sie mit derselben verschleierten Stimme.

»Es heißt Granger«, korrigierte Nathan, und betrat dann ganz den Raum, während er seine Nase über den Geruch rümpfte.

»Ah, aber Sie sind nicht nur ein Granger …«, beharrte sie.

Nathan entschied sich dafür, die Bemerkung zu ignorieren und die Zielsetzung seines Besuches durchzuziehen, bevor er es bedauerte, hierher gekommen zu sein. »Professor Flitwick schickt mich …«

»Ich weiß …«

Nathan runzelte die Stirn und redete weiter: »Er sandte mich hierher, als ich ihn nach Träumen fragte. Er sagte, dass Sie der Lage sein würden, mir zu helfen.«

Der Mund der exzentrischen Frau rundete sich zu einem lautlosen 'O'. »Kommen Sie, kommen Sie hierher«, winkte sie hartnäckig, griff ihn an den Schultern, als er nahe genug kam, und drängte ihn, sich auf eines der Sitzkissen zu setzen. Sie setzte sich auf den Platz gegenüber von einem niedrigen Tisch, wo eine Kristallkugel ruhte.

Nathan ließ seine Schultern kreisen; er wurde nicht gern unsanft behandelt.

»Welche Träume nehmen Sie wahr?«

Nathan öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber sie hob eine Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten.

»Alpträume …«, wisperte ihre verschleierte Stimme. »Das Ableben eines geliebten Menschen.«

Nathan runzelte verärgert über Hexe mit den riesigen Augen die Stirn. »Nein«, er sagte trocken. »Ich will einfach nur wissen, wie man …«

Ein schriller Schrei ging von der Hexe aus, der ihn erneut unterbrach. Sie massierte ihren Nasenrücken, ihre Augen geschlossenen. Sie verharrte auf diese Weise so lange, dass Nathan beinahe glaubte, dass sie eingeschlafen wäre. Als er im Begriff war, sich zu erheben und zu gehen, füllte ihre verschleierte Stimme die Stille.

»Mein Inneres Auge sieht … Sie … und Ihren Vater!« Sie riss plötzlich weit ihre Augen auf. »Ein Schatten blockierte gerade die Vision. Ein Omen.« Sie erhob sich und ergriff Nathans Hände, die Bewegung ließ ihn zusammenschrecken und sich so weit er konnte zurückzuziehen. »Ich bedauere Ihren Verlust sehr.«

Er zog seine Hände weg, sprang auf seine Füße und legte mehr Distanz zwischen sich und die Professorin, während er verärgert über sie die Stirn runzelte. »Welcher Verlust? Es gibt keinen Verlust. Ich kam nur hierher, um zu erfahren, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, jemanden dazu zu bringen, sich nach dem Erwachen an seine Träume zu erinnern, das ist alles.«

»Ich weiß …« Ihre Stimme flatterte auf dramatische Art und Weise. »Es ist notwendig, seinen Geist weit geöffnet zu halten, um zu Sehen und zu Wissen, und das ist ein _Geschenk_ , das nur wenigen gewährt wird. Dasselbe gilt für prophetische Träume.«

»Nicht prophetische Träume, nur _Träume –_ Träumeder üblichen Art«, erklärte Nathan ihr verärgert. »Ich brauche einen Zauberspruch oder Zaubertrank, um Professor Snape dazu zu bringen, sich an seine Träume zu erinnern; das ist alles, wonach ich frage.«

»Snape hat geträumt? Hmm.«

Die rhetorische Frage und ihre unkoordinierten Augen ließen Nathan sich Sorgen machen, da der Ärger, den er fühlte, ihn hatte mehr offenbaren lassen, als er hätte aufdecken sollen, obwohl er die Konsequenzen dessen erst später herausfinden würde.

»Kennen Sie irgendeinen derartigen Zauberspruch?« Keine Antwort. »Nein?«, drängte er. Sie schien nicht einmal mehr hier zu sein. »Dann einen schönen Tag, Ma’am.«

Nathan knurrte und verließ dann den Raum, um mit ausgreifenden Schritten verärgert durch die Korridore zu schreiten – seine Roben hätten hinter ihm gewogt, wenn sie aus mehr Stoff bestanden hätten – mit einem Versprechen: nie wieder zurückzukommen. Seine Mutter hatte Recht, Wahrsagen war etwas für Dummköpfe.

*-*-*-*

Severus aß in aller Seelenruhe zu Abend, als seine Gelassenheit durch die Wahrsagen-Schwindlerin ruiniert wurde. Sybill setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihm, ungeachtet seines mörderischen, funkelnden Blicks.

Immerhin war er mit seiner Mahlzeit beinahe fertig. Hoffentlich würde er ihren Übelkeit erregenden Geruch nicht allzu lange ertragen müssen, oder die Mahlzeit würde verloren sein – auf jeden Fall.

Gut, dass die Hexe seit jenem ersten Tag, nachdem er nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, um zu unterrichten, und er ihre Stimme für zwei Wochen mit einem Fluch als Vergeltung für ihre Voraussage seines Ablebens am nächsten Morgen zum Verstummen gebracht hatte, nicht mit ihm sprach. Das war das erste Mal nach Albus' Ermordung gewesen, dass er es als angenehm empfunden hatte, von den Maßregelungen des Zauberers frei zu sein.

Es war verwirrend, dass sich die Hexe jetzt räusperte, als ob sie im Begriff war, zu sprechen und Jahre ihres unausgesprochenen Friedensvertrages zu brechen.

»Ihr Sohn kam zu mir …«, begann Sybill. Severus runzelte über seiner Mahlzeit die Stirn. Was hat sich Nathan dabei gedacht? »Er brachte solch schreckliche Omen mit sich …« setzte die Betrügerin hinzu.

Severus richtete einen warnenden Blick auf sie. Er war über die Dimension der Anstrengungen überrascht, die Nathan an den Tag legte aufzuwenden, um an ihn heranzukommen. Diese neue unangenehme Entwicklung ließ Severus' Blut sieden. Das Ausleihen von Büchern über Träume aus der Bibliothek war eine Sache, doch zu Sybill zu gehen? Das überschritt eine Grenze.

»Er erzählte mir über Ihre Träume …« fuhr sie fort, unberührt durch das Schweigen des Zauberers. »Er wollte, dass Sie sich an sie erinnerten, doch ich glaube nicht, dass dies klug ist.«

Nathan hatte dieses Mal definitiv alle Grenzen überschritten.

»Ich habe ausschließlich Schande in der Anwesenheit Ihres Sohnes gesehen. Mein Inneres Auge wurde von Dunkelheit blockiert … Ich werde Sie zum Frühstück nicht sehen.«

Severus' Ohren hatten sie ausgeblendet, und er erkannte nicht viel um ihn herum, abgesehen von der in ihm lodernden Weißglut, die ihn verzehrte. Nathan war losgezogen und hatte andere Lehrer, Severus' Kollegen, Leute wie Sybill Trelawney, in die Sache hineingezogen, und Severus war auf einhundertachtzig!

Er erhob sich langsam, verbarg all seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske aus äußerlicher Ruhe – einige davon derartig meisterhaft, dass selbst er sich ihrer danach nicht bewusst war – und spazierte zielgerichtet auf die Haustische zu. Er ging geradewegs zu den Gryffindors, sein Zorn von Weißglut zu Rot-Sehen wechselnd, und blieb hinter dem ihn wütend machenden Jungen stehen.

»Auf ein Wort in meinem Büro, Granger«, befahl er.

Der Junge blickte zu ihm auf, schien durch seine Anwesenheit hier und die von ihm ausgesprochene Aufforderung verwirrt zu sein, was sich in seiner Stille und dem Mangel an Anzeichen dafür, dass er die Absicht hatte, ihm zu gehorchen, widerspiegelte.

»Jetzt!«, knurrte Severus. Dies und weiterer Nonsens würden genau jetzt enden!

Der Junge verließ schließlich in aller Ruhe seinen Platz, doch die Dringlichkeit, die kontinuierlich mit seiner Entscheidung, letztendlich dieser sentimentalen Folter ein Ende zu setzen, in Severus' Innerem wuchs, verbrannte seine Geduld zu Asche.

»Bewegen Sie sich!«, schnauzte er, während er den Weg aus der Großen Halle durch eine Hand auf dem Rücken des Jungen wies. Keine weiteren Hoffnungen mehr, keine weiteren Träume mehr für keinen von ihnen, selbst wenn Severus dieses Gedankengut aus dem Kopf des Jungen mit Gewalt herausquetschen musste. Keine weiteren Eierschalen.

»Konnte dies nicht warten, bis ich mit der Mahlzeit fertig wäre?«, fragte Nathan, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten.

Sie gelangten rasch zu den Kerker-Ebenen. »Versuchen Sie nicht meine Geduld«, antwortete Severus, über den bloßen Gedanken verärgert, was er während der besagten Mahlzeit erfahren hatte. »Das ist bereits viel zu lange hinausgezögert worden.«

Der Junge beabsichtigte, stehen zu bleiben, um ihn anzuschauen, doch Severus hielt ihn durch die Hand auf seinem Rücken am Gehen.

»Hören Sie auf, mich herumzustoßen! Ich kenne den Weg!«, erklärte ihm der Junge und versuchte, seine Hand abzuschütteln.

Severus erlaubte dem Jungen nicht, seinen eigenen Willen durchzusetzen; genug davon. Er hielt Nathan am Arm und ging schneller. »Sie glauben, dass das Leben ein Traum ist, oder?«, fragte Severus ihn. »Hat Ihnen Ihr Traum-Vater nicht erklärt, dass es von schlechten Manieren zeugt, sich mit seinen Kollegen über seine Privatangelegenheiten zu unterhalten? Nein? Dann wird Ihr _echter_ Vater Sie ein paar Dinge lehren; es ist höchste Zeit für ein wenig Disziplin!«

Der Junge versuchte, seiner Hand zu entkommen, doch Severus ließ nicht los. »Sie laufen mit diesem Traumquatsch zu den anderen Lehrern und erwarten – was? Dass dies – für Leute wie Sybill Trelawney zur Lachnummer gemacht zu werden – mich vor Freude jubeln lässt? Dass ich dort sitzen und jedem x-beliebigen Ratschlag lauschen werde, den diese Schwachsinnige hat, wie ich mit mir selbst und meinem Sohn umgehen sollte?«

Sie erreichten sein Büro, Severus warf die Tür auf, zog Nathan hinein, und knallte sie mit voller Kraft zu. »Dass ich plötzlich anfangen werde, meinen Kopf gegen Wände zu knallen, weil mein zwölfjähriger Bengel denkt, dass dies seinen Bastard von einem Vater _kurieren_ wird? Dass dies verändern wird, wer ich bin?« Seine Stimme war mit all diesem Sarkasmus voller mörderischer Kälte, und Severus wusste das. Sie schauten einander intensiv an, jeder von ihnen schwer atmend in das Gesicht des jeweils anderen, Severus' eiskalter Blick gegenüber Nathans weit aufgerissenen starrenden Augen.

»Das ist kein Quatsch«, erklärte Nathan ihm. Severus knurrte frustriert. »Ich habe nicht geträumt!«, besaß der bockige Junge die Frechheit, ihn ebenfalls anzufauchen.

»Das wird niemals geschehen!« Er schüttelte den Jungen. »Vergessen Sie, was auch immer Sie darüber glauben, außerhalb der Wirklichkeit durchlebt zu haben und leben Sie in der realen Welt!«, schrie er dem Jungen ins Gesicht. »Ich bin Ihr Vater; dieser abstoßende Bastard direkt vor Ihnen! Es existiert kein anderes Ich! Wachen Sie auf, Junge!«, brüllte er, während er Nathan schüttelte, beinahe Nase an Nase mit seinem Sohn.

»Lassen Sie mich los!«, forderte Nathan, während er seinen Arm schüttelte und sich damit abquälte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. »Lassen Sie los!«

Severus verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger. »Genug!«

Genau dies ließ es geschehen – was als Gereiztheit begonnen und sich in zwingenden Druck verwandelt hatte, eskalierte rasch zu Panik. Nathan zerrte immer heftiger, um sich zu befreien, atmete schnell und stieß Geräusche voller Verzweiflung aus. Severus' Hand wurde plötzlich heiß, und er ließ geschockt den Arm seines Sohnes los.

_> Was habe ich getan?<_

Nathan lief augenblicklich zur Tür, doch Severus' Banne waren hochgefahren und verschlossen sie. Nathan versuchte es dennoch weiterhin, und Severus konnte von hier, wo er stand, das Atmen des Jungen hören, jetzt gelähmt von der Feststellung, wohin seine Wut sie gebracht hatte; was er getan hatte.

»Nathan …«

Ein Wimmern.

»Nathan, bitte.«

»Öffnen Sie sie«, keuchte sein Sohn. »Öffnen Sie sie.«

»Nathan, hör' mir zu.« Severus' Stimme von war leise und sanft, ein völliger Kontrast zu dem harten Tonfall zuvor. Sein Herz hämmerte voller Angst. »Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht vor …« Er konnte es nicht aussprechen – konnte nicht zugeben, dass er seinen Jungen verletzt hatte, genauso, wie der Vater, den er gehabt hatte. Severus ließ sich schwach neben seinem Sohn auf sein Knie sinken. »Nathan …«

Sein Junge weinte, Tränen liefen ungehindert herunter. Es brach Severus' Herz in mehr Stücke, als es jemals vorher zerbrochen worden war, und seine Seele blutete.

»Wein' nicht«, wisperte er, als ob zu lautes Sprechen Nathan noch mehr verletzen würde.

»I-Ich weine, w-wenn ich es w-will«, erwiderte Nathan schluchzend.

»Bitte, Nathan«, wisperte er.

»I-Ich bin d-das so l-leid.« Nathan versuchte, seine Augen und Wangen mit seinen Händen zu trocknen. »Öff-öffnen Sie die Tür«, verlangte er erneut.

Severus streckte eine Hand aus, um Nathans Schulter zu berühren, zu flehen, zu beweisen, wie leid es ihm tat, und wie blind er gewesen war.

Nathan zuckte aus seiner Reichweite, erschreckt.

Eingeschüchtert.

»Öffnen Sie sie!«

Severus öffnete die Tür, und Nathan ergriff die Flucht.

»Es tut mir leid«, flüsterte Severus in das leere Zimmer, immer noch auf einem Knie auf dem kalten Kerker-Fußboden. »Es tut mir so leid.«

*-*-*-*

Nathan rannte blind vor der Verwüstung und Enttäuschung davon. Er rannte fast den ganzen Weg zurück zur Eingangshalle, doch seine Schritte kamen ins Stocken, als das Schluchzen seinen Brustkorb aufgrund des Luftmangels schmerzen ließ, bis es Nathan letztendlich in einem Alkoven verschlug, dunkel und düster. Er rutschte die Wand hinunter und saß dort, während er seinen Kopf hielt und zu atmen versuchte.

Er wünschte sich so sehr, nach Hause gehen, wollte vergessen, dass er jemals seinen Vater getroffen hatte und allem fernbleiben, was den Mann betraf. Er wollte nicht zu den Mahlzeiten gehen und ihn sehen. Er wollte nicht in den Unterricht gehen und ihn sehen. Er wollte weder Tee noch Abendessen noch irgendeine Art von Treffen mit diesem Mann haben müssen.

Nathan wollte keinen Vater mehr.

Er weinte, weil Kapitulation Schmerzen verursachte. Er weinte, weil es sich anfühlte, als ob die Reise seines Lebens ihn nirgendswohin geführt hätte. Seine Familie war seine Mutter. Gott wollte nicht, dass er einen Vater hatte; das Schicksal hatte ihn dieser Freude beraubt.

Es hatte einfach nicht sein sollen.

Snape konnte ihn einfach nicht lieben, konnte es einfach nicht. Es würde kein gemeinsames Lachen, kein miteinander reden, keine gemeinsam gebrauten Zaubertränke geben … Keine gemeinsamen Spiele, keine Bewunderung, kein In-den-Armen-halten … Absolut keine Liebe.

Die auf dem Astronomie-Turm verbrachte Nacht war was dann gewesen? ' _Ein Traum'_ , lieferte die scharfe Stimme des Vaters in seinem Kopf bereitwillig die Antwort.

Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Kein Traum«, erklärte er dem Mann und sich selbst, schniefend. Kein Traum. Es war geschehen! Sie hatten gemeinsam gelacht, sich miteinander unterhalten, zusammen gespielt. Snape hatte ihn in den Armen gehalten. »Ich glaubte, du liebst mich«, wimmerte Nathan.

Er würde alles dafür geben, um in der Zeit zurückgehen zu können, zu dieser Nacht, als es möglich gewesen war, seinen Kopf auf dem Brustkorb seines Dads ruhen zu lassen und die Lippen des Mannes über seine Stirn gestrichen waren.

»Kein Traum«, wimmerte er.

Um die Stimme seines Dads zu hören, die sagte, dass er vermisst worden wäre.

»Kein Traum«, sagte er abermals, lauter.

Warum war es dann nicht real?

»Es ist real«, antwortete Nathan.

Warum wünschte er sich dann, alles darüber zu vergessen? All das hinter sich zu lassen?

Es schmerzte, und es fühlte sich so an, als ob es nie aufhören würde zu schmerzen. So viel Zorn in den Augen des Mannes, der ihn mit Gewalt festhielt ... Ja, es tat weh.

Es würde für immer schmerzen, da er seinen echten Dad nicht vergessen würde, und das, was hätte sein können. Seine Tränen waren jetzt größtenteils dem Kummer geschuldet, der auf seinem Herzen lastete, während die Enttäuschung abflaute und nur Traurigkeit und ein Gefühl des Versagthabens zurückließ.

Nathan hatte versagt.

Aber wodurch? Er hatte nichts Falsches getan, oder? Wie konnte er bei dem Versuch scheitern, seinem Dad dabei verstehen zu helfen, wie es sein könnte, wenn er ihm nur glauben würde?

In Nathans Vorstellung tauchte ein Bild seines Vaters auf – auf seinem Knie um Vergebung bittend.

»Ich habe nichts Falsches getan«, schlussfolgerte er, sein Gesicht mit dem Ärmel seiner Roben abtrocknend. » _Er_ hat sich geirrt, und er entschuldigte sich.«

Es schmerzte auch jetzt noch, aber der Schmerz war bei dieser Erkenntnis beinahe erträglich, und keine neuen Tränen befleckten sein Gesicht. Es schmerzte, doch vielleicht fühlte sich sein Dad ebenfalls schlecht.

 _> Er sollte!<,_ urteilte Nathans Verstand.

Aber er entschuldigte sich … auf seinen Knien …

Vielleicht gab es Hoffnung, doch wie sollte Nathan das wissen? Er würde dafür dorthin zurückkehren müssen. Konnte er das schaffen? Konnte er seinem Vater noch einmal gegenübertreten?

Nathan erinnerte sich an die Seele, die sein Dad unter dem harten Mann war, der er zu sein schien, und stand auf. Er nahm einen kräftigenden Atemzug, dann einen weiteren, und trat aus dem dunklen Alkoven heraus. Er hatte nicht versagt, und er würde nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt.

Langsam – sich hinsichtlich seines Entschlusses an die Minuten, die er mit der Seele seines Vaters geteilt hatte, wie an einen Anker klammernd – machte sich Nathan auf den Weg. An der Tür zum Büro seines Vaters drehte große Furcht seinen Magen um, und Nathan schluckte.

Wenn er den Türgriff zu drehen versuchte und dieser sich nicht bewegte … Wenn die Tür verschlossen war …

Nathan schloss seine Augen. Er griff nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn. Er hielt seinen Atem an und drückte.

Die schwere Luft verließ Nathans Lungen, als die Tür aufglitt. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen Dad auf einem der Stühle, die er seinen Schülern vorbehielt, den Kopf in seinen Händen. Nathans Hoffnung wurde neu entfacht. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür mit einem Klick hinter sich.

Die scharfen Augen seines Vaters trafen Nathan augenblicklich, in deren Tiefen Überraschung geschrieben stand.

Das Schweigen wurde weniger zwingend, während die Sekunden heruntertickten und ihre Augen kommunizierten. Nathan wurde immer sicherer in seiner Entscheidung, hierher zurückgekommen zu sein, und machte den nächsten Schritt, einen wirklichen Schritt, näher an seinen Vater heran.

Die Lippen des Mannes teilten sich, und Nathan wartete. Was würde er sagen? Wie würde sein Tonfall sein? Würde er wieder brüllen? Würde er Nathan weinend zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm senden? Nur daran zu denken, ließ eine Träne sich in seinem Auge bilden, und er blinzelte sie weg, seine Wange hinunter.

Sein Vater begrub sein Gesicht erneut in seinen Händen. »Wie kannst du hierher zurückkommen, nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe?«

Nathan schluckte eine neue Welle von Tränen hinunter, die zu erscheinen versuchten. »Sie sagten, dass es Ihnen leid tut.«

Der Mann nickte mehr als einmal in seine Hände.

»Hassen Sie mich?« Das war alles, was Nathan wissen wollte – wissen musste.

Die Frage ließ seinen Vater seinen Kopf aus seinen Händen emporheben und ihm ins Gesicht blicken. Der Mann öffnete wiederum seinen Mund, und abermals gab er keinen Ton von sich. Das Bewegen seines Kopfes schien alles zu sein, zu dem er im Stande war, und jetzt schüttelte er diesen von einer Seite zur anderen.

Nathan machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Stuhl zu, der die Last seines Vaters trug, durch die negative Antwort auf seine Frage beruhigt, selbst wenn diese nicht vokal und derart endgültig gewesen war, wie Nathan bevorzugt hätte. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, was Nathan wissen musste …

»Wollen Sie … Wollen Sie … mein Dad sein?« Seine Stimme schwankte ein wenig, als er das vorletzte Wort aussprach.

Der Schmerz, den Nathan auf dem Gesicht des Mannes sah, ähnelte physischer Qual, und es ließ augenblicklich Nathans Magen gefrieren und trieb Tränen in seine Augen. Das war es. Die verzerrten Lippen und gerunzelte Braue sagten alles.

»Warum nicht?«, fragte er dann, mit hoher Stimme und tränennass.

»Ich … ich weiß nicht, wie«, sagte der Mann schließlich, seine Stimme heiser und qualvoll.

»Doch, Sie wissen es«, widersprach Nathan. »Sie … du bist mein Dad.«

»Nathan …« Es war nicht mehr als ein Wispern.

Und Nathan wusste, was er zu tun hatte – tun wollte – und mit wenigen Schritten lag er in den Armen seines Vaters, ihn fest umarmend. »Du bist mein Dad.«

»Ich verdiene dich nicht«, sagte sein Vater, zog ihn jedoch auf seinen Schoß, um die Umarmung zu erwidern.

Nathan schniefte, sich an der Umarmung festhaltend und nicht an den Worten. Er begann zu lernen, dass sein Vater nicht immer die Dinge meinte, die er sagte.

»Ich bringe dich immer zum Weinen«, wisperte der Mann bedauernd, während er mit seinem Daumen über Nathans Wange wischte.

»Dann bring' mich erneut zum Lachen«, bat Nathan ihn und hoffte, dass dieser Moment der Wahrheit sie dorthin zurückbringen würde, dies leichter machen würde.

»Du sprichst über Träume, die sich nicht erfüllen können.« Niedergeschlagenheit war es, was man aus der Stimme seines Vaters heraushören konnte, und Nathan holte Atem, um Einwände dagegen zu erheben, doch der Mann ahnte sein Vorgehen voraus. »Bitte, Nathan, tu' dir das nicht selbst an.«

»Willst du, dass ich aufgebe?« Er drückte sich ein Stück von der Brust des Mannes weg, weil er seinen Ohren nicht traute, war jedoch unfähig, die Augen seines Vaters zu ignorieren. »Du tust genau das!« beschuldigte er ihn empört und versuchte, von ihm loszukommen, wurde jedoch von starken Armen auf der Stelle gefangen gehalten.

»Beruhige dich«, hörte Nathan, und es rief die sofortige entgegengesetzte Reaktion bei ihm hervor.

»Nein!« Er strampelte. »Du tust es wieder!« Das sanfte »Schscht« seines Vaters schürte seine Gefühle von Verzweiflung und Verwirrtheit. Nathan schloss seine Faust um den Stoff der Lehrer-Roben des Mannes, die dieser im Unterricht trug. »Nein«, keuchte er und sein Vater beruhigte ihn erneut mit einem weiteren »Schscht«, ihn weiterhin in sicheren Armen haltend. Er knurrte, verärgert mit dem Mann dafür, dass dieser ihn einerseits auf diese Weise behandelte, doch andererseits das Gegenteil davon forderte.

»Du gibst auf!« Nathan schlug ihn mit einer Faust auf seinen Brustkorb und knurrte abermals. »Du kannst nicht aufgeben!«, brüllte er, den Mann wiederum schlagend.

»Schscht, Nathan.«

»I-Ich werde dich das n-nicht tun l-lassen!«, schluchzte er, seine Tränen am Hals des Mannes vergrabend.

»Schscht.« Der Mann wiegte ihn leicht.

Minuten vergingen, und Nathan war erschöpft, sein Tränen dabei zu trocknen. Er verharrte auf dem Schoß seines Vaters, während eine große Hand auf seinem Kopf ruhte und diesen gegen die Wärme dessen Brustkorbs drückte. Momente vergingen, in denen Schweigen die Oberhand hatte, beruhigend und gedankenvoll.

»Dad?«, rief seine heisere Stimme.

»Du bist sehr mutig, mein Sohn«, antwortete sein Dad, sein Tonfall weich.

Nathan drückte sich ein Stück von der Brust des Mannes weg, während er versuchte, dessen Gesicht zu sehen. »Du gibst nicht auf, oder?«, fragte Nathan, als er nicht das finden konnte, wonach er in den Augen des Mannes suchte.

Sein Vater atmete tief ein und entließ diesen Atemzug mit einem leisen »Nein«.

Nathan nickte zustimmend, wissend, dass die schwierigen Zugeständnisse generell diejenigen waren, die sein Vater durch Emotionen ausdrückte.

Eine Hand, warm und ungeschickt, reichte in sein Gesicht und wischte über seine feuchten Wangen. »Deine Nase läuft.«

Nathan richtete sich auf dem Schoß seines Vaters gerade auf, beschämt und bereit, mit einem Ärmel seiner Roben über seine Nase zu wischen, doch sein Arm wurde niedergehalten.

»Nicht auf deinen Ärmel«, spöttelte der Mann.

Nicht wissend, was man noch dagegen tun könnte, zog Nathan die Nase hoch und versuchte damit, die Schweinerei loszuwerden.

Sein Vater seufzte. »Ab ins Labor«, verfügte er sanft.

Nathan gehorchte, verließ den Schoß des Mannes, um zu der verborgenen Tür zu gehen, dicht gefolgt von seinem Vater.

»Wasch' dein Gesicht«, erklärte sein Vater ihm, während er in ruhiger Weise auf das Waschbecken wies.

Nathan nahm sich Zeit, seine Augen und die Nase zu reinigen. Ohne die physische Verbindung, die ihn erkennen ließ, was sein Vater wirklich dachte, fürchtete sich Nathan davor, was als nächstes kam. Der Mann schien immer noch ruhig zu sein, als er ihm ein mit einem Heraufbeschwörungszauber aufgerufenes Handtuch anbot. Nathan trocknete sein Gesicht ab und genoss dabei die Weichheit des von seinem Vater zur Verfügung gestellten Stoffs. Vielleicht hatte sein Dad schlussendlich verstanden, dass die einzige Richtung, in die Nathan akzeptieren würde zu gehen, vorwärts war.

Er drehte sich herum und fand seinen Dad vor, der ihn beobachtete. »Ich bringe dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum.«

Nathan schloss seine Augen – der Drang zu schreien wurde übermächtig – doch er leitete seine Frustration in seine Hände ab und strangulierte das Handtuch. Es war immer noch weich. Er atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. »Das ist nicht das Ende dieser Angelegenheit; ich bin noch nicht fertig damit. Ich erforsche Träume, und wie ich dich dazu bringen kann, dich an sie zu erinnern«, erklärte er dem Mann in ruhigem Tonfall. »Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mit meinen Fragen zu irgendeinem anderen Professor gehe, wirst du mir helfen müssen.«

»Nathan— «

»Weil ich nicht aufgeben werde, bis du mir glaubst!« Er erhob seine Stimme, so dass er die Stimme seines Vaters übertönte, immer noch in ruhigem Tonfall und ohne zu schreien.

Sein Vater schaute ihn angespannt an, und Nathan hielt seinem Blick mit Entschlossenheit stand.

»Ich gebe nicht auf«, beteuerte Nathan.

»Dann befinden wir uns beide in einem Dilemma, weil Träume nur das sind: Hirngespinste eines phantasievollen Geistes. Dummköpfe würden glauben, dass sie mehr als das sein können, Nathan, und ich bin kein Dummkopf, und genauso wenig solltest du es sein.«

Nathan musste die Worte seines Vaters studieren, allerdings, mehr als das musste er herausfinden, was sie wirklich bedeuteten. Wenn es einen Fehler gäbe, den Nathan nicht mehr begehen würde, so bestand dies darin zu glauben, dass die Worte seines Vaters lediglich ihre wörtliche Bedeutung besaßen. Er studierte den Mann weiterhin, bis er beschloss, ihn herauszufordern.

»Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst, aber ich weiß auch, dass das, was ich für mich selbst durchlebt habe, der Wahrheit entspricht, Dad. Es war _kein_ Traum. Ich kann dich nicht dazu bringen, dich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit auf die Art und Weise zu erinnern, auf die ich mich erinnere – bislang - aber ich würde mein Leben darauf verwetten, das unsere Seelen sich jede Nacht begegnen, wenn wir schlafen und sie frei sind.«

Sein Vater schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf. »Das war nicht ich, Nathan.«

»Doch, du warst es!«, entgegnete er, ebenfalls verärgert.

»Wann hast du _mich_ jemals auch nur einmal irgendetwas entfernt Ähnliches von dem tun sehen, was du erzählt hast, dass dieser mystische Traum-Dad getan hat, den du erschaffen hast?«

Nathan öffnete seinen Mund und seine Arme, zur Verzweiflung gebracht. »Wo bist du in der letzten Stunde gewesen, Dad? Kannst du es nicht sehen? Der Mann, der mich in den Armen hält, wenn ich weine, der auf mich aufpasst, der sich um mich _sorgt_ , ist nur ein einziger Mann, und das bist du, Dad! Du!« Er wies vehement darauf hin.

Alles, was der Mann tat, war, für ein paar Momente des Schweigens auf ihn zu starren.

Nathan warf seine Arme in der Luft, ließ sie dann mit lauten Klatschen gegen seine Schenkel fallen. »Dad«, sagte er abermals, ohne sich von der neuen Anrede abbringen zu lassen – einem Anker für Motivation – und während er weiterhin seinen sachlichen Ton beibehielt: »Du warst heute Abend näher an deiner Seele als jemals zuvor.« Bevor die Tränen, die den unteren Teil seiner Augenlider brennen ließen, sich wirklich bilden konnten, hielt Nathan inne, und, als er sich sicher war, dass er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, justierte er seinen Tonfall und machte besonnen den Vorschlag: »Überzeuge dich selbst, dass das, was ich sage, die Wahrheit ist; verwende den Zauberspruch, um mich heute Nacht zu besuchen, und du wirst sehen, dass ich nicht lüge, dass alles echt ist, und wir werden das niemals wieder diskutieren müssen.«

Sein Vater verengte seine Augen bei seinem Vorschlag. Nathan würde ihn nicht noch einmal seine Hoffnungen zerschmettern lassen.

»Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht aufgeben wirst. Nun, dann beweise es.« Eine Träne rollte sein Gesicht hinunter, ohne sein Zutun, um damit die nach außen getragene Gelassenheit und Kontrolle zu zerstören, die er versuchte zu vermitteln.

Sein Vater massierte seinen Nasenrücken und wandte sich von ihm ab.

»Benutze den Zauberspruch. Du hast kein Problem mit dem Zauber und dem Umkehrzauber. Es wird für dich einfach sein, Dad. Bitte«, bettelte Nathan.

»Ich begleite dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum«, antwortete sein Vater, immer noch in die andere Richtung blickend.

»Dad …«, drängte er. Wenn sein Vater nicht zustimmen würde, unabhängig davon, was er vorher gesagt hatte, würde Nathan den Mut verlieren.

Der Mann strich sein langes Haar zurück, bevor er sich umdrehte und auf die Tür zuging.

»Komm, Nathan. Es ist spät.«

Nathan folgte dem Mann in düsterem Schweigen durch all die Korridore des Schlosses bis zum Gryffindor-Turm. Es gab nichts, was Nathan hätte sagen können, was nicht bereits gesagt worden war, und zu versuchen, sein kleines Arsenal an verbliebenen Möglichkeiten, die ihm immer noch zur Verfügung standen, noch zu erweitern, ließ seinen Kopf schrecklich schmerzen. Erschöpft murmelte Nathan gegenüber der Fetten Dame das Passwort und drehte sich herum, um einen letzten Blick auf seinen schwierigen Vater zu werfen. Unfähig, dem Drängen seines Herzens zu widerstehen, sagte Nathan: »Du sagtest, dass du nicht aufgeben würdest. Bitte, Dad, benutze heute Abend den Zauberspruch.« Keine Antwort erwartend und der Hoffnung den Vorzug gebend, betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging geradewegs in sein Bett.

Es brauchte einige Zeit und mehrere Seiten eines äußerst langweiligen Buches, doch Nathan schlief ein. Seine letzten Gedanken galten seinem Vater und dem Treffen, von dem er hoffte, dass es sehr bald in seinen Träumen stattfinden würde.

*-*-*-*

Severus starrte auf die Fette Dame mit müden Augen – ein Spiegel seines Herzens. Es war erschüttert und herumgeschubst worden , ihm war das Blut abgedrückt und daran herumgezerrt worden und all das durch die Hände seines zwölfjährigen Sohnes, der gerade eben das kleine Etwas einfach im Stich gelassen und direkt zu ihm zurückgeworfen hatte, von Severus erwartend, dass er wusste, was mit solch einer verletzten Last zu tun sei. Severus blinzelte und sah, dass die Fette Dame mit mehr als maßvoller Neugierde sein Starren direkt erwiderte.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Kerkern, wobei er die Portraits, Schüler und Filch ignorierte, jedoch unfähig war, auf die weniger Irdischen, denen er unterwegs begegnete, auf die gleiche Art zu reagieren. Der Blutige Baron nickte ihm höflich zu, und Severus erwiderte die Geste, dachte allerdings ausschließlich über Nathans Herausforderung nach.

Der Junge war unerträglich.

_> Mein Junge.<_

Severus seufzte und betrat seine Wohnung.

Er hätte alles, was in seiner Macht lag, getan, um seinen Sohn glücklich zu machen, und obwohl Severus ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer war, war er dennoch unfähig, das Unmöglichen zu tun, egal, wie sehr sein Sohn vom Gegenteil überzeugt war. Träume waren nur Träume; Severus konnte Träume nicht in die Wirklichkeit verwandeln.

_> Aber du kannst tun, um was er gebeten hat und den Zauberspruch ausführen.<_

»Welche Verschwendung von Zeit und Energie«, murmelte Severus zu sich selbst.

 _> Nathan ist niemals eine Verschwendung von irgendetwas<_, widersprach sein Verstand.

Severus seufzte neuerlich. Irgendetwas schnitt immer noch in sein Herz, und auch wenn er wusste, dass da kein Herz war, das schmerzen konnte, fühlte er sich dennoch bedroht.

Hoffnung war Angst einjagend, und Severus versuchte, sich davon fernzuhalten. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete mit einem nonverbalen Zauberspruch seine Knopfleiste. Nein, das mulmige Gefühl war noch immer da.

Severus machte sich fürs Bett fertig, da er relativ gut wusste, dass jede andere Aktivität durch Gedanken an Nathan überschattet würde. Selbst Schlaf würde sich heute Abend zu einer Aufgabe auswachsen, doch er war entschlossen, es zumindest zu versuchen.

Er ging zu Bett, wobei er seinen Zauberstab mitnahm, anstatt ihn auf dem Nachttisch zurückzulassen. Severus lag dort, phasenweise den Baldachin seines Bettes anstarrend, zuweilen seine Augen schließend, um ihn nicht zu sehen. Er verwandte all seine Übungen darauf, um seinen Geist zu leeren, doch sein Geist war gegen ihn. Er spielte mit seinem Zauberstab und wartete. Der Schlaf kam nicht, also, worauf wartete er noch?

Mut – und dieser kam langsam, aber er kam.

_> Verdammte Hoffnung!<_

Es war nach Mitternacht, als Severus seinen Zauberstab-Arm hob und den _Anima Libertas_ intonierte und seine Seele befreite.

Es war einige Minuten später, als er sich dafür entschied, seinen Körper und seine Wohnung hinter sich zu lassen. Es brauchte etliche Minuten mehr, um seine Seele in den siebenten Stock zu bringen, wo die Gryffindors schliefen, doch er erreichte den Eingang zu ihrem Turm und wartete. Worauf wartete er?

Mut.

Wiederum.

Es war einfacher, seine Hoffnung zu fühlen, jetzt, wo sein Körper nicht hier war, und Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen zu schlafen; er hatte die Worte seines Sohnes – und die Möglichkeiten, die sie beinhalteten – nicht aus seinem aufgewühlten Geist entfernt. Es war an der Zeit, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen – der Welt zu begegnen, nach der sein Sohn lechzte, sie wieder zu erfahren, jeden Schritt fürchtend und erflehend, den er in Richtung dieses unbekannten Teiles von Traum oder Realität machte. Außerhalb des Schutzes seines Körpers, dank des _Anima Libertas'_ , schloss Severus seine Augen und ging durch die schlafende Fette Dame _hindurch_ in den Gryffindor-Turm auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem er nicht wirklich glaubte, dass es existierte.

Er stand da, starrte auf die leuchtenden Bewohner des betriebsamen Gemeinschaftsraumes mit aufrichtiger Überraschung und Furcht. Schüler gingen an ihm vorbei, als ob er nicht da wäre, unterhielten sich und spielten miteinander, als ob nichts Merkwürdiges vor sich ginge, als ob die Körper nicht ätherisch wären.

 _»Dad, du bist gekommen!«_ , hörte Severus, und er wurde von einer stürmischen Umarmung verschlungen, erzitterte durch den hüllenlosen Kontakt seiner Seele mit solch machtvollen Wogen aus … Liebe. Das Lächeln der auf ihn gerichteten Glückseligkeit machte es schwierig, die Kontrolle wiederzugewinnen, und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er sagen sollte, wurde er von einer Hand mitgezogen. _»Ich versuche, sie nonverbale Magie zu lehren, aber sie bekommen es nicht auf die Reihe«,_ erklärte Nathan, als sie sich einer Gruppe von Jungen in einer der Ecken des Raumes näherten. _»Mein Dad wird es erklären«,_ erzählte sein Sohn seinen Freunden, die erwartungsvolle – nicht ängstliche, auch nicht besorgte – Augen ihm zuwandten.

 _»Guten Abend, Professor Snape«,_ grüßte Wood höflich, wobei er sogar ein kurzes Lächeln skizzierte – ein echtes.

 _»Guten Abend, Mister Wood«,_ antwortete Severus in reservierter Höflichkeit, nicht genau wissend, was von ihm erwartet wurde, wie er agieren sollte.

 _»Professor Snape, können Sie Nathan erklären, dass wir nicht etwas lernen werden, nur, weil er es gelernt hat«,_ warf Brownein, einen funkelnden Blick auf Nathan richtend.

Nathan rollte seine Augen, behielt jedoch ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. _»Ihr seid bloß faul.«_

Brownzuckte mit den Achseln. Wood lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

 _»Nonverbale Zaubersprüche werden besser im sechsten Schuljahr gelernt«_ , erzählte Severus ihnen, sich selbst vor der Unbehaglichkeit des Augenblicks hinter seiner Fassade des Professors schützend.

 _»_ _Das habe ich dir doch gleich gesagt«,_ freute sich Brown diebisch.

 _»Können wir jetzt_ _Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp spielen?«,_ fragte Wood.

Nathan war an der Reihe, mit den Achseln zu zucken, und schloss dann seine Hand erneut um Severus' Hand.

 _»Ich werde die Karten holen!«,_ sagte Brown aufgeregt und machte sich auf den Weg, während Severus seinem Fortgang aus dem Zimmer die ganze Zeit hindurch folgte.

 _»Spielst du mit?«,_ hörte er Nathan fragen und fragte sich, wen er einlud, da Mister Wood derjenige war, der das Spiel überhaupt erst vorgeschlagen hatte. Severus senkte seinen Blick, um seinen Sohn zu beobachten, und begegnete erwartungsvollen, leuchtenden Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Severus' Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht. _»Ich weiß, dass du Schach bevorzugst, aber wir lachen immer mehr, wenn wir_ _Zauber-Schnipp-Schnapp spielen, oder?«_ Nathan strahlte.

 _»Nein!«,_ antwortete er, in Panik versetzt. _»Natürlich nicht!«_

 _»Oh«_ , stieß Nathan enttäuscht aus.

 _»Dann werde ich Jose einladen«,_ erklärte Wood Nathan und ging auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin.

_»Ich dachte, dass du bleiben würdest.«_

_»Ich …«_

Severus war um Worte verlegen. Konnte es sein, dass er es sich Spiele mit seinem Sohn gönnte? Er wusste, dass er dem nicht frönte, warum also fragte er sich das? Und ohnedies … genehmigte er es sich doch? Severus konnte das – selbst mit all den Beweisen zur Bestätigung – nicht glauben. Er würde es sich erträumen, mit seinem Sohn zu spielen, wie er gezwungen war zuzugeben, doch Träume … Bedeutete dies, dass Träumen nicht mehr sicher war?

Er gehörte nicht hierher. Severus fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling in seine eigenen Träume und kannte dieses Gefühl, das seinen Brustkorb zusammenpresste, sehr gut. Er musste gehen.

_»Ich muss noch woandershin gehen.«_

_»Okay.«_ Nathan akzeptierte es einfach, umarmte ihn und ließ damit die Beschwerden in seiner Brust anwachsen. _»Wir können morgen allemal Schach spielen, oder?«_ Severus hatte keine Antwort darauf, die er geben konnte, deshalb klopfte er seinem Sohn auf die Schulter, wobei er annahm, dass er nicht an Luftmangel sterben konnte, wenn er sich außerhalb seines Körpers befand, so fest hatte sich sein Brustkorb zusammengezogen. _»Bist du okay?«,_ fragte sein Sohn betroffen.

 _»Alles in Ordnung«,_ schaffte er zu sagen.

_»Nathan! Kommst du oder nicht?«_

Severus hatte vergessen, dass er sich in der Mitte eines Raumes voller Schüler befand, und dies realisierend, befreite er sich aus der Umarmung seines Sohnes und trat zurück.

 _»Schach.«_ Der Junge lächelte. _»Morgen.«_ Er drehte sich um und rannte glücklich zu seinen Freunden.

Severus eilte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wobei er noch nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er eine Wand durchquert hatte, bis er seinen Sohn mehr nicht sehen konnte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer atmend, seine Hände zitterten.

Es war real.

Seelen, das Innerste eines jeden Menschen, waren nachts befreit, wo sie miteinander interagierten, als wären sie wach, und jedes Gefühl weitaus intensiver empfanden, das sonst durch ihre dickwandigen Körper abgeschattet wurde.

 _»Merlin«,_ keuchte er, als er jetzt über all die Nächte nachdachte, in denen er von Hermione Granger geträumt hatte.

 

* * *

**A/N:** Das Paradigma verschiebt sich! Armer Severus …

ferporcel

 

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Severus gelingt es nicht, Hermione aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

 


	33. Erwachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gelingt es nicht, Hermione aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Awakening**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

**WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

**ORIGINAL BETA:** Shey Snape, GinnyW und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

**GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

**SUMMARY:** Severus gelingt es nicht, Hermione aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 32: Erwachen**

Severus verbrachte den Freitag zwischen seinem Klassenzimmer und seinem Büro. Die Ereignisse der Nacht zuvor beunruhigten ihn auch jetzt noch außerordentlich, und er brauchte Zeit für sich selbst, um nachzudenken. Die Realität hatte sich zu den Kopf sprengenden Proportionen aufgebläht, und es würde für Severus mehr als einen Tag benötigen, um all die Bedeutungen und Konsequenzen daraus zu assimilieren. Eine Negierung dessen war keine Option, doch ehrlich gesagt, auch dieser Wahnsinn war keine.

  
Er hatte sein ganzes Leben in Duplizität verbracht, und als er geglaubt hatte, dass diese Phase für immer vorbei und damit erledigt wäre, wurde ihm ein neuer Teil seines Lebens offenbart – die Rolle, die er immer hatte ausfüllen wollen; seine Träume gingen in Erfüllung.

Severus gelang es nicht zu glauben, dass alles, was er geträumt hatte, ihm wirklich widerfahren war, seiner Seele. Erst recht, wenn er an all die häufigen Alpträume dachte und nun nachvollziehen konnte, inwiefern sie aufgrund vieler gerechtfertigter Gründe Realität gewesen sein könnten, war es nicht die Vorstellung, dass er wirklich all jenen Terror durchlebt hatte, was ihn sein Gesicht mit einem beunruhigten Stirnrunzeln verschließen ließ. Oh, nein.

Was ihm daran zu gleichen Teilen Sorgen bereitete und ihn in Erstaunen versetzte, waren die Träume – deren Realität nun bewiesen war – von Liebe und Zuneigung zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn, die sie füreinander empfanden, und, am quälendsten von allen, für die Mutter seines Sohnes. Die Hermione Granger seiner Träume war …

Oh, Merlin!

Wie zur Hölle konnte er sie mit dem Wissen darüber je wieder anschauen, dass alles, was er mit ihr zu tun geträumt hatte, tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte? Dies war Wahnsinn! Und je mehr Severus diese Tatsache der Vernunft unterordnete und wusste, dass dies nicht wahr sein konnte, desto weniger wollte er dem Grund dafür Gehör schenken.

Er wollte wahnsinnig sein, wenn dies der Preis dafür war, um ein Leben aus Träumen zu leben.

Zu schade, dass Severus zu stolz auf das Ausmaß war, in dem er die Kontrolle über sein Verlangen besaß, um sich selbst zu erlauben, dem nachzugeben. Er war zu jung gewesen, als er aufgehört hatte, mit offenen Augen zu träumen. Es würde Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, um daran zu glauben, dass er wieder träumen durfte und diese Träume nicht zerschmettert würden.

Seine Träume waren immer zermalmt worden.

Er fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Hand durch die Haare und seufzte. Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich so verwundbar gefühlt, aus dem einfachen Grund, wenn er schlafen ging, wusste er nunmehr, wohin sein Geist – nein, seine Seele – ihn bringen würde, und bei diesem Geschehen würde es keine Möglichkeit geben zu kontrollieren, was er tun würde.

Bilder, flüchtige Einblicke von Träumen aus der Vergangenheit drangen in seinen Geist ein, als wenn sie sich über ihn lustig zu machen und ihn zu verführen versuchten. Er richtete seinen Blick auf die neue Charge von Tränken für einen traumlosen Schlaf, die auf dem Arbeitstisch reiften und fragte sich zum x-ten Mal, ob es überhaupt der Mühe wert war, eine Dosis davon zu trinken. Konnte der Zaubertrank als mehr als eine Täuschung funktionieren, als eine Maske, die seine lasterhafte Seele sogar noch mehr befreien würde? Abgesehen davon, um ehrlich mit sich selbst zu sein – und Severus musste das – wenn es Träume geben würde, wollte er wenigstens in der Lage zu sein, sich später an sie zu erinnern.

Welch ein Pech, dass er derartig versessen darauf war, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

Severus entschied sich dafür, in die Große Halle zum Abendessen zu gehen. Vielleicht würde sie nicht dort sein; vielleicht konnte er sich eine Atempause verschaffen, um sich eine Lösung einfallen zu lassen, irgendeine Möglichkeit, das Problem zu umgehen. Doch sobald er die Große Halle betrat, erblickte er Hermione dort und fühlte sich hoffnungslos und uncharakteristisch besiegt.

»Guten Abend, Severus«, grüßte sie höflich, als er seinen Platz einnahm, der heute Abend zufällig derjenige neben ihr war. »Wie war deine Woche?«, fragte sie gesprächsweise, als er sich niederließ.

  
»Stressig«, erwischte er sich selbst dabei zu antworten.

Hermione blinzelte ihn mit jenen wunderschönen Augen an. Severus wollte sich selbst verfluchen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ihr tatsächlich laut geantwortet hatte.

»Du brauchst ein entspannendes Wochenende.« Sie lächelte, und streckte ihre perfekten Lippen, um ihm ihre ebenso perfekten Zähne zu zeigen. »Wenn ich dir mit irgendetwas helfen kann, musst du einfach nur fragen.«

Er wäre aufgestanden, hätte irgendetwas Gemeines und Sarkastisches als Zurückweisung gefaucht und die Halle verlassen, aber andererseits, warum sollte er viel Aufhebens darum machen. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über irgendeine dieser Situationen, also warum etwas vortäuschen. Er entschied sich dafür, langsam und friedlich zu essen, als ob er sein Henkersmahl genießen würde. Die Welt, in der er noch gestern gelebt hatte, existierte nicht mehr; der Severus, der er all diese Jahre gewesen war, war eine Lüge, ein Schatten …

Eine Marionette.

Schon wieder.

Dieses Mal eine Marionette seiner eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse … seines Herzens Begehren … seiner Wünsche …

Er warf Hermione einen flüchtigen Blick zu, und ihm war nach Schreien zumute.

Severus war wirklich verflucht, und er konnte dieses Mal niemanden außer sich selbst dafür verantwortlich machen. Die Masken waren gefallen.

»… in Ordnung?«

Er hörte ihre letzten beiden Worte. Er hatte sie angestarrt, in seinen Gedanken an Verdammnis versunken. »Ja«, antwortete er abermals laut, und trug dann Desinteresse zur Schau, indem er auf das Meer von gesichtslosen Schülern vor sich schaute. Severus schob eine weitere Kartoffelscheibe in seinen Mund, um seine Zunge beschäftigt zu halten.

  
Er wusste, dass sie ihn beobachtete; er konnte ihre ungefragten Fragen spüren, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, während ihre reizenden Hände voller Unentschlossenheit zuckten. Seine Augen konzentrierten sich auf einen Jungen – seinen Jungen. Nathan fing seine Augen ein und lächelte versuchsweise, eine Art halbes Lächeln, und Severus' letzter Versuch, seine Maske wieder aufzusetzen, scheiterte damit.

Er erhob sich und ließ damit den größten Teil seines Abendessens auf seinem Teller zurück.

»Severus?«

Er wandte den Blick auf sie zurück, Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen. »Nicht jetzt«, erklärte er ihr und steuerte aus der Großen Halle hinaus. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung, und dort würde er warten, bis das Schloss schlief. > _Und dann wird es Zeit sein, Hermione <_ _,_ beendete er für sich selbst den Satz von vorhin, und dankbarerweise dieses Mal nur zu sich selbst.

*-*-*-*

_> Nicht jetzt?<,_ dachte Hermione bei sich. Was soll das denn bitte schön heißen? Was musste geschehen sein, um Severus in diesen nicht reagierenden – oder besser gesagt ungewöhnlich reaktionsfreudigen – Zauberer zu verwandeln? Er sagte, dass er gestresst wäre, und er sah wirklich mitgenommen aus, doch was konnte die Ursache dafür sein? Er hatte am letzten Sonntag so entspannt geschienen …

Er kehrte immer zu seinem alten abscheulichen Selbst zurück, nachdem er ganz eindeutig an irgendetwas Vergnügen gefunden hatte, aha, das musste es sein: Severus hatte einen Trotzanfall, er schmollte.

Hermione rief sich seinen Anblick von nur Momenten zuvor in Erinnerung, als er neben ihr still gegessen hatte. Er hatte abwesend, wirklich müde gewirkt. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihn unendlich aufregen würde, war sie drauf und dran gewesen, eine Hand auszustrecken, um ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen und ihn dann zu trösten, und sie war jetzt kurz davor, ihr eigenes Mittagessen stehenzulassen, um ihm nachzugehen.

_> Nicht jetzt<,_ erinnerte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und Hermione seufzte. »Severus, Severus …«

Sie durchsuchte die Ansammlung von Gryffindors und entdeckte Nathan, der zusammen mit seinen Freunden lachte. Er konnte nicht die Quelle von Severus' Elend sein, oder? Irgendwie hielt es Hermione dieses Mal für unwahrscheinlich.

Was auch immer es war, Hermione war sich sicher, dass es irgendetwas Ernstzunehmendes war. 

*-*-*-*

Severus schritt vor dem verglühenden Feuer auf und ab, um sich selbst wach zu halten. Alle fünf Minuten schaute er auf die Uhr und schätzte, dass inzwischen eine Stunde vergangen war. Es war fast ein Uhr morgens. Schlief sie? Er schaute erneut auf die Uhr und entschied, dass er das Risiko eingehen oder verrückt werden würde – oder noch verrückter, je nachdem.

Sein Schlafzimmer betretend, musste er einen Moment der Unentschlossenheit darüber über sich ergehen lassen, was er vor dem Werfen des Zauberspruches anziehen sollte. Sich selbst dafür anknurrend, überhaupt einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, legte sich Severus einfach in den üblichen schwarzen Lehrer-Roben hin, die er trug, während er auf die drapierten Vorhänge starrte, die durch die vier Pfosten seines Bettes an ihrem Bestimmungsort gehalten wurden. Ein Bild von Hermione, nackt, durch genau denselben Stoff eingerahmt, während sie mit ihm im Bett lag, über ihm, auf ihm, war alles, was es für Severus brauchte, um den lateinischen Zauberspruch auszusprechen und letztendlich seine Seele zu befreien.

Jetzt musste er sie nur noch finden.

Severus' Seele wanderte durch die Korridore des Schlosses mit nur einem Bestimmungsort im Sinn: Hermione. Sein Wille brachte ihn zu ihrer Wohnung, und vor der Tür angekommen, zögerte er.

Dies war Wahnsinn. Er würde durch ihre Tür treten und was dann? Wie sollte er agieren? Wessen Rolle sollte er spielen?

Severus wusste, dass die Antwort _'ihn selbst'_ war. Er sollte zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahrzehnten er selbst sein, doch was er fürchtete, war, dass er unfähig sein könnte, diese Rolle für länger als eine Minute durchzuhalten.

Dies war wahrhaftig Wahnsinn.

Selbst die Tür verhöhnte ihn, und für einen Moment verwandelte sich diese gewöhnlich ausschauende Tür in eine sehr schmerzhafte Tür – den Zugang zum Gryffindor-Turm – und hinter ihr verwehrte ihm Lily Evans Vergebung. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sich selbst von dem unangenehmen Anblick zu befreiend. Die Geschichte würde sich nicht wiederholen, daher trat er hindurch und in ein Wohnzimmer hinein.

_»Severus.«_ Sein Name war pure Freude, und er erstarrte abermals aufgrund von Unsicherheit und versteifte sich dann noch mehr aufgrund des Unbehagens, als sich ihre Arme um ihn schlangen. Die Kraft ihrer ihn willkommen heißenden Energie bei der Berührung mit ihm – Seele an Seele – war derartig heftig, dass Severus, aus der Angst heraus, dass er aufhörte zu existieren, sich nachdrücklich an ihr festhielt. _»Ich habe dich vermisst«,_ erklärte sie ihm, und Severus, ganz gleich, wie verrückt der Gedanke auch war, hatte sie ebenfalls vermisst. Er besaß allerdings keine Stimme, um dies auszudrücken; Severus dachte immer noch, dass er im Begriff war zu explodieren.

Hermione berührte die Knöpfe seiner Robe, doch für Severus war es, als ob es nichts gab, das ihre Körper voneinander trennte – oder was auch immer ihre Seelen berührbar machte. _»Du bist noch immer in deinen Lehrer-Roben … Bist du_ _schon wieder über Pergamenten eingeschlafen?«_ Sie schien über den Gedanken amüsiert, blickte bewundernd zu seinem Gesicht auf, um dann mit einer Hand hinaufzureichen, um es zu liebkosen, was eine Spur der Wärme hinterließ, wo ihn ihre Finger berührten. _»Mein armer, überarbeiteter Professor Snape.«_ Sie besiegelte die Worte mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Lippen, und Severus verlor beinahe die Kraft in seinen Beinen, überwältigt von den Gefühlen, von denen er gedacht hatte, dass sie ihm niemals zuteil werden würden.

Severus vertiefte den Kuss, ertrinkend, presste seine Lippen auf die ihrigen für einen Kuss, den er niemals vergessen würde. Die Art und Weise, wie sie diesen begierig erwiderte, ließ Severus wimmern, welchen Einwand auch immer er jemals gehabt haben könnte, völlig vergessen, und vergessen, und vergessen …

Hermione brach den Kuss, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte.

_»Was gibt's?«_ Jetzt schien sie beunruhigt. _»Was hast du denn, Severus?«_

_»Ich brauche dich«,_ wisperte er. Er zog sie wieder an sich, begrub seine Nase hinter ihrem linken Ohr und ließ einen zitternden Atemzug seufzend entweichen.

_»Du zitterst«,_ sprach sie ihre Beobachtung laut aus. _»Severus, warum zitterst du? Was ist passiert?«_ Sie zog seinen Kopf hoch, um sein Gesicht abzusuchen, und er ließ es zu, überglücklich darüber, dass jemand sich um ihn sorgte, dass jemand ihn zum Gegenstand seiner beherrschenden Gedanken machte, und dies ließ das Zittern weiter anwachsen.

Er würde explodieren, und seine Existenz würde als ein geliebter Mann erlöschen, und dies machte alles andere vollkommen bedeutungslos. Hermione zog ihn irgendwohin, und Severus würde ihr folgen, völlig gleichgültig an welchen Ort. Sie brachte ihn dazu, sich zu setzen, und er fügte sich.

_»Du jagst mir Angst ein«,_ erklärte sie ihm. _»Was ist los mit dir?«_ Sie begann, eine aufgeregte Geschäftigkeit um ihn herum zu entwickeln, und jede ihrer Berührung auf seiner Seele war eine Woge aus Liebe; Severus gelang es nicht, zu verhindern aufzustöhnen, auf der Couch dahinschmelzend, als ob seine Muskeln aus Gelee beständen. Sie hielt abrupt inne. _»Ich bin schuld, dass es schlimmer wird.«_ Sie klang entsetzt. Als er fühlte, dass die Wogen ihrer Anwesenheit begannen, schwächer zu werden, öffnete Severus seine Augen und hielt sie, durch eine Hand, die sie am Handgelenk festhielt, davon ab aufzustehen.

_»Nein, nein!«_ Seine Eindringlichkeit hätte ihn beschämt, wenn er in einer verstandesmäßigeren Verfassung gewesen wäre. Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und keuchte auf. _»Geh nicht weg, Hermione«,_ wisperte er. Dies war viel mehr, als Severus vorausgesehen hatte, als er sich dafür entschied, den Zauberspruch zu werfen, um sie heute Nacht zu treffen; viel, viel mehr.

Sie akzeptierte seine Umarmung für einen Moment ruhig und fragte dann: _»Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?«_

Ihm war nach Lachen zumute, und er hielt sich nicht zurück. Es war so befreiend zu lachen. _»Ich habe mich niemals in meinem Leben besser gefühlt«,_ antwortete er schließlich und lächelte der Frau in seinen Armen zu.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf, verengte ihre Augen ihm gegenüber. Plötzlich weiteten sie sich, und sie keuchte auf. _»Du bist_ _im Besitz deines Bewusstseins! Du stehst unter dem Anima Liberta!«_

Severus hielt ihren Blick fest, während die Freude nach wie vor in seinen Augen verweilte. Sie schauten einander eine Zeit lang schweigend an und analysierten die Situation in ihrer Gesamtheit.

_»Hast du gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast?«_

Ihre Frage war in ihrer Essenz neugierig, spürte er. Also, hatte er etwas gefunden?

_»Ja«,_ beantwortete er sie.

_»Und was hast du vor, mit dem Wissen anzufangen?«_

Er schaute eindringlich in ihren Augen, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie hungrig auf den Mund. Das war der Himmel für Severus; sie war der Himmel für ihn. Sie saß rittlings auf seinen Schenkeln, als ihre Lippen seinen entkamen.

_»Welche Art von Antwort war das?«,_ beharrte sie auf einer Erklärung.

_»Wie lange läuft das jetzt schon so?«,_ fragte er, anstatt ihr zu antworten.

Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, und Severus befeuchtete seine, wobei er ihr nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden Zeit gab, um zu antworten, bevor er ihre Lippen mit seinen für einen weiteren Kuss in Beschlag nahm. Was spielte es für eine Rolle? Er wollte sie irgendwie lieber schweigend unter dem Einfluss seines Mundes haben, als dass sie ihm entfernt von seinem Mund Antworten gab.

Sie riss sich wieder los.

_»Severus, hör' damit auf, mich zu küssen, wenn wir offensichtlich stattdessen miteinander reden müssen.«_

Er strich mit seinem Daumen über diese bemerkenswerten Lippen, sich nicht wirklich dessen bewusst, was diese sagten.

_»Sie sind noch faszinierender, nachdem du gründlich geküsst worden bist.«_

Sie wandte ihre Augen ab, schien aufgrund seiner Bemerkung verlegen zu sein. Severus erlebte dann einen Moment der Verunsicherung, der ihm half, genug von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit wiederzufinden, um ihrer vorangegangenen Feststellung zuzustimmen; sie mussten miteinander reden. Er nahm seine Hände von ihr und wollte sie augenblicklich wieder berühren, deshalb nahm er ihre Hände in seine.

_»Wie lange läuft das jetzt schon so?«,_ wiederholte er die Frage von vorher.

Sie schaute ihn erneut an und entspannte sich sichtlich, als ihre Augen seinen Gesichtsausdruck in sich aufnahmen.

_»Lange vor …«,_ begann sie. _»Nicht lange, nachdem wir begannen_ _zusammenzuarbeiten – gewissermaßen.«_

Severus' Augenbrauen schossen empor, und er suchte nach Möglichkeiten, sie falsch zu verstehen, um das Wort 'zusammenzuarbeiten' sich auf den letzten Monat beziehen zu lassen, als er eine Rezeptur durchlas, die sie auf dem Arbeitstisch seines Labors hatte liegen lassen, bei der er nicht hatte widerstehen können, eine Anmerkung an den Rand zu kritzeln, und nicht auf die Zeit von damals, vor zwölf oder dreizehn Jahren.

_»Während des Krieges …«_ , zerstörte sie seinen Versuch, _»… als ich dir bei den Zaubertränken und dem Orden assistiert habe.«_ Sie verließ seinen Schoß, doch nicht seine Berührung, behielt seine Hand in ihrer und brachte ihn dazu, sich seitwärts zu drehen und ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, dort, wo sie jetzt neben ihm auf der Couch saß.

Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Severus konnte nicht so einfach für wahr halten, dass er, während er schlief, seit dreizehn Jahren eine Liaison mit Hermione Granger gehabt hatte, und zur gleichen Zeit ein jämmerliches Leben führte, während er wach war. Er runzelte die Stirn.

_»Nicht«,_ sagte sie zu ihm und befreite eine Hand, um die Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen zu glätten. _»Bitte, versuch' nicht zu verstehen oder die Situation auf rationale Art zu analysieren. Geistesverwandtschaft brachte uns zusammen, und das Leben verkomplizierte alles, wie es das üblicherweise tut. Daran gibt es nichts auszusetzen – gar nichts.«_

_»Unsere Seelen haben seit dreizehn Jahren eine Affäre miteinander, und du sagst, daran gibt es nichts – gar nichts – auszusetzen?«_

_»Wir haben keine Affäre miteinander «,_ korrigierte sie ihn. _»Wir haben immer gern Zeit miteinander verbracht, und seitdem wir uns dafür entschieden haben, einen gemeinsamen Sohn zu haben, sind wir zu viel mehr als nur zu Freunden oder zu einem Liebespaar geworden; wir sind eine Familie, teilen gegenseitige Liebe und sind zusammengewachsen.«_

_»Wir haben uns nicht dafür entschieden, einen Sohn zu haben; mir wurde niemals irgendeine Möglichkeit gegeben, in diesem Fall eine Entscheidung zu treffen, und ich kann nicht erkennen, wie du gewählt haben könntest, mit ihm schwanger zu sein, auch nicht …«_

_»Severus«,_ unterbrach sie ihn, _»du irrst dich. Wir haben alles gemeinsam entschieden. Wir waren uns einig darüber, dass Nathan uns zusammenbringen würde, dass er mir helfen würde, den Schrecken des Krieges zu bewältigen, und er war einverstanden, dir dabei zu helfen, dir selbst die Dinge zu verzeihen, die du für so lange Zeit gezwungen wurdest zu tun.«_

Er wollte protestieren, doch sie stoppte ihn erneut.

_»Der einzige Umstand, bei dem ich dir zustimme, dass dies nicht auf die Art abgelaufen ist, wie wir es geplant hatten, ist, wie viel Zeit es uns gekostet hat, um uns miteinander zu arrangieren und die Familie zu werden, die wir bestimmt waren zu sein. Nathan leidet unter Dingen, mit denen er nichts zu tun hatte.«_

Sie sah gequält und traurig aus, und ihre Traurigkeit traf ihn wie ein Wurfpfeil aus Eis mitten ins Herz. Es schmerzte.

_»Es tut mir leid«,_ entschuldigte sie sich, da sie zu wissen schien, dass sie ihm Schmerz zufügte. _»Es ist nur so, dass das für uns alle ein frustrierendes Jahr gewesen ist.«_ Sie lächelte dann, und der Schmerz war verflogen.

Severus ergriff schnell von ihren Lippen Besitz, küsste sie zärtlich, nicht wissend, warum er sich in ihrer Nähe nicht beherrschen konnte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, sich an ihm festhaltend, machte ihn schwindlig damit. Als ihre Lippen den Kontakt verloren, blieben Severus' Augen geschlossen, sie immer noch spürend.

_»Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape. Ich liebe dich so sehr«,_ wisperte Hermione.

Jetzt war sie diejenige, der einen Kuss initiierte, indem sie seinen Kopf mit einer starken Hand in seinem Genick herunterzog, seinen Mund mit ihrer Zunge attackierte und seine bewussten Sinne schmelzen ließ. Seine Hände lernten schnell den Weg ihren Rücken hinauf, in ihre Haare, und Severus konnte ihre Unersättlichkeit erwidern, indem er seiner Zunge freien Lauf ließ, sie zu kosten.

Konnten zwei Seelen zu einer werden?

*-*-*-*

Der Wind heulte, und Hermione wachte erschreckt auf. Als sie sich an das Letzte erinnerte, wovon sie geträumt hatte, stöhnte sie auf.

»Nicht, wenn ich ihn küsse!«, beklagte sie sich bei Morpheus.

Sie versuchte vergebens, wieder einzuschlafen und in Severus' Arme zurückzukehren, und als sie einsehen musste, dass ihre Nachtruhe durch den Wind unwiderruflich vorzeitig abgebrochen wurde, seufzte Hermione und schob die Bettdecke beiseite. Wenn sie schon wach war und ihr Traum ruiniert worden war, warum sollte sie dann nicht zu ihrer Arithmantik-Gleichung zurückkehren, an der sie gearbeitet hatte?

*-*-*-*

Nach wie vor verloren und desorientiert beobachtete Severus, wie Hermione das Zimmer betrat und sich in den Sessel am Tisch in der Ecke setzte, fernab von ihm. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte nicht dieselbe überwältigende Wirkung wie zuvor, da die Luft zwischen ihnen jetzt schwerer war, aber sie war definitiv hier. Severus wollte sie abermals eng an sich spüren, doch sie war eine physische Erscheinung im Raum, und er konnte nicht sie berühren, oder?

Er näherte sich ihr und blieb hinter ihrem Sessel stehen. Severus blickte flüchtig auf das Pergament, auf das sie starrte, platzierte seine Nase nahe ihrem Haar und inhalierte tief. Ihr Duft war gedämpft, doch definitiv vorhanden. Er streckte eine Hand aus, um ihren Arm zu liebkosen.

_»Hermione.«_

Sie ließ das Pergament los und schauderte.

»Du bist in meinen Träumen, und jetzt lässt du mich nicht mich konzentrieren. Du wirst mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, wie du es liebst zu behaupten, dass ich es bereits wäre«, murmelte sie zu sich selbst, doch Severus wusste, dass ihre Worte für ihn bestimmt waren.

Er gluckste und trat zurück, um ihre Reaktion zu beobachten.

Sie nahm das Pergament wieder zur Hand und machte ein konzentriertes Gesicht. Severus schmunzeln spöttisch.

Als er gerade im Begriff war, sie erneut zu berühren …

_»Hier bist du! Ich habe seit Stunden auf dich gewartet!«_

Es war sein Sohn – oder besser gesagt, die Seele seines Sohnes.

_»Du hast mir eine Partie Schach versprochen, oder hast du das vergessen?«_

Zur gleichen Zeit, zu der Nathan wütend auf ihn zu sein schien, umarmte der Junge ihn fest. Severus' Arme legten sich um Nathan, und das, was Hermione ihm vorhin erzählt hatte, begann zurückzukehren.

_»Es tut mir leid, Sohn.«_

Nathan blickte auf, und Severus konnte sehen, dass er lächelte. _»Ich mag es, wenn du mich so nennst«_ , erklärte der Junge ihm. _»Das ist viel besser als Dummkopf.«_ Er lächelte weiterhin, machte aus der Feststellung einen Scherz.

_»Du bist kein Dummkopf«,_ erklärte Severus ihm ernsthaft. Er verspürte den Wunsch, sich für jedes einzelne Wort zu entschuldigen, das er jemals ausgesprochen hatte und das seinen Sohn auf irgendeine, wenn auch nur minimale Weise verletzt hatte.

Der Junge runzelte die Stirn. _»Du bist traurig. Sei nicht traurig. Du weißt doch, dass mir die Dinge nichts ausmachen, die der_ _Bastard_ _sagt.«_ Er lächelte wieder. _»_ _Machen wir darüber nicht alle naselang_ _Witze?«_

Die Beleidigung seiner Persona ließ Severus sich besser fühlen – geringfügig. Er wurde an der Hand gezogen.

_»Komm schon. Es wird Morgen sein, bevor wir es merken, aber möglicherweise könnte noch Zeit bleiben, um ein wenig zu spielen.«_

Dies ließ Severus sich darüber bewusst werden, wie weit fortgeschritten die Nacht war, und wie wenig echten Schlaf er bekommen würde. Der Zauberspruch zehrte eine enorme Menge an Magie auf, deshalb musste er seinen Sohn bremsen. _»Ich kann nicht.«_

_»Aber, Dad«,_ quengelte der Junge. _»Es ist Tage her!«_

_»Ich weiß«,_ sagte Severus, trotz der Tatsache, dass er gar nichts wusste, _»doch ich bin im Begriff aufzuwachen. Wir werden dies_ _ein andermal tun, ich verspreche es.«_

Nathan seufzte. _»Okay. Dann geh aufwachen.«_

Die Szene, wie der Junge schmollte, weil er ihm nicht Gesellschaft leistete, war sonderbar bezaubernd, und Severus tätschelte seinen Kopf, sein Haar zerzausend.

_»Ich halte meine Versprechen, Nathan.«_

_»Ich weiß, aber es ist trotzdem Mist. Das ist die einzige Zeit, die wir wirklich zusammen haben, und du schläfst so wenig …«_

Der Kummer des Jungen wog schwer, wo er Severus' Seele berührte. Er zog Nathans Kopf an seine Brust, um zu versuchen, ihn zu trösten.

_»Wir werden mehr Zeit im wachen Zustand miteinander verbringen. Dies ist ein weiteres Versprechen, das ich halten werde, Sohn.«_

Nathan blickte auf und lächelte, bevor er ihn fest umarmte und ihn dann gehen ließ. _»Bringst du mich zum Turm?«,_ regte der Junge an, nahm Severus' Hand und zog ihn in Richtung der Tür.

Nathan erzählte ihm über faszinierende und profane Dinge, während sie das Schloss durchquerten. Wenn andere Seelen unterwegs waren, hatte Severus keinen Bick dafür; Nathan hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Während der Junge sprach, kreisten die Worte von Hermiones Enthüllungen in Severus' Kopf. Sie waren immer eine Familie gewesen, Severus hatte seinen Sohn immer geliebt, und Nathan hatte seine Liebe immer erwidert, hatte ihn immer als seinen Vater geliebt. Jetzt wusste Severus, warum es sich so richtig anfühlte und warum es möglich war, sich derartig zu diesem Jungen dazugehörig zu fühlen.

Severus befreite seine Hand aus der seines Sohnes und zog den Jungen an der Schulter enger an seine Seite, ohne den Rhythmus seiner Schritte zu verlieren. Nathan umarmte ihn sofort an der Taille und erzählte ihm weiter darüber, dass er endlich die Hauselfen gesehen hatte, die dem Gryffindor-Turm dienten, wie sie seinen Schlafsaal reinigten, nachdem er fast ein Jahr versucht hatte, dort einen flüchtigen Blick auf die kleinen Wesen zu erhaschen.

_»Was haben sie gemacht, als sie festgestellt haben, dass du dort warst?«_ Severus fragte aus echtem Interesse.

Nathan grinste, bevor er antwortete: _»Sie_ _kreischten wie kleine Mädchen und verschwanden_ _auf der Stelle, genau wie du gesagt hast, dass sie es tun würden. Mann, sind die laut!«_

Severus wünschte sich, dass er die Erinnerung an das fragliche Gespräches hätte … Zumindest würde er dieses Gespräch haben, um sich daran festzuhalten. Sie waren an der Tür zu Gryffindor angekommen, und in dieser Stimmung von Träumen, die es möglich machte, entschied sich Severus dafür, etwas zu tun, von dem er sich immer gewünscht hätte, dass ein Erwachsener es für ihn tun würde, als er in Nathans Alter war. Er umarmte seinen Sohn und küsste ihn auf der Stirn. _»Halt dich aus Schwierigkeiten heraus und lass dir niemals von irgendjemandem einreden, dass du nicht sein kannst, wer auch immer du sein willst.«_

_»Versprochen, Dad. Hab dich lieb.«_ Nathan umarmte ihn und durchquerte den Portrait-Zugang der Fetten Dame zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Severus fühlte sich augenblicklich kalt und einsam. Er eilte zu den Kerkern hinunter, nach einer Zuflucht suchend, und als er endlich seine Wohnung wieder erreichte, verbrachte er einige lange Minuten damit, seinen Körper zu beobachten, darüber nachdenkend, wie wenig er in ihn zurückkehren und dieses Traumland verlassen wollte, die Liebe, das Glück, seine Familie – ein Leben, das so viel lebenswerter war.

Severus führte den Umkehrzauber dennoch aus, und eine einsame Träne rann sein Gesicht hinunter in das kalte Betttuch unter seinem Kopf, bevor die Erschöpfung sein Bewusstsein übermannte.

*-*-*-*

Seine Mutter lud ihn ein, ihr im Labor zu helfen, doch Nathan fürchtete, dass sein Vater dort sein würde. Das letzte Mal, als sie, fernab vom Rest der Schule, zusammen gewesen waren, war für Nathan allzu emotional auszehrend gewesen, und er war besorgt – darüber beunruhigt – was ihr nächstes Aufeinandertreffen bringen würde. Nathan hatte bereits beschlossen, dass er sich nicht danach erkundigen würde, ob der Mann den Zauberspruch in jener Nacht geworfen hatte oder nicht. Das bedeutete, dass er weiter im Dunkeln tappen würde, ohne sich sicher zu sein.

Das Einzige, bei dem er sich sicher war, bestand darin, dass er auf absehbare Zeit die Erfahrung einer weiteren Achterbahn der Gefühle nicht wiederholen wollte.

»Bereit?«, fragte seine Mutter.

'Bereit' war nicht, wie Nathan sich fühlte, doch sie hatte diese schelmische Art von Lächeln aufgesetzt, das sie zur Schau trug, wenn sie im Begriff war, irgendeine neue Theorie auszuprobieren. Wenn Nathan nein sagte, war er sich sicher, dass er einen historischen, monumentalen, epischen Moment, bei dem er sich königlich amüsieren würde, verpassen würde. Es schien, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, außer, das Risiko einzugehen, dann seinen Vater zu treffen.

»Okay, ich bin bereit«, antwortete er, und seine Stimme trug mehr Gewissheit in sich, als er wirklich fühlte.

Das Lächeln seiner Mutter wurde breiter, und Nathan erwiderte das Lächeln.

»Was genau werden wir heute tun?«

Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Kerker.

»Ich glaube, dass ich endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, die Basis zu modifizieren, um aktiver zu arbeiten wie der Zauberspruch.«

»Wir werden dann also wirklich etwas Neues brauen?«

»Ja, und hoffen, dass es funktionieren wird. Drück' die Daumen!«, erzählte sie ihm aufgeregt.

_> Ja, das wird gewaltiger Spaß sein!<_

Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie das Büro des Meisters der Zaubertränke betraten, wurde Nathans Vorstellung davon, einen amüsanten Nachmittag zu verbringen, durch die Präsenz im Raum infrage gestellt. Nathan versuchte so zu handeln, als ob nichts ihm Sorgen bereiten würde, während er hoffte, dass sie am Professor vorbeigehen konnten, ohne miteinander zu interagieren.

»Guten Tag«, grüßte der Mann zu Nathans Bestürzung.

_> Er grüßt uns nie! Warum heute?<_

»Guten Tag, Severus«, war Mum schnell mit ihrer Antworten. »Fühlst du dich besser?«

Sein Vater nickte langsam und beobachtete sie für einen Moment nachdenklich, bevor er seine dunklen Augen auf Nathan fixierte.

»Guten Tag«, fühlte sich Nathan verpflichtet zu sagen, und sein Vater neigte seinen Kopf als Zeichen der Akzeptanz des Grußes, bevor er sich wieder Nathans Mutter zuwandte.

»Ich bin mitten in der Vorbereitung eines Zaubertrankes. Er braucht nur ein wenig Platz auf dem zweiten Arbeitstisch, deshalb nehme ich an, dass er sich nicht zu einem Problem für deinen Brau entwickeln wird«, informierte sie sein Vater.

»Nein, das wird er sicherlich nicht«, antwortete sie, und dann gab es nur noch Schweigen.

Nathan verstand nicht, warum sich seine Mutter nicht zum Labor in Bewegung setzte, doch sie ging nicht; er verstand ebenfalls nicht, warum sein Vater sie einfach beobachtete, anstatt sie – wie gewöhnlich – dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen.

»Ich werde dann im Labor sein«, verkündete sie schließlich und wies auf die verborgene Tür, doch ohne auch nur einen Schritt in die betreffende Richtung zu machen.

Sein Vater nickte und widmete sich schließlich wieder den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Seine Mutter bewegte sich schließlich, und Nathan folgte ihr zum Labor. Er stellte sicher, dass die Tür geschlossen war, bevor er fragte: »Was war das denn gerade?«

»Was meinst du?«, stellte sie die Gegenfrage, während sie die Vorbereitung des Arbeitsbereichs in Angriff nahm.

Nathan schaute auf die geschlossene Tür und öffnete seinen Mund, um die Frage umzuformulieren, nur … er stellte fest, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie. »Was gerade da draußen geschah«, nahm er einen versuchsweisen Anlauf. »Verstehst du?«

»Nein, tue ich nicht«, antwortete sie schnell. »Würdest du bitte _vorsichtig_ den großen Glaskessel für mich holen? Den kleinen.«

Nathan runzelte die Stirn, tat jedoch, worum sie gebeten hatte, und begann, mit ihr zu arbeiten. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sein Geist die seltsame Interaktion zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater für Gedanken an Zaubertrank-Zutaten und spannende Experimente hintenan stellte.

Nachdem ein paar Stunden vergangen waren, lachte er über den Ekel, den seine Mutter vor der Methode empfand, wie er Bubotubler zerquetschte. Sein Vater entschied sich allerdings in diesem Moment dafür, den Raum zu betreten, was die Stimmung für Nathan zerstörte. Er versuchte, zu dem Spaß zurückzukehren, den sie zuvor auf jeden Fall hatten, indem er einen weiteren Bubotubler zermatschte.

»Hör' damit auf«, ermahnte seine Mutter. Es wurde klar, dass der Spaß definitiv zu Ende war, ersetzt durch die übliche Anspannung, und Nathan wurde augenblicklich daran erinnert, wie merkwürdig seine Eltern miteinander umgegangen waren.

Er beobachtete, wie sein Vater den Inhalt des Kessels, der auf dem zweiten Arbeitstisch stand, umrührte, während er dem Klirren des Rührstabes gegen die Kesselwand zuhörte.

»Euer Zaubertrank fängt an zu kochen«, machte der Mann sie aufmerksam, ohne seine Augen von dem Zaubertrank zu nehmen, an dem er arbeitete.

»Oh!« Sie trat in Aktion und hastete hinüber, um die Hitze herunterzudrehen. Sie rührte die Flüssigkeit ein paar Male um. »Ich werde mehr Eiter brauchen, Nathan.«

Diesmal war Nathan an der Reihe, aufgeschreckt wieder in Aktion zu treten, während er weiterhin misstrauisch seine Eltern beobachtete. Sein Vater hatte damit aufgehört, seinen Zaubertrank zu rühren, blieb jedoch dabei, ihn mit Sorgfalt zu bewachen. Seine Mutter kümmerte sich nach wie vor um ihre Basis, jetzt nur langsamer. Nathan zerquetschte einen Bubotubler, und dieser quietschte laut. Das Geräusch schien den schmalen Grat der Spannung zu zerbrechen, und jetzt gab es nichts mehr, um den Raum im Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Sein Vater setzte sich in seine Richtung in Bewegung, seine Mutter hielt darin inne, die Basis zu rühren, und Nathan ließ das Messer los, das er gehalten hatte, bereit, sich zu entschuldigen. Sein Vater nahm das Messer … und schnitt den Bubotubler entzwei.

»Schneide ihn durch und verwende dann die stumpfe Seite des Messers, um den Eiter aus den Hälften zu extrahieren. Wenn du ihn auf die Art wie eben explodieren lässt … obwohl das mehr Spaß bedeutet—«, die Mundwinkel des Mannes zuckten, »—ist ein Teil des Sekrets verloren.«

Der Griff des Messers wurde ihm offeriert. Nathan nahm es und schnitt langsam den nächsten Bubotubler in zwei Hälften, wobei er exakt so verfuhr, wie es ihm beigebracht worden war.

»Viel besser«, bestätigte sein Vater, und Nathan spürte eine Woge des Glücks über die Anerkennung.

Sie stellten die Basis unter den wachsamen Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters fertig.

»Spielst du mit Denkarien?«, fragte der Mann plötzlich.

Nathans Mutter blickte von dem Zaubertrank auf, während Nathan die beiden mit Interesse beobachtete. »Ich versuche, sie weiterzuentwickeln«, erklärte sie dem Mann und fuhr damit fort, ihr Projekt und ihre Theorien zu erklären, und sein Dad hörte aufmerksam zu. Das machte die Tatsache, dass Professor Snape an diesem Nachmittag uncharakteristisch nett war, für Nathan unbestreitbar.

Vielleicht hatte er getan, worum ihn Nathan gebeten hatte; vielleicht hatte er erlebt, wie es war, wenn sie schliefen, träumten, und er hatte beschlossen, sich weniger als Bastard zu verhalten. Hoffnung ließ Nathans Herz schneller schlagen. Sein Vater hatte ihn nicht aufgegeben, und er versuchte, ihm das zu sagen, es ihm zu zeigen, oder?

Das war perfekt! Das war genau, was Nathan gewollt hatte, seit er die Seele seines Vaters getroffen hatte. Ein plötzlicher Drang, seinen Vater zu umarmen, überwältigte beinahe Nathans Vernunft. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes verlagerte sich auf ihn, als ob herbeigerufen, und Nathan wusste, dass sein Vater in der Lage sein würde, in seinen glänzenden Augen das Glück und die Erleichterung zu sehen. Sein Dad hatte ihn nicht aufgegeben.

»Jedenfalls«, setzte seine Mutter fort, »glaube ich, dass wir für heute fertig sind. Die Basis muss reifen, bevor irgendetwas anderes hinzugefügt werden kann. Ich kann nicht erwarten zu sehen, ob es funktionieren wird«, sagte sie aufgeregt, was die Augen seines Vaters von Nathan weg und zurück auf sie lenkte.

Der Mann drückte sich vom Arbeitstisch weg, an dem er gelehnt hatte. »Na schön.« Er begann, einige Phiolen von einem Regal herunterzunehmen.

Nathans Mutter sammelte ebenfalls ihre Ausrüstung und unbenutzte Zutaten zusammen.

»Du könntest mir helfen, diesen Zaubertrank in Phiolen abzufüllen, Nathan.«

Nathan blickte scharf auf, während sein Verstand bei den Worten seines Vaters automatisch dachte: > _Wer? Ich? <_ Der Mann schaute ihn nicht an, also näherte sich Nathan langsam, schweigend. Sein Vater blickte für einen Moment flüchtig in seine Richtung.

»Nimm dir einen Schöpflöffel«, wies sein Vater ihn an.

Nathan holte sich das Utensil und lief rasch zum Kessel zurück, wobei er plötzlich angesichts der Aufgabe Nervosität verspürte. Er half Professor Snape im Labor, seinem _Dad_. Die Begeisterung wäre größer gewesen, als Nathan jemals zuvor hinsichtlich irgendetwas anderem empfunden hatte, wenn nicht …

»Was ist das?« Nathan erbleichte beim Anblick der Flüssigkeit vor ihm. Er kannte diesen Zaubertrank, er kannte ihn! »Warum braust du diesen Zaubertrank?«, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. »Warum, Dad?« Er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Kessel voller Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf abwenden. Alle Hoffnungen und Träume von Nathan hatten sich diesen Kessel hinunter ergossen, und sie befanden sich nun für seinen Vater am perfekten Ort, um sie ein für allemal zu entsorgen.

Seine Mutter wählte diesen Moment, um den Raum vom Vorratsschrank aus wieder zu betreten. Nathan machte eine Bewegung, um zu ihr zu gehen, doch Snape hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

»Ich sehe, du hast noch Arbeit zu erledigen.« Sie lächelte sogar – nichtsahnend. »Ich kann warten, bis du fertig bist, wenn du möchtest, Nathan.«

Bevor er protestieren konnte, sagte sein Vater: »Du brauchst nicht zu warten; Nathan sagte gerade, dass er bis zur Tischzeit bleiben wird.«

»Natürlich! Ich werde bald zurück sein, um mich euch dann anzuschließen«, stimmte sie zu, und Nathan schaffte es kaum zu atmen, geschweige denn zu protestieren.

»Wir sehen uns später!«, verabschiedete sein Vater sie, und Nathan war seinem eigenen Schicksal überlassen. Er würde emotional zerquetscht werden, wie er wusste. Er hätte schreien können, doch wo war seine Stimme?

»Nathan«, rief der Mann. »Atme, Junge«, drängte sein Vater, und es war, als ob eine Verwünschung von ihm heruntergewuchtet werden würde. »So ist's richtig! Beruhige dich.« Eine Träne entkam Nathans Auge. »Nein, nein«, sagte sein Vater mit einigem an Frustration, »es gibt keinen Grund für Tränen.« Das ließ Nathan nur noch mehr von ihnen überschwemmt werden, und dann waren da Arme, die ihn umschlangen und ihn sanft hielten. »Schscht, beruhige dich, Sohn. Kein Grund zum Weinen. Schscht.«

»Traumloser Schlaf«, keuchte Nathan.

»Schscht. Ich bin nicht im Begriff, ihn zu verwenden.«

»Nein?« Nathan blickte auf. »Du wirst ihn nicht benutzen?«

»Nein, werde ich nicht, du törichter Junge. Du regst dich völlig umsonst auf. Typisch Gryffindor«, sagte sein Vater, die letzten beiden Worte flüsternd, in einem Ton, in den Verärgerung hineinkroch.

Nathan fühlte sich tatsächlich töricht und versuchte, sich wieder zusammenzunehmen, während er sein Gesicht abtrocknete und einen Schritt von dem Mann wegtrat.

»Hilf mir, dies in Phiolen abzufüllen, so dass wir gehen können.«

Nathan hatte versucht zu helfen, selbst wenn sich seine Hände ein wenig taub anfühlten, doch es kam letztendlich so, dass sein Vater den größten Teil der Arbeit erledigte. Binnen kurzem verließen sie das Labor und gingen geradewegs zur Wohnung des Professors.

»Du solltest etwas trinken.«

Nathan öffnete seinen Mund, um abzulehnen, doch eine mit einem Heraufbeschwörungszauber aufgerufene Tasse Tee wurde in seine Hände gedrückt, bevor er dies konnte. »Danke«, sagte er automatisch. Er trank ein paar Schlucke und fühlte sich überraschenderweise besser.

Sein Vater fiel schwer auf die Couch und seufzte. Nathan beobachtete ihn, wie er mit der Spitze seiner langen Finger seine Augen massieren und bedauerte seine Überreaktion. Er saß auf der Kante der Couch und wartete … schaute auf die Teetasse und und wartete, schaute auf die Stiefel seines Vaters und wartete, schaute auf die rußgeschwärzten Steine innerhalb des Kamins und wartete …

»Wieso brauchst du diesen Zaubertrank?« Er wurde des Wartens müde.

»Ich sehe, du hast dich letztendlich beruhigt«, sprach sein Vater seine Beobachtung laut aus.

Das war nicht die Antwort, dennoch. »Dad ...«

»Er ist nicht für meinen Gebrauch, wie ich dir bereits sagte.«

»Für wen ist er dann?«

»Für jemanden anderen.«

»Wen?«, beharrte Nathan auf einer Erklärung.

»Jemand, der nicht ich ist«, sagte der Mann trocken und starrte ihn warnend an.

»Ist er für mich?«, fragte Nathan, obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass dem so war. »Weil – ich bin jemand anderer, also kann er für mich sein. Du willst, dass ich aufhöre zu träumen, dami—«

»Er ist nicht für dich, Merlin nochmal!«

Es schien, dass er zu weit gegangen war, mal wieder, so verfiel er in Schweigen, um zu warten.

Kontrollierter begann sein Vater: »Ich halte diese Zaubertränke vorrätig für den Fall, wenn sie erforderlich sind. Ich bin der Lieferant für Zaubertränke in diesem Schloss, wie ich überzeugt bin, dass du bemerkt hast.«

Nathan nickte. Natürlich braute sein Vater die Zaubertränke für das Vorratslager der Schule. Oder nicht? Doch, er braute sie. Nathan trank einen weiteren Schluck Tee und ließ sich von ihm innerlich wärmen. Er erschrak, als sein Vater von der Couch aufsprang und in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand. Er kam binnen kurzem zurück, doch nicht zur Couch. Stattdessen war er mit irgendetwas am Tisch beschäftigt, wobei er Worte murmelte, die Nathan von dort, wo er sich befand, nicht enträtseln konnte, und er getraute es sich nicht, die Couch zu verlassen.

Ein wenig später wurden die Absichten seines Vaters klar, doch Nathan war nach wie vor verwirrt. »Ein Schachspiel?«, fragte er, als er sah, was sein Vater mit sich in die Sitzecke brachte. Er beobachtete, wie der Mann den Beistelltisch abräumte und das Spiel dort platzierte.

Sein Vater streckte eine Hand in seine Richtung. »Wenn du fertig bist …«

Nathan reichte ihm die Teetasse, misstrauisch die Handlungen seines Vaters beobachtend. Der Mann entfernte sie mit Hilfe eines Verschwindezaubers und nahm dann im Sessel neben dem Beistelltisch Platz.

»Wähle deine Streitmacht«, forderte der Mann ihn auf.

*-*-*-*

Hermione klopfte an Severus' Tür und wartete, damit ihr Eingang gewährt würde. Sie hatte Nathan keine zwei Stunden zuvor bei ihm gelassen, und obwohl sie vor heute Abend längere Zeit allein miteinander verbracht hatten als diese jetzt, war sie dennoch ein wenig besorgt. Severus handelte an diesem Wochenende nicht wie er selbst.

Sie klopfte erneut, und die Tür sprang von selbst auf. Sie stieß sie auf und trat ein, wobei sie sich nach Severus und Nathan umsah. Der Anblick, der sich ihren Augen bot, wärmte ihr Herz und ließ ihre Befürchtung schmelzen: Vater und Sohn mit gebeugten Köpfen über einem Schachbrett.

Hermione näherte sich leise, da sie nicht den hohen Grad der Konzentration brechen wollte, in dem die Spieler sich zu befinden schienen. Severus bewegte den schwarzen Springer, der lautstark einen weißen Bauer niederkämpfte. Nathan beobachtete die Szene mit einem Stirnrunzeln, schaute dann mit verwirrter Miene zu Severus hinauf und bekam eine hochgezogene Augenbraue als Antwort. Nathans Aufmerksamkeit kehrte auf das Schachbrett zurück, doch Severus beobachtete sie. Er schien sie anzuschauen, als ob sie nicht in der Lage wäre, ihn dabei zu beobachten, aus der Art und Weise seines Gesichtsausdruckes zu schließen, der sowohl offen und als auch gedankenverloren war. Er schaute sie nahezu in neugieriger, möglicherweise in sehnsüchtiger Weise an, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste.

Hermione riskierte ein Lächeln, und Severus wandte seine Augen geradezu schüchtern auf das Schachbrett zurück.

»Möchtest du gern etwas zu trinken? Wein, vielleicht?«, fragte er die Schachfiguren.

»Wein würde nett sein, danke«, antwortete sie, und er überließ Nathan dem Spiel und ging das alkoholische Getränk holen, um binnen kurzem mit zwei Weingläsern Rotwein zurückzukehren. Sie nahm das eine davon entgegen, das er ihr anbot und nippte daran, während sie Severus ihrem Beispiel folgen sah und ihre Augen für eine Unterhaltung ineinander eintauchten, obwohl sie sich über das Gesprächsthema nicht völlig im Klaren war. Ein Krieger schrie laut auf, und die Zwiesprache war beendet, bevor sie es verstehen konnte. Severus nahm seinen Platz im Sessel wieder ein und beobachtete, wie der schwarze Springer, durch das Schwert des weißen Königs geschlagen, theatralisch sein letztes Wiehern von sich gab.

Nathan hatte seine Augen nicht vom Schachbrett abgewandt.

Severus bewegte einen schwarzen Läufer drei Quadrate nach links und verkündete: »Schachmatt.«

Nathan ließ seine Augen schweigend über das Schachbrett wandern, wahrscheinlich, um zu versuchen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, seinen König zu retten, doch er gestand schließlich die Niederlage ein und stürzte den weißen Monarchen. »Vom Fußvolk überwältigt«, jammerte er.

»Unterschätze niemals die stillen Krieger«, erklärte Severus ihm, und Hermione spürte, wie die Wahrheit seiner Worte sie mitten ins Herz traf.

_> Er würde es wissen<_, dachte sie. > _Er würde wissen … <_

»Können wir eine weitere Partie spielen?«, fragte Nathan hoffnungsvoll.

»Vielleicht ein andermal«, antwortete Severus. »Deine Mutter ist hier, und ich glaube, dass es beinahe Zeit zum Abendessen ist.«

»Dann könnten wir nach dem Abendessen spielen.«

»Nathan.« Sie musste ihren warnenden Tonfall benutzen. Hermione wusste, dass Nathan darüber enthusiastisch sein musste, etwas Derartiges wie Schach mit Severus zu teilen, aber er sollte es besser wissen, als lästig zu sein.

»Einen anderen Tag«, stimmte Severus zu.

Hermione wurde von Severus' Bibliothek angezogen, während sie das Spiel wegpackten. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Severus sich näherte und war überrascht, ihn in unmittelbarer Nähe zu sich vorzufinden, als er offerierte: »Mehr Wein, Hermione?«

Die Art und Weise, wie er das Wort an sie richtete, erschreckte Hermione ein wenig. Er führte sie abermals in Versuchung; sie hatte solch große Schwierigkeiten damit, über ihn hinwegzukommen, und er verführte sie mit Wein und ihrem in einem samtweichen Tonfall ausgesprochenen Vornamen. Sie blinzelte, drehte sich von ihm ab, und lehnte sein höfliches Angebot ab: »Nein, danke.« Weil Hermione meisterlich darin war, alles was er tat, von höflich in flirtend umzuwandeln, und Severus kein Zauberer war, der flirtete, _insbesondere_ nicht mit ihr.

Der Abend verstrich danach uncharakteristisch langsam. Hermiones Gewahrwerden der Tatsache, dass sie gegen Severus' Charme kämpfen musste, machte das, was ein sehr angenehmes Abendessen mit ihm gewesen wäre, zu einer Bewährungsprobe für ihre geistige Gesundheit. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich darüber bewusst wurde, dass sie die Situation ein wenig zu sehr genoss, fühlte sie sich unsicher und danach fehl am Platz. Er war freundlich und tat sein Bestes, es ihr um Nathans willen angenehm zu machen, und sie empfing seine Signale und decodierte sie mit dem falschen Wörterbuch. Severus musste ihr Unbehagen bemerkt haben, da er den Abend, kurz nachdem Nachtisch serviert worden war, beendete.

»Du hattest einen arbeitsreichen Tag und musst müde sein.«

Hermione war erschöpft, als sie schließlich Nathan am Gryffindor-Turm verließ und zu ihrer Wohnung ging. Die Art und Weise, in der Severus sie heute Abend angeschaut hatte, hatte es beinahe unmöglich gemacht, nicht in jenen Augen zu ertrinken und ihr Herz auszuhändigen. Sie war es extrem leid, sich selbst erklären zu müssen, dass sie sich nicht jedes Mal geschätzt fühlen durfte, wenn der Zauberer ihren Kommentaren und Ideen gegenüber so aufgeschlossen schien. Früher, all diese Blicke, und Hermione dies, Hermione das … Gott musste sie verhöhnen.

Hermione ließ ihren Kopf auf dem Couchkissen ruhen und schloss ihre Augen. So müde …

Ein Beben lief von ihrem linken Ohr durch ihr Rückgrat, und sie zog einen schweren Atemzug ein und öffnete ihre Augen. Vielleicht war es nicht nur ihr Geist, der müde war, sondern auch ihr Körper. Die Basis vorzubereiten, hatte komplexe Zaubersprüche und Präzision erfordert, und Hermione konnte ihre Magie spüren, die um eine Ruhepause bat. Also, warum gegen die Müdigkeit kämpfen, wenn Schlaf zu Träumen führen konnte, und Träumen zu …

Hermione seufzte über ihre völlige Unfähigkeit, ihre Gedanken zu kontrollieren.

»Schlaf, Hermione. Beende diese Folter so schnell wie möglich«, murmelte sie, während sie durch das Schlafzimmer ging, um sich fürs Bett vorzubereiten.

* * *

**A/N:** Und während sie schläft … *lol* Interessante Zeiten, nicht wahr?!; 0)

ferporcel

 

**Im nächsten Kapitel …** Severus findet sich dabei wieder, einmal mehr ein Doppelleben zu führen, und Nathan steht kurz davor, in die feine Zauberer-Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden.

 


	34. Hingabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus findet sich dabei wieder, einmal mehr ein Doppelleben zu führen, und Nathan steht kurz davor, in die feine Zauberer-Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden.

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Addiction**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

 **DISCLAIMER** : Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** : Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** : Shey Snape, GinnyW und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY:** Severus findet sich dabei wieder, einmal mehr ein Doppelleben zu führen, und Nathan steht kurz davor, in die feine Zauberer-Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden.  
 

* * *

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 33:** Hingabe

 

Hermione kehrte in dieser Woche mit vielen Zweifeln und einer nachlassenden Entschlossenheit nach Hause zurück. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, ihre Gefühle für Severus zu ignorieren, doch sie hatte gehofft, dass seine feindselige Haltung und die ungemeine Härte ihr gegenüber es ihr irgendwie leichter machen würden. Der Mann, den sie während des Wochenendes in Hogwarts vorgefunden hatte, konnte dennoch nicht derselbe Zauberer gewesen sein. Severus war beinahe angenehm gewesen. Sie würde sogar das Risiko auf sich nehmen, ihn als aufgeschlossen zu bezeichnen.

Ihre fragile Verteidigung stürzte in sich zusammen.

Dass sie ihn am Sonntag nicht damit konfrontiert hatte, war nur aus dem Grund geschehen, da Nathan bei ihnen gewesen war, anderenfalls hätte Hermione sich selbst abermals zum Narren gemacht, indem sie ihm noch einmal pathetisch ihre Liebe bekannte.

Das würde nicht genügen. Hermione musste stärker sein, wenn sie wollte, dass ihr Herz diese erzwungene Vertrautheit überlebte, bis Nathan stark genug war, um allein mit seinem Vater zurechtzukommen.

Dann konnte sie damit aufhören, ihn jede Woche zu treffen.

Es schmerzte bereits jetzt, nur daran zu denken, dass ein solcher Zeitpunkt jemals kommen würde.

 _> Zumindest kann ich die Träume behalten<_, versuchte ihr Geist sie dahingehend auszutricksen, sie in diesem Glauben zu lassen, was Hermione dazu veranlasste, über sich selbst ihre Augen zu rollen.

Sie konnte nicht Severus in ihrem Unterbewusstsein bewahren und gleichzeitig vorgeben, dass sie über ihn hinweggekommen war. Severus konnte kein Mann sein, der sich in ihrem Geist verbarg. Hermione würde sich miserabel dabei fühlen, und das war nicht die Art und Weise, wie sie ihre Tage beenden wollte. Das war nicht der Weg, wie sie jemanden finden würde, mit dem sie ihr Leben teilen konnte. Nathan würde aus Hogwarts als erwachsener Mann zurückkommen, und das war, wie es ablaufen sollte, und es war an der Zeit, um sich darauf vorzubereiten.

Und Severus wollte sie nicht.

_> Selbst wenn er mir den Wein auf solch eine verführerische Weise offerierte.<_

Und mit diesem Gedanken verlor Hermione einen weiteren Kampf. Es war sinnlos; sie brauchte Hilfe!

 _> Erica<_ _,_ dachte Hermione.  > _Sie wird mir helfen. <_ Sie hörte damit auf, einen Graben in den Teppich ihres Wohnzimmers zu laufen, um zu ihrer Nachbarin, langjährigen Freundin und bester Chance auf einen zuverlässigen Rat hinüberzugehen.

*-*-*-*

»Schlägst du wirklich vor, dass ich damit beginne, mit William auszugehen?«, fragte Hermione, ohne der Vorstellung wirklich etwas abgewinnen zu können.

»Er ist sehr von dir eingenommen, so wie jeder unverheiratete Mann für dich empfinden sollte, der dich kennt«, betonte Erica, um auf andere Art und Weise Kritik an Severus' Verhalten zu üben, »und er ist schon längst dein Freund. Bist du nicht gern mit ihm zusammen?«

»Naja, schon, aber …«

»Kein 'Aber', Hermione. Wenn du eine alte Liebe vergessen willst, musst du sie durch eine neue ersetzen. Es wird Spaß machen, du wirst sehen. Gib William einfach eine Chance.« Erica nickte, um ihren Worte Nachdruck zu verleihen, was im Gegensatz zu Hermiones wenig enthusiastischer Reaktion auf ihren Vorschlag stand.

»Ich weiß nicht, Erica. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, William auf diese Weise in die Angelegenheit zu involvieren.«

»Unsinn«, wies Hermiones Freundin ihre Argumentation zurück. »Er wird jede Minute davon lieben.« Erica lächelte, und es schien Hermione so, als dass sie wirklich wusste, worüber sie sprach.

Hermione seufzte.

»Also gut, ich werde darüber nachdenken.«

»Ausgezeichnet!« Erica klatschte aufgeregt in ihre Hände, als wäre Hermione bereits davon überzeugt.

Das Einzige, was Hermione wirklich wusste, bestand darin, dass sie damit aufhören musste, Severus Snape zu lieben. Jeden Morgen erwachte sie verknäuelt in den Schlingen von Severus' Anwesenheit in ihren Träumen, und das brachte sie dazu, vor Frustration schreien zu wollen. Deshalb hatte sie Erica zugestimmt und William um eine Verabredung zum Abendessen gebeten. Es interessierte sie nicht, was er über diese plötzliche Entscheidung ihrerseits dachte; Hermione wollte einfach nur unbedingt ihren eigenen Lebensweg weitergehen.

*-*-*-*

»Wow«, sagte Nathan leise.

»Was gibt's?«, fragte Severus, leicht verwirrt über die Reaktion des Jungen.

»Du hast meinen Springer dort drüben völlig übersehen.« Nathan grinste und schob die besagte Figur vorwärts. »Schachmatt«, sagte er vergnügt.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, entspannte jedoch dann mit einem Seufzer sein Gesicht. Es war nicht so, als dass er viel von irgendetwas sah, nach zwei Nächten hintereinander, die mit Hermione in ihren Träumen verbracht hatte. Er legte seinen schwarzen König um und verkündete: »Es ist spät. Ich werde dich zu deinem Haus begleiten.«

»Nur, weil ich gewonnen habe?«, protestierte Nathan.

Severus funkelte ihn daraufhin an. »Wir haben beide morgen früh Unterricht.« Er wölbte eine Augenbraue und forderte den Jungen heraus, seine Autorität infrage zu stellen.

»Richtig«, stimmte Nathan zu, ein wenig von seiner Freude verlierend.

Severus gab sich dann einen Ruck, um etwas Anerkennung zu zeigen. »Ich genieße es, mit dir Schach zu spielen«, kommentierte er, während er seine Spielfiguren in deren Kasten legte.

Nathan lächelte und begann, ihm zu helfen. »Ich auch. Ich muss viel schärfer nachdenken, als wenn ich mit Andy oder Kevin spiele, wenn ich gewinnen will.«

»Das ist nur natürlich. Es nimmt Zeit und Übung in Anspruch, um im diesem Spiel zur Meisterschaft zu gelangen, und ich spiele bereits viel länger als du«, stimmte Severus zu und nahm das Schachspiel, um es in einem Schrank in seinem Schlafzimmer zu deponieren.

»Welche anderen Spiele spielst du?«, fragte Nathan von der Türöffnung aus.

»Koboldsteine«, antwortete er abgelenkt, da sein Geist jetzt mit dem Unbehagen darüber beschäftigt war, einen Schüler in seinem persönlichsten Raum zu haben, Sohn oder nicht.

»Ich habe davon gehört, es jedoch nie gespielt oder es irgendjemanden spielen sehen«, gestand Nathan, völlig nichtsahnend hinsichtlich Severus' Unbehagen.

»Ich habe es von meiner Mutter gelernt, als ich Kind war. Sie bevorzugte in der Tat Koboldsteine vor Schach«, offenbarte Severus, während er sie beide zurück ins Wohnzimmer führte.

»Dann ist sie eine Hexe?«, fragte Nathan.

Die ganze Situation ließ Severus sich darüber bewusst werden, wie wenig sie sich während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit wirklich über das Leben des jeweils anderen unterhielten, und auch, wie schwer es für ihn war, sich zu öffnen und seinen Sohn hineinzulassen. »Sie war«, antwortete er, wobei er vorsichtig mehr offenbarte, als gefragt worden war, und seine eigenen Grenzen auf den Prüfstand stellte.

Nathan, intelligent, wie er war, erfasste seine Bedeutung. »Oh.«

Bevor der Junge die nächste Frage stellen konnte, nahm Severus vorweg: »Mein Vater war ein Muggel, und auch er starb vor langer Zeit.«

»Es tut mir leid «, bekundete Nathan.

Severus empfand dies nicht auf die gleiche Weise, doch das brauchte er seinem Sohn nicht zu erzählen. Der Moment war bereits schwierig genug, und das Schweigen machte ihn noch schlimmer. Es war an der Zeit, diesen Abend zu beenden. »Lass uns losgehen.«

Sie wanderten Seite an Seite durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Die Schüler, die ihren Pfad kreuzten, schenkten ihnen keinen zweiten Blick, und zum ersten Mal begriff Severus, dass die Schüler nicht dachten, dass es etwas Außergewöhnliches war, Professor Snape und Mister Granger bei einem gemeinsamen Gang durch das Schloss zu sehen.

Merkwürdigerweise empfand Severus dies nicht mehr viel anders. Das Wissen, dass ihre Beziehung nicht allein auf diesen wenigen turbulenten und unbeholfenen Monaten beruhte, machte es einfacher, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass er der Vater eines zwölfjährigen Jungen war. Ihre Seelen waren von Anfang an miteinander verbunden gewesen, und Severus konnte letztendlich die scheinbar fremdartigen Gefühle verstehen, die er für Nathan empfand.

Sie durften einander gern haben, und es war vollkommen in Ordnung.

Nathans Reaktion auf die außerkörperliche Erfahrung unter dem _Anima Liberta_ war jetzt für Severus klar verständlich und nachvollziehbar.

»Dad«, rief sein Sohn, und die Anrede sandte eine warme Woge in Severus' Herz, »lebst du die ganze Zeit im Schloss?« Die Frage überrumpelte Severus. »Ich meine, wohin gehst du während der Schulferien und Feiertage, wenn es keinen Unterricht gibt?«

Selbstverständlich – da Severus Nathan gerade etwas über seine Eltern erzählt hatte, war es nur natürlich, dass seine Neugierde mehr würde wissen wollen. Würde Severus allerdings mehr offenbaren wollen? Könnte er Nathan jemals zu den Schrecken von Spinner’s End mitnehmen?

Darüber entscheidend, schaute er auf den Jungen und sagte: »Ich bleibe gewöhnlich im Schloss.« Es war besser, Spinner’s End im Moment aus Nathans Leben herauszuhalten.

»Die ganze Zeit? Sogar während der langen Schulferien, wie die im Sommer?«, drängte Nathan.

»Ich werde gewöhnlich eingeladen, ein paar Tage irgendwo anders zu verbringen, und manchmal akzeptiere ich jene Einladungen.«

Das schien Nathans Wissbegierde zu befriedigen, da die Fragen ausblieben, doch es veranlasste Severus dazu nachzudenken … Wie würde es sein, wenn Nathan in den Sommerferien war und fernab vom Schloss? Würden sie voneinander getrennt sein, bis das folgende Semester begann? Severus konnte sich mit dieser Vorstellung nicht sonderlich anfreunden. Er hatte sich an die Anwesenheit des Jungen gewöhnt; er war nicht nur Nathans Lehrer, sondern der Vater des Jungen.

Sie waren beim Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen, als Nathan wieder sprach. »Du könntest mich besuchen kommen und bei mir bleiben, wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist. Es gibt reichlich Platz für ein weiteres Bett in meinem Zimmer.« Nathan lächelte.

Severus war von der Einladung überrascht, sie war so unerwartet gekommen. »Danke, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich das als machbar herausstellen würde.«

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mum nichts dagegen haben würde. Ich könnte für dich mit ihr sprechen.« Ein weiteres Lächeln. »Gute Nacht, Dad.«

Mit Hermione zu leben … Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn von der wunderschönen, jedoch unerreichbaren Vorstellung freizumachen, und trat den Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung an. Er würde sie heute Nacht unter dem Einfluss des Zauberspruches besuchen.

Abermals.

Severus seufzte. Er würde nie wieder ordentlich ausschlafen können.

*-*-*-*

So sehr es ihn auch erschöpfte, Severus besuchte Hermione auch weiterhin, wobei er den Zauberspruch verwandte, der seine Seele befreite. Er hatte an sich selbst appelliert, dass er damit keinen Missbrauch betreiben sollte, doch es wurde schwerer und schwerer, einen Tag ohne die Freuden durchzustehen, die nur ihre Seele bringen konnte – etwas, das völlig unterschiedlich zu allem war, was er jemals empfunden hatte.

Wenn er mit dem Vorsatz zu Bett ging, eine volle Nacht durchzuschlafen, schloss er seine Augen, und die Abwesenheit jener Energie – die er nicht Liebe nennen wollte – gab ihm das Gefühl, als wäre er hungernd ins Bett gegangen. Besonders dann, wenn er einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt oder Zeit mit Nathan verbracht hatte, gelang es Severus nicht, sich einfach zurückzuhalten, und er machte von dem Zauberspruch Gebrauch, um dorthin zu gelangen, wo auch immer sie sich befand, egal, wie erschöpft er am folgenden Morgen sein würde.

Es spielte keine Rolle, ob die Distanz einige Korridore oder Meilen betrug, ob sie in Hogwarts oder in London war, Severus war immer imstande gewesen, sie zu finden. Er musste nur an sie denken, und es war, als würde sie ihn mit einem Aufrufezauber durch diesen wunderbaren Magnetismus von ihr herbeirufen. Ein Blinzeln, und der Gedanke an sie leitete ihn. Ein weiteres Blinzeln, und er war mit ihr zusammen, wo auch immer sie sich befand. So leicht … So unwiderstehlich …

Noch unwiderstehlicher wurde es sogar, frühzeitig zu ihr zu gelangen, um sie noch im wachen Zustand vorzufinden, was ihm einige kurze Einblicke in ihr Alltagsleben verschaffte, bevor sie sich in ihren Träumen treffen würden. Drei Abende zuvor war solch ein Abend gewesen, und er hatte sie lesend angetroffen, zurückgelehnt in einem bequem aussehenden Sessel in ihrem Appartement in London. Ihre Beschaulichkeit ließ ihn sich nach seinem mit unangenehmen Angelegenheiten beladenen Tag entspannen, etwas, von dem sich Severus nicht erinnern konnte, dass es jemals in der Gegenwart von irgendjemandem anderem – nicht einmal von Lily – geschehen wäre. Es war gleichzeitig erschreckend und wohltuend, sich zu vergegenwärtigen, wie sehr ihre Anwesenheit in demselben Raum beruhigen konnte. Dies, zu der Tatsache hinzugefügt, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, war süchtig machend. Er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck vorbehaltlos beobachten, und jedes unterschiedliche Lächeln, die Linien, die sich in ihrem Gesicht zeigen würden, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartete, fühlten sich auch jetzt noch sehr neu für ihn an.

Am folgenden Abend hatte er Hermiones Appartement erreicht und für einen Moment Orientierungslosigkeit verspürt, mutmaßlich aufgrund des plötzlichen Angriffs auf einige seiner Sinne, von denen er nicht wusste, dass diese derartig aufnahmefähig waren, durch die unerwartete Musik. Severus hatte sich umgesehen und sie im Küchenbereich gefunden, wo sie im Takt zu dem angenehmen Klang kochte. Sie bewegte sich mit Anmut, musste er vermerken; eine Anmut, die anders war als diejenige, die er in ihr wahrnahm, während sie mit Zaubertränken arbeitete. Sie summte vor sich hin und sang leise mit, wodurch sie ihm half, sich an ihre warme Stimme zu erinnern, die in der Nacht zuvor dicht an seinem Ohr gewispert hatte. Er war dabei, sich an ihre Stimme zu gewöhnen, jetzt, wo diese mit einer Reihe von bezaubernden Worten kam, die Dinge tief im Inneren seiner Seele aufwühlten.

Und heute Abend war _sie_ zu ihm gekommen, und sie war auch nicht allein gekommen. Severus hatte sie vorhin in der Großen Halle gesehen, hatte sie beobachtet, und zu wissen, dass sie sich der Nächte nicht bewusst war, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, war unangenehmer gewesen, als er vorausgesehen hatte. Es ließ ihn darüber nachdenken, ob sie sich an ihre Träume erinnern konnte, und wenn dies der Fall wäre, was sie gedacht hatte, als sie sich während des Mittagessens nach ihm mit jenen leuchtenden Augen und diesem nachdenklichen Ausdruck umgesehen hatte, bevor sie ihn begrüßt hatte.

Nathan andererseits lächelte ihm einfach nur zu, süß und unschuldig, und die Tatsache, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass er seit dieser ersten Erfahrung mit Hermione in ihrem Appartement die Seele des Jungen gesehen hatte, ließ ihn sich ein wenig schuldig fühlen. Seine Seele sollte die Seele seines Sohnes öfter besucht haben.

 _»Ich wusste es!«_ _,_ schrie Nathan auf. _»Du_ benutzt _den Zauberspruch!«_ Er schien über seine Erkenntnisse glücklich anstatt verärgert, wie Severus glaubte, dass er es sein würde.

 _»Ich dachte, dass wir ein wenig Zeit zusammen verbringen könnten, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du heute Nacht träumen würdest.«_ Hermiones üblicher Vorwurf zu seinem permanenten Gebrauch des _Anima Liberta_ entging niemals seiner Wahrnehmung, wurde jedoch immer schnell verworfen.

 _»Ich musste dich sehen«_ _,_ bekannte Severus sich schuldig. Es war so leicht, in diesem Zustand ihr gegenüber ehrlich zu sein, wenn er wusste, dass sie sich morgen nicht daran erinnern würde.

 _»Ich bin nur wenige Stockwerke entfernt, wie ich überzeugt bin, dass du weißt. Der Gedanke, mich tatsächlich zu besuchen, ist dir dennoch niemals gekommen, oder?«_ _,_ erhob sie mit ihrer Frage einen schweren Vorwurf.

Diese höchst verärgerte Version von Hermione war neu für ihn, und Severus wurde von der überraschenden Heftigkeit der Scham getroffen, die er für seine Feigheit spürte. Als er sie in der Großen Halle gesehen hatte, hatte sie gelächelt, und seine erste impulsive Reaktion war gewesen, ihr nachzugehen und sie zu küssen, bis sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Natürlich machte er sich sehr schnell bewusst, dass er sich in der Mitte einer Halle voller lauter Kinder und Erwachsener befand, die sich übermäßig für die Lebenswege von anderen interessierten, und noch schlimmer, die alle äußerst wachsam waren.

 _»Warum bist du auf Dad wütend, Mum?«_ _,_ tadelte Nathan sie und kam herüber, um Severus zu umarmen, als ob er ihr damit zeigen wollte, wie sie ihn behandeln sollte.

Severus lächelte seinem Jungen zu, umschloss ihn für einen kurzen Moment mit einem Arm in einer Umarmung und schaute dann wieder zu Hermione. _»Sie ist nicht auf mich wütend, Nathan. Nicht wahr, Hermione?«_

Ihn nach wie vor wütend anstarrend, ging sie dort hinüber, wo die beiden standen und platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Severus' Wange. _»Natürlich bin ich das«_ _,_ erklärte sie ihm, was ihrem Verhalten völlig widersprach.

Ihr antagonistisches Verhalten hinterließ bei ihm gleichzeitig sowohl Besorgnis als auch Belustigung. Wenn sie wirklich auf ihn böse wäre, hätte er dies gespürt, oder? Wenn er ihren Ärger nicht fühlen konnte, dann vielleicht deshalb, weil ihre Worte nicht wirklich von Herzen kamen. Er schmunzelte spöttisch. Sie verengte ihre Augen ihm gegenüber. Sein spöttisches Schmunzeln verwandelte sich in ein echtes Lächeln.

 _»A_ _uf jeden Fall_ _haben_ _w_ _ir morgen eine Zusammenkunft«_ _,_ versuchte Severus, sie zu besänftigen. Dann, auf eine Ablenkung abzielend, richtete er seine Frage an Nathan: _»Was ist für heute Nacht_ _vorgesehen?«_

 _»Da du nicht träumst_ _…«_ Nathan wandte sich seiner Mutter zu, um zu fragen: _»Wir halten doch trotzdem an dem Plan fest, oder?«_

 _»Ja, natürlich«_ _,_ antwortete sie, noch immer sehr gereizt, wie er bemerkte. _»Es ist Freitag, es gibt Schnee, und wir gehen auf die Ländereien; ruinier' es nicht«_ _,_ erklärte Hermione Severus ernsthaft und verließ den Raum, ohne auf sie zu warten.

Nun ja, vielleicht war sie am Ende doch ein klein bisschen böse.

 _»Sie mag keine Überraschungen, das ist alles«_ _,_ erzählte Nathan ihm, während er das glückliche kleine Lächeln aufrechterhielt. _»Komm schon. Es würde dir nicht gefallen, falls sie zurückkommen muss, um uns zu holen.«_

Der Schnee, der die Ländereien von Hogwarts bedeckte, glänzte im Mondlicht – leuchtete sogar, als ob er ein eigenes Licht in sich barg. Severus wanderte Seite an Seite mit Hermione, zu sehr in bitteren Gedanken verloren, um die unnatürliche Helligkeit zu würdigen. Ähnlich wie Hermione mochte auch er keine Überraschungen, und einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien des Schlosses zu machen, war nicht das, was er für diesen Abend geplant hatte. Ebenso wenig stand auf seiner Liste, Zeit mit einer übellaunigen Hermione zu verbringen.

 _»Du bist immer noch aufgebracht«_ _,_ entschied er sich dafür, einen Kommentar abzugeben – derartig hoch war der Grad seiner Verärgerung über ihr Verhalten.

 _»Nun ja, das_ _ist wohl offensichtlich_ _. Du bist eine beständige Quelle für Frustration.«_ Sie schaute überall hin, nur nicht auf ihn, und es machte ihn wütend, bis sie mit leiserer Stimme als gewöhnlich hinzusetzte: _»Ich bin besorgt.«_

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Sie begann, ihn ebenfalls zu beunruhigen, wenn wahrscheinlich auch aus völlig anderen Gründen. _»Beunruhigt über was?«_ _,_ fragte er zögernd, wobei er – koste es, was es wolle – das Wort _'wen'_ vermied, dies jedoch unter allen Umständen nicht zu zeigen versuchte.

Hermione antwortete nicht, und sie standen schweigend nebeneinander. Severus stellte fest, dass Nathan sich zwar vor ihnen befand, jedoch ebenfalls stehengeblieben war – nur, dass er mit dem Schnee beschäftigt war. Als Severus gerade im Begriff war, den Abstand zwischen dem Jungen und ihnen zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen, um sie zu einer Antwort zu drängen, erreichte ihn ihre angespannte Stimme.

 _»Ich bin sehr besorgt um dich.«_ Sie drehte sich dann zu ihm um, und was ihn mitten in die Brust traf, waren Wellen von etwas Vertrautem, jedoch weit unterhalb viel beißenderer Gefühle. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihm _erzählt_ hatte, dass das, was sie empfand, Sorge war, war das Einzige, was ihn davor bewahrte, dass seine Nerven schlotterten. _»Ich dachte, dass dir unsere Zukunft wichtig wäre«,_ setzte sie hinzu.

 _»Ihr solltet eure Verteidigungswälle errichten!«_ _,_ brüllte Nathan von dort aus, wo er jetzt hinter einem Schneehaufen hockte. Dies weckte rechtzeitig die Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden Elternteile, um zu sehen, wie er einen Handvoll Schnee vom Boden aufhob. _»Bereit oder nicht!«_ Ein Schneeball verfehlte Hermiones Schulter, jedoch nicht mit großem Abstand.

 _»He!«_ Sie bückte sich schnell nach Schnee, um diesen auf Nathan zurückzuwerfen, und überrumpelte einen bereits völlig verblüfften Severus, indem sie ihn zwischen sich und Nathan platzierte. Ein Schneeball ging knapp an seinem linken Bein vorbei, und der nächste traf ihn mitten auf die Brust.

Dies war Krieg. Severus suchte Schutz.

*-*-*-*

Keuchend, mit überraschender Kraft durch Nathan auf dem schneebedeckten Boden festgehalten, räumte Severus die Niederlage ein. _»Ich bin viel zu alt dafür.«_

Hermione lachte, während sie sich selbst vom Boden erhob. _»Runter von deinem armen, alten Vater«_ _,_ erklärte sie ihrer beider Sohn. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um Severus aufzuhelfen, als Nathan von ihm abließ. Er ergriff ihre Hand, doch anstatt vom Boden aufzustehen, zog Severus sie zu sich herunter.

Auge in Auge mit ihr hielt Severus Hermione an der Taille fest. _»Vielleicht nicht derartig alt«,_ hielt er ihr entgegen, bevor er zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht ihre Lippen küsste – sehr zufriedenstellend.

 _»Würdet Ihr damit aufhören?«_ _,_ fragte Nathan. _»Es ist ekelig_ und _peinlich.«_

Hermione beendete den Kuss und lächelte Severus auf jene Art bewundernd an, auf die er nur reagieren konnte, indem er ihr Lächeln erwiderte. Sie schlug ihm leicht auf den Brustkorb. _»Du Slytherin, du«,_ sagte sie, bevor sie sich neben ihn rollen ließ.

Severus streckte Nathan eine Hand entgegen. _»Hilf uns hoch«,_ sagte er dem Jungen.

Nathan schaute argwöhnisch auf die ausgestreckte Hand. _»Du ziehst mich zu Boden, oder?«_

 _»Verweigerst du deinem alten Herrn eine Hand?«_ _,_ fragte Severus mit seiner einschüchternsten Stimme.

Nathan zögerte nur eine weitere Sekunde, fiel jedoch darauf herein. Sobald sich ihre Hände berührten, zog Severus Nathan, der lautstark gegen die Ungerechtigkeit protestierte, zwischen sich und Hermione in den Schnee.

Severus konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er so heftig und aus schierem Glück gelacht hatte – Glück, das sich dauerhaft anfühlte. Wie konnte, mit seinem Sohn und seiner Frau nach solch einer Darstellung von sorgenfreier Albernheit dort im Schnee zu liegen, derartig erfüllend sein? Vielleicht wusste er sogar noch weniger über Glück, als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

Nicht viel später, bereits zurück in der Wärme seiner Wohnung, waren Hermiones Fröhlichkeit und redselige Natur der äußeren Erscheinung ihrer Seele entschlüpft. Nachdem Nathan wieder in seinem eigenen Schlafsaal zurück war, hielt Severus sie in nachdenklichem Schweigen auf der Couch neben sich.

 _»Du bist immer noch besorgt«_ _,_ wies Severus auf das Offensichtliche hin. _»Sogar nach dem, was wir heute Abend geteilt haben, hast du immer noch Angst, dass unsere Zukunft in Gefahr ist.«_

 _»Welche Zukunft?«_ _,_ antwortete sie rhetorisch.

_»Aber, Hermione? Ich dachte, ich hätte bewiesen, dass meine Absichten …«_

_»Du kannst nicht beides haben, Severus«_ _,_ erklärte sie ihm. _»Du kannst nicht für immer in beiden Realitäten leben. Du quälst dich selbst, indem du im Wachzustand träumst und dabei versuchst, für deine Familie da zu sein, uns jedoch in dem Moment verlässt, wenn du erwachst. Kannst du das nicht erkennen?«_

Er wusste, dass sie mit der Quälerei Recht hatte, wenn es darum ging, jeden Tag ohne die beiden zu erwachen, doch sie irrte sich völlig, wenn sie glaubte, dass er den Schmerz darüber nicht ignorieren konnte, was er wirklich mit ihnen in den Träumen besaß. Severus würde niemals die Sicherheit dessen, was er in den Träumen hatte, für die Möglichkeit, alles zu verlieren, eintauschen.

 _»Ich will dich in meinem_ Leben _, Severus, nicht nur in meinen Träumen. Komm zu mir, wenn wir beide wach sind. Komm am Morgen, verbring' den Tag mit mir. Gib mir eine Chance, mich an dich zu erinnern, an die Art und Weise, wie du wirklich bist. Lass mich_ erkennen _,_ _was du für mich empfindest, anstatt dass du mich allein auf Basis meiner Intuition raten lässt«_ _,_ bat sie flehentlich, und er konnte ihre Verzweiflung nur allzu gut spüren.

Was Severus machen konnte, bestand darin, sie gegen seine Brust zu ziehen und sie fest zu umarmen.

Was Severus nicht machen konnte, war, ihr zu folgen, wenn sie wach war.

*-*-*-*

»Ich dachte, dass wir heute einen von dem Üblichen abweichenden Abend verbringen und in meiner Wohnung zu Abend essen könnten«, sagte Hermione.

Sie hoffte, dass Severus den wahren Grund für ihr Ansinnen nicht herausfinden würde; sie durfte ihm niemals sagen, dass sie für seinen Charme in seiner Wohnung nunmehr weit anfälliger war, oder? Die Art und Weise, in der er sie seit Neuestem angeschaut hatte, war ausreichend, um ihren Entschluss in nichts anderes als eine faule Absichtserklärung zu verwandeln. Nein, sie glaubte nicht, dass sie dieses Risiko eingehen konnte.

»In deiner Wohnung?«, fragte er zweifelnd.

Als die erwartete Entrüstung ausblieb, fühlte sich Hermione verpflichtet, höflich zu antworten: »Ja, nur zur Abwechslung, um zu sehen, wie Nathan auf eine neue Dynamik reagiert.« Nathan – niemals sie selbst.

»Ich habe keine Einwände«, stimmte er ohne weiteres Aufhebens zu. »Dieselbe Zeit?«

Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich unsicher. »Ja, gewiss«, bestätigte sie. Nicht wissend, was sie in seiner Gegenwart noch weiter tun konnte, drehte sie sich herum, um zu gehen, und warf nur für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick über ihre Schulter, bevor sie die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich schloss.

*-*-*-*

»Warum bleiben wir heute Abend hier?«, fragte Nathan in der Art eines Inquisitors, nachdem er selbst auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte, um auf seinen Vater zu warten.

»Ich dachte, dass es gut sein würde, von Zeit zu Zeit als Gastgeber für die Abendessen zu fungieren. Einfach höflich, meinst du nicht?«

»Wenn du das sagst …«

»Du weißt, dass es so ist. Ich dachte, ich hätte dir bessere Manieren beigebracht, junger Mann, also hör' auf zu schmollen. Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an jemanden, den man noch vor wenigen Monaten zu diesen Abendessen in die Kerker schleifen musste, und das war nicht ich.«

»Schon gut, aber das war damals. Jetzt spielen wir Schach, und du hast nicht mal ein Schachspiel hier.«

»Nein, hab' ich nicht, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir irgendetwas anderes finden werden, was deine arme, gelangweilte Seele unterhält.«

»Hat diese Veränderung irgendetwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass du beim Schachspielen schrecklich schlecht bist?«

»Sei nicht albern«, wies Hermione seine Argumentation zurück, während sie sich nach wie vor mehr auf das Papier vor sich, auf das sie rasch Notizen gekritzelt hatte, als auf irgendetwas anderes konzentrierte. Sie bemerkte nur, dass geraume Zeit mit Schweigen zwischen ihnen vergangen war, als Nathan abermals sprach.

»Du weißt, du bist manchmal genau wie er«, kommentierte er.

Ihr Interesse war geweckt, sie ließ das Papier links liegen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Nathan. »Was hast du gesagt?«

»Ich sagte, dass du manchmal genau wie mein Dad bist«, wiederholte er und bestätigte damit, was sie gehört zu haben glaubte, und setzte hinzu: »Er studiert und arbeitet ebenso die ganze Zeit, selbst wenn er sich mit anderen Leuten unterhält.«

»Es tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sie sich, während sie Reue in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Sie ließ ihre Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch liegen und gesellte sich zu ihrem Sohn auf die Couch. »Ich hatte nicht vor, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu teilen.« Sie lächelte entschuldigend. »Jetzt gehöre ich ganz dir.«

»Ist schon in Ordnung.«

»Nein, ist es nicht.« Hermione strich seine Ponyfransen aus seinen Augen. »Du brauchst einen Haarschnitt«, sprach sie ihre Beobachtung laut aus.

Er entzog sich ihr mit einem kräftigen Ruck. »Ich will es wachsen lassen.«

»Erzähl' mir nicht, dass du das Haar deines Vaters haben willst?« Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Nathan zuckte mit den Achseln.

Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer und streckte nochmals die Hand nach seinem Haar aus. »Du siehst gut aus, so wie du bist. Es gibt keinen Grund, irgendetwas zu ändern.«

Er entzog sich ihr noch einmal mit einem kräftigen Ruck. »Dann lass mein Haar in Ruhe.«

Hermione wusste, dass dies eine überflüssige Diskussion war. »Nur, wenn du mich dir einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange geben lässt.« Sie zog ihn an der Hand.

»Mom, ich will keinen Kuss, gar nicht zu reden von einem Schmatzer.«

»Aber ich will. Komm her.« Sie zerrte und schaffte es, ihre Arme in einer Umarmung um ihn zu legen. Nathan widersetzte sich nur halbherzig, gab bald auf und ließ sie ihren lauten Willen mit seiner Wange haben. Sie lachte, als sie bemerkte, dass er errötete.

*-*-*-*

Severus hörte die Geräusche, die aus Hermiones Wohnung drangen, als er näher kam. Ihr Lachen wiedererkennend, hielt er vor der Tür inne, um seine Erinnerungen mit ihren Wogen aus Fröhlichkeit ihn sättigen zu lassen. Die Empfindung wurde verstärkt, als er auch seinen Sohn lachen hören konnte. Severus spürte geradezu ein Zerren an seiner Seele, einfach einen Satz nach drinnen zu machen und sich mit ihnen zu vereinen; er klopfte.

Nathan kam, um die Tür zu öffnen, errötete und grinste breit. »Hallo, Dad!«

Hermione saß bequem auf der Couch, doch sie stand rasch auf, um ihn zu begrüßen, während ihre Schultern sich versteiften. »Guten Abend.«

»Guten Abend.«

Wohin war die lachende Frau verschwunden? Sie handelte nicht, als ob sie sich in seiner Gegenwart entspannen würde, wie sie es für gewöhnlich tat, wenn sie schlief, und es erzeugte in Severus den Wunsch, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und sie beruhigen zu wollen. Ihre flehenden Augen die Nacht vorher, als sie ihn gebeten hatte, zu ihr zu kommen, wenn sie wach wäre, suchten ihn heim, und er fühlte sich beschämt, ihr jetzt diese Annehmlichkeit zu verwehren.

»Ich habe letzte Nacht von dir geträumt«, erzählte Nathan ihm, nach wie vor grinsend, und unterbrach damit Severus' Abtauchen in die Finsternis seiner Seele.

»Albträume gehabt?«, fragte Severus den Jungen, verbittert, sich zu spät darüber bewusst werdend, dass Hermiones Augen und Ohren auf das Gespräch gerichtet waren.

Nathan rollte seine Augen. »Natürlich nicht. Wir haben eine Schneeballschlacht auf dem Ländereien gemacht.« Da war es wieder, dieses derartig mit Glück beladene Lächeln.

Severus schielte rechtzeitig zu Hermione hinüber, um ihre Verwirrung zu registrieren. Konnte sie sich ebenfalls daran erinnern? Wenn sie es konnte, so erwähnte sie es nicht.

»Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir tatsächlich jetzt nach draußen gehen könnten, oder?«, fragte Nathan.

»Es ist zu dunkel draußen«, antwortete Severus.

Hermione, die hinter Nathan mit ihren Händen auf seinen Schultern stand, schaute ihn sonderbar an. Severus rief sich seine Worte in Erinnerung, um sie zu überprüfen, fand jedoch nichts daran auszusetzen. Er versuchte, sein Unbehagen als Paranoia beiseite zu schieben, doch es wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

Obwohl er von diesem Zeitpunkt an mit seinen Worten viel zurückhaltender war und sich an den anschließenden Unterhaltungen mit Vorsicht beteiligte, schien Severus wenig Kontrolle über seine verräterischen Augen zu haben. Sie wanderten zu Hermione hinüber, wann auch immer sie etwas tat, was ihn an ihre gemeinsamen Nächte erinnerte.

»Mehr Wein, Severus?«, offerierte sie nach einer Weile.

»Nein, danke.« > _Verdammter Wein <_ _,_ dachte er, während er den leeren Kelch abstellte.

Der Abend schritt aus Severus' Sicht ohne Überraschungen voran, doch dies zerstreute nicht den im Verborgenen vorhandenen Eindruck, dass im Verlauf des Abends irgendetwas schrecklich schiefgelaufen war. Als er ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte und Nathan zum Gryffindor-Turm begleitete, bekam Severus einen Anhaltspunkt, warum.

»Vielen Dank dafür, dass du heute Abend nett zu Mom warst«, sagte sein Sohn.

Da er nicht den Wunsch verspürte, die Dinge noch schlimmer zu machen, als sie bereits zu sein schienen, nickte Severus nur.

»Es ist gut zu sehen, dass ihr gut miteinander auskommt.«

»Gute Nacht, Nathan«, sagte Severus, das Thema beenden wollend.

»Gute Nacht, Dad.«

Severus ging zu den Kerkern hinunter, sich sicher, dass er sich in dieser Nacht komplett selbst zum Narren gemacht hatte.

*-*-*-*

»Granger.«

Nathan wandte sich zu der Stimme um und erkannte, dass Malfoy auf ihn zukam. Andy und Kevin blieben ebenfalls stehen, um auf ihn zu warten. Nathan runzelte die Stirn. Malfoy sah entschlossen und förmlich aus, als er vor den Gryffindors stand und eine Hand ausstreckte, die einen Umschlag hielt.

»Was ist das?«, fragte Nathan misstrauisch.

»Eine Einladung, was sonst«, antwortete Malfoy übellaunig.

Nathan hatte nicht erwogen, den Umschlag zu nehmen. »Eine Einladung wofür?«

»Ich sagte Vater, dass du unzivilisiert wärst«, erklärte ihm Malfoy verächtlich. »Willst du mich sie auf ewig halten lassen?«

Nathan nahm schließlich den dargebotenen Umschlag. »Eine Einladung wofür?«, bestand er auf einer Erklärung.

»Für meine Geburtstagsfeier. Ich hoffe, dass du an diesem Tag anderweitig beschäftigt bist und nicht kommen kannst.« Malfoy wandte sich von der Gruppe aus verwirrten Gryffindors ab und ging schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, hinter einer Biegung den Gang hinunter verschwindend.

»Was?« Kevin reagierte schließlich.

»Malfoy hat Nathan zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen«, antwortete Andy und erntete spitze Blicke von beiden Freunden.

»Wir wissen das«, wischte Kevin seine Worte beiseite. »Was wir _nicht_ wissen, ist, warum.«

Andy zuckte mit den Achseln. Nathan entschied sich dafür, den Umschlag zu öffnen, während seine Freunde ihm neugierig über die Schulter schauten.

»Es ist die Party zu seinem zwölften Geburtstag, am nächsten Sonntag …«, las Nathan ihnen vor.

»Auf Malfoy Manor«, setzte Kevin mit spürbarer Abneigung hinzu.

»Ja«, stimmte Andy zu.

»Er will offensichtlich nicht, dass ich komme, warum also macht er sich überhaupt erst die Mühe, mich einzuladen?«, wunderte sich Nathan, während er das Pergament in seinen Umschlag zurücksteckte und in seine Büchertasche schob.

Andy zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Vielleicht war er dazu verpflichtet. Du weißt, dein Vater ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin«, sagte Kevin, während er ebenfalls mit den Achseln zuckte. »Gehst du hin?«

Sie wanderten den Korridor hinunter, und betraten das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung, und Nathan hatte noch immer nicht das geringste Konzept. »Denkt Ihr, dass ich gehen sollte?«

»Ich würde nicht hingehen!«, beeilte Kevin sich, seine Meinung zu bekunden.

»Ich wurde nicht eingeladen, aber ich glaube, dass ich so oder so nicht hingehen würde. Er ist Malfoy, du weißt schon«, stimmte Andy Kevin zu.

»Hmm.« Nathan war zu sehr von der Einladung fasziniert, um sie so schnell zu verwerfen. Professor Lancey traf ein und begann mit dem Unterricht, und zwang Nathan damit, Malfoy und dessen Einladung für den Augenblick zu vergessen.

*-*-*-*

Am Mittwoch, als Nathan mit seinem Vater Tee trank und Schach spielte, musste er immer noch entscheiden, was er mit Malfoys Einladung machen sollte. Am Tag zuvor hatte er schließlich eine plausible Erklärung dafür ausgearbeitet, warum er eingeladen worden war: Er war Snapes Sohn, und Snape war Malfoys Patenonkel. Alles, was er jetzt tun musste, bestand darin herauszufinden, ob sein Vater wollte, dass er zu der blöden Feier ging.

»Dad«, rief Nathan.

»Ja.«

»Ich wurde zu Malfoys Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen. Soll ich hingehen?« So – er hatte gefragt.

Sein Vater hob dann den Blick vom Schachbrett. Er runzelte Nathan gegenüber die Stirn. »Eine Einladung, sagst du?«

»Ja. Malfoy drängte sie mir am Montag vor Verwandlung auf.«

Sein Vater rollte seine Augen, bevor er einen Bauern nach vorn schob und sagte: »Das war wahrscheinlich Dracos Idee. Ist das Feier hier in Hogwarts?«

»Nein«, antwortete Nathan. »Sie ist auf Malfoy Manor. Ist das wirklich ein Herrenhaus?«

»Das habe ich mir gedacht, und ja, es ist tatsächlich ein Herrenhaus«, antwortete sein Vater.

Nathan bewegte einen Turm, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Vater mehr sagte. Als er dies nicht tat, fragte Nathan noch einmal: »Also … Soll ich hingehen?«

»Willst du gehen?«, gab sein Vater die Frage zurück.

»Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Vorstellung davon, was von mir erwartet wird«, gab Nathan zu.

»Erwartet?«, fragte sein Vater, ihn eindringlich anschauend.

»Na ja …«, begann Nathan. Wie konnte er sein Dilemma erklären, ohne unwissend zu erscheinen? »Du bist sein Pate, und ich bin eben dein Sohn, also … erwartet man nicht von mir, dass ich hingehe?«

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters veränderte sich überhaupt nicht in der ganzen Zeit, die sie einander angestarrt hatten, während Nathan auf eine Antwort wartete.

Nach einiger Zeit antwortete sein Vater endlich, mehr oder weniger jedenfalls: »Die Malfoys erwarten, dass du ihre Einladung akzeptierst, ich jedoch habe keinerlei Erwartungen.«

Nathan hatte große Lust aufzustöhnen. Diese Antwort half ihm _überhaupt_ nicht! Er entschied sich dafür, seine Frage abzuändern. »Gehst du hin?«

»Von mir wird vermutlich erwartet, dass ich hingehe«, antwortete der Mann, ohne seine Augen vom Schachbrett zu heben.

»Ist das ein Ja?«, fragte Nathan, der aufgrund der ausweichenden Antworten seine Geduld verlor.

Sein Vater hielt seinen Kopf unten, hob jedoch seinen Blick, um ihn anzuschauen, ließ Nathan warten, bis dieser eine Augenbraue hob.

Der Mann seufzte. »Du kannst mit mir kommen.«

Nathan rollte seine Augen. »In Ordnung.«

Er machte danach törichte Spielzüge, um das Spiel rasch zu beenden. Nathan wusste nicht, auf welche Art Antwort er gewartet hatte, doch er wusste, dass es nicht diejenige gewesen war, die er bekommen hatte. Vielleicht hätte er die blöde Einladung unverblümt ablehnen sollen.

*-*-*-*

»Wo glaubst du, dass du hingehst, auf diese Art bekleidet?«

 _> Auch dir einen 'Guten Tag', Dad<_ _,_ dachte Nathan. »Ich dachte, dass wir zu Malfoys Party gingen.«

»Du trägst Muggel-Kleidung.«

»Das ist ein Anzug. Großmutter sagt immer, dass ich darin ausgezeichnet aussehe«, offerierte er als Erklärung, ganz genau wissend, dass seine Entscheidung, welche Art von Muggel-Kleidung er tragen würde, nicht das Problem darstellte, sondern in erster Linie eher die Tatsache, dass das, was er trug, überhaupt Muggel-Bekleidung war. »Ich dachte, dass das eine förmliche Feier wäre, da Malfoy solch ein aufgeblasener …«

»Du wirst es bevorzugen, darauf achtzugeben, was du sagst«, schnitt sein Vater ihm das Wort ab, sein Ton gefährlich, um dann zum Ausgangspunkt zurückkehren … »Du kannst nicht einem derartigen Ereignis in Malfoy Manor beiwohnen, während du Muggel-Kleidung trägst, gleichgültig wie formell sie aussieht.«

 _> Spielverderber<_ _,_ dachte Nathan. Seine Absicht, die traditionelle Zauberer-Gesellschaft zu schockieren, wurde von seinem eigenen traditionalistischen Vater torpediert.

»Wo sind deine Fest-Roben?«, fragte der Mann. »Erzähl' mir nicht, dass du keine hättest, da ich sehr genau weiß, was auf der Liste stand, die du zusammen mit deinem Hogwarts-Brief erhalten hast.«

»Wirst du mich den ganzen Weg zurück nach oben gehen lassen, nur damit ich mich umziehe?«

Sein Vater verschränkte einfach seine Arme über seinem Brustkorb und funkelte ihn an. Nathan seufzte. Als er sich umdrehte, um die Wohnung des Mannes zu verlassen, erklärte sein Vater ihm: »Wir sehen uns in fünfzehn Minuten in der Eingangshalle und keine Minute später, oder du bleibst hier.«

*-*-*-*

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat der Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Gryffindor den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler.

»Professor Snape steht vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, und er scheint nicht sonderlich glücklich zu sein. Er sagt, dass du ihn in dieser Minute direkt dort treffen sollst, Mister Granger.«

»Verdammt«, fluchte Nathan.

»Du sagtest, dass er ohne dich gegangen wäre!«, kommentierte Andy entsetzt.

»Er sagte, dass er genau das tun würde, wenn ich nicht in fünfzehn Minuten auftauche.« Nathan zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Du bist so gut wie tot«, waren die Abschiedsworte des Vertrauensschülers.

»Ich muss Thomas zustimmen«, sagte Kevin.

Nathan seufzte, nahm seine zerknitterten Fest-Roben aus seinem Schrankkoffer, und zog sie sich achtlos an. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte, drehten sich die Köpfe, um ihn zu beobachten. Nathan empfand es als einfach, sie – angesichts der Befürchtung, die sich in ihm aufbaute – zu ignorieren, als sich sein Verstand darüber beunruhigte, welcher Teil von Snapes Persönlichkeit ihn draußen erwarten würde.

»Setz dich in Bewegung«, sagte der Mann sofort, nachdem er ihn sah. Seine nächsten Worte folgten erst, als sie bereits die Ländereien überquerten. »Wir werden eine Unterhaltung über Pünktlichkeit führen, wenn wir zurück sind.«

Nathan hatte nichts zur Erwiderung zu sagen, und als sie zu dem so genannten Malfoy Manor apparierten, blieben ihm die letzten wenigen Worte im Halse stecken, die er gehabt hatte. Sein Vater wandte sich zu ihm um, was seine Nervosität noch mehr vergrößerte. Ein Teil davon war dem kritischen Blick des Mannes geschuldet, doch der Rest kam durch den Anblick des Gebäudes vor ihnen, das zugegebenermaßen einschüchternd war. Onkel Harrys Haus war groß – das größte, in dem Nathan bisher gewesen war – doch dieses Haus war nicht nur riesig, sondern auch sehr eindrucksvoll. Nathans Augen konzentrierten sich auf die seines Vaters, als der Mann den Kragen seiner Roben richtete und mit seinem Zauberstab seine Schultern berührte, um die Falten des dunkelgrauen Stoffs unter seinem Wintermantel zu glätten, während er die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hinmurmelte und die Stirn runzelte.

»Hör' gut zu«, sagte der Mann mit verständlicherer Stimme. »Deine Anwesenheit wird einige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken, und nicht alles davon wird angenehm sein.« Nathan schluckte in einer nervösen Reaktion auf die Ernsthaftigkeit seines Vaters. »Du bist ein Gryffindor …« Nathans Besorgnis wurde bei dieser Äußerung geringfügig gedämpft und als Aufmunterung betrachtet, bis … »Versuche, dich davon abzuhalten, zu handeln ohne zu denken und die Dinge noch schlimmer zu machen, indem du dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst.« Eine gewölbte Augenbraue komplettierte die Ermahnung.

Vorbei an den Füßen, auf die er so angestrengt starrte, weckten die sauberen Steine daneben Nathans Neugier. Der Schnee schien nicht auf diejenigen zu fallen, auf denen sie standen, diejenigen, die zu einem hohen, reich verzierten Tor führten. Nathan hörte seinen Vater seufzen und fühlte sich gleich noch mehr fehl am Platz.

»Lass es uns hinter uns bringen«, sagte der Mann und ging auf die Tore zu. Nathan folgte ihm.

Das Haus wirkte leer, als sie hineingingen. Waren sie zu der richtigen Örtlichkeit appariert? Ein Hauself erschien mit einem lauten Plopp, und das Geräusch wurde durch die Marmorwände zurückgeworfen. »Professor Severus, Sir.« Das kleine Wesen verbeugte sich und starrte dann Nathan mit großen Augen an, die den Jungen sich keinesfalls weniger unbehaglich fühlen ließen. Der kleine Elf diente ihnen an, ihre Mäntel zu nehmen, und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Nathan den Unterschied in der Garderobe seines Vaters. Es waren nach wie vor schwarze Roben, doch da war eine gewisse glanzvolle Aufmachung am Stoff dieser Roben-Garnitur, und irgendetwas glänzte am Robenaufschlag – irgendeine Art Gewandspange. Nathan hatte seinen Vater niemals zuvor Schmuck irgendeiner Art tragen sehen.

»Severus! Welche Freude!«

Die schockierend laute Begrüßung brachte Nathan beinahe dazu, vor Schreck zusammenzuzucken. Er konnte die unter den Schichten des grünen, voluminösen Kleides verborgenen Füße der Frau nicht sehen.

»Und ich sehe, dass Sie eine Begleitung mitgebracht haben! Wie wunderbar!« Ihr Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre Augen. Nathan blickte ihr geradewegs in die Augen.

»Mrs. Malfoy.« Nathan beobachtete, wie sein Vater die Hand der Frau an den Fingern ergriff und mit seinen Lippen darüber strich. Nathan hielt ein Stirnrunzeln zurück. »Nathan, mein Sohn.«

»Bezaubernd.« Ein weiteres falsches Lächeln, das ohne Erwiderung blieb.

»Ich vermute, dass ich meinen Patensohn im Ballsaal finden werde?«

»In der Tat werden Sie ihn dort finden. Er wird überglücklich sein, Sie zu sehen, Severus.« Dann, auf Nathan herabsehend, setzte sie hinzu: »Und Sie ebenfalls, natürlich.«

Wie viele unechte Lächeln würde er an diesem Tag bekommen, fragte sich Nathan, als er den Erwachsenen folgte.

Die Geräusche aus Musik und Gesprächen erreichten schließlich Nathans Ohren, die verrieten, dass tatsächlich im Interieur des Herrenhauses eine Party im Gange war. Die dort versammelten Menschen drehten sich herum, um sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie den Ballsaal betraten, und – wie sein Vater gewarnt hatte – ihr Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit hatte Neugier und Diskussionen hinter vorgehaltener Hand zur Folge. Nathan entschied sich dafür, sich nicht unbehaglich zu fühlen. Malfoys Vater näherte sich ihnen.

»Severus«, grüßte der Blonde mit einem Lächeln und einem respektvollen Händeschütteln. »Ich habe begonnen zu glauben, dass ich einen Hauselfen würde hinter dir her senden müssen.« Dann, sich Nathan zuwendend … »Ich freue mich, dass Sie die Einladung meines Sohnes akzeptiert haben, Mister Snape.«

Nathan ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand, korrigierte jedoch: »Es heißt Granger, Sir.«

Snape intervenierte rasch, bevor sich die Verärgerung in den Augen des anderen Mannes zu ärgerlichen Worten ausweitete. »Wir sollten Devon ausfindig machen und unsere Glückwünsche überbringen. Wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest …«

Als sie außer Hörweite waren, hielt Snape Nathan an der Schulter zurück. »Niemand hier wird dich mit Granger ansprechen. Korrigiere sie nicht.«

»Aber—«, begann Nathan, doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, fand das Geburtstagskind sie.

»Onkel Severus!« Das Lächeln des Jungen verschwand, als er sah, wer seinen geliebten Patenonkel begleitete. »Granger«.

Nathan lachte beinahe und schaute seinen Vater demonstrativ hinsichtlich der Art und Weise an, wie Malfoy ihn angeredet hatte. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Malfoy richtete, sah der Junge aus, als ob er in eine faule Zitrone gebissen hätte, nach dem Gesicht, das er zog.

»Überraschung!«, machte sich Nathan lustig, während er angestrengt versuchte, einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufrechtzuerhalten.

Scheinbar blind gegenüber der offensichtlichen Feindseligkeit zwischen den Jungen, nahm Snape ein Paket aus seiner Tasche und gab es Devon, während er sagte: »Nathan und ich möchten, dass du anlässlich deines Geburtstages dieses Geschenk akzeptierst.«

Nathan runzelte darüber die Stirn, wie sein Vater ihn in ein Geschenk einbeziehen konnte, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass es existierte, doch beobachtete die Entwicklung der Ereignisse ausnahmsweise einmal schweigend.

»Danke, Onkel Severus.«

Nathan spürte den Blick seines Vaters auf ihm ruhen und quetschte ein leises »Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.« heraus.

Malfoy ignorierte Nathan; er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Paket zu öffnen und den Deckel von dem Kasten zu entfernen, der sich darin befand. Nathan trug absolutes Desinteresse dahingehend zur Schau, was der Kasten enthielt, doch dies wurde zu einer überraschend schwierigen Aufgabe, als der Slytherin mit aufrichtiger Zuneigung Nathans Vater angrinste.

»Darf ich annehmen, dass du mit dem Geschenk zufrieden bist?«, fragte Snape Malfoy.

»Ich werde dies mit Sicherheit wissen, wenn ich herausfinde, was es ist«, antwortete der Junge, ohne das leichte Lächeln zu verlieren.

»Ich vermute, dass dies schneller gehen wird, jetzt, wo du in Hogwarts bist«, erzählte Snape Malfoy, was Nathan noch mehr verblüffte.

Nathan schaute von seinem Vater auf Malfoy und zurück, doch sie schienen ihn hier nicht einmal zu bemerken. »Was ist in dem Kasten?«, fragte Nathan schlussendlich.

Als ob er sich gerade erst daran erinnern würde, dass Nathan da war, blickte sein Vater auf ihn herunter und sagte: »Vielleicht könnt Ihr das zusammen herausfinden. Ich werde Euch Jungs diesem Problem überlassen.«

»Aber …« Malfoy versuchte zu protestieren, doch Snape drehte sich herum und ging davon, dorthin, wo Malfoys Vater inmitten anderer bedeutungsvoll aussehender Zauberer stand.

Nathan wurde sich ganz plötzlich bewusst, dass er im Hinblick auf Malfoy seinem eigenen Schicksal überlassen worden war. »Was ist in dem Kasten?«, fragte er abermals.

»Das geht dich nichts an.«

»Das war nicht das, worauf die Worte _meines Dads_ gerade eben hinausgelaufen sind.«

Malfoy warf ihm einen funkelnden Blick zu, doch Nathan weigerte sich, einen Rückzieher zu machen. » _Mein_ _Patenonkel_ schenkt mir immer etwas, das irgendwie mit Zaubertränken in Zusammenhang steht, etwas, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe, zumeist eine Zutat.«

Nathan runzelte die Stirn.

»Wie ich sagte, es geht dich nichts an.« Malfoy drehte sich herum, um den Raum zu verlassen, doch irgendetwas ließ ihn auf halbem Wege innehalten und dorthin zurückkehren, wo Nathan stehen geblieben war. »Du musst mir in das andere Zimmer folgen.«

»Warum?«

»Weil du es musst.« Malfoy entfernte sich wiederum, und dieses Mal folgte ihm Nathan.

»Warum kann ich nicht in diesem Raum bleiben?«, bestand Nathan auf einer Antwort, insgeheim sich davor fürchtend, die Gegenwart seines Vaters verlassen zu müssen.

»Weil du es nicht kannst!«, schnappte Malfoy. »Warum tauchst du überhaupt auf meiner Party auf?«

»Mein Dad nötigte mich zu kommen. Ich würde zehnmal mehr Spaß haben, wenn ich in Hogwarts geblieben wäre, um meinen Aufsatz in Geschichte der Magie zu beenden, da bin ich ganz sicher.«

»Was soll's, Granger. Versuch' einfach nur, mir aus dem Weg zu bleiben und meinen Geburtstag nicht zu ruinieren.« Malfoy ging um ihn herum, wobei er auf seinem Weg zu einer Gruppe von Jungen zielgerichtet gegen seine Schulter stieß. Nathan erkannte drei Ravenclaws, einen Hufflepuff, und … eine Räuberhöhle voller Slytherins wieder.

Nathan seufzte. In der Tat – warum hatte er sich überhaupt auf dieser verdammten Feier blicken lassen!

*-*-*-*

Severus interagierte mit einem Minimum an Aufmerksamkeit mit neuen und alten Bekannten der Malfoys. Er hatte jahrelange praktische Erfahrung darin und wusste sehr genau, wie man sich unter sie mischte, ohne dies wirklich zu tun. Er befand sich in einem Kreis von Menschen, die über Belanglosigkeiten plauderten, seine Gedanken darauf ausgerichtet, was im angrenzenden Ballsaal geschah. Von Zeit zu Zeit würde Severus eine rund geformte, flache Phiole aus seiner Tasche nehmen und die Farbe ihres Inhalts betrachten. Er tat eben genau dies erneut, als er Dracos Stimme hörte.

»Ist irgendetwas geschehen?«

»Draco«, sagte er, verbarg das Fläschchen und arbeitete an einer Strategie, seine Überraschung zu verschleiern, dabei ertappt worden zu sein, sich seiner Umwelt nicht bewusst gewesen zu sein. »Man bemerkt kaum, wie die Zeit bei solch _angenehmen_ geselligen Zusammenkünften vergeht.« Vielleicht würde Draco ihm abkaufen, dass er einfach eine Taschenuhr konsultiert hatte.

»Was war das in deiner Tasche?«

Nein, kein Glück, wie es schien. »Ein Zaubertrank-Flakon«, antwortete Severus, womit er nur eine Facette der Wahrheit offenbarte, wie er es so erfolgreich über so viele Jahren hinweg getan hatte.

Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn. »Geht es dir gut?«

Severus seufzte. »Ich bin in Ordnung«, beruhigte er Draco. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, den Gastgeber zu beunruhigen.

»Du warst heute Nachmittag ausweichender als üblich. Es war, als wärst du überhaupt nicht anwesend, als ob du deine Gedanken sonstwo hättest. Bist du dir sicher, dass nichts passiert ist?«

 _> Sehr scharfsinnig_<, dachte Severus. »Bin ich.«

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, bohrte jedoch nicht weiter, sondern brachte das Thema ihrer Unterhaltung auf etwas, dem Severus stattdessen seinen üblichen Anteil an Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte. Der Zaubertrank in seiner Tasche zeigte, dass Nathan nicht im Begriff war, irgendjemanden mit der Faust zu schlagen oder zu verhexen, doch er ließ Severus auch nicht sorgenfrei zurück. Er war von neutralen in düsterere Farben übergegangen, je weiter der Nachmittag voranschritt, was Severus sich fragen ließ, was seinen Jungen im anderen Raum traurig machte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er viel lebendigere Farben erwartet, was den Zorn seines Sohnes bedeutet hätte, was wiederum Severus aufgezeigt hätte, dass er würde intervenieren müssen, um zu verhindern, dass sich eine Szene abspielte. Die traurigen Farbtöne, die er seit mehr als einer Stunde stattdessen gesehen hatte, versetzten Severus sogar in erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft. Dies war unerwartet und besorgniserregend.

Andere gesellten sich zu ihrem Gesprächskreis hinzu, und Severus war auch noch angehalten, mehr als Knurren zu der Unterhaltung beizutragen. Dennoch war er nicht dermaßen abgelenkt, um nicht zu registrieren, als das Gespräch gänzlich erstarb. Severus wandte sich nach der Quelle der Neugier der anderen um.

Nathan näherte sich und seine dunklen Augen – größer, als Severus sie in Erinnerung hatte – hielten die seinen fest. »Professor Snape«, rief sein Sohn, während seine Augen nicht einmal für einen Moment den Blickkontakt brachen, als ob er hoffte, dass diejenigen, die aufmerksam ihrer Zwiesprache zuhörten, unsichtbar wären. »Ich habe mich gefragt, wie lange wir noch bleiben werden, Sir.«

»Sie müssen der junger Mister Snape sein.«

Nathan schien verletzlich, als er gezwungen wurde, seine Augen abzuwenden und den Blick auf Mrs. Ollerton zu richten. Severus erwartete, dass er eine ähnliche Antwort geben würde, wie er Draco gegeben hatte, doch was Nathan sagte, war weitaus besorgniserregender.

»Ich nehme es an, Ma’am.«

»Sie haben die Augen Ihres Vaters«, kommentierte Mrs. Ollerton.

»Merlin sei Dank hat der Junge nicht die Prince-Nase geerbt«, setzte Mister Ollerton hinzu, vielleicht lauter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Mrs. Ollerton lachte über den geschmacklosen Witz ihres Mannes, doch keiner der anderen um sie herum schloss sich ihr an, sondern bevorzugten vorsichtige Neutralität, dort, wo Severus betroffen war. Er war nach wie vor dafür bekannt, den Dunklen Lord überlebt zu haben, und jeder von ihnen wusste, dass dies nicht durch Zufall geschehen war.

Severus' Aufmerksamkeit war dennoch auf Nathan gerichtet. Der Junge schaute ihn schüchtern an, bettelte mit seinen Augen dringend darum, nach Hause gebracht zu werden. »Draco, bedauerlicherweise habe ich Arbeit zurückgelassen, die auf mich in Hogwarts wartet. Es ist ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen.«

»Willst du nicht ein wenig länger bleiben?«

»Ich befürchte, dass dies nicht möglich sein wird.«

»Du gehst schon?« Severus hatte Devon sich nicht nähern gesehen. »Aber du kannst nicht gehen! Du hast bisher noch keinen Geburtstagskuchen gegessen!«

»Devon …«, mahnte Pansy.

»Vielen Dank, dass du gekommen bist, Onkel Severus«, sagte der Junge halbherzig und setzte dann ein verspätetes »Nathan.« hinzu.

»Stets ein Vergnügen«, antwortete Severus höflich. »Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen würden …« Er verbeugte sich, nahm Nathan und verließ die Feier.

Nicht lange danach standen sie knapp außerhalb der Tore von Malfoy Manor. Nathan legte seine Arme um Severus, bereit zum Apparieren, das sie zurück nach Hause bringen würde.

Severus apparierte dennoch nicht sogleich. Er umfasste stattdessen seinen Sohn mit seinen Armen und hielt ihn in einer verstohlenen Umarmung an seiner Brust. Er spürte Nathans Schultern heruntersacken und wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Erst dann apparierte Severus sie zu den Toren von Hogwarts.

»Es tut mir leid.« Nathan brach das Schweigen, sobald sie in der eisigen Luft von Schottland ankamen, mit den Worten, die Severus am meisten zur Weißglut brachten.

Severus seufzte. »Warum entschuldigst du dich?«

»Ich habe dich dazu gebracht zu gehen, bevor der Kuchen serviert wurde.«

Severus schnaubte. »Denkst du wirklich, dass ich hätte bleiben wollen?«

Nathan zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Nathan, schau mich an.«

Der Junge sah auf, und Severus überprüfte ihn gründlich auf Verwünschungen oder auf Vergiftung. Nathan protestierte nicht. Severus fand nichts.

»Hast du irgendetwas getrunken oder gegessen, was Devon dir gab?«, fragte er.

Nathan war an der Reihe zu schnauben.

»Was ist dann geschehen?«

»Nichts. Ich hab mich zu Tode gelangweilt.«

Endlich – eine Antwort, die mehr nach seinem Sohn zu klingen schien. Schien … Severus hütete sich zu glauben, dass dies die ganze Hintergrundgeschichte wäre. Da steckte mehr dahinter, doch er würde mit jedem Anzeichen von Normalität zufrieden sein.

In dieser Nacht ging Severus erst ins Bett, nachdem er beobachtet hatte, wie der Zaubertrank in seiner flachen Phiole sich in ein helles Grün veränderte, was ihn darüber informierte, dass Nathan in einen ruhigen Schlaf gefallen war. Sein erster Halt, nachdem er den _Anima Liberta_ -Zauberspruch geworfen hatte, war der Schlafsaal seines Sohnes, und er war erleichtert, seine Seele genauso gutgelaunt wie immer vor sich zu sehen. Severus war froh über die der Fähigkeit von Kindern, zu verzeihen und zu vergessen.

*-*-*-*

In der Mitte der darauffolgenden Woche, betrat Severus' Seele – befreit und bewusst – Hermiones Appartement durch die Haustür und wurde von dem jetzt gewohnten Duft von Gewürzen überwältigt, die aus dem Küchenbereich kamen. Severus' neu entdeckte Manie bestand darin, Hermione beim Kochen zuzuschauen. Er stand neben ihr, beobachtete sie, wie sie in einem Topf mit Tomatensauce rührte, und summte dabei mit ihr zusammen dieselbe Melodie, die aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.

Es war dasselbe berauschende Glück und Wohlbehagen, wie an den meisten Abenden mit ihr, bis er eine männliche Stimme über die beruhigenden Klänge der Musik hinweg nach Hermione rufen hörte, was sich Severus mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit in seine Richtung umdrehen ließ – schockiert.

»Bist du dir sicher, dass du von mir keine Hilfe mit dem Abendessen brauchst?«, fragte der Muggel sie, während er jetzt die kleine Küche betrat.

»Absolut«, antwortete sie, den Muggel mit Leichtigkeit anlächelnd.

Severus' Augen, bereits riesig, wurden noch größer, als der Muggel Hermione von hinten umarmte und sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ruhen ließ.

»Hier, probier' selbst.« Sie bot dem Muggel ein wenig Sauce auf ihrer Handfläche an, der leckte und ein beifälliges Geräusch von sich gab.

»Ich stimme dir zu; du brauchst keine Hilfe mit dem Abendessen.« Der Muggel küsste sie auf die Wange und ließ von ihr ab. »Ich werde den Tisch decken. Darf ich?«

Hermione lachte leicht, und Severus' Herz schmerzte genug, um seine Augen brennen zu lassen. »Ja, du darfst.«

»Wo bewahrst du die Bestecke auf?«

Sie lachte wieder, und Severus verließ die Küche, bevor seine Brust explodieren konnte, wobei er den Rest ihrer Interaktion versäumte. Severus hatte in jedem Falle genug gesehen. Sein erster Impuls, zu fliehen und sich vor dem Schmerz zu schützen, verwandelte sich schnell in Verlust und Feindseligkeit, doch was einschlug und erhalten blieb, war Wut.

Anstatt in seinen Körper zurückzukehren, blieb er und beobachtete. Man könnte ihn möglicherweise für einen Masochisten halten, aber er wollte wissen – musste geradezu verstehen – wie sein Traum innerhalb von Sekunden zu solch einem Albtraum geworden war.

Sie aßen im freundschaftlichen Gespräch über ihre täglichen Angelegenheiten zu Abend, lachten und tauschten Zuneigung durch ihre Blicke aus. Hermione lächelte und errötete, als der Muggel ihr schmeichelte. Der Muggel ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihre Hand zu berühren. Es war krank, doch Severus beobachtete.

Sie wechselten auf die Couch, und Arme wurden verknäuelt, Köpfe in zärtlicher Weise gehalten. Severus wandte seinen Kopf ab, als sich ihre Lippen berührten, jedoch nur für die notwendige Zeitspanne, um seinen Zorn und seine Entschlossenheit neu aufleben zu lassen und sich umzudrehen, um wiederum nach vorn zu schauen und die beiden dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich mit heißblütiger Leidenschaft küssten.

Nüchtern betrachtet – nun, Severus konnte sehen, dass sie den Muggel auf die Weise berührte, wie sie ihn berührte. Analytisch betrachtet – er bemerkte, dass sie den anderen Mann auf die Weise küsste, wie sie ihn küsste. Methodisch betrachtet – er beobachtete, dass sie zuließ, dass jene fremden Hände über ihr Haar glitten, als ob es seine – Severus' – Hände wären.

Und sie lächelte.

Und der Bastard erwiderte das Lächeln.

Und Severus verkrampfte schließlich sein Gesicht vor Brechreiz und beschloss, er würde abwarten, um ihr zu erklären, wie sehr er sie verabscheute – irgendwo an einem Ort, wo sie keinen Muggel hinter seinem Rücken küsste. Severus entschied, dass er bleiben und ihr zeigen würde, wie gering er von ihr dachte. Selbst wenn dies alles nur dazu da wäre, um zu verschleiern, wie leer er sich fühlte, hohl, durch seinen Zorn hindurch ausblutend und in jedem Quentchen seiner Seele Schmerzen leidend, würde er sie dazu bringen, sich alles anzuhören, was er über Verrat zu sagen hatte.

Severus ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und wartete dort. Er wollte sowohl, dass sie kam, als auch, dass sie nicht kam, um zu Bett zu gehen, und als sie das Zimmer betrat, hatte er nicht den Mut, ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen, um zu sehen, ob sie allein war. Er blieb mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett sitzen, und als er es sich nicht bewegen spürte, fühlte er sich stark genug, um seine Augen zu öffnen. Irgendetwas füllte sofort einen Teil des Hohlraumes in seiner Seele: Sie war allein.

Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie einschlief.

Und Severus würde keinen Blick zurückwerfen, wenn sie – seiner scharfen Zunge ausgeliefert – vor Schmerz aufheulte.

_»Oh, geliebter Severus …«_

Er schloss seine Augen, als er ihre süße Stimme vernahm, die seinen Namen rief. Der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen; Severus saß mit seinem Rücken zu ihrer schlafenden Gestalt auf dem Bett.

 _»Sprich nicht mit mir«_ _,_ raspelte er.

 _»Severus …«_ Ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern, doch seine gesamte Seele erschauerte über den Schmerz, den sie ausstrahlte.

Eine Hand fiel auf seine Schulter, und Severus sprang auf seine Füße, wie durch einen Stromschlag hinaufkatapultiert in die Wut über seinen Verlust.

 _»Fass' mich nicht an! Diese deine … schmutzigen … Hände …«_ Sein Gesicht mochte ebenso gut seine Abscheu über ihre Person in dessen gewundenen Linien zeigen.

_»Severus, bitte …«_

_»Warum tust du mir das an? Wie konntest du jene schmutzigen Lippen dich küssen lassen und es auch noch genießen?«_

_»Ich konnte es nicht …«_

_»_ _Genau genommen –_ _warum holst du ihn nicht in dein Bett und beendest den Job?«_

_»Weil ich nichts für ihn empfinde.«_

_»Lügnerin!«_

_»Ich lüge nicht; ich habe dich noch nie angelogen.«_

_»Sprich nicht mit mir«_ _,_ knirschte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. _»Versuch' nicht, mir zu erzählen, der du nicht jede Minute davon genossen hast, während diese schmutzigen Hände deinen gesamten Körper betatscht haben, Hermione, weil du lügen würdest! Ich hab' die Art und Weise gesehen, wie du ihn geküsst hast, die Art und Weise, wie du ihn begrapscht hast.«_ Er zeigte ihr, wie angewidert er sich fühlte.

_»Warum bist du geblieben? Warum bist du nicht einfach gegangen, als du sahst, was ich im Begriff war zu …«_

_»Halt' den Mund!«_ _,_ brüllte er. _»Ich will deine Stimme nicht hören!«_

_»Severus …«_

_»Du bist eine verdammte Lügnerin, Hermione. Wie kannst du mich so leicht hintergehen? Du sagtest, du liebst mich und dann …«_ Sein Gesichtsausdruck verzerrte sich zu Ekel. _»Du hast seine widerlichen Hände überall auf dir geduldet. Du hast ihm deinen Mund geschenkt. Du hast mit ihm gelacht …«_

_»Aber du bist es, den ich liebe.«_

_»Lügnerin!«_

Eine Träne lief ihr Gesicht herunter. _»Ich liebe dich«_ _,_ wisperte sie.

_»Nein, das tust du nicht!«_

_»Ich habe versucht, dich zu warnen, dass dies im Begriff war zu geschehen …«_

Er schüttelte verleugnend seinen Kopf.

_»… dass du nicht beides würdest haben können …«_

_»Ich will das nicht hören.«_

_»… als ich begriff, dass du mich nicht aufsuchen würdest …«_

_»Halt' den Mund!«_

_»… wusste ich, dass dies im Begriff war zu geschehen …«_

_»_ _Halt verdammt noch mal den_ _Mund_ _!_ _«_

Sie tat es. Er atmete schwer durch seine Nasenlöcher.

_»Das ist nicht. Meine. Schuld! Verstehst du mich? NICHT meine Schuld!«_

Sie trat einen Schritt näher, und Severus konnte ihre Liebe zu ihm spüren, die ihre Seele ausstrahlte, aber statt dass dies ihn beschwichtigte, schmerzte es.

 _»Gib nicht auf«_ _,_ bat sie flehentlich. _»Fühl' meine Liebe. Kämpfe um mich, Severus. Lass mich nicht durch deine Finger gleiten. Ich bitte dich, bitte, kämpfe um unsere Liebe.«_

Er senkte seinen Blick zu ihr herab, so nah war sie ihm, und das Einzige, was seine Lippen verließ, war das gehauchte Latein der Beschwörungsformel, die ihn in seinen Körper zurückschickte – und zum letzten Mal, versprach er sich selbst.

In dieser Nacht weinte er sich selbst in den Schlaf, gelobend, dass er nie wieder zu Hermione gehen würde.

Er schwor, sich niemals wieder zu verlieben.

*-*-*-*

Am Freitag stand Severus vor der Tür zu ihrer Wohnung in Hogwarts, und sobald sie sie öffnete, rauschte er hinein, ergriff sie unbeholfen an der Taille und wirbelte sie beide herum, so dass sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst wurde, die sich unter dem Gewicht ihrer beider Körper endgültig schloss. Außer einem überraschten Quieken hatte sie keine Zeit, auch nur einen Piep von sich zu geben, bevor sein Mund Anspruch auf den ihrigen erhob. Seine Eindringlichkeit war buchstäblich atemberaubend.

»Severus?«, schaffte sie es zu sagen, als er von ihren Lippen lange genug abließ. Sie hatte den Geschmack von Feuerwhisky in seinem Mund gespürt, wusste, dass er nicht bei klarem Verstand sein konnte, und trotzdem waren ihre Augen schwer und ihre Hände schlossen sich eng um seine Arme.

»Anbetungswürdige Lippen«, war seine Antwort, bevor er sie abermals bestürmte.

Zungen umschlangen einander, und Hermione kämpfte, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie wusste, dass sie seine leidenschaftlichen Küsse nicht erwidern sollte, aber das war indiskutabel, gar menschlich unmöglich. Seine Hand verhedderte sich in ihrem Haar auf ihrem Hinterkopf, und sie wusste, dass sie diesem Geschehen nicht erlauben sollte weiterzugehen, doch seine Finger fühlten sich auf ihrer Kopfhaut himmlisch an.

Er tauchte wieder aus ihr auf, um Luft zu holen. Wann hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen? Seine Lider waren halb geschlossen. > _Gott, schau auf seine feuchten, gründlich geküssten Lippen! <_

»Du hast fürchterliches Haar«, sagten jene sexy Lippen.

 _> Verdammt!<_ Sie sollte froh sein, dass er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, oder sie wäre niemals wieder zur Besinnung gekommen. »Severus, du bist nicht bei klarem Verstand.« Sie musste dem ein Ende setzen, und der Himmel stehe ihr bei, wenn sie dabei nicht erfolgreich wäre.

»Ich dachte, du magst es, mich zu küssen«, erwiderte er zu nahe an ihrem Ohr, als dass ihr Körper nicht darauf reagiert hätte.

»Severus«, versuchte sie ihn zu schelten.

»Hermione …«

 _> Heilige Scheiße!<_ Sie schmolz bei der Art und Weise dahin, wie er ihren Name ausgesprochen hatte, dort, nur Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt, bevor er daran zu knabbern begann.

»Severus, du musst aufhören.« Es war nicht mehr als ein Wispern, doch dies ließ ihn schließlich seine Nase aus ihrer Halsbeuge heben und ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

»Ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst«, versicherte sie ihm, »aber du bist betrunken, und du würdest mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich zulassen würde, dass du in diesem Zustand über mich herfällst – Gott, was sage ich da?« Sie platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine noch immer verdammt viel zu einladenden Lippen.

»Aber ich will über dich herfallen.« Ein sanfter Kuss mit offenem Mund und ein leichtes nach vorn Schnellen einer Zunge. »Ich muss dich haben.« Ein kurzes Ziehen an lockigem Haar. »Ich muss mir dich aus meinem verdammten Kopf schlagen.« Scharfe Zähne, die sich über zartem Fleisch schlossen. »Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn.« Ein Flüstern gegen weiße Haut.

»Es ist falsch …« Wen versuchte sie zu überzeugen, ihn oder sich selbst?

»Falsch …« stimmte er zu, seine Sprache durch den Alkohol undeutlich, und fuhr dann mit der Zunge über ihre Kehle.

Sie erschauerte und hielt ihn an den Haaren, brachte seine Augen auf die gleiche Höhe wie die ihrigen. »Es ist falsch.«

Er senkte seinen Blick. »Du hast anbetungswürdige Lippen.« Er hatte das bereits gesagt, und sie archivierte die Information für einen späteren Gebrauch.

»Du ebenfalls«, gab sie das Kompliment zurück und strich mit ihrem Daumen leicht über seine Unterlippe. Seine Augen schlossen sich flatternd. Sie seufzte. > _Warum musstest du dich betrinken? <_ Hermione schob ihn langsam von sich weg und griff nach dem Türknauf. »Komm zurück, wenn du nüchtern bist.«

»Ich bin nicht betrunken«, sagte er lahm, ging jedoch ohne weiteren Protest.

Hermione schloss die Tür und lehnte sich erneut dagegen, dieses Mal ohne sein zusätzliches Gewicht auf sich. »Mein Gott!«

* * *

**A/N** **:** Haha! Betrunkene Küsse … Tsss! Was dachtest du dir dabei, Severus? Nan ja, wir haben eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was du gedacht hast. *lol*

ferporcel

 

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Der finale Angriff auf Severus' Verteidigungswälle und eine weitere Geschichte des Prinzen.

 


	35. Kapitulation (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der finale Angriff auf Severus' Verteidigungswälle und eine weitere Geschichte des Prinzen.

[**Not Only A Granger**](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)  
 **Surrender (Part 1)**  
by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA:** Shey Snape, GinnyW und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY:** Der finale Angriff auf Severus' Verteidigungswälle und eine weitere Geschichte des Prinzen.

* * *

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 34 – Teil I: Kapitulation**

 

Severus erschien nicht zum Frühstück. Severus erschien nicht zum Mittagessen. Severus erschien an diesem Samstag Nachmittag weder im Labor, noch war er zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt an diesem Tag in seinem Büro.

Hermione war so geduldig, wie sie es bewerkstelligen konnte zu sein, während sie mit aller Kraft versuchte, ihre Hoffnungen nicht allzu hoch zu schrauben. Es würde ihr nicht helfen, loszuziehen und an seine Tür zu klopfen, um Worte einzufordern, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob er dazu fähig war, sie auszusprechen. Es würde ebenso nichts bringen, das innere Gleichgewicht wegzuwerfen, das sie sich von dem Moment an, an dem sie sich dafür entschieden hatte, dass sie ihren eigenen Weg weitergehen und über Severus hinwegkommen musste, so mühsam zu erreichen erarbeitet hatte.

Ja, die Nacht zuvor hatte einiges an dem Fundament ihres sorgfältig aufgebauten inneren Gleichgewichts verrutschen lassen – eine Tatsache, die nicht zu leugnen war. Es würde ihrer geistigen Gesundheit auch guttun, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sternhagelblau Severus gewesen war. Sie musste dies im Hinterkopf behalten und Ruhe bewahren, sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.

Hermione schaute ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel und betrachtete nachdenklich ihre einfache Kleidung, das leichte Make-Up und ihr widerspenstiges Haar.

»Gehen wir, Nathan.«

Und so unbekümmert, wie sie es vermochte, ging Hermione für übliches gemeinsames sonntägliches Abendessen zu den Kerkern hinunter, wobei sie hoffte, dass sie sich würde zusammennehmen können, wenn sie ihm begegnete.

Severus war schweigsam, und sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, als er ihr und Nathan Zugang zu seiner Wohnung gewährte. Hermione fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie er sich während der Zusammenkünfte des Ordens zu benehmen pflegte, als er flüchtig einen abwägenden Blick auf sie gerichtet hielt, während er gleichzeitig mit Nathan sprach. Sie hielt sich während des Abendessens an seine Regeln und machte Nathan zum Mittelpunkt jedweder Unterhaltung, doch als das Abendessen beendet war …

»Geh' schon vor, Honey. Ich habe noch einige Dinge, die ich mit deinem Vater besprechen möchte.«

»In Ordnung. Gute Nacht, Dad.«

Severus nickte steif.

»Gute Nacht, Mom.« Nathan umarmte sie und verließ die Wohnung.

Sie war mit Severus allein. Er blieb weiterhin unbeweglich am Kamin stehen, angestrengt auf das Feuer schauend. Hermione wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, irgendetwas – er wusste bestimmt, warum sie zurückgeblieben war. Sie sollte Ruhe bewahren und vernünftig bleiben. Sie sollte darauf warten, dass er den ersten Schritt machte. Sie sollte sich in Geduld üben und einfach nur abwarten. Sie sollte, aber …

»Severus …«

Er wandte seinen Blick vom Feuer ab und fixierte sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. »Ich entschuldige mich«, sagte er schließlich.

So neutral und bedächtig, wie sie es bewerkstelligen konnte, antwortete Hermione leise: »Ich will deine Entschuldigungen nicht.« Sie näherte sich ihm, ohne auch nur für einen Moment den Kontakt mit seinen Augen zu verlieren, während sie in ihnen nach einem Ausdruck suchte. »Gestern hast du …«

»Gestern war ich nicht ich selbst, wie ich mir sicher bin, dass du es bemerkt hast.«

»Gestern warst du betrunken«, bestätigte sie.

Er nickte einmal und verbarg seine Augen vor ihr, indem er seine Haare als Barriere zwischen ihnen benutzte. »Ich entschuldige mich – abermals.«

»Dafür besteht keine Notwendigkeit; das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich geblieben bin.«

Sie wusste, dass sie vergebens wartete, doch sie hoffte auch jetzt noch, dass er irgendetwas anderes sagen würde als diese höflichen Entschuldigungen. Sie wollte von ihm den Grund dafür hören, warum er sie geküsst hatte. Sie wollte eine Erklärung von ihm, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, zu ihr zu kommen – was sich verändert hatte.

Alles, was sie hörte, war sein lauter Seufzer.

»Ich war nicht bei klarem Verstand. Offensichtlich sind meine Entschuldigungen nicht genug für dich, da du immer noch auf weiß Merlin was zu warten scheinst.«

Er schaute sie schließlich mit irgendeiner Art von Ausdruck an – was überhaupt keinem Ausdruck weitaus mehr vorzuziehen war, selbst wenn es sich dabei – was die Linien um seine Augen zeigten – um Gereiztheit handelte.

Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, während sie die Gewinnchancen erwog, wenn sie direkt zur Sache kam. Sie schienen nicht vielversprechend zu sein, wenn sein ärgerlichen Blick ihr irgendetwas verriet. Sie riskierte einen Eröffnungszug.

»Es gab Dinge, die du gestern Nacht zu mir sagtest, von denen ich glaube, dass wir darüber diskutieren sollten.«

Er schüttelte in einer ablehnenden Geste seinen Kopf. »Nichts von dem, was ich gestern Nacht sagte, ist der Diskussion wert. Ich wa _r_ _betrunken_.«

»Und deshalb hat sich gestern Nacht nie ereignet – ist es das, was du damit sagst?« Sein Verhalten brachte sie dazu, die Geduld zu verlieren, die sie im Laufe des Tages so gewissenhaft kultiviert hatte.

»Ich war nicht bei klarem Verstand, und du weißt das.«

»Das sagtest du bereits, aber das ist nicht relevant …«

»Nein, ist es nicht!«, schnappte er.

Offensichtlich war sie im Moment nicht die Einzige mit einem Mangel an Geduld. Sie atmete tief ein und sagte ruhig: »Irgendetwas hat sich offensichtlich an der Art und Weise geändert, wie du mich siehst, sonst hättest du nicht gestern Nacht an meine Tür geklopft.

Er funkelte sie an. Sie nahm seine Feindseligkeit mit Gelassenheit und wartete. Er senkte seinen Kopf, rieb mit einer Hand über seine Stirn und erschien in diesem Moment sehr müde.

»Ich bin ein Mann, Hermione. Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau.«

Er hatte gesagt, dass sie wunderschön wäre.

»Und ich habe anbetungswürdige Lippen«, setzte sie hinzu.

Er blickte rasch auf sie zurück, seine Überraschung zeigend. Sie lächelte ihm amüsiert zu. Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte.

»Ich habe das gesagt, nicht wahr?«

»Zweimal.« Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, doch sie verlor binnen kurzem die Heiterkeit. »Ich habe niemals irgendein Geheimnis aus meinen Gefühlen für dich gemacht. Falls sich irgendetwas an der Art und Weise geändert hat, wie du für mich empfindest, will ich das wissen.«

»Was würde dein Muggel-Geliebter dazu zu sagen haben?«

Das überraschte sie. Sie hatte seit der allerersten Berührung von Severus' Fingern auf ihrer Haut in der Nacht zuvor keinen einzigen Gedanken an William verschwendet. Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis und sie verengte ihre Augen. Wie konnte er von William wissen? »Polierst du deinen Fertigkeiten als Spion auf?«, beschuldigte sie ihn. »Ich würde bevorzugen, wenn wir William da heraushalten.«

»Und ich würde bevorzugen, wenn wir …«, er zögerte, »… die letzte Nacht vergessen würden.«

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. »Bleibt nur noch die Frage: Könnten wir das?«

Sie beobachtete, wie seine Augen über ihr Gesicht tanzten, auf ihren Lippen hängenblieben, und sie hielt ihren Atem an, weil sie dachte, dass er sie küssen könnte. Sie befeuchtete sie. Er wandte sich von ihr ab.

»Hör' auf damit, mich in Versuchung zu führen, Frau! Glaubst du, dass es weise ist, mich in deiner Gegenwart die Kontrolle verlieren zu lassen?«

»Willst du in meiner Gegenwart die Kontrolle verlieren?«

»Nein!«

»Du hast es selbst gesagt: Du bist ein Mann, und ich bin eine Frau. Warum können wir nicht zusammen sein, wenn es genau das ist, was wir wollen?«

Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, nach wie vor den Rücken ihr zugewandt. Er kämpfte dagegen an; er versuchte, ihr abermals auszuweichen.

»Nein.« Hermione schüttelte ebenfalls ihren Kopf. »Nicht dieses Mal! Du wirst dich nicht davonstehlen.« Sie ging um ihn herum, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, sie anzuschauen. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust, suchte nach seinem Herzen und fühlte, dass er den Atem anhielt. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, seine Augen fest geschlossen. »Kämpfe nicht dagegen an«, bat sie sanft. »Bitte.« Ihr Gesicht gesellte sich zu ihrer Hand auf seinem Brustkorb, um dort zu spüren, wie er erschauderte, als er den Atem entweichen ließ. Sie hielt ihn an sich gedrückt und lauschte seinem Herzschlag, der schneller war, als der ihrige.

Sie würde ihn niemals gehen lassen.

*-*-*-*

Severus versuchte, die Kontrolle über seinen Willen aufrechtzuerhalten. > _Wenn sie keinen Schritt zurückmacht ... Ich kann nicht … Merlin, ich will sie küssen. <_ Er fixierte seinen Blick auf den Tisch vor sich. Mit einer enormen Anstrengung hielt er sie an den Schultern und stieß sie auf Armeslänge von sich. An ihr vorbeigehend, suchte er am Tisch nach Standsicherheit, das Holz unter seinen kalten Handflächen fühlend, und hoffte, dass die solide Oberfläche ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen würde.

»Diese Diskussion führt zu nichts, Hermione. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum du hiergeblieben bist.«

»Hör' auf, dich von mir zu verstecken«, sagte sie zu ihm und zog an seinem Arm, um zu versuchen, ihn zu sich herumzudrehen.

Ihre Stimme in ihm besaß Macht, und dies ließ es nur noch mehr schmerzen. Er widerstand. »Geh', Hermione.« > _Warum muss sie mich berühren? <_

»Schau mich an, Severus.«

_> Ein Flüstern aus der Hölle!<_

Er gab sich geschlagen und begegnete dem Teufel. Er meisterte seine Gefühle so gut er konnte und hoffte, dass seine Augen ausschließlich ein grausames Verlangen zeigten, sie leiden zu lassen.

»Warum glaubst du, dass ich mich von dir verstecken muss?« > _Wer ist jetzt der Teufel? <_ »Das hier bin ich, Hermione! Schau auf den Mann, der dazu fähig ist, dich gegen deinen Willen zu nehmen. Schau mich an und flüchte, solange du es noch kannst. Dieses Treffen ist zu Ende.«

Ihre Hand verließ seinen Arm und schob sich hinauf, um zärtlich sein Gesicht zu liebkosen. Er hätte sie wegschieben sollen, als ihre Finger über seine Stirn strichen, doch er tat es nicht. Ihre Finger zogen den Pfad seiner Augenbrauen nach.

»Lass die Maske fallen«, wisperte sie. »Das bist nicht du. Ich will dein wirkliches Selbst sehen, Severus.«

Er schloss sein Augen – ein kurzes Flattern seiner Augenlider – und schaute wieder auf sie. Warum tat er dies? Warum brachten jene Finger, gefolgt von einer Wahrnehmung ihrer Aufrichtigkeit, ihn zu Fall?

Sein Selbst war nackt ihr gegenüber, wie er es ihrer Seele gegenüber gewesen war.

»Wunderschön«, hauchte sie, als sie sein Kinn mit ihrer Hand umschloss. Ihr Daumen strich über seine Unterlippe.

Seine Hände erwachten zum Leben, und seine Finger waren in ihrem Haar verloren, während ein Daumen ihre Wange liebkoste. > _So weich. <_

»Küss' mich, Severus.«

Sie bot ihren Mund mit geteilten Lippen dar, und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als das Angebot zu akzeptieren, indem er seinen Mund für ein sanftes Darüberstreichen auf ihren heruntersenkte. Sie seufzte, und er hieß ihre Wärme willkommen, presste seine dünnen Lippen für einen echten Kuss auf die Weichheit ihrer Lippen. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, zog ihn am Nacken noch näher an sich heran. Er zog sie aus eigenem Willen an sich, ließ dabei ihre Münder sich ohne Hast bewegen, jeden Millimeter des Kontakts genießend, bevor er sich zurückziehen würde, in ihren Mund atmend.

Ihrer beider Augenpaare öffneten sich und versanken ineinander – die ihrigen mit halb geschlossenen Lidern. Er fühlte sich in seinem eigenen Körper wie ein Fremder. Es war, als ob seine Träume mit einer Wirklichkeit vermischt würden, von der er nichts wusste. Er hatte noch niemals auf diese Weise geküsst, mit solch einer Intensität. Er war noch niemals auf diese Weise geküsst worden. > _Sie hat keine Vorstellung davon, was sie mit mir macht. <_

Als er ihre Zähne auf seinem Kinn spürte, verlor er beinahe die Kraft in seinen Beinen. »Du bist verrückt.« Sie lächelte und ließ ihre Hand seinen Hals hinuntergleiten. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich auf seinem Kinn, den süßen Schmerz auf der Haut lindernd, die sie gerade mit ihren Zähnen attackiert hatte. Sie verteilte unschuldige Küsse auf die Stellen, die von seinem Nacken unbedeckt waren.

»Hermione.«

Sie zog sich zurück, und Severus senkte seinen Blick, um auf sie herunterzuschauen. > _So gefährlich, so wunderschön. <_ Er küsste sie noch einmal, nachhaltig, leidenschaftlich, nichts zurückhaltend. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, und er war auf Lebenszeit in ihr verloren.

Sie brach den Kuss.

Schwindelig und verwirrt schaute er auf sie herunter und fand sie widerstrebend vor.

»Das hier geht zu schnell«, keuchte sie. »Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt gehen.« Sie machte keine Bewegung, um ihren Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, auf der Stelle gehalten durch die von ihrer beider Augen zwischen ihren Seelen hergestellte Verbindung.

Eine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, als sie einen widerstrebenden Schritt zurück machte, um die Behaglichkeit seiner Arme zu verlassen. Er hielt sie nicht auf, auch wenn er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Sie schaute ihn weiterhin an, ohne sich auch nur für eine Sekunde abzuwenden, während sie zur Tür ging; ihr Lächeln war das Einzige, was er schaffte zu sehen.

»Versprich mir, dass du hier sein wirst, wenn ich zurückkomme«, bat sie von der Tür aus.

Er würde hier sein, wusste er, allerdings er sprach diese Worte niemals laut aus, doch seine fehlende Antwort ließ ihr Lächeln nicht an Kraft verlieren. Er brachte es nicht zuwege, seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden, bis sich die Tür schloss und sie gegangen war, wobei erst der Klick der sich schließenden Tür ihn aus der Trance weckte.

»Verdammt.« Es war nicht lauter als ein Murmeln. Es war auch kein Fluch.

*-*-*-*

Umgeben von staubigen, alten Büchern. Sie schienen in diesem Teil der Bibliothek unendlich zu sein, wo sich wenige Schüler hinwagten. Nathan war der Einzige, der zu dieser Zeit des Jahres mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit hier gesehen werden konnte. Er suchte nach Hinweisen auf seine Vergangenheit. Es war Mai, doch er kam sich so vor, als wäre er in den September zurückversetzt, als er ebenfalls in diesem Teil der Bibliothek auf der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit gewesen war. Damals hatte er nach einem Vater gesucht, und jetzt wusste er, dass sein Vater Severus Snape war. Doch was bedeutete das genau? Nach Malfoys Party hatte Nathan entdeckt, dass sein Vater ein ganzes Leben außerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses besaß, von dem er nicht viel wusste. Ein Snape zu sein, umfasste viel mehr, als lediglich der Sohn des Zaubertränkemeisters von Hogwarts zu sein. Sein Vater genoss in der magischen High Society sehr hohes Ansehen – war vermutlich selbst ein Mitglied dieser High Society im Zuge dessen, ein Prince zu sein.

Das waren die Tatsachen, die Nathan bei der Erforschung der Gewandspange herausgefunden hatte, die er auf den Roben seines Vaters an jenem Nachmittag gesehen hatte – eine Gewandspange ähnlich derjenigen, die nun auch von Malfoy getragen wurde.

Das Familien-Insigne.

»Macht Ihnen die Geschichte der Magie Schwierigkeiten?«

Die Stimme einer anderen Person in seiner Nähe überraschte Nathan. Professor Lupin stand neben dem Tisch, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zur Schau tragend.

»Naja, mehr oder weniger.«

»Kobolde?«

»Nein, Sir.«

Der Professor nahm eines der Bücher vom Tisch und runzelte die Stirn. »Genealogie der Zaubererfamilien?« Er nahm ein weiteres Buch hoch. »Reinblüter-Traditionen? Wann hat Binns seinen Lehrplan verändert?«

»Das ist nicht für den Unterricht von Professor Binns, Sir.«

Die Stirn runzelnd, nahm sein Hauslehrer den gegenüber liegenden Stuhl in Beschlag. »Dies hier sind keine Hausaufgaben, nicht wahr?«

»Nein, das ist etwas anderes«, bestätigte Nathan.

»Würden Sie mir erzählen wollen, was es dann ist?«

Nathan schaute seinen Professor verwirrt an. »Was meinen Sie, Sir?«

»Ich möchte erfahren, warum Sie allein in der düsteren Bibliothek sitzen und Reinblüter-Traditionen erforschen, während Ihre Freunde alle das unerwartet schöne Wetter draußen genießen.«

Nathan schaute auf seine Aufzeichnungen und die um sie herum verteilten Bücher. Es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er bislang nichts über die Familie Lupin gelesen hatte. »Sir, sind Sie Reinblüter?«

Die Frage schien den Professor vor den Kopf zu stoßen. »Ich bin ein Zauberer, und das ist alles, was zählt. Blutstatus hat seit Voldemorts Sturz keinerlei Bedeutung mehr.«

»Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich hatte nicht vor, Ihnen zu nahe zu treten oder irgendetwas in der Art.«

»Sie sind mir nicht zu nahe getreten, Nathan.« Professor Lupins Stimme war jetzt ruhiger. »Diejenigen, die im Krieg gekämpft haben, sind immer vorsichtig, wenn diese Art von Fragen aufgebracht werden. Wonach suchen Sie in diesen Büchern?«

»Ich will einfach mehr über die magische Seite meiner Familie wissen. Wussten Sie, dass mein Dad zur Hälfte ein Prince ist?« Nathan lächelte und erinnerte sich dann an seine Position. »Mit Dad meine ich natürlich Professor Snape.«

»Ich weiß, wer Ihr _Dad_ ist.« Professor Lupin lächelte und schien sich danach in gewisser Hinsicht bei der Unterhaltung weitaus ungezwungener zu fühlen. »Weiß er über diese Recherche Bescheid?«

»Nein.« Nathan runzelte die Stirn. Er war ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass sein Dad damit ein Problem haben könnte. »Ich tue nichts falsches …« Nathan war sich dabei _beinahe_ sicher. »Oder doch?«

»Das war es nicht, was ich meinte. Ist Ihnen der Gedanke gekommen, dass er Information besitzen könnte, die man nicht in den Büchern findet? Er könnte Ihnen helfen wollen.«

Um ehrlich zu sein, es war ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, geradewegs zu seinem Vater zu gehen und ihn nach dem Insigne zu fragen. »Ich dachte, ich würde mit den Büchern anfangen. Auf diese Weise werde ich eine ganze Reihe an Informationen haben, bevor ich ihn frage.«

Professor Lupin lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Stuhles, legte seine ineinander verschränkten Hände auf die Tischplatte und schaute Nathan argwöhnisch an. »Ich werde nicht Ihre Mutter hierherbestellen müssen, damit diese Sie aufgrund dieser Angelegenheit hier im Krankenflügel besucht, oder?«

»Wie bitte? Wie könnte mich ein bisschen Recherche dort hinbringen?«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, allerdings ist das etwas, was ich lernte, als ich Ihre Mutter unterrichtete. Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie in der Bibliothek vorfand, dauerte es für sie oder einen ihrer Freunde nicht lange, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und im Krankenflügel zu enden. Sie scheinen dasselbe Talent zu besitzen.« Professor Lupin schickte einen unverblümten Blick zu ihm hinüber.

»Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie mich das hier in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, Sir.«

»Na schön.« Professor Lupin stand auf, wenn Nathan Glück hatte, hoffentlich, um ihn seinen Nachforschungen zu überlassen. »Versuchen Sie sich daran zu erinnern, zwischen den Büchern zu essen und zum Unterricht zu gehen.«

»Das werde ich.«

Nathan lächelte, und der Professor ging schließlich. Es stand ihm frei, zu weiteren Literaturhinweisen über Familien-Insignien zurückzukehren. Er hatte entdeckt, dass sie als ein Hilfsmittel für Zauberer geschaffen worden waren, um leichter identifizierbar zu sein, damals, als das Ausüben von Hexerei und Zauberei in Gegenwart von Muggeln nicht verboten war und berühmte Zauberer wie Merlin aufgrund ihrer Fertigkeiten hochangesehen waren. Es war gewissermaßen ähnlich wie bei seinen Großeltern, die bei der Arbeit als Zahnärzte weiße Kleidung trugen. Natürlich hatten sich die Dinge drastisch verändert, als Hexen und Zauberer aufgrund ihrer Begabungen gejagt und bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt worden waren. Sie mussten sich zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit verbergen, und das Familien-Insigne zu tragen, wurde für Zauberer zu einer Möglichkeit, einander zu erkennen und ihre Kräfte im Interesse von Schutz zu vereinigen. Die Tradition blieb über die Jahrhunderte hinweg bestehen und lebte heutzutage weitestgehend unter Reinblütern fort.

Nathan hatte Bücher mit detaillierten Beschreibungen dessen gefunden, was jedem einzelnen Familien-Insigne der führenden Zauberer-Familien innewohnte und dessen jeweilige Bedeutung. Er hatte das der Malfoys gefunden, er hatte das der Potters gefunden, und – wichtiger als alles andere – er hatte das Insigne der Princes gefunden – dasjenige, das sein Vater auf Malfoys Party rechtmäßig getragen hatte. Als er weitergelesen hatte, hatte er auch entdeckt, dass Insignien sich nicht immer als Gewandspangen präsentierten, sondern auch in Form von Ringen zur Schau gestellt werden konnten, die von Clan-Chefs bevorzugt wurden, und in Form von Anhängern, die gewöhnlich von Frauen getragen wurden.

Also, falls sich Nathan dafür entschied, ein Insigne für sich selbst herzustellen, sollte es definitiv eine Gewandspange wie die seines Vaters sein. Magischen Kindern wurde erlaubt, das Familien-Insigne zu tragen, nachdem sie zwölf Jahre alt geworden waren – ein Alter, in dem sie einen eigenen Zauberstab besaßen und bereits bewiesen hatten, dazu im Stande zu sein, ihre Magie durch diesen hindurchzuleiten, sich also als wahre Zauberer und Hexen erwiesen hatten.

Nathan erfüllte definitiv die Anforderungen. Mittlerweile sollte er sein Familien-Insigne tragen, und der einzige Grund, den er sich vorstellen konnte, warum er bisher noch nicht sein eigenes Insigne besaß, war die Tatsache, dass er zwölf Jahre geworden war, als seine Seele aufgrund des dämlichen Zauberspruches aus seinem Körper ausgesperrt war. Oder vielleicht mussten die Princes ihn als einen Teil der Familie anerkennen. Würden sie das?

Der Prince-Clan war eine sehr angesehene magische Familie, wenn das, was er gelesen hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Alles, was Nathan über die Prince-Seite seiner Familie herausgefunden hatte, war zu gleichen Teilen spannend und erschreckend gewesen. Spannend, weil er entdeckt hatte, dass die historische Vergangenheit der Schokolade in der magischen Welt mit der eigenen historischen Vergangenheit der Princes aufs Engste verknüpft war, und erschreckend, weil jede Entdeckung seine innersten Überlegungen verstärkte, dass sein Vater ihn nicht seiner Familie vorgestellt hatte, weil er nicht glaubte, dass Nathan dem Namen gewachsen war.

Isidorus Prince war ein sehr berühmter Zauberer gewesen. Nathan hatte gelesen, dass er der erste Zauberer gewesen war, der in den 1840er Jahren Magie mit Schokolade kombiniert hatte; und keine zehn Jahre später hatte er den Schoko-Frosch erfunden. Seine Apotheke, wo zu der damaligen Zeit Schokolade verkauft zu werden pflegte, wurde zu der berühmtesten Apotheke in Zauberer-Großbritannien.

Isidorus war lediglich der Erste in der Prince-Abstammungslinie gewesen, der in den Geheimnissen der Schokolade das Instrument für Ansehen, Erfolg und Reichtum erkannte. Nathan hatte sich über den besagten Reichtum gewundert, der nun in den Händen seines Vaters lag, wurde jedoch schnell durch Zeitungsausschnitte von dieser Vorstellung abgebracht, die berichteten, dass sein Urgroßvater die Rechte an den Schokoladen-Geheimnissen der Familie an Honeydukes verkauft hatte. Danach waren Nachrichten über irgendwelche Mitglieder der Prince-Familie dünn gesät gewesen.

Neben den Informationen, die er über die Ahnen der Princes gefunden hatte, hatte Nathan auch ein Bild seiner Großmutter, Eileen, gefunden, als sie noch in Hogwarts Schülerin gewesen war. Sie war Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin und Kapitän der Koboldstein-Mannschaft von Hogwarts gewesen. Sie sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, die Nase und all das, und Nathan war sich plötzlich dessen bewusst, wie glücklich er sich schätzen sollte, dass er die Granger-Nase geerbt hatte. Als Eileen Tobias geheiratet hatte, war sie zu einer Snape geworden, was das Geschlecht der Princes beendet hatte. Den letzten Verweis auf den Namen Prince, den Nathan finden konnte, war in einer Fußnote über die Geburt des Enkels von Lisaneas Prince, des Sohnes von Eileen Snape, Severus.

Die Nachricht über die Geburt seines Vaters in der Zeitung zu sehen, ließ Nathan sich fragen, ob seine eigene Geburt es ebenfalls als Nachricht in die Zeitung geschafft hatte. Sich zu weniger vergilbten Veröffentlichungen des Tagespropheten vorwärtsarbeitend, fand Nathan viele Verweisungen auf seine Mutter und ihre beiden Freunde, Harry und Ron, jedoch nur in Erwähnungen über ihr mysteriöses Verschwinden. Nathan seufzte und ließ die Zeitungen Zeitungen sein.

Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sein Dad nicht von einem Augenblick auf den anderen sein Leben wieder verlassen würde, hatte Nathan sich bei Fragen ertappt, die ihn vorher nicht beschäftigt hatten. Warum hatte es seine Mutter so lange hinausgezögert, ihm zu erzählen, dass Professor Snape sein Vater war? Warum waren sie nicht zusammen gewesen, als er geboren wurde? Warum diese Geheimniskrämerei? Warum stand seine Geburt nicht als Nachricht in der Zeitung? Warum hatte seine Mutter die magische Welt verlassen? Waren sie nicht miteinander gegangen? Hatten sie jemals darüber nachgedacht zu heiraten? Wenn nicht, warum nicht?

Und hatte irgendeine dieser Antworten auf irgendeine dieser Fragen irgendetwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, warum er auch jetzt noch nicht sein eigenes Prince-Familien-Insigne besaß?

Obwohl er keine Antworten auf jene Fragen hatte, konnte Nathan bei der Letzteren leicht Abhilfe schaffen, indem er sein eigenes Prince-Familien-Insigne herstellte. Er hatte das Prince-Wappen in einem Buch gefunden, deshalb würde alles, was er machen musste, darin bestehen, es in eine Gewandspange zu verwandeln. Wenn er sich richtig fest anstrengte, könnte er seinen Dad überraschen, indem er sie nächste Woche zum Tee trug.

*-*-*-*

Severus konnte nicht schlafen. Seit er seinen Träume zugestanden hatte, in sein Leben im Wachzustand einzudringen, war Severus außer Stande gewesen, sein Gewissen ruhen zu lassen, das ihn ständig mit Gedanken bombardierte, wie die Zukunft von Hermione und Nathan mit seiner Intervention in deren Leben aussehen würde.

Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, sich diesem Thema optimistisch zu nähern, endete Hermione an ihn gebunden und unglücklich. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, sich das schlimmstmöglich anzunehmende Szenario vorzustellen, endete Hermione mit Blutergüssen übersät und auf den Boden niedergerissen, während sie ihn anbrüllte, so dass er verschwinden und niemals zurückzukehren würde. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit dem Nachdenken über ihrer aller Zukunft innehielt, machte das schlimmstmöglich anzunehmende Szenario neue Möglichkeiten ausfindig, noch schlimmer zu werden.

Wie jetzt.

Er hatte gerade den ersten Teil seines Nachmittages mit Nathan – seinem unschuldigen Jungen – verbracht. Es war unfassbar, wie unverdorben er war, wie sorgenfrei das Kind sein konnte, doch jetzt, wo Nathan gegangen war – alles, woran Severus denken konnte, war ein anderer Junge, der Junge-der-lebte. Eine Waise, aufgewachsen als Muggel, deplatziert, zum Schutz vor seinem wahren Leben versteckt, immer hintergangen, immer … unglücklich.

Hier, umgeben von den Büchern, die die Wände seines schäbigen Hauses in Spinner’s End bedeckten, verbarg der Mann sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während er fest seine Augen schloss und versuchte, die Bilder des elfjährigen Harry Potter aus seiner Vorstellung verschwinden zu lassen, doch wie immer erfolglos. Auch die Flucht aus Hogwarts half ihm dieses Mal nicht. Die Bilder waren auch jetzt noch vorhanden, waren beständig da, eingebrannt in seine geistigen Augen. Nur, dass jetzt der Junge, der ihn voller Hass anschaute, nicht mehr immer nur Potter war, sondern manchmal Nathan, der seine Unschuld gänzlich verloren hatte, mit Augen kälter als Eis, versteinert, als Einziges übriggeblieben ausschließlich Hass. Severus wusste, dass er für das alles verantwortlich war.

Er riss an seinen Haaren, weil er wollte, dass sein Verstand diese Tortur beendete. Er musste dem ein Ende setzen!

Severus bemerkte nicht einmal, was er tat, bis er seine Augen geöffnet hatte und sein Blick auf eine Ziegelwand fiel. Er war in eine Sackgasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden appariert, eine Sackgasse, die er schon einmal – vor Monaten – benutzt hatte. Bei jener Gelegenheit hatte er nicht gezögert, den in Schatten getauchten Ort zu verlassen, sobald er gespürt hatte, dass er vollständig angekommen war. Bei der jetzigen Gelegenheit allerdings bewegte er sich nicht, um zu verschwinden, sondern versuchte zuerst zu verstehen, was sein Unterbewusstsein von ihm verlangte.

Eine Gruppe von lärmenden Menschen ging vorbei, die keine Notiz von ihm nahmen.

 _> Das ist das Beste<_ _,_ unterstützte ihn seine Psyche, und Severus murmelte: »Das ist lächerlich.«

Worauf er sich bezog, war schwer zu erklären. Es konnte seine Unfähigkeit sein, zu handeln und die Sackgasse schließlich zu verlassen, was tatsächlich lächerlich war. Es konnte auch eine Bezugnahme auf die Absurdität der Idee sein, dass er mitten am Nachmittag bei Hermione auftauchte, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er, nach allem, was während des Wochenendes geschehen war, absolut nichts für sie empfand — was extrem lächerlich war.

Eine Gruppe von jungen Frauen ging skandalös lachend vorbei.

Severus knurrte sie und dann sich selbst an, und entfernte sich schließlich, wobei er dem gepflasterten Fußweg zum Gebäude der Chemischen Abteilung der Muggel-Universität folgte. Sich die versteinerten Augen eines zugrunde gerichteten Nathans bildhaft vorstellend, ließ er rasch die kichernden Frauen hinter sich, um mit jedem Schritt an Geschwindigkeit und Entschlossenheit zu gewinnen. Severus würde Hermiones Büro betreten und ihr sagen, dass dies ein Fehler war, dass sie ihn nicht brauchte, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn sie ihn seinem jämmerlichen Leben überließe – weit von ihr entfernt. Er würde nicht bleiben, um auch nur einem einzigen Wort zuzuhören, das sie sagte; er würde ihr keine Gelegenheit geben, ihre weichen Lippen zu öffnen, um darüber zu debattieren. Er würde sie finden, ihr alles erzählen, was sie hören musste, und dann so schnell davonlaufen, wie er es vermochte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Er würde sie finden, ihr alles erzählen, was sie hören musste, und dann schnell verschwinden, bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und verlangsamte für einen Moment seinen Schritt, beunruhigt darüber, dass er vielleicht keine Chance haben würde zu flüchten, bevor sie ihn in ihre feingliedrigen Finger bekommen würde, da er ganz genau wusste, dass er nicht genug Willensstärke besitzen würde, ihr den Rücken zuzukehren, wenn sie ihn berühren würde – er würde ihr nicht standhalten.

Dann tat er genau das – nicht standhalten – beinahe körperlich … aus den ihn beherrschenden Gedanken herausgerissen, als er in irgendjemanden hineinstolperte.

»Pardon!«, sagte der Mann, der ihm in die Quere gekommen war.

»Nicht der Rede wert.«

Sie schauten einander an, und der Muggel zeigte augenblicklich Anzeichen eines Wiedererkennens. Es war nicht einfach irgendein Muggel, sondern Hermiones Muggel. Severus disziplinierte seine Überraschung in einen unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

»Suchen Sie nach Hermione?« Misstrauen stand über das Gesicht des Mannes geschrieben. »Bringen Sie Nachrichten über Hermiones Sohn?«

Hermiones Sohn … Den eigentlichen Zweck seines Besuches durch weitaus vordringlichere Urinstinkte beiseitegeschoben, übernahm das zur Weißglut getriebene Innere das Kommando über den nach außen hin völlig ausdruckslosen Körper von Severus. Nathan war _ihrer beider_ Sohn, nicht nur der _ihrige_ , und dieser Muggel hatte keinerlei Recht, nach Severus' Jungen zu fragen.

» _Meinem_ Sohn geht es gut«, fauchte Severus. »Nicht, dass es Sie irgendetwas anginge.«

»Als Hermiones fester Freund muss ich dem widersprechen.«

Severus blieb keine Zeit, die Gereiztheit in dessen Tonfall zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, da er stattdessen von der Wortwahl überrascht wurde. > _Fester_ _Freund. <_ Die ganze Wut entwich aus seinem Körper, ersetzt ausschließlich durch eisige Taubheit. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie sich des Muggels entledigen würde, nach dem, was zwischen ihnen im Laufe des Wochenendes geschehen war. Severus hatte geglaubt, dass sie beabsichtigt hatte, ab diesem Zeitpunkt zu ihm zu gehören.

Severus überließ den Muggel seinem Selbstgespräch und ging. Er hörte dessen Rufe, ignorierte diese jedoch absichtlich.

_> Sie ist nicht mein. Sie war niemals mein. Sie wird niemals mein sein.<_

Seine flinken Beine trugen ihn schnell zurück in die Sackgasse, wo er nach Hogwarts disapparierte und damit zurück in sein altes Elend ohne Zukunft.

*-*-*-*

»Hermione?«

Sie blickte auf und entdeckte William in der Türöffnung zu ihrem Büro. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er bereits von seiner Reise nach Amerika zurück war. Hermione sah der Unterhaltung nicht freudig entgegen, die sie würden führen müssen, doch gab es nichts zu gewinnen, indem sie dies aufschob. Sie setzte nichtsdestotrotz ein Lächeln auf. »Du bist zurück.«

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit Leichtigkeit. »Hast du mich vermisst?« Sich ihr nähernd, beugte er sich über den Schreibtisch und küsste sie.

Ihr Lächeln wurde traurig. Sie hatte ihn in diesen Schlamassel hineingezogen, und nun würde er verletzt werden.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber. »Wie geht es Nathan?«

Diese Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet. »Er geht ihm blendend, danke der Nachfrage.«

»Was wollte sein Vater dann?«

»Nathans Vater?« Sie runzelte die Stirn.

»Ja, ich bin zufällig mit ihm zusammengestoßen, als ich das Gebäude betrat.«

»Severus? Hier?«

»Nein, er ist gegangen.« Jetzt war es an William, die Stirn zu runzeln. »War er nicht bei dir?«

»Nein.« Eine schreckliche Vorahnung begann, Hermione Brustkorb zuzuschnüren. »Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?«

»Ganz kurz.« Hermiones Todesangst erreichte ihre Kehle und ließ ihren Mund austrocknen. »Ich habe mich nach deinem Sohn erkundigt, aber er benahm sich ungehobelt und sagte, dass es mich nichts anginge. Ist er immer so?«

»Ja, er ist so. Was hast du gesagt?« Hermione spürte, dass ihr Leben von dieser Antwort abhing.

»Nun, dass ich dein fester Freund wäre! Dass Nathan jetzt auch meine Angelegenheit ist!«, sagte er mit Nachdruck.

»Himmel!«, wisperte sie, ihren Kopf in ihren Händen haltend.

»Hermione, bist du in Ordnung? Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Er versicherte mir, dass mit Nathan alles in Ordnung wäre.« Er war sofort an ihrer Seite.

»Es geht mir gut. Ich sollte ihm vermutlich besser nachgehen. Es könnte wichtig sein.« Sie musste Severus so schnell wie möglich finden, doch die sanften Hände auf ihren Schultern, die sie streichelten, sagte ihr, dass sie erst die Sache hier wieder ins rechte Lot bringen musste, bevor sie Severus folgen konnte.

»Will, wir müssen miteinander reden.«

Hermione fuhr traurig damit fort, ihm das Herz zu brechen.

*-*-*-*

»Severus?«

Er hörte ihre Stimme und erschrak.

»Severus, bist du da?«

Er schaute auf den Kamin und fand damit die Quelle für ihre Stimme. Er zögerte nur eine Sekunde, brachte seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle, bevor er vor dem Kamin auftauchte.

»Was gibt's?«

Sie schwieg, als hätte sie vergessen, was sie in dem Moment hatte sagen wollen, als er auf ihren Ruf geantwortet hatte.

»Ich … Kann ich herüberkommen?«

»Du darfst nicht«, antwortete er knapp.

»Severus, wir müssen miteinander reden, und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn ich dies nicht mit meinen Knien auf dem harten Fußboden tun müsste.«

Er traf schon allein damit eine Aussage, ihre Bitte zu ignorieren.

»Du könntest herüberkommen, wenn du das bevorzugst. Hast du zu Abend gegessen?«

»Warum? Solltest du dir nicht lieber um die Mahlzeiten deines festen Freundes Sorgen machen?«

»Bitte, Severus. Wir müssen miteinander reden. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich es von hier aus tun.«

Er verschränkte seine Arme über seinem Brustkorb und hoffte, dass er jenen gelangweilten Ausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, den er ihr zeigen wollte. Was er im Inneren fühlte, war Zorn über ihre Heuchelei.

»Also gut, dann wie du willst«, sagte sie. »Ich weiß, dass du heute Nachmittag William getroffen hast, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du nicht mochtest, was du von ihm erfahren hast. Ich war mit ihm zusammen, aber seit heute Nachmittag bin ich es nicht mehr. Wenn du dich fragst, warum ich nicht vorher mit ihm gesprochen habe – es war deshalb, weil er gerade erst an diesem Morgen von einer Reise zurückgekehrt war. Ihr habt euch getroffen, bevor ich irgendeine Chance hatte, mich von ihm zu trennen, was ich in dem Moment tat, in dem wir aufeinander trafen.«

Als ob er ihr glauben würde. Welch lächerliche Entschuldigung bastelte sie sich da zurecht! Zweitklässler konnten das besser.

»Severus …« Ihre Stimme war leiser. »Sag' etwas.«

Er hielt sein Schweigen aufrecht.

»Du hast mich gesucht … Wolltest du nicht mit mir reden?«

»Ich habe nach dir gesucht, um zu beenden, was auch immer ich dachte, was zwischen uns vorginge. Ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr darin, du etwa?« Zorn hatte letztendlich einen Fluchtweg gefunden.

»Nein, ich sehe überhaupt keinen Grund, was auch immer zwischen uns ist zu beenden«, antwortete sie. »Das ist nicht, was ich will.«

Er schnaubte. »Was du willst!!! Worauf läuft es letztendlich hinaus? Ein Geliebter für deine einsamen Wochenenden?«

»Oh, um Himmels willen! Natürlich nicht!«, erwiderte sie und seufzte dann schwer. »Diese Unterhaltung wird ewig so weitergehen. Bitte, komm herüber.«

Ihre Vehemenz klang auch jetzt noch verräterisch widerhallend in seinem hoffnungsvollen Herzen nach, erst recht nach ihrer nochmaligen Einladung an ihn, zu ihr hinüberzugehen.

»Wenn du nicht zu mir nach Hause kommen willst, dann senke wenigstens die Banne, so dass ich durchkommen kann«, beharrte sie mit bewundernswerter Ruhe.

Er konnte sie nicht näher an sich herankommen lassen. Sie hatte schon immer eine Art und Weise an sich, die ihn dazu brachte, die Zeit zurückzudrehen und wieder zu einem Schuljungen voller Hoffnungen und Verunsicherungen zu werden. Nein, er hatte die Nase voll davon, in ihrer Gegenwart verwundbar zu sein.

»Na schön.« Sie unterbrach seine Gedanken. »Ich hab's begriffen. Wir werden diese Konversation dann am Freitag führen. Gute Nacht, Severus.«

Severus starrte auf den leeren Kamin, der jetzt aufgrund des natürlichen Feuers, das darin brannte, hell in Gelb- und Rottönen loderte. Sie hatte sich glücklicherweise zurückgezogen.

Warum fühlte er sich dann nicht wohl deswegen?

Severus begann, einen Graben in den Teppich vor dem Kamin zu laufen, während er seinen Brustkorb umklammert hielt und sich fragte, was diesen derartig stark schmerzen ließ. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihre Affaire mit dem Muggel beendet hatte. Konnte er ihr glauben? Würde sie dann zu ihm gehören?

 _> Sie __gehört nicht zu mir. Sie wird niemals zu mir_ _gehören. <_

Es spielte keine Rolle; Severus' Herz schmerzte nur noch mehr.

Sie musste erfahren, dass kein Muggel in Nathans Leben hineingelangen durfte. Kein Mann durfte sich selbst als ihren festen Freund bezeichnen. Kein Mann durfte sie auf die Art und Weise berühren und küssen, wie er, Severus Snape, dies tat.

Er knurrte mit schmerzendem Brustkorb, außer Stande, mit dem Hin- und Hergelaufe aufzuhören. Er machte einen langen Schritt und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in das Feuer.

»Hermione Grangers Appartement«, knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, schritt hindurch und verlor beinahe sein Gleichgewicht, als er auf der anderen Seite direkt in ihr Wohnzimmer ausgespuckt wurde, ohne dass irgendwelche Barrieren ihn aufhielten. Er schaute sich um und entdeckte sie auf der Couch sitzend, von wo aus sie ihn eindringlich betrachtete.

»Schützt du deinen Kamin nicht gegen Eindringlinge?« Jetzt, weniger desorientiert und weitaus mehr konzentriert, verengte er ihr gegenüber seine Augen. »Oder erwartest du irgendjemanden?«

»Dich«, gestand sie. »Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest«, setzte sie hinzu, während sie sichtlich ein Lächeln unterdrückte. »Allerdings glaubte ich, dass du mehr Zeit brauchen würdest, um deine Sturheit aufzugeben.«

»Was für eine Art Spiel ist das?«

Sie wurde ernst. »Das ist kein Spiel, und ich dachte, du wüsstest das. Warum warst du überhaupt vorhin an der Universität? Ich gehe davon aus, dass es Nathan gut geht.« Ihr Tonfall klang inquisitorisch und — ungeachtet der bekräftigenden Feststellung in der Formulierung — ein wenig besorgt.

»Ja, es geht ihm gut«, versicherte er, wobei er bei der Erwähnung ihrer beider Sohnes ein wenig von seiner Wut verlor.

Jetzt, als er darüber nachdachte – sie an ihrem Arbeitsplatz aufzusuchen, hatte ihr keine andere Wahl gelassen, als sich Sorgen zu machen – es war eine entsetzliche Idee gewesen, sogar für einen egoistischen Mann wie ihn. In seiner Verzweiflung, die schrecklichen Szenen zum Verschwinden zu bringen, die sein Geist erschuf, hatte er seinen Willen die Kontrolle über seine Handlungen ergreifen lassen, der ihn in dem Glauben ließ, dass das Wegstoßen ihrer Person aus seinem Leben ihm dabei helfen würde, die Kontrolle über eine Situation wiederzuerlangen, in der er von dem Moment an keinerlei Kontrolle mehr hatte, an dem er ihrer Seele begegnet war. Severus hatte sich mit dem festen Vorsatz entfernt, sie an all jene herausragenden Argumente zu erinnern, die ihre Beziehung zerstörerisch und schlichtweg falsch machten, doch er war von Eifersucht zerfressen und blind gegenüber allem anderen zu seiner Wohnung zurückgekehrt.

Er schaute in ihre erwartungsvollen Augen und musste sich hinter seinem Haar verbergen und ihr seinen Rücken zukehren, sich stattdessen den Bücherregalen zuwendend, weil er wusste, dass sie die Gedanken sehen würde, die sich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten; sie wartete auch jetzt noch darauf, dass er irgendetwas sagte.

»Ich war dort, um über …« Er seufzte.

»… uns zu sprechen?«, vollendete sie für ihn.

»Ich kann das nicht tun, Hermione«, erklärte er dem blauen, in Leder gebundenen Wälzer vor sich. »Dies sollte besser an dieser Stelle hier enden.«

Ihr anhaltendes Schweigen lastete unbehaglich auf seinem Hinterkopf. Er schob seine Hände in seine Taschen, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst mit sich selbst anfangen sollte.

»Ist es das, was du willst?«

»Ja«, antwortete er rasch, sich verzweifelt an dieser günstigen Gelegenheit eines Auswegs aus dieser Situation festklammernd.

»Du scheinst nicht sonderlich davon überzeugt zu sein«, erklärte sie ihm. »Wenn du wirklich daran interessiert wärst, die Dinge zwischen uns zu beenden, würdest du mir verletzende Worte ins Gesicht speien und nicht über meine Bücher Betrachtungen anstellen, als ob sie Teil einer seltenen Sammlung wären.«

Er drehte sich bei diesen Worten schnell herum, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

»Nathan hat genau dieselbe Angewohnheit«, bot sie als einer Art von Rechtfertigung ihres Verhaltens an, ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln beschwichtigend.

»Wenn ich etwas sage, dann meine ich es auch«, mahnte er.

»Du willst etwas derartiges gar nicht sagen.«

»Bezichtigst du mich, ein Lügner zu sein? Du?«

Ihr Verhalten ärgerte ihn. Die Tatsache, dass sie bezweifelte, was er selbst bezweifelte, war nicht von Relevanz. Er hasste sie in diesem Moment dafür, die Oberhand in einem Gespräch zu haben, das dazu bestimmt war _,_ _ihr_ Untergang zu sein und nicht der _seine_.

»Ich will nur etwas klarstellen«, besaß sie die Kühnheit zu sagen. »Du willst mich nicht aus deinem Leben heraus haben; das sagst du nur.«

»Du hast beileibe keine Ahnung, was ich will«, knurrte er. »Glaub' ja nicht, dass du mich kennst.«

Sie stimmte dem zu, indem sie einmal nickte. »Ich beginne erst, dich kennenzulernen. Warum erzählst du mir dann nicht, was du willst?«

Er schmunzelte sarkastisch in sich hinein. Dann, ganz plötzlich, verschwanden die verletzenden Worte, die er so sehr bereit gewesen war, ihr entgegenzuschleudern, aus seinem Kopf, und alles, was in ihm zurückblieb, waren die Fragen, auf die er seit ihrer Rückkehr in sein Leben derartig versessen gewesen war, sie zu stellen. Er versuchte, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten, er versuchte es wirklich, doch …

»Ich möchte dich verstehen, aber du bist unmöglich zu verstehen!«, beschuldigte er sie. »Zuerst setzt du Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung, um zu beweisen, dass ich trotz der Ermordung von Albus kein Verräter bin. Dann arbeitest du mit mir zusammen, hilfst mir, den Dunklen Lord zu täuschen, gehst sogar freundlich mit mir um … Dann vergewaltige ich dich.«

»Severus.« 

»Nein, ich werde ausreden«, knurrte er und funkelte sie an. »Ich vergewaltige dich, und du bedankst dich bei mir, als ob ich dir damit einen enormen Gefallen getan hätte. Dann bringst du mein Kind zur Welt, aus Gründen, die ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, und dann schützt du ihn vor mir – klugerweise, wie ich hinzusetzen möchte. Du weißt offensichtlich, dass ich nicht gut für ihn bin, und dann erwartest du von mir, dass ich das Gegenteil glaube. Ich kann nicht …« Seine Stimme schwankte. »Wie kannst du tatsächlich glauben, dass ich nicht euer beider Leben zerstören werde? Weil ich genau das tun werde! Nicht, weil ich es will, sondern, weil es das ist, was ich tue! Ich zerstöre Leben.« Er hielt damit inne, auf und ab zu laufen, um sie anzuschauen, nur, um in ihren Augen Gelassenheit vorzufinden, der Ausdruck darin sanft, als ob er ihr Unterricht über das Brauen eines langweiligen Zaubertranks erteilen würde, anstatt seine Gedanken und sein Herz vor ihr auszuschütten. »Du hörst mir nicht zu!«, schrie er anklagend.

»Doch, ich höre dir zu«, sagte sie ruhig.» Ich höre jedem einzelnen deiner Worte zu, jeder einzelnen deiner Sorgen. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich mir deiner Sorgen... all deiner Befürchtungen immer bewusst war. Ich verstehe nur einfach nicht, warum diese Sorgen und Befürchtungen uns voneinander trennen müssen. Es ist doch nicht so, als ob dies alles für irgendjemanden von uns bislang ein Meer aus Rosen gewesen wäre. Natürlich habe ich ebenfalls Ängste und Sorgen – ganz besonders, weil dies hier auch Nathan betrifft. Ich könnte mir selbst niemals verzeihen, wenn irgendetwas mit Nathan geschehen würde, deshalb habe ich sehr viel darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe durchaus nicht erwartet, dass unsere Beziehung unkompliziert sein würde, oder glatt verläuft, oder glücklich bis an das Ende unserer Tage … Ich kann mir nur einfach mich selbst nicht glücklich ohne dich in unserem Leben vorstellen. Keine Art Märchen von einem glücklichen Leben, weil du nicht Prinz Charming bist, und ich auch keine von diesen hilflosen Prinzessinnen bin, sondern ein realisierbares und ganz normales glückliches Leben von realen Personen, Severus. Ich bin nur eine gewöhnliche Frau, die in einen unmöglich störrischen Mann verliebt ist, der glaubt, dass er jederzeit dazu bereit sein sollte, sie zu retten, um ihrer Liebe würdig zu sein. Das Problem ist: Ich bin nicht wehrlos in einen Turm eingesperrt. Ich muss nicht von irgendeinem Prinzen gerettet werden.« Ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf ihren schönen Lippen aus. »Obwohl du einer bist.«

Er schnaubte gegen seinen Willen.

Sie verließ die Couch und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. »Ich glaube ehrlich, dass wir dies zum Funktionieren bringen können.«

»Und du würdest alles allein aufgrund deines Glaubens an mich riskieren. Du bist eine Närrin, Hermione.«

»Vielleicht bin ich das, doch ich bin nicht die Einzige, oder?«

Sie ließ eine Hand seinen Brustkorb hinauf zu seinem Nacken wandern und zog seinen Kopf herunter, bis sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe war. Er ergab sich ihrem Verlangen und küsste sie zärtlich. Er war ein viel größerer Dummkopf, als sie sich womöglich vorstellen konnte, doch wenigstens war der Schmerz, der den ganzen Nachmittag seinen Brustkorb zusammengepresst hatte, verschwunden.

»Wir werden das richtige Tempo finden«, beruhigte sie ihn. »Wir werden langsam beginnen und sehen, wohin es uns führt.«

»Was ist mit dem Muggel?« Er hob demonstrativ eine Augenbraue ihr gegenüber.

»Er war für dich niemals eine Bedrohung.« Bevor er mit ihr darüber streiten konnte, setzte sie hinzu: »Ich habe die Sache mit ihm vor ein paar Stunden beendet, wie ich dir sagte.«

»Was ist mit Nathan?« Eine Pause trat ein, während der sie beide über die Bedeutung ihrer beider Beziehung für ihren Sohn nachdachten. »Ich möchte nicht, dass er involviert wird«, forderte er.

Zögernd stimmte sie zu. »Vorerst.«

Dieses Mal küsste sie ihn – ein für Severus' Bedürfnisse zu kurzer Kuss. »Soll ich uns jetzt das Abendessen zubereiten? Ich bin am Verhungern.«

So erging es auch Severus, also küsste er sie erneut, innig, bis er aus seiner eigenen Hemmungslosigkeit durch ihr zufriedenes Stöhnen aufgeschreckt wurde und den Kuss abbrach. Er spürte, wie Hitze von seiner Brust und seinem Nacken aufstieg, was ihm mitteilte, dass er errötete.

Sie räusperte sich. »Magst du Nudeln?«

Er nickte, immer noch beschämt über die Demonstrationseines totalen Defizits an Beherrschung.

»Gut«, sagte sie – mehr zu sich selbst, wie es schien – und überließ ihn im Wohnzimmer sich selbst. »Cognac und Whisky stehen im Schrank neben dem Bücherregal, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dich selbst zu dienen«, rief sie von der Küche aus.

Er machte sich wenig aus ihrem Angebot und folgte ihr. Von der Türöffnung aus fragte er: »Hast du Wein?«

Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen, von ihren Nerven im Stich gelassen. Es beruhigte ihn irgendwie; bedeutete es doch, dass er nicht allein in unbekanntem Gewässern herumschipperte.

»Ich …«, stammelte sie. »Es gibt eine Flasche dort drinnen.« Sie deutete auf einen hohen Wandschrank hinter sich.

Er holte den Wein und zwei Kelchgläser. Sie schnitt Pilze in Würfel, und er lehnte sich an den Türpfosten, um sie dabei zu beobachten, während er langsam die Flasche öffnete.

»Entsprechen die Würfel deinem Standard, Professor?«

»Ich dachte, dass du kochst und nicht braust.«

Die Bemerkung brachte sie zum Lächeln, und dies brachte den Raum zum Leuchten. Es war wie bei den vielen Gelegenheiten, als er sie nur in seiner Seelen-Gestalt besucht hatte, so, als ob er sein altes Leben hinter sich gelassen hatte, um von neuem zu beginnen. Severus sehnte sich danach, sie von hinten zu umfangen und seine Nase in ihrem weichen Haar zu vergraben, während sie kochte. Stattdessen beendete er das Öffnen der Weinflasche, stellte einen Weinkelch für sie neben dem Schneidebrett ab und lehnte sich mit einem Weinglas für sich selbst wieder an den Türpfosten.

Die einzigen Geräusche waren die des Messers, das das hölzerne Schneidebrett traf, und sein in seinen Ohren lauter Herzschlag. Er wünschte sich, dass im Hintergrund Musik spielen würde, wie es gewöhnlich der Fall war, wenn sie in der Küche allein war. Sie könnte vor sich hin summen und ihren kurvenreichen Körper im Rhythmus der Musik schwingen. Severus trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Wein und versuchte, sich davon abzuhalten, seiner Erinnerung entsprechend zu handeln oder eine Panikattacke zu bekommen.

»Magst du es scharf?«

»Wie bitte?«

»Magst du Chili in der Soße?«, formulierte sie die Frage um und zeigte ihm eine rote Chilischote.

»Ja.« Er würde nach diesem Abend sowieso eine kalte Dusche brauchen.

Sie hantierte mit den Töpfen, während er zuschaute. Was sie ihm offerierte … ein neues Leben, eine Chance, nach so vielen Jahren, die er verloren hatte, er selbst zu sein … Es war beispiellos. Er trank einen weiteren großen Schluck Wein und dachte daran, was im Begriff sein würde zu geschehen, dachte an sie beide, wie sie gemeinsam zu Abend essen würden, auf die Art und Weise, wie er sie mit ihrem Muggel-Geliebten es hatte tun sehen. Mehr Wein …

»Ich sollte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.« Er stellte sein Kelchglas auf den Tresen.

Sie hielt bei dem inne, was sie getan hatte, um ihn vorsichtig anzuschauen, ihre Augen unmöglich zu dechiffrieren. Er war von ihnen paralysiert, bis sie wieder auf den Topf herunterblickte.

»Was ist es, das dir nach wie vor keine Ruhe lässt?«

»Hermione …« Er beobachtete, wie sie blindwütig in dem Topf rührte. Es wirkte hypnotisierend auf ihn. Sie stoppte. Er blickte von ihren Händen zu ihrem Gesicht auf. »Ich …«

»Bleib' zum Abendessen.« Sie kehrte an die Arbeit zurück, und er blieb, während er sie schweigend beobachtete. Er bewegte sich nur, um ihr zum Tisch zu folgen und sich für die Mahlzeit zu ihr zu gesellen.

»Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir das hier nicht jeden Samstag täten«, kommentierte sie, während sie ein Lächeln in seine Richtung riskierte.

»Wo ist dann Nathan?«, fragte er. Dies hier war etwas völlig anderes, und sie wusste das.

Sie seufzte. »Severus—«

»Ich weiß, was du zu tun versuchst.«

»Ich versuche, mit dir zu Abend zu essen. Es ist so simpel. Du glaubst jedoch offensichtlich, dass ich irgendein geheimnisvolles Komplott hinter deinem Rücken am Laufen habe.« Sie blickte geradewegs in seine Augen. »Habe ich nicht.« Sie begann, seinen Teller zu füllen, und bediente sich dann selbst. Als sie den ersten Bissen nahm, folgte er ihrem Beispiel.

Es schien, dass die Mahlzeit in vollkommener Stille verlaufen würde, doch als er beinahe zu Ende gegessen hatte, legte Hermione das Besteck auf den Tisch und seufzte schwer.

»Es tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sie sich. »Ich dachte, dass wir zu einer Art Verständigung gekommen wären. Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu drängen.« Sie schloss nach einem Moment ihre Augen. »Dein Schweigen bringt mich um.«

Seine Zunge war festgeklebt. Severus verletzte sie bereits jetzt mit seiner Unfähigkeit, so zu agieren, wie dies bei einem normalen Mann der Fall sein würde. Er machte das Erste, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss, wenn es um die Frage ging, wie man tröstet: Er bedeckte ihre Hand mit seiner. Ihre Anspannung löste sich aus ihren Schultern, und dies wirkte auf ihn wie ein Beruhigungstrank.

»Vielen Dank für Einladung zum Abendessen. Die Pasta war lecker.«

Sie lachte und drehte ihre Handfläche nach oben in seine.

»Bitte. Danke, dass du geblieben bist.«

Er fragte sie über das Leben in einer Muggel-Nachbarschaft. Sie erzählte ihm von ihren Nachbarn und Muggel-Freunden. Er fragte nach Nathans Muggel-Freunden. Sie erzählte ihm, wie sehr Nathan es genossen hatte, mit dem Jungen von nebenan, seinem besten Freund für viele Jahre, in die Schule zu gehen. Er fragte sie, wie aus ihr eine Professorin für Chemie geworden war. Sie erzählte ihm über ihre Tage an der Universität als Studentin vor dem ersten akademischen Grad, darüber, wie sie beschloss, Wissenschaftlerin und später Professorin zu werden.

Die ganze Zeit über mit seiner Hand und seinen Fingern spielend.

Er hätte für immer hier bleiben können, wenn er nur mehr über ihr Leben erfahren und über jede Bewegung lernen würde, die ihre Hand ausführen konnte.

Die Unterhaltung dauerte an. Er konzentrierte sich völlig auf sie, erhielt den Fluss von Fragen aufrecht. Was auch immer sein Interesse weckte, er hielt daran fest, während er hoffte, dass sie des Beantwortens derselben mit ihrer Begeisterung und der Liebkosung durch ihre Finger niemals müde werden würde.

»Was geschah, als sie herausfanden, dass sie deine Ideen gestohlen hatte?«

»Sie warfen sie aus dem Programm.« Nach einer Pause setzte sie hinzu: »Ich spüre, dass ich dich mit all diesen großartigen Tatsachen aus meinem Leben zu Tode langweile.« Bevor er ihr widersprechen konnte, ließ sie seine Hand los. »Und schau auf die Uhrzeit!«

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war fast Mitternacht. Sie hatte seine Hand losgelassen, und jetzt verließ sie den Tisch. Er stand ebenfalls auf. Sie brachte ihrer beider Geschirr in die Küche. Er trat mit einem Schritt aus ihrem Weg.

Was wurde von ihm erwartet, das er jetzt tun sollte? Zu verschwinden? Zu warten? Zu helfen?

Sie kam zurück und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. »Ich habe einen wundervollen Abend verbracht.« Sie nahm seine beiden Hände in die ihrigen. »Vielen Dank dafür, dass du uns eine Chance gibst.«

Er küsste ihre weichen Lippen, und küsste sie dann erneut, und noch einmal, bis jene schönen Lippen die seinen festhielten, so, wie ihre Hände es taten.

Das Paradies.

Es war der längste Kuss gewesen, den er je mit einer Frau getauscht hatte, und er hätte die ganze Nacht hindurch damit weitermachen können, wenn sie nicht einen Schritt zurückgemacht und ihn in Richtung Kamin geschoben hätte.

»Du solltest besser gehen. Es ist spät.« Sie verlangte nach seiner Wohnung in Hogwarts, und das Grün erleuchtete ihr Gesicht. Er küsste sie noch einmal. Sie schob ihn weg, lächelnd. »Geh. Wir sehen uns am Freitag.«

Er schaffte es, einen letzten Kuss zu stehlen, bevor ihn das Flohnetzwerk von ihr und dem lieblichen Klang ihres Lachens hinwegtrug.

*-*-*-*

**_Liebe Tante Ginny,_ **

**_vielen Dank für die Bonbons, die Du mir letzte Woche geschickt hast. Ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass sie aus dem Geschäft Deiner Brüder stammen, nicht wahr? Schicke mir mehr davon, wann immer du willst! Andy liebte sie auch._ **

**_Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Du mir bei einer Hausaufgabe für Geschichte der Magie helfen könntest. Ich brauche eine Art Gewandspange mit dem darauf eingravierten Symbol, das ich zusammen mit dem Brief sende. Es ist_ ** **_so etwas wie_ ** **_ein_ ** **_Familien-Insigne_ ** **_, falls Du davon gehört hast. Ich würde es selbst machen, aber ich habe die Zaubersprüche bisher noch nicht gelernt. Ich habe es versucht, doch es gibt immer irgendetwas, dass auf dem Symbol fehlt, oder es verblasst innerhalb von wenigen Minuten … Ich hoffe, dass Du mir helfen kannst._ **

**_Sag Lily, dass ich eine Antwort auf ihren letzten Brief vorbereite. Es sollte morgen fertig sein._ **

**_Alles Liebe,_  **

**_Nathan Granger_ **

* * *

  
**A/N:** Das Kapiel war zu lang, um es auf einmal zu posten.


	36. Kapitulation (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der finale Angriff auf Severus' Verteidigungswälle und eine weitere Geschichte des Prinzen.

**DISCLAIMER** : Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** : Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** : Shey Snape, GinnyW und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY:** Der finale Angriff auf Severus' Verteidigungswälle und eine weitere Geschichte des Prinzen.

 

 

[ **Not Only A Granger** ](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)

**Surrender (Part 2)**

by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 34 – Teil II: Kapitulation**

 

Hermiones Feuereifer ließ nach, als sie die Große Halle betrat und sah, dass beide Plätze neben Severus bereits besetzt waren. Die naheste Entfernung, auf die sie zum Abendessen an ihn herankommen konnte, war drei Sitzplätze entfernt, an Remus' linker Seite.

»Guten Abend, Hermione«, grüßte dieser sie. »Wie war deine Woche?«

»Sie war großartig, danke. Wie läuft es im Unterricht und im Hause Gryffindor?«

Sie verfiel mit ihrem langjährigen Freund in eine Plauderei über alltägliche Dinge, während sie versuchte, von Zeit zu Zeit wenigstens einen flüchtigen Blick auf Severus zu erhaschen, wobei sie sich anstrengte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu kommunizieren.

»… die Schüler sind …«, sagte Remus, brach jedoch mitten im Satz ab, um über seine Schultern zu blicken. »Wie laufen die Dinge zwischen euch?«

»Was? Entschuldige, du sagtest …?«

»Severus. Ich habe bemerkt, wie sehr sich seit kurzem sein Benehmen gegenüber Nathan verbessert zu haben scheint, und ebenfalls andersherum, aber wie behandelt er dich?«

»Er ist höflich gewesen«, sagte Hermione und schaffte es, das Gefühl von Severus' Lippen und Händen auf ihrer Haut für sich zu behalten. »Wir diskutieren nach wie vor, aber ich vermute, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, irgendetwas von ihm zu bekommen, ohne zuerst zu debattieren, oder?«

Remus brummte und schaute sie mit Augen an, die sie für ihren Geschmack als ein wenig zu inquisitorisch empfand. »Und wie geht es Harry im Moment?«

Der abrupte Themenwechsel überrumpelte sie und ließ sie sich noch unbehaglicher fühlen. »Ich habe ihn seit einer Weile nicht gesehen.«

»Vielleicht wirst du die Gelegenheit haben, Versäumtes nachzuholen. Er wird für den kommenden Vollmond meine Vertretung sein.«

Hermione versuchte von da an, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Remus gerichtet zu halten und lediglich an ihm vorbei zu Severus zu schauen, wenn sie sich zwischen zwei Themen befanden. Ihrer beider Augen trafen sich mehrere Male, doch Severus war viel diskreter als Hermione, und es war schwer zu sagen, ob er ihre Aufmerksamkeit bemerkt hatte oder nicht.

Sie begab sich nach dem Abendessen geradewegs zu den Kerkern. Unter seiner Bürotür kam kein Lichtschein hervor, und es gab auch kein Licht in seiner Wohnung. Mit gerunzelter Stirn machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Eingangshalle, als sie dann das Licht bemerkte, das den Steinfußboden vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke beleuchtete.

Sie klopfte.

»Herein«, kam seine Aufforderung, was Hermione lächeln ließ.

Sie stieß die Tür auf und fand ihn drinnen, doch er war nicht allein. Drei Jungen und ein Mädchen, mutmaßlich Drittklässler, waren mit verschiedenen Aufgaben beschäftigt, während er an seinem Schreibtisch saß; alle Augen waren jetzt auf sie gerichtet.

»Zurück an die Arbeit«, knurrte er leise, und die Schüler gehorchten unter Selbstmitleid. Er verließ den Schreibtisch, um an der Tür mit ihr zusammenzutreffen.

»Die Unterbrechung tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sie sich.

»Benötigst du irgendetwas?«, fragte er höflich.

»Nichts, was nicht warten kann«, log sie. Tief in ihrem Inneren wurde ihr Bedürfnis nach seiner Berührung und Gesellschaft immer dringender, durch den Klang seiner Stimme und den Anblick von ihm nur eine Armeslänge entfernt verstärkt.

»Mein Abend ist an diese Schwachköpfe verloren«, erklärte er ihr laut, was von den Schülern deutlich gehört werden konnte. »Wenn es warten bis morgen kann …« setzte er hinzu, während seine Miene eine Entschuldigung übermittelte.

»Morgen. Natürlich. Gute Nacht, Severus.«

Er nickte und blaffte einen der Jungen auf seinem Weg zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch an. Hermione verließ den Raum, bevor sie die Dinge für die armen Schüler beim Nachsitzen noch schlimmer machen konnte.

Sie blieb auf und wartete in ihrer Wohnung auf ihn, bis sie begriff, dass er nicht kommen würde, obgleich sie es erhofft hatte. Sie schlief und träumte von ihm, sich nicht bewusst, was dies bedeutete.

Sie war wiederum nicht imstande, beim Frühstück neben ihm zu sitzen, und bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machen konnte, um sich in richtiger Art und Weise mit ihm zu treffen, kam Nathan zu ihr.

»Hallo, Mom. Gehst du zu Dads Labor?«

»Ja, kommst du mit?«

Sein Lächeln antwortete ihr, und sie ergab sich schicksalsergeben in einen weiteren Morgen ohne Severus' Berührung. Es war hilfreich, dass der Brauprozess ihren Verstand von Gedanken an ihn fernhielt. Außer Stande, es in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen zu schaffen, schickte sie Nathan allein dorthin. Als er zurückkehrte und ihr erzählte, dass er die Hauselfen gebeten hatte, ihnen belegte Brötchen zu bringen, bestand sie darauf, dass er in die Große Halle zu einem anständigen Mittagessen gehen solle.

»Aber ich will hier sein, um die Alihotsi-Blätter hinzuzufügen«, machte er als Einwand geltend.

»Du wolltest hier sein, um mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich die Teufelsschlingen-Wurzeln verarbeite. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass es zu gefährlich ist.«

»Aber, Mom, ich habe nicht darum gebeten, sie zu zerschneiden, sondern nur, dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du sie zerschneidest«, quengelte er abermals.

Hermione hob lediglich eine Hand und bat mit dieser Geste um Schweigen. Sie zählte die letzten zwanzig Umdrehungen im Uhrzeigersinn mit dem gläsernen Rührstab mit und beobachtete, wie der Zaubertrank die perfekte Farbe annahm.

»Ist er milchig weiß?«, fragte Nathan, während er sich dem Kessel näherte, um in das Innere zu schauen.

Hermione war gerade im Begriff, ihre Diskussion an der Stelle fortzusetzen, wo sie sie vorhin verlassen hatte, als ihre Augen den Anblick des Mannes an der Tür einfingen.

»Wer hat das hier bestellt?«, fragte Severus, ein Tablett mit belegten Brötchen in seinen Händen.

»Ich.« Nathan ging zu ihm hinüber und versuchte, das Tablett zu nehmen.

»Wohin gedenkst du das mit hinzunehmen?«, fragte Severus, eine Augenbraue hebend, ohne das Tablett loszulassen. »Belegte Brötchen gehören nicht zu den Zutaten für diesen Zaubertrank, oder doch?«

»Nein, sind sie nicht«, antwortete Nathan verdrossen.

»Nimm sie mit nach draußen«, befahl Severus, doch er hielt das Tablett wiederum fest, als Nathan versuchte, danach zu greifen. »Doch zunächst einmal – warum bist du nicht zum Essen in der Großen Halle?«

»Genau darüber haben wir gerade diskutiert«, betonte Hermione.

»Mom …«, versuchte Nathan zu argumentieren.

»Es ist jetzt wahrscheinlich zu spät dafür«, sagte Severus. »Bring das Tablett ins Büro und das nächste Mal machst du das, was deine Mutter sagt.«

»Ja, Sir.« Nathan verließ das Laboratorium.

»Danke.« Hermione war endlich mit Severus allein.

Er neigte seinen Kopf, um ihren Dank zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, und ließ seine Augen auf ihr ruhen. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie anschaute, die Möglichkeiten, die unausgesprochen durch diesen Blick angedeutet wurden, jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Sie kämpfte darum, ihren Blick abwenden und zurück auf den Kessel zu schauen. Sie konnte sich in dieser Phase des Brauens nicht den Luxus leisten, sich zu amüsieren und dadurch abgelenkt zu werden – der Zaubertrank musste gerührt werden … Und zwar jetzt. Sie machte sich an die zu erledigende Aufgabe.

»Rühre alle fünf Minuten, immer abwechselnd, beginne im Uhrzeigersinn, siebenmal, zwanzig Umdrehungen.« Er schien aus ihren Aufzeichnungen vorzulesen. Sie machte die letzte Umdrehung gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und zog den Rührstab vorsichtig aus dem Zaubertrank heraus. »Ich werde von hier an übernehmen. Du gehst mit Nathan essen. Wie viele Zyklen fehlen noch?«

»Fünf, aber das Mittagessen kann warten. Danke trotzdem.«

Er drang in ihren persönlichen Freiraum ein, hielt sie mit seinen eindringlichen Augen auf der Stelle fest. Er streifte den Rührstab aus ihrer Hand, als ob dies eine Liebkosung wäre.

»Ich gehe davon aus, dass sich die belegten Brötchen im Büro befinden«, murmelte er nah an ihrem Ohr. Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts und brachte sie durch sein von ihr Abrücken dazu, ein wenig zu schwanken.

Sie öffnete die Augen, die sich durch die Macht seiner Stimme geschlossen hatten, als diese über sie hinweggeflutet war. Das mutwillige Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er ganz genau wusste, was er gerade getan hatte. Es verängstigte sie.

»Ich glaube, dass ich warten werde, bis der Zaubertrank dieses Stadium hinter sich gelassen hat.« Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, eine Geste, mit der sie den Rührstab zurückforderte.

Er verlor das Grinsen – wie beabsichtigt. »Geh etwas essen und lass den Kessel meine Sorge sein.«

Sie hatte keine Zeit, um darüber zu debattieren, also gab sie ihm – widerstrebend – Zugriff auf den Zaubertrank. Ein paar Sekunden später begann er mit dem dritten Zyklus des Rührens. Sie bemerkte erst, dass sie die Umdrehungen mitgezählt hatte, als er sagte: »Ich weiß, wie man einen Zaubertrank rührt. Ich weiß ebenfalls, wie man bis zwanzig zählt.« Er hielt präzise bei zwanzig inne und hob sorgsam das Werkzeug aus dem Zaubertrank. »Ich versichere dir, dass ich außerdem darüber Bescheid weiß, wie man für genau fünf Minuten wartet, bevor man die Aufgabe wieder aufnimmt.«

»Die Farbe ist ...«

»Ich weiß. Geh zu Mittag essen, Hermione. Ich werde deinen Zaubertrank nicht ruinieren.«

Natürlich würde er ihn nicht ruinieren. Hermione verließ – ihre Pläne vereitelt – das Labor und traf dort mit Nathan zusammen, der im Büro still vor sich hin aß.

»Kümmert sich Dad um den Zaubertrank?«

»Ja.« Sie nahm einen Stuhl in Beschlag, griff nach einem Sandwichund dachte darüber nach, was sich gerade zwischen Severus und ihr abgespielt hatte. Er hatte sie manipuliert, hatte mit ihren Sinnen gespielt, und sie hatte darauf reagiert. Er war einfach …

Hermione seufzte.

Er hatte einfach nur versucht, hilfsbereit zu sein, und sie hatte ihn mit ihrer übereifrigen Art, an ihrer Arbeit zu hängen, vor den Kopf gestoßen. Niemand würde besser wissen als Severus, wie man Obacht auf einen Zaubertrank gab, und sie hatte ihn unabsichtlich verletzt, indem sie genau das anzweifelte.

»Glaubst du, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, wenn ich ins Labor zurückkehre?«

»Natürlich nicht, Honey. Hast du bereits gegessen?«

»Ja. Möchtest du, dass ich auf dich warte?«

»Nein, ab mit dir. Unterbrich ihn nicht, wenn er die Umdrehungen zählt«, empfahl sie ihm.

Minuten später, nachdem sie das Labor wieder betrat, fand sie Severus mitten im letzten Zyklus des Umrührens vor und Nathan, der alles aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie näherte sich ihnen, als er den Rührstab heraushob. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, offerierte er ihr das Arbeitsgerät und sagte: »Alles deins.«

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er den Raum und überließ es ihr, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie ihren Mangel an Taktgefühl wiedergutmachen konnte.

*-*-*-*

Severus benahm sich während des Abendessens distanziert, reagierte selbst auf das Geplapper von Nathan nur wenig. Am Ende des Essens fühlte sich Hermione so schlecht darüber, was zuvor geschehen war, dass sie Nathan draußen warten ließ, als sie einander Gute Nacht wünschten. 

»Ich entschuldige mich für das, was ich im Labor getan habe.«

»Es ist spät«, erinnerte er sie.

»Ich möchte nicht heute Abend nicht gehen ohne sicherzustellen, dass du verstehst, dass ich überrumpelt war. Die Art und Weise, in der du mich mit deiner Anwesenheit ablenkt hast, ist erschreckend. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schlecht darauf reagiert habe. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Ich …«

»Nathan wartet.«

»Ich möchte nicht gehen«, gestand sie ein, da sie ihn nicht verlassen wollte, bevor sie davon überzeugt war, dass er ihre Entschuldigung akzeptiert hatte.

Sein unbestimmbarer Gesichtsausdruck zerrten an Hermiones Nerven von wie die Schnüre an einer Marionette.

»Ich werde mit euch gehen«, sagte er und hielt die Tür für sie auf, damit sie ihm voran den Kerker-Korridor betreten konnte.

»Dad?«

»Ich werde euch heute Abend begleiten«, sagte Severus einfach.

Sie beobachteten, wie Nathan hinter dem Portrait der Fetten Dame verschwand, und Hermione nahm sofort seine Hand. »Severus?«

»Nicht hier«, murmelte er, sich umschauend.

»Dann meine Wohnung«, bot sie an.

Er setzte sich in Gang und nahm Hermione an der Hand, was sie sich mit jeder vergehenden Minute mehr entspannen ließ. An ihrer Tür wartete er darauf, dass sie ihnen Zugang gewährte, und sobald sie eingetreten waren, konnte Hermione ihre innere Unruhe nicht mehr zurückhalten.

»Ich hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, mich bei dir dafür zu bedanken, dass du mir im Labor geholfen hast.«

Seine Hand wärmte eine Seite ihres Gesichtes. »Genug davon.« Seine Lippen fanden die ihrigen, und Hermiones Knie gaben vor Erleichterung beinahe unter ihr nach. Sie hielt sich an seinem Nacken fest, ihren Körper an den seinigen pressend.

»Danke.« Sie strich sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht, ihn mit Händen und Augen liebkosend. »Wiederhole das, was du mit mir im Labor getan hast«, bat sie. »Bring' mich dazu, mich in meinen Gefühlen zu verlieren.« Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Nacken und auf seine Brust, wanderten seine Arme auf der Unterseite seiner Roben entlang, bis sie seinen Rücken erreichten.

»Du traust mir zu viel zu«, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während seine Stimme in ihr Gehirn eindrang und es zum Schmelzen brachte.

Sie schenkte ihm ein törichtes Lächeln, bevor sie ihn abermals küsste.

»Du hast mich beinahe dazu gebracht, den Zaubertrank zum Teufel zu schicken, damit ich einfach auf diese Art verharren könnte, dich festhaltend und den ganzen Tag lang küssend.«

»Weniger Worte.« Er bedeckte ihren Mund mit seinem, um ihr das Wie zu demonstrieren. Sie verlor sich in ihm, spürte Hände und bediente sich dieser, um unerforschte Stellen zu berühren, bis das geschäftige Schweigen zu atemlosem Delirium wurde.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, die Unterhaltung wieder in Gang zu setzen.

»Severus«, versuchte sie dies, während sie mit ihrer Nase seinen Hals berührte und ihren Mund aus seiner Reichweite brachte. Er schob ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht, hinterließ einen fröstelnden Schauer auf dem Pfad, wo sein Daumen entlangstrich. »Ich habe Durst.« Sich aus seiner Umarmung befreiend, offerierte sie: »Möchtest du ein Glas Wasser?«

»Vielleicht sollte ich gehen.«

»Nein!«, reagierte Hermione. »Ich meine … bleib hier.« Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zur Couch. »Bleib hier und erzähl' mir über deine Woche. Was hast du gemacht, seit ich dich am Mittwoch zuletzt gesehen habe?«

Er beobachtete sie, während sie zwei metallene Schmuckkelche mit Wasser füllte. »Du willst plaudern? Wir können nicht vortäuschen, dass wir uns gerade erst begegnet sind.«

»Warum können wir das nicht?«

»Weil meine Erinnerungen an dich nicht spontan aus meinem Kopf verschwinden werden. Nun, technisch gesehen, könnte ich sie ausradieren, aber du verstehst, was ich meine. Wir kennen einander länger als nur ein paar Tage.«

»Die Umstände sind unterschiedlich. Wir sind unterschiedlich.«

Er hob eine Augenbraue, um zu widersprechen. Sie bot ihm einen Kelch Wasser an, den er akzeptierte.

»Versuchst du, mir zu erzählen, dass du dich in den letzten zehn Jahren überhaupt nicht verändert hast?« Sie setzte sich neben ihn, um auf seine Antwort zu warten.

»Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich nicht der Mann bin, den du getroffen hast, als du in Hogwarts angekommen bist?« Von dem Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht ausgehend, konnte Hermione erkennen, dass er es in Bezug auf die Frage todernst meinte.

»Ich bin nicht das Mädchen, das du vor zwanzig Jahren getroffen hast, genauso, wie ich davon überzeugt bin, dass du nicht länger der Mann bist, den ich kannte, als ich dieses Mädchen war.«

»Jungen und Mädchen verändern sich häufig. Männer und Frauen allerdings … Es gibt einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt im Leben, wo die Handlungen nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden können, und das Leben jenen als eine Reihe von Konsequenzen folgt. Mein Leben war immer ein außer Kontrolle geratener Zug, der jeden, der jemals versucht hat, seine Richtung zu ändern, tötete oder verletzte.«

Sie überdachte seine Worte. »Du könntest Recht haben, aber—«

»Es gibt kein 'Aber'.«

»Aber«, setzte sie fort, »uns werden immer neue Wege zur Auswahl angeboten, und selbst wenn sie sich nicht alle allzu sehr voneinander zu unterscheiden scheinen, so haben wir trotzdem die Wahl, uns zu ändern. Du hast das gemacht. Ich ebenfalls. Wir haben uns geändert.«

»Selbst wenn ich dir beistimme, dass wir veränderte Menschen sind, wird unsere Vergangenheit immer die Basis dafür sein, wer wir jetzt sind. Wärst du nicht Potters Günstling gewesen, wärst du nicht zu der Frau geworden, die du heute bist.«

»Und wer würde sie sein?«

»Vollkommen wahnsinnig, viel zu vertrauensselig, übereifrig, wenn es um die Interessen anderer geht, jedoch nicht für sich selbst, eine Streberin.«

Sie lächelte ihm zu. »Wie schmeichelhaft.«

Er verbeugte sich spöttisch.

»Und wer bist du?«, fragte sie, ohne sich viel dabei zu denken, und begriff erst im Nachhinein, wie viel sie von ihm verlangte.

Er wandte seine Augen ab.

Bevor das Schweigen beide frösteln lassen konnte, rückte Hermione näher und nahm seine Hände in die ihrigen. »Darf ich?«

Er gab ihr nicht die Erlaubnis, er verbot es ihr jedoch auch nicht.

»Ich nehme nicht für mich in Anspruch, dich so gut zu kennen, wie ich es mir ersehne.« Sie lächelte und versuchte damit, ein wenig Wärme auf ihn und seine kalten Hände zu übertragen. »Du bist anders als der Mann, dem ich während des Krieges begegnete. Bevor du mich unterbrichst, möchte ich dich wissen lassen, dass du auch jetzt noch genauso abschreckend, unfair, absichtlich grausam und brillant wie eh und je bist, doch damals schienst du auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise … unvollständig zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, was gefehlt hat, aber nach diesen letzten verrückten Monaten glaube ich, dass dieses 'Etwas' jetzt nicht mehr fehlt. Vielleicht ist es deshalb, weil wir mehr Zeit zusammen verbracht haben, oder es war einfach nur der Eindruck, den du bei mir hinterlassen hast, als du während des Krieges unter solch massivem Stress gestanden hast – ich bin mir nicht sicher. Auf jeden Fall mag ich diese Version von dir lieber.«

»Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe. Ich bin abschreckend, unfair, absichtlich grausam und brillant.«

Sie lachte. »Und was noch?«

Er gab ihren Händedruck zurück und schaute sie eindringlich an. »Nathan veränderte mich«, bekannte er.

Die Erwähnung ihrer beider Sohnes in einem solch bedeutenden Zusammenhang ließ ihr Herz sich weiten. »Er vervollständigte mich ebenfalls.« Sie befreite eine Hand, um den Blick seiner Augen freizumachen, indem sie sein Haar hinter sein Ohr schob. »Du und Nathan, ihr habt mich vervollständigt.« Sie küsste ihn zärtlich und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er hieß sie in einer mit einem Arm ausgeführten Umarmung willkommen und zog sie an sich heran.

Sie endete letztendlich damit, auf diese Weise einzunicken, indem sie die Hitze seines Körpers als Decke und seinen Herzschlag als ein perfektes Wiegenlied nahm.

»Hermione.«

»Hmm.«

»Wach auf.«

Sie versuchte, seiner Stimme zu gehorchen, während sie ihr Gesicht an seinem Brustkorb rieb. Es war so angenehm. »Nein«, erklärte sie ihm. Wenn sie jetzt aufwachen würde, würde der Traum, dass er es wäre, verschwinden, und sie würde ihn so schrecklich vermissen.

»Hermione.«

Sie öffnete ihre schweren Augenlider und lächelte schläfrig, als er nicht verschwand. »Ich bin wach.«

Er schob ihr Haar beiseite und platzierte flüchtige Küsse auf ihre Lippen und die Stirn. »Geh ins Bett.« Er half ihr aufzustehen. »Wir sehen uns morgen früh.«

Sie brachte ihn bis zur Tür und hielt ihn an der Hand fest, bevor er gehen konnte.

»Ich vermisse dich bereits jetzt.«

Er küsste sie und verließ ihre Wohnung, in die Dunkelheit des Korridors verschwindend.

*-*-*-*

Es gab den üblichen Tumult in der Großen Halle, als Harry Potter mit Schulleiterin McGonagall hereinkam. Nathan lächelte und winkte seinem Paten zu, der auf seinem Weg zum Lehrertisch sein Winken erwiderte.

»Ich liebe es, wenn Harry Potter für Professor Lupin einspringt«, kommentierte Kevin.

»Ich ebenfalls«, stimmte Nathan zu. Er schaffte es nicht, das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. In ihrem Brief hatte Tante Ginny ihm mitgeteilt, dass sein Patenonkel sein Prince-Familien-Insigne mitbringen würde. Es war endlich angekommen!

Nach dem Vormittagsunterricht schaute Nathan auf einen Sprung im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorbei, wo er seinen Patenonkel vorfand, der mehrere Übungspuppen für Duelle instand setzte. Er klopfte an die geöffnete Tür. Harry schaute auf.

»Nathan.« Sein Pate lächelte und winkte ihn heran. »Komm 'rein. Ich bin hier fast fertig.« Er reparierte eine weitere Übungspuppe. »Wo sind deine Freunde?«

»Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich einen kurzen Abstecher machen würde, bevor ich zum Mittagessen gehe, und ich glaube, dass sie dachten, dass ich damit die Bibliothek meinte.«

Harry lachte. »Ein wahrer Granger.«

Nathan lächelte über das, was er als Kompliment ansah.

»Ich werde nur das Büro abschließen, und wir können uns unten mit ihnen treffen.«

»Hat Tante Ginny irgendetwas für mich mitgeschickt?« Nathan war zu erpicht darauf, um zu warten.

»Ja, in der Tat, das hat sie. Ich hätte es beinahe vergessen. Es ist im Büro. Ich bin gleich zurück.« Harry kam mit einem kleinen Kästchen zurück. »Hier hast du es.«

Nathan öffnete es auf der Stelle und bewunderte die Schönheit der Arbeit. »Tante Ginny ist in Verwandlung wirklich gut«, kommentierte er.

»Was ist das?« Harry näherte sich, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. »Eine Brosche?« Er schaute Nathan verblüfft an. »Bist du nicht zu jung, um Mädchen nachzusteigen?«

»Mädchen?« Jetzt war es an Nathan, verblüfft zu sein. »Oh! Nein, das ist nicht für ein Mädchen! Es ist …« Beinahe hätte Nathan seinem Paten erzählt, was das Insigne wirklich war. »Das ist für eine Hausaufgabe in Geschichte der Magie.«

»Oh, ich verstehe. Und was hat es damit auf sich?«

»Es ist eine wirklich uralte Zauberer-Tradition. Ich las ein Buch, das die Existenz dieser Tradition bis in Merlins Ära zurückdatiert.«

»Merlin? Wirklich?« Harry legte einen Arm um ihn und zog Nathan mit sich aus dem Klassenzimmer. »Das ist bestimmt alles äußerst faszinierend, wie ich mir sicher bin, aber wir sollten besser in Gang kommen, wenn wir es noch zum Mittagessen schaffen wollen, bevor das Essen zu Ende ist.«

Nathan lächelte zufriedengestellt. Sein Prince-Familien-Insigne war perfekt, und er hatte es rechtzeitig erhalten, um es schon beim Tee mit seinem Vater an diesem Nachmittag zu tragen.

*-*-*-*

Nathan betrat das Büro des Meisters der Zaubertränke, die Gryffindor-Robenmit einer traditionellen Slytherin-Gewandspange verziert.

»Hallo, Dad.«

»Guten Tag, Nathan. Ich werde diese Aufsätze beenden, wir werden jedoch bald in meine Wohnung gehen. Setz' dich.«

»Worüber handeln die Aufsätze?«

»Salat, wie es scheint. Es wird niemals aufhören, mich in Erstaunen zu versetzen, wie unverschämt kreativ einige Schwachköpfe sein können, wenn sie angewiesen werden, Recherchen über Chinesischen Kaukohlanzustellen«, antwortete sein Vater. »Was bei Merlin ist ein Bok Choy?«

»Das ist ein chinesisches Gericht mit Kraut.«

Snape hob den Blick von dem Aufsatz, um überrascht auf Nathan zu schauen.

»Ich mag chinesisches Essen.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelnd.

Plötzlich veränderten sich die Augen seines Vaters von neugierig zu erschrocken, als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. »Was ist das an deinen Roben?«, fragte er Nathan eindringlich, ließ den Federkiel fallen und stand auf.

»Es ist ein Prince-Familien-Insigne.« Nathan lächelte, glücklich darüber, dass sein Plan, seinen Vater zu überraschen, so gut funktionierte. »Es ist genau wie deins. Gefällt es dir?«

»Mach' es ab.«

»Was?«

»Nimm es ab!«

Nathan starrte fassungslos auf seinen Vater. »Warum? Ich habe jedes Re—«

»Jetzt, Nathan!«

Er gehorchte, nahm die Gewandspange ab, ohne eine Erklärung dafür zu haben, warum etwas, was er als eine angenehme Überraschung vorbereitet hatte, seinen Dad zu einer vollkommen gegenteiligen Reaktion animiert haben könnte.

»Gib sie her.«

Nathan reichte sie ihm mit leicht zittriger Hand.

»Wo hast du das gefunden? Wer gab dir das?«

»Ich … Es war …«

»Wer?«, kam die wütende Stimme seines Vaters, jetzt bloß lauter.

»Onkel Harry brachte es ...«

Der Mann war aus der Tür, bevor Nathan auch nur mit einer Erklärung beginnen konnte. Er rannte dem Mann nach und versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, als sie die Haupttreppen hinaufstiegen.

»Dad!«, rief er und versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen stehenzubleiben. »Dad!«

Als sie die richtige Etage erreichten, startete Nathan durch und rannte seinem Vater voraus.

»Nathan! Geh in mein Büro zurück!«

Nathan ignorierte den Befehl und rannte weiter. »Onkel Harry! Onkel Harry!«, rief er, um zu versuchen, seinen Paten vor dem Zorn seines Vaters zu warnen. »Onkel Harry!«

Harry erschien schließlich auf dem Korridor. »Nathan?«

»Lauf, Onkel Harry! Nach drinnen!« Nathan stieß seinen Paten zurück ins Büro und musste innehalten, um durchzuatmen. »Benutze das Flohnetz!« Er atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch. »Er ist hinter dir her!«

»Wer? Was geht hier vor?«

»Mein Dad! Lauf!«

»Nathan, ich glaube, dass ich dir sagte, du sollst in mein Büro zurückgehen.«

»Oh, nein! Zu spät!«, jammerte Nathan.

»Was soll das bedeuten, Snape?«

»Dad, Onkel Harry hat mir das Prince-Familien-Insigne lediglich mitgebracht. Er hat es nicht—«

»Halt' dich da 'raus, Nathan«, qualifizierte sein Vater Nathans Erklärungsversuch ab. Sich Harry zuwendend, beschuldigte er ihn: »Versuchen Sie, meinen Sohn zu korrumpieren, ihn gegen mich aufzuhetzen?

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber Sie reden, aber ich mag Ihren Ton nicht, Snape, genauso wenig wie die Art und Weise, wie Sie mit meinem Patensohn sprechen.«

»Dad, bitte. Er hat nichts …«

»Dass Sie das Halbblutprinz-Fiasko nie vergessen konnten, ist eine Sache, aber meinen Sohn zu benutzen, um Ihre kleinkarierte Rache an mir zu verüben, ist ein starkes Stück – sogar für Sie, Potter.« Snapes Zauberstab fand seinen Weg in dessen Hand.

Genauso wie Harrys.

Nathans Augen weiteten sich. All das geschah viel zu schnell, simultan.

Sein Pate schrie: »Lassen Sie den Zauberstab fallen, Snape!«

Sein Vater schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. » _Incendio!_ «

Die Gewandspange, die das Prince-Insigne trug, fiel wie ein Stück Holz auf den Steinfußboden, wo sie mit wütenden Flammen verbrannte.

Nathan keuchte auf, als er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen der Zerstörung dessen zusah, woran er Wochen gearbeitet hatte, um es mit Hilfe von Tante Ginny als eine Überraschung für seinen Vater vorzubereiten.

»Manipulieren Sie nie wieder meinen Sohn, Potter«, warnte die knurrende Stimme seines Vaters, »oder Sie werden derjenige sein, der als nächstes brennt. Gehen wir, Nathan.«

Harry stellte sich schützend vor Nathan. »Er wird mit Ihnen nirgendwo hingehen, Snape. Was war das? Was haben Sie da verbrannt?«

»Das Prince-Familien-Insigne.« Nathan fand seine Stimme wieder, während seine Augen starr auf den Punkt gerichtet waren, wo die Gewandspange zu Asche verbrannt war.

Schweigen, brutal und drückend, legte sich über sie alle, beide Männer durch Nathans ruhige Worte verstummt.

»Ich verstehe nicht …« Er blickte zu seinem Vater auf, während eine Träne sein Gesicht herunterlief. »Du hast sie zerstört, aber ich ...«

»Du bist kein Prince«, erklärte ihm sein Vater vehement. »Potter benutzte dich, um mich zu treffen, und dafür wird er bezahlen. Du wirst niemals einer von ihnen sein; du wirst niemals ein Prince sein.«

Mit seinem Geist völlig aus der Bahn herausgewirbelt, schenkte Nathan den Erklärungen seines Vaters wenig Beachtung. »Ich bat Tante Ginny, die Spange für mich zu machen. Es sollte eine Überraschung für dich sein, eine gute Überraschung.« Nathan wusste immer noch nicht, an welcher Stelle sein Plan schiefgelaufen war. Er schaute noch einmal auf die Stelle, wo das Insigne verbrannt war. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass es genauso wie das war, das du auf Malfoy Manor getragen hast. Es war das Prince-Insigne, davon bin ich überzeugt.«

»Sie haben ihn nach Malfoy Manor mitgenommen?«, fragte Harry Snape und wurde ignoriert.

Nathan sah wieder auf seinen Vater. »Du bist ein Prince, ich kann mich in dieser Sache nicht derartig geirrt haben.«

»Was versuchst du zu sagen? Dass _du_ das Insigne hast herstellen lassen? Dass das deine Idee war und nicht Potters?« Sein Vater begann, in seine Richtung herüberzukommen.

»Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, Snape!«, warnte Harry.

Snape entwaffnete Harry mit stabloser Magie. »Halten Sie den Mund, Potter.« Direkt vor Nathan stehen bleibend, fragte er: »Warum hast du das getan?«

»Ich …« Eine weitere Träne quoll aus seinen Augen, doch sein Dad wischte sie weg, bevor sie sein bereits feuchtes Gesicht herunterlief. »Ich wollte einfach nur Teil deiner Familie sein«, bekannte Nathan, sich darüber gewahr werdend, was der wirkliche Grund hinter seinem Wunsch gewesen war, das Insigne zu tragen.

Sein Vater schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Sie verdienen dich nicht. Du bist nicht wie sie, und wenn es in meiner Macht steht, die Dinge auf diese Art und Weise zu belassen, dann wird es das sein, was ich mache.«

Nathan konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich der Schmerz darüber auf seinem Gesicht zeigte.

»Nein, nein. Das bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht mein Sohn bist, meine einzige Familie. Du bist ein Granger, und du kannst ein Snape sein, wenn du das willst, aber du bist in keinerlei Hinsicht annähernd so wie jener verabscheuungswürdige Prince-Clan.«

Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf, da er auch jetzt noch nicht glauben konnte, dass das alles derartig schiefgelaufen sein könnte. Er hatte seine Recherchen penibel angestellt; er hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass sein Vater so böse auf ein Insigne reagieren könnte, das er selbst trug – vermutlich mit Stolz. Nathan biss auf seine Unterlippe, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

»Machen Sie sich nützlich, Potter. Besorgen Sie uns Tee. Der Junge braucht Tee.«

Er wurde von starken Händen zu einem Sessel geleitet, und das ärgerte ihn. »Ich brauche keinen Tee.« Nathan schüttelte die Hände ab. »Hör' auf damit, mich zu behandeln, als ob ich ein Baby wäre.«

»Sohn, ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu ängstigen …«

»Ich bin nicht verängstigt«, entgegnete er.

»Natürlich bist du das nicht«, stimmte der Mann zu, die Stimme gedämpft. »Du bist zornig.«

Nathan konnte dies nicht mit derselben Vehemenz bestreiten, deshalb beschloss er, die Äußerung unkommentiert zu lassen.

»Ich kann dich nicht das Insigne von Mördern und Muggel-Hassern tragen lassen. Glaub' mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass keinerlei Ruhm mit dem Namen Prince verbunden ist, Nathan. Du bist nicht wie sie, und ich will nicht, dass du jemals wieder einen Gedanken daran verschwendest. Verstehst du?«

»Sie erfanden den Schokofrosch. Sie waren berühmte Tränkemeister. Warum ...«

»Das ist es nicht wert.«

Nathan war nicht überzeugt. »Wenn es so schlimm ist, ein Prince zu sein, warum verwendest du dann deren Insigne?«

»Ich …« Sein Vater zögerte und schaute auf Harry. »Wir gehen in die Kerker zurück, um dieses Gespräch dort zu beenden.« Der Mann zerrte an seinem Arm; Nathan schüttelte ihn abermals ab.

»Ich will es wissen, Dad.«

Snape schloss seine Augen. »Ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, mein Sohn, bin einer von ihnen.«

»Das macht keinerlei Sinn!«, argumentierte Nathan, und Schmerz fand seinen Weg zurück in sein Gesicht.

»Ich bin kein guter Mann.« Er beabsichtigte, erneut Nathans Arm zu ergreifen, ließ allerdings seine Hand an seine Seite zurücksinken. »Komm mit mir, bitte.«

»Warum glaubst du, dass du kein guter Mann bist?«

»Nathan, bitte.«

»Du sorgst dich immer um mich, sogar, bevor wir wussten, dass du mein Dad bist, selbst dann, wenn ich etwas Falsches tue. Mom erzählte mir davon, wie du dauernd sie und Onkel Harry beschützt hast.« Sich darüber bewusst werdend, wo sie waren, und wer sich mit ihnen hier befand, richtete Nathan die Frage an seinen Paten. »Ist das nicht wahr, Onkel Harry? Hat mein Dad nicht euch alle geschützt?«

»Ja, das hat er«, antwortete Harry, während er einen eigentümlichen Blick auf Snape richtete.

Sein Vater seufzte. »Ich weiß nicht, was du all diese Jahre über mich gehört hast, aber die Wahrheit ist … nicht angenehm.«

»Welche Wahrheit? Hasst du Muggel?«

»Ich habe nichts gegen Muggel.«

»Bist du ein Mörder?«

Der Mann massierte seinen Nasenrücken, als er versuchte, seine Antwort zu formulieren, als das Unwahrscheinlichste überhaupt geschah …

»Nein, ist er nicht«, antwortete Harry Potter. »Er ist einer der Helden, wie deine Mutter und ich.«

»Halten Sie sich da 'raus, Potter.«

»Er ist ein übellauniger und unbarmherziger Held, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Held.«

»Also sollte er nicht das Prince-Insigne tragen, wenn es für Mörder bestimmt ist«, suchte Nathan sich bei seinem Paten zu überzeugen.

»Um Merlins willen!! Ich bin dein Vater, nicht er. Er hat dabei kein Mitspracherecht!«

»Wenn du weiterhin das Prince-Insigne trägst, werde ich es ebenfalls tragen müssen«, machte Nathan deutlich.

»Ich verbiete es dir!«

»So läuft das nun mal. Die Tradition diktiert, dass ich nur das Insigne meiner Vorfahren tragen kann. Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl, als das Prince-Insigne zu tragen.«

»Stell' in dieser Angelegenheit nicht meine Geduld auf die Probe, Nathan. Deine Impertinenz wird in dieser Situation nicht toleriert.«

»Ich glaube, dass wir einen toten Punkt erreicht haben«, unterbrach Harry, als Nathan im Begriff war, seine Antwort abzugeben.

»Potter …«

»Wir werden beim Tee besser nachdenken können«, fuhr Harry fort. »Ich werde ein Tablett liefern lassen. Möchtest du ein paar Kekse, Nathan?«

»Ja, bitte.«

»Also ist es vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn _er_ Tee anbietet«, murmelte sein Vater, während er ihnen zu den Sesseln folgte.

Tee wurde serviert, Kekse wurden gegessen, und das Schweigen war ohrenbetäubend.

»Wir haben noch immer einen toten Punkt zu überwinden. Was schlägst du vor, dass wir in dieser Hinsicht unternehmen, Nathan?«, erkundigte sich Harry.

Nathan schaute auf seinen Vater, der Harry mit offensichtlicher Wut betrachtete.

»Ich schlage vor, dass mein Dad damit aufhört, das Prince-Insigne zu tragen.« Dann, direkt an ihn gerichtet, setzte Nathan hinzu: »Du bist kein Mörder, Dad, und du bist auch kein Muggel-Hasser. Du bist ein Held.«

»Severus?«

»Potter!«, schnappte sein Vater. Als Nathan dachte, dass dies das einzige Wort seines Vaters bleiben würde, dass er niemals zustimmen würde, quetschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein verärgertes »In Ordnung.« heraus.

Nathan lächelte. »Danke.«

 

 **A/N:** Severus versucht es, er versucht es wirklich. Es ist nur, dass es für ihn so schwierig ist. Armer Mann … Zumindest kennen Hermione und Nathan ihn ein wenig besser und können hinter seine Unsicherheit blicken.:0)

 

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Das Ende von Nathans erstem Schuljahr, und der Beginn von Severus' Familienleben.

 


	37. Verunsicherungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsere kleine Familie kämpft mit ihrer Unsicherheit gegenüber dem jeweils anderen.

[ **Not Only A Granger** ](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)

**Insecurities**

by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**DISCLAIMER** : Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** : Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** : Shey Snape, GinnyW und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY:** Kapitel Fünfunddreißig! Unsere kleine Familie kämpft mit ihrer Unsicherheit gegenüber dem jeweils anderen.

 

* * *

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 35: Verunsicherungen**

 

Severus' Plan, sich an diesem Mittwoch mit Hermione in Verbindung zu setzen, war nach dem ganzen Missverständnis mit Nathan in die Binsen gegangen. Die Zeit, von der er gedacht hatte, dass er diese mit ihr verleben würde, hatte Severus mit Nathan verbringen müssen, ansonsten hätte ihm sein Gewissen keine Ruhe gelassen.

Nach dem unbehaglichen Tee mit Potter hatte er den Jungen zurück in die Kerker gebracht, und sie hatten gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte Nathan ihm ein weiteres Versprechen abgerungen. Severus war definitiv milde geworden, wenn es um seinen Sohn ging, und er machte sein schlechtes Gewissen dafür verantwortlich.

Schlimmer als ein Abend ohne Hermione und zwei abgerungene Versprechen war Potters Indiskretion gewesen.

Als Severus mit Nathan im Gryffindor-Turm angekommen war, war Potter scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, um sich einzumischen – wieder einmal.

»Ich habe dich nicht beim Abendessen gesehen«, hatte er angemerkt.

»Ich habe in der Wohnung meines Dads zu Abend gegessen. Wir mussten das neue Familien-Insigne besprechen.« Nathan grinste Potter an und schaute dann auf Severus mit solcher Glückseligkeit, dass dies beinahe die Versprechungen und Potters Anwesenheit wettmachte.

»Ein neues Prince-Insigne?«

»Nein, nein. Wir werden dieses Insigne mehr nicht tragen. Stimmt's, Dad?«, hatte Nathan Potter geantwortet, nach Severus' Rückhalt suchend.

Severus hatte ihm seine Rückendeckung gegeben, nickend und sein erstes Versprechen nochmals bekräftigend.

»Dad und ich werden eine völlig neues Familien-Insigne entwickeln«, hatte Nathan weitererzählt. »Eines für _unsere_ Familie, beginnend mit uns.«

Sein Junge hatte so stolz geklungen, dass dies Severus sogar jetzt – bei der Erinnerung daran – überraschte.

»Ein Snape-Insigne?«, hatte sich Potter genauer erkundigen.

»Nein.« Der Verdruss in Nathans Tonfall über die Schwerfälligkeit von Potters Gehirn hatte Severus spöttisch lächeln lassen. »Wir werden natürlich ein Granger-Snape-Insigne machen«, hatte Nathan dem lästigen Potter erzählt, womit er das zweite Versprechen von Severus mit jemandem teilte.

»Oh«, hatte Potter geantwortet. »Natürlich.«

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sich Potters Gesichtsausdruck verändert hatte; diese Veränderung war die Ursache dafür, dass Severus sich seitdem auch jetzt noch jedes Mal unbehaglich fühlte, wenn er sich mit Potter in demselben Raum aufhalten mussten. Die grünen Augen des Mannes hatten auf ihm geruht, als ob er Severus zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sehen würde. So lästig wie Potter auch immer gewesen war, das war nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie er nach dieser Begegnung agiert hatte – höflich, respektvoll, und dann war da dieses Anstarren … inquisitorisch, grüblerisch. Severus fürchtete sich davor. Was mochte er planen?

Es blieb keine Zeit, um dies herauszufinden, bevor Hermione ankommen würde. Severus würde Potter im Auge behalten müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass dieser seine Nase nicht abermals in Severus' Angelegenheiten stecken würde, dieses Mal dort hinein, wo Hermione betroffen war.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Sinn setzte er sich zum Mittagessen auf den Platz neben Potter. Hermione kam wenig später an und ließ sich auf Severus' anderer Seite nieder, während sie ihn lieb anlächelte.

»Hallo.«

Er hätte sie richtig begrüßen wollen, doch … »Guten Abend, Hermione.« Das würde genügen müssen.

Sie strahlte ihn nichtsdestotrotz strahlend an.

»Hallo, Hermione.«

Ihr Lächeln verlosch entsprechend, bevor sie auf Potters Gruß antwortete. »Harry.«

Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Freunden war nach wie vor frostig. **>** _Gut <_, erklärte sich Severus innerlich einverstanden. Das würde seinen Job erleichtern.

»Was hat dich in dieser Woche so beschäftigt gehalten?«, fragte sie Severus, offensichtlich eine Referenz auf seine vollständige Abwesenheit während der letzten paar Tage.

»Ich … Potters Anwesenheit im Schloss hat einen negativen Einfluss auf die Schüler, und während seiner Besuche ist immer viel mehr los.«

Sie tätschelte seine Hand – auf dem Tisch, wo jeder es sehen konnte.

»Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du imstande sein wirst, dich im Laufe des Wochenendes zu entspannen.« Ihr Lächeln war vielsagend, doch nicht mehr als ihre Hand, die immer noch über seiner verweilte.

Oh, ihre zärtliche Berührung verdiente Küsse und die Erwiderung der Berührung als Belohnung – ihre weiche Haut, ihr sanftes Gesicht, ihre entzückenden Lippen …

»Da ich bis morgen bleiben werde«, drängte sich Potter dazwischen, »denkst du, dass wir über die Fortschritte bei deinen Recherchen sprechen könnten, bevor ich abreise?«

Sie ließ von seiner Hand ab. Severus hasste Potter wirklich.

»Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum nicht«, stimmte sie zu – geschäftsmäßig.

Severus fragte sich, ob ihre Zurückhaltung gegenüber einer Unterhaltung mit Potter noch immer eine Nebenwirkung von Potters loser Zunge und dessen konsequenten Durchsickernlassens von Informationen über Severus' Beziehung zu Nathan war.

»Sei morgen nach dem Frühstück in Severus' Büro, und dann werde ich dir Bericht erstatten.«

Nach dem Abendessen, als die Schüler alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und Schlafsälen eingeschlossen waren – oder in bekannten Schlupfwinkeln, die er in dieser Nacht meiden würde – ging Severus zu Hermiones Wohnung und klopfte einmal an die Tür.

Ihr Lächeln, wenn sie seiner ansichtig wurde, ließ immer sein Herz rasen. »Ich dachte, dass ich auf dich durch die Kerker würde Jagd machen müssen. Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?«

Bevor er seine Abwesenheit oder die späten Stunden rechtfertigen konnte, zog sie ihn in einen Kuss.

Er entschied, dass er ihrer Lippen niemals überdrüssig werden würde.

Als er sich das nächste Mal seiner selbst bewusst wurde, hatte er den Raum durchquert, Hermione an seinen Brustkorb gepresst, ihre Augen schwerlidrig, ihre Lippen feucht und ihr Rücken gegen die Wand.

»Wir sollten nicht so lange Zeit auf den jeweils anderen verzichten müssen«, kommentierte sie, während sie sein Gesicht mit ihren beiden Händen umschloss und lächelte. »Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst.« Sie küsste ihn abermals, nicht mit der Eindringlichkeit von zuvor, sondern zärtlich, ehrfurchtsvoll.

»Ich hatte geplant, dich am Mittwoch zu besuchen«, erzählte er ihr, darin schwelgend, ihre seidenen Locken zu spüren, die an der rauen Haut seiner schwieligen Finger hängen blieben.

»Was ließ dich deine Pläne ändern?«

Er beobachtete, wie eine ihrer Haarlocken von seinem Finger wegfederte, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat. »Nathan hatte eine unselige Idee, die mich beschäftigt hielt.«

»Nathan? Ich dachte, du sagtest, dass Harry dich aufgehalten hätte.«

»Potter war involviert.«

Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand, um ihn zur Couch zu dirigieren, eine Bewegung, an die er sich sehr leicht gewöhnen könnte. »Erzähl' mir, was geschehen ist.«

»Nathan kreuzte zu unserem Treffen mit einem Familien-Insigne auf, das er trug.«

»Ein Familien-Insigne? Ist das nicht so ein antikes, traditionelles Reinblüter-Objekt?«

Er nickte. »Das überrumpelte mich ebenfalls.«

»Was hatte Harry damit zu tun?«

»Mrs. Potter fertigte das Insigne für Nathan an.«

»Ginny? Okay, jetzt komme ich nicht mehr mit. Fang' am Anfang an.«

Doch wo dabei beginnen? Sollte er ihr zuerst über die Schreierei, über das Beinahe-Verfluchen oder über die Tränen ihres Jungen erzählen? Er seufzte.

»Nathan glaubte, dass es mir gefallen würde, ihn das Prince-Familien-Insigne tragen zu sehen, doch das war das Letzte, was ich an ihm sehen wollte.«

Er wollte, dass sie irgendetwas sagte, um zu bestätigen, dass sie all seine in dieser Aussage unausgesprochen enthaltenen Gründe kannte, doch sie schwieg weiterhin.

»Ich fragte ihn, und er erzählte mir, dass es ihm von Potter mitgebracht worden war«, setzte er seine Erklärung fort.

»Und du hast nicht abgewartet, um den Rest zu hören, stimmt's?«

Sie hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht, allerdings machte die Tatsache, dass er darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gelangte, ihre Feststellung nicht weniger unangenehm. Er verließ die Couch und blieb vor dem Fenster stehen. »Ich war mir sicher, dass Potter versuchte, meinen Sohn gegen mich auszuspielen. Ich verlor meine Beherrschung«, gestand er ein.

»Du hast Harry zur Rede gestellt.«

Es war seine Zeit, nichts zu sagen.

»Anhand des Sitzplatz-Arrangements zum Mittagessen – darf ich annehmen, dass jetzt alles geklärt ist?«

Obwohl ihn nichts davon überzeugen konnte, dass Potter nicht irgendetwas im Schilde führte, nickte er. »Nathan hatte Mrs. Potter gebeten, das Insigne anzufertigen, nicht Potter.«

Er hörte, wie sie sich ihm von hinten näherte. Er konnte ihr Spiegelbild im Fenster sehen, und es half ihm dabei, nicht zurückzuschrecken und die Hand zu akzeptieren, die sie auf seiner Schulter legte.

»Waren Flüche involviert?«, fragte sie.

Er schaute angespannt auf ihr in der Fensterscheibe sich widerspiegelndes Gesicht, doch er konnte keinerlei sichtbare Anzeichen für Vorwürfe darin finden, lediglich Besorgnis. Er drehte sich herum, und ihre Hand glitt hinunter, um nach seiner zu greifen.

»Nein – allerdings lediglich deshalb, weil Nathan dazwischen gegangen ist«, erzählte er ihr.

Die Angst zeigte sich nunmehr durch ihre ein wenig geweiteten Augen hindurch. Ihre Hand jedoch hielt weiterhin die seine fest.

»Es gab keine Beteiligung von Flüchen«, sagte er, womit er versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. »Ich habe mich mit Nathan unterhalten, und die Sache wurde geklärt. Dein kostbarer Potter ist heil und unversehrt.«

»Es ist nicht Harry, um den ich besorgt bin.« Das hatte er gewusst, sogar, bevor sie dies ausgesprochen hatte, deshalb ging seine Überraschung damit einher, was sie als nächstes sagte. »Du bist es, um den ich mir Sorgen mache.« Sie zog ihn zur Couch zurück, und er konnte sich nur fügen. Sein Gesicht liebkosend, sprach sie weiter: »Warum hat der Anblick des Prince-Familien-Insignes an Nathan dir derartig zu schaffen gemacht, dass du bis zu dem Punkt getrieben wurdest, an dem du geglaubt hast, dass du persönlich angegriffen wirst?«

»Das ist nicht wichtig.« Wenn ihre Hände, die die seinen hielten, nicht so beruhigend gewesen wären, hätte er abermals die Flucht von der Couch ergriffen. »Das Insigne wurde zerstört, und ich werde es bei Nathan wieder gut machen, indem ich mit ihm an einem neuen Insigne arbeiten werde.«

Sie rückte näher an ihn heran und fand einen Weg in seine Arme. »Ich weiß, dass, über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen, schmerzhaft sein kann, aber es würde mich glücklich machen, im Stande zu sein, dir damit zu helfen. Vielleicht, mit der Zeit, werden wir es schaffen, diesen Punkt zu erreichen.« Sie blickte auf, und er konnte die Wärme ihres Lächelns spüren.

Er zog sie noch näher und enger an sich heran. Er war noch nicht bereit, mit ihr über seine Vergangenheit zu sprechen, über ein Leben, von dem er hoffte, dass es besser in seinen Erinnerungen belassen werden sollte. _Sie_ war noch nicht darauf vorbereitet, über seine Erinnerungen zu erfahren – zumindest nicht, wenn er wollte, dass sie blieb, wo er sie brauchte, genau hier, in seinen Armen.

Er war in Gedanken verloren und bemerkte weder, wie sich das Schweigen ausdehnte noch, wie die Zeit verging.

»Geh nur nicht zu weit weg, wo ich nicht im Stande sein werde, dich zu erreichen.«

Ihre leisen Worte ließen seine umherschweifenden Gedanken vor der Finsternis der Vergangenheit zurückweichen. Er blinzelte auf sie hinunter und akzeptierte ihren liebevollen Kuss, entspannte sich in ihren Armen und wählte sie als den einzigen Platz, in dem er sich heute Abend verlieren wollte.

Wie hatte er derartig lange ohne dies überlebt?

*-*-*-*

»Hermione?«

»Hier drinnen!«, rief sie aus, als sie vom Laboratorium aus das Büro betrat. »Setz dich. Ich mache das hier nur noch fertig – ich bin dabei, ein paar Proben für dich zuzustöpseln.«

Vom Alkoven aus, der seit Jahren durch Bücherregale verborgen war, konnte Severus sehen, wie Potter sich auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch setzte, während Hermione abermals aus dem Blickfeld verschwand. Sie warteten auf ihre Rückkehr.

»Hier.« Sie stellte einige Phiolen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und nahm Severus' Stuhl in Beschlag. »Ich habe etwas Erfolg mit einer modifizierten Basis gehabt, aber bisher gibt es noch nichts Abschließendes. Ich muss mehr Tests durchführen, bevor ich in der Lage bin, dir zu erzählen, ob wir für den nächsten Schritt bereit sind.«

»Das ist großartig«, erklärte Potter ihr, während er eines der Fläschchen in seine Hand nahm und damit spielte.

Severus wusste in diesem Moment, dass er richtig gelegen hatte damit, an diesem Morgen hierher zu kommen und Potter zu beobachten. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass der Bengel einen Hintergedanken für dieses Treffen hatte.

»Hermione«, begann Potter, während er die Phiole zurück zu den anderen stellte. »Ich … ich habe nicht um dieses Treffen gebeten, um über die Forschungsarbeiten zu diskutieren. Ich wollte mit dir über Snape sprechen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er davon erfährt.«

»Harry—« Severus konnte ihre Verärgerung wahrnehmen.

»Nein, warte. Zieh' nicht gleich voreilige Schlüsse. Ich habe ihn mit Nathan erlebt, und ich glaube nicht länger, dass du eine schlechte Entscheidung getroffen hast.«

Das würgte Hermiones Worte ab und ließ Severus gedankenvoll die Stirn runzeln.

»Nathan mag ihn.«

»Ich weiß, Harry.«

»Er schaut wirklich bewundernd zu Snape auf, und Snape … er sorgt sich wirklich um Nathan«, sagte Potter in Ehrfurcht. »Ich … Ich hab' mich geirrt. Es tut mir leid.«

»Obwohl ich wusste, dass du dich unfair verhältst, war ich niemals aus dem Grund wütend auf dich, weil du an ihm gezweifelt hast. Mir war klar, dass du die Situation nicht auf der Stelle akzeptieren würdest, also hat mich das nicht überrascht. Was mich jedoch überrascht hat, war dein Mangel an Vertrauen in mich. Du hättest mir vertraut oder zumindest mich als Autoritätsperson in der Angelegenheit anerkannt haben sollen. Das war wirklich verletzend und es ärgerte mich.«

»Ich weiß das – jetzt. Ich bedauere dies wirklich, Hermione.«

Sie verfielen in ein unbehagliches Schweigen, und Severus hätte sein Versteck verlassen, um Potter eine zu scheuern, wenn er sich hätte sicher sein können, dass Hermione ihn damit würde ungestraft davonkommen lassen.

»Ich habe Snape niemals irgendjemandem auf diese Art und Weise zuhören gesehen, wie er dies bei Nathan macht. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob ich Snape überhaupt nicht kennen würde.«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn kennst. Wenn du ihn kennen würdest, hättest du von vornherein niemals an ihm gezweifelt. Aber das ist nunmehr alles Vergangenheit. Nathan liebt seinen Vater, und ich weiß, dass Severus Nathan ebenso sehr liebt. Alles ist jetzt auf dem Weg der Besserung, alles wird sich einrenken.«

»Er muss mich wirklich hassen.« Potter schaute überall hin, nur nicht auf Hermione, und Severus fing seinen Blick auf – und damit auch die Schwermut in seinen Augen.

»Das weißt du nicht, Harry.«

»Ich dachte, dass das nun einmal die Art und Weise wäre, wie er mit Dingen und Menschen umgeht, weißt du? Aber ich habe ihn mit Nathan erlebt, und die Art und Weise gesehen, wie er ihn vor jeglichem Schaden bewahren wollte … Es war nicht annähernd zu vergleichen mit der Weise, wie er uns zu beschützen pflegte. Was Nathan wollte, war von Bedeutung. Was Nathan dachte, war weitaus wichtiger als das, was Snape wollte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals miterleben würde, dass Snape sich auf die Art und Weise entschuldigt, wie er dies Nathan gegenüber getan hat.«

»Die beiden lernen, wie man sich als Vater und Sohn verhält.«

Potter starrte auf seine Hände, und Hermione beobachtete ihn, ebenso sehr wie Severus darauf wartend, was sich sichtbar in seinem Verstand zusammenbraute, um dann seine Lippen zu verlassen.

»Vor vielen Jahren«, begann Potter leise, seine eigenen Hände beobachtend, während er sprach, »als du mit Snape zusammengearbeitet hast, als Nathan …«

_> Um Merlins willen!< _

»Hast du ihn geliebt?«, fragte Potter.

»Es war nicht ganz so simpel«, antwortete Hermione. »Es gab viel dringlichere Probleme, die unser beider Verstand in Anspruch nahmen – der Krieg wütete, seinem Ende entgegenstrebend, und Gefühle waren zu dieser Zeit komplizierter zu identifizieren. Doch im Rückblick – mit der Erfahrung, die ich jetzt habe – ja, ich liebte ihn.«

»Und … Hat er … Hat er deine Liebe erwidert?«

Hermione verlor ihren in die Ferne gerichteten Blick und senkte ihre Augen auf die Phiolen. »Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich glaube, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Ein Leben, das man mit Kriegsführung verbringt, kann eine Person dazu veranlassen, solche Gefühle wirklich als frivol oder töricht zu klassifizieren. Nur Severus würde in der Lage sein, dir darauf zu antworten.«

»Wenn du nicht geglaubt hast, dass er etwas für dich empfindet, warum hast du dann festgehalten an der …? Ich meine, ihr habt einen gemeinsamen Sohn! Ich hatte geraume Zeit, um die Geschehnisse zu analysieren, und ich kann nachvollziehen, inwiefern du denken könntest, dass der Mann deiner Aufmerksamkeit wert war. Du warst immer jemand, der auf Verstand und nicht auf Schönheit abgefahren ist, und Snape besitzt reichlich an Macht und Intelligenz, und ihr habt viel Zeit damit verbracht, gemeinsam brillant zu sein. Aber deine Schwangerschaft passt da nicht 'rein! Du wusstest offensichtlich, wie man so etwas vermeidet!«

Severus verspürte ein Schwindelgefühl aufgrund der in ihm aufsteigenden Furcht. Diese Unterhaltung stellte sich als noch schlimmer heraus, als was er erwartet hatte.

»Keine Methode ist hundertprozentig fehlerfrei. Außerdem ist es irrelevant. Nathan ist zwölf Jahre alt. Wie gut oder wie schlecht eine ungeplante Schwangerschaft auch gewesen sein mag, das ist jetzt alles in allem absolut unerheblich. Warum bringst du das jetzt auf? Worauf willst du mit dieser Unterhaltung hinaus?«

»Hermione, ich … Liebst du ihn immer noch?«

»Ja, ich liebe ihn«, antwortete sie auf der Stelle, was Severus' Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Potter drehte sich von ihr ab, während er versuchte zu verbergen, dass sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog. Er könnte plötzlich tot umfallen, und Severus' Glück wäre komplett. Potter schloss seine Augen und richtete seinen Blick abermals auf Hermione.

»Weiß er es?«

»Ja, er weiß es.«

»Dann seid ihr also zusammen?« In Potters Beinahe-Frage schwang ein hoffnungsvoller zweifelnder Unterton mit.

Severus lächelte spöttisch, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Potter _wirklich_ plötzlich tot umfallen könnte, bevor dieses Gespräch zu Ende war.

»Was glaubst du?«, fragte Hermione und überraschte damit sowohl Severus als auch Potter.

Potter seufzte. »Das würde eine Menge erklären. Ich meine, er hat sich mit dir unterhalten, er hat dich ihn berühren lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er damit andernfalls einverstanden sein würde.«

 _> Gut erkannt, Potter.<_ Severus rollte seine Augen. Er würde Hermione in Hinblick darauf, ihn in der Öffentlichkeit zu berühren, zur Vorsicht mahnen müssen, wenn es ihr ernst damit gewesen war, ihrer beider Privatleben auch privat zu halten. Das Mindeste, was sie jetzt tun konnte, war, alles zu bestreiten.

Sie hatte bisher noch kein Wort gesagt.

»Vielleicht habe ich mehr da 'reingelesen, als da zu lesen war«, sagte Harry, sichtlich unbehaglich aufgrund ihres Schweigens. »Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass es für Nathan schlecht sein würde, wenn ihr … solange du sagst, du liebst ihn, und wenn ich in Erwägung ziehe, dass er irgendwo tief in sich drinnen irgendeine Art von Gefühl übrighaben würde. Obwohl, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke – er dürfte eigentlich Gefühle übrighaben, wenn das, was ich zwischen Nathan und ihm gesehen habe, irgendein Indiz dafür war. Er ist intelligent genug, um mit euch beiden mitzuhalten, und er wird ein guter Vater sein, wenn er dies will. Er mag sogar das Potenzial haben, um ebenfalls ein guter Ehemann zu sein, wenn sein Herz involviert ist, und wenn er wirklich, wirklich hart versucht—«

»Harry.«

Merlin sei Dank, sie hatte ihn unterbrochen! Severus musste kontrollieren, ob sich seine Augen noch an ihrer angestammten Stelle befanden, nachdem er das Wort 'Ehemann' im Zusammenhang mit sich selbst gehört hatte – und das noch dazu aus Potters Mund!

»Du schwafelst«, fügte sie hinzu, als sie merkte, dass sie Potters Aufmerksamkeit besaß. Sie lächelte, diese verrückte Frau! »Ich bin froh, dass du deine Meinung über Severus geändert hast und meinem Urteil nunmehr vertrauen kannst. Das bedeutet mir viel.« Sie lächelte wiederum.

Potter schaute auf sie, vielleicht mehr erwartend. Währenddessen war Severus ganz zufrieden. Ihre Beziehung ging Potter gar nichts an. Überhaupt nichts.

»Du wirst nicht mehr sagen, stimmt's?«

Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, das ihre Zähne zeigte. »Ich denke nicht.«

Severus hätte sie direkt vom Fleck weg küssen können, wenn nur Potter etwas mehr tun würde, als zu seufzen und vor sich hin zu brüten – wie, zum Beispiel, das Büro zu verlassen.

»Hier, nimm die Proben mit.« Hermione offerierte ihm die Phiolen. »Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wenn wir soweit sind, den nächsten Schritt zu machen.«

Severus schnappte die hinter ihren Worten verborgene Bedeutung auf und lächelte mit ihr. Potter erhob sich, um das Büro zu verlassen, die Glasfläschchen mit sich nehmend. Severus beobachtete, wie sie ihn umarmte.

»Ich werde auf deine Nachricht warten.«

»Grüße Ginny und die Kinder von mir.«

»Werde ich. Pass auf dich auf, Hermione.«

*-*-*-* 

Würde sich Severus nach dem Mittagessen an einem Samstag in einem Alkoven in der Nähe des Ausgangs zur Großen Halle verbergen, wenn er Hermiones Unterhaltung mit Potter nicht belauscht hätte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Würde er in Erwägung ziehen, sie dort hinein zu entführen und direkt an Ort und Stelle zu küssen, wo jedermann sie beide erwischen konnte? Wahrscheinlich, allerdings war das der Fall, weil ihm dieser Tage kaum etwas anderes als Hermione durch den Kopf ging. Was Severus jedoch nicht vorausberechnet hatte, war ihr überraschtes Aufkreischen und die Art und Weise, wie ihre Ellbogen mit derartig viel Kraft mit seinem Magen kollidieren konnten, als er sie mit sich vom Korridor in den Alkoven zog.

»Hermione«, zischte er, während er mit einer Hand ihren Mund zuhielt. Sie hielt darin inne, in seinen Armen zu strampeln. Er nahm seine Hand weg.

»Du hast mich erschreckt«, wisperte sie, während sie sich in seinen Armen umdrehte, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen, bevor sie sich in der Umgebung des Korridors umsah. »Was machen wir hier?«

Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie einfach – lange und schmachtend.

»Du knutschst mich in einem Alkoven ab.«

Er hob eine Augenbraue und grinste spöttisch über ihre Feststellung, was sie lachen ließ. Severus fühlte sich genötigt, sie mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor irgendjemand sie beide wirklich hier entdeckte. Nach diesem Kuss blieb von ihrem Gelächter lediglich ein Lächeln zurück – zu störrisch, um zu verschwinden.

»Was soll das alles, bitte schön? Hast du Fieber?« Sie berührte zum Scherz seine Stirn. »Was würde die Schulleiterin dazu zu sagen haben, wenn sie uns hier erwischen würde – beim Knutschen?«

»Dass wir in Bezug auf Verheimlichen nicht besser sind als die Schüler, wenn du nicht damit aufhörst zu reden.« Er beugte sich herunter, hielt Zentimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt inne, um deutlich zu artikulieren: »Sei. Still.« Er küsste das sich bei ihr entwickelnde Lächeln weg.

Er hatte das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren, als sich ihnen nähernde Stimmen und Schritte ihn dorthin zurückbrachten, wo sie standen. Er zog sie fester gegen seine Brust und in den Schatten des Alkovens, seinen schwarz gekleideten Rücken dem Korridor zuwendend. Die Stimmen bewegten sich bereits von ihnen weg, als er sie in seinen Armen beben spürte – ein Lachen zurückhaltend, wie er sich bewusst wurde.

»Severus, das ist eine Menge Spaß, aber ich glaube, dass ich dazu bereit bin, irgendwohin umzuziehen, wo ich dich auf die richtige Art und Weise und ohne Unterbrechungen knutschen kann. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du die besten Örtlichkeiten im Schloss dafür kennst.«

Er starrte auf ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und die belustigt blickenden Augen herunter, während er zu entscheiden versuchte, was sein Herz ihm zu sagen versuchte. Ihm war danach zumute, ihr Lächeln zu erwidern, um seine verrückte Zurschaustellung von Teenagerverhalten zu vollenden. Er verspürte den Wunsch, sich ihr vorzustellen – nur Severus – und bei null zu beginnen, vom allerersten Augenblick an, an dem sie ihn nicht als diesen beklagenswerten, gebrochenen Mann kennen würde.

Severus schob ihre Haarlocken nach hinten und beobachtete, wie sie ihn beobachtete. Die Worte, die Potter zu ihr gesagt hatte, rumorten abermals durch seinen Kopf. Er wollte dazu imstande sein, das zu sein, was Potter angedeutet hatte, dass er sein könnte. Er wollte sie glücklich machen, sie unter seinen Schutz und seine Fürsorge nehmen. Er wollte sie bei sich haben, um sie für sich zu haben, und ihr zu gehören.

»Ich liebe deine Augen«, stellte sie plötzlich fest. »Sie sind wie Edelsteine, wenn sie auf diese Art im Licht erstrahlen. Es ist hypnotisierend«, wisperte sie, bevor sie ihn sacht auf die Lippen küsste und mit dem Daumen seine Augenbrauen nachzog, sein Gesicht mit ihren sanften Händen einrahmend.

»Folge mir«, wisperte er zurück, als er seine Entscheidung fällte und den Alkoven verließ.

*-*-*-* 

Sie folgte Severus durch die Korridore und in die Kerker. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie angestarrt hatte – als ob er versuchen würde, ihr durch seine Augen irgendetwas aus seiner Seele mitzuteilen … Es war der intimste Augenblick gewesen, den sie geteilt hatten. Dies ließ sie sich fragen, wohin er sie brachte.

Er blieb an der Tür zu seiner Wohnung stehen, und sie war direkt hinter ihm, als er nach drinnen ging. Hermiones Herz begann zu rasen, während sie darauf wartete, dass er die Tür schloss und die Banne in Funktion setzte. Er bewegte sich näher an sie heran und nahm ihre Hand, sie durch eine Tür in seiner Wohnung mit sich ziehend, deren Schwelle sie vorher noch nicht überquert hatte.

Sie war zum ersten Mal innerhalb seines Schlafzimmers.

»Severus …«

Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie sagen sollte, zog er abermals an ihrer Hand, und sie verließen das Schlafzimmer und betraten einen weiteren Raum.

Das, worauf ihre Augen trafen, war so vollkommen unerwartet, dass sie einen Moment benötigte, um sich darüber bewusst zu werden, dass Severus ihre Hand losgelassen hatte. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter und entdeckte, dass er nicht weit weggegangen war, sondern nur einen Schritt hinter ihr stand, während er ihre Reaktion beobachtete.

»Wo sind wir?«, fragte sie, wobei sie staunend auf die Glaswände starrte – oder könnten dies Fenster vom Fußboden bis zur Decke sein? Das Licht, das durch das Wasser draußen gefiltert wurde, hinterließ einen grünlichen Farbton über allem. Sie näherte sich dem Glas, um Leben vorbeischwimmen zu sehen, und spürte, dass er hinter ihr folgte.

»Ein Gutteil der Kerker liegt unter dem See.« Seine Arme legten sich um ihre Taille.

»Es ist bezaubernd.«

Sein Kopf ruhte über dem Ihrigen, und sie ließ ihren Körper an seinem entspannen. Sie beobachteten das Wasser in einem angenehmen Schweigen. Sie hätte niemals einen anheimelnden Raum wie diesen in Hogwarts vermutet, ein Aquarium.

»Ich hatte die Angewohnheit, Stunden damit zu verbringen, den See zu beobachten.« Seine Stimme durchströmte ihren Körper ebenso langsam wie die im Wasser treibenden Pflanzen.

»Es wirkt wie ein Beruhigungsmittel«, stimmte sie zu. »Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es einen Raum wie diesen gibt, als ich hier Schülerin war, hätte ich ihn zum Lernen oder einfach zum Lesen benutzt. Es ist eine verführerische Zufluchtsstätte.«

Er grummelte eine Zustimmung, und sie kehrten zu dem ungezwungenen Schweigen zurück. Man hätte vermuten können, dass der Raum kalt sein würde, doch es fühlte sich vielmehr anheimelnd für sie an. Vielleicht war es einfach nur die Sinnesempfindung seiner Arme, die sie umschlangen, sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf.

»Der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum hat eine gleichartige Wand«, erzählte er ihr.

»Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ihr Slytherins könnt gut Geheimnisse bewahren.« Sie schüttelte sacht sein Kinn ab, um ihren Kopf zu drehen und ihm zuzulächeln. »Etwas anderes, was du gut verborgen gehalten hast, war dieser abenteuerlustige Zug von dir. Ich wusste, dass Slytherins gerissen sind, aber dies wirklich als ein Manöver zu verwenden, mich in einen Alkoven zu entführen und mich zu knutschen, wo uns jedermann entdecken konnte. Du bist voller Überraschungen«, erklärte sie ihm mit einem nostalgischen Lächeln. »Ich frage mich, welche anderen verborgenen Talente ich in dir entdecken werde.«

»Ich bin ein Mann mit vielen Talenten«, antwortete er sehr nah an ihrem Ohr.

»Und ein Schäkerer«, gab sie in einem Wispern zurück, fast nur gehaucht.

Ihn zu küssen, war das Mindeste, was sie tun konnte. Vielleicht würde er dann eines seiner Talente zeigen. Vielleicht war, ihren Kuss auf diese Weise zu erwidern, wie er dies schon jetzt tat, bereits Talent genug. Von Einem war Hermione überzeugt: Sie würde ihn nicht verlassen, bis sie all seine Geheimnisse aufgedeckt hatte.

Seine intensiven Augen … die Art, auf die er sie mit solcher Zärtlichkeit hielt … Hermione wusste, dass sie im Begriff war, eine Seite von ihm zu erleben, die sie bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Würde er ihr irgendetwas erzählen? Würde er etwas fragen? Würde er sie irgendwo berühren, wo seine Hände sich bisher noch nicht hingewagt hatten?

Sie war in seinen Augen verloren.

*-*-*-* 

Es war so einfach, mit ihr hier zu sein und alles andere zu vergessen. Vielleicht machten die Reflexionen, die das Wasser auf ihr Gesicht warf, es leichter zu glauben, dass sie eine Göttin war, die aus seinen Träumen entsprungen war. Es gab so viel _zu spüren_.

»Was habe ich getan, um dich zu verdienen?«

Ihre sanfte Hand kam, um seine Wange, seine Unterlippe zu liebkosen.

»Du bringst mich dazu, mich Dinge sagen zu lassen, die ich normalerweise nicht aussprechen würde. Du lässt mich vergessen, wer ich bin«, sprach er weiter, als ob er – tatsächlich – mit ihr in einem seiner Träume war. »Du lässt mich der Mann sein wollen, den ich in deinen Augen widerspiegelt sehe.« Er deponierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn und zog ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

Dieser ganze Aufruhr aufgrund dessen, was er Potter zu ihr sagen gehört hatte, weil sie Potter gegenüber ihre Liebe zu ihm eingestanden und die Billigung des Mannes als Antwort bekommen hatte.

Er wollte ihr erzählen, wie sehr er durch das, was er gehört hatte, angerührt worden war.

 _> Ein guter Ehemann …<_ Er konnte das niemals von ihr verlangen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie sich selbst an ihn band.

»Severus.«

 _> Eine Familie …<_ War er darauf vorbereitet? Konnte er dieser Mann sein? Sollte er sich ihr ganz offerieren?

»Du kannst sein, wer auch immer du sein möchtest, und das wird nicht verändern, was ich in dir sehe.«

Er zog sich ein Stück zurück, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen – äußerst anbetungswürdige Lippen und ehrliche Augen. »Bist du dir darüber sicher, Hermione? Ich bin noch immer nicht davon überzeugt, dass du weißt, wofür du da anheuerst.«

»Du wirst davon überzeugt sein – mit der Zeit.«

Sie küsste ihn zärtlich, jedoch nachdrücklich, und dies ermutigte ihn zu glauben, dass sie ihn davon überzeugen könnte. Dass sie genau dies tun würde. Eines Tages. Bald, hoffte er. Sehr bald.

»Du gibst vernünftigen Überlegungen sehr wenig Freiraum«, wies er auf das Offensichtliche hin.

Sie lachte bloß, befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, um in dem anheimelnden Zimmer herumzuwandern. »Warum gibt es hier keinerlei Möbel? Eine Couch würde nett sein.«

»Ich …« Und in dieser Sekunde zerplatzte seine Luftblase. Wollte er ihr davon erzählen? Wollte er, dass sie darüber Bescheid wusste, was er hier durchgemacht hatte? »Ich habe die Möbel zerstört und sie nie ersetzt.«

Ihr Lächeln war in demselben Moment verschwunden, als die Worte seine Lippen verließen.

_> Verdammt.<_

Sie runzelte die Stirn und neigte ihm gegenüber ihren Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass sie fragte, warum – nein, das wollte er wirklich nicht. Wie hatte er sie hierher bringen können? Wie hatte er dermaßen leicht an Träume glauben können? Sie ließ ihren Blick mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit als zuvor durch den Raum schweifen.

»Was befand sich vorher in diesem Zimmer?«

»Ein Schreibtisch, ein paar Stühle«, er hielt inne, bevor er tief durchatmete, »ein Diwan.«

Alles, was sie tat, war, bei seiner Antwort schweigend zu nicken. Er wartete auf die Frage, die wirklich von Bedeutung war – er wartete auf das 'Warum?' – doch sie kam nicht. Sie umkreiste das leere Zimmer, näherte sich ihm, ohne darüber nachzudenken – und er wartete, wobei er den Drang unterdrückte zu fliehen. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und blieb, mit dem Blick auf den See gerichtet, stehen.

Er schloss seine Augen. »Das ist der Ort, an dem ich für gewöhnlich Albus Bericht erstattet habe.«

Die lautstarke Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte, kam niemals.

Stattdessen … »Ich verstehe, warum dies einer Umdekorierung bedurfte.« Eine Feststellung. Gelassen.

»Ich musste alles loswerden. Es war einfach zu …« Warum flossen die Worte? Woher kamen sie? Severus spürte den Schmerz, konnte jedoch nicht dessen Quelle identifizieren.

»Es gibt ein Portrait von ihm in Minervas Büro.«

Er schaffte es nicht, das Schnauben zu unterdrücken, das ihm entwich; genauso wenig, wie er der Hand widerstehen konnte, die ausgestreckt wurde und seinen Rücken berührte.

»Hast du jemals mit ihm gesprochen?«, fragte sie zögernd.

»Schon.« Er wollte es dabei belassen, doch dann … »Es ist bloß ein Portrait, Hermione. Es kann mir nicht vergeben, selbst wenn es da irgendeine Chance auf Vergebung gegeben hätte. Allein sich mit einem Portrait zu unterhalten ist einfach nur—« Er hielt bei seinen Worten erneut inne, verunsichert hinsichtlich ihres Zwecks, ihres Ursprungs.

»Fürchterlich – ich weiß.« Sie zog seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. »Ich habe es nicht geschafft, weiter als bis zu einem 'Hallo' zu kommen.«

Er fühlte sich äußerst unzulänglich, doch akzeptierte trotzdem ihre Wärme und die beruhigende Ansicht des ruhigen Wassers des Sees. Er hatte sie mit der Absicht hierher gebracht, etwas Spezielles mit ihr zu teilen, allerdings niemals dies. Seine Hoffnung ließ ihn die Perspektive verlieren. Diese Frau konnte sagen, wie wundervoll seine Augen im Licht erstrahlten, oder, wie weit sie gehen würde, um ihn zu akzeptieren, oder gar, wie sehr sie ihn _liebte_ , und doch würde es nicht ändern, wer er wirklich war, oder die Verbrechen, die er begangen hatte.

Nein, er würde sie nicht wegstoßen. Er war ehrlich genug mit sich selbst, um zuzugeben, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht überleben könnte, wenn er dies tat. Allerdings war es unerlässlich, dass er nicht mehr erwarten sollte als das, was auch immer sie offerierte. Er konnte nicht sie zwingen, die Versprechungen zu erfüllen, die sie gemacht hatte. Immerhin hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass es keine Möglichkeit geben würde, diese zu halten.

Wenn sie mit ihm fertig war, würde er sie gehen lassen.

Allerdings nicht eine Sekunde früher.

*-*-*-* 

Severus kehrte zum Tisch zurück, an dem er gewöhnlich ihre sonntäglichen Abendessen ausgerichtete, und schloss sich Nathan wieder an, der dort seit Stunden ruhig gesessen hatte, in Büchern vergraben, die er zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er stellte ein Glas Kürbissaft vor seinen Sohn, wofür er von ihm mit einem Lächeln für seine Aufmerksamkeit belohnt wurde.

»Also«, leitete er die Unterhaltung ein, »hast du irgendetwas von Interesse gefunden?«

»Runen«, antwortete Nathan, wobei er das Buch drehte, das geöffnet vor ihm lag, und auf eine spezielle Thematik auf der Seite deutete.

Severus ließ voller Neugier seine Augen über den Text über Wikinger-Runen wandern. »Warum keine keltischen Runen?«

»Jedermann fährt auf keltische Runen ab.« Nathan zuckte mit den Achseln. »Wir sind nicht Jedermann.«

»Nein, sind wir nicht«, stimmte Severus zu. Es erstaunte und überraschte ihn immer wieder, wie viel seines eigenen jungen Selbst er in Nathan wiedererkennen konnte. Zusammenzuarbeiten, um dieses neue Familien-Insigne zu entwickeln, erwies sich als viel vergnüglicher, als Severus vorausgesehen hatte. Er hatte zuvor die Gelegenheit gehabt, gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn zu arbeiten, allerdings ausschließlich bei praktischen Aufgaben, bei denen es um Zaubertrank-Brauen ging. Hier, umgeben von Büchern, etwas Neues entwickelnd, begründete eine Verbindung auf einem anderen, weitaus tiefgründigeren Niveau.

»Was genau willst du, das die Runen bewirken sollen?«, fragte Severus als nächstes, außerstande, eine Gelegenheit vorübergehen zu lassen, den Verstand seines Sohnes anzustupsen.

»Nun ja, Runen können Gegenständen Schutz und andere magische Besonderheiten hinzufügen, richtig?«

Severus nickte.

»Wenn wir eine gute Wahl treffen, können wir das Insigne in einen machtvollen Gegenstand verwandeln.« Nathan hob eine Hand an seinen Hals, um an der Kette dort zu ziehen. »Es könnte sich ähnlich wie meine Kette verhalten.« Er zeigte den Anhänger, den Severus ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte – den durch den Zaubertrank modifizierten Anhänger. »Zum Schutz«, setzte Nathan hinzu und lächelte.

»Wie du wünschst.«

Nach einer weiteren Stunde voller Analysen hatten sie eine Reihe von in Frage kommenden Runen ausgesucht, die dem Insigne Bedeutung und magische Besonderheiten hinzufügen konnten. Doch, allem Anschein nach, war Nathan noch nicht zufriedengestellt.

»Gibt es einen Zaubertrank, den wir verwenden könnten, um es unzerstörbar zu machen?«

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. »Warum würde irgendjemand Interesse an der Zerstörung des Insignes haben?«

Nathan wandte seine Augen ab und richtete den Blick auf das erste Buch, das er geöffnet in seiner Nähe fand, wobei er vorgab, etwas darin zu überprüfen. Dann erst antwortete er: »Du hast das der Princes zerstört.«

Severus verfluchte sich noch einmal selbst für den Verlust der Kontrolle und seine harsche Reaktion. »Ich könnte vielleicht von einem Zaubertrank oder auch zweien für diesen Zweck wissen.«

»Ich könnte dir Brauen helfen.« Sein Sohn schaute ihn dann hoffnungsvoll an.

»Wir werden sehen. Für jetzt glaube ich, dass wir genügend Informationen haben, um anzufangen. Vielleicht würde deine Mutter einwilligen, uns am Samstag Gesellschaft zu leisten.«

Nathan schaute über diese Aussicht nicht wirklich glücklich aus, was Severus verwirrte.

»Was ist los?«

»Nichts.«

»Da ist offensichtlich irgendetwas«, ließ Severus nicht locker. Als Nathan weiterhin keine Antwort gab, drängte Severus: »Was ist es? Spuck's aus.«

»Ich dachte, dass wir das zusammen machen würden, nur wir zwei«, murmelte Nathan.

»Ist das nicht das _Granger_ -Snape-Insigne?« Er hob seinem Sohn gegenüber eine Augenbraue.

»Ja, aber …«

»Denkst du nicht, dass deine Mutter auch gern ein Teil davon würde sein wollen?« Sein Junge schaute beschämt. »Wie auch immer, wir werden sie auf jeden Fall für die Verwandlung benötigen.«

»Warum?«

»Viel zu viel albernes Zauberstab-Gefuchtel beteiligt für meinen Geschmack.« Er lächelte spöttisch und bekam ein kleines Lächeln als Antwort. »Wir werden unsere Aktivitäten am Samstag fortsetzen.«

»Fein«, stimmte Nathan halbherzig zu. »Darf ich wenigstens die Bücher mitnehmen?«

»Du darfst.« Bevor die kleine Jubelfeier, die sein Sohn veranstaltete, eben enden würde, setzte Severus hinzu: »Wenn ich herausfinde, dass deine schulischen Arbeit in irgendeiner Form darunter gelitten hat, wird dieses kleine Projekt unterbrochen, bis das Semester zu Ende ist. Verstehen wir einander?«

Nathans Grinsen wurde lediglich breiter. »Ja, Dad. Danke.« Severus wurde umarmt, bevor Nathan die Bücher zusammensammelte und die Wohnung verließ.

Dann lächelte Severus.

Er lächelte noch einmal, als er später an diesem Abend von Hermione mit einem Kuss begrüßt wurde. Sie war in der Küche ihres Appartements, wo sie die Vorbereitung der Mahlzeit beendete, die sie miteinander teilen würden, während er über den Nachmittag mit Nathan sprach.

»… also habe ich entschieden, dass du das Kommando über jede x-beliebige Verwandlungsaufgabe hast, die erforderlich sein wird.«

»Und – lass' mich raten – du wirst für die Zaubertränke Sorge tragen, falls es da welche gibt, die involviert sind.«

»Vergiss die Runen nicht.«

»Ich dachte, dass Nathan für die Runen die Verantwortung trägt«, frotzelte sie.

»Wir arbeiten gemeinsam daran«, antwortete er, und er wusste, dass sie lächelte, selbst wenn sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, während sie den Salat vorbereitete.

»Ich bin froh, dass das so gute Fortschrittemacht. Ich weiß, dass Nathan zuweilen überwältigend sein kann, insbesondere, wenn er über irgendwas begeistert ist.«

»Ich war selbst einmal zwölf. Ich weiß, was mich erwartet. Es wird uns einfach nur gut gehen.«

Sie drehte sich herum, um ihn anzuschauen, während sie ihren Kopf neugierig neigte, was Severus sich unbehaglich fühlen ließ.

»Was?«, fragte er.

»Ich versuche, dich mir im Alter von zwölf vorzustellen.« Sie lächelte abermals, während sie ihm den Salat reichte und an ihm vorbei zum Tisch ging.

»Nathan lässt nicht viel Spielraum für Phantasie«, sagte er leise, stellte den Salat auf dem Tisch ab und nahm Platz, »außer, dass er deine Nase und ein im Ganzen gesünderes Erscheinungsbild hat. Er ist vielleicht größer, als ich in seinem Alter war. Sein Haar ist …« Er gebot sich selbst Einhalt, bevor er noch weiter ausschweifen würde. Sie starrte ihn sowieso bereits jetzt von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches aus an. Er bediente sich und beschäftigte seinen Mund mit Essen, während er versuchte, sein Blut zu kontrollieren, um ein Erröten zu vermeiden.

»Ich mag deine Nase. Sie passt gut dazu, wie du auftrittst; sie hat Persönlichkeit.«

Er schnaubte, dieses Mal unfähig, sein Blut zu kontrollieren und entsetzlich errötend.

»Aber ich darf zugeben, dass es in dem Gesicht eines Jungen zu viel gewesen sein könnte.«

»Du hast überhaupt keine Vorstellung.«

»Vielleicht doch. Sagen wir mal, dass ich froh bin, dass Nathans Haar mehr wie deines als meines ist.« Jetzt war sie es, die verlegen schien. »Wie auch immer«, sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Teller, »ich sollte dann wahrscheinlich vor Samstag an meinen eingerosteten Verwandlungsfähigkeiten arbeiten.«

*-*-*-* 

»Wie das?«

»Ja. Versuche es jetzt mit der Beschwörungsformel.«

Nathan und Hermione waren jetzt in der finalen Phase. Sie saßen am Tisch in Severus' Wohnung, verwandelten und verzauberten die Insignien in die Gestalt und Größe, über die sie sich während des Abendessens geeinigt hatten. Severus las am Feuer, nachdem er noch einmal verkündet hatte, dass albernes Zauberstab-Gefuchtel nicht seine Sache sei. Für Hermione verbarg diese Äußerung die Tatsache, dass er abgespannter als gewöhnlicherweise war. Vielleicht war, dermaßen früh aufzuwachen, um an einem Samstag im kalten Wald Zutaten zu sammeln, nach einer arbeitsreichen Woche zu viel gewesen. Hermione lächelte liebevoll bei der Erinnerung an sein verkniffenes Gesicht und seine wenig fröhliche Stimmung, als sie sich in der Eingangshalle trafen. Er war definitiv _kein_ Morgenmensch.

»Ist es das?« Nathan zeigte ihr die Rune, die nahezu durch die gesamte Tiefe des wie eine Münze geformten Gegenstandes hindurch eingraviert war.

Hermione lächelte. »Ist es. Versuch' jetzt, mit den anderen Runen dasselbe zu machen. Achte darauf, das Zeichen nicht die ganze Distanz durch das Metall hindurch gehen zu lassen.«

»In Ordnung.« Er konzentrierte sich auf die nächste Rune und arbeitete den Zauberspruch ein. Hermione machte dasselbe mit den beiden anderen künftigen Insignien.

»Ist das ein Manaaz oder ein Ehwaz?«, fragte Hermione, nicht sicher, welche Rune Nathan in der Zusammenfassung gezeichnet hatte, der sie für das Gravieren folgten.

»Hmm, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Dad, welche Rune ist …?« Nathan beendete seine Nachforschung nicht, sondern verließ den Tisch und näherte sich der Couch. »Mum, ich glaube, Dad schläft.« Nathan wedelte mit dem Federkiel dicht an der Nase seines Vaters entlang. Severus reagierte, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Nathan kicherte.

»Nathan!«, ermahnte Hermione ihn in einem gedämpften Ton.

»Was machen wir denn nun?«, fragte Nathan mit leiser Stimme, während er neben seinem Vater auf der Couch kniete.

»Wir können ihn nicht hier zurücklassen. Er wird am Morgen einen steifen Hals haben«, kommentierte sie.

Nathan hob abermals schelmisch den Federkiel. Hermione funkelte mit einem einzigen Blick die verrückte Idee aus seinem Kopf. Nathan näherte sich aufragend über dem schlafenden Mann. »Dad«, wisperte er. Dann lauter: »Dad.« Der Mann rührte sich in seinem Schlaf. Nathan grinste. »Dad«, versuchte er es noch einmal. Severus öffnete schließlich schläfrig seine Augen. Den lächelnden Jungen vorfindend, der auf ihn herunterschaute, ließ Severus das Lächeln einfach erwidern, als er Nathan zu sich heranzog und zufrieden seufzte, seine Augen schloss und wieder einschlief. Nathan kicherte erneut, während sein Kopf jetzt auf dem Brustkorb seines Vaters ruhte. »Was jetzt?«, fragte der Junge sie.

Hermione hatte niemals in ihrem Leben eine bezauberndere Szene gesehen. Ihr Herz schwoll in ihrer Brust an, und alles, woran sie denken konnte, war, ihren beiden Männern Küsse zuzupfeffern, bis es keinen Zentimeter mehr gab, der ungeküsst war. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich dafür zu entscheiden, erst Nathan und dann Severus auf die Stirn zu küssen. Das Haar des Mannes aus seinem Gesicht streichelnd, wisperte sie: »Severus, wach auf.« Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. »Severus.«

Er holte tief und ausführlich Atem und öffnete seine Augen.

»Auf der Couch zu schlafen kann für deinen Nacken und Rücken nicht gut sein«, erklärte sie ihm, außerstande, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen, das nur breiter wurde, als sie beobachtete, wie ihm bewusst wurde, wer sich da an seine Seite schmiegte.

»Nathan?« Seine Stimme war rauh.

»Du schläfst wie ein Murmeltier«, kommentierte der Junge, seinen Vater angrinsend.

»So scheint es«, stimmte Severus ab und befreite Nathan aus seiner unwillkürlichen Umarmung.

Hermione schaffte es nicht, ihre Augen von ihm abzuwenden. Vielleicht war es seine Zärtlichkeit – aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachtet. Seine Scheuheit, die ihn derartig zugänglich machte, ihn nahe brachte. Ein Mann nicht wie der Zauberer, der Macht ausstrahlte und Respekt verlangte. Da war eine berauschende, gewöhnliche Behaglichkeit, die Hermiones Beinen die Kraft entzog. Sie sehnte sich danach, ihn jeden Tag aufwachen zu sehen. Ihrer beider Augen stellten eine Verbindung untereinander her, sein Blick rief sie zu sich.

»Immerhin schnarchst du nicht«, redete Nathan weiter. »Opa schnarcht so laut, dass Oma ihn schütteln muss, um ihn damit aufhören zu lassen, anderenfalls kann keiner schlafen, und er wacht noch nicht einmal auf.«

Die sich aufbauende innere Anspannung wurde in Wartestellung gebracht. »Seid ihr mit dem ganzen albernen Zauberstab-Gefuchtel fertig?«

»Nein, allerdings brauchen wir es nicht jetzt zu beenden.«

»Was? Aber wir sind doch fast fertig!«

»Und dein Vater braucht seine Erholung. Komm schon, ich werde dich zum Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten.«

Hermione beförderte Nathan mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Tür, von Severus dicht gefolgt. Sie hielt in der Türöffnung inne und wünschte: »Gute Nacht.« Sie wünschte sich, ihn zu küssen, doch mit Nathan hier …

»Gute Nacht«, erwiderte Severus, wobei seine Augen tief in die Ihrigen strahlten. »Süße Träume.« Sein Mund formte sich bedächtig in ein Grinsen.

Irgendetwas an diesem Grinsen hielt Hermiones Gedanken gefangen, trug sie zu Bett und in den Schlaf. Vielleicht würde sich sein Wunsch erfüllen, und ihre Träume würden – mit ihm darin – süß sein.

*-*-*-* 

»Ich glaube, dass meine Mum eine Beziehung mit meinen Dad hat«, erzählte Nathan Andy über das Schachbrett hinweg.

»Wirklich?«, fragte sein Freund zurück, während er einen Bauer nach vorn zog, um Nathans Springer anzugreifen.

»Ja.« Nathan zog den Springer aus der Gefahrenzone. »Glaubst du, dass das etwas Gutes ist?«

»Das kommt darauf an. Ich hätte bevorzugt, dass du den Springer dort gelassen hättest, wo er war, aber ich denke nicht, dass du Wert darauf legen würdest, an diesem Punkt des Spieles einen Springer zu verlieren.«

»Ich habe über meine Eltern gesprochen.«

»Oh! Entschuldige.« Die Jungen behielten ihre Augen auf das Spielbrett gerichtet. »Ich denke, dass Eltern zusammen sein sollten. Meine sind das.« Andy zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Und …« Nathan zögerte. »Wie fühlt sich das an?«

»Was meinst du?«

»Du weißt schon – wie fühlt sich das an, Eltern zu haben, die zusammen sind?«

»Ist schon ganz in Ordnung so.« Andy zuckte abermals mit den Achseln. »Ha! Du hast meinen Läufer nicht gesehen!«

»Und du hast meine Königin nicht gesehen.« Nathan bewegte die Königin, um den Läufer zu nehmen, doch mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz woanders. Wenn seine Eltern wirklich zusammen waren …

Vielleicht würde es nichts verändern, und er dachte einfach zu viel nach. Aber, wenn er nicht …

Bedeutete dies, dass er letztendlich eine normale Familie haben würde? Würde sein Dad bei ihnen einziehen? Seine Mutter hatte niemals mit einem ihrer Freunde zusammengelebt. Es waren immer nur sie und Nathan gewesen – ewig. Würde es anders sein, wenn ihr fester Freund der Dad von Nathan war?

Nathan runzelte über dem Schachbrett die Stirn. Es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass sein Vater nicht aus dem Schloss ausziehen konnte – wer würde sonst Zaubertränke unterrichten und Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein? Er zog einen Bauern vorwärts.

»Schach«, rief Andy, nachdem er einen Springer gezogen hatte, um seinen König anzugreifen.

Als er schließlich dem Schachbrett seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, analysierte Nathan seine Optionen und seufzte. Er legte den protestierenden König und gab auf. »Du hast gewonnen.«

»Kevin«, rief Andy, »du bist dran!«

Nathan verließ seinen Platz für Kevin und setzte sich neben sie, während seine Augen den Gemeinschaftsraum durchstreiften. Es wäre nicht schlecht, das ganze Jahr hier zu leben. Vielleicht war es das, was sie tun sollten – hierherkommen, um in Hogwarts zu leben. Seine Mutter hatte bereits eine Wohnung hier, also würde das nicht zu kompliziert sein, richtig? Außer der Tatsache, dass es in der Wohnung seines Vaters keine Extrazimmer gab. Würde er dazu bereit sein, in eine größere Wohnung umzuziehen? Würde er sogar dazu bereit sein, die Kerker zu verlassen, um an anderer Stelle im Schloss zu leben? Das heißt, wenn es im Schloss überhaupt größere Wohnungen gab. Keiner der verheirateten Professoren lebte mit seiner Familien hier – woher sollte er dies also wissen?

Vielleicht würde Nathan ein paar Antworten in der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ finden. Er machte sich auf den Weg, um sein Exemplar herbeizuholen.

*-*-*-* 

»Mitchell ergreift immer für Jeremy Partei, und das macht mich verrückt«, sagte Erica, während sie Hermione half, die Lebensmittel wegzuräumen. »Er soll mich in meinen disziplinarischen Entscheidungen unterstützen, aber was tut er? Er untergräbt meine Autorität! Wie glaubt er, dass Jeremy etwas Respekt lernen wird? Ich hätte sparen sollen, um Jeremy in ein Internat zu schicken, wie du es mit Nathan getan hast.«

»Jeremy ist ein vollkommen normaler Junge, wohl erzogen und respektvoll. Er hört auf dich. Er agiert wie jeder andere elfjährige Junge.«

Erica war durch die Komplimente für ihren Sohn besänftigt, und sie machten damit weiter, die verbliebenen Sachen wegzuräumen.

»Edelkäse, guter Wein … Triffst du dich wieder mit jemandem?«

Die Frage traf Hermione unvorbereitet.

»Schau mich nicht so an! Als ob ich dich nicht gut genug kennen würde, um dies—« Erica hob die Flasche Wein vom Tresen, »—und das—«, in ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie den Käse, »—zusammenzuzählen, und nicht die wahre Bedeutung herauszufinden. Wer ist der Glückliche? Kenne ich ihn?«

»Niemand.« Hermione nahm die Sachen aus Ericas Hand, um sie im Kühlschrank zu verstauen. »Ich mag Wein und Käse.« Als sie sich wieder herumdrehte, starrte Erica sie an, als ob sie während der letzten zehn Jahre keine Freundinnen und Nachbarinnen gewesen wären. »Was?«, fragte Hermione unsicher.

»Ich … Nichts. Lagerst du die Butter im Kühlschrank?«

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. »Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tue. Ich habe versucht, dich von der Sinnlosigkeit dieses Unterfangens zu überzeugen, seitdem ich mich hierher gezogen bin.«

»Ich will mich nur vergewissern, dass du nach wie vor du bist.«

»Erica?«

»Es geht mich nichts an, Hermione.« Ericas Lächeln war gezwungen und schmerzlich zu sehen. »Ich denke, ich sollte mich jetzt ums Abendessen kümmern. Mitchell wird bald Zuhause sein.« Sie schaute sich um, als ob sie nach etwas suchen würde, was nicht vorhanden war, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Tür. »Wir sehen uns—«

»Erica! Warte!«

Die Frau hielt sichtbar Tränen zurück.

»Was ist los?« Hermione näherte sich ihrer Freundin und legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Tränen begannen zu fallen. »Oh, Nein! Nein. Was ist los?« Sie forderte sie durch Handzeichen auf, ihr zur Couch zu folgen, ein Taschentuch anbietend, und wartete darauf, dass sie sich beruhigte, während sie tröstende Laute von sich gab und in besänftigender Weise Ericas Rücken rieb.

»Es ist in Ordnung. Alles ist in Ordnung.«

»Es tut mir leid wegen der Tränen.«

»Na, na. Das ist nicht nötig. Wir sind Freunde, und das ist es, wofür Freunde da sind. Du hast mich das gelehrt, erinnerst du dich?«

Das Lächeln, das Erica ihr schenkte, war weniger schmerzhaft als das Vorherige.

»Du bist meine beste Freundin auf der Welt, Hermione. Du weißt das, oder?«

»Ja, und ich fühle mich geehrt. Du bist mir eine großartige Freundin gewesen, seit ich hier ankam, um hier zu leben, und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar.« Hermione lächelte, um ihre Dankbarkeit deutlich werden zu lassen. Ohne Erica wäre zehn Jahre zuvor ihr Leben als berufstätige, alleinerziehende Mutter in London zu viel gewesen.

»Du bist in letzter Zeit abwesend gewesen«, begann Erica, und Hermiones Lächeln verschwand. »Mit Nathan im Internat, fühlt es sich so an, als ob wir nichts mehr gemeinsam haben. Du bist derartig mit der Arbeit beschäftigt, dass du kaum zu Hause bist, und ich fürchte, dass wir uns fremd geworden sind – und ich vermisse meine beste Freundin.«

»Oh, Erica … Es tut mir leid, wenn ich diese letzten Monate abwesend gewesen bin. Da ist so viel in meinem Leben im Gange, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, keine Zeit für dich zu haben. Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid. Ich vermisse dich ebenfalls sehr.« Hermione umarmte ihre Freundin. Es war die Wahrheit, sie vermisste Erica ebenso sehr wie die andere Frau sie zu vermissen schien – es war nur eben so, dass Hermione jetzt zurück unter Zauberern und Hexen war, und somit auch das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei – mit voller Gewalt – in ihr Leben zurückgekehrt war. Sie konnte mit Erica nicht über Hogwarts sprechen, oder über ihre Sorgen, dass Severus niemals überwinden würde, was im Krieg geschehen war, oder über den Krieg, oder … »Es gibt keine Entschuldigung«, sagte Hermione zu sich selbst und stand von der Couch auf, um Wein und zwei Kelchgläser herbeizuholen. »Weißt du was? Wir haben einen Mädelsabend.«

Hermione hörte Ericas Neuigkeiten über ihr Leben im Allgemeinen aufmerksam zu. Als sie sich halb durch die Flasche Wein gearbeitet hatten, nippte Hermione an ihrem Kelchglas und dachte an die Dinge, über die sie brennend gern mit irgendjemand hatte sprechen wollen. Sie trank abermals einen kleinen Schluck und begann: »Ich sehe jemanden.«

»Ich wusste es!«, rief Erica aus, und dann setzte sie gedämpfter hinzu: »Ich meine, ich wusste, dass du jemanden siehst, aber – kenne ich ihn?«

»Es ist Nathans Vater.«

Erica schienen für einen Moment die Worte zu fehlten. »Hermione, das ist riesig!«

»Ich weiß! Ich glaubte, dass er mich überhaupt nicht mochte, aber dann eines Nachts …« Hermione hielt ihre Zunge im Zaum, während sie versuchte zu entscheiden, ob diese Unterhaltung falsch war oder sich einfach nur so anfühlte. Auf ihre beste Freundin schauend und zu einer Entscheidung kommend, erzählte sie weiter: »Er kam mich besuchen, und aus heiterem Himmel küsste er mich, wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben geküsst worden war.« Und sie fuhr fort, Erica eine editierte Version der letzten wenigen Wochen ihres Liebeslebens zu erzählen.

Unglücklicherweise für Hermione – was Ericas Aufmerksamkeit wirklich auf sich lenkte, war der _Mangel_ an Liebesleben bei allem, was Hermione ihr erzählt hatte.

»Ich weiß nicht, ob ich glücklich oder traurig für dich bin. Es könnte ja sein, dass er der Gentleman ist, von dem du sagst, dass er dies sei, aber es ist einfach nicht richtig, eine erwachsene Frau auf diese Art warten zu lassen!«

»Erica! Wir warten auf den richtigen Moment. Er _ist_ ein Gentleman.«

»Vielleicht solltest du die Initiative übernehmen und ihm zeigen, was du willst. Geh' mit ihm aus und hab' danach deinen Spaß mit ihm.« Die Frau gab ein Kichern von sich wie ein kleines Mädchen.

» Okay, keinen Wein mehr für dich.«

»Ich meine es ernst, Hermione! Wenn du ihn willst, wie du behauptest, leg' los und nimm ihn!«

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf, außer Stande, mit der Erklärung fortzufahren, die dieser Vorschlag verdiente. Doch nachdem sie Erica auf ihrem Weg nach nebenan geschickt hatte – als sie im Bett lag, an Severus denkend – konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht von den Bildern ablenken, die durch Ericas Vorschläge geschaffen worden waren. Hermione wollte Severus, und so sehr sie auch bereit dazu war, auf ihn zu warten, den ersten Schritt zu machen, ihr Verlangen nach ihm wuchs lediglich mit jedem Mal an, wenn sie allein zusammen waren, Küsse und Liebkosungen austauschend. Dies ließ sie über die Zukunft ihrer beider Beziehung nachdenken.

Vielleicht hatte die Idee, mit Severus auszugehen, etwas für sich – langfristig gesehen. Selbst wenn Severus darauf beharrte, ihre Beziehung geheimzuhalten, glaubte sie, dass das Verlassen der Grenzen des Schlosses und ihres Appartements ihm helfen könnte, ihre Beziehung in etwas mehr hineinwachsen zu fühlen als … Hermione wusste nicht einmal, wo sie im Moment standen.

Möglicherweise war das Severus' Absicht – das, was sie besaßen, so weit von 'fest umrissen' und 'ernsthaft' wie möglich fernzuhalten. Obwohl, welchen Nutzen konnte dies für ihn beinhalten?

Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass sich ihre Beziehung zu etwas Tieferem auswuchs. Möglicherweise wollte Severus Zeit gewinnen, mit anderen Plänen im Sinn. Severus konnte hinter Nathan her sein, und sie benutzen, um das Sorgerecht für ihren Sohn zu bekommen.

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. _> Nathan ist_unser _Sohn! <_ Die Dinge zwischen ihnen machten gute Fortschritte. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit für Severus, sie in irgendeiner Form zu benutzen, um an Nathan heranzukommen. Sie waren bereits eine Familie.

Waren sie es nicht?

Vielleicht war gerade das nicht, was Severus wollte. Möglicherweise war er nicht im Stande zu vergessen, was zwischen ihnen am Ende des Krieges geschehen war.

Sie schlief mit zu vielen Widersprüchen in ihrem Kopf ein.

*-*-*-* 

Hermione fand Severus in seinem Büro, über einen Stapel aus Pergamenten gebeugt, den Federkiel in der Hand.

»Severus.«

Er schaute auf, ein alarmierter Blick querte sein Gesicht für einen flüchtigen Moment, bevor er seine Augen auf die Feuerstelle fixierte. »Hermione?« Sie beobachtete vom Flohnetz aus, wie er seinen Schreibtisch verließ, um direkt vor ihrem im Feuer schwebenden Kopf zum Stehen zu kommen. Sie lächelte liebevoll.

»Guten Abend. Habe ich dich unterbrochen?«

»Ich nur dabei, grauenhafte Aufsätze zu benoten. Du bewahrst mich tatsächlich vor dem Verdruss. Gibt es etwas, was du brauchst? Willst du nicht durchkommen?«

Seine Besorgnis und die im Anschluss folgende Einladung wärmten ihr Herz. Vielleicht hatte sich Hermione für nichts davor gefürchtet. Vielleicht waren ihre Sorgen nichts außer unbegründet. Sie zog ihren Kopf zurück, um binnen kurzem – mit ganzem Körper – in sein Büro zu wirbeln. Sie hatte sich um ihre Kleidung gekümmert, diese vom Ruß reinigend, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit durch die Hand, die ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht schob und dann die Lippen, die die Ihrigen küssten, abgelenkt wurde. Sie lächelte.

»Wie war dein Tag?«, fragte er, sie auch jetzt noch berührend.

»Gut. Besser jetzt hier mit dir.« Sie hielt sein Gesicht und gab ihm einen eigenen zärtlichen Kuss. »Ich muss dich etwas fragen.« Er setzte das Küssen fort, bevor sie fragen konnte, und dieses Mal wurde der Kuss tiefer. Als sie den Kuss unterbrachen, um Luft zu holen, war Hermione in Schwierigkeiten, sich daran zu erinnern, was Worte waren, geschweige denn, dass sie sich dessen sicher war, wofür sie vorgehabt hatte, diese zu verwenden.

»Ja?«, neckte er sie, während er über ihren Blick, aus dem sichtbare Konfusion sprach, schmunzelte. »Du sagtest?«

Sich davon erholend, schlug sie ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. »Ich sagte, dass ich hierhergekommen bin, um dich zu bitten, mich am nächsten Freitag zu einer Preisverleihungszeremonie an der Universität zu begleiten.«

Jegliche Andeutung eines spielerischen Lächelns und der funkelnden Augen war verschwunden, und seine Antwort war kurz. »Nein.« Sie verlor ebenfalls die Wärme seiner Präsenz, als er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückging.

»Severus?«

»Die Antwort ist Nein.«

Er nahm seinen Federkiel, Hermione ignorierend. Sie hatte Widerstand erwartet, aber sein wenig entgegenkommendes Verhalten war äußerst beunruhigend. Ein nacktes 'Nein' ohne Grund war nicht annehmbar. Nicht nach all den Zweifeln, die sich in ihrem Kopf entwickelt hatten.

»Das ist deine endgültige Antwort? Deine vollständige Antwort?« Trotz seiner Anstrengung, sie zu ignorieren, bemerkte Hermione, dass seine Hand, die die Feder hielt, unbewegt über dem Papier verharrte und sprach weiter: »Bist du dir sicher, dass du dem nicht irgendetwas hinzufügen willst? Vielleicht ein 'ich werde damit beschäftigt sein, den Hauselfen zu helfen, das Schloss zu reinigen', oder möglicherweise irgendetwas nach dem Motto 'meine Mutter erlaubt mir nach sechs nicht, mit Fremden auszugehen'? Nicht einmal 'ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt krank sein werde'? Nichts?«

Er hatte immerhin damit aufgehört, etwas vorzutäuschen, und seine Arme über seiner Brust verschränkt, doch er bot keine Entschuldigungen für seine unverblümte Weigerung an, mit ihr zur Zeremonie zu gehen.

»Ich verstehe …«, sprach sie es nun doch laut aus, enttäuscht. Hermione wollte ihre Gefühle nicht darüber hinaus analysieren, noch wollte sie viel nachforschen, wie ihre Selbstachtung durch die Sekunden verstümmelt wurde, in denen sie dort stand, in seinem Büro, nach einer erteilten Abfuhr, wo ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen vor ihren Augen konkrete Formen annahmen.

Sie drehte sich rasch um, wobei sie vorhatte, sich hinüber zum Kamin zu bewegen. Genauso schnell lag seine Hand auf ihrem Arm, hielt sie auf der Stelle fest. Sie zerrte, doch er beharrte darauf, sie festzuhalten.

»Hermione.«

»Lass los, ich will dich in Ruhe lassen.«

»Das ist nicht, was ich will«, drängte er, sicherstellend, dass sie seinem Griff nicht entkommen konnte.

Sie drehte sich verärgert zu ihm um. »Nein, es ist das, was ich will! Lass los, bevor ich dich verhexe.«

Er tat dies, und sie verließ ihn.

*-*-*-* 

Severus fand sie auf der Couch, den Kopf in den Händen, überall Haare, das Gesicht im Dunkeln. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, was zu tun oder was zu sagen war. Sein Herz schmerzte, seine Hände waren kalt und schweißig, sein Mund war trocken, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Gefühl loswerden sollte, dass er jeden Augenblick das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.

»Warum folgst du mir?«

Ihre Stimme war leise und ohne Leben.

»Du bist gegangen«, antwortete er ohne nachzudenken.

»Geh nach Hause, Severus.«

Sein Herz gefror, sein Atem gefangen genommen, doch seine Füße weigerten sich zu gehorchen. Er konnte nicht gehen. Nicht ohne zu wissen, dass er bei seiner Rückkehr willkommen sein würde.

»Geh«, wisperte sie, ihre Stimme bebend. »Bitte, geh.«

»Ich-Ich kann nicht.«

Sie schaute ihn schließlich an, und ihre Augen schlugen ihn mit der Verzweiflung, die sie beinhalteten, beinahe zu Boden, doch einen Moment später wurden sie wiederum verborgen.

»Warum muss es so schwierig sein?«, fragte sie. »Warum können wir nicht einfach unsere Leben ohne die ganze Angst, den Schmerz, die Unsicherheit leben?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, gestand er, mit ihrer Bewertung übereinstimmend. Er gab sich einen Ruck und nahm ruhig neben ihr auf der Couch Platz.

»Ich habe zwei Tage damit verbracht zu versuchen, mir eine Möglichkeit auszudenken, dich um eine Verabredung zu bitten – deine Antwort fürchtend, unsicher darüber, was mein Platz ist.«

»Hermione—«

»Was ist wir, Severus? Ein Paar? Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen? Partner? Bekannte? Was?«

Alles, woran er als Antwort denken konnte, war 'Ich liebe dich', doch irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt war, diese Worte auszusprechen.

»Natürlich weißt du es nicht«, schloss sie aus seinem Schweigen. »Du solltest wirklich gehen, Severus. Lass mich nicht darum betteln, dass du gehst.«

»Ich kann nicht einfach gehen, ohne zu wissen …«

»Was zu wissen?«, schnappte sie, und dies verschlug ihm völlig den Atem.

 _> Ob ich zurückkommen kann, ob du zurückkommen wirst, ob ich alles zerstört habe, ob…<_ Severus' Verstand war nicht sehr hilfreich.

»Was zu wissen?«, wiederholte sie sich verärgert.

»Ich kann nicht gehen, bis du mir verziehen hast«, platzte er heraus.

»Dir verziehen habe? Weißt du überhaupt, was du getan hast? Wie soll meine Vergebung dir gegenüber irgendetwas ändern? Und was dann? Wir gehen zurück in diesen Schwebezustand, was diese Beziehung ist?«

»Frag' mich noch einmal.«

Sie hielt inne und schaute ihm in die Augen.

»Frag' mich«, offerierte er abermals.

»Dich was fragen?«

»Alles, damit angefangen, ob ich mit dir zu dieser dämlichen Zeremonie gehen werde.«

Sie sah verwirrt aus, tat jedoch, worum er gebeten hatte. »Wirst du am Freitag mit mir zur Preisverleihungszeremonie gehen?«

»Ja.«

»Warum?«

»Weil ich dein Mann bin.«

»Was bedeutet das?«

»Das bedeutet, dass ich dir gehöre, und dass ich alles tun werde, um es auf diese Art zu belassen, selbst wenn es bedeutet, zu einer blödsinnigen Muggel-Zeremonie zu gehen.«

»Es ist keine blödsinnige Zeremonie. Meinem Mentor wird ein sehr bedeutsamer Preis verliehen, der—«

»Irrelevant bezüglich des Themas«, unterbrach er sie, da er nicht wollte, dass sie von der Angelegenheit ihrer Beziehung abschweifte. »Hermione, versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber es interessiert mich nicht, was diese Zeremonie irgendjemandem anderem außer dir bedeutet. Wenn es für dich solch eine große Sache ist, werde ich mitgehen, erwarte nur nicht von mir, dass ich mich dabei gut unterhalte.«

»Es ist wichtig, dass ich dort bin, und ich will dich dort bei mir haben! Ist das so schwierig zu verstehen?«

»Genau genommen ist es schwer zu verstehen. Ich weiß nicht, warum du glaubst, dass es eine gute Idee sei, mich mit dir zu einem öffentlichen Muggel-Event gehen zu lassen—«

Sie knurrte vor Frustration und unterbrach ihn. »Ich bitte dich um eine Verabredung. Wir haben ein Date. Du bist mein Date. Bring mich nicht dazu, William zu fragen.«

Er funkelte sie an. »Erwähne nicht diesen Kretin.«

»Es läuft entweder auf dich oder ihn hinaus – deine Wahl.«

»Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mitgehen würde, verdammt!«

Er seufzte. Sie seufzte ebenfalls.

»Wirklich, du lässt es so klingen, als ob ich dich in eine Folter-Behandlung schleppe. Ich bin bereits allein durch diese Unterhaltung erschöpft.«

Er war gleichermaßen erschöpft und wollte nicht mehr über Zeremonien oder dumme Muggel sprechen. Severus nahm stattdessen ihre Hand und zog ihrem Kopf an seine Brust, einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel platzierend. Es würde später Zeit geben, um über eine Möglichkeit nachzudenken, sie zu überzeugen, dass, gemeinsam zu einem öffentlichen Ereignis auszugehen, eine sehr schlechte Idee war.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** DasLeben ist nicht so leicht, wie es sein sollte, doch unsere kleine Familie scheint den Gedanken nicht zu ertragen, zu verlieren, was sie bereits erreicht haben. Gut für sie! :0)

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Das Ende von Nathans erstem Jahr, und der Beginn von Severus' Familienleben.

 

 


	38. Vollständigkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Ende von Nathans erstem Jahr, und der Beginn von Severus' Familienleben.

[Not Only A Granger](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)

Wholeness by

[ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

 

 

 **DISCLAIMER:** Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** : Shey Snape, GinnyW und Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY:** Das Ende von Nathans erstem Jahr, und der Beginn von Severus' Familienleben.

 

* * *

 

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

 

**Kapitel 36: Vollständigkeit**

 

 

Der Freitag kam, und Severus konnte nicht aus etwas entkommen, von dem Hermione steif und fest behauptete, dass es eine großartige Gelegenheit für eine vollkommen normale Verabredung sei. Naja, der Begriff mochte zutreffend sein, da er sich wirklich wie ein linkischer Teenager fühlte, während er hier herumstand und darauf wartete, dass Hermione auf die Sprechanlage antwortete. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er dieses Mal die Tür benutzte.

»Hallo?«, kam die Stimme aus dem Kommunikator. Es klang nicht nach Hermiones Stimme.

»Hermione?«, fragte er zurück. Er hörte von Ferne seinen Namen und dann – näher dran – Gekicher.

»Professor Snape, Hermione stellt nur gerade sicher, dass sie die schönste Frau ist, die auf der Veranstaltung zugegen sein wird, und sie wird in—«

Er konnte Hermiones Stimme im Vordergrund hören, bevor Interferenz-Geräusche sie verschluckten.

»Severus, ich bin's. Ich werde sofort unten sein.«

»In Ordnung«, antwortete er, während er den Kragen seines Mantels hochschlug. Der Frühling war gekommen, doch der Wind war auch jetzt noch eher eisig als das Gegenteil.

Als das Warten begann, zu einem Ärgernis zu werden, hörte Severus Absätze auf den Treppenstufen im Inneren. Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür des Gebäudes, um den Blick auf eine umwerfende Frau freizugeben, die in ein prächtiges schokoladenbraunes Kleid gehüllt war, das ihre Schultern entblößt ließ. Der Wind blies, und der fließende Stoff liebkoste Hermiones Körper, umriss eine Silhouette, die das Kleid zu verbergen suchte.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen. Erica bestand darauf, mir die Haare zu frisieren, und das ist immer zeitraubend, auch ohne—«

»Hermione, du hast deinen Mantel vergessen.«

»Oh! Danke, Erica.« Hermione nahm den dargebotenen Gegenstand und bedeckte damit die pfirsichfarbene Haut ihrer Schultern.

»Erica Gibson.« Die Frau bot ihre Hand und ein Unbehagen verursachendes Lächeln dar.

Vorsichtig akzeptierte Severus die dargebotene Hand. »Severus Snape.«

»Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, endlich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Professor Snape.«

»Ganz meinerseits, Mrs. Gibson.«

Die beiden Frauen warfen sich gegenseitig einen Blick zu, bevor sich Erica den Hausflur hinunter zurückzog, um die Treppe nach oben zu nehmen. Severus offerierte seinen Arm, Hermione nahm diesen und beschenkte ihn dafür mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln – Lippenstift machte ihren Mund sogar noch einladender.

»Wo steht das Auto?«, fragte sie, und lenkte ihn damit von den Gedanken, sie zu küssen, ab.

»Wir werden Apparieren, so wie der Zauberer und die Hexe, die wir sind.«

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, doch Severus konnte Belustigung in ihren Augen sehen. Sie betraten eine Nische, die an der Vorderseite eines Gebäudes fast am Ende des Häuserblocks verborgen war. Severus zog sie enger an sich heran, wobei seine Hände sich unter ihren Mantel schmuggelten und die Wärme spürten, die durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides drang. Bevor sie apparierten, küsste er sie endlich.

*-*-*-*

Hermione entspannte sich schließlich in Severus' Armen nach dem beruhigenden Kuss. Sie war sich bis zu diesem Moment nicht bewusst gewesen, wie nervös sie wegen dieses 'Dates' gewesen war. In den Tagen, die ihrer Einladung nachfolgten, war sie nicht im Stande gewesen, damit aufzuhören zu versuchen vorauszusagen, wie diese Nacht verlaufen würde. Severus … Sosehr sie ihn in diesen letzten Monaten allmählich auch besser kennengelernt hatte, waren seine Handlungen für sie nach wie vor größtenteils unberechenbar. Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass sie den Abend damit beginnen würden, miteinander darüber zu streiten, an dem Fahrplan für den Abend festzuhalten, doch nichts dergleichen war bislang notwendig gewesen. Genau genommen sah er in seinem Smoking absolut umwerfend aus, hatte Ericas Neugierde gnädig geduldet, und war ziemlich geschickt darin, ihre Sorgen wegzuküssen.

Sie seufzte laut vor Glück.

»Wo wird diese todlangweilige Zeremonie stattfinden?«

»Hör auf damit.« Hermione versuchte, keine Miene zu verziehen, während sie ihn schalt. Diese erniedrigenden Bemerkungen waren für Severus zu einer Art Spiel geworden, so sehr sie auch versucht hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, die Veranstaltung ernst zu nehmen. Nur, um sie zu provozieren, würde er die am meisten herabwürdigenden Adjektive präsentieren, um die Preisverleihungszeremonie zu beschreiben. Zur Vergeltung würde sie sich die hochtrabendsten und affigsten Adjektive einfallen lassen, die sie überhaupt finden konnte, um dem entgegenzuwirken. »Die _dem Ego schmeichelnde_ Preisverleihungszeremonie wird in der Aula der Universität stattfinden. Sie ist quer über den Platz hinweg, hinter diesem Gebäude.«

Er offerierte ihr seinen Arm, und sie nahm ihn einmal mehr in Beschlag. Im Unterschied zu ihren gemeinsamen Spaziergängen im Verbotenen Wald – weil Severus sich selbst zu keiner Zeit gestattete, den inneren Schutzschirm zu senken und mit ihr auf diese Art zu schlendern – war sein Schritt irgendwie kürzer, ohne Eile. Als sie den Platz halb überquert hatten, sprach sie nun doch eine Frage laut aus.

»Auf welche Art möchtest du, dass dieser Abend deiner Meinung nach abläuft?«

Hermione schaute ihn an, wobei sie ihre Stirn runzelte. Von allen möglichen Fragen, die sie von ihm erwartet hatte zu fragen, war diese nicht einmal auf der Liste gewesen. »Was meinst du?«

»Ziehst du es vor, zuerst hineinzugehen? Willst du, dass ich hinter dir eintrete? Willst du, dass ich dich an der Tür verlasse und später zurückkomme, um dich abzuholen? Was willst du?«

»Genau auf diese Weise«, erklärte sie ihm, und ein wenig von ihrer Ungläubigkeit über seine Zweifel sickerte in ihre Stimme. »Arm in Arm ist vollkommen in Ordnung, Severus. Und falls wir aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht in der Lage sein sollten, diese Position zu bewahren, will ich dich hinter mir, meinen Rücken, meine Schulter, meine Hand oder was auch immer berührend. Du bist mein Mann – um deine Worte zu benutzen. Das ist offiziell eine Verabredung. Keine Geheimhaltung, keine Verschleierung, keine Hintergedanken.«

Er sagte nichts, und Hermione wusste nicht, was sie aus seinem Schweigen machen sollte.

»Entspann' dich, bitte«, bat sie. »Ich will, dass wir den Abend genießen, das ist alles. Keiner hier kennt dich. Du bist mein Date, und das ist vollkommen annehmbar.«

»Dein _Ex_ kennt mich.«

Sie ächzte. »Sei bitte nicht absichtlich schwierig?« Als einen nachträglichen Gedanken setzte sie hinzu: »Und geh auch nicht auf die Suche nach Schwierigkeiten. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten.«

Sie erreichten dann die Aula, und ausgerechnet, als sie sich auf den Weg nach drinnen machten, sagte er: »Ist das ein Versprechen?«

Diese Augenbraue, dieses spöttische Grinsen ... Hermione hatte keinerlei Chance.

*-*-*-*

»Also …«

Severus musste nicht auf die Ursprung einer solch wortgewandten Unterredung schauen, um zu wissen, dass es sich um den lästigen Muggel handelte – ihren _Ex_ – der schlussendlich den Arsch in der Hose hatte, herüber zu kommen, um zu sagen, was auch immer er zu sagen hatte, seit er sie – Hermione und Severus – unmissverständlich gemeinsam hatte ankommen sehen, genau auf die Art und Weise, um die sie gebeten hatte.

Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von den Getränken ab, die er gerade besorgte.

»Hermione sieht heute Abend atemberaubend aus.«

Severus richtete dann seine Verachtung auf den Muggel, darauf hoffend, dass ihn das dazu bringen würde, von dannen zu ziehen. Hermione war in diesem Kleid zweifellos atemberaubend, doch das ging diesen Typ einen feuchten Kehricht an.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich vorstellen kann, welche Macht ihr das Kleid verleiht. Sie ist auch viel zu blind, um zu erkennen, dass sie jeden Mann in diesem Raum haben kann.«

»Sind Sie fertig damit, meine Frau mit den Augen zu verschlingen, oder gibt es irgendeine andere Zielsetzung für diese unerwünschten Betrachtungen?«

»Sie sind zu alt für sie, und schon bald wird sie—«

»Sie werden auf folgende Weise vorgehen«, begann Severus, wobei er langsam mit einer – wie er aus Erfahrung wusste –furchteinflößenden Stimme sprach: »Sie nehmen, was auch immer an Scheiß Sie vor dem Spiegel einstudiert haben, um diesen über mich auszuschütten, und Sie werden dann losziehen, um sich selbst darin zu ertränken. Sie werden auch sich selbst und Ihren ganzen Scheiß von Hermione fernhalten—«

»Nur, weil Sie einen Sohn haben—«

»Erwähnen Sie _niemals_ wieder meinen Sohn«, zischte Severus, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes entfernt, »solange Sie leben.«

Die leicht geweiteten Augen des Muggels verkündeten Severus, dass der Mann angemessen gewarnt war.

»Glauben Sie, dass es ihr gefallen würde zu wissen, dass Sie versuchen zu kontrollieren, wer mit ihr befreundet sein darf oder wer nicht? Wir sind Kollegen; wir sehen einander jeden Tag. Werden Sie ihr ebenfalls verbieten zu arbeiten?«

Severus war an dem Punkt angekommen, dem Mann den Kopf abzureißen, als …

»Wer verbietet wem, arbeiten zu gehen?« Hermione nahm – mit ein wenig Anstrengung – einen der Champagnerkelche aus Severus' Hand und hakte ihren Arm in seinem ein, um eulenhaft dem anderen Mann zuzublinzeln, danach weniger eulenhaft ihm.

»Dein Kollege hier fragt, was ich darüber denke, dass du hier arbeitest«, antwortete Severus, was einer größtmöglich editierten Version der Unterhaltung entsprach.

»Und was denkst du?«

»Ja, was denken Sie?« Der Muggel betonte Hermiones Frage, und Severus mochte die Selbstgefälligkeit in seiner Miene nicht.

In die erwartungsvoll blickenden Augen von Hermione schauend, sagte er: »Ich denke, dass es unter deiner Würde ist. Du bist viel zu talentiert, um hier gefangen zu sein, zu unterrichten und zu recherchieren in einer solch limitierten Einrichtung voller Menschen, die gleichermaßen limitiert sind wie dieser hier.«

Der Muggel schien beleidigt, doch Hermione – seine brillante, wunderschöne Hermione – erwiderte seinen Blick, während sie wie das leuchtendste Wesen in der Welt strahlte. Ihr Lächeln überflutete sein Herz und ließ seine Atmung sich zusammenschnüren.

»Komm«, erklärte sie ihm, die Getränke wegstellend, und zog ihn mühelos an der Hand. »Lass uns tanzen.«

*-*-*-*

Hermione hatte sich in dem Moment von der Gruppe von Kollegen entschuldigt, die sie in eine Unterhaltung verwickelt hatten, als sie sich bewusst wurde, was Severus' Körpersprache bedeutete, und wer das Opfer sein würde. Sie hatte sich William und Severus mit der Absicht genähert, einen Skandal oder noch etwas Schlimmeres zu vermeiden, und …

Da war sie nun, auf der Tanzfläche, ihr Ego von einem Mann aufgeblasen, der selten Lob zum Ausdruck brachte – völlig in seinen Augen verloren.

Severus aus dem Schloss und aus ihrem Appartement zu locken, erwies sich als das, was ihre Beziehung benötigte, um sich schließlich in etwas mehr als etwas Geheimes und Unverbindliches zu entwickeln.

Dies war real.

»Hermione, ich tanze nicht.«

Es war niemals derartig real gewesen.

»Du solltest aber.« Sie erhaschte seine Hände und legte sie an ihre Taille, hielt ihn dann am Nacken und begann, sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu wiegen. »Beweg' dich mit mir. Es muss nichts Kompliziertes sein.« Hermione wollte ihn einfach nur nicht gehen lassen. Nicht jetzt.

»Wir machen uns lächerlich.«

Sie lächelte ihm zu. »Ich liebe dich.«

Er hörte auf, sich zu wiegen, und ihr Lächeln verblasste.

»Mach' das nicht«, bat sie ihn. »Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Ich habe dir das bereits zuvor gesagt. Komm schon, ich will mit dir tanzen.«

»Ich tanze nicht«, beharrte er.

»Dann lass uns vorgeben zu tanzen, wie wir alles so gut vorgeben.« Sie bewegte sich in seinen Armen hin und her, ihr Gesicht unter sein Kinn steckend.

Dies war handfest und so unglaublich real.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, um seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. Er war nicht von ihr abgerückt. Er hielt sie, tanzte mit ihr.

Sie waren real.

Viele Lieder wurden spielten, und sie waren noch immer da, einander haltend.

Die Musik endete. Hermione blickte auf und _sah_ ihn – den Mann, das menschliche Wesen.

»Lass uns hier verschwinden.«

*-*-*-*

Hermione apparierte sie direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer, was ihm den Atem verschlug. Er wusste, was das bedeutete; er hatte diese Szene wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf ausgelebt, doch niemals zu hoffen gewagt. Genauso wenig, wie es die nackte Angst aus seinen Eingeweiden verbannen konnte. Diese Nacht war in einzigartiger Weise bizarr gewesen. In vielen Momenten hatte Severus empfunden, dass mit ihr zusammen zu sein, ihm eine Freikarte zu jemandes anderen Glück verschaffte, ihm das Recht einräumte, genau wie der unbekannte Mann von nebenan zu sein. Jetzt, von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Hermione, allein mit ihr in ihrem Schlafzimmer, war er sich nur allzu sehr bewusst, wer er war und wie sehr dies alles schiefgehen könnte.

Sie verschlang ihn mit ihren Augen, gab ihm damit Macht. Seine Lebenskraft schien direkt aus dem Feuer in ihren Augen zu kommen. Ihr Atem erreichte ebenso heiß seine Lippen … sie war so nah. Diese Nähe war elektrisierend – wie jedes Mal. Dennoch, dieses Mal lagen die Dinge anders. Seine Hände zitterten aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, sie zu berühren, doch sein Glück konnte nicht so weit reichen, oder? Würde sie sich jeden Moment darüber bewusst werden, wer er war, oder würde sie es nicht realisieren? Sie würde seine Hände von sich wegschieben, sie würde mit Sicherheit seine Hände nicht auf ihrer Haut spüren wollen, also hielt er seine Hände still, niemals wagend, irgendetwas für sich selbst zu beanspruchen. Das schuldete er ihr. Es musste allein ihre Entscheidung sein. Severus würde nur nehmen, was auch immer Hermione ihm anbieten würde und nichts mehr.

Sie bot ihm zuerst ihren Mund, ihre Zunge, die seine verbrannte. Sie schubste ihn auf das Bett hinunter und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Er brach den Kuss, keuchend. Sie leckte über seine Lippen und strebte dann seine Kehle an, brachte ihn damit dazu zu erzittern.

Das war in gewisser Weise schon eher der Hölle ähnlich, und er sah sich selbst, wie er sich aus freiem Willen dorthin bewegte, da er von ihren Flammen verzehrt werden wollte.

Er war sich ihres Busens auf seinem Brustkorb weitaus mehr bewusst denn je. Eine magnetische Kraft zog an seinen Händen, um diese dazu zu bringen, sie zu berühren, doch er kämpfte weiter dagegen an und zwang sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um über ihrer Taille zu schweben, auf nur Merlin weiß welches Zeichen auch immer wartend, dass sie auf ihrer Taille willkommen waren, oder tiefer, oder höher, oder darin, oder darunter oder …

Dies waren die Anzeichen für ein Gehirn, das dahinschmolz.

Er hielt sich an ihren Schenkeln fest, verwehrte jedoch seinen Händen, aufwärts zu gleiten, wo er sich das Ausmaß der Hitze lediglich vorstellen konnte, das er vorfinden würde – ausreichend, um ihn vollständig zu verzehren. Sie schien nicht dieselben Bedenken zu haben, und machte kurzen Prozess mit seinen Knöpfen, brannte mit ihrem Finger einen Pfad auf seine nackte Brust. Er stoppte sie augenblicklich.

»Hermione.«

»Ich will deine Haut schmecken.« Sie versuchte, nach einem weiteren Knopf zu greifen, doch er gab ihre Hände nicht frei. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, sich zurückzuhalten, wenn sie so weitermachte, und er wollte, dass sie sich absolut sicher war. Sie musterte ihn, fixierte ihn mit flüssigem Feuer.

»Merlin«, wisperte er, verlor die Überzeugung und nahm abermals ihren Mund in Beschlag.

»Ich liebe dich«, wisperte sie gegen seine Lippen. »Berühr' mich. Lass mich dich berühren.«

Seine Hände konnten nicht länger kämpfen, selbst dann nicht, wenn sein Gehirn noch unter Kontrolle war. Er gab sie frei, und sie hielt ihren Blick auf seine Augen gerichtet, während sie ihre Entdeckungsreise fortsetzte, ließ ihre Finger seine Kehle hinuntergleiten, schlangengleich, ließ das Hindernis eines Knopfs hinter sich zurück und arbeitete sich unter den Stoff seines Hemdes, einen Nippel findend, eine Reaktion aus ihm extrahierend.

Er vergrub seine Nase hinter ihrem Ohr, schuf damit Platz für seinen Mund, und knabberte an ihrer Kehle. Er spürte, wie der Rest seiner Knöpfe geöffnet wurde und hob seine Hände, ließ sie die Seiten ihres Oberkörpers hinaufwandern – endlich. Sie zerrte sein Jackett und sein Hemd aus dem Weg und kostete die Haut, die diese verborgen hatten. Seine Muskeln spannten sich genussvoll an, bevor sie unter ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge zerschmolzen, während seine Atmung sich mit seinem Herzschlag beschleunigte.

Er musste wissen, wie er in ihrem Mund schmeckte, deshalb kämpfte er darum, sie dazu zu veranlassen, dass ihre Zunge mit seiner erneut aufeinander traf, zog ihren Unterkörper näher an sich heran und fand mehr Hitze. Sein Wunsch war, sie einzubeziehen, ihrer beider Haut zu verschmelzen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sie gespürt hatte, wie sehr er dazu bereit war, in ihr zu sein, als sie ihren Körper zu schlängeln begann, was ihn aufkeuchen ließ.

»Ja«, stimmte sie zu, während sie mit ihrem Kleid kämpfte, und es dann wegwarf – irgendwohin. Ihm blieb nicht die Zeit, um ihren Büstenhalter für sie zu entfernen und ihren Busen zu entblößen, bevor sie dies selbst erledigt hatte, doch er hielt rechtzeitig ihre Hände fest, um sie davon abzuhalten, mit dem Rest seiner Kleidung dasselbe zu machen. Sie stöhnte protestierend, während sie sich wiederum gegen ihn rieb, härter.

»Mach langsamer«, zischte er, einmal, zweimal tief atmend, und beim dritten Mal rollte er ihrer beider Körper herum, um in der Mitte des Bettes oben auf ihr zu enden. Die Empfindung, sie unter sich zu spüren, mit nichts als einem Streifen Stoff bekleidet, war gewaltig. Er konnte ihre Atemzüge hören – unregelmäßig. Da war irgendetwas an dem gedämpften Geräusch dran – Blut, sein Herzschlag. Ihre Augen bedeuteten Leben ... ihre Augen. Er wollte sie mehr als irgendetwas anderes, und zur gleichen Zeit … Zeit war nicht existierend, unbewusst, unterbewusst – er konnte Jahrzehnte, Jahre, Monate, Tage in diesem Augenblick sehen. Severus konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Da war eine Hand auf seinem Gesicht – _so_ _heiß_. Hermiones Augen – _so entschlossen_ – wärmten sein Herz.

»Fühl' es«, sagte sie zu ihm.

Sie liebkoste sein Gesicht – _so weich_. Hermiones Augen – _so erfüllt_ – umarmten seine Seele.

»Kannst du es spüren? Zeig' mir, was du fühlst«, wisperte sie.

Severus beobachtete, wie sich ihre Augen unter dem Druck seines sanften Kusses schlossen. Seine Lippen wanderten leicht zu der Haut unter ihnen. Ein Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze, eine Nase, die ihr Ohr berührte und dann die Länge ihres Halses hinunter wanderte, tief inhalierend. Er genoss ihren Duft.

Er nährte sich von der wärmeren, weicheren Haut ihres Halses, beißend und küssend. Ein sich vorsichtig vorantastender Finger berührte zuerst die feuchte Stelle, die sein Mund hinterlassen hatte, und bald schlossen sich andere Finger dem ersten an, heruntergleitend, um die Kurve zu kartographieren, die ihr Herz modellierte, besitzergreifend das Fleisch darum herum packend.

»Ja«, sagte sie zustimmend, seinen Kopf liebkosend, ihre Finger in seinem Haar verflechtend.

Er fuhr damit fort, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, indem er ihren Brustkorb, Bauch und Bauchnabel kartographierte, dorthin, wohin seine Lippen in Anbetung folgten. Er platzierte einen zittrigen Kuss unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels in Dankbarkeit für das Geschenk, das diese Stelle hervorgebracht hatte.

Als er daran dachte, aufzublicken und ein weiteres unverdientes Geschenk zu erbitten, sah Severus eine stumme Träne aus ihren Augen fallen, und sein Herz sank voller Schrecken.

»Nein, Hermione.« Er hielt sie in seinen Armen, wiegte schützend ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. »Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid«, wisperte er immer und immer wieder.

Er würde nicht freikommen. Severus wollte das Bett verlassen, doch sie packte sein offenes Hemd. Er zog sich zurück, so dass sie auf der Matratze saß, doch sie ließ seine Kleidung nicht los. Er wandte das Gesicht ab.

»Severus.«

»Ich empfinde so viel. Es tut mir leid.« Seine Stimme brach.

»Lass deine Gefühle ruhen«, bat sie. »Ich liebe dich auch.« Sie zog sein Gesicht zu sich herunter, damit er ihr in die Augen schaute, nahm seine Augen als Ziel. »Ich liebe dich so sehr – so sehr. Du bist so wunderbar. Ich … ich dachte nie, dass ich so viel empfinden würde, dich so inständig brauche. Ich brauche dich, um ein Ganzes zu werden. Ohne dich bin ich weniger, als ich sein könnte, ich will eins mit dir sein. Vervollständige mich, Severus. Schlaf' mit mir, bitte.«

Severus spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenschnürte, wie sein Verstand seinen Griff auf die Macht der Erinnerungen lockerte, und seine Gefühle für diese Frau sein Denken übernahmen. Er brauchte sie ebenso, mehr als irgendetwas auf dieser Welt – mehr als Luft, mehr als Sonne, mehr als Wasser – sie war alles für ihn; sie _war_ er; sie beide waren Teile eines Ganzen. Ja, er musste eins mit ihr sein.

»Hermione.«

Er küsste sie tief. Er stieß, was auch immer an Kleidung im Weg war, hastig beiseite, doch als es an der Zeit war, drang er mit Selbstbeherrschung in sie ein, langsam, sorgfältig auf ihre Reaktionen achtend, bereit, auf ihre Bedürfnisse einzugehen. Er schwelgte in der Lust auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie kurz den Kopf zurückwarf, um dann, in Erwartung seiner nächsten Bewegung, ihren Blick wieder auf ihn zu richten. Er zog sich genauso langsam zurück, irgendwo in seinem Denken nach wie vor befürchtend, dass sie ihn voller Ekel aus sich herausstoßen würde. Sie stöhnte anstatt dessen, wobei sie wellenförmig ihr Becken bewegte, um ihn wieder darin aufzunehmen. Er gab einen zitternden Seufzer von sich, griff nach den Laken und blieb gegen ihren Körper gepresst, niemals diesen Platz wieder verlassen wollend. Ihre Vulva vibrierte, sich um ihn zusammenziehend und ihn umarmend, als sie sein wachsendes Verlangen akzeptierte.

Er bewegte sich abermals, und noch einmal, einen Rhythmus aufnehmend, dem sie sich anpasste, als ihre Körper gegeneinander wogten. Seine Augen wanderten von ihrem auf und ab wippenden Busen zu ihren halb geöffneten Lippen, während ihr Atem stoßweise kam, und er vergrub sich in ihr, um sie zu küssen, wobei er niemals den in den Wahnsinn treibenden Rhythmus verlor, sondern lediglich sein Tempo steigerte.

Sie legte ihre Beine um ihn, ihn tiefer drängend. Er ließ seine Lippen tiefer gleiten, einen wippenden Nippel haltend.

»Severus!«

Der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ ihn fast seine Konzentration verlieren, brachte ihn dazu, zu schnell zu stoßen, doch er fand in den Rhythmus zurück, ihren Nippel zugunsten der Beobachtung ihres Gesichtes freigebend. Sie wimmerte jetzt. Er zog eines ihrer Beine bis zu seiner Armbeuge herauf, den Winkel ändernd, und wurde durch ihren zitternden Schrei belohnt. Sein eigenes Vergnügen baute sich in exquisiter Folter auf, was seine Nase dazu zwang, sich unter der Anstrengung zu weiten.

Alles, was er wollte, war, dass sie in Lust explodieren sollte – er wollte diese Nacht unvergesslich machen, und jetzt jene Nacht mehr als zwölf Jahre zuvor ihr gegenüber wiedergutzumachen. Severus beobachtete, wie ihr Körper sich bog, spürte dessen Beben, und dann war sie nicht mehr existent, ihre Wollust mit solch Intensität singend, dass er sich ihr dabei beinahe anschloss.

Er verlangsamte seine Anstrengungen, spürte, dass ihr Körper nach wie vor auf seinen reagierte. Er wartete, um ihr noch einmal Wonne zu schenken; er wollte, dass diese ganze Nacht nur für sie war. Severus schwitzte, keuchte, als sie ihn enger an ihren Körper hielt. Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute dorthin herab, wo sie miteinander verbunden waren und dann hinauf in ihr Gesicht. Sie beobachtete ihn mit verschleiertem Blick, die Lippen geöffnet, ihre matten Hände träge seine Arme gelegt. Er tauchte vorwärts nach einem feuchten Kuss, und ihre Hand verhedderte sich in seinem Haar – fordernd. Es war schwierig, die Kontrolle aufrechtzuhalten, das Tempo zu drosseln. Ihr Mund entwischte seinem, um einen Schrei auszustoßen, als er den Winkel seiner Stöße erneut änderte. Er wollte ihre Wollust nochmals spüren, bevor er sich selbst fortreißen lassen würde.

»Severus«, keuchte sie. »Severus.«

Ihr Schrei wirkte Wunder, wie die Magie einer Sirene, und er knurrte, kapitulierend – sich geschlagen gebend – als er beinahe, aufgrund der Wucht der Wonne, die er empfand, sein Gewicht auf sie fallen ließ. Er schaffte es, sich auf die Seite herumzuwälzen, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu weit zu entfernen, schnell und flach keuchend, während er die Nachbeben des intensiven Moments spürte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er bereits träumte, als er ihre Stimme aussprechen hörte: »Bleib über Nacht.« Severus brummte nur und zog sie zu sich heran, sein Gehirn völlig abschaltend.

*-*-*-*

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, um auf Severus' Blick zu treffen, und lächelte zufrieden. Sie schob sein zerzaustes Haar beiseite und küsste ihn. »Guten Morgen.«

Seine Hand kam, um ihr Haar zu liebkosen, und ließ sich dann die Kontur ihres Busens entlang treiben, um auf ihrem Bauch zur Ruhe zu kommen, was ihre Haut erweckte und sie zum Schaudern brachte. »Es ist noch nicht Morgen.«

»Hmm.« Sie wand und streckte ihren nackten Körper, um die Taubheit des Schlafes zu vertreiben.

Er lächelte ihr zu, ein wirkliches Lächeln. Es brachte eine neue Perspektive in sein Gesicht, eine Perspektive, die sie nicht gänzlich verstehen konnte. Es war keine Gelassenheit, wie damals, als sie ihn aufgeweckt hatte, als er mit Nathan in seinen Armen auf der Couch geschlafen hatte, obwohl es irgendetwas davon hatte. Es konnte sich um eine Leichtigkeit des Geistes handeln, obwohl sie keine Närrin war zu glauben, dass das Gewicht ihrer beider Vergangenheiten nicht immer noch hier präsent war, unterschwellig schwelend. Es war keine Schönheit, doch es war absolut wunderbar.

Seine Finger malten leicht kleine Kreise um ihren Bauchnabel, was sie von ihren Grübeleien ablenkte. Es kitzelte. Sie wand sich näher an ihn heran, um das Kitzeln zu vermeiden, nur, um seinen Körper vorzufinden, der den ihrigen wollte.

Sein mysteriöses Lächeln wurde langsam durch eine Intensität ersetzt, von der sie genau wusste, wie sie darauf antworten würde. Sie schob ein Bein über seines, ließ ihren Fuß bis zu der Stelle heraufgleiten, wo seine Beine endeten, und drängte ihn zu sich heran.

»Es ist noch nicht Morgen, sagst du?«

Seine Lippen waren auf den ihrigen, während er sie beide gleichzeitig auf die Art herumrollte, dass er einmal mehr oben auf ihr lag. Ihr Bedürfnis, ihre Verzweiflung nach einer Wiederholung der wunderbaren Empfindungen, die nur er schenken konnte, machte sie ungestüm. Sie half ihm, sich in die Position zu bringen, um ihr Wonne zu schenken, und glücklicherweise traf er auf Anhieb ins Schwarze, und brachte sie damit dazu, in seinen Mund zu stöhnen.

»Merlin, Hermione«, keuchte er.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, wenn er sie vervollständigte. »Nimm mich.« Sie bewegte sich unter ihm, ihn damit nötigend, dasselbe zu machen, um sie dazu zu bringen, seine Liebe zu spüren. Es war so wundervoll, ihn überall zu spüren.

»Göttin«, keuchte er, in Fahrt kommend, während er die köstlichsten Empfindungen in ihr aufwühlte.

»Schneller«, forderte sie, noch lauter stöhnend, als er gehorchte. Die Lust baute sich exquisit in ihr auf, und irgendetwas in ihr konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, verwandelte alles in Wonne und brachte Hermione damit dazu, für einen Moment sein ausdrucksvolles Gesicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Sie spürte ihn sich sehr langsam bewegen, als sie ihre Sinne wiedererlangte. Sein Gesicht hatte sich ebenfalls verändert, zeigte nunmehr seine Konzentration – etwas dermaßen Vertrautes. Sie zog ihn zu sich, während sie die Fersen ihrer Füße in sein Fleisch presste und ihn von innen heraus umarmte. Sie mochte den ersticken Ton, den er ausstieß. Sie mochte die Tatsache, dass dies eine Demonstration ihrer Liebe zu ihm war. Er blickte in ihre Augen, als ob er irgendetwas erhoffte – sie wusste nicht so recht, worum es sich dabei handelte, doch sie wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass er es bekam.

»Fick mich, Severus.«

Er stöhnte abermals, zog sich aus ihr zurück und stieß dann schnell und hart wieder in sie hinein. Sein Kopf fiel neben ihren auf das Kissen: Seine Hand ergriff fest ihre Schenkel. »Ja!«, zischte sie in sein Ohr. Er wiederholte die Bewegung, immer und immer wieder, schneller und schneller in sie hineinstoßend, sie ihres Geistes, ihres Herzens und ihres Atems beraubend. »Severus!«, schrie sie, während sie einmal mehr die Selbstkontrolle verlor und dieses Mal spürte, wie er sich ihr anschloss.

»Das«, keuchte sie, verzweifelt nach Luft ringend, »war grandios.«

Er rollte zur Seite, sie mit sich ziehend. »Ich könnte nicht noch mehr mit dir übereinstimmen«, erwiderte er keuchend.

Ihrer beider Atmung beruhigte sich schließlich, und wurde dann tiefer, als sie in den Armen des jeweils anderen zurück in den Schlaf trieben, Körper und Herz einmal mehr gesättigt.

*-*-*-*

Das Geräusch von Metall auf Porzellan ließ Severus seine Augen öffnen. Hermione beobachtete ihn, lächelte ihn anbetend vom Fuß des Bettes aus an, während sie eine Tasse dessen hielt, von dem seine Nase ihm sagte, dass es Tee sein musste.

»Tee?«, offerierte sie, seine Einschätzung damit bestätigend.

Eine weitere Lagebeurteilung, die Severus vornahm, war, dass er nackt in ihrem Bett lag, während sie, in ein Nachthemd gehüllt, vor ihm stand. Er fühlte sich verlegen und unbehaglich. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er die Nacht im Bett einer Frau verbracht hatte.

Er räusperte sich. »Zuerst Anziehen, vielleicht?«

Die Beschaffenheit ihres Lächelns veränderte sich, während sie rasch irgendetwas in einen schwarzen Morgenmantel verwandelte. Sie hielt diesen ihm von dort aus hin, wo sie stand, zu weit von ihm entfernt, als dass dies ihn dazu bringen konnte, den Schutz der Laken zu verlassen, um sich zu ihr zu gesellen.

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Sie schnaubte, schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge, gab jedoch aus Erbarmen nach und brachte den Morgenmantel zu ihm. »Spielverderber.« Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und verließ das Schlafzimmer, um ihm ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben. Er schloss sich ihr am Tisch an, wo ein Tablett beladen mit Frühstück stand.

»Ich hatte Pläne, dich im Bett zu behalten«, erklärte sie, was ihn erröten ließ.

»Unsere Abwesenheit würde im Schloss bemerkt werden.« Severus war niemals für eine Mahlzeit oder Geplauder bei irgendeiner Frau geblieben, mit der er Sex gehabt hatte. Er wusste, dass dies hier anders war, dass Hermione nicht nur irgendeine Frau war, und dass er immer wieder und wieder ein Bett mit ihr teilen wollte, bis seine Tage vorüber waren. Severus hatte nur einfach keine Ahnung, wie er handeln sollte, was er sagen sollte.

Es brauchte eine Weile für ihn, um sich darüber bewusst zu werden, dass sie ebenfalls in Schweigen verfallen war, während sie an ihren Tee nippte und ihn dabei beobachtete.

»Du musst nicht bleiben.«

»Ich sage nur, dass die Leute feststellen werden, dass wir nicht dort sind.« Er nahm eine Tasse und begann, seinen Tee vorzubereiten.

»Und was, wenn sie das tun?«

»Hermione, sie werden schlussfolgern—«

»Und wenn sie Schlussfolgerungen ziehen? Warum kümmert dich das?«, unterbrach sie ihn, wobei sie ihre Tasse mit mehr Kraft als notwendig auf dem Tisch abstellte, die deshalb laut klirrte. »Wir _sind_ zusammen. Wir haben die Nacht miteinander verbracht, einander liebend. Warum kümmert es dich, ob die Leute davon wissen?«

Severus seufzte und verfluchte sich dann, weil er von seinem Tee getrunken hatte, ohne vorher Zucker hinzugefügt zu haben.

»Der Sommer steht bevor«, setzte sie in einer ruhigeren Stimme fort. »Das Semester ist so gut wie zu Ende. Wie gedenkst du, vor Nathan die Tatsache zu verbergen, dass wir zusammen sind, wenn er wieder hier lebt?«

»Das hat nichts mit ihm zu tun«, antwortete er verärgert.

»Das kapier' ich nicht.« Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, sichtlich enttäuscht.

»Es hat auch nichts mit dir zu tun. Hermione … ich kann einfach nicht – noch nicht. Sie werden über mich richten, und über dich, und ich bin nicht …« Er seufzte und befreite ihre Hände von dem stählernen Griff, mit dem sie ihr Nachthemd festhielt, nahm ihre Hände in seine und schaute ihr in den Augen. »Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor getan. Du bist die erste Frau, mit der ich jemals im Leben gemeinsam aufgewacht bin. Die Erste, die ich nicht verlassen wollte, sobald der Sex vorbei war. Ich versuche herauszufinden, wie ich dabei mit dir vorgehen soll.«

Sie entließ ihre Unterlippe aus der Misshandlung durch ihre Zähne.

»Ich werde meinen Sohn nicht anlügen.«

Severus nickte. Er wollte Nathan ebenfalls nicht anlügen. »Wenn er fragt, werden wir es nicht ableugnen.«

»Severus—«

»Ich will niemanden involviert haben«, erklärte er ihr, bevor sie eine Schimpfkanonade loslassen konnte.

»Aber Nathan—«

»Ich weiß, ich weiß. Er ist unser Sohn; er ist bereits involviert. Ich spreche von anderen … Minerva, Potter, die Schüler.«

»Es ist egoistisch«, murrte sie, schien jedoch irgendwie besänftigt.

»Ich bin egoistisch«, stimmte er ihr zu. »Ich will dich ganz für mich allein, und das für so lange wie möglich.« Er zog sie in einen Kuss.

»Bis zu den Sommerferien«, machte sie ein Zugeständnis.

*-*-*-*

»Mum, wirst du diese Forschungsarbeiten fortsetzen, wenn das Semester zu Ende ist?«

Hermione zählte die letzten beiden Umdrehungen mit. »Wenn Minerva es erlaubt, ja. Warum fragst du?«

»Ich habe mich nur gefragt … Denkst du, dass Schulleiterin McGonagall dir erlauben wird, sie fortzusetzen?«

»Ja, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie das nicht machen sollte.« Nathan beobachtete, wie sie die Flammen unter dem Kessel löschte. »Er wird mindestens eine Stunde brauchen, um abzukühlen. Willst du dir etwas zu essen besorgen?«

»Logisch.«

Was Nathan wirklich wollte, war irgendetwas, das ihm erklären konnte, was geschehen würde, wenn der Unterricht zu Ende war. Er konnte in der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ nichts Konkretes im Hinblick auf seine Situation finden. Die Vertrauensschüler schienen nichts darüber zu wissen, was die Erwachsenen aus dem Schloss während der Sommerferien machten. Er war beinahe so weit gewesen, Professor Lupin danach zu fragen, erinnerte sich jedoch dann, dass er eine Ehefrau hatte, dass diese außerhalb des Schlosses lebte, und dass Lupin sie an den Wochenenden ständig besuchte, was bedeuten würde, dass sie irgendwo anderenorts ein Zuhause hatten und dort die ganze Zeit über leben würden, wenn das Semester endete.

Nathan mochte ebenso in der langen Geschichte von Hogwarts das einzige Kind eines Professors sein, dessen Mutter nicht mit dem Vater verheiratet war.

»Belegte Brötchen?« Er nickte. »Was willst du trinken?«

»Kürbissaft.«

Er nahm – wie gewöhnlich – den Platz vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters im Büro ein. Seine Mutter schloss sich ihm dort an, um auf die Hauselfen zu warten.

»Wo ist Dad?«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Er könnte in seiner Wohnung sein, oder vielleicht patrouilliert er durch die Korridore.«

Nathan nickte. Er wusste nicht, warum, doch mit dem näherrückenden Ende des Semesters verspürte er stärker als jemals zuvor das Verlangen, noch häufiger mit seinem Dad zusammen zu sein.

»Willst du ihn suchen gehen? Oder möchtest du vielleicht ein wenig Zeit mit deinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen? Ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass dies hier nicht deine Recherche ist. Du musst nicht jedes Mal hier sein, wann auch immer ich am Zaubertrank arbeite.«

»Ich arbeite gern im Labor.« Er nutzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln, um das Glücksgefühl deutlich werden zu lassen, das er gewöhnlich empfand, wenn sie den Nachmittag mit gemeinsamem Arbeiten verbrachten. Sein Glück würde noch aufrichtiger sein, wenn es für ihn möglich wäre, zwei Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun: Im Laboratorium zu arbeiten und bei seinem Dad zu bleiben. »Dad schließt sich uns manchmal an, und ich habe mir schon Gedanken gemacht, wo er heute ist.«

»Du hast dir in letzter Zeit über viele Dinge Gedanken gemacht. Ist da irgendetwas, was dich beunruhigt? Oder dich durcheinander bringt?«

 _> Zum Teufel!<_ Seine Mutter war manchmal zu scharfsinnig.

»Nein!«, beeilte er sich zu antworten. »Überhaupt nichts!«

Er konnte aufgrund der Falten auf der Stirn seiner Mutter erkennen, dass er sie nicht überzeugt hatte, doch Nathan wollte die Aufmerksamkeit und Besorgnis seiner Mutter nicht.

»Was ist los? Ist es etwas, was du bereits getan hast oder etwas, was du planst zu tun?«

»Nichts davon! Du machst dir viel zu viel Sorgen.«

»Das sagst du immer, und dann endest du im Krankenflügel oder beim Nachsitzen.«

Ein Hauself erschien mit einem _Plopp_ mit einem Tablett, was Nathan davor rettete, darauf eine Antwort zu finden. Sie aßen in Schweigen mit den Augen seiner Mutter auf ihn gerichtet, die versuchten, Nathan bei lebendigem Leib auseinanderzunehmen, um ihn zu analysieren.

»Wie sehen die Pläne für den Sommer aus?«, fragte er dann. Vielleicht konnte er sie ablenken _und_ zur gleichen Zeit irgendetwas herausfinden. »Werden wir Opa und Oma besuchen?«

»Ja, natürlich. Sie brennen darauf, dich wiederzusehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich mit Fragen darüber bombardieren werden, was du unternehmen willst, wenn wir sie besuchen, oder nicht?«

»Sie wollen mit uns in die Winkelgasse kommen. Ist es ihnen gestattet, dort hinzugehen?«

»Sie waren in der Vergangenheit verschiedene Male mit mir dort. Es könnte eine großartige Idee sein, sie wieder mit dorthin zu nehmen.« Seine Mutter lächelte. Die Ablenkung funktionierte bestens.

»Vielleicht würde Dad ebenfalls mit uns kommen.«

»Wir könnten ihn fragen.«

»Denkst du, dass er beschäftigt sein wird, wenn der Unterricht zu Ende ist?«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Er könnte die zusätzliche Zeit dazu nutzen wollen, um Recherchen anzustellen oder einer Konferenz beizuwohnen.«

»Gibt es in diesem Sommer Konferenzen?«

»Nicht für mich. Wir konnten ein wenig Zeit am Strand verbringen, was meinst du?«

»Das wäre schön.« Nathan mochte den Strand, doch es würde ihm noch viel mehr gefallen, wenn sein Dad sie begleiten würde. »Glaubst du, dass Dad uns in London für eine Weile besuchen kommen würde? Vielleicht mag er den Strand ebenfalls.«

»Du wirst deinen Dad während der Sommerferien sehen. Du musst dir darüber keine Sorgen machen, in Ordnung?«

»In Ordnung.« Wenigstens konnte er sich jetzt diesbezüglich sicher sein.

»Wann, sagte er, würden die Insignien fertig sein?«, fragte seine Mutter, das Thema wechselnd.

»Am nächsten Wochenende. Er sagte, dass sie den Ausdünstungen des Zaubertrankes für mindestens eine Woche ausgesetzt werden müssten.«

»Gibt es irgendeine Art von Ritual, auf das wir uns vorbereiten sollten?«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Die Bücher erwähnen nichts über neue Insignien, nur über bereits existierende, und diejenigen, die an die Erben weitergegeben werden, wenn sie ihren zwölften Geburtstag feiern. Dafür gibt es ein Ritual, bei dem das Familienoberhaupt Gelübde und solches Zeug rezitiert. Aber die Bücher sagen eindeutig aus, dass das Ritual mehr einer Tradition als irgendetwas Unverzichtbarem entspricht.«

Seine Mutter brummte nachdenklich. »Erinnere mich daran, deinen Vater danach zu fragen.«

Nathan stimmte zu, und ihr Gespräch verlief dann in andere Richtungen, die seine Gedanken von der Zukunft seiner neuen Familie ablenkten.

*-*-*-*

»Nathan macht sich Sorgen über den Sommer.«

Sie lagen im Bett, wo Severus gerade dabei war, die Haut unterhalb ihres Busens zu streicheln.

»Und was beunruhigt dich?«

»Ich bin darüber beunruhigt, dass die Dinge sich ändern werden, wenn Nathan wieder hier lebt, dass du Gründe dafür finden wirst, jedes Mal viel zu beschäftigt zu sein, wenn wir dich einladen, uns zu besuchen.«

»Ich werde nicht verschwinden«, versicherte er ihr, die Rückseite ihrer Schulter küssend. »Es gibt für mich keinen anderen Platz, wo ich sonst gern wäre. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das.«

Sie drehte sich herum, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. »Dann komm und bleib bei uns. Nathan würde begeistert sein.«

»Nathan würde begeistert sein?« Er grinste spöttisch.

»Ich auch.« Sie küsste die Selbstgefälligkeit aus seinem Gesicht. »Wir sind sowieso fast jede Nacht zusammen. Ich würde dich schrecklich vermissen, wenn ich eine ganze Woche ohne dich aushalten müsste, ganz zu schweigen von den ganzen Sommerferien.«

»Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen.« Er sagte dies, während er geradewegs in ihre Augen blickte, und dann ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht schob und sie tief und gründlich küsste.

*-*-*-*

Nathan hatte den letzten Tag des Semesters gemeinsam mit seinem Vater verbracht, sich weigernd, die Gesellschaft des Mannes zu verlassen, bevor es an der Zeit war. Als er danach gefragt wurde, hatte er seinem Vater erklärt, dass sein Schrankkoffer gepackt war, dass seine Freunde wussten, dass er mit ihm zusammen war und er sich mit ihnen auf dem Abschlussfest treffen würde, von wo aus sie sich dann zum Gemeinschaftsraum und am Morgen zum Hogwarts-Express begeben würden.

»Wirst du in Hogsmeade sein, wenn der Zug abfährt?«

»Nein, ich habe meine eigenen Verpflichtungen hier im Schloss.«

»Ich verstehe …«

»Wir sollten zur Großen Halle gehen.«

Das war es. Nathans erstes Jahr war im Begriff zu enden. Er sollte vor Glück auf und ab hüpfen, so wie seine Freunde, doch tatsächlich fühlte er sich viel zu bleiern, um zu springen.

»Aber zuerst sollten wir das hier an deinen Roben feststecken.«

Nathan beobachtete, wie sein Vater das neue Granger-Snape-Insigne an seinen Roben befestigte, während er in einer Art Sprechgesang etwas auf Latein intonierte. Das Symbol ihrer neugeborenen Familie glühte in weißem Licht und warf Schatten auf das kantige Gesicht seines Vaters. Nathan war davon überzeugt, dass sein Lächeln ebenso strahlend war wie das Licht des Zaubers.

»Es sieht perfekt an dir aus«, kommentierte sein Vater.

»Wo ist deins?«

»Ich brauche jemanden, um den Sprechgesang zu intonieren, bevor ich meins tragen kann.«

»Ich kann das machen!«, erbot Nathan sich.

»Deine Magie ist nicht ausgereift genug für diese Art von Zauber. Wir werden deine Mutter fragen, wenn wir sie das nächste Mal sehen.«

»Wann wird das sein?«

»Nicht jetzt. Wir dürfen uns zum Abschlussfest nicht verspäten, und es gibt noch etwas anderes, was wir davor tun müssen.«

Der Zauberer gab Nathan keine Zeit, um dahinterzukommen, worum es sich dabei handeln könnte. Sie wanderten geschwind durch die Kerker-Korridore, kamen jedoch zu einem unerwarteten Halt, noch bevor sie die Große Halle erreichten. Nathan runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Sie standen vor den Stundengläsern der Häuser.

»Warum haben wir hier angehalten?«, fragte Nathan.

Für einen Moment schien es nicht so, als dass in Kürze eine Antwort bevorstehen würde, doch dann brachte Severus sein Gesicht näher an Nathans Ohr und sagte in einer Stimme, die nur er hören konnte: »Fünfzig Punkte an Gryffindor.«

Sie beobachteten, wie die Rubine ins Stundenglas fielen – Nathan entgeistert, mit offenem Mund gaffend, Severus mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Nathan wandte sich zu seinem Vater um, mit riesigen Augen. »Du hast mir Hauspunkte zugesprochen.« Er war nach wie vor fassungslos.

»Ich werde das bestreiten, falls irgendjemand mich fragt.« Das Grinsen befand sich auch jetzt noch dort, und in seinen Augen tanzte Amüsement.

»Wofür sind die Punkte?«

Die Züge seines Vaters wurden dann sehr ernst. »Dafür, der beste Erstklässler zu sein, den ich unterrichtet habe, seit deine Mutter hier Schülerin war.«

Schmetterlinge tanzten in Nathans Magen und Brustkorb, und er spürte ein Kribbeln hinter seinen Augen. Er biss auf seine Unterlippe, regungslos stehen bleibend, oder er würde damit beginnen, wie ein Baby zu weinen. Die ganze Anerkennung, von der er erhofft hatte, dass er sie bekommen würde … Er hatte das ganze Jahr auf diesen Moment gewartet. Nathan blinkte, und eine Träne entkam seiner Kontrolle und rann herunter. Eine warme Hand wischte sie für ihn ab.

»Danke«, wisperte Nathan.

»Nein, ich danke _dir_ , mein Sohn.«

*-*-*-*

Die fünfzig Punkte, die sein Vater ihm in letzter Minute zuerkannt hatte, waren nicht genug gewesen, um Gryffindor den Hauspokal zu bringen, doch Nathan kümmerte das nicht. Er fühlte sich ermutigt und stolz auf sich selbst, weil er das erreicht hatte, was er seiner Mum gesagt hatte, dass er es erreichen würde: der beste Schüler zu sein, den Hogwarts in Jahren gesehen hatte. Nun, zumindest in den Augen seines strengsten Professors.

Jetzt, auf den roten Baldachin seines Bettes starrend, spielte Nathan mit dem Insigne – das Metall noch immer warm von der Beschickung mit Magie – und dachte darüber nach, wie sehr er seinen Dad während des Sommers vermissen würde.

Wie wunderbar würde es sein, wenn sein Dad mit ihm leben könnte. Da war so viel, was er ihm zeigen wollte, Dinge aus seinem Privatleben zu Hause, seine Bücher, Spiele, Lieblingsplätze … Er wollte Jeremy seinen Dad vorstellen, mit dem Jungen und dessen Dad Fußball spielen, wie sie es immer getan hatten – jetzt jedoch fügte Nathans Phantasie seinen eigenen Dad dieser Vorstellung hinzu, ebenfalls mitspielend.

Dieses Image ließ Nathan kichern. Es war schwer, sich seinen Vater vorzustellen, der etwas so Triviales tut, wie einen Fußball zu kicken. Mochte er überhaupt diese Muggel-Sachen? Mochte er zum Beispiel Kinofilme? Nathan hatte nie gefragt. Sie konnten gemeinsam ins Kino gehen, wenn sein Vater mit ihm lebte. Sie konnten den Park auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Wohnblocks besuchen, die Vögel beobachten, Fangen spielen.

Das waren die Dinge, von denen Nathan sich immer vorgestellt hatte, dass er sie machen würde, wenn er endlich seinen Dad kennenlernte.

All das schien jetzt albern zu sein.

Die Realität war vollkommen andersgeartet als seine Tagträume in der Vergangenheit. Er wusste nicht einmal, wann er seinen Dad das nächste Mal sehen würde, und dies peinigte Nathan. Die Vernunft sagte ihm, dass er seinen Dad gelegentlich während der Sommerferien sehen würde, doch sein Herz schmerzte nichtsdestoweniger. Das war nicht die Art und Weise, wie Nathan sich wünschte, dass es weitergehen sollte. Er wollte im der Lage sein, mit seinem Dad zusammen zu sein, wann auch immer er ihn vermisste.

Das echte Leben war kein Wunschkonzert.

Am Morgen würde Nathan mit dem Hogwarts-Express abreisen, und allein Merlin wusste, wann er seinen Dad wiedersehen würde.

*-*-*-*

Hermione wartete, bis der Zug auf Gleis Neundreiviertel zum völligen Stillstand gekommen war. Sie war erpicht darauf, ihren kleinen Jungen mit sich nach Hause zu nehmen. In Hogwarts Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, war nicht dasselbe, unabhängig davon, was andere sagen würden. Sie freute sich darauf, dass Nathan das Appartement mit Lärm und Leben erfüllte.

In letzter Zeit hatte Severus diese Rolle gespielt, doch Hermione war eine unersättliche Hexe; sie wollte, dass sowohl Nathan als auch Severus ihr Leben vibrierend mit Energie und Heiterkeit erfüllten.

Der Bahnsteig wurde jetzt von glücklichen Kindern überschwemmt. Sie suchte die Menge nach _ihrem_ glücklichen Kind ab, doch als sie Nathans ansichtig wurde, war er keiner dieser strahlenden Jungen. Sie kam ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen, ihr Glücksgefühl stolz auf ihrem Gesicht tragend, und bekam ein Lächeln als Erwiderung.

»Willkommen daheim, Liebling.« Hermione umarmte ihn fest und küsste ihn auf den Scheitel.

»Danke, Mum. Würdest du bitte meinen Schrankkoffer leichter machen? Es ist Scheiße, keine Magie benutzen zu dürfen.«

»Wortwahl!«, tadelte Hermione ihn, einen Seufzer unterdrückend, während sie den gewünschten Zauberspruch ausführte.

»Entschuldigung.«

 _> Unglücklich und schlecht gelaunt<_, vermutete Hermione. Sie begannen, sich langsam auf den Weg nach Muggel-London zu machen.

»Jeremy hat gefragt, wann du Zuhause sein würdest. Ich glaube, er hat ein neues Videospiel, das er unbedingt mit dir teilen will.«

 _> Ein weiteres Lächeln. Gut.<_ Diese ganze Launenhaftigkeit musste Teil davon sein, dass ein Junge zu einem Teenager wird – unglücklicherweise.

»Weißt du, wir sollten eine Woche ausschließlich als Muggel-Woche verbringen. Was meinst du? Parks besuchen, ins Kino gehen, vielleicht die Gibsons einladen, ein Fußballmatch anzuschauen …«

»Klingt großartig, Mum.«

Irgendwie hatte dieser letzte Vorschlag Nathan die wenige Heiterkeit verlieren lassen, die er bis jetzt noch gezeigt hatte.

Sie rief ein Taxi und nahm die schweigsame Heimreise mit Geduld hin.

*-*-*-*

Seine Mutter hatte seinen Vater nicht erwähnt – nicht ein einziges Mal. Vielleicht hatte sich Nathan die ganze Zeit geirrt. Vielleicht hatte die Hoffnung, die er in seinem Inneren beherbergt hatte – dass seine Eltern zusammen waren, eine Beziehung miteinander hatten – wirklich nur darin bestanden: in Wunschdenken. Seine Eltern trafen sich vermutlich nur im Schloss oder verbrachten nur dort Zeit zusammen. Er konnte von Glück reden, wenn er seinen Dad überhaupt zu sehen bekommen würde, bevor der Unterricht wieder begann.

»Müde?«, fragte seine Mum. »Wir sind fast zu Hause.«

Er zwang sich um ihretwillen zu einem Lächeln. Nathan wusste, dass seine Mutter lediglich versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern. Als das Taxi anhielt, schaute Nathan auf das Gebäude, in dem er gelebt hatte, solange er sich erinnern konnte, und versuchte noch einmal, mehr Zufriedenheit als Schwermut dafür zu verspüren, nach Hause gekommen zu sein. Er hatte immer gern hier mit seiner Mum gelebt, in der Nähe von all seinen Freunden. Jetzt jedoch waren nicht alle seine Freunde hier und seine Familie war unvollständig. Allein mit seiner Mum zu leben, war für ihn nicht mehr genug.

Er zog am Griff seines Schrankkoffers, und er bewegte sich nicht.

»Ich musste den Zauberspruch beenden, anderenfalls hätte der Taxifahrer es bemerkt. Hier.« Sie warf den Zauberspruch erneut, der seinen Schrankkoffer leichter machte und lächelte.

»Danke.«

Sie nahmen die Stufen nach oben, während Nathan darüber nachdachte, wen er in Hogwarts zurückgelassen hatte. Er rieb unbewusst über das Insigne an seinem Hemd, während Hermione die Tür für sie aufschloss. Nathan zog seinen Schrankkoffer in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers.

»Gerade rechtzeitig zum Tee.«

Der Schrankkoffer krachte beim Klang dieser Stimme mit einem lauten Bums auf den Fußboden.

»Dad!«

Nathan kümmerte es nicht, dass er den Mann am Vortag gesehen hatte, er rannte los und warf seine Arme um ihn, ihn fest umarmend.

»Hast du ihm nichts erzählt?«, hörte er seinen Vater fragen.

»Ich hab' mich eines Besseren besonnen und entschieden, dass Nathan die Überraschung mögen würde«, antwortete seine Mutter und blieb neben ihnen stehen. »Vielen Dank dafür, dass du meinen Lieblingstee kochst.« Sie stellte sich dann auf Zehenspitzen und küsste seinen Vater auf die Lippen.

»Ich wusste es!«, sagte Nathan aufgeregt. »Ihr _habt_ eine Beziehung miteinander!«

Sein Vater stöhnte auf, und seine Mutter sagte: »Ich sagte dir, dass er es bereits weiß.«

»Gryffindors …«

Das brachte seine Mutter zum Lachen. Nathan schloss sich ihrem Lachen an.

Dies war der beste Tag seines Lebens, und er stand dazu bereit, diesen zu dem Ersten von Vielen zu machen, die noch kommen sollten.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Das war's, Leute! Das ist mein versprochenes glückliches Ende für Nathan, Hermione und Severus.:0D

ferporcel

 

 **Im nächsten Kapitel …** Der Epilogue™

 

Durch diese Story inspirierte Arbeiten:

[NEM CSAK GRANGER](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://archiveofourown.org/works/381467) durch [Eskies](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskies/pseuds/Eskies) (Übersetzung ins Ungarische)

[Mais Que Um Granger](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://archiveofourown.org/works/383101) durch [ferporcel](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel) (Übersetzung in Portugiesisch)

[Die Blaue Decke](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://archiveofourown.org/works/384228) durch [ferporcel](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel)

[The Blue Blanket](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://archiveofourown.org/works/384228) by [ferporcel](http://www.online-translator.com/site_Translation.aspx?direction=eg&from=adv&template=General&autotranslate=on&transliterate=on&flw=1&showvariants=&viewModeSelected=result&sourceURL=http://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel)

 


	39. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist der Epilog. Nathan und Trelawney werfen einen Blick in die Zukunft der Familie Granger-Snape.

[ **Not Only A Granger** ](http://owl.tauri.org/stories.php?psid=1419)

**Epilogue**

by [ferporcel](http://owl.tauri.org/users.php?uid=2862)

**DISCLAIMER** : Nicht meines! Es ist alles von J. K. Rowling.

 **WARNING** : Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft und beinhaltet HBP Spoiler! Seid gewarnt!

 **ORIGINAL BETA** : Shey Snape, Annie Talbot – vielen Dank!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION** **:** Alea_Thoron

 **SUMMARY** **:** Dies ist der Epilog. Nathan und Trelawney werfen einen Blick in die Zukunft der Familie Granger-Snape.

* * *

 

**Nicht nur ein Granger**

**Kapitel 37: Epilog**

Die Konferenz mit den anderen Lehrern war schon lange beendet, und dennoch war sein Vater auch jetzt noch im Büro der Schulleiterin. Sie hätten sich inzwischen längst nach Hogsmeade aufmacht haben sollen, doch Schulleiterin McGonagall schien Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, seinen Vater gehen zu lassen. Konnte es sein, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnerte, dass immer noch Sommerferien waren? Das Semester würde nicht vor dem nächsten Monat beginnen!

Es war nicht ausschließlich die durch das Warten verursachte Langeweile, die Nathan unbehaglich sein ließ. Er hatte eine merkwürdige Sinnesempfindung verspürt, die an Intensität anzuwachsen schien, und er wusste nicht, was er daraus machen sollte. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob er nicht hier sein sollte, als ob er anderenorts erwartet würde.

Er zappelte herum.

Vielleicht würde ein Spaziergang das Gefühl verschwinden lassen. Nathan schickte einen letzten Blick auf die Tür zwischen den beiden Wasserspeiern und machte sich auf den Weg den Korridor hinunter, ohne einen Bestimmungsort im Sinn zu haben. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass seine Füße ihn mit voller Absicht an einen gewissen Ort trugen. Ein Licht, das aus einer halb offen gelassenen Tür kam, hätte ihn über das Ziel seiner Füße alarmieren können.

Außerstande, widerstehen zu können, stieß Nathan die Tür auf und spähte in den Raum hinein. Auf einem Tisch lag eine große Kristallkugel, die ein bläuliches Licht ausstrahlte.

Wie unter einer hypnotischen Trance, wurde Nathan durch das Licht gefangen genommen und dazu gebracht, auf das im Inneren der Kristallkugel Wirbelnde zu starren.

»Wir haben auf Sie gewartet.«

Nathan starrte weiterhin auf die Sphäre aus Licht.

»Die Zukunft will für Sie offenbart werden.«

»Meine Zukunft?«, fragte Nathan.

»Legen Sie Ihre Hand auf die Kristallkugel.«

Nathan tat wie geheißen. Die Hand eines Erwachsenen legte sich ruhig über seine. Er wandte seinen Blick von der Kugel ab und entdeckte, dass es sich um die Hand von Professor Trelawney handelte.

»Was sehen Sie?«, fragte sie.

Er konzentrierte sich auf das wirbelnde Licht hinter dem Glas, nachforschend. Drei Lichtflecken konkretisierten sich allmählich stärker heraus, und Körper begannen, Gestalt anzunehmen. Einige Sekunden konnte Nathan seine Freunde Kevin und Andy in Quidditch-Montur identifizieren, und die dritte Gestalt war … Es war er selbst, ebenfalls in voller Quidditch-Ausrüstung, den Besen in der Hand. Sie feierten, wie er erkannte.

»Ich bin in der Quidditch-Mannschaft?«, sagte er laut, und in dem Moment, in dem er dies aussprach, löste sich die Szene auf.

Als Nathan versuchte, seine Hand von der Kristallkugel herunterzunehmen, wollte Trelawneys Hand ihm dies nicht erlauben.

»Was sehen Sie noch?«, fragte sie, und wie auf Kommando – eine weitere Szene begann, sich innerhalb der leuchtenden Sphäre zu formen.

Die Gestalt eines Mädchens begann, Form anzunehmen, sowohl an Farbe als auch an Kontur gewinnend. Ihr Haar war kupferrot, ihr Körper war schlank, doch eine dunklere Gestalt erschien neben ihr, die sie kleiner aussehen ließ, als sie wahrscheinlich war. Die Gesichtszüge der zweiten Form begannen, sich stärker herauszudefinieren, und Nathan war schockiert, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass dies eine ältere Version von ihm selbst war. Er sah mit längerem Haar klasse aus. Das Mädchen näherte sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

»Da ist ein Mädchen, das mich küsst«, äußerte er laut – schockiert. Wieder schien sich die Szene bei den laut ausgesprochenen Worten aufzulösen.

»Da ist mehr. Schauen Sie hin.«

Ein weißer Punkt aus Licht begann, innerhalb der Kristallkugel zu wachsen. Er nahm – abermals – die Form von jemandem an. Die Gestalt lachte, wie Nathan bemerkte, und neben ihr, einen Arm auf seine Schulter gelegt, stand eine andere Person, eine weitere ältere Version von ihm selbst. Sie schienen beide alt genug, um Siebtklässler zu sein, und sie lachten miteinander. Als er den blonden Jungen genauer betrachtete, anerkannte Nathan ihn.

»Ich bin mit Malfoy befreundet?!« Die durcheinander bringende Vision löste sich mit dem Eingeständnis auf.

»Gibt es noch mehr?«

Viele Köpfe und dann Körper begannen, sichtbar zu werden. Die Menge schaute aufmerksam auf eine Gestalt in einer höheren Position, einer Art Podium. Es war nicht Hogwarts, und die Person, die gerade Form annahm, war weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter. Der Mann war jünger als Nathans Eltern, obwohl Nathan geneigt war zu behaupten, dass er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sah. Konnte das eine Vision aus der Vergangenheit sein? Nathan schaute genauer hin, als die Menge dem jungen Mann applaudierte, und als der Mann lächelte, begriff er, dass er es selbst war. Dies überrumpelte ihn. Lichter blitzten auf, als ein wichtig aussehender Mann seine Hand schüttelte.

»Ich bin ziemlich bedeutend und berühmt«, sagte er, das eingestehend, was die Bilder ihm zeigten, und – wie die anderen – lösten sie sich auf.

»Sehen Sie sonst noch irgendetwas anderes?«

Nathan schaute noch einmal angespannt in das Innere der Kugel, darauf hoffend, dass sie mehr über seine Berühmtheit zeigen würde. Das Licht arrangierte sich neu und bildete schwerfällig die Gestalt eines Mannes, und dann eine weitere Gestalt, die sich der ersten hinzugesellte. Dieses Mal hatte Nathan keinen Zweifel, dass der zweite Mann sein Vater war, und in seinen Armen – da war ein Baby. Seine Mutter betrat den Schauplatz, und Nathan spürte einen überwältigenden Wunsch, mit diesem Baby zusammen zu sein.

»Da ist ein Baby in den Armen meines Vaters«, antwortete er der Frau. Abermals löste sich die Vision auf, und Nathan verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz des Verlustes, den er nicht ganz verstehen konnte.

»Geben Sie meinen Sohn frei – jetzt sofort.«

Nathan blinzelte, als er die Stimme seines Vaters vernahm, sich von der leuchtenden Sphäre abkoppelnd. Er trat einige Schritte von dem magischen Gegenstand zurück, und spürte binnen kurzem die Hände seines Vaters, die Nathan hinter seinen Dad stießen, der sich zwischen ihm und Trelawney positionierte.

»Das nächste Mal, wenn ich Sie dabei erwische, dass Sie meinen Sohn als Versuchskaninchen benutzen, werde ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir Kollegen an dieser Schule sind«, drohte er ihr.

»Die Zukunft wollte sich ihm gegenüber offenbaren. Das Innere Auge hat—«

»Schwachsinn!« Sein Vater richtete einen Finger auf die Frau, was sie voller Angst zurückweichen ließ. »Halten Sie sich von uns fern!«

Nathan wurde aus dem Zimmer und den Korridor hinunter gezerrt.

»Bleib' niemals mit dieser Wahnsinnigen allein, verstehst du mich?«

»Ja, Dad.«

Seufzend, fragte der Mann: »Was ist dort drinnen geschehen? Hat sie dich verletzt?«

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher«, antwortete Nathan nach einigem Zögern. »Ich spürte, wie die Sphäre nach mir rief … ich schaute in sie hinein, und möglicherweise habe ich meine Zukunft beobachten können, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe dich und Mum und mich – nur älter – gesehen. Da war ein Baby …« Die mit dieser speziellen Vision verbundenen Gefühle fesselten Nathan auch jetzt noch eindeutig. »Du hast das Baby gehalten.«

»Ich halte niemals Babies, was beweist, dass das, was du gesehen hast, nicht anderes war als eine weitere minderwertige Erfindung dieser Schwindlerin.«

Es hatte sich nicht auf diese Art angefühlt, doch Nathan konnte spüren, wann es an der Zeit war, nicht mit seinem Dad zu streiten.

Sie setzten sich schnell nach Hogsmeade in Bewegung, wo sie die Apotheke besuchten und dann seine Mutter zum Mittagessen treffen sollten. Nathan versuchte, die merkwürdigen Ereignisse hinter sich zu lassen und den Tag zu genießen.

*-*-*-* 

Nathan machte sich für das Bett fertig. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, und er fühlte sich erschöpft. Dies könnte etwas mit dem Kristallkugel-Zwischenfall zu tun haben – es hatte eine enorme Menge seiner Energie aufgezehrt.

Seine Mutter erschien in der Türöffnung seines Schlafzimmers, als er sich gerade im Bett einquartiert hatte.

»Alles in Ordnung bei dir?«

»Ja.«

Sie kam in den Raum und näherte sich seinem Bett, sichtlich nicht überzeugt durch seine Bestätigung. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn, doch natürlich war er nicht allzu heiß. Es gab nichts körperlich an ihm auszusetzen, abgesehen von der Erschöpfung.

»Dein Vater hat mir über die Episode mit Trelawney erzählt. Er sagte, dass eine große Menge an Magie beteiligt war. Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich gut fühlst?«

»Ich bin in Ordnung. Ich bin nur müde, denke ich.«

Sie setze sich auf die Matratze und schob sein Haar aus seinen Augen.

»Du brauchst einen Haarschnitt.«

Nathan rollte seine Augen. »Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich mein Haar wachsen lasse.«

»Also gut, du störrischer Junge.« Sie sagte das und blieb dort sitzen, ihn beobachtend. »Bist du dir sicher, dass du lediglich müde bist? Weil du den ganzen Tag heute so schrecklich still warst.«

Bei den Worten seiner Mutter kehrte der stechende Schmerz in Nathans Brust zurück. Eine Traurigkeit, deren Ursprung er nicht definieren konnte, ergriff ihn, und ihm war nach Weinen zumute.

»In einer der Visionen in der Kristallkugel habe ich Dad gesehen, wie er ein Baby hielt«, erzählte er ihr, wobei er hoffte, dass sie imstande sein würde zu erklären, warum diese Gefühle auf ihn einstürmten. »Du warst auch dort, und dieses Bild hat mich gleichzeitig glücklich und traurig gemacht.«

»Oh, Honey. Warum macht es dich traurig?«

»Ich weiß es nicht.«

»Es war nur eine Vision, und soweit ich Trelawney kenne, ist dies nicht einmal legitim. Lass es nicht an dich herankommen, okay? Ich hasse es, dich traurig zu sehen.«

»Ich werde Trelawney das nächste Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, verhexen.« Nathan hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Dad der Unterhaltung von der Türöffnung aus zugehört hatte. Dieser näherte sich jetzt ebenfalls dem Bett.

»Es geht nicht vorbei, oder?«, fragte seine Mutter, und Nathan schüttelte seinen Kopf.

»Also schön, was also machen wir dagegen?«, fragte sie mit einer Hand, die auf seiner Brust ruhte.

Nathan schloss seine Augen und versuchte, seine Gefühle und Gedanken logisch zu begründen. »Ihr mögt einander, oder?«, fragte er seine Eltern.

»Das tun wir«, antwortete seine Mutter für sie beide.

»Wenn du ihn magst, und er dich ebenfalls mag, warum seid Ihr nicht zusammen geblieben, als ich geboren wurde?«

»Es war nicht so einfach, wie es klingt.« Die Hand seiner Mutter malte Kreise auf seine Brust. »Dein Vater und ich … Wir waren gerade im Begriff, einen Krieg hinter uns zu lassen.«

»Ich hatte damals in meinem Leben keinen Platz für eine Familie. Deine Mutter hat die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als sie dich fortgeschafft hat«, mischte sich sein Vater ein.

»Ich wünschte, sie hätte das nicht getan«, ließ Nathan nicht locker, nach wie vor darüber verunsichert, warum es für ihn derartig wichtig war, sie dazu zu bringen zu verstehen. Aber es schien, dass dies keine leichte Aufgabe sein würde; sein Vater schüttelte seinen Kopf, da er mit ihm nicht übereinstimmte.

»Du würdest das nicht wünschen, wenn du mich damals kennengelernt hättest. Verlass dich drauf, mein Sohn, ich hätte euch beide unglücklich gemacht, wenn sie geblieben wäre«, argumentierte er.

Nathan hatte seine Tränen so angestrengt zurückgehalten, wie er konnte, doch die überwältigenden Gefühle waren viel zu stark.

»Aber warum? Liebst du uns denn nicht?«

»Ich liebe euch, wie ich niemals gedacht hätte, dass ich jemals irgendjemanden lieben würde«, gestand sein Vater mit aller Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Augen. »Das hätte ich vor zwölf Jahren nicht gewusst«, vervollständigt er seine Erklärung. Er schaute auf seine Mutter; sie vergoss ebenfalls stille Tränen. »Deine Mutter hat dies gewusst.«

»Ich habe dich vermisst«, setzte Nathan fort. »Ich habe all meine Freunde mit deren Daddys beobachtet, und ich hatte nur Mum. Das war nicht fair.«

»Nein, es war nicht fair«, stimmte seine Mutter ihm zu. »Gerade das tut mir sehr leid.«

»Du hättest mir zumindest sagen können, dass er existiert.« Er verfiel in die alte Diskussion, seine Stimme durchnässt von Tränen.

Sie beugte sich herunter und küsste seine Stirn.

»Schhh. Kein Weinen mehr deshalb«, wisperte sie gegen seine Haut. »Das ist jetzt Vergangenheit. Schhhh.«

Severus setzte sich an seiner anderen Seite auf das Bett. »Ich bin jetzt hier.« Nathan warf sich in die Arme seines Vaters. »Ich bin hier. Ich gehe nirgendwohin.«

Hermione lehnte sich hinter Nathan und umarmte sie beide. »Wir sind alle hier, und wenn es Liebe ist, die uns zusammenhält, dann werden wir so bleiben, so lange ich lebe.«

~ ENDE ~~ THE END ~~ FIM ~

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Ich würde mich gern aus tiefstem Herzen bei jeder einzelnen Person bedanken, die mich bis hierhin begleitet und diese Geschichte zu Ende gelesen hat. Es war für mich eine lange und erfüllende Reise, diese Worte, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und mit Euch allen zu teilen.

Nathan, Severus und Hermione lebten für mehr als sieben Jahre als real existierende Lebewesen in meinem Kopf, und ich werde sie sehr viel vermissen, jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr jeden Tag über sie schreiben werde. Nathan, im Besonderen, wird immer _mein_ Baby bleiben, selbst wenn ich ihn an Hermione abgeben musste. ~lol ~

Auch Teil dieser Reise waren all die Reviewers, Cheerleaders, Archiv-Moderatoren, und natürlich, meine Beta-Leser. Ich hatte das Glück, die Hilfe von wunderbaren Damen wie SnarkyRoxy, Poultrygeist, GinnyW, Indigofeathers, Annie Talbot, Snapetes und speziell BastetAzazis und Shey Snape zu haben. Ich danke Euch so sehr! Ich hätte dies ohne Euch nicht schaffen können.

~ Umarmung ~ ferporcel

 

 


End file.
